Une Question de Motifs
by Julie Winchester
Summary: TRAD Alors qu'il gisait là, témoin du combat devant lui, il avait peine à croire ce qu'il voyait. Que devait-il croire ? Que devait-il faire ? Comment est-on censé réagir quand l'homme qu'on considérait comme son plus proche ami s'avère être un sorcier ? PAS DE SLASH (on me pose un peu trop la question)
1. Une Question de Motifs Partie 1

Une Question de Motifs

**Disclaimer: Merlin n'est pas à moi, et cette fanfiction non plus, elle appartient à Alaia Skyhawk, je ne fais que la traduire. Alaia a d'ailleurs souhaité dire "quelques mots" pour commencer... En outre elle répondra à une ou deux reviews à chaque chapitre. Voici donc ce qu'elle a voulu vous dire :**

**D'abord, je souhaiterais remercier Julie pour avoir proposé de traduire cette histoire, ainsi que pour toutes les reviews qu'elle m'a envoyées pendant que je travaillais dessus. J'ai commencé cette histoire après avoir vu l'épisode 3.01, et avoir parlé avec ma meilleure amie des différentes façons pour l'épisode 3:02 de se terminer avec la révélation de la magie de Merlin... Elle m'a ensuite harcelée constamment jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de trois minutes de supplications via MSN, cède et écrive le chapitre 1, à la condition que je ne continuerais la fic que si elle recevait un nombre décent de visites pendant la première semaine. Je m'attendais à environ 200 visites, ma moyenne pour une nouvelle fic. J'avais trois fois ce nombre le lendemain, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire et de poster le chapitre 2 tout de suite... 24 heures plus tard, l'histoire avait 41 Story Alerts et j'étais sans voix devant la taille des réactions. Suite à ça, alors que je m'attaquais à la tâche que je m'étais infligée moi-même d'écrire le vrai épisode ainsi qu'un sous-épisode chaque semaine (ce qui faisait environ 24 000 mots par semaine. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de savoir si oui ou non je dois me déclarer cliniquement folle pour avoir fait ça pendant 12 semaines d'affilée), l'histoire a soufflé tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit sur ce site. Le soutien que j'ai reçu de la part des lecteurs a été extraordinaire, et j'espère que vous apprécierez tous l'histoire autant qu'ils l'ont fait. Et maintenant je vais vous rendre à Julie, qui s'est gracieusement infligé la tâche gargantuesque de traduire ce produit tordu de mon imagination en français. Adieu pour l'instant, et j'ai hâte de répondre à une partie des reviews. Bonne lecture :D **

**Quant à moi je dirai juste... que c'est moi qui remercie Alaia de m'avoir permis de traduire son oeuvre (I am the one thanking you, Alaia, for allowing me to translate your work), et que j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que je l'ai aimée. Et merci à lapaumee d'avoir bien voulu corriger mes fautes :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

Summary: Alors qu'il était étendu là, témoin de la bataille devant lui, il avait peine à croire ce qu'il voyait. Que devait-il croire ? Que devait-il faire ? Comment est-on censé réagir quand l'homme qu'on considérait comme son plus proche ami s'avère être un sorcier ? (se situe à la fin de l'épisode 2, saison 3, et écrit comme spéculation après la sortie de l'épisode 1)

Chapitre 1 : Une Question de Motifs ~Partie 1~

On aurait dit l'enfer sur terre...

Courant à travers les rues jonchées de restes de morts-vivants, de nouveaux squelettes titubant aussi bien vers les chevaliers que vers les civils, Arthur avait peine à croire qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire. Merlin avait réapparu après avoir disparu pendant plus d'une journée, blessé et contusionné, peu de temps avant que Sire Léon et sa patrouille nereviennent à la citadelle, comme si les démons étaient à ses trousses. Les nouvelles qu'il avait apportées étaient terribles, et avaient forcé Arthur à prendre les commandes afin de défendre Camelot contre le siège imminent. Pour empirer les choses, Gaius en avait découvert la cause. Un enchantement de la plus noire magie, destiné à rendre Uther fou, destiné à conduire Camelot à la ruine.

C'était dur... Assez pour qu'Arthur se demande si oui ou non il allait perdre l'esprit comme son père l'avait fait sous l'influence du sort placé dans ses appartements.

Le roi avait retrouvé la raison, bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas en condition de combattre. Savoir que sa maladie était due à la magie avait été un soulagement, mais il était encore trop faible pour conduire la bataille. Les forces du roi Cenred n'attendraient pas que le roi retrouve ses repères, et il revenait donc à son fils d'assurer la défense de Camelot.

Réduisant un squelette de plus en morceaux avec son épée, Arthur entra dans la cour du château et jeta un regard vers la bataille dans la cité. Les forces de Cenred étaient tenues en respect avec succès, mais les morts-vivants qui s'étaient relevés _à l'intérieur_ des murs avaient porté un coup à la volonté des défenseurs. Il fallait qu'il aille sur les remparts, afin de mieux coordonner ses hommes et de mettre les squelettes en déroute avant qu'ils ne déciment l'arrière-ligne.

Il se dirigea vers le plus proche escalier, l'esprit centré sur ce qu'il devait faire... totalement inconscient de la menace qui était entrée dans la cour derrière lui jusqu'à ce que la voix de la femme déchire l'air comme un sifflement de colère.

"_Ic can stanas tobrytan! Hiersumie me!_"

Il s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, se retournant pour faire face à la femme, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il vit son visage. Le sort frappa le mur au-dessus de lui, arrachant des pierres de la construction pour les faire s'écrouler sur lui. Quelques moments plus tard il était cloué au sol sous l'éboulement, la sorcière blonde lui souriant avec satisfaction.

Retenant un halètement de douleur, il gronda entre ses dents :

« Morgause... »

Elle pencha la tête, amusée :

« Oh comme les puissants tombent face à la magie, (pas) même le vaillant Prince Arthur n'est pas de taille à l'affronter. Voici la fin de Camelot, et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour empêcher cela. »

D'un geste de la main, elle lui envoya un nouveau sort, les paroles se perdant dans l'explosion d'air alors qu'il frappait la pierre à quelques centimètres du prince. Arthur perdit connaissance pour un moment, restant inerte sur place, l'esprit enregistrant seulement le cri horrifié qui atteignit ses oreilles.

"_Arthur !_"

C'était Merlin... Ce maudit idiot se ruait dans la cour comme l'abruti suicidaire qu'il était. N'avait-il aucun bon sens ? Il aurait dû _fuir_ l'endroit, pas s'y _ruer_. Mais quand Merlin avait-il eu le moindre instinct de survie ?

Il senti la main de Merlin toucher sa tête pour vérifier qu'il était vivant, mais il était toujours trop étourdi pour bouger. Son maître apparement inconscient mais vivant, le serviteur se redressa et avança de quelques pas vers la sorcière. Que pensait-il pouvoir faire _exactement _? Bien sûr, il appréciait et admirait la loyauté et la détermination de Merlin, mais celui-ci marchait vers la mort !

L'instant suivant laissa Arthur confus, ouvrant des yeux bouffis juste à temps pour voir l'expression surprise sur le visage de Morgause... Une minute, _surprise _?

Elle déclara, comme perplexe quant à la présence de Merlin devant elle :

« Tu t'es échappé ?... Comment un simple _serviteur _s'est-il libéré de mes chaînes ? Les créatures de la forêt auraient dû te tuer. »

Merlin, ce Merlin suffisant et impudent, laissa échapper un rire bref avant de répondre d'un ton sarcastique :

« Oh, vous aimeriez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix se durcit, sa position se fit tendue, prêt à agir.

« Partez maintenant, Morgause... Je vous préviens, je ne vous laisserai pas détruire Camelot, et je ne vous permettrai pas de faire du mal à Arthur. Partez maintenant et je vous laisserai la vie sauve. »

Les pensées d'Arthur se figèrent. Est-ce que son serviteur venait vraiment de dire ça ? C'était officiel, Merlin avait perdu le peu de tête qu'il avait s'il croyait qu'il pouvait la bluffer pour lui faire cesser son attaque.

Morgause sembla penser la même chose, car elle éclata de rire.

« _Toi ?_ Tu penses _sérieusement _qu'un pathétique petit serviteur pourrait me vaincre ? »

Elle secoua la tête dans une incrédulité arrogante.

« J'en ai assez de ces bêtises. _Acwele ! _»

Un éclair de pure énergie sortit de ses doigts, se dirigeant droit vers Merlin qui se contenta de _rester là_ et de regarder. Arthur voulait bouger, crier à son serviteur de _s'enfuir_ ! Mais il ne put trouver sa voix, ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder avec horreur alors que son meilleur ami était sur le point de mourir... Puis cela se produisit, l'instant suivant le lancement du sort de Morgause, Merlin le regarda platement et leva la main.

« _Gescildan!_ »

Une barrière apparut devant lui, le sort de Morgause s'étalant sans dommages sur la surface. Arthur ne put que rester bouche bée sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Était-ce de la magie ? Est-ce que _Merlin_ venait d'user de _magie _?

Morgause était également choquée, mais elle ne resta stupéfaite qu'un instant avant de commencer à sourire.

« Eh bien eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? _Voici _donc comment tu t'es échappé. Pendant tout ce temps, le cher serviteur du Prince Arthur était un sorcier. Je me demande, s'il était éveillé à cet instant, serais-tu aussi prompt à user si ouvertement de ton pouvoir ? Si les défenseurs de Camelot n'étaient pas occupés dans la cité à défendre les forces de Cenred, serais-tu dressé là à m'affronter ? Je ne pense pas.

- Vous avez tort. »

Arthur vit Merlin serrer les poings, les paroles du jeune homme ferventes et assurées.

« Même si vous arrêter ici et maintenant signifiait lui révéler que je suis un magicien, je le ferais quand même. Même si ça devait me conduire à l'exécution, c'est un prix que je suis prêt à payer si c'est ce qu'il faut pour m'assurer qu'Arthur vit assez longtemps pour devenir roi ! Il sera le plus grand roi que Camelot ait jamais connu, et c'est mon destin de m'assurer qu'il vit pour accomplir cela ! _Forbearne ! _»

Une énorme boule de feu surgit de sa main, Morgause bronchant sous le choc de sa taille avant de conjurer un bouclier juste à temps. Elle se dressa là, son armure fumant légèrement, un peu moins arrogante mais toujours sûre d'elle.

« 'Destin' ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? Pourquoi gâcher ton pouvoir en protégeant le fils d'un meurtrier comme Uther ? Tel père, tel fils... Arthur persécutera la magie aussi sûrement que son père le fait. »

Merlin remua légèrement, la regardant avec une note d'amusement.

« Savez-vous que les Druides ont des prophéties ? Des prédictions sur les temps futurs ? »

Confuse, elle le regarda avec méfiance.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, mais je ne vois pas quelle importance cela a. »

La voix de Merlin était suffisante lorsqu'il répliqua.

« Alors peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de moi... Mon nom est peut-être Merlin, mais les prophéties des Druides me donnent un tout un autre nom... Je suis _Emrys_. »

Le silence tomba, brisé seulement par les cris de bataille hors des murs du château. Ici, à l'intérieur, il y avait seulement un sentiment de réalité déformée. Lui, Arthur Pendragon, voyait-il vraiment ceci ? … Est-ce que Morgause, la puissante sorcière sûre d'elle, venait juste de reculer d'un pas avec _effroi_ ?Arthur fixa la scène, incapable de comprendre. Elle avait peur de lui, _peur de Merlin_. Que pouvaient donc dire ces 'prophéties' au sujet de 'Emrys' pour la rendre soudain si hésitante ?

Elle sembla se ressaisir, avant de renifler avec dédain.

« Penses-tu sincèrement que je vais croire ça ? Il est prophétisé qu'Emrys sera le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais existé. Tu n'es qu'un ridicule petit magicien avec quelques tours dans son sac. Prépare-toi à mourir ! Meurs avec Camelot, Merlin ! »

D'un geste de la main elle convoqua certains des morts-vivants dans la cour depuis l'endroit où ils se tenaient à l'extérieur. Elle les envoya vers Merlin, qui secoua simplement la tête.

« Vous ne direz pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenue... Il pencha la tête, souriant. Je sais qu'ils ont été réveillés par le bâton de Nimueh, pensiez-vous sérieusement que je ne serais pas capable de le repérer alors qu'il est _juste sous mes pieds _? _Foireann de an Rowan... Le an scathan de beatha agus eag, hiersumie me ! Rud a fhagail ! _»

Pendant un moment l'air sembla frissonner faiblement, le cri distant d'une femme résonnant comme s'il venait de loin, suivi par l'étrange sentiment de quelque chose venant d'être irrévocablement brisé. Les squelettes qui avançaient vers Merlin se brisèrent et tombèrent en poussière... comme chacun de leurs semblables dans la cité extérieure.

Morgause haleta, tremblante sous le choc, avant de fixer Merlin à nouveau, une peur à peine dissimulée dans les yeux.

« Le bâton... Comment ? Comment peux-tu... ? Comment peux-tu, toi, un simple _gamin_, connaître une magie si puissante ?

Merlin croisa les bras, sûr de lui.

« … Vous aimeriez le savoir... Il tendit le doigt vers l'horizon. Relever les morts est une affaire délicate, l'équilibre ne semble pas beaucoup aimer ça... Maintenant partez, avant que je ne change d'avis, et prenez les forces de Cenred avec vous. Vous êtes peut-être prête à tuer de sang-froid afin d'obtenir ce que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier comme vous... Réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant d'attaque Camelot à nouveau, car je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez pas encore _commencé _à voir tous les 'tours que j'ai dans mon sac'. Sa voix se durcit. Et soyez prévenue, j'aurai votre soeur à l'oeil... »

Morgause hésita encore un instant, avant de se renfrogner.

« Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. Elle releva la tête, sa voix portée par la magie vers les forces attaquantes. Battez en retraite ! Reculez et battez en retraite ! »

Puis, dans un souffle de vent, elle disparut. Merlin resta dressé là en silence, fixant l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, pendant que derrière lui Arthur luttait contre les sentiments de répulsion et de terreur qui se déchaînaient en lui. Merlin était un sorcier, un _puissant _sorcier, si puissant qu'il avait réduit à néant le sort de Morgause en quelques mots seulement. Il l'avait fait si _facilement_, et s'était ensuite dressé là et avait sous-entendu qu'il pouvait faire _plus _que ça.

Arthur ne pouvait pas y croire, ne voulait pas y croire, même alors que son esprit lui répétait que par les lois de Camelot, Merlin était condamné. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Merlin de se retourner contre eux, même s'il avait dit la vérité à Morgause ? Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à quelqu'un qui avait caché un pouvoir si terrifiant derrière une façade si maladroite et innocente ? Comment avait-il pu considérer ce... ce _menteur _comme son ami ?

Ses pensées conflictuelles cessèrent de tourbillonner, lorsqu'il vit Merlin vaciller sur place. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il vit ce que Merlin avait caché derrière sa bravade... Son aisance apparente pour arrêter l'armée des morts-vivants avaient été un coup de bluff, il tenait à peine debout ! Il avait bluffé Morgause pour qu'elle fuit, l'avait incitée à croire qu'il pouvait anéantir les forces de Cenred de la même façon qu'il avait anéanti son sort.

Merlin commença à se retourner, vacillant toujours alors qu'il titubait vers lui. Arthur se raidit, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Que dirait-il à Merlin ? Que _pouvait_-il dire ? Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si le sort de Morgause l'avait assommé comme elle et Merlin l'avaient cru. Mais oui !

Arthur ferma les yeux avant que Merlin ne s'approche suffisamment pour voir qu'il avait été éveillé, feignant d'être encore assommé. Il pourrait juger Merlin sur ses prochains actes. Comment allait agir ce sorcier, et que ferait-il alors qu'il croyait le prince devant lui inconscient de ce qui se passait ?

La première chose que fit Merlin faillit faire tressaillir Arthur, lui déchirant presque le coeur. Il entendit Merlin s'arrêter, comme pour déterminer où Arthur était exactement, avant qu'une respiration saccadée annonce sa course chancelante vers le prince.

Arthur sentit des mains tâtonner pour enlever des morceaux de pierre, en traîner d'autres à l'écart alors que des halètements à moitié paniqués révélaient que Merlin essayait frénétiquement de le sortir d'en-dessous de l'éboulement. Après quelques instants supplémentaires, le jeune homme siffla sous l'effort juste avant que le prince n'entende le bruit d'une pierre violemment écartée de lui, le poids disparaissant de sa jambe qui avait été coincée. Heureusement la majeure partie des pierres l'avaient manqué, des morceaux calés au-dessus de lui comme une tente de pierre instable. Seule sa jambe gauche avait souffert d'une réelle blessure, et ce fut réglé un instant plus tard à sa grande surprise.

« _Thurhhaele_... »

La voix de Merlin était rauque d'épuisement, la douleur dans sa jambe devenant sourde après que le sort eut été lancé. Arthur regrettait à présent sa comédie. Il voulut dire à Merlin de s'arrêter, de se reposer, mais ne put s'y contraindre. Au lieu de ça, il resta inerte tandis que son serviteur, à peine droit, commençait à le traîner jusqu'au château, vers les appartements de Gaius... Le même serviteur qui refusa de quitter son chevet, même quand certains des chevaliers arrivèrent et les portèrent tous deux sur place.

~(-)~

Traduction du sort pour briser le bâton : « Bâton du Rowan... Par le miroir de la vie et de la mort, obéis-moi ! Brise-toi ! »

Que va faire Arthur ? Dénoncer Merlin ou le couvrir ? Lui dire qu'il connait son secret, ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Réponse dans une semaine... Pour garder une certaine avance dans les chapitres... J'en suis actuellement à traduire le chapitre 6 (chapitrage) ; s'il y a des volontaires, ayant du temps devant eux (croyez-moi ça prend du temps), je suis disposée à monter une équipe de traduction qui se répartira les chapitres avec une deadline pour chacun. Si ça marche, il est fort possible que le rythme de publication devienne plus rapide. Mais je ne garantis rien.  
Encore une fois, ne vous portez pas volontaire si vous avez un emploi du temps chargé. Je n'accepterai aucun étudiant en année d'examens, par exemple. Pour avoir été moi-même dans cette situation je sais que les révisions et les traductions ne sont pas compatibles. Et bien sûr avant d'entrer dans l'équipe il y aura un test pour voir votre niveau...


	2. Une Question de Motifs Partie 2

**Disclaimer: Merlin n'est pas à moi, et la fic non plus, puisqu'elle appartient à Alaia Skyhawk ; je ne fais que traduire et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ça ; traduire cette merveilleuse fic est déjà une récompense en soi...**

**Réponses d'Alaia aux reviews en gras, les miennes **en normal

**Ahelya : Ouaip, tu es la première. Je suis sûre que Julie est aussi contente que moi que la traduction en français te rende heureuse. Prépare-toi à des péripéties, des retournements de situation, et des invasions de plot bunny dans les chapitres à venir.**

Je confirme, je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Ne me tue pas à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Orenga : Je suis contente que tu aies hâte... N'essaie simplement pas de m'étrangler quand tu seras à la fin du chapitre 2 (tu verras quand tu y arriveras).**

N'essaie pas de me tuer non plus. Sinon tu ne sauras jamais la suite.

**Ange : Merci pour les félicitations, tu vas découvrir ce qu'Arthur va faire ici dans le chapitre 2. Je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant.**

Je me suis également beaucoup amusée en le traduisant. Merci de ne pas me tuer.

**Quiche : En fait, toutes ces reviews ne sont pas Britanniques (bien qu'une grande partie le soit). La majorité son américaines XD J'espère que le prochain morceau te plaira, ne pourchasse simplement pas Julie ni moi avec une fourche en criant pour avoir le chapitre suivant, héhéhé.**

Pas de fourches, pas de haches ou tout autre objet coupant ou susceptible de m'assommer. Les légumes sont les bienvenus ils me changeront des poireaux du dîner^^

Nanmeoh : Je comprends très bien, et merci pour la review.

Narilla : En effet, ne te propose pas si tu n'as pas de temps^^ Merci pour ta review

Lilas Heiress : Etant une anglophone dans l'âme, souhaites-tu te joindre à l'équipe de traduction ? Merci pour ta review, en tout cas. Le titre original est 'A Question of Motives'.

sat1 : Réponse dans ce chapitre !

jojo : Merci beaucoup. La suite sera postée à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, pour garder mon avance. Crois-moi, traduire une histoire prend beaucoup de temps, ce ne sera pas du luxe.

Saroura92 : Fais-moi confiance – enfin, fais confiance à Alaia, surtout – c'est excellent au contraire.

Merci également aux timides, c'est-à-dire ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou en favoris sans reviewer, à savoir Yukipi, Sept, LadySammy, reya23, artemis69, selenesheppard, Natty19, tarmapotter et jilie084. Je leur signale aimablement que ni l'auteur ni la traductrice ne mordent.

Félicitations en outre à Nymou, qui rejoint l'équipe de traduction !

Que ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de réponse de l'auteur ne râlent pas : elle répond aux premières, mais elle ne peut pas répondre à toutes. Cela dit toutes vos reviews ont été traduises et transférées dans les reviews de la fic originale.

Une Question de Motifs ~Partie 2

Les yeux restaient clos, le corps inerte, leur propriétaire étant à présent soigneusement examiné par le Médecin de la Cour, Gaius. Il était étendu sur un lit dans les appartements du vieil homme, appartements encombrés par une accumulation de dizaines d'années d'attirails et par un assortiment d'herbes et autres ingrédients. Il pouvait entendre ce désordre, même si sa comédie impliquait qu'il ne puisse pas le voir pour l'instant... Merlin n'arrêtait pas d'en renverser.

Arthur aurait roulé des yeux si cela n'avait pas signifié montrer qu'il était en fait réveillé. Il n'avait aucun mal à se représenter Merlin grâce au bruit de ses mouvements. Le mage faisait les cent pas, ou essayait de les faire sans tituber d'épuisement, se rongeant probablement les ongles pendant que son mentor cherchait d'autres blessures sur le Prince que sa jambe maintenant à peine meurtrie. C'était tellement... _Merlinesque_, l'imbécile qui ne pouvait pas porter un baquet d'eau de vaisselle sans en renverser la moitié avant d'arriver à destination.

Comme pour confirmer, Merlin renversa autre chose sur l'une("sur l'une", je mettrais) des nombreuses tables de l'appartement. D'après le cliquetis c'était seulement une cuillère ou quelque chose comme ça, mais le bruit fit soupirer Gaius d'exaspération.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Merlin, _assieds-toi_ avant de casser quelque chose. »

La réaction aux paroles fermement énoncées fut instantanée, Arthur l'entendit s'asseoir et s'agiter, probablement recommencer à se ronger les ongles.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Des mains effleurèrent délicatement le bleu sur le visage du prince, avant que Gaius ne réponde.

« Le coup à sa tête lui aura probablement laissé une commotion cérébrale, bien que je ne puisse pas en être sûr avant qu'il se réveille. Sa jambe ira bien également, grâce à toi. En toute logique elle aurait dû être broyée, si ce que tu m'as décrit de sa blessure est exact. Il a de la chance que tu aies été là, ou il aurait pu devenir infirme pour le reste de sa vie. »

Ce fut seulement grâce à un grand sang-froid qu'Arthur ne broncha pas. Sa jambe avait été _broyée _? Merde, il savait que ça avait été douloureux, _très _douloureux, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était _si _terrible... Et Merlin l'avait guéri pour ne laisser que de simples bleus, épuisé comme il était ?

Merlin commençait _vraiment_ à l'effrayer. En y réfléchissant, une bonne partie du mauvais état du magicien était probablement dû à la blessure dans son dos. La plupart des monstres de la forêt était venimeux, les coupables les plus probables étant les scorpions géants qui se rassemblaient lorsqu'ils sentaient une victime impuissante. Leur poison paralysait les mouvements de la victime, la rendant incapable de se lever. Si c'était bien _eux_ qui avaient blessé Merlin alors il était probable qu'il avait utilisé sa magie pour les éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau tenir debout... Merlin était vraiment un incorrigible idiot, pour combattre dans un tel état.

Gaius s'éloigna de lui, vers l'endroit où Merlin était assis, et il entendit le physicien hisser fermement le jeune homme sur ses pieds et dans un froissement d'étoffe lever sa chemise. Il murmura ensuite d'un ton désapprobateur, s'approchant d'une table et commençant clairement à préparer un remède.

Durant la pause qui suivit, Merlin commença à grommeler.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, Gaius ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'avais _envie_ d'aller affronter Morgause après avoir été blessé ? Sans Kilgharrah, ces scorpions m'auraient tué. Il a failli ne pas arriver à temps. Il a fallu des _heures_ avant que je puisse de nouveau marcher, et là il a fallu que j'effraie Morgause pour qu'elle fasse cesser l'assaut.

- Ce qu'il était stupide de faire dans ton état... Mais d'un autre côté, je suis fier de toi. Tu as encore sauvé Camelot, Merlin. Mais que ça ne te monte pas à la tête. »

Arthur resta mentalement bouche bée. Encore ? Encore sauvé Camelot ? Combien de fois Merlin les avait-il sauvés pour que Gaius le dise si platement ? Il n'allait pas recevoir de réponse avant un moment, et il le savait. Il se contenta de continuer à écouter la conversation qui se tenait près de son corps oh-si-'inconscient'.

Le reniflement amusé de Merlin y ramena son attention, le serviteur ricanant entre ses dents.

« Oh, c'est improbable. Bien sûr les premières fois m'ont fait du bien à l'ego, mais quand vous avez été martelé par des monstres, marché jusqu'à l'épuisement lors de parties de chasses, et eu des migraines à force de pratiquer de nouveaux sorts, ça vous remet à votre place. Ce n'est plus une question d'être reconnu. Je suis juste heureux de savoir que j'ai fait une différence, même s'il s'avère que personne d'autre que vous ne le saura jamais. »

Oh combien ces mots signifiaient pour Arthur, ils confirmaient et renforçaient ce qu'il croyait déjà à présent. Dans la cour, pendant quelques moments dévastateurs, il avait été prêt à placer Merlin sous la hache du bourreau. Mais maintenant, maintenant il ne pouvait même plus _l'envisager._ Ses rencontres avec les Druides, les fois où il avait vu les expressions terrifiées sur les visages des gens conduits à leur mort pour s'être associé avec la magie ou l'avoir utilisée. Avant que Merlin ne vienne à Camelot il avait juste fermé les yeux, se disant que son père avait raison et que toute magie devait être anéantie. Mais après qu'il soit venu, après que ce paysan à la langue bien pendue ait été fait son serviteur, il s'était surpris à s'ouvrir et à s'inquiéter des gens qu'il gouvernerait un jour. Il avait vu leurs souffrances, commencé à comprendre leurs peurs. Le peuple respectait Uther, mais en même temps ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée d'être un jour accusés d'enfreindre les lois contre la magie.

Maintenant, quand il voyait ces visages aux yeux écarquillés marcher vers le billot, il avait juste envie de crier pour que ça s'arrête. Plus récemment il s'était surpris en train de détourner le regard avant le coup final, incapable de les regarder en face. Se représenter Merlin à cette même place, c'était inconcevable. Il avait pris sa décision, même si elle devait le damner. Lui, Arthur Pendragon, allait délibérément enfreindre la loi de son propre père et héberger un sorcier au coeur de Camelot. Il parlerait à Merlin quand il trouverait le bon moment, et il allait s'assurer que dorénavanant, quand une menace magique tomberait sur la royaume, Merlin et Gius l'inclueraient dans ce qu'ils devaient faire pour la parer.

Avoir le Médecin de la Cour pour couvrir Merlin avait fonctionné jusqu'ici... Avoir le _Prince Héritier _pour le couvrir également ne ferait certainement pas de mal.

Perdu dans ses pensées il remua légèrement sur le lit, les deux conspirateurs à ses côtés se tournant pour lui faire face. Gaius se rendit immédiatement à côté de lui, après avoir fini de traiter les blessures de Merlin tout en discutant de choses plus légales, comme ledit Merlin devant s'assurer de changer ses bandages ou par Dieu il allait le... A ce moment Arthur eut envie de soupirer. Il avait espéré pouvoir jouer la comédie un peu plus longtemps, peut-être entendre quelque chose d'autre. Maintenant, il ferait aussi bien d'abandonner.

Feignant de se réveiller à l'instant, il s'étira pendant environ une minute avant d'entrouvrir les yeux, les plissa et mumura, comme s'il était un peu désorienté :

« Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? »

Gaius l'aida à s'asseoir, restant proche au cas où le prince aurait à nouveau besoin de s'étendre.

« Vous avez été coincé sous des pierres écroulées et assommé par Morgause, ou du moins c'est ce que dit Merlin. Il est arrivé dans la cour du château juste alors que ça se produisait, et elle était sur le point de l'attaquer. »

Gaius inclina la tête de côté, comme il le faisait toujours avant de dire quelque chose de peu plausible ou peu probable.

« Cependant, il semble que Morgane ait vu une silhouette sortir des cryptes, et qu'elle y soit descendue pour vérifier. Elle a découvert le vaisseau magique qui était la source du sort et l'a détruit. Sans l'objet pour les faire avancer, ils sont tous tombés en poussière, et Morgause a sonné la retraite avant de disparaître. »

Merlin était resté bouche bée sous le choc de la partie sur Morgane, mais Gaius le frappa à l'arrière de la tête pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Sans remarquer l'étrange échange, Arthur porta une main à sa tête, agissant de façon plus cohérente. Il retourna ce qu'il savait être une histoire montée de toutes pièces dans sa tête, et décida _d'essayer _d'y creuser une brèche, mais il était certain que le physicien n'aurait aucun problème à produire une explication plausible.

« Donc vous dites qu'après tous les efforts qu'elle a fait, elle a rappelé l'attaque juste parce que le sort était détruit ? Pourquoi tout gâcher ? Ils allaient _gagner. _»

Gaius haussa les sourcils un instant, reconnaissant l'argument, avant de faire exactement ce qu'Arthur avait prévu. Le vieux physicien avait _vraiment_ réponse à tout.

« La magie est une affaire délicate, sire, et plus elle est puissante, plus c'est délicat. Maintenir en vie tant de créatures invoquées dépendrait _directement_ de l'utilisation d'un vaisseau magique. Sans lui pour fournir un point d'ancrage au sort, il ne pourrait se maintenir. Quant à la retraite, les forces de Camelot se débrouillaient mieux que bien jusqu'à ce que ces zombies soient invoqués. Cet avantage des morts-vivants a été perdu pour Cenred lorsque le bâton a été brisé, et continuer à combattre contre les positions de force des murs de Camelot aurait été futile. Morgause devait le savoir, ce qui expliquerait leur fuite. »

Arthur soupira, frottant doucement le bleu sur son visage.

« Donc l'attaque est terminée ? »

Merlin trébucha, ce qui lui valut un regard d'avertissement de Gaius qui le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret près du lit.

« Oui, Sire Léon m'a aidé à vous porter jusqu'ici. Il a dit que la voix d'une femme, celle de Morgause, avait résonné à travers la ville et qu'ils ont juste tourné bride avant de s'enfuir. Les chevaliers pourchassent les retardataires, pendant que tous les autres aident à éteindre les feux et à soigner les blessés. »

Gaius soupira.

« Ce qui est exactement l'endroit où je dois me rendre à présent. Merlin, il y a du pain et du fromage dans le placard, alors assure-toi que toi et Arthur mangiez quelque chose. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais tu n'es pas en état d'aller te promener aux cuisines. Et vous, Sire, vous devez rester au lit. Vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale, et vous promener est la dernière chose que vous devriez faire si c'est le cas. Laisser votre père et vos chevaliers se charger du reste, concentrez-vous juste sur votre convalescence. Je reviendrai dès que possible. »

Sur ces paroles, le physicien saisit un sac d'équipement médical et quitta la pièce, Merlin et Arthur l'observèrent avant d'échanger un regard. Le 'match' dura environ trente secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur murmure avec irritation :

« Eh bien, tu ne vas pas t'occuper de la nourriture ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je te paie ? »

~(-)~

Deux yeux bleus observèrent le jeune homme maladroit s'affairer dans ses appartements, le prince agissant comme d'habitude alors qu'il taquinait Merlin sur sa lenteur. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque, et durant tout ce temps il n'avait pas encore trouvé le 'bon moment' pour parler au sorcier sans méfiance. Il y avait juste trop de gens dans le château, trop de chances d'être entendu alors qu'il voulait avoir le temps nécessaire à une conversation digne de ce nom. Il faudrait attendre un moment avant d'avoir la moindre chance que son père le laisse sortir de la ville pour une promenade à cheval ou une partie de chasse. Rien à faire, il allait juste devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Merlin gagnait un sursis pour le moment, et Arthur devait juste espérer que rien d'autre ne se produirait avant qu'il ait une chance d'avoir cette 'discussion'.

Il réprima un soupir, essayant d'avoir l'air plus ennuyé qu'irrité. Il avait été forcé de boitiller à travers le château avec une béquille, à son grand déplaisir. Il détestait avoir l'air faible, bien qu'il sache que c'était juste sa fierté qui parlait. Il n'y avait aucune honte à être blessé ; c'était juste une telle _plaie_ de devoir attendre de guérir.

Deux yeux bleus se posèrent sur la jambe offensante, où elle était soutenue et enveloppée dans des bandages. Il avait essayé de se représenter ce à quoi elle avait ressemblé avant que Merlin ne la guérisse, mais d'une certaine façon il était content de ne pas l'avoir vue. Gaius l'avait rapidement nettoyée, presque hâtivement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voie à quel point ça aurait dû être grave. Certainement, si la quantité de vêtements ensanglantés il avait vu dissimulés sous le lit ce jour-là indiquait quelque chose, ce devait avoir été aussi grave que Gaius le pensait. Merlin n'avait certainement pas détaillé l'aspect que ça avait eu, et aucune tentative de Gaius pour poser des questions à ce sujet ne l'avait poussé à répondre avant que lui, Athur, ne 'se réveille'. Il supposait que Merlin avait probablement fait quelque chose de stupide, comme risqué de dépasser ses limites avec sa magie, quand il avait guéri la jambe. Tout à fait le genre de choses qui conduirait Gaius à l'incendier.

Il renifla à cette idée. Oui, typique de Merlin, cacher à quel point il avait été stupide afin de ne pas se faire gronder pour ça. Le jeune homme en question s'interrompit dans ses tâches, regardant son maître avec méfiance jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur agite distraitement la main.

« Oh, rien à voir avec toi. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? »

Un sourire commença doucement à apparaître sur le visage de Merlin, le genre de sourire qui précédait toujours quelque commentaire impertinent ?

« Je suis juste surpris parce que, étant donné le peu de choses que vous faites habituellement, je n'aurais pas pensé que vous remarqueriez que vous restiez assis toute la journée à ne rien faire. »

Le sourire rencontra promptement le haut de pyjama de la nuit précédente, qui, comme les autres vêtements sales de la pièce, devait être emmené à la lessive. Arthur donna ensuite à son serviteur l'expression hautaine et suffisante dont Merlin savait qu'elle voulait dire qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir plus de corvées, et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Eh bien, si c'est tout ce à quoi tu penses que je suis bon, tu peux m'aider en cirant mes bottes, nettoyant mes écuries, nourrissant mes chiens, oh et ensuite tu pourras aller à l'armurerie et nettoyer tout mon matériel. »

Ce fut là, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, que Merlin contesta un ordre.

« En fait, je peux seulement nettoyer vos bottes et nourrir vos chiens, ordres de Gaius... Je n'ai pas le droit de tirer sur mon dos. Le coup de poignard, vous vous souvenez. »

Le sourire sur son visage était malicieux, et Arthur n'aurait rien aimé davantage que de retourner le même sourire. Mais il ne conviendrait pas au Prince Héritier de Camelot d'être vu en train de sourire ainsi, ce n'était simplement pas assez digne.

~(-)~

C'était officiel, quelque chose n'allait pas chez Arthur.

Merlin observait le prince de là où il se tenait, caché dans les ténèbres derrière l'une des statues du hall d'entrée. Il avait surpris le prince en train de lui adresser les regards les plus étranges, mais jamais quand quelqu'un d'autre pouvait les voir, et seulement quand il pensait que son serviteur ne regardait pas. Il prenait l'air songeur, comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête, avant de redevenir normal dès que Merlin se retourner pour lui faire face ou lui parler, et le fait qu'il doive éviter Morgane n'arrangeait rien. Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Morgause, et croyait encore qu'il était un serviteur sans pouvoir, mais lorsqu'elle saurait la vérité il ne doutait pas qu'elle tenterait de le dénoncer à Uther.

Merlin chassa ces pensées, il avait un plan à ce sujet, mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui l'embêtait vraiment était la façon dont Arthur se comportait. Peut-être _avait-il _eu une commotion cérébrale. Certainement, Gaius disait qu'il avait l'air bien, aucun symptôme, mais ça ne correspondait pas avec le fait qu'Arthur semblait juste... étrange ces temps-ci. Tout personne qui ne passait pas autant de temps à ses côtés que Merlin n'aurait pu le remarquer, même Gwen, mais quelle en était la raison ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils, incapable de trouver une réponse. Il était juste typique que quand Arthur décidait de faire quelque chose de bizarre, lui, son serviteur, finissait par ramasser les morceaux qui en résultaient, quels qu'ils soient... Il espérait juste que cette fois ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui sentait mauvais. Il frissonna, se rappelant le troll. Il avait été l'un des infortunés à devoir la rouler dans le tapis et l'emmener dehors pour la brûler. Ça lui avait pris _une semaine_ pour se débarrasser de toute la puanteur.

Glissant hors de sa cachette, il rejoignit le prince qui avait cette expression sur le visage qui indiquait à Merlin que les prochaines paroles sortant de la bouche d'Arthur allaient lui donner envie de ramper dans un trou et de disparaître.

« Hé, Merlin ! Descends aux écuries et selle les chevaux. Nous sortons. »

Merlin grimaça :

« Partie de chasse ? »

Arthur s'arrêta un instant, roulant des yeux.

« Non, Merlin. Gaius a dit que j'étais assez remis pour chevaucher à présent, mais une partie de chasse serait hors de question. Un peu de bon sens ; je n'ai arrêté d'utiliser la béquille _qu'hier_. Nous partons pour une courte balade, juste quelques heures. Une occasion de prendre de l'air frais et de de détendre les os. »

Il avait l'air oh-si-_innocent_ en disant cela, causant un mauvais pressentiment chez Merlin... Il allait faire de cette 'balade' un _enfer_, il le _savait_. Il allait se venger de la façon dont il avait évité la moitié de ses corvées l'autre soir.

S'éloignant avec appréhension, Merlin fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui avait si _bien _commencé, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se terminer comme ça ? Il n'avait pas de réponse, et demeura obstinément silencieux quand ils sortirent tous les deux de la ville pour aller dans les bois alentour. En une demi-heure ils étaient totalement hors de vue de toute habitation, et auraient aussi bien pu être au milieu de nulle part. Tout ce qu'il y avait à voir étaient des troncs d'arbres à perte de vue, et tout ce qu'il y avait à entendre étaient les chants d'oiseaux, les chevaux, et le vent à travers les arbres.

Merlin n'aimait pas ça du tout...

Il était assis là sur sa selle, tendu, attendant seulement qu'Arthur fasse quelque chose comme le rejoindre et l'en arracher. Ou peut-être qu'il frapperait sa monture sur l'arrière-train, et l'enverrait charger à travers les arbres tandis que Merlin s'accrochait à son dos par peur pour sa vie. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards furtifs, déterminé à ne pas être pris par surprise, sauf... que c'est exactement ce qui arriva. Mais pas de la façon dont il s'y était attendu.

Arthur s'étira sur la selle, soupirant de satisfaction tandis qu'il étendait les bras et prenait une profonde bouffée d'air forestier.

« Ah, voilà exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Pas de serviteurs surprotecteurs, de chevaliers surprotecteurs, et pas de père surprotecteur. Je te jure, je boitille sur une béquille quatre jours et ils se comportent comme si j'allais tomber _mort_. »

Merlin, perdu par l'attitude amicale d'Arthur, l'observa nerveusement.

« Eh bien, je suis un serviteur et _je _ne me suis jamais comporté comme si vous alliez tomber mort. »

Arthur laissa échapper un rire.

« Et _ça_, Merlin, c'est parce que tu _savais _que ma jambe irait bien. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a amené à Gaius et l'a aidé à la soigner. »

Merlin évita son regard, soudain _très _intéressé par le décor.

« Oui, eh bien, quand il dit que quelqu'un va s'en sortir, je sais qu'il le pense. Certains des autres serviteurs semblent juste paranoïaques. »

Le prince acquiesça, dans une attitude totalement décontractée.

« En effet, paranoïaques. Avec toutes les choses étranges que nous avons affrontées ces deux dernières années, toutes les attaques magiques, ça n'a rien de surprenant. Certains pourraient même croire que des choses avaient lieu au sein même du château, entre les bruits inhabituels pendant la nuit et les ombres étranges. Bien sûr, c'est ridicule. Comment les gens peuvent-ils _croire _qu'il pourrait y avoir un sorcier dans le château ? La sécurité a encore été augmentée depuis cette dernière attaque, donc il est impossible que l'un d'eux se cache juste sous le nez de tous ces gardes. »

Le serviteur s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant toujours les arbres.

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

Arthur souriait, sans être vu de Merlin, et était tout à fait ravi de ce qu'il se passait.

« Morgause ferait mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de penser à se glisser à nouveau chez nous. Nous avons prouvé que nous n'étions pas à prendre à la légère, et l'avons forcée à sonner la retraite. Ça montre simplement qu'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ne garantit pas la victoire contre un adversaire qui n'en utilise pas. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver pour changer le cours du combat. »

Merlin, toujours sans regarder Arthur, hocha la tête.

« Oui, elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'essayer autre chose. »

Le sourire devint sournois.

« Alors, Merlin... Où as-tu appris ce sort qui a tellement effrayé Morgause ? »

Pendant un instant Arthur crut que Merlin allait tomber de son cheval ; il devint raide comme une planche et écarquillait les yeux comme s'il venait d'être giflé. Tandis que leurs chevaux s'arrêtaient, il tourna la tête très lentement pour faire face au prince, aussi pâle que le ventre d'un poisson mort.

« Qu... qu... qu... quoi ? »

Les mots étaient à peine mumurés, Merlin semblant si terrifié qu'il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Et c'était ce même Magicien qui avait fixé Morgause et l'avait faite fuir ?

Arthur leva un sourcil, considérant le magicien avec juste une étincelle d'amusement derrière la façade plus sérieuse.

« Le deuxième sort de Morgause n'a fait que me figer, il ne m'a pas assommé... J'ai tout vu. »

Merlin ne semblait pas comprendre quoi que ce soit, il continuait de le fixer.

« Qu.. Vous... Savez ? »

Aussi drôle cela soit-il d'effrayer Merlin, il n'allait pas continuer à le torturer plus longtemps. Arthur laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, et expliqua :

« J'ai ouvert les yeux à temps pour voir Morgause sembler surprise de ta présence, et j'ai entendu toute la conversation qui a suivi. Je t'ai _vu _te servir de magie, Merlin. J'ai _vu _à quel point Morgause hésitait quand tu lui as dit être Emrys, quoi que ça soit censé vouloir dire, et j'ai vu le regard de peur après que tu aies anéanti son sort. »

Il renifla légèrement.

« Et ensuite je t'ai vu à deux doigts de tomber après qu'elle ait fui, et j'ai réalisé que tu l'avais bluffée. »

Il croisa le regard de Merlin.

« Et ensuite tu t'es retourné et tu as commencé à venir vers moi, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Merlin commença à bafouiller.

« Vous... avez vu tout ça ? »

Arthur continua comme si le mage n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

« Puis je me suis demandé ce que j'étais censé te dire quand tu me rejoindrais. J'ai pensé que tout aurait été plus _simple _si j'avais _vraiment _été assommé, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé la solution.

- Vous avez... fait semblant... »

Arthur acquiesça.

« En effet, j'ai _fait semblant _d'être inconscient afin de pouvoir découvrir ce que tu ferais pendant que tu me croyais incapable de le voir. Et tu sais quoi, Merlin... »

Merlin était au bord de l'hyperventilation, figé dans une pure terreur.

« … Tu es l'homme le plus incroyablement altruiste, loyal, et digne de confiance que je connaisse, et je suis _honoré _de te compter parmi mes amis. »

Merlin resta bouche bée, clignant des yeux dans un choc complet.

« Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

Arthur roula des yeux.

« S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à me répéter. Je brise assez de lois comme ça sans que tu me fasses passer pour un perroquet. »

Il soupira, plus solennel.

« Je veux que tu me dises _tout_, Merlin. De ta conversation avec Gaius, je sais que tu as utilisé ta magie pour protéger Camelot pendant tout ce temps. Quand je pense à toutes les fois où, par on ne sait quel miracle, nous nous sommes sortis de situations dont nous n'aurions pas dû sortir... Je réalise maintenant que chaque fois, une main nous a aidés... Toi. Tu as vécu à Camelot, au coeur du _pire _endroit pour ce qui est de la haine contre la magie, et pourtant tu l'as défendu. Même si c'est ton 'destin', comme l'a dit Morgause, tu aurais pu t'éloigner n'importe quand et tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Ils se fixèrent, dans un silence complet, jusqu'à ce que Merlin semble reprendre ses esprits et parler à voix basse.

« Je _savais _que quelque chose se préparait, à la façon dont vous continuiez à me regarder de travers quand vous pensiez que je ne faisais pas attention. Vous avez _caché _que je suis un magicien à votre père pendant quatre jours, alors qu'il criait presque au meurtre à chaque sorcier trouvé à Camelot ou aux alentours, et vous vous êtes dressé devant lui et lui avez _dit _que vous n'aviez rien trouvé ? »

Il semblait totalement sidéré, comme incapable de comprendre qu'Arthur avait, en essence, commis une haute trahison et comptait bien continuer.

Il regarda de nouveau à Arthur, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

« J'avais des doutes quant aux croyances de mon père depuis quelque temps, et te voir prêt à affronter le gibet sans hésitation, pour me protéger était la dernière preuve qu'il me fallait. La magie _peut être _et _est _utilisée pour faire le mal, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je ne peux pas nier non plus qu'elle peut être et est également utilisée pour faire le bien. Ce n'est pas différent d'une épée. Une épée peut être utilisée pour tuer aussi bien que pour protéger, mais on n'exécute pas les gens parce qu'ils possèdent une épée ou s'associent avec quelqu'un qui en possède une. C'est idiot et _mal _de persécuter la magie, c'est quelque chose que je réalise à présent. Aussi longtemps que Camelot suivra ce chemin, elle continuera à se créer des ennemis. Cependant tu peux être certain que, le jour où je deviendrai roi, cela changera. Tu as ma parole, Merlin. Il nous faudra attendre notre heure, car je ne tolérerai pas que mon père soit renversé de son trône par la force, mais en attendant nous pouvons toujours faire une différence même par petites étapes. »

Merlin était encore ahuri, mais cette fois son expression commença à se changer lentement en un faible sourire.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? Vous... Vous changerez les choses lorsque vous serez roi ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Oui, et c'est parce que je te connais que je le ferai. »

Merlin contempla l'horizon, légèrement incrédule.

« Ces fichues prophéties avaient raison, les choses ne changeront que si nous travaillons ensemble. Arthur Pendragon et Emrys, deux destinés à unir la terre d'Albion. »

Arthur cligna des yeux.

« Plaît-il ? »

Le magicien broncha, grimaçant légèrement.

« Euh, eh bien j'admets que, pendant que j'écoutais les prophéties sur vous et moi et que je suivais mon rôle dedans, il y a eu des moments où je me suis demandé si ça servirait un jour à quelque chose. Elles disent que le grand futur de Camelot ne peut être fondé que par vous, mais que pour ça vous auriez besoin de moi. Je voulais croire en ce futur, et j'ai donc fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que vous viviez assez longtmps pour l'accomplir. C'est juste que, avec tous les sabotages que j'ai fait, je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir par échouer. »

Le visage du prince se creusa dans un froncement de sourcils perplexe, incertain de l'endroit où cette conversation les menait à présent.

« Des sabotages ? Etrangement je ne pense pas que tu veuilles dire quelque chose de mineur. »

Toujours grimaçant, tout son corps s'effondrant sous le poids de la culpabilité, Merlin prit une profonde inspiration.

« Que vous ayez fait ce pas... signifie plus pour moi que vous ne le saurez jamais... alors je veux être complètement honnête avec vous. »

Il regarda Arthur, désolé.

« Ce... C'est moi qui ai libéré le Grand Dragon de sa prison... »

Il n'y eut rien, juste un silence absolu, alors que l'expression d'Arthur passait du choc à la colère et à la trahison. Il bondit de sa selle, arrachant Merlin de la sienne et le clouant au sol. Sa voix était grondement de rage alors qu'il maintenait le magicien là, une lame sur sa gorge.

« _Tu _l'as libéré ? As-tu la _moindre _idée de ce que tu as fait ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, rage et culpabilité, pendant qu'autour d'eux les oiseaux continuaient de chanter.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Heheheh, je suis DIABOLIQUE !**

**Julie Winchester : Et je le suis encore plus, car si Alaia avait un délai de publication de deux à trois jours, je vais vous faire patienter une semaine avant de poster la suite... Je rappelle que me tuer n'arrangera rien. Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, particulièrement la partie du séjour en forêt pendant qu'Arthur joue avec Merlin comme le chat avec une souris. Et bien sûr j'ai ricané en traduisant la dernière phrase, en sachant très bien que mes lecteurs allaient hurler de rage. Que va faire Arthur ? Comment Merlin va-t-il se justifier ? Réponse dans une semaine... Mwahahaha !**

**Merci à lapaumee d'avoir bien voulu corriger mes fautes^^**


	3. Une Question de Motifs  Partie 3

Disclaimer: Merlin est à la BBC. Ses personnages sont également à la BBC. Quant à cette histoire, elle est à Alaia Skyhawk, qui l'a publiée sous le titre 'A Question of Motives'. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette traduction. Merci de ne pas me faire de procès.

Voici les réponses d'Alaia, qui seront comme toujours suivies des miennes...

**quiche: Non, ce n'est pas un scénario de la série, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de reviewers anglophones me disant que je devrais écrire pour elle... Ce que je ferais avec plaisir, si ce n'est que les chances qu'un auteur de fanfiction rejoigne l'équipe scénaristique de Merlin BBC sont hélas inexistantes. Mais, puisque je n'écris pas leurs scripts, je peux pointer du doigt certains trous évidents dans les intrigues et améliorer leurs scènes dans mes histoires à la place, héhéhé :D**

Crois-moi j'adorerais qu'Alaia soit membre de l'équipe. Mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas... Je compte bien continuer cela dit.

**sat1: J'ai peur de dire que si tu as trouvé ce cliffhanger cruel, tu vas me maudire quand tu verras certains des suivants XD**

Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer la traductrice. Ainsi que l'auteur, sans quoi je n'aurai jamais la suite de ses histoires... Oui car Motifs est en train de se transformer en véritable saga, j'en parlerai plus tard...

**Nymou: J'ai répondu à une partie de ta review l'autre soir, mais je vais commenter la première moitié... Grâce à ton commentaire, chaque fois que je relirai cette scène je vais me rappeler ton 'Mais 'tain, embrasse-le !'**

Merci pour ta review, je reconnais bien le fan de yaoi que tu es ! Lol

**Nanmeoh: (soupire de soulagement que tu ne veuilles pas me tuer) Ouf, c'est pas passé loin cette fois, mais j'ai été menacée de mutilation à plusieurs reprises à présent. J'espère que tu aimeras la conclusion de cette scène.**

Que rajouter, sinon que les menaces de mort et/ou de mutilation sont inefficaces sur nous ? lol

**saroura92: Yup, you can bet he's regretting it right about now.**

Oui, tu peux être sûre qu'il le regrette à présent !

**Shima-chan: J'ai bien aimé la façon dont il l'a dit à Merlin aussi... Je vois très bien Bradley et Colin **(les acteurs qui jouent Merlin et Arthur) **jouer cette scène, héhé.**

Je dois dire que jusqu'ici c'est une des scènes que j'ai le plus aimé traduire.

**ange: Je suis ravie que tu trouves que j'ai bien cerné les personnages. Je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour m'assurer que je les fais agir de façon plausible. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette partie.**

Amuse-toi bien pour la suite !

Merci également aux timides, qui comptent une nouvelle membre : megoumi jedusor. Je lui rappelle, ainsi qu'à Yukipi, Sept, LadySammy, reya23, artemis69, selenesheppard, Natty19, tarmapotter et jilie084, que Nymou, Alaia et moi ne mordons pas.

**~()~**

Chapitre 3: Une Question de Motifs ~Partie 3~

C'était presque comme l'éternité, une éternité figée dans cet instant où les yeux emplis de rage du Prince Pendragon fixaient ceux frappés de culpabilité d'Emrys. Les deux montraient également de la souffrance, la souffrance et le deuil qui montaient progressivement à la surface jusqu'à ce qu'aucun des deux ne supporte plus de regarder l'autre.

Arthur recula et s'effondra sur le sol, semblant presque brisé alors qu'il était assis là à fixer son épée. Une partie de lui voulait le faire, voulait transpercer Merlin pour ce qui était arrivé à Camelot quand le dragon avait été libéré... Mais l'autre partie avait vu la culpabilité dans les yeux de Merlin, le remord, et cette partie se souvenait également que le magicien était parti affronter Kilgarrah et la mort à ses côtés.

Merlin _savait _ce qu'il avait fait, sinon pourquoi aurait-il voulu être honnête à ce sujet ?

Arthur se força à regarder Merlin, toujours étendu parmi les feuilles jonchant le sol de la forêt. Avait-il jamais vu cette expression particulière sur l'autre visage auparavant ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, et pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des réponses.

« Explique-toi... Dis-moi _pourquoi_, Merlin ! _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? _»

Il ne le réalisa même pas au début, jusqu'à ce que la brise révèle les traces froides sur ses joues. Lui, Arthur Pendragon, _pleurait_.

Voyant ces larmes, des gouttes montèrent également aux yeux du magicien, avant de s'échapper et de tomber sur le col de sa chemise. Il lutta pour retrouver sa voix malgré l'envie de sangloter, mais réussit à la trouver.

« Je... La première fois que je suis venu à Camelot, le Grand Dragon m'a appelé à lui. Je ne savais même pas que c'était un dragon, j'entendais juste une voix dans ma tête qui refusait de me laisser tranquille. Il... Il m'a parlé des prophéties, de comment vous et moi allions ramener la magie à Camelot. J'ai pensé qu'il était fou parce que vous étiez un parfait crétin, égoïste, arrogant et bouffi d'orgueil. Mais ensuite il a dit que c'était peut-être mon destin de changer ce détail, de vous aider à apprendre ce que vous deviez savoir pour _devenir _le roi que les prophéties disaient que vous seriez. Après ce jour-là, chaque fois que quelque chose est venu à Camelot pour vous atteindre, ou atteindre le royaume, si je ne pouvais pas trouver un moyen de l'arrêter dans mon livre de sorts, j'allais le voir pour avoir des conseils. Au bout d'un moment il m'a fait promettre que je le libèrerais, mais je n'arrêtais pas de repousser et repousser encore. Pendant ce temps je vous ai vu changer, je vous ai vu devenir un prince que tout le monde respectait et admirait pour toutes les bonnes raisons. Finalement, pendant que les Chevaliers de Medhir attaquaient, et afin qu'il me dise comment briser le sort qui poussait tout le monde au sommeil... J'ai juré sur la tête de ma mère que je le libèrerais. »

Arthur sursauta, choqué.

« Tu... tu as quoi ? »

Merlin ferma les yeux de détresse.

« Il refusait de croire mes promesses, et c'était le seul serment que je savais qu'il l'accepterait. Sa vie signifie plus pour moi que la mienne, et il _savait _que je le tiendrais. Après que Morgause ait arrêté les chevaliers et se soit enfuie avec Morgane, j'ai volé une de leurs épées. Quelques jours plus tard je l'ai descendue dans la prison du dragon, et je l'ai utilisée en même temps que ma magie pour briser les chaînes qui le gardaient là-dessous. »

Il s'assit, les poings serrés et les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Je ne savait pas qu'il se retournerait contre Camelot... Non, je ne voulais juste pas y croire. Je savais qu'en tant que dernier dragon il voudrait probablement se venger d'Uther, mais je l'ai quand même laissé partir parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que ma mère meure à cause de moi.

- Merlin... »

Le murmure d'Arthur était hésitant, et fut coupé par le magicien qui se dressait sur ses pieds dans son tourment mental.

« J'ai essayé... J'ai essayé de l'arrêter avec ma magie mais c'était inutile. Aucun de mes sorts ne marchait contre lui, et pendant tout ce temps j'ai dû le regarder attaquer Camelot nuit après nuit, et vous et les autres chevaliers avez dû l'affronter. J'avais sauvé la vie de ma mère, mais j'ai fini par le payer malgré tout. »

Il réprima un sanglot, serrant les dents.

« Juste avant que nous partions essayer de trouver Balinor, Gaius m'a dit quelque chose qu'il m'avait caché. Il m'a dit qui était mon père. Il voulait que je le sache avant que nous partions. »

Quelque chose commença à se former dans l'esprit d'Arthur, l'expression de déni évidente dans sa voix.

« Attends, tu n'es pas en train de me dire... »

La voix de Merlin était presque un cri alors qu'il prononçait les paroles suivantes.

« J'ai libéré Kilgarrah pour protéger la vie de ma mère, mais _parce que_ je l'ai libéré j'ai fini par voir mon père _assassiné _! Je n'ai pu le connaître qu'une journée à peine, il ne savait même pas qu'il _avait _un fils jusqu'à ce que je le lui dise. J'étais tellement _heureux _de l'avoir rencontré, et de l'avoir à mes côtés, et soudain il m'a été enlevé quand il a donné sa vie pour me protéger ! »

Les larmes de Merlin continuaient de tomber, comme une pluie de chagrin sur le sol de la forêt.

« Quand un Seigneur des Dragons meurt, son pouvoir passe à son fils aîné. Ses dernières paroles ont été pour me dire ça, pour me dire quoi faire lorsque j'affronterai Kilgarrah, me disant d'être fort. Il croyait en moi, mais j'étais tellement déchiré intérieurement que je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. Quand nous sommes rentrés à Camelot j'ai pensé que j'étais un échec, et que rien de ce que je pouvais faire ne pourrait arrêter ce qui se passait. À la place je me suis résigné à chevaucher avec vous pour l'affronter, m'attendant pleinement à mourir... Quand vous avez été assommé, et que j'ai vu Kilgarrah vous dominer, s'apprêtant à vous tuer... C'était comme si je sortais de moi-même et que j'oubliais ma peur parce que _devait _m'assurer que vous alliez vivre. La voix de mon père était là, avec moi, me disant quoi faire... et je l'ai fait. J'ai pris le contrôle de Kilgarrah, je l'ai forcé à se soumettre à ma volonté de Seigneur des Dragons, et il m'a obéi. Ensuite, après lui avoir parlé, je l'ai laissé partir... »

Arthur, soudain libéré de sa sympathie pour Merlin, commença à bafouiller.

« Tu l'as laissé _partir _? »

Il s'arrêta, réalisant quelque chose.

« Attends une minute ! Tu m'as dit que je l'avais mortellement frappé ! »

Merlin eut un rire, bien qu'il soit dur.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire ? 'Hé, Arthur, devinez quoi. Je viens d'accorder ma merci au dragon et je lui ai dit de partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'attaquera plus Camelot, car je lui ai dit que s'il le faisait je le _tuerais_.' »

Arthur se remit sur ses pieds, rengainant son épée.

« Tu as dit ça ? »

Merlin soupira.

« Il faut que vous compreniez pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir. Le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait, alors qu'en tant que dernier de son espèce, le seul chemin qui lui restait était la vengeance, ce n'aurait pas été juste. En lui accordant ma merci je l'ai libéré de ce sort, le sort auquel votre père l'a enchaîné le jour où il l'a enfermé sous le château. Une partie de moi voulait en effet le tuer, mais je suppose que c'est le Seigneur des Dragons en moi qui m'a fait entendre raison. Que si je pouvais trouver en moi la force de le laisser partir, ça me rendrait plus fort, assez pour continuer à vous protéger au lieu de choisir la solution de facilité et de partir. Je suis le dernier Seigneur des Dragons, et il est le dernier Dragon, et en cela il y a un lien que nous partageons. Un lien qui m'a sauvé la vie, et a sauvé Camelot, il y a cinq jours. »

Arthur cligna des yeux, se rappelant quelque chose.

« Quand tu parlais à Gaius, pendant que je faisais semblant d'être inconscient, tu lui as dit que Kilgarrah t'avait sauvé. »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Oui... Je l'ai appelé et il est venu, et ensuite il m'a gardé en sûreté jusqu'à ce que je puisse marcher à nouveau. Ensuite il m'a ramené à Camelot pour que je puisse vous aider. On dit que les bonnes actions se récompensent elles-mêmes, et je suppose que l'avoir laissé en vie pour que je puisse l'appeler a été ma récompense. »

Le prince semblait presque dégonflé, la colère en lui s'était évanouie. Voir Merlin vider son sac et revivre tout ce deuil et cette souffrance avait lavé sa rage et amené l'acceptation. Merlin avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, et avait assumé et géré les conséquences. C'était comme ça que le monde fonctionnait, et rien de ce qu'il ferait maintenant ne pourrait changer ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était apprendre de ses actes.

« Dis-moi, Merlin... Peux-tu appeler Kilgarrah à tout moment ? »

Un sourcil noir se leva, son propriétaire légèrement perplexe bien que soulagé que son meilleur ami ne semble plus vouloir le tuer.

« Oui, mais si près de Camelot, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

Le prince se hissa de nouveau sur la selle de son cheval, regardant son serviteur.

« Je peux rester dehors aussi longtemps que je veux tant que je suis revenu en ville à la tombée de la nuit... Y a-t-il un endroit que nous pouvons atteindre qui nous permettrait de revenir dans ce délai, où il serait _sûr _de l'appeler ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux montrer l'exemple... et m'excuser auprès de lui pour ce que mon père a fait. »

~(-)~

La pierre égarée fut jetée dans le sous-bois, ayant été ramassée et envoyée voler par le Prince en punition pour s'enfoncer dans son postérieur. Le silence était tombé entre lui et le magicien depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur chevauchée ; Merlin avait besoin de temps pour calmer son deuil, et Arthur avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir un peu plus. Tous deux étaient assis au bord d'un ravin, le bruit de la rivière à son pied montant grâce au son du vent dans les arbres. Le soleil de midi était au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux en attendant que Kilgarrah se montre.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, attendre. Quand ils étaient arrivés ici Merlin avait hurlé vers le ciel, les mots de la Vieille Magie glissant couramment de sa bouche. Puis il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas à quelle distance se trouvait le dragon, et ne savait donc pas s'il se montrerait avant qu'ils doivent rentrer à Camelot, et s'était assis pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

Ce silence était presque _exaspérant_.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil au magicien, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en jouant avec un bâton . Il ne blâmait pas Merlin pour son silence, après tout il _l'avait _jeté au sol et menacé d'une épée moins de deux heures plus tôt, mais en même temps il voulait toujours parler.

Rassemblant son courage, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Merlin... Je me demandais, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait choisir d'étudier la magie ? Ealdor est peut-être hors des frontières de Camelot, mais c'est toujours assez près pour que mon père tue n'importe quel sorcier trouvé là-bas. Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque ? »

Merlin se raidit un moment en réaction à la question, avant de se détendre et de renifler.

« Crétin... Je n'ai pas _choisi _d'apprendre la magie. Oh bien sûr, j'ai _choisi _d'apprendre des sorts et tout ce dont j'avais besoin, après être venu à Camelot, mais avant ça il n'y a jamais eu de décision de ma part. Je n'ai pas _choisi_ la magie, Arthur, elle m'a choisi. »

Le prince ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, croisant les bras et y appuyant son menton.

« Et que veux-tu dire par là ? »

De nouveau le reniflement.

« Je suis né avec, Arthur... Je déplaçais des choses avec mon esprit avant de savoir parler, condamné par les lois de Camelot dès l'instant où j'ai pris ma première inspiration. Mère était terrifiée que je puisse être découvert, et m'a fait promettre de le cacher. Will... »

Il grimaça, prenant une inspiration avant de continuer.

« Will l'a découvert par accident, et on a fini par devenir les meilleurs amis du monde à cause de ça. Cependant je ne m'intégrais pas vraiment à Ealdor et les gens commençaient à remarquer toutes les petites choses étranges qui se produisaient dès que j'étais là. Je ne pouvais pas renier ma magie cependant, je continuais à m'en servir même quand le bon sens m'aurait incité à m'en abstenir. C'est juste une telle partie de moi que cesser de m'en servir serait comme essayer de cesser de respirer. C'est là que ma mère a décidé de m'envoyer à Gaius. Elle savait qu'il serait la main ferme dont j'avais besoin, et qu'il m'apprendrait comment faire le meilleur usage possible de mes pouvoirs. Et à partir de là vous savez ce qui s'est passé. Je suis resté à Camelot, j'ai sauvé votre vie pour la première fois, et j'ai eu la _récompense _de recevoir _l'honneur _de nettoyer après votre paresseuse personne. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant, avant de commencer à rire doucement, bien que faiblement. La camaraderie entre eux était toujours là, même si pour l'instant ils essayaient tous deux de se rassurer à ce sujet. Cette fois quand le silence tomba, il était plus confortable, ils étaient tous les deux contents d'attendre simplement que le dragon se montre... _s'il _se montrait.

Le changement dans le vent fut le premier indice de son arrivée imminente, un faible frisson que tout sorcier digne de ce nom aurait reconnu comme la marque de l'Ancienne Magie. Pour Arthur c'était un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à identifier, qui faisait dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Merlin, cependant, se remit sur pied avec un sourire légèrement incertain.

Arthur se leva également, laissant son épée au sol quand Merlin indiqua qu'il ferait mieux d'agir ainsi.

« Il est là ? »

Le magicien opina.

« Oui, il est proche. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir au fait de vous voir avec moi cependant. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter qu'il vous blesse, il ne peut pas tant que je l'ai sous contrôle, mais, eh bien... »

Arthur commença à secouer la tête d'étonnement, commençant à rire.

« Tu as peur qu'il te gronde ! Tu as peur qu'il te _réprimande _! Oh c'est juste trop fort ! Merlin le _puissant _magicien, craignant d'être grondé comme une petite fille !

- Hé ! »

Le regard de Merlin ne servit qu'à faire rire Arthur davantage, aucun des deux ne remarquant le son des battements d'ailes jusqu'à ce que Kilgarrah atterrisse dans un nuage de poussières et de feuilles au bord du ravin. Tous deux se figèrent, se retournant lentement pour lui faire face, tendus et attendant silencieusement qu'il parle.

Le dragon pencha simplement sa tête sur le côté, considérant pensivement le duo, avant de lever l'équivalent dragonesque d'un sourcil et de commencer à rire doucement.

« Eh bien, eh bien, il semble que le jeune Pendragon ait appris la vérité sur le jeune magicien qui est son serviteur. Je me _demandais _quand ce jour arriverait. »

Merlin eut un mouvement de recul, essayant de résister à l'envie de regarder _partout _sauf vers le dragon.

« Vous... Vous n'êtes pas en colère que je vous aie appelé comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si vous l'êtes, _c'était son idée._ »

Il laissa échapper la dernière partie en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Arthur, qui en retour le regarda avec indignation. Voir cela en fut trop pour le dragon, et Kilgarrah éclata de rire.

« Ha ha ha ha, pourquoi serais-je mécontent, jeune magicien ? C'est votre _destin _à tous deux de marcher vers le futur ensemble. Que vous vous teniez maintenant côte-à-côte, chacun connaissant la vérité sur l'autre, cela m'apporte de l'espoir. Tu agis bien, jeune magicien, sur la route difficile que tu parcours. Quand tu as épargné ma vie tu m'as montré l'homme que tu serais, et c'est _cet _homme qui a la confiance et la foi du prince qui se tient à tes côtés. »

Kilgarrah baissa la tête, afin de regarder de plus près Arthur qui essayait clairement de ne pas reculer nerveusement. Le prince prit une profonde inspiration, faisant un ou deux faux départs avant de trouver ses mots.

« Hum, Kilgarrah, je voulais juste dire que je suis...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour les actions mal guidées de ton père, l'interrompit Kilgarrah d'un ton bienveillant. Ce n'est pas aux enfants de payer pour les péchés de leurs parents, c'est seulement quelque chose que tu crois. Cela te fait souffrir lorsque tu vois ton père tuer de jeunes innocents avec leurs familles pour s'être associés avec la magie, et cependant tu te ferais la même chose pour payer _ses _actes. »

Il tourna la tête, afin de regarder le prince d'un seul œil ambré gigantesque.

« Tu possèdes un cœur pur, jeune Pendragon, un cœur qui éclairera le chemin d'un futur plus heureux. Sache que c'est ton père seul qui doit racheter ses crimes, et pas toi qui vois ses erreurs. Le temps viendra où tu accèderas au trône de Camelot, et bien que je ne puisse personnellement y assister, il est possible que tu lui fasses comprendre la vérité sur la magie avant que ce jour n'arrive. »

Arthur parut surpris, avançant d'un pas vers le dragon.

« Attendez, vous dites que... »

Kilgharrah étendit ses ailes, sa voix résonnant autour d'eux alors qu'il s'envolait.

« S'il y a une chance qu'Uther se rachète avant la fin, cela arrivera seulement s'il écoute les paroles de tolérance que toi, son fils, tu prononceras. Souviens-toi de cela, jeune Pendragon. »

En quelques instants il était parti, hors de vue au-delà du feuillage des arbres, le bruit même de ses ailes ne les atteignant pas. Fixant le vide après son départ, Arthur regarda Merlin avant de le montrer du doigt.

« Rappelle-le ! »

Merlin grimaça, manifestement perplexe.

« Je pourrais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il parlerait. Vous oubliez que je sais comment il est, et croyez-moi, il a dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Quand il s'envole comme ça, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. »

Il se retourna, marchant vers l'endroit où ils avaient attaché les chevaux pour que Kilgarrah ne les fasse pas fuir.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à Camelot. Vous êtes peut-être autorisé à rester dehors toute la journée, mais je pense qu'il serait un peu plus sage de rentrer à une heure plus raisonnable. Bien sûr, ce n'est que mon opinion. »

Arthur roula des yeux, secouant la tête avant de le suivre.

« Et tu es le puissant Emrys, le plus sage et le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais existé. »

Il s'arrêta, agissant comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Oh, attends, j'avais oublié... Tu ne l'es pas encore. »

Montant sur son cheval, Merlin eut un sourire en coin.

« Saviez-vous que j'ai appris deux ou trois sorts de Kilgarrah ? »

Arthur cessa ce qu'il faisait pour fixer Merlin. Le sourire en coin devint plus large.

« Peut-être que je _devrais _rappeler Kilgarrah, il serait peut-être capable de m'apprendre un sort pour vous faire taire. »

Une poignée de feuilles en pleine figure lui répondit, Arthur s'éloignant à cheval pendant que le magicien recrachait des morceaux de terre.

« Allons, Merlin ! Dépêche-toi ! »

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: *Sourit***

**Julie Winchester : Ce fut un chapitre bien agréable à traduire. La semaine prochaine, vous découvrirez ce qu'Alaia appelle des « sous- épisodes », à savoir de petites histoires de deux ou trois parties destinés à patienter entre deux épisodes. Il n'y en a généralement qu'un seul par 'trou' (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, un épisode, un sous-épisode, un épisode, etc.), mais en l'occurence il y en a deux ; le premier, intitulé 'Conspiration de Dissimulation' (titre original, Conspiring to Conceal, j'ai voulu garder assonnance et allitération) est en deux parties ; le deuxième, 'Première Requête de Magie', est en trois parties. Il est suivi de l'épisode du gobelin... réécrit bien sûr ! Mais traduit par les soins de Nymou...**


	4. Conspiration de Dissimulation  Partie 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! La semaine dernière j'évoquais le fait que 'Motifs' est en train de devenir une véritable saga. Il est temps de m'expliquer : Cette fanfiction court sur toute la saison 3, comme vous l'avez compris ; il y a de plus un épisode de Noël, qu'Alaia a publié à part mais que je mettrai en sous-épisode entre le premier sous-épisode suivant le 11, et l'épisode 12. **

**Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Dans un sous-épisode appelé 'Congé Maladie', que vous découvrirez selon mes calculs le 13 mai (eh oui c'est dans un bon moment... désolée), vous rencontrerez un nouveau personnage. Alaia écrit actuellement une fic centrée sur le passé de ce personnage, qui se terminera cinq minutes avant le début de Sick Leave. (Je suis ouverte à toute question au sujet de ce personnage. Je ne garantis juste pas le contenu des réponses lol)**

**Ce n'est toujours pas tout. Une fois que la fic, intitulée 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera', sera terminée, Alaia postera une surprise (que je connais et traduirai, mais qui restera une surprise) puis commencera à poster une préquelle à Motifs, intitulée 'Une Question de Destin'. Elle sera centrée sur les saisons 1 et 2 au complet, ainsi que sur l'épisode 1 de la saison 3. Elle comprendra les scènes coupées de chaque épisode (croyez-moi certaines sont juteuses) ainsi qu'un sous- épisode à chaque fois. Bref ce sera un peu comme Motifs, sauf qu'Arthur ne sera pas au courant, bien sûr.**

**Et d'ici à ce qu'elle termine Une Question de Destin, il est probable que nous en serons déjà au mois de janvier 2012 et donc qu'il sera temps de réécrire la saison 4... Ce qui signifie de nouvelles updates pour Motifs !**

**Vu que cette note d'auteur était un peu longue, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Merlin, ni la fic ne sont à moi.**

**~()~**

Chapter 4: Conspiration de Dissimulation ~Partie 1~

Deux amis se regardaient, leurs visages neutres mais les sourires qu'ils voulaient arborer étincelaient dans leurs yeux. Il y avait peu de temps qu'ils étaient entrés chez Gaius, le médecin vérifiait la jambe d'Arthur pendant que Merlin faisait du thé à la demande du vieil homme. Pendant que son mentor marmonnait au-dessus des bleus désormais majoritairement effacés, le magicien utilisait innocemment sa magie pour rassembler trois tasses puis pour y verser le thé, l'expression sur son visage forçant Arthur à lutter pour ne pas rire et attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il savait que c'était cruel, mais voir l'air sur le visage de Gaius était trop tentant. Tout comme il avait joué avec Merlin dans la forêt, maintenant ils s'amusaient _tous les deux_ avec le médecin. Il fallait juste espérer qu'ils ne donneraient pas une attaque cardiaque au vieil homme.

Gaius hocha la tête pour lui-même, laissant Arthur reposer le pied par terre.

« Votre jambe va bien, sire. La chevauchée ne lui a pas causé trop de travail, je ne vois donc aucune raison pour que vous ne repreniez pas vos tâches habituelles. Pas d'entraînement à l'épée cependant ; vous êtes en assez bon état pour de courtes patrouilles et pour vos devoirs dans le château, mais ne poussez pas. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous recommenciez à marcher avec cette béquille. »

Derrière lui Merlin s'était approché sans bruit, tenant les trois coupes de thé, bien que seules _deux _d'entre elles furent dans ses mains. Alors qu'il en passait une à Gaius la troisième flotta sereinement vers Arthur, qui la saisit dans l'air aussi aisément que s'il l'avait enlevée d'un plateau.

Il hocha la tête vers Merlin avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Merci, Merlin.

- Je vous en prie. »

Pendant que tous deux luttaient pour ne pas sourire, Gaius restait bouche bée et regardait alternativement le duo dans un choc complet. Après l'avoir observé un moment, manifestement incapable de savoir comment réagir, Arthur soupira et le rassura.

« Tout va bien, Gaius. Je sais pour Merlin et j'ai su depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie il y a cinq jours. Je ne vais _pas _le dénoncer à mon père, ni lui ni vous. »

Merlin ajouta ensuite, comme si quelques heures plus tôt il n'avait pas lui-même été dans le même état de choc :

« Il faisait juste semblant d'être inconscient... Il a entendu tout ce que j'ai dit, tout ce que vous avez dit, et a vu tout ce que je faisais en combattant Morgause. Il a décidé de me révéler qu'il savait tout pendant que nous chevauchions dehors. »

Il grimaça.

« Et il m'a aussi mis une épée sous la gorge, mais pas d'inquiétude... Tout va bien maintenant. »

La bouche de Gaius s'ouvrit et se ferma comme celle d'un poisson, avant qu'il commence à bafouiller.

« Son épée ? Sous ta gorge ? Bien ? »

Arthur se leva de son siège, soulageant le médecin de la tasse de thé qu'il était sur le point de lâcher avant de le faire s'asseoir.

« Il m'a dit pour Kilgharrah, et _évidemment _j'étais assez énervé jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique tout ce qui l'y avait conduit. Si je ne lui avais pas pardonné je ne serais qu'un hypocrite, même si ses actions _ont _causé du tort à Camelot. C'est comme quand j'ai tué cette licorne. À l'époque mon orgueil et mon arrogance ont presque conduit mon peuple à la famine à cause de cette malédiction, et pour finir j'ai risqué ma vie pour arranger ça. Ce que Merlin a fait est pareil, alors laissons ça comme ça. »

Gaius regarda de l'un à l'autre une dernière fois, avant de sembler se dégonfler et de secouer la tête.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous êtes tous deux manifestement aussi doués l'un que l'autre pour vous mettre dans les ennuis. »

Il les regarda sévèrement.

« Maintenant vous devez tous les deux être prudents, surtout toi, Merlin. Avoir Arthur pour t'aider à rester caché n'est pas une raison pour commencer à être téméraire ! »

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, avant de s'arrêter devant Arthur.

« Et je suppose que vous voulez être inclus dans toutes les 'discussions' que Merlin et moi auront à partir de maintenant, au sujet de toute menace magique approchant Camelot ? »

Le prince croisa les bras, hochant la tête.

« Ce serait appréciable. J'aime savoir ce que j'ai à affronter, et plus de gens _sauront _quoi faire contre ces menaces, mieux ce sera. Merlin a la magie et j'ai l'épée, combinez les deux et avec un peu de chance nous devrions être capable de gérer tout ce qu'il faudra. »

Personne n'ajouta un mot, les trois se regardant simplement jusqu'à ce que Gaius soupire.

« Je deviens trop vieux pour ça... Allons, filez ! »

Il agita les mains vers eux.

« _Tu _as des corvées à faire, Merlin, et vous Sire, devez informer votre père que je vous ai déclaré prêt à reprendre la plupart de vos devoirs. »

Il se leva et les fit sortir de ses appartements, fermant la porte derrière eux bien que le panneau de bois fasse peu pour les empêcher d'entendre ses marmonnements. Tous deux échangèrent un dernier sourire, avant de reprendre l'attitude qu'un serviteur et un prince _devraient _avoir et de partir au travail.

~(-)~

Des bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent, des bouts de parchemin se froissant alors qu'on les déplaçait, et le vieux médecin continua de marmonner dans sa barbe alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son sang-froid en faisant les remèdes dont il aurait besoin aujourd'hui. Il aurait dit qu'il était sous une sorte de choc, s'il avait essayé d'établir un diagnostic concernant son état d'esprit actuel, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était aussi extraordinairement _soulagé_.

Arthur connaissait la vérité à propos de Merlin, et l'avait acceptée. Il s'était rallié à son serviteur, enfreignant par là-même les lois contre la magie mises en place par son père. Ça faciliterait la défense de Camelot contre les attaques magiques, sachant à présent que le prince pouvait recevoir et suivrait des conseils qu'Uther repousserait et ignorerait.

Gaius cessa ce qu'il faisait, fronçant les sourcils en pensant à quelque chose. Ça signifierait s'élever plus activement contre les lois d'Uther, par d'autres moyens qu'en hébergeant simplement Merlin, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire qui pourraient bien rendre les choses un peu plus faciles pour son protégé.

Il termina ses remèdes en hâte, les rangeant dans son sac, prêt à les distribuer. Puis il se glissa dans la chambre de Merlin et sortit le livre de sorts du jeune homme de sa cachette sous le plancher, l'ouvrant à une certaine page afin de s'assurer qu'il se souvenait correctement du sort écrit là. Après l'avoir reposé il prit une simple amulette dans le bazar d'un de ses tiroirs, le mit de côté pour son retour, et partit accomplir ses rondes.

Il était assez distrait alors qu'il marchait dans le château, les personnes qu'il croisait supposant sans doute qu'il retournait quelque nouveau remède dans sa tête ou quelque chose du genre. Seul Uther aurait pu reconnaître le regard dans ses yeux pour ce qu'il était, une légère étincelle de rébellion contre un serment qu'il avait uniquement prononcé pour sauver sa tête.

Le médecin soupira. C'était douloureux, d'une certaine façon, de se retourner contre l'homme qui avait été l'un de ses plus proches amis, mais en même temps, Uther avait montré à maintes reprises qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour réfléchir clairement lorsque la magie était impliquée.

L'incident avec le Chasseur de Sorcières l'avait suffisamment prouvé.

Ecartant cette pensée il passa son chemin, terminant ses rondes avant de prendre paresseusement une route qui passerait près des appartements d'un certain prince. Voyant que personne n'était là pour le voir, Gaius frappa à la porte pour vérifier si Arthur était là, et quand il n'obtint aucune réponse il se glissa à l'intérieur.

Voyant la pile de linge au pied du lit, Gaius secoua la tête en constant que Merlin ne s'en était pas encore occupé. Il s'approcha ensuite furtivement du placard où Arthur gardait des bijoux, comme sa couronne et une collection de broches pour ses capes. Il poussa la poignée, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était verrouillé, avant de jeter un regard furtif vers la porte de la chambre. Une fois certain qu'il n'y avait personne, il regarda de nouveau le placard et murmura :

"_Alysan duru ronne..._"

Il y eut un déclic étouffé, faisant broncher Gaius qui regarda à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée. Puis il ouvrit rapidement le placard, cherchant un objet en particulier... L'amulette préférée d'Arthur.

L'anneau d'argent ciselé en main, Gaius referma le placard et murmura à nouveau :

"_Dun an glas..._"

Il y eut un nouveau déclic alors que le verrou se refermait, avant qu'il empoche l'amulette et quitte la pièce avec un regard distrait sur un pot discret posé sur la table. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu entrer ou sortir, ce pot serait son excuse pour être là. Après tout, Merlin était parfois si _étourdi_, il _devait _s'assurer que le garçon avait pris le liniment pour la jambe d'Arthur comme on le lui avait dit.

Lissant ses vêtements et se ressaisissant, le médecin retourna nonchalamment dans ses appartements, saluant les gens qui lui souriaient au passage. De retour chez lui, toute son apparence calme s'évapora alors qu'avec un soupir de soulagement il se dépêchait de prendre l'étroite amulette en cuivre jaune qu'il avait mise de côté auparavant. Il se plaça ensuite dos à la porte et s'assit à l'une de ses tables, un livre innocent sur les herbes ouvert devant lui juste au cas où quelqu'un entre.

Au bord de la paranoïa il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte comme dans les appartements d'Arthur, avant de se gronder lui-même pour ça. À cette heure de la journée il n'y avait personne qui viendrait ici avant de frapper d'abord à la porte, personne sauf Merlin qui en l'occurrence n'était pas important. Merlin n'était pas quelqu'un à qui il devait cacher ce qu'il faisait.

Gaius inspira profondément, tenant à la fois l'amulette en cuivre et celle, 'empruntée', en argent devant lui. Il les regarda ensuite, et commença à murmurer :

« _An fear innis mir, thug se rabhadh dom de draiocht contuirt do eile... _»

Les deux amulettes scintillèrent faiblement, tremblant entre ses doigts avant de se stabiliser. Elles étaient maintenant légèrement chaudes au toucher, mais pas assez pour le remarquer à moins d'être au courant. Gaius soupira de soulagement. Rouillé comme il était, il s'attendait à moitié à ce que ça tourne mal et que les amulettes _brillent _ou quelque chose d'autre criant 'magie' à des kilomètres. De l'extérieur elles ne semblaient pas différentes d'avant, et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il les remit dans sa poche, sachant que Merlin et Arthur allaient probablement revenir dans ses appartements avant la fin de la journée.

~(-)~

Quelques heures plus tard, comme il s'y était attendu, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient devant lui. Arthur avait utilisé l'excuse de demander à Gaius de regarder une dernière fois sa jambe, après qu'il ait prétendu que Merlin lui avait accidentellement marché dessus, Merlin ayant bien sur 'escorté' son maître chez le médecin avant que le prince se retire pour dormir. Ç'aurait été risible, si ce n'est que des évènements du même genre incluant Merlin étaient presque _quotidiens_. Aucun des habitants du château n'avait tiqué à la vue d'un Arthur boitant légèrement et traitant son serviteur d'idiot. C'était une tirade qu'il avait continuée jusqu'à ce que les deux passent la porte.

A cet instant Arthur cessa sa fausse boiterie et soupira, s'avançant vers la table où Gaius était assis avant de parler.

« Gaius, je voudrais juste m'excuser pour ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure. C'était immature, et nous aurions pu vous dire ce qui se passait d'une bien meilleure façon. »

Merlin étouffa un rire.

« C'_était _drôle cela dit... ouille ! »

Le magicien grimaça, tandis qu'Arthur marchait vers lui et lui pinçait l'oreille. En les observant Gaius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était probable qu'après s'être remis de l'amusement provoqué par son étonnement, Arthur s'était inquiété d'avoir ou non offensé Gaius. À vrai dire lui-même trouvait ça assez drôle, au fond, et la plaisanterie impliquant la magie avait prouvé que le prince était à l'aise avec l'idée que des sorts soient utilisés autour de lui.

Interrompant la petite dispute qui avait commencé entre les deux, Gaius s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir leur attention.

« Il est inutile de vous excuser, sire, c'est le genre de choses auxquelles je m'attends venant de Merlin. »

Il fouilla une de ses poches, cherchant les amulettes.

« Là, j'ai quelque chose pour vous deux. J'ai obtenu le vôtre dans vos appartements tout à l'heure, sire, et l'autre est juste une vieille possession. »

Il leur passa les amulettes, le duo semblant un peu perplexes. Ce fut Arthur qui parla le premier.

« Gaius, qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire de ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir pris dans mes appartements pour me le rendre ensuite ? »

Merlin, cependant, n'était pas aussi inconscient ; il regardait le simple anneau de cuivre qu'il avait reçu avec une grande curiosité.

« Hey, est-ce que vous les avez ensorcelées ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? »

Arthur tiqua, son regard passant vivement de l'amulette d'argent à l'homme qui venait de la lui donner.

« Vous avez fait de la magie là-dessus ? Ceci appartenait à ma _mère_. »

Gaius soupira.

« C'est pourquoi c'est votre préférée, et le seul objet que vous possédez que vous pourriez porter en permanence sans susciter d'interrogations chez qui que ce soit. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est exactement ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous étiez plus jeune. Que vous repreniez cette habitude maintenant ne paraîtrait étrange à personne. »

Le prince se calma, avant de cligner des yeux.

« Attendez, vous avez fait de la magie là-dessus _vous-même _? Je pensais que _Merlin _était le seul sorcier à Camelot. »

Le médecin lui lança un long regard, avant d'indiquer qu'ils devraient tous deux s'asseoir pendant qu'il s'expliquait.

« Je suis en effet un sorcier, ou je l'étais avant la purge, mais j'ai aussi toujours été un confident proche de votre père. Après qu'il ait déclaré le bannissement de la magie et commencé à persécuter ceux qui l'utilisaient, il m'a offert sa clémence en échange du serment que je n'utiliserais et ne m'associerais plus jamais avec la magie. Naturellement j'ai accepté, et continué de travailler comme Médecin de la Cour depuis. »

Il soupira.

« Cependant, je pense que maintenant serait le bon moment pour recommencer à l'utiliser. Je suis loin d'être aussi puissant que Merlin, mais j'ai mon utilité. Chacune de ces amulettes fera réagir l'autre, si son porteur se trouve en danger imminent à cause de la magie. Que ce soit un sort, une créature magique, ou un sorcier, si l'un de vous d'eux s'approche d'une telle source et qu'une menace est dirigée vers vous, alors l'amulette portée par l'autre deviendra froide et l'alertera... J'ai pensé que ce serait un moyen efficace pour que vous gardiez chacun l'œil sur l'autre. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard de surprise, avant de mettre leur amulette respective. Arthur se leva ensuite, l'expression de son visage montrant sa gratitude.

« Merci, Gaius, ceci devrait être très utile. »

Il jeta un œil sarcastique au magicien à ses côtés.

« Surtout que Merlin a un talent inné pour se mettre en danger. »

Merlin lui lança un regard furieux, Arthur reniflant pour toute réponse.

« Eh bien, je ferais mieux de m'en aller. Assure-toi de ne pas être en retard demain matin, Merlin. »

Sur ces mots le prince partit, laissant le vieil homme et son protégé assis à la même table. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Merlin se tourna pour faire face à son mentor, un sourire entendu apparaissant sur son visage.

« Gai-us... Donc vous vous êtes glissé dans la chambre d'Arthur et avez pris cette amulette, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le médecin le regarda platement, poussant une assiette contenant un sandwich vers lui.

« En effet. Tu as quelque chose à y redire ? »

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Rien, sauf que je sais qu'elle était gardée dans un placard _verrouillé_... Et je _sais _qu'il était verrouillé parce que _je _l'ai verrouillé ce matin. »

Gaius resta silencieux, tandis que Merlin commençait à glousser de rire.

« _Vous l'avez cambriolé ! _Vous êtes allé dans la chambre d'Arthur et vous avez utilisé la magie pour la _voler _! »

Gaius lui jeta un long regard désapprobateur.

« J'apprécierais que tu ne dises pas cela à Arthur. »

Merlin ne répondit pas, trop occupé à rire.

~(-)~

**Julie Winchester : Mine de rien ce début de sous-épisode a été dur à traduire. La semaine prochaine, Merlin s'assure que Morgane ne pourra pas le faire exécuter pour sorcier, et la sorcière a une mauvaise surprise... Place aux réponses à présent ! Légende :**

Réponses d'Alaia

**Mes réponses**

Quiche: Oui, Arthur a pleuré. Penses-y, il est passé de vouloir haïr Merlin pendant un moment à comprendre pourquoi il avait libéré Kilgharrah... Je serais surprise s'il ne ressentait rien lol

Pour ce qui est des 'feuilles dans la figure', je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si ça a déjà eu lieu. Il faudrait que je regarde tous les épisodes une nouvelle fois... YOUPI, UN PRETEXTE POUR UN MARATHON DE MERLIN ! XD

**C'est que c'est une bonne idée cette idée de marathon ! *va supplier sa mère d'acheter les saisons 1 et 2 en coffret DVD***

Shima-chan : J'ai bien aimé le passage avec Kilgarrah aussi. Si Arthur le rencontre un jour de façon civile, j'apprécierais qu'il se passe quelque chose comme ça :D

**Je dois dire que j'ai aussi aimé qu'Arthur veuille s'excuser et que Kilgarrah lui dise qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.**

Saroura92 : C'est tout Merlin, ça... Faire tomber tout le blâme sur Arthur !

**Hé oui Merlin peut parfois agir comme un gosse lol**

sat1 : Héhé, si Arthur essayait je pense que Kilgarrah se contenterait de s'asseoir sur lui lol

***se tord de rire à l'image de Kilgarrah assis sur Arthur façon rhinocéros sur Zazu...* référence roi Lion, oui bah je suis fan de Disney j'y peux rien ! lol**

**Si quelqu'un se sent de dessiner une scène comme ça, je prends !**

**Et je rappelle que l'équipe de traduction est toujours ouverte ! Nymou et moi acceptons toujours des collaborateurs !**


	5. Conspiration de Dissimulation Partie 2

**Merci aux personnes ayant reviewé, et à celles qui lisent. Alaia a oublié de préparer les réponses aux reviews, quant à moi je suis surbookée en ce moment donc ne nous en veuillez pas... mais comme nous avons toutes deux eu une semaine chargée, il n'y aura pas de réponse personnalisée aujourd'hui.**

**Il n'yen aura pas non plus le 3 mars ; je laisse des instructions détaillées à ma mère pour publier à ma place car je serai en vacances. Mais vu son niveau d'anglais je préfère m'abstenir de lui demander de traduire les réponses d'Alaia lol**

**Disclaimer: Merlin n'est pas à moi. L'histoire non plus. Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette traduction. Merci de ne pas me faire de procès j'aimerais éviter de devoir payer un avocat...**

Chapter 5: Conspiration de Dissimulation

Chantonnant sans paroles, laissant tomber un autre paquet d'herbes, Merlin se sourit à lui-même en vérifiant dans son livre de sorts ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il était assis à une table dans les appartements de Gaius, semblant sur le point de faire un remède ou quelque chose comme ça. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne penserait qu'il était un _sorcier_, concoctant un sort en _plein jour_, et il profitait _pleinement _de ce fait.

Toujours fredonnant, il laissa tomber l'ingrédient suivant dans le pot suspendu au-dessus du feu, toujours souriant tandis que la mixture remuait et changeait de couleur, comme le prédisait le livre. Il avait presque fini, tout ce qui restait étaient les deux ingrédients finaux et l'incantation... et le désagréable fait que, s'il voulait rendre ce sort insensible aux tentatives de sabotage, _il _allait devoir en être le réceptacle.

Il allait devoir le boire...

Il cessa de fredonner, regardant les deux derniers ingrédients. Le matin après que Gaius leur ait donné les amulettes, Morgane l'avait empoigné et menacé, promettant la mort à l'homme qui, à sa connaissance actuelle, était juste un serviteur ordinaire. Ce qu'elle ignorait, et que Merlin n'avait pas prévu, était que la menace avait refroidi l'amulette d'Arthur. Il était immédiatement venu chercher Merlin, et quand il l'avait finalement trouvé plus d'une heure plus tard il avait exigé une explication sur le 'danger' au sujet duquel il avait été alerté.

Ça n'avait pas été joli... Merlin l'avait ramené dans ses appartements, verrouillé la porte, et lancé un sort pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'entendre l'explosion imminente d'Arthur. Le prince avait été _horrifié _quand il avait appris que _Morgane _était celle qui avait lancé le sort pour rendre son père fou, et avait été celle ayant amené le Bâton de Rowan dans les cryptes pour lever l'armée de morts-vivants. Il avait fallu une demi-heure à Merlin pour le calmer au point de pouvoir suivre une conversation, et l'avait ensuite convaincu qu'essayer de le dire à son père était inutile. Uther _adorait _Morgane, et ne croirait _jamais _qu'elle était une traîtresse. L'accusation mènerait plus probablement à l'exécution de Merlin.

_Cet _argument avait fermé le clapet d'Arthur, très vite en fait. Après cela il avait demandé ce qu'ils allaient faire à son sujet, puisqu'elle était celle tenant le proverbial couteau sous la gorge de Merlin. Le magicien avait répondu avec un simple sourire et une étrange requête... Lui obtenir quelques mèches de cheveux d'Uther Pendragon...

Ces cheveux étaient maintenant posés sur un tissu devant lui, avec une mèche de ses _propres _cheveux. Il prit d'abord les courtes mèches grises, obtenues par Arthur sur la tête de son père pendant que le roi était profondément endormi par un autre somnifère de Gaius. Il grimaça un peu avant de les laisser tomber dans le pot, suivies immédiatement par les plus longues mèches noires qui étaient à lui.

"_Comhghuailli do sibh, ni a contiurt... An statseirbhiseach sibh feic in aice do mac, sibh muinin... Morgana focal cuir i gcoinne do e ta siad do sibh, ta se faic draiocht, ta se neamhchiontach..._"

Merlin retint presque sa respiration, tandis qu'il terminait ce qui était probablement l'incantation la plus longue et la plus compliquée qu'il ait jamais tentée. Le sort n'était pas difficile en soi, il demandait juste une extraordinaire dose de pouvoir et avait besoin d'un réceptacle pour durer. La plupart des sorciers n'auraient eu aucune chance de le jeter, la majorité n'y penseraient même pas car s'ils étaient assez puissants pour le faire, il y avait peu de choses pouvant les menacer. Quant à lui, il espérait juste que sa propre force magique et son talent compenseraient son sérieux manque d'expérience dans ce genre de choses.

La mixture continua à remuer, continuant à faire des remous après qu'il ait soufflé la flamme sous le pot. Il resta les yeux fixés dessus quelques instants de plus, le soulagement déferlant en lui quand il sentit l'immédiate et presque écrasante vague d'épuisement le frapper... Le résultat d'une grande partie de sa magie émigrant vers le pot.

Ses jambes cédèrent, le forçant à saisir le bord de la table pour rester debout, tandis qu'une migraine lancinante élisait résidence entre ses yeux. La mixture dans le pot ne bougea plus, instantanément refroidie, et vire à un vert sombre, presque noir... Cela ressemblait à la vase d'un étang, et avait à peu près la même consistance. Oh seigneur il allait devoir _boire _ça.

Merlin réussit à attirer un tabouret à lui, s'asseyant avant de regarder le pot. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il devait le faire maintenant ou l'enchantement se briserait. Il souleva le pot, en porta le bord à ses lèvres, et avala son contenu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que la lie.

Il lutta ensuite contre l'intense envie de vomir son travail sur le sol de Gaius.

Grognant silencieusement, tandis que le sort faisait son chemin à l'intérieur de son corps, il resta assis sur le tabouret à avaler sporadiquement. Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle la plupart des sorciers capables de jeter ce sort ne le faisaient pas... A moins de vouloir faire confiance à quelqu'un _d'autre _pour en être le réceptacle, _si _ils arrivaient à convaincre quelqu'un, ils devraient endurer la sensation d'avoir leurs boyaux en train de piquer une crise pour devoir endurer cela.

Il resta assis là plus d'une heure, tandis que la nausée et la faiblesse disparaissaient lentement. Attention, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir été aplati par un cheval dans un tournoi, mais il était capable de se lever et de préparer le dîner d'Arthur.

Il se leva, regardant par la fenêtre, où le ciel qui s'obscurcissait lui confirma qu'il était temps d'amener sa nourriture à Arthur. Merlin sortit ensuite à contrecoeur des appartements de Gaius pour s'en charger. Il devait dire à Arthur que Morgana le dénonçant à Uther ne serait plus un problème. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent était de garder un oeil sur elle et d'être prêt à contrer tout ce qu'elle essaierait.

Ce fut presque une demi-heure plus tard qu'il arriva aux appartements d'Arthur, entrant et posant le plateau sur la table. Il n'obtint que quatre mots du prince assis à son bureau en guise de salut.

« Tu es en retard... »

Merlin se figea, laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de jeter un regard furieux à son 'maître'.

« Eh bien _désolé _d'avoir passé les heures libres que vous m'avez données, à m'assurer que votre père n'ordonnera pas un jour de me couper la tête... Je viens de passer une heure à essayer de ne pas être _malade_, et je ne me sens toujours pas très bien. Merci beaucoup d'avoir demandé. »

Arthur cligna des yeux, se mettant sur ses pieds et s'approchant de lui.

« Tu as réussi ? »

Merlin, se laissant tomber sur la chaise face à celle d'Arthur, acquiesça.

« Oui, j'ai réussi à le lancer, mais pour le rendre impossible à briser il a fallu que je me fasse _moi-même _réceptacle du sort. La seule façon de le défaire est de me tuer. »

Il se servit une coupe d'eau depuis la cruche sur la table, buvant une gorgée pendant qu'Arthur commençait à manger. La pièce resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'après avoir avalé sa bouchée, Arthur reprenne ses questions.

« Donc, ce que tu as fait, cela empêchera mon père de te soupçonner ? »

Merlin le regarda platement.

« Je ne dirais pas ça... Cela n'aura _aucun _effet si je suis _surpris _en train d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais si quelqu'un m'accuse cela le rendra extrêmement enclin à me voir comme le malheureux serviteur idiot qui est totalement dévoué à son fils, au point que ledit serviteur se tuerait pour le protéger. Avec cela en tête, il accueillerait d'un haussement d'épaules ou d'un rire toute accusation, qui lui paraîtra stupide et sans preuve. La cible _principale _est Morgane, je _devais _m'assurer qu'il ne la croira jamais si elle m'accuser. Pour faire cela j'ai dû faire en sorte de concentrer la majeure partie du sort à le faire douter de tout ce qu'_elle _dira. »

Arthur posa ses couverts, son expression sérieuse.

« Penses-tu qu'elle essaiera de te faire exécuter une fois que Morgause lui aura dit qui tu es ?

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde... »

~(-)~

« Merlin est _Emrys? _»

Le déni choqué dans la voix de la femme résonna à travers la clairière, le refus d'y croire persistant dans son regard tandis que sa soeur blonde la prenait par les épaules.

Morgause regarda calmement Morgane, son expression manifestement sérieuse en dépit des ombres de la nuit cachant la majeure partie de son visage.

« Il a fait voler en éclats le Bâton de Rowan sans s'en approcher, en utilisant le pouvoir dérivé de celui de Vie et de Mort. Il ne doit pas être sous-estimé, il manie déjà des pouvoirs égaux à ceux d'un Grand Prêtre de l'Ancienne Religion. Même ainsi, il est encore jeune. Il est possible que sa connaissance du monde de la magie soit limitée, qu'il ait simplement des pouvoirs si rares à cause de qui il est. S'il manque d'expérience nous serons encore capables de lui faire face, il nous faut juste trouver le bon moment et la bonne méthode. »

Morgane la fixa, perplexe.

« Tu veux _attendre _? Tu veux le laisser vivant pour qu'il continue à apprendre, qu'il continue à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans Camelot. Si nous ne le tuons pas bientôt nous pourrions ne jamais en être capables, il ne perdra pas de temps. Plus il vit longtemps plus il devient une menace. »

Morgause lui rendit son regard, notant l'expression rusée de sa soeur.

« Tu as un plan ? »

L'expression rusée devint un sourire de pure méchanceté.

« En effet... Pourquoi tuer l'un de nos ennemis moi-même, quand je peux charger un autre de le faire à ma place ? »

~(-)~

Le silence... Un silence total... Voilà ce qui accueillit les paroles de Morgane alors qu'elle se tenait devant les personnes assemblées dans la chambre du conseil de la citadelle. Personne ne dit un mot, ou ne bougea d'un cil, pas même pour regarder l'accusé qui se tenait là avec une expression de choc sur le visage.

Merlin se dressait là, feignant d'être totalement stupéfait d'être accusé de magie, tandis que les chevaliers et les nobles présents alternaient entre la consternation et l'incrédulité. Plusieurs fixèrent Merlin avec des expressions disant qu'ils considéraient grotesque l'idée que le jeune homme qui servait leur prince comme un chiot dévoué et maladroit puisse être un dangereux sorcier.

Uther sembla penser la même chose, car son regard passa de Morgane à Merlin et il éclata de rire.

« Morgane, vraiment, ceci est absurde. Je savais que vous n'appréciez pas le garçon, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous feriez quelque chose d'aussi bas que de l'accuser de sorcellerie pour vous en débarrasser. C'est un loyal serviteur de la couronne, digne de confiance, et il a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour mon fils. De plus... »

Uther agita la main vers Merlin.

« C'est un idiot ! C'est l'un des serviteurs les plus maladroits du château, certainement pas une menace sauf envers lui-même. Quand bien même, il a prouvé sa loyauté, assez pour que je trouve vos accusations totalement déplacées. »

Morgane le fixait avec choc, stupéfaite qu'_Uther_, l'homme qui buvait ses moindres paroles, venait de _rire _de la voir accuser Merlin d'être un sorcier, et de considérer cela comme un acte de _désappréciation _? Elle commença à rougir, beaucoup la supposant embarrassée, bien qu'elle soit en fait furieuse. Les membres de la cour qui étaient assemblés commencèrent également à rire doucement, la plupart d'entre eux allant voir Merlin pour lui tapoter l'épaule et lui faire savoir qu'il n'allait pas être arrêté. Même _Arthur _lui adressait un regard des plus étranges, semblant hésiter entre la colère et l'hilarité face à la situation. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de rouler des yeux, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« J'en ai assez entendu. Allons, Merlin ! Je dois pratiquer le tir à l'arc et _tu _as encore mon armure à nettoyer. Dépêche-toi un peu. »

Il prit Merlin par l'épaule et le guida vers la porte d'entrée, les autres commençant également à partir. Mais alors que le duo tournait à gauche en sortant de la pièce, Merlin glissa un regard vers Morgane et projeta ses pensées dans son esprit.

_Vous avez pensé à me tuer, avant que je devienne trop bien établi pour qu'on puisse se débarrasser de moi... Je suppose que vous m'avez sous-estimé, Morgane, car il y a longtemps que je suis allé trop loin pour ça... Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser la menace d'Uther planer au-dessus de ma tête ?_

Morgane resta dressée là alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue, tous les autres y compris Uther quittant la pièce... Figée sur place, incapable de bouger, elle resta totalement immobile tandis que la peur et une haine incommensurable faisaient rage en elle.

Merlin allait être un problème, et il n'y avait rien qu'_elle _puisse faire contre lui !

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Héhé, je suis si cruelle envers Merlin. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par le sort, voilà la traduction : 'Allié à tes yeux, non un danger... Le serviteur que tu vois à côté de ton fils, tu lui fais confiance... La parole de Morgane contre la sienne n'est que mensonges à tes yeux, il n'a rien à voir avec la magie, il est innocent.' Encore une fois, j'ai juste tapé les mots dans un traducteur Anglais-Gaélique pour faire ça, donc la grammaire est sans doute **_**totalement **_**fausse, héhé. Mais tout de même, ça sonne bien :D**

**Julie Wonchester : Mine de rien ce premier sous-épisode a été difficile à traduire. c''est loin d'être le meilleur qu'Alaia ait fait, à mes yeux. Cela dit il était nécessaire, il fallait bien que Merlin se protège de Morgane, au moins un minimum.**

**Et oui je mets la version française des noms... Une fois que les titres français des épisodes seront sortis, ce sont eux que je mettrai. Si 'Gwaine' et 'Percival' sont traduits en vf par 'Gauvain' et 'Perceval' – ce que je soupçonne – ce sont les noms que je mettrai dans la traduction. Pour que ceux qui regardent la série en version française comprennent bien. Et pour la cohérence, aussi. Quand Arthur appelle Gwen par son prénom, je mets 'Guenièvre' et non 'Guinevere' ; donc je mets Morgane, Gauvain, Perceval, etc. comme dans la série.**

**En outre, pour ceux qui ont regardé la version originale sous-titrée de l'épisode 2.11 : Quand Kilgharrah dit 'vessel' en anglais, il dit 'réceptacle' en français. J'ai donc utilisé ce même mot pour la traduction.**

**La semaine prochaine, deuxième sous-épisode. Titre : 'Première Requête de Magie'. Je vous laisse deviner sur quoi cela va porter, ça paraît assez évident vu le titre et les circonstances...**


	6. Première Requête de Magie Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Eh bien, il est temps d'introduire mon premier 'épisode' original. J'ai préparé plusieurs sous-intrigues à choisir et inclure entre les vrais épisodes, pour me permettre d'étoffer l'histoire et d'ajouter quelques petites choses. Ça signifie aussi que je n'aurai pas à vous faire attendre une semaine entre les nouvelles mises à jour. :)**

**Aprèrs tout, ce ne serait pas drôle si je me contentais de coller COMPLETEMENT à ce qui sera montré à la TV, héhé.**

**Disclaimer: La série ? A la BBC. L'histoire ? A Alaia Skyhawk.**

Désolée désolée désolée ! Je sais j'ai un jour de retard, j'ai totalement oublié de publier hier ! A ma décharge je gardais mon petit frère de deux ans et demi et il est malade, donc j'ai pas pensé à la fic lol

Bien, réponses aux reviews à présent !

Rappel : **mes réponses**

réponses d'Alaia

**Elena : Ravie que tu aimes tellement... Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

Contente que tu aimes l'histoire. Ce chapitre est le débtu du vrai 'sous-épisode', alors j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Sat1 : Oui c'était assez jouissif comme passage^^**

Oui, Morgana était FURIEUSE après ça... et je souriais comme une idiote en l'écrivant.

**saroura92 : Surpuissant, Merlin ? Si tu savais... XD XD XD**

Héhéhé, oui il est puissant, mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place quand il a bu cette potion :P

**Eterna de Solary : Bienvenue ! Je suis contente que lire cette fic te plaise, et merci pour les compliments^^**

J'adresse aussi mes compliments à la traductrice. Je lui ai donné pas mal de choses à traduire, et je continue à en ajouter... et à créer beaucoup de futures questions pour les lecteurs héhéhé.

**~()~**

Chapter 6: Première Requête de Magie ~Partie 1~

Le groupe d'hommes était silencieux, rampant entre les arbres avec des arbalètes et des lances prêtes. Tout aurait pu être sérieux, les chevaliers peut-être sur une mission, si ce n'étaient les sourires sur plusieurs visages et l'expression dégoûtée du serviteur traînant à l'arrière.

Merlin... _détestait_... les parties de chasse.

Roulant des yeux tandis qu'un murmure d'Arthur lui enjoignait de se dépêcher, le magicien se résigna. Traîner dans les bois, à essayer de ne pas trébucher sur des racines ou de ne pas marcher sur des brindilles, n'était pas sa définition d'une façon amusante de passer deux jours. Mais pour les hommes dont le cerveau résidait dans leurs muscles, comme Arthur et ses chevaliers, c'était tout simplement formidable, tant que lui, Merlin, ne trébuchait pas sur quelque chose et n'effrayait pas ce qu'ils essayaient de chasser.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà dit qu'il détestait les parties de chasse ?

Réprimant un soupir, roulant des yeux une fois de plus tandis qu'un cri silencieux mais triomphant du prince annonçait qu'il venait de tirer sur quelque chose, Merlin le suivit et ne tarda pas à avoir un autre lapin chargé sur son dos déjà encombré... S'ils attrappaient un daim et s'attendaient à ce qu'il le porte, Arthur allait se retrouver face à un sort de démangeaison. Rire en voyant le prince essayer de ne pas se gratter durant des réunions du conseil et des entraînements serait une revanche parfaite. Et ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, c'est qu'Arthur ne pourrait rien y faire, il ne réaliserait probablement même pas qu'il s'agissait d'un sort. Il penserait probablement qu'il s'était fait piqué ou mordre par un insecte pendant qu'il chassait.

Merlin étouffa le sourire malicieux qui essayait de se former sur son visage, gardant son sang-froid même alors qu'il riait mentalement à cette idée. Peut-être qu'il devrait le faire de toute façon, mais non, il n'était pas _si _méchant. Il préférait le garder pour plus tard que l'utiliser pour une simple plaisanterie. De plus, observer Arthur essayant de ne pas se gratter le distrairait de sa surveillance de Morgane.

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils, suivant toujours le prince et les chevaliers à travers les arbres. Après sa tentative pour le faire exécuter, tout le monde au château interprétait son obstination à l'éviter, et les regards furieux qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'ils se croisaient, comme étant dus à la simple 'dépréciation' qu'Uther avait déclaré de la part de la jeune femme. Elle était peut-être une sorcière, mais elle avait très peu d'expérience avec sa magie et était très limitée dans ce qu'elle pouvait en faire. De son côté, il avait tout une vie d'usage basique derrière lui, presque trois ans d'études sur les vrais sorts, et il était également _Emrys_. Si elle essayait de l'attaquer directement, de le tuer avec une épée ou quelque chose du genre, comme elle adorerait sans doute faire, elle savait qu'il l'écraserait.

Le froncement de sourcils devint un léger sourire. Il fallait ajouter à ça le fait qu'il l'avait secouée, la laissant totalement stupéfaite qu'il ait pu prendre si facilement le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur lui. Uther était maintenant totalement insensible à ses accusations, et elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas tenté de le convaincre depuis ce jour, le jour où elle avait essayé pour la première fois de lui faire tuer le magicien qu'elle méprisait tant. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il avait utilisé la magie pour réussir cela, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir de _quel _sort il s'agissait. Morgause serait probablement capable de le deviner, mais même si c'était le cas cela serait inutile. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que, s'il avait utilisé un sort qui nécessitait un réceptacle, il serait lui-même ce réceptacle. La seule façon de briser l'enchantement serait de le défaire lui-même, ou s'il était tué... Et trouver un moyen de le tuer était le plus grand problème des soeurs.

Il laissa échapper un reniflement discret. Arthur... Ce pauvre Arthur ignorant, rôdait en avance de lui comme dans chaque partie de chasse qu'ils avaient entreprise dans le passé. Il était tellement habitué à ce que Merlin soit un inconvénient leur collant aux basques que, même en sachant à présent ce qu'était son serviteur, il avait collé à son habitude de le traiter comme un idiot. Il ne pensait probablement même pas à quel point son arbalète était chétive comparée aux pouvoirs de son serviteur. Il était peut-être capable de tuer un homme en armure avec elle, mais _Merlin _pouvait en tuer plusieurs, sans lever le petit doigt, juste en les _regardant._ Après tout, les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de se relever si vous les envoyer cogner dans des arbres ou des pierres avec une force excessive.

Distrait par ses pensées, Merlin continua de se promener tranquillement derrière Arthur, sans faire vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'il mette le pied dans le terrier que le prince venait de _contourner_. Deux secondes plus tard, après un cri de surprise, le magicien était face contre terre avec plusieurs paires d'yeux le regardant d'un air furieux.

Arthur se renfrogna, contrarié.

« _Merlin !_ Pour l'amour du ciel, _regarde _où tu vas !

- Oui, sire... »

Résistant à l'envie de tirer magiquement les pieds d'Arthur, Merlin se releva aussi gracieusement que possible en subissant toujours une poignée de regards mauvais de la part de certains chevaliers. Puis, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur fouille des environs pour trouver quelque chose sur quoi tirer, il murmura quelques mots archaïques entre ses dents.

Il se retenait peut-être d'utiliser ce sort sur _Arthur_, mais ça ne s'appliquait pas à une poignée de ses chevaliers.

~(-)~

Des rires éraillés fusèrent de l'autre côté du feu de camp, certains chevaliers taquinant les trois qui juraient en grattant les démangeaisons qui les harcelaient. Les observant, Merlin s'autorisa un reniflement amusé. Il n'avait pas lancé le sort si fort, les démangeaisons n'étaient sans doute pas pires que si les hommes avaient été piqués par des puces. Bien sûr, venant de maisons Nobles, il y avait des chances que ces hommes n'aient presque jamais _rencontré _ces insectes. De les voir se plaindre à présent les faisait apparaître comme des poules mouillées aux yeux du magicien. À Ealdor, durant les époques difficiles de l'année, même les herbes utilisées par les roturiers pour repousser les puces n'étaient pas totalement efficace. Tout le monde les ignorait et continuait sa vie, puisque s'inquiéter à propos de démangeaisons n'aidait pas les fermes à tourner.

Pensant à ça pendant un moment, et éprouvant un peu de pitié pour eux, Merlin roula des yeux et murmura le contre-sort. Il leur faudrait encore ne heure ou deux pour se débarrasser des démangeaisons, mais il n'allait pas être méchant et les faire durer toute la nuit. Il avait eu sa petite revanche pour leur attitude, et ça suffisait.

Il soupira, prenant un morceau de lapin frit embroché sur la branche qu'il tenait. Bien sûr un autre désavantage dans le fait d'être le _seul _serviteur dans ce voyage était qu'_il_ était censé faire toutes les corvées. Il avait dû écorcher les lapins attrappés aujourd'hui, les mettre à cuire sur le feu de camp avant de devoir ensuite vider et nettoyer le sanglier qu'Arthur avait tué. Ajoutez à ça qu'il avait récupéré la plupart du bois pour le feu, pendant que le prince et ses compagnons nobles riaient et plaisantaient en buvant le peu de vin que l'un d'eux avait apporté, et une autre raison pour laquelle il détestait ces voyages était assez évidente.

Si ce n'était qu'être le serviteur d'Arthur était la seule raison pour lui de rester si proche de lui, le rendant plus facile à protéger, Merlin aurait rendu son tablier en moins d'un an et trouvé un autre travail. Être le serviteur personnel du Prince Héritier avait ses avantages cela dit, même si le prince à la tête enflée était l'inconvénient majeur.

« Hé ! Merlin ! Va chercher plus de bois ! »

Merlin s'effara, avant de se lever lentement. Arthur et ses amis s'amusaient _beaucoup _trop pour qu'un _seul _d'entre eux aille chercher du bois. Nooon, envoyez juste le _serviteur _le faire.

Il sortit une corde de son sac et récupéra une branche enflammée au bord du feu, avant de s'enfoncer dans les ombres du crépuscule. Une fois hors de vue du camp, il éteignit ladite branche enflammée et fit briller les braises à l'extrémité. Avec sa lueur constante pour le guider, il commença à flâner, des regards ennuyés de la part de deux yeux dorés et brillants faisant s'empiler des branches mortes volant dans les airs. Essayant de calmer son irritation, Merlin cassa les branches un peu longues en deux ou trois morceaux, le son satisfaisant du bois cassé atteignant ses oreilles. Trop tôt à son goût, il obtint un large tas de bois, et un peu de temps libre à utiliser sans qu'Arthur ou les chevaliers se demandent où il était passé.

Nouant sa corde autour de son ballot de branches, il les traîna vers la source proche qui avait justifié le choix du campement. L'eau claire et fraîche qui jaillissait en bouillonnant d'un enchevêtrement de rochers, pour se jeter ensuite dans un étang avant de devenir un ruisseau coulant entre les arbres, avait fourni une occasion de se rafraîchir ainsi que de reconstituer leurs provisions d'eau. Deux chevaliers avaient en fait été jusqu'à nager, les nobles utilsant cette occasion loin des yeux du peuple pour se relâcher et se détendre, sans devoir se soucier de ce que leurs actions causeraient à la réputation de leurs familles.

Merlin se sourit à cette pensée. _Voilà _une des raisons pour lesquelles il était content de ne pas être un noble. Sa famille n'avait pas de réputation, et n'en voulait pas. Bien sûr son père, Balinor, avait eu une réputation, mais personne à part sa mère, Gaius et Arthur n'était au courant de sa relation avec lui. Merlin n'était personne, donc il pouvait être aussi idiot qu'il voulait, personne ne se soucierait de savoir si ça le faisait paraître bête. En fait, être vu comme un idiot était ce qui lui avait permis de protéger aussi bien Arthur. Il avait juste hâte à présent de voir le jour où il pourrait se présenter _officiellement _comme l'Enchanteur de la Cour de Camelot... Les expressions sur les visages de tout le monde...

Ricanant, Merlin s'assit au bord de l'étang et commença à y jeter des cailloux, regardant les ondulations s'étendre sur la surface obscurcie par la nuit tombante. Il allait bientôt devoir rentrer, ou Arthur enverrait sûrement un de ses chevaliers le chercher. Quand la dernière ondulation atteignit le bord de l'étang, la lumière sur sa branche sembla saisir quelque chose. Curieux, Merlin s'approcha en rampant et s'accroupit, essayant de voir ce qui pouvait se trouver là avant d'avancer sa main vide. Il était sur le point de toucher l'eau du bout des doigts quand elle devint incroyablement lisse, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'une image apparut à la surface.

Un feu de camp, mais pas celui appartenant au groupe de chasseurs, entouré par un groupe d'hommes sales et négligés qui riaient tout en se poussant ou en aiguisant leurs armes. L'image changea, devenant une vue de la forêt. Ça aurait pu se trouver n'importe où, si ce n'était une étrange configuration de deux arbres semblant s'appuyer sur un troisième dans l'obscurité du crépuscule.

Merlin tressaillit, ses doigts touchant l'eau et brisant l'image. Reculant, il se rua avec son bois vers le campement, rallumant la flamme sur sa branche au passage. Il pourrait s'inquiéter de son étrange vision plus tard, _après _qu'il soit en sûreté avec le groupe.

~(-)~

Ce fut un magicien très agité qui suivit à l'arrière du groupe de chasse le lendemain matin, ses yeux fouillant nerveusement la forêt autour de lui tandis qu'il trébuchait encore plus souvent que la veille. Les chevaliers commençaient à être agacés, ainsi qu'Arthur. Ils avaient réussi à attrapper _un _lapin en l'espace de deux heures, et encore, purement par hasard... Merlin, en s'emmêlant les pieds, avait effrayé l'animal et l'avait fait sortir de sa cachette.

Regardant en arrière vers son serviteur, Arthur réprima l'envie d'aller le secouer pour lui injecter un peu de bon sens. Quelque chose le tracassait, manifestement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour demander quoi. Si ça avait un rapport avec la magie, il n'y avait aucune chance que Merlin puisse lui en parler devant les chevaliers présents. C'était une impasse ; un Merlin agité effrayait la majeure partie des proies, mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander ce qui le _rendait _agité sans risquer de faire exécuter l'idiot.

Il commençait à se demander si savoir la vérité sur Merlin était aussi avantageux qu'il l'avait pensé.

Retenant une insulte, tandis que Merlin trébuchait une nouvelle fois, le prince se retourna et s'approcha de lui, le saisissant par l'épaule.

« Merlin, voudrais-tu _s'il te plaît _faire attention. Quoi que ce soit qui te tracasse, s'inquiéter à ce sujet ne _va pas _t'aider. »

Le magicien évita son regard, avant de murmurer doucement :

« Quand est-ce qu'une patrouille est venue ici pour la dernière fois ? »

Il obtint un regard plat pour toute réponse, Arthur manifestement peu impressionné.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

Toujours sans regarder le prince, Merlin hésita un instant avant de croiser son regard.

« Je me demandais juste s'il pouvait y avoir des bandits ou quelque chose comme ça... On ne peut jamais être sûr, pas vrai ? »

Arthur avait l'air de vouloir inculquer un peu de raison à son serviteur... par exemple en le frappant.

« Merlin, cesse d'être paranoiaque. Nous sommes trop proches de Camelot pour qu'il y ait des bandits près d'ici. S'il y en avait _eu _ils auraient déjà été capturés.

- Si vous le dites. »

Arthur retint une malédiction, avant de faire demi-tour avec dégoût et de s'enfoncer dans les arbres avec le doigt sur la gâchette de son arbalète. (**J'ignore si une arbalète a une gâchette ou si on emploie un autre terme, et mon dictionnaire ne veut pas me renseigner. Donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire pour tirer avec une arbalète, c'est comme avec un pistolet, on appuie sur la ****gâchette. Na.**) Voyant cela, Merlin grimaça, souhaitant intérieurement rentrer sous terre. Il avait énervé Arthur, en sous-entendant que les soldats de Camelot n'avaient peut-être pas fait leur travail en patrouillant convenablement une partie de forêt qui était à une demi-journée de cheval de la citadelle. Il allait falloir du temps pour faire oublier _ça_.

Ayant toujours envie de rentrer sous terre, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe de chasse, faisant plus attention à où il mettait les pieds. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sentiment d'appréhension dans son estomac, l'impression que son instinct lui criait 'danger'. Quelque chose n'allait pas, définitivement, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'incroyablement familier surgisse devant ses yeux.

Deux arbres qui semblaient s'appuyer sur un troisième, juste au bord de la piste qu'ils suivaient.

La réalisation fut comme un coup de pied dans le ventre, un cri instinctif d'avertissement ayant à peine le temps d'atteindre le groupe de chasseurs avant que l'un d'entre eux tombe avec un cri, une flèche dépassant de son épaule. Le groupe de bandits surgit du sous-bois, pour ne rencontrer qu'un rapide châtiment sous les épées des guerriers entraînés, et au centre de la mêlée Arthur ne cessait de lui jeter des regards tout en combattant un homme barby et le coupant en deux.

Le combat fut rapidement terminé, les derniers bandits essayant de fuir, avec pour seul résultat d'être pourchassés par les chevaliers. À l'arrière, surveillant la scène jonchée de cadavres, Arthur marcha en direction de son serviteur et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Merlin ? »

L'expression incertaine du magicien, ainsi que son agitation immédiate, lui répondirent suffisamment. Arthur soupira.

« Explications, dans ma chambre, dès qu'on rentre. »

Merlin acquiesça, soulagé.

« Oui, sire. »

Puis, élevant légèrement la voix au bénéfice des chevaliers qui revenaient à travers les arbres, Arthur donna à Merlin une tape sur l'épaule.

« Joli travail pour une fois, Merlin... Tu es peut-être bon à quelque chose finalement. »

Il se retourna, sans voir le renfrognement indigné que Merlin dirigeait vers son dos, avant de faire signe aux chevaliers.

« Cette partie de chasse est finie, nous rentrons immédiatement à Camelot. Je dois dire un mot au commandant en charge de l'organisation des patrouilles. »

~(-)~

« Donc, tu dis que tu as vu les bandits la nuit avant qu'ils nous attaquent ? »

Arthur fixait son serviteur avec incrédulité, ayant clairement du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il avait rapporté à son père l'incident avec les brigands, avant d'aller incendier le commandant en charge des patrouilles. Il était ensuite rentré dans ses appartements aussi vite qu'il pouvait le faire sans attirer les soupçons, avec pour seul résultat cette explication improbable. Quant à Merlin, il faisait les cent pas devant le feu, chacun d'eux parlant à voix basse, même si le petit sort de silence de Merlin signifiait que personne ne pouvait entendre de l'extérieur.

Le magicien s'arrêta, faisant face au prince tout en paraissant manifestement assez incertain lui-même de ce qui s'était passé.

« En quelque sorte... Quand je suis allé chercher du bois je me suis assis près de la source pendant un moment. Je passais simplement le temps, en lançant des cailloux dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que je croire voir quelque chose brillant sous la surface. Quand je me suis approché et que je me suis penché au-dessus de l'eau, l'image s'est juste formée dessus. »

Arthur le fixa en silence, poussant Merlin à agiter les mains avec insistance.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas en train d'inventer ça. C'était une vision de ces bandits assis autour d'un feu de camp, et puis l'image a changé pour montrer cet étrange trio d'arbres près de la piste où nous avons été attaqués, presque comme si on me montrait un point de repère près du campement des bandits. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire comment j'ai fait, c'est simplement arrivé. »

Arthur s'assit à son burau, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tu crois que tu le pourrais faire volontairement ? Appeler des images dans l'eau pour chercher des signes d'un éventuel danger autour de Camelot. Au moins ça pourrait te donner un meilleur façon de garder l'oeil sur Morgane. »

Il ne doutait plus de l'histoire de Merlin, à la place il cherchait à se servit de l'information. Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils, hésitant, avant de remuer.

« Hum, eh bien, je suppose que oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment _essayé _d'utiliser de invoquer des images auparavant, je l'ai seulement fait par accident comme à la source. »

Arthur sourit, son expression satisfaite.

« Alors, en tant que prince, je demande formellement que tu essayes d'apprendre à le faire, et que tu l'utilises dans l'intérêt de ce royaume. »

Merlin acquiesça, commençant à se sentir plus confiant.

« Alors je ferai ce que vous me demandez, sire... Si j'ai réussi à le faire par accident jusqu'ici, apprendre à le faire volontairement ne doit sûrement pas être _si _difficile. »

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Héhéhéhéhé, quelqu'un pourrait dire 'célèbres derniers mots' XD**


	7. Première Requête de Magie Partie 2

**Disclaimer: Je pense que tout le monde est au courant. Sinon, se référer aux 6 chapitres précédents.**

**On a atteint les 30 reviews ! Merci à tous, et spéciale dédicace à Maneo, qui m'a laissé une très longue review et m'a donné le nom technique de ce que j'ai appelé la 'gâchette' de l'arbalète... avant de passer en mode 'fangirl' XD**

**Elle a d'ailleurs reçu une réponse spéciale d'Alaia, par MP. Avant de répondre aux reviews, je rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de mot personnalisé la semaine prochaine ! Je pars en vacances et c'est ma mère, guidée par des instructions appuyées d'images, qui publiera le chapitre – si elle y pense... ahem. Si elle n'y pense pas ce sera Baella, une amie à moi, qui la remplacera ; je lui demanderai de vérifier le vendredi si cela a été fait ou non.**

**Place aux réponses ! Je rappelle que les miennes sont en gras... celle d'Alaia en **normal

**sat1 : **Héhé, je tâche de faire en sorte que ça ne devienne jamais ennuyeux (**et elle réussit ! C'est une promesse !**) Torturer Merlin est une activité trop amusante pour s'en passer.

**Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras à ne pas te lasser.**

**Maneo : **J'espère que le MP que je t'ai envoyé t'a plu, et que le commentaire de Julie sur mon français t'a fait rire.

**Merci encore pour la réponse technique. Je me suis couchée moins bête lundi dernier ! Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule francophone à avoir lu la fic en version originale... et que mon travail t'aide à mieux comprendre certains mots !**

**~()~**

Chaptitre 7: Première Requête de Magie ~Partie 2~

Merlin avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur, _vraiment _envie ; ou bien était-ce celle d'_Arthur _qu'il voulait cogner contre un mur ?

Avec un soupir exagéré, le front dans les mains, il loucha dans le bol d'eau en face de lui et essaya à nouveau de conjurer une image. De qui était venue cette brillante idée, déjà ? Et pourquoi, au nom du ciel, avait-il accepté ?

Vous l'aurez compris, Merlin n'était pas très bon pour invoquer des images.

Il soupira de nouveau, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Il savait que c'était assez logique, en principe, mais de _vraiment_ regarder dans l'eau à la recherche de dangers potentiels à Camelot ou aux alentours s'avérait être plus dur qu'il ne l'avait prévu... Ou peut-être que Merlin s'était juste imaginé que parce qu'il était _Emrys_, et avait réussi des exploits similaires dans son apprentissage, il pourrait apprendre à regarder dans l'eau en quelques jours et serait capable de le faire parfaitement bien. Comme il s'était _trompé_.

Il abandonna, son front allant cogner sur la table. Ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, ou en tout cas pour ce matin. Il réessaierait peut-être plus tard, si la migraine envahissant sa tête décidait de s'en aller d'ici là.

Gaius entra dans la pièce, remarquant Merlin assis, son visage appuyé sur la table. Levant un sourcil il s'approcha, s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Tu sais, si tu as l'intention d'apprendre ça tu devrais choisir un meilleur bol... Le bois n'est pas très stable pour invoquer des images, parce que dans les mains d'un novice, il coupe généralement les images en morceaux comme les branches d'un arbre. »

Merlin se redressa abruptement et le fixa, le ton plat.

« Le livre n'a jamais dit que la matière du bol avait de l'importance. »

Le physicien lui rendit son regard, sans se laisser décontenancer.

« C'est parce que, aussi complet que soit ton livre sur les enchantements et la sorcellerie en général, il ne couvre que les _bases _de l'invocation d'images. Il faudrait que tu lises un volume _consacré _à ça si tu veux avoir plus de détails. Le mieux pour invoquer des images, ce sont les cristaux, les étangs naturels, ou les bassins creusés dans la pierre. Cependant... »

Il leva un doigt, empêchant Merlin de répliquer.

« Ils demandent tous de l'expérience pour être utilisés et contrôlés, sans quoi les images invoquées seront probablement banales et/ou inutiles... Je vais voir si je peux te trouver un bassin qui convienne, en laiton, quand je serai en ville aujourd'hui. C'est un matériel très stable pour l'invocation d'images, et qui donne de bons reflets ; l'idéal pour les débutants. »

Merlin reposa son visage sur la table, marmonnant dans le bois.

« C'est ça, remuez le couteau dans la plaie... »

Gaius adressa un sourire à l'arrière du crâne de son protégé.

« Allons, ne le prends pas comme ça, Merlin. Tu es peut-être doué pour la magie, mais ça ne change rien au fait que l'invocation d'images est l'un des talents les plus éphémères que l'on puisse essayer d'apprendre. Cela demande une dose considérable de pouvoir ou de patience pour être maîtrisé, selon la force du sorcier. La plupart qui essaient abandonnent avec dégoût. Que tu veuilles continuer, cependant, montre que tu as l'état d'esprit requis pour réussir. »

Merlin soupira, se redressant de nouveau et révélant l'expression légèrement opprimée de son visage.

« Plus probablement, Arthur veut que j'apprenne ça, afin de pouvoir avoir Morgane à l'oeil de plus près, et je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que j'ai échoué. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, pas alors que c'est la première fois qu'il me demande de faire de la magie pour lui. Vous voyez l'importance que ça a, n'est-ce pas Gaius ? La _première fois_... Il enfreignait déjà la loi en cachant que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, mais jusqu'à maitenant il ne l'a jamais fait de _cette _façon. Je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. »

Gaius étendit le bras sur la table pour lui tapoter la main.

« Et tu ne le feras pas. Dis-lui simplement la vérité, et que cela s'avère plus complexe que tu ne le pensais. Mais même si ça ne va pas aussi bien que tu le souhaiterais, tu vas continuer d'y travailler. Il peut difficilement te demander plus, tu _fais _de ton mieux. »

Merlin soupira de nouveau, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Monsieur 'Je suis un prince donc tu dois trouver mes chaussettes à ma place' va bientôt se réveiller, et je dois aller chercher son petit déjeuner. »

Il marqua une pause, avant d'adresser un léger sourire à Gaius.

« Merci, de croire en moi. Ça aide. »

Gaius lui rendit son sourire, avant de le pousser légèrement vers la porte.

« Je t'en prie, Merlin. »

~(-)~

S'écartant du chemin d'autres serviteurs, esquivant les coudes des gens qui se retournaient brusquement, ou contournant ceux qui se rendaient dans d'autres ailes du château avec un plateau dans les mains, Merlin se fraya un chemin à travers l'épreuve que constituait le couloir menant aux cuisines. Sérieusement, Arthur le trouvait maladroit, mais est-ce que le prince réalisait que son serviteur devait traverser ça avec ses repas, intacts, trois fois par jour ? Il y arrivait, à chaque fois, sauf l'unique occasion où il avait été bousculé et avait laissé tomber un petit pain. Il s'était rapidement accroupi et avait réussi à l'attrapper avant que quelqu'un ne marche dessus, et après qu'il l'ait essuyé pour s'assurer que de la poussière ne restait pas collée dessus, Arthur n'avait pas remarqué de différence entre ce petit pain et l'autre présent dans son assiette.

Parfois il était évident qu'Arthur était _inconscient _de ce genre de choses.

Alors qu'il passait la grande porte à double battant de la cuisine, la chaleur et les odeurs furent comme une gifle en pleine figure pour le magicien. Évitant toujours d'autres serviteurs, il s'approcha rapidement de la pile de plateaux sur une petite table contre le mur, et en saisit un, avant de passer devant la file des autres serviteurs personnels. C'était un des avantages qu'il y avait à être le serviteur d'Arthur, il avait le droit de passer devant tout le monde sauf les serviteurs personnels du roi. Aucun d'entre eux n'étant présent, il alla directement vers les cuisiniers pour réquisitionner des tranches de jambon, de fromage, et trois tranches de pain de belle taille. Il mit également la main sur une petite carafe de cidre doux, afin d'adoucir un peu Arthur avant de lui parler de ses 'progrès' dans l'invocation d'images.

Il fallait juste espérer que ça marcherait.

Le petit déjeuner rassemblé avec succès, Merlin entama la tâche plus complexe de _sortir _des cuisines sans être accidentellement assommé ou voir son plateau renversé. C'était dans cet endroit que l'on pouvait voir la _seule _occasion où il montrait une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements. Il se glissait entre les gens, tenant le plateau en équilibre au-dessus de sa tête quand l'espace libre était trop mince, glissant comme un chat noir à travers les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les couloirs moins peuplés après celui conduisant aux cuisines.

Atteignant ce passage moins risqué, Merlin se détendit un peu en soupirant et se dirigea vers les escaliers les plus proches. Monter deux étages, tourner à gauche, puis remonter l'escalier presque abandonné au bout du couloir. De là il aurait le champ quasiment libre jusqu'à l'aile où se trouvaient les appartements d'Arthur, et les gens le trouvaient stupide ? Bon sang, s'il suivait le chemin qu'on lui avait _indiqué _quand il avait commencé son travail, cela lui aurait pris deux fois plus de temps, même si la route qu'il utilisait était plus longue. Mais la plupart des serviteurs n'utilisaient jamais ce chemin pour rejoindre les ailes où les nobles avaient leurs chambres, Merlin ne devait donc presque jamais à se disputer pour dépasser quelqu'un.

Toutes ses sorties nocturnes et ses infractions envers la loi contre la magie avaient porté leurs fruits... Il connaissait probablement ce château mieux que beaucoup de ceux qui avaient vécu ici toute leur vie.

Souriant à cette idée, Merlin atteignit les chambres d'Arthur et regarda la porte. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne autour, il fixa la serrure et remua les doigts d'une des mains tenant le plateau, murmurant :

« _Tospringe ! _»

La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic satisfaisant, Merlin se retourna pour la pousser avec son dos, la refermant d'un coup de pied avant de déposer le plateau de nourriture sur la table. Sa voix joyeuse résonna à travers la chambre, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

« _Bonjour_, Sire ! Le petit déjeuner est servi ! »

Il ouvrit les rideaux en grand, faisant entrer la lumière du soleil dans la chambre et vers le lit d'Arthur, faisant broncher le prince qui mit un oreiller sur sa tête. Une seconde plus tard il s'assit, _lançant _ledit oreiller à la tête de Merlin qui, ayant déjà eu à affronter ça à plusieurs reprises, s'en saisit adroitement.

Arthur marmonna dans sa barbe, avant de sortir du lit et d'aller derrière le paravent où Merlin avait préparé chemise et pantalon la veille au soir. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Merlin attisa les braises du foyer et ajouta quelques bûches ; Arthur entendait le magicien se déplacer dans la pièce, flânant sans doute puisque jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris son petit déjeuner, le serviteur n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Arthur, maintenant convenablement habillé, regarda autour de lui, cherchant le dernier vêtement dont il avait besoin.

« Hé, Merlin, où sont mes ch... »

Une tête brune apparut à côté du paravent, Merlin souriant tandis qu'il tendait au prince la paire de chaussettes qu'il avait prises sur le tabouret _juste à côté _du paravent.

« Les voici ! »

Le prince fronça légèrement les sourcils en les prenant, tandis que Merlin disparaissait le temps qu'il les enfile. S'il avait travaillé pour n'importe quel autre noble du château, l'attitude de Merlin l'aurait fait renvoyer depuis longtemps. Mais Arthur ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il préférait les répliques sarcastiques et joyeusement utiles du magicien à la _fadeur _servile du reste des serviteurs, Gwen exceptée, bien sûr. Gwen lui parlait franchement de temps en temps, bien qu'elle s'en excuse toujours si cela impliquait de l'insulter ou de le réprimander. Quant à Merlin, il ne s'excusait presque _jamais_, et c'était aussi bien... Ses commentaires finauds aidaient Arthur à garder les pieds solidement ancrés sur terre.

Arthur s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge... Et savoir au fond que le magicien pouvait probablement _l'anéantir_ d'un simple sort, jouait aussi un rôle. Il n'avait peut-être pas une idée précise des capacités totales de Merlin, mais s'il avait pu effrayer Morgause il n'était clairement pas à prendre à la légère. Et on parlait ici d'un jeune homme qui travaillait _volontairement _comme serviteur, et supportait qu'on lui donne certaines des pires corvées quand le prince était irrité contre lui, alors qu'en réalité ledit prince ne pouvait pas le _forcer _à faire quoi que ce soit s'il ne le voulait pas. Merlin avait même supporté d'être mis au pilori plusieurs fois pour le couvrir, finissant bombardé de fruits pourris et de légumes.

Arthur secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ce genre de choses... C'était _terriblement humiliant_,(je trouve que humiliant n'est pas le terme qui convient mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon... ça correspond à l'adjectif humble, si tu as une idée) même s'il ne le dirait jamais à Merlin.

Il s'assit à table, remarquant le petit déjeuner simple mais bon que Merlin lui avait apporté. Il se souvint de s'être plaint de repas similaires dans le passé, avant d'apprendre à ne pas prendre pour acquise la nourriture qu'on lui donnait. Du pain, du fromage, _et _du jambon... ça aurait pu sembler maigre à la majeure partie de la noblesse, mais pour la plupart des roturiers, avoir autre chose que du porridge trop liquide ou du pain dur était un rêve.

Il saisit une des tranches de pain, y insérant le jambon et le fromage avant de la plier en deux. Il l'amena à sa bouche, mais hésita avant d'en prendre une bouchée... Maudites soient ces pensées humiliantes (idem ici). Ça commençait à devenir une habitude qu'il voulait prendre, et en même temps ne voulait pas prendre. C'était gênant de voir les choses du point de vue d'un roturier, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas prendre de la distance par rapport à cela. C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise de Merlin, Gwen, et Arthur... Pour être un roi bon et juste, il fallait comprendre son peuple.

Arthour soupira, prenant la coupe à côté de son assiette. Il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard, pour l'instant il fallait qu'il accepte le fait qu'il était un prince. Les responsabilités d'un roi n'étaient pas encore les siennes, et il n'était pas encore sûr d'y être prêt. Il continuerait d'attendre son heure, adoucissant autant que possible les coups portés par les préjugés de son père. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

La coupe fut enlevée de la table, Arthur y prenant une gorgée avant de s'arrêter, surpris, et de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Merlin lui avait apporté du _cidre _? Le magicien ne faisait _jamais _ça, pas depuis qu'il avait déclaré qu'il 'ne voulait pas émousser les réflexes de son seigneur juste avant qu'il aille agiter de lourds objets pointus avec ses chevaliers'. Il approcha la coupe de son nez, renfilant. C'était seulement du cidre _doux_, certainement pas assez fort pour le saouler à moins qu'il n'en boive plusieurs litres, mais ça restait de l'alcool. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Merlin à lui en servir ?

Il se raidit, tournant lentement la tête pour chercher le magicien. Merlin était près de la fenêtre la plus éloignée, pianotant sur la charpente en essayant d'avoir l'air d'attendre simplement que le prince ait fini de manger... Arthur n'y crut pas une seconde.

Il laissa la coupe pendre entre ses doigts, la tournant paresseusement tout en demandnt d'un ton entendu :

« Merlin... Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de cacher ? »

Le magicien broncha, le regardant avant de grimacer nerveusement.

« Euh... rien.

- Merlin... »

Ils se fixèrent, immobiles, pendant presquue une minute avant que le serviteur ne cèdre. Il savait qu'Arthur n'allait rien lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« C'est au sujet de... eh bien, vous savez... ça va assez... mal... »

Arthur, réalisant de quoi parlait Merlin, se redressa.

« Tu n'as pas réussi à le faire ? »

Merlin grimaça à nouveau.

« Eh bien, pas encore... Apparemment, d'après ce que Gaius m'a dit ce matin, j'ai pris l'un des _pires _bols possibles pour apprendre. »

Il soupira.

« Il va m'en trouver un mieux, en laiton, en ville aujourd'hui... Un bon matériel stable, le laiton, il donne de bons reflets aussi... _Idéal_ pour les débutants. »

Il se retourna et fit face au mur à côté de la fenêtre, cognant plusieurs fois sa tête contre la pierre avant de marmonner :

« J'ai passé _trois jours _à me donner des migraines pour rien. J'espère que j'aurai plus de chance avec le nouveau bol. »

Le prince le fixa, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, mais la frustration de Merlin était assez claire pour qu'il soit désolé pour lui... Enfin, presque.

Arthur posa sa coupe, un sourire railleur se formant lentement sur son visage.

« Eh bien je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Après tout, tu _n'es _qu'un _débutant_. »

Merlin se retourna brusquement pour le regarder, indigné, tandis que le prince se contentait de lui rendre son regard en ricanant. Cela dura plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Merlin finisse par secouer la tête et rouler des yeux, répliquant :

« Je suis peut-être un débutant, mais je sais que je vais m'améliorer... Alors que vous, vous serez toujours un _crétin_. »

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Plus qu'une partie pour cet 'épisode'.**

**Julie Winchester : A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Première Requête de Magie Partie 3

**Disclaimer: Si vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, retournez aux premiers chapitres.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 7: Première Requête de Magie ~Partie 3~

Note à soi-même... Ne pas appeler Arthur un 'crétin' quand on vient de lui dire qu'on a misérablement échoué à une tâche qu'il vous a attribuée.

Merlin souffla pour écarter une mèche noire de ses yeux, incapable de le faire avec les mains, puisque cela aurait probablement pour effet d'étaler du crottin de cheval sur son visage. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas le fait de l'avoir traité de _crétin _qui lui avait valu cette punition... C'était plutôt le fait que, en essayant de conjurer de l'eau à donner au prince à la place du cidre, il l'avait accidentellement _douché _avec au lieu de la verser dans sa coupe.

Peut-être aurait-il dû pratiquer un peu plus ce sort avant de l'essayer devant Arthur... après tout, il l'avait seulement vu comme un moyen possible de remplir son bol à images (NDT : celui où il invoquerait des images) en cas d'urgence, et n'avait pas encore essayé de le lancer.

Soupirant de résignation, Merlin souleva une nouvelle fourchée de fumier dans la brouette près de la porte de l'étable. Il n'allait pas râler, il l'avait mérité _cette _fois, et amplement. Ça lui apprendrait à essayer de frimer devant Arthur, quand le bon sens lui dictait plutôt de se rendre à la cuve au rez-de-chaussée.

Une autre motte de fumier se dirigea vers la brouette, tandis que le magicien terminait de nettoyer la première des _six _stalles qu'il devait récurer...

~(-)~

La ville était aussi affairée que d'habitude ; les propriétaires d'échoppes vantaient leurs marchandises à haute voix, tandis que les passants les ignoraient ou s'arrêtaient pour regarder. Autour de la citadelle, les bâtiments marqués et les signes d'anciens incendies attestaient qu'une attaque avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. Des réparations avaient été faites, des commerces reconstruits, et les morts enterrés. C'était un scénario familier, qui s'était produit bien trop souvent. Regardant les gens autour de lui, Gaius voyait les ombres du deuil et de la peine dans les yeux de presque chaque personne qu'il croisait. Camelot et son peuple avaient payé chèrement depuis le bannissement de la magie, et payaient encore. Des innocents avaient été tués avec les coupables, et ceux qui utilisaient la magie pour aider et guérir avaient été persécutés aussi implacablement que la petite minorité qui l'utilisaient pour faire le mal.

L'expression de Gaius demeura impassible, ne montrant aucun signe de son conflit intérieur. C'était un talent qu'il avait développé ces dernières années, des années passées à détourner le regard, à faire mine de ne pas voir les souffrances de la communauté magique. Il ne blâmait pas les survivants qui le considéraient comme un traître, et il espérait seulement qu'en dissimulant et en guidant Merlin, Emrys, il pourrait un jour se racheter à leurs yeux. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il restait là à ne rien faire. Il était temps que Gaius le Sorcier se libère des chaînes de son ancienne lâcheté, et commence à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Il conseillerait et aiderait Merlin dans ses études de magie, et prendrait aussi le temps de s'assurer qu'Arthur apprenait la vérité sur l'Ancienne Religion. C'était une idée pour le moins audacieuse, d'autant plus que cela devrait se faire sous le nez d'Uther, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Un puissant magicien, pour défendre le royaume, et un futur roi qui comprendrait _tous _ses sujets, magiques comme non-magiques.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il entra dans les locaux du meilleur apothicaire de Camelot. L'air sentait les multiples herbes et concentrés vendus ici, une ambiance considérablement familière pour toute personne pratiquant la médecine... ainsi que pour ceux se livrant à des activités moins nobles. Passant en revue le contenu des étagères, Gaius adressa un petit signe de tête au vendeur. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux très bien, et le vendeur devait beaucoup au patronage du Médecin de la Cour. Tous les remèdes de Gaius étaient faits à partir de produits venant de sa boutique, le prix de ses achats étant pris sur le trésor royal comme preuve de la 'considération' du roi pour son peuple. Celui-ci payait des taxes, des taxes qui en retour finançaient tout ce dont Gaius avait besoin pour traiter leurs maladies. Cela aurait pu sembler être un bon geste de la part d'Uther, excepté le fait qu'à l'exception des blessures et maladies les plus sérieuses, comme une épidémie ou une blessure de guerre, seul le personnel du château pouvait s'attendre à recevoir un traitement de la part du médecin.

C'était une preuve supplémentaire de l'inéquité du système, qui était perpétué par la croyance d'Uther que la noblesse était bien plus importante que le petit peuple qui les nourrissait et payait pour eux. Bref, Gaius trouvait la situation déplorable, sans pouvoir le dire à Uther.

Choisissant plusieurs bocaux, Gaius écarta ces pensées et amena les récipients au comptoir, demandant des doses spécifiques pour chaque contenu. Plusieurs de ses réserves s'amenuisaient dernièrement... particulièrement certaines herbes qu'il utilisait pour des charmes d'illusion autour de son atelier. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire, vite effacé, à cette idée. Même _Merlin _n'avait pas remarqué les petits charmes discrets que son mentor utilisait. Bien qu'_Uther _soit ensorcelé afin de ne pas soupçonner le garçon d'être un sorcier, lui-même n'avait pas cette protection. Il s'était donc débrouillé pour se défendre _lui-même _afin d'éviter à Merlin de devoir s'en charger, créant des charmes qui pousseraient toutes les personnes entrant dans ses appartements à croire que la magie ne pouvait en aucune façon être dissimulée ici. Étant donné que sa chambre était derrière ses propres appartements, Merlin serait également protégé, mais Gaius admettait que dans ce cas précis, les sorts étaient surtout pour lui. S'il devait recommencer à utiliser la magie de façon régulière, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de laisser quelqu'un voir quelque chose qui pousserait Uther à lui retirer sa confiance. Cela s'était déjà produit auparavant, il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, et il tenait à ce que ses appartements deviennent l'endroit où Arthur comme Merlin pourraient apprendre ce qu'il avait à leur offrir.

Son matériel rassemblé, et une commande de livraison passée pour les objets les plus lours ou les moins urgents, comme des huiles et certaines autres herbes, il accepta la facture qu'il donnerait au trésorier afin que le vendeur soit payé, avant de quitter la boutique. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre aujourd'hui, à part le bol pour Merlin. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune garantie que le forgeron, qui vendait également des récipients, aurait quoi que ce soit d'adéquat. Il devrait simplement aller jeter un oeil, et espérer que ce serait le cas.

Tenant à la main un sac rempli de feuilles, destinées à des sorts, et de poudres, Gaius se fraya un chemin à travers les rues vers le quartier des forgerons. Il hésitait toujours à venir ici, à cause des pensées qui accompagnaient la vue de l'ancien établi du père de Gwen, Tom. Le pauvre homme avait été une des victimes innocentes d'Uther, et que le roi ait admi avoir eu tort de le faire exécuter n'apportait que peu de réconfort à Gwen. C'était une femme remarquable, pour ne pas avoir cédé à la haine, alors qu'il aurait été si facile de s'y laisser aller. Au lieu de cela, elle était restée forte, et sans le savoir, avait montré un exemple important à Merlin.

Il se détourna de l'atelier, se dirigeant vers un autre plus petit, plus bas dans la rue. Tous les forgerons ne fabriquaient pas des épées ou des armes, et ceux qui ne le faisaient pas se chargeaient généralement des objets nécessaires au plus grand nombre. La boutique vers laquelle il se dirigeait était de celles-là, son propriétaire célèbre pour ses récipients; qu'il ne faisait pas seulement en fer. Il travaillait aussi l'étain, le laiton et le bronze, et bien que ce dernier soit au-delà des moyens de la plupart des gens, le laiton et l'étain était populaires parmi ceux qui voulaient apparaître un peu plus aisés.

Il entra dans la boutique, le propriétaire semblant assez surpris de voir le Médecin de la Cour passer sa porte. Avant que l'homme ne puisse parler, Gaius lui adressa un signe de tête et désigna les étagères.

« Il me faut un bol tout simple, en laiton, avec un large fond plat. J'essaye de faire une nouvelle pommade, et le laiton ne réagira pas aux ingrédients que j'utilise, mais je crains que le bol que j'utilise habituellement est trop petit pour que je puisse travailler correctement. J'espérais que vous auriez quelque chose qui convienne, plutôt que de devoir en commander un... »

Il laissa la phrase planer dans l'air, espérant que sous-entendre qu'il pourrait aller passer commande à l'actuel 'forgeron attitré de la cour' suffirait à encourager celui-ci à bouger. Le forgeron dirigea Gaius vers son étalage de marchandises en laiton, avant de gentiment mettre de côté tout ce qui correspondait à la description.

Très vite, seuls vingt bols restèrent sur une table, le forgeron fixant le médecin avec espoir.

« Est-ce que l'un de ceux-là correspond à vos besoins ? »

Gaius commença à les inspecter, en soulevant certains avant de les reposer en secouant la tête. Certains étaient trop profonds, d'autres trop _grands_. Merlin n'aurait pas besoin de quelque chose de _massif_, mais certains des bols proposés étaient également trop petits. Après les avoir inspectés plusieurs minutes, causant une angoisse grandissante au vendeur, Gaius hésita un instant quand il remarqua un ce qui pourrait bien être exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Il souleva l'objet, le retournant entre ses mains. Vingt-cinq centimètres de large, dix centimètres de profondeur, les côtés incurvant doucement pour rejoindre un fond plat de vingt centimètres. Le métal était fin, manipulé avec des mains expertes, ce qui signifiait que le bol ne serait pas trop lourd, et certainement assez léger pour que Merlin puisse l'emmener avec lui quand il accompagnerait Arthur dans ses voyages.

Il s'autorisa un sourire intérieur. C'était également suffisamment simple pour passer pour un objet dont un serviteur pourrait se servir pour aider son maître à se laver, et ça n'aurait certainement pas l'air étrange que le serviteur personnel du _prince _l'emporte avec lui.

Gaius se retourna pour faire face au forgeron, montrant le bol.

« Celui-là fera très bien l'affaire. Combien coûte-t-il ? »

Le marchand s'empressa de prendre le bol des mains de Gaius, faisant signe au médecin de le suivre tandis qu'il partait l'emballer dans du tissu afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit rayé en chemin. Il aurait pu paraître légèrement surpris que Gaius le paye avec des pièces de la modeste réserve qu'il avait dans sa poche, mais il n'allait pas lui poser de questions. De l'argent était de l'argent, et il était fort possible que Gaius ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il n'était pas allé voir le forgeron 'attitré', ceci afin d'éviter que ce dernier ne se sente insulté... _Ce _forgeron ne voulait pas _non plus _attirer l'attention indésirable d'Uther.

Le bol emballé et rangé dans le sac avec les herbes, Gaius rentra au château. Le bol aurait pu être parfait, mais il voulait quand même le 'nettoyer' un peu d'abord.

~(-)~

Il _détestait _récurer les écuries... Presque autant qu'il détestait se laver dans la 'salle de bains' des serviteurs du château.

Merlin se frottait aussi énergiquement que possible, essayant d'éradiquer l'odeur de fumier aussi vite que la baignoire d'eau et la savonnette le lui permettaient. La 'salle de bains' était composée de deux petites pièces adjacentes à la laverie, une pour les hommes et une pour les femmes, où une partie de l'eau usée pour la lessive était versée dans les baignoires de bois entassées là. C'était l'endroit où la plupart des serviteurs allaient se laver, du moins ceux qui vivaient au château. Leurs chambres étaient toujours étroites, sans cheminée, un bain privé était donc un luxe inaccessible. Mais pour Merlin, qui optait généralement pour transporter de l'eau dans les appartements de Gaius et l'y chauffer pour son bain, s'asseoir dans cette pièce avec plusieurs autres serviteurs était assez désagréable.

Il savait aussi, cependant, que Gaius préfèrerait qu'il ne revienne pas puant comme un porc.

Retenant les jurons qu'il aurait voulu marmonner, Merlin continua de se frotter de haut en bas avant de faire tremper ses vêtements afin d'en enlever la majeure partie du crottin. S'il n'y en avait eu qu'un peu, il ne s'en serait pas soucié, mais il avait glissé en sortant de la dernière des stalles qu'on lui avait assignées, et avait atterri dans le caniveau à l'extérieur...

Il commença à essorer l'eau de son pantalon et de sa chemise, en extrayant chaque goutte possible avant de remettre ses vêtements. Heureusement qu'il connaissait bien le château, cela lui permettrait d'éviter l'embarras d'être vu dans des vêtements trempés en prenant le chemin touristique, avant d'aller chercher le dîner d'Arthur.

Il se glissa hors de la pièce, les autres serviteurs présents ne lui accordant pas un regard. Il se hâta ensuite vers les appartements de Gaius, les trouvant vides tandis qu'il se ruait dans sa chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de sec.

Il marqua une pause avant de partir, regardant autour de la plus large pièce, se demandant une fois de plus s'il y avait quelque chose de _changé_. Incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, il secoua la tête et partit. S'il ne se dépêchait pas il arriverait en retard pour servir le dîner d'Arthur, et il ne voulait pas recevoir une autre tournée aux écuries après qu'il vienne de se rendre présentable.

~(-)~

Le médecin entra dans ses appartements, remarquant au passage la fine traînée de gouttes d'eau entre la porte et la petite pièce au fond. Curieux de son origine, il posa son sac sur l'une des tables et alla jeter un oeil, découvrant une chemise et un pantalon mouillés qui, bien qu'ayant été rapidement nettoyés, sentaient toujours légèrement le fumier.

Apparemment, après avoir servi son petit déjeuner à Arthur, Merlin avait fait une bêtise qui lui avait valu une séance de récurage des écuries.

Secouant la tête avec amusement, Gaius retourna vers son sac et commença à le vider de son contenu. Les herbes furent rangées dans les bocaux correspondants, avant qu'il en rassemble d'autres ainsi qu'un morceau de cire d'abeille, puis il retourna près de la table. Prenant un bol d'eau et le suspendant au-dessus du feu, il attisa les braises avec un tisonnier en fer et ajouta du bois. Dans le bol, il plaça une petite quantité d'aigremoine et d'anis, les laissant tremper dans l'eau chaude tandis qu'il plaçait la cire dans un bol peu profond au-dessus d'un brûleur. Il y ajouta du chanvre et un peu d'huile, avant de remuer le tout avec une baguette de saule prise dans le pot où il rangeait les bâtons qu'il utilisait pour mélanger ses remèdes.

Lorsque la cire et l'huile furent mélangées, il éteignit le brûleur et retira l'eau presque brûlante du feau. Posant le bol sur la table, il trempa un linge dans l'eau parfumée et l'utilisa pour nettoyer le bol de laiton. De l'aigremoine, pour purifier l'aura du bol, et pour le protéger des sorts perturbateurs ; et de l'anis, pour la protection et la purification, afin de le consacrer à la magie. Le chanvre qu'il avait ajouté à la cire préparerait le bol à aider les visions et la méditation, et l'utilisation du saule pour tout mélanger renforcerait cela ainsi que la protection offerte par l'anis.

Gaius travailla lentement et prudemment, s'assurant que chaque centimètre carré de la surface du bol avait été frotté tout en s'assurant qu'il n'enlevait pas la patine qui s'était formée dessus pendant que le récipient restait sur les étagères du forgeron. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'air _trop _brillant ou _trop _neuf, mieux valait qu'il semble un peu usé... Cela passerait plus facilement pour un bassin ordinaire.

Il se sourit, se souvenant du jour où il avait fait ça pour son propre compte dans sa jeunesse. Il avait mis tellement d'application à entreprendre l'étude de l'invocation, pour découvrir rapidement que cela avait été une perte de temps. Il irait jusqu'aux mêmes extrêmes pour Merlin, sans le dire au garçon. Non, faire cela mettrait un peu plus de pression à Merlin pour qu'il réussisse, et ralentirait probablement son apprentissage au lieu de le faciliter.

Il reposa le bol sur la table, la faible brillance de la cire à peine discernable sous la surface jaune. Il doutait que Merlin le remarque, et les résidus de cire seraient enlevés à force que le bol soit manipulé. Au moment où les effets du nettoyage s'effaceraient, il était probable que Merlin soit assez expérimenté en invocation pour ne plus en avoir besoin, mais pour l'instant, du moins, il aurait cette petite aide.

Rangeant son matériel, stockant la cire restante dans un bocal au cas où il en aurait de nouveau besoin, Gaius s'apprêta à passer l'après-midi à mélanger ses remèdes, jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à s'assombrir à l'extérieur, indiquant que Merlin serait bientôt de retour. Il suspendit le ragoût qu'il avait fait venir des cuisines au-dessus du feu, afin qu'il se réchauffe. Il cuisinait lui-même le petit déjeuner, mais il était toujours plus facile de faire monter quelque chose pour les autres repas de la journée. Il était médecin après tout, et une bonne partie de ses journées était employée à ce travail.

Il alluma les lampes, puis se servit une part de ragoût dans un bol de bois ; pas celui que Merlin avait voulu utiliser ce matin, cependant. Il s'assit ensuite derrière la table à présent débarrassée and commença à manger, et en avait à peine mangé la moitié quand le magicien susmentionné entra d'un pas lourd.

Il vit Gaius lui indiquer le chaudron près du feu, et alla se servir avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Alors qu'il allait prendre sa première bouchée, il remarqua le bol en laiton au bout de la table.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? »

Gaius hocha la tête, avalant sa bouchée avant de répondre.

« Tu devrais avoir plus de chance avec ça, cela dit, n'espère pas des résultats spectaculaires. Jusqu'à ce que tu commences à maîtriser l'art de l'invocation, tu passeras la majeure partie de ton temps à voir des choses sans le moindre intérêt. Même avec ce bol, il te faudra beaucoup d'entraînement. »

Merlin le regarda longuement, embêté.

« N'avez-vous aucune confiance en moi ? »

Gaius le regarda platement.

« Si, mais je me souviens de l'époque où _j'ai _essayé d'apprendre. Je n'avais absolument aucun talent pour ça, et j'ai fini par y renoncer. Les meilleures images que j'ai réussi à invoquer étaient moi-même, mes appartements, et une fois j'ai réussi à invoquer la vue que j'avais de ma fenêtre... Tout cela, je pouvais le voir _sans_ magie et sans bouger de là où j'étais assis. D'où ma décision d'arrêter. »

Merlin le fixa pendant un moment, avant de se lever impulsivement et de verser de l'eau de la carafe dans le bol. Il se pencha dessus, regardant à l'intérieur avant de marmonner et de faire un geste vers l'eau :

« _Uisce scail, eiriu do mo amharc_. »

Il continua de regarder à l'intérieur, son expression devenant lentement incrédule.

Gaius haussa un sourcil, sachant à l'expression de Merlin qu'il avait immédiatement obtenu une image... mais pas très utile.

« Alors, tu vois quelque chose ? »

Merlin, regarda toujours le bol, marmonna avec dégoût :

« Un ivrogne... traversant la ville... et trébuchant... »

Gaius ne put s'en empêcher, ses tentatives de ne pas sourire échouèrent misérablement.

« Comme je le disais, entraîne-toi. »

Merlin grogna en voyant le large sourire du médecin, avant de se rasseoir et de manger son repas. Apprendre ça allait lui donner des migraines, il le _sentait_.

~(-)~

**Julie Winchester : Et voilà, fin du sous-épisode. Cela dit, l'apprentissage de Merlin concernant ****l'invocation sera évoquée à nouveau dans le futur, à la fois dans les épisodes et dans les sous-épisodes. Finira-t-il par y arriver parfaitement ? Vous verrez...**

**Quant au sort, voici sa traduction : « Reflet dans l'eau, montre-toi à mes yeux ».**

**Prochain chapitre dans une semaine ; il s'agit de la première partie de la réécriture de Goblin's Gold, et sa traduction est l'oeuvre de Nymou. Quant à mes traductions personnelles, vous les retrouverez pour l'épisode Gauvain et le sous-épisode 'Congé Maladie'. Sous-épisode qui introduira un personnage sorti de l'imagination d'Alaia ; très apprécié des lecteurs anglais, il se montrera souvent au fil de la saison et une fanfiction consacrée à son passé est en cours d'écriture. Si le personnage vous plaît, je traduirai aussi cette fic.**


	9. L'or des Gobelins partie 1

**L'OR DES GOB****E****LINS –PARTIE 1-**

Entrant dans la pièce poussiéreuse, Merlin traversa le labyrinthe formé de centaines d'étagères pleines de livre tenant fermement un morceau de parchemin entre ses mains. Il ne venait pas souvent ici, uniquement quad Gaius lui demandait de lui ramener quelques chose ou cette fois où il avait falsifié un sceau de noblesse … Mais cette fois, c'était la première raison qui l'amenait à se trouver ici.

Geoffrey de Monmouth avait beau être vieux, il avait cette façon de vous regarder qui rend le plus preux des chevaliers nerveux. Espérons que cette fois, le bibliothécaire ne le ferait pas et lui dirait directement où se trouvait le livre.

Atteignant le bureau, Merlin attendit que l'homme daigne lire son parchemin. Quelques minutes après, le vieil homme sembla enfin être en mesure de s'adresser au servant devant lui :

« Oui ? »

Merlin le regarda pendant un moment avant de répondre en hésitant :

« Oui … Gaius m'a envoyé lui chercher un livre » Il regarda son parchemin et lut à voix haute : « Le bestiaire d'Eluiym de Cambria ».

« Le bestiaire ? » L'homme cligna des yeux, avant d'hocher la tête « Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis des années. Il doit être quelques part dans l'aile est, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit précis. »

Le visage de Merlin se fendit en une grimace, c'était à lui de chercher parmi ses étagères poussiéreuses après tout … Il se tourna vers la droite et se dirigea vers les premiers étagères avant de se faire arrêter par le bibliothécaire qui lui indiqua que l'est était de l'autre côté

Merlin le regarda un instant, embarrassé avant de pénétrer le labyrinthe de libre. Bon, ce n'était pas complètement un labyrinthe mais il y avait assez d'étagères pour se perdre si on ne faisait pas attention. S'il n'y avait pas tout ces blocs de livres de tous les styles et couleurs avec l'augmentation du nombre de toiles d'araignées à mesure qu'on s'éloignait de l'entrée. Il n'avait pas vraiment de repère.

Après être arrivé à la section marqué « Aile Est », Merlin commença à regarder autour de lui. Si le livre n'avait pas été vu depuis des lustres, il devait être l'un des plus poussiéreux. Essayant de ne pas éternuer ou de tousser tant la poussière était dense après son passage, le magicien chercha dans le couloire jusqu'à ce que _finalement _il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Le bestiaire d'Eluiym de Cambria se trouvait tout en haut de l'étagère mais Merlin n'en était pas impressionné le moins du monde.

"...Génial..."

Il s'éloigna de l'étagère pour prendre un peu d'élan, avant de décidera que grimper l'étagère plutôt que de sauter serait pour le mieux. Il espérait que Geoffrey ne le voit pas pendant qu'il faisait ça, il allait être scalpé s'il se faisait attraper ! Prenant appui sur une étagère, il mit son pied sur un livre d'une étagère un peu plus bas par erreur, avant de pouvoir corriger ce fait, la bibliothèque tourna sur elle-même révélant un passage secret.

Il se retrouva dans une petite chambre poussiéreuse et pleine de toiles d'araignée qui recouvrait une grande surface de la pièce et de ses objets.

Sur ses gardes, Merlin commença par regarder autour de lui, la curiosité ayant dissipé ses souvenirs sur ses aventures dans de telles pièces. A un moment, il remarqua un grand livre mis sur une grande étagère, curieux, il s'en approcha avant de le prendre et de l'ouvrir. Au moment même où ses yeux avaient commencé à lire, il comprit ce que c'était : Un livre de sorts, un qui avait été sauvé de la Grande Purge au vu de sa position dans cette pièce secrète.

Il l'examinerait peut être plus tard, au cas où il contiendrait des sorts que son propre livre ne contenait pas. Soudain, il entendu une exclamation étouffé dans la pièce oublié. Il remit le livre à sa place et regarda autour de lui alors que le bruit retentissait de nouveau avant de bousculer par inadvertance une boîte en forme de cylindre octogonal qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

La boîte bougea un peu, un léger 'bang' venait de son contenu, avant qu'une voix rauque disent très clairement : « Hé !».

La regardant avec perplexité, Merlin se baissa pour se rapprocher de la boîte et la tourna légèrement alors que son contenu grognait en se plaignant. Le haut était fermé par une lanière en cuire attaché à une serrure. Encore une fois, le bon sens ne fit pas d'apparition alors que le magicien regardait la serrure et décidait immédiatement de l'ouvrir avec un sort.

"_Ar oscailt..._"

La serrure s'ouvrit immédiatement, le couvercle s'envola au loin et prenant appui sur le haut, Merlin se pencha avec précaution sur l'ouverture pour voir ce qui se trouvait l'intérieur. Il sauta tout de suite en arrière alors que quelque chose sortait soudainement de la boîte.

C'était vert, avait des tatouages, des oreilles larges et pointues et ça lui souriait avec des dents très pointus,

"Bouh!" Merlin le regarda, avant qu'il ne lui parle de nouveau "Alors, tu vas dire quelque chose, ou c'est à moi de le faire ?"

Il y avait des tonnes de réponses que pouvait répliquer le magicien, mais comme d'habitude, il ne choisit pas la plus intelligente.

"Tu... Tu peux parler ?"

"T'es un timide toi, pas vrai ?" La créature commença à s'étirer, ses articulations craquant tandis que les os se dégourdissaient. « Oh ! J'peux t'dire que ça fait du bien de faire ça …. Et ça …. Et ça !" Merlin continua à le regarder, pas sûr de quoi faire de cette étrange … chose. Il essaya alors de le faire taire quand il réalisa que Geoffrey pouvant l'entendre mais il fut rudement arrêté « J'ai été enfermé dans cette boîte depuis cinquante ans, il est temps de s'amuser ! »

Il sauta de la boîte sur une étagère et commença à jeter des objets sur Merlin, l'ignorant complètement alors que celui-ci lui disait de se taire et d'arrêter.

« Arrête, ou tu vas nous attirer de gros ennuis à tous les deux. »

L'ignorant toujours, la créature fit ensuite – avec lenteur et délibération – tomber un vase sur le sol, le regardant se briser.

« Oh là là, quel dommage, tant pis. »

Le peu de patience qu'il restait à Merlin s'évanouit, tandis qu'il observait la chose avec une frustration grandissante.

« OK, c'est bon, tu _retournes_ dans cette boîte le temps que je... décide quoi faire de toi. »

L'autre le fixa avec un air abattu, sa lèvre tremblant tandis qu'il soupirait :

« Oh, d'accord... S'il le faut vraiment... »

Il sauta au sol et se dirigea vers la boîte, grimpant dessus pour se tenir sur le bord. Au moment où Merlin s'avançait afin d'enfermer la créature, elle sauta en l'air et atterrit sur sa tête.

« Ha ha ! J't'ai eu ! »

Elle disparut ensuite dans les étagères, tandis qu'il exigeait:

« _Arrête_ de faire des bêtises! »

Ignoré une fois de plus, il commença à chercher la créature, la trouvant farfouillant dans ne boîte de bric-à-brac et jetant de côté ce qui ne semblait pas correspondre à sa recherche. Il saisit un vieux bout de tissu à proximité, s'avança lentement vers la créature, se baissant pour éviter un article jeté en arrière, avant de lancer le chiffon sur elle et d'essayer de la remettre dans sa boîte.

Puis... tout d'un coup... la masse se débattant sous le tissu sembla s'évanouir.

Mrlin cligna des yeux, le soulevant et regardant à travers avec perplexité. Où diable était passée la créature ? Il eut la réponse un instant plus tard quand une boule de lumière dorée et brillante, qui ressemblait de façon suspecte à la créature imitant une abeille, surgit d'entre les plis et vola hors de la pièce à travers un léger trou.

Merlin resta bouche bée d'horreur, se ruant hors de la pièce en se servant de l'étagère avant de fouiller l'alcôve extérieure, avec pour seul résultat de recevoir un livre à l'arrière de la tête. Se retournant, il découvrit la créature perchée en haut de l'étagère qui servait de porte secrète, et celle-ci commença à la vider de son contenu en lançant les livres à la tête du magicien. Heureusement pour lui, le livre qu'il cherchait fut pris... malheureusement pour lui, la créature décida ensuite qu'elle en avait assez et s'en saisit avant de disparaître. Merlin se rua hors du Couloir des Procès-Verbaux, du moins, sauf lorsqu'il passa devant Geoffrey de Monmouth, cherchant la créature tout en s'assurant qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention sur lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la trouver, grâce à une piste de destruction devant les appartements d'Arthur, et ce fut dans un déni horrifié que le magicien entra pour les trouver mis à sac, et la créature continuait à jeter des objets partout... et à en juger par son monologue, elle n'était pas très contente de ne pas pouvoir trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le monologue venait de sous le lit, mais quand il s'agenouilla pour regarder dessous, la pire chose possible qu'il puisse imaginer se produisit.

« Merlin... J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication à cela... »

Merlin se retourna et regarda Arthur, souhaitant par-dessus tout que le fichu crétin ait choisi _n'importe_ quel autre moment que celui-là pour se montrer. Réfléchissant rapidement, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Merlin se leva et inventa une excuse... bien qu'un peu boiteuse.

« Je... J'ai en effet une explication. »

Arthur le fixa platement, Merlin abandonnant à présent son célèbre sourire innocent.

« Je fais le nettoyage de printemps. »

Arthur le fixait toujours.

« Ce n'est pas le printemps... et ce n'est certainement pas _propre_. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit, et il rit un peu.

« C'est parce que je viens de commencer. »

La porte de la chambre grinça légèrement, Merlin saisissant un éclair de vert s'enfuyant par là, avant de continuer à feindre devant Arthur.

« A-attendez que j'aie fini, vous pourrez manger par terre... Non que vous en auriez envie... »

Il y eut un bruit de crash à l'extérieur, Arthur se retourna pour regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Merlin le contourna, se ruant hors de la porte.

« Et si j'allais voir, pendant que vous restez là et que vous vous mettez à l'aise? »

Puis il partit, laissant Arthur se demander ce qui lui prenait.

~(-)~

Merlin se tenait à côté de Gaius, tandis que le magicien feuilletait un de ses livres afin de trouver ce qu'était la créature. Le magicien était arrivé dans ses appartements dans un état d'agitation extrême, après avoir chassé la créature des appartements de Morgane, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait jeté à terre une bonne partie de ses bijoux. Il était en train de les ramasser quand Gwen était entrée, le mettant dans une situation plutôt compromettante.

Une chance pour lui que Gwen _sache_ qu'il n'était pas du genre à voler... Une chance pour lui que ce n'ait pas été _Morgane _qui soit entrée.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, cependant, Gaius tourna encore quelques pages avant que Merlin ne l'arrête et ne montre une image de la créature qu'il avait vue.

« C'est lui ! »

Gaius fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Il semble que tu aies relâché un _gobelin_. »

Gaius le regardait maintenant très sérieusement, mettant Merlin mal à l'aise.

« Je connais ce regard... Ce n'est pas bon, pas vrai ? »

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« Les gobelins sont les créatures les plus méchantes qui soient. Méchants et _dangereux_. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu.

« Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. »

L'expression de Gaius devint sévère.

« Crois-moi, Merlin, un gobelin ne laissera rien l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout... de l'or. »

Il aurait pu ajouter quelque chose, si Arthur n'avait pas fait irruption dans la chambre avec une expression impassible sur le visage.

« On vous demande, Gaius, pour une affaire urgente et extrêmement délicate... C'est mon père... »

~(-)~

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant les appartements du Roi, et Arthur les prévint en termes sans équivoques que s'ils tenaient à leur vie, ils ne _penseraient_ même pas à rire. Il les fit entrer, et la voix d'Uther les informa qu'il était assis derrière son paravent...

Le Roi Uther avait été rendu _chauve_...

Gaius et Merlin avaient échangé un long regard, avant que Gaius n'assure Uther qu'il chercherait un remède et qu'ils prennent congé. Arthur resta avec son père, ce qui convenait très bien à Merlin, car il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avouer au prince qu'il avait libéré ce qui avait fait ça au roi.

Sur le chemin de retour à ses appartements, Gaius murmura à son protégé d'une voix inquiète :

« Seul un enchantement aurait pu faire perdre ses cheveux à Uther de cette façon. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la culpabilité du gobelin. Il faut qu'on l'attrappe avant qu'il fasse de sérieux dégâts. »

A cet instant le magicien ne put se retenir, et laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Est-ce que vous avez _vu_ la tête d'Uther? »

Gaius se tourna vers lui, l'air réprobateur.

« Merlin... Que crois-tu qu'Uther fera à la personne responsable d'avoir _relâché_ le gobelin ? »

Le sourire s'effaça, tandis que le magicien recouvrait son sérieux.

« Il faut qu'on l'attrappe, comment faire ? »

Ils reprirent leur route, Gaius préparant un plan.

« Il faut qu'on lui tende un piège, et pour cela il nous faut de _l'or_... et beaucoup... »

~(-)~

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait attirer ce genre de problèmes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas _quitté_ la pièce secrète après y être tombé... Et pourquoi, oh, pourquoi avait-il _ouvert_ cette fichue boîte ?

Merlin tendit le bras sous le lit d'Arthur, attirant à lui un certain objet caché dessous, reconnaissant d'avoir distrait le gobelin durant sa fouille de la pièce, l'empêchant ainsi de trouver cela... Un petit coffre contenant un nombre considérable de pièces d'or.

Le sortant de sa cachette, Merlin souleva le couvercle pour vérifier le contenu. Il le glissa ensuite avec précaution sous son bras et se dirigea vers la porte, silencieux comme une ombre, gracieux comme un... éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine...

En passant près de la table où le prince s'asseyait pour prendre ses repas, le magicien renversa par inadvertance le plateau contenant le bol, la tasse et l'assiette qu'il avait mises là un peu plus tôt en prévision du petit déjeuner princier le lendemain. L'ensemble tomba au sol, résonnant dans la chambre auparavant silencieuse, et Merlin se cacha instinctivement derrière l'une des chaises, la plaçant ainsi que la table entre lui et le prince désormais éveillé.

Arthur leva la tête, encore un peu endormi, mais néanmoins parfaitement alerte.

« Qui est là ? »

Merlin resta silencieux, les vieilles habitudes le poussant à agir comme il l'aurait fait _avant_ qu'Arthur n'apprenne à propos de sa magie.

Croyant que ce silence signifiait qu'il avait un _vrai_ intrus, et potentiellement _dangereux_, Arthur se leva et tira son épée, ses yeux fouillant la chambre depuis le lit. Une fois encore, sans vraiment réfléchir, Merlin saisit la perche et murmura :

« _Titim eadach... _»

Les rideaux du lit tombèrent, atterrissant sur Arthur qui glapit de surprise avant de tomber du lit sur le sol.

Merlin sortit de sa cachette, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était qu'Arthur, au lieu de se déplacer épée en main comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un l'attaque, s'était relevé et immobilisé, ayant ajouté deux et deux. Les rideaux de son lit, lui tomber dessus _juste au bon moment_... Mais oui...

« … _Merlin_... _Qu'est-ce_ que tu fabriques ? »

Merlin grimaça, posant le coffre sur la table avant d'aller aider Arthur à s'extirper des rideaux. Il les suspendit ensuite à leurplace, supportant le regard furieux du prince tandis qu'il commençait ses explications.

« Je, euh... En allant chercher un livre pour Gaius ce matin, j'ai trouvé une chambre secrète dans le Couloir des Procès-Verbaux... Et quand j'y étais j'ai accidentellement relâché quelque chose qui était enfermé dans une boîte rangée là-bas..."

L'expression d'Arthur était mélangée, et on aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé, irrité, ou résigné. Finalement, il soupira, et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi deviner, la chose que tu as relâchée, c'est ce que tu cherchais ce matin... et celle qui a rendu mon père..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, tandis que Merlin, les rideaux suspendus, grimaçait de nouveau.

« Euh, oui... C'est un gobelin et Gaius et moi allons lui tendre un piège. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de... »

Sa voix s'éteignit, son regard glissant vers le coffre sur la table, et Arthur le repéra également.

Incrédule, il se tourna vers Merlin et le frappa derrière la tête.

« _Merlin_ ! Est-ce qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que si tu avais _vraiment_ besoin de quelque chose, tu aurais pu me le _demander_ au lieu de le _voler_ ? »

Merlin rentra les épaules, l'air penaud, avant qu'Arthur ne secoue la tête et tende le bras vers la porte.

« Prends-le ! Mais tu ferais bien de le _ramener_ ! Et je veux que tu me parles _tout_ ce qui se passe en rapport avec la magie à partir de maintenant ! Tu te comportes comme si je ne savais toujours pas ce que tu es. »

Le magicien eut la bonne grâche de paraître légèrement honteux, évitant son regard.

« L'habitude, j'imagine. »

Il vit Arthur le fixer.

« Désolé... Je vous ferai savoir comment ça se passe. »

Et sur ces paroles, il se rua vers la table et quitta la pièce avec la boîte pleine de pièces, tandis qu'Arthur marmonnait dans sa barbe et retournait au lit. De tout ce qui aurait pu le réveiller... Fichus idiots de magiciens...

~(-)~

OK, donc cela vient d'être terminé – à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, nous sommes le 18 mars et il est 22h33 – et n'a pas été envoyé à ma beta pour deux raisons. La première, j'ai assez de retard comme ça sans attendre qu'elle puisse le corriger. La seconde, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait pas mal de travail en ce moment, donc je ne veux pas lui en donner encore plus.


	10. L'or des Gobelins Partie 2

Voici la suite, les 4 prochaines publications resteront probablement irrégulières, mais ensuite on reviendra à un rythme normal... Trois jours de retard cette fois, ça pourrait être pire !

Note d'Alaia :** Certaines scènes ont été coupées, car je les écris au plus-que-parfait, avec les pensées de Merlin et d'Arthur durant les scènes qui suivent. Plutôt que d'étirer le chapitre en couvrant tout, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus amusant de voir leur point de vue lorsqu'ils apprennent ce que Gaius a fait... **(mais qu'a-t-il fait et pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Mystère mystérieux... Lisez :D)

Disclaimer : Je crois que je serais au courant si c'était le cas.

Chapitre 10 : L'or des Gobelins ~Partie 2 ~

La pièce d'or tinta mélodieusement en roulant dans le couloir, carillonnant comme une cloche miniature lorsqu'elle tomba finalement au sol.

Merlin et Gaius l'observaient, attendant, espérant que l'appât fonctionnerait. On disait des gobelins qu'ils étaient indifférents au danger, si cela leur permettait d'avoir de l'or, et ils espéraient que celui-là ne serait pas différent. Après tout, c'était un piège assez évident... Une ligne de pièces remontant un couloir jusqu'à une remise, et un coffre plein d'autres pièces placé de façon à baigner dans la lumière sortant de la pièce. Quand le gobelin se montra quelques minutes plus tard, ils ne furent pas déçus, car il se rua sur les pièces, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour les _lécher_ avec allégresse. Quand il atteignit la remise, il parut transporté à la vue du coffre, poussant un cri de joie en s'en approchant.

Le duo ne lui donna pas l'occasion de s'en saisir, Gaius claquant la porte tandis que Merlin jetait une couverture sur le gobelin. Comme auparavant, la créature se réduisit à une boule de lumière, mais cette fois toutes les issues, y compris la serrure de la porte, avaient été condamnées. Il bourdonna autour de la pièce, cherchant une échappatoire, jusqu'à ce que Merlin essaye de le remettre sous le vêtement et tombe face contre terre.

La pièce libérée du bourdonnement du gobelin, Merlin souleva la couverture pour voir s'il l'avait attrapé avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se releva, faisant sursauter Gaius qui regardait étrangement dans le vide.

« Gaius... Vous avez vu où il est allé ? »

Le médecin fit un bond, le regardant avant de s'exclamer, en le frappant derrière la tête:

« Tu l'as laissé s'échapper, stupide garçon ! Et maintenant tu restes planté là comme un sac de patates ! Allez ! Suis-le ! »

Merlin hésita, semblant un peu surpris du sermon qu'il recevait, avant que Gaius ne le dirige vers la porte.

« Allez, zou ! »

Le magicien n'hésita plus, se ruant hors de la pièce et laissant Gaius en compagnie du coffre plein de pièces... Vers lequel le médecin s'avança ensuite avec une expression de joie, avant d'en prendre une et de la lécher...

~ (-) ~

Des bottes valdinguèrent au sol, certaines se brisant au passage, et la pièce entière était en bazar, des morceaux de vaisselle, des papiers éparpillés, et des herbes jetées sans ménagement. Au milieu se tenait Gaius, prenant des objets sur l'étagère devnat lui avant de les lancer par-dessus son épaule avec dégoût. Il n'y en avait pas ici, pas du tout !

La porte s'ouvrit, Merlin commençant à parler avant de l'avoir refermée.

« J'ai fouillé tout le palais et il n'y a aucun signe du... _Que _s'est-il passé ? »

La porte fermée, il tourna sur lui-même et vit une pièce qui semblait avoir été traversée par un ouragan, Gaius s'avançant avec colère.

« Ce maudit gobelin ! Tu l'as laissé s'échapper et il a ravagé mes appartements ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as du ménage à faire. »

Merlin se retourna, confus. C'était un peu tard pour que son mentor aille quelque part.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Gaius fronçait toujours les sourcils.

« A la taverne.

- Mais vous n'allez jamais à la taverne. »

Merlin était plus perplexe que jamais. Gaius sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre :

« Eh bien comme ça je saurai ce que j'ai manqué. »

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant un Merlin totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

Il secoua la tête, portant son attention sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Au moins on était tard le soir, ce qui voulait dire que personne ne le surprendrait. Il commença à tout nettoyer, faisant passer les herbes des pots cassés dans des pots neufs, rassemblant le verre brisé dans un panier, et essuyant les liquides renversés, le tout par magie. Il évitait de faire ses 'corvées' par magie ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque et c'eût été paresseux, mais en l'occurence il y avait tellement de travail qu'il fit une exception.

En une demi-heure il avait terminé, la chambre de nouveau normale si ce n'est que Gaius devrait refaire les stocks de certains ingrédients, et acheter de nouveaux pots et flacons vides. Toujours incapable de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez le médecin, Merlin éteignit toutes les lampes sauf une et alla se coucher.

~(-)~

Quand il était ressorti le lendemain matin, il avait été accueilli par la vue de Gaius, se tenant là et semblant souffrir de la pire des gueules de bois. Puis, après avoir déclaré que sa tête était semblable à l'intérieur d'un tambour, et sa bouche à l'aisselle d'un blaireau, il avait exigé de Merlin qu'il aille au marché et lui ramène quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner.

Le magicien s'était exécuté, toujours perplexe quand à l'étrange comportement de son mentor. Il y penserait plus tard.

~(-)~

Froid... Elle avait froid...

Morgane sortit avec hâte des appartements du médecin, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle-même. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Gaius, bien qu'elle ne sache pas quoi. La façon qu'il avait eue de la regarder dans les yeux, déclarant qu'il pouvait y voir son coeur et ses désirs... Ce n'était pas le médecin qu'elle connaissait, le vieil homme qui se souciait toujours des personnes ayant besoin de ses talents... Ce n'était pas Gaius qui lui avait parlé avec sa voix et son visage.

Elle frissonna, serrant dans sa main le flacon qu'elle tenait. Elle était seulement allée le voir pour un somnifère, afin d'écarter les chances de voir ses rêves prophétiques troubler son sommeil. Si le bracelet de guérison que Morgause lui avait donné n'avait pas été volé, elle ne serait pas entrée dans ces appartements ce jour-là.

Baissant les yeux vers le falcon, elle le regarda avec méfiance. Elle étit fatiguée, elle devait l'admettre. La nui dernière, elle avait été hantée par des images illusoires, rien d'identifiable mais le maelstrom avait suffit à l'empêcher de se reposer. Avait-elle juste imaginé ce qu'il avait dit, une hallucination due à la fatigue ? Il lui avait donné les médicaments si joyeusement après l'avoir confrontée... Est-ce que ça s'était vraiment produit ?

Elle frissonna de nouveau, tandis qu'un désir familier de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques montait en elle. Oui, cela lui avait fait gagner une soeur, mais en même temps elle se demandait si ses rêves allaient lui coûter la raison...

~(-)~

« Gaius t'a fait payer des médicaments ? »

Merlin fixa Gwen, tandis qu'ils traversaient ensemble les couloirs du château. Il avait encore passé la journée à fouiller le palais à la recherche du gobelin, Arthur l'enjoignant de _continuer à chercher_, et avait même été jusqu'à essayer d'invoquer l'image de la créature... Ce qui avait eu pour résultat de lui montrer une femme chassant son mari infidèle avec un balai, une vache dans un champ, et un escalier vide. Inutile de dire que cela avait été une perte de temps.

A ses côtés Gwen était un peu perplexe, mais semblait accepter ce qui s'était passé. Si elle avait trouvé cela étrange, sans doute l'avait-elle chassé de son esprit.

« Il y a une maladie qui se propage dans la ville basse, qui peut être fatale si on ne la traite pas. Il a dit que j'avais certains des symptômes, mais que je devais payer pour le remède. J'ai parlé à d'autres personnes qu'il a traitées, et elles ont dit qu'il avait expliqué que les ingrédients du remède étaient chers et ne pouvaient pas être couverts par le Trésor. Il est seulement autorisé à distribuer gratuitement des médicaments à peu de frais, sans quoi les gens pourraient essayer de profiter de la générosité d'Uther pour en couvrir le coût. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Même Gaius ne peut aller à l'encontre des règles d'Uther. Il m'a demandé une pièce d'or pour le remède. C'est beaucoup d'argent pour moi, mais ça ne m'aurait pas servi à grand-chose si j'étais morte de cette maladie. »

Merlin eut un sentiment désagréable à la mention de la pièce d'or. Le comportement étrange de Gaius avait commencé lorsqu'ils avaient perdu le gobelin de vue dans la remise, et si...

Il quitta brusquement Gwen, expliquant alors qu'il s'éloignait :

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Arthur m'a demandé d'aller faire affûter son épée, et si ce n'est pas fait avant le dîner il va s'énerver. »

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il partait, gloussant.

« Fais attention à ne pas la laisser tomber. »

Merlin essaya de ne pas grimacer sous ce commentaire tandis qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue. Il était prêt à admettre qu'il était maladroit, mais pas _si_ maladroit. Cela dit, il avait d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant, des doutes qui pourraient être confirmés ou infirmés quand il parlerait à l'homme en question. Atteignant les appartements du médecin, il jeta un oeil et vit quelque chose qui confirma ses pires craintes.

Gaius cachant le coffre de pièces que lui, Merlin, avait emprunté à Arthur.

La colère montant en lui, il se rua dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes le gobelin ! »

Gaius le fixa.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

Merlin commença à secouer la tête, avant de montrer le médecin du doigt avec agitation.

« Non, mais vous si... Ou du moins on le contrôle !

- Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Merlin s'avança vers lui avec certitude.

« Je connais Gaius aussi bien que je me connais moi-même, et tu n'es _pas_ lui. »

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un soupir de reddition, avant de dire avec un léger sourire :

« Ah, tu m'as eu... Tu aimes mon nouveau corps ? Il est un peu vieux et craquelant mais c'est tellement drôle... »

Merlin le fixa, la colère visible dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ton corps, c'est celui de Gaius. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ? _»

Le bogelin roula les yeux de Gaius, clairement indifférent.

« Oh, il est toujours là quelque part. »

Le magicien retrouva un peu d'espoir lorsque le gobelin sembla tomber d'accord, mais la seconde suivante il refusa. Jubilant que Merlin ne puisse rien faire tant qu'il était dans son mentor, il quitta ensuite la pièce, le laissant impuissant à agir.

~(-)~

La salle du conseil était pleine, les membres de la cour réunis devant leur roi chapeauté. Uther, toujours chauve, s'était résolu à couvrir sa tête pour préserver sa dingité jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux repoussent, mais il était loin de se douter que la dignité n'allait pas être une option.

Debout devant lui se tenait Arthur, faisant son rapport sur les évènements de la journée.

« Il y a eu plusieurs tentatives de vandalisme autour du palais, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de vols. Nous avons essayé d'arrêter le coupable, mais pour l'instant le voleur continue de nous échapper. »

Un bruit de pet l'interrompit. Gwen, debout derrière Uther et Morgane, se mordit la lèvre avec embarras. Après un instant passé à la regarder avec surprise, Arthur voulut continuer quand un autre bruit, plus fort, l'interrompit. Il venait de Morgane, qui lutta pour ne pas paraître mortifiée.

Brisant hâtivement le silence qui suivit, Uther s'adressa à son fils :

« Double la garde, je veux que le responsable soit retrouvé. »

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, tandis qu'il s'agitait dans son siège, il fut à son tour victime de la soudaine épidémie de flatulences, les membres de la cour le fixant tout en gardant le silence afin de ne pas l'offenser. Pendant ce temps, le gobelin fit un clin d'oeil à Merlin, et Arthur, qui n'avait pas vu l'échange, ne put réprimer l'expression gênée de son visage tandis qu'il répondait à son père avec une légère hésitation.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Uther se figea, une expression de concentration inquiète sur son visage, avant qu'une autre explosion de gaz ne passe sa garde et et il aboya en direction de la cour :

« Ce conseil est terminé ! »

Gwen et Morgane furent de nouveau victimes de l'épidémie, tandis que son hurlement poussait tout le monde à sortir.

« _Maintenant_ ! »

Merlin sortit, laissant seulement Arthur et un Gaius possédé derrière lui, attendant plus loin dans le couloir qu'Arthur arrive.

Le prince le saisit au col quand il le vit, la paire s'écartant du passage.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Merlin, dents serrées, répondit :

« J'ai trouvé pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le gobelin... C'est Gaius, il est possédé. Le gobelin l'utilise pour rassembler de l'or en faisant payer les gens pour des remèdes dont ils n'ont pas réellement besoin, et il s'en sert aussi comme d'un bouclier. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre comment le faire sortir, on va devoir se contenter de garder un oeil sur lui. »

Arthur s'arrêta, semblant peu convaincu.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que c'est le _gobelin_ qui a traité la c... l'état des cheveux de mon père ce matin ? Je suis arrivé dans la chambre et je l'ai trouvé en train de lui taper sur la tête comme si c'était un tambour, disant que c'était pour ramener la circulation dans son scalp afin que ses cheveux repoussent plus vite. »

Merlin le fiwa :

« Il tambourinait sur le crâne d'Uther ? »

Arthur secoua la tête avec résignation.

« Ecoute, aussi drôle que ça puisse te paraître, ça ne change rien au fait que, en tant que Gaius, cette chose a accès à mon père. Nous _devons_ nous en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne blesse l'un des deux. Maintenant file ! »

Merlin partit en courant et disparut au coin du mur suivant, Arthur incapable de faire autre chose que retourner dans ses appartements... incapable d'aider.

~(-)~

Réponses aux reviews (**Alaia**, puis moi)

sat1 : **Oui, la partie 1 de l'épisode était presque identique à la série. Dans celle-ci, les choses deviennent plus intéressantes, cela dit.**

J'espère que la partie 2 t'aura fait rire – je me tordais de rire en traduisant, personnellement. Et je traitais Merlin d'imbécile, accessoirement.

Ilai :**Contente que ça te plaise :)**

Merci pour la review ! Même un simple petit « j'adore » fait toujours plaisir^^

Aiedail Choupette : **Wow, que de reviews ! Hehe, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres.**

J'aurais pas déjà lu et reviewé certaines de tes histoires, toi ? Il faudra que je vérifie, ton pseudo m'est familier en tout cas ! En effet, que de reviews ! 8 pour être exactes. Le bac, hein ? Quelle filière, si je peux me permettre de demander ? En tout cas bon courage ! Et j'ai bien reconnu la chanson que tu as citée... J'ai failli m'étrangler en lisant ça d'ailleurs^^


	11. L'or des Gobelins Partie 3

Réponse aux reviews :

**sat1 : Personnellement ce n'est pas le passage qui m'a fait le plus rire en traduisant... Ahem. Je sors.**

Oui, j'ai rigolé tout le long de la scène en visionnant l'épisode ! lol

Disclaimer: Devinez.

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 11: L'Or des Gobelins ~Partie 3~

Il était empli d'angoisse, il savait ce qui s'était passé mais en même temps il ne voulait pas y croire.

Merlin tenta de ne pas grimacer de douleur, tandis que les deux gardes le traînaient pratiquement par les bras en direction de la chambre du conseil. Moins d'une heure auparavant il avait confronté le gobelin dans les appartements de Gaius, et avait bêtement révélé qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques. Il l'avait ensuite menacé, déclarant qu'il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé le moyen de le faire sortir du corps du médecin, avant de le laisser tout aussi _bêtement_ à ses affaires.

Le gobelin ignorait qu'il avait un livre de sorts, mais s'il avait voulu une preuve pour le condamner, il y en avait une autre avantageusement située dans la pièce secrète où il avait été enfermé.

S'approchant de la chambre du conseil, Merlin sentait le sort jeté à Uther s'agiter dans son estomac. Il bougeait comme un serpent agité, toujours efficace mais inutile dans les circonstances présentes. S'il y avait une lacune majeure dans ce sort, c'était quelque chose de ce genre, et à moins qu'il ne puisse convaincre le roi que Gaius était possédé, cela n'allait pas bien se terminer.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle, les membres de la cour assemblés ainsi que le roi, Gaius, Morgane, et Arthur. Les deux derniers le fixaient respectivement avec satisfaction et une inquiétude à peine dissimulée, tandis que les deux premiers étaient solennel et 'apparemment' solennel.

Uther le fixa; une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'une hésitation due au sort.

« Est-il vrai, que c'est _toi_ qui es responsable des... des épreuves... que moi et ma cour avons subies ? »

Merlin, ses peurs confirmées, jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au Gaius possédé avant de répondre fermement :

« Non. »

Uther ne bougea pas, s'adressant au vieil homme à ses côtés.

« Gaius... »

'Gaius' réagit immédiatement, tendant la main vers une petit table derrière le trône d'Uther, pour montrer le large volume que Merlin avait vu dans certaine chambre secrète... Ses soupçons étaient justes; le Gobelin y était allé afin de l'accuser.

« J'ai trouvé ceci dans ta chambre... C'est un livre de sortilèges et d'ensorcellements. »

Il avait l'impression qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert en lui, un puits de terreur qui essayait de le priver de sa voix. Il savait que ce serait probablement une perte de temps, mais il devait essayer... C'était juste dommage qu'il sache qu'Arthur ne pourrait le soutenir sur ce coup-là.

« Il ment, dit-il en montrant le médecin. Ce n'est pas Gaius, il est possédé par un... un gobelin... »

Du coin de l'oeil, Merlin vit Arthur grimacer, le prince sachant aussi bien que lui le peu de bien que cela ferait. Cela ne changerait rien, le magicien était déjà condamné aux cachots. La conversation qui suivit, bien que courte, fut éminemment douloureuse à regarder pour Arthur, et quand ce fut terminé, il resta immobile, tandis que son ami était traîné hors de la pièce.

Arthur ne dit rien alors qu'il suivait tout le monde dehors, les ignorant tous, avant de retourner dans ses appartements pour prendre quelque chose qu'il y avait rangé.

~(-)~

Hmm, combien de fois avait-il été enfermé ici ? Il savait que ce n'était pas beaucoup, même s'il n'avait pas essayé de compter, mais il n'était pas sûr du nombre exact.

Merlin s'assit dans la cellule, regardant à travers les barreaux depuis l'ombre, tandis que le garde bâillait et pianotait sur son arme. Ce serait très facile de sortir d'ici si l'homme n'était pas éveillé. Il lui aurait juste pris les clés par magie et serait parti. Mais tant que le garde _faisait _son travail, lui, Merlin, était coincé ici. Il était là depuis déjà plusieurs heures, le soleil s'étant couché un peu plus tôt, et il savait qu'il devait sortir avant l'aube ou il serait bel et bien foutu.

Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas, pas plus que le garde, avant qu'une torche éteinte sorte de nulle part pour s'abattre sur son heaume. Arthur sortit dans la lumière tandis que le garde s'effondrait sur le sol, assommé. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête à Merlin, avant de prendre le trousseau de clés qu'il avait amené avec lui depuis sa chambre.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide. »

Merlin se remit sur ses pieds, se ruant vers les barreaux tandis qu'Arthur déverrouillait la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ? Je commençais à penser que vous alliez me laisser m'échapper tout seul. »

Arthur se renfrogna à moitié, ouvrant la porte pour qu'il puisse sortir.

« Contrairement à toi, _j'ai_ un père à fort tempérament à gérer. Si j'étais venu ici trop tôt il aurait soupçonné quelque chose. »

Son expression renfrognée se renforça.

« Sans parler du fait que Morgane semblait particulièrement heureuse de ce qui s'est passé, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle devine que je sais pour toi. Moins elle en saura, mieux ça vaudra. »

Ils se hâtèrent dans le couloir, sortant des cachots pour trouver les deux gardes à l'entrée, qui avaient aussi était assommés. Merlin les regarda bouche bée en passant devant eux, suivant Arthur tandis que le prince le conduisait vers un couloir moins fréquenté.

« C'est _vous _qui les avez assommés ? _Et s'ils vous avaient vu ? _»

Arthur répondit sarcastiquement :

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que je suis un guerrier, entraîné à combattre et à tuer depuis que je suis un enfant... Je suis _plus_ que capable d'assommer deux de mes gardes sans qu'ils me voient. »

Acceptant l'argument avec un signe de tête, le magicien jeta un regard à son ami.

« Et maintenant ? Vous avez une idée ?

- Eh bien, _je _ne peux pas tellement t'aider, mais j'ai une suggestion, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Je veux que tu ailles en ville, et que tu convainques Gwen de me convaincre que tu dis la vérité... »

Merlin le fixa étrangement pendant quelques secondes.

« Vous réalisez à quel point ça a l'air idiot ? »

Arthur grogna dans sa barbe, manifestement c'était le cas.

« Ecoute, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait dans ce cachot si je n'avais _pas _su à ton sujet ?

- Je me serais glissé en ville pour parler à Gwen, et je lui aurais demandé de vous convaincre que je disais la... vérité... »

Tandis que la phrase de Merlin s'évanouissait dans le silence, Arthur le poussa du coude.

« Tu vois ? Tu risques d'avoir besoin d'une autre paire de mains et d'yeux pour t'aider, et ça ne peut pas être moi. Si je reste plus longtemps hors de mes appartements, quelqu'un pourrait s'en apercevoir. Tu es tout seul pour l'instant, alors ne fais rien de stupide. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir, Merlin lui adressant un sourire et un avertissement.

« Et vous, n'essayez rien contre le gobelin... Pour l'instant il ne sait pas que vous savez, donc il devrait vous laisser tranquille tant que vous ne le provoquez pas. Gardez juste un oeil sur lui. »

Il sortit, disparaissant dans les ténèbres au bout de la cour du château. Il se glissa ensuite vers les portes, atteignant juste le pont quand l'alarme commença à résonner.

Eh bien, _voilà_ qui n'avait pas pris longtemps...

Il piqua un sprint le long du pont, les gardes présents se précipitant à ses trousses. Encore une chose à laquelle il préfèrerait ne pas être habitué, courir pour sa vie. Si ses errances nocturnes ne lui avaient pas valu une connaissance de la ville aussi parfaite que celle du château, il aurait bien pu se faire prendre. Néanmoins, il sema aisément les gardes et se glissa chez Gwen.

Dans le cottage baigné de la lumière de la lune, il la vit sortir de son lit en entendant le bruit et saisir un de ses chandeliers de fer. Le tenant fermement, elle commença à fouiller nerveusement la pièce du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il la saisisse par-derrière et lui mette une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Il la fit virer pour qu'elle lui fasse face, un doigt sur les lèvres pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait rester silencieuse. Les gardes passèrent en courant devant la maison, criant entre eux tandis qu'ils continuaient à chercher le prisonnier évadé. Elle lui adressa un long regard, avant de lui montrer où se cacher jusqu'au matin.

~(-)~

« Merlin s'est échappé... Il semble qu'il soit parvenu à se procurer un trousseau de clés. »

Arthur se tenait devant son père, la lueur de l'aube entrant par les fenêtres de la salle du conseil. Il eut la grâce de paraître soumis et désolé, bien qu'intérieurement il soit ravi, même s'il était allé à l'encontre de son père.

À sa droite une voix s'éleva avec outrage, 'Gaius' donnant son opinion avec véhémence :

« Il s'est échappé ? Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? _Quelle incompétence ! _»

Arthur et Uther le fixèrent tous deux avec surprise, aussi s'inclina-t-il légèrement en guise d'excuse.

« Je ne voulais pas faire de remarque déplacée, Mon Seigneur. »

Uther le fixa encore un moment, avant d'acquiescer pour montrer son accord.

« Gaius a raison, ceci est inacceptable. Les gardes seront châtiés. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, avant d'accepter l'ordre. Honnêtement, il lui semblait que la commotion cérébrale qu'il avait donnée aux trois gardes en question était une sanction suffisante... Il s'assurerait qu'ils obtenaient un travail ingrat pendant quelques jours, plutôt que de les passer en cellule.

« J'y veillerai personnellement. »

Uther, d'un ton sombre, continua :

« Fouillez la tour, je veux que Merlin soit retrouvé.

- Bien, Sire. »

Arthur se retourna et partit, jetant un regard furtif au médecin avant de poursuivre sa route. Il savait où Merlin était allé, il lui serait donc facile d'embrouiller les recherches afin de lui permettre de revenir sans encombre au château.

~(-)~

Une paire d'yeux bleus regarda à travers les rideaux, observant les deux gardes descendre la rue. Ils avaient commencé à vraiment le chercher, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Arthur pour arranger les choses de façon à ce qu'il soit aussi en sécurité que possible. Derrière lui Gwen se tenait près de la table, manifestement anxieuse tandis qu'il expliquait ce qu'il fallait faire.

« On doit forcer le gobelin à quitter Gaius. »

Elle le regarda, et répondit d'un ton anxieux :

« Et comment on va s'y prendre ? »

Il ferma le rideau en soupirant, secouant la tête.

« J'en sais rien. Je vais retourner au logement de Gaius, peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose dans ses grimoires. »

Devant cette ébauche de plan, les angoisses de Gwen semblèrent s'évanouir tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui avec détermination.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Nous devons convaincre Arthur. Si _toi,_ tu lui parles, il se peut qu'il t'écoute. »

Gwen le fixa, secouant lentement la tête tandis qu'une légère rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues.

« … Non, je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? »

Devant l'évidente perplexité de Merlin, elle commença à faire les cent pas.

« Après ce qui s'est passé hier au conseil, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Arthur en face. »

Devant l'expression compatissante de Merlin, elle poursuivit :

« Ecoute, c'est _plus_ qu'embarrassant, Merlin... Je ne pourrai plus le revoir... jamais. »

Merlin lutta pour ne pas rouler des yeux. De toutes les raisons qu'il aurait pu avoir à contourner, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de ce genre.

« Allons, Gwen, ce n'est pas si dramatique... ça arrive à toutes les filles... pas vrai... »

Au moment où ces paroles s'échappaient de sa bouche, il sut qu'il venait de marcher dedans, et sa réponse le lui confirma.

« Pas en public, et certainement pas devant l'homme pour qui elles ont de l'affection ! »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du magicien.

« Tu as encore de l'affection pour Arthur... »

Elle le regarda, aucun espoir pour ce rêve dans son expression.

« Mais c'est sans importance, maintenant, parce qu'il ne pourra plus jamais me regarder comme avant. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit, et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Guenièvre... Si Arthur t'aime bien, il t'aime bien. Avec tes pets, et tes verrues. »

Elle commença à froncer les sourcils, avant de dire avec indignation :

« Merlin, je n'ai pas de verrues... »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Alors tu iras lui parler ? »

Contre ce sourire joyeux, cette expression d'espoir, il n'y avait aucune défense. Avec un soupir elle céda, et se dirigea vers la porte.

~(-)~

Arthur regarda par la fenêtre, cherchant un signe de Gwen. Merlin prenait vraiment son temps, ou peut-être Gwen était-elle déjà dans le château, mais attendait l'occasion de l'approcher. Tout de même, l'attente était presque insupportable, et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir si Merlin allait bien ou pas.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Arthur se retournant pour voir Gaius entrer. Il savait que Merlin lui avait dit ne pas faire ça, mais rester en arrière et ne _rien_ faire pendant que son serviteur risquait sa vie ne convenait pas au prince.

« Ah, Gaius, entrez. »

Gaius inclina la tête en guise de salutation, avant d'avancer pour le rejoindre près de la table.

« Vous vouliez me voir, il me semble. »

Arthur versa deux coupes de vin de la cruche sur la table, feignant la cordialité. Étant donné que le gobelin ne le _connaissait_ pas aussi bien que Gaius, il ne saurait pas à quel point tout ce qu'il allait dire ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Oui je tenais à vous remercier en personne. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous, de démasquer Merlin de la sorte. »

Le gobelin accepta la coupe qu'on lui offrait.

« Ma loyauté envers Camelot et votre père passe avant tout.

- Voilà qui me touche beaucoup, cher Gaius. »

Arthur feignit un sourire, mais en réalité il n'avait qu'une envie, frapper le gobelin avec un objet tranchant et pointu... Si seulement il n'était pas à l'intérieur du médecin.

« Je vous sais gré aussi de m'avoir débarrassé du serviteur le plus impoli, paresseux et incompétent que Camelot ait jamais vu. »

Il but une gorgée de sa coupe, tandis que le gobelin répondait avec une expression faussement navrée :

« Je regrette simplement que vous ayez dû subir son incompétence. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Quand nous l'aurons attrapé, vous pourrez le voir pendu. »

Le gobelin acquiesça, buvant une gorgée à son tour.

« Ah... eh bien, je m'en réjouis d'avance. »

Arthur le fixa, une expression victorieuse sur le visage, ce qui rendit le gobelin perplexe.

« Quelque chose qui cloche ? »

Arthur se retourna lentement, posant sa coupe avant de s'approcher de la chaise où son épée reposait. Maintenant que la chose avait dit quelque chose ne ressemblant pas à Gaius, il pouvait admettre qu'il savait qu'elle le possédait sans révéler que Merlin le lui avait dit.

« Le Gaius que je connais ne se réjourait pas de voir Merlin pendu, quoi qu'il ait fait. »

Il leva son épée, la pointant vers le gobelin.

« Merlin... disait bien la vérité. »

L'expression sur le visage de Gaius, du gobelin, en valait la peine... jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de réagir à l'épée pointée sur lui. Deux secondes plus tard, tout ce que vit Arthur furent des ténèbres, tandis qu'un pot soulevé par magie rencontrait l'arrière de son crâne.

~(-)~

Debout derrière les portes de bois, Gwen lutta pour ne pas faire les cent pas tandis qu'elle hésitait entre frapper ou ne _pas_ frapper à la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait laissé Merlin la convaincre, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas rester là et le voir accusé de magie quand il était innocent. Finalement, elle rassembla son courage, mais ce fut un étrange son qu'elle obtint en réponse.

Elle fronça les sourcils, appelant :

« Arthur ? »

Elle entra prudemment dans la pièce, cherchant le prince des yeux, remarquant le pot brisé sur le sol. Se dirigeant vers le lit, elle le vit finalement assis sur le sol, mais quand elle s'approcha pour lui parler, elle s'immobilisa et le fixa avec choc.

Il était assis dans le coin entre le lit et le meuble à côté, baissé de façon à ne pouvoir être vu depuis la porte, et elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi... Il avait des _oreilles d'âne_, et ça ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_.

Elle resta bouche bée de surprise, avant de réagir avec inquiétude :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Il sembla profondément dégoûté, avant d'essayer de parler, sans réussir à produire autre chose qu'un braiement d'âne, tandis que ses mains montraient les oreilles sortant des côtés de sa tête. Après avoir fini son 'explication', il s'arrêta avec un embarras évident, tandis que la compassion commençait à monter en Gwen.

« C'est Gaius qui vous a fait ça ? »

"Hii-hwww." *Oui*

"C'est un gobelin."

"Hu-hawww!" *Je sais!*

Totalement désolée pour lui, à présent, elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, tendant la main pour caresser l'une de ses oreilles gigantesques.

« Mon pauvre ami... »

La caresse sembla le calmer, en fait à en juger par son expression ça lui plaisait beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que dans un sursaut il reprenne ses esprits, totalement mortifié. Gwen tenta de ne pas sourire.

« Désolée. »

Elle se leva, tenta de lui faire voir le bon côté des choses.

« Merlin élabore un plan. On va trouver une solution... Restez ici. »

La dernière partie fut dite avec une légère grimace, mais Arthur fut plus qu'heureux de s'exécuter. Après tout, c'était sa faute... Merlin _l'avait_ prévenu !

~(-)~

Merlin resta bouche bée quand Gwen lui dit ce qu'elle avait découvert, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler son large sourire. Son amulette était devenue plus froide peu de temps après son départ, l'informant qu'Arthur était la cible de magie, mais n'était pas en danger. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient découvert sur les amulettes : plus elles étaient froides, plus le danger était important, mais si elles redevenaient chaudes, cela signifiait que la personne n'était plus en danger. Cela avait été très utile de le découvrir, car cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient voir la différence entre un incident à ignorer, et un problème qui nécessitait que l'un vole au secours de l'autre.

Qand elle eut terminé, admettant qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas parler mais seulement braire, Merlin commença à glousser en secouant la tête.

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours dit que c'était un _âne_._.. »_

Pendant un moment, Gwen sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire, avant de se retenir et de le réprimander.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Merlin ! »

Il essaya de se calmer, sans particulièrement bien y réussir.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Arthur avec des oreilles d'âne, qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ? »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux. Gwen secouait la tête.

« Il avait l'air _tellement_ pitoyable. Je n'ai jamais vu Arthur avec une expression pareille. »

Tandis que Merlin continuait de rire, elle le rappela à des affaires plus sérieuses.

« Tu as trouvé une solution ? »

Il hocha la tête, montrant le livre qu'il lisait à son arrivée.

« Je crois que oui, hésita-t-il. Si... le corps qui l'héberge meurt, le gobelin meurt avec lui. Alors... si Gaius est mourant... le gobelin sera forcé de l'abandonner. »

Toute joie ayant déserté leur visage, Gwen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il disait.

« Tu veux _tuer_ Gaius ? »

Il lui rendit son regard, totalement sérieux.

« Très brièvement... »

Il alla ensuite regarder par la fenêtre, cherchant si des gardes étaient à l'extérieur.

« Dès que le gobelin sortira de Gaius, on doit l'enfermer dans une boîte tapissée de plomb. C'est le seul récipient qui l'empêchera de sortir. Je sais où il y en a une ; j'irai la chercher en retournant au château. Je te retrouve à la remise près des appartements de Gaius. »

Voyant que la voie était libre, il se glissa dehors.

« A bientôt. »

~(-)~

Elle jeta un oeil hors de la remise, s'assurant que personne n'était dans le couloir. 'Gaius' avait quitté ses appartements peu de temps auparavant, mais il n'y avait aucune garantie du temps qu'il mettrait à revenir. Où que Merlin soit allé pour prendre cette boîte, il ferait bien de se dépêcher.

Il y avait près d'une heure qu'elle était là quand il se montra, se glissant furtivement dans le couloir vide. Quand il la vit passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement, il lui fit signe de sortir et tous deux se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers. La boîte qu'il aviat sous le bras était inhabituelle, et assez poussiéreuse. Où l'avait-il trouvée, elle ne le savait pas, mais le plomb qui la tapissait et le verrou l'assurèrent que la boîte conviendrait à ce qu'ils devaient faire.

En arrivant dans les appartements du médecin, Merlin se rua vers l'une des étagères et saisit un livre. Il le feuilleta rapidement, cherchant quel poison ils pouvaient utiliser qui puisse être rapidement contré une fois le travail terminé. En repérant un, il se dirigea vers le placard où Gaius stockait ce genre de choses, aussi inhabituel que cela puisse paraître pour quelqu'un qui guérissait les malades de posséder quelque chose qui pouvait les tuer. En réalité les poisons servaient à ses recherches, afin qu'il puisse leur trouver des antidotes, antidotes dont il stockait les composants avec ceux des poisons.

Merlin trouva celui qu'il cherchait, ou plutôt les choses dont il aurait besoin pour concoter poison et antidote. Il suivit la recette du livre, allant aussi vite qu'il l'osait, obtenant finalement un liquide foncé et un autre jaune trouble.

Gwen, qui montait la garde devant la porte, lui siffla :

« Dépêche-toi un peu ! »

Merlin, sous pression, répliqua :

« Je fais de mon mieux. Normalement c'est Gaius qui s'occupe des poisons. »

Il versa le liquide foncé sur les pièces du coffre, abaissant le couvercle.

« Dès que le gobelin sera sorti, tu devras donner à Gaius l'antidote. Nous n'aurons que quelques secondes, sinon Gaius va... tu sais... mourir. »

Elle jeta un oeil de l'autre côté de la porte, avant de la refermer et de courir vers lui.

« Il arrive ! »

Merlin claqua le couvercle du coffre, le replaçant dans sa cachette sous l'un des tonneaux après avoir fait passer la fiole d'antidote à Gwen. Dès que le coffre fut remis à sa place, tous deux se ruèrent dans sa chambre et fermèrent la porte.

Gaius entra dans la chambre, portant une bourse pleine d'or avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il se dirigea droit vers le coffre, le sortant de sa cachette avant de le poser sur la table. Il l'ouvrit, prenant quelques-unes des pièces empoisonnées et commençant à les lécher.

Gwen sembla sur le point de vomir, secouant la tête.

« C'est dégoûtant... »

Le gobelin referma le coffre, léchant les lèvres de Gaius avant de cligner des yeux avec confusion. Il commença à vaciller, Merlin et Gwen sortant de leur cachette pour le confronter.

Quand il les vit, il les fixa, croyant à peine ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tu m'as empoisonné... Tu as empoisonné Gaius... »

Le regard de Merlin était dur.

« Quitte son corps pendant que tu le peux encore ! »

Il sembla hésiter un moment, avant de faire sa sortie habituelle. Poursuivant la boule de lumière brillante, Merlin cria à Gwen :

« Doone-lui l'antidote ! »

Merlin, distrait par sa tentative de capturer le gobelin avec la boîte, ne la vit pas trébucher sur l'une des tables, la fiole d'antidote tombant parmi une vingtaine d'autres fioles qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

Elle commença à chercher frénétiquement la bonne, tandis qu'il pourchassait la créature. Le gobelin se matérialisa brièvement, avant de plonger dans une pile de sacs, Merlin à ses trousses. Le magicien commença à fouiller dedans, mais s'arrêta avec choc quand le gobelin, de nouveau sous la forme d'une boule de lumière, tenta de s'échapper avec pour seul résultat de voler droit dans la bouche de Merlin.

Réalisant que la créature était piégée, il se rua sur la boîte, l'approchant de sa figure avant d'y _cracher_ le gobelin pour l'enfermer. Il referma vivement le couvercle, verrouillant la boîte avec un soulagement visible. C'est alors qu'il vit Gwen fouillant frénétiquement les fioles et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu celle avec l'antidote.

Elle le regarda avec désespoir.

« J'ignore lequel est l'antidote ! C'est quelle fiole ? »

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, hésitant et désespéré.

« J'en sais rien...

- Il se meurt ! »

Le cri de désespoir le déchira, il _savait_ que Gaius se mourait ! Après plusieurs secondes d'agonie, il en repéra une qui paraissait convenir, la ramassant.

« Le voilà ! »

Ils se ruèrent au côté de Gaius, le retournant. Merlin lui donna la mixture de la fiole, lui et Gwen regardant anxieusement tandis que de précieuses secondes s'écoulaient.

Quand il n'y eut pas de réaction immédiate de Gaius, elle regarda le magicien.

« Tu es sûr que c'est l'antidote ?

- _Non_... »

Il regarda son mentor, l'homme qui faisait figure de père pour lui.

« Gaius ! _Réveillez-vous ! Mais bon sang ! Réveillez-vous, espèce de triple andouille ! _»

Gwen baissa la tête tandis que Gaius restait immobile, Merlin la regardant furtivement, refusant de croire ce qui se passait... puis une voix sortit de l'homme étendu au sol.

« ...Qui est-ce que tu traites de triple andouille ? »

Gaius leur sourit faiblement, tous deux éclatant d'un rire soulagé. Gaius allait s'en sortir.

~(-)~

Ce fut avec grande satisfaction que Merlin se tint aux côtés de Gaius dans la salle du conseil, la boîte contenant le gobelin placée sur le sol devant eux. Uther la fixait avec nervosité, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi.

Le roi regarda Gaius, incertain quant à ce qu'il fallait faire de tout cela.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que c'était _vous_ le responsable de ma calvitie, nos flatulences et nos furoncles... et des oreilles d'âne du prince ? »

Merlin réprima un sourire, tandis que Gaius grimaçait légèrement et répondait :

« J'ai peur que oui, Majesté, ou du moins c'était le gobelin pendant qu'il me possédait. »

Uther acquiesça, trouvant ça difficile à croire mais incapable de réfuter les preuves.

« La magie a le pouvoir... de corrompre même les hommes les plus honorables.

- En effet, répondit Gaius avant de montrer le jeune homme à ses côtés. Toutefois je puis vous assurer que Merlin était totalement innocent. Quand il a découvert que j'étais possédé, il semble que la créature ait cherché à l'éliminer en vous poussant à l'exécuter. »

Merlin remarqua le froncement de sourcils que Morgane réprima rapidement, elle n'aimait pas la tournure que cela prenait. Il sentit le sort jeté à Uther se réinstaller entièrement, maintenant que la 'preuve' contre lui avait été prouvée fausse. Pendant ce temps, Uther réfléchissait à l'argument, répondant au moment précis où Merlin sentit son sort cesser de s'agiter et redevenir stable.

« Alors il est pardonné. »

Le gobelin choisit ce moment pour protester contre son enfermement, remuant la boîte et se plaignant avec véhémence. Voyant qu'Uther la regardait de nouveau avec défiance, Gaius haussa un sourcil.

« Puis-je suggérer de conserver cette boîte là où _personne _ne pourra jamais l'ouvrir. »

Uther se tourna immédiatement vers son fils.

« Veille à ce qu'on la mette dans les caves. »

Gaius et Merlin s'inclinèrent, tournant les talons pour partir avant de s'immobiliser quand Uther reprit la parole.

« Gaius... Savez-vous qui est coupable d'avoir délivré ce... ce gobelin à l'origine ? »

Gaius secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Sire. »

Tous deux partirent, Arthur donnant ses clés de la cave à Messire Léon et lui ordonnant, ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres chevaliers, d'y emmener le gobelin à sa place. Il congégia ensuite le reste des personnes présentes, avant de fermer les portes et de faire face à son père, avec qui il était à présent seul.

Il avança vers son trône, s'arrêtant à une courte distance comme s'il était sur le point de faire un rapport.

« Père... »

Uther leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Son fils le regarda fermement, les paroles qu'un dragon lui avait adressées quelque temps plus tôt à l'esprit.

« Je veux vous avertir de quelque chose que j'ai observé à plusieurs reprises récemment... quelque chose qui commence à m'inquiéter grandement. »

Le roi sembla confus, se redressant sur son siège.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

L'expression solennelle d'Arthur ne vacilla pas.

« Votre plus grand défaut, et votre faiblesse... »

Il détourna le regard, commençant à faire les cent pas.

« Bien que vous ayez indéfectiblement refusé de l'admettre, votre haine de la magie vous _aveugle_, Père. J'ai vu nos ennemis s'en servir pour vous retourner contre vos alliés les plus proches et les plus dignes de confiance, et ce n'est pas arrivé qu'une seule fois. »

Il s'arrêta, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne dure.

« Vous avez laissé ce charlatan, le Chasseur de Sorcières, vous retourner contre votre _plus proche confident_, Gaius. Alors que vous auriez dû _savoir_ qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, et que ses plus profondes loyautés sont envers _vous. »_

Uther sembla presque figé, surpris par cette tirade inattendue de la part de son fils.

« Arthur... »

Arthur continua de le fixer.

« Il n'est pas le seul à qui vous ayez fait cela. J'en ai vu beaucoup mourir sur votre ordre sans _preuve concrète_ de culpabilité, seulement des rumeurs et des on-dits. Le père de Guenièvre en est une autre victime innocente. Le meilleur forgeron du royaume, le plus fidèle, tué parce que vous étiez aveuglé par la haine. Vous le lui avez également fait subir à elle, elle qui est la servante loyale et l'amie fidèle de Morgane, pour finalement découvrir que l'accusée était totalement innocente. Cette fois ce fut Merlin, et il savait que venir vous voir lui vaudrait probablement la mort... c'est pourquoi il est venu _me _prévenir que Gaius était possédé, la _veille_ du jour où le gobelin l'a dénoncé. »

Uther se raidit, commençant à se lever.

« Tu... Tu savais ? Et tu me l'as caché ? »

Arthur acquiesça fermement, imperturbable.

« Saviez-vous que la plupart de vos sujets ont _peur _de vous ? Je ne parle pas seulement de Merlin, de Gwen, ou même de Gaius, jusqu'à un certain point. Saviez-vous que beaucoup de ceux qui voient des signes de magie ont trop _peur_ pour en parler, au cas où ils se retrouveraient _eux-mêmes_ blâmés pour cela et exécutés ? »

Arthur voyait le choc de son père s'approfondir, mais il n'abandonna pas. Il fallait que ce soit fait.

« Je sais que, à vos yeux, Gaius est votre plus fidèle ami et conseiller, celui à qui vous parlez de vos doutes afin de pouvoir les affronter et les dépasser... Saviez-vous, que celui qui a ce rôle auprès de _moi_, c'est _Merlin_ ? »

Arthur observa son père se dégonfler, se renfonçant dans son siège, avant qu'une étincelle de colère ne s'allume dans ses yeux tandis qu'une réalisation se formait.

« Attends... C'est _toi_ qui l'a fait sortir des cachots ! »

Arthur acquiesça, sans une once de culpabilité.

« En effet, c'est moi... Je l'ai libéré et lui ai ordonné de trouver le moyen de forcer le gobelin à quitter Gaius, et de mettre ce moyen en oeuvre. Aussi _stupide_ qu'il puisse être la plupart du temps, il a un cerveau quand il veut s'en servir, et quand ceux qu'il aime sont en danger il n'hésite pas à risquer sa vie pour eux. Il savait que s'il était pris il serait sans doute tué à vue, mais il a suivi mes ordres quand même et il a réussi. Il est loyal au point que c'est presque un défaut, au point de se _mettre_ témérairement en danger pour sauver les autres. Ce qui rend cet incident encore _pire_ à mes yeux, c'est qu'il y a moins d'un mois, quand Morgane l'a méchamment et injustement accusé d'être un sorcier, vous l'avez _défendu_, seulement pour le _trahir_ cette fois... Et pourtant il ne vous hait pas pour ça, et donnerait encore sa vie pour vous protéger en dépit des souffrances que vous avez causé

- Je... »

Arthur ne laissa pas son père continuer, le ton calme mais empreint de frustration.

« Je pensais que vous en étiez venu à voir les choses clairement, que vous aviez réalisé que votre hâte à juger vous rendait vulnérable aux manipulations, mais il semble que j'avais tort. Tant que vous serez ainsi, les ennemis de Camelot continueront de l'exploiter. Ils continueront à faire porter des soupçons sur les gens qui se dresseraient entre vous et votre destruction... Qu'est-ce qu'il _faudra_ pour que vous le voyiez ? Allez-vous demeurer aveugle, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tué tous ceux qui cherchaient à vous protéger, et que les démons de l'enfer en personne fassent tomber les murs de ce château, sans que vous puissiez y faire quoi que ce soit ? Parce que tous ceux qui vous auraient protégé sont morts... de votre propre main ? »

La colère avait disparu des yeux d'Uther, remplacée par de la honte. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever, marchant en direction de son fils pour placer avec respect une main sur son épaule.

« Cela a dû te réclamer un grand courage de m'affronter ainsi, car je ne sais que trop que j'ai une patience limitée... Mais je suis forcé d'admettre que tu as absolument raison. Je m'aperçois maintenant que je me suis en effet rendu vulnérable, et je te remercie de m'avoir forcé à m'en rendre compte. Je suis _fier_ de t'avoir pour fils. »

Arthur inclina la tête, acceptant le compliment.

« Alors attendez-vous à ce que je vous défie plus souvent, si je vous vois à nouveau céder à ce défaut. C'est mon _devoir_ de fils, et de Prince Héritier, de vous servir... mais je _dois_ aussi assurer la sécurité et la survie de ce royaume. Ce n'est pas une mutinerie, Père, je fais simplement ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps. Vous êtes le mur qui éloigne les maléfices de la magie de ce royaume, mais chaque mur a besoin d'une fondation solide pour supporter ses points faibles, sans quoi il commence à se craqueler. Je serai ce soutien. »

Uther soupira.

« Merci, Arthur. Je m'assurerai d'écouter davantage tes conseils à l'avenir. »

Arthur se dirigea vers les portes, avant de jeter un dernier regard vers son père, une lueur de rébellion dans les yeux.

« Veiilez-y... et Père... »

Uther, qui s'était rassis, leva les yeux.

« Oui ? »

Arthur lui adressa un léger sourire qui était fort proche de la suffisance.

« Si Gaius, Guenièvre, ou Merlin sont encore accusés _une seule fois_... et que vous les enfermez dans les cachots... _Je_ les libèrerai, même si je dois pour cela _arracher les portes de leurs gonds_... A mes yeux, tous trois ont prouvé que leur loyauté et leur fiabilité est hors de doute, et je ne resterai _pas_ là à observer des alliés dévoués au royaume être traités à tort comme des criminels... Souvenez-vous-en, père. »

Et sur ces mots, Arthur Pendragon quitta la salle du conseil, tandis que derrière lui le roi restait assis à considérer la leçon que son fils l'avait forcé à apprendre.

~(-)~

« Il a l'air bien suffisant, en ce moment... je vous assure... »

Merlin et Gaius observaient Arthur entraîner ses hommes, le prince les écrasant sans le moindre effort. Après avoir quitté la salle du conseil, Merlin avait accompagné Gaius pour sa tournée des victimes du gobelin, Gaius les 'soignant' tandis que Merlin prononçait discrètement les contre-sorts quand ils regardaient ailleurs. Il avait également replacé le coffre sous le lit d'Arthur. Les pièces extorquées aux gens de la cités, et les bijoux volés, avaient en outre été rendus à leurs propriétaires. Tout était revenu à la normale... enfin presque.

Après avoir battu un des ses hommes en trois mouvements, Arthur commença à rire... pour finir par émettre un braiement d'âne. Il s'arrêta immédiatement tandis que ses hommes le fixaient, avant que ses yeux ne se plissent. Il ne regarda pas Merlin, il n'en avait pas besoin, le magicien _savait_ que le regard, s'il lui était adressé, aurait été furieux.

Gaius, voyant Arthur se renfrogner avant de reprendre le combat, jeta un regard à son protégé.

« Merlin... »

Le magicien haussa les épaules, souriant largement.

« Quoi ?

- Il va te faire payer ça...

- Oui, mais ça en valait la peine... »

~(-)~

**Wow, j'ai réussi à poster à temps, c'est un miracle ! Surtout que j'ai été malade mardi... 6 pages traduites lundi, une mardi et 5 hier, je bats mon record aujourd'hui avec 7 pages et demi pour le chapitre suivant ! Trois jours pour traduire un chapitre ! Encore une fois ceci n'a pas été corrigé...**

**Le prochain chapitre est assez amusant, mais je n'en dis pas plus... Je précise cependant que désormais, si vous voulez un teaser du prochain chapitre, il suffit de le demander en review. Ceux qui étaient connectés le recevront en review reply, les autres peuvent me laisser une adresse mail. Bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en demander un, c'est au choix^^**

**J'oubliais, inutile de vous précipiter pour trouver la scène entre Arthur et son père : elle a été inventée... lol**


	12. Pas de Remède contre la Grippe

**Personne n'est intéressé par l'offre du teaser apparemment... Cependant elle tient toujours, il suffit de demander...**

**sat1 : Moi aussi les oreilles d'âne m'ont fait rire, mais ce que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à traduire c'est la scène entre Arthur et son père**

J'ai trouvé que les oreilles d'âne étaient mignonnes lol

**saroura92 : Eh oui désormais tout le monde sait qu'Arthur est un âne !**

Il va lui falloir un moment pour oublier ça^^

**Sinon, petit appel à volontaires... (Alaia, if you're reading this, let me remind you that you should not or the surprise will be spoiled) L'anniversaire d'Alaia est au mois de Novembre (je sais ce que vous allez me dire je m'y prends à l'avance) et pour cette occasion, plusieurs reviewers anglophones (moi et 3 autres) ont décidé, sur mon idée, d'écrire une série d'OS avec pour thème, une version moderne de cette fic. Certains lecteurs français souhaitent-ils participer ? Il suffirait de m'envoyer un OS écrit en français, je me chargerai de le traduire – sauf si vous souhaitez améliorer votre anglais, dans ce cas vous pouvez l'écrire dans cette langue^^**

**Ce n'est en rien une obligation, c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes tentés ou pas.**

Chapitre 12: Pas de Remède Contre la Grippe ~Partie 1~

C'est un vent froid qui faisait le tour du château, lourd de l'humidité d'une semaine de pluie et du brouillard matinal. Après l'incident du gobelin, la météo s'était dégradée, mais au moins cela signifiait que les puits étaient pleins et les champs arrosés, ou du moins c'est ce que se disaient les résidents les plus optimistes.

Merlin accomplissait ses tâches habituelles dans les appartements d'Arthur, le prince étant parti prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son père pour une raison obscure. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu la veille au soir, aussi avait-il amené un petit-déjeuner pour rien.

Il n'avait pas été gâché cependant... Merlin l'avait mangé à la place du prince.

Eh oui, Arthur avait poussé son serviteur à s'asseoir derrière la table et lui avait dit qu'_il_ pouvait l'avoir, et qu'il devait ensuite se préparer à chevaucher. Merlin fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il jetait un regard furtif à la veste prête pour le prince, ayant fermement décidé qu'il était inutile de quitter la pièce bien chauffée pour aller préparer les chevaux jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur revienne. Les repas avec le roi tournaient parfois au débat, et rester debout dans une stalle puante était bien moins attrayant que de rester dans une chambre sèche avec un bon feu.

Merlin se laissa tomber dans la chaise près du foyer, pianotant sur les accoudoirs avec ennui. Avoir Arthur pour maître avait cela de bien qu'il pouvait parfois se permettre de prendre son temps, mais cela impliquait aussi beaucoup d'ennui. Il aurait sans doute pu retourner au logement de Gaius pour y passer la serpillière ou quelque chose comme ça, mais s'il revenait après Arthur, il se ferait réprimander pour son retard.

Non, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il préférait s'ennuyer que composer avec Arthur se comportant comme un crétin. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, le prince se montrant finalement au bout d'une heure avec une étincelle joyeuse dans les yeux... _Trop_ joyeuse.

Il saisit la veste prévue pour lui, avant de se retourner vers le magicien toujours assis.

« Merlin, va préparer les chevaux. Nous sortons dès qu'ils sont prêts. »

Merlin se leva, quittant la chambre avec un sentiment désagréable. Il connaissait ce ton. Arthur mijotait quelque chose. Allait-il finalement payer pour ne pas avoir _totalement_ annulé le sort d'âne du premier coup ? Grimaçant intérieurement à l'idée de ce que le prince pouvait avoir prévu pour cette chevauchée, Merlin se dirigea vers les écuries... Totalement inconscient du fait qu'au lieu de prendre son temps, Arthur le suivait à courte distance.

Il s'en aperçut lorsqu'il atteignit les écuries, s'arrêtant net. Il y avait _deux_ groupes de chevaux, déjà prêts, tous deux avec plusieurs chevaliers. Chacun avait également un unique cheval libre, un groupe possédant le cheval d'Arthur... et l'autre groupe, qui possédait _sa_ monture habituelle, s'avérait être également celui _du roi !_

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Merlin se retourna pour regarder un Arthur très content de lui-même.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie... »

Le sourire d'Arthur devint légèrement satisfait.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. _Je _sors avec plusieurs de mes hommes pour vérifier comment vont les villages environnants, comme je l'avais prévu aujourd'hui, tandis que _toi_, tu vas chevaucher avec mon père. Donc fais attention à bien te tenir... _Amuse-toi bien_... »

Il s'éloigna, laissant Merlin le fixer avant que le serviteur ne réalise qu'il faisait attendre Uther et son escorte. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe, s'inclinant devant le roi avant de monter son cheval dans un état de semi-conscience. Les deux groupes sortirent ensuite, se séparant une fois passées les portes de la cité.

Tandis que leur chemin les emmenait vers un coin apprécié des dames de la cour et des personnes peu habituées à monter à cheval, Merlin resta raide sur sa selle. Gardant les yeux fixés sur la nuque de son cheval, il chevauchait juste derrière Uther dans un silence inconfortable. Le roi ne disait rien, et l'avait à peine regardé, alors à quoi tout cela rimait-il ?Son sort ne s'agitait pas dans son estomac, il savait donc qu'il n'était pas sur le point de se faire arrêter ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça n'empêcha pas une peur irrationnelle de le ronger de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qui se _passait_ ?

Uther leva le bras, son signal incitant l'escorte de chevaliers à se déployer et à chevaucher à une courte distance de chaque côté. Ils étaient toujours dans leur champ de visio, mais assez loin pour ne pouvoir entendre ce qui allait se dire entre le roi et le serviteur. Merlin commençait _vraiment_ à paniquer, et faillit tomber de sa selle au moment où les premiers mots d'Uther franchirent ses lèvres.

« Mon fils et moi avons eu une discussion intéressante après le conseil, l'autre jour, au sujet de certains incidents passés et de ta récente arrestation. »

Merlin le fixa en écarquillant les yeux, sur le point de se souiller, quand Uther continua.

« Il semble qu'il ait souhaité m'informer que je laissais ma haine de la magie m'aveugler, et qu'il avait vu les ennemis de Camelot s'en servir pour me retourner contre ceux en qui je devrais avoir le plus confiance... Bien que je ne puisse faire cela en public au château... »

Il hésita, avant de soupirer et de poursuivre :

« Je souhaite te présenter mes excuses. Mon fils m'a informé que tu ne gardes aucune rancune contre moi pour ce qui s'est passé, et je veux m'assurer que tu saches que je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

Merlin dut lutter pour ne pas regarder Uther comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser... Le Roi venait de _s'excuser_ auprès de lui ?

« Il – il n'y a aucun problème, Votre Majesté. Il était inutile de faire cela. Je-je ne suis qu'un serviteur, et c'est votre droit en tant que roi de disposer de moi comme vous l'entendez. »

Uther renifla brièvement.

« Il semblerait que mon fils voie les choses différemment, que tu aies plus de valeur qu'un simple serviteur. En fait, il compare son association avec toi à celle que _je_ partage avec ton mentor, Gaius. Il m'a ensuite fait clairement comprendre que si tu es encore accusé et arrêté, il te libèrera lui-même des cachots. »

Merlin cligna des yeux, son cerveau semblant sur le point d'exploser, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Il... il a dit ça ? Mais pourquoi... »

Uther _sourit_... Seigneur, cette discussion devenait plus étrange à chaque minute.

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi il compose avec toi, en dépit du fait qu'il ne cesse de répéter que tu est le serviteur le plus _impoli_, _paresseux _et _incompétent _que Camelot ait _jamais _vu... »

Sa voix devint plus solenelle.

« Parce que tu es son confident, comme Gaius est le mien, celui qui est prêt à écouter ses inquiétudes, et à le défier quand tu penses qu'il a tort au sujet de quelque chose. Lui et moi en avons parlé ce matin pendant le repas, et il a admis qu'il _apprécie _vos joutes verbales, et qu'il considèrerait un serviteur plus respectueux comme _ennuyeux_... Ce qui est aussi près que possible, je pense, de lui faire admettre qu'il te considère comme un ami très proche. Le considères-_tu_ ainsi ? »

Que dire, que dire... l'inspiration de Merlin lui faisait défaut...

« Hum, eh bien...

- Allons, allons, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené ici est pour que cette discussion soit informelle. Tu peux parler librement, tant que tu restes poli. »

Merlin prit une grande inspiration, et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

« Oui, Sire. Je... je ne l'appréciais pas, au début, parce qu'il était... arrogant et... une petite brute... mais j'en suis venu à le respecter énormément. Il a beaucoup changé depuis que je le connais, et je suis _plus _qu'heureux de le servir de toutes les manières possibles. Je pense qu'il sera un grand roi un jour, un roi qui vous rendra fier ainsi que Camelot. C'est pourquoi il a mon amitié, et ma loyauté, et pourquoi je n'hésiterais pas à donner ma vie pour lui. »

Uther haussa un sourcil.

« Parfois je pense que tu es passé très près de le faire à plusieurs reprises. Encore une fois, tu as mes excuses pour la façon dont je t'ai traité, et je t'assure que je me souviendrai de ta vraie personnalité si de nouvelles accusations s'élèvent contre toi dans le futur... Si mon fils est prêt à te confier sa vie, alors je me fierai à son jugement, car il te connaît bien mieux que moi. »

Il sortit une bourse de sa poche, la tendant à Merlin.

« Prend cela, c'est la preuve que tu es un serviteur de _confiance_ à Camelot, dont la parole est à prendre au sérieux même si ce qu'il dit peut sembler étrange. J'admets que tu as eu l'air de mentir par désespoir, lorsque tu as accusé Gaius d'être possédé, mais tu disais la vérité. À l'avenir, ceci me rappellera que quand tu dis de telles choses, tu parles sérieusement... Car malgré ton apparente stupidité, tu as prouvé que tu es capable de voir le danger que d'autres peuvent manquer. »

Merlin accepta la bourse, ne sachant pas s'il devait être offensé ou non par cette dernière phrase, avant de verser le contenu dans sa main. C'était un anneau d'argent; petit, simple, et sans décoration si ce n'est le Sceau des Pendragon gravé dessus. Il en avait vu un dans la chambre de Gaius, bien que le médecin ne le porte jamais, et en avait vu d'autres sur un ou deux des gardes les plus gradés. Sous le regard d'Uther, il l'essaya sur chaque doigt, mais il s'avéra qu'il était trop grand pour chacun de ses longs doigts fins et féminins. Il finit par prendre un ruban à une bourse pendue à sa ceinture, chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de transporter, et s'en servit pour suspendre l'anneau à son cou.

Il regarda Uther et hocha la tête en remerciement, toujours incertain quant à ce qu'il devait penser de tout cela.

« C'est un honneur de vous servir, Mon Seigneur. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Je suis sûr que tu feras de ton mieux. »

Ils continuèrent à chevaucher en silence, Merlin toujours sérieusement angoissé, jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup, la pluie décide de refaire son apparition. Elle tomba en torrents, trempant les vêtements en quelques secondes, tandis que les chevaliers retournaient vers le roi et que le groupe entier repartait en hâte vers Camelot.

~(-)~

Garde un visage neutre, et continue de marcher. Ne panique pas, reste calme. Si tu essayes d'échapper à cela, il va penser que tu essayes de l'insulter en t'enfuyant.

Merlin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire une crise de panique, tandis qu'il escortait le roi à ses appartements. Bien qu'ils se soient dépêchés de rentrer à la citadelle après que la pluie ait repris, le groupe entier était quand même trempé jusqu'aux os. Les chevaux avaient été laissés aux palefreniers, les chevaliers retournant à leurs quartiers pour sécher... et _il _s'était retrouvé avec l'honneur douteux de se voir demander par Uther de s'occuper de lui.

Arrivant aux quartiers du roi, Merlin s'arrêta devant la porte. Il n'avait _aucune idée_ de l'endroit où chaque chose était rangée ici, et aucun des deux serviteurs habituels d'Uther n'était en vue pour l'instant. A leur place,c 'était à lui de s'occuper de tout.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Uther, lui enlevant sa veste et la pliant soigneusement avant de la déposer dans un panier près de la porte. Les serviteurs du roi avaient manifestement anticipé qu'il se changerait en revenant, et l'avaient laissé ici prêt à servir. Merlin ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à cela cependant, bien qu'il soit heureux que le panier soit là. Pour l'instant il était plus inquiet à l'idée de s'emmêler les pieds ou quelque chose d'également maladroit... En fait il était si effrayé qu'il accomplissait tout à la _perfection_.

Il aida Uther à enlever ses vêtements trempés ; posant soigneusement sa couronne sur la table à proximité après lui avoir mis une douce robe de chambre chaude. C'est à ce moment-là, tandis qu'il conduisait le roi vers un siègre près du feu, que l'un de ses serviteurs habituels se montra enfin.

Le serviteur plus âgé hésita à la vue de _Merlin_ s'occupant du roi, ses yeux s'égarant sur l'anneau pendant au cou de Merlin avant de s'écarquiller légèrement. Il s'inclina ensuite devant Uther.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire, Sire ? »

Uther fit signe que Merlin donnerait les ordres, et ledit magicien hésita avant de balbutier légèrement :

« Si... si vous pouviez vous arranger pour que de l'eau chaude soit montée et qu'on prépare un bain, je m'occuperai du reste. »

L'autre serviteur exécuta une semi-révérence et sortit, laissant Merlin avec l'impression d'être tombé dans une sorte de rêve étrange.

Il ignora le sentiment, allant ajouter du bois pour le feu et tisonnant les braises jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles bûches s'enflamment. Il aperçut ensuite la carafe de vin et un gobelet sur une table à proximité, et demanda à Uther s'il en voulait. Uther déclina gracieusement la proposition, fixant les flammes du foyer tandis que Merlin se tenait à ses côtés, attendant nerveusement. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, l'eau chaude, la baignoire et une serviette arrivèrent, le serviteur vu auparavant, ainsi qu'un autre, versant l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et plaçant serviette et savon sur un tabouret installé à côté. Quand ils regardèrent Merlin dans l'attente de nouvelles instructions, il les suivit à la porte et les envoya préparer un repas chaud pour le roi, à apporter d'ici une heure, pour le roi puisse se réchauffer.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, il grimaça intérieurement. D'où est-ce que tout ça sortait ? Quand avait-il _jamais_ inventé des _foutaises_ aussi formelles ? Il souhait plus que _tout_ pouvoir tout laisser aux deux autres, mais pour une raison obscure Uther voulait _qu'il_ s'en charge et il ne _pouvait pas_ refuser !

Il retourna auprès d'Uther et l'aida à entrer dans le bain, restant à ses côtés tandis que le roi profitait de l'eau chaude. L'un des serviteurs entra dans la chambre, portant une serviette plus dure ainsi que des vêtements de rechange pour Merlin. Apparemment il avait remarqué que le magicien était encore trempé, et avait été voir Gaius pour les chercher par sympathie. S'approchant discrètement de l'homme, il le remercia avant de lui indiquer de s'occuper d'Uther pendant que _lui-même_ se changeait derrière le paravent. Très vite, il enleva ses vêtements mouillés, se séchant ainsi que ses cheveux avant de sauter dans les affaires sèches et d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il enveloppa ensuite ses vêtements mouillés dans la serviette et ressortit, reprenant la place de l'autre servant qui prit son balluchon en promettant à voix basse de le déposer à la lessive pour que tout soit nettoyé et ramené au logement de Gaius.

Merlin était _définitivement_ flippé à présent, pourquoi tout le monde se donnait-il tant de mal pour l'aider ? Essayant de ne pas grimacer, il continua à rester debout en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Uther décide qu'il avait assez trempé et sorte du bain. L'aidant à se sécher, il eut un autre moment de panique quand il se souvint qu'il ignorait où chaque chose se trouverait. Au final il fut obligé d'utiliser la logique, et supposer que les pantalons, chaussettes et sous-vêtements seraient rangés dans des tiroirs, près du paravent pour des raisons pratiques. Les chemises, les belles en tout cas, seraient suspendues dans un placard avec les robes et les vêtements de ce genre. Les tenues formelles, pour les occasions spéciales, seraient gardées plus loin du paravent bien que dans la chambre, mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ces pensées en tête, il réussit à trouver tout ce qu'il fallait pour vêtir le roi, avec seulement un degré mineur de recherches. Une fois qu'il eut terminé il guida Uther vers la table où l'un des autres serviteurs était arrivé et avait commencé à la dresser, le faisant asseoir avant de reprendre sa couronne de la petite table et de la poser soigneusement sur sa tête.

Il fit ensuite trois pas précis en arrière et sur le côté, joignit les mains devant lui, et resta debout avec la tête légèrement inclinée, prêt à réagir si le roi avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Surveillant Merlin du coin de l'oeil, l'ayant également observé soigneusement pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui, Uther sembla légèrement surpris.

« Il semble que mon fils ait quelque peu exagéré ton incompétence, car tu sais _manifestement_ comment faire ton travail _correctement_. »

Merlin resta un instant bouche bée, avant de se reprendre et de répondre en détournant les yeux... Les deux autres serviteurs le regardaient avec amusement.

« Je cherche toujours à bien servir, Mon Seigneur, c'est juste que... »

Sa phrase s'évanouit, Uther la terminant pour lui.

« Si tu t'occupais de lui aussi promptement et infailliblement poli que tu viens de le faire avec moi, il trouverait cela terriblement ennuyeux. »

Merlin ne dit rien, bien qu'il rougisse légèrement. Uther secoua la tête, et indiqua qu'il pouvait partir.

« Tu es libre. Je suis sûr que mon fils aura besoin de tes services quand il reviendra. Mes propres serviteurs s'occuperont de moi maintenant. »

Merlin s'inclina.

« Comme vous voudrez, Sire. »

Ce fut avec un _grand _soulagement qu'il sortit de la chambre... partant en courant dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs, tout serviteur qui le voyait réagissait avec surprise à l'anneau pendant à son cou. Énervé, il raccourcit la corde afin que l'anneau soit caché sous son foulard, retournant droit à la sécurité des appartements de Gaius. Peut-être que _lui_ pourrait lui expliquer ce que signifiait le fait de recevoir cet anneau.

~(-)~

Ce fut avec des yeux écarquillés de _choc_ que Gaius fixa l'anneau que Merlin lui montra, totalement muet tandis qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux dans ses appartements avant qu'il s'asseye lentement sur un tabouret.

« _Eh bien_... »

Merlin, toujours assez énervé par tout ce qui s'était passé si vite aujourd'hui, se pencha afin de regarder son mentor dans les yeux.

« Gaius, pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce que ce truc signifie ? Je sais que _vous_ en avez un, et quelques officiers parmi les gardes du château en ont également, mais je suis encore un peu paumé là. »

Le médecin le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Tu veux dire que depuis trois _ans_ que tu travailles ici, Arthur ne t'a _jamais_ parlé de ça ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non. Il n'a probablement pas pensé que je serais ici assez longtemps pour avoir besoin de le savoir, et quand il a décidé qu'il voulait me _garder_ il avait probablement oublié qu'il ne me l'avait jamais dit. »

Gaius soupira, secouant la tête avec résignation.

« Assieds-toi et je t'expliquerai. Ces anneaux sont donnés seulement aux serviteurs les plus fiables dans la maison royale. Pour l'instant seules quatres personnes... enfin, cinq... en ont. J'en ai un, et en-dehors du tien les trois autres appartiennent aux commandants des gardes de la ville et du château, et à l'un des capitaines. Ces anneaux sont ce qu'un roturier obtiendra de plus proche d'être l'égal de la noblesse. Cela ne fait pas de toi un noble, mais cela veut dire que ta parole en aura le poids. »

Merlin, assis sur un tabouret, le fixa platement.

« Euuuh... »

« Il y a vraiment des moments où je pense que tu es aussi bête que tu en as l'air... Ce que je veux dire c'est que, si tu avait accusé un noble de quelque chose avant, ton accusation aurait été ignorée et tu aurais passé la journée au pilori... ou enfermé dans les cachots, ou pire. Cependant, maintenant que tu as cet anneau, Uther dit qu'il te considère comme suffisamment fiable pour mener une enquête, si tu élevais une telle accusation. »

Tandis que Merlin écarquillait les yeux de compréhension, Gaius ajouta l'inconvénient:

« Mais, s'ill s'avère que l'accusé est innocent... selon ce dont tu l'as accusé... tu peux perdre le privilège de l'anneau, être enfermé, exilé... ou même exécuté. »

Le magicien avala sa salive.

« Je m'en souviendrai. »

Gaius agita un doigt vers lui.

« J'en suis sûr, mais je te suggère quand même de continuer à _tout_ rapporter d'abord à Arthur, avant qu'il fasse passer tes rapports à son père, ou qu'il t'aide à les modifier avant que tu ne le fasses toi-même. Il pourra même te suggérer de chercher plus de preuves avant d'en parler à Uther, s'il pense que l'affaire est trop légère pour tenir sans. »

Il fronça les sourcils, songeur.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est, _pourquoi_ Uther déciderait de te donner un de ces anneaux. »

Merlin se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte et marquant une pause avant de sortir.

« J'ai une assez bonne idée de qui est là-dessous... Et il va m'entendre dès qu'il reviendra. »

~(-)~

Merlin faisait les cent pas, attendant dans les appartements d'Arthur que ledit prince revienne. Au-dehors le soleil commençait juste à se coucher, et il venait de voir le groupe d'Arthur revenir, ce qui signifiait que le prince ne tarderait pas à se montrer. Pour passer le temps, Merlin versa l'eau qu'il avait réchauffée dans la baignoire qu'il avait installée près du feu, et étendit des vêtements secs. Il avait aussi préparé de la nourriture... Nourriture qu'il avait déjà réchauffée par magie afin qu'elle ne refroidisse pas.

Il souleva le couvercle du plateau une nouvelle fois, chauffant encore un peu la nourriture avant de vérifier la température du bain. Décidant qu'il pouvait être un peu plus froid, il marmonna un sort pour cela... Il avait passé du temps à s'entraîner sur son propre bain ces dernières semaines, puisque pouvoir désormais ajuster la température de l'eau sans devoir aller en chercher d'autre était bien plus pratique... et signifiait qu'Arthur se plaignait moins.

Comme prévu, Arthur arriva peu de temps après, arrachant ses vêtements totalement _trempés_ et entrant dans le bain sans un mot. Son soupir de soulagement suffit cependant, pour que Merlin sache qu'il appréciait que ce soit prêt à son arrivée. Avec cela en tête, le magicien ne s'offusqua pas de n'avoir pas été salué, et récupéra les vêtements mouillés pour les mettre dans un panier prévu à cet effet, prêt à être descendu à la lessive... Les servantes en bas allaient _vraiment_ aimer le prince... Le cuir _fin_ et mouillé était presque _impossible_ à sécher sans laisser de traces.

Reconsidérant son choix, Merlin sortit la veste de cuir du panier et marmonna un sort. Il avait triché ainsi plus d'une fois ces trois dernières années, généralement avec les bottes d'Arthur, mais ça marchait pour chaque article de cuir, ce qui incluait l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main. Suspendant la veste désormais sèche et sans marque dans le placard, il s'assit dans une chaise et regarda le prince.

« Alors... _pourquoi _ est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas _prévenu_ que j'allais être envoyé chevaucher avec votre père ? Est-ce que vous la _moindre_ idée de la peur que j'ai eue ? Et il était... c'était... Depuis quand est-ce que le _roi_ essaye d'être _gentil_ avec moi ? »

Arthur, gloussant, sourit d'un air satisfait au magicien.

« Depuis que je lui ai dit en termes très clairs que tu as mon entière confiance, et que tu es pour moi ce que Gaius est pour lui... Un ami fidèle et un confident. Après la tirade que je lui ai servie, il a passé les derniers jours à réfléchir à ce que je lui avais dit. Il m'a envoyé un mot la nuit dernière, me demandant de prendre le petit-déjeuner pour en discuter plus avant. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai suggéré que tu sois considéré comme un 'serviteur de confiance'. »

Merlin, visiblement toujours irrité, renifla avant de soupirer :

« Gaius m'a dit ce que l'anneau signifie, ce qu'apparemment _vous_ auriez dû m'exliquer il y a _longtemps_. »

Il souffla légèrement, agacé.

« Je ne vais pas abuser des privilèges que cela me donne, et pour être honnête je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir... Je suis le seul _vrai_ serviteur à en avoir un, les autres appartiennent à Gaius et trois officiers de la garde... La façon dont le reste des employés du château me regardent maintenant... ça me fout les jetons. »

Arthur gloussa de nouveau.

« Ils s'y habitueront avant longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Tant que tu n'en fais pas étalage, ils se détendront et recommenceront à te traiter comme avant. »

Il éternua, secouant la tête avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans l'eau.

« Après que tu aies tout nettoyé, je veux que tu t'assures d'être debout _tôt_ demain. Je fais une séance de tir à l'arbalète à l'aube avec mes hommes, pour nous entraîner à tirer avec une semi-lumière, donc il me faudra mon petit-déjeuner _avant_ l'aube, tu m'entends ? »

Merlin, avec un soupir exagéré, répondit :

« Oui, Votre Crétinerie Royale. »

~(-)~

Les premières lueurs arrivèrent bien trop tôt pour le magicien fatigué et en manque de sommeil. Bâillant tandis qu'il se traînait le long des couloirs, il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau. Du fromage et du pain, bien que ce soit du pain _frais_, sortant tout juste des fours. Le gros problème quand Arthur s'entraînait à l'aube était que rien n'était jamais prêt. Les jambons dont il aurait pu découper des tranches étaient encore en train de rôtir, et une marmite de porridge venait juste d'être mise à cuire.

Il roula des yeux. Arthur devrait se débrouiller avec ça. Il pourrait râler tant qu'il voudrait, mais ça ne changerait pas son menu à moins qu'il ne veuille être en retard au terrain de tir à l'arc... Au moins, Merlin avait réussi à obtenir du jus de pomme épicé, le chef cuisinier essayait une nouvelle recette.

Il arriva aux quartiers d'Arthur, équilibrant le plateau et ouvrant la porte d'une façon normale pour changer, même s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Quand il entra il s'arrêta net, cligant des yeux à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Arthur était déjà réveillé et recroquevillé près du feu, enveloppé dans les couvertures de son lit. Il avait l'air absolument _misérable_, et comme pour le prouver, un instant après avoir jeté un regard furtif à Merlin il éternua violemment avant d'avoir une quinte de toux.

Il jeta un regard furieux à Merlin, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit, avant que le magicien ne réchauffe gentiment le pain et le fromage qu'il avait amené afin que le fromage fonde. Il se dirigea vers le prince et lui offrit les tranches désormais grillées, Arthur s'en saisissant pour les dévorer sans un mot. Il but ensuite le jus de pomme que son serviteur avait apporté, le renversant presque lorsqu'il fut victime d'un nouveau spasme nasal.

Il avait une grippe, une grippe carabinée, et maintenant il fallait qu'il aille tirer des carreaux dans le froid de l'aube... Oh joie.

~(-)~

**Arthur malade... Je vous laisse imaginer comment ça va tourner XD**

**Oui des carreaux et non des flèches, car c'est à l'arbalète qu'ils vont s'entraîner...**


	13. Pas de Remède Contre la Grippe Partie 2

**Disclaimer: Un jour peut-être.**

**Note de la traductrice : Dans la version originale, le titre de ce sous-épisode, j'ai oublié de le préciser la semaine dernière, est 'There Is No Cure for the Common Cold', littéralement « Il n'y a pas de remède contre un simple rhume », mais pour moi les symptômes correspondaient plus à une grippe qu'à un simple rhume. N'étant pas médecin, je m'excuse si je me suis trompée, mais j'ai légèrement changé le titre lol**

**Pas d'intéressés pour l'anniversaire de l'auteur, ce n'est pas grave, c'était au cas où. Bien sûr si quelqu'un passe par là d'ici novembre, c'est encore possible, il suffira de m'envoyer un MP^^**

**Même chose pour le teaser, l'offre tient pour chaque chapitre (j'ai dans l'idée que certains chapitres recevront des demandes de teaser lol)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Shima : Arthur malade sera plus drôle qu'énervant pour Merlin. Tu verras bientôt pourquoi XD**

Elle a tout dit, aussi je dirai seulement : je comprends que tu veuilles garder la surprise (c'est pour ceux qui sont dans ton cas que je ne donne pas le teaser automatiquement)... et quand est-ce que tu mets ta fic à jour ? Lol je veux la suite

Et félicitations pour avoir posté la cinquantième review ! Tu gagnes le droit de me poser la question que tu veux sur la fic et son univers, quand tu voudras, avec l'assurance d'obtenir une réponse claire^^ Je sais que tu veux garder la surprise, mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'avant le chapitre 72 tu trouveras à utiliser ta question lol

Bien sûr avec le privilège vient l'obligation de garder l'information pour toi...

**Dame Angélique Malfoy: Beaucoup de gens semblent aimer cette tirade, moi incluse. Arthur devrait vraiment s'opposer à Uther davantage dans la série.**

Elle a raison, cela dit pour avoir un père dont le tempérament ressemble à celui d'Uther, je sais que ce n'est pas facile... sinon, tu ne serais pas une fan d'Harry Potter par hasard, toi ? Lol juste une intuition...

**sat1: Ses mérites ont été reconnus, ce qui a failli lui coûter de devoir changer de pantalon en revenant en ville XD**

La scène était très drôle à écrire en raison de la panique de Merlin lol

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 13: Pas de Remède Contre la Grippe ~Partie 2~

A cinquante mètres de la cible de paille, une paire d'yeux bleus se concentrait sur la longueur de l'arbalète que leur propriétaire était sur le point d'utiliser.

Arthur, bien plus couvert qu'il ne l'aurait dû pour quelque chose comme cela, se tenait aussi immobile que possible sur des jambes qui auraient largement préféré qu'il reste dans sa chambre. Il n'allait _pas_ laisser une insignifiante petit grippe l'empêcher d'entraîner ses hommes, il allait montrer l'exemple et persévérer, peu importe à quel point il se sentait _apathique _à cet instant.

Il se sentit encore pire trois secondes plus tard, quand un autre éternuement arriva et qu'il faillit laisser tomber son arbalète.

Résistant à l'envie de jurer dans sa barbe, il visa et tira, touchant la cible presque à son centre. La vue suffit à le faire se sentir immensément mieux pendant une seconde, jusqu'à ce que l'instant soit gâché par un autre éternuement qui, cette fois, réussit à expulser une partie des fluides de ses voies nasales...

Il mit une main devant son nez, tentant de cacher les gouttes, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne serviable lui mette un mouchoir entre les doigts. Il regarda Merlin, et murmura :

« Merci... »

Le magicien sourit.

« De rien, et si je peux me permettre une suggestion... »

Il se pencha un peu plus en avant.

« Demandez à Messire Léon de diriger la démonstration. Vous avez prouvé que vous pouvez tirer droit en étant malade, alors maintenant, prouvez que vous acceptez de déléguer quand vous-même n'êtes pas en pleine forme. Il n'y aucune honte à cela, c'étiat un super tir, alors laissez-le prendre la place... Vous pourrez toujours expliquer tandis qu'il tire, vous aurez l'air plus intelligent comme ça... Au lieu d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui s'obstine par pure _fierté_. »

Arthur n'aurait rien aimé davantage à cet instant que de dire à Merlin d'aller se faire voir, mais ce satané magicien avait mis dans le mille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se souvienne que Merlin en savait plus sur les stratégies de la cour et de l'armée qu'il ne le laissait généralement voir, et il avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était capable d'une sagesse proprement remarquable de temps en temps... Pas souvent, mais ça s'était déjà vu.

Le prince, empochant le mouchoir maintenant que sa dignité s'était vue épargnée la vision de fluide suintant de sa lèvre supérieure, fit signe à Messire Léon de s'avancer tandis que Merlin se chargeait de son arbalète... Le magicien n'oublia pas de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas bandée ou chargée avant de la mettre en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il dut parler lentement afin de ne pas montrer qu'il avait le nez bouché, mais de toute façon il ne précipitait généralement pas ses explications.

Tandis que Messire Léon visait, le prince commença à parler.

« Quand vous tirez en semi-lumière, n'oubliez jamais de faire les choses suivantes. Vérifiez que vous visez bien au moins deux fois, et garder à l'esprit que dans ces conditions, vous pouvez facilement mal évaluer la distance d'une cible, surtout une cible mouvante. Essayez de ne pas regarder directement le soleil levant ou couchant, car vous aurez plus de mal à voir les ennemis qui se déplacent dans les ténèbres. Rappelez-vous ces choses, et avec de l'entraînement vous pourrez facilement atteindre votre cible même dans ces conditions. C'est une compétence importante, car très souvent, dans des situations comme celles d'un siège, les attaquants essaieront d'utiliser le soleil levant à leur avantage. »

Il éternua de nouveau, _après_, heureusement, avoir fini son explication, tandis que Messire Léon tirait plusieurs carreaux à la suite jusqu'à en faire une belle grappe près du centre. Ce qui fut moins heureux, fut que ses jambes tremblantes le trahirent au même moment.

Sa dignité s'envola par la fenêtre tandis qu'il glissait, ses vêtements rencontrant le sol détrempé et obtenant une couche de boue sur tout un côté. Merlin l'aida à se relever, fronçant les sourcils devant la veste, la chemise et le pantalon couverts de boue, avant de prendre une décision. Il regarda discrètement Léon, haussant les sourcils pour demander silencieusement *Pouvez-_vous_ le lui dire ? Il le prendra mieux venant de _vous_ que de moi... en face de ses hommes.*

Messire Leon saisit l'allusion.

« Sire, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous retourniez à l'intérieur; Gaius dirait la même chose. Je continuerai la séance d'entraînement à votre place. »

Arthur, essayant de ne pas paraître embêté par tout cela, retint un soupir. Aussi gêné qu'il se sente maintenant, ses hommes le respectaient quand même pour être venu dans sa condition.

« Très bien, mais j'attends de vous un rapport complet quand vous aurez terminé. Et assurez-vous que ceux qui sont absents ce matin sachent qu'ils devront rattrapper. »

Messire Léon hocha la tête.

« J'y veillerai, Sire. »

_Cela_ avait été un avertissement à ceux qui auraient pu le considérer comme faible pour être retourné au chaud. Lui, Arthur Pendragon, était descendu ce matin... tandis que _cinq_ des autres chevaliers qui l'avaient accompagné, lui ou son père, la veille avaient fait dire qu'ils étaient trop malades pour venir ce matin-là. Ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment cependant, c'était que _Merlin_, qui avait fini aussi trempé qu'eux, soit dans une bonne forme _répugnante_.

Ce n'était simplement pas juste.

Marchant dans le château aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettaient, il adressa un léger regard furieux au magicien. En y pensant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Merlin attrapper une grippe... Sale veinard.

Sur le chemin de retour aux appartements, Merlin le quitta pour une raison qu'il n'expliqua pas. Il se contenta d'indiquer au prince de continuer, tandis qu'il allait faire quoi que ce soit qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Arthur retourna dans sa chambre, d'une humeur de plus en plus massacrante, jetant ses vêtements boueux au sol avant d'enfiler les affaires sèches que Merlin lui avait sorties au cas où. Une fois dans du linge sec, il saisit le couvre-lit et se remit là où Merlin l'avait trouvé le matin même, près du feu, enveloppé dans la couverture.

Ce fut environ dix minutes plus tard que le magicien se montra, un grand sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il amenait un plateau dans la chambre. Tout énervement contre le magicien s'envola à cet instant, quand Arthur vit qu'il avait apporté un bol de porridge de belle taille et du jus de pommes épicé... Peut-être Merlin _pouvait-il_ être prévenant de temps en temps, finalement; il avait pris la peine de lui obtenir un deuxième petit déjeuner, bien meilleur, pour le réchauffer.

Après avoir installé le prince à table, Merlin s'occupa de ramasser les vêtements éparpillés.

« J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de faire venir Gaius pour vous examiner. Il risque de mettre un moment cela dit, on m'a dit qu'il avait été appelé chez votre père ce matin. »

Arthur marqua une pause, la cuillère pleine s'arrêtant à mi-chemin entre le bol et la bouche.

« Il a attrappé ça aussi ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Probablement. Ça se promène dans la ville depuis quelques jours maintenant, et dans le château aussi. Au début ça ne touchait que les serviteurs et les gardes, puisque certains habitent en ville, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les nobles commencent à être touchés aussi. Ce n'est rien de sérieux cela dit, juste une grippe. Gaius répète à tous ceux qu'il soigne qu'ils devraient simplement rester couverts et ne sortir que si c'est nécessaire. Ça n'aide pas beaucoup les roturiers, vu qu'ils _doivent_ travailler, mais ça devrait passer tout seul. C'est seulement aux plus vieux qu'il dit de _rester_ au lit, tous les autres devraient oublier ça dans quelques jours. »

Arthur le fixa.

« 'Oublier ça' ? As-tu la _moindre_ idée de comment je me sens en ce moment ? J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a rempli ma tête de paille et tape dessus comme sur un tambour... après qu'un griffon m'ait piétiné et enfoncé dans le sol. »

Merlin grimaça avec compassion, avant de demander sur un ton horriblement joyeux :

« Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un bain ?

- Pas la peine. »

Arthur mangea le reste de son porridge, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son lit.

« Je vais _m'allonger_ et _rester immobile_ jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Trouve-toi quelque chose d'utile à faire et ne m'ennuie pas. »

Merlin eut un sourire satisfait.

« D'accord. »

~(-)~

L'éternuement qui résonna dans la chambre avait une note de souffrance, l'individu dont il provenait assis au bord du lit tandis que le médecin l'examinait.

Uther avait une tête affreuse, sûrement aussi mal sinon _pire_ qu'Arthur. Il s'était réveillé ce matin aissailli de frissons, et avait immédiatement envoyé chercher Gaius pour s'occuper de lui. Malheureusement Gaius ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, sinon fournir des traitements pour améliorer le confort du roi.

Le médecin était venu voir le roi avec tout ce dont il avait besoin dans sa sacoche... Il avait deviné avant de venir ce qu'avait attrappé le roi.

« A présent, je veux que vos serviteurs ajoutent une dose de ceci à votre bain. Les vapeurs apaiseront votre toux et aideront à nettoyer vos sinus. »

Posant la première bouteille à côté d'une petite tasse de mesure, Gaius désigna une autre bouteille plus petite avec une cuillère.

« Celui-là est pour votre toux. Prenez-en deux cuillères le matin, et deux l'après-midi. N'en prenez pas plus, ou vous aurez un estomac révolté à ajouter à vos malheurs, Majesté. »

Il y avait une note de gentillesse dans sa voix tandis qu'il disait cela, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait également une touche d'amusement quand le visage d'Uther s'était déformé à l'idée _d'ajouter_ à ses souffrances actuelles.

Le roi acquiesça, déclarant da'une voix étouffée par son nez pris :

« Merci, Gaius. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous suggérez ? »

Gaius soupira.

« Rien à part rester couvert et au chaud. Essayez de vous reposer autant que possible, mais je suis conscient que vous avez un certain nombre de réunions du conseil dans les prochains jours. »

Uther faillit grogner à cette idée, mais sa dignité l'en empêcha.

« Il y a quelques nobles qui ont élevé des... inquiétudes... quant à mon choix de faire de Merlin un 'serviteur de confiance'. Je me tiendrai à cette décision, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je vais devoir apaiser leurs doutes et les convaincre que c'était approprié. »

Le médecin grimaça légèrement.

« Leur réaction est compréhensible, Majesté. Il y a une semaine vous faisiez arrêter Merlin pour sorcellerie, bien qu'à tort, et bien qu'il vous l'ait pardonné cela les mettra quand même sur leurs gardes... Peut-être que si Arthur assistait également aux séances, pour expliquer pourquoi il l'a demandé ? »

Le roi se leva, secouant la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas à _lui_ de gérer cela. Si j'avais fait attention à mon fils, et pris note de votre confiance à tous les deux dans le garçon, cette situation ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Comme mon fils me l'a déjà dit, ce fut _mon_ erreur de faire arrêter votre protégé quand il ne faisiat qu'agir dans l'intérêt de Camelot, et c'est donc moi qui dois assumer cette erreur et gérer les conséquences. »

Un froncement de sourcils creusa ses traits.

« Je vous ai fait du mal, à vous _et_ à votre protégé, à plusieurs reprises, alors que vous comptez tous deux parmi mes alliés les plus loyaux. Je me suis laissé manipuler par nos ennemis bien trop souvent, tandis qu'ils cherchaient à me faire détruire les individus qui m'avertiraient et me protègeraient contre eux... Merlin peut être maladroit ou manquer de tact parfois, mais maintenant je vois vos enseignements en lui. C'est un homme bon et honnête à avoir aux côtés de mon fils, et Arthur aura besoin de quelqu'un comme lui quand il sera roi, tout comme j'ai eu besoin de vous. »

Gaius inclina la tête en réponse à l'éloge.

« Vos mots me rendent humbles, Sire, et je tire une grande fierté de Merlin. Il était plutôt turbulent au début, je dois l'admettre, mais il a en effet beaucoup changé depuis qu'on me l'a confié. Je ne doute pas qu'il continuera de me rendre fier. »

Il saisit ensuite son sac, et sortit deux carrés de tissu.

« A présent, si je peux faire une suggestion, vous pourriez avoir besoin de ceci pour cette réunion. Si elle s'éternise trop, je passerai et suggèrerai qu'elle soit ajournée et continuée demain. En tant que votre médecin j'insisterai là-dessus. Il vaut mieux que vous ne vous épuisiez pas. »

Uther accepta les deux mouchoirs, les mettant à sa ceinture.

« Merci, Gaius, mais j'ai l'intention d'être ferme. Bien que je doive prendre en compte les inquiétudes des nobles résidant ici, ils _doivent_ accepter que mon jugement sur cette question est définitif. »

Un autre éternuement lui échappa, et l'un des mouchoirs fut tiré de sa ceinture pour s'occuper de cela. Uther adressa un dernier signe de tête à Gaius, avant qu'il ne parte pour les chambres du conseil.

~(-)~

L'odeur de nourriture fut ce qui attira le prince, Arthur s'asseyant pour jeter un oeil dans ses appartements. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait dormi profondément, car le magicien avait rapproché la table du feu. Il l'aurait sûrement entendu la tirer...

Il s'arrêta là, secouant la tête quand il réalisa. Bien _sûr_ qu'il n'avait rien entendu... Merlin avait soulevé et déplacé l'objet par magie afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il sortit ses pieds de sous les couvertures, se traînant jusqu'à la table déplacée. Merlin avait laissé une assiette couverte contenant du pain frais, et un bol qui était manifestement destiné au contenu du pot posé près du feu pour rester chaud. La chaise avait une petite couverture pliée sur le siège, du genre de celles qu'utilisaient certains nobles pour garder leurs jambes chaudes quand il faisait froid, et une autre était drapée autour du dossier, prête à être placée sur ses épaules une fois qu'il serait assis.

Il aurait pu penser que Merlin faisait beaucoup trop d'efforts pour se montrer prévenant, sauf qu'à l'instant, l'idée de s'asseoir sans ces sources supplémentaires de confort ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

C'est alors que Merlin revint dans la chambre, portant une bouilloire assez large et manifestement pleine.

Il sourit tandis qu'il la déposait sur le feu, marmonnant un sort pour faire bouillir l'eau froide avant de la laisser sur le foyer où elle resterait chaude.

« Gaius m'a donné du thé aux herbes pour vous, pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise. Les cuisiniers ne voulaient pas me donner la bouilloire, mais quand j'ai signalé qu'ainsi vous auriez moins longtemps à attendre votre 'médicament' ils me l'ont laissée. Il faut juste que je la ramène quand vous irez mieux, ou ils auront ma peau. »

Il vint aux côtés d'Arthur, faisant s'asseoir le prince après avoir récupéré la première couverture. Il l'enroula autour des jambes d'Arthur, avant de draper la seconde sur ses épaules. Joyeusement, il servit ensuite le contenu du pot que le prince avait vu près du feu... De la soupe au poulet.

Il était sur le point de le remercier quand il sentit un éternuement venir, un mouchoir fourré dans sa main juste à temps. Reniflant après que l'éternuement soit passé, Arthur murmura :

« Merci. »

Il remarqua ensuite l'expression sur le visage de son serviteur. Merlin avait cette lueur dans les yeux, une note malicieuse d'amusement à _ses_ dépends.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves si drôle ? »

Merlin commença à sourire, secouant la tête innocemment.

« Oh, rien... C'est juste que je vous traite comme un _invalide_ et vous ne vous êtes pas plaint _une _fois. »

Arthur se renfrogna, agacé.

« Tu ne trouveras pas ça si drôle quand _tu_ l'attrapperas. Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette 'grippe' se balade dans tout Camelot. C'est juste une question de temps avant que _tu_ l'aies aussi. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit.

« Pas du tout. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur devint confus, tandis que Merlin commençait à ricaner.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? Plus quelqu'un a de magie, moins ils sont enclins à attrapper des maladies normales... Je suis toujours sensible aux poisons, mais pour les maladies je suis immunisé contre à peu près tout sauf ce qui a été créé par magie, et là encore je suis résistant à moins que ce ne soit vraiment fort. Gaius est comme ça aussi, dans une moindre mesure, mais c'est pourquoi il n'a jamais peu de traiter les victimes de la peste, par exemple. Il faut que ce soit _vraiment_ mauvais pour qu'il ait une chance de l'attrapper. »

Arthur lui jeta un regard furieux, maintenant _plus_ qu'énervé.

« Tu _adores_ ça, pas vrai ? »

Le sourire de Merlin ne vacilla pas, et Arthur regarda ailleurs avant de manger sa soupe avec dégoût. Après toutes les petites choses que Merlin avait faites par magie pour améliorer son confort, il avait commencé à croire qu'avoir un sorcier pour serviteur rendrait sa convalescence plus supportable... mais est-ce que ça en valait la peine, sachant que cette même magie rendait ledit serviteur _immunisé_ contre la maladie qui le rendait si misérable ? Jetant un nouveau regard à Merlin, qui souriait toujours, Arthur se posait vraiment la question...

~(-)~

**Eh oui, Uther _aussi _est malade ! Et tout cela fait bien rire Merlin puisqu'il est immunisé !**


	14. Pas de Remède Contre la Grippe Partie 3

**Saroura : Tu as tout à fait raison; la jalousie est un vilain défaut.**

Oui, parfois ça l'est^^

**Shima : C'est pas bien de tenir ses promesses sur les mises à jour lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

J'ai trouvé que Merlin pouponnant Arthur était mignon... et drôle. XD

**Caella : Bienvenue ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^**

Contente que tu aies apprécié.

**Dame Angelique Malfoy: Le prénom, c'est celui de la Marquise des Anges, je me trompe ? **

La tirade d'Arthur était drôle à écrire. Il était temps qu'il prenne la parole.

**Sat1** : **Roh, c'est pas gentil... Je plaisante. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé les voir souffrir *evil laugh***

Hehe, j'étais désolée pour notre pauvre prince XD

**Je signale à tous mes aimables reviewers que je traduis vos reviews à Alaia chaque semaine. Merci de ne pas me compliquer la tâche en employant des mots compliqués ou des mots d'argots, mon dictionnaire ne connaît pas l'argot ! Lol (Aiedail, ça vaut aussi pour ta référence à la chanson de Gainsbourg il y a quelques reviews, comment je fais comprendre ça à Alaia moi ? lol)**

**Disclaimer: Pas plus qu'il y a une semaine.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 13: Pas de Remède Contre la Grippe ~Partie 3~

Des voix et des doutes s'étaient élevés tout autour de la longue table, les diverses personnes assises là cherchant toutes à faire valoir leur point de vue au roi.

Uther faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air digne, en dépit de ses éternuements réguliers et du fait qu'il devait constamment garder à la main un des mouchoirs que Gaius lui avait donnés. Au moins il n'était pas le seul présent à la réunion à souffrir du virus. Tous les autres l'avaient également, ou bien s'en remettaient, tout le monde sauf Morgane qui faisait partie des rares à ne pas l'avoir du tout.

Ses yeux étaient sombres alors qu'elle le regardait, maussade et frustrée. Elle n'avait rien dit durant la réunion, mais par sa présence et son expression elle montrait clairement qu'elle était d'accord avec les autres notables assemblés.

Uther retint un soupir, tandis que les mêmes arguments contre les nouveaux privilèges de Merlin étaient élevés pour la troisième fois. Cette réunion durait depuis déjà presque une heure, et bien qu'il reste encore beaucoup de temps avant que Gaius ne vienne, il était las des faibles et insupportables raisons imaginées par les nobles.

Sa voix ferme résonna dans la pièce, tous les autres se taisant tandis que les yeux se tournaient vers lui.

« J'ai écouté vos doutes pendant une heure, et je vais maintenant vous dire en quoi ils sont infondés. Bien qu'il soit vrai que Merlin a été accusé de magie _plusieurs _fois, ainsi que d'autres choses, à _chaque_ fois il s'est ensuite avéré qu'il était finalement innocent. Il a sauvé la vie de mon fils à plusieurs reprises, et a failli mourir pour lui plusieurs fois également, en plus du fait que j'ai réalisé que sa position en tant que serviteur d'Arthur lui permet souvent de remarquer des détails qui échappent aux autres. »

L'un des nobles prit la parole, bien que manifestement nerveux à l'idée d'interrompre le roi.

« Mais, Sire...

- Assez ! »

Chacun broncha sous le ton d'Uther et devant le coup de poing qu'il donna sur la table.

« Bien que nous soyons restés aveugles aux conspirations de nos ennemis, il n'a jamais cessé de voir chaque nouvel arrivant avec suspicion, qu'ils soient supposés être ou non nos alliés. Pour cette raison, il a souvent vu ce qui nous échappait, et en retour a été accusé à plusieurs reprises par les ennemis de Camelot cherchant à se débarrasser de lui pour cette même raison. Gaius, qui a également été accusé dans le passé par ces mêmes personnes, a bien instruit le garçon et instillé en lui les valeurs qui font du Médecin de la Cour l'un de mes alliés les plus fidèles. Pour cette raison, et pour toutes les autres, j'ai décidé qu'ayant risqué sa vie pour Camelot et pour mon fils, Merlin méritait le droit de faire entendre sa voix avec le poids qu'elle mérite. Il peut être maladroit par moments, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer son potentiel. Il est maintenant nos yeux parmi les serviteurs, quelqu'un qui cherchera des signes de trahison dans des endroits où ceux de notre rang ne s'aventurent que rarement. À présent, je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet, vous êtes tous _congédiés_. »

Il était clair que sa décision était prise, et qu'il n'admettrait plus d'arguments de leur part. Qu'il ait accepté de les écouter si longtemps avait prouvé qu'il était raisonnable, et sa conclusion ferme avait rendu clair que son avis était fixé, et cette conviction avait convaincu la majorité des personnes quittant la pièce. Tout le monde, à l'exception de deux ou trois personnes, semblait accepter l'idée; et parmi les autres, se trouvait Morgane.

Elle s'était tenue à l'entrée de la pièce un moment avant de partir, fixant l'homme qu'elle haïssait tant. La magie de Merlin devait sûrement être puissante pour avoir tant changé le roi, même de cette modeste façon. Quelques semaines plus tôt il aurait jeté le magicien dans le caniveau sans hésitation, et maintenant il plaçait le même jeune homme dans une position de grande confiance. Des yeux parmi les serviteurs en effet... Merlin ne serait que ses propres yeux.

Elle se rua hors de la pièce, l'envie de hurler sa frustration bouillant dans ses veines.

~(-)~

Le magicien sifflottait gaiement en portant une couverture dans les appartements d'Arthur. Il supposait que ça aurait pu paraître efféminé, mais il _aimait bien_ faire le lit d'Arthur... C'était nettement plus simple que de nettoyer son armure ou frotter le sol.

Merlin sourit à lui-même. Grâce à la grippe faisant son chemin dans la ville et la citadelle, Arthur avait annulé la plupart des séances d'entraînement au lieu d'exposer les malades à l'humidité. Il préférait les laisser rester au chaud aussi longtemps que nécessaire, plutôt que de faire en sorte qu'ils mettent plus de temps à guérir. Seuls ceux qui étaient de patrouille devaient sortir.

Bien sûr, cela signifiait qu'il avait moins de travail. Si Arthur ne portait pas son armure et n'utilisait pas ses armes pour s'entraîner, alors _lui_ n'avait pas à les nettoyer. À la place, Arthur lui avait dit de faire le nécessaire dans ses appartements et de s'assurer que ses repas étaient livrés, mais le reste du temps il pouvait aider Gaius dans ses rondes. Cependant, Gaius ayant déjà _fini_ sa journée, ça signifiait en fait qu'il avait du temps pour lui... Il avait décidé de l'employer à réviser son livre de sorts. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'étudier attentivement.

Il passait maintenant près des escaliers menant à l'aile du château où se trouvaient les appartements de Morgane, et dans sa rêverie il faillit bousculer Gwen quand elle surgit sur son chemin.

Elle faillit laisser tomber sa lessive, la rougeur sur ses joues seulement due partiellement à la maladie qui la faisait légèrement renifler. Au moins elle n'était pas aussi malade que certains... comme Arthur.

« Désolée, Merlin, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Il haussa les épaules, souriant.

« C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait tomber quelque chose. J'allais juste faire le lit d'Arthur. »

Il montra la couverture qu'il portait.

« Je suis allé en chercher une de plus, parce qu'il ne cesse de se plaindre de n'avoir pas assez chaud. »

Gwen commença à sourire, amusée.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a donné du fil à retordre ? Il avait une mine _affreuse_ quand il est revenu du terrain d'entraînement ce matin. »

Merlin haussa de nouveau les épaules, innocemment.

« Tu connais Arthur... Il a grommelé et s'est plaint et est allé au lit, avant d'en avoir assez de tourner et se retourner sous les couvertures. Là il a déclaré qu'il allait se promener. J'ai pensé que j'en profiterais pour rendre le lit de l'invalide plus confortable avant qu'il revienne. »

Au ton badin de Merlin, Gwen éclata de rire.

« Tu as intérêt à ce qu'_il_ ne t'entende pas, ou il te fera encore récurer les écuries. »

Merlin fit une fausse grimace avant de ricaner.

« Nan, il ne fera pas ça... Je lui ai dit quelque chose du même genre ce matin et il est juste allé bouder dans son lit. Il ne me l'a jamais dit en face, mais je pense qu'il apprécie le mal que je me suis donné aujourd'hui.

- Le mal ? »

Gwen le regarda avec curiosité, tandis que Merlin répondait en souriant :

« Je lui ai amené son petit déjeuner... deux fois... J'ai demandé à Gaius un thé spécial pour lui. Monté une _pleine_ marmite d'eau des cuisines, après avoir convaincu les cuisiniers de m'en donner une, afin de pouvoir lui faire le thé dans sa chambre. Je lui ai trouvé de la soupe que j'ai suspendue près de la cheminée pour la garder chaude afin qu'il puisse se servir s'il a faim, me suis assuré qu'il y avait une profusion de bois pour le feu afin qu'il puisse rester au chaud, et j'ai aussi rapproché sa table du feu sans faire de bruit pour qu'il puisse dormir. Tu vois, j'ai été gentil aujourd'hui. »

Gwen secoua la tête.

« Tu es vraiment impossible, Merlin. »

Elle réaffirma sa prise sur son panier, avant de contourner Merlin.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller... Oh, et félicitations. J'ai appris pour l'anneau, mais que ça ne te monte pas à la tête. »

Merlin renifla.

« Il y a peu de risques, étant donné qu'une fausse accusation pourrait me faire _perdre_ la tête. À plus tard. »

Elle lui sourit avant de partir dans un sens tandis qu'il allait dans l'autre, le magicien se dépêchant de rejoindre les appartements d'Arthur et de faire le lit. Joliment fait, la couverture supplémentaire cachée sous le dessus de lit brodé, il alla vérifier que la soupe n'était pas assez proche du feu pour brûler. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, il se dirigea vers les cuisines avec la vaisselle sale dans les mains, et l'intention d'obtenir d'autre pain pour le prince.

Il était sur le chemin du retour, utilisant son raccourci habituel, quand Morgane sortit d'une alcôve et se planta devant lui. Bien sûr il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il aimait prendre cette route, bien qu'il se demande pourquoi elle voulait manifestement lui parler. Il doutait que ce soit agréable.

Sa supposition fut confirmée lorsqu'elle le fusilla du regard. Jetant un regard dans le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'était en vue, elle déclara avec une haine à peine voilée :

« Tu dois être contente d'avoir enfoncé tes griffes encore plus profondément dans Camelot. Combien de sorts a-t-il fallu pour manipuler Uther, pour qu'il te fasse suffisamment confiance pour te donner cet anneau ? »

Elle désigna l'endroit où ledit anneau était caché sous son foulard, tandis qu'il souriait très légèrement et répliquait avec une touche de sarcasme :

« Mes griffes, Morgane ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, vous savez. Une bonne façon de me décrire serait... humm... Comment les Druides formuleraient-ils ça ? »

Il inclina la tête, songeur, ne montrant aucune trace de la peur que lui inspirait la situation. Elle ne devait pas le voir vaciller, qu'il montre _une_ faiblesse et tout son bluff serait fichu.

« Je suis comme l'arbre qui envoie ses racines le plus profondément possible, afin de pouvoir étendre ses branches tout aussi loin pour abriter ceux qu'il veut protéger. »

Il lui adressa un sourire.

« Quant à pousser Uther à me donner l'anneau, _ça_, c'était _son_ idée. »

Elle se renfrogna davantage.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Merlin, souriant toujours gentiment, répondit :

« Uther commence à changer, Morgane, parce qu'Arthur, avec son coeur pur, a commencé à se demander si les choses sont telles qu'il le dit. Cette volonté de remise en question l'a poussé à se dresser contre Uther pour moi, le serviteur dont il dit qu'il l'agace mais qu'il considère, sans vouloir l'admettre, comme un ami. Arthur était en colère après lui quand j'ai été arrêté puis prouvé innocent des farces du gobelin, et l'a défié à ce sujet... Et Uther a _écouté_. »

Morgane fut stupéfaite un moment, puis son froncement de sourcils revint avec l'amertume de sa voix.

« Et alors ? En quoi cela aide-t-il quiconque à part _toi_ ? Les gens possédant la magie continueront à être persécutés tant que ce monstre règnera sur Camelot. Penses-tu vraiment qu'Arthur sera mieux ? »

Merlin secoua la tête comme un adulte devant la sottise d'un enfant.

« Comme je l'ai dit à votre soeur... Je _sais_ qu'il le sera, mais je dois attendre que le moment soit venu. Le destin ne peut être accéléré, Kilgharrah a essayé à plusieurs reprises et s'en est mordu les 'doigts', je continuerai donc à protéger Arhtur et Camelot aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Si cela signifie que je dois aussi protéger Uther, ainsi soit-il... On ne sait jamais, les paroles de Kilgharrah pourraient s'avérer justes... Il se _pourrait_ que le coeur d'Arthur conduise Uther à réaliser ses erreurs, avant que son heure ne vienne. Je vais juste devoir attendre. »

Il la contourna et commença à s'éloigner, profitant de ce qu'elle était trop perplexe pour l'arrêter. Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, elle retrouva sa voix et l'appela :

« Et qui est Kilgharrah, au juste ? »

Merlin se retourna.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'ai un ou deux amis _haut_ placés. À une époque c'était _lui_ qui _me_ disait ce que je devais faire, mais ces derniers temps c'est _moi_ qui prends les décisions. Il a des liens puissants avec l'Ancienne Magie, et moi avec lui, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir si vous essayez de me forcer la main... A présent je vous souhaite une bonne journée, _Dame_ Morgane. »

Il s'éloigna, la laissant plantée là avec un regard d'incertitude. Il avait encore réussi à la secouer, et avec un peu de chance ça durerait un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Une fois hors de sa vue, cependant, son regard se teinta de regret... Il n'aimait pas lui parler ainsi, à la femme qu'il avait un jour considérée comme son amie, mais il savait qu'elle avait sans doute passé le point de non-retour à présent. Le destin n'aime pas changer, même si vous essayez. Si elle était vraiment destinée à être l'obscurité de sa lumière, destinée à être piégée par sa propre colère et sa haine, alors il ne pouvait rien y faire à moins qu'elle ne surmonte cette obscurité et ne cherche elle-même la rédemption... Si elle en était incapable, alors tout ce qu'il pourrait dire tomberait dans l'oreille d'une sourde, peu importe à quel point il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire, à présent, c'était de la pousser à remettre les choses en question, à se demander si affronter Emrys était vraiment la bonne chose à faire.

~(-)~

Arthur, inconscient de la petite confrontation entre Merlin et Morgane, se hâta dans le couloir vers les appartements du médecin, essyant de ne pas trébucher à chaque éternuement. Il en avait assez ; il était _hors de question_ qu'il continue à tolérer cela. Le thé aux herbes de Gaius l'avait aidé, un peu, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse se concentrer convenablement sur quoi que ce soit. Là où les remèdes normaux échouaient, peut-être la magie pourrait-elle réussir ; pour être honnête il doutait que la sorcellerie ne puisse le débarrasser d'une simple grippe.

Atteignant la porte en bois de Gaius, Arthur l'ouvrit et jeta un oeil. Le médecin était là, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun signe de Merlin. Cela dit, étant donné l'heure, il était sans doute en train de récupérer son dîner en cuisine.

Il entra dans la chambre, retenant un nouvel éternuement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Gaius, le médecin le regardant avec intérêt.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Altesse ? »

Arthur lui rendit son regard, brusquement conscient que venir le voir ainsi pourrait lui donner l'air d'une lavette. Il soupira. Il était là à présent, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Ce virus qui se promène, ça affecte la productivité de tout le monde et m'empêche aussi de faire quoi que ce soit... Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de non-standard que vous puissiez prescrire pour accélérer la guérision ? »

Gaius haussa le sourcil.

« Vous êtes venu me demander si la magie pouvait guérir votre grippe... »

Arthur rougit légèrement, et Gaius gloussa.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous taquiner. À vrai dire, j'y pensais déjà. Il y a quelques personnes âgées en ville pour qui même une simple grippe pourrait s'avérer fatale, j'ai donc pensé à glisser un petit extra dans les sachets d'herbe que je prépare pour la distribution. J'enverrai Merlin les donner dans la matinée, si vous n'avez pas besoin de lui bien sûr. »

Le prince sourit légèrement.

« Faisons un marché. Je vous laisse Merlin après qu'il m'ait apporté mon petit déjeuner, et vous me débarrassez de ma grippe. Entendu ? »

Gaius sembla y réfléchir un moment, avant de soupirer et, récupérant un de ses sachets, marmonna :

« _Ahluttre pa seocnes_. »

Il versa ensuite le contenu dans une tasse, et y versa de l'eau chaude. Après l'avoir touillé vigoureusement, il ajouta de l'eau froide pour ramener le mélange à une température buvable et la tendit au prince.

« Je l'ai mis à pleine puissance pour vous, afin que votre grippe soit partie quand vous irez vous coucher. Je le mettrai à puissance modérée pour les autres, ou les gens pourraient se demander pourquoi mes remèdes marchent si vite. Ça prendra un ou deux jours pour guérir leurs grippes, au lieu d'une heure ou deux pour vous. »

Arthur avala le contenu de la tasse, grimaçant à l'arrière-goût amer mais reconnaissant.

« Merci, Gaius, j'apprécie. »

Gaius reprit la tasse, un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Je vous en prie, Altesse, mais n'oubliez pas... Même si _je_ ne vais pas vous taquiner, _Merlin_ le fera. »

Il tourna le dos à Arthur, reprenant ses préparations. Pendant ce temps le prince laissa échapper un long soupir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Est-ce que supporter les taquineries de Merlin serait pire que de supporter son grand sourire tandis qu'il le voyait souffrir ? Etrangement, il en doutait.

~(-)~

Dans la lumière diffuse du matin, Merlin passa les portes du château et se rendit en ville. Sous son bras se trouvait un paquet de sachets, tous remplis d'herbes que Gaius avait enchantés à différents degrés. Il avait laissé un plateau couvert dans la chambre d'Arthur, un petit déjeuner froid de pain et de fromage accompagné d'une note joyeuse lui disant de le faire rôtir sur la cheminée si nécessaire. Il savait qu'Arthur serait agacé, mais aussi qu'il comprendrait la plaisanterie. Il avait promis à Gaius que le médecin aurait l'assistance de Merlin une fois que ledit magicien aurait amené son petit déjeuner au prince. Merlin l'avait fait, il s'était contenté de ne pas le réveiller... C'était une autre taquinerie à ajouter à la pile de celles qu'il avait employées sur Arthur la nuit précédente, pour avoir demandé à Gaius de faire partir sa grippe par magie.

Cette même magie allait être utilisée pour guérir la maladie de la plupart des citadins, mais Gaius ne voulait pas que ça en ait _l'air_. Merlin dirait à tous ceux à qui il donnerait le remède, que c'était pour _soulager_ les symptômes et améliorer le confort des gens, tandis que la puissance modérée du sort s'assurerait que la maladie disparaîtrait dans un délai raisonnable.

Merlin soupira. Gaius avait été grognon ce matin, non pare que les enchantements l'avaient épuisés, mais à cause de l'effort supplémentaire pour doser la puissance du sort. S'il n'avait pas dû cacher cette pitié illégale pour les malades, il les aurait tous faits de la même façon et pris moitié moins de temps, mais à la place il avait dû les faire par poignées. Merlin l'avait laissé grommeler dans le château, distribuant ses remèdes aux nobles et aux serviteurs y résidant. Il n'en avait pas fait assez pour _tout le monde_, mais assez pour en donner à ceux dont les symptômes étaient plus prononcés. Quant à Merlin, il _allait _contourner ses instructions. Les symptômes de Gwen étaient légers, mais il allait quand même lui donner l'un des sachets.

Il frappa à la porte, la jeune femme lui ouvrant quelques instants plus tard.

« Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ? J'allais juste me rendre au château. »

Le magicien sortit l'un des sachets de papier de son sac, l'agitant devant sa figure.

« Cadeau de Gaius. Ce thé te mettra plus à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te débarrasser de ta grippe. L'effet ne dure qu'un jour ou deux, mais d'ici là tu ne devrais plus en avoir besoin. Il m'a dit de les donner à ceux dont les symptômes sont les plus prononcés, certainement les anciens. Mais s'il y en a en trop je peux les donner à qui je veux, donc j'ai pensé que je t'en donnerais un avant que tu partes au travail. »

Gwen secoua la tête devant son audace mais accepta le paquet.

« Je vais m'en occuper avant de partir. Merci. »

Merlin sourit et agita la main en descendant la rue. Si Gaius s'apercevait qu'il avait fait preuve de favoritisme, il doutait que ça l'ennuie particulièrement. Après tout, Gwen était leur amie à tous les deux.

~(-)~

Arthur se tenait sur les remparts, sa grippe partie à l'exception du fait que son nez était toujours irrité à force d'éternuer. La pluie avait fini par s'arrêter, et le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, laissant apparaître du bleu ici et là. C'est à ça que ressemblaient les choses pour Merlin et lui, dans leur voyage vers le futur où la magie serait de retour dans le pays. Maintenant qu'il savait pour Merlin, et avait placé sa confiance en lui, c'était comme si le ciel bleu commençait à se montrer derrière les nuages. La tempête n'était pas encore passée, mais la promesse était là qu'un jour meilleur viendrait.

Il soupira, sentant le poids de ce futur sur ses épaules. Tant de choses dépendaient de lui, mais ce n'était pas différent pour Merlin. Au moins à présent ils portaient leur fardeau ensemble, et pouvaient se soutenir mutuellement si l'un commençait à vaciller sous son poids.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, mais des bottes mais plutôt les chaussures en cuir que préféraient les dames de la cour. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne de ce genre qui puisse l'approcher là-haut, et il savait que c'était elle avant qu'elle ait prononcé un mot.

Morgane se tint à ses côtés, remarquant en même temps que lui la silhouette familère de Merlin passant les portes du château avec un sac vide à la main. Elle renifla avec dérision, sa voix pleine d'antipathie.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous lui faites tellement confiance, Arthur. Il vous ment, il vous ment à tous. »

Ah, c'était donc pour _ça_ qu'elle était venue le voir. Arthur resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce que son ami lui avait rapporté de leur conversation la veille, avant de rouler des yeux et de parler d'un ton faussement amusé. Il pouvait bien jouer un peu avec les mots, et elle ne se douterait jamais que c'était autre chose qu'une coïncidence.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de votre accusation de sorcellerie ? Morgane, il a sans doute autant de pouvoir magique que _vous_, et il ne pourrait pas mentir si sa vie en dépendait. Vous devriez _entendre_ les excuses qu'il invente lorsqu'il arrive en retard... Elles sont _pathétiques_. »

Elle se raidit, puis son expression vira à l'inquiétude tandis qu'elle tentait une autre approche. Elle se résigna à faire appel à sa conscience, et à sa volonté de protéger Uther.

« C'est ce qu'il veut vous faire croire. C'est une façade, Arthur ! Il a déjà votre père sous sa coupe, et bientôt tout Camelot sera son terrain de jeu ! »

Arthur la fixa, jouant parfaitement le rôle d'un homme absolument pas convaincu.

« Merlin a la capacité de concentration d'un _papillon_, et apprendre la magie requiert de _sérieuses_ études... Il ne serait pas capable de se concentrer dessus plus de dix secondes, ne parlons pas de renverser un royaume. Vous êtes ridicule, Morgane, sérieusement. »

Elle perdit son sang-froid en réalisant qu'elle menait une bataille perdue d'avance, mais elle refusait de renoncer à le faire douter du magicien. Pas encore !

« Il vous a tous dupés ! Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Nous parlons de l'homme qui m'a _empoisonnée_ ! »

Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche avec horreur, en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cependant, Arthur ne broncha pas. Son expression devint solennelle.

Il la regarda tandis qu'elle le fixait avec de grands yeux, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès de révéler cette histoire si tôt. Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne opportunité, car elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il _savait_ que Merlin était un sorcier, il décida ensuite que Merlin n'était pas le seul à pouvoir se servir des mots pour lui donner l'impression que son emprise sur Camelot fondait comme neige au soleil.

« Je sais... »

Elle se figea sous le choc, les mains tombant sur ses côtés tandis qu'elle le fixait avec incrédulité.

« Qu-quoi ? »

Arthur la prit par les épaules, parlant calmement et gentiment comme s'il ne voulait pas la bouleverser.

« Il me l'a avoué peu après que nous vous ayons retrouvée, et a expliqué pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il avait réalisé que nos ennemis avaient liés le sort pour faire dormir tout le monde, à vous, et qu'il avait lutté aussi longtemps que possible avant de vous donner le poison. »

Il prit un air attristé.

« Je voulais lui en vouloir, au début, mais j'ai réalisé que dans les mêmes circonstances, aussi difficile que cela puisse être pour moi, j'aurais fait la même chose. Je suis désolé, Morgane, mais je l'aurais fait. S'il s'agissait de choisir entre vous et des _centaines_ d'autres vies innocentes, ce ne serait pas bien de les abandonner. »

Le choc laissa place à la colère, et elle se dégagea de sa prise sur ses épaules.

« Alors vous m'abandonneriez _moi_ à la place ? »

Il soupira, résigné et solennel.

« Je suis le _Prince Héritier de Camelot_, Morgane, et le royaume et son peuple doivent _toujours_ passer en premier pour moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je les laisse tomber de toutes les façons possibles. Quand le jour viendra où ce sera mon tour d'être roi, comment puis-je attendre de mon peuple qu'il me fasse _confiance_ s'ils savent que je sacrifierais leurs vies parce que des sentiments personnels brouillent mon jugement ? Vous n'avez _aucune idée_ d'à quel point c'est dur, Morgane, vous n'avez jamais été soumise à cette pression. Merlin si, il comprend maintenant ce que j'affronte chaque jour de ma vie, et c'est pourquoi je sais que je peux compter sur lui. »

Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux tandis que son emprise vacillait. La réalisation que, quoi qu'elle ait essayé d'obtenir avec cette conversation, c'était une impossibilité. Cette réalisation sembla peser sur elle, sa détermination s'émiettant.

« Vous avez confiance en lui à ce point-là... »

Arthur sut qu'il avait gagné cette manche, mais il n'avait pas encore fini. Il était temps de lui enlever l'une de ses armes les plus dangereuses.

« Il a placé sa vie entre mes mains, Morgane, et m'a dit de répéter au roi ce qu'il avait fait, et je l'ai fait lorsque nous avons mangé ensemble hier. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec stupeur, sans voix bien que sa bouche semble vouloir former des mots. Arthur continua de tisser son mensonge.

« Il comprend à présent pourquoi vous détestez Merlin, parce que Merlin a fait le choix difficile de placer la survie de Camelot avant la vôtre. Père ne soulèvera pas cette affaire devant le conseil, pour votre bien. Car il sait que si tout le monde apprenait que vous étiez le vaisseau de ce sort, alors cela rendrait les choses difficiles pour vous. Il veut vous protéger de cela, et il s'est dit qu'en taisant ce que Merlin vous avait fait, vous compreniez aussi bien que lui qu'il l'avait fait car il n'avait pas le choix. »

Il attira une Morgane stupéfaite dans une étreinte, mais elle ne remarqua pas sa raideur.

« Ne laissez pas votre ressentiment pour avoir été empoisonnée vous pousser à le haïr. Ce sont ceux qui ont jeté ce sort qui sont les _vrais_ criminels, nous forçant à choisir entre ceux qui nous sont chers, et la survie de notre foyer. Ne laissez pas cette colère vous souiller, ou vous les laisserez gagner. »

Il la relâcha. Morgane semblait perdue et incertaine pendant un moment lorsqu'elle le regarda. Uther savait _déjà_ que Merlin l'avait empoisonnée ? Et il avait quand même donné l'anneau au magicien ?

« Je... je suis désolée de l'avoir accusé. Vous avez raison, il a fait ce qu'il devait faire... Je... je n'en parlerai plus à qui que ce soit. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit; incapable d'affronter le tourment dans lequel les paroles d'Arthur venaient de la jeter. La regardant partir, il conserva son expression attristée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue et qu'il la remplace par un froncement de sourcils sinistre.

Elle venait d'essayer de le retourner contre Merlin, avec l'intention de priver Camelot de son protcteur le plus précieux... Dommage pour elle qu'il soit déjà du côté de Merlin, et qu'il vienne de la manipuler afin qu'elle n'aille pas parler du poison au roi.

Ses réflexions perturbées par elle, il quitta les remparts et retourna dans ses appartements. Peut-être qu'il parlerait à Merlin de cette discussion, ou peut-être pas. Dans les deux cas il venait de faire une faveur au magicien, en dépit du goût amer que cela laissait dans sa bouche.

~(-)~

C'est un Arthur solennel qui se tint à sa fenêtre ce soir-là, regardant le ciel s'assombrir tandis que Merlin déposait les assiettes du dîner sur un plateau. Finalement il avait décidé de ne rien dire de sa discussion avec Morgane. Il n'avait pas hésité à prendre avantage de son ignorance, et l'avait délibérément et systématiquement utilisée pour assaillir sa confiance et ses émotions.

… Il se dégoûtait, même si cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire pour Camelot.

Il jeta un regard à son ami, observant tandis que le dernier couvert était déposé sur le plateau et que Merlin allait retourner les couvertures pour qu'il puisse aller se coucher. Était-ce ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Morgane le confrontait, et qu'il se servait de ses paroles pour la rendre trop hésitante pour faire un geste contre lui ? Si c'était le cas alors il avait toute sa compassion, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'était du genre à aimer manipuler les gens ainsi.

Il soupira avant de se relever. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ruminer, alors autant aller au lit.

« C'est assez pour ce soir, Merlin, va te reposer. »

Merlin le regarda, commençant à sourire tandis qu'Arthur poursuivait :

« Gaius a-t-il donné son 'remède' à mon père ? »

Merlin gloussa, et acquiesça.

« Il lui a emmené ce matin, et est allé le voir il y a environ une heure... Le roi allait _beaucoup_ mieux, bien qu'il renifle encore un peu. Mais il a remercié Gaius d'avoir trouvé un 'remède si remarquable'. »

Arthur renifla, secouant la tête.

« Il ne le remercierait pas s'il savait ce qu'il y a dedans. Personne à Camelot à part nous trois ne devine qu'il a été amélioré avec un sort... Après tout, on dit bien qu'il n'y a pas de remède contre la grippe. »

Merlin sourit, l'amusement dansant dans ses yeux.

« Rien sauf la magie, en tout cas. »

~(-)~

Avez-vous remarqué ? Ce chapitre couvre un 'plothole', un trou dans le scénario de la saison 3... Un point pour la personne qui le repère^^


	15. Gauvain Partie 1

**Disclaimer : Aujourd'hui ce n'est même pas moi qui mets à jour... Mais ma mère. Même ça, ça ne m'appartient pas. Pour ma part je suis en vacances et n'ai pas accès à Internet (comme en février, pour ceux qui me suivaient déjà à l'époque). D'où l'absence de réponse aux reviews, ma mère n'ayant pas miraculeusement appris l'anglais en deux mois.**

**J'ai trouvé les épisodes en français ! Je vais donc pouvoir vous mettre les dialogues de la vf !**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 15: Gauvain ~Partie 1~

Le bruit de sabots des chevaux résonnait à travers les fougères, la piste les traversant marquée par bien des voyageurs se rendant à l'établissement sans prétention visible en bas de la colline.

Merlin et Arthur firent une halte alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, le prince regardant la taverne avec enthousiasme... Tandis que Merlin, avec son fardeau d'oiseaux morts, n'était pas vraiment impressionné.

« Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait après une dure journée de chasse ?

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Arthur secoua la tête, roulant des yeux avec un large sourire.

« Une bonne chope d'hydromel bien glacé. »

Il hâta son cheval vers le petit village et sa taverne, Merlin semblant toujours loin d'être impressionné. De l'hydromel ? De l'hydromel écœurant et exagérément douceâtre ? Il aurait préféré du cidre, mais malheureusement, la plupart des tavernes de villages n'en servaient pas... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un village avec un verger.

Il haussa les épaules et suivit Arthur, tous deux n'attirant pas plus l'attention que n'importe quel voyageur. Personne ne leur accorda davantage qu'un bref regard tandis qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la taverne, mais pour quelle raison l'auraient-ils fait ? Aucun d'eux ne portait le moindre insigne.

Arthur descendit de cheval, attachant ses rênes au rondin de bois prévu à cet effet tandis que Merlin lui adressait un regard plat.

« Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour évaluer l'humeur de son peuple, que la taverne du coin. »

Merlin, attachant également son cheval au rondin, secoua la tête et commenta avec sarcasme :

« Nous voici à un de ces moments où je vous dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et vous ne m'écoutez pas, c'est exact ? »

Arthur se contenta de sourire largement.

« Tu progresses, Merlin. Lentement, mais tu progresses. »

Merlin roula des yeux, tandis qu'Arthur continuait sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Maintenant souviens-toi, là-dedans, tu n'es pas mon serviteur. Je ne suis qu'un simple paysan comme tout le monde. »

L'expression de Merlin tandis qu'il le suivait disait clairement 'c'est ça, on y croit tous', tandis qu'il marmonnait sous sa barbe :

« En paysan simplet vous êtes brillant... »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas bien compris ce qu'il avait dit.

« De quoi ?

- J'ai dis 'le soleil est très brillant'.

- Oui, oui oui en effet. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher vers la porte, Merlin souriant intérieurement. Arthur était vraiment épais parfois.

L'intérieur de la taverne était exactement comme Merlin s'y était attendu. Plein de fermiers et d'artisans bruyants, qui s'amusaient en se donnant des coups de coude furtifs ou en discutant des évènements de la journée. La majeure partie des discussions passaient bien au-dessus de la tête d'Arthur, étant donné qu'une large proportion impliquait l'utilisation de termes du patois local pour diverses choses. Il comprenait peut-être la moitié de ce dont il était question, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être le reste.

Ils flânèrent à travers la pièce, trouvant une petite table derrière laquelle ils s'assirent. Arthur ne souriait plus, mais il était clair aux yeux de Merlin qu'il trouvait très intéressante la salle commune, avec sa collection de bois de cerf sur les murs. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une taverne de Camelot, cela lui était impossible sans entacher sa dignité de prince, c'était donc une nouveauté pour lui.

« Bonjour messieurs. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

La tenancière de la taverne les accueillit, prenant les chopes vides de leur table et l'essuyant. Réfléchissant avant de répondre à la femme brune, Arthur hésita en regardant autour de la pièce.

« Euh...

- Ooooh, dites donc vous êtes beau garçon, vous. »

Son compliment le fit se retourner pour lui faire face, tandis qu'il souriait et répondait avec un air détaché :

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas la première à le dire. »

Elle marqua une pause, légèrement embarrassée.

« Euh, non, désolée... Je parlais de votre ami à vrai dire. »

Elle lança un regard charmeur à Merlin tandis que le magicien et le prince échangeaient un regard, le premier essayant de ne pas sourire avec satisfaction tandis que le second semblait légèrement décontenancé.

« _De l__ui ? _»

Ce fut le tour d'Arthur d'avoir l'air peu enthousiaste, tandis que Merlin regardait la serveuse.

« Merci. »

Arthur avait l'air de vouloir trouver un trou pour y jeter Merlin tandis qu'il passait leur commande.

« ...Deux chopes d'hydromel, je vous prie. »

La serveuse s'éloigna après un dernier sourire à Merlin, le magicien la regardant partir avant de sourire largement à Arthur.

« J'avais tort... C'était une _chouette_ idée de venir ici. »

Toute chance pour Arthur de répliquer lui fut enlevée, lorsque juste après que leurs boissons aient été servies, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant tomber le silence sur la salle. L'homme chauve qui se tenait là traversa la pièce jusqu'au bar, ses yeux pleins d'arrogance et de confiance en lui. Chaque autochtone le surveillait nerveusement, tandis qu'Arthur le regardait avec désapprobation. Il n'aimait pas l'apparence de cet homme.

L'homme fit sauter un plateau des mains d'une serveuse, souriant méchamment tandis qu'il fixait ensuite la tenancière.

« Salut à toi, Mary... Les affaires marchent bien, on dirait. »

Elle le fixa avec méfiance, une étincelle de peur dans les yeux.

« Eh bien, on a eu des jours meilleurs.

- Tu ne rechigneras pas à me donner la part qui me revient alors ? »

Il fit claquer un ensemble de chaînes sur le bar, le sourire railleur. Mary empila une poignée de pièces devant lui, mais après les avoir comptées il se pencha vers elle :

« Et le reste ?

- C'est tout ce qu'on a. »

Devant sa réponse, il saisit l'avant de sa robe, brandissant un couteau. C'en fut trop pour Arthur, qui se leva et vint à son secours.

« Ne touchez pas à cette femme. »

L'homme se retourna pour faire face à son opposant, Arthur restant calme et imperturbable. L'homme fit voler les chaînes vers lui, le prince les esquivant facilement avant d'envoyer l'homme face la première contre les fûts.

Quand il se releva, il fixa Arthur hargneusement.

« Sache que je vais te faire payer ton audace. »

Merlin renifla dans sa coupe de l'autre côté de la salle, marmonnant avec un léger rire :

« Essaie toujours et on va voir. »

Cela n'eut pas l'air apprécié, car l'homme siffla vivement et un groupe d'autres voyous entra dans la pièce.

Arthur adressa un regard énervé à Merlin tandis que le magicien sautait de sa chaise, agacé.

« … Il fallait encore que tu l'ouvres, c'est plus fort que toi, Merlin. »

Tandis que la tension semblait sur le point d'exploser et de se transformer en violence, un autre occupant de la taverne se leva et s'approcha d'Arthur et de l'homme balafré, déclarant d'un ton poli :

« Vous vous êtes tous les deux mis dans un sacré pétrin, on dirait. »

Arthur le regarda avant de reporter son attention sur le balafré.

« Vous devriez filer d'ici pendant que vous le pouvez encore. »

L'étranger but le contenu de sa chope.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. »

Il la tendit ensuite au balafré... lui sourit... avant de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure.

L'homme vola en arrière, la salle virant au chaos tandis que les autres voyous chargeaient le trio, pendant que le reste des clients s'enfuyaient ou se joignaient au combat. Une serveuse frappa un voyou dans la figure avec une chope, tandis que Mary en faisait autant avec une carafe, et que Merlin utilisait sa magie sans être vu pour envoyer un banc sur deux autres d'entre eux. L'étranger qui était venu à la rescousse d'Arthur et Merlin semblait également s'amuser, se chargeant rapidement de plusieurs hommes avant de demander joyeusement à Merlin de lui passer la cr aprèsuche que le serviteur se soit caché derrière le bar.

Il en but le contenu, tout en frappant un autre voyou au visage.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Merlin. »

Il tendit la main et secoua celle de Merlin.

« Gauvain, ravi de te connaître.

- Attention ! »

Au cri de Merlin, Gauvain se retourna et fracassa la carafe sur le visage de son assaillant, avant de secouer la tête face au liquide renversé.

« Quel gâchis, hein ? »

Se retournant vers le milieu de la salle commune, ils virent Arthur jeté au sol. Le balafré leva son épée, avec l'intention manifeste de s'en servir sur le prince lorsque Gauvain chargea avec un cri et l'assomma.

Gauvain tenta de se lever, grimaçant de douleur en découvrant que le couteau était maintenant plongé dans sa cuisse. Il trébucha tandis que le flot de sang s'écoulant de la blessure l'affaiblissait, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de se cogner la tête en tombant.

Merlin et Arthur se ruèrent à ses côtés, le premier utilisant un linge pour essayer d'enrayer le saignement tandis que le second fixait Gauvain avec inquiétude.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pas bien, il perd du sang en abondance. »

Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers l'homme blessé, tout en adressant d'autres paroles à Arthur.

« Prenez ce voyou et mettez-le au pilori dehors. J'ai besoin d'espace pour arrêter le saignement. »

Arthur comprit l'allusion, se baissa et saisit le balafré pour le traîner vers l'extérieur. Les clients suivirent, tandis que Mary se rapprochait de Merlin avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Apportez-moi de l'eau chaude. J'ai des herbes dans la poche de ma selle que je peux utiliser pour arrêter le saignement, mais il faut les faire tremper. Dépêchez-vous. »

Elle s'éloigna en courant et il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il _avait _bien des herbes pour faire ça, mais elles n'étaient là que comme prétexte. Voyant son absence comme une opportunité, il marmonna un sort de guérison.

La blessure ne se referma pas, cela aurait attiré les questions, mais le saignement ralentit et devint lent. Un cataplasme et un bandage feraient le reste, jusqu'à ce que lui et Arthur puissent emmener Gauvain voir Gaius.

Les acclamations à l'extérieur révélèrent que le balafré était maintenant au pilori, probablement déjà en train de se faire bombarder de légumes pourris. Ce fut le moment que choisit Arthur pour revenir dans la taverne, portant le petit sac de Merlin qui contenait ses herbes et ses onguents pour les urgences. Merlin n'avait pas besoin de le remercier de les avoir emmenés ; c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient préparé pour des situations de ce genre. Maintenant tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'amener Gauvain à Camelot.

Quand ils partirent un peu plus tard, laissant les villageois momentanément stupéfaits d'apprendre que leur prince avait été dans leur taverne, ce furent des acclamations qui s'élevèrent derrière eux tandis que les autochtones recommençaient à jeter des légumes au voyou nommé Dagr avec une vigueur renouvelée.

~(-)~

Il était tard lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, et un grand nombre de sourcils se levèrent tandis qu'Arthur _aidait_ son serviteur à porter l'homme inconscient dans le bâtiment. Il irait faire un rapport à son père, mais pas avant d'avoir vu Gauvain en sûreté auprès de Gaius.

Ce fut un médecin assez surpris qui les accueillit, son expression tournant à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme blessé. Merlin montra ans hésitation le chemin vers sa chambre, laissant son lit à l'homme qui s'était rué avec témérité à la défense d'Arthur.

Dès que Gauvain fut allongé, Gaius défit le bandage de Merlin et remarqua le cataplasme ainsi que le saignement très lent. La blessure était toujours profonde, cependant, et nécessiterait des points de suture.

« Merlin, apporte-moi de l'eau fraîche, des serviettes, une aiguille, et un fil de soie. »

Merlin ajouta, désireux d'aider :

« Et du miel ? »

Gaius se retourna et le regarda.

« Tu fais des progrès. »

Tandis que Merlin s'éloignait, Gaius remarqua le sourcil dressé d'Arthur et expliqua :

« ça aide à combatte l'infection. »

Le prince accepta l'explication, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Va-t-il s'en sortir ? »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« Oui, s'il est vigoureux. »

Arthur soupira, contemplant l'homme étendu devant lui.

« Assurément, il l'est. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie, Gaius. Donnez-lui tout ce qu'il demandera. »

Arthur se retourna et partit, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus reporter l'heure de faire son rapport à son père, et que Gauvain était en sûreté auprès de Gaius. Tandis qu'il sortait de la petite chambre, Merlin revint avec les objets demandés dans les mains. Lui et Gaius échangèrent alors un regard, avant de se mettre à l'œuvre délicate de suturer la jambe de Gauvain.

~(-)~

Le plateau oscilla dangereusement, tandis que Merlin utilisait son dos pour pousser la porte de Gaius. Ils avaient travaillé jusqu'à bien après minuit afin de s'assurer que Gauvain irait bien, puis il avait dû trouver un autre endroit où dormir puisque l'homme était en possession de son lit. Heureusement pour lui Arthur avait compris, et plutôt que de le laisser dormir sur le sol encombré de chez Gaius, il avait autorisé le magicien à camper devant la cheminée de _ses _appartements.

Dormir sur le sol n'était jamais la meilleure des options, mais au moins il n'avait pas à se battre avec les pieds des chaises et de la table pour se mettre à l'aise dans la chambre d'Arthur. Un autre côté positif était qu'il avait pu préparer les vêtements d'Arthur à l'avance, et même lui amener son petit déjeuner avant que le prince ne se réveille. Il l'avait laissé sur la table, et les vêtements placés en évidence derrière le paravent. Il savait qu'Arthur ne protesterait pas qu'il lui laisse faire le reste tandis qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner de Gauvain.

Parcourant la pièce encombrée, Gaius étant absent pour le moment, Merlin escalada les escaliers menant à sa chambre avant de jeter un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, qui lui apprit que Gauvain était réveillé et très confus.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce lit ? »

Il était désorienté, et soupçonneux. Il n'appréciait manifestement pas de se réveiller sans la moindre idée d'où il était.

Merlin ferma la porte, s'approchant avec le plateau et le posant sur la table près du lit.

« Tu as été blessé. Arthur a voulu te faire soigner par son_ propre _médecin. »

Gauvain le fixa.

« Arthur ? »

Merlin acquiesça légèrement.

« ...Le Prince Arthur... Tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

Gauvain laissa échapper un grognement, se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Si j'avais su qui il était, je l'aurais sans doute pas fait. »

Le regard de Merlin devint perplexe, et Gauvain répondit à la question silencieuse.

« C'est un noble. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« ...Oui... Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Gauvain rit.

« Si c'est toi qui le dis. »

Ignorant le sarcasme, Merlin commença à sourire.

« Vous êtes un héros. Le roi... veut vous remercier en personne. »

Gauvain s'étouffa presque avec la gorgée qu'il venait de boire, reposant son verre.

« S'il te plaît, non merci... J'en ai vu quelques-uns, des rois. Quand on en a vu un, on les a tous vus. »

Merlin ne parut pas convaincu.

« Il va sûrement te donner une récompense.

- ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

Il se retourna et tapota son sac, qui avait été suspendu avec son épée à côté du lit.

« Par ailleurs, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, là-dedans. »

Merlin le regarda, songeur.

« _Pourquoi_ tu nous as aidés ? »

Gauvain sourit d'un air satisfait, ramenant ses mains derrière sa tête en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Vos chances de gagner étaient extrêmement minces... Et, je crois que j'ai trouvé cette situation assez séduisante. »

Merlin renifla, secouant la tête avant de laisser le 'héros' à son petit déjeuner. S'il n'avait pas été limité à un usage _subtil _de la magie, il aurait pu épingler chaque brute de cette taverne contre le mur en quelques secondes. Entre faibles et inexistantes ? Gauvain n'y connaissait rien.

~(-)~

Fermant les embrasses des rideaux d'Arthur, Merlin fit de son mieux pour ignorer les morceaux d'armure empilés sur la table près de la fenêtre. Arthur, à présent nourri et habillé, s'étirait paresseusement pour détendre ses os.

« Comment va Gauvain ? »

Merlin lui jeta un regard furtif, décidant de ne pas mentionner 'l'opinion' de Gauvain sur la noblesse.

« Il se remet. »

Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre, fronçant les sourcils et ouvrant un battant pour mieux voir les cavaliers qui venaient d'entrer dans la cour.

« Qui sont ces gens ? »

Arthur vint jeter un œil, répondant au signe de tête que l'homme de tête lui adressa quand ils le repérèrent.

« Ah, Messire Derrian. Il vient pour la mêlée. »

Merlin roula des yeux à l'évocation de l'évènement à venir, souriant alors qu'il commentait avec sarcasme :

« Ah je vois, ce tournoi où les chevaliers... caracolent en se frappant avec des épées émoussées sans raison valables. »

Arthur se retourna, regardant longuement son serviteur.

« C'est bien plus que ça, la mêlée.

- Vraiment ? Moi, je n'y ai jamais rien vu d'autre que des gens qui se tapent dessus jusqu'à ce que le dernier homme debout soit désigné vainqueur. »

Devant le sarcasme croissant du magicien, le ton d'Arthur était celui d'un aîné s'adressant à un jeune enfant.

« La mêlée est ce qui donne la mesure de la force et du courage. »

Merlin le fixa.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'on parle de la même chose ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu_ puisses _comprendre, tu n'es pas chevalier. »

Merlin grimaça intérieurement ; le crétin était de retour. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse perdre cette habitude à Arthur.

« Ah, si ça veut dire que je ne prends pas de coups sur la _tête_, j'en suis bien content.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ça veut dire. »

Arthur saisit une chope, la lançant vers l'arrière du crâne de Merlin. Il atteignit parfaitement sa cible, Merlin glapissant instantanément alors qu'il se retournait pour adresser un regard furieux au prince. Arthur se contenta de l'ignorer, indiquant d'un geste du menton l'armure empilée.

« Tout ça doit être nettoyé avant midi. »

Merlin resta silencieux, son regard furieux tournant à l'obstination tandis qu'il continuait de grimacer de douleur, avant de regarder sévèrement l'un des heaumes sur la table et, tandis que ses yeux devenaient brièvement dorés, il le souleva et l'abattit sur la tête d'Arthur avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Arthur, les oreilles résonnant encore de l'impact, enleva le heaume avec précaution et l'écarta. D'accord, peut-être qu'il l'avait cherché...

~(-)~

**Julie Winchester : Eeeet voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine !**

**J'espère que les personnes ayant déjà vu l'épisode ont eu plaisir à retrouver notre Gauvain ; pour les autres, j'espère qu'il vous paraît aussi sympathique qu'à moi. Et pour savoir à quoi il ressemble, allez donc regarder l'épisode^^**


	16. Gauvain Partie 2

**Disclaimer: A votre avis ?**

**Caella : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras encore !**

Contente de l'entendre ^_^

**Saroura : Oui. Dans la VF, Gwaine est appelé Gauvain. Morgana est appelée Morgane. Et Percival, quand il arrivera, sera appelé Perceval. Je suis la VF donc je mets les noms de la VF.**

Oui, Julie suit la VF.

**Opalle : Je suis flattée d'être la première à avoir retenu ton attention dans le domain des fics Merlin ! Une partie du mérite revient à Alaia Skyhawk, qui a écrit l'histoire^^ Je ne fais que la traduire... (et c'est déjà du travail... ça va me prendre des années de traduire tout ce qu'elle écrit sur Merlin)**

Contente de t'avoir fait rire. Prépare-toi à en avoir encore plus^^

**~(-)~**

Chapter 16: Gauvain ~Partie 2~

Au milieu des ombres d'une petite chaumière, trois hommes s'étaient rencontrés. Deux étaient entrés, et deux étaient repartis avec ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, mais le sorcier habitant ici ne repartirait plus jamais...

Dagr et son complice Ebor n'avaient pas hésité à tuer l'enchanteur cupide. Ils avaient à présent des vues sur deux chevaliers sans méfiance, des chevaliers dont le sang réveillerait les sorts enfermés dans les pendentifs de cristal que le duo possédait à présent... Permettant de les déguiser afin que les épées qu'ils transportaient servent contre un certain Prince...

La vengeance leur appartiendrait.

~(-)~

Des doigts calleux tirèrent sur le haut de la botte, adaptant le cuir à la jambe musclée tandis que son propriétaire soupirait.

Gauvain se leva, marchant vers la fenêtre et montant sur la boîte appuyée au mur que Merlin utilisait pour regarder la ville à l'extérieur. La vue fit naître un sourire sur le visage de l'homme, un sourire d'anticipation tandis qu'il observait un endroit plein d'opportunités... Aussi bien de rencontrer des femmes que de boire du vin...

Il quitta les appartements de Gaius, trouvant sans trop de peine son chemin pour sortir du château. Comment aurait-il pu rester à l'intérieur par une belle journée comme celle-ci ? C'était impossible, aussi allait-il plutôt s'amuser et il se fichait de savoir si ça ennuierait quelqu'un.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues de Camelot, ses sourires dragueurs étaient adressés à chaque jolie femme qu'il croisait. Certaines lui rendaient son sourire, certaines étaient indifférentes, et certaines l'ignoraient _totalement_, comme la femme à la peau sombre, qui venait juste de le croiser, un panier à la main.

Jolie peau, jolis yeux sombres, et une masse de boucles acajou pour encadrer ce visage fin au-dessus de sa robe lilas... Heureux jour.

Il fit demi-tour, cueillant une marguerite dans le panier d'une autre femme avant de suivre l'objet de son attention. Il la rattrapa, souriant tandis qu'il lui offrait la fleur.

« Je crois que ceci vous appartient. »

La femme le regarda comme s'il était un serpent, et essaya de le contourner.

« Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas ma couleur.

- Voyons cela. »

Ignorant ses tentatives de fuite, il se pencha et glissa la fleur dans ses cheveux... l'expression de la jeune femme indiquant clairement 'cinglé' du début à la fin.

Elle continua de le fixer comme une raclure de caniveau.

« Je parie que vous en avez des quantités à offrir. »

Gauvain leva les mains, montrant qu'elles étaient vides, son visage affichant le reflet de la sincérité.

« La vôtre est la seule et unique. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire, essayant de s'en aller mais forcée de s'arrêter lorsqu'il se mit en travers de son chemin, se saisissant de sa main vide et se présentant.

« Je m'appelle Gauvain. »

Elle tenta à nouveau de s'éloigner, mais il refusa de lâcher sa main.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom... Vous me faites l'effet d'une princesse, alors c'est sans doute quelque chose comme Sophie, ou Esmeralda. »

L'expression 'cinglé' refit son apparition sur le visage de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle jetait des regards autour d'elle au cas où les gens commenceraient à les regarder. Une fois encore il continua son charme, imperturbable, s'inclinant devant elle sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

« C'est ça, Princesse Esmeralda. »

Elle commença à rougir d'embarras, marmonnant sévèrement :

« Arrêtez, tout le monde nous regarde... »

Il la regarda malicieusement.

« Il faut me dire votre nom d'abord. »

Elle répondit, prête à tout pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« C'est Guenièvre... »

Gwen fixa son 'admirateur', résistant à l'envie de retirer vivement sa main. Elle recevait suffisamment d'attention comme ça, sans qu'il y ait besoin d'en rajouter.

Gauvain continua de sourire.

« Eh bien voilà, ça n'était pas si difficile que ça. »

Gwen fit un geste pour le dépasser, mais il se saisit de son panier, déterminé à persévérer.

« Laissez-moi porter ça. Une princesse ne doit pas transporter sa lessive. »

Le sourire que Gwen lui rendit manquait de sincérité, elle voulait _vraiment _s'éloigner de ce narcissique.

« Malheureusement, je ne suis pas une princesse.

- Oui mais voyez-vous, vous en êtes une pour moi. »

D'accord, alors peut-être était-il plus doué avec les mots que _certains _qu'elle avait rencontrés par le passé, mais elle n'était toujours _absolument pas _intéressée. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres devant l'absurdité de la situation, et Gauvain grimaça.

« ça ne marche pas, n'est-ce pas. »

Gwen secoua la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé, et de renoncer au bon moment abandonner. »

Pendant un court moment on aurait dit qu'elle venait de le frapper, tandis qu'elle ôtait la fleur de ses cheveux et la lui rendait.

« Vous devriez la reprendre, au cas où vous auriez le béguin pour une autre. »

Elle s'éloigna, sans s'arrêter tandis qu'il appelait :

« Je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous. »

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle mais continua son chemin. Elle n'y croyait pas _une seconde_.

« Mais bien sûr... »

Abandonnant face à sa défaite, Gauvain continua à sourire pour lui-même, faisant tourner la marguerite entre ses doigts avant de marcher dans la direction opposée.

~(-)~

Deux chevaliers entrèrent dans la cour du château, sans serviteurs à leur suite, mais semblant normaux pour le reste. Ils avaient été repérés tandis qu'ils approchaient Camelot, le Prince du royaume mettant un point d'honneur à sortir les accueillir.

Arthur marcha vers les nouveaux arrivants, un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il serrait le bras de l'un et faisait un signe de tête à l'autre.

« Messire Oswald... Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le courage de venir. »

Le chevalier en cotte de mailles et pardessus bleu lui rendit son regard, tandis qu'il répondait avec une phrase typiquement guerrière :

« Moi, rater une occasion de vous faire tomber à la renverse ? »

Arthur répliqua avec amusement :

« Vous n'y êtes encore jamais parvenu.

- Cette fois, ce sera différent. »

Arthur le frappa amicalement, avant de regarder l'autre chevalier avec interrogation.

L'autre homme répondit d'un hochement de tête, se présentant.

« Mesire Ethan. »

Une autre poignée de main fut échangée, avant qu'Arthur ne montre le serviteur se tenant silencieusement derrière lui. Il était temps de se venger pour le heaume...

« Je vous présente mon serviteur, Merlin. Il aime travailler dur, alors s'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, appelez-le. »

Tandis que Merlin s'efforçait de continuer de _sourire_, tout en souhaitant intérieurement pouvoir _jeter _quelque chose au prince, Sire Oswald regarda le magicien avec une expression indéchiffrable avant d'acquiescer.

« Vous pouvez me croire, je le ferai. »

Sire Ethan et lui pénétrèrent dans le château avec Arthur, jetant un regard en arrière avant de partir.

« Il y a une carriole qui arrive avec nos armures... Assure-toi de les emmener dans notre chambre dès qu'elles arriveront. »

Merlin le fixa avec une angoisse croissante... Il savait _exactement _quelle chambre leur avait été attribuée, et ils voulaient qu'il monte une caisse pleine de métal en haut de _tant _d'escaliers ?

~(-)~

La cuillère ne cessait d'aller et de venir entre le bol et la bouche, à un rythme assez inhabituel. Stupides chevaliers, stupides corvées, et stupides caisses pleines d'armures...

Gaius observa son protégé manger son dîner, le magicien fronçant les sourcils avec une expression orageuse.

« Il est très difficile de deviner si tu es en train de _manger _ou d'_inhaler _cette soupe. »

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui, fatigué et courbaturé et avec une patience très mince.

« Je n'ai _rien_ mangé dela journée ; messire Oswald me fait marcher à la baguette. »

Il recommença à manger, Gaius reprenant la parole après que la cuillère ait fait quelques voyages supplémentaires.

« Comment est-il ? »

Merlin cessa de manger, faisant de grands gestes de la main pour accentuer ce qui était également décrit par ses sourcils froncés.

« _Epouvantable_, il me traite comme un chien. Il m'a fait déplacer une caisse pleine d'armure autour de la chambre qu'il partage avec Sir Ethan pendant presque une _heure_, puis il m'a demandé de tout _nettoyer_. Ensuite ils m'ont envoyé leur chercher à dîner... _deux fois_... parce qu'apparemment je n'en avais pas pris assez la _première _fois. Après ça j'ai dû aller chercher le repas _d'Arthur_... Je vous jure qu'ils me torturaient délibérément. »

Il recommença à manger sa soupe, tandis que Gaius murmurait, songeur :

« Cela ne ressemble pas au jeune homme que _j'ai _connu... Il m'a toujours fait l'impression de quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionner. »

Merlin se raidit, le visage neutre.

« Alors il a beaucoup changé. »

Gaius soupira.

« Tu dois te souvenir que tous les maîtres ne sont pas aussi bons avec leurs serviteurs que l'est Arthur... »

Merlin cracha en réaction à cette phrase, un jet de soupe frappant Gaius en plein visage. Le médecin resta immobile un moment, avant de regarder son protégé.

« _Merci_, Merlin.

- Désolé. »

Gaius commença à essuyer la soupe de son visage avec un linge, tandis que la porte grinçait et que Gwen passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Elle fixa Gaius couvert de soupe pendant un moment, avant de tourner son attention vers Merlin et de murmurer impérieusement :

« Merlin... Je crois que tu devrais venir avec moi. »

Après un dernier regard à Gaius et à la soupe qu'il n'avait _toujours_ pas eu l'occasion de finir, Merlin se leva et la suivit hors de la pièce. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à l'extérieur et vers les portes du château, il demanda avec une étincelle de résignation.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle le regarda, l'expression sur son visage disant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

« Gauvain... »

~(-)~

Ce fut un magicien assez peu enthousiaste qui porta à moitié un Gauvain ivre mort dans sa chambre une heure plus tard, une facture assez longue dans sa poche. Faites confiance à l'escrimeur pour se mettre dans les ennuis en moins d'une _journée_, au moment il était censé être _l'invité _d'Arthur.

Merlin le laissa tomber sur le lit, Gauvain lui souriant.

« T'es le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu.

- Apparemment, tu as eu pas mal de chopes... »

Devant la référence aux parfaits inconnus à qui Gauvain avait 'payé' des verres, tous deux se fixèrent avant que Gauvain éclate de rire. Un rire si contagieux que même un Merlin extrêmement irrité laissa échapper un sourire et rit légèrement à son tour... Jusqu'à ce que l'ivrogne ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« Je voudrais voir la tête d'Arthur quand il recevra cette facture. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, faisant le tour du lit pour s'asseoir au bout.

« Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les nobles ?

- Oh, rien, renifla-t-il. Mon père était chevalier, dans l'armée de Carleon. Il est mort dans une bataille, en laissant ma mère _sans le sou_. Quand elle est allée voir demander de l'aide au roi... il l'a renvoyée. »

L'expression de Merlin devant l'histoire avait été surprise, avant de s'assombrir et de devenir compatissante. Il hésita, avant de demander :

« Tu n'as pas connu ton père ? »

Gauvain secoua la tête.

« Que par des histoires qu'on m'a racontées. »

Merlin hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Il resta silencieux un moment avant que le regard inquisiteur de Gauvain ne le fasse s'expliquer.

« Je n'ai vu mon père que très brièvement, avant sa mort.

- Pourquoi ? »

Gauvain s'assit, fronçant les sourcils. Merlin répondit brutalement :

« Il a été banni de la cité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules, solennel.

« Rien du tout... Il a servi le roi.

- Mais il s'est retourné contre lui. Ça ne me surprend nullement. »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans le ton de Gauvain, et Merlin tenta de le convaincre.

« Arthur n'est pas comme ça.

- Ha ! Peut-être... Mais tous ces gens-là ne valent pas qu'on meure pour eux. »

Gauvain lui donna une claque sur l'épaule, les yeux de Merlin exprimant son désaccord par rapport à cette déclaration, sans qu'il le dise à voix haute. L'escrimeur commença à rire, se penchant en arrière pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur mais se frappant la tête au passage. Il grimaça mais continua de rire, Merlin cédant finalement et se joignant à lui.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, regardant en arrière avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« Assure-toi de bien dormir... Parce que demain tu auras besoin d'énergie.

- Hein ? »

Devant l'expression confuse de Gauvain, Merlin se contenta de secouer la tête. L'homme était encore trop ivre pour vraiment comprendre ce que le magicien allait faire. Ce n'était pas _Arthur _qui allait payer la facture de la taverne... Mais _Gauvain_.

~(-)~

« Arthur n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit prétentieux...

- Pourquoi ? »

Le son du frottage des brosses emplissait la chambre, une chambre remplie de lignes et de lignes de bottes de cuir à nettoyer. Merlin souriait avec satisfaction tandis qu'il attaquait la botte qu'il tenait actuellement à la main, Gauvain loin d'être aussi heureux de son sort.

Il se renfrogna.

« Il nous impose cette corvée... »

Merlin roula des yeux.

« Il ne nous y pas _forcés_... J'ai _suggéré _qu'il trouve quelque chose qu'on puisse faire pour que tu puisses _rembourser _ce que tu lui dois... Etant donné qu'il t'a _prêté _l'argent pour payer la facture de la taverne... Et je trouve ça juste. »

Gauvain cessa de frotter pour le fixer.

« _Tu _as suggéré ça ?

- Eh bien, c'était ça ou nettoyer les écuries pendant une semaine... Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

Gauvain resta silencieux, Merlin ajoutant :

« Si tu dis que ton père était chevalier, tu seras dispensée. »

Gauvain soupira, reprenant le travail sur sa botte.

« Peut-être, mais je ne commettrai pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. »

Il observa son travail, brossant une tache qu'il avait manquée.

« De toute façon, mon père a toujours bien traité ses serviteurs. »

Merlin marqua une pause, jetant un regard furtif à l'homme à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas connu ton père...

- Je veux croire que c'était ce qu'il faisait. »

Gauvain brossa furieusement sa botte, fronçant les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Merlin.

« Et ton père, à toi ? »

Merlin soupira.

« Non, il n'avait pas de serviteurs, il n'avait... personne. »

Gauvain le regardait, curieux.

« Il est mort quand ? »

L'expression de Merlin devint douloureuse, avec une note de regret.

« Il y a environ un an... J'aurais sincèrement aimé pouvoir... le connaître un peu _mieux _. »

Il soupira.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il aimait ma mère, mais qu'il a dû la quitter à cause d'Uther... puis qu'il est mort en me sauvant la vie. Il aurait pu m'apprendre tellement de choses. »

Le silence retomba, jusqu'à ce que Gauvain fasse remarquer :

« Mais l'as quand même rencontré.

- Oui... »

Gauvain sourit, s'égayant un peu tandis qu'il ajoutait :

« S'il y a une seule chose la vie de mon père m'a apprise, c'est que les titres ne signifient rien. C'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qui compte, et ton père a l'air d'être un homme dont on suit l'exemple. »

Merlin grimaça tandis que Gauvain abattait la partie en bois de la brosse sur son genou, mais sourit néanmoins à ses paroles.

« Arthur pense la même chose, même si tu refuses de le croire... Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi que Gwen ait appelé pour venir te chercher à la taverne, parce que le tenancier n'aurait pas accepté une reconnaissance de dette de la part d'un autre serviteur.

- Et pourquoi cela ? »

Gauvain le regarda, peu convaincu, et certain que son cadet fanfaronnait.

Merlin enleva son foulard, et lui montra la chevalière en argent qu'il gardait cachée au bout d'une corde.

« Je suis l'un des _cinq _uniques roturiers à Camelot possédant cela, et je l'ai eue grâce à Arthur. Avec ça, tant que j'ai des preuves, si je soupçonne un noble d'un crime ou de trahison je peux l'accuser devant la cour... et Uther doit me prendre au sérieux. C'est comme ça que j'ai incité le tenancier à céder. »

Gauvain réagit avec une certaine surprise, avant de renifler.

« Alors, tu l'as déjà utilisé contre un _noble_, au lieu d'un roturier nerveux ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non...

- Alors comment sais-tu que ça marche ? »

~(-)~

Ce fut un magicien légèrement ennuyé qui traversa le terrain d'entraînement vers son maître, irrité que le petit escrimeur ait rabaissé la chevalière sans lui accorder un second regard.

Merlin était énervé, très énervé. Gauvain n'avait _aucune idée _de ce qu'il avait traversé pour mériter cette chose. Une partie de lui espérait qu'il aurait la chance de prouver son efficacité, tandis qu'une autre partie espérait le contraire. Être capable de la prouver signifierait probablement que quelqu'un essaierait de tuer Arthur, et pour l'instant Merlin n'était pas sûr de vouloir de ce stress.

Il arriva à l'endroit où étaient rangées les armes, attrapant et vérifiant les différentes épées accrochées là. C'étaient toutes des épées d'entraînement émoussées, mais il les vérifiait quand même, à la recherche de craquelures ou de défauts... La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était des éclats de métal volant dans les airs si l'une d'entre elles volait en éclats durant le combat. Derrière lui, il entendait Messire Oswald adresser une pique à Arthur, et en roulant des yeux il emmena l'épée qu'il avait à la main et l'offrit au chevalier après que le prince ait inévitablement accepté de s'entraîner avec lui.

Cela ne dura même pas une minute, Arthur achevant rapidement l'autre chevalier avant de s'éloigner dans une ruée d'applaudissements de la part des autres personnes présentes. Messire Oswald jeta son épée au sol, Merlin s'approchant pour la retirer. Tandis qu'il se penchait pour la récupérer, il entendit Messire Ethan murmurer sombrement à l'autre chevalier :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, à la mêlée nous serons deux à combattre.

- Avec l'épée de Sturlum je vais le désosser, ce morveux. »

Il se retourna, remarquant Merlin qui s'éloignait avant de cracher sur le sol. S'il soupçonnait le serviteur de l'avoir entendu, il n'en montra aucun signe, mais le magicien était déjà frappé de terreur.

Apparemment il allait obtenir cette chance d'utiliser la chevalière après tout... Mais il devait d'abord être sûr.

~(-)~

**Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, il y a deux chapitres : le trou dans le scénario rempli par Alaia, c'est l'empoisonnement de Morgane. Dans la saison 3 il semble étrange qu'elle n'en fasse jamais mention au roi alors qu'elle veut se débarrasser de Merlin, non ?**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour plus tôt... jeudi j'ai dû partir très tôt pour une soirée de baby-sitting qui a duré jusqu'à minuit et demie, et hier mettre à jour m'est sorti de la tête lol**

**Quant à ce matin ben je n'avais pas les réponses aux reviews d'Alaia lol**


	17. Gauvain Partie 3

**Pas de reviews pour le dernier chapitre... Le retard vous a tant énervés que ça, ou bien tout le monde est surbooké ?**

**Voilà la partie 3, et avec elle le début des changements majeurs dans cet épisode^^**

**Disclaimer: Devinez.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 17: Gauvain ~Partie 3~

Merlin entra furtivement dans la chambre d'amis, une partie de l'armure de Messire Oswald en main après l'avoir rapidement nettoyée pour le tournoi du lendemain. Il n'aurait probablement pas beaucoup de temps avant que le chevalier ne revienne pour échanger sa tenue d'entraînement contre quelque chose de plus frais et confortable, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance alors qu'il avait une raison légitime d'être là.

Il déposa l'armure au pied du lit de MesMessiree Oswald, se baissant subrepticement pour chercher s'il y avait quelque chose dessous, avant de se diriger vers la caisse dans laquelle l'armure avait résidé sur le chemin de Camelot. Soulevant le couvercle, il secoua la tête. Il perdait son temps avec cela, étant donné qu'il avait déjà 'rencontré' son contenu quand il lui était tombé dessus après qu'il l'ait hissé en _haut _de l'armoire la veille... uniquement pour s'entendre dire qu'il fallait qu'il la redescende et pose la caisse là où elle était maintenant.

Il soupira, se mordant la lèvre. Oswald avait mentionné une 'lame de Sturlum', alors peut-être devait-il chercher une épée ? Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de se rappeler si les deux chevaliers avaient une arme supplémentaire avec eux. Il ne se rappelait pas d'en avoir vu une, mais le tissu rouge vif sur la table jonchée d'assiettes avait la bonne taille... Définitivement la taille et la longueur pour recouvrir ce qu'il cherchait.

Les deux chevaliers ne pouvaient pas _vraiment _avoir laissé quelque chose comme ça à la vue de tout le monde ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il se rua vers la table, défaisant le tissu pour révéler deux épées brillantes. Elles étaient sans défaut, sans entaille ou éraflure, clairement neuves et certainement chères. Merlin toucha l'une des gardes avec précaution, soulevant l'épée pour l'examiner avant de prendre l'autre. Il les frappa l'une contre l'autre, elles semblaient normales, et quand il regardait les fils des lames de près il était _impossible _qu'ils puissent couper.

Rassuré, il en posa une, inclinant l'autre pour qu'elle repose sur sa main droite, avant de glapir quand elle s'enfonça dans son doigt.

Il la laissa tomber, juste à l'instant où une voix désapprobatrice rententissait derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

Merlin broncha comme si c'était MesMessiree Oswald qui l'avait fait sursauter, refermant le tissu sur les épées et récupérant les assiettes sales sur la table afin de cacher son doigt blessé.

« Je mettais juste de l'ordre. »

Oswald le regarda d'un air furieux, MesMessiree Ethan se tenant derrière lui avec une expression similaire.

« Ne t'occupe pas des objets qui ne te concernent pas. »

Merlin baissa les yeux, acquiesçant avec soumission avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce avec les assiettes. Il était passé près... _vraiment _près... et ça signifait également qu'il avait un problème.

Il y avait _deux _épées, identiques, ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient probablement toutes deux aussi tranchantes que le contact de _l'une _d'entre elles avait révélé... Et s'il y en avait deux, alors Messire Ethan _et _MesMessiree Oswald étaient impliqués dans un complot pour tuer Arthur. Il n'était qu'un serviteur, une voix contre _deux chevaliers_ qui se soutiendraient mutuellement... Anneau ou pas, s'il les accusait ouvertement sans avoir de preuve concrète, il était _fichu_.

~(-)~

L'expression de Merlin était sérieuse, son ton sombre tandis qu'il observait Gaius envelopper son doigt coupé avec un linge, en sûreté dans les appartements du médecin. Il était venu aussi vite qu'il l'avait osé, attentif à ne pas attirer l'attention tandis qu'il devait empêcher son sang de goutter sur le sol.

« L'épée semblait avoir une lame émoussée, même quand je la regardais de près, mais quand j'ai touché le bord, c'était aussi aiguisé qu'un rasoir.

- Tu as eu de la chance ; j'ai vu de telles épées en action. »

Gauvain regarda le doigt de Merlin avec une grimace, songeant probablement que le magicien avait de la chance de toujours l'avoir.

« Elles sont forgées à l'aide de sorcellerie. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

« Mais que veulent-ils faire avec de telles lames ?

- Je pense qu'ils ont l'intention de tuer Arthur dans la mêlée. »

Gauvain se raidit à la déclaration de Merlin, s'approchant du duo.

« C'est la couverture parfaite. S'ils réussissent, personne ne soupçonnera que c'était intentionnem. »

Merlin commença à se lever, arrachant presque son doigt à Gaius qui faisait un noeud pour assurer le bandage.

« Il faut que je le dise à Uther... »

Il s'immoblisa, jurant.

« Mais je ne _peux pas_. »

Il ravala les jurons qu'il voulait proférer, Gaius soupirant de frustration partagée.

« Messire Oswald vient d'une vieille famille hautement respectée, comme Messire Ethan. Contre l'un d'entre eux, tu pourrais formuler ton accusation et faire fouiller leur chambre, mais contre deux d'entre eux, tu pousserais la limite de tes privilèges. »

Gauvain renifla de dégoût.

« Donc j'avais raison, ton anneau _est _inutile ! »

Gaius le regarda avec désapprobation.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Cette situation requiert seulement que Merlin ait des _preuves _physiques à donner à Uther quand il _formulera _son accusation. S'il en a, alors Uther sera forcé par le Code de la Chevalerie de l'écouter, même contre deux nobles.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Merlin regarda de l'un à l'autre, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je vais devoir me faufiler dans leur chambre et prendre une épée, ou les deux. Après, j'irai voir Arthur. Il les fera rester dans leur chambre, pendant que j'emmènerai les épées à Uther.

- Dans ce cas j'irai chercher les épées, reste ici où tu es en sécurité. »

Merlin secoua la tête en direction de Gauvain, rejetant l'option.

« Non, il faut que ce soit moi. L'anneau signifie que si je suis pris, je peux m'en sortir. Je dirai simplement que j'ai vu quelqu'un se faufiler dans le château, et que j'ai eu peur que ce soit un assassin cherchant Arthur. Leur chambre d'amis est assez proche de ses appartements pour que ça soit plausible, donc au pire tout ce que je déclencherai si on me voit, c'est une fouille du château. »

Gaius le regarda avec inquiétude, mais ne put mettre sa logique en défaut.

« Sois prudent, Merlin. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. »

Le magicien acquiesça, quittant la chambre pour retourner à ses corvées. Il devrait attendre la nuit avant de pouvoir commencer ses fouilles, mais pour l'instant il pouvait au moins prévenir Arthur.

~(-)~

« Des lames de Sturlum ? Messire Oswald et Messire Ethan ont l'intention de me _tuer _demain ? »

Autrefois, Arthur aurait pu considérer son serviteur comme fou pour avoir fait une telle déclaration, mais maintenant il y avait juste de la colère et de la frustration dans ses yeux. Pas contre Merlin, non, mais contre le fait qu'il était _encore une fois _la cible d'un assassinat.

Arthur commença à faire les cent pas, la lumière du foyer et les chandelles ne faisant qu'ajouter de l'agitation à ses mouvements. Merlin avait délibérément attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit retiré dans sa chambre pour la soirée avant de lui parler des deux chevaliers, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il se conduise bizarrement devant eux pour le reste de la journée. Que le magicien soit sur le point de _voler _les chevaliers susmentionnés ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, il avait l'impression d'être protégé comme une petite princesse sans défense.

Merlin grimaça, sachant ce qui passait par la tête d'Arthur. Il avait amené au prince une boisson chaude de Gaius, en guise de prétexte pour venir si tard dans cette partie du château. S'il était pris, il pourrait dire qu'il avait vu 'l'intrus éventuel' en retournant dans les appartements du médecin.

« Arthur, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je suis presque certain que je peux obtenir la preuve à montrer à votre père, et si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins vous êtes au courant pour eux. Vous serez sur vos gardes pendant la mêlée, et je serai là aussi pour vous soutenir. »

Devant les promesses sincères et ferventes de Merlin, Arthur marqua une pause avant de soupirer et de s'effondrer dans une chaise.

« J'ai vraiment horreur de ça, tu le sais... Je _déteste_ savoir que quelqu'un ou quelque chose essaye de me _tuer_, mais que je ne peux rien y faire si ce n'est te laisser risquer ta vie pour moi. »

Il soupira à nouveau.

« Promets-moi, si tu es pris, que tu insisteras sur le fait d'avoir d'abord été envoyé ici. De cette façon je pourrai témoigner que tu étais dans cette partie du château pour une bonne raison. »

Merlin désigna la tasse qu'il avait apportée, remplie de thé chaud et fumant... pour aider le prince à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant le tournoi.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai pris cette chose.

- Dépêche-toi juste de filer, Merlin... Tu perds du temps. »

En quelques secondes, la porte se refermait derrière le magicien, tandis qu'Arthur se levait et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où la tasse avait été posée. Étant donné l'état actuel de ses nerfs, il en avait besoin.

Dans le couloir, Merlin s'éloignait furtivement, passant d'une ombre à l'autre comme peu l'en auraient cru capable. L'entraînement perfectionne, cependant, et il en avait eu beaucoup ces trois dernières années. Il arriva rapidement à la chambre partagée par les deux chevaliers, ouvrant la porte et remerciant n'importe quels dieux là-haut que les gonds aient été huilés récemment. Il espérait juste que l'incident de tout à l'heure n'avait pas rendu les deux chevaliers nerveux... Si c'était le cas, ils pouvaient avoir caché les lames ailleurs que dans leur chambre.

Il commença à fouiller la chambre, évoluant avec la plus grande précaution afin de ne pas réveiller les hommes endormis. Messire Ethan roula sur lui-même à un moment, Merlin se figeant dans sa position, regardant sous le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne clair que le chevalier était encore endormi. C'était trop long, beaucoup trop long... Où avaient-ils mis les épées ?

Il arrivait juste à la terrifiante réalisation qu'ils les avaient _bel et bien _cachées ailleurs quand il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Messire Oswald, étalé sur son lit, avait en partie repoussé les couvertures, exposant sa poitrine. Ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel là-dedans était qu'il portait un assez large cristal au bout d'une chaîne... Un cristal qui, aux yeux de Merlin, brillait d'une trace de magie?

Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança doucement, tendant la main avec précaution pour se saisir du cristal et le soulever avec la délicatesse d'une plume. Il le regarda fixement, essayant de deviner son but jusqu'à ce qu'il brille d'une lueur dorée et qu'apparaisse une image de Dagr, l'homme balafré de la taverne trois jours plus tôt. Les yeux de l'image s'ouvrirent, au moment où ceux d'Oswald en faisaient autant et le chevalier s'assit en criant.

Merlin s'empressa de reculer, finissant contre le placard sur le mur d'en face tandis qu'un couteau était lancé dans sa direction. Il s'enfonça dans le bois au-dessus de sa tête, un autre couteau le rejoignant. Après le troisième, Oswald le chargea avec l'épée tirée tandis que le magicien commençait à balbutier :

« Je... _Je suis désolé !_ J'ai cru voir un intrus en venant des appartements d'Arthur, et je l'ai suivi et j'ai pensé qu'il était venu ici. J'étais inquiet que quelqu'un en ait après vous, alors je suis venu vérifier que vous alliez bien. »

Oswald le regarda de travers, l'épée toujours dressée de façon menaçante.

« Bien essayé, mais le seul intrus ici c'est _toi ! _»

Merlin évita un nouveau coup d'épée, reculant encore jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle voix interrompe la scène :

« Il y a un problème ici ? »

Il eut immédiatement envie de _hurler_. Merde, Gauvain ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement écouter et rester en-dehors de tout ça au lieu d'_empirer_ les choses ?

Messire Oswald fronça les sourcils en direction du nouvel arrivant, désignant la porte.

« Aucun, maintenant va-t'en ! »

Gauvain l'ignora, Merlin souhaitant pouvoir _frapper _le maudit idiot tandis qu'il continuait non seulement à insulter les deux chevaliers, mais aussi les combattait et les désarmait tous les deux. Le bruit fut suffisant pour alerter MesMessiree Léon, qui était de garde cette nuit-là. Ça ne se passa pas très bien à partir de là, Gauvain se faisant menotter avec des menottes en acier et Merlin étant forcé à partir alors qu'il était traîné vers la chambre du conseil après qu'Oswald ait demandé une audience avec le roi. Merlin et Arthur arrivèrent peu après Gauvain et les deux _faux _chevaliers, et juste avant Uther lui-même.

Gauvain fut mis à genoux par les deux gardes qui l'escortaient, 'Messire Oswald' exposant sa plainte au roi.

« Sire, cet homme m'a attaqué... avec une épée. Il a tenté de me tuer. »

Uther fit face à l'accusé agenouillé, une note de colère dans sa voix.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Gauvain refusa de le regarder.

« Je voulais protéger Merlin. »

Oswald fronça les sourcils, parlant à Uther en ignorant Gauvain.

« J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il était comme possédé. Je suis sûr que Messire Ethan confirmera mes dires. »

Ethan acquiesça.

« En effet, je me porte garant de chacune des ses paroles. »

Gauvain bondit sur ses pieds.

« C'est un _menteur !_

- Je vous ferai arracher la langue ! »

Le cri d'Uther déchira l'air, le roi manifestement furieux.

« Comment _osez-vous_ parler à un chevalier de cette manière ! »

Gauvain ne le regarda pas, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Oswald.

« La noblesse est déterminée par ce qu'on _fait_, et non par qui on est. »

Il regarda le roi, parlant d'une voix plus calme tandis qu'Uther se détendait légèrement en réponse.

« Et ces hommes... ne sont rien d'autre que des... »

Puis il gâcha tout en se remettant à hurler.

« Ce ne sont que _des brigands ! _»

Arthur fit un pas en avant, essayant de l'amener avec diplomatie à _la fermer_.

« _Gauvain_.

- Vous voyez, Sire, quel est son comportement. »

La tentative fut coupée, Messire Oswald saisissant la chance de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

« Pour sa violation du Code de la Chevalerie, seule son exécution me donnera satisfaction.

- J'en ai assez entendu. »

Le ton d'Uther réduisit au silence aussi bien le chevalier que Gauvain, ce dernier étant celui à qui le roi s'adressa ensuite.

« Si un roturier attaque quelqu'un de noble c'est en effet une violation du Code de la Chevalerie. La plainte de Messire Oswald est recevable. »

Arthur intervint, son père se tournant vers lui.

« Père, Merlin m'a _dit_ ce qui s'est passé. Après qu'il ait quitté mes appartements, il a pensé voir quelqu'un se faufilant dans le château, et ayant cru que l'intrus avait pénétré dans la chambre de Messire Oswald et Messire Ethan, il l'a suivi. Ils les a réveillés tous les deux, et croyant _qu'il_ était un intrus, ils ont réagi. Gauvain est ensuite venu à sa défense ; Merlin peut tout expliquer avec plus de détails. »

Uther regarda Merlin qui s'avança immédiatement et s'inclina, gardant les yeux baissés.

Messire Oswald regarda de l'un à l'autre, perplexe.

« Messire ? Quelle valeur peuvent avoir les paroles d'un _serviteur_ dans cette affaire ? »

Uther le fixa.

« Merlin n'est pas un serviteur ordinaire, car au sein du personnel de ce château il est mes yeux et mes oreilles ainsi que ceux de mon fils. »

Voyant les deux chevaliers froncer les sourcils, Merlin sortir son anneau de son foulard. Pendant ce temps, Arthur 'expliquait' aux deux imposteurs :

« Cet anneau est la preuve de son droit à faire entendre sa voix. S'il découvre une preuve de conspiration contre la couronne, même si l'accusé est un noble, il vient nous en parler afin que nous puissions enquêter. Sa parole a autant de poids que celle de n'importe quel chevalier. »

Oswald et Ethan échangèrent un regard, tandis qu'Uther se retournait vers Merlin.

« A présent, est-ce vrai que tu as cru voir un intrus ? »

Merlin acquiesça :

« Oui, Messire. Quand j'ai cru voir quelqu'un se diriger vers la chambre de Messire Oswald et Messire Ethan, j'ai eu peur qu'on ne cherche à prendre avantage du tournoi. Avec tant de chevaliers et d'autres nobles réunis pour y participer ou pour le voir, la tentation serait forte de frapper un grand coup. Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de gardes à proximité, j'ai compris que s'il y avait un assassin, alors le temps que j'en trouve un, les deux seigneurs auraient pu être tués. À la place je suis entré dans la chambre avec l'intention de prendre l'intrus par surprise s'il y en avait un, mais malheureusement Messire Oswald et Messire Ethan ont mal interprété ma présence quand je les ai réveillés. »

Il s'interrompit, s'inclinant de nouveau légèrement.

« Ils m'ont attaqué, et j'imagine que Gauvain était venu me chercher, parce que je mettais du temps à retourner chez Gaius. Il a dû entendre les cris et venir à mon aide. Il les a attaqués pour me défendre, et je suis profondément désolé que tout cela soit arrivé. Ainsi, je vous implore, Mon Seigneur... »

Merlin fit maintenant une révérence si profonde qu'il touchait presque le sol.

« Ne le punissez pas pour cette erreur, car elle est le résultat d'un malentendu des _deux _parts. C'est un homme bon, qui risque volontairement sa vie pour aider les autres, tout comme il l'a fait comme il a sauvé le Prince Arthur il y a trois jours. »

Uther regarda son fils en réponse à ce rappel, et Arthur hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il était d'accord avec son serviteur.

« Je suis du même avis que Merlin, et si la parole d'un chevalier est sa caution, alors je vous donne la mienne... Gauvain est un homme bon et honnête. Il mérite la clémence. »

Durant les moments qui suivirent, chacun retint sa respiration, attendant que le roi prenne sa décision et la fasse entendre. Ses premiers mots furent pour Merlin.

« Tu as encore une fois démontré ta loyauté et ta vigilance dans la protection de mon fils et des habitants de ce château, Merlin. Et en regard de tes paroles, j'accorde ma clémence à cet homme. »

Il se tourna vers Gauvain.

« Vous êtes _banni_ de Camelot... Si _jamais _vous revenez, vous paierez votre audace de votre vie. Vous avez jusqu'à l'aube pour quitter la ville. »

Uther sortit à grands pas de la pièce, Merlin soupirant de soulagement tandis que Gauvain était libéré de ses entraves. Le magicien prit l'escrimeur par le bras et le conduisit à l'extérieur, suivi par Arthur et les gardes jusqu'à ce que seuls Oswald et Ethan restent en arrière.

Ils partirent ensuite de leur côté, échangeant des messes basses tandis qu'ils retournaient dans leur chambre, Ethan particulièrement inquiet.

« Ce serviteur nous surveille... Si nous n'avions pas caché ces épées, nous serions en chemin vers le hache du bourreau à présent. »

Oswald renifla, confiant.

« Mais nous l'avons fait, et il n'a pas réussi à les voler comme il comptait manifestement le faire... Sans elles il ne peut pas nous accuser ouvertement, car même s'il est 'les yeux et les oreilles' du roi, il reste un roturier. Sans preuve il ne peut rien faire. »

Ethan fronça les sourcils :

« Mais s'il a averti le Prince Arthur ?

- ça ne fera aucune différence. Contre nous deux, il n'aura aucune chance. »

~(-)~

Merlin faisait les cent pas, sa déception évidente dans sa démarche apathique.

« Je suis désolé... J'ai essayé. »

Gauvain avait emballé ses affaires, et était sur le point de partir. Il le regarda avec un petit sourire et attacha son épée à sa taille.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Arthur et toi m'avez sauvé la vie. »

Il éclata de rire.

« J'ai horreur de l'admettre, mais tu avais raison à propos de cet anneau. La tête d'Oswald quand Uther t'a appelé comme témoin, il pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux. »

Son regard devint distant et songeur.

« Et qu'Arthur me soutienne aussi... Tu avais raison à son sujet. Peut-être que _c'est_ un noble qui vaut qu'on meure pour lui. »

Merlin acquiesça, souriant tristement.

« Il sera un grand roi, et un jour je suis sûr qu'il te récompensera. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que tu es fils de chevalier. Uther serait _obligé_ de t'accorder son pardon. »

Gauvain secoua la tête.

« Je ne pourrais jamais servir Uther, jamais... Mais Arthur... Peut-être que quand il sera roi je reviendrai. En attendant je vais à Mercia. Un endroit dangereux, mais tu as plus d'alcool pour la même somme là-bas. »

Il tendit la main et secoua celle de Merlin, hochant la tête.

« Tâche de veiller sur Arthur, il est en danger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai. Et prends soin de toi. »

Gauvain sortit de la pièce, laissant Merlin à ses pensées. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où les épées avaient été cachées, et s'il ne pouvait pas les montrer à Uther alors il ne pouvait pas empêcher le duo de participer à la mêlée et d'essayer de tuer Arthur.

C'est alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une idée lui venait, un sourire se formant lentement sur son visage. Oui, ça pourrait marcher...

~(-)~

Ils étaient tous les deux dans les appartements du prince, les acclamations lointaines de la foule se faisant déjà entendre alors qu'approchait l'heure de la mêlée. Avec des mouvements vifs, Merlin resserra les courroies, s'assurant que l'armure était bien en place tandis qu'il parlait de son plan à Arthur.

« J'ai réalisé ça cette nuit, après le départ de Gauvain. Si Dagr et son petit copain ont caché les lames de Sturlum la nuit dernière pour m'empêcher de les trouver, ils devront quand même _les emmener avec eux_ au tournoi. Votre père aime toujours parler aux concurrents avant ce genre d'évènement, pour leur souhaiter bonne chance, donc tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de faire le tour avec lui, et quand il arrivera à 'Messire Oswald' et 'Messire Ethan', je formulerai mon accusation sur place. »

Arthur le fixa, tandis que le magicien ajustait les épaules de l'armure.

« Tu réalises que faire ça serait _presque _aussi dangereux que si tu l'avais fait hier soir. C'est toujours ta parole contre celle de deux chevaliers. »

Merlin sourit, bien qu'il hésite un peu avant de répondre.

« … J'ai un plan. Il faut juste que je m'approche d'eux.

- C'est l'un de ces moments où je te dis que quelque chose _n'est pas_ une bonne idée et que tu m'ignores, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin faillit s'étrangler alors que le prince retournait ses paroles d'il y a quatre jours contre lui, explosant de rire tandis qu'il répliquait en citant :

« Vous apprenez, Arthur. Lentement, mais vous apprenez... Faites-moi _confiance_, je sais ce que je fais. C'est _ma _tête que je risque là-dedans, et je n'ai _aucune_ intention de la perdre. »

Arthur soupira.

« Assure-toi que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant tandis qu'Uther entrait, portant un balluchon sous son bras.

« Ah, je suppose que tu es prêt pour le combat ? »

Arthur marcha vers lui, acquiesçant.

« Oui, Père. »

Uther ouvrit le balluchon, révélant une épée. Il la tendit à son fils.

« Je viens t'apporter ceci. J'ai remporté ma première mêlée avec cette épée. Le tranchant a été émoussé, elle est parfaitement sans danger. »

Arthur l'accepta, Uther plaçant ensuite une main sur son épaule.

« Sache que tout Camelot attend aujourd'hui ta victoire, mon cher Arthur. Tu ne me décevras pas, je le sais. »

Il remarqua que son fils était déjà en armure.

« Maintenant, si tu es prêt, peut-être voudrais-tu m'accompagner tandis que je pars m'adresser à tes concurrents. Le tournoi va bientôt commencer. »

Arthur résista à l'envie de prendre une brusque inspiration, voyant du coin de l'oeil que Merlin le regardait avec détermination. Ça y était, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de convaincre le magicien de ne pas faire ça. C'était trop tard.

« Bien sûr. Partons sur-le-champ. »

Uther et lui sortirent de la pièce, Merlin les suivant. Il sentait les yeux du serviteur sur son dos, le faisant souhaiter qu'il y ait un autre moyen. Sans les lois déraisonnables de son père au sujet des nobles et des roturiers, rien de tout ça ne serait nécessaire. Il pouvait seulement espérer que rien ne tournerait mal.

Le trio franchit les portes du château, descendant les rues avec une escorte de gardes. Il leur fallut plus de quinze insupportables minutes pour atteindre le lieu du tournoi, hors des murs de la ville, et la tension ne fit qu'augmenter tandis qu'Uther parlait un par un à chacun des chevaliers concurrents.

Merlin commença à s'agiter légèrement, tandis qu'ils approchaient de la tente abritant deux insignes familières. Ils avaient décidé de partager un des grands pavillons comme ils avaient partagé la chambre, mais cela signifiait qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte pour accueillir le roi... assez loin des autres chevaliers pour rendre le magicien nerveux.

Merlin se rapprocha d'Arthur, feignant d'ajuster le dos de sa cotte de mailles. Il fallait qu'il s'approche des deux chevaliers, et Arthur comprit la requête cachée derrière le geste.

Il s'approcha de Messire Ethan, lui serrant le bras tandis que Merlin le suivait au même rythme, image d'un serviteur prêt à rendre service. À l'instant où il fut à portée, cependant, il changea immédiatement de direction et _bondit_ sur Oswald.

Le chevalier cria de surprise tandis que l'impact de Merlin le faisait vaciller. Il saisit le magicien par la chemise et le jeta au sol, mais pas avant que Merlin n'ait mis une main sous le col de son armure pour saiMessire une chaîne cachée là.

Merlin glapit tandis qu'il se tordait la jambe en atterrissant, le pendentif de cristal qui avait été sa cible tenue fermement en main tandis qu'il hurlait :

« _Messire Oswald et Messire Ethan sont des imposteurs ! Ils sont là pour tuer le prince ! »_

Dagr, son déguisement partit, rugit, tirant sa lame de Sturlum et chargeant Arthur. Le prince le bloqua avec l'épée émoussée donnée par son père, mais il savait qu'il avait des ennuis. Sans une épée aiguisée, il était en sérieux désavantage même s'il avait plus de talent que la brute. Uther appelait déjà tous les chevaliers alentour, plusieurs d'entre eux se ruant vers la bataille, mais leurs épées étaient aussi émoussées que celles d'Arthur.

Derrière le duo du prince et de l'assassin, Ebor arracha son propre cristal et leva son épée pour frapper Merlin à terre.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, morveux. »

La lame descendit, Merlin l'évitant à peine tandis qu'il découvrait avec consternation que sa jambe refusait de le porter. Ebor releva l'épée, Merlin faisant face cette fois à une décision impossible... Il était à moins de cinq mètres d'Uther, clairement en vue d'une douzaine de chevaliers approchant, et il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter l'épée arrivant vers lui sans l'usage de la magie... Il était perdant dans les deux cas, la mort par la lame de Sturlum ou la mort par exécution pour sorcellerie.

Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit à nouveau ; prêt à faire voler la brute en arrière quand une autre épée s'interposa.

Un chevalier se plaça devant lui, le heaume baissé. Il força Ebor à reculer avec des mouvements experts, avant d'utiliser une botte que Merlin n'avait vue qu'une seule fois auparavant... La nuit précédente, dans la chambre de MesMessiree Oswald.

La lame d'Ebor lui fut arrachée des mains, le chevaliers qui l'attaquait la saisissant au vol et l'enfonçant dans son cou, au-dessus de son arumure. Ebor tomba comme une pierre, mort, avant que le chevalier n'attaque Dagr par-derrière. Il le saisit par l'épaule, le faisant tourner d'un coup avant d'enfoncer l'épée à travers le trou dans la cotte de mailles de l'homme juste en-dessous de la ceinture.

Dagr s'étrangla, un dernier halètement d'agonie lui échappa avant que l'épée, orientée vers le haut et à travers sa poitrine, ne prenne sa vie. Il tomba au sol, Arthur s'éloignant de lui, essouflé, avant de fixer la silhouette en armure qui venait de lui sauver la vie ainsi que celle de Merlin.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Dites-le moi, afin que je sache qui je dois remercier. »

Le chevalier en armure resta immobile un moment, avant de lever la main et d'ôter son heaume tandis que le groupe des autres chevaliers se tenait derrière le roi.

Ce fut un murmure collectif de choc et de mécontentement qui accueillit la vue du visage de l'homme, l'expression d'Uther se renfrognant lorsqu'il reconnut Gauvain.

« _Vous ! _»

Il leva son bras, sur le point d'ordonner l'arrestation du roturier, mais Arthur s'en saisit et l'arrêta.

« Non, Père... Il vient de me sauver la vie, _à nouveau_. Je ne resterai pas là à le voir puni pour son acte altruiste. Qu'il soit là signifie qu'il est resté avec l'intention de me protéger de ses imposteurs, _en dépit_ du fait que s'il était pris, cela lui coûterait la vie... Et je lui en suis reconnaissant, car sans lui, Merlin serait mort après avoir courageusement accepté de risquer sa vie pour dénoncer ces imposteurs. »

Uther se raidit, se tournant vers Merlin toujours étendu au sol.

« Tu _savais _qu'ils en avaient après Arthur ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit hier soir ? »

Merlin, toujours grimaçant de douleur, aurait pu répondre mais Arthur le fit à sa place.

« Il a découvert leurs épées hier, mais n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en prendre une. À la place, sachant que même en tant que serviteur de confiance, venir vous voir et les accuser tous les deux sans preuve en main était une folie, il a décidé d'essayer de _voler_ les lames pour vous les apporter. C'est pourquoi il était dans leur chambre, et pendant qu'il y était il a également découvert l'amulette de cristal. Après les avoir accidentellement réveillés, avec tout ce qui a suivi, la situation aurait mal tourné s'il vous en avait parlé hier soir. »

Il soupira.

« Bien sûr, il m'a tout rapporté lorsqu'il m'a informé qu'on allait avoir besoin de moi dans la chambre du conseil... Je lui ai donc ordonné d'inventer un prétexte pour que Gauvain soit épargné, puis je l'ai informé que s'il ne trouvait pas de preuve _aujourd'hui_... Il serait puni pour l'attaque sur Messire Oswald à la place de Gauvain. »

Arthur désigna les deux attaquants morts.

« Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il _a _trouvé une preuve... même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse ainsi. »

Le ton neutre du prince pour la dernière phrase embarrassa Merlin, les regards du roi et des chevaliers lui faisant souhaiter se cacher dans le coin le plus sombre qui soit.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Uther regarda son fils avant de fixer Merlin, puis de secouer dans la tête dans une sorte d'émerveillement.

« Tu ne cesses de me surprendre, Merlin, avec ton imprudente loyauté et ton manque apparent de bon sens face au danger... Mais je ne peux nier que tu as une fois de plus démontré les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai nommé serviteur de confiance. Cependant, la _prochaine_ fois, si tu manques de preuves à m'apporter directement, au _moins_ informe mon fils. Alors peut-être qu'un nouvel incident comme celui de la nuit dernière pourra être évité. »

Il regarda Gauvain.

« Quant à vous, mon précédent jugement est toujours valable. Cependant, étant donné que vous êtes resté à Camelot afin de protéger Arthur, j'étends la limite de votre départ... Vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil. »

Il se retourna et s'éloigna à grands pas, ordonnant à certains des gardes enfin arrivés de s'occuper des deux cadavres, avant de déclarer que le tournoi allait continuer. Les chevaliers assemblés retournèrent à leurs préparatifs, tandis que Gauvain remarquait que malgré plusieurs tentatives, Merlin n'arrivait toujours pas à se lever. »

Il se tourna vers Arthur.

« Je pense que _je _devrais peut-être vous aider avec votre armure après le tournoi, étant donné que Merlin n'est pas en état de le faire. Je partirai dès que ce sera fait. »

Arthur haussa un sourcil, observant Gauvain hisser Merlin sur ses pieds et l'aider à tenir droit.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous savez comment faire ? Il a fallu des mois à Merlin pour piger le truc. »

Gauvain sourit, riant légèrement.

« Je pense que je saurai me débrouiller. »

~(-)~

Le prince et le magicien avancèrent lentement et bizarrement vers les appartements de Gaius, le premier portant presque le second qui sautait à cloche-pied, sifflant de douleur chaque fois que sa jambe blessée touchait le sol.

Arthur avait gagné la mêlée, assez définitivement d'ailleurs. Les acclamations de la foule avaient été prodigieuses, la masse de roturiers assemblée ignorant le drame qui avait eu lieu pendant qu'ils attendaient que la mêlée commence. Merlin l'avait passée à observer depuis le côté, assis sur un tonneau, sa jambe soutenue sur le côté. Le magicien devait reconnaître que la mêlée avait été amusante à regarder, en dépit de ses précédents commentaires à ce sujet... Arthur avait ridiculisé tous les hommes dans l'arène.

À présent, cependant, l'amusement était remplacé par un déMessire lancinant d'aller au lit... et de reposer sa fichue jambe.

Tandis qu'Arthur et lui entamaient la tâche astreignante de l'emmener en haut des escaliers, aux appartements de Gaius, que le prince soupira alors qu'une pensée lui venait à l'esprit et marmonna pour lui-même :

« C'est dommage que Gauvain ait dû partir... Il aurait pu être un bon chevalier, ou au moins m'aider à te monter en haut de ces escaliers. Quel dommage que mon père soit si obstiné, lui et ses stupides règles. »

Merlin renifla, retenant un cri tandis que son pied cognait une marche.

« Vous savez... Il est le fils d'un chevalier ; son père servait dans l'armée de Carleon. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire le reste, mais son roi a fait quelque chose après la mort de son père qui ne lui a pas laissé une très bonne impression de la noblesse... Il n'a rien dit parce qu'il n'est _pas du tout_ intéressé par l'idée de servir Uther, mais il a dit qu'il pourrait revenir et _vous_ servir un jour. »

Arthur faillit le laisser tomber de surprise, mais le rattrappa avant qu'il ne dégringole les escaliers, dont ils étaient parvenus à la moitié. Il secoua ensuite la tête avec incrédulité et recommença à hisser le magicien jusqu'en haut.

« Tu aimes _vraiment_ remuer le couteau dans la plaie, n'est-ce pas ?

- A quoi d'autre servent les amis ? »

~(-)~

**Vous n'avez pas idée du temps que ça m'a pris pour traduire cette partie... Pas tant à cause de sa taille (encore que) mais parce que je n'arrêtais pas de me faire interrompre par quelqu'un qui voulait utiliser l'ordinateur en urgence ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la semaine prochaine vous découvrirez enfin le mystérieux personnage inventé par Alaia, qui a une fic qui lui est consacrée, et dont je vous ai parlé plusieurs fois.**

**IMPORTANT : Nymou, si tu passes par là, je te rappelle que dans trois semaines maximum tu dois me rendre tes traductions de l'épisode 5 ! Je n'accepterai pas d'annulation de dernière minute cette fois, si tu ne me les rends pas je continuerai la traduction de la fic moi-même. Et savoir où tu en es serait un bonus...**


	18. Congé Maladie Partie 1

**On va torturer un peu Arthur dans cet épisode... Rien de méchant lol**

**Alaia vous remercie pour vos commentaires... Le premier était un peu court (mais fait toujours plaisir), et le deuxième était principalement pour moi, merci beaucoup Love ! J'ai déjà une beta, mais si elle est indisponible j'accepterai ton aide^^**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 18: Congé Maladie ~Partie 1~

« Je peux le guérir ?

- Non...

- Je peux au moins engourdir un peu la douleur ?

- Non...

- S'il vous plaît ?

- Non... »

Merlin commença à grommeler dans sa barbe, ses marmonnements entrecoupés de sifflements et de cris étouffés tandis que Gaius palpait et manipulait sa jambe blessée. De l'extérieur ça n'avait pas l'air trop mal... Si vous ignoriez le fait que son genou avait enflé pour ressembler à une masse marbrée de bleu et de violet, de la taille d'un petit melon.

Arthur, la fixant avec plus d'inquiétude que le médecin, se pencha pour obtenir son attention.

« Il va bien ? »

Gaius hocha la tête, continuant de palper le genou enflé tandis que Merlin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas teindre l'air en bleu en réaction.

« Cela guérira tout seul, tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de repos. Ce serait simple de le guérir avec la magie, mais... »

Il donna un léger coup sur le genou, causant la tentative d'interruption de Merlin d'être coupée par un cri.

« Trop de gens l'ont vu être blessé, _et _le fait qu'il ait été incapable de se relever ensuite... Désolé, Merlin, mais tu vas devoir guérir à la _dure_ cette fois. Ce qui signifie, Sire, que vous allez devoir trouver un autre serviteur pour le remplacer... Je le veux en arrêt pendant au _moins_ une semaine, peut-être une semaine et demie. Il faudra au moins cela avant qu'il puisse de nouveau marcher. S'il va quelque part entretemps, il faudra que ce soit sur des béquilles, et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire en quoi ça l'empêcherait de faire la majeure partie de son travail. »

Arthur resta silencieux pendant un moment, avant de regarder son serviteur.

« Tu as _vraiment _un don pour ce genre de choses, pas vrai. »

Merlin se renfrogna, indigné.

« Quoi ? Vous pensez que j'ai _demandé_ à cette brute de me jeter au sol ? _Je _suis celui assis ici à m'entendre dire que je vais devoir boitiller partout pendant une _semaine_ alors que je pourrais guérir ma jambe en _deux secondes ! _»

_« Thuurhaale an tinneas, laghdaigh feoil. »_

Tous deux se turent, leur dispute interrompue pour fixer Gaius. Le médecin se contenta de les fixer en retour, avant de commencer à bander le genou considérablement moins enflé et douloureux de Merlin.

Merlin parut irrité.

« Hé ! Je croyais que vous aviez dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie pour le guérir ? _Ouille ! _»

Il cria, Gaius le faisant à nouveau taire d'un coup sur le genou.

« J'ai dit que _tu _ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie pour le guérir... Je te connais trop bien, Merlin, tu l'aurais guérie complètement. _J'ai_, cependant, simplement réduit la douleur et l'enflure, ce qui est ma limite pour les guérisons de blessures physiques. Si tu essates de marcher, tu te retrouveras avec ton genou dans l'état précis où il était il y a un moment. »

Il regarda Arthur.

« Si je n'avais pas utilisé la magie, il serait en arrêt pour _trois _semaines. J'ai pensé que vous ne voudriez pas attendre si longtemps. »

Arthur soupira, avant de sourire avec satisfaction et de donner un coup dans l'épaule de Merlin.

« Profite de ta semaine de congé, Merlin... Je sais que je le ferai. »

Il sortit de la chambre en sifflant pour lui-même, tandis que Merlin adressait un long regard à Gaius lorsqu'il fut hors de portée d'oreille.

« Il n'a aucune idée de qui va me remplacer... n'est-ce pas. »

Gaius pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il y réfléchisait, avant qu'un léger sourire accompagne le haussement amusé d'un sourcil.

« Eh bien Liam _est_ un ajout assez récent au personnel, mais il est venu avec de _hautes_ recommandations de son précédent employeur, Sire Tarven. »

Merlin commença à sourire, ricanant.

« Je vous parie cinq pièces d'or qu'Arthur viendra se 'cacher' de lui d'ici après-demain. »

Gaius considéra le pari un moment, avant de hocher la tête en souriant.

« Parti tenu... Je pense qu'il tiendra au moins trois jours. Il ne voudra pas admettre que tu lui manques. »

~(-)~

Il ne pouvait en croire sa bonne étoile, vraiment. Lui qui avait seulement servi au château de Camelot pendant un mois était maintenant serviteur du _prince_.

Le jeune serviteur blond se rua à travers les couloirs du château, intérieurement ravi de son nouveau poste tandis qu'extérieurement il était l'incarnation du sang-froid. Lui, Liam Morranson, allait _s'assurer_ qu'il impressionnait Arthur... S'il réussissait, celui-ci pourrait bien remplacer Merlin, ou tout au moins, recommander Liam comme serviteur pour un autre noble résidant au château.

Un léger sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche à cette idée, disparaissant rapidement tandis qu'il se rappelait quelque chose qui atténua l'un de ces espoirs. Merlin était un 'serviteur de confiance', Arthur ne le remplacerait donc _jamais_ par un serviteur qui le 'remplaçait' seulement pendant qu'il était en arrêt à cause d'une jambe blessée. Liam soupira de déception, avant de s'égayer. Eh bien, il pouvait toujours essayer d'obtenir une bonne recommandation.

Plus bas dans le couloir, dans la chambre, le prince susmentionné venait de se réveiller. Il fronça les sourcils en restant allongé là, se demandant ce qui retenait Merlin, avant de se rappeler que son serviteur était en congé maladie.

Arthur s'assit avec un grognement, faisant une liste mentale de tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour les prochains jours. Il devait aller à l'entraînement, avant de passer l'après-midi à faire le tour de la ville basse et de vérifier certaines choses. Il s'agissait de prendre avantage de sa victoire dans la mêlee la veille, afin de pouvoir construire quelque chose sur la confiance et le respect que les nobles et les roturiers allaient lui témoigner pour cela. Une fois cela fait, il aurait de la paperasserie à s'occuper, mais à partir du lendemain jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, il serait en pleine partie de chasse. Son père avait été ravi de lui accorder cela comme récompense pour une victoire si décisive dans la mêlée, et ça lui donnerait quelque chose pour s'occuper jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit prêt à reprendre le travail.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit timidement, la tête blonde d'un jeune homme de l'âge de Merlin passant prudemment par l'entrebâillement. Quand il vit que le prince était réveillé il entra, fermant la porte derrière lui avec son coude et emmenant son plateau chargé vers la table, le déposant puis s'inclinant en direction du prince.

« Bonjour, Sire. Je suis Liam Morranson, votre serviteur jusqu'à ce que Merlin aille mieux. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous ayez besoin, je m'en occuperai. »

Il attendit ensuite dans un silence plein d'attente, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur réalise qu'il attendait de recevoir des instructions. Résistant à l'envie de grogner, le prince s'exécuta.

« Ouvre les rideaux et occupe-toi du feu. Ensuite, prépare mes vêtements. Je vais aux terrains d'entraînement ce matin, j'aurai donc besoin d'une tenue simple pour aller sous mon armure. J'aurai aussi besoin de vêtements de rechange prêts pour cet après-midi, quand je ferai le tour de la ville basse. »

Liam s'inclina à nouveau, avant de se dépêcher de faire ce qu'on lui demander.

Arthur se leva de son lit, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le serviteur excessivement poli... D'accord, ses manières n'étaient pas _excessives_, mais en comparaison avec les railleries joyeuses de Merlin, le prince les trouvait irritantes sans savoir pourquoi.

Il s'assit derrière la table, ne remarquant que maintenant ce qu'on lui avait amené pour le petit déjeuner... Etait-il vraiment censé manger _tout_ ça ? Le plateau était chargé avec rien de moins qu'un _plein_ bol de fruits, un bol de porridge, un plat de pain et de viande, _et_ une carafe de vin. Il y en avait là assez pour _deux_ personnes, sans parler d'une seule. Non seulement ça, mais il sentait que le porridge était épicé, avec un tourbillon de miel pour faire bonne mesure, et le pain avait été _noyé_ sous le beurre au lieu de la dose modérée que Merlin aurait mise.

L'idée de manger _tout _ça rendit Arthur légèrement malade.

Il saisit le couteau sur le plateau, s'en servant pour racler la majeure partie du beurre, avant de transférer une partie de la viande sur le pain et de les manger. Il ne se soucia pas du porridge à l'odeure excessivement douce. Il mit le bol de fruits de côté pour plus tard, et ignora totalement le vin.

Il finit la sélection assez mince de ce qui avait été monté, se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre tandis que Liam marquait une pause dans sa quête des vêtements qu'Arthur désirait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Sire ? »

Arthur hocha la tête, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

« Oui, bien que je préfèrerais que vous n'ameniez pas de vin dès le matin. Je ne bois pas d'alcool au petit déjeuner, certainement pas les jours où je dois m'entraîner avec mes hommes... Cela émousse les rélfexes.

- Oh... je suis désolé, Sire, je m'assurerai de me rappeler cela à l'avenir. »

Il recommença à chercher des vêtements simples, regardant dans le placard à droite du paravent... Ce qui était l'endroit où Merlin rangeait les vêtements formels.

Le voyant farfouiller, Arthur roula des yeux et énonça :

« Des pantalons simples peuvent être trouvé dans le second et le troisième tiroir de la malle appuyée contre le mur à _gauche_ du paravent, les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements dans le premier et le second tiroir. Les chemises sont suspendues du côté droit du placard _à côté_, la veste dont j'aurai besoin plus tard dans la journée peut être trouvée sur le portemanteau près de la cheminée, et mes bottes sont posées dessous. Quant à mon armure, elle est dans l'armurerie, où nous nous rendrons lorsque je serai habillé. »

Liam resta bouche bée un moment, avant d'aller à tous les endroits spécifiés et de prendre ce qu'il fallait. Il les déposa derrière le paravent, Arthur se levant et s'y dirigeant pour s'habiller.

C'était une autre chose qu'il aimait chez Merlin... Depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité à son sujet, ce magicien sarcastique et paresseux avait réussi à lui apprendre où tout était rangé...

~(-)~

Les pages du livre bruissèrent tandis qu'on les tournait, le bruit accompagné par le croquement d'une pomme dans laquelle on mordait.

Merlin mâcha sa bouchée, assez joyeux dans l'ensemble. Il s'était autorisé une grasse matinée, avant de manger le petit déjeuner que Gaius lui avait préparé, et avait reçu un livre totalement _illégal_ à lire... Bien sûr, les livres sur les créatures magiques étaient acceptables, mais pas s'ils incluaient des annotations décrivant les sorts exacts dont il fallait se servir pour les tuer ou si possible les contrôler. Le magicien, bien sûr, se moquait que le livre frôle l'infraction envers la loi, il l'avait enfreinte toute sa vie.

Il prit un autre morceau de sa pomme, soupirant tandis qu'il regardait sa jambe bandée. Après avoir découvert la nuit dernière qu'il lui était impossible de dormir, puisque chaque fois qu'il bougeait son genou se pliait, causant une douleur infernale, Gaius avait décidé d'augmenter le nombre de bandages. Maintenant il se pliait juste assez pour rester loin du sol tant qu'il utilisait ses béquilles, autrement il était aussi droit que le mât d'un bateau. Traîner sa jambe inutile n'avait pas semblé une si mauvaise idée, mais après un seul tour dans sa chambre, où il lui avait fallu presque une minute pour monter _cinq_ marches, ça n'était plus si amusant. Il était maintenant résigné à rester assis derrière sa table toute la journée, peu enclin à bouger à moins que ce ne soit strictement nécessaire, et cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Gaius.

Le médecin préparait son sac pour sortir faire ses tournées, regardant son protégé de temps à autre tandis qu'il emballait les remèdes dont il avait besoin.

« Merlin, ne pense même pas à toucher cette jambe avec ta magie pendant que je suis sorti. Je le saurai si tu le fais, alors n'essaie même pas. »

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir exagéré, tournant une nouvelle page du livre.

« Je ne le ferai pas... Je ne vais pas me débarrasser de mon excuse pour rester assis et observer Arthur être rendu fou par mon remplaçant. »

Il sourit et désigna le bol de laiton sur la table à ses côtés, qui était à moitié rempli d'eau.

« Je crois que je commence à piger le truc, au moins pour regarder Arthur. Je continue d'obtenir des choses inutiles quand je cherche quelque chose d'autre, mais si c'est spécifiquement lui je peux invoquer son image presque à chaque essai. »

Gaius haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? »

Merlin se pencha sur le bol, murmurant le sort pour invoquer une image. Il renifla ensuite d'amusement, avant de se rasseoir dans sa chaise et de ricaner.

« Il est dans l'armurerie, et Liam fixe son armure... Et il semble un peu irrité pour une raison que je ne peux _vraiment _pas imaginer. »

Gaius secoua la tête, prenant son sac et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je te laisse à ta lecture... Ne passe pas trop de temps à observer Arthur. C'est la première fois que tu as l'occasion d'étudier décemment depuis un certain temps. »

Merlin le regarda partir, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur le bol. La lecture pouvait attendre quelques minutes ; il voulait voir si Arthur pouvait rester calme tandis que Liam, le 'parfait serviteur', terminait de fixer son armure.

~(-)~

Si ses phalanges avaient été visibles sous ses gants, elles auraient été blanches quand il agrippa la garde de son épée.

Arthur sortit sur le terrain d'entraînement, Liam le suivant en portant sa masse d'armes et sa lance. Le jeune homme avait été sans faille dans son travail pour l'assister quand il mettait son armure, et avait été extrêmement poli dans tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici... Alors pourquoi lui, Arthur Pendragon, avait-il _vraiment_ envie d'assommer le petit crapaud lécheur de bottes avec la garde de l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main ? Comment avait-il _pu_ apprécier de se faire traiter comme ça ? Avait-il _jamais_ été un noble assez gâté et bichonné pour trouver cela agréable ? A cet instant le seule ffet que ça avait, c'était de lui donner l'impression d'être un i_diot _à qui il fallait _tout_ donner directement... Liam lui avait même tendu son épée alors qu'elle était à _trente centimètres_ de lui, et donc _largement_ assez près pour qu'il la récupère lui-même.

Extrêmement embêté par la façon dont les évènements se déroulaient, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils pendant un moment. Il fit disparaître son expression tandis que les autres chevaliers sur le terrain le saluaient, tous exprimant leurs félicitations pour sa victoire dans la mêlée. C'était pareil de la part de tout le monde, à l'exception du chevalier avec qui il allait croiser l'épée pour la première fois.

Sire Léon hocha la tête pour le saluer, avant de regarder à Liam, un peu perplexe.

« Où est Merlin ce matin ? »

Arthur tenta de ne pas soupirer, et de ne pas regarder le remplaçant avec colère.

« Il s'est fait une sale entorse quand cet imposteur l'a jeté au sol hier. Gaius l'a mis en congé maladie, ce qui signifie que je suis coincé avec _lui_ jusqu'à ce qu'il dise que Merlin est prêt à reprendre le travail. »

Léon jeta un regard furtif à Liam, incertain de savoir pourquoi Arthur faisait des histoires.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si mal. Liam est très apprécié par la plupart des chevaliers. Il est toujours prompt, toujours poli, et il sait quand se taire.

- Exactement... »

Grinçant des dents en voyant Léon le regarder bizarrement, il se dirigea vers la rangée d'épées pour déposer la sienne, voyant que l'autre chevalier tenait une masse d'armes. Ils pourraient commencer avec ça, et passer à l'épée plus tard.

Il en était à moins d'un mètre quand Liam l'intercepta, lui ôtant la lame des doigts et la posant avec les autres _pour_ lui.

« Permettez-moi, Sire. »

Il lui tendit ensuite la lance et la masse, Arthur résistant au besoin urgent d'arracher la dernière de ses mains.

Cela allait être une _très_ longue semaine...

~(-)~

Le soupir qui résonna à travers la chambre était un soupir d'ennui, le magicien assis derrière la table préparant des herbes pour les remèdes que Gaius devait refaire, ceci afin de passer le temps.

Merlin bâilla, essayant de ne pas piquer du nez sur place. OK, il s'ennuyait. Il avait fini de lire le livre sur les créatures magiques, et aurait pu feuilleter son livre de sort pour étudier certaines incantations mentionnées dans le volume, si ce n'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider à monter puis redescendre les escaliers menant dans sa chambre. Au lieu de ça il avait utilisé la magie pour enlever tout ce dont il avait besoin des étagères et des autres tables dans la pièce, et commencé à faire quelque chose d'un peu plus utile que de fixer le vide avec léthargie.

Il marqua une pause tandis qu'il réduisait les herbes en une pulpe verte, jetant un oeil à son bol d'invocation en laiton. Que faisait Arthur ? A présent il avait probablement fini de manger le dîner excessivement riche que Liam lui avait apporté. Merlin renifla... Arthur avait eu l'air d'être sur le point d'être _malade_.

Cédant à la tentation d'espionner à nouveau, Merlin invoqua l'image du prince, souriant largement à ce qu'il voyait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, ce qui passait dans la tête d'Arthur pour lui donner ce regard.

~(-)~

Le ciel le sauve... Par pitié... Qu'il le sauve de ce petit flagorneur qui le suivait constamment comme un petit chien, déterminé à croire que faire chaque petite chose _possible_ pour lui allait lui plaire. Arthur n'avait qu'une envie, donner à Liam un coup de pied qui le ferait descendre jusqu'en bas des plus proches escaliers, le serviteur était juste _trop _parfait, ou du moins parfait selon les standards de la plupart des nobles. _La plupart_ des nobles aimaient avoir des serviteurs comme Liam, mais _il_ n'était pas comme la plupart des nobles. À la place il était réduit à être gentil avec le jeune homme, parce que faire autrement impliquerait une ou plusieurs actions qui ne siéraient pas à un prince.

Il y avait des moments où il détestait vraiment être ce qu'il était... Cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas frapper quelqu'un en public quand il en avait envie.

Réprimant le marmonnement de frustration qu'il désirait tant exprimer, Arthur continua son chemin vers ses appartements, reconnaissant d'avoir au moins vingt minutes de répit. Liam était parti lui chercher son souper, après avoir passé au moins une heure à se tenir à ses côtés en silence tandis qu'il parlait à son père. Des groupes de recherche avaient été envoyés pour essayer de retrouver les corps des vrais Sire Oswald et Sire Ethan, et des messages avaient été envoyés à leurs familles pour les informer. Cela avait été un sujet déprimant et solennel, mais il avait passé une bonne partie de la conversation à s'imaginer Merlin, qui aurait subtilement commencé à s'agiter au bout de quinze minutes... Liam n'avait même pas cillé durant _l'intégralité_ de la discussion.

Le prince atteignit ses appartements, marchant à grands pas vers la fenêtre et appuyant son front contre le verre froid. Devrait-il demander un autre serviteur pour l'assister durant la partie de chasse ? Ou prendrait-il Liam en dépit du fait que le protocole _parfait_ du jeune homme le rendait _fou_ ? Mais non, il n'y avait aucun autre serviteur disponible qui soit assez connu ou qui ait assez de recommandations à son actif pour qu'on lui confie le poste.

Il resta là, y réfléchissant tandis que le sentiment dans son estomac empirait encore et encore. Il n'y avait rien à faire ; il était coincé avec le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que Merlin aille mieux. Il allait devoir faire avec.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Liam entrant avec un plateau de nourriture. Un regard à la sélection riche et aux portions trop grandes fut tout ce qu'Arthur put supporter. S'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Liam sans avoir l'air d'un snob arrogant, il devrait faire autre chose...

Et il savait exactement ce que cela allait être.

~(-)~

La lueur de l'aube commençait depuis peu à entrer par les fenêtres, Merlin bâillant tandis que lui et Gaius commençaient à manger leur petit déjeuner. C'était leur routine habituelle du matin, l'un d'entre eux cuisinait un petit pot de porridge ou coupait en tranches un morceau du pain de la veille. Rien d'important n'ayant eu lieu depuis le drame des deux imposteurs, il n'y avait aucun sujet particulier de conversation. Aucun d'eux ne disait donc un mot, rien, pas même quand Arthur entra à l'improviste dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour leur faire face, la tension dans sa posture étant celle d'un homme traqué.

« Hum, est-ce qu'il serait possible que je passe la matinée ici ? J'ai pensé que je tiendrais compagnie à Merlin pendant que vous faites vos rondes. »

Gaius et Merlin le fixaient étrangement, le premier fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à cette requête.

« Mais je croyais que vous étiez censé partir chasser avec Sire Léon et les autres. »

Arthur se raidit un peu avant de marcher vers eux, l'expression nonchalante sans pour autant les duper.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je dois la vie à Merlin, après tout, étant donné qu'il a risqué la sienne pour dénoncer Dagr et son acolyte, donc j'ai décidé de passer ce temps à lire certains rapports des villages alentour. Je peux travailler là-dessus ici aussi bien que dans mes appartements.

- Sauf que vous ne les avez pas amenés avec vous. »

Tous trois restèrent silencieux, Arthur tentant de réfléchir à quelque chose à répondre. Ce qu'il finit par sortir était clairement un mauvais prétexte.

« J'irai les chercher plus tard, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste pensé que Merlin et moi pourrions discuter un moment. Ça ne vous ennuie pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaius soupira, avant de faire signe à Arthur de prendre une chaise.

« Pas du tout. Vous pouvez l'empêcher de se mettre dans les ennuis, et vous assurer qu'il repose sa jambe. »

Tandis qu'Arthur allait chercher une chaise de plus, Merlin donna un léger coup de pied à Gaius sous la table avec sa jambe valide, son expression triomphante et suffisante tandis qu'il disait silencieusement...

_Par ici la monnaie..._

~(-)~

**Bien, j'ai une question à vous poser... Je ne vous demande pas d'y répondre tout de suite. Vous avez (en théorie) jusqu'au chapitre 72 pour réfléchir. Cela dit je risque de vous reposer la question une fois que le dernier chapitre sera traduit sur mon ordinateur.**

**Voici donc la question : Maintenant que vous connaissez Liam, souhaitez-vous que je traduise la fanfiction centrée sur lui ? Attention elle est sur son passé, MAIS il n'est pas le seul à apparaître, loin de là ! Je peux vous promettre, dans l'ordre :**

**Arthur**

**Morgane**

**Gwen**

**Will et Merlin**

**Bref, tous ceux qu'on aime (ou pas, dans le cas de n°2^^), et ils apparaissent plusieurs fois ! D'ailleurs ils sont souvent évoqués à partir du chapitre 46. J'ajoute que cette fic est très longue, 90 chapitres prévus dont 56 déjà publiés.**

**Si la réponse est non, je vous dirai temporairement adieu, jusqu'à ce qu'Alaia termine cette fic, ce qui me permettra d'en faire un résumé (un LONG résumé) avant de publier la préquelle de 'Motifs', intitulée 'Une Question de Destinée'. . Résumé nécessaire, car la fic est normalement nécessaire pour comprendre une partie de ce qui se passe dans 'Destinée', et ce qui se passera dans les sous-épisodes de la saison 4. 'Destinée' est au même format que Motifs, c'est-à-dire un épisode suivi d'un sous-épisode (je donne un petit spoiler sur cette fic : tous ceux et toutes celles qui auraient voulu qu'Arthur sache pour Freya... seront exaucés). 'Destinée' s'arrêtant après l'épisode 3*01, puisque comme vous le savez 'Motifs' commence avec une fin supposée pour l'épisode 3*02.**

**Si je publie les deux, je resterai au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, à l'exception des sous-épisodes qui lient directement les deux fics. Dans ces cas-là je publierai deux chapitres par semaine, un de chaque fic. Ceci dit, 'Destinée' commence avec la série, les premières semaines vous n'aurez donc que l'autre fic. A partir du moment où 'Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera' rattrapera la série, j'alternerai : un épisode ou sous-épisode de 'Destinée', suivi d'un épisode de 'Motifs'.**

**Je rappelle la question, que je rappellerai à la fin de chaque chapitre où il est présent : Voulez-vous que je traduise la fic sur Liam ? Je vous propose, si vous hésitez, de traduire le premier 'épisode', soit les trois premiers chapitres, en français une fois cette fic terminée, et vous laisser choisir si vous voulez la suite ou pas.**

**Je rappelle en outre que l'équipe de traduction est toujours ouverte ! Que ce soit pour 'Motifs' ou pour l'autre fic... D'autant plus que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mon collaborateur, Nymou, aussi je risque fort de devoir tout faire moi-même et je ne vous cache pas que c'est beaucoup de travail.**


	19. Congé Maladie Partie 2

**Liam, la suite ! _Enjoy_, comme dirait Alaia^^**

**Pour l'instant les avis sont mitigés sur Liam... Vous l'apprécierez sans doute davantage dans le futur^^ Je sais, je suis en retard dans la publication, ENCORE. Mais là j'ai une bonne raison ! J'étais malade ! Genre je tenais quasiment pas debout ! Dans ces conditions, allez vous installer derrière un écran pour mettre votre fic/traduction à jour !**

**Réponses Aux Reviews :**

**Caella : **Ravie que tu apprécies la fic, et oui le premier chapitre de celle centrée sur Liam pourrait te faire changer d'avis à son sujet. Petit!Liam est mignon héhéhéhé. L'histoire avance, vers le chapitre 27 je crois, pour couvrir le début puis la continuation d'une conspiration pour aider la magie, par un noble qui est l'un des amis les plus fidèles d'Uther. Les membres de cette conspiration apparaîtront dans la partie 'Saison 4' de Motifs :D

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, OUI je traduirai la partie 'Saison 4'. Que j'aie traduit la fic sur Liam ou pas. Et je confirme, Caella, Liam est chou quand il est petit. Oh et l'histoire de la conspiration est excellente.**

**Dame Angélique Malfoy : **Oui, la perfection peut être ennuyante parfois. Quant à Liam, non, il n'est pas un psychopathe, mais il devient plus intéressant une fois qu'il fait assez confiance à Merlin pour lui raconter son passé :) Oh, et PS : Liam à 7 ans, dans Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera **(titre abrégé à l'avenir en CHO lol)** est adorable.

**Liam n'a rien d'un psychopathe, je peux te l'assurer ! Il est juste très timide...**

**Shima-chan : **Pas de souci, l'école est un mal nécessaire...

**Et une priorité, mais une fois que tu auras fini, si tu rejoins l'équipe tu me seras d'une grande aide, j'ai l'intuition que tu serais plus fiable que Nymou (qui joue les fantômes – je sens que je vais devoir le renvoyer de l'équipe). Mais ne te sens pas obligée^^ Bon courage pour ton mémoire !**

**Sevy-chana : **Merci pour la review !

**Au début j'avais peur que personne ne veuille de Liam, mais finalement j'ai un bon nombre de votes en sa faveur^^ De toute façon, ceux qui ont voté 'non' sont libres de changer d'avis à l'avenir^^**

**Ma lune :** Contente que tu apprécies. Pour ce qui est de la fic sur Liam, Julie ne la commencera pas avant d'avoir fini les 77 chapitres de Motifs... Cela dit ce nombre va augmenter à l'arrivée de la saison 4.

**Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Le plan, c'est : continuer Motifs jusqu'au chapitre 77. Ensuite commencer CHO jusqu'au chapitre 27, puis publier CHO en parallèle avec Une Question de Destinée. Quoi qu'il arrive, je finirai Motifs en premier^^**

**Lyra : **Oui, réécrire la saison, sans savoir comment le prochain épisode allait se dérouler, était un défi et une joie. Faire six chapitres par semaine, 3 pour l'épisode, 3 pour le sous-épisode, relève sans doute de la folie. Mais que puis-je dire ? Ecrire est amusant. Merci pour la review :D

**Je ne ferai PAS six chapitres par semaine, elle écrit bien plus vite que je ne traduis ! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 19: Congé Maladie ~Partie 2~

Un main s'abattit sur la table, tentant de saisir un ustensile qui lui échappa inexplicablement. La main essaya encore, et encore, ratant son objectif à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur regarde Merlin, mi-amusé, mi-irrité.

« Arrête ça s'il te plaît, c'est assez humiliant comme ça que j'aie proposé de nettoyer ça pour toi... Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses passer pour un idiot en me forçant à courir après une _cuillère_. »

Merlin gloussa, cédant et laissant Arthur prendre l'objet offensant. Il trouvait ça assez drôle, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le prince faire quoi que ce soit ressemblant à des corvées ménagères.

« Le pot à porridge est au-dessus du foyer, et le grand pot à eau près du feu est pour tout nettoyer. Vous plongez la carafe, juste à côté, dans le pot et vous la videz dans le pot à porridge. Attention à ne pas vous brûler avec en rinçant les bols cela dit. La brosse à frotter est suspendue à un crochet sur le mur, juste là. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce, les bols en bois et les ustensiles allant avec entre ses mains.

« Je _pense_ que je peux me débrouiller pour laver quelques bols, Merlin. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises comment.

- Vraiment ? Alors dites-moi où vous comptez jeter l'eau de vaisselle. »

Arthur resta silencieux, Merlin souriant avec satisfaction avant de désigner le coin près des escaliers menant à sa chambre.

« Il y a une canalisation là-bas ; elle est connectée aux égoûts du château. Videz simplement l'eau dedans. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Gaius a choisi ces pièces quand il est devenu Médecin de la Cour. Monter de l'eau fraîche dans les escaliers est une chose, mais redescendre de l'eau _sale_ en est une autre, surtout quand on s'occupe des malades et des blessés. C'est plus hygiénique s'il peut s'en débarrasser directement. »

Arthur jeta un regard furieux au sourire satisfait et entendu de Merlin.

« Grande gueule.

- Crétin.

- Idiot sarcastique.

- Tête de roc. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment après l'échange d'insultes, avant qu'Arthur ne marmonne d'exaspération et se dirige vers le foyer. Il versa un peu d'eau chaude dans le pot à porridge et commença à y laver les bols et les cuillères avec la brosse à long manche, avant de l'utiliser pour frotter l'intérieur du pot. Il traversa ensuite la pièce d'un air indigné, se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué par Merlin, soulevant une petite trappe en bois pour découvrir ce qui ressemblait à une petite fosse sans fond.

Versant l'eau dedans et replaçant le couvercle, il renifla.

« Je me demande... est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir le pied coincé dedans ? »

Merlin renifla également, secouant la tête.

« Non. Gaius garde toujours le couvercle baissé, à moins que le type qui garde les canalisations propres ne vienne y passer un tuyau pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas bouché. De plus, c'est dans un coin de la pièce, pourquoi est-ce que je m'en serais _approché_ à moins de vouloir y verser quelque chose ? »

Arthur eut un sourire satisfait.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me le demander, étant donné ton aptitude à trébucher dans les terriers de lapins. »

Merlin roula des yeux, dirigeant son attention vers l'une des étagères de Gaius et faisant flotter un des petits livres vers lui. Il le cueillit dans l'air, avant de l'ouvrir à une certaine page et de le placer face cachée sur la table. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche et dit très vite quelque chose de probablement injurieux, mais Arthur ne put en entendre un mot.

Quand il fronça les sourcils avec perplexité, le magicien lui fit signe de s'approcher, parlant de nouveau quand il fut assez près.

« Gaius a fait ça la semaine dernière... Après quelques tentatives ratées, gloussa-t-il. Il a bousillé cinq de ses anciens carnets, et deux journaux inutilisés après qu'il ait décidé d'arrêter de risquer les plus importants. Il a finalement pigé le truc avec celui-là, une fois qu'il a réalisé qu'il réalisait mal une partie de la préparation. »

Le prince se dirigea vers la table, soulevant le livre et le feuilletant.

« _Ceci_ m'a empêché de t'entendre ? »

Merlin acquiesça, haussant les épaules.

« Un vieux tour qu'il utilisait quand il avait un ou deux ans de plus que moi, c'est pour ça qu'il a eu du mal à se souvenir de la méthode. C'est enchanté de façon à ce que, lorsque vous l'ouvrez sur une certaine page et le posez face cachée sur une surface, ça empêche tous les sons dans un rayon de trois mètres d'être entendus hors de cette portée. C'est presque un jouet, n'importe quel sorcier compétent pourrait le briser d'un _éternuement_ s'ils savianet où viser, mais il s'est dit que ce serait suffisant si on avait besoin de parler de quelque chose ici sans se soucier que quelqu'un puisse entrer et entendre. Tout ce qu'il faut faire pour arrêter le sort c'est de fermer le livre ou le faire tomber de la table, et nous serions capables de parler sans que personne ne sache qu'il était là. Après tout les seuls sorciers à Camelot sont Gaius, Morgane, et moi... et ce n'est pas exactement une jeteuse de sorts compétente. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un seul des résidents habituels découvre cette chose. »

Arthur le regarda un moment, avant de feuilleter les pages du livre... Elles étaient couvertes de l'écriture de Gaius.

« Penses-tu qu'il pourrait en faire un pour mes appartements ? Cela t'épargnerait de lancer cette incantation longue comme le bras, puis de l'annuler, chaque fois que nous devons nous assurer que personne ne peut nous entendre discuter. Cela me permettrait aussi de parler à Gaius là-bas sans que tu sois présent, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas utiliser ce sort. »

Merlin haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas, mais choisissez un livre que vous lisez beaucoup, que vous n'avez pas peur de risquer d'abîmer, à apporter ici... Qui sait s'il ne se trompera pas encore dans la préparation. »

Il prit magiquement le livre des mains d'Arthur, le remettant à la bonne page et le posant avant de regarder le prince.

« Pourriez-vous aller dans ma chambre, à droite de mon lit... Il y a un plancher qui s'enlève, mon livre de sorts est dessous. Descendez-le ici, vous voulez bien ? »

Arthur le fixa.

« Tu veux regarder des _sorts_ pendant que je suis là ? »

Merlin sourit.

« Non, tête de roc. Je veux commencer à vous apprendre l'Ancien Langage... Ainsi vous saurez ce que je lance, _quand_ je commence à le lancer. »

Arthur ne pouvait pas le nier, surtout si on considérait que pour lui les sorts de Merlin sonnaient comme de confuses absurdités. Ce _serait_ probablement une bonne idée de l'étudier assez pour en comprendre l'essentiel.

Il alla chercher le livre, Merlin amenant magiquement son bol à invocations sur la table afin de pouvoir garder un oeil sur les escaliers menant aux appartements de Gaius. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

~(-)~

Des yeux verts regardaient partout avec perplexité et inquiétude, le serviteur fouillant les couloirs à la recherche du prince absent.

Liam fronça les sourcils, très étonné. Le Prince Arthur avait été _impatient_ d'aller chasser avec Léon et les autres chevaliers, mais ensuite il avait brusquement changé d'avis. Après s'être habillé, il avait ordonné à son serviteur temporaire de ramener le plateau du petit déjeuner et la nourriture qui était encore dessus aux cuisines, mais à son retour il avait trouvé le prince parti et une note laissée sur la table.

_J'ai décidé de ne pas aller à cette partie de chasse, et je suis allé faire un tour dans le château à la place. J'ai déjà informé mon père et Sire Léon. Voici ce que je veux que tu fasses pendant mon absence. Range la chambre et change les draps de mon lit, puis descends dans l'armurerie et lave mon armure. Je serai de retour dans mes appartements pour le dîner, inutile d'apporter le déjeuner._

Liam soupira, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Cela dit, peut-être le prince avait-il décidé de ne pas aller chasser parce qu'il était mal. Oui ! C'était peut-être ça !

Le serviteur se retourna et se hâta dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers les appartements du Médecin de la Cour.

~(-)~

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient penchés sur la table, le brun montrant un mot sur l'une des pages du livre de sorts.

« En voilà un que j'utilise beaucoup... enfin, quand il n'y a personne. C'est assez ostentatoire. _Forbearne ! _»

La chandelle sur la table se mit à brûler, Merlin semblant assez satisfait de lui-même tandis qu'il continuait à expliquer.

« Forbearne signifie 'brûle' ou 'consume-toi'. Cela dépend de la façon dont je me concentre quand je lance le sort. Je peux faire de petites choses comme allumer les chandelles, ou je...

- Peux jeter des boules de feu géantes comme tu l'as fait à Morgause. »

Arthur regarda Merlin platement, le second commençant à glousser.

« Oui, beaucoup de mots de l'Ancien Langage peuvent être utilisés de cette façon pour la magie. Même 'Astrice' peut servir à beaucoup de choses. Cela veut dire 'Je frappe'. Maintenant, je pourrais l'utiliser pour fracasser quelque chose, ou pour envoyer quelqu'un dans les airs. Vous saisissez l'idée. »

Arthur posa le menton sur sa main, apparemment indifférent mais ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur la table.

« Je croyaus que tu étais censé m'apprendre l'Ancien Langage, mais jusqu'ici tout ce que tu m'as montré sont les significations des sorts que tu utilises beaucoup. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous apprendrai une vue plus générale plus tard, mais je commence avec ceux-là afin que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre si je les utilise avant qu'on en arrive là.

- … Jusqu'ici tout ce que j'ai appris à attendre c'est voir des choses être fracassés, enflammées, pulvérisées, ou envoyées dans les airs... Je suis un peu inquiet de m'apercevoir que la plupart de ton répertoire de sorts est _destructeur. _»

Arthur le fixait toujours, Merlin se sentant soudain extrêmement blessé. Est-ce qu'Arthur ne comprenait pas ?

« Vous pensez que ces mots peuvent seulement être utilisés pour _abîmer_ des choses ? _Regardez_. »

Il regarda durement la chandelle en train de brûler, murmurant :

« _Forbearne an aer, nu hoppath swa ligfleogan_. »

La flamme enfla, montant dans les airs avant qu'il ne murmure à nouveau :

« _Astrice_ ! »

Elle explosa en une multitude d'étincelles, qui dansèrent et tournèrent dans les airs devant lui. Il tendit ensuite la main, la passant à travers eux mais sans se brûler, afin qu'elles s'éparpillent comme des étoiles filantes et s'évanouissent. Il regarda un Arthur stupéfait.

« Un mot qui peut servir à blesser peut aussi servir à protéger. Ce qui peut détruire peut aussi servir à créer. C'est ainsi que fonctionnent l'Ancienne Religion et l'Ancienne Magie. Même les mots forbearne, brûler, et astrice, je frappe, peuvent être utilisés pour d'autres choses que la destruction. Elles peuvent aussi être une source de grande beauté, si elles sont utilisées de la bonne façon. »

Arthur resta silencieux, les paroles blessées d'Arthur s'enfonçant en lui. Bien que ce soit vrai que le magicien soit capable de causer de grandes destructions, ce n'était pas et ne serait jamais son intention à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire. Des petites choses, comme ces flammes dansantes, correspondaient plus à celui qu'il était à l'intérieur... Quelqu'un pour qui la magie était une partie de sa vie, et à qui elle ne causait aucune peur... seulement de l'émerveillement.

Il soupira, se donnant mentalement une paire de claques.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça. Je sais pour ta magie depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, et pourtant je ne sais toujours presque _rien_ à son sujet. On m'a toujours enseigné que la magie est mauvaise, et je suppose que même si tu me montres que c'est le _sorcier_ qui décide de ce qu'elle est, j'ai laissé ces enseignements m'influencer. Je suis désolé. »

Merlin le regarda pendant un moment, avant de rouler des yeux et de sourire légèrement.

« C'est bon, je sais. On vous a appris à voir la magie de cette façon toute votre vie, et vous commencez seulement à remettre ces opinions en question. Si vous ne gaffiez pas de temps à autre je me demanderais si vous vous étiez cogné la tête ou quelque chose. »

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, la tension s'évanouissant tandis qu'Arthur attirait le livre de sorts de Merlin à lui et feuilletait quelques pages pour les regarder.

« J'ai _beaucoup_ à apprendre, à la fois sur la magie et sur les gens qui l'utilisent. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé _à quel point_ jusqu'à maintenant. »

Merlin tendit la main au-dessus de la table, la posant sur le bras d'Arthur qu'il serra amicalement.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Gaius et moi vous apprendrons... Enfin, il devra vous en apprendre la majeure partie. Certaines choses sur lesquelles je n'en sais pas plus que _vous_. J'apprends encore beaucoup de choses aussi... comme l'invocation, dit-il en désignant le bol à moitié plein près de son coude. Je ne peux peut-être invoquer que des images de vous ou de la zone proche de cette chambre, mais j'y arrive petit à petit. »

Il regarda dans le bol, l'image d'un escalier s'y reflétant, et se figea.

Arthur se raidit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Liam monte les escaliers...

- _Liam _? »

Arthur se redressa vivement, saisissant le livre de sorts de Merlin et l'emmenant dans la petite chambre de Merlin, jetant un regard en arrière en murmurant :

« _Je ne suis pas là! _»

La porte de bois se referma bruyamment, Merlin réarrangeant rapidement la table autour de lui afin que le bol soit à l'autre bout, que le 'livre de silence' soit fermé, et qu'il ait un livre innocent traitant des herbes ouvert comme s'il était en train de le lire. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit, une tête blonde ébourriffée passant par l'entrebâillement.

« Bonjour ? »

Merlin leva les yeux, feignant d'être surpris par son visiteur.

« Oh, salut, Liam... Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'occuper du Prince Arthur ? »

Le serviteur remplaçant entra, paraissant un peu angoissé.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Il était censé partir chasser avec Sire Léon et plusieurs autres pour les prochains jours, mais il a laissé une note dans sa chambre disant qu'il avait changé d'avis. Je me demandais s'il avait rendu visite à Gaius, peut-être qu'il est malade. »

Merlin répondit innocemment, secouant la tête.

« Non, désolé, il n'est pas descendu ici.

- Tu as une idée de là où il pourrait être ? »

Le magicien haussa les épaules.

« Il est probablement allé réfléchir à l'un de ses endroits préférés. Je pourrais te dire lequel si je savais dans quelle humeur il était, mais puisque je ne l'ai pas vu je ne saurais pas te dire. Il est probablement quelque part sur les remparts. »

Liam le regarda avec espoir.

« Tu pourrais être plus spécifique ? »

Merlin renifla, et commença à dresser une liste.

« Au-dessus de la cour centrale, le mur sud, le petit parapet sur la tour sud-est... S'il n'est à aucun de ces endroits, il sera soit quelque part dans les dongeons, ou bien dans l'armurerie. Ce sont les endroits habituels. »

Liam hocha la tête en remerciement avant de se ruer hors de la pièce. Lorsque le jeune homme fut parti, Merlin entendit un soupir de soulagement derrière lui tandis qu'Arthur descendait de la chambre du magicien et reposait le livre de sorts sur la table.

« Merci. »

Il marqua une pause et se renfrogna, tandis que Merlin commençait à glousser devant l'expression traquée qu'il arborait sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Merlin tenta de dissimuler son large sourire derrière une main, échouant misérablement.

« Rien, rien du tout. »

~(-)~

Ce fut sur la vue des deux hommes assis face à face, se disputant tandis que Merlin ne cessait de corriger les prononciations d'Arthur, que Gaius tombe en rentrant dans ses appartements. Le magicien essayait d'apprendre au prince à se présenter dans l'Ancien Langage, mais Arthur ne cessait de buter sur certaines syllabes, ce qui avait pour résultat, soit qu'il n'ait aucun sens, soit qu'il se qualifie inintentionnellement de quelque chose d'étrange.

Merlin commença à rire, pour la énième fois si l'on en jugeait par le coup à moitié convaincu qu'Arthur lui donna. Ils avaient le livre de silence ouvert sur la table devant eux, leur conversation hors de portée des oreilles du médecin mais il pouvait voir qu'en dépit de la dispute, ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Cela le fit se sentir assez désolé pour Liam... Il avait vu le pauvre garçon se diriger vers les remparts à la recherche du prince qui était assis ici.

Gaius se dirigea silencieusement vers le foyer afin de ne pas perturber le duo, qui pouvait toujours l'entendre bien que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai. Il avait mis un pot de soupe de côté ce matin-là, qui devait maintenant être prêt. Il y en avait beaucoup, et peut-être que cela ferait un agréable changement pour le prince de dîner avec Merlin et lui pour une fois.

Il sortit trois bols du placard près du feu, et trois cuillères d'un tiroir. Couper en trois le pain légèrement rassis qu'il avait signifierait que lui et son protégé en auraient un peu moins, mais la compagnie des amis compensait toujours aisément ce genre d'inconvénient. Tout ce qu'il devait se demander à présent, c'était ce qu'Arthur penserait de sa cuisine.

Avec un peu de chance, la réaction serait meilleure que celle qu'il avait reçue pour certains des médicaments qu'il avait donnés au prince dans le passé.

~(-)~

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre avec Liam de terminer. Je rappelle d'une part, que c'est à vous de décider si je traduis la fic sur son passé, et d'autre part que je suis toujours à la recherche de collaborateurs... pour les deux fics.**


	20. Congé Maladie Partie 3

**Voilà la dernière partie de l'épisode... De plus en plus de lectrices (s'il y a des garçons parmi vous, faites-moi signe !) semblent vouloir Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera, ou au moins le premier chapitre... Les trois premiers chapitres seront donc publiés à la fin de celle-là, et ce sera à vous de décider si je continue.**

**Oubliez la mauvaise nouvelle. Abeille et Shima se sont toutes deux portées volontaires pour publier la suite de la fic en mon absence, ce qui signifie que vous aurez des chapitres cet été. Elles ont également accepté de rester dans l'équipe à la fin des vacances; si on travaille bien toutes les trois, il se pourrait que je passe à deux chapitres par semaine – d'abord à titre d'essai, puis si on arrive à suivre le rythme, ça sera définitif.**

**Maintenant réponses aux reviews :**

**Abeille : Que dire sinon 'bienvenue dans l'équipe' ?**

Liam va devenir plus intéressant héhé

**DAM : J'aime beaucoup ce sous-épisode pour les raisons que tu as citées^^ Et un vote de plus en faveur de la fic sur Liam !**

Je me suis bien amusée avec Arthur et Merlin dans ces chapitres. Cétait tellement drôle de l'écrire du point de vue de Liam...

**Caella : J'espère que tu ne changeras jamais d'avis^^**

Contente que ça te plaise.

**ma lune : Je t'ai répondu pour ce qui concernait les fics d'Alaia par MP... Tes reviews ne sont pas difficiles à traduire, pour les citations je repars simplement pêcher les phrases originales dans le chapitre en anglais... Oui je traduis les reviews, ce qui permet à Alaia de vous répondre à toutes puisqu'elle ne parle pas français.**

De longues reviews entraînent plus de travail pour Julie, mais elles sont plus amusantes à lire, héhé.

**Saroura92 : Je te renvoie à la note du chapitre précédent... Liam va devenir de plus en plus important.**

Ce n'est pas un personnage important, mais il joue un rôle à la fois pendant la chronologie de la série et avant.

**Lyla : On retrouve bien leur complicité, comme dans la série, n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui Arthur qui fuit le pauvre Liam, c'est amusant... Il est déjà établi que les trois premiers chapitres seront publiés avant de prendre une décision définitive quant à la fic sur Liam.**

Oui, c'était amusant d'apprendre l'Ancienne Langue à Arthur. Définitivement une occasion de revanche pour Merlin.

**Shima : Bienvenue dans l'équipe à toi aussi ! Il y aura d'autres chapitres avec une bonne complicité Arthur/Merlin, c'est promis^^**

Crois-moi, il y aura beaucoup de chapitres pour t'amuser avec Arthur et Merlin !

**Aiedail : Jusqu'ici l'équipe n'était constituée que de moi-même... Nymou ne s'est pas révélé très fiable... J'ai l'intuition que les filles le seront davantage !**

**Il semble qu'Alaia ait oublié de te répondre, Aiedail, désolée**

**Merci à Egwene Al'Vere qui est en train de rattrapper les chapitres précédents et laisse une review à chaque fois. Au prochain chapitre, Egwene, tu auras une réponse pour tes reviews^^**

**Disclaimer: Sans commentaire.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 20: Congé Maladie ~Partie 3~

Quand s'était-il senti si détendu pour la dernière fois ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Quelque chose aujourd'hui avait enlevé un poids de son esprit, un poids dont il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était là.

Arthur repartit tranquillement vers ses appartements, incapable de mettre le doigt sur la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si content. Il savait que c'était dû à la journée passée en compagnie de Merlin et Gaius, loin du stress de ses devoirs, mais c'était sans doute aussi en partie dû au fait qu'aucun d'eux n'attendait de lui qu'il se comporte d'une certaine 'manière'. Il avait pu être totalement lui-même, sans se soucier une seule fois de casser l'image de ce qu'un 'prince' était censé faire. Cela avait incroyablement libérateur.

Arthur soupira, admettant autre chose. Sa gaffe lorsqu'il avait involontairement blessé les sentiments de Merlin avait aussi aidé, car elle l'avait forcé à admettre qu'il y avait encore certains côtés du magicien dont il se méfiait encore. Oui Merlin pouvait blesser sérieusement quelqu'un avec sa magie, mais il ne le ferait pas à moins d'y être obligé... Il préfèrerait largement donner à la fumée des formes de chevaux volants, ou faire voler un livre dans la chambre comme un papillon fou.

Son rire résonna dans le couloir, tandis qu'il approchait la porte de sa chambre. Merlin _était _vraiment un simple jeune homme attentionné et avec un bon coeur, et d'être un puissant sorcier ne changerait jamais cela.

Arthur entra dans ses appartements, ces pensées à l'esprit jusqu'à l'instant ou le cri d'inquiétude de son serviteur temporaire ne brise sa rêverie.

« Sire ! Où-où étiez-vous passé toute la journée ? Je... je veux dire, j'étais inquiet quant à votre sûreté, Mon Seigneur. »

Liam s'était rué vers lui, s'interrompant quand il crut avoir été irrespectueux, et s'inclina vivement pour s'excuser. Arthur soupira à cette vue... Liam ne serait pas si ennuyeux s'il n'était pas une telle _larve_.

« Je vais bien, je voulais simplement m'éclaircir l'esprit. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que les devoirs d'un prince sont nombreux et souvent stressants. J'ai décidé qu'un peu de temps tranquille pour réfléchir serait plus constructif, que de marcher à travers les bois à me défouler sur la faune locale. »

Liam cligna des yeux, surpris par la rudesse de la déclaration d'Arthur. Il ne sembla même pas réaliser que le prince avait tenté de faire de l'humour avec sa dernière phrase.

Voyant que la plaisanterie était totalement sans effet sur le jeune homme, alors que Merlin serait déjà en train de glousser à sa place, Arthur résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux et se dirigea vers la table où son souper l'attendait. Derrière lui, après être resté immobile tandis que son esprit tournait en rond avec perplexité, le serviteur passa à l'action et se rua de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Je vais préparer votre lit, Sire. »

Il commença à s'agiter auprès du lui, retournant nerveusement l'avant des couvertures et tapotant l'oreiller. Arthur le regarda tandis qu'il piochait dans un nouveau repas trop riche. Il fallait vraiment que Liam apprenne que gaver son maître comme un _porc_ n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée... A moins que ledit maître ne se soucie pas de voir son ventre grossir jusqu'à devenir similaire à celui d'une _vache_.

Avalant sa bouchée, Arthur marmonna dans sa barbe, trop doucement pour que le serviteur l'entendre.

« … _Amadan_... »

Eh oui... Merlin lui avait appris à traiter quelqu'un d'idiot dans l'Ancien Langage... Gaius n'aurait pas été fier de lui.

Il finit rapidement son souper, en laissant une fois de plus une bonne portion dans son assiette, et se leva pour se diriger vers son paravent. Il avait laissé sa chemise de nuit sortie ce matin pour ganger du temps, et l'enfila sans ajouter un mot à un Liam toujours nerveux. Au lieu de ça, il hocha la tête vers le jeune homme en remerciement pour avoir préparé le lit, et l'informa qu'il pouvait aller se reposer et que le petit déjeuner devrait être apporté à l'heure habituelle le lendemain.

~(-)~

D'accord, est-ce qu'il devenait fou ? Que faisait-il de mal ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que quoi qu'il fasse, le prince semblait trouver cela _énervant_ ?

Liam descendit dans le hall, une paire de laisses à la main. Ces deux derniers jours le prince lui avait dit d'emmener ses chiens pour une longue balade tous les matins, afin de lui donner quelque chose à faire étant donné que son armure n'avait pas besoin d'être nettoyée et que la lessive avait déjà été emmenée au lavoir. C'était presque comme si Arthur voulait le garder éloigné, ou au moins hors de sa vue... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était incapable de lui faire plaisir ?

Le serviteur soupira tandis qu'il atteignait le chenil et fut accueilli par les hurlements d'une douzaine de chiens excités. Il voulait faire bonne impression, mais jusqu'ici il semblait qu'il ait misérablement échoué. Cela le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

Il attacha les laisses aux colliers des deux chiens d'Arthur, remerciant le ciel de ne pas être supposé promener _tous_ les résidents du chenil. Deux d'entre eux était bien assez difficile, ils le tiraient le long du chemin jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. De là ils suivaient généralement leur itinéraire habituel, le remorquant à travers les champs jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'ils en avaient assez et le ramènent à la maison. Le remorquer le long du terrain d'entraînement était exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, quand un long bâton surgisse de derrière le mur qu'ils longeaient et en tape un.

Le chien laissa échapper un jappement de surprise indignée, bien que le coup l'ait seulement fait sursauter sans le blesser, les deux canins se tinrent tranquilles tandis que le serviteur tenant leurs laisses fixait la scène avec surprise.

Merlin reposa le bout de sa second béquille sur le sol, surgissant au coin du mur et répartissant à nouveau son poids entre les deux. Il adressa un léger sourire à Liam, avant de regarder les chiens et de déclarer fermement :

« _Assis_. »

Deux derrières poilus retombèrent sur le sol, les oreilles de leurs propriétaires se dressant tandis que Merlin regardait de nouveau l'homme qui les promenait.

« Ces deux-là sont un peu têtus, il faut être ferme avec eux. N'est-ce pas ? »

La dernière partie s'adressait aux chiens, qui lorsqu'il claqua des doigts vinrent vers lui en remuant la queue. Liam ne put que fixer la scène avec choc, tandis que l'autre serviteur réduisait les deux chiens de chasse baveux à des chiots baveux désireux de plaire, rien qu'en quelques mots.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rester légèrement bouche bée.

« Comment as-tu réussi à leur faire faire ça ? Ils ne m'écoutent _jamais_. »

Merlin gloussa, prenant la paire de laisses des mains de Liam et marchant le long du chemin. Les deux chiens marchèrent tranquillement sur ses talons, de façon à ce qu'en dépit de ses béquilles le brun n'ait aucun mal à les promener tandis que le blond courait pour les suivre.

« Ils savent que quand je suis là, _je _suis le chef, pas eux. Les chiens peuvent sentir si tu es nerveux, et le verront comme une marque de faiblesse... Aucun chien ne suivra un maître s'il le considère comme faible. S'ils te trouvent fort, et que tu gagnes leur confiance, alors ils feront tout ce que tu leur demanderas. »

Il haussa les épaules, ou ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher avec des béquilles.

« Ne te vexe pas, mais tu es un peu timide avec eux. Pas étonnant qu'ils te donnent tellement de difficultés.

- Je suis timide ? »

Liam semblait totalement déconcerté, tandis que tous deux continuaient le long du terrain d'entraînement. Les chevaliers qui n'étaient pas partis chasser remarquèrent tous le passage du duo, plusieurs d'entre eux faisant signe à Merlin. Il est vrai que c'était nouveau pour le magicien, bien qu'il ne le montre pas à Liam. Il semblait que s'être témérairement _jeté_ sur un homme armé et en armure, bien qu'étant désarmé et sans défense, les ait impressionnés. Ceux qui étaient auparavant irritables l'acceptaient maintenant beaucoup plus. Se jeter volontairement dans le danger ainsi, pour protéger Arthur, était visiblement quelque chose qu'ils admiraient bien qu'ils ne puissent trop le montrer... Pas à un roturier.

Il soupira, réfléchissant à cela. C'était un parfait exemple de ce qui se passait avec Liam.

« Tu as trop peur d'offenser des gens, c'est-à-dire les nobles, et du coup tu passes pour un lâche et pour quelqu'un qu'on peut bousculer. La plupart des nobles _aiment_ avoir des serviteurs comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour une partie d'entre eux. Arthur est l'un de ceux-là. »

Liam resta silencieux un moment, songeur, avant de ravaler sa fierté pour demander des conseils à Merlin.

« Est-ce pour ça que le Prince Arthur semble irrité par tout ce que je fais ? On dirait que je ne peux _rien_ faire sans l'énerver d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Merlin rit, et répondit nonchalamment :

« Oh, il aime juste qu'on fasse les choses d'une certaine façon, c'est tout. Il est assez méticuleux à ce sujet quelquefois. Il ne t'en aura pas parlé parce que tu ne le sers que pour cette semaine, mais il avait l'habitude de s'énerver _tout le temps_ sur moi jusqu'à ce que je comprenne comment il aime les choses. Je suis sûr qu'il te donnera une bonne recommandation quand je pourrai à nouveau marcher; donc ne t'en fais pas. Encore trois ou quatre jours et je serai de retour au travail pour Son Altesse Royale. »

Liam fronça les sourcils, un peu désapprobateur.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de le respecter beaucoup, avec ce genre d'attitude. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, je le respecte, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais marcher sur des oeufs quand je ne suis pas en sa présence ; ça me ralentit. Je fais mon travail, rapidement, en le faisant à ma façon... et j'agis comme il le souhaite quand je suis avec lui. Ça marche, et tout est fait à temps et de la façon qui lui plaît. Donc il est content. C'est ce que je voulais dire en disant que tu étais timide. Au lieu de prendre l'initiative, tu te laisses bousculer tout le temps. Il ne va pas te donner une mauvaise recommandation pour ton travail de cette semaine si tu montres un peu de _nerf_ de temps en temps. Crois-moi, je le connais. »

Tous deux continuèrent leur marche, les chiens haletant joyeusement à leurs côtés, tandis que le blond réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit l'autre.

Montrer du nerf ? Eh bien, il imaginait qu'il pouvait _essayer_.

~(-)~

Les paroles de Merlin étaient toujours présentes dans sa tête quand il revint de la promenade des chiens. Les draps du prince devaient encore être changés, avant qu'il aille ensuite préparer le souper d'Arthur. Il était un peu plus optimiste maintenant, après que Merlin lui eut expliqué ce qui se cachait derrière l'irritation d'Arthur. Tout ce que Liam avait à faire, c'était d'être un peu plus sûr de lui.

Sa résolution dura jusqu'au moment où il passa la porte, et fut confronté à la vue du prince, assis près de la cheminée, _aiguisant son épée_.

Liam déglutit, submergé par l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il résista, mais balbutia lorsqu'il salua le prince.

« Je- je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Votre Altesse. Je vous amènerai votre repas dès que j'aurai changé les draps. »

Arthur le fixa pendant un moment, avant de détourner le regard et de secouer légèrement la tête. Il continua ensuite à passer la pierre à aiguiser sur la lame qu'il tenait à la main.

Shhhhck... Shhhhck... Shhhhck...

Le son faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Liam, tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas tiquer nerveusement en faisant le lit. Il se débattit avec les draps, pliant ceux qui étaient sales et se préparant à les emmener à la lingerie. Dès qu'ils furent roulés pour qu'il puisse les porter sous un bras, il se hâta vers la table et récupéra le plateau et les restes du déjeuner d'Arthur.

Shhhhck... Shhhhck...

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer, tandis qu'un regard furtif vers Arthur lui apprenait que le prince _l'observait_. Il n'avait qu'une envie, trouver un trou et s'y cacher, _n'importe quoi_ pour fuir ce regard fixe.

Shhhhhhhhhhck...

Liam saisit les draps et le plateau et quitta la pièce, frissonnant tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. Comment était-il censé être plus sûr de lui quand un seul regard du prince suffisait à le terrifier ? Un seul mot de sa part et il pouvait se retrouver au pilori !

Ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il déposait les draps sales et se rendait aux cuisines, et ne l'avaient pas quitté tandis qu'il remontait avec un nouveau plateau contenant le repas d'Arthur. Il entra dans la pièce et faillit s'arrêter net... Le bruit résonnait encore dans la chambre. Le ciel le protège...

Shhhhck... Shhhhck... Shhhhck...

~(-)~

« Désolé, Altesse, vous avez encore perdu.

-... »

Liam regardait du coin de l'oeil les deux hommes assis à table, l'un d'eux étant le serviteur avec qui il avait parlé la veille... avant cette horrible soirée où Arthur l'avait fixé en aiguisant son épée... Merlin avait réussi à monter ce matin malgré les béquilles, et en retour le Prince Arthur l'avait défié à une partie de Renard et Oies pour passer le temps. Le jeu de société était maintenant installé entre eux, les deux hommes jouant tour à tour le 'renard' rouge ou la volée de dix-sept 'oies' blanches. Il avait supposé que le Prince Arthur n'aurait aucun mal à battre son serviteur moins éduqué, mais il avait eu tort. Au lieu de cela, il frottait le sol de la pièce avec pour bruit de fond les défaites répétées d'Arthur, quel que soit le côté qu'il choisisse... Il n'avait battu son serviteur que trois fois sur _vingt_ parties.

Regardant toujours du coin de l'oeil, Liam ne put que s'émerveiller de l'_impudence_ de Merlin, qui ne montrait aucun remords vis-à-vis de ses victoires écrasantes sur son maître. Arthur semblait irrité par l'embarras que cela lui causait, mais n'avait _pas_ réprimandé Merlin à ce sujet. Bien que Merlin soit poli et ne le nargue pas, il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de l'homme qui clamait qu'il trouvait la situation hilarante. Il aurait fallu qu'Arhtur soit aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, et cependant il ne faisait rien à ce sujet.

C'était surprenant à voir... La plupart des autres nobles auraient fait _flageller_ Merlin pour un manque de respect si évident.

« Aimeriez-vous jouer à un jeu _différent_, Votre Altesse ?

- La ferme... »

Liam broncha sous le ton du prince, mais Merlin ne cligna pas d'un cil tandis qu'il replaçait les pièces, le serviteur ayant _encore_ battu le prince. Arthur jetait un regard noir à Merlin, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé. Il venait de subtilement taquiner... oui _taquiner_... le prince pour avoir perdu pour la _dix-huitième_ fois. Seigneur, était-il fou ?

Il recommença à frotter le sol, totalement perplexe. Merlin _était_ poli, et il _suivait_ le protocole dans la façon dont il parlait à Arthur, mais en même temps ce n'était pas le cas. Si Merlin avait agi avec Messire Tarven comme il agissait avec Arthur, il aurait été battu au point d'être à deux doigts de mourir ! Mais _Arthur_ ne faisait rien de ce genre... Il _ignorait_ l'impertinence subtile de Merlin... Peut-être celui-ci avait il raison quand il disait qu'Arthur n'était pas comme la plupart des nobles.

Le soudain juron du prince fit sursauter Liam, Arthur se levant et s'éloignant de la table avec dégoût, Merlin l'observant avant de ranger le plateau et les pions dans leur boîte. Il se leva ensuite et récupéra ses béquilles appuyées contre la table, se dirigeant vers la porte en contournant la surface nettoyée par Liam.

« A demain, Votre Altesse. Bonne journée. »

Merlin fit un clin d'oeil à Liam, souriant devant l'expression surprise de l'autre serviteur tandis qu'il passait la porte. Il n'avait pas peur d'Arthur, pas le moins du monde, et pas une fois durant les deux heures passées ici le prince n'avait fait mine de ne pas apprécier sa présence. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser, et quelque chose qu'il voulait imiter.

Il finit rapidement de nettoyer le sol, s'inclinant devant Arthur avant de partir avec le seau et la serpillière. Le vidant dans le premier évier disponible, il les ramena rapidement dans la bonne remise et les rangea, résolu à trouver Merlin pour lui parler à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Merlin avait en tête, qui lui permettait de s'en sortir avec des choses qui auraient valu une réprimande à tout autre serviteur. Il voulait demander, comprendre, et pour ça il fallait qu'il localise son collègue.

Liam erra dans le château, se demandant où Merlin avait pu passer. Il avait pris le chemin habituel, mais aucun signe de l'homme aux béquilles. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas se déplacer _si_ vite en béquilles. Il continua à errer, sa frustration grandissant, et était prêt à abandonner quand il repéra _enfin_ l'homme qu'il cherchait.

Il se dirigea vers Merlin, déterminé, avant de marquer une halte et de se cacher dans une alcôve. Le _roi_ venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir et _parlait_ au jeune homme !

« Ah, Merlin. Mon fils m'a appris que tu devrais pouvoir revenir à son service dans quelques jours. Je suis content de savoir que tu te remets. »

Tandis que Liam restait bouche bée dans sa cachette, Merlin s'inclina du mieux que ses béquilles le lui permettaient et répliqua :

« Oui, Majesté. Gaius dit que mon genou va bien mieux, et que je devrais pouvoir marcher demain ou dans deux jours. Je retournerai à mes devoirs le lendemain. Je suis honoré que vous vous inquiétiez de ma santé. »

Uther s'autorisa un léger sourire entendu à l'adresse du magicien.

« Assure-toi juste de ne pas te _surmener_ à ce moment-là. Arthur serait des plus mécontents si tu te blessais à nouveau dans ton zèle pour revenir à ses côtés. »

Merlin baissa la tête respectueusement, l'image d'un serviteur bien entraîné.

« Gaius dirait la même chose, Majesté. Je peux vous assurer qu'il m'empêchera de trop en faire. Le Prince Arthur en fera autant.

- En effet. Va maintenant, et repose-toi. Tu seras sans doute très occupé quand tu reprendras le travail, donc tu en auras besoin. »

Uther s'éloigna, Merlin continuant dans la direction opposée, comme si le _roi_ prenant des nouvelles d'un serviteur blessé était _normal_.

Liam resta bouche bée de stupéfaction, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine derrière lui le fasse broncher et se retourner.

« Je sais, ça me surprend encore, et je connais Merlin depuis longtemps. »

C'était Gwen, et elle sourit de sa réaction face à la conversation entre Merlin et le roi.

« Tu es assez nouveau ici, je ne suis donc pas surprise que tu sembles choqué. Merlin est là depuis plus de trois ans, et tout le monde le connaît bien. Il est altruiste, loyal, courageux, et ferait _n'importe quoi_ pour protéger Arthur et Camelot. Le Roi et Arthur le respectent, Arthur davantage qu'Uther. Merlin a failli mourir plusieurs fois en les protégeant.

Liam cilla.

« Ah bon ? »

Elle hocha la tête, solennelle.

« Il m'a sauvée une fois, aussi, quand j'ai été accusée de sorcellerie peu de temps après son arrivée. Il a trouvé la preuve de mon innocence, et j'ai été graciée grâce à lui. C'est un homme bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai... »

Gwen fronça les sourcils quand Liam baissa soudain d'un ton, et lui toucha le bras?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est juste que je suis là depuis un mois et je ne me suis jamais soucié d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il était juste "le serviteur d'Arthur" ou le "nouveau serviteur de confiance", je ne l'ai jamais vu comme autre chose que de la compétition. Je voulais être meilleur que lui, et peut-être prendre sa place en tant que serviteur d'Arthur. Je n'ai même jamais _pensé_ à essayer d'apprendre quel genre d'homme c'était. Il a été si gentil avec moi ces derniers jours, me donnant des conseils et me disant que je ne devrais pas être si craintif avec les nobles. Pourtant quand cette semaine a commencé j'étais prêt à essayer de l'_évincer_ de sa position aux côtés d'Arthur. »

Elle sourit de nouveau.

« Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, parce que tu as appris pourquoi tant de gens ici l'admirent. Il ne s'entend peut-être pas avec _tout_ le personnel, mais il n'y a pas une seule personne ici qui lui dénieraient le droit de continuer à servir Arthur. »

Elle soupira.

« Arthur fera un grand roi un jour, grâce à Merlin. S'il n'était pas venu à Camelot, je ne pense pas qu'Arthur serait l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Merlin a changé aussi, à cause de _lui_... Ils se respectent beaucoup, et rien ne pourrait briser les liens de confiance qu'ils ont. Merlin est peut-être idiot parfois, mais tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de lui, Liam. »

Elle s'éloigna, retournant à ce qu'elle était partie faire, tandis qu'il restait là avec une sensation de détermination montant en lui. Oui, il _pourrait_ apprendre beaucoup de l'exemple de Merlin. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il croisé quelqu'un qui lui inspirait cela, mais maintenant oui. Il allait s'efforcer de devenir un aussi bon serviteur que Merlin, et peut-être qu'un jour _il_ atteindrait les standards que l'autre homme avait atteints !

~(-)~

Pianotant sur ses bras croisés, soupirant légèrement tandis qu'il attendait, Merlin était appuyé contre le mur au bout du couloir menant aux cuisines. Liam serait sûrement là bientôt, sinon il serait _en retard_ pour livrer le petit déjeuner d'Arthur.

Merlin secoua la tête en y pensant, avant de regarder son genou à présent légèrement bandé, non qu'on puisse voir les bandages à travers son pantalon. Gaius lui avait clairement signifié qu'il ne devait faire aucun _vrai_ travail aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait pas dit que son protégé ne pouvait pas aider un peu Liam tandis que l'autre homme s'occupait d'Arthur. Cela lui donnerait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'autre que passer le peu de temps qu'Arthur pouvait libérer à enseigner de petites choses au prince sur l'Ancienne Religion, ou s'asseoir avec ennui dans le logement de Gaius à lire des livres. La semaine avait eu ses bons côtés, mais aussi quelques périodes de pur ennui. Il serait content de revenir à un semblant de routine habituelle.

Liam descendit finalement le couloir, faisant une halte lorsqu'il repéra Merlin. Le magicien lui sourit, faisant un signe de tête vers les cuisines.

« Je ne suis pas encore de retour au travail, mais j'ai pensé que j'allais au moins aider. Ça a été une semaine un peu ennuyeuse pour moi. »

Liam le fixa quelques secondes, avant de sourire lentement et d'acquiescer joyeusement.

« Bien sûr, je serais ravi de ton aide. J'admets que je suis curieux de voir comment le Prince Arthur aime qu'on fasse les choses. »

Voilà ! Son nouveau modèle allait lui montrer exactement ce qu'Arthur attendait de son serviteur personnel !

Ils entrèrent dans les cuisines, l'enthousiasme de Liam laissant place à la surprise et à la stupéfaction tandis que Merlin lui indiquait de ne rien mettre sur le plateau du petit déjeuner à part du porridge, une pomme, et une coupe d'eau chaude dans laquelle Merlin versa des feuilles de thé qu'il avait amenées avec lui. Il conduisit ensuite Liam hors des cuisines et lui montra un chemin _totalement différent_ vers les appartements d'Arthur. Si c'était la route que Merlin avait utilisé la veille en _quittant_ l'endroit, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réussi à le trouver tout de suite. Il était parti dans la direction opposée !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux appartements d'Arthur, Merlin boitant légèrement tandis qu'il approchait et ouvrait la porte. C'est là, tandis qu'ils entraient, qu'au plus grand choc de Liam Merlin appela de sa voix la plus forte :

« _Bonjour_, Altesse ! Le _petit déjeuner_ est servi ! »

Il boitilla vers les rideaux tandis que Liam restait figé d'horreur, et les ouvrit d'un coup pour que la lumière tombe sur le lit du prince.

Arthur tâtonna vers sa table de nuit, saisissant une tasse vide qui se trouvait là avant de s'asseoir et de la jeter au serviteur souriant. Liam ne put que fixer la scène, restant bouche bée quand Merlin saisit l'objet avec une aisance distraite... Il était manifestement _habitué_ à se faire _jeter_ des choses à la tête le matin.

Merlin remarqua qu'il était toujours debout près de la porte, et lui fit signe de poser le plateau sur la table. Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, le blond jeta un regard à son homologue et murmura avec incertitude :

« Tu fais _toujours_ ça ? »

Merlin déposa la tasse sur la table, souriant tandis qu'il répondait sans honte :

« Plus ou moins... ça le fait sortir du lit, remarque. »

Il désigna la cheminée, où les flammes étaient devenues des braises.

« Tisonne un peu ça, mais ne mets qu'une seule bûche. Arthur s'entraîne aujourd'hui, donc on doit seulement empêcher le froid de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ça nous évite de transporter beaucoup de bois si on n'en utilise pas plus que le nécessaire. »

Liam fit ce qu'on lui disait, tandis que Merlin assemblait rapidement l'ensemble dont Arthur aurait besoin. Quant au prince, il s'était traîné vers la table et mangeait son petit déjeuner. Pas d'histoires, pas de grimace devant ce qu'on lui proposait, il s'était juste assis et mangea _tout_ ce qu'on lui avait préparé avant d'emmener la tasse de thé à la fenêtre.

Il resta là tandis que les deux serviteurs faisaient son lit, avant de retourner à table et de poser sa tasse vide sur le plateau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le paravent, Liam sur le point d'aller l'aider quand Merlin le retint par l'arrière de sa chemise.

Le blond fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il murmurait d'un ton brusque :

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? »

Merlin sourit, avant de désigner le prince qui avait commencé à s'habiller.

« A moins que ce soit une occasion particulièrement, il préfère le faire _lui-même_. Sinon il a le sentiment d'être rabaissé comme une petite _princesse_ chouchoutée... Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Il s'éloigna de Liam et se dirigea vers Arthur, lançant joyeusement :

« Alors, Arthur, qui allez-vous réduire en bouillie aujourd'hui ? Messire Raoul ? Messire Fernir ? »

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'oeil, puis renifla.

« Je te ferai savoir, Merlin, que je ne fais que _superviser_ aujourd'hui. Messire Léon et les autres reviennent de leur partie de chasse ce soir, je vais donc être _gentil_ avec ceux qui sont là en ce moment.

- Pour que vous puissiez _tous_ les réduire en bouillie demain ? »

Liam suivait la conversation bouche bée, réalisait que quand ils avaient joué à Renards et Oies la veille, Merlin avait _retenu_ son impertinence. Il était _maintenant_ sarcastique et effronté, et le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Arthur montrait que le prince _appréciait_ cela !

C'est seulement alors que Liam apprit ce que peu avaient appris... Merlin n'était pas juste le serviteur d'Arthur, pas juste un serviteur de confiance, il était l'_ami_ d'Arthur. Il réalisait maintenant à quelle hauteur il avait fixé son objectif, de monter aussi haut que Merlin. Il avait fait une brèche dans le mur entre noble et roturier, obtenant la confiance complète et l'estime de l'homme qui serait le prochain roi de Camelot... Et lui, Liam Morranson, se découvrit encore plus d'admiration envers l'autre serviteur pour ça. Il était _vraiment_ un modèle à suivre, et il pouvait seulement espérer qu'un jour Merlin aussi le considèrerait comme un ami.

~(-)~

**Et voilà ! Vous retrouverez Liam dans... 4 semaines. Est-ce qu'il vous est plus sympathique qu'au début ? Je pense que oui...**


	21. L'Antre aux Cristaux Partie 1

Il _est_ plus de minuit, donc on _est_ dimanche. Plus sérieusement, je poste très tôt le matin, je sais. Dans la journée je serai occupée - réunion de famille, et le sujet principal sera sans doute "comment ma mère s'est débrouillée pour se faire une entorse". ça, et "les béquilles, le médecin les a prescrites pour les utiliser. Pas pour décorer." (oui, elle a une entorse de deux jours mais elle n'utilise pas ses béquilles la moitié du temps...)

Félicitations et remerciements spéciaux à Egwene Al'Vere, qui en reviewant chaque chapitre publié a permis à cette fic de passer le cap des 100 reviews. Egwene, tu obtiens la même récompense que Shima avait obtenue pour avoir posté la 50ème review : une question que tu peux poser sur n'importe quelle fic d'Alaia, avec l'assurance d'obtenir une réponse claire et directe, sous condition de garder ladite réponse secrète.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : cette récompense sera obtenue également à la 150ème review, à la 200ème, à la 250ème et ainsi de suite. Si toutefois on atteint ces trois chiffres, je ne veux présumer de rien. Et sera également obtenue toutes les 50 reviews sur chaque autre fic que je traduirai.

Réponse aux reviews :

Shima : **Oui, c'est parce que j'ai supprimé la vieille note aux lecteurs sans réfléchir à l'effet que ça aurait sur les reviews lol Contente que Liam te plaise !**

Liam a tendance à gagner le coeur des gens lol Quand j'ai posté la fic en anglais, les lecteurs étaient hésitants, mais ce que je lui fais dans l'Antre de Cristal lui a fait gagner de la sympathie lol (**Oui, petit erratum, Liam sera présent la semaine prochaine)**

Ma lune : **Si Shima et Abeille lisent les reviews, elles ont peut-être déjà remarqué que tu les remerciais... sinon, je viens de le signaler lol. Continue les longues reviews si tu veux, mais essaie d'éviter l'argot, parce que c'est ça le plus dur à traduire...**

Oui, la première chose qu'on apprend dans une langue étrangère, ce sont les insultes. Je prends des cours de langage des signes anglais, et en un mois la plupart des élèves connaissaient au moins 5 insultes et jurons lol

Lou : **Pourquoi, à ton avis, ai-je choisi de traduire cette fic, en dépit du lourd travail que ça me donne ? Parce que c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus fidèle à la série ! Lol**

Héhé, ce ne serait pas comme la série si je ne faisais pas d'humour ici et là. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que les sous-épisodes aillent bien avec le reste.

Egwene : **Une fois encore, félicitations pour tes 20 reviews ! Et bien sûr que je t'ai mentionnée la semaine dernière, une revieweuse aussi acharnée ça se mentionne ! Ça se cite en exemple ! Lol J'aime aussi beaucoup les séries britanniques !**

Wow, juste wow (fixe la longue liste de reviews) (**trois pages Word lol**) Je pense que je vais faire une réponse générale pour toi lol

Je suis ravie que tu aimes tant cette fic, c'est génial de savoir que d'autres gens s'amusent autant à la lire que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Lire toutes tes reviews amène un sourire sur mon visage, and j'avoue que je suis tentée d'aller relire tous ces chapitres moi-même. J'attends avec impatience tes futures reviews, et je sais que Julie en fera autant :)

**Oh oui !**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know you're all itching to get reading so I won't comment, lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 21: L'Antre de Cristal ~Partie 1~

Un fracas retentissait dans la forêt, deux silhouettes courant comme si les démons de l'enfer étaient à leurs trousses. Haletant sous l'effort de leur course folle, Arthur jeta un oeil à l'homme brun à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on _fuit_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas _quelque chose_ pour te débarrasser d'eux, Merlin ? »

Tous deux regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule, une horde de brigands les poursuivant avec l'intention _évidente _de leur faire du mal.

Merlin broncha, tandis qu'une flèche sifflait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Trop nombreux, et trop d'arbres ! Si je m'arrête pour viser, je deviens une _pelote d'épingles_ ! Il faut qu'on me couvre ! »

Arthur jura, Merlin répliquant :

« _Quoi_ ? _Vous_ pourriez faire _mieux_ contre _tant_ d'hommes sur ce terrain, alors ?

- Trop de blabla, pas assez de course, Merlin ! »

Ils se penchèrent tous deux tandis qu'une nouvelle volée de carreaux d'arbalètes passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'enfonçaient dans les arbres proches, tous deux tournant brusquement pour descendre une ravie rocheuse. Leur cachette s'avéra futile, et une fois de plus ils durent fuir pour leurs vies, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans le terrain rocheux.

Ils passèrent un tournant, Merlin dérapant pour s'arrêter un moment, avant d'être à nouveau mis en mouvement par Arthur. Il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose venait de le _frapper_, un explosion de pouvoir résonnant à travers la terre.

« Arthur... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne direction. »

Le prince ne s'arrêta pas, murmurant :

« On n'a pas le choix ! La Vallée des Rois Déchus est en bas, et les superstitieux la croient maudite.

- Je crois que les superstitieux pourraient bien avoir raison... Arthur, je _sens_ quelque chose là en bas. »

Ils passèrent dans un fossé entre deux statues massives d'hommes en toges, Arthur ignorant le ton agité de Merlin. Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient davantage dans la vallée, des visages de pierre apparurent parmi la mousse et le lierre, ce qui n'arrangea pas la nervosité de Merlin. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, et il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais son hésitation les ralentissant tous les deux poussa Arthur à se retourner et à lui adresser un regard furieux.

« Ecoute, ils ne vont _pas_ nous suivre là. Fais-moi confiance. »

Des cris enragés d'hommes en train de charger résonnèrent immédiatement de la direction d'où ils venaient, les brigands apparaissant quelques secondes plus tard tandis que le prince et le magicien recommençaient à courir.

"Il _fallait_ que vous disiez ça..."

"La ferme et continue de _courir _!"

De plus en plus de flèches volaient en éclat sur des rochers ou s'embourbaient dans la terre autour d'eux tandis qu'ils couraient, imitant le bruit d'innombrables insectes mortels. Merlin jura tandis qu'une des flèches ratait de peu son épaule, se retournant brièvement pour adresser un regard furieux à l'archer responsable.

Ledit archer haleta de douleur, tandis que dans un flash d'yeux dorés son arbalète faisait la connaissance de son visage, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait tiré une dernière flèche. S'il survivait au coup, Merlin doutait qu'il tire à nouveau des flèches un jour.

Il se retourna après avoir constaté que l'homme ne se relèverait pas, Merlin se préparant à suivre Arthur seulement pour voir son visage dans la litière de feuilles devant lui. Ce dernier tir de l'archer avait atteint le prince dans le dos, et il grognait de douleur, proche de l'évanouissement.

Jurant entre ses dents, Merlin le saisit et le tira à moitié jusqu'à la ravine la plus proche. Il murmura en urgence des sorts pour effacer leurs traces sur le sol, tandis que d'autres sorts créaient une piste de diversion conduisant _loin_ de la cachette. Une fois au milieu de la ravine, Merlin s'arrêta et jeta un regard furieux aux murs de pierre derrière lui, forçant sa respiration à ralentir suffisamment pour lancer un sort.

"_Seachmall ar tslanaithe, amhain eaoth do feic!_"

L'air ondula, semblant se changer en pierre et en terre comme les murs de chaque côté. C'était juste une illusion, mais avec un peu de chance elle empêcherait les bandits de regarder par ici de plus près tandis que Merlin retournait aider un Arthur trébuchant. Ils atteignirent bientôt une impasse, le bruit des bandits s'évanouissant lentement dans la distance avant de disparaître. Apparemment l'illusion et la fausse piste avaient marché, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait maintenant s'occuper des blessures du prince.

Il fit rouler Arthur sur lui-même, le prince murmurant d'un ton groggy :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a frappé ?

- Vous avez une _flèche_ dans le dos.

- Ah oui ?... C'est sympa... »

Merlin le fixa; Arthur oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. Il était clair que le prince n'allait _pas_ avoir de paroles censées pour le moment. Secouant la tête, Merlin saisit la tige à l'endroit où elle sortait de la cotte de mailles d'Arthur. Il devait s'y prendre soigneusement ou il pourrait causer encore plus de dommages. Heureusement le prince était totalement inconscient à présent, parce que s'il commençait à crier, le problème des bandits _pourrait_ revenir.

Dès que la flèche fut sortie, Merlin défit la ceinture et le col de l'armure d'Arthur afin de pouvoir passer la cotte de mailles au-dessus de sa tête. Le tissu de la chemise en-dessous était déjà trempée de sang, et ce fut avec une grande urgence que Merlin posa sa main dessus.

_« Piurihaale dol geben. »_

Il n'y eut presque aucune réponse. Le saignement ralentit un peu, mais la blessure ne se referma pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Merlin essaya à nouveau, d'un ton dur.

_« Le sar iestab hostuur! »_

Une fois de plus le saignement ne fit que ralentir, la blessure refusant de se fermer. Merlin se mordit la lèvre, désespéré. Voilà ce qu'il détestait avec les sorts de soins. Des os écrasés ou brisés, _facile_. Des plaies à la tête ou au torse... _incroyablement_ difficile. _Pourquoi_ avait-il fallu que la flèche le touche dans le _dos_ ? Pourquoi pas l'épaule, qui aurait été facile à guérir ?

« Ecoutez-moi, trépassez si vous voulez. J'en ai rien à faire, il y a plein d'autres princes sur Terre. Vous n'êtes pas le seul pédant, pénétré de son importance, hautain, et... condescendant, l'unique royal... imbécile que je pourrais servir, parce que y en a à foison en somme. Mais, je vous donne une dernière chance... Maintenant _allez_ ! _Réveillez-vous _! »

Il secoua gentiment le prince, le sentiment d'inutilité amenant des larmes dans ses yeux. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ finir comme ça ! C'était impossible ! Il se laissa tomber au sol, fixant ses mains avec impuissance tandis qu'il commençait à pleurer. Il l'avait laissé tomber, il avait laissé tomber son meilleur ami !

« Dis-moi... Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ? »

Merlin broncha, relevant brusquement la tête pour regarder la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la ravine. C'était un vieil homme, enveloppé dans une toge en tissu couleur terre, et son expression était pleine de curiosité.

« C'est... mon ami qui agonise. Il se meurt, je ne peux rien pour lui. Il y a de la magie que je pourrais essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'utiliser sur moi-même. »

L'homme le regarda un moment, avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

« Sèche tes larmes, cette magie dont tu parles est inutile, car sache que son heure n'est pas encore venue. »

Il avança vers Merlin, le dépassant pour rejoindre Arthur.

« N'aie pas peur, je m'appelle Taliesin.

- Et moi Merl...

- Oui, je sais qui tu es. »

Taliesin avait coupé Merlin, lui jetant un regard avant de poursuivre.

« Le moment que nous partageons a été prévu depuis bien, bien des années... Tu es Emrys. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Arthur, plaçant une main sur la blessure de son dos.

_« Welcenoul.. »_

Le mot fut accompagné par un flash doré dans les yeux de Taliesin, signe que c'était un sorcier de grand pouvoir. L'effet du sort sur Arthur fut immédiat, la paleur quittant son visage tandis qu'il était roulé sur le dos et qu'une cape pliée était posée sous sa tête.

Merlin le fixa avec un soudain espoir.

« Arthur? »

Taliesin leva les yeux vers lui.

« Sois sans crainte, il dort. Dans quelques heures, il sera complètement rétabli.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, après tout _ses_ deux sorts avaient échoué tandis qu'un seul mot de cet homme avait fonctionné. Taliesin haussa simplement les épaules, regardant légèrement vers l'horizon.

« Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut... »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Comment cela ? »

Taliesin se retourna pour lui faire face, le regardant fermement.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Merlin. »

Il s'éloigna, le magicien hésitant derrière lui.

« Quoi ?

- Suis-moi, et tu le découvriras... »

Merlin jeta un dernier regard à Arthur, avant de suivre le vieil homme. Taliesin avait sauvé Arthur, il lui devait donc au moins de voir ce qu'il voulait qu'il voie. Ce fut un chemin sinueux qu'ils empruntèrent à travers la vallée, Merlin commençant à se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise tandis que la sensation de pouvoir à cet endroit augmentait en force. Ils approchaient de sa source, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela.

Taliesin s'arrêta finalement près de l'entrée étroite d'une caverne, indiquant de la main que Merlin devait entrer.

Merlin se contenta de le fixer.

« Vous voulez que j'entre ici ? Mais pour quelle raison ? »

Le vieil homme se contenta de rire doucement, montrant le chemin dans les profondeurs de la caverne.

« En temps et en heure, tu trouveras réponse à toutes tes questions. »

Ce fut avec une grande trépidation que Merlin le suivit une fois de plus, plus agité et nerveux qu'il ne se souvenait avoir jamais été. Il faisait sombre, et il voyait à peine l'homme devant lui, mais cela changea lorsque le passage s'ouvrit sur une grande caverne dont les murs étaient constellés d'innombrables cristaux blancs. Leurs facettes immaculées projetaient une lueur surnaturelle sur ce qui les entourait, illuminant la cave d'une lumière sereine.

Merlin soupira d'admiration malgré son anxiété.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Taliesin lui répondit.

« Dans le lieu où la magie a commencé... Nous sommes dans l'Antre de Cristal. »

Merlin avait commencé à regarder les cristaux à proximité, mais détourna les yeux, ne regardant aucune pierre pendant plus d'une seconde. Taliesin le remarqua, tandis que Merlin commençait à faire les cent pas, la respiration agitée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Merlin avala sa salive avant de répondre :

« Des images... Des lueurs... Et j'ai déjà vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à cela, dans le Cristal de Neahtid. »

Taliesin hocha la tête.

« Ce que tu vois en ce lieu est identique, car le Cristal de Neahtid fut taillé ici même, dans cette caverne. »

Il désigna Merlin

« Regarde en eux, Emrys. Regarde attentivement... Des évènements te seront révélés. »

Merlin se retourna pour faire face aux cristaux, fixant le plus proche avant d'en arracher son regard.

« Non ! Faites-moi sortir d'ici... tout de suite. Je tiens à retourner auprès d'Arthur. »

Le visage de Taliesin était ferme, sa voix dure.

« L'avenir est caché à tous hormis à de rares personnes. Tu _es_ une de ces personnes ! »

Le refus de Merlin était brusque, la peur dans ses yeux très réelle.

« Non ! Je sais ce qu'il m'en coûte pour l'avoir _vécu_ !

- Il y a peut-être une bonne raison à ta présence en ce lieu à ce moment précis, Emrys... »

Merlin hésita.

« Quelle raison ?

- Seuls les cristaux sauraient te le dire. Ils détiennent tous les futurs qui sont encore dans les limbes. Les secrets qu'ils révèlent; Emrys, ne sont révélés qu'à toi, et à toi seul... Regarde en eux, Emrys. Regarde bien. »

Merlin commença à secouer la tête, mais s'immobilisa avec les mots suivants de Taliesin.

« Ne te sers de ce que tu vois qu'à bon escient. »

Les mots semblèrent familiers, tandis que Merlin se taisait et se retournait lentement pour faire à nouveau face aux cristaux. Il descendit ensuite la pente pour marcher parmi eux, leurs murmures l'attirant et le laissant inconscient de la lueur qui apparaissait à côté du vieillard. Il ne vit pas Taliesin se volatiliser, pas du tout, tandis que les visions des cristaux l'envoyaient de l'un à l'autre, essaya de s'enfuir jusqu'à ce que finalement leur message fut entièrement délivré et qu'il tombe à genoux.

Il resta là, haletant de terreur.

« Qu'est-ce... que ça veut dire ? »

Toujours haletant, toujours tremblant, il prit sa tête dans ses mains tandis que son murmure devenait un cri.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _»

~(-)~

**Eh oui, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ceux qui ont vu la saison le savent lol**

**Et, petite erreur, finalement vous verrez Liam dans le prochain chapitre^^**


	22. L'Antre aux Cristaux Partie 2

**Egwene :** Je crois que tout le monde, moi y compris, attend impatiemment la saison 4. j'ai hâte de mettre la main sur ces épisodes et de commencer à faire des ajouts :D

**Je ne connais personne qui n'ait pas hâte de voir la saison 4. j'ai trouvé des spoilers, et des infos, mais je demande deux choses. Ceux qui en ont, n'en parlez pas en reviews. Certaines personnes lisent les reviews mais ne veulent pas de spoilers – ne leur gâchez pas la surprise. Si vous en voulez vous-même, dites-le et j'enverrai ce que je sais par MP. Egwene, n'oublie pas que tu peux utiliser ta question gratuite n'importe quand – mais il faut me prévenir que ce n'est pas une question au hasard, et que tu veux vraiment la réponse^^**

**Shima : **Oui, Arthur doit encore apprendre cette leçon. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Liam fait une brève apparition dans cet épisode. Je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même...

**Il est tentant, pour un non-magique, de penser que la magie peut tout résoudre... lol**

**Lyla :** Pas de soucis pour le retard, et oui, Liam devient vite sympathique lol. Il m'a tellement plu dans le sous-épisode, que j'ai décidé de le garder héhé

**Liam reviendra souvent, à mon plus grand plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, le retard, ça arrive.**

**DAM : **J'aime la façon dont la série se joue des clichés, cela devient encore plus drôle de les modifier lol

**Je dirais que le plus gros cliché de la série c'est Arthur/Gwen, étant donné leurs positions... Mais je les adore quand même ! Lol**

**Caella : **J'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre.

**Bonjour mystérieuse revieweuse ! Mystérieuse car tout ce qu'on sait de toi, c'est que tu aimes bien ou que tu adores ! Ne sois pas timide, n'hésite pas à en dire plus ! Mais une review est toujours une review, tant que c'est positif ça me convient lol**

**Et parlant de reviews, merci à tous. Nous venons d'égaler en reviews la 5ème fic française la plus reviewée dans le domaine Merlin. Merci beaucoup tout le monde !**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 22: L'Antre aux Cristaux ~Partie 2~

Seul le chant des oiseaux l'entourait tandis qu'il restait assis là, le visage figé dans un léger froncement de sourcils qui dissimulait les retombées émotionnelles dont il souffrait.

Merlin soupira, se mordant la lèvre en écoutant Arthur rassembler ses affaires. Le prince s'était réveillé peu de temps après être revenu de la cave, et avait supposé que _Merlin_ était celui qui l'avait guéri. Il avait été surpris lorsque le magicien l'avait informé qu'un _autre_ sorcier l'avait fait, plus encore quand Merlin avait admis que Taliesin s'était volatilisé sans laisser de trace. Il s'était ensuite plongé dans le silence, et ce silence tapait sur les nerfs d'Arthur.

Il jeta leur sac de vivres au magicien, manquant de peu son visage au passage.

« Merlin, tu restes assis là comme un _lièvre_ aux abois. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Merlin grimaça, saisissant le sac avant de se lever et de faire comme s'il ne venait pas d'agir de façon étrange même pour _lui_.

« R-rien, je réfléchissais. On devrait y aller. »

Il se retourna pour quitter la ravine, Arthur roulant des yeux.

« Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé au fait que c'est _moi_ qui donne les ordres ? »

Merlin s'arrêta, lui jetant un regard avant de repartir.

« Vous êtes prêt ? On y va. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, ses doutes envolés. Quelque chose allait _définitivement_ de travers, et par tous les dieux il allait découvrir quoi. Il suivit son serviteur distrait, restant à une courte distance derrière lui afin de pouvoir mieux observer le jeune homme. Marchant à travers les arbres pendant une heure, puis dans une clairière, quiconque étant familier avec le magicien aurait vu la tension dans chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Le silence lui portait toujours sur les nerfs. Quand avait-il _jamais_ vu Merlin silencieux pendant _si_ longtemps ? Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, quand il aurait normalement discuté ou taquiné Arthur pendant tout le trajet.

Arthur s'arrêta dans l'herbe haute, croisant les bras tandis qu'il fixait son ami. Son ton n'admettait aucune excuse, il voulait une réponse et il la voulait _maintenant_.

« Je _sais_ que quelque chose ne va pas, Merlin. _Dis-moi_ ce que c'est. »

Le magicien s'arrêta, prenant une profonde respiration, avant de se rendre et de lui faire face.

« Taliesin m'a emmené voir quelque chose pendant que vous étiez inconscient; l'Antre aux Cristaux, qui est censée être l'endroit où la magie a commencé. Les cristaux là-dedans sont... puissants et terrifiants. J'ai la capacité de voir le futur à l'intérieur; des futurs certains et aussi d'autres qui sont encore à déterminer. J'ai _vu_ quelque chose qui m'a effrayé, et je préfèrerais être _sorti_ de cette cave avant que Taliesin m'ait convaincu de regarder en eux. »

Arthur s'avança vers lui, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Ecoutez, je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça. J'ai déjà vécu ça avec le Cristal de Neahtid, et il vaut mieux que j'ignore les visions pour l'instant et... que j'attende de voir si l'une d'elles commence à devenir réalité. Si c'est le cas, je vous le dirai, mais pour l'instant c'est plus sûr si je ne vous dis rien du tout. »

Arthur avait toujours l'air inquiet, tandis qu'il observait la position voûtée de Merlin. Le magicien se tenait là, et ressemblait à quelqu'un qui viendrait juste de se faire battre.

« Tu as dit que tu avais déjà vécu ça, avec le Cristal de Neahtid ? »

Merlin grimaça, sachant que le prince n'allait pas laisser tomber le sujet.

« Quand vous me l'avez donné à garder cette nuit-là avant d'aller dormir, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il _m'appelait_, et comme un _idiot_ je l'ai sorti du sac et j'ai regardé dedans. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voyais. Il y avait des flashs d'incendie, et de Kilgharrah, de moi en train de pleurer, et de Camelot en train de brûler... J'ai réalisé plus tard que j'avais vu des évènements qui se produiraient _après_ que je l'aie libéré. »

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il levait la tête vers Arthur.

« J'ai vu la mort de mon propre _père_, un futur qui s'est produit à cause de _mes_ actions. Si j'avais réalisé ce qu'on me montrait, et que je n'avais pas libéré Kilgharrah, alors Balinor serait encore vivant. _Cette _fois, si le futur que j'ai vu commence à se réaliser, je vais essayer de le changer. Faites-moi simplement confiance pour vous dire ce que j'ai vu quand j'estimerai que c'est le bon moment. »

Il se retourna et continua à traverser la clairière en direction de Camelot, Arthur respectant son silence, cette fois. La souffrance qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Merlin était une raison suffisante pour accéder à sa requête. Il ne demanderait plus rien à ce sujet, pour l'instant.

~(-)~

« Les bandits ont certainement un bastion au sein des Montagnes Blanches. Je ne saurai jamais comment nous avons réussi à leur échapper... Il faut toutefois aussi en attribuer le mérite à mon serviteur, Merlin. »

Ils se tenaient dans la salle du conseil, Arthur faisant son rapport au roi. Le voyage de retour avait été monotone, voire dépressif, l'absence des bavardages habituels de Merlin rendant l'atmosphère entre eux tendue et inconfortable. Même maintenant, Merlin affichait encore un très léger froncement de sourcils, ne se déridant même pas quand Gwen lui donna un coup de coude pour le féliciter des compliments d'Arthur. Il avait pas mal de choses en tête, et Arthur ne douta pas un instant que Merlin parlerait à Gaius de ce qui s'était passé dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Arthur n'en voulait pas à Merlin d'être disposé à tout dire au médecin, mais pas encore à lui. Gaius avait de l'expérience avec l'Ancienne Magie, contrairement à lui qui n'était qu'un novice commençant à peine à la comprendre. Gaius apaiserait les inquiétudes de Merlin, et _lui _attendrait que Merlin se sente prêt à lui en parler plus tard.

Pour le reste, comme les bandis qui les avaient attaqués, Uther donnait déjà ses ordres à ce sujet.

« Envoie une patrouille, je veux que ces hommes soient arrêtés et jugés.

- Tout de suite, Père. »

Arthur inclina la tête en direction du roi, qui s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils tandis qu'ils quittaient ensemble la pièce, Morgane les suivant. Uther souriait.

« Nous avons craint un instant que tu ne sois pas là pour l'anniversaire de Morgane. Cette soirée promet vraiment d'être inoubliable. »

Arthur renifla, et répondit en souriant :

« Il me faudrait plus qu'une bande de voleurs pour que je manque une telle fête.

Merlin les regarda partir, le reste de la cour les suivant peu à peu. Il y avait une époque où la promesse d'un tel événement l'aurait rendu impatient, en dépit de tout le travail supplémentaire qui lui tombait toujours dessus. Maintenant il ne ressentait rien de tel. Il avait besoin de parler à Gaius, à propos de ce qu'il avait vu.

Il devait l'avertir que Morgane allait tuer le roi...

~(-)~

« Je ne peux oublier ces visions, j'y pense sans cesse. J'ai l'impression que ça va me rendre fou. »

Merlin avait les doigts d'une main pressée sur ses yeux, son visage creusé de tourment intérieur. À la lumière des chandelles, l'homme en face de lui l'observa, la voix rassurante.

« Sais-tu que tu as énormément de chance d'avoir vu de tes yeux l'Antre de Cristal ? Même avant la Grande Purge, magiciens et enchanteurs en parlaient avec révérence. »

Merlin ôta sa main de ses yeux, ne se sentant pas particulièrement privilégié.

« L'homme qui a tenu à m'y conduire, qui est-il ? »

Gaius hésita avant de répondre.

« Tu tiens à le savoir?... Je dirais qu'il est mort il y a environ cinq cents ans. »

Merlin se raidit, fixant son mentor.

« Taliesin était un prophète au service des grands rois d'antan. On raconte que l'Antre de Cristal était la source de ses prophéties. »

Merlin parut confus, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il y a dit qu'il y avait une raison à ma présence en ces lieux, à ce moment-là en somme. Pourquoi ? Cela doit vouloir dire que... que ce que j'ai vu est un danger imminent. Morgane va réussir à tuer Uther. »

Gaius secoua légèrement la tête, le ton plein d'inquiétude et d'avertissement.

« Merlin, sois prudent, mon garçon. Les cristaux sont dangereux. Ce que tu as vu n'est peut-être pas conforme à la réalité.

- Je ne fais rien alors ? »

La réplique de Merlin fit soupirer Gaius, le médecin tentant de le raisonner.

« Il n'y a rien qui indique que ce que tu as vu est imminent, en fait ? »

Merlin hésita avant de soupirer.

« Non.

- Donc, je ne laisserais pas cela me couper l'appétit. »

Au rappel que le repas devant lui était en train de refroidir, Merlin baissa la tête et prit sa cuillère.

« Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? »

Gaius s'interrompit, haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Il vaut mieux parfois ne pas le savoir. »

~(-)~

Le matin suivant fut brillant et clair, les pensées de la nuit n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour Merlin.

Il traversa le château, le plateau d'Arthur à la main. Étant donné que c'était une journée particulière, il avait décidé de faire plaisir au prince pour une fois et lui avait emmené un large choix de fruits ainsi que quelques tranches du pain épicé qui était _censé_ être mangé lors de la fête du soir. Il devait saisir les opportunités qui s'ouvraient à lui, et après les deux jours déprimants de voyage pour revenir de la Vallée des Rois Déchus, il voulait s'excuser d'avoir été morose.

Merlin rit pour lui-même, repensant au moment où il avait convaincu le chef cuisinier de lui donner le pain. Liam avait été présent dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner de l'un des chevaliers, et l'autre serviteur avait eu du mal à ne pas fixer la scène, surpris par l'audace du magicien. Bonne chose qu'Arthur ne puisse savoir _exactement_ combien de tranches avaient été sur le plateau... Merlin en avait glissé une à Liam et en avait mangé une autre sur le chemin.

C'était le sourire satisfait d'un maraudeur victorieux qui se trouvait sur son visage tandis qu'il entrait dans les appartements d'Arthur, avant de trouver, à sa grande surprise, le prince déjà debout et habillé, en train de chausser ses bottes.

Posant le plateau sur la table, Merlin haussa un sourcil à cette vue.

« Vous êtes debout. »

Arthur roula des yeux, achevant d'enfiler sa botte avant de se lever.

« Eh bien je dois trouver un cadeau, c'est l'anniversaire de Morgane. »

Merlin lui lança une pomme, il mordit dedans tandis que le magicien demandait :

« Qu'allez-vous lui offrir ? »

Avalant sa bouchée, Arthur saisit le pain aux épices au passage et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Une dague. »

Merlin sentit son estomac se remplir de plomb, une sensation de frayeur l'envahissant tandis qu'une image lui revenait à l'esprit. Morgane se tenant au-dessus d'Uther, levant une dague ornée afin de le frapper. Il se rua après Arthur, mais le prince avait dû prendre une route différente. Nerveux, Merlin se dirigea vers la cour centrale dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le prince avant qu'il sorte du château, mais quand il y parvint, il fut de nouveau frappé par une horrible angoisse.

Le cheval de Morgane se cabrait tandis qu'elle essayait de le calmer, le vent dans la cour faisant flotter sa crinière et le tissu de la robe. L'image se joua encore et encore dans sa tête tandis qu'il la voyait monter en selle et sortir de la ville à cheval, son intention de suivre Arthur envolée.

Il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant droit vers les appartements de Gaius, le médecin le regardant avec surprise lorsqu'il entra et déclara précipitamment :

« L'avenir va s'accomplir... Ce que j'ai vu dans les cristaux est en train d'arriver. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils tandis que son protégé se tenait devant son bureau, mettant de côté les papiers sur lesquels il travaillait.

« Calme-toi, Merlin. »

Merlin pointa la porte.

« Je viens de voir Morgane en lutte contre un cheval, c'est ainsi que je l'ai vue dans les cristaux. C'était la même image ! »

Gaius le fixa, sans savoir quoi dire.

« Elle monte à cheval tous les jours. Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel à la voir aux prises avec l'un d'eux. »

Merlin ne renonça pas.

« Il y a encore autre chose... Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Morgane, Arthur me l'a dit, c'est une dague. »

Gaius soupira. Merlin s'occupait un peu trop de choses qu'il valait mieux laisser tranquille.

« Merlin, cesse de dramatiser, tu exagères. Rien n'est aussi commun qu'une dague. Rien n'est aussi naturel que Morgane auprès d'un cheval. En quoi ces visions sont-elles originales ? Nul ne saurait voir en elles un funeste présage, Merlin. »

Merlin se tut, toujours angoissé et fort bouleversé d'être traité de paranoïaque par son mentor. Il fit demi-tour et se rua hors de la pièce, se dirigeant vers les remparts où Arthur se rendait souvent pour réfléchir. Il resta debout là, sans bouger un muscle jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un certain temps, une voix s'élève derrière lui.

« Tout va bien, Merlin ? »

Il se retourna, surpris de voir que son visiteur était Liam. L'autre serviteur vint se tenir à ses côtés, s'appuyant également sur le mur.

« Je t'ai vu là-haut quand je ramenais l'épée de Messire Fernir à l'armurerie. J'ai pensé que je viendrais voir si tu allais bien. »

Merlin soupira, reconnaissant pour le geste de Liam.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment. Gaius me dit que je suis paranoïaque, et que je dois moins m'inquiéter. Que ce qui doit arriver arrivera. »

Il changea de sujet, commençant à sourire.

« Alors, impatient de servir à ta première 'grande fête' ce soir ? »

Liam grimaça, montrant une touche d'angoisse.

« Pas vraiment... Messire Fernir est gentil, mais il sera certainement fâché si je fais une bêtise. Je ne le sers que depuis une semaine et je ne veux pas être assigné à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Merlin rit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce ne sera pas si mal, la fête de ce soir. Ce n'est pas comme une visite d'état de la part d'un autre roi, _ça_, ça peut être effrayant... Sans parler du costume qu'ils font porter aux serviteurs pour ces occasions, il est _hideux_. »

Liam haussa les sourcils, Merlin secouant la tête.

« Ne demande rien, et _prie_ pour ne jamais avoir à le porter. »

Liam gloussa.

« Je pense que je vais faire ça. »

Il soupira.

« Eh bien, je dois y aller. C'est presque l'heure d'amener son repas à Messire Fernir. À plus tard, Merlin. »

Le blond s'éloigna, rappelant à Merlin que lui aussi devait aller chercher un repas. Finalement il accompagna Liam jusqu'aux cuisines, tous deux ne se séparant que quand il fallut atteindre leurs destinations respectives.

Devant les appartements d'Arthur, Merlin sentit son appréhension revenir. Il avait vu le prince revenir au château tandis qu'il se tenait sur les remparts, et savait qu'il avait acheté le cadeau de Morgane. Il reprit son sang-froid avant d'entrer, trouvant Arthur assis à table.

Le prince leva la tête à son arrivée, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage et il saisit une boîte dont il montra le contenu au magicien.

« Elle est magnifique, non ? Regarde, comme elle est bien équilibrée, comme sa lame est tranchante. Elle est presque parfaite. »

Merlin fixa l'objet, son appréhension envolée... Ce n'était _pas_ la dague de sa vision, elle avait un simple manche de bois et une lame d'acier en forme de feuille. En la voyant il se détendit et sourit légèrement, acceptant de la prendre et de la soulever.

« C'est ce dont toute femme rêve en secret, en fait. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Merlin eut un large sourire.

« Je ne suis pas expert, mais je pensais que les femmes aimaient les jolies choses, comme les bijoux ? »

Il se dirigea vers le lit d'Arthur, rassemblant les vêtement qu'il devait préparer pour la fête de ce soir. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant le prince avec une expression songeuse.

~(-)~

La soirée commença dans cette même atmosphère enjouée, Merlin ne se laissant même pas déprimer par le fait que la soirée était pour _Morgane_. Il était comme d'habitude placé derrière la chaise d'Arthur, attendant un signe que le prince avait besoin qu'il aille lui chercher quelque chose ou qu'il lui verse plus de vin. À part ça il était libre d'observer ce qui se passait, prenant des notes sur qui parlait à qui et les comparant aux potins du château.

Il réprima en rire en y repensant, ainsi qu'au choc de Liam quand l'homme avait appris que si on voulait apprendre des choses que les nobles préféraient taire... on parlait aux blanchisseuses. Le pauvre homme était devenu _écarlate_ à un moment de la conversation, n'ayant jamais réalisé avant que n'importe quel serviteur de noble voyait toujours des choses, et que la plupart de ces serviteurs parlaient de leurs supérieurs lorsqu'ils déposaient des draps et des vêtements à la lingerie. Non qu'il ait _lui-_même jamais dévoilé quoi que ce soit sur Arthur, faire cela lui vaudrait le pilori, ami ou non, mais la plupart des autres étaient moins réservés. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le château changeait souvent de serviteurs... Ceux qui étaient _surpris_ à discuter étaient généralement remplacés très vite. C'était quelque chose dont Liam n'avait pas à avoir peur, cependant, il suivait le protocole de si près que Merlin doutait qu'il dise jamais un mot sur les affaires personnelles de Messire Fernir, même à lui.

En parlant de Liam, Merlin le voyait à présent. Il navigait dans la pièce avec une carafe de vin, en offrant aux invités des tables les plus basses et en versant à ceux qui acceptaient. Il faisait bien tout ce qu'on lui demandait, bien qu'il soit manifestement nerveux.

Pendant ce temps, Morgane, assise à côté d'Uther du côté opposé à celui d'Arthur, avait ouvert plusieurs présents. Un collier du roi avait amené un large sourire sur son visage, un sourire qui devint curieux lorsqu'un signe d'Arthur amena un chevalier à s'avancer pour lui présenter la boîte qui s'était trouvée chez le prince plus tôt.

Arthur lui fit signe de l'ouvrir, souriant.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Souriant toujours, elle souleva le couvercle, Merlin observant, et attendant avec amusement de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle verrait la simple dague. Cet amusement fit place à l'horreur un instant plus tard, lorsqu'elle sortit de la boîte la dague ouvragée de sa vision. Elle la sortit de son fourreau, l'élevant devant ses yeux pour la regarder de près. Pendant ce temps le coeur de Merlin battait la chamade, sa position étant identique à celle de sa vision.

D'abord le cheval et maintenant ça ! C'était en train de se produire !

En voyant son plaisir à recevoir le cadeau, Arthur se leva et s'approcha de Merlin.

« Tu as souvent tort, Merlin, mais j'avoue qu'en cette occasion, tu avais raison. En effet, les filles aiment bien les jolies choses. »

Il tapota le dos de Merlin, avant de s'éloigner pour se mélanger aux invités.

« Merci. »

Merlin entendit à peine les remerciements; il était trop occupé à tout retourner dans sa tête. Quel idiot il faisait ! Ce simple commentaire sur la _simple_ dague avait _poussé_ Arthur à acheter celle-là ! Il _aidait_ les évènements à se produire ! Au lieu de les en empêcher !

Il serra les dents et se força à rester calme pendant le reste de la fête, résolu à ne _pas_ laisser ce futur continuer.

~(-)~

Il frissonnait dans les ténèbres, caché derrière un mur devant les appartements de Morgane. Pourquoi Gaius refusait-il de l'écouter ? Pourquoi le médecin ne cessait-il d'insister sur le fait que les choses ne se produisaient peut-être pas aussi vite que son protégé ne le pensait, si vraiment elle se produisaient. Merlin appuya ses genoux sur sa poitrine, attendant dans l'ombre, dos au mur. Gaius n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu, sinon il comprendrait.

Il frissonna de nouveau, réfléchissant. Cette conversation avec Gaius ne s'était pas bien passée, le médecin pensant clairement que son protégé prenait les choses trop au sérieux. Cela l'avait blessé, mais il n'était pas resté pour le convaincre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, pas alors que Morgane pouvait frapper à tout instant.

Merlin repoussa le rideau qui le cachait un moment, jetant un oeil à la porte de Morgane lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un passer. C'était Gwen, rentrant chez elle pour la nuit. Cela signifiait également que si Morgane comptait tuer Uther cette nuit, elle le ferait bientôt.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, environ quinze minutes plus tard elle sortit de ses appartements... glissant la dague ouvragée à sa ceinture en passant.

Merlin sortit de sa cachette, la suivant, et quand il apparut qu'elle se dirigeait vers les appartements d'Uther il regarda au-devant d'elle, vérifiant que le couloir menant à la porte était vide. Sans y repenser, il aggripa les portes avec sa magie et les força à se refermer, mais il n'aurait pu anticiper ce qui se passa ensuite.

On aurait dit que le temps avait ralenti, la torche à côté de la porte tombant sur Morgane. Elle recula pour s'en éloigner, ses actions la faisant tomber dans l'escalier le plus proche.

Son cri tandis qu'elle tombait s'éteignit quelques instants plus tard, car dans sa chute elle s'était cogné la tête et était à présent inconsciente. Merlin se rua à ses côtés, horrifié de la trouver allongée au bas des marches.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu ! Ça ne l'était pas ! Ce déni hantait son esprit tandis que dans sa panique, il faisait demi-tour et partait chercher un homme... Il alla chercher Arthur.

~(-)~

**Mwahahaha, une semaine à attendre... Enfin un peu moins, puisque je pars vendredi matin, je vous fais plaisir en vous offrant le chapitre jeudi... (Oui vendredi le trian est à 6h, je me lève vers 4h30, donc j'aurai autre chose en tête que mettre la fic à jour XD)**


	23. L'Antre aux Cristaux Partie 3

**Caella : **Héhé, ravie que tu aies aimé la version anglaise de la fic. Sois sûre que Julie t'aidera à l'apprécier tout autant en français.

**Ah, une review de plus de trois mots, magnifique ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré la lire en anglais – c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu la traduire lol, il y a tellement de francophones qui ne lisent pas en anglais, ça aurait été dommage de leur faire rater ça !**

**Ma lune : **Oui, il parlera des visions à Arthur, mais pas tout de suite héhéhé

**Si seulement c'était aussi simple !**

**Lyla : **Oui, Merlin n'a pas de chance dans cet épisode, une fois de plus il est forcé d'avoir ces visions... Quant à Liam, il a un passage amusant dans cette partie.

**Et en plus, dilemme moral ! J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en traduisant cette partie ! Et je ne vois pas ce que Liam a d'amusant mais bon, Alaia est une sadique avec ses personnages lol**

**Shima : **Moi, j'ai déjà mis à jour à 5 heures du matin... **frimeuse ! Désolée, je lui rends sa partie lol **En fait, il y a quelques années j'ai mis à jour vers 1 heure du matin, puis vers 4 heures du matin, **FRIMEUSE**, durant une de mes nuits d'insomnie lol

Oui cet épisode fout la trouille, et c'était encore pire de l'écrire lol. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Forcément si on est insomniaque... Bref. Crois-moi, le pire c'est d'être la traductrice, j'avais les larmes aux yeux pendant une bonne partie de la partie 3...**

**saroura92 : **Ce serait peut-être plus simple de la laisser le tuer, mais Merlin est totalement opposé au meurtre, donc il ne peut pas rester sans intervenir.

**Et puis je doute qu'Arthur apprécie ! Il finirait forcément par savoir que Merlin a laissé faire, et perdrait confiance en lui. Et nous ne voulons pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Lily2811 : **Les sentiments d'Arthur vis-à-vis de la chute de Morgane vont être assez mitigés. Quant à ce qui arrive ensuite, tu verras :-)

**Il va se passer... la partie 3 de l'épisode ! Lol**

**Egwene :** Oui, Merlin a été idiot, mais bon on sait tous qu'il n'est pas encore le 'grand et sage sorcier'. C'est un novice qui a encore la mauvaise habitude de cacher ses problèmes. Quant à la question spéciale, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour l'utiliser sur la fic de Liam.

**Tu sais que tu marques un point avec le coup de la dague ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé mais tu as tout à fait raison ! Pour ce qui est de ce qui va se passer, tu verras lol, c'est un peu plus bas. Quant à la question spéciale, tu la poses quand tu veux et elle peut porter sur la fic de ton choix. Il n'y a pas de date de péremption ! lol Shima, elle, a décidé de garder la sienne pour plus tard – ce qui est un choix valable considérant qu'il y a des cliffhangers à attendre !**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 23 : L'Antre aux Cristaux ~Partie 3

Ce fut avec une grande hâte qu'ils la transportèrent à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius. Après avoir alerté Arthur, Merlin était parti chercher le médecin, croisant Gwen qui était sur le point de partir vers la ville basse. Elle s'était dépêchée d'aller aider sa maîtresse, et tous les quatre étaient maintenant réunis tandis que Gaius énumérait ce dont il avait besoin.

« Il me faut de l'eau et des bandages, et de l'argile pour arrêter l'hémorragie. »

Gwen se rua vers le panier où il gardait ses bandages, tandis qu'Arthur étendait Morgane sur la table que Gaius avait hâtivement débarrassée. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en l'entendant siffler.

« Elle a des difficultés à respier. »

Merlin le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Dianthus ? »

Gaius acquiesça.

« Oui, et une préparation de pulmonaria. »

Merlin eut l'air confus.

« 7 grammes de pulmonaire officida hachés finement et mélangés à de la pensée. »

Tandis que Merlin se dépêchait de préparer le remède, Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

- Arthur, j'ai besoin de place. Si vous voulez aider, allez chercher de l'eau fraîche. »

Le prince hocha la tête, réalisant qu'en effet il allait le gêner, et quitta la pièce avec hâte.

« Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible. »

La porte claqua, Gwen plaça des rouleaux de bandages sur la table, prêts à être utilisés si nécessaire. Elle se tint ensuite à proximité, se tordant les mains tandis que chaque remède était administré et que le médecin recousait la plaie sur la tête de Morgane. Elle resta là, même après qu'Arthur soit revenu avec l'eau. Ce fut tard dans la nuit qu'il eut enfin terminé, et elle posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Va-t-elle se réveiller ? »

Gaius se tourna vers elle, le visage sombre.

« Nous avons fait le mieux possible. Je peux soigner et guérir sa chair, Guenièvre, mais... elle a une fracture du crâne. Et une hémorragie cérébrale. »

Merlin, qui avait tout écouté, ne put en supporter davantage. Il se retira dans sa chambre sous les yeux d'Arthur, le prince saisissant discrètement le livre de silence de Gaius avant de le suivre. Dans la petite chambre, il trouva Merlin assis sur son lit, recroquevillé, refusant de le regarder lorsqu'il s'assit sur la malle près du mur et ouvrit le livre, face contre terre, entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Merlin. Sans toi, on ne l'aurait peut-être pas trouvée avant demain matin. »

Merlin grimaça, frappé par la culpabilité tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

« Vous avez tort... _C'est_ ma faute. »

Il se força à regarder Arthur.

« J'essayait de changer le futur que j'ai vu dans l'Antre aux Cristaux, mais pas comme ça. Je voulais _l'arrêter_, pas la _blesser_ ! »

Il regarda de nouveau le sol.

« Je voulais seulement fermer les portes pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire tomber la torche. Avant que je m'en aperçoive elle avait reculé pour éviter la flamme... et elle est _tombée_... »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, Arthur le fixant avec choc. Le prince tendit le bras, agrippant Merlin par les épaules.

« Merlin... _Qu'est-ce _que tu as vu dans l'Antre ? _Dis-le moi_.

- J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, des flashs d'évènements. J'ai commencé à les voir se produire autour de moi l'un après l'autre, et j'ai _su_ que je devais faire quelque chose. Le cheval, ensuite la dague que vous lui avez donné... la même que je l'ai vue sur le point d'utiliser pour tuer... »

Il s'étrangla sur la fin, Arthur le secouant.

« Tuer qui ? »

La voix de Merlin était soumise.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance, parce que j'ai évité que cela se produise. Le futur a été changé, et maintenant tout ce qui compte c'est de s'assurer qu'elle aille mieux... _S'il vous plaît_, Arthur, contentez-vous de ça... »

Arthur le relâcha, s'appuyant à nouveau contre le mur de la chambre éclairée par la lune. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Quelle réponse donner à l'ami qui était assis devant lui, tourmenté par la culpabilité ? Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, se lever pour s'asseoir à ses côtés... et lui donner l'épaule dont il avait besoin pour pleurer.

~(-)~

Les murs du château semblaient hantés, les visages étaient tendus où qu'il aille. Tout le monde semblait affecté par un profond chagrin, implorant silencieusement que la pupille du roi s'en sorte.

Merlin arrivait à peine à se forcer à y faire ça, tandis qu'il accomplissait ses corvées en cette nouvelle journée sombre. On aurait dit que chaque personne qu'il croisait l'accusait silencieusement, ajoutant au fardeau de culpabilité et de regret qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Le pire avait été les larmes de Gwen, qu'il avait vue se faire consoler par Arthur. Ses sanglots déchirants l'avaient touché si profondément qu'il n'avait pu que s'éloigner, sous peine de s'effondrer en les entendant. Tout ceci était _sa_ faute. Qu'elle soit maléfique ou simplement malavisée, Morgane ne méritait _pas_ cela.

Il se rendit dans les appartements d'Arthur, afin de préparer l'armure dont le prince aurait besoin pour aller s'entraîner. La seule vue de ce bout de normalité suffit à le faire hésiter à la porte, avant d'aller s'asseoir à table pour attendre. Quand Arthur se montra enfin, il fit comme s'il allait mettre son armure, avant de finalement se diriger vers la cheminée et de saisir le vieux journal rangé là.

Il le feuilleta jusqu'à une page bien précise, avant de le jeter face contre terre et de commencer à faire les cent pas dans le petit espace que le sort de Gaius leur permettait.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Merlin. Je ne sais pas. Une partie de moi sait qu'elle allait tuer quelqu'un, même si tu refuses de me dire qui, et qu'à cause de cela je ne devrais pas être désolé pour elle, mais... »

Le magicien serra les poings sur la table, les yeux fixés dessus.

« Mais ensuite vous vous souvenez de ses sourires, et de comment elle était avant... Comment elle se comportait avant que la peur de ce qu'Uther pourrait lui faire, s'il découvrait ses pouvoirs, empoisonne son esprit. »

Il ravala un sanglot, tandis qu'un sourire triste apparaissait brièvement sur son visage alors qu'il se rappelait de quelque chose.

« Vous vous souvenez des bons moments que vous avez eus, comme quand elle nous a suivis à Ealdor et a _insisté_ pour se battre à nos côtés. Vous vous souvenez à quel point elle se souciait des gens avant que sa colère et sa haine l'aveuglent. Vous voulez continuer à espérer qu'elle redeviendra comme ça, parce que vous ne voulez...

- Pas renoncer à elle... »

Arthur s'assit face à Merlin, fixant lui aussi avec des yeux pleins de larmes des mains qui lui semblaient impuissantes.

« J'ai grandi avec elle, c'est une soeur pour moi. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle a fait, je n'arrive pas à la haïr pour ça. Je veux croire qu'il y a pour elle la même chance de rédemption que pour mon père... La même chance que je puisse l'aider à admettre ses erreurs. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire que je _sais_ pour elle. »

Il vit Merlin lever la tête, et secoua la sienne;

« Je sais pourquoi je ne peux pas, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas le _souhaiter_. »

Merlin se leva, enlevant le livre de la table et le ramenant à sa place.

« Vous devriez aller vous entraîner. Les chevaliers vont se demander où vous êtes... Il faut que j'aille aider Gaius de toute façon. »

Arthur hocha la tête, se levant afin que Merlin puisse l'aider à mettre son armure.

« Tu as raison... Aide-la si tu peux, Merlin, mais si tu ne peux pas... Ne te blâme pas pour ça. Tu as essayé. »

Tous deux restèrent silencieux tandis que le magicien achevait de lui mettre son armure, puis partirent ensemble avant d'aller chacun de son côté. Merlin espérait qu'Arthur s'entraînerait seulement avec les débutants aujourd'hui, parce qu'il avait ce regard qui disait qu'il voulait frapper quelque chose et exprimer les sentiments qu'il réprimait. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer ; il ferait la même chose s'il devait se rendre aux champs d'entraînement sous la pluie.

Il ruminait toujours ces pensées tandis qu'il grimpait les escaliers menant aux appartements de Gaius, mais la conversation qu'il entendit à l'intérieur le fit s'arrêter derrière la porte.

« Je ne saurais la regarder mourir sans rien faire. »

C'était Uther, il rendait visite à Morgane et Gaius était avec lui. Merlin devina l'expression grave du médecin dans sa réponse.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui venir en aide...

- Non, vous ne m'entendez guère ! »

Merlin se raidit à ce ton, s'approchant de la porte.

« Je ne saurais vivre sans elle. Elle ne peut rendre l'âme quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la sauver.

- Non... Gaius... Quoi qu'il en coûte, vous dis-je. Ça m'est égal, comprenez-vous ? Vous devez la sauver. »

Ce ton de voix, Merlin ne l'avait entendu qu'une poignée de fois dans le passé. À chaque fois, Arthur avait été proche de la mort, et Uther désespéré.

L'hésitation de Gaius était évidente, il savait ce qu'Uther sous-entendait mais avait peur de l'admettre.

« Si je connaissais le moyen...

- Vous refusez de comprendre, Gaius !... _Guérissez-la ! _»

Il avait durci le ton, au point d'en devenir presque dangereux.

« Quant au remède qu'il faudra utiliser pour ce faire, je n'en ai cure... Dans tous ces ouvrages, il doit bien y avoir un moyen. »

Les mots suivants furent à peine murmurés, mais ils faillirent faire s'étouffer Merlin.

« … Issu de l'Ancienne Religion ? »

Est-ce qu'_Uther_ venait de suggérer que Gaius utilise la _magie _?

Merlin s'approcha de façon à pouvoir regarder par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et observa Gaius triturer nerveusement sa tunique.

« Vous êtes prêt à faire appel...

- A la sorcellerie ? … Oui... »

Gaius détourna la tête un moment, stupéfait, avant de regarder à nouveau le roi.

« Majesté, je sais à quel point vous tenez à elle, mais vous n'allez certainement pas mettre le royaume en péril pour Morgane. »

Uther secoua lentement la tête.

« Gaius... Vous n'y entendez rien. »

Il respira profondément, hésita.

« Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir... Une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne. »

Il hésita à nouveau, avant de se retourner pour regarder Gaius.

« Morgane est ma fille... »

Le choc de Gaius reflétait parfaitement celui de Merlin, le roi continuant en dépit du silence du médecin.

« Alors que Gorlois était parti se battre, dans les plaines tout au nord du pays... Sa mère... Vivianne... se sentait seule. »

Un silence suivit, avant que Gaius trouve le courage de parler.

« Je comprends, Sire. »

Uther se leva.

« J'en ai assez dit... Personne ne doit jamais savoir qui est vraiment Morgane, par égard pour Arthur.

- Je vous donne l'assurance, que votre secret ne risque rien avec moi. »

Uther se dirigea vers la porte, droit vers Merlin. Le magicien s'empressa de s'écarter, murmurant un sort pour passer inaperçu.

"_Ni anseo, ni anseo!_"

Uther sortit, le sort causant à son esprit distrait d'ignorer le jeune homme à côté de lui. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, Merlin laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il fut hors de vue. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de Gaius lorsque le médecin le fit à sa place.

Il fixa Merlin avec surprise, avant de jeter un oeil vers la direction qu'Uther avait prise.

« Tu as tout entendu ? »

Merlin respira profondément, puis hocha la tête.

« Oui, et ne vous en faites pas, il ne m'a pas vu. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais cela explique tout. Voilà pourquoi il passé toute une année à la chercher. »

Gaius le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Nous savons pourquoi il lui pardonne tout, maintenant... »

Il tendit une fiole à Merlin.

« Tiens, emmène-lui ça. Il est parti avant que je puisse lui donner. C'est pour apaiser son esprit. »

~(-)~

Le roi était debout près de la fenêtre de sa chambre quand Merlin arriva, le magicien hésitant avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Il ne dit rien tandis qu'il approchait, restant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait placé la fiole sur la table près du roi.

« Sire... Gaius m'a demandé de vous apporter cela. Il pense que... cette potion vous fera du bien. »

Il recula de quelques pas, s'inclinant avant de faire demi-tour, mais la voix d'Uther l'arrêta.

« Gaius serait-il ton père ? »

Merlin hésita, avant de hocher la tête.

« Gaius est mon tuteur.

- Tu es un fils pour lui, néanmoins... »

La voix basse du roi était presque irréelle aux oreilles de Merlin, tant il était rare qu'Uther se confie à lui de cette façon en dépit de son statut.

« Oui.

- Je vois à quel point il se soucie de toi. »

Uther semblait en fait au bord des larmes, les retenant par la seule force de sa volonté.

« On ressent chacune des joies de nos enfants... chacune de leurs peines. On est témoin de leurs échecs qui deviennent les nôtres. Notre seule ambition c'est de les voir heureux, pour qu'ils puissent échapper aux souffrances de la vie. »

Il sanglotait, Merlin incapable de détourner les yeux du roi en deuil.

« Pourquoi... _Pourquoi_ est-ce arrivé, alors ? Je ferais n'importe quoi... n'importe quoi... »

Il porta une main à sa bouche, essayant de contenir son chagrin, tandis que derrière lui Merlin luttait contre ses propres émotions... la culpabilité, et le regret. Il quitta la pièce, sa décision prise. Il allait _arranger_ les choses quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe ce qu'il allait devoir faire, il donnerait à Uther une chance de montrer à Morgane ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Peut-être, peut-être, que cela serait la clé pour la sauver d'elle-même. Les nouvelles obtenues de Gaius peu après ne firent qu'augmenter sa résolution, Morgane serait morte au matin si l'on ne faisait rien.

Il attendit que la nuit tombe avant de chevaucher jusqu'à la clairière dans les bois voisins, il savait que Kilgharrah avait décidé de vivre assez près de Camelot, étant donné que le magicien pouvait le convoquer n'importe quand. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au dragon pour arriver, plongeant bas sous les arbres afin de n'être pas vu des citadins. Il atterrit avec sa grâce habituelle, observant le jeune homme qui l'avait appelé.

« Tu fais encore appel à moi, jeune sorcier... Alors, à quoi dois-je cet honneur et ce plaisir, cette fois ? »

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui, nerveux comme toujours, en dépit du fait qu'il savait que le dragon ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal.

« J'ai pénétré dans l'Antre de Cristal... C'est ainsi que j'ai vue Morgane sur le point de s'en prendre à la vie d'Uther. »

Kilgharrah secoua la tête.

« Voilà qui n'est guère surprenant, Merlin.

- J'ai déjoué ce projet. »

Kilgharrah le regarda avec scepticisme.

« Influencer le cours des choses en changeant l'avenir est loin d'être simple. Quand on le fait, il faut s'attendre à braver bien des dangers. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, impatient d'arriver au but.

« Je sais, mais en conséquence de mes actes, Morgane agonise.

- _Dans ce cas tu devrais te réjouir, jeune sorcier! _»

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne devrais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la blesser, seulement de l'arrêter. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à la sauver. »

Les manières presque joyeuses du dragon disparurent, et il se renfrogna.

« Il est hors de question que je la guérisse, la sorcière est trop dangereuse. Il vaut mieux qu'elle meure maintenant plutôt qu'elle amène les ténèbres plus tard.

- Et depuis quand avez-vous le droit de décider ce qui est mieux ? »

Merlin fixa le dragon sans broncher.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous _forcer_ à m'aider, je préfèrerais ne pas le faire... mais je n'hésiterai pas si vous m'y _obligez_. Je vous _demande_ de le faire, je ne vous l'ordonne pas... Ne m'obligez pas à en faire un ordre... »

Kilgharrah montra les crocs, sifflant de colère.

« Tu oserais _abuser_ de tes pouvoirs en tant que Seigneur des Dragons ? »

Merlin ne bougea pas.

« .. S'il vous plaît, ne m'y forcez pas... Je fais ça pour Arthur, pour son désir de lui donner une chance de rédemption. Son espoir que, comme pour son père, il puisse la ramener du bon côté, et lui faire réaliser ses erreurs... C'est peut-être idiot mais c'est le genre d'homme qu'il est, le genre d'homme que _je_ suis. Son désir de trouver du bon dans les gens est une partie de ce qui en fera un grand roi, même si cela veut dire que je dois le tirer d'affaire de temps en temps. C'est _notre_ choix, et tout ce que je demande c'est que vous nous laissiez faire ce choix. »

Le dragon le regarda, toujours énervé, avant de grommeler et de céder.

« _Très bien_, je ferai ce que tu me _demandes_... Mais réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de me présenter une nouvelle _requête_. Le mal qui en découlera... viendra uniquement de toi. »

Il leva la tête, avant de tendre le cou vers le magicien debout devant lui. Sa respiration s'enroula autour de Merlin, et comme deux ans auparavant, cela lui apprit le sort dont il avait besoin.

Kilgharrah ne dit pas un mot de plus, se contentant de s'envoler et de s'éloigner tandis que Merlin retournait vers son cheval et rentrait en ville en toute hâte.

~(-)~

Ce fut avec une grande surprise que Gaius revint de sa ronde le lendemain matin, pour trouver une Morgane consciente avec un Uther joyeux la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sourit au médecin tandis qu'il revenait dans ses appartements, le roi lui souriant également.

« C'est vraiment un miracle. Un miracle. »

Il embrassa les cheveux de Morgane, la serrant toujours contre lui.

« J'en ai tellement douté. »

Il se leva, touchant l'épaule de Morgane tandis qu'il murmurait :

« Je dois parler à Gaius, mais je serai vite de retour. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« Je vais bien, faites ce que vous devez faire. Je serai toujours là quand vous reviendrez. »

Uther acquiesça, avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce en traînant Gaius derrière lui. En bas des escaliers, il s'adressa avec une profonde gratitude au médecin, après un regard furtif pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait entendre.

« Merci infiniment, Gaius, je savais que vous ne me décevriez pas. »

Gaius hésita, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

« Je vous le jure, Sire... Je n'ai rien fait. »

Ses paroles étaient sincères, mais le roi ne les interpréta pas ainsi. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, croyant comprendre.

« Oh, bien sûr que non, je vous entends... Je ne vous poserai aucune question à ce sujet. Mais je me souviendrai de ce que je vous dois. »

Il fit demi-tour et partit, laissant Gaius plongé dans ses pensées. Le médecin _savait_ qui était vraiment la personne à remercier, et se mit en devoir de trouver le garçon. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Merlin, assis dans l'un des couloirs les moins fréquentés... La tête dans les mains.  
Gaius s'assit à ses côtés, attendant que Merlin parle.

« … Les voir souffrir m'était intolérable... »

Gaius soupira, compréhensif.

« Oui, je sais... Mais tu joues avec des phénomènes qui te dépassent. »

~(-)~

Elle resta assise là, calme et songeuse, tandis que Guenièvre secouait les oreillers qui l'entouraient. Cela semblait presque étrange d'être de retour dans sa chambre, avec la servante s'occupant tellement d'elle.

Morgane jeta un regard vers Gwen, reconnaissante de ses soins. Elle était probablement la seule personne ici qu'elle puisse appeler une amie, et elle devait admettre que récemment, elle ne l'avait pas toujours considérée ainsi.

Elle l'avait vue comme un pion... et maintenant ce souvenir la culpabilisait. Gwen avait toujours eu le plus brave des coeurs, et ce serait toujours ainsi... Elle était même allée jusqu'à l'aider à dissimuler Mordred dans ses appartements il y a si longtemps. Elle n'avait aucune haine envers la magie, seulement de la pitié envers ceux qui l'utilisaient pour le mal.

Cela ajouta au sentiment de culpabilité de Morgane, car par définition elle-même serait vue avec pitié par Gwen si la jeune femme savait la vérité. Si elle apprennait que sa maîtresse avait déjà utilisé la magie contre sa maison.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation, en voyant Uther attendre sur le seuil. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, Gwen s'inclina et partit, afin qu'il puisse parler avec sa pupille.

Il se rua à ses côtés, la prenant par les mains tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu tolérer que vous cessiez de vivre. J'ai fait reculer votre mort à force d'en combattre l'idée. »

Elle lui rendit son regard, belle et fragile.

« Vous faites preuve de tant de bonté... Je vous en sais gré. »

Il sourit, sans lui lâcher les mains.

« Arthur et vous, vous représentez tout pour moi, Morgane. »

Au nom du prince, elle hésita un instant avant de choisir ses paroles suivantes.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a pas meilleur tuteur sur terre... »

Son sourire était tendre et joyeux tandis qu'elle marquait une pause avant de poursuivre.

« Mais alors que j'étais au seuil de la mort, j'ai pris conscience de l'importance qu'Arthur et vous... aviez dans ma vie. Nous sommes très proches les uns des autres. »

Uther acquiesça, répondant doucement.

« Oui.

- Vous êtes un père pour moi. »

Son sourire était brillant comme le soleil, mais s'altéra légèrement tandis qu'il hésitait à répondre.

« Oui.

- J'aimerais que le peuple le sache. »

A ces mots il sourit, mais demeura hésitant.

« Ils le savent. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« J'en doute fort... Je ne suis que votre pupille, et pas plus que cela à ses yeux... Je suis une invitée. »

Il lutta pour répondre, échouant plusieurs fois avant de trouver les mots.

« Ce qui compte, c'est ce que nous ressentons. Voilà ce qui importe, et non pas ce que le peuple s'imagine. »

Il lui lâcha finalement les mains, l'aidant à s'appuyer contre les oreillers.

« Reposez-vous maintenant. »

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, Morgane le regardant partir... _Blessée_ au-delà des mots par ce qu'elle voyait comme la pire des trahisons...

~(-)~

Liam chantonnait tout seul tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs, essayant de ne pas bâiller en dépit de l'heure tardive tandis qu'il équilibrait le plateau dans ses mains. On pouvait faire confiance à Messire Fernir pour vouloir du vin à cette heure de la nuit. Et qu'il en réclame, en faisant quelque chose d'aussi discutable pour sa réputation qu'une partie de dés avec Messire Raoul, ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Mais il n'était qu'un serviteur, donc si le chevalier voulait du vin, alors il aurait du v...

Le plateau lui fut arraché des mains tandis qu'il passait un virage, une femme blonde dans une cape étant la dernière chose qu'il vit avant d'être frappé sur la tête par l'objet et assommé. Il tomba au sol en silence tandis qu'elle l'enjambait, le vin sortant de la coupe renversée formant une flaque autour de sa tête.

C'est là qu'ils le trouvèrent, Merlin choqué de voir de qui il s'agissait et Gaius prompt à s'agenouiller à côté de Liam.

« Il va bien ? »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« Il respire encore... Il semble qu'il ait seulement été frappé à la tête. »

Un signe de menton désigna le plateau désormais bosselé, que Merlin ramassa mais reposa aussitôt en murmurant avec inquiétude.

« Morgause... Morgause a fait ça, je peux sentir sa présence sur le plateau. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

« Si elle était là, alors elle est probablement repartie. Nous pouvons seulement supposer qu'elle est venue parler à Morgane. À présent, aide-moi à le redresser. Il faut alerter les gardes. »

Il saisit la main droite de Liam, qui gisait dans la flaque de vin, et la souleva, faisant tomber des gouttes rouges des doigts du jeune homme. Au moment où Merlin les remarqua il se figea, les fixant tel un fantôme, puis s'étrangla.

« C'était la vision suivante, c'est bien ce que j'ai vu dans l'Antre de Cristal ! Je n'ai donc rien pu arrêter ! »

Il fit demi-tour et courut le long du couloir, Gaius l'appelant.

"_Merlin!_"

Il ignora le médecin, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers les appartements de Morgane. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? N'avait-il pas déjà vu que ses efforts pour changer ce futur n'avaient fait que le provoquer ? Au lieu de l'arrêter, il l'avait mis en route. Ce n'était pas un futur que l'on pouvait changer, cette chaîne d'évènements avait été inscrite dans la pierre à l'instant où il l'avait vue. Tout ce qu'il pouvait essayer de faire à présent, c'était altérer sa conclusion.

Il se rua vers l'escalier menant aux appartements de Morgane, faisant irruption dans la pièce pour la trouver debout, la dague dans les mains.

Il resta là, pantelant, se tenant entre elle et la porte.

« Morgane, ne faites pas ça. Aucun bien n'en sortira. »

Elle se renfrogna, tendue.

"Et qu'est-ce que _tu_ en sais, _Emrys_ ? Toi qui te faufile dans les ténèbres tel un sale petit rat.

- Je sais qu'Uther est votre père... et je sais que _vous_ le savez... C'est la _seule_ chose qui puisse vous faire agir si vite après le départ de Morgause. Car je sais avec certitude qu'elle ne vous aurait_ jamais_ dit de l'attaquer dans une telle situation. Ce n'est pas planifié, c'est impulsif. »

Elle se raidit, serrant plus fort le manche de la dague.

« Hors de mon chemin... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Morgane. Vous savez que je ne peux pas. »

Elle hésita, furieuse, le regard de Merlin ne servant qu'à augmenter son agitation. Après réflexion, il aurait dû le voir venir, le moment où ses émotions firent pratiquement _exploser_ ses pouvoirs encore latents.

Ses yeux brûlèrent tel de l'or fondu, tandis qu'il était plaqué contre le mur. Tandis qu'il tombait, à peine conscient après le coup, il renversa le chandelier près du lit... les flammes léchant le tissu tout proche et se répandant aussitôt, à toute vitesse.

Elle le fixa et sourit, avant de sortir de la chambre, le laissant brûler. Mais à son insu, à quelques pas de là, Arthur se réveilla brusquement dans son lit... l'amulette qu'il portait venait de devenir si froide qu'elle en était presque brûlante.

Il sortit des couvertures, incapable de dire comment il _savait_ où Merlin se trouvait. Peut-être était-ce le fil du destin qui les reliait ensemble, peut-être purement de l'instinct, mais il se dirigea droit vers les appartements de Morgane aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il vit les flammes, et repéra rapidement Merlin, allongé horriblement près de l'incendie. Il se rua dans la chambre, sans réfléchir au danger, enroulant le bras du magicien autour de ses épaules et le tirant à l'extérieur. L'asseyant dans le couloir, il le gifla doucement pour le réveiller.

Merlin cligna des yeux, désorienté, toussant à cause de la fumée avant de réaliser qui se tenait en face de lui et de balbutier :

« Le futur... n'a pas ch-changé... M-Morgane... Elle va... tuer... le _roi ! Arrêtez-la ! _»

Il fut ensuite pris d'une quinte de toux, Arthur, horrifié, restant figé sur place avant qu'une claque magique du magicien le fasse bouger. C'était ce dont il avait besoin, pour surmonter le choc d'apprendre qui Merlin avait vu se faire tuer par Morgane. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait rien voulu lui dire, et pourtant, sachant ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il avait agi avec merci envers elle ?

Arthur secoua la tête, courant vers les appartements de son père. Il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard, mais pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une chose à faire... Arriver là-bas à temps pour l'arrêter.

Il tourna, entrant dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de son père, manquant de se prendre le mur au passage. Il voyait que la porte devant lui était entr'ouverte, est-ce qu'il arrivait trop tard ? Par les dieux, il n'était pas _prêt_ à être roi, pas encore... Par pitié, qu'on le laisse arriver à temps !

Il claqua la porte de façon à l'ouvrir, le son faisant tomber quelque chose des mains de Morgane tandis qu'Uther se réveillait brusquement. Arthur vit la jeune femme faire glisser quelque chose sous le lit, même alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans les bras du roi, affirmant que l'incendie dans sa chambre l'avait effrayée et qu'elle ne se sentait en sécurité que dans ses bras. Cela le laissa de glace de regarder cela, sachant ce qu'elle avait failli faire... et cependant il ne pouvait nier que l'intrus qui avait assommé Liam pouvait bien l'y avoir incitée.

Au lieu de l'accuser il reprit sa respiration un moment, avant de dire comme s'il faisait un rapport normal :

« J'ai trouvé Merlin luttant contre un incendie dans les apparttements de Morgane. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait été enlevée et suis venu vous alerter, mais je vois à présent qu'elle va bien. »

Les cloches d'alarme commencèrent à retentir, des cris venant de l'extérieur tandis que les serviteurs commençaient à chercher l'intrus. Ce fut assez pour sortir Uther du lit. Il ne dormirait pas davantage cette nuit.

Morgane le suivit tandis qu'il quittait la chambre et parlait aux gardes qui arrivaient, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de la chambre, Arthur récupérait la dague de sous le lit. Peut-être lui ramènerait-il son cadeau, peut-être pas... mais dans les deux cas, il doutait qu'elle signale sa disparition.

~(-)~

Ce fut un matin brumeux et sombre qui vint avec l'aube, le peuple de Camelot bâillant tandis qu'il vaquait à ses occupations, les alarmes n'ayant cessé de sonner que deux heures plus tôt. Cette nouvelle journée trouva Merlin entrant furtivement dans la chambre d'amis où Morgane avait été placée, la dague qu'Arthur avait récupérée dans les mains.

Le prince avait décidé de la lui rendre, Merlin devant dire qu'il l'avait trouvée lui-même et la lui rendait comme preuve de confiance. Son moment de rage aveugle était passé, et bien que Merlin ne lui ait pas donné la raison de sa colère, il l'avait assuré que ses actions en découlaient directement.

Certains considèreraient cela comme de la pure idiotie, mais tous deux préféraient l'appeler une preuve de foi. S'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils ne pouvaient s'attendre à ce qu'elle le fasse ; ils faisaient cela dans l'objectif de lui faire tourner le dos à son destin sombre.

Il atteignit la pièce et se glissa à l'intérieur, peu surpris de la trouver éveillée. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard furieux pendant quelques secondes, avant d'essayer de le frapper comme la nuit précédente.

A l'instant où ses yeux brillèrent, bien plus faiblement que la nuit précédente, Merlin renifla et repoussa aisément ce qui était pour lui l'équivalent magique d'un jet d'oreiller.

« Inutile, Morgane, vous ne m'aurez pas de cette façon-là une nouvelle fois, non que votre magie soit très puissante quand vous ne piquez pas une crise. »

Elle continua de le regarder, les doigts s'enfonçant dans le tissu de la couverture sur ses jambes.

« Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour me narguer ? Viens-en au but ! »

Il tendit la dague, l'envoyant flotter vers elle avec un degré de contrôle dont, pour l'instant, elle pouvait seulement rêver, ses yeux ne cillant pas une seconde avant qu'il ne la pose sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Ceci vous appartient, et étant donné que c'était un cadeau d'Arthur, j'ai décidé qu'il serait petit de ma part de vous la prendre... Considérez cela comme un acte de foi, une preuve que je vous fais confiance pour ne plus l'utiliser d'une façon aussi idiote. »

Elle se renfrogna.

« Alors tu trouves qu'essayer de tuer ce... ce _traître_ était idiot ? Je suis sa chair et son sang et cependant il refuse de me reconnaître ! Refuse de briser l'image du roi parfait ! Je l'ai entendu parler à Gaius, je l'ai entendu bien que je ne puisse ni bouger ni parler. Il a trahi l'homme que je croyais être mon père, l'a trahi derrière son dos ! Il se soucie plus de ce que le peuple penserait s'il apprenait ça, qu'il ne se soucie de moi ! »

Merlin soupira, secouant la tête.

« Si vous avez entendu la même conversation que moi, alors vous devez aussi savoir qu'il était prêt à enfreindre ses propres lois pour vous sauver... Il a presque _ordonné_ à Gaius de chercher des remèdes magiques si c'était nécessaire... Pensez-vous vraiment que, s'il était prêt à aller jusque-là pour vous sauver, Uther serait prêt à vous faire du mal s'il apprenait que vous avez des pouvoirs magiques ? Il a peut-être ses défauts, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier cela. »

Elle resta silencieuse, confuse que ces paroles sonnent juste, avant de murmurer comme un enfant perdu :

« Mais il ne veut pas me reconnaître... »

Merlin se retourna, saisissant la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir.

« Parce que même s'il vous aime, il aime également Arthur. Il croit qu'en laissant les choses de cette façon, il vous protège tous les deux.'

Il marqua une pause, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Et en passant, ce n'est pas Gaius qui vous a sauvée... Pour information, celui qui vous a guérie, c'est _moi. _Vous avez une dette envers moi, Morgane, alors en échange d'avoir sauvé votre vie, je veux que vous juriez de 'bien vous conduire' ces prochaines semaines... Considérez cela un acte de foi, et d'espoir que la Morgane qui m'a un jour appelé son ami, est encore là quelque part. »

Il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, Morgane le regardant partir avant de reprendre la dague... Avant de grimacer, remarquant enfin les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

~(-)~

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que le magicien s'arrête dans son dos.

Arthur se retourna, remarquant que Merlin portait un sac à dos et avait clairement l'intention d'aller quelque part. Il avait compris que quelque chose se tramait quand c'était _Liam_ qui était venu lui porter son petit déjeuner ce matin-là, le serviteur ayant été 'réassigné' à la hâte, à la plus grande confusion du jeune homme. Liam sachant ce qu'Arthur supportait habituellement, un simple regard l'avait convaincu que s'incliner n'était pas nécessaire. Il s'était donc contenté de poser le plateau et de sortir les vêtements dont le prince aurait besoin, avant de sortir en disant qu'il allait sortir les chiens de Son Altesse. Il n'était vraiment pas si mal, ce Liam... Du moins, une fois qu'il arrêtait de s'excuser continuellement.

Mettant la pensée de côté, Arthur soupira, observant son serviteur habituel avec une touche d'inquiétude.

« Alors, combien de temps tu t'en vas ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois des excuses, et j'aimerais lui demander son aide pour quelque chose. Ça pourrait prendre quelques jours, ou bien deux semaines... ça dépend d'à quel point il m'en veut.

- Et à qui, au juste, dois-tu des excuses ? »

Merlin se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, levant la main en guise d'au-revoir.

« ...A Kilgharrah... »

~(-)~

**Donc, je donne mon opinion sur Uther, si vous voulez bien. C'est pas dur, c'est un enfoiré.**

**D'abord, parce qu'il a trompé son meilleur ami avec la femme dudit meilleur ami. Je veux bien croire qu'après la mort de sa femme ça l'a démangé, mais enfin je doute que la femme de Gorlois soit sa seule option !**

**Ensuite, parce qu'il condamne la magie comme étant maléfique bla bla bla... sauf quand il faut sauver son fils ou sa fille. Là d'un coup la magie devient une solution !**

**Je rappelle donc que la semaine prochaine, c'est à Abeille qu'il faudra adresser vos remerciements pour la traduction !**


	24. Chevalierdragon et Dragon Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Le titre de ce sous-épisode dit tout… Il est temps d'avancer dans l'histoire entre Merlin et Kilharrag !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 24 : Dragonnier et Dragon - Partie 1 -

La forêt lui semblait presque inquiétante tandis qu'il la traversait, cheminant lentement à travers les vallées et les flans de montagnes, montant graduellement de plus en plus haut jusqu'au montagnes avoisinantes.

Merlin s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, s'appuyant contre un arbre. Il savait dans quelle direction Kilgharrah se trouvait, une sorte de sixième sens le sûr, il aurait pu appeler le dragon à lui, mais ainsi faire saurait été à l'encontre de l'une des raisons principales de ce voyage… Quand vous voulez vous excuser, forcer le destinataire à venir à _vous_ n'est généralement pas la meilleure manière de le faire. S'il voulait lui montrer qu'il était sérieux, alors _il_ irait au dragon.

Il recommença à marcher; Il entrait déjà dans son troisième jour de voyage. Il avait un soupçon à propos du lieu où il s'était dirigé, et la vue d'un escarpement à l'air familier montant derrière les arbres le confirmait. C'était l'endroit où le dragon l'avait emmené après l'avoir sauvé des scorpions géants, un endroit si éloigné des habitations que personne n'aurait pensé qu'il y était.

Merlin se dirigea vers l'escarpement, celui-ci disparaissant encore derrière la voûte de la forêt tandis qu'il passait sous les arbres qui se trouvaient à son pied. C'était maintenant que ses nerfs commençaient à être à vif, c'était le moment de vérité. Kilgharrah refuserait-il de lui parler ? S'envolerait-il juste et essayerait-il de l'ignorer ? Maintenant il était le temps de le découvrir.

Il atteignit la base de l'escarpement, regardant vers le haut plutôt intimidé. D'une certaine manière c'était le maintenant le moment de le savoir, il lui semblait être beaucoup _plus petit_ que la dernière fois qu'il avait été ici, probablement en raison du fait qu'il n'avait pas été tenu de le _grimper_. Ce fut avec une volonté inébranlable qu'il tendit le bras et trouva sa première prise, commençant à se hisser sur la surface rugueuse. Il _allait_ voir Kilgharrah, et il allait dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Après ça, il n'aurait plus qu'à voir comment ça se passerait.

C'était un peu après la moitié du chemin qu'il trouva la saillie où il s'était déjà trouvé une fois avant, la pierre était éraflée et entaillée par les innombrables décollages et atterrissages, ainsi que par le grand volume du résident qui s'y est posé de nombreuses fois pour se reposer. Il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet; C'était l'endroit où il vivait, Tout ce que Merlin pouvait faire maintenant, était attendre son retour. Il s'assit bien loin du bord, guettant en direction de l'étendue de la forêt entre lui et les plaines appartenant à Camelot. C'était seulement maintenant, en l'ayant traversé à pied plutôt que survolé, qu'il appréciait cette distance.

Le soleil montait au dessus des plaines, sa chaleur dissipant le brouillard du matin. Sa lumière miroitait sur les feuilles couvertes de rosée, la brise changeant la voûte de la forêt en un tapis d'étoiles brillantes et mouvantes. C'était presque magique, pas _réellement_ magique, mais une sorte de magie plus simple, née de la contemplation du monde. C'était le genre de merveille qu'il n'avait presque pas expérimenté ces derniers temps, pas avec toutes les inquiétudes et les ennuis auxquels il avait été confronté.

Le jour se poursuivit, atteignant midi tandis que la rosée s'était évaporée et les ombres descendaient lentement la falaise au fur et à mesure de la progression du soleil. Bientôt il fut assis dans ces ombres, caché de la lumière du soleil, mais l'obscurité ne put en rien le cacher quand enfin le bruit de battements d'ailes se propagea dans l'air.

Kilgharrah s'arrêta presque en l'air quand il vit le sorcier en train de l'attendre, planant un moment avant de reprendre son atterrissage pour foudroyer son visiteur du regard avec dédain. Il _n_'était _pas_ heureux de le voir.

"Pourquoi est-tu ici ? N'avais-je pas été clair quand je t'ai dit d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me demander encore quelque chose ? _Va- t'en_"

Merlin se leva, marchant un peu jusqu'au dragon, émergeant ainsi dans la lumière du soleil qui touchait encore le rebord de la falaise.

"Je venais pour m'excuser… Je ne vous ai sans doute pas ordonné de m'aider à sauver la vie de Morgane, mais c'était tout comme. Je vous ai fait du chantage, aussi je veux m'excuser."

Kilgharrah grogna, et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

"Pensais-tu que je te pardonnerais aussi facilement ? Tu as peut-être les capacité d'un chevalier-dragon, mais tu _n_'en es _pas_ un dans ton coeur ou dans ta tête! Tu ne sais _rien_ de ce que ça veut dire d'être de la même famille."

"Alors, apprenez-moi !"

À ce moment, Kilgharrah releva la tête en arrière, un peu surpris que Merlin fasse pression sur lui, tant sa volonté perçait dans la voix du sorcier.

"Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas! Je n'ai jamais rien appris de mon père! Il n'a jamais eu la chance de me dire quoique ce soit à ce propos. Vous voulez que je vous respecte, pourtant depuis aussi longtemps que je vous connais, vous avez raillé d'abord mon ignorance sur ma manière d'utiliser la magie et alors vous m'avez ensuite traité d'idiot quand je faisais les choses à ma manière. Vous m'avez dit que que je devais laisser Mordred être tué, ainsi que Morgane, et pourtant si le destin veut vraiment dire qu'ils suivront ensemble de le chemin des ténèbres, alors qui suis-je pour essayer de le changer ? Je suis un instrument du destin autant qu'ils le sont, autant que vous l'êtes, la vision que j'ai eu dans la grotte de Cristal me l'a enseigné."

Kilgharrah le regarda presque prudemment avant de murmurer.

"Et que veux dire cette déclaration ? "

Merlin le regarda fixement, inébranlable.

"Je sais que tout ce que j'ai vu en vision du futur, ou ce que je peux voir un jour, n'est pas gravé dans la pierre, mais que l'enchaînement des évènements auxquels nous avons pris part l'est . En me le montrant, le destin s'est assuré que je _provoquerais_ l'exécution de cet enchaînement. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais une partie de ce dont j'ai été témoin sont des évènements survenus _après_ que j'ai guéri Morgane. Ce que j'ai vu était que sa rage aveugle la ferait agir sur l'impulsion du moment et essayerait de prendre la vie d'Uther. Je réalise aussi maintenant que j'ai vu qu'elle échouerait dans cette tentative, qu'il vivrait. J'ai essayé de changer un futur que je n'avais pas le droit de changer, et finalement il en vint à se réaliser _à cause_ de moi. Je pense que c'est pourquoi je devais être dans la grotte de cristal ce jour-là, parce que c'était quelque chose à laquelle je devais faire face, quelque chose que j'avais besoin d'expérimenter."

Il soupira, baissant les yeux et les détournant du dragon.

"Je connais des sortilèges, la magie, mais quand il s'agit de les utiliser réellement, j'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre. Il y a des parties de mon pouvoir que je ne comprends pas encore, et d'autres qui m'effraient. C'était mon espoir, que peut-être … peut-être vous seriez prêt à m'aider un peu avec ça. Je vous y forcerai pas; C'est votre droit de décider si j'en vaux la peine… Juste comme c'est mon droit de décider le chemin que je veux prendre … Si mes choix se transforment en erreurs, alors je l'accepterai et j'en assumerai les conséquences, parce que je pense que c'est ce que le destin attend de moi."

Kilgharrah fixa le jeune homme solennel, un homme que se tenait là, prêt à accepter n'importe quel jugement qu'il pourrait formuler … et il soupira.

"… il y a des moments, jeune magicien, où tu te comportez vraiment comme un idiot, et il y en a d'autres où tu affiches une _grande_ sagesse… Peut-être que les évènements qui viennent juste d'arriver étaient destinés à nous enseigner à _tous deux_ une leçon."

Merlin le regarda, surpris, le dragon l'observant de ses yeux solennels.

"Tu es pardonné, Merlin. Toi qui a fait le choix de m'accorder la clémence, quand j'ai, comme Morgane, causé des nuisances à ton foyer. Tu m'as libéré et tu m'as pardonné et alors j'ai présumé dans mon ignorance que je pourrais continuer à te traiter comme je le faisais avant. J'ai échoué autant que toi, mon petit, car j'aurais dû considérer que tu étais _très_ seul dans des situations telles que celles-ci. Nous sommes les derniers de notre espèce, dragon et dragonnier, et cela aurait dû être notre but de nous nous entraider et nous _respecter_ l'un l'autre pour ce que nous sommes. Je ne l'ai pas fait … J'ai essayé de te changer, de te changer de la chose même qui m'as montré ce que tu serais en m'épargnant. Pour cela, c'est _moi_ qui doit m'excuser."

Merlin le fixa, plein d'espoir pourtant et presque effrayé d'être là.

"Alors vous m'enseignerez ?"

Kilgharrah acquiesça.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider pour certains pouvoirs spécifiques que tu as et dont je sais que tu as peur, mais je peux t'aider à affiner le reste de tes talents et de ton don en tant que dragonnier … Mais tu auras à m'écouter et à tenir compte de mes leçons. Acceptes-tu ?"

Merlin réfléchit pendant un moment, avant de sourire légèrement.

"Oui, mais seulement si ces leçons n'impliquent pas que vous essayiez d'obtenir de moi de combattre encore contre le destin"

Le dragon rit.

"N'aies crainte, je ne referais pas _cette_ erreur. L'ancienne magie a été très claire sur ce point"

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit, ici sur le rebord de cet escarpement il se tenait devant le grand dragon. C'était pour le futur, pour Arthur, et tout ceux qui dépendaient de lui.

"Alors je suis d'accord."

~(-)~

La porte de la chambre de Gaius s'ouvrit, une tête blonde surgissant tandis que le médecin se retournait pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Arthur entra dans la pièce, la traversant pour rejoindre Gaius.

"Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Merlin. Cela fait 4 jours."

Gaius secoua la tête, indiquant au prince qu'il devrait s'assoir. Il alla au coeur de la pièce, remplissant deux tasses du pot de tisane accroché près du feu.

"Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter. Il a dit qu'il croyait être parti pour au moins deux semaines, si Kilgharrah choisissait d'accepter ses excuses."

Gaius retourna à la table, s'asseyant et passant une des tasses au prince. Arthur l'accepta, soufflant un peu sur la surface du liquide qu'il contenait avant de le siroter.

"Je souhaite juste savoir pourquoi Merlin pensait qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Qu'a-t-il fait exactement ? Il ne m'a jamais même dit ce qu'il lui avait fait."

Gaius secoua la tête lentement, soupirant.

"Cela ressemble tout à fait à notre Merlin, tout compte fait." Si vous voulez savoir, le sort que Merlon a utilisé pour soigner Morgane n'était pas un enchantement ordinaire. Les dommages qu'elle avait subi étaient étendus, et_ bien_ au-delà la connaissance que je sais qu'il a. Si vous ajoutez son sentiment de devoir s'excuser auprès de Kilgharrah, alors il paraît évident qu'il l'a soit forcé soit manipulé à lui _donner_ le sort dont il avait besoin pour la sauver. Kilgharrah n'a aucun amour pour Morgane; Pour lui, elle est simplement la 'sorcière' destinée à suivre un chemin malfaisant. Il n'aurait pas voulu l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit, ce qui veut dire que Merlin a dû forcer le résultat… quelque chose dont je sais que Merlin ressentirait un grand regret de l'avoir fait"

Arthur laissa sortir un juron murmuré dans un souffle, prenant une autre gorgée de thé.

"Cet idiot… Il refoule encore ses choses sans nous les dire. Vous penseriez qu'il saurait maintenant que nous le découvririons de toute façon."

Gaius gloussa.

"Ah, mais alors il ne serait pas le Merlin que nous connaissons si bien, s'il n'essayait pas de nous protéger de ses propres inquiétudes. C'est le genre de jeune homme qu'il est."

Arthur renifla, secouant la tête.

"Qu'il ne serait pas. J'admettrai que je n'avais _juste_ jamais réalisé à quel point il enfouit profondément certains de ses sentiments. Il _savait_ que Morgane était capable d'essayer de tuer mon père, mais il lui a montré son pardon de toute manière parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser en essayant de l'arrêter. Il y aurait eu n'importe qui d'autre dans cette position, même moi… je pense que j'aurais pu juste la laisser mourir"

Gaius fronça les sourcils; il pouvait voir que le prince se sentait coupable de l'admettre.

"Et comment est-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je l'ai auscultée le matin après l'incendie, excepté pour prendre des potions pour l'aider à se détendre "

"Je suis allé la voir hier."

Arthur se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, soupirant.

"Elle n'a pas quitté la chambre d'ami en trois jours, et quand je lui ai parlé de ce que je … je ne sais pas, derrière ses sourires, elle semblait si incertaine. C'est comme si elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir, ou quoi faire."

Gaius hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

"Ça montrerait qu'elle n'est pas encore totalement perdue dans les ténèbres de son coeur, mais qu'elle est plutôt sur le fil du rasoir, incapable de décider si elle hait Uther ou non. Je pense que Merlin l'a profondément ébranlée, quand il a souligné que le roi avait voulu briser ses propres règles pour la sauver. Là où elle a cru d'emblée qu'il l'aurait tuée s'il savait qu'elle a des pouvoirs magiques, maintenant elle doute de son point de vue. S'il l'aime tant qu'il était prêt à y recourir pour la sauver, l'aurait-il réellement tuée s'il apprenait ses dons ?"

Arthur reposa sa tasse, en ressassant.

"Je ne pense pas, honnêtement, qu'il le ferait. Magie ou pas, elle est encore sa fille…"

Gaius se raidit, fixant le prince.

"Attendez… Vous savez?"

Arthur le regarda fermement.

"Merlin pense qu'il est tellement intelligent, en essayant de me le cacher avec des mots prudents. Je ne suis pas _stupide_, Gaius. Dès que j'ai entendu que mon père était prêt à user de magie pour la sauver, j'ai su qu'il ne pouvait avoir rien de moins que ça. Elle est ma demi-soeur, et je n'ai aucun doute que c'était sa colère, et son refus de l'admettre ouvertement, qui lui a donné envie de le tuer cette nuit-là. Elle est déchirée entre l'amour et la haine, incapable de décider lequel elle veut choisir. Elle est sa fille, et elle a le sentiment qu'il m'a choisi au lieu d'elle, bien qu'en même temps, elle a vu qu'en procédant de cette manière, il nous protège tous les deux. Cela pourrait être une mauvais façon de s'y prendre, mais il se soucie toujours d'elle, et je pense que maintenant elle en a conscience. "

Gaius soupira, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

"Pensez-vous qu'elle essaiera de causer des troubles, une fois qu'elle apprendra que Merlin est parti ?"

Arthur soupira, secouant la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je vais toujours garder un oeil sur elle d'une manière ou d'une autre."

~(-)~

Les vents tourbillonnaient autour de lui, hérissants ses courts cheveux noirs alors qu'il se cramponnait à califourchon sur les épaules de Kilgharrah.

Merlin regarda vers le bas, vers les terres bien en dessous d'eux, encore haletant à la vue malgré le fait qu'il ait été sur le dos du dragon. Ils avaient quitté la falaise, juste après l'aube, pour se diriger vers le lieu que Kilgharrah avait choisi d'utiliser comme lieu d'entraînement. Il était entré en vue maintenant, un énorme plateau herbeux, au sommet d'une haute falaise surplombant la mer. Kilgharrah lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de chasse, ni de patrouilles dans cette aire, ainsi aucun d'entre eux ne manquerait de nourriture, et le large espace ouvert, loin et à distance des gens serait parfait pour la première des leçons qu'il lui enseignerait … Peu importe l'endroit où il était.

Le dragon étendit ses ailes, réglant un long et lent vol plané jusqu'à l'étendue herbeuse. Les vents venants de la mer étaient trompeusement stable, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un soudain changement lui fit automatiquement changer l'angle de ses ailes afin de corriger sa trajectoire… mais pas sans ce qui était effectivement une embardée parfaitement normale lorsqu'on était en suspension dans l'air.

Il sentit Merlin s'accrocher à son cou en réaction et gloussa.

"Il semblerait que la magie n'est pas la seule chose sur laquelle tu aies besoin de travailler. Si nous voulons vraiment collaborer à partir de maintenant, je crois que j'aurais à t'enseigner à avoir confiance en moi lorsque nous sommes dans les airs."

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Que voulez-vous dire ? J'ai confiance en vous !"

"Vraiment ?"

Kilgharrah changea sa descente, élevant le niveau afin que d'un mouvement d'aile, il puisse se déployer à l'envers. Merlin chuta de son dos avec un cri, mais était repris une seconde plus tard par les pattes griffues et replacé sur les épaules du dragon. Kilgharrah le regarda alors par dessus son épaule.

Si c'était le cas alors tu n'aurais pas crié … Tu aurais su que je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber à la mort. Tu doit apprendre à voler non pas en tant que simple passager, mais voler comme étant une part de moi. Lorsque tu le feras, tu ne tomberas jamais de mon dos à moins que ce ne soit délibéré, car tu bougeras avec moi comme je vole, en équilibre.

Ils atteignirent le plateau, Kilgharrah atterrissant gracieusement, avant de s'accroupir pour permettre à Merlin de glisser de ses épaules. Une fois, qu'il fut sur le sol, le sorcier lui sourit.

"Je l'attendrai avec impatience"

Le dragon hocha la tête.

"Nous travaillerons là-dessus plus tard, mais pour le moment, commençons ta première leçon … Dis-moi, quand tu fais face à une attaque ou lorsqu'un un sort t'es jeté, qu'est-ce qui est le plus efficace ; le bloquer ou l'esquiver?"

Merlin hésita

"Umm, l'esquiver ?"

"Correct."

Kilgharrah commença à sourire, d'une manière qui rendit Merlin un peu mal à l'aise.

"C'est ce que nous allons travailler en premier, et c'et pourquoi nous avons besoin de cet espace. Nous allons perfectionner tes compétences à l'esquive … Tu vas la pratiquer sur moi en usant de ta magie."

Le magicien le fixa, alors que Kilgharrah riait et prenait son envol.

"Qu… Quoi? vous esquiver_?_"

~(-)~

Les doigts tapotaient sans répit sur le bureau, le prince soupirant alors qu'il mettait de coté le dernier des rapports. Il s'ennuyait, honnêtement et totalement. Il n'avait pas réalisé, à quel point il était accoutumé à la présence de Merlin. Même quand le sorcier était en congé maladie, il était toujours possible de lui rendre visite et de lui parler. À présent que désormais Merlin était au loin avec Kilgharrah, quelque part, loin et hors de portée… Cela rendait la vie du château intolérablement ennuyeuse.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Liam entrant avec un plateau de nourriture. Le serviteur s'était habitué aux préférences alimentaires du prince maintenant, et ne cherchait plus à l'engraisser avec des portions surdosées avec des sauces inutiles et des garnitures. De telles choses étaient très agréable lors des fêtes et des banquets, mais après trois ans auprès de Merlin, le prince trouvait qu'il préférait que les choses soient plus simple le reste du temps.

Il se leva de son bureau, tandis que Liam surveillait le foyer sans nervosité et sans regarder par dessus son épaule toutes les deux secondes. Il ne fallait pas se tromper, il était encore timide et quelque peu enfantin, mais Liam n'agissait plus comme si le prince allait le jeter au cachot au moindre écart de conduite. Cela le rendait bien moins irritant; en fait, il n'était plus du tout irritant pour Arthur. D'une certaine manière, Liam lui rappelait Merlin à l'époque où le sorcier était encore nouveau à Camelot… Bien que Liam ne se plaignait pas ou ne murmurait pas de commentaires sarcastiques à tout bout de champ.

Arthur rit de lui-même à la pensée d'un Liam se comportant comme Merlin; L'image était si incongrue que c'en était risible, Liam avait sa propre personnalité et ses propres qualités, et bien qu'il ait des points communs avec le sorcier, il ne serait jamais exactement le même … Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'Arthur n'allait pas essayer de lui apprendre à se détendre un peu. Le prince mangea son diner, regardant Liam ranger la pièce, attendant la suite jusqu'à ce que le serviteur sembla avoir fini. C'est alors qu'il se leva, récupérant une petite boite en bois d'une de ses armoires.

"Liam?"

Le serviteur se retourna pour le regarder, attendant de recevoir des ordres. Cependant il n'obtint pas ce qu'il attendait, alors qu'Arthur lui tendait la boîte.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup à faire cet après-midi pour l'un d'entre nous, aussi, aimerais-tu jouer une petite partie de L'oie et du Renard avec moi pour passer le temps ?"

Le serviteur cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une petite tentative de sourire vint sur son visage et il hocha la tête légèrement.

"Je … J'adorerai ça, Sire"

Arthur sourit.

"Alors viens ici et assieds-toi. J'ai deux heures avant de devoir aller à une réunion… Un des marchands de la ville a accusé un autre d'essayer malicieusement de miner son affaire, malgré leurs relations dans différents biens. Mon père m'a assigné pour servir de médiateur dans cette affaire et de la régler."

La résignation dans son ton incita Liam à lever ses yeux du plateau de jeu que le prince avait mis en place, surpris qu'Arthur se confie à lui. Il en prenait lentement conscience tandis que les sourcils de Liam se crispèrent un peu alors qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire d'amusement.

"Je suis sure que tout ira bien, sire. Le peuple vous respecte, et je suis certain que ces marchands respecteront vos décisions"

Arthur vit le tic, l'appréciant intérieurement, Liam pouvait être ce type de personne qui ne recourait jamais au sarcasme et à l'impertinence comme Merlin, mais il n'allait pas rester un serviteur qui s'incline et qui lui frotte la manche toutes les deux secondes. Il avait à l'admettre, Merlin avait fait un bon travail en stimulant la confiance en soi de Liam.

Ils commencèrent le jeu, prenant chacun son tour pour bouger leurs pièces, Liam commençant avec les oies. Cela faisait à peine trois minutes que le jeu avait débuté, quand Arthur le remarqua, Liam utilisait un des mouvements préférés de _Merlin_.

Il combattit l'envie de jurer, alors que Liam avait été à deux doigts de le battre dès le premier tour… Il semblait que la 'confiance' n'était pas la seule chose que le sorcier lui avait enseigné.

~(-)~

Aucun des deux hommes assis à la table ne la remarquèrent, trop absorbés dans leur jeu pour entendre le cliquetis de la porte. Elle avait été surprise de voir qui était assis avec lui et après avoir parcouru le château, elle apprit pourquoi c'était Liam qui servait Arthur et non _Merlin_.

Morgane retourna à ses appartements temporaires, plongée profondément dans ses pensées. Merlin n'était pas à Camelot pour le moment, et depuis quelques _jours. _La ville se trouvait sans son plus grand protecteur, elle était vulnérable … Pourtant tous les projet pour profiter de l'avantage de cet état de fait étaient morts aussitôt qu'ils avaient germés dans son esprit.

Elle s'assit à sa table de toilette de sa chambre, se fixant dans le miroir avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de 'bien se conduire' quelques semaines ? Parce qu'il avait planifié d'aller quelque part pour quelque chose ? Il l'avait laissée seule à Camelot, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans être là pour la stopper… Un acte de foi, et d'espoir.

Elle secoua la tête, en état de conflit, elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Qui était-elle réellement ? Était-elle Morgane, la sorcière et la soeur de Morgause ? Ou était-elle Morgane la fille secrète d'Uther et la soeur d'Arthur, qui l'aimaient encore encore entre eux-deux, alors que la vérité était cachée ? Quelle famille devrait-elle rejoindre ? Celle qui l'avait élevée, ou celle qui l'avait accueillie elle et sa magie à bras ouvert ?… Quand la vérité éclaterait, celle qui l'avait élevée pourrait l'accepter aussi bien avec sa magie, ce n'était pas impossible.

Elle jura, abattant son poing sur la surface de la table. Maudit soit Merlin, de la faire se sentir ainsi. Maudit soit-il d'être si disposé à la pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait! Maudit soit-il d'espérer qu'il y ait une partie d'elle quelque part à l'intérieur de son coeur qui l'appelait encore ami! Elle enroula ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs, les jointures de ses mains devenants blanches tandis que se poursuivait le combat intérieur de ses sentiments.

C'était tellement Merlin d'être _bon_. Il était loyal et attentionnée, naïf et doux, courageux et déterminé … Il était prêt à mourir pour protéger ceux qu'il avait juré de protégé, et malgré qu'elle ait essayé de nuire à ces mêmes personnes qu'il protégeait, il montrait encore sa compassion et sa gentillesse. Tous ces mots qu'il lui adressait, les choses qu'il lui avait dit depuis son retour à Camelot. Peu d'entre eux avait été des railleries pour la mettre en garde contre lui. La plupart avait été pour qu'elle remette en question si le chemin qu'elle empruntait afin de savoir si c'était celui qu'elle voulait ou non. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, malgré tous ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et elle savait maintenant, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il n'était plus possible pour elle de revenir en arrière.

Elle prit un profonde respiration, en frissonnant, l'expirant lentement. Elle pourrait encore le haïr pour l'avoir empoisonnée ce jour-là, mais elle comprenait qu'il le regrettait profondément. Il s'était blâmé de l'avoir entraînée sur le chemin qu'elle avait pris et avait sans doute remis en question le fait qu'il aurait pu le changer ou non s'il lui avait révélé qu'il avait des pouvoirs avant ce jour fatal. Le haïssait-elle encore ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre… mais en regardant le miroir de la femme emplie de conflits et qui se penchait sur son passé, elle prit une décision à son sujet.

Elle adhèrerait à sa requête, et ne ferait rien pour nuire à Camelot durant son absence, Elle ne ferait rien, rien du tout jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu.

~(-)~

Des brins d'herbes sèches volèrent jusque dans le feu, jetés par la main qui les avait justement arraché des plis d'une chemise. Merlin grommela contre lui-même, recrachant et retirant encore un peu d'herbe et de saleté de ses vêtements. Il avait passé l'après-midi entier à tenter d'esquiver le dragon … qui, lorsqu'il ratait, le tapait 'gentillement' tandis qu'il lui plongeai dessus et l'envoyait s'étendre et rouler dans l'herbe. Il aurait un choix de contusions quand il se réveillerait le matin, mais au moins la leçon n'avait pas été un échec total … la dernière heure et demie, avant que l'épuisement ne le force à s'arrêter, le dragon n'avait plus réussi à le toucher une seule fois.

Il soupira se penchant en arrière pour s'entourer de ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur était en train faire maintenant, maintenant que le soleil s'était couché et que le jour était presque fini. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au ruisseau se trouvant à proximité, se levant pour aller vers lui. Arrangeant quelques pierres pour créer un petit bassin à l'abri des remous, il chuchota un sort appelant une image de suite.

Arthur était assis à son bureau, en train de lire , Liam retournant les couvertures sur le lit, prêtes pour que le prince se retire pour dormir. Le serviteur sourit, se permettant un petit et faible gloussement à ce que le prince venait juste de dire, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de quitter la chambre. L'image changea alors, sans prévenir, pour monter à la surprise de Merlin, Morgane dans sa chambre temporaire.

Elle semblait inhabituellement calme, ses yeux étaient distants, avant qu'elle ne se déplace un peu, comme si elle était consciente d'être observée. Elle fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, avant de répondre à Gwen qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour la nuit. Gwen quitta la pièce, Morgane allant à la table de toilette. Une fois là, elle se fixa dans le miroir, avant que ses yeux ne dérivent vers la dague ornée, posée sur la surface en bois. La touchant du bout des doigts, elle soupira, avant de se diriger vers son lit. Bien qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer quoique ce soit, Merlin pouvait voir dans ses manières que ses mots avaient obtenu au moins en partie grâce à ses yeux. Elle se 'comporterait bien' comme il lui avait demandé jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour au moins faire ça.

Des battements d'ailes retentirent derrière lui, la grâce de Kilgharrah pour atterrir faisait peu pour réduire la réverbération d'un bruit sourd que l'on obtient inévitablement lorsque quelque chose d'énorme frappe le sol. La vibration brisa l'image, un autre bruit sourd plus petit précédant les paroles du dragon.

"Je suppose que tu as vérifié pour Camelot ?"

Merlin se retourna face à lui, hochant la tête.

"Oui, tout va bien… Il n'y a rien dont j'ai besoin de m'inquiéter"

Son regard s'abaissa, remarquant la biche morte qui avait chuté au pied du dragon. Kilgharrah, suivant son regard, le lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête.

"C'est pour toi … J'ai déjà eu le mien."

"Uhh, merci."

Merlin s'approcha, apportant la biche d'un coté, et l'y laissant là pour s'en occuper au matin. Il durerait plusieurs jours facilement, il s'assit alors près du feu, pendant que le dragon s'enroulait autour de celui et du sorcier comme un mur protecteur.

"Kilgharrah, j'ai une question."

Le dragon arqua un sourcil.

"Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ?"

"Pouvez-vous me parler de votre jeunesse ? Je suis curieux."

Kilgharrah le fixa, avant de lentement secouer la tête

"Oh non, Je ne pense pas!"

"S'il vous plaît ?"

Merlin fixa le dragon, un sourire gai et plein d'espoir accompagnant ce regard implorant. Kilgharrah fronça les sourcils, hésitant pendant plusieurs secondes avant de pousser un soupir de résignation.

"Oh, très bien."

Il ajusta sa position, s'installant plus confortablement sur le sol.

"Je te raconterai la 'Nidification' le lieu de naissance de tous les dragons. Ici, haut dans les montagnes du nord, mon espèce dominait les cieux, alors que les autres espèces vivantes nous regardaient dans la crainte."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: : un peu plus de Morgane ici, une morgane qui a beaucoup plus de sens que celle de 'mal' absolu affiché dans la série. De n'en veillez pas. elle est encore en train de tendre vers le mal, mais sa descente à ce niveau, ne sera pas aussi simple que de décider que c'est juste parce qu'elle hait Uther. Elle va faire face à beaucoup de doutes et de questions avant de se décider. Basiquement, je me suis davantage penchée sur la légende que ce que fais la série, puisque la légende dit qu'elle était l'élève de Merlin avant de le trahir. Elle ne sera pas son élève dans cette fic. mais j'insinuerai qu'il essayera presque d'être un mentor pour elle, essayant de la guider vers la lumière. Cela me semble bien plus crédible de cette façon.**


	25. Chevalierdragon et Dragon Partie 2

**Alaia Skyhawk : Si ce n'est pas déjà évident, les prochaines scènes communes avec kilgharrah dans les épisodes "qui ne sont pas encore diffusés" seront modifiées pour s'adapter à l'issue de ce sous-épisode. Je ne sais pas, mais la manière dont Merlin régente Kilgharrah dans la "Caverne de Cristal" ne correspondait pas à son personage tel qu'il est habituellement. Il n'est pas le type à franchement ordonner quelqu'un à faire quelque chose, Il préfèrerait de loin le demander… Et yeah, je réalise que ce genre de chose donne 'une atmosphère Eragon', mais ce n'est pas délibéré… La version cinématographique de ce livre m'a fait grincé les le massacreront :S**

**De tout manière, en avant pour le chapitre!**

**Abeille : Je tenais à m'excuser de poster aussi tard, mais je voulais faire quelques dernières corrections avant, et j'avais oublié que je passais la journée à Bruxelles pour un truc de famille. Enfin toujours est-il que théoriquement et techniquement on est toujours dimanche ;). Il est probable qu'il reste des erreurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à la correction chez Shima, j'ai relu attentivement cependant et j'espère en avoir laissé passé qu'un minimum.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 25 : Dragonnier et Dragon ~ Partie 2~

"Cela semble être si lointain à présent, cette ancien âge où les dragons étaient respectés et vénérés par tous. Un âge de magie et d'équilibre, où ceux qui maniaient ces énergies étaient tenus en haute estime. "

La voix de Kilgharrah était douce, ses yeux lointains, perdus dans les réminiscence de cet âge ancien. La lumière vacillante du feu de camp augmentait la tristesse de son expression, et le regret de ce qu'il avait perdu, se voyait ici dans la manière dont il baissait la tête.

Voyant cette tristesse, Merlin s'assit contre le le corps massif du dragon, son geste de réconfort malencontreusement éclipsé par la grande créature.

"Ça me fait souhaiter de pouvoir le voir un jour. Tout ce que j'ai jamais connu était la peur que ma magie soit découverte. Je n'ai jamais été capable de montrer ce que j'étais au monde, parce que j'aurais été tué pour cela. Les seuls personnes qui savent et me respectent pour ma magie sont ma mère, Gaius , Arthur et Lancelot. Je n'ai jamais connu ce que c'est que de pouvoir être vraiment moi-même en face de tous ceux que je protège."

Kilgharrah regarda vers lui, un léger sourire sur son visage.

"Ah, mais Arthur et toi êtes destinés à ramener à la vie cet âge d'or. Si tu réussis ton destin, alors un jour, tu auras cette chance."

Il regarda Merlin, ses yeux encore tristes.

"Imagines que tu aurais pu le voir cependant, nous deux pouvant voler ensemble dans les cieux au-dessus des nidifications, des douzaines d'autres dragons avec nous dans le ciel. J'ai voyagé avec bien des dragonniers dans toute ma longue vie, et le premier était un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que toi."

Merlin sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça vite dès qu'il parla.

"Vraiment ? … Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il avait perdu son père au même moment de sa vie que la mienne."

Le dragon soupira et hocha la tête.

"En effet … c'était un accident tragique, un accident qui nous a tous attristé. Tous les deux, son père et le dragon avec qui il parcourait le ciel, Daegrasa, ont été tué dans une violente tempête comme on n'en avait jamais vue dans nos contrées. Ils ont été projeté contre un flan de montagne, incapables d'atteindre un endroit pour s'abriter, et ils sont morts rapidement. Cela a pris des années avant qu'Alinar récupère de son chagrin et lui et moi avons voyagé ensemble pendant un très long moment. Il avait presque 80 ans lorsqu'il est finalement mort."

Merlin replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine, en fixant le feu de camp.

"Il te manque ?"

Le dragon hocha la tête à nouveau.

"Par moment, oui, mais alors il y a toujours des moments où me remémore l'un ou l'autre des dragonniers que je considérais comme des amis. Mon exemple le plus récent, avant toi, était un homme nommé Kaelin … Il a été tué par des hommes d'Uther durant la grande Purge."

Merlin se secoua, le regardant à nouveau tandis que le dragon continuait.

"Peu de temps après ça, Uther dupa ton père et les autres dragonniers pour m'appeler moi et mes frères à Camelot, avant de tous nous trahir. La douleur dans les yeux à ce moment, quand il a réalisé comment il avait été utilisé, est quelque chose dont je me souviendrai toujours… Lui et Kaelin était bons amis, et de me voir enchainer et traîner sous terre est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas pu oublier non plus, même jusqu'à sa mort."

Merlin s'étrangla, tandis que les émotions douloureuses auxquelles il avait pensé, s'étaient brusquement intensifiées et amenaient une boule dans sa gorge.

"Vous, … vous connaissiez mon père ?"

"Oui…"

Kilgharrah abaissa sa tête, courbant son cou et et maintenant son menton contre le sol de manière à pouvoir faire face au sorcier.

"C'était un homme bon, et un excellent dragonnier. Ta lignée est une des plus vieilles de son espèce, et ta famille était une des rares qui choisirent de vivre dans les paysages impitoyables qui servaient de maisons aux nidifications. Malgré les difficultés à vivre dans un tel endroit, cela a permis à vos ancêtres d'être plus proche de mon espèce que bien d'autres n'auraient pu l'espérer. Balinor était bien connu, pour avoir souvent voyagé en compagnie de dragon Celesa. Elle était un peu comme la reine de mon espèce et elle a été une des dernières à avoir été tuée pendant la Purge. Jusque-là, Balinor et Elle ont souvent visité l'île fortunée. Ils étaient tous deux nos représentants avec la prêtresse de l'ancienne religion qui habitait là. C'est probablement là que ton mentor, Gaius, l'a rencontré la première fois, il y venait pour compenser ses manques en pouvoirs magiques sous l'autorité de la prêtresse. Il était le représentant de Camelot et il visitait régulièrement l'île jusqu'au jour où la Purge a commencé. Le jour où les dragons ont été tué, Celesa a réussi à sauver Balinor, mais elle est morte de ses blessures peu après. Balinor s'est alors échappé avec l'aide de Gaius et a été se cacher, vivre à Ealdor, jusqu'au moment où il a été découvert par Uther et a été forcé encore une fois à fuir."

Auprès de lui, Merlin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas sangloter, bien que ses larmes trouvaient encore leur chemin pour tâcher l'avant de sa blouse. Gaius n'avait pas été capable de lui dire quoique ce soit sur son père, autrement qu'ils étaient amis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait la chance d'en apprendre autant de la part de KIlgharrah. Il pouvait sentir les dernières barrières de colère entre lui et le dragon tomber, ce partage de douleur et de nostalgie cimentait le lien entre eux.

Il se tourna de manière à pouvoir presser sa joue contre Kilgharrah, ses larmes faisant briller les écailles qu'elles touchaient sous la lumière du feu.

"Merci de me l'avoir dit. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi."

Kilgharrah soupira, appuyant son menton sur le sol.

"Mais si, jeune sorcier, avec toi les larmes parlent plus clairement que n'importe quel mot.

Ils restèrent tous les deux comme ça, le dragon regardant paisiblement comment Merlin s'assoupissait et dérivait dans le sommeil. Ce soir ils rêveraient tous les deux … du jour où la vue d'un dragonnier et d'un dragon dans le ciel serait de nouveau regardée avec admiration.

~(-)~

Les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrèrent à travers la fenêtre, projetant leur pâle lueur sur les long cheveux noirs de la femme assise devant le miroir.

Morgane soupira, passant sa brosse dans ses longs cheveux noirs tandis qu'elle attendait l'arrivée de Gwen. Elle ne tombait généralement pas du lit si tôt, mais ces derniers jours, ça avait été le seul moment où elle pouvait vraiment réfléchir. C'était étrange, que sa décision de ne rien faire pour nuire à Camelot jusqu'au retour de Merlin la fasse se sentir si paisible. C'était comme si un grand fardeau avait été retiré de ses épaules, et pour la première fois depuis son retour elle se sentait comme à la maison.

Elle reposa la brosse dans un autre soupir, se levant et rejoignant la fenêtre. L'aube sur la cité était magnifique, elle avait presque oublié à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Combien de fois s'était-elle tenue ici étant enfant pour regarder le lever du soleil ? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire, mais il n'avait jamais perdu de sa beauté, malgré le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Gwen entrant avec le plateau du petit déjeuner et s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa maîtresse était réveillée. Elle sourit, le déposa sur la table la plus proche avant de sortir une petite boîte et une lettre qui lui était jointe.

"Ceci est arrivé pour vous tard la nuit dernière, Ma Dame. Je pense que cela pourrait être une présent d'anniversaire en retard."

Morgane alla vers elle, acceptant la boîte avec un sourire, Elle s'assit alors à la table, pendant que derrière elle, Gwen procédait au choix d'une robe pour elle. La boîte contenait une paire de fins gants en cuir, brodés aux poignets, tout-à-fait le genre de cadeau qu'on pourrait offrir à une dame aimant l'équitation… Mais la lettre lui glaça le sang tandis que ses yeux en lisaient les mots. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait semblé innocent, un lointain roi lui souhaitant son anniversaire et s'excusant pour le retard de ce cadeau, mais le message caché entre ces mots était clair.

Morgause demandait à la voir, ce soir aux Bois des ténèbres.

Elle plia la lettre et la rangea, clignant de l'oeil et souriant à Gwen quand la servante vint admirer le cadeau. Son esprit était bien ailleurs cependant, elle sentait une touche de panique l'envahir, la paix, qu'elle avait commençait à ressentir à nouveau ce matin, se brisant. Merlin n'était pas encore revenu, et elle n'avait aucune idée de _quand_ il reviendrait. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ?

~(-)~

"_Uisce, ard agus sruth!_"

Les yeux du sorcier se dorèrent, sa main tendue vers les vagues mouvantes comme s'il exerçait sa volonté sur elles. Une des vagues s'éleva au dessus des autres, mais retomba encore lorsque Merlin en perdit le contrôle.

Il commença son incantation. Kilgharrah le suivant du regard depuis la côte à une courte distance du sorcier. Le dragon l'observait tandis qu'il essayait encore, regardant le sorcier debout au sommet de la roche pulvérisée d'eau par les vagues, puis il renifla.

"C'est le troisième jour sur cette leçon pour manipuler la nature, Merlin, … Es-tu prêt à me dire maintenant où se situe ton erreur?"

Merlin se tourna et le regarda, de manière obstinée.

"J'y arriverai!"

Le dragon secoua la tête d'amusement

"Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, mais si ta piètre performance jusqu'à maintenant est une indication du temps que tu mettras… cela pourrait prendre un moment. J'avais l'impression que tu n'avais pas l'intention de rester loin de Camelot pour plus de deux semaines et tu es déjà dans ta seconde semaine"

Merlin resta silencieux, fronçant les sourcils, avant d'approuver à contrecoeur.

"Bien … dites-moi."

"Et quel est le mot _magique_ ?"

Merlin le regarda le taquiner, grommelant dans sa barbe.

"Dites-moi… s'il vous plaît."

Kilgharrah rit, ignorant le nouveau regard de Merlin, pendant qu'il répondait.

"C'est simple, jeune sorcier, depuis que tu as commencé cette leçon tu as combattu la nature. Lis les courants et le flux des vagues, et travaille avec eux plutôt que contre. Laisse leur pouvoir nourrir votre sort, au lieu d'essayer de le forcer à aller dans une suture direction."

Merlin le fixa, amusé, avant de se tourner à nouveau face à la mer, en tendant la main, et s'arrêtant un moment les yeux fermés.

"_Uisce, ard agus sruth!_"

Cette fois, la vague qu'il avait choisie ne retomba pas, au lieu d'atteindre son apogée, elle coula vers le haut comme une cascade en sens inverse. Il la fusionna en une boule au dessus des eaux mouvementées, retenue par la volonté de Merlin.

Kilgharrah gloussa.

"À présent _c'_est plus correct, Merlin."

Merlin se retourna et le regarda à nouveau.

"_Sioc! ...Fleoge!_"

La balle d'eau gela, avant de s'envoler à travers les airs, pour frapper le dragon comme une énorme boule de neige. Kilgharrah fixa Merlin platement, des morceaux de glace fondant et glissant de son visage.

"Ainsi c'est à ça que tu veux jouer maintenant ?"

Il cracha une boule de feu droit sur Merlin, qui, dans sa folle fuite pour sortir de sa trajectoire, tomba de son rocher dans l'eau. Il refit surface, entièrement trempé et pas du tout amusé, alors que le dragon continuait à rire de lui.

~(-)~

La soirée était tombée sur la cité, les lumières de la ville s'éteignant les une après les autres au fur et à mesure que ses résidents allaient se coucher. Arthur se tenait à sa fenêtre, regardant au travers, attendant que le serviteur s'incline pour le quitter.

Liam repliait les couverture comme il le faisait toujours, souhaitant une bonne nuit au prince et souriant de gratitude quand Arthur le remercia. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, le prince fit quelques pas en allant vers son paravent et attrapa les vêtements dont il avait besoin.

Arthur s'habilla rapidement, attachant son épée à sa ceinture, avant de jeter un manteau sombre par dessus sa tenue, afin de se rendre plus difficile à voir dans l'obscurité. Morgane avait semblé tendue aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement subtil, mais il l'avait remarqué. Il avait passé chaque instant à garder un oeil sur elle et c'était la première fois en plusieurs jours que quelque chose semblait la rendre nerveuse.

Il quitta ses appartements et se glissa silencieusement à travers le château, se déplaçant dans une alcôve où il verrait Morgane si elle quittait sa chambre. Si elle suivait le parcours que Merlin lui avait décrit, si elle s'apprêtait à partir, alors ce serait avant minuit. Un peu plus tard et elle n'aurait pas le temps de revenir avant qu'il n'y ait une occasion que quelqu'un ne remarque son absence.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la sorcière émergeant de ses appartements, vêtue d'un manteau rouge. Elle semblait distraite, comme si elle était inquiète de quelque chose, tellement qu'elle ne regarda pas même une fois en arrière pour vérifier si elle était suivie. Ou alors, avec Merlin au loin, elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui _pourrait _essayer.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour sortir du château, et alors quitter la ville, tournant au sud à travers les champs jusqu'aux Bois des Ténèbres nommés avec justesse. Ces bois étaient connus pour leur monstre, et étaient peuplés de scorpions géants auxquels seul le courageux ou le fou tenteraient de faire face sans n'avait clairement pas peur de ces bois cependant, elle y était entrée sans la moindre hésitation, encore ignorante de l'homme qui la suivait.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas ce passage. Qu'était-elle venue faire ici ? Cela signifiait-il qu'une autre attaque aurait bientôt lieu contre Camelot? Si c'était le cas, alors il aurait à essayer de contacter Merlin d'une manière ou d'une autre, ainsi que de faire revenir le sorcier immédiatement. Cette constatation le prenait aux tripes quand il vit qui venait de sortir de l'ombre pour saluer Morgane à l'orée d'une clairière.

C'était Morgause, et la vue de celles-ci ensembles glaça le sang d'Arthur et le mit en colère. Cette femme avait essayé de le retourner contre son père, et avait ensuite essayé de l'assassiner durant le siège. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur elle avec son épée, car il savait que l'attaquer ici serait suicidaire. À la place, il resta caché et observa, attendant.

"Bienvenue, soeur. J'espère que tu te portes bien ? "

Morgane acquiesça, étreignant Morgause avant de lui répondre.

"Oui, tout va bien, Pourquoi voulais tu me parler à nouveau si tôt? C'est risqué pour moi de venir ici trop souvent, quelqu'un pourrait s'en apercevoir."

Morgause soupira, son visage creusé par un faible froncement de sourcil.

"J'ai besoin que tu me racontes comment les choses se passent dans la cité. J'ai des éléments à mettre en place, mais pour choisir le moment de les mettre en action j'ai besoin de connaître l'état de la ville."

Morgane sembla un peu surprise, avant de secouer un peu sa tête et de parler.

"La cité est encore sous tension depuis que tu es venue me voir; la garde a été doublée et tout le monde est prudent. Merlin est en alerte ainsi, il m'observe chaque fois qu'il le peut. Il n'est pas idiot; il verra une attaque venir si nous ne sommes pas prudentes. Après ce que j'ai fait cette nuit-là, il serait stupide de ne pas l'être."

Morgause la regarda, en la questionnant.

"Qu'as-tu fait?"

La femme aux cheveux foncés inclina la tête, évitant son regard.

"J'ai … j'ai essayé de tuer Uther, mais Arthur m'a interrompue. Il n'a pas vu ce que j'allais faire, mais c'était proche."

Morgause jura.

"Tu es folle ! Je t'ai prévenue de ne pas agir avec précipitation! Cela change tout; les plans doivent être différés pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que Camelot baisse à nouveau sa garde."

Elle soupira de frustration.

"Si seulement, ce foutu garçon n'interférait pas, ce serait si simple d'observer la cité à distance."

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises ces derniers temps de sonder le château de l'intérieur, mais il y a trop d'interférences. C'est comme une couverture embrouillée de magie, masquant l'aire et rendant toute tentative pour voir au travers comme si on essayait de voir à travers l'éclat du soleil levant. Tu vis à l'intérieur de cette couverture, et tu es donc habituée à sa présence au point que tu n'en es pas consciente. Mais pour moi, qui n'y suis pas. il me permet seulement de capter quelques images vagues. Elles sont tellement floues ou incohérentes qu'elles sont _inutiles_"

Morgause était agitée maintenant, commençant à faire les cent pas jusqu'à ce que sa soeur lui parle pour la calmer.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas soeur. Si quoique ce soit change en notre faveur dans la cité, je trouverai un moyen de te le faire savoir."

Elle regarda droit dans la direction de Camelot, Arthur camouflé derrière son arbre.

"Je dois rentrer à présent, avant qu'on ne remarque mon absence. Au revoir, soeur"

Toutes deux partirent, chacune dans leur propre direction, pendant qu'Arthur restait où il était, absolument immobile. Il laissa Morgane prendre de l'avance par rapport à lui, avant de prendre aussi le chemin du retour vers la cité, dans un état de perplexité.

Morgane venait juste de mentir Morgause. Merlin n'était même pas à Camelot pour le moment, et pourtant elle avait dit à l'autre sorcière qu'il y était. Et pas seulement ça, mais Morgause pensait que Merlin était la raison pour laquelle elle était incapable d'observer le château de l'intérieur, mais là encore ce n'était pas de son fait et pour cause, … Donc s'il en n'était pas la source, qui c'était ?

~(-)~

Fredonnant négligemment pour lui-même, tandis qu'il travaillait, lisant une des pages du Livre de Sortilèges de Merlin, le médecin acquiesça à lui-même et murmura un dernier mot à la large jarre qu'il tenait. Le tenant à la lumière de l'aube entrant par la fenêtre, il hocha alors la tête de satisfaction.

Une petit enchantement de préservation étant à présent appliqué au verre, Gaius y fit basculer les herbes dont il s'était assurer qu'elles resteraient fraîches. Avant qu'il ait repris l'usage de la magie, il avait oublié à quel point c'était plus facile de faire son travail de médecin. Il n'avait plus à faire face à la découverte que certaines de ses fournitures avaient pourri ou moisi, il avait simplement appliqué des sorts pertinents sur les contenants et les rafraîchissait de temps en temps. Cela ne gardait pas les herbes utilisable pour toujours, mais cela augmentait leur durée de vie considérablement.

Il plaça la jarre dans un de ses placards, la mettant aux cotés de plusieurs douzaines d'autre, portant aussi le même enchantement. Il fit alors le tour de la pièce, en vérifiant l'état des charmes qu'il avait mis en place et renouvelant ceux qui avaient commencé à s'estomper. Il était en train de travailler jusqu'à être complètement en sueur, s'essuyant le front avec un chiffon tandis qu'il marchait, avant de s'assoir quand il eut fini pour profiter d'un breuvage à base d'herbes fraîchement préparées.

Il soupira, satisfait. Son laboratoire n'avait été comme ça depuis le temps avant la Purge, et il avait à admettre en rétrospective que cela lui avait manqué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. mais la présence passive de tous ses petits enchantements l'avait toujours rassuré sans raison particulière.

Tournant son attention loin de ses enchantements qui infestaient ses appartements, il jeta un coup d'oeil au plat en laiton reposant sur la table dans le coin. Merlin devait être revenu à la fin de la semaine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que son protégé avait fait jusqu'à présent.

~(-)~

Ses yeux se plissaient, en se fermant presque face au vent impétueux, ses mains se resserraient en blanchissant ses articulations tellement elles s'agrippaient sur le bord des écailles du dragon.

Merlin combattit l'envie pressante de crier, alors que Kilgharrah exécutait une autre voltige qui lui coupa le souffle et un piqué. Il se lançait comme une feuille dans le vent, tout en s'attendant à ce que son passager reste sur lui.

Merlin essaya de ne pas avoir de nausée, commençant à ressentir complètement le mal de l'air, et il était certainement en train de devenir un peu vert sur les bords. Toujours accroché solidement, il ravalait convulsivement et cria au dragon une fois qu'il eut terminé son piqué :

"Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai ! Comment je suis supposé bouger _avec_ toi quand je ne sais pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?"

Kilgharrah s'envola vers le haut dans le ciel du matin, criant joyeusement en réponse … Il appréciait réellement ça.

"Écoute l'âme qui est en toi, Merlin ! Écoute l'esprit qui est frère à la mienne! Ressens le lien, entre nous, et avec lui lis mes moindres mouvements comme si c'était les tiens! N'_essaye_ pas de le faire, _fais_-le juste! Aie confiance en tes instincts."

Il plongea à nouveau, Merlin nauséeux plaçant une main devant sa bouche. Le sorcier se força à essayer d'ignorer à quel point il se sentait malade à cet instant, se concentrant sur la rechercher de ce sentiment … celui qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la falaise qui servait de maison à Kilgharrah.

Le dragon continua à se contorsionner et à tourner, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde que Merlin était en train de se concentrer. Cela semblait faire presque une éternité pour le sorcier avant que, sans même y penser, il se pencha dans le soudain virage à gauche que Kilgharrah faisait, alors même que le dragon était en train de le faire.

Il cligna des yeux, tombant presque du dos de Kilgharrah, quand, de surprise, il perdit le sentiment qu'il venait juste de trouver. Balançant une main pour stopper sa glissade sur le coté, il réussit à nouveau à trouver cette sensation qui était presque comme si son coeur et celui de Kilgharrah battaient comme un seul.

Le dragon plongea une fois encore vers le bas, cette fois le sorcier hurlant de joie, tandis que toute sa peur de tomber disparaissait. Kilgharrah commença à rire alors qu'il le sentit aussi, remontant vers le ciel à nouveau. Merlin n'était plus son passager, l'esprit du jeune dragonnier avait maintenant l'audace de faire des acrobaties aériennes encore plus spectaculaires!

Il se retourna à l'envers, retombant vers le terrain de chasse dans cette position tandis que Merlin se tenait à l'aide de ses seuls genoux, et ses bras flottant dans le vent, avant de tourner en vrille à nouveau verticalement pour terminer le piqué dans un fracas d'arbres effleurés par des battements d'ailes. C'était ça que voulait dire être parent d'un dragon!

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, Imaginez cette dernière scène avec la musique "Fighting in the market" de la saison 1. Merlin essayant de ne pas être malade, mais se sentant sur un sommet comme s'il était sur la plus grande montagne-russe du monde, va tellement bien avec ce morceau :D**


	26. Chevalierdragon et Dragon Partie 3

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, Je pense que l'allusion dans la 2ème partie n'a échappé qu'à peu de personne, à propos de ce qui causait l'interférence avec les visions de Morgause … c'est Gaius et ses charmes qui infestent ses appartement, et il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est en train de faire, heehehehehehe XD**

**De toute manière, en avant pour le chapitre !**

**Réponses de l'auteur aux reviews pour le chapitre 25 :**

Egwene: Je voulais vraiment écrire Merlin s'excuser auprès de lui. Je n'étais pas vraiment droite dans mes bottes quand il l'a forcé comme ça, sans réel remords pour l'avoir fait. Comme pour Liam,c'est vraiment un personnage avec qui il est marrant de travailler. Je trouve beaucoup de mes meilleurs OCs avec d'abord juste un nom et quelques détails, et c'est toujours génial de venir avec plus d'idée pour lui et de le contruire :)

ma lune: Je suis contente que tu l'aimes :)

Thecrasy: Wow, longue review. Ok, une longue et raisonnable réponse, ainsi pas trop à traduire. J'ai vraiment essayé d'éviter les mary-sues, etc, car ils me font grincer des dents. J'admet qu'il y a une petite 'gâterie' à venir dans le futur avec Liam, mais vraiment petite. Et Morgane, yeah, elle avait besoin de douter plus, c'est pourquoi je l'ajoute ici, hehe. Pour Arthur et Merlin, leur relation est purement de l'amitié. Je ne suis osa contre le Merthur, mais je n'en écrirai pas.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Réponses des traducteurs :

Thecrazy, c'est Julie qu'il faut contacter pour lui proposer ton aide, actuellement elle est en vacance et injoignable, il va falloir attendre un peu.

Avis : Ce chapitre devait être posté par Shima, mais elle a eu des impondérables, donc ayant brièvement une connexion internet durant mes propres vacances, je vous envoie le chapitre traduit avec quelques jours de retard, veuillez m'excuser pour ce contre-temps. Concernant le prochain chapitre, Shima n'aura probablement pas le temps de le faire, je vais m'y mettre et j'essayerais de le poster en temps et en heure mais je ne peux rien promettre, je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais accès à internet.

Abeille

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 26: Dragonnier et dragon ~ Partie 3 ~

Il se tenait à la fenêtre, ses yeux contemplants le ciel lointain. Où était Merlin là tout de suite ? Reviendrait-il bientôt ? Ou pas encore avant quelques jours ?

Arthur soupira, ses inquiétudes concernants la rencontre entre Morgane et Morgause pas encore complètement effacées. Il avait su que la sorcière blonde attaquerait encore, éventuellement, mais l'entendre en parler avait donné un aspect dur à la réalité. Le seul répit avait été que Morgane avait choisi de mentir à sa soeur, et de cacher le fait que pour le moment, Merlin était absent de la cité. Elle se demandait probablement la même chose que lui, c'est-à-dire quand le sorcier reviendrait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Liam entra pour faire une pause, surpris que le prince soit déjà debout et habillé.

Arthur sourit pour le rassurer, tandis que le serviteur plaçait le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table.

"Tout va bien, j'étais juste trop agité pour rester au lit. Je vais faire une promenade autour du château aujourd'hui, et je pourrais rendre visite à Gaius , aussi je te donne un jour de congé."

Il marcha jusqu'au manteau de cheminée, y attrapant un petite bourse et la lançant à Liam. Quand le serviteur l'attrapa, il put entendre le tintement distinct des pièces qui s'y trouvaient.

"C'est un bonus, pour ton bon travail, Pas de si ou de mais, juste accepte-le, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser la refuser. Utilise-la pour t'offrir quelque chose, ou garde-le pour un autre jour, comme tu veux. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est que tu m'apportes mon souper à l'heure habituelle, le reste de la journée t'appartient."

Liam le fixa, avant d'ouvrir timidement la bourse et de faire basculer son contenu dans sa main. Plusieurs pièces d'argent tombèrent à l'intérieure de sa paume, et il haleta sous le choc avant de revenir sur Arthur.

"Mais … mais, Sire, c'est presque deux semaines de gages…"

Arthur replia ses bras, souriant encore.

"Aucune argumentation, Liam. Maintenant, va-y, sors et amuses-toi pour un moment… Juste, ne reviens pas saoul."

Liam resta là en état de choc, pendant encore quelques minutes avant que son visage ne s'ouvre en le plus large sourire qu'Arthur ait jamais vu. Ce sourire resta sur son visage, tandis qu'il hochait la tête en remerciements et qu'il quittait la pièce, le prince le regardant partir.

Il soupira, allant à la table, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait vraiment voulu récompenser Liam, un jeune homme prêt à s'adapter à ses préférences inhabituelles pour un noble. Une grande partie du protocole avait été mis de coté par le timide jeune homme, une chose remarquable étant donné sa nature, mais à vrai dire Arthur avait aussi voulu s'assurer de ne pas être interrompu par lui aujourd'hui.

Il finit son petit déjeuner et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant nonchalamment à travers les couloirs, hochant la tête à ceux qui passaient. À la fin, il avait été obligé de se tapir dans l'alcôve près des appartements de Morgane, pendant presque une heure et demie, avant que Gwen n'arrive avec le plateau du petit déjeuner prêt à retourner à la cuisine, et il fit en sorte d'attendre quelques minutes de plus, avant de quitter sa cachette et d'approcher la porte.

Il y toqua gentiment, la voix étouffée de Morgane l'appelant pour qu'il rentre. Les réparations après l'incendie étaient depuis longtemps finies, il n'en restait aucun signe tandis qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face. Elle sembla surprise quand elle vit qui était à la porte, lui désignant le siège à sa table de toilette.

"Arthur, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici de si tôt matin ?"

Il remonta ses sourcils un petit peu, jouant son propre rôle même si à l'intérieur il se sentait mal à l'aise.

"Je me demandais si tu voudrais venir monter avec moi ce matin. J'ai donné à Liam un jour de congé, pour l'éloigner de mes cheveux, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi."

Elle commença à sourire, allant récupérer ses chaussures de son espace d'habillage, ainsi qu'un manteau. Elle écrit alors une note rapide qu'elle laissa à Gwen pour qu'elle sache où elle était, avant que tous deux ne se dirigent vers les étables. Elle n'avait jamais été de celles qui refusent de monter; c'était rassurant de voir qu'au moins certaines choses la concernants restaient inchangées.

Bientôt, ils furent au galop à travers les champs, discutant de choses futiles yang eu lieu au sein de la cour comme ils le faisait si souvent dans le passé. C'est lorsqu'ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin du retour vers le château qu'il se permit de se défaire un peu de sa façade enjouée, Morgane fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua la légère trace de préoccupation dans son expression.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle, leurs chevaux marchants côte à côte, et soupira.

"C'est ce que je voulais te demander … Tu semblais un peu ailleurs ces deux derniers jours, et je me demandais si tes cauchemars étaient revenus."

Elle le fixa, avant de commencer à secouer sa tête.

"Non … Non ils ne sont pas revenus, Je suis juste un petit peu stressée, avec l'incendie et le déménagement de mes appartements pendant une semaine. J'irais bien dans un jour ou deux."

Arthur la regarda derrière lui, hochant la tête en signe qu'il acceptait son explication, mais encore capable de voir son trouble dans ses yeux. Son conflit entre ses sentiments de culpabilité, celle d'avoir menti à Morgause, et celle d'avoir été la voir en premier lieu. Morgane était coincée entre les deux cotés, et il n'y avait aucune manière de dire vers quelle chemin elle se tournerait à la fin.

Il lui sourit, avec juste une point d'amusement tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des portes de la cité.

"Rappelle-toi juste, s'il y a n'importe quoi qui te trouble, tu peux toujours venir me parler … C'est ce que les grands frères font, et tu as toujours été comme une petite soeur pour moi."

Elle recula soudainement, à la fois surprise et profondément touchée, avant de balbutier sa réponse.

"Je … Je m'en souviendrai. Merci, Arthur, J'apprécie ton geste."

Elle ne dit plus rien sur le reste de la chevauchée, mais il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire sur le fait qu'elle était comme sa petite soeur avait signifié beaucoup pour elle. Sa culpabilité pour avoir choisi de mentir à Morgause, pour protéger Camelot et lui, était effacée au moins pour le moment, effacée sous la joie subtile que son geste lui avait apporté. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il savait qu'elle était sa demi-soeur, mais cela avait la même valeur. Et ce qu'elle _valait_ signifiait aussi beaucoup pour lui parce que comme Merlin, il n'allait pas renoncer à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que plus rien d'autre ne pourrait être fait.

Il lui fit ses adieux après avoir remis leurs chevaux aux garçons d'écuries, traversant la cour pour aller aux appartements de Gaius. Le médecin aurait bientôt fini sa ronde, et tous deux avaient besoin de parler. D'abord de Morgane, et ensuite des implications de la visite de Morgause.

~(-)~

Le marché était très animé, les gens se pressants ça et là, tandis que d'autres bavardaient entre eux ou s'interpellaient de leur voix rauque. Des rires fusèrent ici et là, un groupe de jeunes hommes se moquant d'un des leur qui venait juste de tomber dans le caniveau. Les nuages menaçant de pluie dans le ciel ne faisait rien pour décourager l'esprit de la ville. S'il pleuvait, il pleuvait, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pleuve, personne n'allait s'arrêter de vaquer à ses occupations.

Liam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sourire à lui-même, même s'il pensait nerveusement à l'endroit où il avait caché son 'bonus' sur sa personne. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser sa bourse à sa ceinture. Il avait laissé la majorité dans sa chambre au château et une bonne portion du reste était dans ses bottes… en petites pièces de cuivre provenant de ses économies cachées sous son lit. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'épargne avant, vu qu'un large pourcentage de ce qu'il gagnait était déduit pour sa chambre et sa pension. Il lui peut-être restait seulement quelques pièces chaque semaine, et celles-là, il les gardait pour s'habiller et il les épargnait pour peut-être s'acheter une maison ou démarrer un jour une entreprise ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait rarement quelques restes qu'il pouvait dépenser à ce qu'il voulait, ainsi c'était vraiment la première fois, qu'il allait au grand marché de Camelot en sachant que s'il voyait quelque chose qu'il voulait, et qui était dans des limites raisonnables, il pourrait juste l'_acheter_.

Il hésita en son fort intérieur pendant un moment, espérant que Merlin fut ici aussi. Être le protégé de Gaius voulait dire que l'autre serviteur n'avait pas d'argent déduit de ses gages pour la chambre, en retour, il devait bien sûr être l'assistant du médecin. Il avait emmené Liam à la taverne quelque fois et lui avait payé quelques verres, quelque chose que l'autre serviteur aurait ressenti personnellement comme étant le gaspillage d'une bonne pièce. Mais maintenant, il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait faire avec son bonus. Quand Merlin reviendrait, _il l'_emmènerait à la taverne et _lui _paierait un verre!

Souriant à cette pensée, Liam pénétra dans le marché animé et commença à marcher entre les étals. Les allées étroites définies par les étals étaient grouillantes de consommateurs, La pression de la foule le rendant doublement prudent à surveiller les pickpockets. Les lois de Camelot contre les voleurs étaient strictes, les punitions sévères, mais cela n'arrêtait pas les résidents les plus désespérés d'y recourir s'ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient s'enfuir. Heureusement pour Liam, il avait quelques expériences avec les tours utilisés par de tels individus… lorsqu'il était enfant, il en était un lui-même.

Le souvenir de ces jours lui firent froncer les sourcils pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Ces jours-là étaient partis et passés, grâce au père si juste du rude Sir Tarven. Il avait retiré un jeune pickpocket débraillé des rues et lui avait donné un travail à faire, et alors l'avait même instruit quand il s'était avéré d'esprit brillant. Liam avait appris la valeur d'un dur labeur, et avait gagné un fort sentiment de moralité grâce à cette éducation. C'était juste une honte que Sir Tarven n'ait pas le même tempérament que son père.

C'était avec une faible grimace qu'il se souvenait de son précieux maître. Tarven avait été strict au point d'être oppressif, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été encore juste. Après la mort de son père, il l'avait très bien payé, et lui avait donné une rutilante recommandation lorsqu'il passa au service de Camelot. Une part de Liam s'était étonnée même si cette 'recommandation' avait juste été faite pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait se débarrasser du jeune homme, qu'il voyait comme une sorte d'embarras après avoir hérité du domaine… Malgré toutes les années qui s'était écoulées, il ne s'était jamais entendu avec celui dont le père avait emmené et scolarisé un ancien voleur.

Presque comme pour tester ses vieux réflexes, c'est à ce moment que Liam sentit une main effleurer sa bourse. Une fraction de seconde plus tard et le soi-disant voleur disparaissait dans la foule; son cri étouffé se perdit au milieu du bruit général… Liam lui avait tordu le doigt pour son acte.

Remettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, Liam reprit joyeusement son chemin à travers le marché. À la fin, il s'était seulement acheté une nouvelle ceinture pour remplacer l'actuelle qui était plutôt vieille et usée, malgré que la boucle plate en laiton de la nouvelle ceinture soit finement gravée d'un motif attrayant de feuilles. Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne passe devant l'étal du charpentier et qu'il ne vit la sélection de figurines sculptées… Une en particulier attira son regard.

~(-)~

La faible menace de pluie laissait comme des tâches d'humidité sur le plateau herbeux, complètement ignorées par le couple qui courait dessus.

Merlin rit alors que Kilgharrah plongeait à coté de lui, laissant l'impact du dragon sur le bouclier magique, qu'il avait invoqué, le repousser sur le coté, hors de la route. Le dragon toucha la terre pendant un instant, arrachant un morceau de sol et d'herbe d'un coup de griffe et l'envoyant sur le sorcier. Merlin se vengea, jetant une boule de feu qui brisa le bloc ainsi dispersé sans danger. Tous deux avaient été occupé à faire ça toute la matinée, l'aire du plateau où ils pratiquaient ressemblant maintenant à un gribouillage d'enfant. Des lignes carbonisées, des tranchées et des bandes de troncs écrasés l'ornaient de motifs. Merlin 'appréciant' encore complètement sa leçon malgré le fait d'être son bouc émissaire.

Il arrêta de courir pendant un moment, reposant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Cependant c'était tout le temps dont le dragon avait besoin, alors, il plongea vers lui et attrapa Merlin au lieu de le renverser. Il monta en flèche haut dans le ciel avant de, au grand choc du sorcier, _le laisser tomber_ !

Merlin résista au besoin pressant de crier tandis qu'il descendait brusquement à travers l'air, jetant un coup d'oeil sur le coté pour voir que le dragon tombait en rythme avec lui.

Kilgharrah gloussa.

"Alors, jeune magicien, quelles sont les solutions possibles pour te sortir de cette situation ? Hmmm ?"

Il se mit à rire, Merlin était fortement tenté de lui ordonner de le rattraper. À la place, il se concentra, tendant une main en direction du terrain d'entraînement et criant.

"_Gaoth, iompair me!_"

Il étendit ses bras vers le coté, comme étendant des ailes, le vent éclatant soudainement depuis le bas et se répandant autour de lui. Au lieu de tomber vers le bas, , sa descente changea de direction, planant maintenant de manière contrôlée. Il sourit ensuite béatement à Kilgharrah.

"Qu'en penses-tu ? "

Kilgharrah gloussa à nouveau, s'échappant de son très lent piqué.

"Je regarderais où tu vas avant de te demander ça…"

Merlin retourna son attention vers le sol, réalisant maintenant que pendant qu'il était en train de planer, il allait plutôt rapidement.

"_An gaoth mall me!_"

Une autre rafale de vent venait en face de lui, le ralentissant, mais pas _assez_. Un hurlement de l'impact retentit peu de temps après, et il chuta dans l'herbe avant de finalement s'immobiliser.

Kilgharrah se posa derrière lui, en e regardant d'un air interrogateur et en gloussant.

"Une idée inventive, Merlin, mais tu as oublié de considérer comment tu atterrirais."

Merlin gémit tandis qu'il s'asseyait en crachant de l'herbe avant de grommeler dans sa barbe.

"_Dragan, cuir aghaidh i brocamas._"

Kilgharrah écarquilla les yeux, avant qu'un moment plus tard, l"ordre de Merlin ne le force à planter son visage dans la poussière. Il grommela dans le sol, produisant des nuages de poussières qui s'éparpillaient avec sa respiration.

"Nous avons besoin de vraiment travailler sur le moyen de t'enseigner la bonne manière d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de dragonniers"

Merlin le regarda.

"Alors, arrête de t'amuser à mes dépends, et j'arrêterai de te faire paraître stupide."

Kilgharrah, une fois l'ordre levé, releva la tête pour regarder le sorcier. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment, avant qu'ils n'éclatent tout les deux de rire.

"D'accord, d'accord,… tu marques un point. Maintenant vu que tu es certainement compétent dans l'esquive à présent. Où en es-tu dans le commandement des éléments ? Nous avons travaillé sur l'eau, tu viens juste d'utiliser le vent, et je t'ai vu jeter du feu, mais je n'ai pas encore vu ce que tu es encore en mesure de faire. Réfléchis bien à ce qui pourrait m'intéresser, car je pense que ce sera la dernière leçon que nous pourrons avoir avant que tu ne retournes à nouveau à Camelot."

Merlin fronça perdu dans ses pensées.

"Eh bien en dehors de ceux qui me permettent d'éclater ou bouger des pierres … Oh, et auparavant j'ai appelé la foudre depuis le ciel, bien que je ne l'ai pas vraiment appelée spécifiquement."

Il hésita.

"Je n'ai même pas utilisé une incantation, j'ai juste pointé et … bien … J'ai explosé Nimueh avec elle, parce que j'étais en colère … ,_ vraiment_ en colère."

Kilgharrah remonta son sourcil, honnêtement surpris.

"Tu la détruit avec la foudre ? Sans prononcer aucune incantation? …_Eh bien_… ce n'_est_ pas habituel."

Merlin cligna des yeux, confus.

"Ça ne l'est pas ?"

Kilgharrah se pencha vers lui à nouveau pour le regarder , avant de contempler le ciel.

"Peut-être que c'est dû effectivement à des causes fortuites dues au temps, parce que si tu peux appeler la foudre sans incantation, alors c'est un temps parfait pour t'enseigner à utiliser cette capacité _correctement_… Faisons de cette leçon finale une bonne leçon, et jette-toi dans le grand bain"

Il attrapa Merlin, le mettant sur ses épaules avant de prendre son envol, le cri de Merlin se perdant parmi le bruit des battements d'ailes.

"_Le grand bain ?_"

~(-)~

Une tête blonde apparut prudemment de derrière la porte, Liam se glissant à l'intérieur des appartements d'Arthur. c'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi, et il n'était pas encore attendu, mais il avait voulu laisser ce qu'il tenait sur la table pour que le prince le trouve. Quand il lui apparut que le prince était encore dehors, il se dirigea vers la table, un petit paquet à la main avec une note l'accompagnant. Il allait justement le déposer dessus quand le son d'une gorge s'éclaircissant le fit presque sortir de ses gonds. C'était Arthur, assis dans le seul coin près du lit qui n'était pas visible depuis la porte. Il avait les yeux braqués sur son serviteur temporaire avec les sourcils relevés, avant de reposer le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

"Et pour quelle raison peux-tu te faufiler dans ma chambre ?"

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans son ton, mais cela n'empêcha pas Liam de fourrer le paquet qu'il tenait derrière son dos alors qu'il balbutiait.

"Je euh… bien… J'étais..."

"Liam..."

Les sourcils était encore remontés, Arthur se tenant debout et attendant patiemment la réponse. Il y a avait quelque chose dans ses manières qui ressemblait beaucoup au gentil vieux père de Sir Tarven, et sous ce regard, le serviteur ne _put_ rester silencieux. Il marcha vers le prince, voûté, et présenta son paquet.

"C'est pour dire merci, pour la façon dont vous me traitez … Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour un noble aussi généreux que vous, pas depuis l'homme qui m'a élevé."

Arthur le regarda, surpris. avant d'accoter et d'ouvrir le paquet pour révéler une figure en bois d'un cheval, grossièrement sculpté. Ce n'était pas un travail d'art, et n'avait pas du coûter beaucoup, mais l'intention derrière était plus que suffisante. Il commença à sourire, La posture tendue et nerveuse de Liam commençant à se relaxer quand le serviteur le vit.

"Merci, Liam, je le conserverai précieusement."

Il marcha jusqu'au manteau au-dessus du feu, la mettant en valeur pour donner à la petite figurine la fierté d'être placée ici. Il alla jusqu'à Liam et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le guidant vers la porte.

"Quand tu iras chercher mon souper, informe les cuisiniers que deux personnes dîneront dans mes appartements ce soir, et qu'ils te donnent tout ce dont tu penses avoir besoin."

Liam cligna des yeux.

"Quoi? Qui vient dîner avec vous, Sire?"

Il obtint une tape sur son dos en réponse, alors que dehors, les nuages orageux commençait à gronder.

"Toi … "

~(-)~

Il était pressé contre le dos du dragon, les vents s'abattant devant eux s'ajoutant à la pluie.

Merlin frissonna, essayant de puiser la chaleur qu'il pouvait depuis l'endroit où il était assis, à califourchon sur les épaules massives de Kilgharrah. Ils étaient haut, plus haut que le dragon ne l'ait jamais emmené auparavant,dans l'air glacial de ce ciel qui était si proche des nuages, qu'il aurait presque pu les toucher.

Il sursauta quand un grondement de tonnerre gronda au-dessus de sa tête comme un tambour de guerre., la vibration faisant battre la chamade à son coeur, non de peur, mais plutôt d'un étrange sentiment d'anticipation. Quelque chose en lui y répondait, d'une manière qui envoyait des _frissons_ inattendus à travers son corps.

Kilgharrah jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière vers lui, un sourire de connivence sur son visage.

"Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Appelle la tempête, Merlin. Tu l'as fait auparavant, aussi, fais-le à nouveau. Appelle la foudre et dirige la vers le monde autour de toi en utilisant uniquement ta volonté comme je sais que tu es capable de le faire avec tes propres mots. Écoute ce pouvoir, sens-le, laisse sa chanson se graver dans ton esprit. C'est un pèlerinage pour toi, une question élémentaire si tu veux. Ouvre-toi à elle, Merlin, et tu apprendras."

Merlin le regarda, le questionnant tandis qu'il criait à travers la pluie

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Le dragon répondit.

"Quand cette leçon sera apprise, la tempête qui bat dans ton propre sang et dans tes os se réveillera, et sera là pour répondre à ta volonté. Tu sera capable de frapper avec la foudre de tes mains, appelant cette tempête _de l'intérieur_."

"La tempête de l'intérieur ?"

Kilgharrah acquiesça, sérieusement.

"Oui, Merlin. Juste comme ma capacité en tant que dragon signifie que j'abrite une incessante flamme dans mon souffle, toi aussi possède une capacité … pour le feu blanc qui strie les cieux. Comment pourrais-tu l'appeler autrement, sans incantation ?" C'est parce que la foudre dans les cieux répond à ce qui est contenu dans ton âme, la puissance même que tu sens maintenant trembler à l'intérieur de toi. C'est une intense lumière blanche qui retourne aux ténèbres, et dont le rugissement frappera de terreur au coeur du mal"

Merlin le regarda, pas encore complètement convaincu.

"Tu veux dire que je serai capable de jeter la foudre ? _Sans_ lancer un sort ?"

"Merlin tu es conscient qu'il y a des sorciers aux grands pouvoirs, parmi lesquels émergent ceux qui deviendront les prêtres de l'Ancienne Religion. Ce que tu n'as pas encore appris est que parmi ces individus aussi rares et puissants qu'eux, il y a encore deux groupes encore plus _rares_."

Ses yeux étaient calmes, tandis qu'il regardait par dessus son épaule vers le jeune dragonnier.

"Ceux qui peuvent lire le Miroir de la Vie et de la Mort d'un coté, et les autres sont composés d'individus qui peuvent convoquer de suite un élément ou une force de la nature _à partir _d'eux-même. Jusqu'à présent ces deux capacités étaient censées être _exclusives_ les uns par rapport aux autres. J'ai été surpris quand tu m'as dit ce que tu avais fait, parce que jamais avant il n'avait existé un être qui possédait les _deux _… Pas jusqu'à toi, _Emrys. _Toi qui es destiné à être connu comme le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais vécu."

Merlin s'assit dans un silence stupéfait, les mots faisants à peine leur effet tandis que le dragon poursuivait.

"Cependant, qu'ils soient manipulés par des sorts ou par pure volonté, les éléments doivent être traités avec un respect similaire que le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort. Comme pour lui, avec eux, il y a un équilibre à considérer. Souviens-toi, qu'il y a des limites à ce que la nature peut te permettre de faire. Travaille avec ce qui se trouve autour de toi, et pas juste avec que tu _veux_ utiliser. Si il y a du feu, alors utilise le feu, si c'est la terre, alors utilise la terre. Essayer d'utiliser trop d'eau, là où il n'y en a pas est dangereux, comme il est dangereux d'essayer de commander la terre sur un lac ou sur une mer. Le feu peut être difficile à contrôler dans l'air et le vent n'est pas toujours ton meilleur allié sous terre. Utilise-les sagement, et avec précaution, et ils te serviront bien."

Merlin devint pensif, la conscience, de ce que le dragon était absolument sérieux à propos de ceci maintenant, le rendant déterminé.

"Penses-tu réellement que je puisse le faire ? Penses-tu que je peux réveiller ce pouvoir à l'intérieur de moi ?"

Kilgharrah acquiesça.

"Oui, et si tu le maîtrise, ton pouvoir pour diriger la foudre sans prononcer de sort, servira grandement pour énerver tes ennemis. Cela pourrait bien être d'une grande aide en temps de terrible crise, bien qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'avec une magie puissante, il y a des risques qui l'accompagnent. Utiliser trop cette capacité, dans une trop courte durée de temps, et l'épuisement te laissera momentanément vulnérable. Même une seconde de faiblesse peut faire la différence entre la victoire et la défaite, aussi utilise-le avec retenue."

Merlin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de regarder la tempête dans le ciel. Il la sentait battre en lui répondant au tonnerre au-dessus de lui, et tendit la mai vers le ciel. Ce serait un moment qui compterait, un temps pour lui de chercher encore plus de force qu'il pourrait exercer pour le bien d'Arthur et de Camelot.

~(-)~

"Viens ici, Liam... Arrête de flâner."

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule vers le jeune homme qui le suivait, tapotant un doigt sur le coté de son arbalète en signe d'irritation. La tempête de la veille avait rendu le sol humide et idéal pour le jeu de piste, et vu que le prince n'avait pas été chassé depuis un moment, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait voir comment Liam le gérait.

Il suffit de dire, bien que l'autre serviteur ne se faisait pas _remarquer_ à la chasse contrairement à Merlin, il n'était jamais sorti pour un tel voyage auparavant à moins qu'il ne fasse partie d'un grand groupe,que l'idée qu'il n'y ait juste qu'un guerrier entre lui et la faune sauvage locale l'avait laissé agité et nerveux, c'était à nouveau comme la semaine où le sorcier avait été en congé maladie.

Arthur soupira et continua, essayant de ne pas grimacer alors qu'avec son état nerveux, Liam faisait suffisamment de bruit pour faire fuir le gibier à 1 kilomètre. Note à soi-même; ne plus jamais se plaindre à propos de la compagnie de Merlin dans ses parties de chasse en tête à tête. Autant le sorcier lamentait, au moins, il le faisait _discrètement_.

Liam trébucha, son cri effrayant un lapin à proximité du sous-bois. Malheureusement le tir d'Arthur le manqua, mais avant même de pouvoir jurer, un autre lapin chargea au delà de celui qu'il avait réussi à frapper. Trois de plus et un cerf, Arthur leur tirant dessus tandis qu'il commençait à se demander si amener Liam avait vraiment été une mauvaise chose, le suivit.

Voyant le nombre surprenant d'animaux s'enfuyant en panique, le serviteur commença à regarder dans la direction dont ils venait avec nervosité.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose ici ?"

Arthur renifla, se retournant face au serviteur.

"_Bien sur_ que non, ils se sont enfuis parce que tu les as effrayé. Il n'y a _rien_ ici autour dont il faut s'inquiéter."

Liam le regarda terrorisé, et commença à pointer quelque chose entre les arbres.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Un cri strident d'animal sauvage retentit à travers les arbres, Arthur se retournant pour voir un grande chose monstrueuse se diriger vers eux. Après quelque secondes de regard surpris lui permettant de noter un corps de lion, la tête et les ailes d'un aigle, son esprit pensa alors à quelque chose approchant de 'oh merde' quand il réalisa que c'était un _griffon!_

Il attrapa Liam et courut, sachant de sa dernière expérience que l'épée et l'arbalète était inutile contre la chose. La seule défense était de courir et de ne pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu aies réussi à le perdre de ton chemin.

Glissant Liam sous et derrière un arbre à moite tombé, les serres de la créature achetèrent le dessus de celui provoquant une douche d'éclat d'écorce sur eux, il savait trop bien quel problème il y avait dans cette stratégie. Le griffon était rapide et pouvait voler, la seule chose pouvant l'arrêter dans cette course était le confinement de tous ces arbres à proximité. Il avait besoin d'une grotte ou quelque chose, un endroit où ils pourrait se barricader et attendre que la créature perde son intérêt et parte.

Il changea de direction, se dirigeant vers une aire escarpée où il savait qu'il y avait des grottes. Ils étaient même passé devant un peu plus tôt dans la journée, d'un certaine manière chanceuse, le griffon les avait attaqués ici tout près et non pas à 2 ou 3 kilomètre plus tôt dans la journée. Il était confiant par rapport au fait de les atteindre, le griffon était rapide mais la forêt était un enfer pour lui. Il était en train de se dire qu'il devrait arriver aux grottes quand les arbres se séparèrent devant lui, et il dérapa pour s'arrêter, horrifié.

Ils avaient sans doute atteint les grottes, mais il avait accidentellement mené Liam et lui à la falaise _au-dessus_ d'elles. Tous deux se retournèrent, regardant en arrière vers le bord alors que le griffon atterrissait et les fixait. Il savait qu'il les avait piégé, qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où courir.

Arthur déposa son arbalète et tira son épée. Ce n'était pas une réelle défense mais c'était mieux que rien tandis qu'il murmurait au serviteur terrifié.

"Je vais le distraire, Si nous pouvons passer devant lui , nous pourrons atteindre les grottes. Quand je donnerai le signal, je veux que tu _coures_."

Il y eut un bruit sourd derrière lui, Arthur se tournant pour voir Liam face contre terre … Il s'était juste _évanoui_ ! Arthur regarda vers le griffon à nouveau, empoignant son épée.

"Génial… Juuuuste _génial_."

Le griffon se hurla à nouveau, étendant ses ailes et prenant son envol. Il s'éleva très haut, avant de piquer avec ses serres en avant. Un rugissement frémit dans l'air, le griffon regardant sur le coté alors qu'une immense ombre s'y installait. Il fut ensuite embouti sur le coté par une massive patte écaillée, Kilgharrah continuant de passer avec Merlin clairement en vue sur son dos. Il revint autour, le faisant glisser vers le bas, permettant au sorcier de littéralement sauter de ses épaules avant de tourner et d'atterrir sur le bord de la falaise.

Arthur regarda Merlin avec préoccupation, quand le volume massif du dragon s'éleva au-dessus de lui et de Liam inconscient. Kilgharrah, cependant ne sembla pas être inquiet, alors qu'il regardait d'un oeil noir le griffon, d'une manière qui disait qu'il subirait une mort atroce s'il attaquait le prince à nouveau.

"Bien, jeune sorcier. Voyons voir comment tu gères cette situation."

Arthur cala. Le dragon était en train de laisser Merlin s'occuper du griffon _seul _?

Merlin sourit juste légèrement tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil dans leur direction, avant de se tourner pour faire face au griffon légèrement secoué. La bête ne s'intéressa plus longtemps au couple derrière le dragon, son esprit posé sur la cible la plus facile, debout et vulnérable dans l'ouverture en face de lui. Il prit à nouveau son envol, plongeant sur Merlin qui sourit juste d'un air satisfait.

"_Gescildan!_"

Le bouclier qui se forma n'était pas en face de lui, mais plutôt incliné et légèrement sur le coté. Le griffon le frappa et fut bien sûr dévié, hurlant de rage tandis qu'il tournait en rond à nouveau autour dans l'espace aérien au dessus de la falaise. Cette fois, le bouclier de Merlin fut incliné vers le bas, envoyant la créature la tête la première contre le sol dans un écoeurant écrasement. Une de ses ailes était endommagée par l'impact, la rendant inutilisable pour voler plus haut qu'un pied au dessus du sol.

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit, il avait clairement pensé à quelque chose, avant de hausser les épaules comme s'il avait pensé 'pourquoi pas ?' Il lança en avant une main, ses yeux flamboyant d'or, lorsqu'une courte flèche déchirant de pouvoir bleu-blanc fut lancée du bout de ses doigts et frappa l'air à son passage. Arthur pouvait juste le fixer en état de choc, tandis qu'il regardait le sorcier frapper à plusieurs reprises avec la _foudre_ ! D'où cela venait ? Il n'avait aucune idée que Merlin était capable d'un tel pouvoir. Mais le froncement sur le visage du sorcier lui dit, alors que le griffon l'esquivait, que, bien qu'il ait appris ça, il n'avait pas encore appris à _viser_.

Merlin arrêta son attaque après à peine 15 secondes de jets répétés, haletant et suant abondamment, comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs _kilomètres_. Il observa le griffon, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses capacités, et lui permettant de le charger, le pensant incapable de continuer à se battre… Il le détruit alors à bout portant.

Viser n'est généralement pas un problème quand la cible se trouve à seulement trois pieds de vous…

Le griffon hurla seulement pendant un court moment, mourant du pouvoir crépitant et fragmenté qui le rejeta en arrière dans les arbres. Le regardant tomber, Merlin chuta sur ses genoux et soutint ses mains sur le sol, respirant difficilement et incapable de se relever.

Arthur brisa son état d'immobilité hébétée, commençant à avancer seulement pour s'arrêter quand Kilgharrah parla :

"Je l'ai prévenu, mais je devine qu'il a voulu se vanter de ses nouveaux talents auprès de vous… C'est en effet puissant, mais beaucoup trop rapide et son niveau présent d'endurance ne peut se maintenir."

Le dragon regarda vers lui.

"Il ira bien dans quelques minutes, une fois que le contrecoup s'estompera. Je vais vous laisser ces affaires ici, jeune pendragon. Adieu"

Il étendit ses ailes et s'envola, quittant Arthur qui fixait les deux serviteurs abattus et secoua sa tête. Il était encore en train de la secouer alors qu'il marchait en direction de Merlin et tirait le serviteur épuisé à ses pieds.

"Viens ici, crétin, Déposons Liam loin d'ici avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne voie ce qui s'est arrivé à cette chose"

Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil tous les deux vers le griffon mort, et la fumée qui s'élevait de ses plumes carbonisées et de sa fourrure. Oui, cela soulèverait définitivement un nombre de questions auxquelles aucun d'entre eux n'aimerait répondre.

Arthur marcha vers Liam, déposant le bras du serviteur sur son épaule, de manière à pouvoir ainsi le soulever et le porter. Il le transporta dans la forêt, Merlin trébuchant tout du long derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment récupéré pour prendre l'autre bras de Liam et l'aider.

~(-)~

Il y eut un faible gémissement lorsque Liam commença à remuer, allongé où il était près de la rive d'un ruisseau. Tous deux l'avaient transporté au bas d'un ravin et s'étaient installés près de grottes… Détendu par la mort du griffon, ainsi ils n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter à son sujet _sentant_ ce qu'il en restait.

Il s'assit, clignotant les yeux faiblement tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui empli de confusion. Le clignotement augmenta, tandis qu'il regardait avec surprise qui était au coté du feu de camp avec Arthur.

"M...Merlin?"

Tous deux se retournèrent et se regardèrent, Arthur regardant amusé.

"Ah, ainsi le courageux guerrier a finalement décidé de se réveiller. Enchanté que tu daignes nous faire la grâce de ta présence, Liam"

Liam le regarda, avant de le pousser et de regarder au alentour, terrorisé.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à cette _chose_ qui nous a attaqué?"

Merlin commença à glousser.

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il est mort… J'ai entendu tous les cris alors que je revenais vers Camelot, je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Je suis arrivé juste quand tu t'évanouissais , ainsi j'ai distrait le griffon et Arthur l'a tué… Tu devrais l'avoir vu, il était réellement impressionnant."

Le sorcier hocha la tête sagement, pendant que derrière lui, Arthur était forcé d'ignorer la blague sous-entendue à ses dépends . Tous deux le relevèrent et puis ils remirent Liam sur ses pieds, avant que tous les trois ne se mettent en route alors vers Camelot.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Bien avec ce chapitre, j'ai dépassé les 100000 mots… lol cette histoire est en train de devenir looooooongue XD. C'est comme pour la foudre que Merlon avait jeté; Quand j'ai réfléchi comment il l'avait appelé sans jeter de sort à Nimueh, J'ai imaginé une raison possible expliquant comment il pourrait le faire… Ça et j'ai juste pensé que lui jetant la foudre, c'était cool … J'ai cependant mis une limite dessus, car il ne serait pas bon pour notre jeune sorcier d'être trop puissant. Il va devoir être prudent lorsqu'il l'utilisera contre quelqu'un comme Morgause, parce que s'il tourne de l'oeil à cause de la surexploitation de ses pouvoirs, elle ne va pas attendre qu'il reprenne son souffle.**


	27. Le complot des sydhes Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Okies, avec celui-ci je compte garder Arthur dans le noir concernant les sidhes. Savoir ce qui se passe détruirait toutes ses meilleures scènes, comme celles avec Gwen. Malheureusement cela signifie que je peux seulement faire des entorses mineures sur cet épisode, cependant je promets que j'ai au moins mis au point un couple amusant dans l'alignement.**

Avis : Étant donné que Shima ne pourra pas se libérer pour ses chapitres-ci, je vais les terminer. Seulement je ne garantis pas que je posterai le prochain dimanche, je passe la journée de samedi et dimanche en voiture et je ne sais pas si j,aurais eu le temps de m'occuper de la traduction et de la correction avant pour pouvoir le poster. Donc sûrement lundi en 8 donc. Comme je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir internet demain, je poste celui de cette semaine aujourd'hui. Je vous rappelle que je suis en vacances et que je fais ce que je peux, mais parfois il y a des aléas dans la vie.

Bonne lecture.

Abeille.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~ **

Chapitre 27: Le complot des Sydhes ~ Partie 1~

"Arthur... arrêtez de bouger. Sérieusement, arrêtez."

Merlin soupira d'exaspération, tandis qu'il attachait le manteau rouge autour des épaules du prince. Arthur arpentait la pièce, ou plutôt essayait depuis que le sorcier avait immobilisé ses bottes au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant qu'il finissait d'ajuster la tenue du prince. Cela n'empêcha pas Arthur de remuer cependant, et dans l'ensemble de justement entraver le processus.

Il essaya de se tourner pour regarder Merlin, alors que le sorcier s'assurait que l'arrière du manteau tombait correctement, mais reçu un petit coup de doigt sur le coté du visage, pour le faire à nouveau attendre.

"Merlin, mon père prépare quelque chose, je le connais, il était trop … heureux … la nuit dernière."

Merlin roula ses yeux en l'air.

"Eh bien Lord Godwyn est un de ses bon amis, aussi peut-être est-il juste content de sa visite ? ...Ok, fait. _Fuascailt._"

Arthur trébucha quand ses bottes furent libérés de leur fixation au sol, résistant à l'envie urgente de lancer un regard méprisant à Merlin tandis que tous deux quittaient l'appartement.

"C'est plus que ça, je sais ce que c'est, aussi, n'essaye pas de me dire que ce n'est pas ça. Je connais mon père, et il est _ définitivement_ en train de préparer quelque chose"

Ils s'avancèrent à travers les couloirs, où se pressaient les serviteurs qui préparaient l'arrivée imminente du roi en visite. Une trompette ou une corne d'une des tours du château annonça que les estimés invités de Camelot étaient entrés dans la ville. Cela voulait dire qu'il faudrait quinze minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent le château et ne soient amenés à la salle du trône.

Arthur continua à froncer les sourcils tout du chemin jusqu'à leur destination, collant seulement une expression polie sur son visage une fois qu'ils l'atteignirent. Il entra dans la salle du trône à l'image d'un prince majestueux, arpentant silencieusement l'allée entre les membres de la cour qui se tenait auprès de son père.

Pendant ce temps Merlin s'écartait sur le coté, mais il écoutait encore bien ce qu'uther disait au prince.

"Arthur, Nous allons passer une excellente journée"

Arthur se tourna face à l'entrée de la salle du trône, en répondant.

"L'arrivée de Lord Godwyn est toujours réjouissante."

"Et de la princesse Elena."

Uther souriait, et était bien bien trop content au le sentiment d'Arthur, tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

"Hum … Oui."

"Il paraît que c'est vraiment une beauté."

Attendez… faites marche arrière. Arthur ne regarda pas son père, il n'aimait pas la direction que la conversation prenait.

"_Euh … Vraiment?_"

"Oh oui, elle est magnifique, charmante, spirituelle… stratégique"

Arthur se raidit, se tournant pour regarder son père.

"Stratégique?"

Uther acquiesça.

"Exactement, je l'ai toujours pensé, nous l'avons toujours pensé! Quand je dis nous, parle de Lord Godwyn et moi. En fait c'est lui qui trouve que tu es stratégique et non pas la … princesse Elena"

Arthur commença à froncer les sourcils, il _n'_aimait _pas_ la direction que la conversation prenait _maintenant_.

"Il me trouve … stratégique ?"

"Oh oui."

"Et magnifique?"

Toute réponse à cette question fut interrompue, alors que les portes des appartements s'ouvrait pour révéler le monarque en visite, sa fille et sa nourrice. Arthur leur jeta un regard et parla fermement à son père.

"Père que tentez-vous de me dire?"

"Eh bien Lord Godwyn est un allié de taille et la force d'une telle alliance ne saurait être sous-estimée."

Arthur détourna les yeux, Il avait eu raison; son père avait bien quelque chose en tête.

"Vous parlez bien d'une alliance amicale ?"

"Je parle d'amour."

Arthur le regarda.

"Que … d'amour ?"

Uther, qui était encore en train d'attendre l'arrivée de Lord Godwyn, grimaça un peu.

"L'amour en tant que tel n'entre pas en ligne de compte, je parle, je te parle de … Essaye de comprendre, je te parle d'union éternelle!"

"De _Mariage?_"

L'exclamation murmurée précautionneusement par Arthur fut ignorée, tandis qu'Uther s'avançait pour recevoir ses invités.

"Lord Godwyn!"

Les deux monarques se rencontrèrent chaleureusement, leur enfant respectif se regardants l'un l'autre de manière plutôt inconfortable. Cela s'aggrava seulement lorsque, comme elle s'avançait pour saluer Arthur … la princesse Elena trébucha et tomba face contre terre.

~(-)~

Arthur arpentait le couloir, Gwen sur ses talons et un Merlin chargé de sac ayant du mal à suivre. Il était clairement frustré, mais faisait de son mieux pour rester calme tandis qu'il parlait à la servante.

"Leur a-t-on donné les meilleurs appartements ?"

Gwen acquiesça.

"Les dispositions ont été prises. La princesses ne manquera pas d'être impressionnée."

Arthur s'arrêta, se tournant pour faire face au sorcier essoufflé.

"Ah Merlin, … ce serait bien que leur bagages arrivent avant eux."

Merlin essaya de ne pas lui lancer un regard méprisant, mais jeta un coup d'oeil à Gwen. Il comprit l'allusion de les laisser seul à seul, et il s'en alla mais pas sans frapper délibérément Arthur avec un des sacs.

Arthur le regarda avec un faible froncement de sourcil, avant que Gwen ne lui parle avec inquiétude.

"Que vous arrive-t-il Arthur, vous avez l'air mouvementé ?"

Arthur hésita… S'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui il préférerait ne pas avoir cette conversation … c'était Gwen.

"Euh … Mon père … avait un message surprenant à me communiquer. Il espère me voir épouser la princesse Elena"

"_Épouser?_"

Gwen le regarda préoccupée, Arthur la rassurant.

"Oh … Je ne le ferai pas, sois sans crainte."

C'était si _ incroyablement_ maladroit.

"Je n'avais nulle crainte."

"Non … De quoi aurais-tu peur."

Tous deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant encore un moment, avant de se retourner et de fuir dans des directions opposées… tous deux intérieurement humiliés. Pouvait-il sérieusement faire pire ?

~(-)~

"C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas Elena … ne pourrait pas être plus différente de Lord Godwyn."

Arthur arrangea ses oreillers, Merlin retournant les couvertures du lit. Le sorcier lui jeta un coup d'oeil, haussant les épaules.

"Non… Elle ressemble peut-être à sa mère."

Arthur releva les couvertures sur ses pieds.

"Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle est morte en mettant Elena au monde…"

Merlin s'arrêta dans le ramassage des vêtements sales du prince, le fixant pendant un moment.

"Rien n'est plus cruel que cela, Peut-être avez vous plus en commun que vous ne croyez."

Il sourit alors d'un air satisfait.

"Oh … la mauvaise haleine, par exemple. Les manières à table : consternantes"

Merlin se dirigea vers le paravent avec ses bras chargés, Arthur se renfrognant dans son dos, pas sûr d'être gêné par les insultes le visant ou celles de la princesse

"_Je te demande pardon ?_"

"Un excellent sens de l'humour, non non … Vous avez raison, vous n'avez rien en commun."

Sa phrase fut coupée tandis qu'Arthur jetait un coussin sur lui, le sorcier l'évitant et résultant qu'il atterrisse aux pieds du roi qui venait juste d'entrer dans les appartements derrière lui.

Uther le regarda avant de jeter un oeil désapprobateur sur la scène.

"J'ai à te parler. _Seul à seul_…"

Merlin comprit l'allusion, attrapant le coussin au passage avant de se dépêcher de refermer la porte avec la pile de vêtement. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner complètement bien que … il s'arrêta derrière la porte fermée et colla son oreille dessus.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, Uther approcha de son fils, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

" Je tiens absolument à discuter … d'Elena. J'ai conscience que cette situation est tout à fait délicate."

Arthur était sorti de son lit et était maintenant assis sur le coffre au pied de celui-ci. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise.

"Il n'y a rien de délicat en elle."

Uther se ferma, regardant encore son fils résolument.

"Lord Godwyn tu le sais n'est pas juste un de mes très bons amis mais … également un allié fidèle de Camelot."

Arthur leva ses main d'un geste; Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation.

"Je n'ai rien contre Lord Godwyn. Je n'ai rien contre Elena! Sauf le mariage!"

Uther fronça les sourcils.

"Lorsque nous parlons de ton avenir, Arthur, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ton bonheur personnel mais du bien-être et de la sécurité de tout Camelot. Tu te marieras tôt ou tard mais plus important tu règneras sur ce royaume un jour!"

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Mais je n'ai aucune inclination pour elle, aucune !"

"Alors je t'engage vivement à en avoir un peu..."

Uther se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, Merlin faisant une retraite précipitée vers l'extérieur pour s'échapper hors de vue dans une alcôve au fond du couloir. Observant le roi partir, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir désolé pour Arthur… Le prince était amoureux de Gwen, et Uther venait juste de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter un refus à ce sujet. Ça n'allait pas être joli. Il chemina, déposant les vêtements à la buanderie, ainsi il pourrait aller au lit. Totalement inconscient que la nourrice supposée de la princesse sortait discrètement de la cité, pour assister à une rencontre clandestine avec un être du peuple des fées auquel il avait déjà dû faire face auparavant.

~(-)~

Le jour suivant s'était levé lumineux et clair, mais il n'était pas si ensoleillé dans les appartements d'un certain prince. Merlin vérifia la selle du cheval amené pour Elena, secouant la tête pour lui-même tandis qu'il s'en rappelait. Il n'avait même pas fait son habituel solution matinale au prince, et déjà Arthur lui avait jeté pas moins de _six _différentes choses à la tête. Il avait été grincheux et maussade, au point que le sorcier avait décidé de garder sa bouche fermée et de ne rien dire. Il ne blâmait pas Arthur, pas vraiment, pas lorsqu'il considérait ce qui se passait dans la tête du prince en ce moment.

Elena fut en vue de l'entrée principale du château, descendant les escaliers tandis qu'il s'éloignait du cheval et laissait Arthur le prendre. Le prince offrit courtoisement de l'aider à monter sur la selle, à laquelle elle répondit alors :

"Oh non de grâce, je _peux_ faire ça sans difficulté"

Elle monta sur la selle dans la seconde tandis qu'Arthur la regardait surpris, donnant un coup de talon à sa monture pour la lancer au petit galop, et le laissant planté là en état de choc.

Il se dépêcha de monter sur son propre cheval, sautant pratiquement sur la selle et chargeant après elle, pendant que derrière lui, Merlin les observait.

Le sorcier releva un sourcil, avant de renifler d'amusement. Elle n'était peut-être pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus gracieux, mais la princesse Elena pouvait certainement _monter._ Elle allait donner à Arthur la monnaie de sa pièce, si il décidait de l'épouser ou pas.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Bien, J'ai gardé cette partie courte, comme je suis en train de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, maintenant. Je verrai à finir cet épisode demain, bien que je mentionnerai encore qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose que je puisse réellement changer dans celui-ci.C'est juste la manière dont l'épisode vient, combiné avec ma volonté de conserver les scènes entre Arthur et Gwen intactes (soupirs)**


	28. Le complot des sydhes Partie 2

Avis super important :

Salut, alors j'ai toujours pas eu de réponses de l'auteur pour les dernières reviens, Je m'excuse d'avoir reporté d'un jour, mais je n'ai effectivement pas eu accès à internet la semaine dernière et encore moins à l'ordinateur, on est beaucoup sorti et mon père a moyennement apprécié que je traduise en vacances le précédent chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment relu correctement, je le ferai demain matin et je rééditerais les corrections dans la semaine, mais là je suis vannée. J'y travaille depuis deux jours, et je me dis que vous en avez sûrement marre d'attendre. DOnc habiter imparfait, mais corrigé dans la semaine, ça me semble un bon compromis.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, de deux à perdre le relais pendant les vacances, on est passé à moi, et Julie m'a appris depuis peu qu'elle ne saurait peut-être pas reprendre la traduction avant un moment. Le temps que la situation se règle, je vais donc me charger de la traduction, mais il m'apparaît très clairement que je ne tiendrais pas le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, surtout que je dois travailler sur des recherches de mémoire et puis sur le mémoire en lui-même. Donc je publierais au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, c'est vraiment le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment.

Je vais voir avec Julie ce qu'il est possible de faire d'ici la rentrée académique (pour moi c'est pas avant fin octobre ne vous inquiétez pas) mais ça va prendre du temps, elle n'a plus d'accès à internet pour le moment, on va donc revenir au traditionnel courrier.

Voilà les nouvelles en gros.

Je sais que c'est pas réjouissant pour vous, mais on tâche de régler tout ça au plus vite, et je promet personnellement, que dans les pires des cas, je finirais la traduction, même à un rythme un peu plus lent.

Abeille.

**Alaia Skyhawk: Nous y voici, en avant pour le prochain chapitre **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 28: Le complot des sidhes ~Partie 2~

Ok, ainsi c'était certain… la princesse Elena pouvait _ certainement_ monter!

Merlin ne savait pas s'il fallait sourire ou se plaindre, tandis qu'il essayait de garder les deux chevaux en face de lui dans sa ligne de vue. Son pauvre cheval avait le panier de pique-nique et autres à porter en plus de son cavalier, et Elena ne semblait montrer aucun signe de ralentissement.

Il secoua la tête, donnant à sa monture un autre coup de talon dans les côtes alors que tous deux devenaient trop éloignés pour le voir. C,était amusant, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être mieux que charger dans les bois après un prince coincé et une princesse maladroite? Il résista à la tentation de juste se retourner et de les quitter, parce qu'Arthur lui ferait un enfer de ruiner le pique-nique. À la place, il continua, les rattrapant sur la rive et restant en arrière pour écouter. Il ne se dirigea vers eux avec le panier et la couverture que quand la princesse Elena reniflait la rose qu'Arthur avait apportée, et éternua rapidement sur l'avant de sa tunique.

Soulevant le panier, Merlin l'interpella alors.

"Souhaitez-vous rester là ?"

Arthur se retourna pour le regarder, répondant gaiement.

"Merlin, Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ?"

Il se tint à portée de bras, son sourire devenant éblouissant tandis qu'il murmurait durement.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec elle"

Merlin cacha un petit sourire narquois, bien que la grimace qu'il aurait fait était évidente dans sa réponse

"Vous chevauchiez aussi vite que le vent… Et j'ai cru que vous vouliez un peu d'intimité!"

La dernière partie avait été murmurée, ce qui fait qu'Elena n'avait pu l'entendre. Malgré tout, Arthur se renfrognait encore.

"N'oublie pas que personne n'aime les petits malins, _Merlin_."

Le sorcier secoua la tête

"Non… désolé."

Il se tourna et marcha une courte distance, déployant la couverture et installant la nourriture sur la rive. Il prit alors en charge les chevaux, laissant le couple dîner pendant qu'ils tentaient de tenir une conversation plutôt maladroite… Alors que la princesse Elena mastiquait sa portion à sa façon du début jusqu'à la fin sans une once de _noble_ dignité. Elle attrapa presque et inséra une mèche de ses cheveux blonds hirsutes dans sa bouche à un moment. Au moins Arthur pouvait dire qu'elle n'était certainement pas ennuyante.

Le voyage ne fut pas mieux une fois qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer à Camelot, bien que la courtoisie noble d'Elena n'essaie de montrer de la gratitude pour ce pique-nique. L'étreinte qu'elle avait donné à Arthur était presque douloureusement embarrassante dans sa maladresse, tandis qu'il restait là raide comme un poteau jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse partir. Elle trébucha alors tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers d'entrée du château, jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière pour s'excuser, avant de reprendre sa progression.

Merlin resta derrière Arthur, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

"Oh lalah…"

Arthur acquiesça un tant soi peu.

"Cette fois Merlin, je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi!"

~(-)~

Il ressentit une grande sympathie pour Arthur, avec la situation qu'il était en train de vivre présentement. Godwyn et Uther étaient clairement en train de discuter des implications du mariage entre leur deux enfants, pendant qu'à la fin la longue table du banquet, les "enfants" susnommés se regardaient l'un l'autre plutôt mal à l'aise.

Gaius regardait la progression du banquet depuis sa position à l'une des tables supérieures, notant que merlin semblait plutôt s'ennuyer où il se tenait, attendant près du mur derrière le siège d'Arthur. C'était vraiment dommage, que le sorcier puisse si rarement voire jamais assister à l'un de ses rassemblement en tant qu'invité. En tant que serviteur de confiance, il était dans droit de le demander, mais il insistait pour venir en tant que serviteur… Avec le recul, le médecin supposait que le choix n'était pas surprenant, étant donné le nombre de fois que certaines choses ou certaines personnes avaient essayé de nuire à Arthur lors de tels évènements. Merlin pouvait observer la salle bien mieux de là où il était maintenant, que s'il avait été assis avec les autres participants.

Gaius soupira reprenant son repas. C'était bien et tout et tout de débattre de telles choses, mais il n'y a jamais vraiment moyen de le faire. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage c'était les petits regards rapide que Morgane lançait dans la direction d'Uther et d'Arthur. Elle n'avait pas été aussi calme depuis que Merlin était revenu de son entrainement avec Kilgharrah, et elle n'avait pas essayé de lui parler, que ce soit de dépit ou pas, jusqu'à cet instant. C'était la raison pour laquelle son inquiétude grandissait, et pour laquelle il l'observait plus attentivement que jamais. Ici et maintenant cependant, c'était peu possible, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pourrait faire ou ferait lors d'un tel rassemblement. C'était le moment pour lui de changer ses réflexions vers d'autres choses.

Il regarda aux alentours les autres invités, notant les sourires et les rires et se sentant lui même sourire légèrement en retour. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisèrent le visage de la nourrice de la princesse Elena, Grunhilda. La petite servante joufflue lui sourit de manière bien plus enthousiaste que la norme, et il détourna le regard pour observer autre chose. Dieu tout puissant, était-elle en train de _ flirter_ avec lui ?

Il regarda à nouveau et vu qu'elle était partie de son siège; se sentant un peu soulagé jusque soudainement elle apparaît à son épaule et s'assit à coté de lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, en souriant.

"Vous permettez ?"

C'était un petit peu trop tard de demander maintenant, elle s'était déjà assise. Elle le fixait encore des yeux tandis qu'elle continuait.

"Cher monsieur, vous évitiez mon regard !"

Gaius lui jeta un coup d'oeil, un vie d'expérience à la cour lui permettant de garder un visage composé.

"Non non… Mes yeux sont loin d'être aussi perçants qu'au temps passé."

"C'est ce qui m'a conduite à me rapprocher de vous. De cette manière, vous me verrez mieux!"

Gaius hésita avant de répondre, Seigneur dieu, elle était en train de _flirter _avec lui !

"Ah… passez-vous une agréable soirée ?"

Elle papillonna des cils de manière suggestive.

"J'en ai la ferme intention! Oh oui! C'est une soirée dont je garderai un souvenir."

Gaius s'étouffa presque sur cette déclaration, mais réussit admirablement à éviter le drame tandis qu'il retournait son attention sur sa nourriture et essayait d'ignorer la femme qui _enlaçait_ pratiquement son bras gauche.

"En … en effet"

~(-)~

C'était un Gaius plutôt déconfit qui retourna à ses appartements plus tard cette nuit-là, ayant été retardé par la façon d'éviter les avances amoureuses de Grunhilda. Il avait pris un large détour, la route panoramique, celle qui menait à la tour abritant ses appartements ce qui résulta qu'il arriva bien après Merlin.

Il trouva le sorcier assis auprès de son plat d'invocation, de faibles voix féminines en émanant. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus compétent pour visualiser dans les limites du château maintenant, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la vulve, même si les endroits non familier lui donnait encore beaucoup d'ennui.. Il était aussi bien meilleur pour appeler les sons accompagnant les images maintenant, lui donnant un moyen effectif d'écouter de façon discrète quand il ne voulait pas risquer d'être détecté.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gaius qui rentrait, le physicien hochant la tête vers le bol.

"Rien d'intéressant ?"

Merlin secoua la tête, écoutant encore à demi la conversation.

"Pas vraiment, j'ai de la difficulté à invoquer les quartier des nobles à présent, il y a quelque chose qui interfère, mais j'ai toujours réussi à obtenir une image trouble de la meilleure chambre d'invité."

Gaius le fixa.

"Es-tu en train d'espionner la princesse Elena?"

Merlin bailla pendant un moment avant de bafouiller.

"Bien sûr que non ! Je suis en train d'écouter pour voir ce qu'elle pense de l'idée d'un mariage arrangé avec Arthur! Je m'imaginais que je lui faisais une faveur, ainsi je pourrais lui dire ce qu'elle en pense s'il me le demande."

Il agitait une main dans le bol.

"Je ne peux pas voir grand chose de toute manière, je vous l'ai dit. Quelque chose interfère, ou bien je suis trop _fatigué _pour obtenir une image complètement correcte pour le moment. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis seulement en train de les _écouter _pas de les espionner."

Gaius vint vers lui et s'assit prudemment à la table afin de ne pas perturber l'image dans l'eau, curieux.

"ALors, qu'en pense-t'elle ?"

Merlin soupira.

"À peu près de la même manière qu'Arthur, excepté qu'elle le prend beaucoup mieux que lui. Elle n'est pas sûre d'elle à ce sujet, mais elle veut se conformer aux voeux de son père."

Ils entendirent tous les deux les gazouillis d'une grenouille venir du plat, avec Elena en train de dire "notre petit secret". Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, louchant sur l'image floue, avant de prendre une expression plutôt dégoutée.

"Oh c'est dégoutant…"

Gaius le regarda, le questionnant.

"Quoi ?"

Merlin déglutit comme s'il allait être malade.

"Je pense que Grunhilda vient juste de donner une grenouille à Elena et je pense qu'elle l'a mangée."

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Des interférences magiques, ajoutée à une princesse qui mangerait volontairement une grenouille _vivante_ ? Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ceci.

~(-)~

La courte femme trapue se dépêcha de descendre le chemin forestier, jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux, mais échouant à voir le jeune homme la suivre.

Merlin eut un petit sourire narquois envers lui-même, tandis qu'elle se remettait à marcher, glissant d'arbres en arbres tout en faisant un murmure de bruit qu'on pouvait à peine entendre au dessus des bruissements normaux du vent s'agitant dans la forêt. Ainsi peut-être bien que les voyages de chasse qu'il détestait tellement n'étaient pas une perte totale de temps. La pratique qu'il avait reçue de ces expériences lui rendait pathétiquement facile la suite de la femme plutôt trapue… qui chargeait à travers la forêt en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour réveiller les morts.

Elle marcha pendant un bon quart d'heure, peut-être vingt minutes, s'asseyant à coté d'un ruisseau et regardant d'une manière curieusement fixe les plantes sur sa rive. Il la regarda pour un moment, rendu perplexe par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, jusqu'à ce que les petits sons agaçants qu'elle produisait attire son attention sur le fait que chaque fois qu'elle le faisait coïncidait avec le fait qu'une feuille d'une plante proche était frappée par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Il fronça les sourcils, rétrécissant ses yeux et les focalisant sur elle,à. Le temps sembla ralentir à ses yeux brillant d'or, et cette fois il vit clairement ce qu'elle faisait.

Il se tourna et se dépêcha de s'enfuir, la laissant à son "repas". Leurs soupçons étaient corrects, quelque chose se passait avec la princesse Elena.

~(-)~

"J'ai déjà vu de bien étranges langues de par le passé. Peut-être souffre-t'elle d'une infection ?"

Gaius regarda son protégé depuis la table, tous deux assis dans ses appartements une fois encore. Merlin le fixait juste, attrapant la plus longue des pilons en bois couchés sur la table, et le tenant devant lui pour lui montrer… Il faisait presque deux pieds de long.

"C'était long, et_ mauve_… Je ne pense pas que c'était une infection"

Il le reposa sur la table dans un bruit lourd.

"Une curieuse espèce de créature magique a réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château de Lord Godwyn, la question est : pourquoi ?"

Gaius acquiesça, arrivant à ses pieds.

"En effet, nous devrions. Allons-y maintenant, elle devrait être en train de dîner avec Uther."

Ils se levèrent, laissant l'appartement et prenant un des plus obscurs raccourcis vers l'aile des nobles. Quand ils vérifièrent le couloir devant la porte pour les gardes, Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil prudent à son mentor

"Je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici si quelqu'un vient. Ça devra être vous. Je vous attendrai dans l'alcôve du couloir."

Il se tourna et partir, Gaius fixant derrière lui avant d'approcher irréductiblement de la porte. Il devenait vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de chose, mais il ne pouvait nier les paroles de Merlin. Le sorcier n'avait vraiment aucune excuse adéquate à donner s'il était attrapé.

Soulevant tranquillement le loquet, Gaius entra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentour pour être sûr que personne n'était à l'intérieur, avant de commencer alors à fouiller dans l'appartement. Les placards et les boîtes à bijoux ne donnait rien, et non plus aucun des coffres de rangements. C'est alors qu'il tourna son attention vers le lit, repérant un cordon qui trainait sous le rebord de l'oreiller.

Il le prit, sortant la pochette qui y était attachée de sa cachette et causant un déversement d'une petite quantité de poussière d'or sur le sol. Il les fixa et hâtivement prit la bourse par terre quand il entendit des bruits de pas approchant à l'extérieur dans le couloir. Il bougea alors de l'espace incriminant, se plaçant lui-même près du pied du lit juste au moment où Grunhilda entrait dans les appartements.

Pourquoi cela devait être_ elle ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous _ désirez_ quelque chose. peut-être, Monsieur ?"

Il chercha vivement un excuse pour dissimuler son acte.

"Je voulais juste vous demander si la princesse Elena aimerait qu'on concocte un parfum pour elle, une essence … Une essence de lavande me semble idéale.?"

Elle fendit son visage en un sourire.

"Oh, c'est une très très mauvaise excuse !"

"Vous trou…?"

Elle marcha jusque lui tandis qu'il la retardait nerveusement.

"Seriez-vous devenez fou mon cher, pour vous imaginer que je suis dupe ? Vous me cherchiez n'est-ce pas ?_._"

Son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'intérieurement _il_ ne pouvait seulement que réfléchir à s'échapper. Il n'y avait rien pour cela, mais il pouvait trouver de quoi le faire.

"…Je vous cherchais ?.."

Elle semblait presque éblouies, tandis qu'elle s'approchait et arrivait à toucher son visage.

"Rassurez-vous ce n'est rien je comprends."

"Bon, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille."

Il essayait de rejoindre la porte, Grunhilda le suivant de manière insistante.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elena ne reviendra pas avant des siècles, mon cher !"

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de manière suggestive.

"Pourquoi ne pas concocter maintenant un _parfum_ troublant, tous les deux."

Gaius put seulement la fixer en silence. Comment diable allait-il sortir de cette situation ?

~(-)~

"De la poudre d'or dites-vous ?"

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil, vers le médecin qui était encore impatient comme une animal traqué. Il avait réussi à "échapper" à Grunhilda grâce à une visite programmée fort à propos par Gwen. Il s'était réveillé et enfui à ce moment-là, non pas littéralement mais son esprit. Il s'était hâté de partir, en disant qu'il avait encore certaine de ses rondes à achever, laissant l'être magique plutôt désappointée le regarder partir.

Gaius prit une profonde respiration à la pensée de l'invitation de proximité, et acquiesça.

"J'en suis persuadé. Grunhilda est une Pixie, et cela explique pourquoi cette aire du château te donne des difficultés dans l'invocation. Bien des créatures de la variété des fées sont difficiles à voir pour des personnes _normales_, et bien des _ sorciers _ peuvent avoir des difficultés sans même les voir en _personne_"

Il grimaça un peu..

"Ce qui expliquerait une ou deux choses. Si les Pixies ont bien une faiblesse."

Merlin le regarda, les bras croisés.

"Et quoi donc ?"

Gaius grimaça.

"C'est pour … les plus … distingués des gentilhommes…."

QUe voulez-vous dire ?"

Merlin était confus, mais Gaius ne doutais pas que le sorcier allait être plutôt amusé dans quelques instants.

"Grunhilda… a fait preuve d'un certain … d'un certain intérêt envers moi…"

Merlinle fixa, haussant les sourcils.

"Elle est folle de vous ?"

Gaius acquiesça, sans regarder son protégé.

"Ah, quelle horreur! C'est dégoûtant! Imaginez … Imaginez qu'elle vous embrasse ! Oh …"

"_Merlin!_"

Gaius était très proche de l'expression horrifiée, tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face au sorcier. Son expression devint plus inquiète tandis qu'il expliquait les implications plus large de tous cela.

"Merlin, Les dixies sont au service des Sidhes. La princesse a peut-être une valeur inestimable. Je crois qu'Elena pourrait être un changelin"

Merlin pencha la tête, pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait.

"Un changelin?"

"Un être habité par une fée dès la naissance. Ce qui expliquerait sa maladresse."

Merlin était encore en train de le fixer.

"Et Elena ne se doute pas un instant qu'elle est possédée?"

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Les Sidhes existent depuis plus de dix siècles. La patience les définit. Il me semble qu'ils ont décidé de créer ce changelin en sachant qu'un jour Lord Godwyn et Uther Pendragon chercheraient à créer une alliance à travers un mariage. Ce qui donnerait aux Sidhes ce qu'il désire par dessus tout en ce monde."

L'expression de Merlin devint sinistre.

"Une reine Sidhe …"

Gaius commença à faire les cent pas.

"Nous devons informer Arthur de ceci … "

"Non!"

Merlin sauta sur ses pieds, stoppant Gaius de son cheminement, Il secoua la tête.

"Non, nous ne pouvons pas, Elena est une victime innocente dans tous ceci, et si nous pouvons trouver un moyen de faire sortir la fée d'elle alors il n'y a accus besoin de le lui faire savoir."

Il grimaça.

"Arthur a déjà eu de temps assez difficiles avec tout ça, et je ne doute pas qu'il utiliserais ceci comme une excuse pour refuser de se marrier. Si il va contre son père et rejette Elena, je veux que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons, et pas juste parce qu'il a prit le chemin le plus facile. C'est _ seulement_ de cette façon qu'il gagnera le respect de son et de Lord Godwyn."

Gaius le regarda, avant de soupirer défait.

"Il y a eu des fois où tu m'a surpris avec tes perceptions de la politique, mais tu es honnête. Si l'hypothèse concernant le fait qu'Elena soit un changelin se confirmait, Lord Godwyn pourrait le prendre comme une énorme insulte, ainsi qu'Uther. Il vaut mieux s'en occuper rapidement et discrètement."

~(-)~

Il était plus tard dans la nuit quand Merlin se glissa à travers les couloirs. Pour faire son enquête de cette manière semblait presque pittoresque si on considérait maintenant combien il avait amélioré son art à l'invocation. Il supposa que c'était un bon rappel cependant, pour garder la pratique, parce que vous ne savez jamais quand les choses vous forceront à utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes.

Il arriva devant les meilleurs quartiers d'invités, surveillant le couloir à la recherche d'un signe des gardes, avant de calmement déplacer une petite table pour la placer sous un petit trou dans le mur. Il monta dessus paisiblement, regardant attentivement à travers la grille en fer forgé qui le remplissait, observant une Elena affligée gémissant et frissonnant dans son sommeil. À peine une minute plus tard, Grunhilda alla vers elle, saupoudrant de la poussière d'or sur la jeune femme pour l'envoyer dans un sommeil paisible… mais pas sans révéler momentanément le visage du sidhe qui l'habitait.

Merlin se pencha involontairement en arrière à sa vue, causant par sa hauteur, un rapprochement de la table où il se tenait sur la pointe des genoux vers le mur. Il la corrigea, mais pas avant que le vase métallique qui se tenait dessus tombe sur le sol avec fracas.

Il descendit et s'éloigna alors que la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrait, seulement capable d'espérer qu'il ait prit la fuite avant que la pixie n'ai pu l'identifier.

Sa mauvaise chance aurait pu être bien pire cependant tandis que Grunhilda fronçait les sourcils en voyant sa fuite.

~(-)~

Il était étrange de voir à quelle vitesse un point de vue pouvait changer, à quelle vitesse les nuages du doute pouvait disparaître une fois que les choses étaient remises dans leur propres perspective.

Morgane se tenait à sa fenêtre, fixant son regard sur la cour du château, observant les banales allées et venues des serviteurs et résidents. Depuis son retour, elle avait fait face aux deux côtés de son conflit, s'inquiétant des deux et incapable de décider lequel choisir. Elle avait d'abord aidé une, sa soeur, mais s'était aussi dispersée à être fair-play avec les autres … en adhérant à la requête de Merlin, de ne rien faire tant qu'il était parti, en retour d'avoir sauvé sa vie, Elle s'était même trouvée en train de _vouloir_ redevenir la vieille Morgane, d'accepter d'être la fille secrète d'Uther, et accepter qu'Arthur la voie comme sa jeune soeur, sans même savoir qu'elle l_'était_ vraiment… Mais écouter la froide autorité d'uther sur la vie d'Arthur, quand elle avait dîné avec eux deux le soir précédent, l'avait re-enflammé sa haine pour l'homme.

Pour lui, ses enfants pourrait aussi bien être des pions, des pièces pour lui pour faire avec ce qu'il voulait pour son_ propre_ bénéfice. Mais elle _refusait_ d'accepter ça, elle n'était le pion de personne. Son frère _était_ un pion cependant. Oui, il pouvait se rebeller maintenant et ensuite, mais pour la plupart du temps, il ferait comme son père lui disait de … Et si il était déjà un pion, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de se sentir coupable de l'utiliser en tant que tel contre son père… Spécialement depuis qu'elle connaissait maintenant un parfait moyen de le manipuler _à _ faire quelque chose contre la volonté de son père. Elle l'avait vu dans la plupart des coups d'oeil désespérés entre lui et sa servant, le soir précédent.

Elle vit le prince à présent, marchant le long de la cour du château avec sa servante en remorque. L'idiot n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était _aussi_ un pion pour le sorcier qui se tenait à ses cotés, inconscient des manipulations subtiles de Merlin. Mais alors que Merlin pouvait garder ses choses petites et discrètes, en tant que protégée d'uther, elle pouvait être un peu plus directe.

Peut-être y avait-il eu une partie à l'intérieur d'elle qui pourrait encore l'appeler ami, mais elle était trop petite pour être encore entendue. Elle avait pris sa décision, et la seule famille qu'elle avait maintenant qui valait_ tout _pour elle était Morgause. À cette pensée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, vers Gwen qui faisait le lit. La servante avait été une vraie et honnête amie, elle avait à l'admettre, mais elle était trop essentiel pour être épargnée… Elle allait être le levier qui attirerait Arthur dans le danger.

"Je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Arthur."

Gwen jeta un coup d'oeil à sa maîtresse, avant de reprendre le pliage des draps.

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Il va être obligé d'épouser quelqu'un contre sa volonté."

Gwen ne pouvais pas voir le sourire sombre sur le visage de Morgane, elle n'en était pas consciente alors qu'elle s'assurait que les rideaux du lit étaient correctement placés.

"Je doute qu'il l'épouse s'il n'en a pas envie."

Morgane sourit pendant un moment encore, avant de prendre une expression sympathique et tournant son visage composé vers elle.

"Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut."

Elle voyait les mots commencer à s'écouler, Gwen tournant autour du lit pour remettre les oreillers et les coussins brodés. Sans merci, elle pressa sur son avantage.

"Même si son coeur appartient à une autre…"

Gwen lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Même si elle partage ses sentiments."

Silence.

"Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu l'aimes, avoue-le."

Cette fois, le regard était un peu plus que juste un léger coup d'oeil éphémère. L'expression de Gwen était prudente.

"Non… Vous plaisantez!."

Morgane continua de regarder la servante avec sympathie, depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait au pied du lit.

"…Et lui, il _t_'aime aussi."

Gwen garda ses yeux baissés, finissant d'effacer le dernier des plis des couvertures avant de prendre la parole avec le plus léger des mouvements de tête.

"..cela ne mènera jamais à rien…"

Morgane sentit une vague intérieure de triomphe, ses soupçons à propos du couple se confirmaient, mais il ne fallait pas le montrer dans sa voix.

"Je voudrais croire que c'est possible, mais Arthur ne saurait changer deux siècles d'histoire, même si c'est son plus cher désir."

Une Gwen affligée acquiesça, avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

"Je sais."

Morgane la regarda partir, le triomphe encore brillant dans les yeux. Le temps viendrait où cette informations pourrait être utilisée, mais elle aurait à attendre et voir si l'amour d'Arthur pour Gwen était réellement aussi fort qu'elle le suspectait… Elle aurait à attendre et voir si il _refuserait_ son mariage arrangé.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Right, I'll end this part here. Bien, je finirais cette partie ici. Je ne sais si j'aurais fini ou pas les trois parties ce soir,mais je verrai si je peux. Si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera demain. Et oui, Morgane a finalement pris sa décision, mais Merlin et Arthur ne s'en rendront pas compte avant un petit moment encore. Ils croiront encore qu'elle y réfléchit encore.**


	29. Le complot des sydhes Partie 3

**Alaia Skyhawk: Et voici la partie 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Abeille : Bon, il est clair que Julie va devoir faire une longue pause au niveau des traductions, en attendant je reprends le flambeau, mais l'équipe se retrouve réduite à moi toute seule. Donc si certains sont motivés, qu'il m'envoie un mp (à Abeille pas à Julie) ou le signale dans les reviews. Autant pour la traduction que la correction.**

**Je n'ai pas eu de réponses aux reviews de la part d'Alaya, je vais la recontacter.**

**Désolée pour ces petites contrariétés.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 29: Le complot des sidhes ~Partie 3~

"Je crois que mon cerveau va exploser ou que mes yeux vont bondir de leurs orbites."

Merlin ferma le livre plutôt énorme avec un geste de dégoût, plantant son front dessus. Avoir la plupart de la journée pour lui-même, grâce au fait qu'Arthur était occupé avec ses problèmes politiques, était une faible consolation quand vous dépensez la plupart de ce temps à lire des bouquins épais de quatre pouces sur les fées et leur magie. Gaius et Lui avaient utilisé toute la matinée à farfouiller dans ces livres, en recherchant un moyen d'éjecter le 'résident' d'Elena.

Gaius regarda son protégé avec une pointe d'espoir, lui montrant une inscription dans le livre qu'il lisait présentement

"Ne m'abîme pas ce livre, s'il te plait."

"Pourquoi ? Serait-il plus utile que les autres ?"

Gaius tapota la page.

"Il y a une potion élaborée il y a bien longtemps par les sorcières de Mérédor, qui pourrait si j'ai bonne mémoire, obliger cette créature à quitter le corps de la princesse."

Il soupira alors d'exaspération.

"Oh ! Je ne saurais que faire pour la réaliser, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peuvent être ces curieux ingrédients."

Merlin releva ses sourcils.

"Je connais quelqu'un qui peut."

~(-)~

Arthur se tenait à sa fenêtre, regardant au dehors avec des larmes dans les yeux. Est-ce que cette conversation avait été aussi dur pour elle que pour lui ? Et pourtant elle avait encore eu la force de lui dire qu'elle prendrait du recul et qu'elle le regarderait devenir le roi que Camelot méritait. Elle l'avait fait sans larmes, du moins en sa présence, tandis qu'ici il se battait pour ne pas pleurer.

Peut-être que les gens verraient son amour pour une servante comme une folie, mais cela ne rendait pas cette décision facile à prendre. Il aimait Gwen de tout son coeur, et maintenant il faisait face à la situation d'être forcé de passer le reste de sa vie avec une autre qu'elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le paravent, attrapant le manteau rouge qui y était suspendu derrière, enfilant aussi sa tunique en cotte de maille. Il allait avoir à le faire maintenant, avant qu'il ne commence une deuxième fois à évaluer cette décision. Il allait avoir à passer le point de non-retour, avant que son coeur hésitant ne l'empêche de le faire.

Il quitta ses appartements, disant au premier garde qu'il vit qu'il souhaitait faire une annonce dans la salle du conseil et que le roi, la cour et leur invité devraient tous y assister. Au moment où il atteignit la salle, ses larmes avaient séchés, aucun signe d'elles ne restait sur son visage tandis qu'il se tenait debout … attendant. Il lui sembla attendre presque une éternité avant que quelques uns n'arrivent, un Merlin ayant l'air inquiet parmi eux. Il portait un sac en tissu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sortir cueillir des herbes pour Gaius, lorsqu'il avait probablement entendu sa convocation sur le chemin qu'il prenait pour sortir du château… Arthur souhaitait juste qu'il ait la chance de parler au sorcier avant de faire ceci.

La même pensée traversait l'esprit de Merlin, quand Arthur fit sa proposition à Elena, la peur de sombrer se solidifiant dans son coeur quand il fut décidé que le mariage aurait lieu demain à midi. Il avait à parler à Kilgharrah, pour traduire cette liste d'ingrédients et recueillir celles que Gaius n'avait pas déjà. En ce moment, Il souhaitait que Gaius n'ait pas eu raison… que les sorcière de Mérédor n'aient pas été les pires auteurs de recettes qu'il connaisse, cela aurait été tellement plus facile.

Le rassemblement fut dispersé, la plupart des gens venant féliciter le couple nouvellement fiancé. Merlin avait d'autre chose à faire cependant, et il se hâta de quitter la pièce pendant qu'Arthur confus le regardait partir. Il n'avait pas de temps à gaspiller pour lui parler, pas quand il y avait encore à se débarrasser d'une fée.

~(-)~

Il était tard dans la soirée quand il rentra enfin, après un bref passage un peu plus tôt avec la liste traduite, avant de retourner directement sur ses pas pour localiser ses plus obscurs éléments… Une fleur 'Drop Wort' dont ils avaient besoin d'une étamines. Quel dommage, selon Kilgharrah, elles étaient "aussi rares qu'un trèfle à quatre feuilles". Mais pas suffisamment 'dommage' pour ignorer l'endroit où elles grandissaient… en plein milieu d'une tourbière!

Merlin entra dans les appartements de Gaius, enduit de boue des marais et ayant l'air plus qu'un peu irrité. Kilgharrah l'avait emmené au milieu des marais, et bien que son objectif avait été bon en ce que Merlin avait atterri juste à coté de ce qu'il était venu chercher, ce n'était pas si bon que cela … en ce que Merlin avait atterri sur son visage.

"Rappelle moi de ne jamais plus demander à Kilgharrah de m'aider à cueillir des herbes… Ce dragon est un sadique."

Gaius accepta la petite plante que Merlin lui tendait, laquelle portait plusieurs petites fleurs blanches.

"Il peut être un sadique de temps en temps, mais il t'a apporté ce que nous avions besoin. Avec ceci nous devrions être capable fort heureusement de régler le problème avant le mariage de demain."

Merlin hésita, inquiet.

"Va-t-elle souffrir lorsque la créature quittera son corps ?"

Gaius le fixa.

"Elle se sentira différente. "

Il arracha une étamine d'une des fleurs, l'ajoutant à la claire potion rouge qu'il était en train de préparer.

"Déjà elle ne se rend pas compte des problèmes que cela lui cause."

Merlin soupira.

"Ouais, et nous savons tous les deux quel problèmes les sidhes peuvent causer…"

~(-)~

La nuit était noire, la forêt faisait présager le pire, mais elle n'inspirait aucune crainte à la pixie qui se dépêchait de la traverser.

Grunhilda continua à avancer parmi les arbres, se dirigeant vers le lac où elle pourrait parler avec le sidhe. Son déguisement avait été temporairement abandonné, son véritable visage se révélant dans des teintes roses moucheté intégralement de noir. De longues oreilles pointues et un long nez pointu également formant un hideux contraste par rapporta la femme dodue qu'elle prétendait être.

C'est seulement une fois qu'elle atteignit le lac qu'elle hésita, appelant les sidhes. Quand ils apparurent, elle commença à s'aplatir, craintivement et piteusement.

"Oh Maître... J'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur le point d'avoir un problème... Je me trompe peut-être mais, vous savez comment les choses se passent.."

Le seigneur des sidhes lui jeta une regard mauvais, sa petite taille ne diminuant en rien l'effet de fureur qui traversait son corps bleu et ailé.

"Vas-y parle !"

Grunhilda se recroquevilla, avant de répondre.

"Le jeune domestique, Merlin, sait qu'Elena est un changelin."

Le seigneur fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas en quoi c'était important.

"Et alors ? Que crois-tu qu'un serviteur puisse faire ?"

"Il est un serviteur de confiance, et le valet d'Arthur, Sire. S'il trouvait une preuve de son accusation, il pourrait exposer la vérité et le roi l'écouterait. Il pourrait tout ruiner."

Il se tordit ses mains griffues anxieusement.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il reste tranquille longtemps."

"Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu patiemment ce moment ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Oui Sire. J'étais auprès vous durant chaque seconde sur ce chemin..."

Sa rage la fit grimacer tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

"Si tu étais sur ce chemin c'est parce que nous avions choisi de te laisser l'emprunter aussi ! Si jamais le changelin venait à être découvert, sache que tu ne seras plus d'aucune espèce d'utilité à mes yeux !"

Ses yeux s'élargirent à la perspective d'être renvoyée, ou éventuellement tuée.

"Non Sire..."

Il continua à se renfrogner.

"En ce qui concerne ce « Merlin », il regrettera bientôt le jour où j'ai découvert son existence car tu as cru bon de le nommer. Laissons-lui apprendre à ses dépends qui il a mécontenté ! Et éprouver le pouvoir du tout puissant Sidhe !"

~(-)~

Personne ne remarqua le minuscule orbe de lumière bleue qui circulait dans le château, trop rapide et et trop virevoltant pour que la plupart des gens normaux puisse le voir. Ceux qui le verrait pourraient supposer qu'ils avaient vu des choses, mais qui auraient disparu en un clin d'oeil.. Peu serait ceux qui pourraient voir le sidhe, et encore moins seraient ceux qui pourraien en arrêter un.

La fée fit son chemin à travers le château, suivant la route décrite par la pixie. Sa colère était si grande face à cette menace à ses plans, que le seigneur des sidhes avait décidé de s'occuper de ce garçon personnellement.

Il atteignit les appartements du médecin de Camelot, en passant par la fissure entre la baie et le bord en bois de la porte. À l'intérieur, tout était calme, le vieil homme qui habitait là étant déjà endormi. Le sidhe plana près de lui quelques instants, le battement de ses ailes incitant le vieil homme à battre un main endormie dans l'air pour chasser ce qui aurait pu être un papillon de nuit ou quelque chose d'autre. Le sidhe bougea, ne s'intéressant pas à cet humain chétif … Il était ici pour le garçon et rien d'autre.

Il vola vers l'arrière de la salle, jusqu'à la porte au sommet de la petite série d'escalier qui s'y trouvait. Il passa sous la porte, puis remonta vers le plafond pour repérer le serviteur endormi, se préparant à lui jeter le sort qui mettrait fin à sa vie.

Le frémissement de son pouvoir provoqua chez Merlin une secousse qui le réveilla, qui voyant l'orbe de lumière, laissa ses yeux se dorer. Le temps se ralentit et il vit le sidhe lever la main pour frapper, Merlin roulant de son lit pour éviter l'explosion de pouvoir, alors que dans un même mouvement, le sorcier arrivait sous celui-ci à attraper le bâton caché sous une planche branlante.

Il se leva, en pointant le bâton vers la fée tandis qu'il trébuchait à reculons vers la porte. Il sentit quand il atteignit les marches, atterrissant sur le sol de la pièce principale avant d'être forcé de rouler sur le coté pour éviter une autre boule de pouvoir.

La fée était furieuse, totalement enragée, tandis qu'il précipitait sur le coté de la boule de pouvoir, Merlin lui jeta un sort depuis son bâton. La boule frappa une série d'étagère, incendiant leur rebord et causant leur chute, dispersant leur contenu sur le sol. Le sorcier fixa son attaquant, ses yeux se dorant à nouveau, lui donnant le temps de viser correctement.

C'est alors que le seigneur des sidhes regarda ce visage, le visage du garçon dont les yeux brillaient de toute sa puissance et qui usait d'un des bâtons de sa propre espèce contre lui, et il connut un moment de terreur avant que le coup du garçon ne le détruise…

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, tandis que le cri mourant de la fée s'effaçait dans le silence. Il se tourna alors et pointa vers les étagères qui brûlaient, en murmurant.

"Baerne nil nios mo."

Les flammes s'éteignirent, laissant les étagères seulement un peu roussie. Le seul dommage réel ne fut pas découvert avant que lui et Gaius ne commence à ranger le désordre, et qu'ils ne trouvèrent le flacon de la potion rouge cassée.

Il se regardèrent l'un l'autre en grimaçant, avant d'allumer les bougies. Ils allaient devoir faire un nouveau échantillon.

~(-)~

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait donné son accord pour ça.

Gaius et Merlin traversait les salles, une dose de la potion rouge dissimulée et en main, le plus âgé des deux semblant se rendre à sa propre exécution. Quand le nouvel échantillon avait été achevé, la question s'était posée sur la manière de le faire boire à Elena avec Grunhilda dans le coin… À tel point que Merlin avait évoqué la manière la plus repoussante et pourtant la seule possible.

Gaius allait l'inviter à un petit rendez-vous…

Merlin eut un petit sourire narquois et se défila dans son habituel alcôve au coin des appartements des invités, Gaius continuant, avant de frapper à la porte avec une certaine appréhension.

Elle l'ouvrit presque immédiatement, le regardant avec surprise.

"Oh... mais regardez qui est là..."

Elle lui sourit, Gaius se forçant à lui sourire en retour. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il était réellement en train de se passer.

"Ce n'est que moi. Auriez-vous la bonté de m'accorder un moment ?"

"Bien entendu..."

"Non pas ici."

Elle se tourna aux mots de Gaius, tandis qu'il trouvait le courage de prononcer le mot suivant.

"Rien que nous deux."

Elle commença de nouveau à sourire, et il poursuivit.

"Dans la crypte de Camelot."

Le sourire s'effaça sous la confusion.

"Dans la crypte ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"C'est très intime, nous ne serons pas dérangés."

Une complainte vint d'Elena en arrière-plan, la pixie lui jetant un coup d'oeil avant de se retourner vers Gaius.

"J'ai un grand mariage à préparer Gaius."

" Personne ne viendra là-bas."

Il pouvait voir sa détermination vaciller.

"Nous n'aurons peut-être pas d'autre occasion."

Cela la dupa, retournant son sourire.

"Vous êtes surprenant mon cher Gaius ! Mais j'adore cette délicieuse surprise ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite."

Elle le couva du regard une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, et il se dépêcha de trouver Merlin assis près du coin presque pleurant de rire. Il frappa légèrement le sorcier dans les tibias, le poussant à récupérer son bâton dans l'alcôve.

"Je ne fais que cela que dans l'intérêt d'Elena, maintenant bougez !"

Il se dépêchèrent d'atteindre les cryptes, ouvrant la porte de la première des pièces. Il fit alors jurer à Merlin de venir l'aider s'il semblait que Grunhilda était trop entreprenante, le sorcier se cacha alors derrière une statue à coté de l'entrée. Et alors ils attendirent, Gaius un peu plus nerveusement que Merlin, jusqu'à ce que la pixie ne se montre enfin.

Elle s'arrêta, tandis qu'elle passait la porte, avant de lui sourire.

"Oh... Cette crypte est romantique à souhait. Oh... Comme j'en ai rêvé de ce moment..."

ALors qu'elle s'approchait de Gaius, derrière elle, Merlin sortit de derrière la statue et passa sous la baie. Gaius essaya de ne pas le regarder, se forçant à la place à regarder la pixie.

"Moi aussi..."

Elle acquiesça, devenant plus proche.

"Languissante car je vous aime !"

"Oui languissant..."

Merlin cala son bâton contre le mur, avant de s'emparer de la porte en métal et de faire un signe de tête au médecin. Grunhilda était inconsciente du reste.

"Oh... enfin... nous ne formerons bientôt plus qu'un seul être... un seul..."

Elle ferma ses yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il s'échappa en la contournant et courut presque devant Merlin qui referma la porte et fixa le verrou.

"Neun cluis!"

Le sort dans la serrure claqua tout le long de l'encadrement, le trou de clé se dorant alors que Merlin la scellait avec la magie… Maintenant seulement la clé pourrait l'ouvrir.

Une pixie vraiment pas contente courut jusqu'à la porte et la secoua, avant de faire claquer sa langue de frustration, assez loin pour lécher le menton de Gaius.

"Vous ne saurez jamais à côté de quoi vous êtes passé !"

Vu l'expression du visage du médecin tandis que Merlin et lui la laissait là, il ne voulait pas savoir ! Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la chambre d'Elena, inconscients qu'apposer un verrou sur la porte l'empêchait seulement d'ouvrir le verrou… Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire sortir la porte de ses gonds. Elle les rattrapa dans le couloir menant à la chambre de la princesse, Merlin se retournant et la frappant de son bâton.

Elle fut renversée par le coup, mais immédiatement se releva à la consternation de Merlin.

"J'ignore si je la retiendrai bien longtemps mieux vaut faire vite."

Gaius se dépêcha, tournant le coin et entrant dans la chambre d'Elena. Au son de la porte, Elena émergea de derrière le paravent.

"Grunhilda?"

Elle hésita quand elle vit Gaius, qui lui souriait gentiment pour la rassurer.

"Ce n'est que moi."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Où est-elle allée, je me marie dans une heure à peine !"

Il y eut un bruit sourd à l'extérieur, suivi par un hurlement. Son froncement s'approfondit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Gaius marcha vers elle et la guida pour l'assoir sur le bord de son lit.

"Les préparatifs pour le mariage. "

Il y eut un autre bruit plus sourd, et un cri.

"Tout le monde est très excité. Mais vous devez être nerveuse."

Elle s'assit, ses cheveux blonds ressemblants à un nid d'oiseau.

"Un peu, en effet."

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais."

Gaius lui offrit le flacon tandis qu'en arrière Merlin continuait de frapper sur la pixie étonnamment résistante. Combien de fois l'avait-il frappé ? Le sidhe de la nuit dernière avait été emporté à l'état de poussière en un seul coup !

"Je vous ai apporté cette potion pour calmer vos nerfs."

"Vous êtes très gentil."

Elle l'accepta, retirant le bouchon de liège, mais prenant seulement une petite gorgée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais vraiment me marier aujourd'hui..."

Il essaya de l'inciter à tout boire.

"Mieux vaut boire tout le flacon pour que le remède agisse."

Elle le porta à ses lèvres, mais l'abaissa à nouveau.

"J'aurais tant aimé que ma mère soit là..."

Gaius s'assit à coté d'elle, devenant de plus en plus anxieux.

"Allez encore une gorgée."

~(-)~

Dehors, dans le couloir, Merlin frappait Grunhilda pour la … bien il n'était pas sur du nombre. Elle s'écrasa sur le mur à la fin du couloir, lui jetant un coup d'oeil tandis qu'elle recommençait une fois encore à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Il la regarda, puis le bâton avant de le jeter sur le sol de dégoût.

Elle renifla à sa vue.

"Alors tu abandonnes ?"

Merlin se dirigea vers elle, ses yeux se dorants, une fois qu'il fut à moins de cinq yard.

"Non … j'essaie juste quelque chose d'un peu plus direct."

Il leva la main vers elle, ses yeux s'élargissant tandis qu'une massive boule de lumière la frappait. Elle cria et disparut sous l'attaque, réduite à un tas de cendres et de poussière de pixie. Il hocha la tête de satisfaction.

"Ça a marché."

Il se retourna et attrapa son bâton, n'y croyant pas d'avoir réussit à frapper quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'une fée avec la foudre. Il chargea alors dans la chambre d'Elena pour trouver Gaius essayant encore de le lui faire boire. Il traversa la pièce, prit le flacon de sa main, pinça son nez, et inclina sa tête en arrière avant de verser le contenu entier dans sa bouche.

"Elena ! Après avoir bu ce remède, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux."

Il la lâcha dès qu'elle l'eut avalé, la regardant tandis qu'elle tombait à la renverse sur le lit. Elle commençait à se contracter et à se contorsionner, avant que la fée à l'intérieur d'elle n'émerge de sa bouche et bourdonne vers le plafond en colère.

Merlin ne lui donna pas une chance de faire quoique ce soit; il visa juste et la frappa avec le bâton.

Elena bougea un peu, ouvrant les yeux et s'asseyant, ayant l'air juste un peu embrouillée. Gaius lui parla doucement.

"Rassurez-vous ma chère vous avez dû vous évanouir. Toutes ces émotions fatiguent."

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, consciente que quelque chose était différent mais n'ayant aucune idée de quoi.

"M'évanouir ? Je me sens... très bien, c'est étonnant."

Elle se leva et puis la première fois de sa vie, elle le fit avec grâce.

"Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années mais... où est Grunhilda ?"

Gaius et Merlin se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant de parler à l'unisson.

"Nous allons nous renseigner."

~(-)~

C'est à peine quinze minutes plus tard que Merlin entra dans l'antichambre de la grande salle, trouvant Arthur debout là dans un silence solennel. Il lui porta l'épée de cérémonie qu'il venait juste de récupérer dans la chambre du prince, qu'il tendait maintenant pour qu'Arthur la prenne.

"Je vous ai apporté votre épée de cérémonie Sire."

"Afin que je m'empale dessus ?"

Merlin grimaça au ton dans la voix d'Arthur, secouant la tête.

"J'espère que non."

Arthur garda le silence, et Merlin le regarda pensivement.

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?"

Le prince soupira.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas Merlin. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'avoir un destin... auquel tu ne peux échapper."

Merlin haussa les sourcils. Il était clair qu'Arthur avait oublié juste avec qui il était en train de parler ici.

"Certains destins... sont assez pénibles il est vrai."

Arthur se tourna, Merlin lui tendant l'épée avant de continuer.

"On se sent piégé, notre vie a l'air d'avoir été prévue pour nous sans notre accord en conséquence nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit et parfois on peut se demander si les contraintes du destin... bouh ! ... sont la meilleure des choses."

Ayant placé l'épée pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture, Arthur fronça les sourcils devant son serviteur.

"Tu es bien savant sur ce point ! Comment sais-tu tout cela ?"

Merlin laissa échappa un rire bref.

"Hum, Arthur … vous êtes en train de parler avec Emrys présentement. La première fois que j'ai découvert mon 'destin', c'est exactement comme ça que je l'ai ressenti. Ces jours-ci cependant, j'ai assez bien accepté le mien. Après tout, j'aurais pu tout simplement partir. Mais à la place, j'ai choisi de moi-même comment je m'y prendrais pour réaliser mon destin, une fois que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas tout-à-fait idiot après tout."

Arthur renifla, secouant la tête avec un soupçon d'amusement en pensant à ses propres émotions déconcertées.

"Et que pensez-vous de tout ceci ? Est-ce que votre expérience vous dit que je devrais me marier ?"

Merlin le fixa en croisant ses bras.

"Vous tenez vraiment à savoir ce que j'en pense ? C'est très simple vous êtes fou. Vous l'êtes tous au demeurant. Pour moi le mariage est soumis à l'amour. Pas aux convenances. Si Uther croit qu'un roi malheureux affermit un royaume il se trompe. Car vous êtes peut-être destiné à diriger Camelot mais vous avez le choix. Et ce choix est le suivant : de quelle manière allez-vous le diriger ?"

Il sourit, regardant son ami avec son plein soutien.

"C'est votre route, Arthur, et bien que la destination peut avoir été décidée pour vous, vous êtes le seul qui peut choisir comment vous voulez qu'il se produise. Pas moi, pas votre père, vous."

Les portes de la grande s'ouvrirent avant que le prince puisse trouver une réponse, le forçant à entrer et descendit l'allée entre l'assemblée d'invités. Hier, il avait cru que faire sa demande en mariage à Elena serait faire un pas de non retour, mais il réalisait maintenant que jusqu'à ce que le moment final n'arrive, il y avait toujours une chance de faire marche arrière… Vous devez juste être assez courageux, suffisamment fort pour le faire.

Il resta debout là, attendant qu'Elena et son père arrive… Merlin le regardant depuis tout à coté avec le plus petit des sourires sur son visage. Il était encore souriant quand le prince arrêta la cérémonie au milieu, souriant un peu plus alors qu'Arthur parlait à Elena et que tous deux se mettaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas se marier ensemble. La plupart des invités était stupéfait, tandis que Lord Godwyn hochait simplement la tête en signe d'acceptation de leur choix … Uther n'était pas aussi compréhensif, et avait claqué la porte de la salle après son fils, quand Arthur partit pour ses appartements.

Merlin suivit discrètement, glissant dans la pièce derrière le roi courroucé et prenant presque la porte dans la figure, mise en mouvement par le développement de la rage d'Uther.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Arthur jeta sa couronne sur son lit.

"Ce qu'il convenait de faire."

Uther ne le laissa pas tranquille.

"Pour qui au juste ? Pour Camelot, ou pour toi ?"

Arthur jetait maintenant son manteau, tandis que Merlin s'échappait derrière le paravent et hors de vue. Son ton était presque réprobateur.

"Les deux ne sont pas tout à fait séparés."

Le roi ne semblait pas penser de la même manière; sa voix avait prit cette aspect mortellement calme qui annonçait à ces proches qu'il était plus que furieux.

"Jusqu'à ce que tu places tes sentiments avant ton devoir tu ne saurais être Roi de Camelot."

Arthur jetait maintenant de coté son épée de cérémonie, ignorant le fracas métallique qu'il produit lorsqu'elle frappa le sol

"Lorsque je serai prêt à l'être je serai un bien meilleur Roi avec l'amour, la force et le soutien de la femme que j'aime.…Juste comme vous l'avez fait"

L'inspiration d'uther se fit plus forte

"Ne sois pas absurde !"

"Ainsi vous êtes en train de dire que vous n'avez jamais aimé ma mère ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors vous avez fait un bon boulot en me trompant toutes ces années."

Arthur le regarda, immuable.

"N'osez pas être un hypocrite et me dire que je suis un idiot de vouloir me marier par amour… Pas quand c'est exactement ce que vous avez fait quand vous avez épousé ma mère. Je ne suis pas la pièce d'un jeu, que vous pourriez déplacer exactement comme bon vous semble! Je ne suis pas un pion! Je suis un être vivant, un être qui respire, un être humain, et prince ou pas, c'est encore mon droit de décider de certaines choses pour moi-même. Le destin peut dire qu'un jour je serai roi, mais la route que je prendrais pour y arriver, ce sera à moi de la décider."

La pièce tomba dans le silence alors que les derniers mots qu'Arthur avait criés s'effaçaient, Uther le fixant clairement en proie à des troubles affectifs avant qu'il ne se tourne et ne sorte défait de la pièce.

Merlin sortir de derrière l'écran, quand la porte des appartements claqua violemment en se fermant.

"Il peut prendre un peu de temps pour l'admettre, mais au fond il est très fier de vous maintenant."

Il marcha vers le prince, et lui tapota l'épaule.

"Je le suis aussi, C'est agréable de vous voir résister pour ce en quoi vous croyez."

Arthur soupira, en jetant un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami.

"Merci … de m'avoir aidé à trouver la force de le faire."

Merlin sourit, complètement heureux de la manière dont les choses avaient tournées.

"Je vous en prie"

~(-)~

Ce fut le lendemain matin que tous deux se tinrent au bas de l'escalier d'entrée du château, regardant Lord Godwyn et sa fille venir en compagnie d'Uther. Arthur la fixait réellement de manière un peu déroutée, incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui semblait si différent chez la princesse 'maladroite'

Elle descendait gracieusement les escaliers, en lui souriant.

"Que le meilleur vous arrive Arthur Pendragon. J'espère que nous trouverons un jour l'amour que nous attendons."

Elle offrit sa main, avant de se pencher après un moment de surprise pour l'embrasser tandis que son sourire devenait amusé.

"Entre temps néanmoins, si vous voulez être battu à plate couture à cheval, vous savez où me trouvez !"

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Arthur incertain de s'il devait sourire ou être insulté, et pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Godwyn parlait avec Uther.

"Il a fait ce qu'il fallait Uther, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre."

Uther fronça un petit peu les sourcils.

"Cela n'a nulle importance, ce n'est pas une façon de faire les choses."

Godwyn haussa ses sourcils.

"Eh bien peut-être est-il temps de les faire évoluer."

Il regarda Arthur, qui se tenait encore ici avec Merlin.

"Il a indiscutablement l'étoffe d'un très grand Roi. Vous pouvez être fier de lui."

Uther le regarda réellement avec surprise, avant d'accepter l'étreinte d'au-revoir de l'autre monarque . Il était en pleine réflexion quand Godwyn et sa fille partirent, tandis que derrière lui, son fils et son serviteur grimpait les escaliers et entrait dans le château.

À l'intérieur, Merlin vit Gwen descendant les escaliers qu'ils étaient sur le point de monter, glissant sur le coté pour s'assoir dans une alcôve proche et laissant Arthur lui parler.

Le prince essaya d'être nonchalant quand il la rencontra par la suite dans le couloir.

"Bon. Je suis euh... toujours célibataire."

Elle sourit avec une ironie désabusée.

"Je sais."

Elle le regarda.

"En fait je crois que vous étiez loin de la mériter. Elena est vraiment ravissante."

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

"Mais j'avais espéré l'avoir délaissée pour une jeune fille aussi ravissante. Qui sait, peut-être... encore plus ravissante."

Gwen était flattée; il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

"Mmh... Je ne connais pas une telle personne."

Il regarda dans le lointain, taquin.

"Moi non plus. Ce rêve se réalisera peut-être mais je crois... que seul le temps nous le dira."

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'elle continuait de le regarder, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Quant à Arthur, Merlin le vit aller de son propre coté, remontant les escaliers, avec une cadence dans son pas que le sorcier n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment.

C'était bon de revoir Arthur sourire.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, c'était marrant. Merlin jetant le bâton pour une approche plus 'directe' pour se charger de Grunhilda et Arthur se déchargeant de ses quelques lignes à son père que je ne pouvais pas croire honnêtement que les scénaristes ne l'utilisent pas.Sérieusement Uther dit à son fils que se marier par amour est stupide, alors qu'il s'est marié par amour lui-même. Quel hypocrite.**


	30. Une question de vie ou de mort Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Préparez-vous pour les ténèbres, parce que ce n'est pas un chapitre badin. C'est le moment pour Merlin de faire face à quelque chose auquel j'ai fait allusion à plusieurs reprise il y a quelques temps de ça, considérant sa personnalité, J'ai toujours pensé qu'il aurait de sérieux problèmes émotionnels et moraux avec.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Note** : oups ! … J'ai oublié de publier … je me suis rendue que dimanche était hier quand j'ai vu qu'on était lundi … Trop d"occupations ont suivi le voyage en Irlande du Nord. Navrée. Abeille.

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 30: Une question de vie ou de mort ~Partie 1~

C'était le moment le plus sombre de la nuit, les rues étaient désertes. Silencieux, sans mouvement et sans autre lumière que la lueur des des étoiles et de la lune, ainsi que les torches des postes de gardes. Rien ne les franchissait excepté les silhouettes solitaires des patrouilles, rien d'autre à part leur présence éphémère qu'ils avaient cherché et obtenu, en surveillant ce qu'ils pourrait entendre.

À l'intérieur du château, dans l'une des tours, un jeune homme solitaire s'agitait et se tournait dans une petite chambre. Murmurant dans son sommeil agité, cette présence rôdait sur le bord de sa conscience. Urgente, insistante… chuchotant dans son esprit ensommeillé.

_Emrys... Emrys..._ _Emrys!_

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut en haletant, conscient du dernier appel d'"Emrys" avant que la présence ne s'efface et ne laisse seulement une trace d'un chemin à suivre jusqu'à sa source. C'était un sorcier qui l'appelait, mais seul un groupe l'appelait en utilisant son nom druidique et c'était les druides eux-même.

Il sortit du lit, sachant que s'il ignorait l'appel, ils persisteraient jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Venir près de Camelot était une chose dangereuse pour l'un d'eux, et certainement pas quelque chose qu'il ferait à la légère.

Aussitôt qu'il fut habillé, il glissa des appartements de Gaius hors du château, s'arrêtant sur le bord de la ville basse et s'esquivant dans une ruelle pour laisser passer une patrouille.

_Emrys..._

Il avait eu son sommeil perturbé et était maintenant en train de marcher d'un pas traînant au coeur de la nuit, se faufilant devant les gardes pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela valait mieux qu'être tracassé.

Il la sentit à nouveau, la présence qui l'avait atteint dans son esprit. C'était en dehors des murs de la cité, signifiant qu'il aurait à se faufiler à travers une seconde série de portes. Il fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

Il se glissa à travers la ville, en sortant de l'entrée principale sans trop de peine. Aussi attentifs que peuvent être les gardes de Camelot, pour lui qui en avait autant l'habitude, les distraire sans créer de soupçons était une forme d'art qu'il avait perfectionné. Une rafale de vent inégale avait causé sur une torche exposée des tremblotements et finalement l'avait éteinte, le garde de la porte allant la rallumer alors que le sorcier sortait derrière lui.

À l'extérieur des murs, il avait moins à s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait pas de patrouille à dos de cheval durant la nuit, grâce à la quantité de forêt au alentour de la cité. Monter dans le noir était un moyen sûr de paralyser les chevaux, et ainsi au moins jusqu'aux premières lumières, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il fallait s'inquiéter.

_Emrys..._

Le murmure dans sa tête l'appela à nouveau tandis qu'il atteignait l'orée de la ligne d'arbre à l'ouest de la cité, Merlin se dirigeant prudemment sous la couronne de la forêt avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Comme il le suspectait c'était un druide, le sorcier vêtu de vert, releva sa capuche pour révéler la figure ridée d'un homme d'un âge moyen.

Il hocha la tête en accord.

"Je te remercie d'être venu, Emrys."

Merlin l'observa prudemment, fronçant les sourcils.

"Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'appeler ici au milieu de la nuit, et avec de tels risques d'être découvert ?"

Le druide le regarda solennellement, comprenant le manque de confiance du sorcier. Ce rendez-vous ne prenait pas exactement place dans des circonstances idéales.

"Je suis venu vous demander une faveur, pas pour nous-même, mais plutôt pour quelqu'un qui est venu vers nous pour de l'aide."

Le froncement de sourcils de Merlin se renforça.

"Qui ? Et pour quelle sorte d'aide ?"

"Son nom est Greham et sa petite fille est gravement malade."

Le druide soupira.

"Nous avons offert ce que nous pouvions, sans succès, mais il refuse d'abandonner. Nous lui avons mentionné la possibilité qu'un médecin plus expérimenté que nous peut être capable de l'aider, et il a immédiatement demandé si nous en connaissions un … "

Merlin se raidit, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

"Alors vous voulez l'aide de Gaius ? Pourquoi _me_ contacter alors ?"

"Parce qu'il ne peut pas entendre les murmures dans son esprit. Tu étais le seul que je pouvais atteindre sans entrer dans la cité… Greham est désespéré pour sauver sa petite-fille, et recourra à n'importe quelle méthode, normale ou magique, pour la soigner."

"Et comment puis-je être sûr que Gaius et moi puissions lui faire confiance … Si nous devons recourir à la magie, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de nous révéler à Uther?"

Les arguments étaient valides, mais le druide les savait être infondées. Il secoua la tête tandis qu'il s'expliquait.

"Greham n'est pas un ami d'Uther. Il le méprise même s'il n'a jamais souhaité lui nuire. Greham est un sorcier, cependant il en est un très faible, et il n'a jamais fait l'étalage de ses pouvoirs. Par conséquent, il n'a jamais été ciblé pendant la Purge, et il utilisait ses capacités limitées pour aider les autres de la communauté magique, qui étaient ciblées, à s'échapper… Il a sauvé des douzaines de vies, la mienne incluse, et nous _avon_s envers lui une grande _dette_ de gratitude. C'est pourquoi, je vous approche avec cette requête."

Merlin le regarda encore un moment, avant d'hocher finalement la tête.

"… Bien, je parlerai à Gaius, s'il dit oui, alors je vous contacterai pour les détails. Restez à l'extérieur de la cité et ne laissez personne vous voir… Je ne peux pas être tenu pour responsable pour ce qu'il se passera si vous êtes_ pris_."

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le château sans autre mot, l'adieu murmuré du druide s'installant inconfortablement sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas sur qu'il aimait être interpellé pour quelque chose comme ça, mais au même temps, il ne pouvait pas repousser quelqu'un dans le besoin. Spécialement, pour quelqu'un qui avait sauvé tant de vies que ce 'Greham'…

~(-)~

"ALors tu me dis que tu t'es faufilé dehors la nuit dernière, pour parler avec un sorcier inconnu, sans même _considérer _que cela pourrait être un piège ?"

Gaius le fixait de manière désapprobatrice, Merlin soupirant tandis qu'il plongeait sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge détrempé.

"Écoutez, je n'ai perçu aucune malice dans ce contact, seulement un sentiment d'urgence. J'ai été prudent et je suis resté sur mes garde quand je suis allé pour le rencontrer… Seul les _druides_ m'appellent Emrys de toute manière, et ils ne sont pas _vraiment_ du genre à tendre un piège à un personnage central de leur prophéties les plus importantes."

Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, jouant avec sa cuillère.

"De toute manière, le message n'était pas réellement pour moi, j'étais juste le seul que le druide pouvait contacter, Le message était en vérité pour _vous_."

Gaius fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Pour moi?"

Merlin acquiesça, fixant encore son petit déjeuner.

"Ouaip, Il y a quelqu'un qu'ils veulent aider, un homme appelé Greham. Sa petite-fille est malade et il n'y a rien qu'ils ne puissent faire pour elle. Ils ont suggéré qu'un médecin plus expérimenté pourrait être capable de faire quelque chose, et il a insisté pour savoir s'ils en connaissaient un. Il semble que vous êtes le seul auquel ils aient pensé."

Le médecin garda le silence pendant un moment avant de retourner s'effondrer dans son fauteuil avec un air de remémoration.

"Greham..."

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

"Vous le connaissez?"

Gaius hocha la tête, son expression prenant un peu la forme d'une grimace.

"Oui…, Lui et moi avons grandi dans le village de Naervan. Nous avons tous deux étudié la magie ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette en ménage et que je parte pour poursuivre mes études. Ainsi, il a demandé de l'aide pour sa petite-fille ?"

Merlin acquiesça.

"C'est ce que le druide a dit."

Gaius fronça les sourcils, pensif.

"Je dois m'étonner cependant, de quoi peut-elle souffrir si les _druides_ ne peuvent l'aider. Même si je reconnais que mon accès à certaines herbes rares et matériaux est meilleur que la leur, ils ont un bien meilleur accès à des moyens _magiques. _Je peux seulement supposer à ce stade que la maladie ne peut être traitée avec la magie, ou est en dehors de leur moyen en termes de médicaments."

Merlin croisa ses bras sur la table.

"Alors, vous verrez si vous pouvez l'aider?"

Gaius hésita pendant un moment, avant d'hocher la tête.

"J'essayerai… Dis lui que Greham et sa petite-fille doivent approcher le château et donner ce mot à la porte, disant qu'ils sont de mes amis et que je les attends. Tu peux rester à l'entrée pour les rencontrer, je suis sûr qu'Arthur ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur."

Merlin sourit.

"Bien je te laisse le faire savoir au druide."

Il continua de touiller le reste de son petit déjeuner, avant de se lever et de quitter la salle… Gaius devenant solennel et contemplatif aussitôt qu'il fut parti.

~(-)~

"Alors tu me dis que tu t'es faufilé dehors la nuit dernière, sans rien dire à _personne_, sans même _considérer _que cela pourrait être un piège ?"

Merlin soupira, semblant amusé, tandis que le prince commençait à l'admonester presque mot pou mot comme comme Gaius l'avait fait. Il roula les yeux.

"Je jure, ni vous ni Gaius n'avez aucune foi dans mon jugement, J'ai été _prudent_, je ne suis pas _stupide_!"

Arthur renifla, prenant ses bottes pendant qu'il s'asseyait au bout de son lit.

"Tu peux me ridiculiser. La prochaine fois, Merlin, Dis-le à l'un d'entre nous avant que tu n'y ailles."

"Ouais ouais..."

Merlin resta où il était assis à la table, une jambe croisée sur l'autre et son pied s'agitant d'impatience. Le prince pouvait avoir raison, il 'irait faire une promenade' pour donner au sorcier la chance de transmettre la réponse de Gaius, mais Arthur prenait aussi son temps gentiment pour se préparer.

Arthur referma convenablement son autre livre. se levant enfin et se dirigeant vers la porte, et Merlin se dépêcha d'aller en avant pour préparer les chevaux, s'arrangeant pour avoir fait l'un et presque achevé l'autre le temps que le prince le rattrape.

Ils sortirent de la ville, Merlin les dirigeant à l'ouest vers l'orée de la forêt. Une fois là, Arthur descendit de son cheval et se positionna lui-même sur la rive du ruisseau près duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés; Jetant occasionnellement des pierres dans l'eau et grommelant sur son serviteur à propos de petits potins de la cour.

Merlin se détourna de ce bavardage en hmmm'ant de manière réservée et autre pour apparaître comme s'il était en train d'écouter. Bien sûr Arthur savait qu'il n'était pas attentif, c'était juste un spectacle pour cacher le fait que le prince était pleinement conscient des pouvoirs et de l'identité de son serviteur. Ce fut seulement 15 minutes plus tard que Merlin ressentit le contact mental du druide à proximité, bien que cela lui semblait presque faire une éternité. Il le chercha discrètement des yeux, le repérant finalement à moitié caché derrière un arbre éloigné et projetant ses pensées jusqu'à lui.

_Dites à Greham de venir dans la cité, et d'approcher l'entrée du château. Il doit informer les gardes qu'il vient voir le médecin de la Cour, et qu'il les attend. Lui et sa petite-fille seront conduit vers lui après ça._

Le druide hocha la tête.

_Compris … Merci Emrys. Cet acte de miséricorde ne sera pas oublié._

Il se tourna et s'éloigna, disparaissant de leur vue en quelques instants. Dès que Merlin fut sûr qu'il était parti, il alla vers Arthur et murmura.

"Message délivré… Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant."

Arthur frissonna, surpris.

"C'est fait ? Mais vous n'avez même pas _bougé._"

Merlin lui tapa sur l'épaule, trouvant sympathique son ignorance sur ces questions.

"Juste un des avantages à être sorcier… certains d'entre nous peuvent projeter nos pensées vers d'autres qui ont la même capacité, et parler silencieusement sans prononcer un son. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a appelé ici la nuit dernière sans mettre un pied dans la cité."

Arthur le regarda, avant de se lever et de secouer la tête.

"Je te jure que tu gardes ces choses pour toi, juste pour pouvoir me rendre stupide, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il grommela dans sa barbe, en retournant à son cheval.

"Viens, retournons au château… Tu voudras avoir plein de temps pour _nettoyer_ les écuries avant de dépenser ton après-midi à te laisser attendre que cet homme et sa petite fille n'arrivent."

Merlin grimaça. Merde, il devrait avoir appris maintenant quand il pouvait et ne pouvait pas s'en tirer en le taquinant.

~(-)~

Il était presque l'heure de souper lorsque la petite charrette en bois arriva au portes du châteaux, Merlin se levant de la barrière sur lequel il avait été assis tout l'après-midi, presque mort d'ennui. Il put juste entendre l'homme aux cheveux gris dire aux gardes les paroles confirmant qu'il était Greham et se dit que la jeune femme enveloppée dans les châles qui se tenait à coté de lui devait être sa petite-fille.

Merlin allongea le pas, interrompant le garde et parlant au vieil homme.

"Êtes-vous Greham?"

Il hocha la tête fronçant un peu les sourcils. Il était clairement un peu nerveux, probablement dû au fait d'être un sorcier et d'être droit au milieu du royaume qui les tuait à vue.

"Oui."

Merlin se tourna vers le garde.

"Gaius les attend. Je vais m'occuper d'eux jusque là."

"Très bien alors, je vous les laisse."

Merlin fit un geste vers Greham, lui indiquant qu'il devait le suivre, et conduit la charrette sur le coté du château vers les écuries. Une fois que les chevaux et la charrette furent pris en charge par les palefreniers, Merlin saisit tous les sacs à l'arrière de celle-ci… Il ressemblait un peu à un cheval de trait surchargé quand il eut fini.

Voyant le jeune aux cheveux foncés grimacer un peu sous le poids, La petite-fille de Greham fronça les sourcils un peu inquiète.

"Êtes-vous sûre que vous pourrez gérer tout ça ?"

Merlin lui donna un petit sourire; il pouvait voir combien elle était pâle.

"J'ai porté pire. Je pense que ce serait mieux si votre grand-père pouvait se concentrer à _vous_ aider. Nous avons quelques escaliers à grimper pour parvenir aux appartements de Gaius."

Elle sourit

"Merci. Mon nom est Elize."

"Merlin."

Il hocha la tête vers Greham et partit vers l'une des entrées latérales du château. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de leur destination, Greham supportant la frêle Elize, quand l'homme murmura au serviteur qui les menait.

"Ainsi le médecin que nous allons voir ici est Gaius… Je suis surpris qu'il soit resté si longtemps, avec la manière d'être d'Uther."

Merlin regarda en arrière de la meilleure manière qu'il put, chargé comme il l'était avec les sacs. Il était un peu perplexe par le ton dans la voix de l'homme.

"Oui. Il a dit qu'il vous connaissait, et que vous aviez tous deux grandi ensemble à Naervan. Il a préparé un lit dans ses appartements pour Elize, et il est prêt à faire tout ce qu'il peut pour elle."

"Vraiment…"

Merlin le fixa, tomba presque contre un mur, avant qu'il ne soit forcé de retourner son attention là où il mettait les pieds. Le temps qu'ils arrivent aux appartements du médecin, Elize était secoué et épuisée.

Merlin déposa sa charge de bagage à coté de la porte, se dépêchant à ses cotés et montrant à Greham et elle le lit que Gaius avait préparé pour elle. Elle siffla de douleur tandis qu'elle s'allongeait dessus, le médecin donnant seulement un regard strict à son grand-père avant de placer son attention sur elle.

Greham resta derrière le lit, regardant presque d'un oeil noir Gaius, pendant que Merlin ne se trouve pris dans le va et vient entre eux deux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas entre eux ?

Il quitta la chambre pour apporter le souper d'Arthur, informant le prince de l'arrivée de Greham avant d'y retourner. Le temps qu'il revienne, Gaius avait donné à Elize une potion somnifère, ainsi il put l'examiner sans être sous l'effet de la douleur. Cela s'avéra être une chance pour la jeune femme, peu de temps après que le sorcier soit allé dans sa chambre et fermé la porte, une dispute explosa dans la pièce principale.

"Vous me _mentez_! Il y _doit_ y avoir quelque chose pour la soigner."

Merlin sortit de sa chambre, à temps pour voir Gaius debout sur ses pieds, secouant la tête.

"Je suis _désolé_, Greham, mais sa maladie est bien trop avancée. Si elle était venue il y a quelque mois, j'aurais été capable de faire quelque chose, mais maintenant c'est trop tard."

Greham surgit sur lui, grondant en colère.

"Pourquoi je devrais croire les paroles d'un homme qui s'est tenu là tout près pendant que ses compagnons magiciens _brûlaient_? Tu étais _sauf_, sauf parce que tu as été la petite marionnette obéissante d'Uther! J'ai risqué _tout _pour sauver ceux qui étaient poursuivis, mais _ vous_ les avez juste regardé être mené à leur mort!"

Gaius leva les mains, en essayant de le raisonner.

"Greham, ce qui s'est passé n'a aucune incidence au sujet de la maladie de cotre petite-fille. Il n'y a _rien_ que je puisse faire pour elle, excepté apaiser ses douleurs, aucun désir ne peut changer cela."

Greham secoua juste la tête, refusant de l'accepter.

"Non, je ne croirai pas ça. Pas venant d'un _couard_ qui ne ferait jamais rien qui mettrait en danger sa pathétique vie!"

Ce fut à cet instant que le jeune sorcier confut se raidit, sa colère bouillonnant en entendant la déclaration contre son mentor. Cela augmenta si vite et si violemment que plusieurs pots sur la table près de lui se brisèrent en explosant, et il se rua sur Greham, furieux.

Greham se pencha en arrière, sous le choc, alors que Merlin approchait vers lui un visage empli de colère.

"Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous racontez ! Gaius est un homme bon ! Bien sûr il a fait des erreurs, mais cela ne vous donne pas le _droit_ de le juger quand vous ne savez _rien_ ce qui lui est arrivé depuis votre dernière rencontre! Si j'avais su que vous agiriez ainsi envers lui, je n'aurais jamais accédé à la requête des druides !"

Serrant les dents, il se dirigea vers la porte, Gaius tendant la main pour l'arrêter.

"_Merlin!_"

Merlin fit un geste de la main, marchant encore.

"_Tablas bogadh do coisc!_"

La table voisine crissa alors qu'elle glissait sur le sol droit dans la direction de Gaius, obligeant le médecin à s'arrêter. Gaius l"appela à nouveau, alors que le sorcier quittait la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

"Merlin!"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah. Merlin en a ras-le-bol. Il sait par expérience que Gaius risquerait sa vie pour les autres, aussi le déchainement de Graham l'avait vraiment ulcéré. Bien, en avant pour le prochain chapitre.**


	31. Une question de vie ou de mort Partie 2

**Alaia Skyhawk: Lorsque vous arriverez à la dernière scène de ce chapitre, où il est dit "La rive du lac est en vue" Je vous suggère hautement de regarder "Siren Song" par Yuki Kajiura sur Youtube et de l'écouter pendant que vous lisez cette scène. J'ai écrit mes chapitres sur cette musique qui s'adapte à chaque partie, et Siren Song est si étrange, si mystérieuse, et pourtant triste qu'il s'adapte à cette dernière partie si bien qu'elle m'en a donné des frissons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Avis : ah ah pas de retard cette fois … j'ai mis le réveil pour me rappeler de le faire … **

**En ce qui concerne les reviews, je les ai renvoyée à Alaia, mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, et je ne veux pas l'harceler … donc … si je vois qu'à la prochaine partie, il n'y a toujours pas de réponses, je reprendrais contact avec elle. Mais n'hésitez pas pour autant à lui en donner, je n'oublie pas de les transmettre.**

**Alors, j'ai accueilli dans l'équipe The crazy, qui commencera avec le chapitre 33 qui entame l'épisode suivant. Faisons-lui bon accueil !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 31: Une question de vie ou de mort ~Partie 2~

Gaius soupira, se détournant de la porte et s'assit à moitié sur la table. Juste à une courte distance non loin de lui, Greham restait le regard fixe dans un complet état de choc, avant de parler d'une voix incrédule et feutrée.

"Tu … Tu héberges un sorcier ? En plein_ coeur_ de Camelot ?"

Gaius le regarda et acquiesça, avant de se lever à nouveau et d'attraper les objets qui était tombés de la table quand Merlin l'avait bougée.

"Oui … et bien que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce saut d'humeur, Merlin avait un bon argument."

Il s'arrêta, pour regarder Greham.

"Tu ne sais _rien_ de ce que j'ai vu ou fait ces trente-deux dernières années, les _trois_ dernières en particulièrement. Bien que j'accepte que je ne serais jamais en mesure de me racheter totalement pour avoir fermer les yeux si longtemps, j'agis maintenant pour la sécurité et le bien-être de Merlin. Sa mère me l'a confié, il est mon protégé, et il est Camelot et le plus grand espoir de la Magie."

Greham fronça les sourcils de confusion, tandis que Gaius continuait à attraper les pots et ustensiles.

"Que veux-tu dire par ça ?"

"Tu as pendant longtemps côtoyé les druides, et tu es l'un de leur ami de confiance, aussi je sais que tu es au courant de leur prophéties. "

Gaius, maintenant qu'il avait fini de ramasser les choses, releva sa tête pour indiquer la porte.

"Le garçon qui vient juste de te crier à la figure est en bonne place dans ses prophéties, et je ferai _tout, _même donner ma _ vie_ pour le protéger. "

Greham ne semblait pas convaincu.

"Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'inquiétait pour n'importe quel _autre _sorcier de son âge que tu as laissé mourir."

L'expression de Gaius était sérieuse, son ton préventif.

"Merlin n'est pas comme n'importe quel sorcier jamais né… Le garçon est Emrys, Greham, et tu viens de le mettre plutôt en colère contre toi."

"Em... _Emrys? _Mais il est si jeune_._"

Greham le regarda, étourdi, tandis que le médecin acquiesçait gravement.

"Toute chose commence petite, qu'il soit un minuscule moineau ou un grand chêne. Il est jeune mais il inspire beaucoup de respect aux druides, c'est pourquoi ils _l_'ont contacté pour ta demande d'aide. Il vit ici à Camelot depuis trois ans maintenant, et pendant tout ce temps, il a sauvé ce royaume et le prince de la destruction et de la mort à de nombreuses occasions. Ne te laisse pas avoir par sa jeunesse, il est énormément puissant… En fait, il a récemment découvert qu'il avait une affinité élémentaire, à ajouter à son répertoire déjà impressionnant de magie."

Greham s'assit sur une chaise, ayant encore de la peine à le croire.

"Il a une affinité?"

Gaius le confirma presque affablement.

"Oui, il peut jeter la _foudre_, bien que sa finalité est toujours effroyable. Il est encore en apprentissage, mais il apprend _vite_. Si vite que bien des fois son _talent pur de sorcier m'effraye._"

Gaius regarda vers la table.

"_Tablas bogadh mall do fior ait._"

La table glissa lentement sur elle-même vers son emplacement originel, Gaius y déposa alors le fardeau d'objets de ses bras dessus. Greham, maintenant encore plus subjugué, murmura de surprise.

"Tu utilises encore la magie ?"

Gaius le regarda.

"J'ai recommencé à l'utiliser il y a quelques mois, après avoir décidé que je ferais _tout_ ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Merlin à accomplir pleinement sa destinée. Mes appartements sont maintenant un sanctuaire pour nous couvrir des soupçons. N'importe qui entrant ici, qui ne sait pas que l'un d'entre de nous est un sorcier, est trompé par mes protections et mes charmes afin de croire que la magie ne pourrait être utilisée ici. Ces appartements sont pratiquement imprégnés par eux, pour ne prendre aucun risque avec sa sécurité."

Le choc concernant l'identité de Merlin était en train de s'effacer, l'expression de Greham redevenant une simple moue.

"Cela ne change pas mon opinion sur toi, tu es encore un traître à mes yeux. Que ce garçon que tu protèges soit ou non Emrys."

Gaius soupira.

"Je ne peux honnêtement pas t'en blâmer. Je doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui me pardonneront. Mais je continuerai à protéger Merlin quand-même."

Il se dirigea vers Elize encore en train de dormir, s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

"Je la traiterai, mais sois prévenu. Je ne te donne aucune garantie. Elle est gravement malade, et mon diagnostic sur sa condition reste inchangée. Je ferai de mon mieux, cela je peux te le promettre."

Il regarda vers la porte.

"Maintenant peut-être que si tu allais me chercher et ramener Merlin ici, il est probablement parti aux créneaux au dessus de la cour centrale. Dis-lui que c'est moi qui lui demande de revenir, et il t'écoutera."

Il y eut un grondement de tonnerre à l'extérieur, Gaius semblant un peu inquiet.

"Et restreint tes paroles au minimum. Je doute qu'il ne te blesse, mais vu les sons, il est loin d'être bonne humeur en ce moment."

~(-)~

Le sorcier se pencha sur le mur de pierre pâle, agité et en colère comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un long moment. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il oser appeler Gaius couard ? Greham ne savait pas la plus petite chose sur le médecin. Gaius avait fait des erreurs, mais alors tout le monde en fait jusqu'à un certain point. Tout ce qui importait, était que maintenant il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux.

Merlin grinça des dents, fixant sombrement la nuit , tandis qu'en haut les nuages grondaient et gémissaient en réponse. Il ne réalisait même pas qu'il les provoquait jusqu'à ce qu'un léger scintillement de foudre n'attire son attention. Il se raidit, amortissant sa propre 'tempête intérieure'. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était de foudroyer le château de colère.

Dès le moment où il le fit les nuages au dessus de lui semblèrent frissonner, la fin de la pression qui venait d'en bas les obligeant à se débarrasser de leur charge de pluie. Ils vinrent s'écraser en un torrent, le trempant jusqu'à la moelle, tandis qu'il restait là debout. Il ne s'en souciait pas cependant, à la place il laissait ce déluge atteindre son esprit et le calmer.

Le couloir à la fin de cette partie du mur était ouvert, Greham regarda dehors sous la pluie. Gaius lui avait donnés les directives qui l'avait mené ici, et bien sûr c'était bien là que Merlin était venu. Il regardait la pluie qui continuait à tomber, s'atténuant graduellement. Merlin se retourna alors et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il stoppa dans son avancée quand il vit qui s'y tenait.

Son ton fut loin d'être accueillant.

"Je suppose que Gaius vous envoie me chercher. Je revenais de toute manière."

Il se bougea pour passer derrière Greham, mais l'homme aux cheveux gris plaça son bras dans le chemin.

"Gaius m'a dit qui tu étais, bien que je trouve cela dur à croire."

Merlin renifla, repoussant le bras de son chemin et commençant à monter les escaliers derrière la porte.

"Je l'entend souvent, en général de la part de gens qui attaquent Camelot ou qui essaient de tuer Arthur. Pourtant pas un seul d'entre eux n'a réussi … Je me demande_ pourquoi ?_"

Greham le suivit, mais quand il essaya de lui parler à nouveau, après avoir atteint le dessus des escaliers, les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que Merlin se tournait et le fixait. Les yeux du garçons se dorèrent bien qu'aucune magie n'apparut, et cette vue fut suffisante pour qu'un moment de peur n'étouffe ses paroles avant qu'il n'ait même pu les prononcer.

Greham comprit le message, le sorcier n'avait plus aucune envie de lui parler en ce moment, et le fait que ses yeux brillaient de tout leur feu lui disait que Merlin était en effet un sorcier d'une puissance considérable. Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux appartements de Gaius, Merlin entrant droit dans sa chambre et refermant la porte. Gaius lança alors un regard vers Greham, soupirant, avant de se préparer à aller au lit. Il avait créé un matelas de fortune pour l'autre homme, et puis une fois que ce fut réglé, il souffla les bougies pour plonger la salle dans l'obscurité.

~(-)~

Quand Merlin émergea de sa chambre le lendemain matin, il s'arrêta à la porte quand il vit Gaius mettre la table pour quatre. Greham servait le porridge, et Elize les regardait.

Remarquant le sorcier, elle sourit alors.

"Bonjour."

Comme Merlin ne bougea pas, elle fronça un peu les sourcils, Gaius pris aussi note de la réticence de Merlin.

"Merlin … Greham et moi avons parlé de ces choses. Je traiterai Elize du mieux que je peux, et jusqu'à ce que je la guérisse ou qu'elle et Greham ne partent, ils seront nos invités."

Son expression portait une requête, un requête pour que Merlin passe l'éponge. Le sorcier fronça un peu les sourcils avant de soupirer et de s'apaiser, s'asseyant lui-même à la table. Gaius vint aider Elize à aller du lit jusqu'à la table, mais quand elle essaya de le faire, elle grimaça de douleur.

Merlin le remarqua, et avant même que Gaius ou Greham ne puisse réagir, il alla vers elle et lui toucha l'épaule légèrement, en murmurant un sort.

"_Laghdaigh an tineas._"

Elle cligna des yeux de surprise tandis que sa douleur se réduisait grandement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le remercier, Merlin retourna à son siège et murmura.

"J'ai seulement réduit la douleur, cela ne signifie pas que tu puisse bouger imprudemment. Tu dois encore faire attention."

Il commença à manger son petite déjeuner rapidement et en silence, Gaius prenant son siège de résignation, tandis qu'il observait son protégé.

"Merci, Merlin, Je suis sûr qu'Elize apprécie ton aide… Mais _s'il te plaît_, laisse-moi le reste de ses soins. Si je trouve que j'ai besoin de ton assistance, alors je te le demanderai, mais jusque là, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes propres devoirs."

Merlin acquiesça, plongeant la dernière cuillerée de porridge dans sa bouche … Il l'avait pratiquement inhalée.

"Bien."

Il se leva.

"Je dois aller chercher le petit déjeuner d'Arthur, il doit s'entraîner avec les chevaliers ce matin. J'ai l'après-midi de libre si vous avez besoin de moi pour aller chercher quelques herbes."

Il commença à partir, mais Elize l'atteignit et toucha son bras tandis qu'il la dépassait.

"Merci d'avoir stoppé la douleur… Tu es l'élève de Gaius?"

Merlin la regarda longuement, en lui donnant un petit sourire.

"Quelque chose comme ça, bien que tout le monde à Camelot pense que c'est juste pour la _médecine_. Compris ?"

Elle haleta en s'excusant.

"Oh, bien sûr. Je suis désolée."

Merlin soupira, saluant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

"C'est bon, nous avons l'habitude."

Une fois Merlin partit, Elize fronça les sourcils pensivement.

"Il travaille pour Arthur?"

Lui indiquant qu'elle devrait commencer à manger son petit déjeuner, Gaius acquiesça.

"Le prince Arthur, oui. Merlin est son valet, et c'est aussi un serviteur de confiance comme moi-même. Il jouit de beaucoup de respect de la part d'Arthur et d'Uther, et Arthur lui confierait sa vie."

Greham renifla.

"Je me demande jusqu'où cette confiance irait s'il savait que son serviteur est un sorcier."

Gaius ne dit rien, bien qu'il secoua la tête un tant soit peu. Greham n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

~(-)~

Merlin et Arthur étaient sur le chemin du retour du terrain d'entraînement, le premier, un peu ennuyé, et le second attendant avec impatience un repas chaud. La session avait été comme d'habitude, Arthur avait donné une raclée à tous ceux contre qui il s'était battu… C'était la raison pour laquelle Merlin l'avait trouvé ennuyante.

"Penses-tu que Gaius m'en voudras si je me joins à vous pour dîner ? Nous pouvons prendre quelque chose aux cuisines, et cela ma permettrait de rencontrer Greham et Elize."

Merlin s'étouffa presque, répondant quand Arthur haussa les sourcils lors de la requête. Sa voix était devenue muette tandis qu'il s'expliquait, ses yeux vérifiant pour être sûr que personne ne soit assez près pour entendre.

"Bien, Greham a une rancune contre Gaius… Parce que Gaius est resté là et a regardé les sorciers être tués pendant la Purge, alors qu'il risquait sa vie pour les _sauver_. Il voit Gaius comme un traître, mais il la met de coté pour l'amour d'Elize."

Arthur donna à Merlin un regard complice.

"Et je dirais que tu ne _l_'aimes pas beaucoup non plus…"

Merlin grimaça.

"Il ne crois pas que je puisse être Emrys, et il continue de regarder Gaius comme s'il valait moins qu'un _déchet_. C'est agaçant."

Arthur hocha la tête de compréhension.

"Il a ses raisons cependant, et il y en a des bonnes. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses opinions, mais tu ne sais jamais, il peut changer cette opinion si tu lui donnes un peu de temps. "

Merlin, roulant des yeux, soupira de manière mélodramatique.

"Allons aux cuisines. Il y avait du ragoût sur le foyer ce matin, je verrai si je peux en obtenir un pot pour partager entre nous cinq."

Quinze minutes plus tard, on les trouva sur le chemin des appartements de Gaius, Merlin transportant le pot de ragoût. Le cuisinier en chef avait été plutôt réticent de lui donner tant de nourriture alors que normalement il venait juste pour Arthur ou juste pour lui-même et Gaius. À la fin, il avait suivi Merlin jusqu'à la fin du couloir extérieur des cuisines, pour vérifier que le prince l'attendait là. Ils avaient tous les deux hausser les sourcils de surprise, avant que le cuisinier ne retourne dans son domaine avec un petit mouvement de tête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux appartements de Gaius, celui-ci s'apprêtait justement à aller aux cuisines lui-même.

Le médecin s'arrêta, prit de surprise au milieu de son avancée vers la porte, alors qu'Arthur indiquait le pot transporté par Merlin qui le suivait.

"Nous avons apporté quelque chose pour le dîner… J'y pensais depuis que je sais que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire cet après-midi, Je me joindrais à vous et vos invité et les accueillerai à Camelot."

Il regarda Merlin.

"Bien, ne _restez_ juste pas ici, installez-vous à table."

Merlin lui donna un long regard, avant de souffler et d'obéir.

"Comme vous voulez, votre royal crétinerie"

"Merlin, ton comportement."

Tandis que Gaius réprimandait le sorcier, Greham et Elize se raidirent tous les deux à la moquerie de Merlin, s'attendant à ce qu'Arthur lui demande de s'excuser. À la place, Arthur ne dit rien alors que Merlin plaçait le pot sur la table, jetant un coup d'oeil négligemment sur la surface à coté de lui et d'attraper une cuillère en bois qui y traînait. Il visa alors son objectif et le jeta à l'arrière de la tête de Merlin.

Merlin, sachant par expérience qu'un silence du prince après une moquerie était suivi par le jet de quelque chose, se retourna et l'attrapa avec sa magie, ses yeux se dorant jusqu'à ce qu'il le ramenait de l'air dans sa main.

"Bien essayé. Plus de chance la prochaine fois, tête de bois."

Arthur croisa les bras.

"Un mot, Merlin... éta-bles…"

À la vue des sourcils relevés et de la tête inclinée, Merlin grimaça et céda.

"Bien, bien, désolé."

Il alla prendre des bols et des cuillères dans l'une des armoires, tandis qu'Arthur marchait vers Greham et lui tendait la main.

"Je vous souhaite bienvenue à Camelot à vous et à votre petite-fille, Greham, Merlin m'a raconté la raison de votre visite et je peux garantir les compétences de Gaius.. Il fera de son mieux, j'en suis sûr. Mon nom est Arthur."

Le prince vit Merlin rouler des yeux du coin de l'oeil, le sorcier pensait clairement qu'il s'étendait un peu trop en courtoisie. Gaius semblait être d'accord, alors il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Vous nous honorez de votre présence, Sire."

Arthur secoua la tête.

"Non pas du tout. D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à rencontrer Greham après avoir appris de Merlin comment il avait aidé à sauver la vie à tant de gens pendant la grande Purge."

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Greham.

"Même si ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser pour les actes de mon père je vous présente mes excuses. Quand le jour viendra et que je serai roi, les choses vont changer à Camelot."

Greham était stupéfait, sans voix, tout comme Elize. C'est cette dernière qui parla d'une voix frêle.

"Vous savez que Gaius et Merlin usent tous deux de magie ?"

Le prince hocha la tête.

"Oui… On peut dire que Merlin est le sorcier officieux de ma Cour. Il me rapporte chaque cas d'attaque ou d'intrusion magique et Gaius et lui les traitent. Aller à l'encontre de mon père… briser la loi contre la magie… n'est pas toujours facile pour moi, mais sa politique à ce sujet est fausse. S'il n'y avait eu Merlin et Gaius, alors je serais mort bien des fois avant aujourd'hui, et Camelot serait en ruine. Ils ont ma confiance entière et totale."

Greham se tourna vers Gaius, le médecin le regardant simplement en retour tandis qu'il parlait.

"Maintenant, comprends-tu ce que je veux dire quand je dis que tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vu et fait, spécialement ces trois dernières années? Arthur n'en a peut-être connaissance que depuis quelques temps, mais c'est l'arrivée de Merlin qui a mené à tout ça. Ensemble, nous trois, nous pouvons protéger les innocents qui sont accusés de sorcellerie, en attendant notre temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur monte sur le trône."

Le prince hocha la tête.

"Je ne suis pas encore prêt à être roi, il y a encore trop de choses que j'ai besoin d'apprendre, et je ne fermerai pas les yeux sur l'élimination de mon père par la force. Si il venait à être éliminer de cette façon, cela ne ferait que semer la méfiance à l'égard de la magie, et d'ailleurs… il est toujours mon père. Je ne souhaiterais jamais lui nuire."

Il frappa ses mains ensemble pour mettre fin à cette discussion, avant d'empoigner une chaise pour la mettre à la table seulement entourée présentement par quatre autres sièges.

"C'est assez, cependant. Mangeons la nourriture que nous avons apportée avant que cela ne refroidisse."

Le repas fut consommé avec en fond le bavardage d'Elize et d'Arthur, la jeune femme avide d'en entendre plus sur comment il avait appris que Merlin avait des pouvoirs magiques. Pendant ce temps les trois sorciers mangeaient tous en silence, laissant le couple continuer à parler une fois que le repas fut fini.

Greham commença à laver les bols, murmurant au médecin qui se tenait près de lui.

"Tu savais qu'il viendrait ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Gaius le regarda, un sourcil se haussa légèrement.

"Je m'en doutais, car je savais que Merlin l'informerait au sujet de la 'mésentente' entre nous deux. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'essaye pas de faciliter les choses entre nous deux, ce qui explique pourquoi il a jeté la cuillère vers Merlin sans doute. Arthur cherche à mieux comprendre le peuple sur lequel il régnera un jour, ceux qui ont des pouvoirs et ceux qui n'en ont pas, et c'est une part de cela qui fera de lui un roi grand et sage. Il voit que la magie en elle-même n'est pas diabolique, mais il la considère plutôt comme une épée, une épée peut être utilisée pour protéger ou pour nuire, et c'est son possesseur qui en décide l'utilisation. Persécuter ceux qui utilise la magie pour faire le bien, juste parce qu'une petite minorité l'a utilisée pour faire elle mal, est quelque chose contre laquelle il s'oppose fortement."

"Et je suppose que c'est _toi_ qui lui a enseigné ce que la magie est réellement ?"

Gaius acquiesça.

"Oui, en partie. _Merlin_ est celui qui lui a appris le plus, cependant, mais leur destin en tant qu' 'Emrys' et 'le futur roi qui unifiera la terre d'Albion' est inextricablement lié. Cependant, dire que je n'ai eu aucune influence sur chacun d'entre eux serait me sous-estimer, et tous deux seraient les premiers à le dire. Cela m'apporte une grande fierté de voir la confiance et l'amitié qu'ils partagent, ils apporteront un brillant avenir pour nous tous. "

À leur insu, derrière eux, Arthur et Merlin s'était levé pour rechercher dans les étagères de Gaius après une certain livre pour le montrer à Elize. Dans son enthousiasme, elle se leva aussi avec l'intention de les aider à chercher, mais puisque le sort pour atténuer la douleur agissait encore, elle poussa trop loin ses forces dans son élan pour les aider.

Ce fut avec un cri surpris que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, la faisant tomber durement sur le sol. Il y eu un moment de silence horrifié qui suivi, avant que Merlin ne crie.

"Elize!"

Gaius et Greham se précipitèrent, le plus ancien aboyant des instructions urgentes.

"Aidez-moi à la mettre au lit!"

Merlin était agité alors qu'il aidait à la transporter.

"Je lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire attention! Mon sort la faisait seulement se _sentir_ mieux."

Gaius se fit donner un peu d'espace par le sorcier tandis qu'il l'observait. Sa respiration était pénible et son coeur battait la chamade, la panique visible dans ses yeux.

"Elle peut s'être fracturée quelques côtes… La maladie dans ses poumons en aggrave les effets."

Greham voltigea à ses cotés dans une inquiétude désespérée, avant de regarder vers Merlin et d'expulser sa frustration d'être incapable de l'aider.

"C'est _de ta_ faute! S"il n'y avait pas eu ton sort, elle ne serait jamais tombée !"

Gaius l'attrapa par le col et lui donna une secousse.

"Merlin n'a _rien_ à voir avec ça. Cela n'aurait été_ en rien _différent si sa douleur avait été atténuée par une de mes potions, le blâmer ne va _rien_ changer… _Merlin_ viens ici. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

Merlin s'agenouilla à coté du médecin, les yeux plein d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

"Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse?"

Gaius indiqua ELize qui se débattait.

"Mets tes mains au dessus d'elle et répète après moi. '_Socair croi, socair anail. An cnamh ta iomlan. Swefe nu._' Visualise les fractures à stabiliser pendant que tu le récites."

Merlin prit une profonde respiration, en fermant ses yeux.

"_Socair croi, socair anail. An cnamh ta iomlan. Swefe nu..._"

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit alors, ils étaient encore entourés d'or, la respiration d'Elize se ralentissant et la panique quittant ses yeux comme elle s'enlisait dans le sommeil. Gaius vérifia son pouls à nouveau, confirmant qu'il avait aussi ralenti. Il se mit ensuite au travail , en rejoignant sa zone de travail et commençant à mélanger plusieurs remèdes.

~(-)~

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, tandis que le crépuscule commençait à envahir la ville, que Gaius reposa ses outils et soupira, secouant la tête de défaite. Il avait travaillé sans fatigue et sans repos depuis qu'elle était tombée, mais maintenant il était forcé d'abandonner. Sa voix prit un ton de plus profond respect alors qu'il commençait à parler.

"Le sort et mes remèdes ont seulement rallongé son temps… Je suis désolé, mais son état est hors des compétences de la médecine et de la sorcellerie normale. Elle était déjà fragile, et je crains que la chute mène à sa perte maintenant. Elle ne survivra plus que quelques jours tout au plus."

Dans le fond, Merlin grinça des dents d'auto-culpabilisation, alors que Greham commençait à secouer la tête de déni.

"Pourquoi cela doit lui arriver à elle ? Elle est à peine plus qu'une enfant, juste au début de sa vie!"

Gaius faisait la grimace.

"Le destin ne se soucie pas de ce qui est juste et de ce qui ne l'est pas, tout comme la nature ne se soucie pas s'il est juste qu'un jeune chevreuil tombe dans la gueule d'un loup. Cela fait partie de la vieille magie, et une fois qu'un chemin est défini, seul les praticiens les plus puissants peuvent changer son cours et seulement un peu."

Greham se tourna vers lui, soudainement en alerte.

"Attend, cela veut-il dire que l'un de vous pourrait la sauver?"

"C'est possible?"

Gaius regarda Arthur.

Greham était imperturbable, sa voix se faisant plus sérieuse tandis qu'il s'adressait au médecin.

"Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver l'un d'entre eux ? Si j'ai la chance de sauver Elize, alors je _dois_ essayer."

Gaius secoua la tête.

"L'une avait l'habitude de vivre non loin de Camelot, mais elle est maintenant morte. Un autre pouvait être trouvé loin au Nord, mais Elize ne survivra pas assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez le trouver. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres ont ce pouvoirs, ils traversent le pays en coup de vent, ne s'arrêtant jamais en un endroit assez longtemps. Je suis désolé, mais même si vous arriveriez à trouver l'un d'eux, il n'y a pas de garantie qu'il pourrait vous aider. La vie et la Mort ne sont pas un jouet, Pour qu'une vie condamnée soit sauvée, une autre doit être donnée à la place. Ils attendront de vous que vous donniez votre vie en paiement pour la sienne, et seulement si vous en êtes certain. Mais même alors, il faudra se méfier, car il est arrivé dans le passé, que ceux laissés derrière se soient vengés sur le lanceur du sort. Seulement si vous êtes sûr que votre petite-fille acceptera votre choix comme étant le votre propre, ils prendraient le risque. S'il vous plaît, je vous le demande, abandonnez cette voie. Chérissez et gardez comme un trésor le temps que vous reste avec elle. Merlin et moi feront en sorte qu'elle ne ressente aucune douleur pour ce qui lui reste."

Greham commença à secouer la tête à nouveau, se décomposant alors qu'il tombait à genoux.

"_Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Je refuse !_ Même si je dois parcourir les confins de la terre pour trouver un de ceux qui pourrait la sauver, je le ferai et je donnerai _volontiers_ ma vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre la sienne. "

Il commençait à pleurer.

"Je veux qu'elle connaisse les joies d'élever une famille, de voir ses propres enfants grandir. Ma vie est presque finie de toute façon, aussi si elle pouvait lui être redonnée,c'est un prix que je serais plus que prêt à payer."

Arthur se pencha et mit Greham sur ses pieds. Son expression était sympathique.

"Je comprend ce que vous ressentez mais vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit. La seule personne dont il connaît la position est trop éloignée pour y arriver à temps, et en ce qui concerne les autres tu ne seras peut-être pas capable de les trouver du tout. Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire."

Greham se tenait là, les larmes colorant encore son visage angoissé, tandis que Merlin regardait la scène. L'expression de Greham était déchirante, c'était l'expression d'un homme brisé et désespéré, et derrière lui se trouvait Elize qui sommeillait en paix, inconsciente des tourments de son grand-père. La sympathie d'Arthur, les regrets de Gaius, s'aujoutaient aussi aux pensées conflictuelles de Merlin. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il prétendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ou devait-il en parler ? Ce fut après après avoir combattu en lui-même pendant quelques secondes, qu'il parla d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

"Vous le pensiez réellement ? voulez-vous vraiment donner votre vie en paiement pour sauver la sienne ? Êtes vous _sur_ qu'elle comprendra votre choix et l'acceptera ?"

Greham, confus et agité se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Bien sûr que je le pensais ! Si donner ma vie peut la sauver, alors je le ferai!"

Merlin garda le silence pendant un moment, avant de lancer un long regard à Gaius qui comprit ce que la conversation voulait dire.

"Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait être capable d'aider. J'aurais besoin d'aller à l'île fortunée, pour obtenir ce qu'il nous faut pour la soigner. Parlez-lui quand elle se réveillera, et soyez _sû_r qu'elle comprenne. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible."

Tandis que Merlin se retournait pour partir, Arthur le suivit.

"Je viens avec toi alors."

Merlin hésita, et alors acquiesça.

"Bien … Allons-y. Si nous obtenons de Kilgharrah qu'il nous conduise, nous pourrons y arriver et être de retour avant minuit."

~(-)~

Arthur s'agrippa à la ceinture de Merlin, en grinçant des dents, alors qu'il combattait l'idée de regarder vers le bas. L'idée de voler jusqu'à l'île fortunée avait semblé si bonne au début, mais une fois qu'ils furent dans les airs, le prince avait découvert quelque chose comme une aversion à être à une centaine de pieds en l'air. Merlin lui avait donné des instructions strictes, pour se pencher et bouger sur son siège sur les épaules du dragon en même temps que lui, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la façon dont le sorcier savait quel chemin Kilgharrah allait prendre et quand.

Au loin lorsque la rive du lac fut en vue, apparut une île visible en son centre enveloppée dans le brouillard. La vue fit se raidir Arthur d'hésitation, mais Merlin n'avait pas réagi du tout. Aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent un vieux quais en bois, un petit bateau sans rames en parfait état bien que par endroit elle aurait dû pourrir depuis longtemps par manque de soins.

Kilgharrah atterrit gracieusement dans un rafale de battements d'ailes, inclinant la tête, tandis que le duo glissait de ses épaules. C'est alors que Merlin regarda vers l'île avec une expression hantée et le voyant Arthur haussa le sourcils inquiet.

"Qu'y a-t-il Merlin ?"

Le sorcier se déroba, jetant un regard autour de lui avant de secouer la tête.

"Rien juste des souvenirs, allons-y."

Il se dirigea vers le quai et s'installa dans le bateau, en attendant qu'Arthur soit à coté de lui avant de tendre la main vers l'île.

"_Iompair sinne thar._"

Le bateau commença à avancer gracieusement dès que l'ordre fut lancé, glissant vers l'île coiffée de ruines dans un silence tellement étrange que cela aurait pu être un rêve. Les cheveux sur l'arrière du cou d'Arthur se hérissaient et bien qu'il ne possédait pas lui-même de magie, il pouvait _sentir_ son pouvoir ici. C'était un monde ancien et différent, quelque chose que même les plus puissants sorciers ne pouvaient se permettre d'en toucher la surface. Il n'était pas étonnant que cet endroit soit le foyer des praticiens, l'air ici chantait sa présence.

Ce fut seulement un petit moment plus tard, que l'ouverture dans le mur en ruine vers lequel le bateau se dirigeait fut en vue, Merlin semblait devenir de plus en plus sombre à chaque moment qui passait. Le jeune sorcier, celui qui lui avait révélé sa joie de la magie, n'aimait pas cette endroit pour une quelconque raison. Cela laissa Arthur confus et incertain et pas qu'un peu inquiet pour son ami.

Le bateau s'arrêta à coté de l'ouverture, Merlin sortant et grimpant les quelques marches d'escaliers se trouvant dans ce passage. Arthur le suivit sur leur somment, s'arrêtant avec un effroi mêlé de respect quand il vit se trouvait au delà.

C'était une cour entourée de murs d'un château en ruine, un anneau de pierre s'élevant en dominant la zone herbeuse. Un seule structure était en parfaite état. L'autel en pierre massive qui dominait le square au milieu de cet anneau. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une autre chose… Il n'y avait personne ici.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux, sa voix faisant se retourner Merlin face à lui, alors qu'il était positionné à mi-chemin de l'autel.

"Merlin… je pensais que tu avais dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Elize. Il n'y a _personne_ d'autre ici."

Merlin regardait par terre, incapable de se mettre à regarder son ami.

"J'ai dit que nous devions venir ici pour prendre ce qui était nécessaire pour la soigner … je n'ai jamais dit que la personne que je connais se _trouverait _ ici"

"Alors, pourquoi _diable_ sommes nous ici ? Elize n'a pas beaucoup de temps, et nous le _gaspillons _!"

Le ton accusateur d'Arthur semblait seulement approfondir l'attitude sombre de Merlin. alors que le sorcier recommençait sa marche vers l'autel.

"Nous sommes ici pour utiliser la Coupe de la vie, et seul quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs supérieurs ou égaux à ceux de la grande prêtresse de l'ancien culte avec une capacité rare même parmi _eux_ peut l'invoquer ce lieu. Elle ne peut répondre qu'à quelqu'un ayant le pouvoir de lire le miroir de la Vie et de la Mort. "

Il atteint l'autel, regardant par dessus son épaule avec des yeux attristés.

"Ce n'est pas un pouvoir que j'ai _demandé_"

Arthur le regarda réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, en s'approchant d'un pas vers lui.

"Tu veux dire que la personne dont tu parlais … c'était toi ?"

Merlin acquiesça, tournant son dos à nouveau vers Arthur.

"Oui… je parlais de moi-même."

Il atteignait l'autel, sa main se resserrant sur quelque chose qu'il imaginait s'y trouver de manière invisible. Un gobelet orné d'argent apparut de l'air dans sa main tendue, et il la souleva pour la prendre entre ses mains. Il se tourna alors face au prince alors qu'il l'élevait.

"C'est l'endroit où je suis venu chercher le moyen de vous sauver la vie, après que vous ayez été mordu par la bête glapissante. Seul le pouvoir de vie et de Mort pouvait vous sauver, aussi je suis venu ici lui adresser une requête pour avoir l'aide de la grande prêtresse qui vivait ici dans l'intention de donner ma vie pour épargner la votre."

Le prince était gelé sur place, voulant à la fois secouer Merlin pour cette déclaration et pourtant dans le même temps effrayé par la peur que le sorcier ne craque sous les émotions qui clairement le tourmentaient.

"Tu était prêt à littéralement sacrifier ta vie pour me guérir? Tu es venu en ce lieu t'attendant pleinement à mourir ?"

Merlin renifla légèrement, en fermant les yeux.

"Oui, mais je n'étais pas tellement heureux d'apprendre à qui je venais demander de l'aide. C'était Nimueh, la sorcière qui avait créé l'Hadoc qui empoisonnait l'eau de Camelot. La même femme qui m'a empoisonnée et qui a essayé de vous tuer dans les grottes sous l'arbre de Morteus, alors que vous cherchiez le contrepoison pour me sauver. Elle a accédé à ma requête, en me donnant de l'eau versée de la Coupe de la Vie. J'ai cru qu'après que vous l'auriez bue, je mourrais, mais juste un jour après que vous l'ayez bue, j'ai appris à mon horreur qu'elle avait pris la vie de _ma mère_ au lieu de la mienne"

Arthur s'étouffa à ses mots, incrédule.

"Elle… Elle ne … Comment _pourrait_-elle ?"

La voix de Merlin était amère.

"Parce que j'étais trop important pour être tué. Sans moi, il n'y aurait pas de futur pour le retour de la magie à Camelot. Lorsque Gaius a appris que j'avais l'intention de revenir ici et de lui _demander_ de prendre ma vie et pas celle de ma mère, il s'est glissé dehors sans le dire et il est venu ici tout seul… Je suis arrivé juste après qu'elle l'ait tué."

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, notant la confusion sur le visage d'Arthur. Après tout Gaius était encore très vivant.

"Elle avait l'air si béate, elle l'avait tué sans hésitation, et alors avec ce même sourire, elle m'a dit que si je l'aidais, nous pourrions tous les deux régner sur le monde."

Il rit d'un son discordant que le prince n'avait jamais entendu de sa part avant.

"J'étais furieux, je n'avais jamais haït quelqu'un autant qu'en ce moment. Je l_'ai haïe _de m'avoir pris Gaius, tellement que j'ai débridé ma magie sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce sentiment. Je l'ai juste jetée hors du monde autour de moi sans aucun égard sur ce qu'il pourrait arriver"

Arthur resta là où il était, sa voix calme.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Merlin rit à nouveau, sur le point de se briser.

"Je l'ai tuée … mes pouvoirs ont appelé la foudre qui tombait du ciel et je l'ai effacée de ma rage. Je l'_ai assassinée_ de sang froid, Arthur. Ce n'était pas protéger quelqu'un, ou me défendre, c'était seulement une _revanche._ Quand j'ai pris Gaius dans mes bras, mon chagrin a appelé la pluie de la tempête que j'avais convoqué, et tout d'un coup, il est revenu à la vie. Quand j'ai tué Nimueh, lorsque j'ai débridé mes pouvoirs sans restriction ou hésitation, j'ai débridé le pouvoir du miroir de la vie et de la mort qui dormait en moi. Sans même en avoir conscience, j'ai pris sa vie et l'ai donnée à Gaius. C'est seulement plus tard, quand l'allégresse de le savoir vivant s'est effacé, que j'ai réellement réalisé ce que j'avais fait…J'ai juré alors que je n'_utiliserais_ plus jamais ce pouvoir de cette manière. Que je ne prendrais jamais plus la vie de quelqu'un pour la donner à un autre… mais Greham est tellement comme moi … prêt à donner sa vie à Elize, de la même manière que je m'étais préparé à le faire pour vous. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Il accepte le prix et est prêt à le payer, ce n'est pas la même chose que quand j'ai pris la vie de Nimueh par la force … Il l'accepte, pas comme ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre pè…"

Merlin interrompit sa phrase, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais c'était trop tard. L'expression d'Arthur était une de celles qui annonçaient le déni, déni qui fut balayé comme il réalisait qu'il avait raison.

"Ce que Morgause m'a dit était vrai, n'est-ce pas. Je suis né de la _magie_!"

Alors que la colère contaminait les yeux du prince, Merlin lui parla pour le calmer.

"_tout_ ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas vrai! Oui, c'est vrai que Uther a demandé l'aide de Nimueh afin d'avoir un fils, et il savait qu'une vie serait demandée en paiement, mais i_l ne savait pas que ce serait celle de votre mère!_ "

Arthur se raidit, Merlin continuant d'expliquer.

"Gaius me l'a expliqué, lorsque je l'ai interrogé juste après que nous soyons revenus de notre voyage. Lorsqu'il a réalisé que l'ancien culte avait demandé la vie de votre mère en échange de la votre, Uther a été rempli de rage. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'était à cause de ses propres actions qu'il a perdu Ygerne. Il avait demandé à l'ancien culte un fils et l'avait eu, mais il refusait d'accepter le prix qui était demandé en retour. Alors il s'est retourné contre _toute_ la magie, purgeant ses terres de tous ceux qui la détenaient, en vengeance pour sa mort, et il est toujours en train de le faire, aujourd'hui… Il refuse de laisse partir cette haine, il refuse d'admettre ses erreurs."

L'explication maintenant achevée, Arthur semblait perdu et désorienté comme si son monde entier avait été secoué par cette révélation.

"SI tu savais que c'était vrai, alors pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le tuer ce jour-là ? Pourquoi m'as-tu convaincu que Morgause mentait ? J'étais prêt à laisser la magie revenir à Camelot à ce moment-là !"

Ce fut à peine un murmure qui répondit.

"Parce que si je vous avais laissé le tuer, la culpabilité que vous auriez ressentie vous aurait _détruit…_ Je ne_ pouvais _pas laisser ça vous arriver, pas même si cela signifiait avoir pour conséquence que vous mettiez de coté la faible quantité de confiance pour la magie que vous aviez gagnée à ce moment-là. Cela ne valait pas le prix pour la conserver, surtout quand j'ai compris la raison de la rage d'Uther contre la sorcellerie."

Il soupira, élevant la coupe qu'il avait reçu du ciel.

"C'est une partie de mes pouvoirs que je_ hais._ C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu utiliser cette capacité à nouveau. J'ai vu la souffrance que cela peut produire, et la manière dont on en abuse peut compromettre l'âme de son possesseur.. Mais je devine que mon destin a d'autres idées à ce sujet… _Tidrenas!_"

Le brouillard et les nuages grondèrent au dessus de leur tête, une pluie torrentielle s'abattant soudainement sur les deux hommes. Lorsque la pluie tombante cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Merlin prit une petite flasque de sa ceinture et y versa l'eau que la coupe de Vie contenait. Il rapporta la coupe sur l'autel où elle disparut comme elle était apparue, remettant le bouchon en place et se dirigeant avec de grandes enjambées vers le passage menant au bateau.

Quand il passa devant le prince, Arthur le stoppa d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Merlin, tu..."

"Nous devons rentrer à Camelot."

Merlin repoussa la main du prince de son épaule, descendant l'escalier menant au bateau et attendant que Arthur y grimpe. Il ne parlerait plus sur le chemin du retour, à la place il resta dans un silence aussi solennel qu'une tombe.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: ANGST!****Cela devient seulement pire avant de devenir meilleur. Pauvre Merlin.**

**La prochaine update sera demain.**


	32. Une question de vie ou de mort Partie 3

**Alaia Skyhawk: Pauvre Merlin...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 32: Une question de vie ou de mort ~Partie 3~

Le dragon glissa gracieusement vers la clairière, les lumières de Camelot visibles à cette distance. Il se prépara et tourna pour aligner sa descente, atterrissant gentiment et se penchant pour permettre à ses passagers de débarquer.

Arthur regarda Merlin s'éloigner à grands pas, le prince descendant encore des épaules de Kilgharrah. Il s'apprêtait à le suivre, quand une requête gentiment murmurée s'échappa des lèvres du dragon.

"Reviens ici aussitôt qu'Elize a été soignée. Il y a quelque chose à propos duquel toi et moi devons discuter. Je resterai ici et je t'attendrai, mais tu dois te dépêcher. C'est important, mais pour le moment Merlin a besoin du support de ta présence à coté de lui pour ceci. Rejoins-le."

Arthur pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux du dragon, de l'inquiétude pour Merlin. Il acquiesça pour indiquer qu'il ferait ce qui lui était demandé, avant de se retourner et de rattraper le sorcier. Merlin était encore silencieux et troublé, les yeux hantés. Sa main gauche serrait la flasque sur sa ceinture, au point de blanchir ses jointures et les doigts tremblants.

Tout le chemin du retour au châteaux, Arthur ne pouvait que regarder le conflit mental de son ami. Chaque mots qu'il essayait de dire étaient tus par le sorcier, qui pointait l'une ou l'autre patrouille comme excuse pour qu'il se taise. Ce fut la même chose une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le château, et seulement une fois qu'ils eurent atteint les appartements de Gaius, Merlin parla de lui-même.

Greham les regarda tous deux entrer dans la chambre, son froncement de sourcil dû à la confusion plissant son front.

"Je pensais que tu allais ramener quelqu'un qui pourrait aider. Où sont-ils ?"

Merlin regarda fixement Elize. Elle était consciente, mais extrêmement pâle, trop malade pour bouger.

"T'as-t-il parler ? S'est-il assuré que tu avais compris ? Acceptes-tu ce qu'il veut faire ?"

Elle acquiesça faiblement.

"Oui."

Gaius le lui confirma alors. Ses yeux étaient plein d'inquiétude pour son protégé.

"Il lui a dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, Merlin. Tous deux acceptent les termes."

Merlin prit une profonde respiration, sortant la flasque de sa ceinture et tendant sa main vers elle.

"_Do an paiste de a paiste, an athair tabharfaidh a saol. Se ta amhlaidh..._"

Il marcha vers le lit et tendit la flasque à Greham.

"Faites-lui boire l'eau contenue là-dedans et elle sera guérie… mais je ne peux pas dire quand ou comment vous mourrez pour le payer. C'est l'équilibre qui décide pas moi."

Il s'éloigna, en direction de sa chambre, s'arrêtant quand Greham s'adressa à lui confus.

"Tu..."

Merlin tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux assombris

"J'ai le pouvoir du miroir de Vie et de Mort, mais j'avais besoin d'utiliser la coupe de la Vie pour la soigner. C'est pourquoi je suis allé sur l'île fortunée… pour l'utiliser."

Il ne dit rien de plus, entrant dans sa chambre et fermant la porte en bois avec un sentiment de finalité… Il voulait être seul.

Arthur le regarda partir, difficilement. Il n'avait jamais vu Melrin si sombre et si calme, et il avait le sentiment que Kilgharrah savait pourquoi. Il se leva et quitta la pièce tandis que Greham donnait à Elize l'eau, en disant à Gaius qu'il allait se coucher. À la place, cependant, il se glissa à nouveau dans la nuit, pour aller parler au dragon.

~(-)~

La demie heure qu'il prit pour rejoindre le dragon lui avait semblé interminable, la mémoire du regard des yeux de Merlin hantant le prince tout le long de son trajet. Son arrivée à la clairière le fit s'arrêter de confusion, Kilgharrah n'était nulle part en vue. Mais quelques moments plus tard, il apprit que le dragon était en effet resté comme il l'avait promis, il s'était simplement déplacé sous les arbres qui bordaient la clairière afin de rester hors de vue.

Sa voix appela le prince, l'informant où il était.

"Je suis ici, jeune Pendragon."

Arthur marcha vers lui, s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre tombé près du dragon.

"Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez demandé à me parler ? Merlin ?"

Kilgharrah hocha la tête gravement, ses yeux considérablement inquiets.

"Oui, Je suis sûr que vous le voyez aussi clairement que moi, l'état inquiétant dans lequel il est pour le moment."

Arthur fronça les sourcils, se souvenant ce que Merlin avait dit sur l'île fortunée.

"Il a dit que son pouvoir de Vie et de Mort était une part de sa magie qu'il _haïssait_… parce qu'il a vu la nuisance que cela pouvait apporter."

Le dragon soupira, inclinant sa tête de culpabilité.

"Cela m'attriste de dire que je suis en partie à blâmer pour la façon dont il le voit… car j'ai été celui qui l'a dirigé vers Nimueh pour vous sauver la vie quand vous avez été mordu par la bête glapissante. Lorsqu'il a appris que la vie de sa mère avait été prise à la place de la sienne, je n,ai offert aucune sympathie. Ma seule inquiétude alors étai que tous les deux, lui et toi étiez vivant, et que grâce à cela un jour la magie reviendra et que je serai libéré de ma prison… Merlin ne l'a pas bien pris."

Arthur le regarda.

"Je parie qu'il a été furieux contre vous … Il était assez en colère pour tuer Nimueh, ça c'est sûr."

Kilgharrah se déroba.

"Il l'était en effet, et il a juré que je ne le verrai plus jamais… il est revenu, quelques mois plus tard, mais seulement pour vous."

Il soupira à nouveau.

"Les évènements qui ont précédé le moment où il a tué Nimueh sont juste une des raisons pour lesquelles il craint son pouvoir sur la vie et la mort, l'autre raison tient en partie à cause de toi."

Arthur se raidit, Kilgharrah baissant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux à son niveau.

"Lorsqu'il a apprit de Morgause que tu étais né grâce à ce pouvoir, et que la raison pour laquelle Uther avait commencé la Purge était parce qu'il refusait d'en accepter le prix, cela n'a fait que renforcé sa haine et sa peur à son sujet."

Le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur se creusa un peu plus

"Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle il agit comme ça ?"

Le dragon acquiesça.

"Oui, et il aura besoin de ton aide pour le traverser."

L'expression de Kilgharrah était maintenant grave et inquiète.

"Tout comme il t'a empêché de te détruire de culpabilité, en t'empêchant de tuer ton père, il se trouve à présent à un carrefour similaire. Il a besoin de ta force pour traverser cette épreuve, ou la haine pour son pouvoir de Vie et de Mort détruira sa santé mentale… S'il ne peut pas l,accepter, alors… "

Kilgharrah hésita, Arthur fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

Le dragon continua, en secouant la tête.

"Si Merlin ne peut accepter _tous_ ses pouvoirs, alors son destin en tant qu'Emrys échouera… Et si son destin échoue, alors le tien aussi."

Il regarda vers le château, en sortant de sous les arbres.

"C'est ton tour maintenant … Arthur, le futur grand Roi. Tout comme il t'a sauvé, maintenant tu dois aussi le sauver de lui-même."

Le dragon étendit ses ailes et s'envola dans la nuit, laissant le prince ici avec un lourd fardeau sur les épaules.

~(-)~

La lumière de l'aube étincela à travers sa fenêtre, éclairant la petite salle et bannissant les ombres de la nuit… mais cela ne fit pas bannir les ténèbres dans son coeur alors qu'il restait couché à regarder le plafond.

Merlin regarda tristement vers le haut, les yeux lointains et rougis par le manque de sommeil. Il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir après quelques heures d'essais… chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il continuait de soir le visage de Nimueh lorsqu'il l'avait tuée… La vue de sa mère couchée dans ce lit, en train de mourir de cette maudite peste… L'image de Gaius allongé mort contre le coté de l'autel sur l'île fortunée.

Merlin pressa les mains contre son visage, essayant de bloquer ses souvenirs.

L'homme qui avait été décapité le premier jour où il était arrivé à Camelot. Gwen en train d'être accusée de sorcellerie, Gaius battu et contusionné après avoir été torturé par le chasseur de sorcier pour obtenir ses faux aveux. Tous avaient été ordonné par Uther, parce qu'il cherchait encore à se venger pour Ygerne, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'avoir un fils avait requis sa vie comme prix.

Merlin recommença à regarder le plafond à cette pensée.

Nimueh avait été tellement pleine de jubilation de pouvoir utiliser ce pouvoir; elle avait maudit sa mère et plus tard tué Gaius sans y penser une seconde. Était-il surprenant qu'Uther se soit retourné contre elle lorsque la vie qui avait été prise pour Arthur avait été celle d'Ygerne ? Nimueh avait été diabolique; son pouvoir sur la Vie et la Mort lui avait faire croire qu'elle était une sorte de déesse. Uther croyait que la magie était diabolique, que le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort était diabolique… Les gens qui avait ce pouvoir devenait diabolique … mais alors… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il deviendrait diabolique aussi ?

Merlin s'étouffa, pressant ses mains sur les cotés de sa tête. il voulait crier, crier ses tourments, mais s'il le faisait, cela ferait seulement venir Gaius dans sa chambre.

Il se leva, émergeant de sa chambre et descendit la courte volée d'escaliers. Lorsqu'il atteignit leur palier, il s'arrêta dans son élan, ses yeux s'élargissant quand il vit Gaius traiter un _nouveau_ patient.

C'était Greham, couché dans le lit qu'Elize avait habité la nuit dernière. Sa respiration était chiffonnée et laborieuse, tandis que la jeune fille en bonne santé à présent baignait son front avec un chiffon humide. Elle regarda Merlin, pour lui parler, mais avant qu'elle puisse, il ravala convulsivement et courut vers la porte.

Gaius se leva , l'appelant pour qu'il attend, mais Merlin ne l'écouta pas. Il courut les escaliers jusqu'au bas de la tour qui contenait les appartements de Gaius, ne s'arrêtant pas comme s'il se dépêchait d'aller chercher le petit-déjeuner d'Arthur. C'est ce qu'il voulait, quelque chose à faire pour essayer de sortir ses pensées de sa tête, mais avant même qu'il essaye de penser à ce qu'il allait prendre pour le prince aujourd'hui, son esprit s'égara pour revenir sur le visage blème de Greham.

Juste au bout du couloir, un serviteur aux cheveux bonds se tourna quand il l'entendit arriver, Liam souriant et agitant la main en guise de salutation.

"Bonjour, Merlin ! Vas-tu chercher le petit-déjeuner d'Arth…"

Sa salutation fut coupée, tandis que Merlin passait devant lui si fort qu'il trébucha contre le mur. Liam le regarda alors s'en aller, son expression prenant un aspect d'égarement complet. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

~(-)~

Il s'assit là comme il s'était assis toute la nuit, le front reposant su l'appui de ses mains jointes.

Arthur soupira, tandis qu'il continuait à fixer la fibre du bois sur la surface de la table. Il avait essayé d'aller dormir, mais il était incapable de se calmer, les couvertures emmêlées de son lit confirmant ce fait. Les paroles de Kilgharrah avaient tournées dans sa tête toute la nuit, ainsi que les paroles de Merlin sur la mort de sa mère, Ygerne. Il était trop facile de voir maintenant pourquoi Merlin craignait autant le pouvoir sur la Vie et la Mort, pourquoi il le détestait. Il _avait_ vraiment vu la nuisance et la souffrance qui pouvait en découler. Il avait vu ce qui pouvait se passer si ceux qui l'utilisaient, ne le faisaient pas de manière sage, ou étaient non préparé au prix qu'il convenait de faire. Il pouvait comprendre ce point de vue, mais en même temps Arthur pouvait aussi voir le_ bien_ qui pouvait en découler.

Il soupira, en pensant à Greham et Elize. Ce vieil homme avait donné sa vie pour sauver sa petite fille, et il le faisait volontiers. Elize acceptait que c'était son choix, et ne chercherait pas à venger sa mort. Ce n'était pas différent que lorsque Merlin avait été voir Nimueh dans l'intention de donner sa _propre_ vie, seulement cette fois, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui faisait l'échange. La porte des appartements s'ouvrit, un Merlin épuisé traversa péniblement la pièce en silence. Il plaça le plateau de nourriture en face du prince, qui répondit.

"Merci, Merlin."

Merlin ne répondit pas, notant à la place que le feu était déjà allumé. Il se dirigea vers le lit désordonné alors qu'Arthur essayait à nouveau.

"Merlin ? J'ai dit merci, généralement ça requiert une réponse."

"…De rien."

Arthur le fixa. La voix de Merlin avait semblé si … morte. C'était comme s'il était mort de l'intérieur.

Le prince se leva et alla vers lui.

"Merlin, est-ce que ça va?"

Le sorcier le regarda avec des yeux distant, avant de retourner son attention sur l'ajustage des couvertures.

"…je vais bien."

"Eh bien, tu ne sembles pas."

Merlin le regarda à nouveau, une trace de conflit dans son expression, avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

"Je vais aller nettoyer votre armure."

Il partit à grande enjambée vers la porte, la fermant au visage d'Arthur et la fermant avec un sort.

Arthur tira brusquement sur le loquet pendant quelques secondes avant de jurer et d'aller chercher la clé dans son bureau. Au moment où il obtint que la porte se déverouille, Merlin était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Le prince laissa son petit déjeuner où il était, fermant sa porte et se mettant à la recherche de son ami. Ce fut un destin cruel qui fit qu'il dut s'interrompre cependant, par un message de son père qui lui faisait dire que le roi voulait qu'il assiste à une réunion du conseil ce matin.

Arthur jura dans sa barbe et alla faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il devrait voir Merlin plus tard

~(-)~

Les deux vieilles hommes, l'un assis sur une chaise et l'autre couché sur son lit de mort, s'observaient alors qu'Elize attisait le feu et commençait à cuisiner quelque chose pour leur repas. Il y a avait un étrange silence qui était tombé entre eux ,la tension était partie. C'était presque comme si la mort imminente de l'un de l'un deux leur avait fait mettre de coté le ressentiment et les conflits. Et cela se confirma lorsque Greham soupira et parla.

"Te souviens-tu de ce que tu me disais, le jour où tu as quitté Naervan pour continuer tes études de magies?"

Gaius le regarda surpris, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

"Je t'ai dit que j'y allais parce que je voulais faire une différence."

Greham toussa, le spasme le secouant jusqu'au os avant qu'il ne retrouve sa respiration pour parler.

"Quand j'ai appris que tu avais fermé les yeux durant la purge, cela m'a tellement blessé. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais faire la différence. Au moment où tu aurais pu arrêter Uther, arrêter le massacre, tu n'as rien fait. je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi trahi."

Gaius inclina la tête, profondément désolé.

"Je suis désolé, vraiment."

Greham sourit, se dirigeant pour attraper la main du médecin.

"Mais tu as fait la différence, Gaius. Tu guides et enseignes à Emrys, et tu enseignes aussi au futur grand roi… Peut-être que c'était ce à quoi tu étais destiné tout du long."

Gaius le regarda surpris. Greham était en train de lui pardonner ?

"Tu le penses vraiment ? Penses-tu qu'un vieil homme comme moi qui a tourné son dos tant de fois, pourrait vraiment avoir une destinée importante?"

"Toute chose commence petite, qu'il soit un faible moineau ou un puissant chêne… Et tout être vivant a besoin de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un pour le guider."

L'expression de Greham était sereine, Elize les regardant tous deux avec un triste sourire sur le visage. Gaius cependant n'était pas si paisible d'esprit, alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers Merlin.

"Il en a besoin maintenant. Ces événements l'ont clairement laissés perturbé. C'est seulement la seconde fois qu'il utilise ce pouvoir, et la première fut quand il tua la grande prêtresse Nimueh et utilisait sa vie pour me ramener de la mort."

À l'expression surprise de Greham, il s'expliqua.

"Merlin est allé la voir dans l'intention d'échanger sa vie contre celle d'Arthur, mais elle l'a trahi et a pris la vie de sa mère à la place. Merlin avait prévu de retourner la voir et lui demander de prendre sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver, et ainsi j'y suis allé avant lui à sa place."

Il soupira.

"C'est après qu'il m'a ramené à la vie, que l'implication de ce qu'il avait fait sembla l'enfoncer. Il avait volé la vie de Nimueh par la force et me l'avait donné. Je crains que cet acte ne l'a rendu craintif pour cette part de ses pouvoirs."

Greham sembla aussi troublé, fronçant les sourcils.

"Alors c'est pour cela qu'il, ce matin… Me voir mourir était beaucoup trop dur à endurer pour lui"

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit, Arthur apparaissant dans son embrasure.

"Avez-vous vu Merlin ? Il m'a enfermé dans mes appartements ce matin quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il est parti avant que je puisse le faire."

Gaius et Greham se regardèrent l'un l'autre, le plus âgé des deux prenant la parole.

"Il n'est pas ici, il est parti d'ici ce matin sans dire un mot."

Arthur remarqua maintenant Greham couché dans le lit, clairement mourant. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de voir.

"Je vais le trouver. Il _doit _y faire face"

Il se tourna et partit, la porte se fermant sur une pièce silencieuse.

~(-)~

Il faisait froid ici, froid et calme. L'air poussiéreux laissait de minuscules grain flotter dans la lueur des torches lointaines, non loin de cette lueur atteignait le lieux où il était assis.

Merlin était blotti dans un coin, derrière d'un des cercueils de pierre dans les cryptes derrière le château. Assis ici parmi les morts, la profondeur de son conflit était telle que leur présence ne le faisait même pas frissonner. Pourquoi serait-il effrayé par la mort ? Vraiment pourquoi devrait-il ? Ils étaient juste des bouts d'os et de chair pourrie enfermés dans une boîte et enterrés dans le sol., ou à moins qu'ils soient là parce qu'ils avaient été brûlés.

Des yeux ternes regardaient le cercueil le plus proche, qui contenait un chevalier dont il n'avait jamais entendu le nom auparavant. Il suffit d'y penser, les restes qui reposaient ici étaient morts, froids et pourris, et pourtant s'il était prêt à tuer quelqu'un, alors il pourrait probablement ramener ces restes à la vie…

Il renifla, un petit rire avec une pointe de folie traversant ses lèvres. C'était vrai, non ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire. S'il voulait ramener tous ces gens morts à la vie, alors il aurait besoin de remonter les escaliers et tuer le même nombre personne qu'il y avait de cadavres. Était-il étonnant que Nimueh ait suivi le chemin qu'elle avait pris ? Était-il étonnant qu'elle soit devenue folle avec ces pouvoirs ?

Merlin commença à rire à nouveau, calmement alors que dans le même temps il voulait pleurer. Il se sentait comme pris, comme s'il était déchiré, comme s'il ne savait plus en quoi croire. Comment pourrait-il, quelqu'un avec un aussi terrible pouvoir, être destiné à aider à apporter un aire de paix. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible, quand le pouvoir du Miroir de Vie et de Mort n'apportait que destruction et souffrance à Camelot?

Ce pouvoir n'apporterait que de la douleur… Il n'apporterait que de la douleur…

Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, perdu et seul, ses mains pressées sur sa bouche alors qu'il tentait de décider s'il fallait rire ou pleurer d'angoisse. C'est comme ça qu'Arthur le trouva, après qu'un instinct viscéral emmenait le prince dans la partie la plus sombre et la plus esseulée du château qu'il connaissait.

Le prince regarda Merlin, horrifié, le sorcier n'enregistrant même pas qu'il était ici. Merlin était complètement ailleurs, ses yeux fixés sur un point distant que lui seul pouvait voir, et c'est seulement quand Arthur le tira brusquement à ses pieds qu'il le reconnut.

"Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Merlin ?"

Merlin refusa de le regarder, murmurant.

"Greham est en train de mourir"

Arthur haussa les sourcils, en lui donnant une petite secousse.

"Je suis conscient de ça, _et_ le fait est qu'Elize est maintenant en _parfaite_ santé grâce à toi. Pourquoi essayes-tu de te cacher ici ?"

Merlin refusait encore de le regarder, ses yeux à moitié paniqués et son expression tourmentée.

"Mais … Je… Je … Mais cela ne change pas le fait que… il est _mourant_."

Le sorcier le regarda finalement dans les yeux, sa voix devenant un cri torturé.

"Je l'ai _tué _! Ma magie l'a _tué_ !"

Arthur se raidit, grinçant des dents, avant de frapper Merlin avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler. Le son du coup retentit à travers tous les passages des cryptes, Merlin ouvrant la bouche en grand, choqué alors qu'il se tenait le coté du visage.

"_Tu es un idiot ! Comprends-tu ce que tu es en train de te faire ?"_

"Ar... Arthur..."

Arthur ne lui donna pas une chance de répondre, à la place il le saisit et le glissa hors des cryptes. Il le traîna à travers les couloirs, devant un nombre de serviteurs surpris, et le traîna ainsi tout le long du chemin vers les appartements de Gaius. Une fois qu'ils y furent, il se tourna vers lui en lui chuchotant durement juste devant la porte.

"Maintenant tu m'_écoutes_. Les grands héros et les légendes sont devenues ce qu'elles sont parce qu'ils ont surmontés les défis qui leur étaient soumis… Ils n'y sont jamais arrivé en les _fuyant_ ! Tu es _Emrys_, le seul qui sera connu comme le plus sorcier qui a jamais vécu! Maintenant tu vas aller là-dedans et le regarder, et s'il a quelque chose à te dire, alors tu l'_écouteras_ !"

Arthur était tremblant, de colère, de remords et de compréhension. C'était ce que Kilgharrah avait voulu dire. Merlin n'était pas capable de faire face à cela tout seul, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui aurait la fermeté pour le forcer à faire face à ses peurs et les surmonter.

Arthur ouvrit la porte et poussa Merlin à travers, le sorcier tomba presque sur son visage alors qu'il trébuchait dans la pièce. Gaius, Greham et Eliza le regardèrent tandis qu'il entrait, tout comme ils remarquèrent la trace rougie de la main sur le coté du visage du sorcier.

Merlin détourna les yeux, alors qu'Arthur arrivait derrière lui pour bloquer la porte, Greham tendant faiblement une main et respirant de manière sifflante.

"Viens ici, Merlin."

Merlin hésita, mais fit ce qu'il demanda tandis qu'Arthur lui donnait une petite poussée depuis derrière. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'Elize lui abandonna, Greham le regardant solennellement.

"Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, la culpabilité que tu ressens pour cet acte… Pourquoi? Il n'y a rien à regretter."

Merlin inclina la tête, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

"Vous êtes mourant à cause de moi, à cause de ma magie, à cause de mon pouvoir de Miroir de Vie et de Mort."

Greham renifla, tapant mollement le bras de Merlin.

"Quelle bêtise ! Je suis mourant, parce que j'ai _choisi _de mourir"

Merlin le regarda incertain, le vieil homme poursuivant.

"Tu sembles penser que tu as pris ma vie contre mon gré, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je t'_ai donné_ ma vie, ainsi tu as pu la _donner_ à ma petite-fille."

Merlin se raidit.

"Quoi?"

Greham commença à secouer la tête, cherchant à attraper la main de Merlin. Il la serra pour le rassurer tandis qu'il parlait.

"Le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort n'est pas différent de n'importe quelle autre magie. C'est comme une épée qui peut être utilisée pour protéger ou blesser. Le pouvoir en lui-même n'est pas maléfique. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais doit être décidé par son porteur."

Il avait fixé Arthur avant de regarder à nouveau Merlin.

"Tu as consenti à mon voeu pour sauver ma petite-fille, et vous l'avez fait par _compassion_… Il n'y a pas de honte à ça. Tu possèdes un coeur bon et honnête, et cela se voit dans les gens qui t'ont donné leur confiance et leur amitié. Quelle que soit ce qui s'est passé qui te fait penser ça, cela n'a aucune importance, parce que tout ce qui importe est de savoir comment tu choisis d'utiliser ce pouvoir à partir de maintenant. Ce pouvoir est une partie de toi, Merlin … Et c'est grâce à ton coeur que je sais que tu l'utilisera seulement pour le bien."

Merlin le fixa, les paroles s'enfonçant en lui, Arthur prenant une chaise pour s'assoir derrière lui. Le prince déposa une main de soutien sur son épaule, tandis que Greham continuait de tenir la main du sorcier. Ils restèrent là, assis avec Greham, le vieil homme ne le laissant pas partir. Ne desserrant son emprise jusqu'à ce que, le soir approchant, le dernier souffle ne s'échappe paisiblement de son corps.

~(-)~

Il n'y avait aucune trace de fumée restant dans le vent le midi suivant, alors que le prince et le sorcier se tenait à l'extérieur du château près de la charrette en bois et de la femme à qui il appartenait désormais. Greham avait été incinéré sur un bûcher ce matin, Elize ne fut pas la seule à verser des larmes tandis que ses cendres avaient été emportées dans le ciel par le vent. Gaius et Merlin avait aussi versés des larmes, chacun pour des raisons qui lui étaient propre, tous deux ayant trouvé le pardon lors des dernières heures de Greham… Gaius gagnant le pardon d'un ami d'enfance, et Merlin trouvant le pardon pour lui-même.

C'était maintenant, alors qu'Elize se préparait à quitter Camelot, que le sorcier se trouva surpris alors qu'elle tendait la main et l'attirait dans un câlin.

"Merci, pour tout. Grâce à toi mon grand-père a été capable de me donner le futur qu'il voulait que j'ai, et grâce toi il est mort sans regrets."

Elle se recula, en essuyant les larmes qui revenaient dans ses yeux.

"Je vais vivre la vie qu'il voulait pour moi et prier pour que tu trouves le futur qu'il voulait aussi pour toi. Ramène la lumière à Camelot, Merlin. Arthur et toi, ensemble."

Le prince hocha la tête, souriant faiblement.

"Tu as ma parole."

Elle lui sourit en retour, se tournant et grimpant dans la charrette. Tandis qu'elle prenait les rennes, elle les regarda, toujours souriante.

"Je n'oublierai jamais votre gentillesse, à chacun d'entre vous. Tu es un homme bon, Merlin et avec toi à ses cotés, je n'ai pas de doute qu'Arthur sera un roi juste et bon… Jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau."

Sur cet au-revoir, elle donna un coup de rênes, faisant avancer la charrette et se dirigeant vers la route sortant de Camelot. En la regardant partir, Arthur tapota Merlin sur l'épaule et tous deux retournèrent au château… le jeune sorcier acceptant maintenant tous ses pouvoirs, les pouvoirs qu'il avait choisi d'utiliser pour Arthur et un futur plus brillant pour Camelot.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Et là vous l'avez, mon avis sur les problèmes émotionnels et moraux que je suis que Merlin aurait sur le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort. À samedi, j'essayerai de vous donner un court chapitre avant d'aller prendre mon car de nuit à Londres. L'update de la semaine prochaine pourront être lent, et le sous-épisode pourrait être seulement en deux parties, depuis que j'ai passé la semaine avec nul autre que la maison de mon collègue sur Sparking Moon Phoenix. Je verrais comment ça se passe ;)**


	33. Le château des Fyriens Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Bien, comme la BBC iPlayer est toujours un âne, et que l,épisode n'a pas été disponible pour le regarder à temps pour moi écrire le chapitre avant d'aller voir mon coach, j'ai un jour de retard. Cependant puisque j'ai déjà écrit le sous-épisode de la semaine, je peux garantir qu'à part le fait d'être retardée d'une journée, les updates se feront comme d'habitude. Alors, voici la partie un de cet épisode, posté de puis Londres, où je suis en vacances ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Avis :** J'ai enfin réussi à contacter Alaia concernant les reviews et voici sa réponse :

**Alaia Skyhawk: Merci à tout le monde pour tous vos commentaires, j'essayerai de répondre individuellement dans le futur, mais comme la saison 4 vient juste de commencer, j'écris farouchement la séquelle de question de motifs, ce qui fait que je n,ai plus beaucoup de temps XD**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Sinon, en ce qui concerne la traduction, vous pouvez remercier the crazy, cette semaine ;)

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 33 ~ Le château des Fyrien ~ Partie 1 ~

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'une unique chandelle, bien vite éteinte par la servante qui terminait son travail. Sa maitresse dormait dans le lit, belle et paisible comme elle l'était toujours.

Gwen couvrit son bâillement de la main avant de se retourner et sortir de la pièce en récupérant son manteau, comme à son habitude. Ensuite, elle pressa le pas, désireuse de rentrer au plus vite chez elle pour un repas mérité et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

En dépassant les portes du château qui menaient à la Ville Basse, elle entendit un chien aboyer, et regarda par dessus son épaule. Ça la rendait toujours nerveuse de rentrer à pieds dans la nuit, mais être la servante de la pupille du roi lui avait conféré un minimum de respect, et peu osaient la déranger. Seuls les pires fauteurs de trouble le faisaient.

Elle arriva bientôt devant sa maison, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant. Elle enleva son manteau. Elle venait à peine de le poser au pied de son lit quand une silhouette munie d'une lame sortit des ombres.

Écarquillant les yeux, Gwen se recula en respirant nerveusement jusqu'à saisir un tisonnier de son crochet au mur. Elle le brandit devant elle, sur la défensive.

« - Que voulez vous ? »

L'homme sourit simplement, l'air satisfait et pas impressionné pour un sou, et s'avança vers Gwen, la forçant à reculer jusque dans les bras du second homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

Son cri perçant fut interrompu par le tissu imbibé de médicament qui fut appuyé sur sa bouche et son nez. Le tisonnier lui fut enlevé des doigts, qui commençaient à s'engourdir, et placé sur la table. La vision de Gwen devint noire, et elle s'effondra d'un sommeil sans rêve alors que son corps était lancé sur le dos d'un cheval. Personne n'avait vu ce qui venait d'arriver... Personne, à l'exception de la femme qui avait tout observé à une fenêtre du château, souriant méchamment alors que la servante était enlevée.

~(-)~

- Debout les morts !

Merlin sourit alors qu'il ouvrait brusquement les rideaux comme chaque matin. Le soleil se déversa dans la pièce, et plus particulièrement sur Arthur qui plissa les yeux.

- Tu veux pas dire quelque chose de plus _original_ ?

Merlin se retourna pour le regarder, un peu confus par le grognement qui avait servi de réponse.

- Quoi ?

Arthur soupira.

- Tous les matins, tu me sors la même expression.

Merlin sourit.

-Oh ! J'en suis désolé ! Et si je disais… Hum… Secouez-vous Arthur ?

Arthur s'assit et le regarda sévèrement.

- Grouillez-vous et que ça saute ? Hum ? Un peu de nerf gros flem...mard ?

Il hésita et, avisant l'expression d'Arthur :

Il n'y en a aucune qui vous plaise vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur acquiesça, et Merlin se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Bon d'accord ! Je vais juste… prendre la porte… avant que vous ne décidiez de faire quelque chose comme... Wow ! »

Merlin esquiva la tasse qui lui était lancé à la tête. Il l'entendit heurter le mur derrière lui. Il sourit et battit en retraite, les vêtements d'Arthur ayant déjà été préparés par ses soins. Il avait un petit déjeuner royal à concocter.

Il fuit la chambre et laissa le prince grincheux s'habiller. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines pour récupérer le premier des deux plateaux chargés qui avaient été préparés pour lui. Il détestait devoir attendre pendant les repas dans la salle du Conseil, et ce repas en particulier promettait d'être particulièrement inconfortable... Arthur ne mangeait pas seulement avec son père, mais aussi avec Morgane...

Oui, il allait devoir servir à boire et à manger à la femme qu'il avait empoisonné. Cela était vraiment gênant.

Il laissa le premier plateau dans la Salle du Conseil, et revint avec le second au moment où Uther arrivait et s'asseyait. Merlin le salua, gagnant un clin d'œil en réponse, et entreprit de transférer les plats de son plateau à la table. Il disposa ensuite les gobelets pour le vin qui était dans la carafe.

Morgane fut la suivante à arriver, et le regard vide qu'elle lui lança le fit intérieurement grimacer. Après qu'elle eut accédé à sa requête de bien se comporter pendant qu'il était avec Kilgharrah, il avait espéré que les choses s'arrangent entre eux, mais il semblait que ça avait été une attente vaine. Les regards noirs étaient de retour...

Elle s'installa à la droite d'Uther et salua le roi en refusant froidement l'offre de Merlin qui avançait la carafe en sa direction. Il servit Uther, qui sirota son verre pendant que sa pupille et lui attendaient Arthur. Merlin prépara un demi gobelet pour celui-ci. Le prince ne refuserait pas le vin, par politesse, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en voulait quand même un verre complet. Le blond arriva juste une minute plus tard et s'assit à la gauche de son père en le saluant.

Ils commencèrent à petit déjeuner, devisant de choses et d'autres. C'était ennuyeux pour le jeune magicien, qui s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Morgane était inhabituellement calme. Elle eut un petit froncement de sourcil préoccupé, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher.

Uther le remarqua.

- Il y a un problème ?

Elle le regarda, semblant un peu contrariée.

- Oui, c'est Guenièvre. Elle n'est pas venue travailler ce matin.

L'expression d'Arthur devint lisse, comme un masque cachant tout sentiment d'inquiétude.

- Ah ! C'est inhabituel.

Morgane hocha légèrement la tête, d'accord avec lui.

- Je sais, c'est étrange. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Uther tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne, se voulant réconfortant.

- Inutile de vous inquiéter Morgane. Après tout, si votre servante n'est plus digne de confiance, nous pouvons aisément la remplacer.

Merlin pouvait voir le conflit interne d'Arthur. À ce moment, le prince luttait contre le désir de se lever et s'opposer à son père. Au lieu de cela, il resta calme en apparence, parlant presque indifféremment.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne tardera pas à réapparaître.

Morgane acquiesça et sourit au prince.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

Arthur resta calme le reste du repas. Merlin, profitant de son rôle de serveur, saisit chaque opportunité pour observer Morgane. Elle le cachait bien, mais parfois, il lui échappait un sourire narquois dirigé... contre Arthur ! Il s'inquiétait tant qu'il en avait mal à l'estomac. Savait-elle que le prince était amoureux de sa dame de chambre ? Si elle le savait, cela pourrait leur apporter de gros problèmes.

Dès que le repas toucha à sa fin, Merlin rejoignit le Prince dans sa chambre. Arthur l'envoya immédiatement vérifier chez Gwen. Merlin y alla, mais alors qu'il approchait de la ville basse il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait besoin que de voir la maison vide, le manteau abandonné sur le lit, le tisonnier laissé sur la table... Et le tissu imbibé de drogue sur le sol.

Le simple fait de le renifler le laissa étourdi. Gwen n'aurait pas eu une chance si on lui avait plaqué sur le visage. Il quitta précipitamment la maison et se dépêcha de rentrer au château. Il garda le tissu bien caché dans sa poche pendant qu'il traversait les couloirs. Il voulait que personne ne remarque l'odeur de la drogue, personne, sauf le prince à qui il montra le carré de tissu sitôt entré dans sa chambre.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle son serviteur lui montrait ceci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je l'ai trouvé chez Guenièvre.

L'expression de Merlin était sombre, et Arthur était perplexe.

- C'est un morceau de tissu... Et elle est couturière !

Merlin lui tendit, et son ton était sérieux.

- Sentez-le. Allez-y, sentez-le.

Arthur le prit avec hésitation et le porta à son nez. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et ses jambes fléchirent. Merlin attira une chaise avec sa magie pour que le prince ne tombe pas par terre, et le blond secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Merlin ramassa le chiffon, les sourcils froncés.

- Un mélange composé de passiflore… et de valériane.

Arthur porta les mains à sa tête.

- Ça peut assommer un homme ce truc.

- Oui... ou bien une femme !

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et regarda Merlin, sa mine s'assombrissant.

~(-)~

- Il est tellement... tellement.. argh !

- _Amadan? Caoch, an duine fein tabhachtach, leathdhuine?_

Merlin offrit une bonne description dans l'Ancien Langage, mais ces mots ne pouvaient pas apaiser la rage du prince devant le peu d'intérêt que son père portait à Gwen, simplement parce qu'elle était une servante. Cela le révoltait profondément. Morgane avait paru concernée et préoccupée. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Merlin, c'était que cela se voyait qu'elle faisait semblant. Elle savait où était Gwen, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : c'était un piège.

Et il détestait quand une situation comme cela arrivait parce que, aussi longtemps que Gwen était impliquée, il serait impossible pour lui d'empêcher Arthur de se précipiter dans le piège, que ce dernier soit averti ou non.

Ça allait être un cauchemar d'arranger tout ça, il le savait. Tout ce que le jeune sorcier pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était d'attendre et voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler...

~(~)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Et nous y voici, je continuerai demain :)**

**Avis :** J'ai enfin réussi à contacter Alaia concernant les reviews et voici sa réponse finale:

**Alaia Skyhawk: C'est un peu boiteux de faire une réponse collective à des reviens, mais je suis vraiment occupée à écrire la suite pour le moment, hehehehe. Julie va encore plus se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir me rattraper XD.**

Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour vous, petits veinard! ^-^.


	34. Le château des Fyriens Partie 2

**Alaia Skyhawk : Pour info, voilà ce qu'a dit Merlin à propos d'Uther dans le chapitre précédent : « Idiot ? Aveugle ? Imbu de lui-même, crétin ? » Oui, il a tout autant été marqué qu'Arthur par la réaction d'Uther. Mais assez parlé de ça, je voudrais remercier le lecteur anonyme Lady Blackthorne... Ta review nous a apporté un grand sourire, à moi et mon compagnon auteur Sparkling Moon Phoenix, et nous a aussi fait ricaner :D**

**Oh, et je suis également consciente que Cenrid doit effectivement s'écrire Cenred, mais ça devrait me faire changer toutes les mentions que j'ai fait de lui dans les chapitres précédents :p**

**Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Merlin !**

**Avis :** Félicitation à the Crasy pour ce nouveau chapitre ! À dans deux semaines pour le dernier. Après nous recommencerons à publier toute les semaines.

~(-)~

Chapitre 34 : Le château de Fyrien ~ Partie 2 ~

Ça avait été une nuit sans repos, pleine d'anxiété et d'inquiétude pour Gwen... La possibilité que Morgane soit derrière tout ça l'avait tenue éveillé toute la nuit.

Merlin traversa rapidement la ville. Arthur lui avait demandé d'aller revérifier la maison de Gwen. Le prince était extrêmement agité, privé, tout comme le jeune sorcier, de sommeil et de tranquillité. La crainte que Gwen ne soit en danger le taraudait, et Merlin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il tourna à un embranchement... pour foncer tout droit dans la servante qui venait dans la direction opposée.

Il fut très étonné quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

- Gwen ?

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et l'aida à ramasser les vêtements qui étaient tombés de son panier.

- J'ai fouillé toute la ville à ta recherche ! Arthur était mort d'inquiétude.

Elle semblait très agitée quand elle lui répondit, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux en finissant de remettre de l'ordre dans le panier.

- C'est très gentil de sa part.

Elle le regarda et, voyant son expression concernée, continua :

- J'ai juste eu un rhume, c'est tout.

Merlin ne détourna pas le regard.

- Je suis venu chez toi, Gwen, et tu n'y étais pas.

Elle le regarda, cherchant une explication. Elle bégayait encore quand il remarqua la marque livide autour de son poignet. Il lui saisit le bras.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Personne, c'était un accident, éluda-telle.  
- Gwen...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait le tromper, ravala un sanglot avant de baisser le regard.

- Va... Va chez moi et attends-moi. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai posé ce linge à la lessive.  
- Assure toi de revenir, lui répondit-t-il sans lui lâcher le bras. Ou bien je serai obligé de revenir te chercher.. Sur ordre d'Arthur !

~ ( - ) ~

Quand elle revint chez elle, seulement dix minutes après l'avoir laissé dans la rue, Gwen expliqua tout à Merlin. Le kidnapping, son frère, les menaces. Durant toute la conversation, elle essaya de garder son calme, jusqu'à ce que Merlin ne lui donne une tasse de thé. Elle demanda alors :

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment ils savaient.

Merlin soupira, l'expression solennelle.

- À propos des sentiments qu'a Arthur envers toi.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il soupçonnait, cela pourrait la briser.

- Il est de notoriété publique qu'Arthur donnerait ça vie pour n'importe lequel de ses sujets... Cenred aurait pu enlever n'importe qui.

Elle le regarda, sceptique.

- Tu crois ça ?

Il posa sa main sur son bras.

- Écoute, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es chez toi, en sécurité, avec tes amis. Tu n'as pas à faire face seule à tout cela.  
- Si, je le dois, Merlin. Ceci est mon problème, je ne peux pas impliquer Arthur. Je ne veux pas.

Le sorcier secoua la tête à cette réponse, puis il dit avec conviction :

- Arthur est déjà impliqué.  
- Pas si je ne lui en parle pas.  
- Gwen...

Merlin la saisit par les épaules et parla doucement :

- Si Arthur était en danger, n'aimerais-tu pas qu'il vienne t'en parler ?

Elle le regarda en silence, avant de finalement acquiescer.

- Tu sais bien que si.

Merlin se leva, et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à en faire de même. Elle la saisit et se laissa amener au château, droit dans les appartements d'Arthur. Au moment où ils entrèrent et que le prince les aperçut, il se précipita sur elle. Sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça étroitement. Elle commença à sangloter dans sa chemise.

Il regarda Merlin.

- Où était-elle ?

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à expliquer :

- Je suis tombé sur elle dans la rue menant à sa maison. Je l'ai attendue chez elle, et elle m'a expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé.

Merlin fit une pause, puis continua. Arthur allait finir par l'apprendre de toute façon, c'était une partie du destin qui ne pouvait être changée.

- Cenred l'avait kidnappée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a découvert que vous avez des sentiments pour elle, et il a pris son frère en otage pour l'obliger à vous mener à lui. Il l'ont relâchée avec celle ultimatum : elle vous livre à lui, ou son frère mourra.

Arthur se raidit de colère.

- Où ?  
- Un château sur un petit promontoire surplombant la mer. Dur la côte, à une journée de cheval d'ici.

Le prince se calma, avant de lâcher Gwen et de l'asseoir à sa table.

- Le château de Fyrien… j'en suis sûr !

Merlin s'approcha et s'appuya sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Arthur se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Fyrien était un négociant, il a construit son château sur la mer de Méridor en guise d'avant-poste pour les routes commerciales vers l'Orient. Mais quand la guerre a éclaté avec Carléon, le commerce s'est arrêté peu à peu et le château a été abandonné.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

- Donc il est en ruines maintenant ?  
- Non, il a été construit pour résister à tout. Pour Cenred, c'est un cachette parfaite.

Merlin fronça des sourcils, pensif.

- L'endroit n'a pas l'air d'un accès facile.  
- Assurément, et il sera bien défendu.

Gwen, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous ennuyer avec ça.

Arthur la regarda.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ton frère n'a rien à craindre, je te le promets.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

Il leva les yeux vers Merlin, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

- Parce que nous allons le délivrer !

Aucun d'entre eux n'était conscient que Morgane écoutait à la porte, ayant pensé que Merlin aurait emmené Gwen voir le prince. Elle s'éloigna alors qu'ils prévoyaient un plan, un sinistre sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. La seule menace réelle pour son plan était Merlin, et même le grand Emrys ne pourrait tenir une armée à distance sans exposer ses dons. Avec Arthur et Gwen avec lui, le forçant à cacher ses pouvoirs, ses mains seraient liées.

~ ( - ) ~

La lumière de l'aube éclairait la Salle du Conseil quand les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent pour parler au Roi assis là. Le prince était calme, comme à son habitude, et son serviteur à ses côtés l'était aussi.

- Père.

Uther ne leva pas les yeux de ses documents, se contentant de répondre :

- Hmmm ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'expression d'Arthur changea légèrement, révélant son embarras.

- Eh bien disons que... je suis un peu gêné...

Uther ne leva toujours pas les yeux.

- Ah ?  
- Je me suis laissé bêtement entraîner à faire un pari et j'ai perdu.

La plume dans la main d'Uther dérapa sur le papier lorsqu'il signa l'un des documents posés devant lui.

- Arthur, tu sais combien je désapprouve ce genre de pratiques ?

Arthur hocha la tête, et contourna la table pour se placer vers son père.

- Oui je sais, je suis désolé.  
- Ta dette se monte à combien ?  
- Deux robes de soie.

À cette phrase seulement, Uther leva les yeux, perplexe.

- Excuse-moi ?

Le prince grimaça légèrement.

- Et bien, disons assez de soie pour les faire fabriquer en tout cas.

Uther le regarda longuement.

- De quel genre de pari s'agissait-il au juste ?  
- C'est Morgane qui en a eu l'idée.

La désapprobation d'Uther se dissipa, laissant place à l'amusement.

- J'aurais dû le deviner ! Voyons Arthur, tu n'es pas très malin d'avoir parié contre Morgane.

Intérieurement, Arthur était souriant. Il savait que cette excuse allait fonctionner !

- Je sais. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que le tissu n'est pas disponible à Camelot. Alors je vais être obligé de quitter la ville pour quelques jours.

Le Roi retourna à ses documents avec un petit rire.

- À ta place je me dépêcherais. Il ne faut pas la faire attendre, elle va te tordre le cou.  
- Merci Père.

Il retourna vers Merlin et quitta la salle, souriant une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue. Maintenant, ils auraient tout le temps qu'ils voudraient ! Si seulement le sauvetage pouvait être aussi simple.

~ ( - ) ~

Le médecin fronça les sourcils alors que son pupille préparait ses affaires. Son expression montrait sa préoccupation face à la révélation du jeune sorcier.

- Morgane ? Tu es sûr et certain ?

Merlin soupira et hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est forcément elle qui a renseigné Cenred. Sinon, comment peut-il être au courant des sentiments d'Arthur pour Guenièvre ?

Il roula des yeux.

- Je le dirai à Arthur, mais ce sera certainement une perte de temps. Il va tenter ce sauvetage malgré tout, donc je vais économiser mon souffle et mon énergie pour le sortir de tout le désordre que ça va sûrement devenir.

Il sourit.

- Si Morgane et Morgause pensent que ''cacher'' mes pouvoirs à Arthur et Gwen va m'empêcher de me mêler de cette affaire, alors c'est qu'elles n'ont aucune idée de la pratique que j'ai pu acquérir à ce petit jeu.

Gaius fronça les sourcils et avertit Merlin :

- Ne sois pas trop confiant, Merlin. Une telle attitude ne peut que...  
- Conduire au désastre, je sais.

Merlin balança son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai prudent.

Le jeune sorcier se hâta vers les écuries pour préparer son cheval, celui d'Arthur, et un pour Gwen, et pour les amener dans la cour centrale pour attendre le prince. Il était encore en train de vérifier les sangles des selles quand une voix féminine atteignit ses oreilles... Une voix qu'il, un moment plus tard, souhaiterait n'avoir pas entendue.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Il regarda vers l'entrée du château pour voir Gwen et Morgane marcher vers lui. La pupille du roi avait un air déterminé sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas.

Elle le considéra avec désinvolture, une main posée sur la hanche de sa cotte de mailles. Il pouvait voir le soupçon de malice dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle parlait.

- Mais je viens avec vous. Arthur ne t'a rien dit ?

Derrière elle, le Prince descendait l'escalier. Il cria au sorcier :

- Merlin ! Va chercher un cheval pour Morgane !

Merlin resta où il était, confus, alors que la sorcière allait aider Gwen à fixer ses sacs sur la selle de son cheval. Lorsqu'Arthur parvint à lui, il se pencha vers lui et souffla :

- Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher de venir, pas sans lui révéler ce que je savais sur elle. Elle est très têtue ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix !

Les deux jeunes homes lui jetèrent un regard, et merlin murmura :

- Elle est derrière tout ça, Arthur, j'en suis certain. C'est un piège.

Le prince soupira.

- Je sais, mais je n'abandonnerai pas le frère de Gwen. Garde un œil sur Morgane, et assure toi que ses possibilités de nous nuire soient limitées.

Il leva ensuite la voix, donnant une bourrade sur l'épaule de Merlin.

- Eh bien, ne reste pas planté là, va chercher le cheval de Morgane !

Merlin obéit, revoyant déjà un certain nombre de sorts dans son esprit. Si Morgane prévoyait de communiquer avec Morgause sur le trajet jusqu'au château de Fyrien, elle allait être plutôt déçue.

~ ( - ) ~

Ce fut une chevauchée tendue pour Merlin, malgré les blagues et taquineries d'Arthur. À son détriment. Le prince n'avait pas le choix, il devait agir à son habitude pour la sûreté de Gwen, ce qui signifiait qu'il comptait sur lui pour assurer ses arrières... Malgré que son comportement puisse montrer le contraire. Les bois étaient calmes, il n'y avait que le chant des oiseaux et le hennissement des chevaux pour accompagner les bavardages du groupe. Bien que les seuls à réellement parler soient Arthur et Gwen. Merlin et Morgane restaient silencieux, se jetant de fréquent regards en coin.

Quand ils firent halte au bord d'un ruisseau, Morgane s'éloigna d'eux pour ramasser du bois. Il fallut seulement un regard d'Arthur pour que Merlin la suive. Le jeune sorcier l'aurait fait, de toute façon. Il ne lui laisserait aucune possibilité de contacter Morgause.

A juste quelques mètres des autres, elle s'arrêta et se tourna finalement pour le dévisager.

- Tu sais, je suis plus que capable de ramasser du bois par moi-même.

Il la dévisagea, immobile.

- Vous et moi savons que vous êtes capable de plus que le transporter.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Gwen est à vos côtés depuis des années, et Arthur a toujours pris soin de vous. Vous n'êtes pas censé faire ça à vos amis.  
- Oui, toi, tu les empoisonne !

Il grimaça.

- Vous savez que je n'avais pas le choix. C'était vous ou Camelot. Pour Arthur et Gwen, dans cette situation, vous avez le choix.

L'expression de Morgane ne changea pas lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Et j'ai choisi. Et si tu avais un minimum de bon sens, tu ne te mêlerais pas de ça.

Le jeune sorcier croisa les bras.

- Et je ne vais pas rester en dehors. Surveillez vos arrières, Morgane, parce que je vais me mêler de cette histoire.

Il commença à ramasser des morceaux de bois mort, montrant par là qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir de là. Renfrognée, elle fit de même et déposa brusquement ce qu'elle avait ramassé dans ses bras, et retourna vers Arthur et Gwen, Merlin sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Gwen et le prince s'écarter l'un de l'autre. La situation était gênante, avec Arthur lançant des regards à Merlin, et Gwen rougissant.

Le jeune sorcier eut la grâce de lui jeter un regard d'excuse avant de se détourner pour commencer à allumer le feu. S'il avait su que le prince voulait du temps seul avec Gwen, il n'aurait pas agacé Morgane à ce point.

Ce fut ce regard inconfortable qui convainquit Merlin de commencer les tâches qui devaient être faites pour préparer le campement, attendant que la nuit tombe juste pour commencer. Il fit le tour du campement, sous couvert de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de serpent venimeux, ou autre chose, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour tracer des symboles dans la poussière à l'aide de son doigt

Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Arthur expliqua le plan à Gwen... Conscient du fait que Morgane écoutait également. Il ne put omettre l'information selon laquelle il y avait des tunnels secrets sous le château, tunnels qui avaient été utilisés par Camelot des années auparavant. Lui et Merlin virent Morgane se raidir légèrement à ces mots, et Arthur regarda Merlin placer le dernier symbole.

Merlin hocha brièvement la tête avant de la baisser pour cacher son sourire et murmurer dans sa barbe :

- Thar seo Lin, Morgana agus Morgause nulle m'a abalta ne iarraidh.

Ses yeux brillèrent faiblement et il releva la tête vers la sorcière, son petit sourire toujours sur son visage. Il ferait les choses à sa manière, et elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

~ ( - ) ~

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsqu'il entendit un mouvement, le bruit d'une couverture que l'on repoussait tandis que Morgane se levait doucement. Merlin attendit qu'elle tourne le dos avant de se lever à son tour, la suivant sur la courte distance qu'elle serait capable de parcourir. Son cri étouffé atteignit ses oreilles quand elle se cogna dans la barrière invisible dans l'obscurité. Elle pressa ses mains dessus, poussant pour tenter de passer au travers.

Il se racla la gorge, et elle se retourna, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur furieuse quand elle le vit.

- Toi !

Il croisa les bras à son grognement silencieux, murmurant lui aussi pour ne pas réveiller Arthur ou Gwen :

- Nous allons quelque part, peut-être ? Désolé, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible.

Elle serra les poings et le dévisagea en silence, un silence qui s'éternisa de minute en minute. Finalement, sa frustration gagna et elle frappa de ses poings la barrière qui l'empêchait de passer.

- Laisse moi sortir !

Merlin passa devant elle, pas du tout affecté par la barrière, pour se tenir en face d'elle. Après tout, les seules personnes que le mur empêcherait de passer étaient Morgane et Morgause. La barrière les empêcherait aussi de se donner quoi que ce soit.

-Non, je ne vous laisserai pas, vous n'irez nulle part ce soir, Morgane. Vous êtes tenues de cacher votre magie, vous aussi, autant que je le suis. Si Arthur découvre quoi que ce soit, alors cette expédition serait terminée et votre plan échouerait... Faites donc du bruit, vous êtes coincée au campement de toute façon.

Il sentit un regard dans son dos et se retourna, apercevant un visage dans les bois. Reconnaissant Morgause, il sourit et revint au campement, laissant Morgane devant la barrière.

-N'hésitez pas à lui parler, mais vous devrez le faire devant moi. Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que vous en ayez envie.

Il s'assit sur sa couverture et ramena ses jambes sur sa poitrine, posant son menton sur ses genoux. Merlin regarda Morgane du coin de l'œil. Elle lança un regard frustré à sa soeur, et retourna à sa place.

Elle n'irait nulle part cette nuit, et elle le savait.

Le jour suivant ne valut guère mieux, elle fut tout le temps sous la surveillance de Merlin. Quand elle tomba de son cheval à cause de l'attaque d'un serpent venimeux, la réaction immédiate de Merlin et son insistance à dire que sa cheville tordue l'empêchait de continuer lui montra qu'il était responsable de l'attaque et qu'il essayait de la mettre hors-jeu. Ses sombres pensées la préoccupaient tellement qu'elle ne vit pas le regard que s'échangèrent le prince et le magicien lorsqu'elle déclara qu'elle pouvait très bien continuer. Merlin essayait de se débarrasser d'elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'il agissait sous les ordres d'Arthur, mais le jeune sorcier devenait de toute façon un réel problème. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa sœur aurait une solution.

~ ( - ) ~

- Il ne viendrait pas s'il n'était pas absolument certain de pouvoir nous éviter. Nous devons absolument trouver l'entrée de ces passages secrets.

Cenred arpentait sans relâche la salle du trône du château, Morgause, arborant une expression beaucoup plus confiante, sur ses talons.

- N'aie pas peur, Cenred. Pendant que tu pérorais sur ce que tu ferais de la tête d'Uther, j'ai réfléchi à des choses beaucoup plus constructives, et j'ai déjà cherché ces tunnels. Ils n'ont plus de secrets pour moi. Quand le prince et ses compagnons entreront dedans, lui et son petit sorcier seront coincés avec aucune possibilité de s'enfuir.

Cenred se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Il a un sorcier avec lui ?

Morgause semblait imperturbable, répondant avec désinvolture :

-Ho, il ne le sait pas... Piégé dans un endroit sans issue, avec nulle part où se cacher, son petit serviteur ne sera pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit sous peine de révéler ses pouvoirs. Et si le prince les découvre trop tôt, Merlin peut dire adieu à son précieux destin, qui sera gravement altéré... Et il ne courra pas ce risque.

Cenred eut l'air un peu surpris, avant d'arborer un sourire sournois.

-Alors je vais dire à mes hommes de le tuer. Ce sera facile lorsque le piège sera tendu.  
-Non !

Son sourire disparut, comme elle secouait la tête brusquement.

-Non, il ne doit pas être tué. Une fois Arthur mort, son destin sera changé à jamais. Il y aura alors une chance que, avec un peu de persuasion, il rejoigne les seules personnes qui peuvent l'accepter tel qu'il est. Il possède le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort, qui n'est pas un atout que je suis prête à mettre de côté aussi négligemment. Une fois Arthur parti, je travaillerai sur le changement de côté de Merlin. Il se rendra vite compte qu'il est beaucoup plus facile d'être mon allié que mon ennemi.

Son sourire était confiant, tout comme celui du roi devant elle. C'était vrai ? Si la chaine qui reliait le destin de Merlin à celui d'Arthur était dissoute, alors le jeune sorcier pourrait être convaincu, ou forcé, de s'allier à elle. Il serait en effet un atout très précieux...

~ ( - ) ~

**Alaia Skyhawk : (ricane) J'aime quand Merlin dérange les plans de Morgane, ceux de Morgause aussi... Pauvre femme, elle va vite regretter son avidité pour la magie...**


	35. Le château des Fyriens Partie 3

Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehehe ... (je me suis vraiment amusé en écrivant ce chapitre).  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Merlin.  
**Avis :** Félicitation à the Crasy pour ce nouveau chapitre !  
~(-)~

Chapitre 35: Le Château de Fyrien ~ Partie 3 ~

Ils escaladèrent les rochers, suivant la base de la falaise alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin sur le littoral suivant la muraille sur laquelle le château était construit.

Merlin trainait à l'arrière, gardant un œil sur Morgane pour être sûr qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper. Cela le rendait nerveux, très nerveux. C'était sûr que Morgause essaierait fortement de contacter Morgane, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait empêchée de lui parler la nuit dernière. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse former une boule de plomb dans son ventre, et la manière dont Arthur ne cessait de regarder en arrière pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient lui indiquait que le prince ressentait la même chose.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un rocher et, considérant la partie exposée qu'il leur restait à traverser, Merlin murmura :

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vaut pas mieux tenter de se glisser dans le château lui-même, c'est peut-être plus facile ?

Arthur secoua la tête pendant que Merlin se rapprochait de lui.

- Tu préfères peut-être escalader une falaise de plus de quinze mètres de haut... alors que les archers te prendront pour cible ?

Merlin ne répondit pas, et Arthur soupira.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur en terme de circonstances, mais c'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons.

Il ajouta ensuite, trop doucement pour que les deux femmes puissent l'entendre :

- D'ailleurs, je sais que tu es là pour me soutenir. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Il se glissa hors de leur cachette, prêt à repartir :

- Allons, il faut faire vite ou nous pourrions être repérés.

Merlin retourna à son poste à l'arrière du groupe, gagnant un regard noir de Morgane au passage. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, mais elle n'était pas en mesure de s'en plaindre. Elle prenait son mal en patience, attendant d'avoir l'occasion d'agir.

Il fallut une heure de marche pour que le groupe arrive aux grottes, après un moment d'hésitation de la part de Morgane. Elle savait qu'elle était bientôt à court de temps et que, si sa sœur ne faisait rien, alors il serait trop tard. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter longtemps car, à la première grotte, les soldats qui les attendaient les prirent en embuscade.

Arthur tira son épée, abattant le premier assaillant tandis que, près de lui, Merlin et Morgane dégainèrent leur arme aussi. C'était cependant sans espoir, ils étaient totalement encerclés, et en infériorité numérique. C'est alors qu'Arthur pris sa décision, et se tourna vers Merlin pour lui donner l'ordre qui ferait voler leur secret en éclat.

Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque Gwen cria. Un soldat lui tenait une lame sous la gorge. Arthur vit Merlin jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, comptant rapidement leurs adversaires. Il hocha la tête en réponse à sa question implicite... S'il faisait usage de magie maintenant, il risquait de tuer Gwen.

Le soldat tenant la servante resserra sa prise sur elle et aboya :

- Lâchez vos armes, ou elle meurt.

Arthur grimaça et obéit, sachant que le fait que les soldats ne les aient pas tués à vue signifiait que Cenred les voulait vivant, en tout cas aujourd'hui. Il fut immédiatement saisi, tout comme Morgane, mais le traitement différent réservé à Merlin rendit Gwen perplexe. Le sorcier fut saisi et immédiatement bâillonné, ses mains attachées ensemble devant lui, puis à sa taille. Il fut ensuite à moitié trainé alors que le reste d'entre eux était simplement obligé de marcher, avec deux fois plus de gardes l'escortant que le nombre escortant Arthur.

Cela répondait à au moins une question... Cenred savait que Merlin était un sorcier et, pour une certaine raison, le voulait en vie.

Ils furent poussés et bousculés dans les couloirs du château, conduits à travers les passages avant d'être menés dans la salle du trône et forcés à s'agenouiller devant l'homme assis dedans.

Cenred sourit en triomphe alors qu'il considérait ses prisonniers.

- Ainsi, voilà Arthur Pendragon.

Il se leva et marcha vers le prince dont les mains étaient attachées derrière le dos.

- Comme c'est gentil à vous de me rendre une petite visite. Et regardez, vous avez amené des amis !

Il se tourna, et marcha le long de la ligne qu'ils formaient. Il jeta seulement un coup d'œil curieux au sorcier bâillonné, avant de tourner son attention vers Morgane.

- Ho... Dame Morgane, rien que ça...

Quand il approcha sa main pour lui saisir le menton, elle recula brusquement la tête.

- N'approchez pas votre visage, espère de porc !

Il regarda brièvement une fenêtre pourvue de barreaux , dans le mur à l'arrière de la pièce, avant de se relever et de retourner vers son trône.

- Et bien, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !  
- C'est moi que vous voulez, laissez-les partir !

Le roi se moqua des déclarations d'Arthur.

- Vous avez raison, ce ne serait que justice. Mais la justice est pour les idiots, emmenez-les !

Arthur se releva brusquement sur ses pieds, mais il fut vite maitrisé et emmené, comme les autres.

~(-)~

Merlin soupira à travers son bâillon alors qu'il regardait le plafond de la cellule, pas du tout confortable, où il se trouvait.

Une fois arrivés dans les donjons, Gwen avait été emmenée dans la cellule de son frère et Arthur dans une autre un peu plus loin. Les concernant Morgane et lui, cette dernière avait été ramenée à la salle du trône, libre de ses mouvements, tandis que lui avait été jeté dans une cellule plus loin dans les profondeurs des cachots. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient oublié quelque chose... Pou l'empêcher de faire de la magie, le ligoter et le bâillonner était inutile.

Ils auraient mieux fait de lui bander les yeux...

Il se tortilla pour se mettre sur le dos, puis en position assise. Il était loin d'être intimidé par la lourde porte et la masse de cordes l'entravant. Il baissa les yeux sur les cordes et les nœuds, et voulut simplement qu'ils se défassent.

Les cordes glissèrent et se détachèrent. Merlin se libéra alors de son bâillon. Il grimaça un peu au goût de la toile poussiéreuse persistant sur sa langue avant de se lever et regarder la porte qui se trouvait entre lui et le sauvetage de ses amis.

Il porta pensivement une main à son menton, évaluant la solide construction de bois qui avait été consolidée avec une armature métallique. Le serrure était robuste également, même si ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose si l'on tenait en compte son expérience considérable avec l'ouverture de verrous qui avaient été faits pour rester fermés. Ce à quoi il pensait vraiment était si il allait ouvrir la porte discrètement et se faufiler dans la masse des gardes qu'il savait rencontrer en dehors... Ou bien faire quelque chose qui les prendrait tous par surprise.

Le léger rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge était la réponse. Il leva la main vers la porte et sourit.

- Bris une Doras !

La porte explosa, mettant hors jeu trois des gardes, alors que les sept autres le regardaient en état de choc. Ils restèrent bouche bée quand Merlin émergea de la fumée que l'explosion avait produite, et furent terrifiés quand le sorcier leur adressa la parole :

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas une situation où je peux me montrer miséricordieux... Akwele na fir !

Il y eut quelques hurlements, puis ce fut le silence. Merlin regarda avec regret ce qu'il venait de faire. Il enjamba ensuite les cadavres et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il y avait quelques marches à monter pour accéder au niveau où les autres étaient détenus.

~(-)~

Dans la faible lueur de leur cellule, Gwen et Elyan attendaient de connaître le sort qui leur serait réservé, à eux et ceux qui avaient voulu porter secours au frère de Gwen.

Elyan était appuyé contre le mur vers la porte, regardant sa sœur avec des yeux tristes et une expression résignée. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas revenir le sauver.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir pour moi, Gwen. À quoi pensais-tu ?

Elle le dévisagea et répondit, sans aucune trace de regret dans la voix :

- Tu as sans doute raison. J'aurais dû apprendre ma leçon. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'Arthur trouvera une solution.

Son frère fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Arthur ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Le Prince Arthur. Je suis venue avec lui.  
- Le Prince Arthur de Camelot ?

Son ton était résigné.

- Oui Elyan, le Prince Arthur de Camelot !  
- Pourquoi aurait-il envie de t'aider ?

Elyan était plus que confus. C'était peu surprenant, sachant que la plupart des nobles n'accordaient aucune attention aux serviteurs. Gwen pouvait lire sa perplexité sur son visage.

- Écoute, Arthur ne se soucie pas de savoir si tu es un noble ou un serviteur. Il est... chevaleresque.

Elyan la regarda avec scepticisme.

- D'accord. Donc il est comme ça avec toutes les servantes de Camelot ?  
- Non !

Après sa réponse rapide elle hésita, balbutiant, provoquant l'apparition d'un sourire chez son frère. Celui-ci revint vers le mur et s'assit contre elle, souriant toujours.

- Il semble que la situation ait changé pour toi Guenièvre.

Elle soupira.

- Oui, je le suppose oui.

Son sourire s'étiola un peu quand il repensa à leur situation, sans pour autant disparaître complètement.

- Je m'en réjouis.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, et ils reprirent leur attente de savoir ce qui allait se passer pour eux.

~(-)~

Ouvrant la porte de la salle du trône, le garde conduisit grossièrement Morgane à l'intérieur. Elle fit face à Morgause et Cenred.

Morgause se précipita sur elle et lui prit la main.

- Ma sœur ! Tu n'es pas blessée j'espère ?

Morgane regarda l'homme assis dans son trône, loin d'être satisfaite.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas grâce à ces brutes !

Cenrid regarda ses ongles, pas du tout gêné par l'accusation, et certainement pas prêt à présenter des excuses.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Mais voyez-vous, il nous faut sauver les apparences !

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers lui, puis Morgane fit face à Morgause.

- Qu'avez vous fait d'Arthur ? Et de Merlin ?

Morgause sourit.

- Ils sont en sécurité dans un cachot.  
-Pourquoi ne pas le tuer maintenant ?

Morgane était évidemment perplexe. Pourquoi laisser la vie sauve à leurs ennemis, alors qu'il serait si simple d'en finir maintenant avec eux ? Cenred pouvait voir sa confusion, et renifla quand Morgause s'adressa à sa sœur :

- Il a encore son utilité, de même que le sorcier. Personne ne connait les défenses de Camelot mieux qu'Arthur, et le pouvoir de Merlin sera un atout précieux lorsque je l'aurai convaincu qu'il est dans son intérêt de coopérer avec nous.

Morgane la regarda, bouche bée.

- Le laisser vivre ? Il m'a empoisonnée !

Cenred renifla encore, gagnant un regard noir.

- Et voilà pourquoi c'est votre sœur qui fait les plans, et pas vous. Elle réfléchit avec sa tête. Elle ne laisse pas ses émotions obscurcir son jugement, et c'est pourquoi elle est devenue si puissante. C'est quelque chose que vous avez clairement besoin d'apprendre.

Lorsque Morgane avança, dans l'intention de le frapper, Morgause la retint.

- Il a raison, ma sœur. Bien qu'il serait simple de prendre une petite revanche, nous devons penser à l'avenir. Cenred va questionner Arthur pour récolter des informations sur Camelot, et je vais travailler sur Merlin, pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi je ne suis pas quelqu'un à qui il veut s'opposer. Lorsque l'on aura terminé, prendre Camelot et te placer sur le trône sera très simple.

~(-)~

Sa main gantée tapant sur son bras couvert de sa cote de maille, Arthur s'appuya dans le fond de sa cellule sale et humide. Il attendait que Merlin arrive et le sorte de là. Vraiment, ça avait besoin d'être si long ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de murmurer quelques mots et de faire un signe de main en direction des gardes, alors il aurait déjà dû être là mainten...

La porte résonna quand quelque chose la heurta, et l'ouverture sur le haut de la porte s'ouvrit un instant plus tard.

Merlin le regarda et lui sourit :

- Bonjour !

Arthur leva les yeux et s'approcha de la porte.

- Eh bien, allons-y ! Récupère la clé sur le garde et ouvre moi !

Merlin hésita, les sourcils froncés.

- Heu... Il n'en a pas...

il regarda le prince, qui avait à présent une expression irritée sur le visage.

- Eh bien, souffle sur la porte, ou ce que tu as à faire pour me sortir de ma cellule !

Merlin rit.

- Ça peut se faire... Tospringe !

Il y eut un clic, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement lorsque Merlin passa les doigts dessus. Arthur s'approcha de la porte.

- Quand as-tu appris à faire ça ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

- Ho, c'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai apprises. J'ai quelques sorts différents pour ouvrir des portes ou des serrures. Je les utilise tout le temps.  
-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as eu de nombreuses occasions d'entrer quelque part par effraction ?

Merlin grimaça un peu, avant de s'éloigner pour éviter la question.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller chercher Gwen et les autres... Sa cellule est plus loin.  
- Merlin !

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'autre cellule. Merlin, quand Arthur demanda comment passer les gardes, poussa le prince, qui se retrouva au milieu des sentinelles. Le sorcier profita de la diversion pour déverrouiller la porte par magie, puis d'agripper magiquement le garde pour le jeter sur la porte de la cellule, qui s'ouvrit en claquant. Sa prise sur le garde avait cependant un peu dérapé, puisqu'il lui avait baissé le pantalon dans la manœuvre, donnant à Gwen et Elyan une superbe vue sur son postérieur.

Arthur entra en souriant :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Gwen hocha la tête, ravie de le voir.

- Oui.

Arthur regarda l'intérieur de la cellule, et fronça les sourcils :

- Où est Morgane ?  
- Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous !

La joie de la servante se transforma en préoccupation.

- Vous devez la retrouver ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans elle, je ne le veux pas !

Arthur et Merlin se regardèrent, avant que le premier des deux ne se tourne vers les frères et sœurs et donne la garde de l'épée à Elyan.

- Retrouvez les chevaux, et ne nous attendez pas. Rentrez immédiatement à Camelot. Merlin et moi allons retrouver Morgane.

Ils hochèrent la tête et coururent hors de la cellule. Gwen se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le prince, et son frère l'emmena hors de vue. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Arthur se tourna vers Merlin.

- Elle est probablement dans la salle du trône avec Morgause et Cenred. Nous allons probablement avoir à l'emmener de force avec nous.

Merlin soupira.

-Vous irez, et je resterai en arrière. Si jamais elle fait quelque chose que je dois contrer par la magie, nous avons besoin qu'elle, Cenred et Morgane ignorent que vous savez à mon sujet.

Arthur quitta la cellule, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

-Allons-y.

~(-)~

Le tocsin d'alarme commença à sonner, et les occupants de la salle se raidirent en regardant autour d'eux avec surprise. Morgane semblait concentrée, mais Cenred ne l'était plus. Au lieu de cela, il éclata de rire et se leva de son trône, souriant avec anticipation.

-Il semblerait que le petit sorcier que tu voulais apprivoiser se soit enfui... Je savais que j'aurais dû simplement le tuer.

Morgane, pour montrer son accord, fit face à sa sœur

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une perte de temps. Merlin ne trahira jamais Arthur, et tant qu'il vivra, il ne servira que lui, et lui seul.  
-Assez, je vais traiter avec lui.

Le ton de Morgause était réprobateur, elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité. Morgane ne semblait pas aussi confiante.

- Mais, et pour Arthur ? S'il s'échappe...

Morgause posa une main sur la joue de sa sœur, se voulant rassurante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur Tu es comme une famille pour lui, et il ne partira pas sans toi. Nous devons seulement attendre, et il viendra à nous, et Merlin avec lui.

~(-)~

Les deux hommes se cachèrent derrière le panneau de bois, se tendant alors que les gardes passaient devant eux à la recherche des évadés. Merlin et Arthur les regardèrent passer, avant de sortir de leur cachette et de passer la porte que les sentinelles venaient de libérer. Ça allait être difficile, il y avait des soldats partout, et ça n'aidait pas de savoir que la femme qu'ils venaient « délivrer » était la raison même de leur emprisonnement.

Ils atteignirent la salle du trône, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Au hochement de tête de Merlin, Arthur marcha tranquillement vers les deux gardes, comme s'il leur faisait une visite de courtoisie.

Ceux-ci sursautèrent quand ils virent qui était devant eux mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Arthur les avait assommés. Dès que ce détail fut réglé, il ouvrit la porte de la salle du trône pour trouver Morgane, une épée sous la gorge, prise en ''otage'' par Cenred.

-N'approchez pas !

Morgane leva les yeux vers son ravisseur, sa voix montrant sa peur.

-Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal !

Ho, comme Arthur avait envie de partir et la laisser là, en vengeance de tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait, à Gwen et à lui. Il y a quelques semaines, il espérait encore pouvoir la sauver, mais maintenant il n'avait plus d'espoir pour elle. Elle avait disparu. L'ancienne Morgane qu'il connaissait était morte, maintenant. C'était devenu certain quand elle avait utilisé sa meilleure amie pour l'attirer lui dans un piège.

Il se rapprocha, se stoppant quand Cenred resserra son emprise.

-Un pas de plus et elle est morte.

Arthur commença à décrire un cercle autour d'eux, s'assurant que Merlin ait toujours une vue claire de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

-Vous êtes un lâche Cenred ! Vous l'avez toujours été.

Le roi se mit à rire.

-Ce sont les lâches qui survivent Arthur. Déposez votre épée.

Mais Arthur n'obéit pas, et la poigne de Cenred se resserra encore. Morgause sortit alors de l'ombre.

-Faites ce qu'il dit.

Lorsque le prince ne montra aucune réaction à sa présence, elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas surpris de me voir.

Il la regarda, sans relâcher son épée, toujours prêt à agir.

-Je sais le mal que vous êtes capable de faire, il n'est donc pas surprenant du tout que vous vous trouviez là.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Ho, mais vous n'en avez aucune idée.

Elle baissa ses mains en direction du sol et les releva brusquement, et ses yeux flamboyaient alors que des colonnes de feu apparaissaient de nulle part. Elle n'avait dit aucune incantation, et Merlin et Arthur comprirent en même temps ce que ça voulait dure.

Elle avait une affinité avec un élément naturel !

Arthur regarda le feu qui faisait rage, se reculant au fur et à mesure que Morgause le dirigeait contre lui. Allez, Merlin, une intervention serait bienvenue maintenant...

-Swertho Mertos !

Arthur entendit tout juste les mots murmurés, et la colonne de feu explosa, envoyant voler les trois comploteurs alors que des pierres du plafond leur tombaient dessus. Arthur ouvrit les yeux après les avoir fermés pendant l'explosion et vit à moitié Merlin en face de lui, qui semblait un peu poussiéreux... Le sorcier les avait protégés de l'explosion.

Arthur se leva, se précipita sur Morgane et la saisit rapidement. Il la jeta sur son épaule en faisant un clin d'œil à Merlin, et les deux hommes se pressèrent hors de la pièce en laissant Cenred et Morgause couchés dans les décombres. Morgane venait juste de revenir à elle quand elle fut saisie, et elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir sa sœur avant d'être emmenée hors de la pièce.

-Reposez moi, je peux marcher !

Arthur secoua la tête en continuant à courir.

-Pas avec votre cheville. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, alors ne vous plaignez pas de l'indignité de cela.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, alors elle s'accrocha à lui, et vit le sourire satisfait de Merlin qui les suivait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de reprendre son rôle et continuer à prétendre qu'elle était toujours la chère dame Morgane qui s'inquiétait pour les gens qu'elle avait essayé de faire tuer. Son plan avait totalement échoué, et tout ça à cause du sorcier qui la suivait derrière son destrier improvisé.

Les deux heures angoissantes qui leur fallut pour rejoindre les chevaux leur parut bien plus que ça, et leur respiration devenait erratique quand ils trouvèrent Gwen et Elyan qui les attendaient.

Arthur les regarda quand il remit Morgane sur ses pieds.

-Je pensais vous avoir dit de ne pas nous attendre ?

Gwen le regarda en secouant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes peut-être un prince, mais je n'ai pas toujours à faire ce que vous dites.

Arthur aurait pu répondre, mais les soldats qui les avaient pris en chasse les rattrapèrent. Avec un hurlement, ils attaquèrent le groupe, et Arthur et Elyan dégainèrent leur épée. Lorsque le prince en eut terminé avec ses adversaires, ils se retourna pour voir qu'Elyan se débrouillait bien avec les siens. Arthur le regarda, surpris :

-Pas mal !

Elyan se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire lent.

-Disons que c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron ! Je crois ?

Ils ne dirent rien de plus et se hâtèrent de monter les chevaux. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de cet endroit dangereux autour du château, et ne ralentirent qu'en arrivant aux frontières de Camelot. Là seulement, ils recommencèrent à parler. Arthur se tourna vers Morgane et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce Cenred voulait de vous ?

Il vit son hésitation, mais eut le mensonge qu'il avait prévu :

-Il essayait de me soutirer des informations mais je ne lui ai rien dit.

Arthur se sentit amer de penser à ce que sa sœur lui faisait.

-Il y a une chose que les hommes comme Cenred ne pourront jamais comprendre, c'est que Camelot a été construit sur la confiance et la loyauté et nous ne serons jamais vaincus si nous restons fidèles à ces idéaux.

Ignorante qu'elle était quant à ses véritables connaissances sur sa situation et celle de Merlin, Morgane ne perçut pas le sous-entendu contenu dans ces mots... la déclaration selon laquelle, tant que lui et Merlin travailleraient ensemble, Morgane et sa sœur ne réussiraient pas.

~(-)~

Le lendemain suivant, Arthur était occupé à écrire une lettre quand on frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

-Entrez, cria-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Gwen entra avec deux robes colorées dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle sourit avec une ironie désabusée.

-Deux robes de soie... Au cas où votre père poserait des questions.

Il la considéra pensivement, reconnaissant pour sa prévoyance.

-Ah ! Où les avez-vous prises ?

Gwen le regarda innocemment.

-Et bien… contentons-nous de dire que personne n'en aura besoin un jour ou deux !

Arthur sourit à l'audace de Gwen, qui avait fouillé dans les placards de Morgane pour se procurer un alibi.

-Comment Elyan s'adapte-t-il ?

Elle sourit et contourna la table pour poser les robes sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Vraiment très bien. Il a remis la forge en fonction et il a un endroit où vivre. Il vous est gré de l'aide que vous lui avez fourni. Merci de m'avoir ramené mon frère. Ça représente pour moi plus que ça ne voudrait dire.

Le sourire d'Arthur s'adoucit, et il hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, c'est comme tu as dit Guenièvre : c'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime quelqu'un.

Elle resta là quelques instants, s'imprégnant de ces mots, avant de sourire et de quitter la pièce. Sa gratitude et son amour pour lui se voyaient dans ses yeux, et Arthur savait qu'elle l'attendrait. Tant qu'il savait qu'un jour ils pourraient être ensemble, il attendrait.

Il retourna à sa lettre, se souriant toujours à lui-même alors que sa plume rayait le papier.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhaw : Awww... Un petit moment mignon entre Arthur et Gwen... je suis vraiment impatiente de voir l'épisode de samedi prochain !**


	36. Le complice du magicien Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Voici un peu d'amusement pour que vous teniez jusque samedi. Et pour mémoire, Liam n'est pas prêt d'être au courant pour la magie de Merlin. C'est plus amusant quand il reste inconscient XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Avis :** Et voilà, on repasse à un chapitre par semaine et bientôt vous aurez le plaisir de revoir Julie qui nous revient enfin :D, Sur ce bonne lecture, ;)

Abeille.

~(-)~

Chapitre 36: Le complice du magicien ~Partie 1~

"Dépêche-toi Liam, ou je vais te laisser derrière!"

L'appel taquin se résonna dans le passage, jusqu'au serviteur blond qui se battait pour retrouver son souffle après avoir couru jusqu'à l'escalier derrière l'orateur.

Haletant par dessus de sa brassée de feuilles, Liam regarda Merlin.

"Pourrais-tu… juste… ralentir ? Ce n'est pas comme si … nous étions en retard … ou autre."

Merlin grimaça.

"Ne sois pas un tel trouble-fête. J'ai pour que tu puisses m'aider avec Arthur tant que Sir Fernir est absent, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'est pas pour moi, tu seras au service de "Tu sais qui"pour les cinq premiers jours…"

Au souvenir du destin dont il avait été sauvé, Liam frissonna. Le clerc en charge de l'organisation de l'élimination des déchets de la ville… qui était aussi l'homme en charge de garder le château et d'empêcher les eaux usées de la ville de contaminer l'approvisionnement en eau de Camelot… puait presque autant que le sujet de ces fonctions.

Il frissonna à nouveau, rattrapant Merlin.

"Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire, servir Bruscar ou sortir en patrouille prolongée avec Sir Fernir."

Merlin gloussa, le mouvement faisant faire un hoquet à la cruche sur le plateau du petit-déjeuner qu'il portait.

"Alors n'es-tu pas content d'éviter les deux ? Rassure-toi et cesse d'être une telle poule mouillée."

Ils arrivèrent les appartements d'Arthur, Merlin balançant son plateau sur une main et ouvrant la porte avec l'autre, avec une telle facilité qu'il rendit Liam un peu envieux. Il devait toujours déposer le plateau ou sinon il risquait de le renverser. Tous deux entrèrent, Arthur déjà debout et clignant de surprise de les voir tous les deux.

Il fronça les sourcils légèrement.

"J'ai manqué quelque chose ?"

Merlin haussa juste les épaules, déposant le plateau sur la table pendant que Liam allait refaire le lit.

"Vous avez envoyé Sir Fernir en patrouille prolongée, souvenez-vous ? Il a laissé Liam derrière, ce qu'il veut dire qu'il aurait été coincé avec Lord Bruscar pour le reste de la semaine… Aussi j'ai usé de mon influence en tant que serviteur de confiance pour qu'il accepte de le laisser m'aider à la place."

Le prince croisa les bras.

"Merlin..."

L'expression du sorcier disait qu'il ne voyait clairement pas où était le problème.

"Quoi ? Avez-vous jamais rencontré Lord Bruscar ?"

"Non, je n'ai jamais eu de raison de le faire et il n'a presque jamais quitté ses appartements. Mais je ne vois pas ton point de vue."

Merlin le regarda, le prince ne savait vraiment rien de rien sur les degré d'importance ou à la baisse.… les princes ne doivent généralement pas être concerné par le dispositif des eaux usées.

"Pour parler crûment, il pue… littéralement. Son assistant habituel est malade pour le moment, aussi Liam aurait du lui être prêté pendant l"absence de Fernir."

Arthur commença à tapper ses doigts sur ses bras, sa patience devenant mince.

"Merlin… si son serviteur habituel ne peut l'aider, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Liam ne pourrait pas le faire."

"Michael a cassé son nez il y a quatre ans."

Tous deux regardèrent Liam, qui grimaçait et continua provisoirement son ouvrage.

"Il n'a plus été capable de sentir quoi que ce soit, depuis. Chacun pari le personnel sait que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été assigné à Lord Bruscar, parce qu'il est le seul qui ne peut s'en plaindre."

Arthur le regarda pendant un moment, avant de lancer un regard entre eux deux et de laisser passer un soupir de résignation.

"Bien… Liam pet t'assister pour le reste de la semaine, Merlin. N'y vois juste pas une excuse pour te relâcher""

Merlin grimaça, tandis qu'Arthur s'asseyait pour commencer à manger son petit déjeuner.

"Pas du tout, Sire."

Le sorcier regarda Liam, victorieux, sa grimace disant qu'il avait bien dit à l'autre serviteur qu'il pouvait régler ça. Il avait peut-être dit la vérité, mais Liam avait été un peu sceptique bien qu'il soit l'un des rares personnes qui savait qu'Arthur et lui étaient amis. Ce fut alors qu'Arthur vit la grimace et glapit.

"Si tu as le temps de sourire de cet air satisfait, alors tu as le temps de faire des choses utiles. Tu peux aller promener mes chiens, les laver et les toiletter quand tu rentreras. Et je veux que mon dîner soit apporté ici à l'heure. Je saurais si ce n'est pas le cas, parce que je serai ici toute la matinée."

Il eut un geste de dégoût à la pile de rapports roulés sur son bureau attendant son attention.

"Les impôts des villages les plus éloignés arriveront au cours des prochains jours, et je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous dire quelle paperasse il me reste à traiter. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être derrière vous pour vous corriger."

Merlin regarda Liam à nouveau, les sourcils relevés. Il soupira alors dramatiquement, avant d'aller préparer les vêtements d'Arthur pour la journée.

"Comme vous voulez, sire, voulez vous que je prenne les coffres-fort à la trésorerie comme d'habitude ? Après que vous ayez confirmé leur arrivée."

Le regard d'Arthur sur le sorcier était totalement plat.

"Bien sûr que je veux, idiot. Penses-tu que je vais avoir le temps de transporter des boites là-bas à toutes les heures de la journée. "

C'était tout aussi bien que Merlin montre son dos à Arthur en ce moment, parce qu'il luttait pour ne pas rire. Derrière lui, Arthur hésita réellement après ce trait, se remémorant bien évidemment la porte de la cellule du château de Fyrien. Se battant encore pour ne pas rire, Merlin déposa les vêtements nécessaires, tandis que Liam finissait de faire le lit … et souriait encore de manière narquoise lorsqu'ils le laissèrent pour aller au chenil.

~(-)~

Le bâton vola dans les air, les chiens de chasse salivant, lui courant après avec de joyeux jappements. Les deux serviteur était sortis hors de la cité, parmi les champs environnants. La journée était humide, le sol détrempé, mais au moins avec Merlin, les chiens ne les avaient pas traînés ici.

Les deux chiens atteignirent le bâton, chacun attrapant un bout et luttant un peu pour l'obtenir afin de le ramener au sorcier. Merlin le prit de le leur mâchoires alors qu'ils le laissaient volontiers prendre la courte branche, les regardant tandis qu'ils attendaient avec impatience qu'il le leur jette à nouveau.

Il gloussa.

"Hey Liam, veux-tu voir quelque chose d'amusant?"

Liam le regarda, un peu confus.

"Quoi?"

Le gloussement de Merlin s'amplifia.

"Disons juste que balader ces deux-là n'est pas la seule que j'ai fait avec eux… Arthur ne sait pas ça, mais vois."

Il regarda les chiens.

"Assis"

Il s'assirent sur leur pattes arrières, les pattes avant tendues.

"Jouez au mort"

L'attention de Liam était maintenant dirigée vers les chiens, qui roulèrent sur leur dos avec leurs pattes en l'air de manière théâtrale. Il commença à secouer la tête, pas sûr S'il fallait être surpris ou pas. C'était à Merlin qu'il parlait.

"Tu apprends aux chiens de chasse à faire des tours ?"

Merlin acquiesça sans honte.

"Yep, veux-tu que je t'en montre un peu plus ?"

"Bien sûr."

Liam commença à sourirait glousser aussi; Il ne devrait vraiment pas être surpris. Tous deux espéraient que le prince ne découvre jamais ça, alors que Liam apprenait rapidement, que Merlin avait aussi enseigner aux chiens à danser sur commande. Faisant de petits geste à l'aide du bâton, et quelques mots murmurés, et le sorcier les fit trotter en cercle, en battant la queue et même en sautillant sur leurs pattes arrières. C'étaient des sortes de mouvements comme un bouffon enseignerait à le faire à un petit terrier dans le cadre de ses performances, et pour la taille des deux chiens, les mouvements leur donnait l'air encore plus ridicule.

Aprs dix minutes de démonstration, Merlin eut un éclat diabolique dans les yeux. Il regarda vers Liam inconscient de ce qui se passait, avant de taper sur l'un des chiens avec le bâton et pointant le blond.

"Donnez-lui un 'calin' "

Ce que Liam apprit ensuite fut septante livres (35 kilos) de chien faisant un saut sur sa poitrine et le frappant à terre. Immédiatement après l'impact, il se retrouva couché sur le sol détrempé, repoussant le chien qui lui bavait sur tout le visage. Quand il réussit enfin à s'assoir, il regarda Merlin et attrapa une poignée de boue pour la jeter sur le sourire narquois du sorcier.

Merlin resta là encore pendant un moment, avant d'essuyer la saleté qui se trouvait maintenant autour de ses yeux. Il haussa les sourcils, avant de se baisser et d'attraper lui-même une poignée de boue et de viser.

~(-)~

Ce fut deux serviteurs couvert de boue qui arrivèrent au château, avec également deux chiens sales en remorque. Ils reçurent un nombre de regards désapprobateurs tandis qu'ils les menaient au chenil, mais rien ne put affaiblir le sourire sur leur visage. Les chiens "souriaient" aussi, tous deux bavants et remuants la queue, haletants joyeusement en découvrant leur canines tandis que les compères atteignaient le chenil et recevaient de l'eau pour les laver. Les deux jeunes hommes l'utilisèrent pour retirer aussi le plus gros qui se trouvait sur eux, bien qu'un voyage par la salle de bains des hommes près des buanderies serait toujours nécessaire, une fois qu'ils aurait fait une halte dans leur cambre respective pour prendre des vêtements propres et pouvoir se changer. Aucun d'eux ne semblait penser qu'Arthur serait impressionné s'il revenait de la promenade comme si ils étaient allés se ourler dans la boue.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la chambre de Liam en premier, puisqu'elle était la plus proche des chenils. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent près des appartements de Gaius pour prendre les vêtements propres de Merlin, cependant, le médecin darda son regard sur eux et secoua la tête de résignation.

"Si tu vas à la buanderie après t'être lavé, n'oublie pas de donner à Maria, le payement de cette semaine pour nettoyer tes affaires. C,est ici sur la table."

Merlin se saisit les pièces de cuivre à l'endroit indiqué ren retraversant la pièce, Gaius le rappelant.

"Et n'oublie pas de reprendre les choses que je lui ai déposée hier!"

Merlin empocha les pièces tandis que Liam et lui quittait la tour. Le blond depuis qu'il vivait au château, avait eu 'sa contribution aux frais de lingerie' déduites de sa paie ainsi que toutes les autres dépenses qui couvraient le coût du savon et le temps que dépensaient les servantes pour nettoyer ses affaires. Gaius, cependant, préférait payer hebdomadairement directement à Maria, la chef des servantes qui travaillait à la lingerie… Cela lui garantissait que le chef de l'équipe du château ne serait pas tenté de prendre "une partie" au passage, comme le médecin savait qu'il l'avait fait par le passé. C'était une des nombreuses scandales mineurs et litiges qu'on pouvait trouver au château, cessa choses qui étaient juste une partie de la vie quotidienne pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de la noblesse. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se passait quelque part.

Il était aussi juste que pour Merlin et Liam sur ses pas, la tentation de taquiner ou de faire des bêtises était juste trop importante. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la salle de bains des hommes, le sorcier avait jeté une petite barre de savon dur sur Liam, pas moins de cinq fois… et Liam avait finalement riposté en lui fouettant la jambe avec sa serviette en guenille.  
Cette sorte de chamailleries étaient telles que le sorcier ne pourrait jamais se les permettre avec Arthur, et une fois que timidité initiale envers Merlin s'était effacée après quelques semaines, Liam avait été plus qu'heureux d'y participer à sa place, même si c'était presque toujours Merlin qui les commençait.

Ils déposèrent leurs vêtements salis à la lingerie, Liam s'assurant que les étiquettes grossières de son nom cousues dans les ourlets de sa chemise et de ses pantalons ne s'étaient pas égarées. Merlin et Gaius avaient obtenus qu'ils gardent leurs affaires séparée lorsqu'elles étaient lavées et mises dans un panier séparé par la suite, panier qui était repris par Merlin une fois qu'il avait payé Maria. Tout autre serviteur, qui apportait ses affaires ici, devait revenir et les retrouver parmi la mêlée de vêtements lavés par eux-même. Avoir des étiquettes brodées à votre nom quelque part dans vos vêtements les rendait plus facile à trouver, et assurait que personne n'essayerait de les embarquer non plus. En passant par les appartements de Gaius pour déposer le panier, sur le chemin de retour aux appartements d'Arthur, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un débarras pour prendre des seaux et des chiffons… Le sol des appartement d'Arthur méritait bien un nettoyage.

Un tour à la citerne au rez-de-chaussée, et plusieurs volées de marches plus tard, tout deux arrivèrent à la suite du prince, pour seulement constater qu'il n'était plus là.

Merlin regarda le bureau vacant.

"Être ici toute la matinée, huh?"

Il donna un coupé de coude à Liam, qui commençait à grimacer.

"Puisqu'il n'es pas là… Course pour voir qui peut finir de nettoyer la moitié de la pièce le premier ?"

Liam commença à sourire, prenant son chiffon dans son seau d'eau. Alors qu'il pouvait encore être un peu timide avec Arthur et très timide avec les autres nobles… quand il y avait juste Merlin dans le coin, il donnait autant qu'il recevait.

"Bien sûr."

~(-)~

Quand Arthur revint dans ses appartement, il trouva un plancher impeccable et encore légèrement humide, ainsi qu'un serviteur en train de polir les meubles. Liam le regarda et hocha la tête poliment, tandis que le prince retournait à son bureau en soupirant.

"Fais toi une faveur, Liam et ne te mêle jamais de politique."

Le serviteur se retourna pour le regarder confus.

"Excusez-moi?"

Arthur secoua la tête tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

"Juste un certain noble d'un royaume voisin… J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de lui sans l'insulter, ce qui m'a pris deux heures."

Il attrapa et commença à sortir des papiers de la pile de rapport qui semblait seulement grandir depuis ce matin, et Liam éclaircit sa voix nerveusement pour attirer son attention. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

Liam détourna le yeux un instant, rassemblant son courage, avant de regarder Arthur en face.

"Voulez-vous que je les trie pour vous ? Ceux des rapports généraux et ceux pour les impôts entrant ?"

Il ne put juste pas garder le contact des yeux, et évita son regard à nouveau.

"Je euh… je travaillais comme assistant personnel, ainsi que serviteur, pour Sir Hargren, le père de Sir Tarven."

Arthur haussa les sourcils, avant de regarder la pile de rapport et alors pointant l'un des fauteuils autour de la table la plus proche.

"Attrape-ça là et assis-toi."

Liam fit ce qui lui était demandé, plaçant le fauteuil à l'opposé d'Arthur et se dirigea timidement vers la pile. ALors, comme Arthur le regardait, il brisa prudemment le sceau de la première, lut les deux premières lignes du rapport, et le déposa à la gauche d'Arthur.

"Rapport général."

Il se dirigea vers le suivant, en répétant le processus et lisant seulement assez pour savoir si le message concernait les impôt ou pas. Il déposa le suivant sir la droite d'Arthur.

"Les impôts"

le prince pris celui-là et hocha la tête vers Liam pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour séparer les rapports en deux piles, et Arthur, qui travaillait encore sur la pile des impôts, dit au serviteur de trier la deuxième en deux, patrouille et autre. Liam fit ce qui lui était demandé, se levant et retournant au polissage des meubles aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait. Ce ne fut pas très longtemps après que Merlin arriva avec le dîner d'Arthur, et le prince quitta son bureau avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci, Liam, tu as sauvé un peu de mon temps au moins. Vous pouvez tous les deux aller à l'armurerie et nettoyer mon équipement. J'en besoin pour quand je visiterai le village de Kale, demain."

Leaving him to his food, the two of them turned and left... Merlin cheekily nudging Liam in the ribs on the way out.  
Le laissant à sa nourriture, tous deux se retournèrent et partirent… Merlin donnant effrontément un coup de coude dans les côtes de Liam sur le chemin.

"Tu dois encore faire la cotte de maille puisque tu as perdu la course."

~(-)~

Liam souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui s'était déposé sur son visage, alors qu'il était assis sur un baril de sable placés entre ses deux jambes et qu'il nettoyait la cotte de maille qu'il tenait. En face de lui était assis Merlin, qui polissait joyeusement les sections de métal plate avec un chiffon, alors que le blond était dans les gravier jusqu'au cou. Il devait admettre que, ce qui est juste est juste, et Merlin l'avait battu pour le nettoyage du plancher. Il se demandait encore où il avait appris à nettoyer si bien à une telle vitesse que Merlin avait fini sa moitié avant qu'il n'ait fait les deux-tiers de sa moitié.

Il soupira et continua de frotter, soulevant éventuellement un pièce impeccable et brillante et la mettant de coté.

"Tu sais, tu ne m'a jamais dit d'où tu venais, Merlin."

L'autre homme fit une pause dans son polissage, un peu surpris.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? J'aurais pensé qu'avec toutes les commères du château, tu aurais su maintenant."

Liam secoua la tête, et Merlin soupira.

"Je suis d'Ealdor, juste à l'extérieur des frontières de Camelot. Un village de ferme typique; minuscule, ennuyeux, tu vois l'idée."

Liam haussa le sourcil.

"C'est pour ça que tu es venu à Camelot, alors ? Parce que c'était ennuyeux ?"

Merlin renifla.

"Non, ma mère m'a expédié et envoyé chez son amis, Gaius. Je la menais à ses retranchements et elle savait qu'il serait capable de me remettre sur les rails"

C'était le tour de Liam de renifler, bien que c'était d'amusement.

"Sur les rails?"

Merlin jeta son vêtement sur lui, Liam grimaçant tandis qu'il l"attrapait avant qu'il ne puisse le frapper au visage.

"Alors, d'où viens-tu, Monsieur je sais tout, viens, laisse ça."

Liam jeta le vêtement, toujours grimaçant.

"Je suis d'Ulwin, la ville qui appartient aux terres de Sir Tarven. Son père, Lors Hargren, m'a pris et m'a élevé. J'étais son serviteur jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, et après ça, j'ai servi Sir Tarven jusqu'à ce qu'il me recommande à Uther et que j'ai un job ici."

"Il vous a refilé, c'est ça ?"

Au regard complice de Merlin, Liam se voûta un peu gêné et acquiesça.

"Je pensais qu'il était sincère au début, mais quand j'y ai réfléchi un peu plus, il est devenu évident pour moi qu'il voulait juste se débarrasser de moi. Il m'a toujours vu comme un embarras."

"un embarras ?"

À la requête de Merlin, Liam secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment, Il a une rancune contre moi depuis qu'il a douze ans. Je pense que cela l'irrite que son père ait fourni tant d'effort pour élever et éduquer un orphelin qu'il venait juste d'arracher à la rue."

Merlin secoua la tête aux bizarreries des nobles.

"Il semblerait que Sir Hargren avait la tête sur les épaules. tandis que Sir Tarven a la tête coincée trop loin dans le cul."

Liam éclata de rire.

"Ne le sont-ils pas tous ? Bien sûr, ni Arthur ou Sir Hargren, mais la plupart d'entre eux."

Il regarda vers la porte de manière furtive, s'assurant que personne ne pourrait les entendre avant de se pencher vers merlin et de murmurer.

"De la même manière, as-tu entendu la rumeur à propos de Lord Jadren ?"

Merlin cligna des yeux.

"Huh?"

Liam regarda vers la porte à nouveau.

"Le seigneur en charge d'organiser et d'enregistrer ce qu'il y a dans le Trésor. Sûr qu'il a été menaçant avec le commis pour qu'il garde le silence à propos de l'argent qu'il a mis dans ses poches."

Merlin regarda Liam de manière spéculative, alors que les conséquences de ces paroles se gravaient en lui.

"Dont il es t'en charge pour le moment… Bien, je vais avoir à surveiller ceci."

Il commença à grimacer.

"Et tu vas m'aider."

Liam le fixa.

"Attends… Quoi?"

Merlin ne dit rien d'autre, il sourit juste à lui-même et recommença à polir l'armure d'Arthur. Liam, après l'avoir regardé pendant plusieurs secondes, haussa les épaules… pensant que Merlin devait juste vouloir plaisanter.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Il ne plaisante pas Liam ! Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez! Hehe, comme vous pouvez le deviner, Liam et Merlin sont des amis solides maintenant (un certain temps a passé depuis "Congé maladie"). Liam agit encore nerveusement quand il est avec des nobles, mais avec Merlin et ses taquineries, il ose taquiner et plaisanter en retour. Je pense que c'est mignon que Merlin ait un ami avec qui il puisse réellement rigoler, puisque Arthur ne se relâchera jamais totalement puisqu'il est prince.**  
**Aussi, il y a une note aléatoire concernant le nom que j'ai donné au mec chargé de faire en sorte que les eaux usées ne contaminent pas l'eau de Camelot… Son nom, Bruscar , est une mot de patois irlandais signifiant "déchet" hehehehehehe, Je suis méchante XD**


	37. Le complice du magicien Partie 2

**Alaia Skyhawk: J'en ai mis un peu plus d'Arthur dans celui-ci, … et de Liam aussi …Plus de 500 reviens whaaah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 37: Le complice du magicien ~Partie 2~

C'était un Merlin légèrement ennuyé qui montait derrière Arthur le lendemain, Liam à coté de lui alors que le trio était sur le chemin de retour vers Camelot depuis le village de Kale. Quelqu'un du village s'était plaint, à propos des impôts, et puisqu'il s'agissait du même homme qui s'était plaint l'année précédente, Arthur avait été envoyé pour lui parler fermement.

Pour raccourcir cette longue histoire, ils avaient monté pendant une heure de telle manière que le prince n'avait pu passer que vingts minutes à parler à l'offensé et au reste du village, afin de repasser une autre heure de cheval pour le retour. Arthur ne se plaignait pas cependant, cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour mettre de coté la paperasse pour le matin.

Quand le trio s'arrêta à coté de la rivière et qu'Arthur s'installa lui-même sur une pierre pour regarder les feuilles mortes dériver dans le courant, Merlin lui donna un regard complice et prit une branche droite d'un saule à proximité… Il se mit ensuite à tailler trois baguettes assez longues dedans.

Arthur le vit et fronça des sourcils.

"Merlin que diable es-tu en train de faire ?"

Merlin grimaça, alors qu'il allait prendre une bourse du sac sur sa selle et sortit plusieurs longueurs de corde tressée avec des crochets en métal qui lui était attaché.

"Bien Je savais que viendrais ici, t'asseoir ici une paire d'heure pour éviter la paperasse à votre retour à Camelot, aussi j'ai pensé que si nous allions traîner à ne rien faire, nous pourrions aussi bien faire un peu de pêche. Nous n'avons pas apporté de nourriture avec nous, alors nous devons trouver quelque chose pour dîner."

Arthur le regarda.

_"pêcher?"_

Merlin haussa les sourcils, à la fois amusé et d'interrogation, alors qu'en arrière Liam regardait la scène avec une acceptation aveugle. Il était habitué à ça maintenant.

L'autre serviteur eut un sourire narquois.

"As-tu jamais pêché auparavant ?"

Arthur roula les yeux..

"Bien sûr que j'ai déjà pêché avant."

Il s'arrêta.

"Bien, ok, j'avais 7 ans la dernière fois que j'ai pêché."

Merlin acheva de lier la première pièce de la ligne à un des bâtons, et lui tendit alors la canne improvisée.

"Alors, il est temps que vous y retourniez."

Il regarda Liam et pointa sur sa gauche.

"Hé, Liam, retourne cette bûche morte et regarde s'il n'y a pas quelque chose en dessous que nous pourrions utiliser pour servir d'appât."

Le serviteur aux cheveux blonds s'exécuta, tandis que Merlin achevait de mettre une ligne sur deux autres bâton. Il vint alors, souriant faiblement, et offrit à son compagnon serviteur une poignée de divers larves et vers frétillants.

Merlin grimaça, en attrapant un et l'empalant sur son hameçon.

"Merci."

Liam se dirigeait maintenant vers Arthur et lui tendit une poignée de vers et de larves. Le prince les regarda juste pendant quelques secondes, avant d'en prendre un de manière dégoutée et de grimacer tandis qu'il le mettait sur son hameçon.

Quant à Liam, il en prit juste un pour lui et coinça le reste dans la poche de sa veste, intérieurement amusé qu'Arthur soit si dégoûté par un ver. Il s'assit lui-même sur la berge et jeta sa ligne dans l'eau près d'un arbre surplombant la rivière, tandis qu'à une courte distance, Merlin corrigeait un prince indigné qui avait presque jeté sa ligne dans un arbre qui surplombait la rivière. Il s'installèrent alors en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse sur la ligne de Merlin ne l'oblige à tirer sur la ligne tendue, à sauter sus ses pieds et à reculer pour s'éloigner de l'eau. Le résultat fut une truite de bonne taille qu'il traîna hors de la rivière jusqu'à la rive de galets vers laquelle le sorcier s'élança et donna une claque avec le boit de la tige pour l'assommer.

Il utilisa un morceau de la ligne de rechange pour accrocher le poisson qui se débattait encore légèrement près des chevaux. avant de prendre un nouveau morceau de 'l'appât' de Liam et de relancer sa ligne. Peu de temps après que Liam en ait attrapé un, furent suivi par une seconde prise de Merlin et de Liam. Pendant ce temps, Arthur fut terrible et combattait l'envie de jurer, tandis qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose mordait l'hameçon, il finissait par le perdre.

Liam se demanda alors si cela valait la peine de dire au prince que la première traction , pour fixer le crochet, était vraiment important… Il tirait d'un coup sec sur sa perche soit trop fort soit trop timidement, et dans les deux cas, il en résultait généralement que le crochet ressortait de la bouche du poisson ou qu'il était recraché par le poisson.

Après deux autres échec de plus, le prince jeta sa canne de dégoût et alla chercher un peu de bois pour le feu, évacuant sa frustration sur les silex pour allumer le feu. Son humeur s'améliora un petit peu quand les poissons qu'ils avaient pris furent nettoyé et cuits, et ce fut lorsqu'ils se préparaient à bouger après leur halte de deux heures que Merlin poussa Liam et lui chuchota, Arthur à distance de sécurité, près des chevaux.

"Quand nous reviendrons à Camelot, toi et moi irons faire une visite aux trésors."

Liam fut ébranlé, regardant l'autre serviteur choqué.

"Quoi ? Je pensais que tu _plaisantais_ !"

Merlin grimaça, en secouant la tête.

_"Nope."_

~(-)~

Le sifflement joyeux fit légèrement écho dans le passage, totalement en contradiction avec l'expression semi-terrifiée sur le visage du complice du siffleur. Merlin et Liam se promenaient dans le couloir principal dans la direction générale du bureau du trésor, avant que le sorcier ne s'esquive dans un passage latéral qu'il ne siffle à Liam.

"Va et surveille pendant que je compte ça."

Liam déglutit nerveusement, avant de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

"Tu ferais mieux de savoir ce que tu fais, Merlin… Si je perds mon job à cause de ceci…"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien! Maintenant va surveiller."

Merlin se souriait encore à lui même tandis que le blond rejoignait la jonction pour surveiller le passage principal. Avec lui là, cela le laissait libre de faire un petit "tour de passe-passe" sans que Liam ne puisse le voir.

_"Tospringe!"_

Le sort était à peine plus fort qu'un soupir, certainement trop faible pour que Liam l'entende avec sa tête coincée dans le coin comme il l'était. Merlin commença à prendre des poignées de pièces en or et en argent dans le coffre-fort et à les empiler par dix sur le sol aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Aussitôt que la boîte fut vide, il prit un morceau de charbon et de papier dans sa poche et commença à griffonner le total dessus.

"As-tu bientôt fini ?"

Pauvre Liam, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Seule l'assurance de Merlin que , si ils étaient pris, alors il prendrait l'entière responsabilité, l'avait fait accepter de l'aider… Et il était clair qu'il avait déjà des doutes. Merlin ajouta la date à sa note et la plia, en utilisant une torche à proximité pour faire fondre l'extrémité d'un bâton de cire qu'il avait aussi pris dans sa poche et scella la feuille de papier en utilisant le sceau de son anneau en argent pour marquer l'empreinte. Il la regarda un moment, satisfait. Maintenant Jadren ne serait plus en mesure de dire que ceci venait juste d'être constitué… pas quand Arthur le soutiendrait quand il aurait dit au prince le résultat de leur investigation.

Empochant la note et oubliant commodément à quel point Arthur allait être probablement ennuyé à la fin de tout ceci, Merlin remit les pièces dans la boîte et la ferma avec un cliquetis ferme et assez fort. Le son apporta un soupir de soulagement de la part de Liam, qui accepta la boîte lorsque le sorcier la lui passa.

Ils recommencèrent leur marche vers le bureau du trésor, Merlin ouvrant la voie pour entrer confiant et joyeux tandis qu'il parlait aux deux clercs.

"Voici les taxes du village de Geen. Çela doit être comptés et enregistrés comme d'habitude."

Les clercs hochèrent la tête, l'un d'eux prenant la boîte et la plaçant sur un plateau derrière eux. Seul Lord Jadren et le prince Arthur avait la clé nécessaire pour l'ouvrir, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Arthur n'avait jamais tenu à ce que le sorcier apporte ces boîtes ici… Eh bien jusqu'à récemment, en fait. Maintenant, il savait que le sorcier pouvait les ouvrir.

La boîte livrée, Merlin sortit alors pendant que Liam le suivait, et une fois en-dehors de la pièce, le sourire que Liam commençait à redouter revint.

"Tu as choisi un moment idéal pour me parler de cette rumeur. Avec les impôts qui arrivent de tout le royaume, et qui passent tous par Arthur. Il m'a toujours mis dans la même catégorie qu'eux car il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance avec eux "

Il se frotta les mains ensemble d'anticipation.

"Maintenant, il est temps de fouiller les appartements de Lord Jadren. Nous pouvons y aller aussitôt qu'il en partira pour venir ici."

Liam s'arrêta péniblement de lui-même pour crier d'une voix aigüe, mais même si son exclamation haletante donnait l'effet de son expression.

_"Es-tu fou ?"_

"Je sais ce que je fais, Liam, J'ai fait ce genre de choses des tas de fois."

"C'est ce qui m'inquiétait…"

~(-)~

Les bocaux s'entrechoquèrent quand ils bougèrent, le médecin parcourant à travers ses approvisionnements afin de vérifier qu'il avait noté tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Merlin et Liam lui avaient été prêté cet après-midi, d'après l'arrangement habituel qu'il avait avec Arthur. Gaius se sourit à lui-même, en pendant au jeune homme calme qui était devenu un ami si stable pour son protégé. Merlin avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Liam, qui avait une bonne tête sur les épaules avec beaucoup de bon sens. Liam garderait Merlin en dehors des ennuis jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

La porte fut secouée lors de son ouverture, Merlin entrant en riant aux éclats alors derrière lui, Liam était à bout de souffle. Gaius fronça les sourcils de confusion, avant que Merlin ne remarque son expression et ne glousse.

"Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste parier avec lui qu'il ne pourrait pas m'écraser ic, et j'ai gagné!"

Le médecin secoua la tête d'amusement, marchant vers son protégé et lui tendant la liste qu'il avait écrit.

"Bien, si vous avez assez d'énergie pour ça, alors vous pouvez aller en ville et faire demander ceci pour moi à mon revendeur habituel. Et ne traînez pas, le prince Arthur s'attend toujours à ce que vous lui apportiez son souper à l'heure."

Merlin accepta joyeusement.

"Bien sûr, allons-y, Liam!"

Il se tourna et rejoignit la porte, Liam le suivant après l'avoir fixé un instant… se demandant définitivement s'il _voulai_t vraiment le faire. Cependant, l'enthousiasme de Merlin était trop… enthousiaste pour être ignoré, et il le suivit avec un long soupir de souffrance.

Il fixait encore mécontent le sorcier au moment où il entrèrent dans la ville basse.

"...Merlin."

Merlin lui donna un long coupé d'oeil indigné, quand il le remarqua.

"Quoi ? Ce n'était pas si près… J'ai été bien plus proche."

"Nous avons presque été pris !"

Au regard de Liam, Merlin l'observa comme s'il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème.

"Comment étais-je supposé savoir qu'il avait oublié sa bague préférée ?"

Merlin pencha la tête pensif.

"Cependant comment peut-il se permettre d'avoir autant de bagues, d'épingles en or et argent, de chaîne de décoration pour cape et de broderie fantaisie sur ses robes, alors qu'il n'est qu'un noble _mineur_… J'aimerais _vraiment_ savoir."

Liam grinça des dents

"Nous avons dû nous cacher dans ses rideaux! Un _éternuement_ et il nous aurait eu !"

Merlin cligna des yeux.

"Tu pense que les rideaux étaient mauvais ?… Attends jusqu'à ce que tu aies essayé les placard, ou d'être coincé sous un lit pendant que la personne que tu espionnes dors dedans… c'est pire."

Liam prit une grand inspiration et expira, en secouant la tête.

"Tu est vraiment fou, tu es absolument dingue!"

"Veux-tu venir avec moi à la taverne ce soir ?"

Merlin donna à Liam le regard le plus appuyé qu'il pouvait.

"Je vais acheter …"

Liam regarda derrière lui, stressé par ses dernières pensées… Il avait _vraiment _besoin d'un verre maintenant.

"…Bien sûr."

~(-)~

Un moyen infaillible pour déstresser un complice réticent… le rendre complètement incapable de marcher en ligne droite après lui avoir acheté sept tasses de cidre…

Merlin laissa échapper un rot étouffé, pas complètement apte à gérer sa coordination lui-même, tandis qu'il manoeuvrait, avec le jeune homme à moitié suspendu à ses épaules, de la rue jusqu'au château. Liam avait été une boule de nerfs quand ils avaient apporté son souper à Arthur, l'expression du prince disant clairement qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Merlin avait juste haussé les épaules comme s'il voulait dire "aucune idée", et avait juste poursuivi … avant de glisser Liam jusqu'à la taverne et de silloner à travers tous les buveurs plus que disposés envers l'alcool. Cette quantité aurait pu être un mauvais calcul cependant, pas seulement pour Liam mais aussi pour Merlin lui-même.

Merlin cligna des yeux nébuleusement, frottant son nez lorsqu'il commença à le démanger, et en lâchant presque son compagnon de beuverie quand il éternua, vingt mètres pus bas dans la rue, une torche sortit et un gros tonneau de bois bascula, Liam le pointant et pouffant d'un rire d'ivre.

"Hey regarde, c'est tombé."

ALors qu'il continuait de pouffer, un Merlin plutôt ivre se sentir intérieurement soulagé… et se rappela que quatre tasses de cidre plus un sorcier ne font pas une bonne combinaison. Il se pencha sur un Liam encore alcooliquement inconscient contre le mur d'un maison et fit claquer ses doigts en face de lui … Liam regarda juste au loin dans une stupeur imbibée.

Assuré que le serviteur n'était pas en état de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, Merlin regarda autour avant de tendre une main devant son visage et de murmurer.

_"Glan an intinn agus corp de an braon."_

Un instant plus tard, il eut à combattre une envie urgente de gémir, tandis que l'alcool joyeux était remplacé par une gueule de bois instantanée. Liam était encore inconscient, alors qu'un Merlin à présent douloureusement sobre l'attrapait et le remmenait au château.

"Vous ne serez pas si joyeux demain matin."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (est toujours en train de rire de l'écriture de la dernière scène) XD**


	38. Le complice du magicien Partie 3

**Alaia Skyhawk: Pauvre Liam XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

~(-)~

**Chapitre 38: Le complice du magicien ~Partie 3~**

Ok. qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Et ce vacarme tonitruant… Est-ce que c'était … une porte ?

Liam grogna tandis qu'il sentait un pied le pousser dans les côtes, ouvrant ses yeux plein de nuages et plissant les yeux à la lumière du matin qui traversait la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Il cligna alors des yeux. Attendez, ce n'était pas sa chambre.

"Réveille-toi, belle au bois dormant, le petit déjeuner est presque prêt."

Le blond cligna des encore quelques fois, avant de lever les yeux pour voir un Merlin légèrement éméché le regardant. Ce fut alors que sa gueule de bois remit les pièces en place, et il réalisa où il était.

Il était allongé sur une pile de vieux tas de sac de chanvre, sur le sol de la chambre de l'autre serviteur.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

Merlin soupira, semblant un peu amusé.

"Eh bien, Lorsqu'on vous donne le choix entre te transporter sur sept volées de marches pour te ramener jusqu'à ta chambre juste au-dessous du grenier de l'aile des serviteurs avant de redescendre pour remonter ici et te transporter ici et ne pas avoir à monter d'autre escaliers… Je me suis imaginé que tu étais tellement imbibé que ça ne te dérangerait pas de dormir sur mon plancher."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ne te plains pas alors que je t'ai amené ici, bien que tu ronfles. Tu le savais ?"

Merlin le tira sur sur ses pieds, avant de lui tendre un paquet de vêtements.

"J'ai été les chercher pour te les ramener. Tu peux juste mettre tes vêtements d'hier avec mes affaires et celles de Gaius. Je te les ramènerai après qu'ils aient été lavé."

Il sortir de la pièce et descendit les quelques marches, laissant Liam se changer avant de le suivre. Merlin le soulagea de son paquet de toile piquante lorsqu'il lui donna, et le jeta dans la corbeille près de le porte. Il s'installa ensuite à table qui avait été mise pour trois, et indiqua à Liam se s'asseoir en face de lui.

C'est alors que Gaius vint et déposa un petit gobelet rempli d'un liquide de couleur noir en face du blond.

"Bois ça. Ça t'aidera à t'éclaircir la tête… Le mieux est de le faire en une fois."

Liam lança un coup d'oeil à la tasse, avant de regarder Merlin. Le sorcier grimaça juste.

"Pince-toi le nez, de cette manière tu n'auras pas sentir en plus de le goûter."

Il l'observa, tandis que le blond attrapait la tasse et retenait sa respiration tandis qu'il le portait à ses lèvres. Liam l'avala d'une seule gorgée, puis il eut une violente quinte de toux.

"Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?"

Merlin haussa son sourcil, grimaçant un peu.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir."

Gaius retourna s'asseoir après les avoir servi le porridge en trois parts. Il regarda la paire de manière plutôt désapprobatrice.

"Bien, malgré le fait que vous avez semblé bien vous être amusé la nuit dernière, n'oubliez pas que vous avez encore des corvées à faire. Arthur n'aura aucune sympathie pour votre … condition actuelle. Je suggère que vous mangiez en vitesse et d'y aller avant d'être en retard."

Les deux serviteurs se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un instant, puis se mirent à manger leur petit déjeuner aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient le faire.

~(-)~

Lorsque le couple entra dans les quartiers d'Arthur environ vingts minutes plus tard, ce fut un regard vide qu'ils reçurent du prince. Il était assis sur son bureau dans sa chemine de nuit, essayant clairement de prendre de l'avance sur les rapports d'aujourd'hui. Ils pouvaient voir dans son expression que leur gueule de bois était écrite sur tout leur visage, et il n,avait même pas eu à demander où ils avaient été la nuit dernière. Cela ne les empêcha par de grimacer tous les deux, alors qu'ils se mettaient à leur corvée.

La perception de son regard bleu fixe resta sur eux pendant qu'ils faisaient le lit et sortaient ses vêtements, Liam s'occupant de la tâche la moins enviable : prendre le pot de chambre d'Arthur pour le vider. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de ça, le sorcier profita de l'opportunité pour tendre quelque chose au prince.

Arthur regarda les bouts de papier scellés.

"C'est à quel sujet ?"

Merlin lui donna un sourire sournois

"Gardez les juste dans un endroit sauf jusqu'à ce que j'en n'aies à nouveau besoin, et ne l'ouvrez pas."

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Merlin..."

le sorcier roula les yeux.

"Ce n'est rien d'extrêmement sérieux. J'enquête juste sur une rumeur sur un noble, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'impartial pour garder mes pièces à conviction pour prouver que je n'ai pas juste maquiller les choses écrites sur ses nos. J'en aurai beaucoup plus dans les prochains jours."

Arthur lui prit la pièce de papier, le plaçant dans une boîte verrouillable qu'il gardait sur son bureau et refermant le couvercle. Son expression refléta le ton de danger dans sa voix.

"Ce serait mieux si ce n'était pas une autre de tes blagues, Merlin. Je tiendrai l'oeil sur tes 'pièces à conviction', mais tu ferais mieux de m'informer une fois que tu en auras assez."

Merlin acquiesça joyeusement.

"Ne vous inquiètez pas, je le ferai."

Ce fut alors que Liam revint dans la pièce, semblant un peu mal à l'aise tandis qu'il ramenait le pot de chambre vidé et rincé à présent pour le placer sous le lit d'Arthur… Merlin détestait cette corvée aussi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, et qu'Arthur s'était installé pour le travail de la matinée, les deux jeunes hommes s'occupèrent de prendre les chiens pour une autre belle et longue promenade… et avoir le plaisir de les faire danser lorsqu'ils seraient là-bas.

~(-)~

Plus tard, dans la même journée, le coucher de soleil depuis longtemps passé, ce fut un jeune serviteur qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bailler, qui traversait la minuscule salle à manger près des cuisines. C'était l'endroit où tout les serviteurs qui vivaient au château mangeaient, leurs repas consistant en un porridge fade, de pain grossier, de soupe claire et tout ce qui était laissé de ce qui était cuisiné pour les nobles du château. C'était un régime terne, à l'exception occasionnellement de quelques restes intéressants. La plupart de la nourriture était froide au moment où quelqu'un la trouvait pour la manger, et cela incluait la nourriture cuisinée spécialement pour le personnel.

Ce soir, pour ne pas changer, Liam étant arrivé si tard que les cuisiniers étaient aller dormir et avaient laissé les restes de nourriture sur une large table sur un des côtés. La plupart des pains seulement à moitié rassis était déjà parti, et le reste de soupe aux pommes de terre et aux oignons dans la marmite était déjà presque complètement froide. Il y avait étonnamment quelques morceaux de poulet rôti, cuit pour des nobles sans doutes, encore accroché à une carcasse sur un plateau de service. Il se dépêcha de tous les prendre, puisque cette heure de la soirée apportait aussi un des tracas habituels de sa vie à Camelot.

Fourrant les bribes de viandes dans sa bouche, avant de se servir un peu d soupe dans un bol et de saisir un des plus petits morceaux de pain, Liam traversa la pièce faiblement éclairée pour s'asseoir près du milieu d'une des longues tables endommagées. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers la porte, alors qu'il avalait le dernier morceaux de poulet, avant de commencer à déchirer des morceaux de son pain et de faire comme si ça et la soupe étaient les seules choses qu'il avait prises. Il avait juste à espérer maintenant qu'il pourrait finir son souper avant qu'un source de tracas se présente.

Il ne fut pas aussi chanceux que ces quelques derniers jours, la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd alors que deux jeunes hommes à forte carrure entraient. Liam fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais aussitôt qu'ils trouvèrent qu'il n'y restait plus que de la soupe et du pain, et virent la carcasse de poulet parfaitement propre, ils prirent leur nourriture et s'installèrent chacun à coté de lui.

La plupart lui demanderait, si il savait que la vue d'une carcasse sans viande les inciterait à l'ennuyer, alors pourquoi ne les avait-il pas laissé dessus ? À vrai dire, même si il l'avait fait, ils l'auraient accusé d'avoir pris le bon et leur avoir laissé seulement que de maigre restes… Pourquoi leur abandonner le plaisir de la bonne viande rôtie alors que ces deux brutes allait de toute manière s'en prendre à lui ?

"Oi, rat ! Où est-ce que tu caches toute cette viande sur le corps squelettique qui est le tien ?"

Liam grinça des dents alors qu'il était frappé si fort à l'épaule qu'il laissa presque échapper son bol de soupe. Il ne leva pas les yeux alors qu'il murmurait.

"Il n'y en avait aucune quand je suis arrivé 'ci, 'lors comment je pourrais prendr' ce qui y était pas ?"

Bon sang, pourquoi devait-il toujours reprendre son argot habituel lorsqu'il parlait à ces deux là ? Il grimaça tandis qu'il se donnait une bonne taloche à l'arrière de sa tête, se souvenant. Ah oui, si il parlait comme si il avait eu une éducation réelle, alors ces deux-là l'ennuierait encore plus. Les deux hommes travaillaient aux écuries, chargés de s'occuper de toutes les tâches et équipements ainsi que certaines des montures les plus précieuses. Cela les rendait arrogants et plein d'assurance en eux, et cela le rendait … un petit nouveau dans l'équipe, celui qui était encore en probation … une cible facile.

Il fut à nouveau secoué, le garçon d'écurie à sa droite, se renfrognant.

"Penses-tu que tu es plus haut et plus puissant maintenant ? Parce que tu as été autorisé à suivre le prince, et parce que tu es ami avec son valet ? Ne places pas tes espoir trop haut. Au premier faux pas et tu seras hors d'ici plus qu'un sorcier ne va sur le bloc du bourreau."

Et il y avait une autre raison au fait qu'ils le harcèlent, son amitié avec Merlin. Le fait qu'il avait été pris pour servir Arthur pendant que Merlin avait été blessé, malgré avoir seulement travaillé au château un mois avant ça, avait laissé une grande rancoeur chez beaucoup d'autres serviteurs. Que Merlin l'ait pris son son aile, et même tiré quelques ficelles pour lui éviter d'avoir à servir Lord Bruscar cette semaine, avait aussi empiété sur le coeur de ceux qui n'aimaient pas le jeune serviteur aux cheveux noirs. Ces deux hommes se trouvaient parmi ceux qui n'aimaient pas beaucoup Merlin, pour aucune autre raison que parce qu'il étaient jaloux de lui et de son statut de serviteur de confiance. Merlin était fermement installé aux côtés d'Arthur et rien à part la mort ou une punition pour un crime sérieux, ne le ferait pas bouger. En tant que serviteur de confiance, il était à présent intouchable aussi bien par tous ceux concernés parmi le personnel qui souhaiteraient lui poser des problèmes … et cela signifiait que s'en prendre à Liam, en tant que serviteur encore dans sa période de probation, était ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de mieux.

Liam continua à grincer des dents tandis qu'il finissait rapidement sa soupe, ignorant les tapes qu'il recevait des deux hommes, les coups de coude dans ses cotes et ses épaules ce qui ajouterait encore des bleus à ceux qui couvrait déjà ses bras et ses côtes. Merlin sachant ce qu'il était à propos de 'la structure politique' parmi le personnel du château, ne l,avait jamais posé de questions à propos de ces bleus. Il y avait eu quelques fois où Liam avait vu dans ses yeux que Merlin aurait voulu le défendre des tourments, comme il savait que son ami devait en subir, mais en même temps, il avait du faire face à des traitements similaires quand il avait commencé. Ceux qui étaient déjà établis s'en prenaient toujours aux nouveaux serviteurs, particulièrement les nouveaux hommes. Vous aviez juste à laisser passer ces choses et à travailler pour gagner un statut suffisant pour en être protégé jusqu'à un certain niveau. S'il se levait pour son ami, Merlin ne lui ferait aucune faveur, bien au contraire en fait. Si Merlin se levait pour lui, alors il serait comme l'autre serviteur, et le reste du personnel diraient qu'il était trop faible pour le faire lui-même.

Liam se leva et jeta son bol dans le baquet à la fin de la table de service, content de laisser les deux brutes à leur repas. Il frotta ses nouveaux bleus lorsqu'il retourna à sa chambre, résigné par la situation. Je devait juste continuer d'essayer, continuer de travailler dur pour le mois qui restait de sa période de probation. Après ça il ne devrait plus avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Il devait juste espérer et avoir confiance dans le fait qu'aider Merlin dans ses investigations ne couperait pas court cet espoir.

~(-)~

Le sorcier avala en vitesse le reste de son petit déjeuner, étouffant un bâillement restant de la dernière nuit, avant de se lever de son siège à table.

Merlin frotta son cou, massant la rigidité persistance qui s'y était logée après les travaux de la nuit précédente. c'était bien après minuit qu'il avait fini par aller dormir, avec les images qu'il avait vu se mélangeant dans sa tête.

Gaius le surveillait de près, le médecin travaillant sur la préparation d'un remède pour quelque chose ou autre. Il avait cette expression pensive et encore solennelle sur son visage qu'il avait souvent lorsque quelque chose l'inquiétait, mais il n'en était pas encore au point d'être sérieusement préoccupé.

Il garda le silence tandis que son protégé faisait un mouvement pour quitter la pièce, mais le cassa avant que Merlin ne puisse réellement atteindre la porte.

"… Tu n'es pas en train de faire quelque chose qui pourrait attirer des ennuis à Liam, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin s'arrêta dans son élan. Il aurait du savoir que cette discussion serait abordée. Gaius n'était pas complètement aveugle après tout. Il connaissait les signes lorsque son protégé était sur quelque chose.

"Pas vraiment, je lui ai promis que si quoique ce soit arrivait, j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité."

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"Merlin, il est encore dans sa période de probation, recommandation de sir Tarven ou pas. Si il est trouvé en train d'agir hors de ses prérogatives avant la fin de sa probation, il sera renvoyé."

Merlin soupira.

"Écoutez, il y a une rumeur parmi le personnel selon laquelle Lord Jadren glisse de l'or dans ses propres poches. J'ai un peu questionné autour de moi après que Liam l'ait mentionné devant moi, et crois-moi presque tout le monde parmi le personnel en a entendu parler. La seule chose qui empêche quiconque de le dire à Uther est qu'ils savent que ce sera leur parole contre celle d'un noble."

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"Lord Jadren vient d'une famille loyale et de confiance. Je ne suis pas surpris. Es-tu sûr que cette rumeur est vraie, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu risques de mettre Liam dans beaucoup d'ennuis."

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face, un expression de grimace se dessinant.

"J'ai aperçu quelque chose au bureau du trésor la nuit dernière, puisque je savais que Jadren serait ici en retard à cause du nombre de boîtes que j'ai descendu là-bas hier. Je l'ai vu faire, Gaius, noter délibérément de faux totaux."

L'expression grimaçée devint un franchement de colère tandis qu'il continuait.

"Je l'ai aussi vu frapper une de ses clerc après qu'il ait empoché ce qu'il avait pris, et les avoir prévenus de rester calme s'ils tenaient à leur vie."

Gaius se raidit tandis que les mots s'écoulaient.

"Il a menacé de les tuer si ils parlaient ?"

Merlin hocha la tête.

"Oui, et je ne veux pas le laisser s'en tirer avec ça. Personne n'était dans le couloir du bureau à cet heure, donc je peux dire que j'ai surpris la scène lorsque je suis allé espionner après avoir installé Arthur pour la nuit. Je ne peux pas laisser ces deux êtres être punis pour ce qu'il a fait, et je ne laisserai pas Liam prendre un seul risque, non plus. La pire partie de mes investigations est terminée, ce qui reste à faire est complètement sans danger, depuis que je connais tous les des patrouilles du châ peux me faire confiance pour ça, je ne fais ça uniquement pour Camelot, mais aussi pour ces deux clercs et Liam. Une fois que j'aurais ma preuve, et que je serais sûr de ça après avoir dénoncé Jadren, Uther apprendra que Liam m'a averti… Liam en sera récompensé."

Gaius soupira. Son protégé s'était encore mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

"Sois juste prudent de ne pas prendre le retour de feu… tu es à l'abri grâce à son statut, mais Liam est très vulnérable. Ne fais pas quelque chose que vous pourriez tous les deux regrettez."

Merlin détourna les yeux, soupirant à nouveau avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une fois au bas de la tour, il força son expression en un sourire joyeux, mais derrière lui, ses pensées étaient encore tourmentées.

Avoir une paire d'yeux supplémentaire, même si la personne ignorait qu'il avait la magie, serait extrêmement utile pour garder l'oeil sur les risques de danger pour Arthur ou Camelot. Si Liam découvrait ce genre de chose grâce à cet exercice, alors il saurait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'autre serviteur si une situation se présentait où il aurait besoin d'une autre paire de yeux. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas effrayer son nouvel ami avec tout ceci, et il devait juste se demander ce que Liam ferait de lui maintenant.

~(-)~

Merlin était vraiment particulièrement fou pour qu'ils le fassent. Il devait l'être. Pourquoi d'autre semblerait-il trouver que toute cette situation était amusante ?

Liam lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, tenant le guet pour la dernière des nombreuses fois de ces trois derniers jours, tandis que son collègue comptait le contenu d'un autre coffre-fort plein d'impôts. Il avait remis l'entièreté de ses notes à Arthur, qui avait accepté à contrecoeur la poignée de notes à chacune des deux dernières soirées.

Merlin scella sa dernière note, remettant les pièces dans la boîte et la prenant à Liam. Il le donna alors à son collègue serviteur le sourire tant redouté.

"Je pense que j'ai assez de preuves maintenant. C'est le dernièr des impôts qui devait rentrer, alors tout ce que j'ai besoin de faire maintenant est de voler le livre de compte, ainsi je pourrais comparer les totaux enregistrés par Jadren aux miens."

Quelque soit la réponse que Liam pourrait avoir faite ou murmurée, il savait que Merlin l'ignorerait de toute manière.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais si ils correspondent ? Alors quoi ? Nous pourrions être jetés dans les cachots ou pire"

Comme il l'avait prévu, Merlin n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai donné les preuves à Arthur, idiot. Si il apparaît que la rumeur était fausse, alors le pire que nous obtiendrions de lui serait une semaine à nettoyer les étables."

Liam n'était pas totalement rassuré.

"Es-tu sûr?"

Merlin hocha la tête en toute confiance.

"Absolument. C'est le pire que Mr l'idiot puisse faire. Alors, tu en es ?"

Liam, avec un soupir résigné, répondit.

"...Ok."

Merlin lui donna une tappe sur l'épaule.

"Très bien alors, je te verrais au débarras près des quartiers de Gaius à la troisième heure après le coucher du soleil. Mais d'abord, vérifions où il le garde."

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir, Liam traîner péniblement derrière lui avec la boîte. Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau du trésor, Merlin fut aussi confiant et désinvolte comme toutes les autres fois. Cette fois cependant, il engagea une conversation avec les clercs, et avait rit avec Liam et la paire durant une minute. Liam aurait pu oubli. la raison pour laquelle ils se tenait là, si ce n'est le fait que durant un épisode particulièrement vigoureux où il mimait une blague, Merlin fit un tour complet sur place pour s'adapter à son récit, mais surtout jetait un coup d'oeil aux étagères derrière le bureau de Jadren tandis que son dos faisait face aux clercs.

Le paire était toujours souriante, lorsque Merlin eut fini la plaisanterie et leur dit adieu en leur donnant pour excuse que si il ne se dépêchait pas alors le prince se demanderait à ce qu'il le garde. Il mena alors son conspirateur réticent hors du bureau et Liam attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin avant de lui poser la question.

"Alors as-tu vu où c'était?"

Merlin acquiesça, son expression devenant sournoise.

"C'était sur la troisième étagère du haut, à gauche de son bureau… tout les autres livres de compte qui y sont sont poussiéreux, mais l'un d'entre eux était propre, donc il a été pris récemment. Tout ce que nous reste à faire maintenant, est de revenir et de l'emprunter"

Liam soupira de résignation.

"Dis-moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ?"

~(-)~

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre deux heures après le coucher du soleil, Liam s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Il avait traité Merlin de fou toute la semaine, mais était-il moins fou pour le suivre quand même ? Il l'avait suivi, avait servi de guetteur, et avait fini avec la pire gueule de bois dont il pourrait jamais se souvenir, mais malgré tout ça, son compagnon avait eu un air de supériorité sur lui dans le domaine.

En y réfléchissant, il savait que c'était vrai. La manière dont Merlin voyait cette 'investigation'; c'était presque comme pour lui c'était si facile que c'en était pratiquement un jeu. Enquêter sur un noble pour le vol possible de la couronne et la falsification de documents ? Simple. En repensant sur les nombreuses autres choses qu'il avait entendu à propos de Merlin dans lequel il avait été impliqué par le passé, Liam réalisa à présent que c'était exactement ce que c'était pour lui. Pourquoi d'autre demander son aide ? Merlin pouvait faire ceci à sa manière de façon assez simple, mais à la place il l'avait attaché à lui aussi C'était presque comme s'il était …

Liam se raidit.

Est-ce que Merlin était en train de lui apprendre l'art de découvrir les conspirations ?

Liam resta où il était pensif. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, il avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce que Merlin faisait. Ce damné assistant fou du médecin l'avait préparé à ça … probablement dans l'intention qu'il pourrait l'aider à nouveau dans le futur.

Cela aurait pu être effrayant, il ne réalisait que maintenant que Merlin savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec ce genre de chose… eh bien la plupart du temps en fait.

Un peu plus tard, un cri lointain et étouffé dériva dans l'air de la nuit, le sonneur annonçant la troisième heure. Liam bailla, était-il assis ici à réfléchir depuis si longtemps ? Il attrapa un petit paquet dans une boîte sous son lit et courut hors de sa chambre, chargeant à travers tout le château aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans attirer l'attention. Il arriva au débarras près des quartiers de Gaius cinq minutes plus tard, pour trouver l'autre serviteur qui l'attendait.

Merlin croisa les bras et tapa du pied, le ton de sa voix prenant celui d'un professeur réprimandant un étudiant.

"Maintenant maintenant, Liam, tu sais mieux que moi ce que c'est d'être en retard. En retard peut signifier être pris dans cette affaire. Maintenant viens, j"ai besoin de toi pour guetter."

Il se dirigèrent vers le bureau, qui, à cet heure de la nuit, était totalement désert aux alentours. Liam fronça un peu les sourcils lorsque Merlin lui lança un regard pour lui indiquer de continuer à surveiller, traînant les pieds alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur eux.

"En fait, je me demandais si tu pourrais surveiller… Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression que tu as fait tout le travail."

Il sortit le paquet qu'il s'était procuré de sous son lit.

"Je vais ouvrir la porte, ça ne prendra pas longtemps."

Merlin fixa le rouleau, avant de hausser les sourcils de surprise.

"Est-ce que c'est pour crocheter ?"

Liam commença à rougir, balbutiant.

"Je euh… Eh bien… Oui, c'est ça."

Toujours rouge, il alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau et s'agenouilla devant le loquet.

"Hum, pourrais-tu continuer de surveiller ?"

Merlin, qui avait commencé à sourire, gloussa.

"Pas besoin, Je travaille pour Arthur, rappelle-toi. Je connais les habitudes des patrouille de la garde du château. Personne ne viendra ici avant deux autres heures, cet endroit a une faible priorité."

L'expression de Liam devint dégoutée.

"Alors tu m'as utilisé comme guetteur toutes ces fois et il n'y en avait aucun besoin?"

Merlin haussa les épaules.

"Cela résume bien."

À la grimace de Merlin, Liam secoua la tête et murmura obscurément dans sa barbe tandis qu'il ouvrait le rouleau de crochet. Il sortit deux tiges de métal du rouleau, et les inséra dans la serrure, quelques mouvement habiles et un petit coup plus tard produisant un déclic tandis que la serrure s'ouvrit. Il se releva ensuite et s'écarta.

"Dépêche-toi juste et prends le livre de compte que je puisse le verrouiller à nouveau."

Toujours grimaçant, Merlin lui obéit, ré-émergeant rapidement du bureau et regardant intensément alors que Liam choisissait une autre paire de crochet et les utilisait pour re-verrouiller la porte.

Il gloussa.

"Alors c'est Lord Hargren qui a inclus le crochetage dans ton instruction ?"

Liam resta silencieux pendant un moment pendant qu'il se relevait et remettait en place ses instruments, comme s'il considérait quelque chose, avant de faire un tour et de passer derrière Merlin… Il se tourna ensuite et offrit la bourse que Merlin accrochait à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

"Tu devrait garder une meilleur oeil sur tes affaires de valeur, Merlin. Je t'ai raconté qu'il m'avait retiré de la rue… pourquoi d'autre penses-tu que Sir Tarven me voit comme un embarras ?"

Merlin ouvrit la bouche en voyant la bourse, avant de vérifier sa ceinture pour voir qu'en effet il lui avait pris… Il n'avait rien senti !

"Tu es un pickpocket!"

Liam le corrigea avec un petit sourire narquois et suffisant, pour une fois n'étant pas honteux de son passé.

"Était un pickpocket, ou plutôt 'un professionnel de la réaffectation des affaires de valeurs'. C'est comme ça que Lord Hargren a su que j'étais doué, après il m'a pris près de lui, parce que j'avais déverrouillé la porte de la pièce où il m'avait enfermé avant qu'il ait pu faire trois mètres dans le couloir à l'extérieur."

Il rougit.

"Et je euh… j'ai volé la bourse de sa ceinture et une bague de sa main alors que je courrais près de lui. Les gardes m'ont attrapé cependant."

Merlin avait maintenant les oreilles grandes ouvertes, son respect pour Liam faisant un grand bond en avant.

"Qu'a-t-il fait alors ?"

Liam grimaça.

"Il m'a donné le choix, la prison ou des leçons et un job… j'ai choisi les leçons."

Sa soudaine confiance commença à vaciller, son expression commençant à devenir un peu plus anxieuse.

"Tu ne diras rien Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin tapa sa main sur l'épaule de Liam, coinçant le livre de compte sous sous autre bras. Sérieusement, il ne révèlerait jamais un secret aussi compromettant considérant qu'il en avait un lui qui était même pire.

Il gloussa.

"Je n'y penserais même pas. Maintenant, viens, nous allons devoir réveiller le prince grincheux et comparer les notes que je lui ai donné pour comparer les comptes de ce livre."

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du prince, le blond du couple cachant rapidement son matériel de pickpocket dans le haut d'une de ses bottes… Arthur savait clairement que Merlin pouvait ouvrir des serrures, mais il ne voulait pas que le prince sache qu'il pouvait le faire aussi.

~(-)~

Le matin suivant, Arthur, Merlin et Liam se tenaient dans la chambre du conseil, debout avec Uther tandis que Lord Jadren et les deux scribes étaient amenés. Le noble avait rapidement affirmer son innocence et un peu moins vite saisit du fait que l'accusation qui venait d'un serviteur de confiance, qui avait aussi un tas considérable de preuves ne serait pas prête d'être rejetée. Spécialement puisque ces preuves avait été placé sous la garde d'Arthur pour s'assurer que l'inspection qui suivrait ne pourrait être refusée.

Lorsque le temps vint pour Uther d'examiner les visages des clercs, Merlin s'avança spontanément. Son mouvement fit hausser un sourcil à uther, mais il hocha la tête pour indiquer au serviteur de confiance qu'il pouvait parler.

"Sire, je souhaiterais prendre la défense de ces deux hommes. Il y a deux nuits, quand je suis allé écouter discrètement dans le bureau de Lord Jadren, je l'ai entendu les menacer de mots si ils parlalent de ce qu'il faisait… J'ai aussi entendu le son distinct de lui en train de battre l'un d'eux. Je sais qu'ils sont juste des serviteurs, sire, mais j'aimerais vous demander de les épargner malgré qu'ils savaient ce qu'il faisait. Ils ont été intimidé pour garder le silence, ils craignaient pour leur vie. Ils sont des victimes de ceci et ne devraient pas être punis pour leur silence."

Uther le regard pendant un long moment avant d'hocher la tête.

"Très bien, à la lueur de leurs précédentes bonnes références ils pourront continuer de travailler au château… Cependant, ils seront déplacés aux tâches de bureau dans une autre partie du château que du trésor."

Il regarda les deux clercs terrifiés.

"Vous êtes renvoyé dans vos chambres. Restez dans l'aile des serviteur jusqu'à ce que j'envoie quelqu'un pour vous réaffecter."

Ce fut alors qu'Uther tourna son attention sur le noble disgracié, et pendant que le roi listait les crimes et décrivait sa déception, Arthur poussa du coude le sorcier, qui était retourné à sa position près de lui et murmura.

"En passant, les coffres-forts que vous avez ramené de son bureau… vous les avez obtenus par effraction, à ce que je vois."

Merlin se pencha un peu plus près, murmurant.

"Je t'ai dit que j'utilisais beaucoup ces sorts… Les conspirateurs semblent toujours penser que parce que quelque chose est sous clé, la vérité derrière cette serrure ne sera pas découverte. Cela rend certaines de mes investigations tellement faciles."

"Vous venez d'une famille mineure mais distinguée, qui a longtemps été un allié loyal de m'ont bien servi, et donc j'accorderai un peu de clémence… Vous êtes bannis sur les terres de votre famille. Laissez-les vous punir de votre honte de la manière qui vous semble opportune. Gardes, emmenez-le et préparez lui une escorte. Je le veux hors de Camelot avant la fin de l'heure."

Jadren fut traîné dans un état de choc hors de la salle, alors que le roi tournait son attention vers Liam.

"Lorsque Mon fils et lui m'ont rapporté ces faits ce matin, Merlin m'a informé que tu étais celui qui lui avait parlé à propos des rumeurs sur les transgressions de Lord Jadren. Avance."

Liam se raidit, semblant absolument terrifié alors qu'il s'avançait et s'inclinait.

"Je… Je l'ai fait, Votre majesté."

Uther le regarda aimablement.

"Tu as montré le genre de loyauté que Camelot apprécies, en passant cette information à l'un de nos serviteur de confiance. En récompense pour ceci, tu ne seras plus un serviteur régulier en probation. Je te donne une place permanente comme serviteur de la maison royale. À condition de ne pas commettre de crimes, tu garderas ton emploi à vie."

Liam était encore choqué et sans voix, lorsque le réunion fut dispersée et Merlin le mena hors de la pièce, l'autre serviteur lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes tandis qu'ils souriait et plaisantait.

"Et tu étais inquiet que je te fasse perdre ton emploi ?"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Bien, vous y voilà. Je ne peux pas garantir que la partie 1 de l'épisode principal de cette semaine sera updaté ce samedi, cela dépend de si iplayer decides d'être à nouveau un âne ou pas. Mais si je peux l'obtenir, alors je le ferai ;)**


	39. L'oeil du Phénix Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk : Celui-ci va être amusant à faire! **

**Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Merlin.**

Avis : je m'excuse pour le retard de la publication, qui n'est pas du à The Crasy, bien en avance, je n'étais juste pas chez moi de tout le week-end et je n'avais plus accès au chapitre pour le publier. Donc vala …

Abeille

bonne lecture

Chapitre 39:L'oeil du Phénix ~ Partie 1~

La lueur des chandelles était comme une présence rassurante dans la petite zone devant la salle du trône, leur lumière étincelante dans l'eau du petit bol posé à côté d'elles.

Arthur plongea ses mains dedans, et porta le liquide limpide à son visage pour le rituel du bain tandis que, derrière lui, Merlin apportait les robes blanches que le prince aurait à porter pour cette nuit de méditation. Le sorcier les drapa solennellement sur ses épaules, l'aidant à mettre ses bras dans les manches. Quand ce fut fait, Merlin se recula alors qu'Arthur se retournait, et le suivit quand le prince quitta la cage d'escalier.

Après avoir traversé l'antichambre, Arthur avança dans la grande salle éclairée seulement par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Il la traversa en silence et s'agenouilla devant le trône, contemplant l'avenir qui l'attendait. Merlin retourna dans l'antichambre et referma les portes, laissant juste une interstice pour voir son ami commencer cette longue nuit.

Gwen se glissa derrière lui et observa Arthur aussi, murmurant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste ?  
- Il réfléchit.

Le murmure de Merlin était à peine audible, le sorcier ne voulait pas déranger son ami. La réponse n'éclaircit cependant pas Gwen.

- À quel sujet ?

Merlin sourit à cette question, et répondit pour plaisanter :

- À toi.

Elle le frappa, et le jeune homme lutta pour ne pas glapir trop fort, avant de faire signe à son amie de se taire et fermer les portes. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers elle.

- Il doit choisir la quête qu'il doit entreprendre.

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

- Pour prouver son courage ? Eh bien, ses chevaliers pourront certainement l'aider.

Merlin haussa un sourcil, commençant à expliquer ce qui, pour lui, ressemblait à une complète charge de... Eh bien, il était préférable de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie.

- Il faut qu'il transcende son propre corps afin que sa quête lui soit révélée dans une vision.

Gwen le regarda fixement.

- Et tu vas rester là à le regarder ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils, un peu indigné.

- Gwen, c'est l'un des jours les plus importants dans la vie d'un prince.

L'expression de la jeune servante se modifia, semblant dire ''Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance !''. Puis, elle se retourna et partit. Merlin secoua la tête en la regardant quitter les lieux. Bien sûr qu'il allait rester éveillé !

~(-)~

Un ronflement bruyant apporta un froncement de sourcils sur le visage de l'homme lorsque l'aube arriva. En regardant vers le bas, il vit le serviteur endormi sur le plancher en dehors de la salle. Le bruit des bottes sur la pierre réveilla le serviteur, qui ouvrit les yeux et se leva rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa que le matin était arrivé.

Merlin se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et suivit les membres de la Cour dans la salle. Tout le monde se retint d'avancer et Uther s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule, le réveillant de sa transe.

Arthur ne répondit pas au premier abord, puis il tressaillit et se tourna vers son père.

- Il est temps.

Le roi prit une grande inspiration et le prince se releva.

- Quelle est la quête que vous avez choisie ?  
- Je ne vois qu'un seul chemin Sire. Je vais entrer dans le Royaume du Roi Pêcheur et trouver le Trident d'Or dont on parle si souvent dans les légendes des Rois Déchus.

L'expression d'Uther se fit grave lorsqu'il prononça :

- Tu es conscient que si tu veux prouver que tu es digne d'accéder au trône, tu dois accomplir cette tâche en solitaire et sans aide ?

Arthur aquiesça.

- je le sais.

Le prince passa devant son père et sortit de la salle pour se rendre à ses appartements, où il pourrait dormir une heure ou deux afin de commencer de planifier son voyage l'esprit clair. Quant à Merlin, il se hâta de retourner dans ceux de Gaius afin de dire au médecin ce que serait la quête... et avoir un peu de nourriture avant de passer le reste de la journée à courir derrière Arthur, bien sûr.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les appartements de Gaius, celui-ci ne lui lança un regard avant de sortir un copieux petit-déjeuner fait de soupe et de pain. Merlin allait avoir une longue journée devant lui, à devoir préparer toutes les affaires du prince.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, Merlin essaya d'enfourner sa nourriture aussi vite qu'il le put, gagnant un regard réprobateur de la part de Gaius.

- Tu vas avoir le hoquet...

Merlin roula des yeux, avant d'avaler une autre bouchée.

- Qui était le Roi Pêcheur ?  
- Un sorcier qui a vécu il y a plusieurs centaines d'années.

Merlin prit une autre bouchée puis, comme le silence se prolongeait, continua :

- Et alors ?

Gaius tiqua.

- Selon la légende, il a été blessé dans une bataille et la blessure a suppuré. Ll'infection s'est non seulement propagée dans tout son corps mais à toutes ses terres également. Son puissant royaume s'est changé en des terres désolées et il est resté ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Merlin avala une autre bouchée.

- Vous y croyez ?

Le médecin secoua un peu la tête.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais les gens du Nord, quant à eux, appellent cette région, les Terres des Périls. Parmi ceux qui s'y sont aventurés, peu ont survécu pour en parler.

Merlin devint très silencieux et pensif, puis il termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et se leva.

- Je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuner d'Arthur. Il a seulement dormi une heure ou deux, s'il n'a pas été dérangé. Il va être affamé.

Gaius hocha la tête.

- Assure-toi qu'il mange tout. Il va avoir besoin de force pour la quête qu'il a décidé d'entreprendre.

À ces mots, Merlin quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Tout le château bourdonnait déjà sous les rumeurs à propos de la quête d'Arthur, si bien qu'il était impossible d'y échapper. Plusieurs serviteurs essayèrent d'en parler avec lui, mais il les évita en disant qu'il avait encore des tâches à accomplir. Même s'il lui fallut pratiquement deux fois plus de temps pour prendre le petit-déjeuner d'Arthur, il parvint finalement à ses appartements.

Arthur était déjà correctement habillé et installé à son bureau et, à son expression et son froncement de sourcils, Merlin pouvait dire que le prince n'avait pas dormi autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Merlin l'aurait réprimandé pour ça si son bureau n'avait pas été encombré de parchemins et de cartes déployées. Résigné à la situation, il posa plutôt le plateau de nourriture sur une petite table vers le feu, de manière quitterait ses papiers pour manger... Tout aussi têtu, Arthur resta où il était. Merlin commença alors à faire le lit.

Juste une minute plus tard... Les prédictions de Gaius au sujet de manger trop vite se vérifièrent.

Au moment où le premier hoquet retentit, Merlin fit une pause dans son travail pour jeter un regard au prince, qui à son tour se retourna pour le regarder.

- J'ai mangé un peu trop vite avant de venir ici ... Désolé.

Lorsque le hoquet suivant retentit, environ trente secondes plus tard, le prince s'irrita.

- Merlin... J'ai besoin de me concentrer !  
- Je ne peux pas le contrôler.

Merlin pinça les lèvres et se concentra pour éviter tout hoquet, et il y parvint... jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de faire le lit. Arthur le dévisagea de son bureau.

- Je suis en train de me préparer pour l'un des moments les plus importants de ma vie : Est-ce que tu pourrais te guérir avant de me rendre fou ?

Merlin grimaça.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, ce serait pire si j'essayais d'y forcer, non ?

Un autre hoquet lui échappa alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau.

- Quelles sont toutes ces cartes ? Aucune d'entre elles ne sont les mêmes !

Arthur se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, parlant benoîtement.

- Bien vu Merlin ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que pratiquement personne n'y est allé.

Merlin lui lança un long regard.

- Vous ne pouviez pas choisir une quête un peu plus facile ?

Arthur soupira.

- Je voulais démontrer ma valeur à mon peuple. Une rapide sortie à la ville basse pour ramasser un bouquet d'herbes, ça n'aurait sans doute pas marché.  
- Mais les Terres des Périls sont… périlleuses ! Peut-être que je devrais…hum… venir avec vous ?

Le prince leva les yeux.

- Merlin, aussi utile que tu puisses être, ça détruirait l'objectif de la quête. Je dois y aller seul et sans aide. Même si tu as quelques charmes protecteurs à l'esprit, je ne peux pas les utiliser. Ça se passe comme ça depuis des siècles, et ça ne va pas changer pour toi.

Il indiqua la porte.

- Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, tu devrais aller vérifier mon équipement, il faut que tout soit prêt pour demain.

Il se repencha sur ses cartes alors que Merlin faisait ce qu'il lui avait dit, bougeant seulement pour jeter un regard au jeune sorcier quand un autre hoquet lui échappa. Ça allait être une longue journée...

~(-)~

le marché était animé alors que les deux femmes se promenaient, peut-être à la recherche de quelque chose de spécial, ou bien tout simplement de ce qui pourrait attirer l'œil de la noble.

Gwen leva un voile de gaze d'une teinte cuivrée avant de le draper sur ses cheveux, et sourit à Morgane, qui lui sourit en retour. Puis elle replia soigneusement le morceau de tissu et le reposa sur l'étalage. Pendant ce temps, Morgane la quitta pour s'approcher d'une vieille femme qui s'était approchée d'elle. Lorsque Gwen s'en aperçut, elle se retourna.

- Ma Dame ?

Morgane se retourna et lui sourit.

- Ça va, Gwen, je ne serai pas longue.

La femme de chambre fronça les sourcils en voyant sa maitresse s'éloigner avec la vieille femme claudicante. Elle se força à prêter attention aux étalages afin de trouver quelque chose pour Morgane. Pourquoi ce sentiment si étrange, inquiétant ? Avant qu'elle ne soit kidnappée, Morgane avait toujours fait ce genre de chose pour les pauvres et les nécessiteux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, ça la rendait si mal à l'aise ?

Gwen soupira et refoula ce sentiment. La vieille femme était en train de cheminer vers la porte à la fin de la rue étroite. Quand elle passa derrière la servante, Gwen la vit dans le miroir posé sur l'étalage, mais ce n'était pas le visage d'une vieille femme qui se reflétait... C'était celui de la sorcière qui avait enlevé Morgane... Morgause !

Gwen haleta et se retourna pour regarder la vieille femme faire son chemin. C'était la même vieille femme qui avait approché Morgane. Imaginait-elle des choses ?

Quand elle se retourna, Gwen s'aperçut que la pupille du roi était retournée au stand. Elle la rejoignit et demanda, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix :

- Ma Dame, tout va bien ?  
- Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ?

Morgane regarda la vieille femme qui était maintenant presque hors de vue.

- La pauvre femme n'avait plus un sou pour nourrir sa famille. J'ai jugé qu'il était de mon devoir de l'aider.

Morgane passa devant le servante aux sourcils froncés. Gwen hésita un peu, avant de la suivre. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

~(-)~

C'est avec une lueur sinistre dans les yeux que Morgane traversa le château après être revenue du marché. Son esprit était entièrement concentré sur un plan afin que le... petit cadeau de sa soeur échoue aux mains d'Arthur.

Morgane regarda le brassard en argent, les ailes gravées en relief formant le cadre d'un grand joyau d'ambre en son centre. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement le donner à Arthur. Un mot en présence de Merlin, et le serviteur saurait que c'était une menace pour le prince. Non, elle allait devoir être plus subtile que ça, et utiliser l'autre option qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau d'Uther, et entra lorsque celui-ci lui dit de le faire. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il sembla un peu surpris, mais il sourit avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

- Morgane ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

La jeune femme ne s'assit pas mais s'avança vers le bureau, semblant un peu gênée.

- Eh bien, je me demandais si vous pouviez donner ceci à Arthur pour moi. Je voudrais qu'il le porte pendant sa quête comme porte-bonheur, mais j'ai peur qu'il pense que c'est idiot de ma part.

Elle lui tendit le bracelet, le regard suppliant.

- Voudriez-vous, s'il vous plait ?

Le roi la regarda un instant, puis il sourit, trahissant ainsi son amusement.

- Vraiment, Morgane, vous devriez le lui donner vous-même.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis lui prit le bijou des mains.

- Mais si vous êtes trop têtue pour admettre que vous êtes inquiète pour lui, je lui donnerai moi-même. Je dirai qu'il est de ma part.

Morgane lui fit un sourire lumineux en réponse.

- Merci, mon seigneur. J'apprécie.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face, son sourire devenant un rictus sombre lorsque le roi ne put plus le voir. Décidément, c'était trop facile.

~(-)~

Le lendemain matin elle était près d'Uther quand Arthur s'approcha de son cheval. Le prince courba la tête en direction de son père avant de monter en selle pendant que Merlin gardait le cheval calme. C'est alors que le regard du serviteur descendit sur le brassard que le prince portait. En dépit du fait que celui que Gaius avait fait était encore chaud, il ne put empêcher un sentiment de malaise de monter en lui.

Arthur remarqua le regard de Merlin.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ! C'est un cadeau de mon père, pour me souhaiter bonne chance.

Il talonna son cheval, le faisant avancer et hocha la tête vers Merlin.

- Je te verrai à mon retour !

Il s'en alla ensuite. Merlin fut incapable de dire un mot mais, quand il regarda en direction d'Uther et vit la lueur satisfaite dans les yeux de Morgane, il sut.

Le cadeau avait peut-être été offert par Uther... Mais le roi l'avait eu d'elle.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk : Héhéhéhéhé... Si vous vous demandez pourquoi les bracelets n'ont pas réagi, cela sera expliqué dans la seconde partie !**


	40. L'oeil du Phénix Partie 2

**Ceci est une traduction d'une fic : Question of motives, écrite par Alaia Skyhawk .  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Avis : **Nous n'avons pas publié les deux dernières semaines pour des raisons inattendues : je n'ai pas reçu la traduction des chapitres de The crasy et elle ne répond pas à mes mails, il est possible qu'elle ait des soucis informatiques ou qu'elle n'y ait pas accès. J'ai laissé passé un peu de temps, mais ça ne semble pas s'arranger alors j'ai dû traduire cette partie en urgence et étant donné que ce sont les fêtes, eh bien, cela m'a pris du temps. Le rythme redevient normal à partir de maintenant. Encore désolée pour le retard, mais ce sont les aléas de la vie.

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour relancer un appel à tous ceux qui seraient intéressés de participer à l'aventure, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ou à contacter Julie. (par reviews ou MP.)

Abeille.

Pour l'organisation : je publie le 40 aujourd'hui et le 41 dès qu'il est prêt, d'ici demain sans doute. La semaine prochaine aurait du être publié le 43, donc je mettrai simultanément le 42 et 43 qui étaient déjà prêts, de manière à remettre notre planning à jour.

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 40: L'oeil du phénix ~Partie 2~

Le livre s'abattit sur la table, Merlin feuilletant frénétiquement les pages à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait. Ce bracelet et cet étrange pierre dessus… il _devait_ trouver ce que c'était.

Gaius releva ses épaules, un autre livre à la main tandis qu'il aidait aussi à chercher quelque chose correspondant à la description de Merlin.

"Ce n'était pas cette pierre précieuse ?"

Merlin tourna la tête pour regarder le dessin que Gaius lui indiquait, secouant la tête.

"Non, plus brillant que ça."

Gaius contourna de tourner les pages de son livre, en murmurant.

"Hum… et tu penses que ça a été ensorcelé ?"

Merlin acquiesça, tournant encore les pages du livre qu'il tenait.

"Il y avait de la magie là-dedans, je l'ai sentie, je _sais _que ça venait de Morgane, elle avait le regard bien trop satisfait, mais pour le moment, il ne semble pas être actif. Le bracelet que vous avez enchanté pour Arthur et moi n'a pas encore réagi du tout."

"Tu es sûr ?"

À la question du médecin, Merlin soupira et hocha la tête de manière emphatique.

"Oui, je le suis. Je pouvais ressentir le danger de cette chose. Il doit avoir besoin d'être activé par la magie, avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Jusque là, votre sort ne le reconnaîtra pas comme une menace magique."

Merlin ferma son livre de dégout.

"Il doit y avoir q_uelque chose_ à propos de cette chose parmi ces livres. Même la salle des dossiers n'a pas autant de livres sur les créatures magiques et les mythes que _vous_ n'en avez ici"

Gaius se raidit, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

"Les mythes …A moins que... Merlin ?"

Il se dirigea rapidement vers une de ses étagères, cherchant un livre spécifique avant de le feuilleter jusqu'à une certaine page. Il le tint devant Merlin pour qu'il le voie, et la réponse du sorcier fut immédiate.

"Gaius, c'est ça oui !"

Le médecin lança un regard à l'illustration dans le livre.

"Alors ce n'est pas une pierre, c'est un oeil de Phénix."

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Phénix?"

Gaius hocha la tête.

"Certains l'appellent l'Oiseau de Feu, son œil brûle d'un feu qui consume la force vitale de toute personne qui le possède."

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent tandis que toutes les implications se mettaient en place dans sa tête, Gaius poursuivant et faisant correspondre ses pensées à ses paroles.

"Cet œil absorbera son énergie. Si Arthur le porte trop longtemps, il finira par mourir."

Merlin se tourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour préparer un sac.

"IIl faut que je veille sur lui."

"Ce n'est pas une tâche que l'on peut entreprendre à la légère Merlin. Tu auras besoin d'aide."

Merlin lança un regard en arrière.

"Alors j'appellerai Kilgharrah..."

"Non je te le déconseille."

Merlin fit pleinement face à Gaius, l'expression du médecin devenant ferme.

"Tout Camelot est tendu, en attendant le retour d'Arthur. Ils sont attentifs, et l'appeler ici en ce moment serait un grand risque pour lui d'être repéré. Si tu attends jusqu'à la nuit tombée pour l'appeler et utiliser la couverture de la nuit, alors tu pourrais aussi bien _chevaucher j_usque lui à la place."

Merlin hésita.

"Mais, Gaius..."

"Je sais qu'Arthur est en danger, mais maintenant si tu crois que mon enchantement est efficace, alors pour le moment il n'est pas en danger. Tu as le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour t'aider, et tu ne devrais pas devenir trop dépendant de Kilgharrah. Tu as besoin de pouvoir faire confiance à tes propres forces, parce qu'il ne sera pas toujours là pour t'aider."

Après quelques secondes de silence, Merlin soupira et hocha la tête.

"Bien, mais si le bracelet indique qu'Arthur est en extrême danger à cause de cette chose, et que je suis à une portée raisonnable de Kilgharrah, alors je l'appellerai."

Merlin se tourna et alla dans sa chambre, en émergeant quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac. Peu de temps après, Gaius l'observa tandis que son protégé courrait hors de Camelot, avec toute la hâte qu'il pouvait sans risquer d'attirer l'attention.

Ce fut cette nuit, après avoir chevauché durement toute la journée, que Merlin sentit le premier refroidissement d'avertissement de son bracelet. Il le fixa dans la noirceur de la nuit, évaluant le froid sur sa peau pâle, tandis que loin de là de retour à Camelot une sorcière familière jetait un sort malveillant. Bien qu'il soit conscient qu'à l'heure actuelle, le drainage de la force de vie de son ami était seulement mineur, c'était un rappel incessant qu'il avait besoin de se dépêcher et de trouver son 'aide'.

Merlin rempaqueta son camp, malgré avoir eu seulement quelques heures de sommeil, et mena son cheval à travers la nuit… Il était inconscient de l'incident qui se produisait là-bas au château, lorsqu'une certaine servante entra dans la chambre de sa maîtresse, et sans le savoir interrompit un acte de magie. Inconscient de l'expression confuse et inquiète de Gwen lorsque Morgane, qui avait rapidement caché ce qu'elle était en train de faire, lui cria de sortir hors de sa chambre…

~(-)~

Le lendemain s'éleva clairement dans les forêts, ni brume ni brouillard n'obscurcissant les arbres autour du camp d'Arthur. Le prince était encore assoupi près de la base de l'un d'entre eux, son épée figée dans la terre à coté de lui prête à être utilisée lors d'une attaque comme celle qui suivit quelques instants plus tard.

Arthur roula plus loin, repoussant l'attaque du brigand d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il sauta alors sur ses pieds, attrapant son épée dans le même mouvement, mais pour une raison inconnue, il se sentit atone et sans coordination. La bagarre qui suivit était juste une ombre comparé à ses compétences habituelles, ses coups étants à la fois maladroits et manquants de sa force habituelle. À tel point qu'à la seconde où ses deux assaillants tombèrent morts sur le sol, Arthur se laissa tomber haletant de confusion.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si lourd ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il s'était battu pendant des heures au lieu d'à peine quelques minutes? pourquoi se sentait-il comme s'il ne s'était pas reposé du tout ?

Il ne pouvait répondre à ces questions, aussi à la place, il rangea son camp et partit sur son cheval une fois de plus.

~(-)~

À quelques kilomètres de là, un autre voyageur était sur la route, Merlin s'arrêtant à une ligne de crête pour regarder dans la vallée suivante la petite ville qui s'y trouvait. Il l'avait observé dans son plat de divination, en concentrant sa puissance sur la localisation d'un homme. Selon sa magie, c'était l'endroit où le trouver… et Merlin savait exactement où l'homme qui cherchait serait probablement dans la ville.

Le sorcier donna un coup dans les côtes de son cheval, chassant un bâillement dû au manque de sommeil. Son bracelet était encore un peu frisquet mais la fraîcheur était juste un avertissement doux. Arthur n'était pas encore en danger de mort par l'oeil du phénix qu'il portait, mais il était aussi vrai que cela pouvait changer à n'importe quel moment. Il se dépêcha de se diriger vers la ville, y arrivant une heure plus tard, et attacha son cheval à la barrière à l'extérieur de la taverne… et une fois entré dedans il trouva exactement l'homme qu'il recherchait.

Merlin esquiva la chope qui vola vers l'entrée alors qu'il venait de la franchir, les sons d'une bagarre de taverne pleine retentissant dans la salle commune de l'établissement. Fracas et cris étaient les bruits prédominants, accentués par l'éclatement de poteries et le cliquetis de ses éléments lorsqu'ils atteignaient le sol, dispersés par le passage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui dérapa vers le bout de la surface de l'une des longues tables.

Merlin le yeuta avec une expression amusée, avant de rouler des yeux et de secouer la tête.

"Bonjour Gauvain !"

Gauvain le regarda depuis sa position au bout de la table, son visage s'ouvrant en un sourire correspondant à celui du sorcier.

"Ah, Merlin ! Comment vas-tu ?"

Derrière lui, plusieurs des voyous commençaient à murmurer, leur meneur s'avançant en direction du duettiste, tandis qu'il descendait de la table pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Donne-moi vite mon argent."

Gauvain se tourna et continua de sourire, ce fois en direction du voyou, avant que lui et Merlin ne remarque le nombre d'autres hommes que le voyou avait, ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil l'un l'autre et en vinrent à la même conclusion…

Ils coururent vers la porte.

Les cris des voyous lorsqu'ils commencèrent leur chasse, les incitèrent tous deux, Merlin et Gauvain à s'esquiver et s'élancer au travers de la collection des étals du marché avant de venir s'arrêter pour se cacher derrière l'un d'entre eux. Merlin regarda par dessus tandis que les voyous sortaient de la taverne.

"Gauvain..."

Les voyous le repérèrent, Merlin se levant et repartant à nouveau dans un sprint.

"Cours!"

Ils coururent dans une cage d'escalier, menant au sommet du mur défensif de la ville, en sortant à vue, à son sommet pour voir les voyous en bas les chercher.

Gwaine le regarda, reprenant sa respiration.

"Rappelle-moi, encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Arthur a des ennuis, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides !"

"Quel genre d'ennuis ?"

Un cri du chef des voyous, lorsqu'il les repéra, les incita à courir à nouveau. Ils longèrent le mur, Merlin regardant en bas où son cheval était attaché à coté d'un autre qui appartenait très probablement à son compère, expliquant tandis qu'il courrait.

"Il est parti aux Terres des Périls !"

"Oh ! Il est sérieux ?"

"Oui."

Il s'arrêtèrent et jetèrent un coup d'oeil en arrière le chemin dont ils venaient de longer le mur, Gauvain murmurant lorsque les voyous furent en vue.

"En ces circonstances, ça me parait une bonne idée !"

Il regarda vers les chevaux, puis vers le bas vers la botte de fois juste en dessous d'eux.

"En avant ! Allons-y ! On fonce vers les chevaux !"

Merlin le fixa.

"Euh ? Je suppose que tu plaisantes ?"

"Nope!"

Gauvain l'attrapa et le jeta par dessus le mur, avant de sauter derrière lui un instant plus tard. Ils atterrirent tous deux sur le foin en agitant les bras, avant de se secouer et de se précipiter vers leur monture.

Ils montèrent dessus et chargèrent hors de la ville, avant que les voyous n'aient même atteint le bas du mur, en riant de joie de leur récente évasion. La ville disparaissant derrière, Merlin cria alors au duettiste.

Pourquoi chaque fois que je te rencontre, tu commences par te battre?."

~(-)~

La forêt autour de la structure était calme, paisible, et un peu enchantée lorsqu'Arthur s'approcha du pont qui était indiqué sur une de ses cartes. Pourquoi un pont existait pour traverser la tranchée profonde de la rivière qui séparait des terres périlleuses de la forêt où il était, il ne savait pas, mais c'était le seul moyen pour y parvenir s'il ne voulait pas monter durant plusieurs vers d'autres chemins possibles traversant l'endroit plus au nord.

Il y avait une marmite suspendue au-dessus d'un petit feu près du pont, une petite hutte était aussi visible un peu comme l'homme un peu petit qui se tenait en attendant sur le pont.

Arthur approcha précautionneusement, s'arrêtant lorsque le petit homme se mit à parler.

"Qui es-tu toi qui veut traverser mon pont ?"

Arthur le regard pendant un long moment avant de lui répondre.

"IUn chevalier qui est parti en quête du Trident du Roi Pêcheur."

Le petit homme le regarda avec un sourire grandissant, acquiesçant à lui-même.

"Alors tu dois être Courage ?."

Arthur le fixa un instant.

"Non, je suis le Prince Arthur de Camelot."

L'homme sourit, marchant en direction du prince une main tendue qu'Arthur serra chaleureusement.

"Je suis Grettir."

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la fin de son pont.

"Je dois dire que tu n'es pas aussi petit que je le pensais."

Quand Arthur tourna son regard vers le bas, pour s'observer à ce commentaire, le ton et l'expression de Grettir devint solennel tandis qu'il continuait.

"Avant de te laisser passer, permets-moi de te donner un petit conseil. Puisque tu es Courage, tu auras besoin de deux autres choses pour accomplir ta quête : Force et Magie.."

Arthur hésita, en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'aurais besoin de magie pour l'accomplir ?"

Il soupira alors, amenant une main à son visage.

"Si c'est vrai, alors peut-être que j'aurais du apporté ce crétin avec moi."

Grettir haussa un sourcil.

"Est-ce à dire que vous n'avez aucune objection à la magie, et que vous connaissez en fait quelqu'un qui l'utilise ?"

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'oeil en grimaçant un petit peu.

"Cela est exact, bien que j'apprécierai si vous ne le disiez à personne."

Il fit un pas en direction du pont.

"Maintenant je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais je dois vraiment continuer rapidement… si la magie est réellement nécessaire là-bas, alors je ferai confiance à mon ami pour trouver son chemin vers moi quand j'aurais besoin de lui."

Il se sourit à lui-même.

"Il a l'habitude de le faire."

Grettir s'écarta, indiquant au prince qu'il pouvait passer.

"Vous avez beaucoup de foi en lui, pour ce sorcier qui est votre ami… Pour le fils d'un roi qui a banni la magie, je trouve cela plus qu'intéressant en effet."

Arthur commença à avancer, mais fut arrêté quand Grettir saisi son poignet droit pour regarder le bracelet orné qu'il y portait.

"Il est magnifique ce bracelet !"

Arthur fronça le sourcils, maintenant prudent.

"C'est un cadeau de mon père... Dans l'espoir de m'apporter la bonne fortune."

Un sourcil se redressa.

"Vraiment ? … je me demande d'où il le tient."

Il le laissa partir et Arthur se mit à traverser le pont, mais lorsque le prince se retourna pour regarder en arrière, il n'y avait aucun signe de lui du tout… Il avait disparu dans les airs, sans rien dire qu'un sourds éclat de rire. Le prince rangea son épée inutile et poursuivit son chemin, l'épuisement étrange dont il souffrait depuis ce matin le rongeant encore.

~(-)~

Les chevaux flânaient à travers les forêts, leur cavaliers n'étant plus à bout de souffle et la ville bien loin derrière eux à présent. Des deux hommes, Merlin était devenu calmer réfléchi, son esprit fixé sur le bracelet qu'il portait qui n'était toujours pas un tant soit peu plus froid. Repoussant cette pensée, il regarda Gauvain.

"Pourquoi ces hommes étaient-ils furieux ?"

Gauvain eut un sourire sournois sur le visage.

"C'est toujours comme ça avec les jeux d'argent ! Tu ridiculises quelqu'un et il te traite de voleur ! "

Melrin secoua à nouveau la tête d'amusement, avant que le duelliste se remette à parler.

"Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?"

Merlin gloussa.

"Ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai fait presque toutes les tavernes du coin !"

"Moi aussi !"

Lorsque le sorcier compris le commentaire sous-entendu, ils commencèrent tous deux à rire. Pour les quelques heures où ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, c'était presque comme si ce fils de chevalier qui aimait boire n'était jamais parti. Il était encore un aimant à problèmes. Ils chevauchèrent encore quelques heures menés par Merlin qui pendant un bref moment de repos, il s'était faufilé pour consulter son plat de divination. Sa direction les amena vers un pont étroit fait de branches coupées et de corde, ainsi que le lieu où Arthur avait laissé son cheval.

Tous deux entravèrent les chevaux comme le prince l'avait fait, pour les empêcher de trop s'éloigner mais leur permettant de se truffer eau et nourriture durant leur absence. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, Gauvain s'éloigna pour vérifier la zone autour du pont en cas d'éventuelle embuscade, pendant que Merlin se dirigeait droit vers le pont lui-même.

Alors qu'il approchait, il vit littéralement un homme anormalement petit _apparaître de nulle part _sur le pont, cet homme se tournant vers lui avec un sourire.

"Tiens ! Magie est arrivée !"

Merlin hesita.

"Quoi?"

L'homme rit.

"Il n'y a rien à craindre, votre ami 'courage' est passé par ici il y a quelques heures… lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de 'magie' et de 'force' pour réussir dans sa quête, il a mentionné qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait le suivre. Cela devait être vous, parce que je peux sentir l'essence de ta magie même d'ici."

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Le petit homme sourit.

"Je suis Grettir, le gardien du pont. Je veux voir les Terres du Roi Pêcheur reprendre vie, et la prospérité régner à nouveau. Cela n'arrivera qu'une fois ta mission accomplie."

Merlin secoua la tête légèrement.

"Hum ! Ce n'est pas ma mission, c'est celle d'Arthur."

"Ça, c'est que tu choisis de croire. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'Arthur a choisi ce chemin, ni que tu as choisi de le suivre."

À ce moment Gauvain réapparut, se dépêchant de rejoindre l coté de Merlin et faisant que Grettir le regarde avec attention.

"Ah ! Enfin ! Force est arrivée ! Le trio est au complet !"

"Qui est-ce ?"

Gauvain sortit son épée par réflexe, faisant seulement que Grettir le regarde soudainement avec des yeux dorés et ne transforme la lame d'acier en une tige feuillée portant un certain nombre de large fleurs blanches.

Gretir inclina la tête.

"Je ne vous veux aucun mal et je vous remercierais de faire de même."

Gauvain observa ses nouvelles fleurs, avant de fixer le nain.

"Où est mon épée ?"

Gretir indiqua le pont.

"Elle te sera rendue quand tu atteindras l'autre côté."

Surveillant Grettir du coin de l'oeil, Gauvain passa devant lui et commença à traverser, le nain s'adressant alors à Merlin avant que le sorcier ne le suive.

"Le Roi Pêcheur attend ce jour depuis bien des années. Ne lui refuse pas ce qu'il souhaite. Souviens-toi, rien n'est comme il semble."

Merlin et Gauvain dépassèrent son point d'observation et comme il l'avait auparavant avec Arthur, Grettir s'effaça et disparut de leur vue.

~(-)~

Il y avait seulement le son des mouvements de la servante, tandis qu'elle ajustait la robe et les cheveux de sa maîtresse, qui filtrait à travers la pièce. Cela aurait pu être un autre jour chacune d'entre elles, sauf que Gwen nourrissait encore un profond malaise dans son coeur.

Elle continuait son travail, résistant à la tentation de jeter un coup d'oeil à Morgane. Faire une telle chose l'alerterait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tourmentait la servante, et Gwen ne voulait pas risquer que ces questions surgissent. Dans ce silence, elle entendit finalement Morgane soupirer, de la voix douce et d'excuse de pupille du roi.

"Tu es si bonne pour moi Guenièvre. Merci."

"Oh ! De rien !"

Morgane s'arrêta, tandis que Gwen finissait d'apprêter ses cheveux et se remit à parler.

"Tu es fâchée contre moi, je le sais. J'ai été désagréable hier. "

Elle se tourna pour faire face à sa servante, son expression légèrement désolée.

"Je suis désolée. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?"

Gwen secoua la tête.

"C'est oublié."

Le petit sourire de Morgane s'élargit un peu, comme s'il lui venait une idée.

"Et si je te donnais un peu de temps libre ?"

Gwen la regarda incertaine, Morgane semblant amusée..

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule pour une nuit !"

Gwen réfléchit un moment, incapable de s'empêcher de penser que sa maîtresse essayait de se débarrasser d'elle pour le reste de la journée.

"C'est très gentil à vous ma Dame."

Morgane lui prit les mains, toujours souriante.

"Ravie qu'on soit de nouveau amies."

Elle commença à quitter la pièce, Gwen se tournant pour la regarder partir.

"Avant de partir, je vais m'assurer que tout est prêt pour votre retour ? "

Il y eut quelque chose dans le sourire de Morgane à cette annonce, qui ne lui sembla pas sincère.

"C'est gentil, mais ne t'attarde pas trop."

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle était partie, la porte faisant un bruit sourd en se fermant derrière elle pendant qu'à l'intérieur de la pièce, Gwen prit une profonde et instable respiration. Elle se mit à préparer la chambre comme elle l'avait décidé, mais lorsqu'elle l'eut fait, elle regarda furtivement au alentour, avant de se déplacer légèrement derrière certains des paravant décoratifs… et alors se cacha derrière eux.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre là derrière pendant longtemps, peut-être une heure, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau et que Morgane entre en l'appelant prudemment.

"Guenièvre ?"

Lorsque seul le silence l'accueillit, Morgane entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle courut jusque l'une de ses armoires, ouvrant une des portes en hauteur et en sortant un livre orné comme un boite. Gwen observait tandis qu'elle le mettait sur la table et l'ouvrait pour révéler à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait à du sable. Morgane ferma alors ses yeux pour se concentrer, ses iris encore colorées d'or lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau et que le sable dans la boîte s'enflammait.

Elle se tenait là, souriant au feu, avec une claire satisfaction, son sourire noir avec une malice telle que Gwen ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Commentétait-ce possible ? Morgane, sa maîtresse et sa plus proche amie, était en train de faire de la_ magie !_

~(-)~

Avis : j'ai retiré les commentaires d'Alayia pour des raisons évidentes de nécessité, si vous désirez qu'on continue à les mettre, veuillez nous en avertir, sinon on continue comme ça, c'est beaucoup plus simple.

Abeille


	41. L'oeil du Phénix Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Avis : **voici le deuxième chapitre que vous attendiez, excusez s'il reste des erreurs de frappes, des manques de mots ou d'orthographe, mais sur la fin je n'en pouvais plus.

Abeille

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 41: L'oeil du phénix ~Partie 3~

Le soleil semblait s'abattre sur lui tandis qu'il trébuchait à travers ce désert d'arbres mort et de souches. La lueur brûlante colorait la terre et le ciel de rouge comme si c'était les feux de l'enfer.

Arthur se força à persévérer, à continuer de marcher, malgré l'envie que le rongeait de s'allonger et de ne pas se relever. À quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi fatigué ? Il n'était juste pas sur, mais cela lui prenait toute sa volonté pour juste continuer de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Il continua, persistant, obstiné comme il l'avait toujours été, jusqu'à ce qu'un faux pas ne le plonge jusqu'à la poitrine dans de l'eau qui avait été cachée par une couche de débris flottants. Il lutta pour sortir, échouant, sa force s'effaçant sous la forces des limbes jusqu'à ce qu'il commence lentement à couler. Mais tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, au moment où son visage allait s'enfoncer sous l'eau, il se força à les ouvrir et tira son épée de sa ceinture. Se tendant il l'utilisa pour accrocher une vigne morte et la tirer vers lui, avant de l'utiliser pour se hisser hors de l'eau.

Dès qu'il fut sur la terre ferme, il s'effondra, s'endormant… complètement épuisé.

~(-)~

Les flammes du feu de camp craquèrent, les deux jeunes hommes assis à leur coté lorsque le plus vieux des deux jeta des morceaux de bâton dedans. Ici sur les Terres des Périls, Merlin et Gauvain n'avaient certainement pas du aller bien loin pour trouver du bois de chauffage; Il y en avait _partout_ aussi loin que l'oeil pouvait voir. Ainsi garder le feu actif étant une tâche facile, il n'y avait aucune raison pour eux de s'éloigner de sa lumière, et certainement pas dans la nuit noire sur un terrain tellement traître pour continuer et se briser une jambe ou pire.

Un cri brisa le silence, tous deux se tournant pour regarder dans la direction du bruit lointain mais toujours monstrueuse. Merlin commença à sembler nerveux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Gauvain était aussi en train de le fixer, tandis qu'il murmurait sa réponse.

"...Un faisan."

Merlin le regarda, ne croyant clairement pas la suggestion.

"Un faisan ?"

Gauvain resta implacide.

"Un très gros."

Il saisit le pommeau de son épée, plaçant la pointe dans la terre afin qu'il puisse à présent la garder à portée de main. Voyant cela, Merlin haussa un sourcil.

"Tu peux repartir si tu veux."

Le duettiste se mit à rire.

"Je n'ai pas peur des faisans."

Merlin le regarda à nouveau, pensif.

"Je me demande... pourquoi tu as envie de faire ça ?"

"La même raison que toi :"

Il regarda Merlin intensément.

"Aider un ami... Arthur est un homme bon, et il sera un grand roi. S'il a besoin d'aide, alors je l'aiderai. Il est le seul ami que j'ai."

Merlin le frappa d'un coup de coude

"Et moi ? Je ne compte pas ?"

Gauvain rit.

"Très bien, il est un des deux seuls amis que j'ai."

Merlin gloussa, secouant la tête.

"Il a de la chance de nous avoir. Qui d'autre serait assez fou pour le suivre ici ?"

Gauvain était en train d'hocher la tête et de sourire complètement d'accord, avant d'hésiter.

"Cet Arthur..."

Merlin lui donna un coupé de coude.

"Il ferait pareil pour toi, pour chacun de nous"

Un autre cri retentit dans la nuit, suivi par deux autres de plus venant de directions différents. Tous deus se raidirent, tandis que Merlin commentait placidement.

"Là, on aurait dit trois faisans au moins?"

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant de se tourner et de s'asseoir dos à dos. Aucun des deux n'allait beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

~(-)~

Les coups répétés sur la porte en bois étaient stridents, presque frénétiques, Gaius titubant à peine réveillé pour regarder les alentours de ses appartements nuageusement avant de se relever sur ses pieds. Les coup continuèrent, ne cessant pas, pas jusqu'il atteigne la porte et ne l'ouvre.

Gwen entra, en tordant ses mains de détresse tandis qu'elle s'excusait.

"Désolée de vous réveiller !"

Il ferma la porte, se tournant pour lui faire face, avec une expression de gentillesse.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises !"

Elle était clairement agitée, incertaine, tandis qu'elle abaissait les mains et répondait.

"Je ne sais pas à qui d'autre je peux parler."

Gaius commença à froncer les sourcils.

"Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ?"

Elle hésita, se mordant la lèvre pendant un instant avant de répondre.

"C'est Morgane..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Gwen déglutit, gesticulant ses mains tandis qu'elle expliquait.

"Elle avait une boîte et… ses yeux avaient l'air d'être en feu. Que dois-je faire Gaius ? Elle utilise la magie !"

Gaius sentit une crampe se tordre dans son estomac à ses mots, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il entendait de sa part.

"Hum… tout n'est peut-être pas comme il semble Guenièvre ?"

Elle secoua la tête, en commençant à arpenter.

"Non, non ! Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu ! Je connais Morgane depuis si longtemps que je ne voulais pas le croire, mais…"

Elle hésita sur ses prochaines paroles.

"Elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connue. Elle a changé Gaius. Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille du bien à aucun de nous à présent."

Gaius la regarda gravement, incapable de nier que c'était vrai… Gwen avait découvert le secret de Morgane.

Il soupira.

"J'aimerais pouvoir te dire le contraire mais je crains que tu n'aies raison. "

Il fronça le sourcils, la guidant pour qu'elle s'asseye à l'une de ses tables avant qu'il ne cherche un somnifère sur ses étagères. Il lui tendit alors.

"Pour l'instant, n'agis pas de manière différente avec elle. Si tu as des problèmes pour dormir, alors ceci t'aidera."

Gwen hocha la tête en remerciement, retournant sur ses pas pour partir. Gaius la stoppa, le ton sérieux.

"Cependant, si tu la suspectes, ou n'importe quelle autre forme de magie, ou en es témoin, tu _dois _me le dire dès que tu le peux Pour Camelot et le bénéfice de nous tous."

~(-)~

Les yeux bleus se forcèrent à s'ouvrir, se plissant face à l'éblouissement sévère qui s'abattit sur lui. Portant une main à sa tête battante, Arthur se combattit pour se remettre sur pied, et ramassa son épée jetée, se dirigeant vers le nord jusqu'à la tour du château qui était à portée de vue. Il était si près de sa destination, mais en même temps cela semblait si loin et si innatteignable. Qu'était-t-il arrivé à sa force?

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait continuer à marcher, son esprit un peu confus, alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était difficile, cependant, avec la monotonie de la randonnée, l'action répétitive de la marche était presque suffisante pour l'endormir. Il se força à continuer, marchant péniblement jusqu'à ce que les arbres morts cèdent la place à de l'herbe et des pierres escarpées, le clocher du château se haussant parmi les crêtes rocheuses qui dominaient le paysage. Cela aurait du lui inspirer de l'espoir, si il n'y avait pas eu le fait que peu de temps après, une fois qu'il en fut assez proche, un couple de créatures ailées partirent du château et commencèrent à l'encercler.

Il les fixa acharnement, notant que malgré leur petite taille, ils avaient une forte ressemblance avec Kilgharrah. Ils n'étaient pas des dragons, pas des vrais dragons, mais il n'y avait à nier sur le fait qu'ils étaient liés… Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient plus que probables d'être très très méchant.

Ils tournaient dans le ciel, se dirigeant vers lui avec un cri que l'incitèrent à courir. Derrière lui, au sommet de la crête qu'il avait grimpé quinze minutes plus tôt, deux silhouette entrèrent en vue et virent aussi les créatures.

Merlin regarda la tour, le vent fouettant ses cheveux.

"Nous y sommes enfin !"

Gauvain fronça les sourcils.

"C'est quoi ces choses qui volent dans le ciel ? Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux."

Merlin secoua la tête légèrement

"IJe n'ai jamais vu de créatures comme celles-là."

Les paroles qui suivirent de son comparses firent se raidir le sorcier

On dirait qu'elles pourchassent quelque chose.

Merlin se lança dans une course.

"C'est Arthur !"

Loin en dessous de la crête, le prince abandonnait l'idée d'essayer de combattre ses attaquants, à la place il se mit à courir vers le château tout en utilisant le terrain pour échapper aux bestioles ressemblant aux dragons. Ils n'étaient certainement pas des dragons; ils étaient stupides et sauvages comme des animaux sauvages, pas du tout comme l'intelligent Kilgharrah. Quand il atteignit les portes et la herse, il porta la grille métallique s'écrasant entre lui et ses poursuivants, haletant dont une petite partie de soulagement alors que cela lui faisait gagné un peu de temps.

Une courte distance derrière lui sur le chemin qu'il avait pris, que Merlin et Gauvain avaient vite rattrapé, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils lorsque la créature qu'Arthur avait bloquée grimpa par dessus le mur qui l'entravait et put obtenir une meilleure vue.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter !"

Merlin le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le combattant expliqua tandis qu'il continuait de courir.

"Des vouivres... des lointaines cousines des dragons... des créatures magiques, alors fais attention !"

Le moment où le mot 'dragon' franchit les lèvres de Gauvain, Merlin regarda les créatures qui les encerclaient avec un reflet déterminé dans les yeux. Cela pourrait fonctionner ou pas, mais c'était quelque chose à considérer si il recentrait une situation où cela pourrait aider. Tous deux atteignirent la herse, Gauvain commençant à jurer lorsqu'il essaya de la soulever, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Après que de précieux instants se soient écoulés, Merlin saisit sa chemise et l'éloigna.

"Laisse_ moi _gérer ça… _Geata de iarnail, ar oscailt!_"

Le métal crissa et trembla de toute sa hauteur, pendant que Merlin passait en dessous. Il fut stoppé lorsque Gauvain se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

"Tu es un foutu _sorcier _?"

Merlin se dégagea, puis poursuivit, trop inquiet pour Arthur pour se soucier de ce que Gauvain pensait en ce moment.

"Grettir a dit qu'Arthur aurait besoin de magie pour cette quête."

Il lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

"Nous devrions nous diviser. _Trouve le!_"

Gauvain lui lança un dernier long regard, avant d'acquiescer et de s'élancer sur le chemin à sa droite.

"Sois prudent."

Merlin alla vers la gauche, chacun d'eux entrant dans la partie centrale du château par une porte différente. À l'intérieur, la structure était couverte de poussière, et de morceaux de pierre tombées chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de donner des coups dans sa hâte.

Les cris de vouivres sonnèrent de l'une des cages d'escaliers près de lui, Merlin se précipitant aussi vite que ses jambes le portaient. Il coupa frénétiquement son chemin à travers les couloirs, émergeant finalement dans une petite salle qui était la fois la source du bruit et aussi celle où était le prince qu'il recherchait.

Arthur s'était évanoui, Merlin pouvait voir la lueur de l'oeil du phénix tandis qu'il continuait de drainer son énergie de vie. Il vit aussi un couple de vouivres à prêt à littéralement l'attaquer et le dévorer à quelques mètres, et sentit en lui le même instinct qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait confronté Kilgharrah en tant que dragonnier.

Il _savait_ qu'il pouvait les commander.

Merlin se jeta lui-même entre les vouivres et le prince, fixant son regard sur eux, alors que les paroles de l'Ancien langage coulaient de ses lèvres.

"_Stad do ionsaigh! Lean me, agus hiersume mo ordu!_ ..._Fiancht!_"

Les deux vouivres devinrent silencieux, inclinant leur tête en soumission tandis qu'ils s'asseyait sur leur postérieur en attente d'un autre ordre. Merlin touna maintenant son attention vers Arthur, s'agenouillant à coté de lui et retirant le bracelet mortel de son bras. Le prince remua aussitôt, ouvrant les yeux et dévisageant le sorcier à coté de lui.

Il gémit alors.

"Je le savais, je _savais_ précisément que tu te montrerais."

Merlin sourit.

"Enchanté de vous revoir aussi."

Arthur s'assit, et fut presque choqué lorsque il vit les deux vouivres attendre patiemment. Merlin lui expliqua rapidement.

"Chevalier dragon … Ils sont des cousins éloignés de Kilgharrah."

À ces mots, Arthur commença par secouer la tête, avant qu'il ne remarque ce que Merlin tenait.

Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?"

Lorsqu'il essaya de le reprendre, Merlin se leva et le tint hors d'atteinte.

"Oh non, cela ne va pas arriver. Vous avez peut-être reçu ceci de votre père, mais il a presque certainement reçu de Morgane … Elle a probablement pensé que si vous le receviez par lui, je ne l'attraperai pas. Lorsque je l'ai remarqué la première fois, juste avant que tu ne partes, ce n'était pas vraiment la situation où j'aurais pu vous le retirer. J'ai dû trouver de quoi il s"agissait et ensuite vous rattraper à la place. Si vous aviez porté ceci plus longtemps, cela vous aurait _tué_."

Un cri retentit dans la cage d'escalier par la porte désormais brisée qu'Arthur avait utilisée pour s'installer là.

"Merlin! Arthur!"

Le prince jeta un coup d'oeil au sorcier, et ce dernier répondit à la question informulée.

"Gauvain…, selon le gars du pont, il est la 'force' dont vous avez besoin pour que cette quête réussisse."

Gauvain fut en vue, entrant dans la pièce et dérapant en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il vit les vouivres. Lorsqu'il brandit son épée, tous deux sifflèrent, mais ils se calmèrent rapidement lorsque Merlin se mit lui-même entre eux et le combattant.

Gauvain le fixa.

"Que diable se passe-t-il ?"

Arthur sauta sur ses pied, ramassant somme épée tandis qu'il expliquait.

"Merlin est un dragonnier, le dernier chevalier-dragon. Apparemment, ces choses sont relativement assez proches des dragons pour qu'ils puissent les contrôler."

Gauvain les fixait tous les deux maintenant : Merlin et Arthur, parlant soudain à ce dernier.

"Attend, tu_ sais_ que Merlin est un sorcier ?"

Arthur glissa son épée dans sa ceinture et croisa les bras.

"Je devrais penser que ce serait évident maintenant"

"…Mon opinion sur vous vient de s'améliorer…"

Arthur resta silencieux pendant un instant, avant de soupirer exagérément.

"Merlin, puisque tu m'as suivi si facilement, je suppose que ton plat avec toi. Sort le et vois si tu peux nous dire où se trouve le trident… C'était lui, le but de cette quête !"

Merlin grimaça, farfouillant dans son sac tandis que Gauvain le regardait plutôt déconcerté. Le déconcertement s'effaça cependant, lorsque Merlin en sortit en plat en laiton peu profond et versa le reste d'eau de sa gourde dedans.

Le duelliste était maintenant en train de le regarder de manière vraiment impressionnée.

"Capable de commander à de massives portes de s'ouvrir, de commander des dragons et des vouivres, et lire l'avenir. c'est tut à fait un ensemble de compétences."

Il regarda Arthur.

"Il y a des rois plus loin au nord, hors de la frontière qui bannit la magie, que se battrait, tricherait et ferait du chantage pour obtenir un sorcier comme ça. Tu es chanceux."

Une boutade de Merlin le corrigea, le sorcier observant les images scintillant sur la surface de l'eau dans son bol.

"En réalité, il seraient prêt à faire bien plus que cela pour que je les serve. Commander des portes et des dragons, et pouvoir lire l'avenir, ce sont juste des à coté pour moi."

"Hé?"

Arthur secoua la tête, et expliqua à un Gauvain déconcerté.

"Il essaie, mais il échoue misérablement, pas pour me vanter… mais ce crétin est destiné à être le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais vécu. C'est aussi sa destinée de me protéger… je suis toujours en train de débattre pour savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. "

"Hé!"

Semblant un peu dégouté, Merlin évacua l,eau de son plat et le remit en place avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il avait utilisé pour rentrer ici.

J'ai eu une image de ce qui ressemblait à une salle du trône, c'est de ce coté. _Tagtha le me_."

À son ordre, les deux vouivres le suivirent se mettant derrière le trio, Gauvain semblant un peu nerveux d'avoir deux lézards géants respirant dans son cou. Ils suivirent Merlin à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une pièce où se trouvait un fauteuil à haut dossier le faisant face non loin d'eux.

Le sorcier commença prudemment à entrer, son pied appuyant sur une pierre qui s'enfonça au moment où il le fit. La seconde suivante, Gauvain le poussa en avant pour lui éviter la dalle de pierre qui descendait, laquelle le sépara immédiatement et efficacement de ses deux amis.

Merlin pressa son oreille contre la porte, essayant d'entendre au travers, mais découvrit seulement qu'il n'en était pas capable. Il se tourna alors et regarda la pièce, incapable de sentir une menace, et procéda prudemment à la traverser jusqu'au siège. Il était à la moitié, lorsqu'il entendit une voix murmurée de son occupant.

"Ainsi, Emrys… te voici enfin arrivé."

Merlin continua à avancer, marchant vers le siège devant lequel il se tenait. Assis dessus se tenait un vieil homme portant une couronne, et sa main gauche tenait la partir principale du trident d'or qu'Arthur était venu chercher ici.

Le roi Pêcheur le regarda depuis sa couverture de lambeaux de toiles d'araignées, et Merlin inspira avec un degré modéré de crainte.

"Alors vous _êtes_ encore en vie !"

Le roi sourit légèrement.

"Pour l'instant..."

À l'extérieur de la pièce, les deux hommes d'épée était encore en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, un couple de vouivres les regardant trop intensément au grand désarroi de Gauvain. Mais Merlin était inconscient de cela, debout comme il l'était devant le vieil homme. La porte se décala vraiment faiblement, Merlin lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

"Ça doit être…"

"Tes amis ?"

Le roi l'observait.

"Tes amis ? Courage et Force, je sais. Sans leur aide, tu ne serais pas ici."

Merlin le fixa, interrogatif.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?"

Le roi soupira son regard devenant distant.

"IHum… je veux une fin à mes souffrances."

"Vous voulez mourir ?"

Le roi hocha la tête une fois solennellement.

"Sache que j'ai attendu toutes ces années que nous arrive enfin un temps nouveau. Le temps d'un Roi qui fut et qui sera."

Merlin continua de lui faire face, pendant que la porte s'abattait et qu'Arthur et Gauvain se précipitait dans la classe.

"J'ai déjà entendu ces paroles."

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Merlin était en train de parler à quelqu'un, se mettant à écouter alors que leurs yeux s'élargissait en entendant ce qui était dit.

"Et tu les entendras encore car ce temps va bientôt commencer. Et mon temps peut enfin arriver à son terme. C'est pour cela que tu as été conduit ici car cette quête n'est pas celle d'Arthur, c'est la tienne."

Gauvain et Arthur se fixèrent, avançant lentement jusque le roi et le sorcier.

"Merlin?"

Le roi pêcheur tourna la tête légèrement, bien que les deux autres hommes était encore hors de son champ de vue.

Tu crois que le trident est le prix à gagner, jeune prince."

Il le laissa tomber, provoquant un grand bruit sur le sol. Il tira ensuite quelque chose de l'intérieur de sa robe et l'offrit à Merlin.

"Mais le véritable prix est une chose beaucoup plus importante... "

C'était un flacon en verre plein d'un liquide clair, suspendu par une structure en tige de bois ressemblant presque à un sablier.

"De l'eau provenant du Lac d'Avalon. Je l'ai gardée en sûreté toutes ces années en attendant que la bonne personne vienne la demander... Et c'est toi..."

Gauvain et Arthur étaient maintenant debout aux épaules de Merlin, le sorcier regardant le roi pêcheur de manière incertaine. Le poids de sa destinée était clairement visible sur ses épaules, qu'il portait sur lui en ce moment même.

"Le suis-je vraiment?"

Le roi hocha la tête.

"tu es celui qui a été choisi. Pour Albion, des temps difficiles vont arriver. Et dans ces heures sombres, tu devras être fort car toi seul pourra la sauver."

Merlin voulut secouer la tête, mais la présence de ses deux amis l,en empêcha tandis que le roi continuait.

" Tes pouvoirs sont grands, mais tu auras besoin d'aide. C'est justement ce que je te donne. "

Merlin fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de lui, pendant que Gwaine et Arthur les observait, prenant le flacon de l'étreinte du vieux roi.

"Lorsque tout semblera perdu, ceci te montrera le chemin."

Merlin prit le flacon fermé, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage du roi pêcheur.

"Merci."

Le roi était maintenant solennel.

"Je t'ai donné un présent. Maintenant, tu dois m'en offrir un en retour."

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"BMais je n'ai vraiment rien à vous donner !"

Le roi sourit légèrement, se leva pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

"Je crois que tu _as_ quelque chose."

Merlin y réfléchit, son esprit se tournant sur l'objet qu'il avait retiré à Arthur il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche d'où il le tira, mettant l'oeil du phénix à la lumière.

"Si je vous donne ce bracelet, vous mourrez."

Le roi tendit son bras pour le recevoir, et Merlin s'agenouilla devant lui. Derrière lui, Arthur et Gauvain se mirent aussi sur un genou, tandis que Merlin glissait le bracelet à son bras. Directement la pierre se mit à briller, l'air dans la chambre tournoyait en un vent vibrant qui tourbillonna et fouetta tout autour d'eux. Le roi tendit son bras dans cette brise, sa silhouette se déchirant en fragment qui disparurent dans l'air pendant que le trio se protégeait les yeux.

Quand le vent s'effaça, le roi Pêcheur était parti… Il avait finalement été libéré pour rejoindre son repos éternel alors que ses derniers mots se dispersaient autour d'eux.

_Merci..._

Melrin surmonta ses sentiments, rangeant soigneusement le flacon d'eau à l'intérieur de son sac. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une paie de main sur ses épaules. Arthur resserra son emprise pour le rassurer alors qu'il murmurait.

"Tu es peut-être le seul qui peut sauver Albion, Merlin, mais tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider."

Merlin sourit tandis que Gauvain hochait la tête pour confirmer les paroles du prince. Ce sourire s'élargit alors en une grimace.

"Et puisque vous êtes gentil, à ce sujet :"

Il se baissa et ramassa le trident, pour le donner à Arthur.

"Je vais nous organiser le voyage de retour vers les chevaux."

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tapotant les deux vouivres qui attendaient sur leur museau quand il passa.

"J'ai juste besoin d'un autre de ces gars d'abord."

Gauvain et Arthur se regardèrent l'un l'autre et puis les vouivres, avant de suivre avec inquiétude le sorcier.

Lorsque Gauvain quitta leur groupe, une balade poignante sur des vouivres et une belle et calent promenade à cheval plus tard, Merlin savait qu'il le reverrait un jour. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Gauvain aussi se sépara d'Arthur, une fois qu'ils approchèrent de Camelot, allant collecter des herbes qui serait un alibi pour son absence, Arthur arriverait juste comme il l'était quand il était parti, seul, et personne ne serait plus sage… Mais ce serait intéressant de voir ce que Morgane penserait quand il se montrera.

~(-)~

Des yeux s'élargirent à la vue du cavalier solitaire qui entrait dans la cour du château, leur expression étant dans un état de choc complet et d'horreur. Ses doigts devinrent mou, le gobelet qu'ils tenaient déversa son contenu sur le sol avant de le suivre dans un bruit éclatant, le son ramenant en hâte la servante à ses côtés dans les appartements.

"Ma Dame ?"

Gwen se tenait derrière Morgane, ses yeux se portant sur l'homme visible depuis la fenêtre.

"_Arthur ! Dieu soit loué !_"

Morgane se força à sourire, comme si sa surprise était due en fait à du soulagement.

"N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je suis vraiment ravie."

Hors de sa vue, derrière son épaule, Gwen fronça les sourcils quelque peu en voyant l'eau renversée.

"Je vais nettoyer ça."

Elle pouvait lier ce qui se cachait derrière les expressions de Margane maintenant, et présentement, elle savait la vérité. Morgane n'était pas heureuse de voir Arthur revenir, et c'était tout-à-fait certain.

~(-)~

"Ça vient du Lac d'Avalon ?"

"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit."

Gaius et Merlin observèrent le flacon que le médecin tenait sous la lumière, le sorcier l'ayant rejoint ici aussitôt que la petite cérémonie d'Arthur en train de présenter le trident à la cour avait été achevée. Il avait vu le visage de Morgane, parfaitement composé comme d'habitude, mais pour ceux qui connaissait son secret, les émotions qui bouillaient en elle étaient clair à avoir dans ses yeux.

Cette question mise de coté, en ce moment il était plus intéressé par ce que Gaius pensait du flacon.

"Eh bien c'est intéressant, intéressant en effet."

Merlin lui prit le flacon l'observant avant de regarder un coup d'oeil à son mentor.

"Peut-être que... vous croyez à ces avertissements ?"

Gaius était solemnel.

"Eh bien nous savons déjà qu'il y a une ennemie à l'intérieur de nos murs."

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Morgane."

Le médecin acquiesça.

"Ses capacités s'accroissent. Que le Roi Pêcheur ait raison ou qu'il ait tort, nous serions imprudents d'ignorer ses paroles. Spécialement à la lumière de la nouvelle situation qui a surgi."

Merlin se raidit.

"Quelle situation?"

Gaius prit une profonde inspiration, son visage inquiet.

"C'est Gwen, elle est venue me voir l'autre soir… elle a été témoin de Morgane en train d'"utiliser la magie…"

~(-)


	42. Le secret croît Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Je pense que ce sera assez évident ce que j'ai prévu pour ce sous-épisode, hehehehe. Je suis encore impressionnée par les choses que Gwen a joué parfaitement dans l'oeil du Phoenix. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 42: Le secret croît ~Partie 1~

Merlin regarda le médecin, qui mettait soigneusement de côté son précieux flacon d'eau d'Avalon, de peur de le laisser tomber de sa main maintenant sans énergie. Il était surpris et inquiet, plus encore lorsque certaines pensées traversèrent son esprit.

"Elle sait que Morgane est une sorcière ? Morgane l'a-t-elle attrapée ?"

Gaius secoua la tête calmement.

"Non, dieu merci. Je lui ai dit de continuer à agir comme d'habitude auprès de Morgane, de manière à ne pas se placer elle-même en danger. Elle me fera aussi savoir si elle la voit faire quoique ce soit de suspicieux."

Merlin fronça les sourcils, en y réfléchissant. C'était bel et bien d'avoir Gwen pour garder un oeil sur Morgane pour eux, mais il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle pense vraiment qu'elle en prendrait le risque presque totalement seule.

"C'est le jour habituel où Gwen va au marché demain, n'est-ce pas … Le jour de la semaine où Morgane lui donne son après-midi pour aller acheter sa nourriture et les affaires dont elle aurait besoin chez elle ?"

Gaius le regarda en réalisant enfin ce qu'il sous-entendait, son ton de voix devenant préventif.

"Merlin, es-tu sûr que c'est sage ? Si tu implique Gwen à tous ceci, tu risques de la mettre en danger"

"Elle est _déjà_ impliquée, Gaius!"

Merlin commença à faire les cent pas.

"Morgane a déjà essayé de l'utiliser contre Arthur, et maintenant elle est au courant à propos de la magie de Morgane. Là tout de suite, elle est bien plus profondément impliquée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, excepté que contrairement à nous, elle n'a aucune idée que nous sommes là pour l'aider. J'ai confiance en Gwen, elle est mon amie, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas comme ça."

Le médecin resta silencieux pendant un instant, avant de concéder cet argument.

"Très bien, je suppose que tu aimerais _aussi_ avoir ton après-midi ?"

Merlin acquiesça.

"Je dirai à Arthur que vous avez besoin de moi pour recueillir des herbes pour vous, puisque celles que j'ai cueillies sur le chemin du retour ne sont pas toutes celles dont vous avez besoin. Je demanderai à Gwen si elle veut bien emballer un pique-nique ou n'importe quoi et de m'accompagner. Cela me donnera la chance de discuter avec elle sans prendre le risque d'être interrompu."

"Es-tu sûr de ça, Merlin ? As-tu réellement l'intention de tout lui dire ?"

L'expression du sorcier était inébranlable.

"Si je peux faire confiance à Arthur, alors je peux lui faire confiance. J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas effrayée par moi."

~(-)~

Ce fut un peu à bout de souffle que le magicien entra dans les appartements pour la cinquième fois en une demi-heure, en transportant de très large seau d'eau qu'il avait porté du rez-de chaussée jusqu'ici pour la cinquième fois.

Merlin soupira tandis qu'il le versait dans la baignoire près de l'âtre, remerciant le fait qu'il était capable de juste chauffer l'eau avec sa magie plutôt que de le faire en utilisant le feu. Cela lui préservait beaucoup de temps, le temps que de son soupir de bonheur, lorsqu'il s'asseyait à présent dans la baignoire remplie, montrait qu'Arthur appréciait plutôt bien

Il soupira à nouveau.

"Il y a des fois où tu m'agaces au plus au point, et il y en a d'autres où tu ne le fais pas. C'est l'une de ces fois."

Merlin roula des yeux à la dernière remarque.

"Très drôle."

Il lança le reste d'eau froide de son seau sur la tête d'Arthur.

"Qu'avez-vous dit à votre père à propos du bracelet ? J'ai pu voir qu'il avait remarqué son absence lorsque tu lui as présenté le trident."

Le prince essuya le ruissellement d'eau froide devant sur son visage, l'air plutôt content de lui.

"Je lui ait dit que que je devais l'avoir accroché sur un arbre mort ou quelque chose comme ça, pendant que je traversais les Terres Périlleuses, et que je je ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déjà loin. Morgane était en train d'écouter, et de la manière dont ses yeux brillaient, l'idée qu'elle ait échoué à cause de quelque chose d'aussi simple ne lui plaisait pas. "

Merlin renifla.

"Pour être honnête, elle aurait su que je n'étais pas aux alentours de Camelot ces jours où vous étiez absent. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que je t'ai suivi et te l'ai volé ou quelque chose comme ça sans que tu le saches. Ça l'aurait agacé encore plus."

Il passa le savon à Arthur, le prince commençant à frotter la saleté du voyage collée à sa peau.

"Par ailleurs, je sais que j'utilisais le fait de collecter des herbes pour Gaius comme excuse pour m'en être allé, mais il a réellement besoin de moi pour en obtenir certaines que je n'ai pas trouvé sur le chemin du retour. Puis avoir mon après-midi de libre ?"

Arthur le regarda et hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que que ce soit aujourd'hui de toute manière. Je pense que je peux m'occuper de moi-même jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, Juste, assure-toi d'avoir d'abord pris un bain … tu pues."

Merlin dirigea son regard sur ses vêtements de voyages souillés. Il avait pu se laver le visage et les mains, mais le reste avait encore besoin d'un bon lavage.

"Je vais aller le faire maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je vous apporterai votre dîner une fois que je serai propre."

"Oui Je ne voudrais pas que ta puanteur gâche mon appétit maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin dirigea un regard mécontent au prince, avant de jeter une serviette à sa portée et de quitter la pièce. Il se rendit droit au quartier de Gaius pour attraper des vêtements propres, avant de se diriger à la salle de bain des hommes pour se laver lui-même. En même temps, il avait déposé ses vêtements sales à la buanderie et avait pris le repas d'Arthur,une grande partie de son irritation était partie et était remplacée par un léger effet de nervosité.

C'était le moment d'y aller et de trouver Gwen.

~(-)~

La journée était chaude alors que la jeune femme se dépêchait de descendre les marches de l'entrée principales du château, faisant son chemin à travers le marché de la ville avec sa paie de la semaine cachée en toute sécurité sous ses vêtements. Gwen connaissait les dangers des pickpockets et n'accrochait jamais son salaire à sa ceinture. Alors qu'elle gardait la plus grande partie cachée à l'intérieur de sa robe, elle portait le reste dans un petite bourse en cuir qu'elle tenait à la main.

Elle approchait de la porte du château, passant le porche où un certain sorcier la guettait. Il en émergea comme s'il venait juste d'arrivé dans la cour, souriant tandis qu'il lui faisait signe et l'appelait.

"Hey, Gwen!"

Elle se tourna, lui souriant en retour alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

"Salut, Merlin. À part te causer des ennuis, comment ça va ?"

Il fronça les sourcils un petit peu, croisant les bras et soupirant comiquement.

"Comme si j'avais jamais fait ça."

Il gloussa.

"En fait Gaius a encore besoin de quelques herbes en plus, aussi je pensais que puisque tu avais ton après-midi de libre, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider au marché et alors peut-être que nous pourrions faire un pique-nique pendant que je chercherai ce dont Gaius a besoin."

Gwen l'observa avec humour.

"Et est-ce qu'Arthur sait que tu me demandes de t'accompagner quelque part ?"

Merlin s'étrangla, bafouillant à la taquinerie.

"_Gwen!_"

Elle rit.

"Oui, Merlin, j'adorerais aller pique-niquer. Nous pourrons prendre quelque chose sur le marché."

Merlin sourit, en tapotant ses vêtements à un certain endroit pour faire entrechoquer légèrement les pièces cachées dedans.

"J'achèterai ce dont nous avons besoin, ne prends que ce que tu as besoin pour chez toi."

À son sourire, chacun d'entre eux se mis en route, Merlin cachant sa nervosité derrière une façade de jovialité alors que Gwen le transformait en cheval de trait pour porter ses courses. Elle n'achetait pas vraiment beaucoup de tout, pas en terme de poids ou en vrac, mais il faisait encore tout un spectacle en prétendant que les paquets et les sacs étaient lourds. Au moment où ils eurent fini, elle avait dépensé une bonne partie de ses gages de la semaine, et il s'était allégé de quelques pièces afin d'acheter du pain frais croustillant, de la charcuterie, et du fromage et même une petite fiole de cidre pour le pique-nique. Ils déposèrent la nourriture achetée lors d'un arrêt à la maison de Gwen, Merlin mettant les choses comme les légumes dans les placards qu'elle lui indiquait, pendant qu'elle empaquetait leur nourriture pour le pique-nique dans un panier.

Ce fut alors qu'il les mena sur le chemin sortant hors de la ville, se dirigeant délibérément vers une section des bois où les cavaliers avaient tendance à ne pas aller à cause du mauvais terrain pour les chevaux. Il restait assez facile pour vous si vous le traversiez à pied cependant et il y poussait bon nombre des herbes habituelles de Gaius, ainsi son excuse pour ce voyage serait assez facile à remplir, tandis que tous deux se dirigeaient là où la rivière traversait la zone de part en part.

Finalement, ils l'atteignirent, Merlin déposant son sac maintenant plein par terre pendant que Gwen dépliait une couverture prise dans son panier sur la rive de galets. Elle commençait à sortir la nourriture alors qu'il ajustait les bords, les pensées tournants dans sa tête.

C'était l'instant de vérité, s'il valait faire ce qu'il devait faire maintenant… Mais comment commencer ? Il ne l'avait jamais réellement fait avant. Gaius l'avait démasqué parce qu'il l'avait sauvé par réflexe en l'empêchant de se blesser lors d'une chute dans ses appartements. Lancelot l'avait découvert lorsque Merlin avait enchanté sa lance pour tuer le griffon qui étaient en train d'attaquer Camelot. Arthur l'avait aussi découvert par ses propres moyens, encore pendant une période de crise lorsque Merlin avait utilisé son esprit pour repousser une menace. Même _Gwaine_ l'avait appris durant une période de danger, lorsque l'esprit du sorcier avait purement servi à trouver et sauver le prince.

Il mordit ses lèvres d'indécision. C'était différent… il n'y avait aucun danger ici, aucune adrénaline courant dans ses veines rendant plus facile le fait de juste faire le grand saut. C'était juste Gwen et lui, chacun sur le coté d'une couverture de pique-nique dans la forêt, et il allait avoir à lui _dire _réellement ce qu'il était.

Il était effrayé, complètement effrayé, se demandant comment elle allait réagir. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Gaius, elle était son amie, et il avait confiance en elle, aussi il n'y avait rien à faire, juste déposer sa foi en elle et en finir. Il s'arma de courage pendant un plus long moment, et ensuite parla calmement.

"Gwen… Gaius m'a parlé à propos de l'autre nuit, à propos de ce que tu lui as dit, que tu avais vu Morgane faire de la magie."

Elle se raidit, relevant les yeux lentement vers lui.

"Il … Il te l'a dit?"

Merlin hocha la tête.

"En fait, il y a quelque chose que je besoin de te dire… que je veux te dire."

Gwen fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

"Quoi?"

Merlin avala nerveusement, en prenant une profonde respiration.

"Je euh... J'ai de la magie."

Il regardait partout sauf elle.

"Je suis un sorcier… en fait un magicien, mais c'est à peu près la même chose."

Gwen le fixa, avant de froncer les sourcils profondément et elle se retourna et commença à partir en fulminant.

"Je ne peux pas te croire, Merlin!"

Merlin resta bouche bée devant elle, commençant à la suivre.

"Gwen!"

Elle continua de marcher.

"Quelle infantilité ! Je devrais savoir qu'on ne peut pas te prendre au sérieux. Si la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'a demandé de venir ici était de te moquer de moi, alors tu n'aurais pas dû en prendre la peine !"

Merlin s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle pensait qu'il _plaisantait _? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la rivière, le long de laquelle elle se promenait et prit sa décision. Il tendit la main vers elle.

"_Uisce, ard agus sruth!_"

Gwen s'arrêta choquée, lorsque l'eau de la rivière s'éleva hors de son lit et s'imposa de lui-même comme un ruban étincelant sur son chemin, le liquide retombant alors sur le sol dans une énorme éclaboussure avant qu'elle ne sente une main sur son bras. Merlin le retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face, une expression solennelle.

"Je suis _parfaitement_ sérieux, Gwen. Je _suis_ un sorcier"

Il guida la femme engourdie près de l'aire de pique-nique, l'asseyant sur le bord de la couverture avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle restait choquée dans son silence, regardant dans le lointain tandis qu'elle essayait de donner un sens à tout ça.

Finalement, elle le regarda.

"Tu es un sorcier?"

Merlin acquiesça.

"Un magicien, oui."

Elle fronça les sourcils, désirant des réponses, voulant savoir la vérité.

"Depuis combien de temps?"

"Toute ma vie … J'ai été condamné par les lois de Camelot au moment même où je suis né."

Le silence retomba, ne laissant rien d'autre que le murmure de la rivière et le chant des oiseaux autour d'eux. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Gwen, le choc de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et la sympathie pour sa situation. Cher et douce Gwen, elle n'était pas effrayée par lui, elle était effrayée _pour_ lui.

"Pourquoi venir à Camelot, alors ? Sûrement il y avait de meilleurs endroit où tu aurais pu aller, où tu n'aurais pas du cacher ta magie."

Merlin gloussa.

"Ma mère m'a envoyé chez Gaius puisqu'il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait en qui elle pouvoir avoir confiance pour moi, mais je sais maintenant que c'était le destin qui jouait avec moi."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Merlin soupira.

"j'ai découvert, après mon arrivée à Camelot, une prophétie concernant deux personnes en particulier. Emrys et le seul et unique roi qui uniera Albion… Moi et Arthur. J'ai commencé à le protéger parce que j'avais entendu dire que c'était mon destin de le faire, mais ces-jours-ci, je le protège parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami et l'espoir d'un avenir bien plus brillant.… Cette magie que tu as vu Morgane faire l'autre soir, c'était probablement pour attiser le pouvoir de l'oeil du Phoenix qu'elle avait fait offrir à Arthur par Uther. Si je ne l'avais pas suivi, et retiré, cela l'aurait tué, et elle serait la seule héritière restante d'Uther"

Les yeux de Gwen s'élargirent, ses paroles s'étouffants.

"Qu-quoi?"

Merlin eut l'air de grimacer.

"Morgane est le plus grand secret d'Uther, sa fille illégitime et la demi-soeur d'Arthur… et elle le sait. Avec Arthur mort, Uther n'aurait pas d'autres chois que de la reconnaître et de la nommer comme héritière, si il veut que son sang continue de tenir le trône de Camelot.… Dès le moment où il ferait ça, il ne vivrait probablement plus très longtemps après. Elle le hait et désire se venger."

Le silente tomba à nouveau, Gwen ayant l'air perdue et perplexe avant de parler.

"Pourquoi ? Si il est son père, et Arthur son frère, alors _pourquoi_ fait-elle ça ?"

Merlin soupira, plein de regret.

"Parce qu'après elle ait découvert que ses étranges rêves étaient vraiment des visions, et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, elle s'est laissée aller à craindre ce qu'Uther lui ferait s'il le découvrait. Au fil du temps, cette peur, au témoignage de son traitement brutal pour ceux qui en ont, l'a conduite à commencer à le haïr. Elle était encore indécise lorsque Morgause la prit, et je suis honteux d'admettre que je suis probablement l'un de ceux qui l'on poussée dans l'autre camp. Le sort qui a fait tomber tout le monde endormi dans Camelot, ce jour-là, était ancré sur elle, et la seule manière pour moi de le casser, c'était de la tuer … je l'ai empoisonnée, et Morgause l'a emportée pour la sauver… et à cause de cela, Morgane me hait probablement encore plus qu'elle hait Uther. Elle est juste trop effrayée par moi pour me frapper directement, ce qui est ce qu'elle a gardé en ligne de mire depuis qu'elle est revenue à Camelot"

le choc, la confusion et tout le reste que Gwen avait ressenti évoluait en incrédulité, son expression montrant clairement qu'elle trouvait sa déclaration finale un peu difficile à croire.

"Elle est _effrayée_ par toi ?"

Merlin la regarda, dégonflé, et soupira.

"Aussi dur que cela puisse être pour le croire, je suis un sorcier _très_ puissant." De la même manière, Morgause a autant peur de m'affronter directement. Je suis aussi fort qu'un prêtre de l'ancienne religion, peut-être même plus fort, alors Morgane et elle essaie de me glisser des bâtons dans les roues à la place. Jusqu'à présent, toutes leurs tentatives ont échoué, en partie parce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elles supposent et qui est complètement faux.

Gwen le regarda, sachant qu'il allait lui révéler quelque chose de très important.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Merlin commença à sourire.

"Elles pensent qu'Arthur ne connaît pas mon secret…"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, Je suis cruelle pour aimer laisser les choses suspendues comme ça. Eh bien vous devrez attendre jusqu'à demain pour la suite, parce que maintenant je vais aller travailler sur mon projet NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). Voyons combien je peux faire en une seul jour, hee :D**


	43. Le secret croît Partie 2

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, J'ai l'impression d'avoir rendu beaucoup de gens content en révélant la magie de Merlin à Gwen XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 43: Le secret croît ~Partie 2~

Gwen le regarda après qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, ses yeux s'élargissant de surprise tandis qu'elle expirait presque incrédule.

"Arthur sait?"

Merlin entra dans un grand sourire, ses craintes à ce sujet étant complètement parties.

"Ouaip il sait."

"Depuis quand?"

Le sourire du sorcier s'effaça presque en un sourire narquois à peine plus marquée d'une trace amusée sur le coin de sa bouche.

"Il a découvert pour ma magie à la fin du siège qui s'est passé peut de temps après le retour de Morgane. Il a gardé secret le fait qu'il savait pendant quatre jours avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi lorsque nous sommes sortis pour la première après que sa jambe ait commencé à aller assez bien."

Merlin grimaça un peu au souvenir de ce qui avait suivi immédiatement cela, et décida que ce n'était probablement pas le mieux de lui mentionner qu'Arthur avait tenu une épée sous la gorge.

"Ce fut un bon matin… un _assez bon_ matin, en effet."

Bien qu'il ne pouvait avoir élaboré tout ce qui s'était passé après, Gwen comprit que cela devait être amusant avec le recul. Elle commença à sourire, une fois à l'aise avec ce qu'elle savait maintenant. Merlin était son ami, et si Arthur avait confiance en lui, alors les deux ensembles lui disaient qu'il était encore la même personne qu'il avait toujours été.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et soupira, avant d'atteindre la fiole de cidre qu'ils avaient amenée avec eux et de leur verser à chacun un verre. Elle tendit le sien, en signe de toast, prenant une gorgée et secouant la tête.

"Quand j'y repense, maintenant que je sais, il y a tant de fois où je réalise maintenant que tu a dû utiliser furtivement de la magie. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies jamais été pris."

Merlin sirota son cidre, conscient dans sa tête qu'une seule coupe était _tout_ ce dont il avait besoin… Il ne voulait pas répéter l'incident d'éternuements qu'il avait fait la nuit où il avait rendu Liam ivre.

"J'ai eu beaucoup d'Interpellations vraiment proches, crois-moi, et certaines fois parmi elles, j'ai presque failli blesser un de mes amis à la place. La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'était peu de temps après mon arrivée à Camelot, et pendant ce temps un monstre qui intoxiquait l'eau a rendu les gens malade."

Son expression avait revêtu une profonde culpabilité, tandis qu'il détournait son regard d'elle. Quant à Gwen, elle avait amené sa main sur sa bouche, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il était en train de parler de lorsqu'elle avait été accusée d'être une sorcière… parce qu'un cataplasme magique qui avait guéri son père avait été trouvé sous son oreiller dans sa maison.

Elle se leva, allant vers lui et s'agenouillant à ses cotés, Elle le tira alors dans une accolade.

"Oh, Merlin, il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon père et les choses se sont arrangée à la fin, alors ne te fustige pas pour cela."

"Je t'ai presque fait tuée, parce que j'ai été stupide et imprudent"

Merlin ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité s'afficher sur son visage.

Si j'avais eu la moindre raison, je reviendrais en arrière et je retirerais cette choses, mais j'étais tellement concentré sur le fait de vouloir aider tout le monde que j'ai juste pas _pensé_… Mes actions t'ont presque coûter la vie.

Gwen le poussa à bout de bras, et le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule en guise de représailles.

"C'est le passé, Merlin, alors oublie-le. Maintenant, je pense que bous devrions manger notre pique-nique et revenir, parce que nous avons tous deux quelqu'un à qui amener son repas plus tard."

Merlin lui sourit timidement, avant de hocher la tête et de pousser une petit rire. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un silence confortable, après ça, appréciant la paix du rivage et de charme d'être une servante et un magicien ayant un pique-nique dans les bois.

~(-)~

Le médecin entendit le sifflement mélodieux bien avant de voir le siffleur, une mélodie joyeuse et désinvolte filtrant à travers les raies de la porte en bois de ses appartements avant que d'une humeur également joyeuse Merlin ne l'ouvre et n'entre.

Gaius lança un regard sur lui, en n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de demander mais posa sa question tout de même.

"Je présume que ton pique-nique avec Gwen s'est plutôt bien passé"

Merlin sourit, presque un peu béat.

"Ça été parfait! Elle pensait vraiment que je plaisantais au début, et elle a commencé à partir en furie parce qu'elle pensait que je me moquais d'elle"

Gaius haussa ses sourcils.

"Eh bien, étant donné ton manque général de bon sens, et la manière dont tu te disperses, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris."

Merlin roula des yeux, secouant la tête.

"Ouais, peu importe. Quoiqu'il en soit, après que je lui ai prouvé que j'étais sérieux, j'ai juste élevé un peu d'eau hors de la rivière, nous nous sommes assis et en avons discuté et tout a été ok. Elle a été surprise quand je lui ai dit qu'Arthur savait pour moi, cependant."

Gaius indiqua à Merlin qu'il devrait s'asseoir à la table pour dîner, y déposant le repas qu'il avait préparé pour eux deux pendant que le sorcier discutait.

"Comme elle devait l'être, étant donné qu'il a brisé la loi de son père. L'as-tu déjà dit à Arthur ?"

Merlin éplucha la mie d'un morceau de pièce, le trempant dans sa soupe et secouant la tête.

"Non, elle veut lui dire elle-même. Je n'y vois aucun problème et d'ailleurs si je lui dit que je l'ai dit à Gwen, il il va sans doute me crier dessus. Non, je lui ai promis que je m'assurerai qu'il reste dans ses quartiers demain matin, Morgane est en train de son temps à sociabiliser avec quelques dames de la cour, avant le banquet, pour discuter chiffons, de sorte que Gwen aura quelques heures pendant la matinée où elle pourra lui parler sans qu'elle ne le sache."

Gaius donna à Merlin un sourire de connivence.

"Et tu assisteras à leur conversation ?"

Merlin le regarda comme s'il était fou.

"Pas moyen, je resterait hors de vue. Si je suis là quand elle lui parles, au moment où il apprendra qu'elle sait pour moi, il aura _ma peau_ ! "

~(-)~

Le matin suivant fut brillant et clair, juste le type de jour dont Merlin _ne voulait pas._ Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'extérieur par les fenêtres du château, tannique qu'il marchait jusqu'aux cuisines, se demandant comment il allait garder Arthur à l'intérieur par une aussi belle journée. Le prince était tenu de vouloir aller s'entraîner avec les chevaliers, ou aller chevaucher pour prendre un peu l'air. C'était tout simplement _merveilleux_… dans le sens le plus sarcastique de ce mot. Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose de bon.

Merlin soupira, entrant dans les cuisines, et procédant à sa routine habituelle pour collecter un petit déjeuner simple et agréable pour le prince, et après réflexion, il prit un bol de fruit de taille modérée pour l'y ajouter. S'Il voulait que le prince reste sur place, il pouvait tout aussi bien lui donner quelque chose à grignoter pendant qu'il lirait un livre ou quelque chose.

Merlin grimaça intérieurement; cette pensée lui rappelant quelque chose. Il avait dit à Gwen où était le livre de silence d'Arthur et lui avait dit qu'il marquerait en quelque sorte la bonne page. Il était encore en train de grimacer intérieurement lorsqu'il arriva finalement à la porte d'Arthur, et de décider lorsqu'il entra qu'il allait juste devoir improviser aussi vite qu'il serait impliqué. Au moins, une bonne chose lui était venu à l'esprit, cependant, une parfaite excuse pour garder Arthur dans sa chambre.

"Bonne journée, Sire! Le petit déjeuner est servi !"

Il y eu t un grognement venant du lit, Arthur s'asseyant à contre coeur

"Quand tu auras rangé. je veux que tu ailles préparer mon cheval. Que je sois damné si je reste ici toute la matinée lorsqu'il y a une banquet ce soir."

Merlin grimaça à nouveau, faisant d son mieux pour sembler désinvolte tandis qu'il déposait le plateau du petit déjeuner et allait ouvrir les rideaux.

"Pardon, mais chevaucher est hors de question pour le moment, Ordre de Gaius."

Arthur se raidit, sautant hors du lit avec un froncement sur le visage.

"Quoi? _Pourquoi?_"

Merlin haussa les épaules innocemment.

"Il s'inquiète à propos des risques d'effets secondaires que tu pourrais avoir après avoir porté l'oeil du Phoenix. Il demande à ce que vous vous reposiez ce matin. aussi il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de ce que tu ne t'effondres peut-être d'épuisement lors du banquet."

Il attrapa alors le bol de fruit, en le montrant au prince.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, cependant, je vous ai apporté quelque chose à grignoter ce matin"

Arthur le regarda, avant de soupirer de défaite. Si Gaius pensait qu'il devrait se reposer parce qu'il avait porté ce foutu bracelet, alors il obéirait aux instructions du médecin.

"Bien je travaillerai sur des rapports à la place. Assure-toi que mes vêtements soit repassé pour ce soir, et fait briller mes bottes aussi."

Merlin sourit intérieurement, semblant résigné extérieurement.

"Oui, Sire, comme vous voulez."

Il alla jusqu'au placard à coté du paravent d'Arthur, y prenant les habits formels qui seraient nécessaire ce soir, aussi bien que quelque chose de plus confortable pour le reste de la journée. Il attendit alors jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ait fini sa nourriture et aille derrière l'écran pour s'habiller, prenant l'opportunité pour se précipiter sur le manteau surplombant l'âtre.

Merlin sortir un petit morceau de corde qu'il portait dans la bourse à sa ceinture, ouvrant le livre de silence d'Arthur à la bonne page et utilisant la cordelette pour la marquer. Il remit alors le livre en place.

"Je vous verrai à midi, Arthur. Je m'assurerai d'apporter quelque chose de léger puisque les cuisiniers essaieront de vous farcir ridiculement avec le repas de ce soir."

La voix d'Arthur vint de derrière l'écran, semblant un peu irritée.

"Juste ne me rapporte pas quelque chose de stupide comme du pain complet, Si tu le fais, je te promets que je te le rendrai."

Merlin gloussa en guise de réponse, collectant les habits formels qu'il avait rassemblé et les emmenant à la buanderie ainsi il pourrait les repasser. Ce fut ironique qu'il doive rencontrer Morgane le long du couloir, prenant cette opportunité pour lui murmurer tandis qu'elle passait.

"Bel essai avec le bracelet, mais tu aurais vraiment pu choisir quelque chose de moins évident… Ça a été un jeu _d'enfants _ de le lui voler pendant qu'Arthur dormait."

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda pendant un moment mais ne dit avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. La regardant partir, Merlin sentit un certain sentiment de satisfaction en sachant qu'il l'avait détournée de la vérité. c'est bon, Morgane, concentre ta colère sur le sorcier que tu hais tellement… Il n'y a personne d'autre dans Camelot qui sait à propos de ta magie.

Il reprit sa balade vers la buanderie, le visage pris dans un léger froncement de sourcil. Il n'allait pas la laisser commencer à se demander si les autres étaient au courant, pas quand Gwen était sur le point de devenir un vrai membre du cercle intime d'Arthur.

~(-)~

Les mains fines tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'elles rangeaient les oreillers sur le lit, leur propriétaire les ayant un peu agités tandis qu'elle finissait rapidement ses corvées du matin.

Gwen mordit sa lèvre tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de terminer les quelques tâches qu'elle avait laissée, son esprit tournant sans cesse entre des pensées pour Arthur, et la promesse de Merlin pour s'assurer que le prince serait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle viendrait. Elle était nerveuse, elle ne pouvait le nier, et cela lui avait pris chaque once de concentration pour s'assurer que Morgane ne remarquerait rien qui ne la dérange. La sorcière l'avait laissée pour discuter robes et modes avec certaines des dames qui était arrivées pour assister à la célébration de l'achèvement de la quête d'Arthur pour le trident en or, quelque chose auquel, heureusement, aucune des servantes personnelles n'étaient tenues d'assister. Morgane l'avait laissée avec aucune consigne, excepté l'ordre symbolique garantissant que ses appartements seraient bien rangé quand elle serait rentrée, en précisant qu'elle prendrait son repas de midi avec les autres dames. C'Était une occasion idéale, Morgane était certaine de pas être de retour avant des heures, mais cela ne signifiait pas que Gwen n'était pas nerveuse à l'idée d'utiliser ce temps pour aller parler à Arthur.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et sortit, laissant la chambre à présent rangée et se dirigeant vers les appartements d'Arthur. Elle comprenait maintenant comment Merlin avait du se sentir hier, bien qu'au moins dans son cas, elle n'avait pas à admettre quelque chose qui avait un potentiel de vie ou de mort. Arthur savait déjà pour les pouvoirs de Merlin, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, était admettre que le sorcier le lui avait dit… Bien, au moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour atteindre les appartements d'Arthur, Gwen hésitant un instant avant d'atteindre et de timidement frapper à la porte. Le prince cria de l'intérieur, invitant son visiteur à entrer, et ce fut après une autre respiration profonde qu'elle atteignit le loquet et le souleva.

Oui, elle comprenait définitivement comment Merlin avait du se sentit, et maintenant, il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

~(-)~


	44. Le secret croît Partie 3

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahahaahahahaa! 620 REVIEWS! Merci pour votre soutien :D**

**Aussi vous pouvez descendre les fourches enflammées maintenant… Voici le chapitre… XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Déso pour le retard : je me suis même pas rendue compte qu'on était dimanche puis lundi … trop de chose dans la tête.

Abeille.**  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 44: Le secret croît ~Partie 3~

La porte s'ouvrit lentement à son contact, sa respiration presque coincée dans sa gorge à cause de sa nervosité. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, Arthur leva les yeux de son bureau, surpris.

"Guenièvre, que fais-tu ici ?"

Il se leva de son bureau, courant vers elle.

"Quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"

Elle bégaya ses premiers mots pendant un instant, secouant la tête.

"Pp… pas du tout, je viens juste vous parler de quelque chose."

Arthur se relaxa un petit peu, et hocha la tête avant de faire un geste vers la table.

"S'il te plaît, assied-toi."

Il la guida jusqu'à la table, l'y laissant pendant qu'il allait à son bureau pour mettre un presse-papier sur son tas de report pour les empêcher de s'enrouler sur eux à nouveaux et de tomber par terre. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Gwen marcha jusqu'au manteau de cheminée au dessus de l'âtre et y pris les quelques livres empilés qui s'y trouvait. Elle pouvait voir la pièce de corde, qui avait été mise à mi chemin entre les pages, souriant intérieurement au fait que Merlin avait tenu sa parole tandis qu'elle prenait le livre contre sa poitrine et restait dos à Arthur.

Elle dut se calmer pour continuer, Arthur retournant sur le coté de la table derrière elle.

"Quelque chose s'est passée pendant que vous étiez parti, quelque chose qui m'a effrayé. Je suis allée voir Gaius et il a dit à Merlin ce que j'avais vu… Merlin m'a emmené ici lorsqu'il est allé collecter des herbes hier, nous avons eu un pique-nique."

Arthur fronça le sourcils, confus.

"Je pensais que tu disais être venue à cause de quelque chose qui t'a effrayée ?"

Gwen se tourna, le livre de silence visible dans son étreinte causant une contraction légère de l'expression d'Arthur. Elle marcha vers lui, l'ouvrant à la page que Merlin avait marqué et le plaçant face contre table. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, les émotions refoulées de ces derniers jours commençant à remonter à la surface.

"Je … J'ai vu Morgane utiliser de la magie pendant que vous étiez parti, et Merlin m'a dit pour le bracelet qu'elle a donné à Uther pour te le donner."

Elle retint un sanglot, essuyant les larmes qui commençait à lui monter aux yeux.

"Elle a changé, Arthur, et je me suis sentie si seule quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle était contre nous."

Arthur regarda dans ses yeux, pensif.

"Que t'a dit-il d'autres ? T'a-t-il dit pour… ?"

Gwen hocha la tête, répondant à la question inachevée.

"Oui il m'a dit pour sa magie, Sur le chemin du retour de notre pique-nique, il m'a expliqué ça, puisque je sais que Morgane est une sorcière, et parce que j'étais déjà impliquée, il a décidé que c'était mieux que je sache, Je sais maintenant que je n'ai pas à faire face à cela toute seule, parce que je vous ai tous les deux et Gaius à qui je peux parler."

"Oh, Gwen..."

Elle essuya à nouveau les larmes qui étaient venues à ses paroles, s'arrêtant un moment, alors que sa lèvre tremblait.

"Morgane a tout dit à Cenred à propos de nous, elle m'a _utilisée_ contre vous, et a alors prétendu être _mon_ amie lorsque nous sommes aller porter secours à Elyan. La Morgane que je connais est partie, et je ne vais pas laisser la femme qu'elle est devenue détruire tout ce qui m'est cher."

Son expression était maintenant déterminé, son regard retournant sur le visage d'Arthur après avoir dérivé vers le sol durant sa confession.

"Je vais garder un oeil sur elle pour vous trois, et vous ferai savoir quand je verrai ou remarquerai quoique ce soit de suspicieux… c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mes amis proches, et pour l'homme que j'aime."

Arthur la regarda en silence avant de l'attirer plus près et la serrant avec force.

"Je ne la laisserai jamais vous blesser."

Gwen pressa son visage dans sa cheminée, hochant la tête.

"Je sais. J'ai tellement confiance et fois en vous trois, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi."

Tout deux entendirent le grincement léger de la porte principale, Arthur regardant par au-dessus et repérant une tête familière furtivement près d'elle. Sachant que Merlin serait capable de l'entendre à cause du livre du silence, il utilisa un signe du menton pour lui dire qu'il pouvait entrer à la place.

Merlin entra, l'air un peu penaud pour le savoir espionné, et se dirigea de manière à être à portée du livre. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil d'excuse à Arthur.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas n'est-ce pas ?… je ne voulait juste pas que Gwen pense qu'elle devait faire face à la vérité sur Morgane seule."

Arthur soupira; desserrant un peu sa prise sur Gwen pour qu'elle puisse se tourner pour regarder aussi le sorcier.

"Non, je ne suis pas fâché… Bien que je _suis_ ennuyé que tu ne m'aies pas dit que Gwen avait été voir Gaius à son propos. Je comprend pourquoi tu es resté aussi calme cependant."

Merlin regarda à présent Gwen, remarquant les rougeurs sur ses joues.

"Vas-tu _bien_?"

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

"Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Elle s'éloigna d'Arthur, le prince se retournant à son air un peu préoccupé par quelque chose. Après un instant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami.

"Merlin, je sais que tu a déjà les mains occupée à garder un oeil sur moi, mais ne penses-tu pas… "

Il frappa son brassard, en haussant les sourcils pendant sa requête. Le sorcier cligna des yeux un instant, avant de passer à l'action immédiatement.

"Ouais, bien sûr que je peux. J'ai regardé le sort le jour même où Gaius nous les as donné."

Ave un coup d'oeil pour demander sa permission, Merlin retira du poignet de Gwen un simple bracelet qu'elle portait souvent. D'un autre coup d'oeil, il obtint la permission d'Arthur d'aller dans les affaires du prince et retira de son armoire sécurisée le plus simple bracelet qui y était. Il était en argent, pas comme celui en laiton qu'il portait déjà, mais il était suffisamment étroit pour se tenir contre l'autre sans être remarquable.

Une fois qu'il avait mis la main sur les deux, il retourna à l'aire sécurisée par le livre, Gwen l'observant curieusement.

"Que vas-tu faire avec cette chose ?"

Arthur le lui expliqua.

"Lui et moi portons chacun un bracelet d'une paire enchantée, qui deviennent froid lorsque l'autre est en danger de magie ou autre chose de magique. Gaius les a fait pour nous, et maintenant Merlin va en faire une autre paire comme ça il pourra garder un oeil sur _toi _pour moi."

Ses yeux s'élargirent à cette explication, Merlin haussant un peu les épaules quand il le vit.

"Je te suggère de juste ignorer le tien si tu sens qu'il devient froid. J'ai tellement d'ennuis avec la magie que tu deviendrais un paquet de nerfs si tu t'inquiètes chaque fois qu'il devient frisquet."

Son regard se porta sur les deux bracelet qu'il tenait.

"_An fear innis mir, thug se rabhadh dom de draiocht contuirt do eile._"

Il scintillèrent brièvement tandis que ses yeux s'enflammait d'or, avant de redevenir terne une fois de plus. Merlin resserra alors le bracelet légèrement chaud sur son poignet.

"Ne l'enlèves jamais sauf si tu le dois absolument. Il ne peut pas me prévenir que tu es en danger si tu ne le portes pas. Comme je le disais avant, ignore-le juste s'il devient froid de temps à autre. Le seule moment où tu auras besoin de t'inquiéter est s'il tourne tellement froid que ce sera comme si tu portais une bande de glace autour de ton bras. Si cela arrive, je serais en vrai danger."

Gwen regarda comment Merlin mettait l'autre bracelet sur son poignet gauche à coté de la bande en laiton qu'il portait déjà, tirant sur sa manche sur les deux pour qu'il ne soit plus en vue.

Voyant son inquiétude pour Merlin dans ses yeux, Arthur déposa son bras autour d'elle à nouveau pour la rassurer

"Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il a réussi à se garder en un seul morceau jusqu'à présent. Il a aussi Gaius pour l'aider et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi puissant que Merlin l'est, il peut s'occuper de lui-même aussi. Aies juste foi en eux; le sorcier officieux de la cour de Camelot, et notre médecin barbotant dans le enchantements."

Gwen commença à sourire, gloussant un petit peu à la présentation de Merlin en tant que sorcier officieux de la cour. Elle les regarda alors chacun à leur tour, et soupira, se sentant vraiment en sécurité en sachant qu'ils la surveilleraient tous les deux.

~(-)~

Les mains fines qui tenait les cheveux de Morgane était ce soir-là stables, leur propriétaire, maintenant sans crainte tandis qu'elle faisait son travail sans relâche. Gwen jeta un coup d'oeil sur le reflet de Morgane dans le miroir, souriant au commentaire de la femme même si à l'intérieur, elle ne souriait pas du tout. Une part d'elle voulait haïr Morgane pour ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle était devenue, mais c'était seulement une fraction de ce qu'elle ressentait. Au lieu de cette haine, ici et maintenant, alors qu'elle se tenait et parlait à propos du banquet à venir, comme elles l'avaient fait si souvent par le passé, elle ne sentait seulement tristesse et pitié.

Gwen s'arrêta un instant, avant d'aller chercher les bijoux que sa maîtresse avait choisi. C'était probablement ce qu'Arthur et Merlin avaient ressenti, parce qu'ils avaient aussi été amis avec Morgane. Depuis combien de temps la regardaient-ils prendre ce chemin? Avaient-ils essayé de la faire revenir vers eux ? Gwen soupira involontairement, sachant avec certitude qu'ils devait avoir essayé. Arthur l'aurait fait à travers des paroles subtiles et des actes et Merlin en lui parlant directement. Elle les avait ignoré tous les deux, ignoré qu'ils étaient prêts à lui pardonner si seulement elle revenait sur le chemin qu'elle prenait avant. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis qu'ils avaient renoncé à elle ? En y réfléchissant, Gwen pouvait le deviner.

Ils devaient avoir abandonné Morgane au moment où ils avait réalisé qu'elle avait utilisé sa propre servante pour essayer de tuer Arthur… et en revenant en arrière, Gwen réalisa maintenant qu'ils étaient retourné chercher Morgane uniquement parce qu_'elle_ avait dit qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

C'était dur à accepter, mais elle savait que c'était probablement vrai.

Gardant un sourire plaisant sur le visage, Gwen attacha le collier qu'elle avait récupéré autour de la nuque de Morgane, suspendant aussi les boucles d'oreilles assorties à ses oreilles. Cette dernière chose faite, elle fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail.

"Vous êtes très belle."

Morgane sourit, se levant et lissant les plis de sa robe crème.

"Merci, Gwen."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, gracieusement comme toujours.

"Nous devrions y aller. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard pour la célébration du succès d'Arthur."

Il y eu une légère accentuation dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononça la dernière partie, une accentuation qui amena un léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage de la servante derrière elle. Gwen la suivit, restant poliment calme, tandis qu'elles faisaient leur chemin vers le hall du banquet. Le hall était déjà une ruche de nobles et de serviteurs quand elles arrivèrent, la plupart se tournant pour accueillir et admirer Morgane lorsqu'elle entra.

Elle se glissa à travers la masse, laquelle parti pour lui permettre de la traverser. Elle était souriante et retourna les compliments, mais une fois qu'elle eut passé la foule principale et qu'elle se fut approchée de la Grande table, elle devint calme et tourna légèrement la tête.

Gwen dut supprimer un halètement de surprise quand elle sentit le bracelet sur son poignet devenir légèrement froid, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour le remarquer. Dès qu'elle fut certaine que le visage de Morgane était à nouveau passif et composé, elle sut aussi que la sorcière venait juste de fixer le serviteur, elle avait tourné sa tête dans sa direction.

Merlin observait depuis l'endroit où il se tenait contre le mur derrière le fauteuil d'Arthur, ses yeux s'attardant sur Morgane juste assez pour le faire savoir qu'il avait remarqué son regard, avant qu'il ne fasse un subtil spectacle en portant une main à sa bouche et de bailler. Morgane regarda immédiatement ailleurs et se dirigea vers son siège à la gauche d'Uther, Gwen se plaçant à son poste habituel contre le mur derrière elle. Ce fut alors qu'il regarda sa collègue, un soupçon de sourire lui disant que tout allait bien. C'était vrai, le bracelet était redevenu chaud au moment où Morgane avait cessé de le regarder.

Le haïssait-elle autant qu'un simple regard d'elle était suffisant pour déclencher le sortilège de prévention ?

Gwen sentit un noeud d'angoisse pour Merlin croître dans sa gorge, et se força à penser à autre chose. Elle tourna son attention sur la figure familiale de Liam tandis que il faisait son chemin à travers l'ensemble des serviteurs portant un plateau de boissons. Ce fut quelques instant plus tard qu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'enviait. Il partageait une amitié avec Merlin qui n'était pas éclipsée par la connaissance d'une menace qui existait à l'intérieur de ces murs, le sorte d'amitié qu'elle avait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit cachée dans la chambre de Morgane et l'ait vue utiliser la magie. Il était libre de s'inquiéter, et elle sentit un sourire tirailler sa bouche quand elle pensa comment lui et Merlin était revenu de la promenade des chiens une fois… ayant eu manifestement eu une sorte de combat de boue alors qu'ils étaient sortis.

Cette pensée lui fit faire une pause. Merlin avait été sous cette sorte de poids, le poids d'être un sorcier au coeur du royaume qui exécutait les gens pour cela, tout ce temps et pourtant il n'avait jamais permis d'interférer avec sa vie quotidienne. Il avait des amis, il profitait de ces amitiés, et lorsqu'il devait agir en secret pour protéger ceux à qui il tenait si chèrement. Il vivait sa vie ici complètement, ne laissant jamais son lourd destin le ralentir, ne laissant jamais partir son espoir du futur où Arthur serait roi et que la magie ne serait plus bannie.

Gwen prit une profonde inspiration et l'expira, le noeud d'angoisse s'effaçant lentement. Il avait la bonne idée, une idée qu'Arthur avait clairement choisi d'imiter. Ils avaient tous deux accepté qu'ils devait rester attentif au danger, et faisait avec si il se présentait, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais laissé les empêcher de vivre leur vie… Elle ferait de même.

C'est alors qu'Uther se leva, sa voix amenant le silence auprès de la foule d'unités et les ramenant vers leur siège.

"Nous sommes tous assemblé ici pour célébrer la réussite de mon fils, le prince Arthur, dans sa quête pour retrouver le trident en or au château du roi Pêcheur."

Il indiqué le présent, que Merlin avait pris sur une table sur le coté et qu'il présenta.

"Il s'est prouvé, par son courage et sa bravoure, qu'il était digne de son titre de prince héritier. Que le festin commence !"

Il retourna sur son siège, son mouvement coïncidant avec un autre bref moment de refroidissement venant de son bracelet. Morgane avait regardé Merlin par dessus l'épaule du roi, lorsqu'il ramena le trident sur la table voisine, et à nouveau le refroidissement disparut au moment où elle cessa de regarder le sorcier.

Gwen commença à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait dit d'ignorer son bracelet la plupart du temps, et de ne pas s'inquiéter à moins qu'il ne devienne vraiment _très_ froid. Il n'avait pas été net train de plaisanter lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était beaucoup menacé par des actes magiques. Comme pour le confirmer, lorsqu'elle versa une boisson à Morgane, Gwen attrapa Arthur en train de la regarder. Il avait mis sa main sur son bracelet en signe de compréhension, et hocha la tête si légèrement comme pour dire que les alertes fréquentes qu'elle ressentait était normal. Ou au moins normal pour n'importe quelle situation où le sorcier se trouvait dans la même pièce que Morgane.

Cela resta comme ça le reste de la soirée, Gwen s'habituant lentement aux alertes de son bracelet qui arrivait chaque fois que Morgane le regardait un tant soi peu. Le degré considérable de sa haine était dure à croire, mais il lui avait qu'il était probablement ici la personne qu'elle détestait le plus, étant celui qui l'avait empoisonnée ce jour-là, il y a plus d'un an.

La fête se conclut après quelques heures, tout le monde retournant à leur appartement pour dormir sous les effets de la nourriture abondante et du vin. Parmi eux, Morgane était plutôt calme lorsque Gwen l'escorta jusque sa chambre, e resta ainsi tandis que la servante l'aidait à retirer sa robe et la préparait pour aller se coucher. Gwen pouvait seulement imaginer le ressentiment et la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment, alors que sa tentative pour tuer Arthur avait échoué et qu'il était revenu triomphant. Il y avait cette petite partie en elle qui voulait haïr la sorcière qui remuait comme une ombre agitée, mais Gwen la repoussa sur le coté et pris le chemin de sa maison. Tout comme elle n'avait pas laissé sa haine envers Uther, pour avoir tué son père, l'influencer, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses sentiment à l,encontre de Morgane l'influencer maintenant. Le faire serait s'abaisser au même niveau.

Enveloppée dans son manteau elle se précipita hors du château et vers les portes principales, hurlant presque de surprise lorsque Merlin sortit soudainement de l'ombre pour arriver juste un pas derrière elle.

Portant une main à son coeur battant, elle le réprimanda.

"Merlin qu'est-ce que tu as à me suivre comme ça ?"

Le sorcier gloussa et sourit, lui offrant son bras.

"Les jolies Dames rentrant à la maison après une fête doivent être escortée… j'ai des ordres."

Confirmant son soupçon qu'Arthur lui avait dit de la ramener chez elle, Gwen secoua la tête et plaça sa main sur son bras offert et lui permit de la conduire.

"Je lui parlerai demain… tu n'as pas le temps de m'escorter à la maison _toutes_ les nuits."

"Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'essayera pas cependant, tu vas devoir probablement être vraiment ferme avec lui."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser avec lui tandis qu'il riait, tous deux marchant dans les rues assombries par la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent sa maison. Lorsque ils arrivèrent, elle lâcha son bras, ouvrant la porte et se tournant pour lui faire face depuis la porte.

"Merci de m'avoir ramenée à la maison, et pour tout le reste."

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit un peu plus.

"Pas du tout ma Dame, c'est mon plaisir."

Elle le fixa, pas amusée par le commentaire.

"Je ne suis pas une Dame, Merlin, je suis une servante, et la fille d'un forgeron."

Le sourire de Merlin se tourna carrément en une grimace. tandis qu'il se penchait plus près et chuchotait.

"Je connais Arthur et je le connais bien. Il n'épousera personne d'autre que toi."

Il s'inclina profondément, encore grimaçant.

"Aussi, je vous souhaite bien, _Dame_ Guenièvre, d'agréables rêves."

Il se tourna alors, et s'en alla allègrement, Gwen le regardant s'en aller un sourire sur le visage. Même maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était un sorcier, Merlin était encore Merlin et il le serait toujours.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk:****(Sourires) J'espère que vous les gars avez aimé ça, parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant. Je vois vous samedi quand je posterai la partie un de l'épisode de ce week-end, Je pars aujourd'hui pour travailler sur mon roman NaNoWriMo jusque là.À plus :D**


	45. L'amour au temps des dragons Partie 1

**Hello tout le monde ! C'est Julie, et comme vous le voyez je suis de retour – mais n'en parlez pas à mes parents... XD**

**Bon il y a eu du changement depuis ma dernière traduction. Tout d'abord l'auteur a décidé de faire une fic séparée pour chaque saison. Nous avons donc, dans l'ordre chronologique :**

**Une Question de Destin (saison 1, terminée)**

**Une Question de Résolution (saison 2, en cours)**

**Une Question de Motifs (saison 3, terminée et en cours de traduction)**

**Une Question de Fraternité (saison 4, en cours)**

**Une Question de ? (saison 5, titre encore inconnu)**

**Il y a aussi Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera, qui SERA traduite pour la simple raison qu'elle est essentielle à la compréhension de la fic Une Question de Fraternité. Celle-ci est difficile à situer chronologiquement elle commence avant (bien avant) Une Question de Destin, mais continue jusqu'au chapitre 18 de Motifs (le premier du sous-épisode _Congé Maladie_).**

**Et il y a également quelques fics indépendantes, dont la traduction est facultative. En voici la liste, dans l'ordre de publication :**

**Une Question de… Papier Cadeau ? : Fic spéciale Noël 2010. 3 chapitres.**

**Une Question d'Une Parfaite Journée : OS. Pour une fois, Merlin a droit à une journée sans le moindre problème (petit Lancelot-bashing à ma demande lol)**

**Dragon et Dragon : OS. Se situe juste après la fin de l'épisode Aithusa Kilgharrah emmène le dragonneau dans son antre…**

**Dragon, Dragon & Dragonnier : OS qui fait suite au précédent. Un Kilgharrah en manque de sommeil fait appel à Merlin pour gérer Aithusa…**

**Le Premier Noël d'Aithusa : Le bébé a bien grandi et voudrait s'envoler, mais la neige l'en empêche… Spécial Noël 2011.**

**Une Question de Réincarnation : spéciale anniversaire d'Alaia, cette fic se trouve en anglais sur mon profil. Elle replace les personnages de Motifs dans le 21ème siècle. 5 OS qui sont reliés les uns aux autres mais peuvent être lus séparément. Ecrite par moi-même et Kitty O.**

**Dans un autre registre, plusieurs reviewers ont demandé s'il y aurait du slash dans cette fic. La réponse est NON, Motifs et ses compagnes resteront aussi proches que possible du canon. Pas de Merlin/Arthur, de Merlin/Gauvain ou de Merlin/qui que ce soit tant que la série elle-même ne le fera pas. Si les scénaristes rescuscitent Freya, ou amènent une petite amie pour Merlin, l'auteur en fera autant. Dans le cas contraire, Merlin restera célibataire.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 45 : L'amour au temps des dragons ~ Partie 1

La charrette traversait lourdement la clairière en direction de la cité, la conductrice fredonnant plaisamment pour elle-même en faisant parfois claquer son fouet pour maintenir son cheval à une bonne allure. Cela faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, vraiment très longtemps, et c'était presque doux-amer d'y revenir maintenant. Elle atteignit bientôt les portes, pour entrer dans la cité proprement dite, son regard détaillant les environs et remarquant à quel point cela avait changé depuis la dernière fois.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant un petit bâtiment d'aspect officiel, où elle entra avec un sac de pièces et ressortit avec ladite bourse nettement allégée. Elle retourna à sa charrette et suivit les instructions qu'on lui avait données, enlevant un de ses sacs avant d'entrer dans la maison poussiéreuse qu'elle venait de louer.

La vieille femme ferma la porte derrière elle, déposant le sac sur la table et l'ouvrant prudemment. Elle en sortit une boîte vaguement enveloppée de tissu, l'ouvrant nerveusement avant de murmurer :

« _Ye peoth ic... Thun nar theoberend... thare ialdten._ »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat doré, avant qu'elle ne recule, un sifflement grondeur émergeant de la boîte quelques instants avant la créature à qui il appartenait.

Celle-ci se dressa sur la table, la crête de peau autour de sa tête de gobelin vibrant comme sa queue de scorpion. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la table, la créature sautant sur ses genoux avec un grondement, tandis qu'elle lui murmurait doucement :

« Calme-toi, mon joli. »

La chose lui montra ses dents pointues et vertes, ses yeux d'or lançant des éclairs, et gronda avec agitation tandis que la femme continuait :

« On est à la maison maintenant. »

La créature réagit à ses mots, le grondement devenant un sourire. Oui, ils étaient 'à la maison', où leur plan allait maintenant commencer.

~(-)~

« Gaius, une rumeur court dans les villages de la frontière. »

Ils se tenaient dans la salle du conseil, Merlin debout à côté de son mentor. Le roi semblait inquiet tandis qu'il parlait au médecin, Gaius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Majesté ? »

Uther fit passer l'un des rapports à Arthur, qui était assis à ses côtés, avant de répondre :

« Quelqu'un, une sorte de médecin, offre des traitements. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait fait usage de la magie. »

Etonné, Gaius demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? »

Uther baissa les yeux sur son rapport.

« Il y a eu des rapports de guérisons miraculeuses. Un garçon désarçonné par un cheval, et un fermier mutilé par un sanglier. Des cas apparemment désespérés… pourtant chacun d'eux s'est entièrement rétabli.

- Il me serait très difficile de donner mon opinion là-dessus, Majesté. Il faudrait que j'examine les patients moi-même. »

Uther leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Un nouveau cas a été découvert ici, à Camelot.

- Qui ? »

Ce fut Arthur qui répondit, sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il consultait.

« Le tavernier. Il est retourné au travail. »

Gaius le regarda avec surprise.

« C'est impossible. Son état était critique, je l'ai vu il y a seulement quelques jours. »

Uther reposa la coupe dans laquelle il buvait.

« Vous êtes donc d'accord, la magie a dû être employée ?

- Eh bien, je ne pourrais en être sûr. »

Uther fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas allez à la taverne et forgez-vous une certitude. Si la sorcellerie est à l'œuvre, nous devons agir vite. »

Gaius acquiesça.

« Oui, Majesté. Je m'en occupe immédiatement. »

Merlin et lui quittèrent la salle, Gaius jetant un regard à son protégé lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles du roi. Merlin lui rendit son regard, sourcils froncés.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas assez bête pour faire quelque chose d'_aussi_ évident. »

Le médecin soupira, secouant la tête.

« Alors je plains le sorcier qui l'a fait. Bien que ses actions soient manifestement nobles, il a choisi le pire endroit possible pour une telle démonstration de compassion. Dépêchons-nous d'aller à la taverne, il faut que je parle au tavernier avant que trop de rumeurs ne viennent brouiller les pistes. »

Le duo sortit du château, impatients d'arriver à destination mais prenant garde à ne pas le montrer. La hâte est normale, une hâte extrême attire l'attention, et Uther ne voudrait pas attirer l'attention sur ce genre d'affaires. Sur le chemin, Merlin commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait entendu… et sur la pure hypocrisie de la situation.

« Cela pue plus qu'un sanglier sauvage… Uther n'a aucun problème avec la magie quand il s'agit de protéger sa famille. »

Gaius lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, la voix sérieuse bien que baissée.

« Parle plus bas, Merlin.

- C'est un hypocrite. »

Gaius s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, l'expression sévère.

« C'est aussi le roi. Alors si tu tiens à ta tête, utilise-la. »

Ils entrèrent dans la taverne, Gaius jetant un regard à quelque chose du coin de l'oeil tandis que Merlin s'arrêtait pour l'examiner. C'était un anneau en bois, suspendu de façon horizontale, et orné d'une collection de cristaux, de plumes, et de petits sachets… Il reconnut immédiatement certains des signes dessinés dessus, mais ne put rien dire à Gaius car le tavernier choisit ce moment pour les accueillir.

« Bienvenue, leur sourit-il depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, posant le plateau qu'il avait commencé à charger de coupes vides. Gaius, quelle agréable surprise. »

Gaius semblait un peu surpris lui-même en lui rendant sa salutation.

« Everic. »

Everic continua de sourire, s'approchant d'eux.

« Est-ce que je peux vous proposer quelque chose ? »

Gaius secoua la tête.

« Non, je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, comme tu peux le voir. »

Gaius le toisa de haut en bas.

« En effet.

- Et c'est grâce à toi, Gaius. »

Le tavernier souriait toujours, Gaius ne sachant trop quoi dire tandis qu'il riait avec gêne.

« … Je ne crois pas. »

Le sourire commença à s'estomper, Gaius le regardant d'un oeil inquisiteur.

« Everic, je suis bien sûr ravi que tu ailles de nouveau bien. Mais je dois te demander, de qui as-tu obtenu ton remède ? »

Everic marqua une pause, avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Gaius lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Il est inutile de me mentir. N'aie pas peur. Je ne suis pas le _roi_ après tout. »

Merlin fixa son mentor. Alors _lui_ ne pouvait pas signaler les lourdes déficiences d'Uther, mais _Gaius_ le pouvait ? Le médecin ignora son regard, concentré sur Everic qui hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Ma femme… elle était désespérée. Je m'éteignais doucement. »

Il marqua une pause, Gaius hochant la tête.

« Continue.

- Elle a rencontré une femme, une guérisseuse, dans la parite inférieure de la ville et elle lui a donné un remède. »

Gaius haussa légèrement les sourcils, sa voix toujours rassurante.

« Puis-je le voir ? »

Everic hocha la tête, récupérant un flacon de verre sur une étagère à proximité. Il le tendit à Gaius, qui versa dans la paume de sa main gantée une petite quantité du sable brillant contenu dans le flacon la poudre gonflant comme si on l'avait poussée. Il la laissa tomber au sol, et rendit le flacon avec un sourire.

« Intéressant. »

Everic le prit, l'air nerveux.

« Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ? »

Gaius, qui s'apprêtait à partir, le regarda.

« Non, pas du tout… Tu as été des plus serviables. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, un léger sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il jetait un oeil à l'anneau de bois au passage. Merlin y jeta également un regard, capable de sentir le pouvoir qu'il contenait, et suivit son mentor. La magie était définitivement impliquée, alors qu'est-ce que Gaius allait dire à Uther ?

~(-)~

« Alors, quelle était la nature de ce remède ? »

Uther se tourna vers Gaius, le médecin et son assistant venant de rentrer au château, et Gaius répliqua :

« Verrue de Verrat et Fenugrec. »

Uther fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

Gaius expliqua :

« Des herbes, Majesté… La personne qui les a prescrites était hautement qualifiée. Sa connaissance des cinq points de conjonction des herbes… »

Uther l'interrompa, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Et pour ce qui est du gamin ? Et du laboureur ? Ils étaient sûrement au-delà des pouvoirs de ce genre de remèdes. »

Gaius sembla y réfléchir.

« Pas nécessairement, Majesté. L'Art de la Médecin peut accomplir de grandes choses.

- Mais pas des _miracles_. Le tavernier était mortellement malade, vous l'avez dit vous-même. »

Gaius hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui… C'était en effet mon diagnostic, mais ma connaissance n'est pas sans failles. Il y a de nombreuses branches de mon art qui demeurent un mystère pour moi. »

Merlin l'observait furtivement, sachant très bien que Gaius racontait n'importe quoi pour tromper le roi. Il était bien sûr trop occupé à cette tromperie pour se rendre compte qu'il était observé.

« _Je_ n'ai pas pu guérir le tavernier, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a pu. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Uther s'évanouit, et il regarda le médecin.

« Êtes-vous _absolument_ certain qu'aucune magie n'a été utilisée ? »

Gaius acquiesça avec assurance.

« Entièrement, Majesté. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Uther soupira et se détourna."

« Merci, Gaius. Vous m'avez apaisé l'esprit. »

Le médecin s'inclina poliment.

« Mon Seigneur. »

Il se retourna et partit tandis que Merlin s'inclinait à son tour, le magicien le fixant en le suivant. Gaius venait de mentir au roi et Merlin avait le pressentiment que le médecin savait très bien qui était le sorcier. Ces pensées étaient toujours dans son esprit lorsqu'ils retournèrent aux appartements du médecin. Dans un silence confortable ils préparèrent le déjeuner et s'assirent pour manger, la friandise rare que constituait une patte de jambon prête à être entamée sur la table.

Ils s'installèrent face à face comme toujours, Gaius commençant à couper des tranches de jambon tandis que Merlin préparait les assiettes.

« C'est bien ce que vous avez fait, protéger le tavernier comme ça. »

Gaius le regarda un moment avant de reprendre le découpage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Merlin lui passa les couverts, haussant les épaules.

« Il était malade, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. La magie… était son seul espoir. »

Gaius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Il n'a pas utilisé la magie. »

Merlin le fixa.

« Cette potion était enchantée, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, nous l'avons vu tous les deux, alors ne me mentez pas… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le _roi_. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'essayer de le cacher. »

Gaius soupira, comme s'il avait l'impression que Merlin avait manqué quelque chose d'évident.

« Ce que tu as vu, Merlin, était une libération de pression gazeuse. C'est entièrement normal dans une préparation de ce genre. »

Merlin leva un doigt, signalant autre chose.

« Mais le totem ?

- Quel totem ? »

Merlin commençait à s'exaspérer. Il _savait_ qu'il y avait eu de la magie utilisée, alors pourquoi est-ce que Gaius insistait sur le contraire ?

« Le totem, qui était dans l'entrée de la taverne. Il portait les marques de l'Ancienne Religion. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

« Billevesées… Tu es manifestement fatigué, Merlin. Je te recommande de prendre un peu de repos. »

Gaius se leva, emportant le jambon, Merlin l'appelant tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Arthur veut que je nettoie son armure pour demain… Est-ce que vous avez une idée du temps que ça prend ? »

~(-)~

Cette nuit-là, Merlin était allongé dans son lit, somnolant à moitié, le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire pour rester éveillé reposant sur sa poitrine. Il réprima un bâillement, ses yeux se fermant une fois de plus, avant que le fracas de quelque chose se renversant dans la pièce principale le réveille brusquement.

Il sortit de son lit, soufflant sa chandelle avant de s'approcher de la porte et de jeter un oeil par l'entrebâillement. Il aperçut Gaius se glissant dehors, et avec un air d'inquiétude sur le visage, Merlin le suivit. Gaius alla exactement là où le magicien s'y attendait, c'est-à-dire vers la partie inférieure de la ville. Derrière lui Merlin allait d'ombre en ombre, suivant son mentor avec aisance grâce au talent illégalement acquis à force de faire ce genre de choses… Non que Gaius ne regarde derrière lui une seule fois.

Il s'arrêta finalement en-dehors d'une des maisons dont Merlin savait qu'elles étaient louées par le château, Gaius tendant la main après un moment d'hésitation pour frapper à la porte. C'est seulement là qu'il regarda dans la direction d'où il venait, forçant Merlin à se cacher avant de jeter un nouveau regard depuis sa cachette.

La prote de la maison s'ouvrit, une femme âgée se tenant sur le seuil et observant Gaius avec surprise. Elle dit quelque chose, ainsi que Gaius, mais Merlin était trop loin pour entendre. Non qu'il en eût besoin, ce qui se passa ensuite était assez clair.

La femme sortit de la maison et lui tendit les bras, le couple se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue et le serrait fort. Merlin observa en haussant les sourcils, un sourire se formant lentement sur son visage avant qu'une patrouille n'approche, envoyant Gaius et la femme à l'intérieur, tandis que lui-même s'enfuyait.

Il souriait encore quand il revint aux appartements de Gaius, retournant dans sa chambre en gloussant pour lui-même… Ce cher vieux Gaius avait une amie, et il avait été visiblement heureux de la voir.

~(-)~

**Non non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai traduit ce chapitre… Si on m'interroge je nierai en bloc… (*se dit que la clandestinité est assez amusante*)**


	46. L'amour au temps des dragons Partie 2

**Ce n'est toujours pas moi... Je ne suis pas là…**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 46: L'Amour au Temps des Dragons ~Partie 2~

Cela avait été une scène de retrouvailles joyeuses et de réminiscence, et un moment de profond regret, tandis qu'Alice conduisait Gaius dans sa maison. C'était merveilleux de le voir, vraiment merveilleux, mais le plaisir été gâché par le secret caché dans cette maison.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais à Camelot ? »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et il sourit gentiment.

« J'ai reconnu ton travail. Ta magie de guérison a toujours été sans égale. »

Elle sourit légèrement en retour, flattée.

« Oh, Gaius, tu n'as rien perdu de ton charme.

- Et tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent. Tu as sauvé la vie du tavernier. »

Elle inclina la tête.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et je sais que toi aussi. »

Il eut la grâce de paraître modeste.

« Mais mon humble potion n'était pas suffisante, apparemment. »

Alice marqua une pause, le regardant d'un air songeur.

« Regarde-toi, toujours si solennel, si sérieux. »

Il sourit.

"Et toi, toujours à me taquiner."

Le regardant toujours, elle prit une inspiration en croisant son regard.

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Et toi à moi. »

Elle sourit, secouant la tête.

« Vingt ans, et nous revoilà, ensemble à nouveau à Camelot. On dirait presque que rien n'a changé. »

L'expression de Gaius devint hantée.

« Et certaines choses ne changeront jamais. »

Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Uther... »

Gaius secoua la tête, manifestement inquiet pour sa sécurité.

« Tu es en danger ici. Il soupçonne qu'il y a de la magie à l'œuvre à Camelot. Il ne le sait pas encore avec certitude, mais si tu restes ici il te trouvera. »

Le regardant toujours dans les yeux, elle semblait sans crainte.

« Mais Gaius, guérir est mon seul don. C'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie. Je dois acheter de la nourriture, payer mon loyer.

- Mais pourquoi ici ? Les risques sont trop grands.

- … Parce que je voulais te revoir. »

Il l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant fort dans ses bras, aucun d'eux ne voulant lâcher l'autre. Mais il le fit néanmoins, avant de reculer d'un pas.

« L'aube est presque là, il faut que je reparte. »

Elle s'accrocha à sa main, le regard implorant.

« Tu reviendras demain ? S'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. »

Il quitta la maison et ferma la porte, tandis que le sentiment doux-amer reprenait le cœur d'Alice. Sa raison gronda férocement derrière elle, la créature de la boîte sortant de sa cachette et disant d'une voix satisfaite :

« Tu as bien fait. »

Elle s'approcha de la table, hésitante.

« Faut-il que nous l'utilisions ainsi ? »

La créature s'avança, impitoyable.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Uther lui fait confiance, lui seul peut nous rapprocher suffisamment du roi.

- Mais il sera tenu responsable de tout ce qui se passera. »

La créature leva les yeux vers elle, souriant avec une jubilation mauvaise.

« Et tu ne le seras pas, c'est _parfait._

- Mais sa punition sera terrible… »

Ses protestations furent coupées, quand au rugissement de la créature ses yeux devinrent noirs sous l'influence de son pouvoir.

« Tu dois mettre tes sentiments de côté et faire ce qui doit être fait !

- … Oui. »

Elle devait obéir, elle n'avait pas le choix... Elle allait devoir trahir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

~(-)~

Les cloches de l'aube sonnèrent, réveillant les habitants de la ville et les appelant à se lever pour travailler. C'était aussi le cas dans les appartements de Gaius, tandis que le médecin s'affairait à préparer les remèdes dont il aurait besoin aujourd'hui tandis que derrière lui son protégé le regardait avec spéculation.

Merlin resta là, à le regarder, avant de demander d'un ton anodin :

« Est-ce que vous êtes… sorti, la nuit dernière ? »

Gaius se retourna, réfléchissant.

« Oui… J'ai dû aller chercher des herbes. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils devant ce prétexte.

« Des herbes ? Au milieu de la nuit ? »

Gaius hésita, une trace d'agitation visible sur son visage.

« Un nouveau fournisseur. Il venait d'arriver. »

Merlin avait toujours les sourcils haussés, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr… il marqua une pause, avant de demander narquoisement, est-ce que _tous_ vos fournisseurs vous embrassent ? »

Gaius, qui avait repris ses mélanges, se retourna pour le fixer avec indignation.

« Tu m'as suivi, comment as-tu osé ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Gaius, c'était le milieu de la nuit. J'étais inquiet, j'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être des ennuis. »

L'expression de Gaius s'adoucit, tandis qu'il acceptait la raison de Merlin.

« Il n'y avait aucun problème. »

Derrière lui Merlin s'approcha, restant silencieux avant de finir par demander avec curiosité :

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Gaius vit son sourire, mais tenta de rester impassible.

« Alice, c'est une vieille amie… Eh bien, _plus_ qu'une amie, pour tout dire. »

Son pupille avait maintenant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Merlin semblant légèrement amusé à l'idée que son mentor ait une petite amie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

Gaius le regarda, une lueur de regret dans les yeux.

« Nous étions fiancés autrefois. »

Le sourire s'évanouit sous la surprise, Merlin le regardant avec un léger choc.

« _Quand_ était-ce ?

- Il y a plus d'années que je ne veux bien l'admettre. »

Il s'assit sur un tabouret, Merlin en faisant autant tandis qu'il continuait.

« Je venais d'être nommé médecin du roi. C'était comme trouver une âme sœur. Nous avions tant en commun un grand amour de la science, de la guérison… et de la magie. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

« De la magie ? »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« Je n'étais qu'un novice comparé à elle, bien qu'ayant un grand potentiel. Mais les pouvoirs et les capacités d'Alice étaient étonnants. Elle avait le don, et très vite elle maîtrisa tous les aspects de la sorcellerie. Elle aurait pu devenir Grande Prêtresse si cela avait été son choix, mais guérir était sa vocation et son seul rêve. C'était, par-dessus tout, son plus grand talent. »

Il soupira, se souvenant de cette époque tandis que Merlin écoutait avidement.

« C'était un spectacle merveilleux, Merlin. Elle a sauvé de nombreuses vies. »

Merlin souriait.

« C'est Alice qui a guéri le tavernier. »

Gaius confirma.

« En effet. Il fut une époque où ses talents étaient célèbres à Camelot. »

Merlin se pencha en avant, impatient d'en apprendre plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

L'expression de Gaius devint solennelle.

« Uther a déclaré la guerre à la magie, et en une nuit notre monde a été bouleversé.

- … La Grande Purge. »

Gaius pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Uther dressa une liste… De tous ceux suspectés d'utiliser la magie. Un par un ils ont été chassés et exécutés. »

Merlin secouait la tête avec dégoût, Gaius ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

« En tant qu'ami proche du roi, on m'a permis de voir cette liste… Le nom d'Alice était dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Gaius le regarda longuement.

"La seule chose que je pouvais faire. J'ai rayé son nom."

Merlin le fixa.

« Gaius, si vous aviez été pris…

- Je sais, mais cela lui a fait gagner du temps. Juste assez pour sortir de Camelot, pour s'échapper.

- Mais vous… vous êtes resté en arrière. »

Gaius soupira, et acquiesça tristement.

« … J'avais peur. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Je pensais ne jamais la revoir… mais maintenant elle est là après toutes ces années. J'ai l'impression qu'on me donne une deuxième chance. »

Merlin sourit de nouveau, il était entièrement d'accord. Gaius méritait cela, après tout ce que lui et Alice avaient subi ils méritaient la chance d'être à nouveau heureux ensemble. Il se leva, prenant un morceau de pain et sorant en hâte. Arthur voulait s'entraîner à la lance aujourd'hui.

Le magicien s'arrêta net à cette idée, à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. Et _merde_, il avait totalement oublié !

~(-)~

Merlin jeta un œil à travers l'anneau de bois qu'il tenait, regardant Arthur sur son cheval. Le prince lui rendit son regard, souriant tandis qu'il abaissait la visière de son heaume et élevait le bout de la lance vers lui tandis qu'il lançait son cheval. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de prendre une inspiration à la vue du cheval et du chevalier chargeant vers lui, grinçant des dents tandis qu'il levait l'anneau au-dessus de sa tête et priait. Pourquoi le prince ne pouvait-il pas juste lancer l'objet en haut d'un poteau ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à _lui_ de le tenir ?

Merlin ferma les yeux, juste avant de sentir l'anneau être arraché de sa main ainsi que le nuage de poussière soulevé par le cheval passant à côté de se retourna pour faire face à Arthur qui releva sa visière en souriant.

« Allons, Merlin, ce n'est pas si mal. Je ne t'ai pas touché jusque-là, pas vrai ? »

Il secoua sa lance, envoyant l'anneau dans la direction de Merlin. Le magicien s'en saisit au passage, sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que ça vous est arrivé de jouer les cibles vivantes ? »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Non.

- Alors comment vous pouvez savoir que 'ce n'est pas si mal ?' »

Le prince roula des yeux, tendant sa lance pour faire signe à Merlin de s'en saisir.

« Très bien, je vais travailler ma masse d'armes à la place. Va poser ça sur une étagère et prend un bouclier, et rejoins-moi sur le terrain d'entraînement principal.

- Oui… Altesse. »

Il laissa Merlin, qui tenait maintenant la lance, debout dans le champ à le regarder bouche bée. Le magicien le fixait avec incrédulité. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué aujourd'hui ? Il utilisait manifestement sa position de prince et la sienne de simple 'serviteur' pour le tourmenter injustement.

Merlin soupira et partit faire ce qu'on lui disait, et l'entraînement à la masse d'armes s'avéra à peine plus engageant. Arthur martela le bouclier du magicien, sans jamais renoncer jusqu'à soupirer d'exaspération.

« Allons, Merlin ! Mets-y un peu de cœur ! »

Merlin jeta un oeil par-dessus le bouclier avec une grimace.

« Désolé, Altesse, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Arthur soupira.

« Pathétique… Tu es censé jouer un _guerrier_ endurci. Pas une… jonquille.

- Je suis désolé, Altesse, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Il grimaça derrière le bouclier, s'attendant à ce qu'Arthur recommence à taper dessus. A la place le prince posa la masse d'armes sur une étagère à proximité.

« Très bien, fit-il en prenant le marteau de guerre qui était également là, le levant de façon à ce que le magicien puisse le voir. Peut-être que _ceci_ te réveillera ! »

Merlin resta bouche bée, avant de faire la première chose qui lui vint à l'idée… Il jeta un œil aux pieds d'Arthur et les tira juste assez pour que le marteau lui fasse perdre l'équilibre et qu'il tombe.

Le prince s'effondra dans un fracas d'armure, le marteau résonnant à côté de lui avant qu'il jette un regard furieux à son serviteur. Le magicien venait de lui donner l'air d'avoir trébuché… devant presque une _douzaine_ de chevaliers.

« Merlin… »

Merlin se retourna et partit en courant, Arthur se relevant et le poursuivant.

« Reviens ici, Merlin ! C'est un _ordre _! »

Merlin s'arrêta, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir dans un lieu aussi public. Il se retourna lentement, se retrouvant face à Arthur qui le saisit par les cheveux et le tira vers l'avant, tout en le frappant dans les pieds. Il s'effondra à son tour, le visage dans l'herbe. Oui, Arthur était de mauvaise humeur, et il se défoulait sur lui.

Le reste de la matinée fut tout aussi intolérable, laissant Merlin complètement épuisé lorsqu'il apporta au prince son déjeuner et partit chercher le sien. Il retourna aux appartements de Gaius, vacillant un peu quand il passa la porte, le médecin apparemment ravi de le voir.

« Ah, Merlin. J'aimerais te présenter Alice. »

Toute trace d'épuisement s'évanouit, l'impatience de rencontrer l'ancienne fiancée de son mentor lui rendant de l'énergie. Merlin s'approcha du couple, souriant tandis qu'il lui serrait la main et qu'elle le saluait.

« Merlin, c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Gaius dit beaucoup de bien de toi. »

Merlin sourit à son mentor, inclinant la tête avant de la regarder de nouveau.

« De vous aussi. »

Gaius prit la parole, attirant son attention.

« Alice… va rester avec nous pendant un moment.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Merlin les regarda l'un après l'autre, souriant toujours.

« Bien sûr que non. Je vais préparer le lit supplémentaire.

- Alors ça ne t'ennuiera pas qu'elle utilise ta chambre ? »

Merlin hésita, puis acquiesça lentement.

« Um, d'accord… Laissez-moi juste récupérer quelques affaires avant. »

Il les laissa aller chercher les affaires d'Alice chez elle, se ruant dans sa chambre et marquant une pause sur le seuil. Oui, c'était une sorcière, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait laisser son livre de sorts et son bâton sous le lit dans lequel elle dormirait ? Et si quelque chose arrivait et qu'il en avait besoin ?

Il tendit la main sous le lit et leva la large planche qui cachait le bâton et le livre, les sortant avant de les remettre en place… Où allait-il pouvoir les cacher ?

~(-)~

C'était un magicien assez nerveux qui se glissa à travers le château une demi-heure plus tard, portant deux objets assez condamnables en plein jour, même s'il les avait enveloppés de tissus et en avait d'abord rangé un dans une boîte.

Merlin sortit de l'alcôve où il avait rangé la lance d'Arthur, la tenant sous un bras avec le bâton tandis que le livre était sous son bras gauche. Si quelqu'un le voyait, ils penseraient juste que le bâton était une épée émoussée, et que la 'boîte' contenait du matériel pour la nettoyer ainsi que la lance, et peut-être aiguiser le bout de la lance… Du moins, il l'espérait.

Cinq minutes d'angoisse et trois serviteurs indifférents plus tard, il arriva aux appartements d'Arthur pour trouver le prince assis près du feu. Merlin grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il avait mal calculé son coup… Arthur était censé être en réunion.

Le prince le regarda tranquillement, désignant la lance et les deux autres fardeaux de Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

Merlin détourna le regard, grimaçant avant de poser les deux objets les plus longs et d'ouvrir le troisième. Une fois qu'Arthur eût aperçu le livre contenu dans la boîte, Merlin s'expliqua.

« La, euh… _petite amie_ de Gaius, si l'on peut dire, se sert de ma chambre pour le moment. Il faut que je range ça et mon euh… bâton de marche… quelque part où je peux y accéder facilement pendant qu'elle reste avec nous. »

Arthur cligna des yeux avec surprise.

« Gaius a une _petite amie _? »

Merlin acquiesça, s'approchant et posant la lance et le bâton enveloppé sur la table.

« Oui, on peut dire ça, dit-il en grimaçant. C'était sa fiancée… Il est resté ici et lui a fait gagner du temps, afin qu'elle puisse échapper à la Purge. »

Le prince se raidit, avant de se lever et de prendre le livre de silence sur la cheminée. Une fois mis en place, il demanda :

« C'est une sorcière ? »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Oui, maîtresse dans l'art de guérir par magie. C'est elle qui est derrière les 'guérisons miracles' qui ont été rapportées. Je sais que l'avoir ici au château n'est pas une excellente idée… mais je n'avais jamais vu Gaius aussi heureux. Je ne veux pas la déranger si quelque chose arrive, alors je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je cache tout ça ici pour l'instant. Personne ne fouille vos appartements, alors c'est la meilleure cachette en attendant que je trouve autre chose. »

Arthur regarda la boîte et le baluchon, récupérant ce dernier.

« Je comprends pour le livre, mais un bâton de marche ? »

Merlin le lui ôta des mains, tenant d'avoir l'air innocent.

« En fait, j'ai seulement dit ça au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un dehors. Je ne vous ai jamais montré ceci parce que je savais que vous poseriez des questions. »

Il en déballa un bout, le cristal bleu et le bois gravé étant immédiatement reconnus par le prince. Après tout, il était 'tombé amoureux' de la fille à qui cela appartenait.

« Vous vous souvenez de Sophia ? »

Arthur le regarda avec désapprobation.

« Tu le lui as _volé_. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils et détourna le regard.

« En fait je l'ai ramassé tandis qu'elle était en train de vous _noyer_ comme sacrifice pour récupérer son immortalité de Sidhe… et je m'en suis servi pour la faire exploser ainsi que son père… Ce truc est l'une de mes meilleures armes, bien que j'aie rarement eu à m'en servir. »

Arthur resta bouche bée.

« Elle a essayé de me _noyer_ ?

- Comme sacrifice, oui. Elle n'était pas humaine, c'était une fée coincée sous forme humaine. Les Sidhe ne sont pas très aimables... Croyez-moi, ils ont souvent essayé de me tuer parce que je m'étais mis en travers de leurs plans. »

Arthur resta silencieux un moment, avant de se renfrogner légèrement et de montrer son lit.

« D'accord, tu peux les mettre là-dessous pour le moment. Mais ne viens pas les chercher au milieu de la nuit à moins d'avoir une _très_ bonne raison. »

Merlin lui sourit et hocha la tête. Avec cette attitude grognon qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il valait mieux éviter de l'énerver.

« Oh, et Merlin… puisque tu as si gentiment monté ma lance, je pense que je vais m'entraîner avec après-demain… sur une cible _mouvante_. »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette idée, mais c'est une inquiétude qu'il oublia vite cette nuit-là. Car ce soir-là, bien après minuit, ses tentatives pour trouver le sommeil tout en ignorant les ronflements de Gaius furent interrompus par le bruit étouffé d'Alice parlant à quelque chose. Il rampa hors de son lit et jeta un œil à travers l'un des trous de la porte de sa chambre, et vit quelque chose qui le laissa le cœur battant et avec une sensation d'angoisse dans l'estomac.

Une Alice apeurée, parlant à une sorte de créature magique… et prenant du venin de sa queue de scorpion…

Il fallait qu'il le dise à Gaius…

~(-)~

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'essayer de le dire à Gaius ? Sérieusement ! L'homme était complètement aveuglé par l'amour, alors _bien sûr_ que ce serait une perte de temps !

Merlin marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs du château, se dirigeant vers la Salle des Enregistrements, ses pensées s'attardant sur le ridicule dans lequel il venait de se mettre devant Gaius. Il avait accusé Alice de n'être peut-être pas tout ce qu'elle semblait, et quand il avait essayé de montrer à Gaius la créature, la boîte était totalement _vide _!

Eh oui, vide.

Il y avait plus que cela, et il savait que son insulte apparemment sans fondement envers Alice avait fait du tort à la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux. Gaius se demandait probablement pourquoi son protégé était aussi mesquin, alors qu'en réalité Merlin essayait de le protéger.

Merlin salua Geoffrey de Monmouth au passage, se dirigeant vers la section familière des livres sur les mythes et créatures magiques. Bien sûr la collection de Gaius était plus complète, mais pour l'instant il estimait que ce serait un manque de tact d'être pris à la consulter. Il allait devoir faire ses recherches ici.

Ce fut une conversation étrange mais éclairante avec un Geoffrey soupçonneux qui permit à Merlin de quitter la bibliothèque avec un nom pour ce qu'il devait affronter. La créature était une Manticore, et avait une réputation aussi mauvaise que son apparence. Il hésitait encore à tout dire à Arthur quand il retourna dans les appartements de Gaius, faisant sursauter Alice qui lâcha le remède qu'elle tenait.

Il regarda entre elle et Gaius, qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce en lui tournant le dos, sourcils froncés… froncement qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle insista pour nettoyer elle-même. Cela le décida, et après avoir pris du pain pour dîner, il repartit… Ses recherches iraient plus vite avec l'aide d'Arthur.

~(-)~

« Redis-moi ce qu'on fait là exactement ? »

Arthur fronça les sourcils dans le dos de Merlin, le magicien le menant vers la bibliothèque. Arthur n'avait pas été ravi qu'on lui demande de ne _pas _aller au lit à l'horaire habituel, et d'accompagner à la place son serviteur pour des recherches. A vrai dire, Merlin aurait préféré ne pas le lui demander, mais il avait un temps limité et il y avait beaucoup de livres à consulter, aussi n'avait-il pas le choix.

D'habitude Gaius l'aurait aidé.

Il soupira, s'arrêtant à la porte de la bibliothèque.

« J'ai vu quelqu'un avec une boîte l'autre jour, et une créature magique en est sortie. Je suis venu ici pour la chercher dans les livres, mais Geoffrey m'a interrompu et il aurait commencé à poser des questions gênantes si je m'étais attardé. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à découvrir c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose appelé Manticore, mais pas la raison pour laquelle la boîte était vide quand j'ai regardé dedans le lendemain. Je pense que ce pourrait être une menace, mais il me faut plus d'informations avant de pouvoir chercher la façon de l'affronter.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à _Gaius_ de t'aider ? »

Merlin adressa un long regard au prince énervé, évitant de répondre en le laissant supposer une réponse.

« Ah, tu ne voulais pas interrompre ses joyeuses retrouvailles avec Alice. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils devant le ton sarcastique du prince. Bien qu'il n'ait pas avoué que c'était _Alice_ qu'il avait vue avec la boîte, il n'appréciait pas qu'Arthur parle ainsi du bonheur de Gaius.

« Il mérite une pause de temps en temps, et puis il est grand temps que vous commenciez à vous rendre utile pour ce genre de choses. Pour ce qu'on en sait, c'est _votre_ peau que ces recherches pourraient sauver. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas bien de savoir que vous avez aidé à vous protéger vous-même pour changer ? »

Arthur resta silencieux, roulant des yeux.

"Bien, Bougeons-nous. J_'aimerais_ être au lit à temps pour avoir au moins deux heures de sommeil."

Ils s'introduisirent dans la bibliothèque, s'éloignant lentement de l'entrée pour s'approcher du bureau de Geoffrey. Ce fut lorsqu'ils approchèrent l'extrémité de la première étagère qu'Arthur, moins entraîné que Merlin, donna accidentellement un coup de pied dans la lanterne vide que le magicien avait automatiquement enjambée.

Le ronflement de Geoffrey s'arrêta, tandis qu'il se réveillait en sursaut et regardait autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui est là ? »

Merlin jeta un oeil irrité à Arthurpar-dessus son épaule pour avoir réveillé le bibliothécaire, avant de diriger son attention vers le problème. Ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'il faisait flotter différents objets et quelques chandelles du bureau de Geoffrey, les yeux du noble s'écarquillant jusqu'à ce que le magicien murmure :

« _Personne…_ »

Le noble commença à sourire, pensant manifestement qu'il rêvait. Merlin s'en contenta.

« _Tu fais un rêve…_ »

Geoffrey hochait maintenant la tête en signe d'accord, Merlin roulant des yeux avant d'ajouter :

« _Maintenant rendors-toi._ »

Le noble continua d'hocher lentement la tête, la reposant sur le livre dont il se servait comme oreiller tandis que Merlin reposait chaque objet à sa place. Il regarda ensuite Arthur, le fixant platement, avant de montrer le chemin vers la section qu'ils devaient inspecter. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et que Merlin eut allumé les chandelles qu'ils avaient emmenées, le prince lui murmura :

« Désolé pour ça. »

Merlin secoua la tête, lui faisant passer le premier d'une longue série de livres et chuchotant en réponse :

« Ne le soyez pas, après tout j'ai bien dit que vous aviez besoin de vous entraîner. »

~(-)~

**Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse… D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été là… *s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds***


	47. L'amour au temps des dragons Partie 3

**Vous connaissez la chanson : si on vous interroge, ce n'est pas moi qui ai traduit ça… lol**

D'ailleurs tu as été tellement discrète que je m'en suis pas rendue compte moi-même. ^^. Comment me faire paniquer en moins d'une semaine ^^.

Bonne lecture à vous, la semaine prochaine … retour de moi ^^pauvre de vous. Abeille.

Chapitre 47: L'amour au temps des dragons ~Partie 3~

Ce fut un serviteur aux yeux bouffis qui apporta son petit déjeuner à un prince tout aussi fatigué et irascible le lendemain matin il leur avait fallu trois heures de lecture pour découvrir que la boîte que Merlin avait vue était en fait un portail à travers lequel le Manticore passait de son monde vers le nôtre. Le seul problème était que cette information, dont Merlin avait été si content, n'avait rien changé à la situation générale.

Il avait parlé à Gaius, essayé de le convaincre, et avait encore une fois reçu un haussement d'épaules signifiant qu'il était jaloux d'Alice, qui détournait l'attention du médecin de lui.

C'est _très_ agaçant d'être traité comme un gamin quand vous avez _vingt-deux_ ans.

Merlin posa le plateau sur la table, Arthur se dirigeant vers la table d'un pas lourd en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil avant de murmurer à son serviteur :

« Alors, est-ce que tu as pu faire quelque chose pour ce Manticore ? »

Le magicien se retourna et lui adressa un regard vide.

« Arthur, depuis que nous sommes allés nous coucher la nuit dernière, j'ai eu _une_ heure où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Une heure, quand on essaye de ne pas se mettre dans les jambes des gens ou de ne pas attirer l'attention, suffit difficilement à s'occuper d'une créature sur laquelle on vient de finir les recherches basiques. »

Il versa de l'eau dans la coupe du prince.

« Je verrai ce que je trouve cet après-midi. Pour l'instant il faut que je vous aide à vous préparer pour la séance d'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. »

Le prince se redressa un peu, commençant à se réjouir légèrement.

« Oh, c'est vrai. »

Il traversa la pièce, ramassant la lance appuyée contre le mur et la lançant à Merlin.

« Je m'entraîne à la _lance_ aujourd'hui… Emmène ça au terrain d'entraînement et sort la grande cible de la remise. Après m'avoir aidé à mettre mon armure bien sûr. »

Le regard de Merlin se teinta de colère, tandis qu'il obéissait avant de prendre la lance. Il endura ensuite le déplacement de la cible gigantesque dans tous les sens sur le terrain, Arthur l'y poussant tout en le frappant avec la lance. Pendant ce temps, le tourment émotionnel de Merlin au sujet de Gaius se mélangea au ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour ce traitement. Le mélange vint à ébullition quand un nouveau tir parfait frappa le centre du bouclier, et que les jambes fatiguées de Merlin cédèrent sous lui.

Il commença à marmonner dans sa barbe.

« Maudit idiot… »

Il entendit Arthur s'approcher, un poids apparaissant sur son dos quand le prince mit un pied sur le bouclier pour en retirer l'épée.

« Tu es censé t'agiter, Merlin, te _remuer_. Pas courir en ligne droite… Tu pourrais aussi bien être une porte d'étable. »

Il tira Merlin sur ses pieds, le magicien refusant de le regarder.

« Oui, Sire. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, posant le bout de la lance par terre.

« Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Merlin le regarda, poings serrés tandis qu'il sifflait avec colère :

« Il m'arrive que, quel qu'ait été _votre_ problème ces derniers jours, vous vous êtes défoulé sur _moi_ ! Que je n'ai pas besoin que mon meilleur ami se serve de moi comme un _punching ball_ quand j'ai mes propres problèmes à gérer. »

Arthur se tut, l'expression de son visage devenant légèrement coupable tandis qu'il tournait le dos aux chevaliers à proximité et murmurait :

« Quels problèmes ?

- Gaius et moi… On est un peu brouillés en fait. »

Arthur soupira.

« Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de l'être avec mon propre père. Tu devrais faire comme moi tiens-toi tranquille, attends qu'il revienne à la raison et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Merlin hésita, ramassant à nouveau la cible.

« Non, j'en doute fort, dommage. »

Arthur regarda son ami, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, avant de s'avancer et de le frapper amicalement sur le bras.

« Oh, allez, courage, Merlin. »

Merlin se frotta le bras et le fixa.

« Ce coup de poing devrait me redonner courage, si j'ai bien compris ? »

Arthur lui rendit son regard, confus.

« C'est efficace avec les chevaliers.

- Ils sont bêtes, voilà qui l'atteste. »

Arthur le regarda fixement.

« … Je _suis_ un chevalier."

Merlin y réfléchit pendant un moment, avant de décider de prendre sa revanche pour une fois. Il marmonna, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre :

« Oh, désolé, dans ce cas laissez-moi vous retourner la faveur… Voilà comment un _magicien_ procède. »

Il fixa le bras d'Arthur, poussant juste assez avec son pouvoir pour donner l'impression d'avoir donné un _bon_ coup de poing. L'effet sur Arthur fut immédiat, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier sans raison apparente. Ce fut alors que Merlin s'éloigna pour ranger la cible, le prince se retenant de jurer derrière lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait conscience de ce qui se passait dans le château.

~(-)~

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la petite bouteille, tandis qu'elle feignait de continuer à mélanger. Derrière elle Gaius était assis sur une chaise, lisant un livre comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'elle avait proposé de faire le remède d'Uther à sa place.

Il lui jeta un regard.

« C'est toi qui m'as offert ce livre, tu t'en souviens ?»

Alice ne se retourna pas, son attention fixée sur la bouteille.

« C'était pour ton cinquantième anniversaire, je crois.

- Ou était-ce pour ma nomination en tant que médecin de la Cour ? »

Elle éleva la petite fiole de venin jusqu'au goulot de la bouteille, commençant à le verser dans la mixture.

« Regarde à l'intérieur, il y a sûrement une inscription. »

Il regarda, hochant la tête et répliquant tandis qu'elle bouchait la bouteille et la secouait pour mélanger.

« Tu as raison, c'était pour mon cinquantième anniversaire. »

Il posa le livre et s'approcha d'elle, Alice se retournant pour lui donner le remède désormais infecté.

« Et voilà. »

Il sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, posant la main sur le côté de son visage.

« Dépêche-toi il ne faut surtout pas faire attendre le roi. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, ramassant sa sacoche et y déposant la bouteille avant de la regarder une fois de plus.

« Alice, je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre sans toi pendant toutes ces années. »

Il quitta ses appartements, la femme le regardant partir en silence. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait, aucune idée que le remède qu'il regarda Uther avaler un peu plus tard était empoisonné. Il demeura inconscient de ce fait quand elle lui témoigna de la compassion lorsqu'il s'inquiéta que Merlin ne rentre pas dîner avec eux ce soir-là.

Le magicien était assis dans la cour du château, broyant du noir, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire quand Gaius ignorait tout ce qu'il essayait de dire. Alice était dangereuse, il le savait, mais comment le prouver avant qu'elle ne réussisse ce qu'elle était venue faire ?

Les cloches d'alarme commencèrent à sonner, Merlin bondissant sur ses pieds avec un mauvais pressentiment. L'instinct, du même ordre que celui qui avait guidé Arthur vers lui la fois où Morgane l'avait laissé assommé et laissé inconscient dans sa chambre en flammes, le conduisit cette fois au prince. Il le vit sortir des appartements d'Uther, et y entra lorsqu'il vit Gaius s'occuper d'un Uther pâle et inconscient.

Il vint à côté d'eux, s'agenouillant pour regarder le roi avant qu'Uther n'ouvre soudain des yeux noirs. Ils sursautèrent à cette vue, avant que le roi ne referme les yeux.

Merlin fixa le médecin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Gaius leva la main du roi, trouvant la bouteille de remède vide en dessous. Il la ramassa et la renifla prudemment, Merlin observant la scène avec une expression de certitude. Il savait ce qui s'était passé, il en était sûr, et maintenant Gaius allait sûrement le réaliser aussi. Il demanda à Merlin de l'aider à mettre Uther au lit, le couvrant pour le garder au chaud avant de sortir de la pièce, le magicien le suivant de près.

Dehors Arthur était revenu, et il s'approcha dès qu'il les aperçut.

« Alors ? »

Gaius le regarda solennellement.

« Je ne peux pas encore dire ce qui provoque l'état dans lequel se trouve votre père. »

Arthur ne parut pas convaincu.

« On l'a sûrement empoisonné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne saurais en avoir la certitude. »

Arthur fit remarquer, sans voir l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Merlin, derrière le médecin.

« Regardez-le, quelle autre cause expliquerait son état ? »

Gaius continua de mentir, le magicien à ses côtés devenant plus incrédule à chaque mot.

« Pas de conclusions trop hâtives, Sire. Voulez-vous bien veiller sur lui jusqu'à mon retour ? »

Gaius le dépassa, suivi de Merlin qui avait peine à croire ce qu'il entendait. Sans les gardes devant les appartements d'Uther il l'aurait confronté ici et maintenant, mais il dut attendre d'être à une distance raisonnable.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus d'informations !

- Depuis quand es-tu expert en ce domaine ? »

Merlin commença à secouer la tête, marchant à grands pas derrière son mentor.

« Oh, inutile d'être médecin pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé !

- Merlin ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, Merlin regardant l'autre homme presque furieusement.

« Gaius, il a été empoisonné ! Et il s'avère que nous savons tous les deux qui l'a fait. »

Gaius lui rendit son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement ? »

Merlin pencha la tête, toujours résolu.

« Il s'agit d'Alice. C'est forcément elle, elle vous a aidé à préparer les potions, elle a donc eu maintes occasions de corrompre le remède ! Comment aurait-il ingéré le poison autrement ? »

Gaius hésita, avant de balbutier :

« Il y a plusieurs autres explications. »

Merlin se détourna, exaspéré.

« Vous plaisantez, Gaius ! Je sais ce qui vous pousse à la protéger, je vous jure que c'est vrai, mais dans votre for intérieur vous savez que j'ai raison !

- Ce que je sais c'est que le roi est mourant, et que ta place est auprès d'Arthur ! »

Merlin le regarda fixement, se retenant de lui crier dessus, avant de se retourner et de partir brusquement. Quand il revint aux appartements d'Uther, Arthur était assis à côté du lit, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il leva les yeux vers Merlin, perdu.

« Cela n'a vraiment aucun sens. Sa nourriture, son vin, tout est toujours goûté à chaque repas ! Un garde en armes les surveille jusqu'ici. Personne ne peut en aucun cas y toucher. Cela ne peut être ni sa nourriture, ni son vin. La seule chose qu'il ait eue, c'est… »

Les réflexions du prince furent interrompues, tandis que Merlin s'approchait et murmurait discrètement.

« C'est la potion de Gaius… et je sais qui a fait ça. Je suis seulement désolé de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose plus tôt pour empêcher cela.

Arthur se leva lentement, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« Tu le _sais _? »

Merlin hocha la tête, prenant une respiration tremblante avant de répondre.

« C'était Alice. C'est _elle_ que j'ai vue avec le Manticore. J'ai essayé d'avertir Gaius pendant deux jours… mais il refuse de croire que la femme qu'il aime est venue à Camelot pour faire quelque chose de si terrible. Il est toujours dans le déni, même maintenant ! »

Arthur se dirigea vers la porte, Merlin le saisissant par l'épaule avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Arthur, cette chose la contrôle… J'ai pu voir qu'elle en était terrifiée. J'avais espéré pouvoir l'en débarrasser et la libérer avant que quelque chose comme cela n'arrive… »

Arthur respira profondément.

« Je sais. Tu ne l'aurais pas protégée jusqu'à maintenant si elle n'avait pas aussi été une victime. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne serai pas le seul à comprendre que la seule façon pour qu'il soit empoisonné, c'était Gaius, alors nous devons décider entre lui et Gaius… Et nous savons tous les deux qui nous devons choisir. »

« Oui, je le sais… »

Merlin suivit le prince hors des appartements du roi, Arthur convoquant plusieurs gardes des couloirs alentours et leur ordonnant de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les appartements de Gaius, où ils trouvèrent le médecin face à Alice, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'expression d'Arthur était solennelle, mais on pouvait lire une excuse envers Gaius dans ses yeux avant qu'il se tourne vers Alice.

« Vous êtes arrêtée pour haute trahison. Saisissez-la. »

Les gardes entrèrent, saisissant Alice et l'entraînant tandis qu'un Gaius sous le choc regardait la scène. Arthur les suivit vers le donjon, laissant seulement Merlin face au médecin.

Il regarda son mentor tristement.

« Je n'avais pas le choix… _Nous_ n'avions pas le choix… Car c'était soit elle, soit vous, Gaius. »

Il secoua la tête.

« J'ai essayé de vous avertir, j'ai essayé de trouver une façon de m'occuper de cette créature et de la libérer, mais vous m'avez ignoré… et maintenant c'est trop tard. »

Gaius se détourna pendant un moment, avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Ce n'était pas un choix qui t'appartenait. »

~(-)~

« Reconnaissez-vous avoir eu recours à la magie ?

- Oui.

- Et empoisonné le roi ?

- Oui, oui, elle m'a obligée à le faire. »

Arthur faisait les cent pas devant la cellule où Alice était maintenant enfermée Merlin se tenant à proximité afin de s'assurer que personne ne s'approchait suffisamment pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Le prince soupira à cette réponse, à la fois frustré et amer.

« Oui, je suis au courant pour le Manticore… Apparemment Merlin vous a surprise en train de lui parler. Il a essayé de le dire à Gaius, mais celui-ci a refusé de le croire. »

Elle fixa Merlin, confuse.

« Tu… tu le savais ?"

Merlin la regarda tristement.

« J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de vous en libérer, mais vous avez agi avant que je réussisse. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a rien d'autre qu'Arthur ou moi puissions faire. Le fait demeure que vous avez empoisonné le roi, et maintenant nous devons le sauver. Alors je vous en prie, si vous connaissez un moyen, alors dites-le-nous. »0

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, puis elle baissa les yeux.

« Hélas je l'ignore… Je suis vraiment navrée… Le Manticore... »

Ses mots s'étranglèrent, ses yeux devenant noirs pendant un instant tandis que le pouvoir de la créature l'empêchait de parler. Arthur hésita un moment puis s'éloigna, appelant Merlin au passage.

« Viens, nous allons devoir demander à Gaius. »

Ils le trouvèrent dans les appartements d'Uther, se tenant solennellement devant l'homme à qui son aveuglement avait permis de se retrouver dans cet état.

Ce fut Merlin qui prit la parole.

« Où en est-il ? »

Gaius regarda dans leur direction.

« Il s'éteint… Il sera mort avant la fin du jour. »

Le silence retomba, puis Merlin et Arthur parlèrent en même temps.

« Gaius, je suis dés…

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre… »

Il les coupa, secouant la tête.

« Ne vous excusez pas, tous les deux, je comprends votre décision. Vous m'avez protégé, vous vouliez qu'il ne m'arrive rien de mal… Merci. Je ne crois pas que c'était la volonté d'Alice, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant du lit avant de les prendre chacun par un bras pour qu'ils le suivent, nous devons donc faire tout ce que nous pouvons… Venez avec moi. Si le poison vient du Manticore comme tu as essayé de me le dire plus tôt, Merlin, alors je crois qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de le sauver. »

~(-)~

Tous trois s'affairèrent dans les appartements du médecin, Arthur faisant de la place autour de la table où Merlin avait posé la boîte d'Alice, tandis que Gaius expliquait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Le poison du Manticore est trop puissant pour être contré, la seule façon de sauver le roi est donc de le tuer. Cela anéantira les pouvoirs magiques du poison, et lui fera perdre son efficacité. »

Merlin le regarda.

« Vous voulez que je l'explose par magie ? »

Gaius secoua la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas, tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. »

Il montra au magicien et au prince l'image du livre qu'il avait descendu d'une de ses étagères… sa bibliothèque personnelle ayant naturellement beaucoup plus d'informations sur la créature que ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la Salle des Enregistrements. Il la montra du doigt.

« Le Manticore est un être venant d'un autre monde, et c'est l'énergie qu'il trouve là-bas qui lui permet de survivre. Il ne peut venir dans ce monde que par un portail, et dépend alors de ce portail pour accéder à cette énergie pendant qu'il est là. Il faut juste que tu l'occupes, Merlin. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

"Vous voulez donc que je brise la boîte pendant ce temps ? »

Gaius soupira, mais ce fut Merlin qui pointa le problème de ce plan.

« Cela ne marchera pas, du moins pas si _vous _l'essayez. La seule façon de briser une boîte servant de portail magique, c'est la magie. »

Il s'interrompit, et regarda Gaius fixement.

« Un instant, si c'est moi qui occupe la créature, ça veut dire que c'est à vous de le faire. Pensez-vous pouvoir… dominer une telle magie ? »

Gaius inspira profondément.

« Je pouvais au temps jadis, alors espérons que je puisse encore."

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à la boîte, s'approchant prudemment. Merlin prépara sa magie et Arthur saisit un balai. Il le souleva, prêt à frapper, lorsque Merlin ouvrit la boîte.

« Et si on échoue ? »

Gaius lui jeta un regard en coin.

« On risque fort de se retrouver avec un Manticore très en colère. »

Merlin avala nerveusement sa salive, dirigeant son attention vers la boîte et murmurant :

_« Com her pinchenache..._ »

Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, attendant avec appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'une patte griffue émerge de la boîte et que le Manticore rugisse en les voyant.

Il se jeta sur Merlin mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

« Merlin, attention ! »

Arthur le frappa au visage avec la partie brosse du balai, le surveillant tandis qu'il atterrissait à une courte distance, criant de rage tandis que Merlin bloquait une nouvelle attaque avec une barrière magique. Il continua à le bloquer, Arthur le frappant sur la tête avec le balai chaque fois qu'il tentait de contourner la barrière.

Après plusieurs secondes, le magicien regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de Gaius.

« Gaius ! C'est tout de suite ou jamais ! »

Le médecin se rua vers la boîte, fermant le couvercle et la fixant avec des yeux brusquement dorés, sa voix résonnant de ses efforts.

« _Seo doras scrios ta anois!_ »

Rien ne se produisit. Il fit une nouvelle tentative.

« _Seo doras scrios ta anois!_ »

Le Manticore faillit frapper Arthur de sa queue.

« Gaius ! »

Le médecin rassembla ses forces une dernière fois, concentrant toute sa volonté sur une seule tâche.

« _Seo doras scrios ta anois!_ »

La boîte commença à changer, une lumière dorée se répandant comme du feu sur sa surface jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose brusquement. Au moment où cela se produisit le Manticore changea de cible, se jetant sur Gaius mais explosant en plein air avant de l'atteindre.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, tous trois regardant la fumée et les échardes qui étaient tout ce qui restait de la boîte. Merlin déclara à Gaius d'un ton presque accusateur :

« C'est pas mal pour un ancien magicien. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous étiez un puissant sorcier, vous avez toujours sous-entendu que vous n'étiez pas très fort. »

Gaius se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Merlin montra ses yeux.

« Vos yeux ont brillé quand vous avez fait ça. Seuls les yeux des puissants sorciers font cela.é

Gaius inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Ah, ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai le _potentiel_ pour être puissant, mais en dépit de toutes mes études je n'ai jamais réussi à le développer. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Le potentiel fait surface de temps en temps, généralement quand je tente quelque chose de désespéré, mais la plupart du temps je n'y ai pas accès. C'est pourquoi il est vrai que je suis seulement un sorcier médiocre… la plupart du temps du moins. »

Merlin commença à secouer la tête, tandis qu'à ses côtés Arthur souriait.

« Eh bien nous sommes ravis qu'il ait décidé de se montrer maintenant, ou cette chose aurait pu nous avoir. »

Son sourire s'évanouit, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir mon père. J'espère que se débarrasser de cette chose aura marché. »

~(-)~

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que vous trouviez un antidote, Gaius. »

Uther se rassit contre ses oreillers, prenant une gorgée de la coupe d'eau qu'on lui avait donné. Gaius accepta le compliment, et rappela au roi qu'il devait se reposer.

« Il vous faudra quelque temps mais vous serez bientôt tout à fait guéri. »

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers son fils.

« Qu'en est-il de cette femme ?

- Nous l'avons mise au cachot, Sire, répondit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle attend votre jugement.

- Elle n'aura pas longtemps à attendre. Elle est condamnée à mort. Elle sera exécutée demain matin. »

Gaius choisit cet instant pour s'avancer, parlant prudemment.

« Sire, si vous permettez…

- Je vous écoute. »

Le médecin hésita, mais poursuivit.

« Il semblerait que cette femme était sous le contrôle d'une créature maléfique. A la lumière de cette allégation, sa condamnation à mort pourrait peut-être…

- Elle s'adonnait à la magie, Gaius. Nulle circonstance ne peut rendre cette activité acceptable. Mon jugement est irrévocable. »

Gaius s'inclina, ainsi que Merlin, puis ils quittèrent la pièce avec Arthur.

~(-)~

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans la cellule, Arthur ayant fait venir le médecin en cachette pour parler avec Alice. Gaius et elle étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant les mains tandis que ses dernières heures passaient lentement.

« Je suis désolé Alice… Si j'avais écouté Merlin, alors peut-être que la créature aurait pu être arrêtée avant qu'on n'en arrive là. »

Elle sourit tristement, caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

« Non, je ne t'en veux pas, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Uther ne changera jamais.

- Non… »

Gaius avait l'air sombre, tandis qu'elle expliquait ce qui s'était passé.

« J'espérais pouvoir apprendre du Manticore, j'ai cru que je saurais utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien, pour guérir… Mais il était trop fort pour moi. »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« Maintenant tu es débarrassée de lui au moins.

- Oui... Mourir libre est cent fois mieux que vivre en étant esclave.

- Si c'est vrai, je l'espère. »

Des bruits de pas retentirent à l'extérieur de la cellule, Merlin et Arthur entrant dans leur champ de vision. Le prince ouvrit la porte.

« Eh bien vous n'allez pas encore le découvrir."

Il regarda Gaius puis Alice.

« Merlin a préparé un cheval et l'a laissé à la porte sud de la ville. Inutile de vous en faire pour nous, nous ferons en sorte que vous ayez l'air de vous être échappée toute seule. Dépêchez-vous maintenant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps avant que la garde ne change à l'aube. Vous avez jusqu'à ce moment-là pour partir aussi loin que possible.

Gaius se leva et aida Alice à en faire autant, la guidant hors de la cellule avant qu'elle ne l'arrête et murmure :

« Gaius, je tiens à te dire une chose avant de m'en aller. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Nous nous sommes quittés il y a tant d'années, et pourtant je t'avoue qu'il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pensé à toi. »

Gaius baissa les yeux avec culpabilité.

« Je t'ai hélas abandonnée, et je le regrette. »

Ele secoua la tête et lui prit les mains.

« Non !

- Alice, je t'ai laissée toute seule. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu es resté à Camelot pour me protéger. Je l'ai compris. Tu as réussi à me sauver la vie, nul cadeau ne saurait être aussi grand à mes yeux. »

Arthur regarda nerveusement dans le couloir.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus de temps. Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, vous risquez de ne pas partir du tout. »

Elle hocha la tête, se retournant vers Gaius.

« Tu as accompli de grandes choses à Camelot, alors que moi je me suis couverte de honte. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, si tu me haïssais je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Gaius resserra son emprise sur sa main.

« Si je te haïssais ? Je ne saurais te haïr. Je donne une valeur infinie à ces derniers jours… Je t'aime Alice. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Arthur secoua la tête, la prenant par le bras. Tandis qu'il la conduisait dans le passage secret, elle rappela Gaius une dernière fois.

« Je t'aimerai toujours aussi, Gaius… Adieu, et aie une belle vie… »

Il la regarda disparaître, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux tandis que Merlin le conduisait sur le côté. Le magicien le laissa là un instant, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la cellule… Il fit ensuite exploser la porte de l'intérieur par magie. Il sortit parmi les débris et saisit son mentor par le bras.

« Je suis désolé… On ferait mieux de retourner dans nos appartements, avant que la garde ne change et qu'on s'aperçoive qu'Alice est partie. »

Gaius prit une inspiration tremblante, essuyant ses larmes et hochant la tête. Tous deux s'éloignèrent de cellule.

« Je sais. »

Il regarda dans la direction où Arthur avait emmené Alice, et murmura pour celle qui était désormais incapable de l'entendre :

« Adieu… Alice. »

~(-)~

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'aube, les cloches d'alarme résonnèrent dans la ville, et la rumeur se répandit qu'une sorcière s'était échappée des donjons. Regardant par les fenêtres des appartements de Gaius, Merlin observa Arthur menant les recherches dans la direction opposée à celle d'Alice. Lorsque le groupe se tournerait dans cette direction, elle serait loin.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira, Gaius. Nous lui avons donné toutes les chances possibles. »

Derrière lui le médecin replaçait le cristal guérisseur d'Alice dans une petite boîte sur la table, refermant le couvercle avec un soupir.

« Ce doit très énervant pour Uther, de découvrir que ses donjons sont si mal surveillés… Mais d'un autre côté les sorciers sont difficiles à emprisonner. »

Merlin le regarda pendant un moment.

« Vous auriez pu partir.

- Oui, j'aurais pu. »

Gaius se dirigea vers une autre table, s'interrompant pour regarder en arrière avec un petit sourire.

« Mais alors qui aurait pris soin de toi ? »

Merlin sourit à son tour, le rejoignant.

« De moi ? C'est inutile, rassurez-vous, je saurais me débrouiller tout seul.

- Ah, dans ce cas tu ne veux pas goûter à ce que je compte t'offrir, non ? »

Gaius découvrit le jambon qu'il avait écarté sans cérémonie quelques jours plus tôt… avant que Merlin n'ait pu en goûter un morceau.

Merlin lui sourit.

« Eh bien, je… Peut-être une tranche."

Il saisit une assiette, la tendant à Gaius pendant qu'il découpait la viande... et haussant les sourcils quand le médecin y déposa une _minuscule_ tranche de jambon. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, avant d'éclater de rire tandis que Gaius en coupait plus. Leur amitié désormais restaurée.

~(-)~

**Je laisse maintenant la place à Abeille pour le prochain sous-épisode... quant à moi je vous retrouve juste après l'épisode 10 pour un sous-épisode intitulé 'Entraînement Interdit'… tout un programme !**


	48. C'est une question de perception Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 48: c'est une question de perception ~Partie 1~

Des yeux bleus observaient le médecin bouger à tracer la pièce, le suivant à chaque étape pendant que le sorcier, à qui ils appartenaient, jetait de silencieux compliments, insultes, _plaisanteries… _Quoi que ce soit et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, Merlin en discourait tout en essayant par delà de tenter d'obtenir de Gaius qu'il entende les pensées projetées.

Il s'arrêta pendant un moment dans ses efforts et soupira, fronçant les sourcils envers lui-même tandis qu'il essayait de résoudre son problème. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour quelqu'un sans la capacité de projeter magiquement et recevoir les pensées, d'entendre les pensées qu'on leur projetait de la part de quelqu'un qui pouvait. Cela devait être, après tout, pourquoi serait-il plus difficile d'envoyer quelque chose d'aussi éphémère qu'un pensée alors qu'il était aussi facile pour lui de jeter quelque chose d'aussi solide qu'un livre dans la même direction ?

Gaius entendit le soupir, se tournant pour regarder son protégé.

"Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Merlin et tu gaspilles ton temps. Le problème de parler silencieusement à un non-magicien est un de ceux que de nombreux sorcier ont tenté de résoudre en vain."

Merlin se leva, commença à faire les cent pas.

"Je ne comprend pas. Lorsque j'y réfléchis, cela devrait être si simple, mais peu importe à quel point je pense à ce que je veux vous dire, vous ne pouvez pas du tout m'entendre."

Le médecin commença à préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner, son protégé marchant pour venir l'aider.

"Et c'est parce que je ne possède pas la capacité à le faire moi-même. Ai-je raison de deviner que tu essaies de résoudre ce problème, afin que tu puisses prévenir Arthur de certaines choses même lorsque vous êtes tous deux en public?"

Le sorcier s'arrêta, fronçant encore les sourcils.

"Était-ce si évident ?"

"Oui, vraiment, ça l'était."

Gaius se tourna pour retirer le porridge du foyer.

"Je te connais si bien, Merlin… c'est pourquoi je vais te dire quelque chose."

Merlin s'assit, observant Gaius curieusement tandis qu'il revenait avec le pot.

"Me dire quoi ?"

Gaius s'assit, commençant à partager la petite quantité de céréales entre eux.

"De juste utiliser ce que tous les autres sorcier qui essayaient de le résoudre ont fini par faire. Apprendre le Sort de Parole et juste projeter ta_ voix _à Arthur plutôt que vos pensées… c'est bien_ plus _simple."

Merlin le regarda.

"Il y a un sort pour faire cela ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit avant ?"

"Parce que tu ne m'as jamais demandé."

Merlin roula des yeux.

"Hé bien, je vous demande maintenant. Où puis-je l'apprendre ? Est-ce dans mon livre de sort ? Bien que j'aurais du le repérer à présent je pense, si il y était."

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas dedans, parce que je ne l'ai jamais appris durant mes mêmes études. J'en ai entendu parler d'une de mes connaissance et il a tenté de me l'enseigner. Je suis navré, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire correctement, mais je me rappelle que l'incantation était assez simple. C'est en deux parties, une partie parlée et une partie _pensée_. La première est de former une connexion avec celui auquel tu souhaites parler, et la seconde est de déclencher cette connexion juste avant de dire ce que tu veux qu'il entende, lorsque tu as finis de dire ce que tu voulais lui dire, tu peux juste libérer la magie de la seconde partie et cela s'arrête."

Merlin s'appuyait maintenant sur la table avec impatience.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'incantation."

Gaius ramena une main à son menton, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de parler.

"_'Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_'."

Gaius retira sa main, attrapant sa cuillère.

"Cette partie, tu la jettes sur celui dont tu veux qu'il soit capable de t'entendre. La seconde partie, à laquelle tu pense juste avant de parler, est '_Eist le me..._' et alors le nom de celui qui veut t'entendre. C'est juste dans le cas où tu aurais jeté ce sort à plus d'une personne. Le seul véritable inconvénient à ce sort est qu'il est de portée limitée et que tu peux parler seulement à une personne à la fois. Ça et tu dois garder ta voix basse ou tu semblera ter parler à toi-même. C'est un petit inconvénient cependant."

Merlin sourit.

"Merci, Gaius, vous êtes le meilleur."

Il montra le médecin et lui parla confidentiellement.

Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement, avant qu'il ne s'arrête un instant, réfléchissant à la seconde partie, difficile, et alors murmura.

"Pouvez-vous entendre ceci ?"

Gaius haussa les sourcils.

"Si tu veux dire que je l'entends à l'intérieur de mes oreilles, alors ce sera un non… Jeter la première partie est assez simple. Réussir la deuxième est la partie la plus difficile. Il n'y a rien à faire à part t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. Après cela, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème."

Il leva un doigt.

"Mais tu ne vas pas m'utiliser pour t'entraîner, pas tout de suite. Je vais être occupé cette matinée, aussi va pratiquer avec Arthur, s'il te laisse faire."

Merlin lui lança un long regard, finissant son petit-déjeuner avant de se préparer à quitter la pièce.

"À ce midi alors. Arthur n' a pas beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui, aussi j'aurais plein de temps pour m'entraîner pendant qu'il fera sa paperasserie."

"Juste ne l'ennuie pas trop, tu sais comment il est, lorsque il est en train d'essayer de faire son travail."

Merlin partit, se dirigeant vers les cuisines dans sa routine habituelle du matin, et emportant alors le plateau de nourriture jusqu'aux appartements d'Arthur. Le prince était encore au lit, et plutôt réticent à se lever, aussi évident que le coussin qui fut jeté dans la direction de Merlin.

Il regarda vers Arthur prudemment, tandis que le prince mangeait son petit déjeuner en silence, puis péniblement se dirigea sans enthousiasme vers le paravent. La pile de rapport sur le bureau près de la fenêtre était manifestement une des raisons du pourquoi.… Uther avait une fois encore empilé du travail supplémentaire à Arthur dans le but de le préparer aux charges qu'il aurait une fois roi. Le prince n'était pas tellement contraint par cette leçon, même s'il comprenait et en acceptait les raisons. Ce fut au moment où Arthur finit de s'habiller et se dirigea vers le bureau que Merlin se décida que peut-être il ferait mieux de prendre une personne différente pour s'entraîner.

Il tendit une tasse d'eau à Arthur, la déposant sur le bureau à l'écart des piles de papier.

"Je sais que vous êtes occupé ce matin, aussi je me demandais…"

Arthur le regarda, un léger roulement d'yeux de compréhension lui annonçant sa question.

"Que veux-tu ?"

Merlin rangea ses mains derrière son dos, abaissant sa voix en un léger murmure.

"Il y a un nouveau sort sur lequel je travaille, et j'aimerais le pratiquer."

Le prince haussa les sourcils.

"Sera-t-il utile ? Ou es-tu juste en train d'essayer d'obtenir une relâche ?"

Merlin soupira au manque de foi d'Arthur.

"Très utile … c'est pourquoi je veux aller le travailler. Ce n'est pas un sort délicat mais il a besoin d'être pratiqué pour le faire fonctionner. "

Arthur déposa ses mains sur la table.

"Bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? En tant que prince je t'ordonne d'aller t'entraîner. Assure toi de me montrer dès que tu penseras être prêt et n'oublie pas de m'apporter mon dîner à l'heure."

Merlin sourit, inclinant désinvoltement la tête.

"Oui, sire, ce sera avec plaisir."

Il se tourna et partit, marchant paresseusement à travers les couloirs après avoir ramené le plateau appauvri et les affaires du petit déjeuner à la cuisine. Il était en train de chercher quelqu'un d'approprié à utiliser pour s'entraîner, et aurait pu emprunter Gwen, mais s'il la suivait pendant qu'elle travaillait, il finirait par alerter Morgane presque certainement. À la place, il se plaça lui-même près des cuisines et médita, l'inspiration apparaissant au moment où il vit un visage particulièrement familier.

Liam se dirigeait vers les cuisines avec un plateau d'assiettes vides, évidemment sur le chemin de retour du service de petit-déjeuner de Sir Fernir. L'autre serviteur lui sourit quand il passa, bien qu'il ne pouvait le saluer puisque ses mains étaient occupées.

"Salut, Merlin. Matinée de libre ?"

Merlin haussa les épaules.

"Quelque chose comme ça, Je pense que je finirai probablement par aider Gaius ce matin."

Le sourire de Liam devint une grimace.

"Amuse-toi alors, à moins qu'il ne t'envoie chercher des plantes épineuses."

"Ha ha ha."

Merlin grimaça à son tour.

"Tu t'amuseras aussi … en servant d'esclave à Fernir toute la journée."

Sur cette dernière répartie taquine, Merlin se tourna et s'éloigna, attendant jusqu'à ce que Liam ait son dos tourné avant de vérifier que la voie était libre et pointant son doigt vers le dos qui se retirait, il murmura.

"_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_."

Il s'abrita ensuite dans une alcôve à proximité. et attendit que sa victime revienne des cuisines, le filant tandis qu'il procédait à ses corvées matinales. Ce serait une façon intéressante de se relâcher s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

~(-)~

L'homme aux cheveux blonds laissa échapper un soupir résigné, se traînant en direction des appartements de Fernir avec une pile de papier à la main. S'il y avait une chose à dire à propos de la vie de serviteur, c'était qu'il pouvait être terriblement ennuyeux de faire la même série de tâche générale jour après jour. Secouant la tête face à cette monotonie, il allait tourner aux prochain coin du passage mais s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose du coin de l'oeil.

Le couloir dont il venait était vide, et Liam haussa les épaules et repartit. Revenant dans le couloir, Merlin sortit de derrière le précédent coin, se hâtant calmement pour rattraper l'autre serviteur, l'espionnant du coin suivant et regardant quelle chemin il devrait prendre ensuite. Liam, bien sûr, était inconscient de cela, ne frissonnant même pas lorsque le sorcier essaya de lui envoyer un très calme murmure dans les oreilles.

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils face à cet autre échec, murmurant de manière irritée dans sa barbe, le sort encore maintenu. Il essayait depuis plus d'une heure.

"Que dia… ."

Liam s'arrêta dans le couloir, forçant Merlin à se cacher à nouveau dans une alcôve pendant qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le passage, aussi il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"Juste mon imagination."

Merlin le fixa pendant qu'il repartait, un sentiment d'excitation montant en lui. Liam l'avait entendu ! Pas clairement, évidemment, mais assez pour qu'il pense qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Étouffant le malicieux gloussement qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge, Merlin continua de le suivre, s'arrêtant à la prochaine jonction et souriant.

"_Li... am_..."

À nouveau Liam s'arrêta, se tournant soudainement pour chercher après la source de la voix.

"_Li... am_..."

"Qui est là ?"

Il regardait autour de lui nerveusement, incapable de déterminer d'où le murmure venait puisqu'il arrivait directement dans ses oreilles. Il n'y _avait_ pas de direction.

Merlin ne put résister, aussi immature que ce puisse être., c'était juste _trop_ tentant.

"Un esprit de l'enfer… Liiibèèèèèèère moi, libère moi de mes souffrances…"

Liam devintt aussi blanc que les feuilles qu'il tenait, les laissant presque tomber alors qu'il prenait ses jambes à son cou, tel un boulet, dans le passage en gémissant de terreur. Merlin le regarda s'en aller, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue avant de s'effondrer contre le mur, le visage rouge à force de rire. Très bien, même si ça avait été méchant, mais il avait prouvé qu'il commençait à avoir le coup de main.

Le sorcier se tourna allant dans la direction opposée à celle dans laquelle Liam avait fui. Juste pour se rattraper auprès de son ami, il allait délivrer un retour de manivelle un peu beaucoup méritée à deux palefreniers en particulier. Merlin gloussa d'anticipation il haïssait les brutes, et c'était un moyen de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce sans que Liam ne soit harcelé par eux à nouveau. Il était un serviteur de confiance maintenant, et ces deux-là avaient été plus que agaçés par la soudaine élévation sociale de Liam au sein du personnel. Ils avaient continué à le harceler, même si c'était seulement verbal maintenant, et Merlin n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

~(-)~

Ce fut un sorcier encore souriant qui retourna aux appartements de Gaius un court instant plus tard, son visage maintenant composé après s'être presque tué lui-même d'avoir trop ri après ce qu'il avait _n'_approuverait certainement _pas _d'avoir utilisé la magie pour de telle chose, aussi Merlin n'allait certainement pas le lui dire… Il pourrait toujours le dire à Arthur cependant; Cela pourrait encourager ce râleur.

Merlin entra dans les appartements du médecin, lui souriant joyeusement du couloir avant de lui parler directement dans les oreilles.

"Bonjour de l'au-delà !"

Gaius recula, le fixant pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête.

"J'aurais du savoir que cela ne te prendrait pas longtemps pour apprendre … bien que j'espère que tu as été _prudent_ pendant que tu t'entrainais."

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

"J'ai utilisé Liam… et arrêté aussitôt que j'ai été sur qu'il entendait mon murmure. Il pense qu'il entendait un fantôme."

"Merlin..."

Le sorcier soupira.

"Ok, je l'ai aussi un peu effrayé pour m'amuser, mais au moins je sais que je peux le faire maintenant."

Gaius le regarda, lui offrant le sandwich qu'il lui avait préparé.

"Est-ce qu'Arthur sait que tu as passé ta matinée à ça ?"

"Il m'a ordonné d'aller m'entraîner après que je lui ai demandé et lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était pour un sort vraiment utile. Il veut juste s'assurer que lui montre une fois que je serai prêt."

Merlin grimaça.

"Ce qui est le cas."

Le médecin le regarda prudemment.

"Ne joue juste pas avec. Si des rumeurs commencent à se répandre à travers le château, à propos de murmure de fantôme, je saurai qui venir voir."

Merlin grimaça, acceptant le sandwich.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferai plus. La nouveauté se serait vite estompée de toute maniéré. Je ne peux juste pas attendre de voir le visage d'Arthur quand je lui dirai ce que je peux faire pour lui maintenant."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire ?"

Le sorcier releva le regard vers son mentor, avalant sa bouchée et acquiesçant.

"Je pense que je vais y aller, c'est presque l'heure de son souper de toute façon. je vous dirai comment cela a été quand je reviendrai."

Il quitta la pièce, encore en train de mâcher sa tranche de pain et son fromage. Il fut réduit en miette sur sa blouse le temps d'atteindre la cuisine et les miettes avaient été depuis longtemps éliminées lorsqu'il atteignit les appartements du prince. Lorsqu'il entra, il le fit avec un tel sourire lumineux qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de dire au prince lié à son bureau que l'entraînement avait été un succès.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, allant jusque la table pour son repas, lorsque Merlin prit le livre de silence sur le manteau de cheminée.

Aussitôt qu'il fut face sur la table entre eux, il parla en prenant entre deux bouchées de poulet.

"Alors, quel est ce sort alors ? Tu es beaucoup trop béat là tout de suite, pour n'avoir rien à me montrer."

Merlin, l'air plutôt content de lui, hocha la tête.

"En effet… Ça s'appelle le Sort de Parole. Une fois que j'ai jeté la première partie sur vous, après tout ce que j'ai à faire si je veux jeter le son de ma voix dans votre oreilles est de _penser_ la seconde partie de cela avant que je ne vous murmure."

Arthur gela à mi-bouchée, l'avalant, tandis qu'il fixait son serviteur.

"Tu veux dire que tu seras capable de me parler, et de me prévenir à tout propos lorsque nous sommes tous deux en public?"

Merlin hocha la tête.

"Yeap, Bien que je devrai m'assurer que personne ne me voies ou m'entendes me murmurer apparemment à moi-même. Vous ne devrez pas vous inquiéter cependant, puisque seul vous m'entendrez à la fin du sort."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes par dessus la table, Arthur cassant le silence avec une explosion exaspérée.

"Bien Qu'attends-tu ? Jette-le et montre-moi !"

Merlin l'obligea, éclaircissant sa gorge de manière théâtrale, avant de tendre la main en direction du prince.

"_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin..._"

"Il y eut au soudain coup sur la porte, Merlin étouffant la fin du sort tandis que ses yeux brillaient encore un instant. Il se leva quand Arthur ferma le livre de silence, allant vers la porte et l'ouvrant un peu."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

C'était un garde, qui hocha la tête poliment au serviteur de confiance.

"Le roi requiert son fils pour assister à une réunion dans la salle du conseil dans une heure."

Merlin acquiesça.

"Il set en train de manger là tout de suite. Je lui ferai savoir."

Le garde partit, Merlin fermant la porte de soulagement.

"C'était juste un garde disant que votre père voulait vous voir à la réunion dans la salle du conseil dans une heure. Rien de grave."

Il revint vers la table, Arthur soupirant avant d'attraper une autre pièce de poulet.

"Hé bien, ce n'est pas si ma…"

Il s'arrêta en état de choc extrême, sa bouche s'ouvrant tandis qu'il remarquait une _nette_ différence dans sa voix et fixa Merlin.

Le sorcier commença à murmurer avec une surprise égale et avec un sentiment naissant dans son estomac. Oh… dieu…

"Votre… Vous parlez comme..."

Arthur sauta sur ses pieds, criant calmement d'une voix de femme.

"_Tu m'as fait prendre la voix d'une FILLE!"_

~(-)


	49. C'est une question de perception Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 49: c'est une question de perception ~Partie 2~

Merlin essayait de ne pas glapir, tandis qu'Arthur le traînait à travers le château, le tenant par quelque chose au niveau de la tête. Tout durent s'arrêter. attendant que les nobles et les serviteurs passent avant de continuer. Le prince n'allait pas risquer que Merlin essaye de s'enfuir, pas qu'il l'aurait , il le savait, malgré que ce soit sérieusement drôle pour lui… ce qui était le cas.

Arthur était supposé être à une réunion dans moins d'une _heure !_

Merlin glapit un peu, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les escaliers menant aux appartements de Gaius et Arthur le porta pratiquement par la peau du cou. Tous deux pénétrèrent avec fracas dans ces pièces, Gaius se tournant et les fixant surpris, lorsqu'il vit le prince semblant plutôt en colère et le sorcier dont la tête était coincée sous son bras et dont le visage rosissait légèrement à cause d'un manque d'air.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Arthur lâcha Merlin, le poussant vers l'avant avec un regard qui disait "explique, parce que je n'ouvrirai pas la bouche jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses."

Merlin le regarda, grimaçant, avant de juste le faire.

"Hum … Gaius… Est-ce que votre ami, celui qui vous a enseigné ce sort, vous a jamais dit qu'il pourrait y avoir des complication si accidentellement vous le raccourcissiez ?"

Gaius fronça les sourcils, marchant vers la paire.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Merlin commença à sembler penaud, Arthur le fixant toujours.

"Hum, j'étais en train de jeter la première partie du sort sur Arthur lorsque quelqu'un a frappé à sa porte. J'ai interrompu l'incantation, je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes avec les sorts raccourcis avant parce que généralement cela veut juste dire qu'il ne sont pas du tout jeté. mais cette fois… eh bien … Je l'ai en quelque sorte coupé au niveau de "la femme est entendue" et… "

Arthur soupira lorsque Merlin s'arrêta, le frappant à l'arrière de sa tête comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment exprimé son mécontentement. Le son de sa voit fit se raidir Gaius en état de choc.

"Cet idiot à réussi en quelque sorte à me faire parler comme un femme. Je suis supposé être à une réunion du conseil dans moins d'une _heure_!"

Il commença à faire les cent pas, faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"C'est un complet et total désastre!"

Merlin commença à glousser, en l'entendant parler, et reçut une autre tape derrière la tête.

"Ce _n_'est _pas_ marrant, Merlin!"

Gaius les regarda tous les deux pendant un moment, avant de courir à la porte.

"Vous deux restez ici, et attendez que je revienne. Je vais aller feindre une excuse pour que vous n'assistiez pas à la réunion, Sire. Je verrai si je peux comprendre exactement ce qu'a fait Merlin lorsque je serai de retour."

Il sortit des appartements, fermant la porte tandis que la demande d'Arthur au sorcier d'aller chercher son grimoire et de commencer à à regarder était coupée par le sorcier ouvrant le livre de silence sur la table à coté du prince. QUant à Gaius, il n'était pas sure de _ce qu_'il devait en penser. Seul Merlin, il semble, était capable de créer une pagaille de cette taille, et maintenant il devait récupérer du temps pour que son protégé puisse la réparer

Il traversa le château, arrivant à la salle du conseil environ une demi-heure avant que la réunion ne doive commencer. Heureusement, seul Uther était présent, et donc le médecin l'approcha lentement.

Uther le vit entrer, le regardant de manière interrogative tandis qu'il s'avançait.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Gaius?"

Le médecin s'inclina légèrement.

"Je suis désolé je viens vous dire que votre fils ne pourra être présent à la réunion, Sire."

Uther fronça les sourcils.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Arthur?"

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Rien de sérieux, Sire. Il semble qu'il souffre d'un mal de gorge depuis quelques jours, et qu'il ait pensé tenir le coup et le laisser passer tout seul. Ce matin c'était particulièrement atroce, et sa voix est assez rauque, aussi lorsqu'il a reçu le message comme quoi il était requis pour assister, il est venu me voir pour obtenir un remède pour régler le souci."

Uther s'assit dans son fauteuil.

"Alors que semble être le problème?"

Gaius serra les mains, s'arrêtant un moment comme s'"il allait délivrer des nouvelles qui ne lui plairait pas.

"Il s'avère que la douleur qu'il ignorait était en fait une assez vilaine infection de la gorge. C'est facilement soignante, mais je suis désolé, j'ai dû lui interdire de parler pour _au moins _une semaine. Il doit reposer sa voix pour que sa gorge puisse guérir, et s'assurer qu'il n'endommage pas de manière permanente sa voix."

Le roi resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de soupirer de résignation.

"Ce garçon … Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un médecin de la cour, si on ne va pas le voir lorsque l'on est malade."

Il se leva.

"Je suis désolée que vous deviez faire face à ceci, Gaius. Je m'assurerais qu'il sache qu'il doit aller immédiatement vous voir à l'avenir."

Gaius hocha la tête en remerciement.

"Merci, Sire. En effet, il vaut mieux traiter les maladies promptement, les retards peuvent souvent mener à de sérieuses complications."

Il s'inclina à nouveau.

"Je suis désolé, je dois y aller maintenant, Sire. J'ai encore besoin de préparer les médicaments du prince."

"Oui bien sûr. Vous pouvez y aller."

Gaius se tourna et partit, expulsant un soupir de soulagement que son poste en tant que médecin de la cour lui fasse gagner du temps si simplement. Il devait juste espérer que cette "complication" serait facile à réparer, ou prier qu'une semaine soit suffisant pour trouver un moyen de l'arranger.

~(-)~

"Dites 'ah'."

"Ah."

"Merlin si tu ne peux pas rester tranquille, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît quitter la pièce. Tu me distrait."

Gaius sourcilla pour son protégé, tandis qu'il recommençait à examiner l'intérieur de la gorge d'Arthur. Le prince lançait des coup d'oeil à son serviteur, la bouche largement ouverte pendant que le médecin poussait son ustensile à l'intérieur. Lorsque le médecin s'éloigna de lui, il ferma sa bouche et murmura calmement.

"Hé bien?"

Merlin laissa échapper un autre crachat de rire étouffé, gagnant un coup dans l'épaule au passage. Gaius secoua la tête légèrement à cette vue… À ce rythme, Merlin serait couvert de bleus avant que la journée ne soit achevée.

Il retourna son attention vers les prince.

"Je ne vois pas de réels changements dans votre gorge et dans vos cordes vocales, Sire, aussi la cause des changements dans votre voix n'est pas physique."

Arthur fronça les sourcils, donnant à Merlin un regard préventif avant de parler.

"ALors qu'_a_-t-il _fait_ ?"

Le médecin soupira.

"Étant donné la nature du sort qu'il vous a jeté à ce moment-là, lequel altère la manière dont la cible perçoit la voix du jeteur de sort, lorsque la deuxième partie est déclenchée. Il semblerait que lorsqu'il a interrompu le sort, il a en quelque sorte causé l'effet inverse, permettant à chacun autour de vous d'être amené à percevoir votre voix comme étant de nature féminine."

Arthur lui lança un regard appuyé.

"Alors ce que vous dites c'est que ma voix n'a pas été vraiment changée… Le sort raté de Merlin fait juste penser aux gens qu'elle a changée."

Gaius acquiesça.

"Ça pourrait le résumer, oui. Le sort de Parole n'envoie pas vraiment la voix du jeteur au récepteur, mais plutôt fait que le récepteur perçoive le son comme s'il arrivait à l'intérieur de ses oreilles. C'est pourquoi, seul le récepteur peut l'entendre, et personne d'autre aussi prêt soit-elle."

"Alors, comment pouvons-nous réparer ça ?"

Gaius hésita, s'asseyant lui-même sur une chaise.

"Je suis désolé je ne sais pas. Le sort était connu pour être très populaire avant la Purge, et je n'ai jamais, même une fois entendu parler de d'un sort allant de travers de cette manière. Je peux seulement présumer de ce qui s'est passé dans ce cas parce que Merlin est tellement puissant. Si un sorcier _normal _avait été arrêté au même endroit, le sort aurait juste échoué, pour altérer les perceptions de tout le monde autour de vous, le sort défectueux doit être très fort en fait. Comme cela cependant, nous sommes chanceux sur le point qui dit que le sort de Parole doit être rafraîchi à des intervalles réguliers, sinon il disparaît après un temps."

Arthur commença à sembler un peu plus heureux.

"Alors cela s'en ira de lui-même ? Dans combien de temps ?"

Gaius grimaça un peu.

"Maintenant, ce n'est pas si heureux… Dépendamment de la puissance du jeteur, cela peut durer entre deux semaines à deux mois."

Arthur sauta sur ses pieds, une fois encore_ très _malheureux

"Alors que suis-je supposé faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas ne pas parler pendant _deux mois_!"

Gaius soupira, lançant un long regard à Merlin avant de répondre.

"je vous suggérerai d'emprunter Liam à Sire Fernir à nouveau, au moins pour vous apporter vos repas de midi. Cela permettra à Merlin et moi de travailler sur une solution sans devoir nous arrêter à midi pour qu'il puisse vous apporter votre nourriture."

Arthur soupira, frustré.

"Bien… Merlin, parle à Liam cet après-midi et dis-lui que je requiers ces services pour cela. Cela ne pose pas de problème si ma nourriture arrive en retard; il doit répondre aux attentes de son maître habituel en premier. Quant à toi, , tu ferais mieux de commencer à travailler, Merlin… Maintenant !"

~(-)~

Ce fut un blond quelque peu perplexe qui fit un second voyage à la cuisine, le lendemain midi, Liam se demandant juste pour quel type d travail Merlin était nécessaire au point qu'il ne puisse apporter au prince son repas de midi. Il prit le raccourci de son collègue serviteur jusqu'à l'aile des nobles, ayant depuis longtemps commencé à l'utiliser lui-même pour éviter l'agitation des passages les plus fréquentés. C'était vraiment étrange, d'autant plus que le prince était malade et interdit d'utiliser sa voix. Peut-être que Merlin l'avait taquiné sur le sujet, et que le prince avait décidé que le remplacer pour au moins une fois par jour était le plus qu'il pouvait faire.

Liam renifla pour lui-même. Oui c'était probablement la raison, bien qu'il doutait que personne d'autre ne le découvrirait. Il n'y avait presque personne d'autre qui savait que le prince et son valet étaient amis.

Il arriva aux appartements d'Arthur, ouvrant la porte et entrant avec le plateau. De l'autre coté de la pièce, le prince était assis à son bureau, hochant la tête au serviteur avant de se lever de son siège. Il prit aussi un tableau en quelque sorte et un chiffon gris, le but de celui lui étant révélé lorsqu'il utilisait la pièce de craie qu'il avait aussi apportée pour écrire.

Il renversa le tableau de manière à ce que Liam puisse voir ce qui y était écrit, les mots clairs sur la surface de l'ardoise.

'Merci.'

Liam sourit légèrement.

Je vous en prie, Sire. Je suis heureux d'aider. Avez-vous besoin de moi pour rester et ramener le plateau une fois que vous aurez fini ?

Arthur s'assit à table, s'arrêtant d'utiliser le chiffon pour nettoyer l'ardoise avant d'écrire une nouvelle chose. À nouveau il tendit le résultat.

"Non, l'idiot le fera."

Liam grimaça intérieurement. Merlin avait des problèmes pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait, le prince le référençait en tant 'idiot'.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, l'individu susmentionné entrant et s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit que Liam était dans la pièce. Il se couvrit alors d'un sourire, comme si rien n'allait mal.

"Bonjour Liam, merci d'avoir apporté son repas à Arthur. Je lui ai apporté son médicament préparé par Gaius, aussi je ramènerai son plateau à la cuisine avant de retourner aider Gaius pour annoter son inventaire."

Liam cligna des yeux.

"Annoter son inventaire ?"

Merlin pencha la tête, semblant s'excuser.

"Oh, désolé, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Gaius vérifie cependant toutes ses fournitures et ses remèdes stockés, pour trier celles qui ne sont plus utilisable et lister les choses dont il a besoin pour mettre à jour ses stocks. C'est beaucoup de travail, aussi il a besoin de moi, pour l'y aider et même ainsi cela prend plusieurs jours. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de te demander de me remplacer durant la journée."

Liam le fixa, Bien peut-être qu'Arthur s'ennuyait juste comme ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait été malade.

"Oh, ok. Je suppose que je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis."

Il s'inclina devant Arthur.

"Bonne journée, Sire, j'espère que vous vous remettrez rapidement."

Aussitôt que le blond eut quitté la pièce, Merlin s'élança jusqu'au manteau de cheminée pour prendre le livre de silence et le mettre à table.

"J'ai quelque chose à essayer pour briser le sort que j'ai jeté sur vous."

La noirceur du regard qu'Arthur donna à Merlin défia le sorcier de rire à nouveau tandis qu'il parlait.

"Va-y…"

Merlin prit une profonde respiration, avant de pointer le prince.

"_Sin ce acu ta athraigh, filleadh. Feach, an fior guth ta cluin!_"

Ses yeux brillèrent pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne hausse les sourcils un petit peu.

"Alors?"

Arthur hésita et alors parla.

"Tu es un idiot."

L'état était confirmé, non seulement il parlait toujours comme une femme, mais vous pouviez entendre sa voix réelle parler en dessous… Tout ce que Melrin avait réussi à faire, c'était de faire parler prince comme si il avait _deux v_oix. Merlin tressaillit, grimaçant.

"Désolé… Gaius et moi pensions que puisque briser le sort serait un problème, parce que il n'a jamais eu besoin d'être brisé, que nous essayerions de le modifier à la place."

Arthur croisa les bras.

"Eh bien cela n'a pas fonctionné. Que fait-on maintenant ?"

Merlin continua de grimacer.

"Nous devrons essayer et créer un sort pour le défaire. C'est cela ou ne pas parler à quiconque en public jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse."

"Bien ne reste pas juste ici, _va_-y !"

Il jeta sa fourchette sur le sorcier, qui l'attrapa hâtivement avant de grimacer.

"Je dois attendre pour votre plateau d'abord …"

"Oublie ce foutu plateau, ramène-le à la cuisine plus tard !"

Merlin battit rapidement en retraite, évitant de justesse la tasse vide qui venait dans sa direction. Bien, au moins il ne parlait plus _totalement_ comme une fille.

~(-)~

Ce fut un court moment plus tard qu'il y eut un timide coup sur la porte, Arthur ayant à physiquement se lever et voir qui c'était puisque il ne pouvait plus juste lui 'dire' d'entrer. Serait-ce à nouveau Liam, ou son père ? Arthur grimaça à la pensée du dernier. Une réprimande pour 'ne pas avoir vérifier plus tôt une maladie contractée' était assez pour une journée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et vit qui était vraiment là, il fit face à une douzaine de sentiments

C'était Gwen...

Il fit un geste pour qu'elle entre dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le manteau de cheminée tandis qu'elle parlait.

"J'ai entendu parler pour votre gorge, mais je ne pouvais pas venir avant maintenant. Je voulais juste voir comment vous vous sentiez."

Arthur soupira, lui indiquant de s'asseoir à la table tandis qu'il y déposait le livre de silence. Il pourrait tout aussi bien le faire avec. Aussitôt qu'elle fut assise, et le livre en place, il lui répondit.

"Je vais parfaitement bien, excepté que je dois remercier Merlin pour son énorme et monumental désastre."

Gwen le fixa, capable d'entendre sa réelle voix mais incapable de renier l'autre qu'elle pouvait aussi entendre. Voyant son expression, Arthur était vraiment content que Merlin ait au moins réussi à réparer aussi peu soit-il… Cela aurait été dix fois pire si la voix féminine avait été la _seule_ qu'elle ait pu entendre.

Même ainsi, c'était un peu plus agréable lorsqu'elle se força à essayer et cacher son sourire tandis qu'elle commençait à glousser.

"Il vous a fait parler comme une femme. Comment a-t-il réussi cela ?"

Un prince profondément mortifié s'assit en face d'elle, mettant la tête dans ses mains.

"Je le roulerais dans la boue pour cela, sauf que ce n'était pas réellement totalement sa faute. S'il n'y avait eu quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte à la moitié du sort, je ne serais pas dans cette situation. Lui et Gaius essayent de découvrir un moyen de réparer ça avant que la fin de ma semaine 'sans parler' ne soit finie."

Gwen était encore en train de glousser, tandis qu'elle commençait à secouer la tête.

"Unique Merlin … Il est vraiment aussi maladroit lorsque les ennuis viennent. Avez-vous besoin que je vous apporte quelque chose ? Prendre quelques messages pour Gaius et Merlin de votre part ?"

Arthur lui sourit juste.

"Voir ton joli visage est plus qu'assez, même si c'_est_ embarrassant."

Elle sourit à cela, se levant pour partir.

"Hé bien, c'est agréable de savoir que vous n'êtes pas réellement malade. Cependant, si vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je vous verrai plus tard, Arthur, et ne vous inquiétez pas… Peu importe la voix que vous avez, … vous serez toujours beau pour moi."

Il la regarda partir avec un sourire grandissant lentement sur son visage, fermant le livre de Silence aussitôt qu'elle fut partie. Il aurait pu être épouvanté de lui dire, mais elle avait plus compté avec sa parole que cette crainte. être nommé par elle était plus que suffisant.

Il retourna à son bureau de bien meilleure humeur. Il devrait voir le bon coté des choses; sa 'maladie' signifierait plus de visite de la part de Gwen.

~(-)~


	50. C'est une question de perception Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Et voilà le dernier ^^. La suite sera effectuée par notre fantôme préféré bis bis. **

**Abeille  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 50: C'est une question de perception ~Partie 3~

Arthur était assis dans sa chambre, en train de lire un livre tout en essayant de ne pas céder à l'envie de commencer à faire les cent pas. Trois jours de plus, cela faisait trois jours depuis l'essai pour modifier le sort dévoyé qui avait échoué, et Merlin et Gaius avaient été forcé de trouver un moyen de le briser. Jusqu'à présent, pendant les périodes de la journée où il n'accomplissait pas ses tâches habituelles, Merlin se précipitait ici avec un autre possible contre-sort. Il en avait essayé maintenant près d'une douzaine, certains de son grimoire, et d'autres que lui et le médecin avait tenté de créer. Tous ces essais avaient lamentablement échoués, une ayant même rendu la voix féminine plus aigüe pendant presque une demie-heure.

Inutile de dire qu'Arthur avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas parlé au sorcier durant ce temps… Merlin avait tenté d'étouffer ses éclats de rire chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la boucle, et de ne pas faire empirer les choses à seulement deux jours restants sur l'interdiction pour le prince de parler de Gaius. Ils étaient à court de temps.

Blasphémant calmement dans sa barbe, et grimaçant lorsqu'il entendit cet irritant ton féminin, Arthur ne put rester encore plus longtemps assis et se leva. Il allait et venait, voulait crier sa frustration sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas… hé bien, pas à moins de sortir son livre de Silence. Il lutta contre cette envie, parce que connaissant sa chance Merlin entrerait lorsqu'il serait en train d'évacuer sa frustration. Non, il réglerait ça d'une manière digne comme il convenait à un prince. Il continua de faire les cent pas.

Il y eut au coup sur sa porte, une lueur d'espoir croissant dans le prince, tandis qu'il se demandait si c'était à nouveau Gwen. Cet espoir fut broyé lorsque une voix différente l'appela.

"Arthur? Puis-je entrer?"

Il grinça. C'était la _dernière_ personne qu'il voulait voir. Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit, lui faisant le geste d'entrer avant qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière la femme qui avait essayé de le tuer il y avait quelques semaines.

Morgane lui sourit, semblant sympathique.

"J'ai pensé que je viendrais vous donner un peu de soutien moral. je sais que vous haïssez être enfermé comme ceci."

Arthur se dirigea vers son bureau, attrapant son ardoise et écrivant quelque chose dessus. Il lui tendit.

'Je vais bien.'

Morgane secoua la tête amusée.

"Têtu comme jamais, à ce que je vois. Vous n'avez jamais été de ceux qui admette être au plus bas, même malade, et regardez où vous en êtes à présent."

Il soupira, semblant irrité. Au moins aujourd'hui, il pouvait s'en sortir avec de courtes réponses sans apparaître grossier, écrire une réponse complète sur un écritoire serait trop long pour celui qui attendait qu'il le fasse.

'Très amusant pour vous.'

Elle rit à l'image même son moi normal. Si il n'avait pas su par certain qu'elle avait utilisé la magie pour essayer de prendre sa vie, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Elle entra jusqu'à l'âtre, réchauffant un peu ses mains devant le feu, avant de se remettre à parler.

"Arthur, aimeriez-vous venir chevaucher avec moi demain ? L'air frais vous fera probablement du bien, et vous seriez certainement moins ennuyé que vous ne l'êtes manifestement maintenant."

Il était heureux qu'Arthur fut dos à elle à cet instant, parce qu'il avait presque été choqué à cette pensée. Lui aller chevaucher, avec elle, sans Merlin en présence? Pas vraiment.

Il se tourna, secouant la tête avec un léger froncement de sourcil et écrivant sur son ardoise à nouveau.

'Gaius a dit de rester à l'intérieur.'

Au moment où elle lut ce message, elle le regarda avec compassion.

"Oh pauvre chose. Vous n'avez même pas l'autorisation d'aller au champ d'entraînement ?"

Arthur secoua la tête, s'asseyant tandis qu'il écrivait une fois de plus.

'Gaius pense que je serai trop tenté de corriger les erreurs des chevaliers.'

Elle rit à cette réplique, se tournant pour lui faire face.

"Il a ce droit. Le jour où vous pourrez vous asseoir et ne pas corriger vos chevalier lorsqu'ils s'entraînent, est le jour où l'enfer gèlera."

Elle continua de glousser.

"Êtes-vous sûre que vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi demain ? Ou nous pourrions souper ensemble, je peux demander à Gwen d'apporter un repas dans la chambre du conseil. Il n'y a personne là tout de suite."

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, Merlin la poussant de son dos alors qu'il entrait avec un plateau. Les yeux de Morgane se rétrécirent extrêmement de manière fugace, Arthur sentant son bracelet se refroidir légèrement alors qu'en même temps il soupirait intérieurement de soulagement. Merci aux dieux que Merlin ait décidé de venir plus tôt; c'était la parfaite excuse pour se débarrasser de Morgane.

Le prince lui jeta un coup d'oeil, haussant légèrement les épaules tandis que Merlin hochait la tête pour la saluer et déposer le plateau sur la table. Puisque le souper du prince était déjà arrivé, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans la pièce.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, avant de parler cordialement.

"Bien je suppose que ce sera un non alors. Appréciez votre repas Arthur, et j'espère que vous irez bientôt mieux."

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, et la porte fermée, Merlin lui jeta un regard et renifla calmement.

"D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pense pas que ce fut plaisant."

Il se tourna vers Arthur.

"Gwen est venue et m'a dit que Morgane avait prévu de vous visiter, aussi je me suis dépêché et j'ai pris votre souper plus tôt de manière à ce que je puisse la faire partir. Je m'imaginais que vous ne voudriez pas lui parler sans quelqu'un d'autre autour pour vous assurer son comportement."

Arthur prit une profonde respiration, ouvrant le livre de Silence qu'il avait conservé sur sa table de dîner plutôt que sur le manteau de cheminée; Il l'utilisait si souvent à présent que de marcher jusque là si souvent s'avérait être une nuisance.

"Elle m'a demandé d'aller chevaucher avec elle demain, je lui ai dit que Gaius m'avait dit de rester à l'intérieur."

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

"Offrir soudainement d'aller chevaucher, ai tôt après qu'elle ait essayé de vous tuer, je n'aime pas le son de tout cela."

"Moi non plus."

Arthur s'assit, attrapant le premier morceau de son souper.

"Tu _dois _trouver un moyen de réparer cela, Merlin. Nous sommes presque hors délai."

Merlin soupira, grimaçant.

"J'essaie, vraiment, j'essaie"

~(-)~

C'était un sorcier plutôt opprimé qui entra dans les appartements de Gaius un court instant plus tard, s'asseyant à la table déjà préparée pour le souper et se frappant littéralement la tête dessus. Il commença à murmurer contre la surface de bois, Gaius déposant un sandwich pour lui avec une expression de compréhension.

"Nous continuerons de chercher Merlin, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire."

Merlin s'assit, découragé.

Mais, nous avons cherché dans tous les livres que vous avez sur la magie qui altère la manière dont une personne perçoit les choses ou leur sens. Nous avons essayé tous les sorts possibles qui aurait pu fonctionner dans mon grimoire, et avons même _faits des sorts_ pour essayer de le briser. Vous devriez avoir vu le visage d'Arthur après cette fois où j'ai inventé ce sort pour essayer de muter sa voix féminine, tour ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de la rendre plus aigüe pendant une demie-heure.

Il soupira, laissant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"S'il y a jamais eu un moment où j'ai espéré ne pas être aussi puissant, c'est maintenant. Mon erreur est tellement forte que tout ce que j'essaie pour le défaire va de travers ou rebondit."

Il commença à atteindre la pile de livre à la fin de la table, dans l'intention de reprendre les recherches pour une solution. Gaius le stoppa cependant, indiquant qu'il devrait manger son souper.

"Alors, pourquoi ne finis-tu pas cela et ne vas-tu pas te promener un peu. Éclaircir un peu tes idées, peut-être aller papoter avec Liam te soulagera un peu de ton stress. Tu seras davantage capable de te concentrer après cela, parce que là tout de suite, tu as tellement travaillé que tu pourrais manquer quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider."

Merlin soupira, incapable d'argumenter avec ça.

"Bien Liam devrait être en trend e se diriger vers la salle à manger des serviteur bientôt, aussi si je descend après ceci, je devrais y arriver avant lui."

Il acheva son souper, le mâchant lentement pendant dix minutes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

"Je serai de retour d'ici une heure ou plus."

Il quitta les appartements du médecin, flânant lentement jusqu'à la salle à manger des serviteurs. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se dépêcher, Liam devait être en train de donner son souper à Sir Fernir à présent, aussi il aurait une demie-heure avant que le blond ne soit libre après et cela et après avoir ramené le plateau à la cuisine.

La salle à manger était assez fréquentée, mais la plupart de ceux qui étaient là avaient presque fini et sur le point de partir. Merlin s'installa lui-même à la fin d'une des tables pour attendre, regardant la porte tandis que la pièce se vidait graduellement jusqu'à ce que seul lui et un autre ne restent.

Juste une demi-heure après qu'il se soit assis, Liam entra et s'arrêta de surprise quand il le vit, Il attrapa un peu de nourriture qui était déposée, se dirigeant et s'asseyant à coté de son collègue de confiance.

"Comment va le prince Arthur ? Il semblait vraiment en avoir assez lorsque je lui ai amener son dîner aujourd'hui."

Merlin soupira.

"Grincheux, à quoi tu t'attendais? Il a été interdit de parler pendant une semaine, et gardé à l'intérieur pour tous cela aussi. Il s'ennuie d'être seul dans sa tête."

Liam grimaça un peu en sympathie, à la fois pour le prince et pour son ami. Avoir affaire à un prince grincheux matin et soir devait être dur. Il avait seulement à apporter le repas de mi-journée et même s'il n'avait pas voulu rester en présence d'Arthur trop longtemps. Après y avoir réfléchi un instant, il soupira et alors lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Hé, Merlin, as-tu entendu parler du fantôme?"

Merlin se raidit légèrement, avant de le regarder et de secouer sa tête innocemment.

"Non, je ne pense pas. Quel fantôme?"

Liam se pencha, murmurant calmement.

"Je ramenais des draps propres aux appartements de Sir Fernir l'autre jour, lorsque un esprit m'a parlé depuis l'air mince pour que je le libère. C'était terrifiant, Je me suis enfui du passage aussi vite que je le pouvais, mais j'ai découvert hier que je ne suis pas le seul qui l'ait entendu."

Merlin se sentit réellement gêné sur le moment, comme n'importe qui le serait si leur blague leur était racontée comme une histoire fantasmagorique.

"Alors qui d'autre l'a entendu ?"

Liam jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours avant de répondre.

"Tu connais les deux gars qui m'utilisait pour me battre avant que je ne devienne un serviteur de confiance ? Eh bien ils m'ont entendu parler à Maria à ce sujet l'autre nuit et ils sont venus. Il s'avère qu'il s'en est pris à eux le même jour où il m' parlé. Il les a suivi autour des étables pendant près d'une heure, plaidant auprès d'eux pour être libéré. Nous pensons que cela pourrait être l'esprit d'un sorcier mort ou quelque chose comme ça; Peut-être ceux qu'ils disent s'être eux-même tués dans les donjons avant qu'ils ne puissent être brûlés sur le bûcher. Ce serait logique après tout, ils sont morts dans une cellule, de sorte que leur esprit pourrait être coincé ici à hanter le château."

Merlin était presque vaincu par l'envie d'éclater de rire. C'était incroyable de voir comme des choses comme celles-ci peuvent prendre vie de leur propre volonté aussitôt que les gens commencent à connectés des choses qui ne sont pas liées. Il garda un visage sérieux, bien qu'il devait lutter pour le faire.

"Hé bien, il n'a fait de mal à personne jusqu'à présent, je ne penseras que nous avons de nous en inquiéter."

Liam le fixa.

"Êtes vous sérieux ? Les fantômes peuvent _jeter des malédictions_ aux gens. Le château était probablement protégé jusqu'à ce que le grand dragon ne meurt, mais maintenant qu'il es parti, les esprits maléfique le hantent à nouveau."

Merlin était sur le point de jeter aux ordures cette déclaration avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il regarda son ami prudemment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a à propos du grand dragon ? Pourquoi le fait d'être ici empêcherait les fantômes de jeter des malédictions aux gens ?"

Liam commença à expliquer dans un murmure feutré.

Lorsque j'étais encore au service de Lord Hargren, il m'a parlé d'une légende selon laquelle les dragons pouvaient briser presque toutes les malédictions qui se mettaient devant eux… Si vous leur faites confiance pour ne pas vous manger lorsque vous leur demander. C'est pourquoi le château était protégé avant qu'il ne s'échappe et soit tués, parce que certains fantômes devaient être chassé par sa présence en dessous.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, l'inspiration le frappant immédiatement. Il se leva, souriant.

"Tu devras m'en raconter plus à propos de cette légende plus tas, cela semble intéressant."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire ce matin."

Liam lui sourit en retour, s'agitant tandis que Merlin s'éloignait.

"Ne laisse pas Gaius te faire travailler trop tard."

"Je ne le ferais pas."

Merlin quitta la salle de dîner, tournant au coin, à un rythme décontracté avant de piquer un sprint au moment où il fut hors de vue de Liam.

~(-)~

"Gaius!"

Merlin se précipita dans les appartements du médecin, se précipitant sur l'étagère où tous les livres sur les créatures magiques étaient gardées. Le médecin, qui était assis tellement près du feu en train de lire, recul de surprise à son entrée avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Merlin?"

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule avant d'arracher le live qu'il savait contenir quelques informations sur les dragons.

"Avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la légende selon laquelle les dragons peuvent briser les malédictions ?"

Gaius sourcilla, se dirigeant vers une différente section de la bibliothèque.

"Bien sûr."

Il attrapa un livre, le feuilletant jusqu'à une page particulière et la montrant à son protégé.

"Les dragons sont des êtres dotés d'une énergie magique si puissante que certain être spirituels ne peuvent les approcher. Ce pouvoir leur donnes aussi le pouvoir de submerger un certain nombre de malédictions relatées, bien qu'ils ne soient pas capables de briser tous les types de malédictions qu'il existe. La portée de ce qu'il sont capable de faire est ainsi petit, mais très utile. Les dragons qui voyageait avec les dragonniers passaient souvent une grande partie de leur temps à exorciser les régions qui étaient hantées par des esprits morts persistant."

Merlin regarda le livre son expression pleine d'espoir

"Pensez-vous que Kilgharrah pourrait être capable de briser le sort que j'ai jeté sur Arthur ?"

Gaius, réalisant où Merlin voulait en venir, le fixa.

"Il pourrait juste être capable de … "

Merlin se précipita hors de la salle avant qu'un autre mot soit prononcé.

~(-)~

Il faisait chaud et tours si confortable, niché sous les épaisses couvertures de son lit et couché sur son épais matelas, qui lui manquait toujours à chaque fois qu'il campait lors de patrouilles ou de voyages, ou lorsque il restait dans une auberge minable ou autres selon de rares occasions. Il pouvait supposer que c'était quelque chose d'acquis que lorsqu'il se trouvait ici à Camelot, il serait toujours en mesure d'obtenir une nuit de sommeil confortable.

"Arthur! Réveillez-vous!"

Le prince à moitié assoupi fut secoué dans son lit, le sorcier qui venait juste de le réveiller se précipitant à travers la pièce jusqu'à son aire d'habillage et commençant à collecter des vêtements.

Arthur se renfrogna, gardant sa voix altérée basse bien qu'à son grand déplaisir elle était encore facile à entendre.

"Merlin, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?"

Merlin, ayant maintenant fini de collecter les vêtements, alla jusqu'au prince et les lança sur le lit avant d'aller checher ses bottes.

"Voulez-vous parler normalement à nouveau ou pas ?"

_Ça_ motiva le prince à bouger. Il sortit du lit, s'habillant rapidement et partant avec le sorcier aussitôt qu'il fut prêt. Ils se glissèrent hors du château, évitant les patrouilles qui passait et se dirigeant vers les portes de la cité. Ce fut à c moment qu'Arthur se demanda où ils allaient.

"Pourquoi quittons-nous la ville ?"

Son murmure fit se retourner Merlin, le sorcier souriant.

"Je viens juste de découvrir que les dragons pouvait briser certaines malédictions, aussi, il y a une chance que Kilgharrah puisse savoir comment briser le sort que j'ai posé sur vous. Je devais aller le questionner seul, mais pourquoi faire deux voyages alors qu'il est plus simple de juste vous emmener lors du premier ?"

Arthur sentit l'espoir grandir, pressant Merlin à se bouger à nouveau.

"Espérons qu'il puisse, parce le jour après demain, je suis supposé commencer à parler aux autres à nouveau."

Ils sortirent de la ville allant à la clairière habituelle un demi-mile plus loin et y attendant que le dragon arrive. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, Merlin l'ayant appelé avant qu'il n'aille dans les appartements du prince, et ce fut avec beaucoup de curiosité qu'il observa la paire quand il atterrit.

"Bien, qu'il y a t-il maintenant, jeune sorcier ?"

Merlin grimaça, commençant à rougir d'embarras.

"Eh bien, j'ai eu une sorte d'accident lorsque j'ai jeté le sort de Parole sur Arthur, j'ai été interrompu lorsque quelqu'un a frappé à sa porte et … je fais en sorte que les gens autour de lui qui l'écoute pense qu'il parle avec la voix d'une femme. J'ai essayé tout ce que j'ai pu pour le réparer, mais je n'ai pas eu de chance… j'espérais que vous puisez aider."

Kilgharrah baissa les yeux vers cette jeunesse rampante, jetant un coup d'oeil amusé à Arthur perplexe avant de recommencer à regarder le sorcier. Il commença alors à glousser.

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner par les ennuis dans lequel tu es capable de te mettre. Seulement, vous pouvez involontairement transformer quelque chose de simple comme un sort partiel de Parole en un sort comme ça … N'est-il pas chanceux alors … "

L'espoir d'Arthur s'accrut, alors qu'il se mettait à parler au dragon et grimaça légèrement à la partie féminine de sa voix.

"Alors vous pouvez le briser ?"

Le dragon resta silencieux pendant un moment, après qu'il ait parlé, s'éclaircissant la gorge tandis qu'il repoussait le rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

"En effet, je peux... _Stad gan iarraidh draiocht, teith as me cumhacht!_"

La vois du dragon roula comme un tonnerre sourd, un frisson passant dans l'air entre lui et le prince. Tous deux, le prince et Merlin sentirent le sort errant se briser sous cet ordre, le plus âgé s'éclaircissant la gorge et parlant expérimentalement.

"Ummm."

Un sourire vint sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit seulement sa propre voix, s'élargissant un peu plus tandis qu'il regardait Kilgharrah.

Merci ! Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point c'est bon de retrouver sa voix.

Le dragon gloussa.

"Je peux très bien imaginer. Maintenant, Merlin, peut-être que tu devrais essayer ce sort de Parole à nouveau, tant que je suis là pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait d'autres contretemps."

Le prince et le sorcier se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, Merlin un peu réticent mais d'accord.

"Ouais c'est un sort trop utile pour abandonner son usage juste à cause d'une erreur. Je serai prudent lorsque je vous le jetterai maintenant."

Il pointa Arthur avant que le prince ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour objecter, prononçant l'incantation.

"_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_."

"Merlin!"

"L'exclamation d'Arthur fut inutile, bien qu'il eut l'air soulagé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette fois le sort n'avait pas mal tourné. Il recula alors tandis que Merlin parlait directement dans ses oreilles."

"Vous voyez, je vous avez dit que je pouvais le faire proprement."

À coté d'eux, le dragon regardait la scène, avant de baisser sa tête et de souffler sur un Merlin surpris. Il se raidit alors et ouvrit ses ailes, prêt à décoller.

"Appelle la connaissance de ce contre-sort un cadeau… juste au cas où tu revivrais cette mésaventure. Au revoir."

Merlin grogna à la taquinerie alors que Kilgharrah s'envolait, avant qu'Arthur et lui ne prenne le chemin de retour vers Camelot. Ils étaient en train de passer par la ville basse lorsque le prince fit un détour, s'arrêtant devant la porte d'une certaine servante et y frappant pendant que près de lui Merlin secouait la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, une Gwen semblant ensommeillée leur répondit, clignant les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle vit qui était dehors.

"Arthur... Merlin..."

Le prince sourit.

"Juste pour vous faire savoir que les choses sont revenues à la normale. Je pensais que je m'arrêterais chez vous sur notre chemin de retour au château."

Elle commença à sourire, mais alors fronça les sourcils de perplexité.

"Où étiez-vous?"

Merlin lança un regard à Arthur qui laissa la décision au sorcier. Merlin décida que pour le moment, il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

"Nous sommes allés voir un de mes amis, comme une sorte de dernière tentative pour réparer ma maladresse. Heureusement il savait quoi faire, et m'as enseigné comment le réparer au cas où je me tromperais à nouveau dans le futur. tout va bien à présent."

Son sourire lui fut retourné.

"C'est bon à entendre, bien que…"

Elle regarda Arthur, le taquinant.

"Je pense que cela me manquera d'entendre vos coté féminin."

Arthur commença à rougir, tandis que derrière lui, Merlin devait couvrir sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper ses rires. Il soupira.

"Bonne nuit, Guenièvre."

Il se tourna et s'éloigna tandis qu'elle gloussait et le regardait partir.

"Bonne nuit, Arthur, Merlin."

La porte se ferma, Merlin se dépêchant de rattraper le prince qui l'épaula au moment où il arriva à coté de lui.

"Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné pour ceci. Je pense qu'une semaine de curer les écuries, devrait m'y aider cependant."

Merlin prit un air innocent murmurant calmement.

"Êtes vous sûr que vous voulez faire cela ?… Maintenant que je connais un contre-sort, je pourrais vous faire parler comme une fille chaque fois que je le désire."

Arthur s'arrêta dans son élan tandis que Merlin confinait de descendre la rue, avant de le rejoindre à force de grandes enjambées.

"Tu n'_oserais _pas"

Merlin gloussa.

"Je ne sais, peut-être si vous changez d'opinion."

Il y eut un silence, brisé uniquement par le son de leur pas, jusqu'à ce que le prince ne murmure.

"Bien, tu ne devras pas curer les écuries pour ceci."

"Je savais que vous le verriez à ma manière."

~(-)~


	51. Reine des coeurs  Partie 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Je sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit que c'était le tour de notre fantôme, c'est encore à moi ^^. hihi. tête de linotte. Bref amusez-vous, cela dit il doit subsister quelques fautes, je ne l'ai pas relu dans le détail. Période chaude au niveau des délais dans à peu près tous les domaines. Je repasserai l'éditer un de ses jours.  
**

**Abeille.  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 51: Reine des coeurs ~Partie 1~

La grande salle était bondées d'invités; de nombreux nobles parmi eux tandis qu'ils regardaient tous la jeune femme qui frayait gracieusement l'allée entre eux. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de la plus fine soie bleue et jaune, ses cheveux acajou resplendissants étalés sur ses épaules. Elle arriva à l'estrade où se tenaient les deux trônes, le roi qui l'attendait là marchant vers elle pour la saluer tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui.

Arthur leva sa main grâce, signalant au serviteur qui attendait à coté de venir près de lui avec sa charge. Il leva alors la couronne recouverte de joailleries de ce coussin de soir, souriant à la femme qu'il aimait.

Au premier rang de ceux qui observaient la scène, Merlin et Gaius se tenait en regardant avec pour le plus âgé un sourire posé sur son visage. En souriant alors que l'homme qu'il avait servi si joyeusement parlait à la femme devant lui.

"Par l'autorité sacrée dont je suis investie, j'ai le plaisir de te déclarer, Guenièvre, reine de Camelot."

Arthur déposa la couronne sur la tête de Gwen, prenant sa main et la guidant pour s'asseoir sur le trône à coté du sien. Ils restèrent là devant la masse assemblée de la cour, Merlin souriant intérieurement de victoire à ce moment alors qu'il les regardait … le Roi Arthur et la Reine Guenièvre de Camelot…

La femme dans le lit à baldaquin se réveilla, en haletant et les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'elle tremblait dans la foulée. Le même rêve, … c'était le rêve qui la tourmentait nuit après nuit, depuis les quelques jours derniers, le rêve qui ne la laisserait pas seule. Morgane observa son bracelet de guérison, l'objet était censé bloquer ses pouvoirs de vision et lui permettre de dormir.

Elle se leva, marchant jusque sa fenêtre et regardant vaguement dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le son d'un mouvement vienne derrière elle et qu'une voix douce ne parle.

"Vous n'avez besoin de rien, ma Dame ?"

C'était Gwen, la même femme qui l'avait hantée dans son rêve. Elle se tenait là avec une chandelle, son expression inquiète.

Morgane la regarda, incertaine.

"Non je te remercie"

Elle se tourna dos à la fenêtre, en continuant.

"Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir"

Gwen hocha la tête, souriant une fois, avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Gwen."

Morgane la regarda partir, son expression tournant en une grimace tandis qu'elle observait la porte fermée maintenant entre elle et sa servante. Elle devait parler à Morgause, et vite !

Elle projeta son esprit vers l'extérieur, loin, hors des régions sauvages au delà de Camelot en un cri silencieux pour que sa soeur lui réponde, espérant et espérant qu'elle soit assez proche pour pouvoir le faire. La pupille du roi attendit alors, à moitié somnolente dans son fauteuil, jusqu'à ce qu'un chuchotement l'appelle dans ses appartements, à peine une heure avant l'arrivée de l'aube. Elle le suivit, urgemment. Elle avait besoin des conseils de sa soeur.

Un court moment plus tard, vit son retour dans ses appartements, Gwen étant revenues pour commencer ses corvées du matin. Morgane lui sourit et fit évaporer ses inquiétudes en lui disant qu'elle était allée faire une promenade parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir… et alors lorsque le dos de Gwen se tourna, ses yeux brillèrent de menace pour son futur.

~(-)~

Merlin ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre un nom sur le sentiment, quelque chose rongeant son esprit tandis qu'il se lavait le visage et les mains dans le seau d'eau glacée que Gaius avait ramené pour lui. Le sorcier avait passé la moitié de la nuit à parcourir son livre de magie, avant de s'assoupir et puis de se réveiller avec le sentiment d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils, plongeant sa tête à nouveau dans le seau, essayant de chasser le sommeil hors de sa tête, avant de frotter ses bras pour retirer les tâches d'encre dues aux notes qu'il avait pris la nuit dernière. Il remit alors sa chemise, frottant ses cheveux mouillés pour les sécher avec une serviette et de les arranger avec un peigne. Habillé et propre, il attrapa alors la paire de bracelet, d'étain et d'argent, de la table où il les avait mis quand il s'était lavé. Il avait beaucoup de corvées à faire aujourd'hui, et même privé de sommeil comme il l'était en ce moment, il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Merlin se dépêcha de sortir des appartements de Gaius, inconscient du fait que pendant qu'il était sur la table… le bracelet d'argent sur les deux bracelets d'alarmes avait pendant un instant tournée froid comme l'eau qu'il avait utilisé pour se laver.

~(-)~

"Quelles nouvelles des frontières du Nord?"

"Nous pouvons déplorer quelques escarmouches"

Le roi, le prince et la pupille du roi était assis à table dans la salle du conseil, les serviteurs appartenant aux deux plus jeunes de ces trois-là, allant et venant, plaçant la nourriture et versant le vin aux trois nobles. Pendant que la conversation se poursuivait, le sorcier, sur les deux serviteurs, sentit son bracelet refroidir, mais dos à Morgane, il présumait qu'elle avait dirigé son regard de menaces discrètes vers Arthur. Elle l'avait fait plus souvent depuis le succès de sa quête pour le trident en or. La pensée de la direction de son regard vers le prince n'inquiéta pas Merlin cependant, il était sûr qu'elle voulait tuer Arthur depuis un long moment sans que les bracelets ne le lui disent.

Il se tourna, emportant un plat de pain, Gwen finissant de verser du vin à Arthur. Elle s'éloigna de son coté, tandis qu'Uther essayait d'attirer l'attention de son fils.

"Arthur, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?"

Le prince détourna ses yeux de la servant pour regarder son père.

"Excusez-moi?"

Dans son mouvement, il frappa la coupe que Gwen venait juste de remplir. Uther élevant rapidement ses pied pour éviter les éclaboussures de vin.

"Arthur, que diable t'arrive-t-il au juste ?"

"Désolé."

Arthur replaça son attention sur son père, pendant qu'à la table à coté, Merlin cachait un sourire pour ce qui était pour un évident moment 'Arthur en train de rêver à Gwen'. Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'expression pensive dans les yeux de Morgane. Lorsque le repas se finit et qu'elle alla de son coté, elle remarqua que Merlin semblait faire de son mieux pour rester proche d'Arthur. Depuis ce qu'il s,était passé avec l'oeil du Phénix, elle ne pouvait plus approcher et manipuler Arthur directement de peur d'être attrapée par le sorcier. À la place, elle chercha une cible plus facile, celui qui elle le savait, avait pris l'habitude de visiter le prince, alors qu'il n'avait aucune corvée à lui confier.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour le trouver, et encore moins pour elle de trouver les mots usuels à lui adresser après lui avoir prétendu être tomber dessus par hasard. Elle le laissa debout dans le couloir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit si familièrement, sa sympathie murmurée lui donnant le genre d'idées qu'elle voulait. Cette conversation traversait encore son esprit lorsqu'elle s,éloigna avec un sourire de satisfaction plaqué sur son visage.

'Est-ce que quelque chose vous inquiète, Dame Morgane?'

'Ce n'est rien, merci de ton inquiétude.'

'Êtes-vous sure? Vous semblez avoir quelque chose en tête.'

'Tu connais Arthur, n'est-ce pas?"

'Ou… Oui, ma Dame. Je l'ai servi plusieurs fois quand Merlin a été malade ou occupé à aider Gaius'

'Alors tu sais probablement ce qu'il ressent pour ma servante, Gwen… j'ai pitié d'eux. Que les règles du roi sur la noblesse interdisent à son fils d'être avec celle qu'il aime. Tous deux semblent si seuls… Merci de ton écoute, mais je dois vraiment y aller.'

'Bonne journée, Dame Morgane.'

'Bonne journée, Liam."

~(-)~

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant avec prudence, une tête blonde passant à travers, pour regarder le prince. Arthur était assis, faisant virevolter une plume dans sa main, une table couverte de papiers devant lui alors que le serviteur se mettait à parler timidement.

"Hum, Prince Arthur… Puis-je entrer ?"

Arthur le regarda, un peu surpris.

"Liam?"

Le serviteur hésita, remarquant à quel point le prince semblait être occupé.

"Est-ce que je vous dérange ?"

Arthur secoua la tête. la plume virevoltant encore.

"Non, entre."

Liam entra et ferma la porte tandis qu'il poursuivait.

"Que me vaut cette visite ? Est-ce que Melrin est tombé au fond du puis, ou quelque chose de semblablement stupide?"

Liam vint vers lui, en se tordant un peu les mains.

"Bien hum, je pensais juste que … euh…"

Il prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

"Bien, je sais pourquoi vous sembliez toujours si heureux après que Gwen vous rend visite quand vous étiez malade. C'est parce que euh… vous l'aimez, et qu'elle vous aime, et j'étais en train de penser…"

Arthur le regarda pendant un instant, avant de tenter de détourner la conversation.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Moi et Guenièvre ? Sérieusement, qui t'a donné une telle idée ?"

"Merlin..."

Arthur se raidit, pendant que Liam reculait.

"Il m'a avoué après que je lui ai demandé pourquoi ses visites vous égayaient autant."

"Et à quel point t'en a-t-il parlé."

Au ton plat du prince, Liam continua de reculer.

"Bien, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que je sache vous observer, cacher ce qui vous rendait si malheureux"

Arthur se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, le fixant encore.

"Est-ce réellement si évident ?"

Liam acquiesça, haussant un peu les épaules.

"Eh bien ça l'est pour moi, mais je vous connais mieux que la plupart des autres gens du château. Seul Merlin et Gaius vous connaisse mieux."

Le prince soupira, son expression devenant distante.

"C'est étrange de penser comme tu dois bien me connaître, considérant que la première semaine que tu m'as servi, tu m'as presque fait grimper aux murs avec ton sens de la formalité."

Liam écarquilla les yeux presque au point qu'il ne sorte de leur orbite à cette déclaration, mais scella s'arrangea quand i l entendit ce qui suivit.

"J'ai tellement de sentiments pour Gwen, je ne peux les renier, et je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose. Mais je sais aussi que rien ne pourra jamais arriver."

"P-Pardonnez-moi, Sire, mais… vous serez capable de changer ça."

Arthur fit face au serviteur, Liam à présent très nerveux.

"Vous êtes le futur roi, alors aussi longtemps que vous ne laissez pas votre père découvrir pourquoi vous ne fixez pas vos propre règles pour ça … Si elle vous aime autant que vous le dites, elle attendra aussi longtemps qu'elle devra pour que vous soyez tous les deux ensemble."

Liam commença à rougir, écartant son regard sous celui intense d'Arthur.

"Peut-être que vous devriez passer du temps avec elle… Elle semble aussi toujours heureuse après vous avoir rendu visité."

Il commença à retourner vers la porte.

"Vous êtes un homme bon, sire, et vous méritez la chance de suivre ton coeur, lorsque tant d'autre dans votre vie décide pour vous. Je pense qu'elle fera une reine merveilleuse et gentille, une que le peuple aimera et chérira… Au moins, c'est mon opinion. "

Arthur resta silencieux pendant un instant, avant de sourire un tant soi peu.

"Si tu vois Merlin lorsque tu reviens de tes corvées, donne-lui un coup de coude et envoie-le ici. J'aimerais lui parler avant l'heure de mon dîner, s'il t'arrive de passer près de lui."

Liam sourit, s'inclinant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Certainement, Sire, je ferai ça."

Liam quitta les appartements du prince, inconscient de la femme qui venait de se cacher après qu'il soit passé.

Morgane se sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Vraiment, Merlin rendait les choses si simple parfois… Avoir un trop grand nombre d'amis qui pouvait être facilement berner pouvait être dangereux…

~(-)~

"Arthur veut passer la journée avec moi?"

Gwen fixa le sorcier, après avoir déposé sa charge de bois dans le seau de son foyer. Merlin était venu pour elle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire son voyage hebdomadaire au marché alors que son esprit recherchait ce dont elle avait besoin d'obtenir avant de devoir se dépêcher de revenir au château pour accomplir ses corvées du soir pour Morgane.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son manque apparent d'enthousiasme.

"Je croyais que tu serais comblée."

Elle commença à marcher un petit peu, pas sure de ce qu'il fallait dire.

"Ce… ce n'est pas si simple. Si d'aventures, quelqu'un le découvrait, Merlin si jamais on nous voyait?"

Merlin commença la tête, confiant dans sa solution.

"Je vais t'emmener en dehors de la ville, Arthur est prêt à prendre le risque, si tu l'es aussi."

Elle resta silencieuse, incapable de se décider, Merlin soupirant et se dirigeant vers la porte lorsqu'il sembla qu'elle n'allait pas répondre.

"Tu veux que je lui transmette ton refus…."

"_Non_."

Merlin commença à sourire, sachant que sa ruse avant stimulé sa réponse. Il alla vers elle, en la prenant par les épaules.

"Oublie un instant que c'est le prince Arthur et qu'il est parfois on ne peut plus arrogant."

Elle commença à glousser, et il s'excusa.

"Désolé."

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu l'aimes."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Oui."

"Il t'aime."

Elle acquiesça à nouveau tandis qu'il continuait à la fixer.

"N'est –ce dont pas tout ce qui importe ?"

Elle commença à sourire

"Je suppose que si."

"Alors rendez-vous demain matin… "

Il se dirigea vers la porte du cottage, la laissant là debout avec son coeur battant et le frisson de l'excitation courir en elle. Arthur, son cher Arthur, voulait passer du temps avec elle, une simple servante… et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller au marché, pour acheter la nourriture dont elle avait besoin pour le reste de la semaine avant de revenir au château alors que la soirée commençait à se rapprocher. Ce fut avec un petit sentiment de tension qu'elle entra dans les appartements de Morgane, pleinement consciente des avertissement qui lui avait été donnée de ne jamais laisser à la sorcière qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était et qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle s'occupa d'abord de ses corvées comme d'habitude, aidant la noble à enfiler sa robe de nuit et découvrant le lit des couvertures. Ce fut alors qu'elle eut le courage de parler d'autres matières que celles de la cour ou des événements habituels de Camelot, et à la place d'aborder un sujet différent, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la laisser pour la nuit.

"Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?"

Morgane la regarda à travers le reflet de son miroir, assise comme elle l'était, à sa coiffeuse.

"Non, ce sera tout."

Gwen se tourna vers la porte, s'arrêtant et regardant en arrière vers sa maîtresse.

"Vous serait-il possible de me libérer de mes obligations demain ?"

Morgane lui jeta un coup d'oeil, un léger froncement sur le visage.

"Quelle idée ! Oh, et pourquoi cela ?"

Gwen hésita légèrement avant de parler.

"Je crois que je commence à avoir la fièvre. J'espérais me reposer un jour"

La femme à la table acquiesça.

"Bien sûr, repose toi autant que tu en a besoin."

"Merci"

Gwen se dépêcha, Morgane la regardant calmement partir. Un sourire se forma sur ses livres une fois que la servante fut partie, un sourire de victoire. Même le puissant Emrys ne pourrait rien y voir, même en étant sur le bon chemin.

~(-)~


	52. Reine des coeurs  Partie 2

**Alaia Skyhawk: ET voilà :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 52: Reine des coeurs ~Partie 2~

Ok, alors il l'avait vraiment préparé lui-même celui-là. Quel sorte d'idiot promet de préparer le pique-nique ultime pour deux et s'engage également à mener l'un des deux jusqu'à l'endroit en question ?

Merlin soupira, traînant son panier de nourriture volée et de vin jusqu'au écuries. Il avait du se faufiler plus tôt, avant que les cuisiniers du château n'arrive pour commencer à cuire le pain du jour, et piller la moitié des fruits, de la viande et du fromage dont il avait besoin. Il s'était caché dans une pièce proche des appartements de Gaius et c'était là qu'il avait préparé le pique-nique pour Arthur puisque le prince "souhaitait passer un moment tranquille dans la contemplation loin du château". La ruse avait fonctionné, et personne n'était au courant que la panier avait eu des suppléments additionnels qui lui avait été ajouté de la planque créée plus tôt.

Le sorcier arriva aux écuries chargeant le panier sur le cheval de bât qu'il avait préparé. Il était aussi porteur d'une épaisse couverture et d'un sac contenant des coussins et tout ce qui était nécessaire pour faire de ceci quelque chose de spécial, incluant de belles assiettes brillantes, tasses et autres joyeusetés. Ce cheval préparé, Merlin sella la monture d'Arthur et la sienne, et attendit après le prince à qui il avait livré son petit déjeuner et préparé les vêtements pour ceci euh heures avant l'aube sans le réveiller. Les limites où il allait parfois pour ce royal imbécile.

Arthur arriva bientôt, tous deux chevauchant dans les bois jusqu'à un endroit isolé sur la rive d,un petit ruisseau qui se trouvait être l'un des endroits préférés de Merlin pour traîner quand il devait collecter des herbes pour Gaius… Pas qu'Arthur le sache. Une fois là, Arthur laissa Merlin tout installer, puis eut le culot de le harceler pour sa lenteur alors que Gwen pouvait être en train d'Attendre.

Résistant à l'envie de jeter de l'eau du ruisseau peu profond à la figure du prince, Merlin s'éloigna rapidement pour récupérer l'invitée la plus spéciale de cet événement.

~(-)~

Elle s'observa dans le miroir, s'agitant nerveusement les cheveux qui étaient déjà parfaits, vérifiant sur ce qui était sa plus belle robe après les défauts ou les fils lâches. Gwen attendit avec impatience, jusqu'après deux heures après l'aube où il y eut un coup sur la porte. Merlin entra, se tenant à la porte du cottage tandis que Gwen se dirigeait à sa rencontre. Elle se tenait là debout dans sa robe rose, un peu embarrassée alors qu'il la _fixait _vraiment.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Il sourit.

"Tu es ravissante."

Elle lui sourit en retour, le laissant la conduire hors des portes du château jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé sin cheval à l'orée de la forêt. Ils chevauchèrent alors pendant un court moment, Gwen assise derrière lui, avant de descendre non loin de l'endroit où attendait Arthur.

ILs s'approchèrent, Gwen étouffant un petit rire lorsqu'elle repéra le prince et qu'elle réalisa qu'il vérifiait son reflet dans une des assiettes en métal. Melrin sourit autant, tandis qu'il portait ses mains à sa bouche et laissait en sortir un bruit à moitié aussi décent que le cri d'un corbeau.

Arthur broncha, laissant tomber l'assiette avec un bruit clinquant et se tournant pour faire face au couple qui avait commencé à rire. Ils approchèrent l'aire de pique-nique, le prince regardant Gwen comme s'il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

"Guenièvre, tu tu es…"

Il y eut une pause, tous trois gardant le silence jusqu'à ce que Merlin lance une plaisanterie à la femme à coté de lui.

"Je crois qu'il essaye de te dire que tu es jolie."

Arthur le foudroya platement pour la taquinerie.

"Tu peux disposer Merlin."

"Amusez-vous."

Merlin s'éloigna, retournant à son cheval tandis que Gwen faisait prudemment un grand pas par dessus le ruisseau. Arthur lui offrit une main pour l,aider à traverser, et la mena alors jusqu'à la couverture et laissa s'asseoir. chacun d'entre eux inconscients que Morgane, ayant confirmé le lieu du pique-nique, chevauchait en directions de Camelot pour lancer la prochaine étape de son plan.

~(-)~

Elle versa une boisson pour le roi assis à table avec elle, un étalement de nourriture délicate placée pour tous deux sur la table par les serviteurs. Morgane le connaissait bien, et savait qu'elle pouvait faire d lui ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait quels mots l,encouragerait dans ce sens.

"C'est une journée magnifique, nous pourrions nous promener ensemble à cheval?"

Il la regarda, en sirotant sa coupe avec un sourire d'excuse.

"Hum, je dois hélas m'occuper d'affaires d'état."

Cela était prévu, la déclaration ne la dissuada pas de continuer.

"Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la chance de passer un instant avec vous. Or le temps que nous passons ensemble est à mes yeux si précieux."

Son sourire se fit plein d'espoir, en prononçant ses mots. Avec une telle combinaison, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait résister, et en fidèle à ses attentes, il n'essaya même pas.

Son expression devint pensive, avant qu'il hoche la tête et lui sourit.

"Vous avez raison ! Nous ne passons pas assez de temps ensemble. Le conseil peut attendre."

Il tendit sa coupe en un toast, Morgane portant la sienne contre toujours souriante. Tout était si facile, et Merlin ne saurait rien de ceci jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Tous deux finirent leur petits déjeuners, avant de se lever de leur sièges et de se diriger vers les écuries. Ils sortirent peu de temps après que Merlin ne soit rentré, le sorcier travaillant dans les appartements désordonnés lorsqu'un soudain refroidissement définitif mais pas mortel sur son poignet mit un terme à ses occupations.

Merlin releva sa manche, un de ses deux bracelets étant assez froid pour l'inquiéter mais pas assez pour être une danger de mort. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit le bracelet en laiton, d'Arthur, qui réagissait… mais ce fut un coup de poing qu'il ressentit dans le ventre lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était celui qui le liait à Gwen qui était si froid contre son poignet.

Il abandonna ses corvées, courant aux écuries pour prendre son cheval. Il devait se rendre auprès d'eux et le plus vite possible!

~(-)~

"Tu n'es pas ici en qualité de servante."

Arthur observait Gwen avec une moue moqueuse, tandis qu'il lui prenait l'assiette de son emprise et commençait à y mettre de la nourriture pour elle. Elle céda, s'asseyant à nouveau et soupirant.

"C'est très différent n'est ce pas, d'être loin de Camelot ?"

Arthur s'arrêta, avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

"J'aime Camelot plus que je ne saurais le dire mais quand je suis là-bas je ne peux pas… j'ai parfois du mal à respirer, tout le monde attend de moi. "

Il lui sourit.

"Or, assis là à tes côtés, je peux être moi-même Guenièvre."

Elle lui sourit en retour.

"J'en suis ravie, ça me fait plaisir."

Il retourna son attention vers l'assiette.

"Parfois je rêve de quitter Camelot"

Elle le regarda surprise.

"C'est vrai ? Mais iriez-vous ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Je l'ignore. Dans un pays où personne ne saurait qui je suis. J'achèterai de la terre, je deviendrais fermier."

Elle commença à glousser.

"J'ai peine de vous imaginer en train de travailler dur dans les champs toute la journée."

Son sourire s'élargit.

"Oh j'emmènerai Merlin avec moi, il fera le plus dur."

Elle rit à nouveau.

"En es-tu sur ? Le connaissant, il essayerait quelques sorts et tu serais chanceux d'avoir un demi-champ fait."

Arthur lui tendit l'assiette de nourriture tandis qu'elle souriait.

"Merci"

Ils finirent leur repas, continuant de parler de leurs rêves et de leurs espoirs, et à propos du Camelot plus brillant qu'Arthur voulait faire naître. Pendant ce temps, Margane avait lancé un défi à Uther sur une course, tous deux chargeant leur chevaux à travers la forêt, la sorcière ouvrant la voie droit en direction de l,endroit où se trouvaient ensemble Arthur et Gwen. Non loin derrière eux, Merlin pressait également son cheval, un sentiment de malaise interne lui faisant battre le coeur. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarqué que Gwen avait été prise pour cible ? Il était censé veiller sur elle!

Quand il les rattrapa, il était déjà bien trop tard, Gwen emballait les affaires du pique-nique hâtivement dans le panier et les sacs et les chargeait sur le cheval de bât attaché à proximité. Arthur semblait contrarié et anxieux, sous le silence des regards d'Uther et de Morgane.

Merlin se retint et hors de vue, jurant dans sa barbe. Elle avait su, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait su qu'Arthur allait passer du temps avec Gwen aujourd'hui. Elle avait su et elle avait mené Uther droit sur elle, et lui comme un idiot _ne_ l'avait _pas _vu venir. Il tourna et s'éloigna à cheval, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas remarqué. Il allait assez se faire crier dessus comme cela sans l'aggraver ici et maintenant.

~(-)~

Le prince arpentait la chambre du conseil, attendant anxieusement que son père arrive. Comment diable cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment diable Morgane avait-elle _su _? _Pourquoi _avait-elle fait cela ?

Arthur continua de faire les cent pas, la frustration et la colère bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait été assez en colère lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait essayé de le tuer avec la magie, mais qu'elle sabote malicieusement son temps avec Gwen…

Uther entra dans la pièce, approchant son fils avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage avant d'éclater de rire tandis qu'il arrivait encore plus près.

Il passa devant Arthur, le prince le regardant de manière confuse.

"Je croyais que vous seriez furieux…"

Uther continua de rire.

"Il fut un temps où j'étais jeune où j'ai succombé moi aussi aux tentations de belles servantes mon garçon."

Arthur soupira intérieurement. Ok, peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait.

"J'ai omis de vous en parler. Je m'en excuse. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux ainsi."

Uther leva une main pour prévenir ses excuses.

"Rassures-toi. Il n'y a pas de mal, ce n'est pas grave. Cependant, je ne serais toutefois t'autoriser à continuer"

Arthur sentit ses espoirs mourir, flétrissant comme des cultures sans eau.

"Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?"

Le roi le regarda, encore légèrement amusé de son éclat qui avait lieu plus tôt.

"Je veux dire que je t'interdis de la revoir."

"Vous venez de dire que ce n'était pas vraiment grave."

Le ton d'uther devint ferme.

"Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors tu dois passer à autre chose."

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais qu'est ce que ca peut faire que Guenièvre soit une servante ?"

Son père le regarda dans un silence stupéfié, comme si incapable de comprendre ce que son fils venait de lui dire.

"Et bien tu sais que la survie de Camelot dépend de l'alliance que nous forgerons grâce à ton mariage"

"Mais je ne pourrais épouser une femme pour laquelle je n'éprouve aucun sentiments."

Uther fut inébranlable dans sa réponse.

"Ton principal de voir est envers Camelot. Je ne saurais tolérer cette relation, je l'interdis comprends-tu ?"

Arthur commença à regarder tout autour de lui, comme si il était à la recherche de quelque chose, son expression en conflit avant de faire face à son père,

"Vous ne sauriez m'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments que je ne peux refréner. Je ne les nierai pas d'avantages. Je l'aime père… J'aime Guenièvre."

Uther le regarda pendant un long moment, avant de repasser devant lui et de se diriger vers la porte.

"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, elle est bannie de Camelot."

Arthur resta bouche bée, se tournant pour le regarder en niant.

"Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela."

Uther le regarda une dernière fois.

"Elle a trois jours pour quitter la ville. Elle sera condamnée à mort si elle revient."

Arthur s dirigea vers lui, en plaidant.

"Elle n'a nul endroit où aller. Toute sa vie est à Camelot."

"_Tu_ es responsable de son bannissement Arthur.

Le roi le regarda, imperturbable.

Ma décision est définitive.

"Père, de grâce. Ne faites pas cela. Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur, je ne reverrai jamais Guenièvre."

Uther secoua la tête et se tourna.

"Tu as pourtant dis que tu ne pouvais refréner tes sentiments pour cette fille, il y a de cela un instant.

"_Non!_ j'ai…"

Arthur s'arrêta alors qu'il saisissait le bras de son père pour l'arrêter, conscient que ce mouvement était une erreur. Son père le fixa simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

"Considères que c'est dans ton intérêt."

Le prince se tint là debout en silence, seule, combattant l'envie de crier de frustration. À la place il fit irruption en direction de ses appartements, arrivant à y trouver Merlin qui l'attendait.

Au moment où la porte se ferma derrière lui, la frustration se libéra.

"Comment l'a-t-elle découvert ? Comment diable Morgane savait où nous étions ? Vous étiez la seule personne qui…"

Arthur se coupa lui-même en maudissant, sachant parfaitement bien que Merlin n'était pas responsable de ceci. Le sorcier prit le livre de silence sur le manteau de cheminée, indiquant au prince de s'asseoir à la table de manière à ce qu'ils puissent parler sans crainte des oreilles indiscrètes. Aussitôt que le livre fut déposé et ouvert, Merlin parla avec un ton de profonde excuse.

"Je suis désolé… je suis désolé… vous n'étiez pas la cible de ceci, Morgane en a après Gwen pour une certaine raison et je ne l'ai pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Uther soient déjà partis."

Arthur se raidit complètement à nouveau.

"Elle en a après Gwen ? Pourquoi? Elle est juste une servante."

"Une servante dont vous êtes amoureux, une servante pour qui vous donneriez tout. Morgane est une voyante, il est probable qu'elle ait vu une scène d'un futur vous impliquant toi et Gwen et qu'elle ne veut pas voir arriver. J'ai seulement su qu'il y avait quelque chose lorsque mon bracelet qui me lie à Gwen s'est refroidi, de la manière des vôtres à chaque fois que Morgane me fixe. Ce fut la menace de Morgane, sa malice dirigée vers Gwen lorsqu'elle a mené Uther hors du château qui l'a déclenchée. "

Il s'assit là avec la tête entre les mains, Arthur ne comprenant comment il devait se sentir maintenant. Merlin se sentait comme s'il avait échoué.

Il soupira.

"Gwen a trois jours pour quitter Camelot. J'ai stupidement admis mes sentiments pour elle à mon père et il l'a bannie à cause de cela. Tout cela est de ma faute, je n,aurais jamais du lui demander de passer la journée avec moi. J'étais fou de penser que je pourrais faire mes propres règles pour ceci alors que mon père est encore sur le trône."

Melrin leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pourauoi _avez_-vous soudainement _décidé_ de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous y a poussé ?"

Arthur retourna dans son fauteuil, une expression grimaçante.

"Liam est venu me voir hier, me disant qu'il avait remarqué comment les visites de Gwen me rendaient heureux et que vous lui aviez dit pour les sentiment que j'ai pour elle. Il est évident qu'il voulait m'encourager, me croyant déprimé ou quelque chose comme ça. Il m'a dit à quel point, de son opinion, j'étais un homme bien et que je méritais d'être capable de choisir quelque chose comme cela pour moi-même lorsque tout le reste de ma vie a été décidé pour moi."

Merlin était encore en train de froncer les sourcils, et ce froncement s'obscurcissait.

"Liam n'est pas le type à venir vous parler à propos de quelque chose comme ça à moins qu'il n,ait été poussé par quelque chose, et je ne suis pas celui qui l'a fait."

Il sauta sur ses pieds, maudissant avec véhémence.

"Cette fichue Morgane… elle l'a utilisé! Elle a utilisé Liam pour me glisser cela devant moi !"

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, Merlin claquant le livre de silence pour le fermer d'un éclair d'or dans les yeux, avant que quiconque n'entre dans la salle. Quand Arthur et lui virent qui c'était, il leur fallut la totalité de leur maîtrise de soi pour ne pas quelque chose d'incroyablement téméraire et stupide.

Arthur lança un regard au sorcier, sa façade de prince s'adressant à son lent serviteur fermement à la place.

"Laisse-nous Merlin."

Merlin hocha la tête, se dépêchant de partir, pendant il s'imaginait un nombre certains de sorts qu'il aimerait jeter sur Morgane là tout de suite. Il la regarda quand il passa devant elle, le regard qu'elle lui rendit calme et composé. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle s'approcha d'Arthur.

"Je sais ce qui c'est passé. Je suis vraiment navrée…."

Il soupira, secouant la tête.

"Non tout est ma faute... Si j'avais été plus patient, alors ce ne serait pas arrivé."

Elle le regarda avec pitié, posant une main de soutien sur son épaule.

"Vous êtes en rien responsable."

Il la regarda, ne voulant rien de plus que la contrarier en ce moment. Elle avait raison, il n'était pas à blâmer pour ceci. Elle l'était !

"Je ne saurais accepter de jamais revoir Guenièvre."

"Uther vient de la bannir. Vous n'avez nul autre choix."

Il s'éloigna de la table, déterminé à ne pas la laisser gagner. Elle voulait le séparer de Gwen, et il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

"Il reste toujours des choix."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Mais, mais qu'allez vous faire ?"

Il se tourna et lui fit face.

"Je quitterai la ville avec elle"

Morgane se tint debout, choquée.

"Vous quitteriez Camelot ? Vous renonceriez à votre droit au trône ?"

Il resta immobile.

"Un jour nous reviendrons à Camelot tous les deux et Guenièvre aura enfin sa place sur le trône près de moi."

Il pouvait voir le conflit derrière le sourire hésitant de Morgane, le sourire de soutien qu'elle forçait sur son visage. Si elle pensait qu'un simple bannissement les séparerait lui et Gwen. alors elle avait tort.

~(-)~

Gwen s'agitait dans son cottage, empaquetant ses affaires dans des sacs pendant qu'un Merlin sombre la regardait. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester sereine, mais il savait profondément qu'elle était terrifiée là tout de suite. Elle le cachait bien mais il savait ce que c'était.

"Il y a tellement à faire"

Elle le regarda tandis qu'elle cherchait une armoire.

"Je devrai vendre tout ce que je ne peux pas prendre avec moi."

Merlin la fixa en s'excusant.

"Je suis désolé, je souhaiterais juste avoir réalisé ce que Morgane avait fait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle nous a eu, tous les deux."

Il soupira.

"Où iras-tu?"

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, s'asseyant humblement sur le bord de son lit alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

"…Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai passé ma vie entière à Camelot, c'est tout ce que je connais."

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

"Tout ce qui est cher à mes yeux est ici. Je n'ai_ rien _d'autre."

Merlin regarda vers le bas à son tour, avant de la regarder à nouveau en soutien.

"Tu pourrais aller à Ealdor. Je t'écrirai une lettre à emporter avec toi, expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé. ma mère sera heureuse de t'accueillir."

Il l'atteignit, essuyant les larmes de son visage de sa main.

"Et tu seras capable d'attendre là le jour où Arthur sera roi, et il viendra te ramener à la maison."

Elle prit une profonde respiration, commençant à sourire un peu de gratitude.

"Merci… Merci pour tout, Merlin. je ne pourrais demander un meilleur ami."

~(-)~

Il était tard, les torches était allumées et le ciel assombri par la nuit arrivant, le visage envieux d'une femme se glissant dans les ombres du château jusqu'à son but. Si le bannissement n'était pas assez, alors juste comme Morgause lui avait dit, elle devrait casser la relation entre Arthur et Gwen par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Morgane se glissa dans la chambre d'Arthur, conscient qu'il serait bientôt de retour. Elle avait probablement seulement quelques minutes, mais une minute était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle alla rapidement au lit, déplaçant les oreillers et plaçant une pochette de tissu rugueux en dessous d'eux. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle remit tout en place comme c'était et partit rejoindre sa prochaine destination. C'était le moment d'essayer à nouveau.


	53. Reine des coeurs  Partie 3

**Alaia Skyhawk:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 53: Reine des coeurs ~Partie 3~

Cela avait commencé comme un de ses sentiments insignifiants, comme celui qu'il avait senti l'autre matin lorsque Morgane avait plus que probablement entamé ses plans contre Gwen. Cela prit juste un court instant après qu'il ait quitté Arthur pour lui parler, de ce qui le rongeait depuis ce moment, soudainement arriva ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Son bracelet d'alarme pour Gwen refroidit, l'envoyant sprinter hors du château pour la retrouver. Mais une fois qu'il regarda à travers ses fenêtres, il la vit manger son souper, rien de mauvais n'étant apparent. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la menace venait de l'intérieur du château, non de près d'elle, et il chargea en arrière seulement pour entendre des agitations venir des appartements d'Arthur tandis qu'il entrait dans la cour du château.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux appartements du prince, ils étaient en total désordre, les gardes maintenant partis, et Arthur se tenait debout, ici regardant à la fois confusément et très ennuyé.

Merlin fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la scène, Arthur se tournant pour lui faire face.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le prince secoua la tête, tandis que le sorcier commençait à ranger le désordre.

"Rien, mon père a ordonné que mes appartements soient entièrement fouillés. Il pensait probablement que j'essayais de cacher Gwen ici ou quelque chose comme ça."

Merlin vida sa brassée de vêtements sur la table, commençant de plier ce qui devait être replié et mettant de coté ce qui devait être suspendu.

"Juste au moment où je déménageais mes affaires et que le livre était revenu dans ma chambre… Ont-ils trouvé quelque chose que votre père pourrait penser être étrange ?"

Arthur secoua la tête. avant de s'arrêter avec un léger sourcillement.

"Il y avait un étrange sac de toile qu'ils ont trouvé sous mon oreiller… tu n'aurais pas laissé un charme de protection ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin fronça les sourcils

"Pourquoi utiliserai-je un angan pour cela ? Si je voulait mettre des protections je les sculpterais au pied de votre lit… ou le châssis…"

Il s'arrêta à mi-discours, une expression d'horreur naissante sur le visage. Il se précipita alors sur la cruche d'eau sur la table, le contenant n'est pas exactement idéal mais il y avait assez d'eau à l'intérieur pour qu'il regarde par dessus et l'utilise.

Ses yeux se dorèrent tandis qu'il appelait une image, Arthur se tenait à coté de son épaules anxieusement.

"Qu'y-a-t-il Merlin ?"

Merlin commença lentement à secouer la tête de déni.

"Des gardes emmènent Guenièvre au palais ..."

Tous deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant de courir à l'une des fenêtres et de surveiller. En moins d'une minute la vision fut confirmée, une servante choquée et qui luttait, être emmenée à travers les portes.

Arthur se tourna et quitta la pièce, piquant une course en direction de la chambre du conseil, Merlin sur ses talons. Il y avait un certain nombre de gardes dans les couloirs qui y menaient, les retards qu'ils provoquaient ne servant uniquement qu'à agiter encore plus le prince. Quand il entra finalement en catastrophe dans la chambre du conseil, Gwen était déjà à genoux sur le sol en face du roi, ses mains attachées derrière son dos.

La voix d'Arthur était clairement emplie de colère lorsqu'il parla.

"Pourquoi avoir fait arrêter Guenièvre ?"

Uther tendit la bourse en tissu qui avait été trouvée dans les appartements de son fils.

"Ce sac plein d'anguan a été découvert sous ton oreiller, il est conçu pour inspirer l'amour. Tu es ensorcelé."

Arthur le regarda, refusant d'y croire.

"Franchement, c'est ridicule.

"Qu'en saurais-tu ?"

À la question de son père, Arthur n'hésita pas à répondre.

"Pourquoi Père, je sais ce que je ressens, je ne suis pas ensorcelé"

À nouveau la bourse fut tendue pour être vue.

"Serais-tu comment il est arrivé sous ton oreiller ?"

Le prince du se battre pour ne pas regarder Morgane, à la place il secoua la tête et garda son regard sur son père. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que pour lui, elle était coupable.

"Je l'ignore mais je ne crois pas que Guenièvre l'ai mis là."

"Tant que le sort ne sera pas rompu, rien de ce que tu diras ne sera avoir valeur de vérité."

Uther se détourna, Arthut le fixant incrédule, avant qu'il ne montre Gwen du doigt tandis qu'il passait près d'elle.

"Son père fréquentait des sorciers"

Gwen ne le regarda pas, mais sa voix était assurée.

"Mon père était très bon, il était innocent mais vous l'avez condamné à mort."

"Tu as donc cherché à te venger en ensorcelant mon fils."

Elle secoua la tête.

"_Non!_"

Gaius, qui avait regardé la scène avec une expression grimaçante, parla, essayant de ramener la raison.

"Quelque soit cet onguent, Majesté, je ne pense pas que Guenièvre ait pu faire œuvre de magie."

Le roi fronça les sourcils vers lui, de colère.

"Je me soucie guère de ce que vous pensez, Gaius. Elle a ensorcelé Arthur, il se conduirait pas de cette manière autrement. C'est la seule explication."

Arthur l'interrompit

"Père, essayez d'entendre raison. Guenièvre n'a _rien_ fait de mal."

"Elle est déclarée coupable car elle a fait preuve de magie et d'ensorcèlement. Elle sera brulée vive sur le bucher."

Arthur commença à secouer la tête, s'avançant vers son père.

"Non…"

"Maîtrisez-le!"

_"Vous ne sauriez pas faire cela. "_

Gaius cria.

"Majesté, daignez au moins juger Guenièvre de façon équitable!"

Une fois encore, Uther se renfrogna, sa voix se durcissant.

"J'ai toutes les preuves qu'il me faut."

Arthur lutta contre les gardes qui le retenaient, son expression devenant suppliante.

"Je vous en supplie, nous quitterons Camelot et et et nous ne reviendrons jamais. Laissez nous partir. Attendez un instant, j'abandonne mon droit au trône!"

Il y eut le silence après cette déclaration, Uther se tournant et fixant le prince.

"Mon fils ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. C'est la preuve absolue que tu _as _bel et bien _été _ensorcelé."

Arthur le regarda.

"Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ça…"

Uther sourit vraiment légèrement comme s'il voulait le rassurer

"Elle mourra et le sort sera immédiatement rompu. Tu verras que j'avais raison. Emmenez-la."

"_Non!_"

"_Arthur!_"

Arthur commençant à lutter à nouveau, tandis qu'une autre paire de garde saisissait une Gwen terrifiée et commençait à la porter hors de la salle. Il réussit à se dégager un chemin jusqu'à elle pour un dernier baiser désespéré avant qu'ils ne soient séparé de force.

"Je t'aimerais toujours, toujours !"

Gwen fut emportée hors de la pièce, mais pas avant qu'elle n'aperçoive le sourire feint de Morgane derrière le visage d'Arthur qui se débattait encore. Elle sut alors que tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin lui était du. Elle voulait la voir _partie_.

Ce fut une ultime et dernière trahison; Toute trace de la loyauté restante que Gwen aurait pu encore avoir pour elle était partie. Et maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'angoisse et désespoir.

~(-)~

Arthur regarda par la fenêtre, vers le bûcher être construit en bas dans la cour, son visage recouvert un d'un masque de trouble intérieur et de frustration refoulée d'être incapable de faire _quoi que ce soit_. Son père le croyait enchanté, et maintenant Gwen allait mourir… et tout ça à cause de Morgane

Merlin traversa la pièce, venant s'arrêter derrière lui et lui parlant d'une voix basse.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je trouverai une solution pour faire sortir Guenièvre de Camelot."

Arthur secoua la tête grimaçant.

"Père a doublé les gardes dans les donjons, et il y a des garde à l'extérieur de ma chambre et aussi bien dans la cour. Il ne prend aucun risque; Le seul moyen de la faire sortir serait de le faire par la force… Elle ne tolèrera pas nuire à autrui juste pour sauver sa vie."

Il s'arrêta, combattant le sanglot qui essayait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

"Je ne peux pas la voir mourir, Merlin."

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, essayant de penser.

"Je vais truffer quelque chose, je vous le jure. Je vous ai fait une promesse que je veillerais sur elle et je la respecterai"

Il tourna pour se préparer à partir.

"Je lui apporterai un peu de nourriture, et lui ferai savoir que que nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons… Avez-vous quelque chose que vous voulez que je lui dise de votre part ?"

Arthur resta silencieux, morne, avant de parler calmement.

"Juste dis-lui que j'ai foi en toi, et qu'elle devrait faire le même."

Merlin acquiesça, commença à s'éloigner, mais s'arrêtant lorsque le prince lui reparla.

"Mais si tu ne peux pas la sauver, ne t'avise pas de te blâmer, elle sera d'accord avec moi sur ça."

Merlin prit une profonde respiration et hocha la tête.

"J'obtiendrai de Liam qu'il vous apporter vos repas, Sire… Je crains être trop occupé pour le faire moi-même."

Il quitta la chambre, passant par les cuisine pour prendre du pain et de l'eau qu'il apporta alors au donjons. Le rapport d'Arthur sur l'augmentation du nombre de gardes était correct; l'approcher en passant devant eux sans se battre et sans potentiellement leur nuire serait impossible. Cela lui laissa un sentiment sinistre lorsqu'il arriva à la cellule de Gwen, un garde le laissant entrer, tandis qu'elle se levait du matelas près du mur.

"Merlin."

Il portait un plateau.

"Je t'apporte à manger"

Elle secoua la tête en s'approchant de lui.

"Je serais incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit."

Merlin déposa le plateau avec un soupir, la regardant lorsqu'il se tint droit à nouveau.

"Arthur tient vraiment à ce que tu saches qu'il fera tout pour convaincre Uther de ton innocence. Il continuera tant que tu ne seras pas sorti de prison.."

Gwen lui tourna le dos, se battant pour ne pas pleurer.

"Nous savons tous les deux qu'Uther ne changera pas d'avis. Après ma disparition, veille sur Arthur."

Merlin plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"Il m'a aussi dit de te dire qu'il avait une foi complète en moi que tu devrais aussi. Je vous ai promis à tout deux que je ferai tout ce peux pour vous sortir d'ici. Si je dois t'emmener hors de la ville, j'ai un ami qui peut vous emmener loin de tout lieu où Uther pourrait te trouver. Sinon, et je peux trouver un moyen de laver ton nom et tu sera libre. Qu'importe le moyen, c'est une chance, alors ne désespère pas, pas déjà."

Il regarda par dessus son épaule, surveillant le garde.

"À présent, j'ai des soupçons concernant qui a caché l'angan, en fait j'en suis presque certain, mais je veux que tu me dises si tu as vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui aurait pu le faire."

Elle aussi semblait méfiante à l'extérieur de la cellule, avant de tourner son dos aux barreau et de répondre.

"Lorsque j'ai été condamnée, j'ai vu Morgane _sourire_, Merlin. Je te le jure."

Le sorcier soupira, fronça les sourcils cependant, alors que ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

"Toi et moi, tous les deux."

Le garde revint, ouvrant la cellule pou que Merlin puisse la quitter. Partir il le fit, pas sans un dernier regard rassurant à Gwen. Faire sortir Gwen de sa cellule et l'éloigner allait être incroyablement dur, et accuser Morgane serait inutile, mais peut-être il y avait un autre moyen d'innocenter Gwen.

~(-)~

"Eh bien c'est une vraie pagaille, n'est-ce pas ?"

Gaius faisait les cent pas, lui et Merlin discutant dans ses appartements de leur options.

"Nous ne pouvons pas accuser Morgane, et faire sortir Gwen des donjons suscitera seulement une chasse massive, et Arthur ne peut pas lui parler parce qu'Uther pense qu'il est enchanté."

Il laissa sortir un soupir frustré, intérieurement de colère à cause de ce qu'il se passait comme Merlin l'était.

Le sorcier avait un sourire sournois sur le visage, un sourire qui disait qu'il avait un plan.

"Et si nous ne pouvons démasquer la véritable sorcière, nous serions obligés d'inventer un sorcier."

Gaius se tourna pour faire face à son protégé, son expression silencieuse lui exposant sa requête pour une explication. Expliquer, Merlin le fit, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"Oh… Bon imaginons qu'un sorcier se fasse prendre en train de mettre un sac identique sous l'oreiller d'Arthur par exemple. Uther serait bien obligé de libérer Guenièvre"

Gaius l'interpella.

"Connais-tu un sorcier assez bête pour se faire prendre en train de faire cela ?"

Merlin s'arrêta sur les escaliers menant à sa chambre, souriant.

"…Moi..."

Il entra dans sa chambre, Gaius le suivant tandis qu'il retirait son grimoire de sous son lit et commençait à chercher dedans.

"Si je _prenais une autre apparence_, je pourrais être arrêté sans risque car je m'échapperai grâce à la magie. Il me suffira de redevenir moi-même."

Il se leva, allant jusqu'à sa petite table de travail et prenant les ingrédient dans un panier suspendu au dessus.

"Tout le monde pensera que le sorcier s'est juste évanoui dans les airs."

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"Bien, peu importe comment tu vas te déguiser, Merlin, je crains qu'il existe un certain nombre de gens au château qui pourraient te reconnaître."

Merlin lui lança un coup d'oeil avec une expression suffisante.

"Pas si j'ai… quatre-vingts ans..."

Le froncement de sourcils de Gaius s'approfondit.

"Oh, ça y est tu cherches une formule magique pour cela. Rien n'est plus difficile et utiliser ils ne sont pas très fiable. Si le sortilège ne durait pas, tu serais perdu."

Le sourire de Merlin s'effaça.

"Si je ne fais rien, alors Gwen mourra et je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Si cela fonctionne, alors non seulement elle sera libre, mais elle sera capable de _rester_ à Camelot et proche d'Arthur et de moi. Maintenant pouvez-vous me faire un angan identique à celui trouvé dans les appartements d'Arthur?""

Mais Guenièvre mourra si je ne fais rien et je n'ai nullement l'intention de la laisser mourir. Pouvez-vous préparer un angan identique à celui qui était dans la chambre d'Arthur ?

Gaius soupira.

"Je pense que oui."

Merlin commença immédiatement à broyer certains des ingrédients qu'il avait mis dans le pilon sur la table, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule au médecin comme s'il lui disait "Allez-le faire alors". Gaius fit comme il le lui avait demandait, laissant Merlin à son travail. Le sorcier ajouta prudemment des ingrédients supplémentaires à la mixture dans le bol à pilon, son attention ne s'éloignant de sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une demi-heure plus tard une mixture bleue pâle.

Il prit un large plat en fer, avant qu'il ne bascule le mélange dans sa mains, déposant le bol à coté et divisant en deux le mélange dans la main qui avait tenu le pilon. Il commença alors à incanter.

"_Micht tegana pepeche me. Adiagle thisnicas nifiomdom_..."

Il laissa la poudre filer entre ses doigts tandis qu'il déplaçait son poing fermé au-dessus du plat et alors les ramena ensuite ensemble tandis que ses yeux brillaient.

"_Min fionaro._"

La poudre dans le plat s'enflamma, faisant naître des flammes et de la fumée. Deux minutes plus tard, Merlin émergea de sa chambre dans une longue robe rouge qu'il avait originellement prévu d'offrir à Gaius. Il ne pourrait plus le faire maintenant, mais c'était un petit sacrifice à payer pour la vie de Gwen, et vu l'air sur le visage du médecin, lorsqu'il avait vu son protégé, cela complétait l'effet de son déguisement assez agréablement.

Il se mit lentement sur ses pieds, une expression choquée sur son visage.

"Merlin?"

Le sorcier semblant à présent vieux s'éclaircit la gorge, clignant un peu des yeux au son de sa voix vieillie avant de regarder son mentor.

"Vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque, Gaius, suis je reconnaissable à vos yeux?"

Tous deux se rencontrèrent 'un l'autre au centre de la pièce, le médecin se penchant plus près pour le dévisager intensément.

"Il subsiste quelque chose de toi dans tes yeux. Mais, je le vois peut être parce que je sais que c'est toi."

Tous deux se tournèrent pour regarder dans le miroir proche, Merlin fixant son reflet avec ce qui pouvait seulement être décrit comme le plus étrange sentiment. Il y vit un vieil homme avec de long cheveux blanc et aussi une longue barbe blanche descendant de son menton. C'était à la fois surprenant et un peu énervant.

"je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un jour je ressemblerai à ce vieil homme. Ohahohhhhh ! Quelle horreur, j'ai mal partout."

Le médecin secoua un peu la tête.

"Oh, maintenant tu sais ce que _j_'endure."

Il lui tendit l'angan qu'il avait fait.

"Ce sac pourrait être utile."

Merlin accepta le sac, se dirigeant vers la porte et saisissant un bâton pour aider ces jambes douloureuses jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les utiliser. Si c'était ce qu'être vieux faisait ressentir, il n'était certainement pas impatient d'y arriver.

Il descendit les escaliers des appartements de Gaius, se faufilant prudemment entre les gardes qui passaient et les serviteurs jusqu'à l'aile des nobles. Il se glissa alors jusqu'au appartements d'Arthur, alors que se trouvait idéalement Arthur dans un couloir proche en train de parler à deux gardes.

Merlin le laissa presque finir sa conversation, avant de délibérément traverser la fin du couloir à temps pour que le prince puisse repérer ce fait du coin de l'oeil. Il entra alors dans les appartements d'Arthur, se dirigeant vers le lit et se debout là en murmurant de fausses incantations sur l'angan pendant que le prince entrait calmement derrière lui et tendit alors une épée dans le dos.

Oui il aurait pu dire à Arthur directement ce qu'il se passait mais l'opportunité de lui couper le souffle et ensuite voir le premier choc était bien trop tentante.

"Montrez-vous. "

Merlin resta encore, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un nom, avant de lâcher la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Je suis… Dragoon, le grand!"

Arthur vit alors l'angan, semblant confus un instant en le voyant, alors qu'il avait pensé en premier lieu que Morgane en était la source.

"C'est vous qui avez mis l'angan magique sous mon oreiller."

Melrin du lutter pour garder un visage sérieux… s'il pouvait confondre Arthur, il pourrait confondre tous les autres.

"Vous venez de me prendre en flagrant délit, je n'ai nul autre choix _hormis_ celui d'avouer."

L'épée fut pressée contre la robe à nouveau, juste sur son coeur.

"Une innocente a failli mourir à cause de vos mauvaises actions."

"IAlors j'imagine que votre père va devoir la libérer car vous venez à l'instant de _me _prendre la main dans le sac."

"Je devrais vous faire passer de vie à trépas sur le champ…"

Merlin trembla à cette déclaration… Ok, aussi peut-être avait-il assez joué à ce jeu. Il laissa échapper un soupir exagéré et laissa son bras pendre à ses côtés, pendant qu'il parlait avec une approximation rauque de son ton amusé habituel.

"Je ne pense pas vraiment que vous devriez faire ça… vous pourriez me l'attribuer maintenant."

Arthur commença à sourciller; perplexe par la manière dont ce sorcier inconnu lui parlait comme s'il le connaissait.

"On se connaît ?"

Melrin resta silencieux pendant un moment, avant de sourire et de glousser.

"C'est moi tête de chou, les longueurs que j'ai fait pour vous."

"_Merlin?_"

Le sorcier apparemment plus vieux hocha la tête une fois encore, avant de tapoter Arthur sur l'épaule avec un sourire.

"Oui… maintenant jouez juste… _Fleogrima!_"

Le casque d'Arthur, qui avait été abandonné sur un siège proche, traversa l'air et frappa le prince à l'arrière de sa tête. Il tomba face contre son lit alors que Merlin entamait une course, portant sa main ou se formait la bosse et criant.

"_Gardes!_"

Merlin courait dans les couloirs, s'esquivant derrière une porte lorsque les gardes appelés arrivaient en réponse au cri du prince. Une fois qu'ils furent passés, le sorcier passa la porte et la referma derrière lui, murmurant dans sa barbe.

"_Niweh miniogu..._"

Ses yeux se dorèrent mais rien ne se passa, un cri arrivant de derrière lui.

"Il s'est enfui par ici."

Zut, Arthur, entrer dans le jeu ne signifiait pas le chasser à un rythme _habituel_ ! Merlin courut allant plus loin dans les couloirs avant de s'esquiver dans un coin et de réessayer. Cette fois en utilisant le sort que Kilgharrah lui avait enseigné.

"_Stad gan iarraidh draiocht, teith as me cumhacht!_"

À nouveau ses yeux brillèrent, les rides sur les mains de Merlin se lissant brièvement avant de retourner à leur état âgé.

Ce n'était _pas_ bon.

"Il est là!"

Merlin se maudit, en réalisant qu'il avait laissé sa manche à vue au coin, se dirigeant vers la porte la plus proche, seulement pour être attrapé au vol lorsqu'Arthur jeta un dague et cloua la manche du sorcier dans la porte en question.

"Saisissez-vous de lui!"

_Définitivement _pas bon...

"Mer..."

Les paroles murmurées par Merlin furent perdus dans le cliquetis des chaînes et maintenant c'était lui qui était forcé de jouer le jeu. Il était coincé dans cette situation et incapable d'en sortir pour le moment, sans causer un tollé encore plus grand que celui qui y était déjà. Il fut alors emporté dans la salle du conseil, où le roi était présentement en train de compulser un certain nombre de rapports et de documents avec des membres variés du conseil lorsqu'Arthur mena le sorcier et les gardes à l'intérieur.

"Père..."

Uther sembla un peu surpris de voir son fils, son froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant lorsqu'il vit le vieil homme en robe qui l'escortait.

"Qui est cet homme ?"

Arthur tendit l'angan qu'il avait pris à Merlin, le montrant à son père.

"_Cet homme_, c'est le sorcier. Je l'ai surpris entre de cacher ce sac sous mon oreiller."

Près des fenêtres de la salle, une Morgane choquée fut forcée de cacher sa réaction, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la table, Gaius regardait la scène avec une inquiétude cachée.

Pendant ce temps, Uther fixait le 'vieil honte, encore en train de froncer les sourcils.'

"Est-ce-vrai ?"

"…Oui..."

Morgane était maintenant très confuse, alors que le roi parlait é nouveau.

"Qu'espériez-vous accomplir grâce à cet ensorcèlement ?"

Hum, là c'était la première difficulté, Merlin eut seulement besoin de réfléchir un petit moment avant de dire la chose la plus facile possible. Exactement la chose qu'Uther s'attendait à être dit.

"Si Arthur tombait amoureux d'un humble servante, cela apporterait la honte sur Camelot."

Uther déposa l'angan sûr la table.

"Vous aurais-je fais quelque tort que ce soit, Monsieur?"

Merlin se raidit légèrement lorsqu'il lui vint à l'esprit que maintenant, pour une fois, il pouvait dire exactement ce qu'il pensait directement en face d'Uther.

"Vous avez fait du tort à tellement de monde, Majesté, de tant de façons différentes. Vous êtes aveuglés par votre haine de la magie. Vous avez torturé et exécuté d'innocents victimes parce que vous Uther Pendragon vous n'êtes qu'un _stupide et arrogant vieux tyran_."

"Ça suffit. Taisez-vous !"

Arthur le frappa à l,arrière de la tête, Merlin ne pouvant pas exactement le blâmer considérant que la vue d'Uther prenant benoîtement les insultes l'avait conduit à aller un peu trop loin dans son discours. Il fut tenté d'ajouter quelques accusations aussi contre Arthur, puis décida de faire mieux que ça.

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait d'Arthur, Uther le regardait toujours pensivement.

"Quant à la servante, est-elle votre complice ?"

Merlin le regarda et secoua la tête. C'était ici et maintenant le sauvetage de Gwen.

"Elle aussi, je l'ai ensorcelée. Cette jeune fille est totalement innocente."

Arthur parla aussitôt que la déclaration fut finie, Morgane commençant seulement à suspecter qui était le 'vieil homme'.

"Majesté, il a tout avoué."

Le roi resta silencieux pendant plusieurs instants, avant de parler à un des chevaliers les plus proches.

"Libérez la servante."

Il regarda alors Merlin

"Demain dès l'aube, vous prendrez sa place sur le bûcher. Emmenez- le."

Merlin fut emmené, tandis qu'il osait jeter un coup d'oeil à Morgane qui fronça légèrement les sourcils en réponse. C'était mauvais, _vraiment_ mauvais, mais il n'était pas sur le point de la laisser suspecter quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les donjons, ce fut à temps pour voir Gwen en être délivrée. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue d'Arthur et d'un vieil homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ne dit rien lorsque le regard d'Arthur la prévint de rester silencieuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cellule, Arthur suivit Merlin à l'intérieur et tira son épée pour la pointer contre sa gorge, parlant sévèrement aux gardes.

"Laissez-nous… s'il essaies quoique ce soit, il aura le temps de le regretter avant qu'il ne rencontre les flammes demain."

Les garde firent ce qui leur était ordonné. Arthur diminua sa voix en un murmure une fois qu'ils furent partis, même s'il avait baissé son épée.

"Bien joué Merlin. Je t'organiserai un petit délai dans le changement de gardes de la nuit. Tu pourras alors retourner à la normale et rentrer aux appartements de Gaius."

"Je ne peux pas..."

Arthur fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

"Pourquoi diable … ?"

"Parce que j'ai essayé deux fois lorsque je courrais pour vous échapper… la première a échoué complètement, et la seconde lorsque j'ai utilisé le contre-sort de Kilgharrah, cela a seulement marché un peu et seulement quelques secondes… Je suis _coincé_."

Arthur le fixa, pas sûr de savoir s'il devait le croire.

"Tu es _coincé_ ?"

Merlin acquiesça.

"Alors pourquoi diable m'as-tu laissé t'attraper."

Merlin roula les yeux.

"Je n'ai pas _voulu_ vous laissez m'approcher… si vous ne m'aviez pas jeté cette satanée dague j'aurais pris mon raccourci jusqu'au rez de chaussée et j'aurais disparu dans les cryptes. Une fois là j'aurais pu rejoindre la vieille caverne de Kilgharrah et y rester jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à casser mon foutu sort trop puissant."

Arthur soupira, sachant que la conversation ne pouvait pas risquer d'être beaucoup plus longue.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

Merlin s'approcha, son expression devenant sévère.

"Allez chez Gaius et demandez-lui de chercher des moyens alternatifs pour casser les sorts de vieillissement. Je ferai une pause demain pour le prendre lorsque je serais conduit au bûcher, si vous pouvez vous assurer de mener la chasse en les égarant, et de faire gagner du temps pour me cacher. "

Arthur hocha la tête une fois, avant d'appeler le garde pour sortir de la cellule et le laisser pour accéder à sa requête.

~(-)~

"Il m'a dit que vous demander de regarder après un autre moyen pour briser les sorts de vieillissement. Il est coincé parce qu'il a fait un sort trop puissant pour le casser avec de si court conseil."

"Il est _coincé ?_"

Gaius fixa le prince, qui hocha la tête en réponse.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait le briser si on lui donnait assez de temps, mais le temps n'est pas un luxe auquel il peut prétendre actuellement. Il va provoquer une brèche pour s'enfuir demain lorsqu'il sera emmené sur la place du bûcher. Je m'assurerai qu'il puisse s'échapper, mais il a besoin d'une solution avant que le peuple ne commence à se demander où mon valet a disparu soudainement."

Gaius fronça les sourcils, pensifs.

"La seule méthode que je connais est un antidote pour de tel sort qui est détaillé dans le livre de Galla."

Arthur commença à sembler plein d'espoir.

"Pouvez-vous le faire ?"

Gaius acquiesça, mais était grimaçant.

"Oui mais je crains que cela ne prenne plus de temps que Merlin n'en a."

~(-)~

Merlin se tenait debout contre le mur de sa cellule, regardant à travers la minuscule grille de métal entre lui et la cour du château. Son regard passa la masse de bois du bûcher, dévisageant à travers l'obscurité de la nuit une certaine fenêtre du troisième étage.

_'Morgane… Morgane…'_

Le ton de la projection mental était moqueur, cela prit simplement quelques secondes pour la sorcière d'apparaître à la fenêtre cherchant dans la nuit.

_'Qui est-là?'_

Sa 'voix' était chancelante dans son volume, un signe de son inexpérience à communiquer de cette manière. Merlin sourit, ses prochaines paroles et un coup de pouce mental dirigeant son regard vers lui même si elle me pouvait réellement le voir à cause de la distance et des ombres.

'_Cela doit être ennuyant de voir vos plans échouer si spectaculairement… Ou au moins ce _sera_ spectaculaire une fois que j'aurais fini mon spectacle de demain_.'

Tout en haut dans sa chambre, Morgane se renfrogna.

_'Merlin … j'aurais du savoir que c'était toi'_

Son ton devint suffisant.

_'Mais il me semble que tu te soit pris un retour de flamme.'_

Merlin renifla, souhaitant qu'il soit aussi confiant en lui qu'il était en train de le faire.

"_Pensez-vous vraiment que je serais dans cette cellule si je ne voulais pas ?Je pourrais faire sauter cette chose en moins de deux secondes et m'enfuir et retourner dans ma chambre comme d'habitude en moins de cinq minutes… Non Morgane, je suis parce que je m'assurer que tout l'attention reste sur 'Dragoon', le vieux sorcier qui a essayé d'humilier Camelot."_

Son froncement de sourcils était évident dans son ton lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau après un moment de silence.

_' Pourquoi aller aussi loin ? Pourquoi faire ceci pour Gwen ?'_

Merlin gloussa.

_'Parce qu'elle est mon amie, l'amour chéri de mon prince… et parce que pour certaines raisons elle est suffisamment importante pour que vous ayez la volonté de l'éloigner ou de la tuer. C'était la seule de toute les raisons dont j'avais besoin._'

Il se sourit à lui-même son ton devant suffisant pendant qu'il l'intérieur de lui il priait pour que Gaius et Arthur viendrait pour lui.

"_Amusez vous pendant mon spectacle de demain, je sais que je le ferai."_

~(-)~

La nuit passa avec une lenteur angoissante, et pourtant tout sembla s'accélérer à partir du moment où le prince fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour assister le médecin dans son travail. Gaius travaillait sans cesse, essayant encore et encore de mélanger l'antidote à chaque fois que la mixture ne correspondait pas à la couleur que la carte du libre de Galla contenait.

Maintes et maintes fois tout au long de la nuit, d'une tentative ratée à une autre tentative raté qui se détournait, et le processus recommençait, jusqu'à presque comme si rien ne s'était passé de toute la nuit alors que la cloche de l'aube sonnait tristement juste au moment où Gaius approchait le dernier tube rempli de liquide contre le dessin.

Arthur et lui se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et puis vers la carte où le le liquide correspondait exactement au bleu profond de la section centrale,Gaius remplissant rapidement un flacon et le donnant au prince.

"Donnez le lui lorsque vous le cherchez dans les donjons, et ne le laissez pas tomber."

Arthur mit en poche le flacon, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Merci, Gaius. Maintenant, descendez jusqu'à la place au cas où nous aurions besoin de vous."

Il se dépêcha de se rendre aux donjons, signalant aux gardes qui étaient là d'ouvrier la cellule de manière à pouvoir entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il parla au sorcier, calmement et le visage composé avant de le saisir par les épaules et de le forcer à lui faire face.

"C'est l'heure _sorcier_, Avance!"

Il saisit Merlin par le devant de sa robe rouge, le tirant brusquement vers la porte alors que dans le même mouvement son autre main lui glissait le flacon d'antidote. Merlin la serra étroitement, rentrant sa main dans sa manche pour l'y cacher tandis qu'il se laissait mener hors des donjons vers la place. Tout crainte maintenant disparue, la confiance la remplaçant alors qu'il savourait à présent la pensée de ce qui allait se passer.

Il semblait qu'il allait faire son show après tout.

Tous deux, le prince et lui restèrent silencieux durant la marche, ne bronchant pas non plus lorsque leur arrivée dans la cour du château fut accueillie par le glas des tambours. Merlin se mit en marche jusqu'au bûcher, et alors se tint debout près de celui-ci pendant que tout en haut le roi prononçait sa sentence.

"Vous avez été déclarés coupable d'avoir fait œuvre de magie et d'ensorcellement. En accord avec nos lois, vous serez brûlés vif sur ce bûcher. Que cela serve de leçon à tous ceux qui chercheraient à détruire Camelot."

Merlin se mit à nouveau en marche jusqu'en direction du bûcher, le sorcier dirigeant un regard très suffisant vers une certaine sorcière qui se tenait à coté du roi. Il fixa alors la plate-forme de bois et de branchages, et murmura dans sa barbe.

"_Intende lich, intende..._"

Le bûcher s'enflamma, explosant pratiquement tandis que le feu bondissait vers le haut et que les gens rassemblés autour crient et se disperse loin de lui. Merlin se libéra des deux gardes, s'élançant à travers la foule et pénétrant dans le château tandis que derrière lui Arthur feignait délibérément d'être choqué par le déséquilibre causé par l'explosion. Ce retard lui faisant donner l'ordre de poursuivre Merlin donna plusieurs secondes vitale à Merlin pour s'avancer et s'esquiver dans un coin. Il tira alors le bouchon du flacon qu'Arthur lui avait donné et avala le liquide amer d'une seule et désespérée lampée.

Il fixa ses mains, ne voyant aucun effet immédiat tandis que le son de la poursuite devenait plus proche. Ce fut lorsqu'il pensa qu'il aurait à nouveau besoin de courir qu'il se sentit comme si sa peau commençait à nager. Il sortit hors de la robe, exposant ses vêtements réguliers qui étaient en dessous et fourrant la tenue compromettante derrière une armoire à proximité… Il s'affaissa alors lui-même contre le mur, vautré comme s'il avait été jeté-là par quelque chose et s'était frappé la tête.

Arthur arriva, chargeant au coin quelques secondes plus tard, dérapant pour s'arrêter et regarder du coin de l'oeil son serviteur avec un soulagement intérieur.

"Merlin! Où est le sorcier ?"

Merlin pointa vers le couloir de manière groggie.

"il est parti… de ce côté…"

Le prince et les gardes coururent dans la direction que le sorcier avait pointée, Merlin se levant au moment où ils étaient partis et récupérant la robe. Il glissa alors dans la direction de retour des appartements de Gaius, reconnaissant que cette épreuve soit terminée et encore plus reconnaissant de ne plus souffrir.

~(-)~

"Gwen!"

Morgane entra dans ses appartements, trouvant sa servante qui était retournée à son travail et était en train de prendre pour aller à la buanderie ce qui devait être lavé. Elle se précipita aux cotés de la servante, la prenant pour l'étreindre.

"Je suis tellement soulagée que le roi t'est pardonné. J'ai supplié Uther de te rendre ta liberté mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter."

Retournant inconfortablement cette étreinte, le visage de Gwen disait qu'elle ne pouvait croire cela, avant qu'elle ne lui colle un sourire, tandis que Morgane la laissait partir. Elle garda ce sourire en place alors qu'elle répondait à cette déclaration.

"Je suis sûre que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez."

Elle prit le panier.

"Je devrais retourner travailler. J'ai beaucoup à rattraper à cause d'hier."

Morgane hocha la tête, comprenant, la regardant partir alors que Gwen quittait la pièce vivement. Une fois dehors, elle expira un soupir de soulagement, se dirigeant vers la buanderie avant d'être intercepté par un certain sorcier.

Merlin lui sourit, lui jetant un regard et descendant le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait entendre.

"Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien."

Gwen fronça les sourcils devant lui, reconnaissante mais aussi réprimandante.

"Je savais que c'était toi, mais tu aurais pu être_ tué_. Je ne peux croire qu'Arthur t'ai demandé de faire ça !"

"C'est parce qu'il l'a fait de son propre chef, et comme un idiot, il a dû être tiré d'affaire par Gaius et moi."

Arthur sortit de la place où il était caché, derrière un des larges piliers qui s'alignait dans cette section du couloir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son valet, et secoua le menton pour lui indiquer la porte éloignée.

"File."

Merlin eut un sourire moqueur et s'inclina moqueusement, comprenant l'astuce.

"Oui, Sire."

Aussitôt que Merlin fut hors de portée d'écoute, Arthur rapprocha Gwen et se noya dans ses yeux.

"Mon père estime que mes sentiments pour toi sont la conséquence d'un ensorcellement. S'il devait s'apercevoir que c'est loin d'être vrai, il n'hésitera pas à te bannir loin de Camelot."

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

"Et les sentiments que vous ressentez pour moi _sont_-ils dus à un ensorcellement ?"

Il lui sourit en retour.

"Mais non , nous avons tous les deux qu'il n'en ait rien."

Son sourire s'effaça.

"Mais, ce serait plus sûr pour toi de laisser les autres continuer à en être persuadés."

Elle hocha la tête, avant de lui parler de quelque chose qui était dans sa tête depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu.

"Ce que vous avez dis à Uther, auriez vous _véritablement _renoncé au trône pour moi."

Sa réponse fut immédiate.

"Je le maintiens."

Ses yeux s'élargirent à cela.

"Votre place est ici à Camelot."

"Ma place est auprès de toi..."

"Il ne s'agit pas que de nous. Vous devez rester par égard pour votre peuple… Vous serez un grand roi."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre dans les yeux, le prince solennel et sûr de lui.

"Et tu sera une gentille et attentive reine, qui j'en suis certain, le peuple chérira aussi sûrement que moi."

Il sourit.

"je te promets que lorsque je serais roi, les choses seront différentes, et nous pourrons être tous les deux."

Elle l'atteignit et plaçant ses mains gentillement sur les cotés de son visage

"J'attendrai ce jour avec grande impatience."

Le son d'un porte s'ouvrant tout près les forcèrent à se séparer d'un pas Gwen murmurant tandis qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur son panier.

"Je me sauve."

Arthur se retira derrière un pilier tandis quelle partait, permettant au garde qui venait de passer devant avant qu'il ne se dirige dans la direction opposée. Oui il aurait à attendre, mais cela en valet la peine.

Pour Gwen, tout le valait..

~(-)


	54. Entraînement interdit Partie 1

**Vous pensez bien qu'Arthur n'apprécie pas de n'avoir servi quasiment à rien pour sauver Gwen… Que va-t-il faire à votre avis ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 54: Entraînement Interdit ~Partie 1~

Le son de l'acier retentit à travers le terrain d'entraînement vide, les chevaliers et d'autres guerriers étant retournés à l'intérieur du château lorsque la cloche de midi avait sonné. Une seule silhouette restait dehors, frappant de l'épée la forme silencieuse et impassible d'un mannequin, reportant sa frustration sur l'objet.

Arthur regarda sa cible avec fureur, la coupant encore et encore avec la force et la grâce de mouvement qui le rendaient si formidable au combat. Mais si fort qu'il soit, les évènements des derniers jours avaient largement entamé sa confiance.

A quoi bon être doué à l'épée, quand une lame était si inutile lorsqu'il fallait affronter de la puissante magie ?

Il grimaça, jurant dans sa barbe. L'euphorie de voir la vie de Gwen sauvée s'était vite dissipée, laissant la place à un sentiment d'inutilité. Il n'avait presque rien fait pour la sauver, il n'en avait pas été capable. A la place il avait dû se contenter de regarder son meilleur ami échapper de peu au bûcher pour la sauver, le mentor du magicien lui fournissant ensuite un moyen d'évasion. Sans Merlin, Gwen serait morte, et sans Gaius, alors Merlin aurait très bien pu mourir à sa place.

Les attaques du prince perdirent leur concentration, devenant sauvages et coléreuses avant qu'il ne s'arrête et ne reste planté là, essoufflé. Ce n'était pas juste… Ce n'était simplement pas juste qu'il y ait si peu de choses qu'il puisse faire contre la magie. C'était une frustration qui le hantait depuis longtemps, et maintenant elle explosait.

Il rengaina son épée et se dirigea à grands pas vers le château, son expression furieuse convainquant tous ceux qui auraient pu le saluer en chemin, de changer d'avis et de rester silencieux.

~(-)~

Un regard furtif en direction de la porte, pour assurer au serviteur qu'il n'y avait personne, précéda le spectacle de plusieurs objets dans la pièce retournant à leurs places apparemment de leur propre chef. Les chaises se rapprochèrent de la table, le lit se fit tout seul, et la chemise de nuit en vrac derrière le paravent se jeta d'elle-même dans le panier.

Merlin commença à fredonner joyeusement, une fois de plus ravi d'avoir fait échoué Morgane et de l'avoir extrêmement agacée. Elle boudait, depuis, lui adressant plusieurs regards furieux lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Oui, elle avait réussi à lui cacher son plan assez longtemps pour le mettre à exécution, mais si elle avait cru que cela signifierait une réussite, elle l'avait encore clairement sous-estimé.

Il renifla. On pourrait croire que depuis le temps, elle aurait réalisé qu'en comparaison avec certains des plans compliqués qu'il avait fait échouer dans le passé, ses idées étaient si incroyablement simples qu'elles en devenaient pathétiques. S'arranger pour qu'Uther surprenne son fils ayant une relation avec une servante pour la faire bannir ? Infantile. Placer un objet magique pour accuser ladite servante et la faire exécuter ? Déjà vu, déjà fait. La seule différence entre sa tentative contre Gwen, et les actes du Chasseur de Sorcières contre Gaius, c'était que lui, Merlin, avait dû inventer un coupable au lieu d'exposer le vrai… En y réfléchissant, le complot n'avait pas été difficile à déjouer. Sans les problèmes du sort de vieillissement, ç'aurait été aussi simple qu'une promenade dans les bois.

Fredonnant toujours, le magicien ramassa une pile de vêtements qu'il avait laissée sur la table, commençant à poser les affaires fraîchement lavées dans les bons tiroirs ou les suspendant dans les bons placards. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à une table proche, saisissant la dague posée dessus et entreprenant de l'aiguiser. Le prince s'était plaint qu'elle perdait de son tranchant.

Il resta là, confortable et détendu, jusqu'à ce que le dit prince arrive brusquement, explosant presque dans la chambre et jetant son épée sur la table d'un air bougon.

Merlin se leva et commença à aider Arthur à enlever son armure, incapable de réprimer le sentiment que son après-midi tranquille venait de mal tourner. Une fois l'armure enlevée, le prince commença à faire les cent pas, Merlin le regardant d'un œil prudent tout en réchauffant le repas qu'il avait amené plus tôt.

« Est-ce que… quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, avant de se retourner pour faire face au magicien et d'abattre ses mains sur la table entre eux.

« Je veux que tu commences à m'enseigner des mots plus avancés dans l'Ancien Langage. Pas ce que tu utilises régulièrement, ou les bases que Gaius m'a apprises… Je veux savoir le genre de mots que _Morgause_ emploierait probablement afin de pouvoir me préparer à les affronter. »

Merlin le regarda fixement.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça vous est venu d'un seul coup ? »

Arthur recommença à faire les cent pas, à deux doigts du renfrognement.

« Parce qu'elle et Morgane frappe de plus en plus près de moi et des gens que j'aime ! J'en ai assez de me sentir si inutile ! »

Merlin resta bouche bée tandis qu'Arthur se mettait à marmonner.

« Plusieurs fois, depuis que j'ai appris la vérité à ton sujet, je me suis retrouvé face à face avec des dangers et des menaces magique, pourtant, _à chaque fois_ j'ai été à peine plus qu'inutile pour s'en occuper. Je provoque des distractions, te fournis des alibis, mais finalement chaque fois que la magie est dirigée contre moi c'est toujours _toi _qui l'empêches de me faire du mal… Je n'ai _aucune_ défense propre ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, Merlin le regardant toujours fixement. Le magicien soupira ensuite, ramassant les diverses parties de l'armure du prince pour aller les nettoyer.

« Venez aux appartements de Gaius ce soir, alors, et je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Merlin sortit, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il comprenait la frustration d'Arthur, mais en même temps il savait que le fait d'être capable de comprendre quel sort est jeté au moment où il est jeté, ne sert à _rien_ pour le contrer. Certains sorts peuvent être évités physiquement, mais les autres, on ne pouvait pas les fuir.

~(-)~

Des bruits de bouteilles s'entrechoquant et d'herbes bruissant se faisaient entendre, tandis que des doigts ridés mais agiles tissaient avec habileté des tiges et des cordes afin de fabriquer les jolies petites amulettes qui se fondraient aisément dans le décor de la maison d'une couturière et d'une servante.

Gaius ajouta la touche finale à ce qui serait une protection basique pour la maison de Gwen, attentif à ne créer que des objets qui passeraient pour de petites décorations si elle les pendait aux placards ou aux rideaux. Arthur lui avait demandé de le faire, afin de lui garantir un degré de protection contre de futurs soupçons. Il savait cependant que, quoi qu'il en soit, protéger ainsi sa maison ne serait pas d'une grande utilité si des tentatives comme la précédente devaient se reproduire. Mais il s'exécuterait néanmoins, pour rassurer Arthur et donner au prince une certaine tranquillité d'esprit.

L'amulette finie, il commença à préparer la suivante, après avoir placé celle-ci dans le panier que Merlin emporterait plus tard à Gwen. Le garçon leur appliquerait les incantations lorsqu'elles seraient en place chez elle, afin de mieux ancrer les protections basiques et de rassurer également Gwen.

Gaius soupira en pensant à elle. Pauvre Gwen, elle avait été durement secouée après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, et seule la pensée des trois autres conspirateurs lui avait permis de garder son sang-froid en continuant à servir Morgane. L'attentat à la vie d'Arthur avait été suffisamment pénible l'attentat sur _sa_ vie en plus avait anéanti le peu de confiance qu'il aurait pu rester. Il ne doutait pas que Gwen avait d'abord abrité l'espoir que Morgane pourrait changer, tout comme Merlin et Arthur au début mais elle avait appris la dure leçon à laquelle ils avaient également fait face. Morgane était indubitablement une ennemie.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit, le médecin y dirigeant son regard tandis que Merlin entrait et allait directement dans sa chambre. Gaius le suivit, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il atteignit la porte du magicien et vit qu'il s'était assis sur son lit afin de consulter son livre de sorts.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Merlin hocha la tête sans cesser de lire.

« Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'Arthur commence à être vraiment frustré du peu d'aide qu'il peut fournir quand nous faisons face à la magie. Il commence à se sentir inutile. »

Il feuilleta quelques pages de plus, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il m'a demandé de lui apprendre des parties plus avancées de l'Ancien Langage, que Morgause pourrait utiliser, et j'ai accepté… mais… »

Gaius hocha la tête avec compréhension, grimaçant légèrement.

« Le genre de sorts qu'elle pourrait jeter avec, ne peuvent pas être esquivés, lui enseigner serait donc inutile. »

Merlin ferma le livre avec dégoût, Gaius le regardant d'un air songeur. Le médecin se retourna et se dirigea vers l'une de ses étagères, fouillant les livres jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un volume mince et manifestement très abîmé.

Merlin, qui s'était levé et l'avait observé depuis le seuil de sa chambre, fronça les sourcils quand Gaius le lui amena.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gaius le lui tendit.

« Quelque chose qui vous causerait à tous les deux de graves ennuis si Uther le découvre. Lis-le avant de prendre une décision, car suivre ce chemin sera difficile pour tous les deux. »

Merlin accepta le livre avec hésitation, s'étonnant de la réticence de son mentor. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, s'asseyant sur son lit et ouvrant le livre à la première page… La seule façon d'en découvrir la raison serait de le lire.

~(-)~

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce livre qui pourrait leur causer de si graves ennuis à tous les deux ? Réponse dans une semaine…**


	55. Entraînement interdit Partie 2

**Qui se sent d'attaque pour du Arthur!whump ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 54: Entraînement Interdit ~Partie 2~

Le contenu du livre t complètement son attention, une heure puis deux s'écoulant tandis qu'il le lisait de bout en bout. Ce n'était pas un livre de magie. Il ne donnait même pas d'instructions pour réaliser ce dont il parlait. C'était une sorte de texte historique, notant les théories et les exemples passés du sujet qu'il traitait, mais même s'il ne donnait pas la méthode, il n'en avait pas besoin. La méthode s'expliquait d'elle-même.

Lorsqu'il eut fini le livre, Merlin resta assis à réfléchir. Voulait-il vraiment entraîner Arthur ainsi ? Gaius avait eu raison de dire que ce serait difficile pour tous les deux. Mais il comprenait ce qu'Arthur ressentait en ce moment, et il avait là quelque chose qui l'aiderait.

Merlin soupira, se levant de son lit et sortant de sa chambre. Il remit le livre sur l'étagère d'où il venait, n'en ayant plus besoin, avant de faire un signe de tête au médecin et de sortir des appartements. C'était presque l'heure du dîner d'Arthur, et le lui monter à l'avance ne pourrait pas faire de mal… Surtout qu'il savait que le prince voudrait commencer ce soir.

Merlin fit de son mieux pour dissimuler ses inquiétudes lorsqu'il se rendit aux cuisines, affichant un joyeux sourire quand il y avait du monde, et le laissant s'effacer lorsque personne n'était là pour le voir. Quand il atteignit les appartements du prince il ne dit rien, se contentant de poser le plateau et d'adresser au prince un regard qui signifiait 'Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, mais _après_ que vous ayez mangé.'

Arthur saisit l'allusion, s'asseyant à table tandis que Merlin récupérait le livre de silence. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque le magicien s'assit en face de lui, attendant que la nourriture ait disparu pour parler.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ? »

Merlin hocha la tête et soupira, croisant les bras sur la table devant lui.

« Vous donner des connaissances plus avancées de l'Ancien Langage ne vous aideraient pas contre de la magie avancée, et Gaius et moi le savons tous les deux… Il m'a donc donné un livre quand je lui ai dit ce que vous demandiez, et après l'avoir lu j'ai compris pourquoi il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, curieux.

« Alors de quoi parlait-il ? »

Merlin inspira profondément.

« Ce livre décrivait comment il est parfois possible d'entraîner un non-sorcier à résister à la magie, mais il nous faudrait un endroit assez large et proche où nous pourrions être sûrs d'être seuls avant que je ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'_essayer_ ce dont le livre parlait. »

Arthur renifla, se levant et se dirigeant vers l'un de ses placards.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai les clés de plusieurs pièces inutilisées dans les étages les plus bas… Certaines n'ont pas été ouvertes depuis avant ma naissance et personne ne s'en approche. Nous pourrions en utiliser une. »

Merlin se leva également, toujours inquiet tandis qu'il regardait le prince brandir un trousseau de clés.

« Arthur, le contenu de ce livre… Bien que ce ne soit pas de la vraie sorcellerie en termes de sorts et d'enchantements, si l'on va jusqu'au bout _c'est_ une forme de magie. Le livre dit que, bien que tout le monde ait le potentiel mais que seuls quelques personnes puissent apprendre la magie, ce potentiel demeure même dans ceux qui ne peuvent pas. La théorie de ce livre est de l'attirer à la surface et hors du sommeil. »

Arthur le regarda fixement.

« Tu es en train de dire que tu vas m'apprendre la _magie_ ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non. Ce que je vais faire, c'est essayer de faire sortir ce potentiel que, comme tout le monde, vous devriez avoir. Lorsque ce sera fait, il devrait réagir à votre volonté et vous donner une défense contre la magie, et avec de la pratique et de la volonté vous pourrez contrôler cette défense et la modeler avec votre esprit. Cela ne vous immunisera _pas_ contre la magie, mais vous rendra résistant. C'est quelque chose que je fais sans même y penser. J'ai reçu des sorts dans le passé qui auraient dû me _tuer_, mais ma magie m'a protégé et en a affaibli les effets. La plupart du temps, lorsque c'est arrivé, je me suis relevé peu de temps après avec des blessures mineures au lieu d'être mort. Une ou deux fois je m'en suis tiré avec des bleus. _Vous _n'aurez pas une défense _aussi_ forte, mais même une petite défense pourrait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. »

L'expression d'Arthur devint déterminée, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Alors ça me suffit. Allons-y, je connais une pièce dont je pense qu'elle sera parfaite. »

Il sortit à grands pas, forçant Merlin à le suivre rapidement. Le prince le mena jusqu'aux étages inférieurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une paire de portes en bois manifestement anciennes. Il inséra l'une des clés dans la serrure, la tournant jusqu'à ce que le verrou cesse de résister et s'ouvre avec un 'clic' étouffé.

« C'était une salle d'entraînement autrefois, utilisée par les sorciers au service de Camelot. Gaius m'en a parlé un moment, et je suis allé voir par curiosité. »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Merlin regardant autour de lui avec émerveillement une fois entré. Des étagères s'étalaient dans un coin de la pièce, et bien que vidées de leur contenu elles avaient certainement renfermé un jour de nombreux livres sur la magie et les enchantements. Le reste de la pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un large anneau creusé dans le sol de pierre. C'est là que Merlin se rendit ensuite, s'accroupissant et passant le doigt sur les runes inscrites autour du bord.

« C'est parfait. Cet anneau est une amulette de confinement, pour empêcher que la magie s'échappe et frappe autre chose dans la pièce… Elle n'est pas active, cela dit. »

Arthur s'approcha et le regarda.

« Tu peux l'activer ? »

Le magicien gloussa, avant de se redresser.

« Bien sûr que je peux. Le cercle et les runes sont déjà prêts tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est… _Lig draiocht ni teigh thar seo ciorcal._ »

Un vague frisson parcourut les runes et le cercle gravé l'espace d'un instant, puis tout redevint solide et fixe. Le prince aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, sans l'ondulation visible dans l'air lorsque Merlin franchit la ligne.

Il le suivit au centre du cercle lorsque Merlin le lui indiqua, le magicien commençant alors à faire les cent pas autour de lui dans le périmètre du cercle.

« Et maintenant ? »

Le magicien le regarda longuement.

« Désolé d'avance… mais c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de le faire. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

- _Astrice !_ »

Arthur cria tandis que le coup magique l'atteignait au bras, pas trop dur mais assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se releva immédiatement, jetant un regard furieux à Merlin avant de réaliser pourquoi le magicien avait eu des réticences.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait techniquement d'une infraction aux lois de Camelot. C'était parce que, pour faire ressortir le potentiel du prince, il devrait faire ce contre quoi c'était censé le protéger… Il devrait attaquer son ami par magie.

Le visage d'Arthur devint concentré et déterminé, tandis qu'il se préparait pour la prochaine attaque du magicien. Quoi qu'il doive faire pour cela, il le ferait. Il refusait d'abandonner lorsqu'une occasion comme celle-là se présentait.

~(-)~

Quelques heures plus tard deux jeunes hommes titubaient vers les appartements du Médecin de la Cour, le noble supportant le magicien qui était si fatigué qu'il semblait incapable de marcher en ligne droite.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, grimaçant à sa propre douleur. Ça ne semblait pas juste. Merlin n'avait pas une égratignure et pourtant c'était à _lui_ que revenait la tâche de quasiment le porter. En même temps, il _avait_ poussé Merlin à continuer même quand il était devenu clair que le sorcier commençait à se fatiguer.

Ils finirent par atteindre les appartements de Gaius, Arthur levant le loquet avant de donner un coup d'épaule pour ouvrir la porte. Le bruit réveilla le médecin qui somnolait sur une chaise, son expression inquiète lorsqu'il se rua à leurs côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Arthur soupira, aidant le vieil homme à porter Merlin dans sa chambre et à le déposer sur son lit.

« Il est juste fatigué de toute la magie qu'il a utilisé ce soir. Le connaissant il aura récupéré demain matin. »

Il grimaça à nouveau en se redressant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gaius qui le saisit par la manche. Il guida fermement le prince jusqu'à un tabouret, avant de retirer la chemise du prince. Il regarda ensuite fixement le nombre impressionnant de bleus décorant la peau du prince, au point de lui donner l'air d'avoir la varicelle, et secouant la tête il alla chercher de quoi les soulager.

« Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Merlin ait été si loin pour la première leçon. »

Arthur grimaça, regardant le médecin qui revenait avec une jarre.

« En fait c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à continuer, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Même si je vois mal comment me battre comme plâtre par magie va m'aider à me protéger. »

Gaius commença à étaler l'onguent sur les bleus du prince, un mélange spécial qu'il avait enchanté. La plupart des marques seraient parties le lendemain matin.

« L'idée derrière cet entraînement est que si l'on attaque quelqu'un, même un non-sorcier, par magie un assez grand nombre de fois alors leur énergie magique latente refera surface et commencera à agir comme bouclier. Avec davantage d'entraînement, l'individu peut commencer à influencer et modeler ce bouclier intérieur, augmentant sa capacité à contrer et dissiper les sorts qui le frappent. Le bouclier intérieur de Merlin en est un exemple, bien qu'il soit exceptionnellement puissant. Même quand il a été pris par surprise, les sorts ne l'ont pas tué. Mais ils le blessent quand même. »

Arthur renifla.

« Oui, il me l'a dit. C'est la première fois que cet idiot admet devant moi qu'il a été subi des attaques qui auraient dû le tuer. »

Gaius appliqua le baume sur les derniers bleus du prince, lui tendant sa chemise et l'observant la remettre.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas vous empêcher de continuer l'entraînement demain soir, mais essayer d'y aller plus doucement. Ce n'est bon pour aucun d'entre vous de pousser trop loin tous les soirs. Merlin doit rester suffisamment éveillé pour s'occuper des dangers qui pourraient menacer Camelot, et il ne peut pas faire cela s'il s'épuise à vous entraîner. Et _vous_ ne pouvez pas continuer à mettre votre corps à l'épreuve à ce point-là. Je peux soigner les bleus, mais si je dois en soigner autant tous les soirs cela affectera votre santé.

Arthur soupira et hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Merci, Gaius. »

Le prince quitta la pièce, le médecin se dirigeant vers son lit après avoir soufflé les chandelles. Etendu dans les ténèbres, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de dire à son protégé ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était trop tard maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, s'était s'occuper d'eux.

~(-)~

Les jours suivants passèrent en un éclair, Merlin amenant son dîner à Arthur tôt chaque soir avant qu'ils ne se glissent tous deux dans la vieille salle d'entraînement. Après leur première leçon, Merlin avait instauré une limite stricte au nombre de fois où il attaquerait son ami. Une fois atteinte, il refusait de continuer même quand Arthur insistait qu'il pouvait en supporter 'juste un peu plus'. C'était presque aussi frustrant qu'auparavant pour le prince, mais il devait accepter que son ami ne risquerait pas sa santé pour accélérer le processus.

Marchant dans les couloirs, Arthur dissimulait la douleur causée par ses mouvements. Il allait loin sur le terrain d'entraînement, s'en servant délibérément pour cacher la raideur que ses bleus lui causaient, même si cela les rendait encore plus douloureux. L'effort supplémentaire sur le terrain expliquerait en partie les choses si quelqu'un remarquait que ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi fluides que d'habitude, bien que personne n'ait fait de remarque jusque-là.

Il ignorait qu'une certaine servante l'observait depuis un tournant à cet instant, un léger froncement de sourcils inquiet sur le visage. Gwen s'éloigna, comme pour se dépêcher d'aller faire son travail, mais changea de direction et se rendit aux appartements de Gaius, où un certain magicien serait à cette heure.

En effet, Merlin et Gaius étaient tous les deux présents quand elle arriva, mangeant leur déjeuner puisque Merlin venait d'apporter le sien à Arthur. Ils s'interrompirent tous les deux quand elle entra, Gaius se levant et sortant un autre bol afin de lui offrir un peu de leur ragoût.

« Gwen, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je pensais que tu serais chez toi pour déjeuner. »

Gwen s'assit à table, les observant tous les deux. Elle voulait une explication.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Arthur ? Il le cache bien, mais depuis une semaine je jure qu'il marche comme s'il cachait sa douleur. Il se lève et passe ses matinées sur le terrain d'entraînement, travaillant bien plus dur que d'habitude, presque comme s'il s'en servait comme d'un prétexte pour son état. »

Merlin et Gaius échangèrent un regard, le dernier prenant la parole.

« Nous aurions dû savoir que tu remarquerais quelque chose… Merlin entraîne Arthur chaque soir, pour l'aider à construire une défense contre la magie. Il est très frustré depuis quelque temps d'être sans défense contre les attaques magiques, si bien que, aussi risqué que cet entraînement soit, Merlin le lui a proposé. Arthur, bien sûr, a accepté. »

Elle les regarda fixement.

"Quel genre d'entraînement pourrait lui faire croire qu'il doit se servir de l'entraînement aux armes pour le cacher ? »

Merlin grimaça, répugnant à répondre mais sachant qu'elle continuerait de demander s'il ne le faisait pas.

« Chaque soir de cette dernière semaine, nous avons été dans la vieille salle d'entraînement pour sorciers dans les étages inférieurs… et j'y passe environ deux heures à chaque fois à l'attaquer par magie… Gaius dit qu'il devrait commencer à y résister ce soir, et d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine il devrait être capable de contrôler ses défenses. »

Le regard de Gwen passa de l'un à l'autre, un froncement de sourcils se formant lentement tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

« Tu le _blesses_ par magie ? Pour _l'entraîner _? »

Quand Merlin grimaça et commença à regarder la table avec un air coupable, Gaius vint à sa défense. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Gwen, le visage ferme.

« Merlin fait cela parce qu'Arthur le lui a demandé, et parce que c'est le _seul_ moyen pour qu'Arthur développe la capacité de résister à la magie sans aide extérieure. Arthur veut cela. Il ne veut plus se sentir inutile. Il veut le faire afin de savoir qu'il sera mieux capable de protéger ceux à qui il tient le plus. Il est inutile de t'en faire pour lui, je surveille les progrès de l'entraînement. Je m'assurerai qu'il n'essaie pas d'aller trop loin. »

Merlin, qui avait relevé les yeux tandis que son mentor parlait, ajouta sa propre pique.

« Et s'il essaye de me convaincre d'aller au-delà de la limite que j'ai fixé, je le menace de t'en parler… C'est drôle, ça marche à tous les coups. »

Gwen resta silencieuse un moment, avant de commencer à glousser.

« Tu es vraiment impossible, Merlin. »

Elle soupira et commença à manger le ragoût que Gaius lui avait donné, le sujet de conversation passant à un incident récent dans les écuries quand un cheval avait essayé de s'emballer. Elle leur ferait confiance pour rester prudents, leur ferait confiance pour faire ce qu'ils estimaient devoir faire. Quand son cher Arthur était impliqué, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement.

~(-)~

**Je trouve ce sous-épisode EXTRÊMEMENT amusant, pas vous ?**


	56. Entraînement interdit Partie 3

**Un petit bout de scénario proprement dit...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 56: Entraînement Interdit ~Partie 3~

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se passer si mal ? Comment avaient-elles pu échouer à ce point-là ?

Morgane était assise dans ses appartements, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Non seulement elle avait échoué à se débarrasser de Gwen, mais Uther croyait maintenant que la relation entre elle et Arthur n'était que le résultat d'un enchantement. Elle ne doutait pas que leur amour continuerait, mais qu'ils seraient maintenant doublement sur leurs gardes.

Elle se renfrogna, jetant la brosse qu'elle était en train d'utiliser, l'objet orné d'argent cliquetant en tombant sur le sol. Ce maudit Merlin était la cause de cela. Sans lui le plan aurait réussi ! mais comment était-elle censée savoir qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'à se faire délibérément arrêter pour avouer son crime à elle ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il avait le talent et le pouvoir de se déguiser aussi parfaitement ?

Il n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait dit que 'Dragoon' pouvait disparaître et qu'il serait redevenu lui-même en cinq minutes. C'était à peu près le temps qui s'était écoulé entre son escapade dans le château sous l'apparence d'un vieil homme, et son apparition dans la cour en tant que jeune serviteur. Il s'était tenu là pendant quinze bonnes minutes, regardant fixement le bûcher avant de rentrer après avoir jeté un regard vers sa fenêtre.

Furieuse et frustrée, elle resta assise à diriger un regard furieux vers son miroir tandis qu'à l'extérieur la cloche sonnait le coucher du soleil… Furieuse de se sentir impuissante face à Merlin.

~(-)~

_« Astrice!_ »

Le sort retentit dans l'espace entre eux, claquant comme un fouet, frappant le prince sur l'épaule mais le faisant à peine trébucher. Merlin utilisait des sorts d'une force égale à celle qu'il avait utilisée depuis le début, mais ils n'étaient plus suffisants pour assommer Arthur. En fait, le prince _souriait_ tandis qu'il attendait que Merlin le frappe de nouveau, son corps encaissant les impacts comme si tout ce que le magicien avait fait était de lui enfoncer le doigt dans les côtes. En fait, à en juger par son expression, Merlin avait l'impression qu'Arthur les _sentait_ à peine.

Comme pour confirmer cette idée, Arthur rit.

« Allez, Merlin ! C'est tout ce que tu as ? »

Le magicien le regarda longuement, avant de sourire.

« Vous l'avez cherché… _Astrice do titim !_ »

Arthur laissa échapper un cri de surprise, tandis qu'un sort plus puissant mais moins centré le frappait avec la force d'une lance de tournoi. Son dos alla frapper le sol de pierre, puis il s'assit en grimaçant. A peine s'était-il remis sur ses pieds que le même sort le frappait de nouveau.

Le visage à présent contre la pierre, il leva la tête pour adresser un regard furieux au magicien souriant tout en se relevant une fois de plus. Cette fois il se prépara à l'attaque, glissant en arrière sous sa force bien qu'elle lui coupe le souffle. Serrant les deux quand il vit les yeux de Merlin briller en prélude au prochain coup, il l'anticipa et leva instinctivement le bras gauche comme s'il tenait un bouclier.

Le sort le frappa, il s'en rendit compte, mais c'était presque comme si la majeure partie glissait autour de lui. Arthur cligna des yeux tandis que Merlin le fixait, définitivement perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Le magicien continua à le fixer avec surprise.

« Vous l'avez bloqué ! Vous l'avez _réellement_ bloqué ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ? »

Arthur resta silencieux, incertain quant à la réponse, avant de repenser au moment juste avant que le sort soit lancé. Il avait levé son bras par réflexe, comme il l'aurait fait contre une attaque dans un combat à mains nues, et il aurait juré qu'il avait senti quelque chose bouger en lui.

Il regarda Merlin, prenant une posture défensive.

« Jettes-en un autre. »

Merlin hésita avant de s'exécuter.

« _Astrice do titim !_ »

Une fois encore Arthur leva le bras et s'accroupit derrière, imaginant la forme familière de son bouclier de fer, et cette fois il était sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose en lui. C'était la plus étrange et la plus excitante des sensations, comme si ses tripes s'étaient retournées mais sans le rendre malade.

« Hé, Merlin… Quel effet ça fait d'utiliser la magie ? »

Le magicien lui sourit, commençant à deviner où cette conversation les menait.

« C'est comme si vous aviez sauté d'une falaise en laissant vos tripes au sommet. Mais ça ne vous rend pas malade, ça vous fait sentir _vivant_. »

Arthur commença à rire.

« Alors je crois que je commence à piger le truc. Frappe-moi encore !

_- Astrice do caitheamh!_ »

Merlin avait encore augmenté la puissance, Arthur réussissant à la bloquer pendant deux secondes avant de perdre sa concentration et d'être envoyé hors du cercle de protection. Il sentait cependant que le magicien n'essayait toujours pas aussi dur que possible, n'utilisant que ses attaques les plus modérées, mais le fait d'être capable d'en bloquer une partie faisait sourire Arthur en dépit des nouveaux bleus qu'il venait d'obtenir sur son dos et ses côtes.

Gaius avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais un sorcier, que ses talents étaient surtout le combat à mains nues ou armé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas maîtriser cette forme de sorcellerie. Plus jamais il ne s'autoriserait à être inutile devant les ennemis magiques de Camelot. Il se lèverait et combattrait, sachant qu'il pouvait au moins faire quelque chose pour combattre ceux à qui il tenait sans devoir tellement compter sur Merlin. Au lieu que le magicien soit forcé de le protéger _tout_ le temps, tout en étant leur plus grande arme, tous deux pouvaient travailler comme une véritable équipe.

Se préparant à la prochaine attaque, Arthur garda ces idées à l'esprit. C'était là la vraie nature de la magie, une force dont le but était décidé par celui qui la maniait, et il se moquait de ce que son père penserait de cela. Si Uther apprenait jamais ce que son fils étudiait, alors lui, Arthur Pendragon, se tiendrait devant lui fier et sans honte.

~(-)~

« Vous auriez dû le voir, Gaius. Une demi-heure après avoir commencé à résister à mes attaques, il ne les _sentait_ même plus. Et dès que j'ai augmenté la puissance, c'était comme si quelque chose en lui avait bougé. »

Merlin prenait le petit déjeuner avec Gaius, le magicien étant revenu tellement tard la veille que le médecin dormait profondément. Plutôt que de le réveiller, il avait décidé d'attendre le matin avant de lui donner le compte-rendu de la dernière séance d'entraînement.

Gaius le regarda avec curiosité, avalant sa bouchée de pain.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Merlin commença à sourire.

« Vous savez que vous avez dit que ça lui prendrait environ une semaine d'apprendre à contrôler son bouclier interne… Dites plutôt _dix minutes _! Quand j'ai augmenté la puissance de mes attaques, juste quelques coups supplémentaires et il _bloquait_ mes attaques. J'ai dû augmenter la puissance à nouveau parce qu'on aurait dit que je lui lançais des _oreillers_. »

Gaius le fixa, sincèrement surpris.

« Il a commencé à le maîtriser aussi vite ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« C'est étrange, c'est presque comme s'il était _censé _apprendre cela. Il lève le bras comme s'il tenait un bouclier, et le sort est dévié sur le côté. S'il essaye de rester en place il se brise au bout de quelques secondes, mais s'il se _laisse_ être poussé en arrière par l'attaque alors il peut tenir plus longtemps et contre des sorts plus puissants. Bien sûr ça ne marche pas avec les malédictions, je l'ai encore fait parler comme une fille pour voir s'il pouvait le bloquer. Ce n'était pas une attaque en soi, alors bien qu'il ait réussi à résister, le sort l'a frappé au bout de quelques secondes. »

Gaius haussa un sourcil.

« Il n'a pas dû beaucoup apprécier. »

Merlin éclata de rire, commençant à paraître embarrassé.

« En fait il a trouvé ça drôle… Parce qu'il a réussi à en faire rebondir la moitié sur _moi_. On a passé dix minutes à rire de nos doubles voix avant que je puisse me concentrer suffisamment pour annuler le sort. »

Gaius commença à glousser, secouant la tête avant de devenir songeur.

« Vous êtes vraiment comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Toi avec ta force de sorcier, et Arthur avec sa force de guerrier. Ces dernières années, il t'a appris à être passable avec une épée, capable de te défendre contre des adversaires normaux avec elle. Maintenant c'est à son tour d'apprendre de toi, de s'entraîner à utiliser la seule forme de magie qui lui soit disponible, et à être capable de se défendre contre de faibles adversaires magiques. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Crois-tu qu'il serait capable de se protéger de Morgause ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non, il serait capable de gagner du temps pour s'échapper ou pour que je vienne le protéger, mais si elle l'attaque sérieusement il se prendra une raclée. Attention, s'il combine sa nouvelle défense avec son habitude de se baisser et d'éviter les attaques alors il lui donnera du fil à retordre, mais à moins d'un coup de chance lui permettant de la frapper je ne le vois pas la vaincre. »

Il se fourra un morceau de pain dans la bouche, mâchant et avalant avant de continuer.

« Je ne m'inquiète plus pour lui à l'intérieur de Camelot, cela dit. A part moi, il n'y a plus personne dans la cité capable de le blesser sérieusement par magie. Cela dit, on va continuer l'entraînement un peu plus longtemps. Après, ce sera probablement une fois par semaine environ. »

Gaius regarda son protégé.

« Ne soyez pas trop confiants en sa nouvelle défense. La complaisance est le meilleur moyen d'être pris par surprise. »

Merlin roula des yeux.

« Je sais… Je sais… »

~(-)~

« Merci, Gwen, ce sera tout pour l'instant. Je déjeune avec le roi aujourd'hui, inutile de m'apporter le repas de midi. »

Gwen s'inclina et quitta la pièce Morgane la regardant partir avec une rancune mal dissimulée. Le rêve où la jeune servante était couronnée Reine de Camelot avait cessé, mais le sentiment qui allait avec restait. Cela l'irritait énormément de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de Gwen de la façon habituelle, mais faire cela pourrait bien l'exposer comme ennemie et cela détruirait ses chances de prendre le trône. Non, elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et s'y prendre différemment. Il y aurait de nombreuses occasions de se débarrasser de ce futur importun.

Morgane quittant ses appartements, partant marcher afin d'essayer de calmer sa rage avant de faire quelque chose d'extrême. Sa sœur l'avait assez souvent sermonnée sur son caractère, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être sermonnée une fois de plus.

~(-)~

Le prince se promenait dans le château, l'air serein mais intérieurement satisfait de lui-même. Le fardeau de frustration qu'il avait porté si longtemps était parti, et il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de soucis. Bien sûr ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, il avait encore beaucoup de choses dont il devait se soucier, mais ces inquiétudes semblaient plus simples depuis qu'il commençait à maîtriser son nouveau talent.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Merlin n'abandonnerait jamais la magie, comprenait le sentiment de la sorcellerie coulant dans vos veines. C'était presque comme si sa nouvelle capacité de se défendre contre la magie était instinctive pour lui, comme s'il était _censé _tenir ce 'bouclier' dans son esprit et s'en servir pour défendre son peuple… C'était comme le destin.

Il avait appris à Merlin à se servir d'une épée ordinaire, et maintenant Merlin lui avait appris à utiliser un bouclier magique. C'était une symétrie qui n'échappait pas au prince, car elle était totalement sensée à ses yeux.

Se souriant légèrement il continua sa promenade, s'arrêtant pour parler à un garde qui portait un message du roi. Il remerciait juste l'homme quand il aperçut Gwen passant au bout du couloir, la servante lui adressant un léger sourire avant de disparaître, sans remarquer la femme qui se tenait au croisement des couloirs derrière lui.

Morgana regarda fixement le dos du prince, ayant également aperçu le sourire de Gwen. La vue de cette minuscule démonstration d'affection lui fit serrer les poings, sa colère bouillant presque sans qu'elle le réalise.

Ce fut comme un claquement, ses émotions refoulées se soulageant de la seule façon possible. Ses yeux brillèrent d'or, une boule de magie fonçant dans le couloir vers le dos du prince et du garde. Celui-ci alla voler jusqu'au fond du couloir, s'écrasant contre le mur, mais le prince ne fit que tomber et glisser de quelques mètres avant de se relever avec un grognement.

Elle se cacha hors de vue tandis qu'il se remettait sur pieds, son cri résonnant de loin.

« _Gardes !_ Il y a un intrus dans le château ! _Gardes_ ! »

Elle se recomposa rapidement, se hâtant vers le coin du couloir comme si elle venait d'entendre son cri et venait aux nouvelles. Arthur semblait légèrement secoué, mais n'était pas blessé. Le garde, cependant, avait clairement besoin de soins médicaux, et elle se rua vers lui en feignant l'inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle se leva tandis qu'Arthur venait se tenir à ses côtés, l'expression indéchiffrable. Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de sembler légèrement inquiet.

« Un sorcier m'a attaqué et s'est enfui. Vous n'avez rien vu, par hasard ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, rien. Je vous ai entendu appeler les gardes et je suis venue voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais je n'ai vu personne. »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Gwen, qui semblait hésitante.

« Ah, Gwen. Va chercher Gaius, cet homme a besoin d'être soigné immédiatement. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Morgane.

« Restez avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gaius. Il faut que j'aille informer mon père. »

Elle observa la servante et le prince s'éloigner, perplexe quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Arthur aurait certainement dû être aussi gravement blessé que ce garde, mais peut-être sa magie incontrôlée s'était plus dirigée vers cet homme que vers le prince. Ayant trouvé la seule explication plausible, elle s'assit avec le garde, soulagée de ne pas s'être fait prendre, mais déçue qu'Arthur s'en soit sorti sans égratinures. Il y aurait d'autres occasions.

~(-)~

Le magicien haussa les sourcils, tandis qu'il déposait le plateau contenant le dîner du prince, Arthur le regardant avec solennité.

« Elle a dirigé un de ses 'caprices' contre vous ? »

Il renifla.

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait. La dernière fois, c'était quand elle a réussi à m'assommer en m'envoyant dans un mur. »

Arthur le regarda longuement, légèrement étonné par la description.

« Tu appelles ça un 'caprice' ? Ce garde sera incapable de faire son travail pendant presque un mois. Il a frappé le mur si fort qu'il a eu cinq côtes cassées. »

Merlin enleva les assiettes du plateau, les déposant devant le prince en hochant la tête.

« Cela résume bien. Elle a très peu de contrôle sur sa magie, et quand elle a une émotion forte elle a tendance à la laisser échapper. Elle est sans doute encore énervée d'avoir échoué à se débarrasser de Gwen… Quant au sort qui vous a frappé, cela aura juste été une boule d'énergie sans cible précise. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Arthur commença à manger, regardant longuement Merlin.

« Tu adores ça, pas vrai ? »

Merlin commença à glousser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il n'y a pas à aimer ? Vous avez résisté à ce 'caprice' comme si elle n'avait fait que vous pousser, et elle n'en a aucune idée. Elle est sans doute assise dans sa chambre à penser qu'elle vous a _raté_. »

Tandis que le magicien continuait de rire, Arthur secoua la tête et continua de manger. Faites confiance à Merlin pour voir le bon côté des choses… ce ne serait pas Merlin sinon.

~(-)~

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : Oui, ce sous-épisode aura une importance. La plupart des sous-épisodes ont une importance pour la suite, d'ailleurs.

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, there you have it. Arthur is no longer going to be such a useless tard in the face of magical foes... even if his only real strength against them is that he can stand there and take a pounding without falling flat on his face every two seconds XD**


	57. L'ombre du sorcier Partie 1

**Chapitre 57** : Le sorcier de l'ombre. Partie 1

Le jeune homme était sorti du chemin rocailleux, hors de la forêt dense qui le bordait sur ce sentier vers Camelot. Il avait une épée en bandoulière sur son dos, la lame n'ayant pas encore de fourreau, il était particulièrement bien tenu. En dehors de cette présence rien n'indiquait que le garçon était plus qu'un voyageur régulier, et c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait.

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette pour l'affronter, saisissant son sac, le jetant de côté lorsqu'il y fut évident qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant, puis ils se moquèrent de lui lorsqu'il dit qu'il était en route pour prendre part au grand tournoi. Ils volèrent son épée, le poussant dans la boue quand il avait tenté de la reprendre, et partirent au loin en riant de leur victime.

Maintenant était assis là, près de son sac, se jurant d'être assez fort pour mériter le respect qu'il voulait tant. Une bague d'argent dont la surface brilla à son toucher, s'éclaira d'un feu coulant à travers un symbole de l'ancienne religion gravée dessus…. …..et ses yeux brillèrent en réponse.

Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à regarder avec mépris ou dont on pouvait rire parce-qu' il petit et qu'il semblait faible. Il allait leur montrer à tous.

~(-)~

Ils traversèrent d'un pas rapide la cours du château l'un d'eux vêtu d'une cotte de maille pendant que l'autre portait les pièces de l'armure. Arthur et Merlin se dirigèrent vers le champ d'entrainement. Le prince s'enthousiasma pour le tournoi tandis que Merlin regardait autour de lui aussi impressionné par tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la Mêlée ces derniers mois.

« Est-ce quelqu'un a pensé aux principes de ce tournoi ? Un concours ouvert à tout le monde et doté d'un prix de cent pièces d'or…..Mmmh, je me demande quel genre de personnes on va avoir affaire ? »

Arthur hocha sa tête, amusé, approuvant son serviteur, peu enclin à apprécier les subtilités du défi comme celui-ci.

« C'est la tradition, Merlin. Ce tournoi a lieu tous les dix ans depuis des siècles. »Ils passèrent maintenant la ligne des concurrents, soupirant pendant la lutte, des groupes d'hommes étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents avec des armes différentes. « … Aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Peu après, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, déjà, animé par les guerriers s'exerçant et les chevaliers se combattant amicalement tandis que des roturiers les lorgnaient dédaigneusement. L'un d'eux utilisa la hache à deux lames, il la saisit pour expédier un casque volant de près de 30 pied du mannequin où il était en train de s'exercer.

Merlin le regarda un instant fixement, il pensait sincèrement qu'Arthur était fou.

« J'espère que la hache est interdite ? »

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil,pas du tout inquiet.

**« **Chacun se sert de ce qu'il veut, c'est un tournoi ouvert. »

« Et que fait-on du Code de la Chevalerie ? »

Le prince se tourna face lui, stoppant leur marche.

« Il ne compte pas. La seule règle, c'est qu'il n'y a pas aucune règle. »

Il reprit sa marche, Merlin allait le suivre lorsqu'un homme, celui-là même qui avait volé l'épée, lança une petite hache vers la cible au moment où le sorcier était sur le point de faire un pas.

Merlin regarda la hache puis l'homme ricanait derrière lui, amusé, avant que le sorcier ne se précipita vers Arthur.

« Vous avez raison .Aucune inquiétude à avoir.»

Une exclamation parvint de la tente dans laquelle le prince se trouvait, choisissant ses armes.

« Ne traine pas, Merlin ! Va donc préparer cette armure pour demain ! »

Avec un soupir exagéré, Merlin fit ce qu'il lui était demandé, grommelant auprès de ce crétin qui pensait que c'était amusant de frapper une personne avec des objets lourds tout cela au nom du sport. Toujours en grommelant, il se dirigea vers l'armurerie, se mettant à une table et commençant à vérifier l'armure et les sangles en cuirs des signes de craquelures et d'usures.

Merlin travaillait en silence quand quelqu'un entra, l'homme qui avait lancé la hache et un autre qui prenait connaissant des lieux. Ils regardèrent Merlin avec une joie effrayante, l'un d'eux saisissant un fouet enroulé dans sa main.

Toujours souriant légèrement sous sa barbe coupée tantôt, l'homme parla quand Merlin se retournait pour voir qui était entré.

« Tiens donc ! Ce n'est pas le prince de Camelot. »

Merlin gloussa, avant de reprendre son travail.

« Je suis son serviteur. »

L'homme continua à le regarder.

« J'ai bien envie d'un serviteur. » Il leva son pied, et posa sa botte sur le banc où était assis Merlin. « Tiens, nettoie-les. »

Merlin lui lança un long regard, évaluant la situation. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre à cela.

« Désolé, mais vous êtes un employé comme moi, ce qui signifie qu'à l'intérieur de ces murs mon statut est plus haut que le vôtre…..Participant ou non aux tournois »

L'homme fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant, mettant le fouet près du visage du sorcier.

« J'ai dit : nettoie-les »

Merlin se leva, se renfrognant. Puis, il releva son foulard du cou dévoilant son sceau.

« Je suis le serviteur de confiance de Camelot, et j'ai le droit de refuser. Si cela vous déplait, allez donc vous plaindre à mon maitre, le prince Arthur. »Il s'éloigna, allant prendre une nouvelle sangle qui se trouvait dans une caisse pour replacer celui qui était usé. « J'ai du travail à faire, mon seigneur ainsi je vous suggère de nettoyer vos bottes vous-mêmes ….Il y a des chiffons et des brosses dans la boite sur le côté gauche de l'étagère près des lances. »

Mécontent, l'homme fronça les sourcils quand Merlin lui tourna le dos, jeta un coup d'œil à son complice avant de donner un coup de fouet cinglant atteignant la jambe de Merlin.

« Je me moque de qui tu es, le prince n'est pas présent. Il y a juste toi, moi et mon ami ici….Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Restez où vous êtes….. »

La nouvelle voix venait de derrière l'homme. Un jeune homme du même âge que Merlin se tenait là. Il était de taille moyenne, son visage n'était pas assez effrayant pour un enfant alors pour un guerrier tel que l'homme avec le fouet mais ses sourcils froncés disaient qu'il était sérieux en dépit des apparences.

L'homme avec le fouet s'avança vers lui, regard avec mépris cet individu à qui il avait volé son épée un peu plutôt.

« Regardez, qui voilà….Ainsi tu as décidé de te joindre à nous ? »

Le garçon regarda le fouet, immobile.

« Vous devriez posez ce fouet, monsieur.»

L'homme et son complice commencèrent à ricaner.

« Tu entends çà ? »

« J'ai bien entendu oui ! »

Merlin éleva la voix sans savoir ce qui allait se passer.

**« **Arrêtez. Si vous ne le faites pas, je le raconterai au Roi et vous serez disqualifiés du tournoi. »

« Rangez, cela ! » Au cri de Merlin, le complice se tourna vers lui d'un regard sévère, tandis que l'homme au fouet se retourna maintenant vers le garçon près de la porte. « Je n'ai pas entendu… répète-le. »

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. »

A cette réplique, l'homme hésita un moment**. **Le garçon saisit l'occasion, pendant que les deux hommes se retournèrent, avant de saisir une épée retirée par magie de l'étagère.

« Attention ! »

Il utilisa la magie pour bloquer le coup de fouet, l'arrachant de la main de l'homme et l'utilisant pour le frapper quand Merlin l'avertit sur la petite hache que l'homme s'apprêtait à lancer.

L'homme laissa échapper la hache tandis que le garçon le regarda d'un air furieux, l'épée pointée dans sa direction, menaçante.

« Sortez… » Les deux hommes s'en allèrent aussi furieux que lui pendant que Merlin commença à sourire un peu admiratif envers ce garçon courageux. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la tête avant de se diriger pour remettre l'épée sur l'étagère. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu»

Merlin s'approcha toujours souriant.

« C'est moi qui devrais te remercier.»

« Pas de quoi….J'ai déjà eu affaire avec ces deux individus. »

Le sourire se changea en un froncement de sourcil.

« Ah oui ? »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Oui, je sais ce que c'est que d'être persécuter. »

« Merlin ! »

Le cri du prince provenait, d'en bas du vestibule, à l'extérieur de l'armurerie, Merlin se retourna vers la porte avant de dire.

« Merci encore…. »

« _Merlin_ ! »

Il commença à rire tout bas, secouant sa tête

« Merlin….c'est moi »

Il tendit sa main vers le jeune homme, qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

« Je suis Gilli. »

Comme ils se serrèrent la main, Merlin aperçut l'étrange bague que portait Gilli, remarquant le symbole familier gravé dessus. Il agit alors comme s'il n'avait vu rien d'inquiétant, lorsqu'un autre cri de colère leur parvinrent.

« _Merlin _! »

Il grimaça, sortit avec une expression d'excuse.

« Il faut que je file»

Gilli le regarda partir, avec un petit froncement de sourcil. Celui que Merlin servait, à en juger par ces cris, ne semblait pas être un individu très agréable**.**

~(-)~

« Rappelez-moi combien de fois vous avez remporté ce tournoi, Uther. »

« Trois fois ! »

Morgane sourit, jeta un coup d'œil vers le prince assis en face d'elle, tous les deux dinant avec le roi pendant que Merlin leur versait du vin.

« Un sacré défi à relever Arthur !»

Sa réplique était courtoise car il avait pris l'habitude**, **de boire à petites gorgées, comme un prétexte pour s'abstenir.

« En effet »

Elle se tourna maintenant vers Uther.

« Je me souviens votre dernière victoire. Vous étiez le maitre sur le terrain**. **Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas vous voir à nouveau. »

« Qui vous dit que non ? »

« Je pense que vous êtes trop vieux pour aller sur le terrain »

A ces mots Merlin et Arthur hésitèrent un peu, tous deux reconnaissaient qu'elle avait suscité l'intérêt du roi qui une fois encore se défendit.

« L'âge n'est pas un obstacle, je peux encore tenir tête à n'importe qui. »

« Bien, nous n'allons pas le vérifier.»

Arthur s'essuya ses mains sur la serviette, son père fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Parce-que je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé. » Uther rit à cette remarque. Morgane parla avant qu'Arthur ne puisse apaiser la situation qu'il venait involontairement d'aggraver.

« Vous croyez encore pouvoir gagner? »

Arthur la regarda fixement, essayant de sauver la situation.

« Le royaume a besoin de lui pour gouverner, et pas pour combattre. »

A cet instant, il sut qu'il venait de perdre lorsque son père lança paresseusement un morceau de poulet dans sa direction, en souriant.

« Tu crois que je ne peux pas faire les deux? »

Morgan sourit, tandis que derrière, Merlin dissimula une grimace en comprenant à quel point Arthur venait juste d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Vous n'êtes plus aussi jeune que par le passé. » Elle regarda Uther dans les yeux. « D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie dans les tribunes »

Arthur sut qu'il était temps de garder le silence, sortant de table avant qu'il ne complique les choses. Pour le moment, il pouvait seulement prier pour que son père n'accueille pas les idées que Morgane voulait lui inspirer.

« Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller et me préparer pour le tournoi, Merlin. »

En entendant son nom, le sorcier posa la jarre de vin et suivit le prince, regardant fixement la tête du prince tandis qu'il utilisa la magie tendant ses oreilles vers les murmures.

« Pourquoi diable dites-vous que vous ne voulez pas qu'il se blesse ? Comme si c'était _la pire_ chose qui puisse arriver ? »

Arthur ne se retourna pas. Ils tournèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de faire face au sorcier, se penchant pour finalement murmurer.

**« **J'en suis conscient»

Il soupira, reprenant sa marche.

« Va rassembler mon armure et pose-la dans ma chambre pour demain. Tout ce que je peux faire est espérer qu'il comprenne et ne risque sa propre vie ….et Merlin, »

Le sorcier régla son allure sur celle d'Arthur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Si mon père décide de combattre, il faut que je m'assure qu'il ne se blesse pas. Je ne vais pas la laisser faire.»

Merlin acquiesça, compréhensif, même s'il était bien au courant de l'idée d'Arthur de tromper son père sur le classement. Même ainsi. ils n'allaient pas risquer de le laisser être tué.

~(-) ~


	58. L'ombre du sorcier Partie 2

**Chapitre : 58**

Les deux amis étaient dans l'une des deux chambres de l'étage supérieur. L'un passant la dernière pièce de l'armure tandis que l'autre l'enfilait.

Merlin fronça les sourcils quand Arthur attacha solidement son protège-bras tandis que le sorcier prenait son épée et la lui donnait.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Confiant. »

« Êtes-vous sur ? »

Arthur releva les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait, regardant d'un air grave son serviteur

« Oui. »

Merlin sembla anxieux.

« Parce-que lors du dernier tournoi de ce genre, trois hommes sont morts. »

Arthur hésita.

« Vraiment ? »

« Et je ne parle que du premier jour.…. »

« Merci pour l'information, Merlin »

« Et puis le deuxième jour…. »

Le prince mit la main sur la bouche du sorcier.

« Merlin, voudrais-tu juste ….te taire. »

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, Merlin le regarda en s'excusant.

« Um, vous m'avez demandé que rien arrive à votre père….Ne vous n'inquiétez pas, je veillerais aussi sur vous. »

Arthur le fixa.

« Merlin, je refuse de tricher. »

Le sorcier lui tendit les mains en signe d'innocence**.**

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il serait plus facile pour vous de les vaincre**, **je veux juste dire que je vaism'assurer que personne ne vous blesse ….C'est mon travail, après tout. Si vous mourrez mon destin est fichu. »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, soupirant.

**« **Bien, assures-toi de ne pas te faire prendre** .**Il en va de même pour mon destin si tu es exécuté en raison de ta stupidité »

Merlin eut un sourire malicieux.

« Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que j'utilisais la magie. Quand vous me pourchassiez à travers le marché avec votre masse le jour de notre première rencontre donc je doute que quiconque me remarquera cette-fois –là »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Merlin battit brusquement en retraite, s'élançant hors de la chambre avec un sourire sur le visage. Arthur savait qu'il était inutile de le poursuivre, prenant l'excuse effrontée que le sorcier connaissait environ six itinéraires différents depuis cette chambre pour quitter le château ainsi les chances pour lui de se décider de ce qu'il ferait étaient faibles. Au lieu de cela, il prit le chemin vers l'enceinte de tournoi, d'allure calme, arrivant dans l'enceinte, il se dressa fièrement devant son peuple attendant que le tournois commence.

Il aperçut Merlin après quelques minutes, le sorcier ayant à la fois son statut de serviteur et de personne de confiance pour naviguer à travers la foule et obtenir une bonne place à la droite du prince. Cela lui donna une vue parfaite, et Gaius ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Lorsque les trompettes retentirent, Arthur vit Morgane se dirigeait vers la loge royale, seule. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le diner de la nuit dernière lui avait été favorable.

Elle sourit à la foule, sa voix claire fit taire les applaudissements afin qu'elle puisse entendre ses paroles.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous souhaiter à tous, la bienvenue à Camelot ! Cette compétition ne ressemble à aucune autre. Elle est ouverte à tous les candidats. » Son sourire s'élargit lorsque les trompettes retentirent de nouveau et le Roi entra dans l'arène. « Y compris à notre champion en titre, notre Roi.» Arthur fit un signe de tête à son père, en apparence imperturbable en sa présence parmi les concurrents alors que Morgana continua : « Ils n'y a aucune règle, aucune arme n'est interdite. Le dernier homme debout remporte le prix…Que le tournoi commence ! »

Les concurrents quittèrent l'arène, debout à l'écart, en attendant que les noms des premiers concurrents soient tirés au sort. Les deux premiers matchs furent rapides et brutaux, Merlin tressaillant même si personne n'attendait comme lui le troisième match, Uther marcha à grand pas dans l'arène face un brute maniant une massue.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à tourner en cercle**,** le sorcier guetta avec attention alors que le premier coup était donné et le roi les évita, les bloqua. Arthur était assis à l'extérieur de la piste de combat mais il pouvait voir Morgane du coin de l'œil. Comme lui, elle était en train de regarder le combat, mais visiblement pour une autre raison. Quel dommage, il n'y avait peu de chance qu'elle voie les choses qu'elle voulait.

Merlin attendit jusqu'à que l'homme commence à balancer sa massue avec une force extraordinaire, permettant à Uther d'esquiver avant de plisser ses yeux dissimulant leur lueur dorée. Aussitôt, l'homme à la massue trébucha, légèrement, comme si il titubait à cause du balancement de son arme, et le roi ne perdit pas de temps à l'utiliser à son avantage. Deux mouvements après et l'homme à la massue était à terre avec l'épée du roi pointée sur lui. Uther avait gagné le match.

Pendant que le roi quittait l'arène, Merlin afficha un petit sourire satisfait .Et Arthur fut inquiet pour lui, de le surprendre à agir ainsi.

Arthur était le prochain, son adversaire maniant deux épées qui étaient légèrement incurvées et très menaçantes. Aussitôt, le match débuta, l'autre guerrier arriva sur Arthur avec les lames tournoyantes qui étaient supposées être intimidantes. Arthur n'était pas impressionné, et délibérément laissa l'homme venir à lui avant de lui donner un coup de poing.

Le deuxième sabreur s'écroula comme un sac de légumes, Arthur enlevant son casque pour saluer la foule liesse avant de quitter l'arène.

Le combat suivant fut moins rapide, et définitivement plus médiocre, l'homme qui avait harcelé Merlin poignardant son adversaire dans le dos avant de le tuer avec sa double hache. C'était le premier mort du tournoi, et il eut un haut le cœur. Il se sentit mal quand il réalisa que Gilli était le suivant, le petit homme entrant dans l'arène avec juste son épée et un bouclier léger.

Son adversaire, maniant une grande épée, ne perdit pas de temps à frapper le jeune homme avec deux coups, Gilli se força à bloquer du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son bouclier étant totalement incapable de riposter. L'un des coups atteignit son bras comme il tombait sur le sol, puis il roula désespérément afin d'être hors de portée des attaques suivantes.

Gilli se remit sur ses pieds, esquivant les coups avant qu'il ne se retourne de nouveau vers le mur de l'arène. Une nouvelle fois, il esquiva la grande épée de son adversaire qui brisa le bois, s'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres et se coinçant….mais non sans une petite hésitation dans les gestes.

« Merlin fronça les sourcils, ayant ressenti un peu magie. Il n'avait aucune chance que Morgane l'ai remarqué, mais il avait assez d'expérience pour la reconnaitre même petite soit-elle quand il la voyait. »

Tandis que l'homme essayait de libérer son épée, Gilli profita de cette opportunité pour le frapper aux genoux et tomba au sol.

La foule applaudissait pendant que Gaius regardait le spectacle, perplexe.

« Eh bien, qui aurait pu le croire ? »

Merlin était moins impressionné en fait, il était inquiet plus qu'autre chose. L'utilisation de la magie serait soupçonnée trop tard pour être détectée, et il désapprouvait son utilisation pour tricher. Oui bien sûr, il faisait la même chose pour Uther, mais c'était surtout pour contrecarrer Morgane et faire que le roi garde la tête haute devant son peuple. Rien n'interdisait de remonter leur moral.

Quand Gilli retourna aux champs d'entrainement, pour rapporter ses armes empruntées à l'armurerie, les deux sorciers l'attendaient. Ce fut Gaius qui parla le premier.

« Belle victoire. »

Gilli hocha la tête, mais continua de marcher.

« Merci »

Le médecin montra l'épaule blessée du jeune homme.

« Il va falloir soigner cela. »

Quand Gilli hésita, Merlin présenta son maitre.

« C'est Gaius, il est le médecin de la cour »

Gilli s'arrêta, secouant sa tête et couvrant sa blessure avec sa main.

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, je vais bien. »

Le geste donna au médecin une idée claire de la bague que le jeune homme portait, Merlin demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que Gilli se soit éloigné avant de murmurer.

« Il se sert de la magie »

Gaius hocha la tête, sévèrement.

« C'est que je soupçonnais. Sa bague porte le signe de l'Ancienne Religion. »Lorsque Merlin le regarda d'air interrogateur. Le médecin expliqua. « De telles bagues sont très rares, mais elles servent d'intermédiaire …ou de canal pour les pouvoirs magiques. »

« Alors c'est un magicien comme moi ? »

Gaius soupira.

« En fait….Si Uther le découvre, il le tuera.»

L'un des deux s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers les adversaires blessés et vers Arthur. Examinant la situation le concernant, cela devait attendre; ils avaient des obligations qu'ils ne pouvaient pas remettre sans soulever une question comme savoir : pourquoi. Cinquante minutes plus tard, les cloches de la cité retentirent et un garde appela Gaius près du couloir de l'armurerie.

Ils trouvèrent Uther, scrutant une large marque brulée sur la porte, et tout en discutant, Gaius trouva le moyen non seulement de convaincre le roi que ce n'était pas dû à la sorcellerie, et le distraire afin de ramasser, sans être vu, la bague qui était au sol. Gaius suivit de Merlin retourna dans ses appartements, le médecin prenant en silence son livre sur son étagère et le déposant sur la table et prit la parole.

« Il est clair que c'est Gilli. A en juger par les marques de brulures et par l'odeur. »Il remis la bague à Merlin qui l'examinait pendant qu'il continua : « Il existe un ancien sortilège curatif, il est brutal mais il marche. Tu chauffes la peau pour coaguler le sang, et ça cautérise la blessure. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu se faire soigner. »

Gaius soupira.

« Il faudra que tu lui parles, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Merlin regarda fixement derrière lui, d'un air grave, et hocha la tête. Puis, il entra dans sa chambre pour se servir de son plat de vision localisant, en peu de temps, dans la taverne, la chambre où se trouvait le jeune homme.

-(-)-

Dehors, il pleuvait, Merlin traversa avec désinvolture la pièce commune de la taverne et monta les escaliers. Ils y avaient tant de nouveaux visages dans la cité que** le sien se glissa **parmi eux, alors que d'autre fêtard parmi la masse de buveurs chantaient et criaient en même temps au sein de l'auberge.

Quand Merlin atteignit la porte de la chambre où était Gilli, il toqua avec fermeté et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut une réponse, Gilli semblait sur ses gardes lorsqu'il demanda :

« Qui est là ? »

Merlin ouvrit la porte, entra et ferma derrière lui.

« Merlin. Je viens voir comment va ton bras. »

Gilli, le dos appuyé sur le mur, était assis sur le mince matelas qui lui servait de lit.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Je peux regarder ? Gaius m'a enseigné comment soigner les petites blessures»

« Y a rien à voir »

Gilli se montrait prudent, c'était compréhensible, vu qu'il était un sorcier qui avait récemment perdu son seul moyen d'utiliser ses pouvoirs**. **Merlin sourit, parlant avec désinvolture pour tenter de le rassurer, ses mots apportant un petit sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Ah ! La façon dont tu t'es battu tout à l'heure….c'était….incroyable. »

« Ouais ? »

La prudence était de mise mais Merlin savait y revenir sur le sujet**.**

« Pour quelqu'un de ta taille… » Son ton joyeux devint grave. « Je suis sûr que beaucoup de monde croira que tu utilises la magie ? »Comme Gilli ne parlait pas, Merlin le regarda. « Je ne le dirais à personne. »

Gilli hocha la tête.

« Je ne me sers pas de la magie »

Le sorcier soupira et sortit l'anneau de sa poche ainsi l'autre sorcier pouvait le voir et les yeux de Gilli s'agrandirent en reconnaissance la bague.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »Merlin examina l'anneau « Elle porte l'insigne de l'Ancienne Religion. Une combinaison de rune pour canaliser la magie et de concentration si ma mémoire est bonne… J'ai l'ai remarqué quand tu m'as serré la main dans l'armurerie hier. Où tu t'es procuré cette bague ? »

Il le rendit à Gilli, qui le regarda tandis qu'il se leva lentement.

« C'est mon père, il me l'a laissée. »

Merlin ressentit de la compassion.

« Il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que toi ? »

Gilli acquiesça.

« C'était un homme aux nombreux talents mais il n'a jamais touché à la magie. Il a juré de ne jamais s'en servir. Il la craignait, il ne me laissait même pas en parler. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il avait peur qu'Uther découvre la vérité, peur que le roi s'aperçoive qu'il était magicien. » Gilli ferma ses yeux. « Même quand il a été agressé et qu'il a eu trois hommes contre lui, il n'a pas voulu se servir de ça. »

Merlin soupira, pensant comment une autre famille avait été brisée à cause de la haine aveugle d'Uther.

« C'est comme ça qu'il est mort ? »

L'expression de Gilli était ferme.

« Il n'est pas question que je devienne comme lui. »

« Parce que tu veux être fier de qui tu es ? »

Gilli fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Merlin se leva, d'un air sérieux et inquiet.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Qui ? »

Merlin soupira ,l'air un peu perplexe.

« …Moi… » Il ignora l'air surpris de Gilli, s'approchant et plaçant une main sur son bras. « Je veux juste te prévenir. Ton utilisation aujourd'hui de la magie était mal appropriée. Un instant plus tard, tu n'aurais pu t'enfuir avec. Je garde un œil sur toutes choses à Camelot, je surveille les autres sorciers. Ces difficultés, je m'en arrange et je ne veux pas que tu termines comme l'un d'eux…Si tu continues, je ne pourrais probablement d'aider à t'échapper. Garde ça en tête parce que je sais que cela te conduira au bucher »

Gilli était en pleine confusion.

« Tu es un sorcier ? Bucher ? »

Merlin acquiesça, amusé.

« Personne ne savait que c'était moi, je me suis déguisé….Un sortilège de vieillissement, une longue histoire.C'était pour empêcher un de mes amis d'être blâmé pour un enchantement que avait été découvert dans le château, dont je savais qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec car elle n'a pas de magie.Sérieusement,prends garde et reste en dehors des ennuis parce que je vais garder un œil sur toi. »

Gilli accusa le coup et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ? »

« Comment penses-tu que j'ai trouvé la chambre dans laquelle tu étais sans demander à personne »

Avec un haussement de sourcils, il se dirigea vers la porte avant jeter dernier regard derrière lui.

« Je te demanderais de te retirer du tournoi, que ce soit oui ou non, fais le pour toi. Même si, j'espère que tu le feras parce que j'ai peur que tu te blesses. Sans la magie, tu n'aurais même pas passé le premier tour. Cela ne vaut pas le risque. »

« Sans la magie, je suis un moins que rien. Tout le monde croit qu'on peut me jeter de la boue à la figure, et regarde –toi…Tu vis comme un serviteur, trainant derrière un prince.»

Merlin leva une de ses mains.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas que son serviteur, je suis son ami et je suis le seul serviteur du château qui peut lui donner un conseil. Il prétend être irrité par cela mais cela l'amuse. Il déteste d'être flatté du fait de sa noblesse et dit que mes arguments l'aide à garder les pieds sur terre » Il soupira. « Et comme toi, tu n'es pas un moins que rien. Tu es quelqu'un de particulier. »

Gilli le regarda résolument.

« Alors laisse-moi en donner la preuve. »

Merlin détourna la tête, levant ses yeux au plafond,frustré.

« Si tu continues à te servir de ta magie ici, tu vas te faire prendre et Uther te fera exécuter. Je t'ai prévenu, tout ce qui arrivera dépendera de toi.»

La porte s'ouvrit, l'un des adversaires qui partageait la chambre avec Gilli entra. Merlin jeta au jeune homme un dernier regard d'avertissement et le quitta. Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire était de prier pour que Gilli l'écoute.


	59. L'ombre du sorcier Partie 3

Le lendemain, le combat était aussi violent que le premier jour, Merlin essayait de ne pas tressaillir aux blessures des combattants. Pas même le vainqueur de ce premier combat ne sortit indemne, cet homme boitait en sortant de l'arène, blessé**.** Le deuxième combat était plus civilisé**. **Sans effort, le prince battit son adversaire lui affligeant seulement quelques blessures et des contusions pour lui-même. Le sorcier commençait à s'amuser au moment où un personnage qu'il ne voulait pas voir entra dans l'arène.

Merlin sentit son cœur battre à la chamade lorsqu'il aperçut Gilli faire face à son adversaire menaçant et le match commença. C'était l'homme brutal qui les avait harcelés et qui avait, hier, battu impitoyablement son adversaire. Il s'avança sur Gilli d'un air menaçant, le jeune sorcier était forcé de reculer vers les remparts où se trouvait son complice.

L'homme s'empara de Gilli l'empêchant de s'échapper du coup de hache de son adversaire et une fois encore, il recourut à la magie pour y échapper. Gilli lui donna un coup de pied quand il voulut le frapper mais Merlin, très attentif, vit qu'il n'était pas vraiment relier .Cela apparu quand l'homme était rejeté en arrièreet tomba sur le sol tandis que Gilli donna un coup de tête sur le visage de son adversaire qui le retenait. Merlin pouvait voir qu'il était en colère, que la rancune envers les deux hommes et leur comportement envers lui montaient en fureur néanmoins son action le choqua.

Merlin était horrifié lorsque Gilli se rua vers son adversaire qui rampait sur le ventre et le poignarda dans le dos…

L'homme était étendu sur le sol, mort, et sous les applaudissements, Gilli réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il quitta l'arène sans saluer la foule .Merlin ne le suivit pas car il voulait s'assurer que Uther sortait vainqueur de son prochain combat. Quand le combat fut fini, il se précipita vers l'armurerie où il trouva Gilli.

Il était assis sur un banc, la tête baissée et Merlin se dirigea près de lui avec un soupir.

_« Je t'avais prévenu que cela pouvait finir mal…..d'une façon ou d'une autre. »_

Gilli regarda ses mains, les fixant comme si elles étaient tachées.

_« Je n'avais jamais encore tué un homme. Je voulais juste éprouver …..Quel effet ça faisait d'être … respecté. » _Il secoua sa tête._ «Mais ça….je ne suis pas … cela ne me correspond pas » _

Merlin s'assit en face de lui, d'un air grave.

_« Je sais…et je parle d'expérience quand je dis que tu as une conscience, tuer ne devient pas plus facile. J'ai tué plusieurs personnes et même en sachant que je l'ai fait sans préméditation et parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour les protéger. La vie est précieuse. »_ Il soupira de nouveau. _« Il faut que tu te retires. »_

_« Oui, je vais le faire. »_

La réponse de Gilli était teinté de regret puis il se leva et quitta la pièce. Merlin le suivit sachant qu'il avait ses propres problèmes à régler. Parler au prince une fois qu'il serait revenu dans ses appartements à propos du match de demain.

Merlin se dirigea vers les cuisines pour prendre un plateau repas pour Arthur avant d'aller dans la chambre du prince. Il le laissa sur la table et se mit à ranger le désordre qu'il avait laissé ce matin afin de pouvoir surveiller le tournoi. Le prix étant de nettoyer tout cela maintenant mais cela lui donnait matière à réflexion sur la culpabilité de Gilli.

Quand Arthur revint, après le coucher du soleil, il se mit à table et mangea son repas qui avait refroidi. Merlin n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller aux nouvelles. Il n'y avait pas lieu de gaspiller la première fournée alors que c'était aussi bon froid que chaud.

Une fois son repas terminé et que Merlin eut déposé le plateau repas sur la petite table près de l'entrée, Arthur regarda le sorcier aiguiser son épée trouvant des encoches faites lors du combat d'aujourd'hui. Au bout de dix minutes, il parla.

_« Que dois-je faire Merlin ? Si je combats mon père demain, comme je sais combattre, je vais l'humilier devant son peuple »_ Merlin resta silencieux laissant Arthur dans ses pensées. Le prince se redressa et le regarda. _« Pire encore ! Je pourrais le blesser ou le tuer ! »_

Merlin toussa pour l'interrompre.

_« Vous avez oublié que vous m'avez dit de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »._Il soupira. _« Il ne_ _reviendra pas sur sa décision. Il est déterminé à prouver ses capacités. Vous devez le laissez gagner, Arthur. »_

Le prince soupira, écarquillant les yeux et se leva.

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de supporter sa jubilation triomphante ! As-tu seulement une idée de ce que c'est que de vivre avec un homme qui croit constamment qu'il est le meilleur ? »_

Le prince passa devant lui pour aller se coucher, Merlin étouffa un rire et continua d'aiguiser l'épée.

_« Hmmm…..ça doit être agaçant. »_

Arthur s'arrêta de marcher, se retourna, et regarda d'un air courroucé vers le sorcier, mais il ne releva pas puis disparu derrière le paravent pour se déshabiller. Merlin se tut. Le prince allait être bougon comme tous les matins.

-(-)-

Les cris de la foule s'intensifièrent aux sons des trompettes et le roi entra dans l'arène, Morgana applaudit pour garder une contenance et Arthur souhaitant, à ce moment, combattre un griffon. Il n'aurait eu aucune retenu avec lui.

Quand son père se tint devant lui, Arthur hocha la tête avec calme.

_« A toi aussi…Tu en auras besoin. »_

_« Bonne chance. »_

_« N'en soyez pas si sûr, père. » _

Il y avait un léger sourire dans les yeux d'Uther, le roi et Arthur se tournant vers les chevaliers et acceptant leurs boucliers.

_« N'en sois pas si sûr… Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai conquis Camelot, je n'ai pas hérité de son royaume, je l'ai gagné. Un jour, tu auras assez fort pour prendre ma couronne mais pas tout de suite. »_

Arthur demeura silencieux. Ils se retournèrent, firent trois pas avant de mettre leur casque et se mirent de nouveau face à face. A l'extérieur des remparts, Merlin observa la scène puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage amusé de Morgane. Elle adorait le fait que père et fils devraient se faire face dans ce tournoi, et espérait que l'un ou l'autre serait blessé. Merlin ignora ses pensées, portant son attention au combat. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il assisterait cet homme inférieur dans ce combat, il savait que tous les deux avaient assez d'expérience pour ne pas se blesser mutuellement.

_« Prêt ? »_

_« Prêt. »_

Arthur avait répondu d'un air presque absent à son père, mais n'avait pas été pleinement attentif. Au contraire, il était contraint de bloquer à la hâte les coups de son père qui semblait s'amuser.

_« Je croyais que tu avais dit prêt ? »_

Ils échangèrent et bloquèrent des coups, Arthur reculait lentement à travers l'arène avant de réaliser qu'il avait été trop sévère avec son père. Il se retenait permettant à celui-ci de retrouver un regain d'énergie alors qu'ils décrivaient des cercles tout en se moquant comme s'il était sérieux.

_« Besoin de souffler un peu, père ? »_Il reprit sa progression, pensant à jouer autour de son père et s'amusant avec lui, jusqu'à Uther trébucha sous une poussée de bouclier de son fils et le renversa sur le sol. « _Votre jeu de jambes, ça été toujours votre point faible. »_

Uther balançait son épée pour garder son fils à distance tandis qu'il reculait titubant un peu et haletant par tous ces efforts durant le combat. Voyant qu'Arthur hésitait, son père retira son casque et le regarda d'un air déterminé à la limite de ses forces.

Arthur s'arrêta, réfléchissant sur la décision à prendre puis retira aussi son casque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule qui chérissait leur roi, avant de jeter de côté son casque juste au moment où son père chargea vers lui. Il permit aux coups d'Uther de le conduire dans ses retranchements avant d'esquiver et donnant à la foule quelques choses à voir. Puis il lâcha délibérément son épée au moment où son père la heurta .L'épée vola puis il se laissa tomber à la renverse.

Son père se tenait sur lui, l'épée pointait vers lui. Quand il offrit sa main à son fils, Arthur l'accepta, laissant son père le remettre sur ses pieds alors que le peuple applaudissait. Uther salua la foule avec son épée, leurs cris s'exclamèrent pendant qu'Arthur se tenait, là.

Il quitta l'arène, Merlin le rencontra près des tentes et lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

_« Bien joué. Ça n'a pas du être facile. »_

Arthur fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

_« Si ce n'était pas mon père….. »_

Puis il partit, furieux, Gaius s'approcha de son assistant.

_« Le roi est qualifié pour la finale … Tu as du souci à te faire pour son prochain adversaire. »_

Il indiqua l'arène et Merlin sentit son sang faire un tour à ce qu'il voyait.

Malgré lui avoir dit qu'il allait se retirer, Gilli était toujours dans la partie. Merlin ne voulait pas y croire mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il voyait. Gilli avait un regard confiant, son expression révélait à Merlin que le jeune sorcier avait probablement laissé les acclamations et compliments qu'il avait reçus à la taverne lui monter à la tête. La tentation avait remplacé le bon sens. Le jeune homme pensait que sa magie aller le rendre invincible et respecté.

Le sorcier observa le combat d'un air furieux, remarquant une fois encore que Gilli utilisait, à peine déguisée, la magie pour gagner le combat. Il vit aussi les mains du guerrier bruler alors qu'il maitrisait son arme. Ce fut à ce moment-là que choisi Gilli pour frapper son adversaire mettant fin au combat en lui sabrant légèrement le cou. Ainsi cela signifiait que Merlin devrait utiliser un sortilège sur le combattant afin de lui faire oublier la façon dont ses mains avaient été blessées. Il pourrait tout simplement se reprocher d'avoir reçu un coup à la tête.

Merlin s'éloigna en fronçant les sourcils en se demandant comment couvrir les actes insouciants de Gilli et lui faire entendre raison.

-(-)-

A la tombée du jour, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée lorsque Gaius l'interrogea, après avoir soigné l'adversaire de Gilli**. **Il lui demanda pourquoi le jeune sorcier participait encore au tournoi. Se tenant debout sur l'échelle dans la chambre du médecin, Merlin évita le regard de Gaius quand il parla.

_« Tu m'avais pourtant dit que ce garçon allait se retirer. »_

_« C'est ce que je croyais ». _Il soupira. _« J'aurais dû revenir à la taverne avec lui cela aurait évité que_ _cela flatte son ego. »_

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

_« Tu dois aller parler à Arthur_**. **_C'était une chose de t'occuper de ce garçon de ton propre chef tandis __qu'il combattait ses adversaires mais c'est diffèrent maintenant que Gilli va devoir combattre contre le roi. Tu ne peux pas le protéger, il faut l'arrêter. »_

Merlin soupira, faisant face à son maitre.

_« Je sais, mais cela ne signifie pas que je dois le condamner. »_

_« Merlin, il se sert de la magie pour son propre avantage. Elle le pervertit, elle l'empoisonne. »_

Merlin le regarda un air suppliant.

_« Laissez-moi lui parler. »_

Gaius secoua fermement sa tête.

_« Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

Merlin l'interrompit s'avançant vers lui.

_« Gaius, je vous en prie. Vous m'avez appris à quoi servait la magie, vous m'avez donné la possibilité d'être la personne que je suis et j'ai pu bénéficier de votre aide. Donnez-moi encore une chance de lui parler. »_

Gaius prit une profonde inspiration.

_« Il va falloir y mettre fin. S'il combat demain, ses dons de magicien vont être découverts, ou encore pire, le roi va mourir. »_

Merlin le regarda tristement avant de se précipiter hors du château et d'aller à l'auberge.

Il trouva Gilli en train de se vanter de son combat auprès des clients. Au moment où l'autre sorcier l'aperçut, il fronça les sourcils mais il décida à le suivre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de Merlin où se lisait de la tristesse sur son visage.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Gilli ouvrit la bouche d'un ton agacé.

_« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »_

Merlin l'ignora, s'assura que personne ne pénètre dans la pièce et fermant les yeux il murmura un sortilège.

_« An fear cead cainte a fhail,sibh ni mian do teigh isteach i. »_Il fit un geste vers la porte avant de se retourner vers lui pour donner la raison de sa visite. _« Pour ton adversaire…Tu aimerais savoir peut-être savoir comment il va ? »_

Bien qu'il montre peu intérêt, Gilli fronça les sourcils.

_« Il va survivre ? »_

Merlin le regarda d'air sévère.

_« Gaius pense qu'il va s'en tirer, mais …mais la chance est que tu l'aies frappé à la tête. Cela m'a donné une excuse pour lui expliquer les brulures sur ses mains. Quand il se réveille s'il se réveille, Gaius est allé lui dire qu'il souffrait de délire et qu'il était fiévreux pensant qu'il encore dans la l'arène pour combattre_._»_ Il secoua la tête. _« Il aurait pu ne pas avoir de chance .Tu as failli lui tranché la gorge. »_

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Gilli semblait imperturbable.

_« J'aurais pu être blessé à sa place. »_

_« Je croyais que tu n'allais pas combattre ! »_

Cette accusation tomba dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Gilli écarta ses bras.

_« Tu as vu comment les gens se conduisent avec moi ? On me manifeste du respect. Tu ne sais pas ce que çà représente pour moi. »_

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

_« C'est faux. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. J'ai gagné le respect que j'ai aujourd'hui et cela a été difficile. Crois-tu sérieusement que Uther m'aurait fait confiance, m'aurait donné l'occasion d'accuser des nobles et être entendu, si je n'en avais pas ? »_ Il soupira. « _On est seul….Quand on est plus_ _puissant que tous les hommes qu'on connait et qu'on doit vivre comme une ombre »_ Gilli commençait avoir les larmes aux yeux, Merlin continua à parler. _« Et prétendre que l'on est un idiot. Je sais ce_ _qu'on ressent et je te comprends. »_

Gilli demeura immobile.

_« Alors tu dois comprendre pourquoi je dois combattre. »_Merlin le regarda .Les paroles suivantes de Gilli le glaça. _« Si Uther est tué….Quelle importance. »_Son visage se durcissait_. « Combien d'entre nous_ _sont morts par sa faute ? Combien mourront encore ? Il est temps pour nous autres magiciens de passer à la riposte ! »_

Merlin secoua la tête essayant de lui entendre raison.

_« Gilli, ce n'est pas une solution. »_

Le jeune sorcier s'emporta à ces mots.

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ! »_

_« Tu dois apprendre à utiliser ta magie pour le bien. C'est cela son vrai but ! Elle n'est pas faite pour ta vanité ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser pour ce que je suis ! »_ Gill s'avança vers lui, criant. _« Toi, tu peux_ _être un serviteur et faire comme si tu valais moins qu'eux. Mais moi, il n'en est pas question ! »_

Merlin intervint avec véhémence lui coupant la parole.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais non ! »_

_« Non ? Tu défends le Roi ! Tu protèges un homme qui ne souhaite que ta mort ! »_

_« C'est toi que je protège ! »_

Gilli refusa de l'écouter regardant Merlin comme un sorcier qui avait perdu son chemin.

_« Tu fais semblant depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'en réalité tu oublies qui tu es. »_

Merlin secoua la tête.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais bien qui je suis. »_

Une lueur dangereuse brilla dans les yeux de Gilli. Son décision était prise.

_« Il est temps que quelqu'un frappe un grand coup pour ceux qui sont comme toi et moi. Et si tu es trop faible, ce sera moi qui le ferais. »_

Sur ces mots, Gilli quitta la pièce. Merlin laissa échapper un soupir .Le sorcier retourna vers le château le cœur lourd. Il allait devoir parler à Arthur.

-(-)-

L'un d'eux était assis dans un silence solennel. Un avec un cœur plein de compassion et l'autre de regret.

Arthur vit Merlin mettre sa tête entre ses mains en proie à une agitation. Le prince voulait pouvoir ressentir de la colère, arrêter le jeune sorcier mais en même temps il savait que Merlin espérait encore le sauver.

Il soupira.

_« Cela me dépasse. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parler à Kilgharrah ….Il me semble qu'il aurait été meilleur conseiller puisqu'il est comme toi : une créature comme toi. »_

Merlin, sa tête inclinait, murmura.

_« Ce n'était pas utile… Je sais exactement ce qu'il m'aurait dit. Il aurait dit que de voir un de mes proches mourir n'est pas chose facile mais que tout grand combat exige un sacrifice. »_ Il déglutit dévoilant son visage sombre. _« Certaines décisions sont faciles et d'autres restent à jamais_ _impossible. »_

Arthur se pencha sur la table posant sa main sur le bras de Merlin.

_« Je sais que c'est difficile mais si mon père venait à mourir par la sorcellerie devant la foule. Il sera difficile d'instauré le retour de la magie une fois que je serais roi. Je ne dis pas cela juste pour que tu le protège. »_

Merlin hocha la tête encore inquiet.

_« Je me suis interféré à la magie de Gilli au cours du combat et je l'ai empêché de prendre_ _l'avantage. »_ Il se pencha en arrière avec sa chaise libérant son bras de la main d'Arthur. _« J'ai_ _espéré qu'il comprenne. S'il se rétracte alors il aura compris. Mais s'il continue à utiliser la magie malgré mon avertissement alors je n'ai pas le choix que de le laisser exécuter. Je ne peux pas espérer_ _que la communauté de la magie m'écoutera une fois que vous serez roi. Si je ne peux pas prendre_ _des décisions difficiles pour appliquer la loi sur eux. »_

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Le sorcier le regarda avec attention.

_« Quand vous serez roi, dans le même temps que vous abroger la loi contre la magie, vous aurez à_ _instaurer d'autres qui décréteront que son utilité soit accepté. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes_ _le fils d'Uther Pendragon, la communauté magique ressentira les restrictions comme un autre moyen_ _de les opprimer. »_Il posa ses mains sur la table, son regard inébranlable. _« Mais ils devront accepter_ _les conditions s'ils sont autorisés et contraint par moi, Emrys. Un jour, je serais votre conseiller à la_ _cour. Je ne peux pas garantir la protection de tous les magiciens que je rencontre. Je dois accepter_ _que certains d'entre ne peuvent pas être sauvés. Si Gilli s'avère l'un d'entre eux, je n'ai aucun autre_ _choix que de le laisser mourir. J'en suis désolé mais c'est la vérité… »_

Arthur le regarda d'un air amical.

_« Tu seras un bon conseiller. N'oublies que lorsque tu dois prendre des décisions difficiles, tu ne dois pas le faire seul. Je serais présent pour t'épauler quand tu auras besoin de moi. »_

Merlin hocha légèrement la tête se retournant pour regarder le feu dans la cheminée. Il resta là un bon moment sans lui parler. Arthur le laissa dans ses pensées.S'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, Merlin savait qu'il lui accorderait le soutien dont il aurait besoin.

-(-)-

La matinée fut tendue, le prince et le sorcier marchèrent ensemble vers l'arène suivi de Gaius. Arthur se plaça dans la loge royale se forçant de supporter la présence d'une Mogane plaisante à l'extérieure mais déjà affamée de sang inté se plaça près de la porte où Gilli était passé hier. D'où il était, il pouvait le voir arriver tandis que le médecin attendait au loin prêt à aider le sorcier. Si tout se passait bien soit Gilli pourra quitter l'arène, libre ou sera arrêté par les gardes.

Lorsque Gilli le dépassa pour entrer dans l'arène. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin avant de continuer. Il ignora le petit signe de tête le mettant en garde puis se dirigea vers Uther qui l'attendait.

Merlin murmura.

_« Labhair guth, ta cluin,fear ta cluin,araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair . »_

Assis dans les tribunes, Arthur regarda aussi la scène avec une certaine appréhension. Il aperçut Merlin et lui fit un petit signe d'approbation tandis que le combat commence.

Uther retira son épée et salua son adversaire.

_« Pour la gloire ! » _

Gilli rendit son salut souriant légèrement.

_« Pour la gloire…. »_

Il s'élança vers Uther mais le premier coup d'épée lui arracha de sa main. Merci pour ce coup de pouce grâce à la magie de Merlin.

Gilli sentit la magie et jeta un regard vers lui et le sorcier murmura :

_« Je t'ai prévenu….que quand les sorciers viennent à Camelot pour semer le trouble. Je m'occupe d'eux…. »_

Il se précipita vers son épée, la saisissant puis utilisant son pouvoir pour enfoncer la pointe de l'épée d'Uther dans le sol où le sorcier l'effleura avec son bras.

Tandis que le roi tenta difficilement de libérer son épée, Gilli se précipita vers lui mais trébucha lorsque sa courroie de son bouclier se détacha de son bras. De nouveau, il regarda Merlin qui l'observait sans sourciller et murmura à l'intention de Gilli où lui seul pouvait entendre.

_« Tu as le choix….. Abandonne le combat et va-t'en ou continue et c'est la mort qui t'attend. »_

Une fois de plus, de sa seule épée, Gilli reprit le combat avec plus de violence contre le roi. Celui-ci le poussa systématiquement vers l'arrière.

Gilli utilisa de nouveau sa magie. Il frappa l'épée du roi forçant celui-ci à se défendre contre ses attaques à utiliser son bouclier.

Quand le roi tomba et tenta de repousser Gilli. Son épée traversa le bouclier du roi. Les yeux de Merlin brillèrent d'une couleur doré. Il arrêta la progression de l'épée de sorte qu'elle resta coincée dans le bouclier. Gilli ne parvenait pas à l'y soustraire.

Gilli regarda désespérément en direction de Merlin, réalisant que le sorcier l'avait privé de son arme. Mais Merlin secoua sa tête.

_« Je te donne encore une chance, Gilli… Accepte la défaite ou de mourir si tu tentes de tuer Uther. Pour le bien de l'avenir, je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer. Son heure n'est encore pas venue. »_

Uther repoussa Gilli et se leva pour récupérer son épée tandis que le jeune sorcier fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en retour. Il alla récupérer son bouclier et l'utilisa pour se défendre contre les coups d'Uther puis tomba comme Uther, quelques minutes plutôt, sur le dos sur le sol. Uther pointa, un instant, son épée sur la gorge de Gilli avant de reculer et salua la foule….Il avait gagné.

Gilli resta immobile. Merlin ne disait rien souhaitant qu'il accepte la défaite. …Si Gilli se relevait et tentait de tuer Uther maintenant, il pourrait contrecarrer son sort mais pas ne pourrait pas l'empêcher. Un acte qui le condamnerait à mort.

Il se redressa lentement regardant Uther et écoutant le peuple de Camelot applaudissant leur roi. Dans la tribune, Arthur fit un clin d'œil à Merlin pour son travail pendant que Gilli se leva péniblement et sortit de l'arène. Merlin prit fermement le bras de Gilli lorsqu'il passa devant lui et le conduit vers Gaius qui lui prit l'autre. Ils emmenèrent en silence Gilli dans les appartements de médecin de la cour.

Une fois entrés, ils s'assirent sur un tabouret, Gaius chercha de l'eau pour nettoyer la plaie Tandis que Merlin s'était assis face à Gilli.

_« Je n'avais pas le choix….. »_

Gilli le regarda, impassible, avant de détourner son regard au loin. Il murmura.

_« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire…. Et tu as trahi les tiens »_

Portant le seau d'eau, Gaius se raidit mais Merlin ne releva pas.

_« Non, c'est plutôt toi. Tu nous as trahis. À devenir le genre de sorcier qu'Uther hait tellement. »_ Il secoua sa tête_. « Tu avais gagné ….Si tu avais juste frappé son bouclier et pointé ton épée vers lui_ _pendant qu'il était à terre cela aurait été glorieux …. Tu aurais pu sortir vainqueur mais tu allais tuer le roi de toute manière. Il n'y a aucun honneur à agir ainsi. »_ Merlin regarda Gilli dans les yeux, inébranlable_. « Allons ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! La magie n'est pas faite pour les combats, elle n'est pas faite pour t'apporter la gloire. »_Il rit _« Si tel était le cas, je serais tellement célèbre peu importe où j'irais les gens peuvent soit m'acclamer ou être terroriser. »_

Maintenant, Merlin sembla un peu perplexe tandis que Gilli réfléchit à ses paroles avant de murmurer.

_« Je n'ai jamais compris mon père. Je croyais qu'il avait peur de la magie, mais ce n'était pas ça. »_Gaius revint et commença à soigner sa plaie sur son bras. Gilli continua. _« Il avait peur de ce_ _qu'elle pouvait faire, de la façon dont elle peut nous corrompre. »_ Il soupira. _« Et je sais maintenant_ _qu'il…qu'il était fort. Enfin, qu'il était plus fort que moi. » _

Merlin sourit.

_« Eh, bien, je suggère de quitter Camelot à l'instant discrètement et d'éviter les ennuis. Je ne tiens pas à vivre de nouveau tout cela avec toi. »_

Gilli sourit lui aussi.

_« Je suis désolé. »_

Merlin entendit des pas provenant de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Un coup d'œil discret lui montra Arthur puis il porta à nouveau son attention sur Gilli.

_« Je sais que cela ne semble pas évident mais un jour la magie sera autorisée de nouveau. Et quand ce jour arrivera, vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher et vos dons sont reconnus. … Nous serons libres… et aussi respectés. »_

_« Je suis sur Gilli que vous serez respectés. Je crois que toi, Merlin, est peut-être trop idiot pour cela. »_

Arthur s'était décidé à se montrer après avoir quitté la tribune pour féliciter son père. Il entra dans la chambre fermant la porte. Il se tenait debout ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

_« Crétin »_

Gilli cherchait une porte de sortie. Terrifié d'être tous les deux arrêtés et pourtant il resta perplexe. Le prince semblait déjà savoir que Merlin était un sorcier.

Arthur lui sourit pour le rassurer alors que Gaius lui lança un regard désapprobateur pour avoir effrayer le jeune homme.

_« Inutile d'avoir peur, Merlin a dit la vérité quand il dit qu'un jour la magie sera autorisée bientôt. Il a agi sous mes ordres auprès de toi afin de te faire cesser d'utiliser ta magie à des fins personnels._

Lorsque Gilli se tourna vers Merlin pour une explication, le sorcier sourit.

_«J'ai essayé de te dire que je ne prétendais pas être inférieur à Arthur. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Nous avons gagné l'un et l'autre la confiance et le respect. »_ Il donna un coup de main à Gilli qui accepta après que Gaius est terminé le bandage_. « Peut-être quand la magie sera de_ _retour….nos chemins se recroiserons »_

Gilli jeta un regard entre le sorcier et le prince serrant la main à Merlin.

_« Je l'espère. »_

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil, le ton de sa voix et ses paroles révélèrent sa sincérité sur la compréhension du lien qui unit ceux qui ont la magie.

_« Je suis sur ….que vous êtes parents après tout »_

-(-)-

Un peu plus tard, le prince et le sorcier se trouvèrent sur les remparts du château. Ils regardèrent le jeune homme quittait l'auberge et se dirigeait vers les portes de la ville.

Ils rentèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conseil où une fête célébrait la victoire de son père. Peu après, Arthur prit un siège .Uther arriva avec Morgane à ses côtés discutant de sa lutte contre Gilli avant de s'asseoir.

Merlin était en train de mettre les couverts à Arthur quand Uther terminait son récit.

_« Et puis, tout d'un coup, mon vieil esprit combatif est entré en action. J'ai puisé dans mes réserves, j'ai trouvé ma force et tout s'est passé avec une grande facilité ! Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec mon épée, mes pieds se déplaçaient de façon instinctive.»_

Morgane lui sourit ne montrant aucun signe de contrariété alors qu'Arthur et Merlin savaient qu'elle fulminait.

_« Et à présent, vous êtes de nouveau le champion. »_Elle regarda le prince qui était assis en face d'elle. _« Vous pouvez peut-être donner quelques leçons à Arthur ? »_

Uther but dans sa coupe une gorgée de vin, le posa puis reprit la parole.

_« En fait, c'est moi qui ai beaucoup appris de notre combat. »_

La réponse de Morgane était affable.

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »_

_« Arthur est bien meilleur guerrier que vous ne croyez, c'est lui qui aurait dû remporter le prix. »_

Elle eut un petit sourire envers Arthur qui la regardait tout en buvant son vin.

_« Mais hélas, il n'a pas été assez bon ? »_

_« Parce- qu'il a faussé ce combat pour que je puisse sauver la face. »_

Arthur faillit s'étrangler en buvant son vin avant de regarder son père.

_« Vous saviez ? »_

Uther hocha la tête mettant sa main au-dessus du sol..

_« J'ai suivi tes progrès à l'épée depuis que tu étais petit garçon. Je sais que tes capacités surpassant celles de quiconque. »_Il sourit. _« Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. J'espère que quand tu_ _seras roi, et que tu auras toi-même des fils, ceux-ci te procureront le même honneur. »_Morgane les regarda tous les deux avec une hostilité à peine dissimulée. Seulement Merlin se rendit compte alors qu'Arthur, distrait, parlait encore avec Uther. _« En vérité, le résultat le plus satisfaisant de ce tournoi c'est … c'est Arthur m'a démontré par ses actes qu'il était désormais réellement prêt à être roi. »_

Il saisit sa coupe, Morgane hésitante avant qu'elle et Arthur firent de même. Ils portèrent un toast tandis que Merlin regardait dans les coulisses avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, il retourna dans les appartements de Gaius. Il fut surpris de trouver Gaius énoncé l'offrande : une cuisse de poulet, du fromage et des tomates fraiches. Un repas luxueux qui était généralement destiné à la classe supérieure.

Lorsqu'il posa l'assiette devant son assistant, Gaius hocha la tête, approbateur.

_« Je suis fier de toi. »_

Merlin, assis, leva les yeux vers lui en secouant légèrement la tête.

_« Je ne le mérite pas…J'ai commis quelques erreurs et c'est uniquement parce-que j'ai eu de la chance que les choses se sont bien passées.»_

Gaius s'assit en inclinant sa tête.

_« Tu es très dur avec toi-même. »_ Puisque Merlin ne répondait pas, le médecin regarda l'assiette de nourriture et tendit son bras et l'attira à lui. _« Tu as raison. »_

Merlin regarda avec surprise quand Gaius commença à manger son repas.

_« Qu'est-ce-que-vous faites ? »_

Le médecin n'arrêta pas de manger.

_« Tu as dit que tu ne le méritais pas. »_

Gaius, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. »

_« Dommage… C'est délicieux ! »_

Il regarda Gaius, agité, une cuisse de poulet devant lui. Il essaya de reprendre son assiette mais Gaius lui tapa sur la main.

_« Gaius ! »_

Le médecin s'amusa un instant avant de sortir une autre assiette de nourriture identique à la sienne.

_« Bon, très bien. »_

Il la remit à Merlin qui riait à la plaisanterie puis commença à manger son repas.

_« Merci. »_

Ils demeurèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse. Deux hommes semblables et pourtant très différents…..Médecin de la cour et le sorcier de la cour non officielle.


	60. Pour suivre un vieux rêve Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next sub-ep... I came up with something lol. This sub-ep is **_**very**_** Liam-centric :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Et voilà un sous-épisode centré sur notre ami Liam, amusez-vous bien. Je sais que je publie tard, mais j'ai du achever la traduction aujourd,hui vu que je suis en période d'examen *oh joie*, ce sera sans doute aussi le cas pour la semaine prochaine, mais ce sera bien publié dimanche.**

**Abeille.**

**Et sinon ma petite pub : **

Vous aimez les histoires sur Merlin ? Vous rêvez d'en écrire une, mais vous avez peur de vous lancer ? Vous avez des notions d'anglais et aimeriez les améliorer ?

Alors ne cherchez plus : Venez rejoindre notre équipe de traducteur. Un petit MP à Abeille pour plus d'information ;) ^^…

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 60: Pour suivre un vieux rêve ~Partie 1~

"Viens, Liam! Arrête d'être une telle poule mouillée et dépêche toi!"

Merlin riait alors qu'il courrait pêle-mêle à travers les rues de Camelot, se dirigeant vers les portes de la cité avec un un sac à la main tandis que derrière lui, le serviteur blond haletant peinait à le suivre. Liam regardait devant lui, alors qu'il se tenait en retrait, s'arrêtant pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration avant de reprendre avec lassitude la chasse après son ami. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir plus souvent… il y a dix ans, lorsqu'il vivait encore dans les rues, une course comme celle-ci ne lui aurait rien fait. À vivre en tant que serviteur, en ayant rarement à courir où que ce soit, pendant des années l'avait ramolli.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt qu'il le rattrapa enfin, en réalité, il souhaitait retourner au nettoyage auprès de Sir Fernir là tout de suite. Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils, se souvenant de son soudain changement de situation.

Sir Fernir avait reçu une lettre il y avait deux jours, l'informant que son frère avait été tué dans un accident de cheval. Maintenant qu'il était le seul héritier de son père, il avait été contraint à démissionner des chevaliers de Camelot et de rentrer chez lui.. Le résultat était que Liam avait été laissé en arrière puisqu'il était un serviteur de confiance, et le mettre dans l'un des rares rôles plutôt humiliant de serviteurs "à disposition" ne serait pas considéré comme approprié. Pour lui donner quelque chose à faire, il travaillait une fois encore comme assistant de Merlin puisqu'au moins de cette manière il ferait quelque chose pour gagner son salaire… ce que son statut en tant de serviteur de confiance voulait dire qu'il _devait _être paie qu'il ait du travail au château ou pas.

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit un peu alors qu'il s'en voulait un peu du fait que son ami avait du intervenir pour lui donner quelque chose de convenable pour occuper son temps. Sinon, il n,aurait jamais entendu la fin de cette histoire de certain des autres serviteurs, qu'il se faisait payer pour n'effectuer aucun réel travail.

"Tu sais, Merlin, les gens vont penser que tu fais jouer tes relations pour moi."

Le serviteur aux cheveux d'ébène lui sourit d'où il se tenait, s'appuyant sur un arbre.

"Et alors ? Je ne peux pas aider mes amis maintenant ?"

Liam soupira tandis que Merlin mettait à nouveau en route, bien que sa promenade cette fois ressemblait plutôt à une course.

"c'est juste … qu'est-ce que je vais finir par faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas continuer de t'aider pour Arthur, et tous les autres nobles et chevaliers du château ont déjà des serviteurs que leur sont assignés. Je vais probablement finir par devoir servir quelqu'un comme Lord Bruscar, ou faire des courses, ou … une autre chose stupide."

Merlin rit, une expression amusée sur le visage.

"Liam, tu es un serviteur de confiance, et tu a aussi de hautes recommandations à la fois de Sir Tarven _et _de Sir Fernir. Il n'y a pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes d'être affecté à quelque chose de stupide. Cela semblerait mauvais si tu était pris dans un rôle de serviteur "à disposition", parce que cela ferait comme si t'avoir fait travailler dur pour gagner ton statut parmi le personnel était inutile. Aussi ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien."

"Je suppose que tu as raison."

Il soupira.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que Gaius veut que nous lui rapportions ?"

Merlin balança son sac paresseusement tandis qu'il marchait, agitant la liste.

Il veut des racines de consoude, du millepertuis, et de la menthe. Les deux derniers sont assez faciles, le consoude sera plus difficile cependant.

Liam fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant un peu de manière à marcher au coté de Merlin.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as dit de mettre des gants."

"Tu verras."

Merlin suivit le chemin vers la rivière, marchant le long de la rive jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'endroit habituel pour sa récolte de consoude. Elles grandissaient là en de grande plaques, les tâches de couleur venant de ses fleurs, visibles parmi la masse de feuilles vertes poilues.

Merlin prit un petit couteau depuis l'arrière de sa ceinture ainsi qu'une paire de gants, les mettant avant d'atteindre et de couper plusieurs tiges à quelques centimètres du sol.

"La consoude peut irriter ta peau. La première fois que j'en ai récolté, je ne portais pas de gants, et cela ma démangé pour le reste de la journée parce que Gaius avait oublié de me prévenir à propos des poils des feuilles. ce n'est pas dangereux, mais c'est très ennuyeux. Spécialement lorsque vous devez les retirer pour atteindre les racines."

Liam regardait tandis que Merlin continuait de couper, s'approchant avec la bêche qu'il portait depuis que l'autre serviteur lui avait donnée. Il la planta dans la terre là où Merlin le lui indiquait, extirpant lentement le sol pendant que l'autre serviteur saisissait par la longueur les tiges qu'il avait laissée lorsqu'il les avait coupées.

Quelques minutes d'étirements soigneux et judicieux avec l'utilisation de la bêche produit une livre ou deux de racines noires comme des navets que Merlin empaqueta dans l'arrière du sac avant de bouger, Liam l'observant en quête de réponse tandis qu'ils marchaient.

"Alors quel est le suivant ?"

"Le millepertuis, il y en a une plaque dans la prairie à quelque chemins d'ici."

Merlin grimaça.

"Gaius les y maintient parce qu'il en utilise vraiment peu, mais ça ennuie les fermiers si leur graine réunissent à atteindre leurs pâturages."

Liam fronça les sourcils, curieux.

"Pourquoi ?"

L'expression de Merlin se fit douce tandis qu'il répondait.

"Parce que si elles sont mangées, elles peuvent provoquer la perte des veaux des vaches enceintes, ou même les tuer si elles en mangent assez. Si elles germes dans un pâturage, les fermiers doivent les retirer pour éviter qu'elles ne risquent de les manger."

Liam se retrouva à oublier ses soucis concernant son boulot, continuant à la place d'interroger Merlin sur les herbes qu'ils collectaient. Merlin l'obligea joyeusement, même si collecter les herbes n'étaient pas sa tâche favorite.

~(-)~

Leur retour au château fut un petit sursis pour Merlin tandis que Liam et lui montaient péniblement les escaliers des appartements de Gaius. Collecter les herbes était seulement la première partie de cette corvée, aider le médecin à les préparer pour l'utilisation et le stockage en était une autre.

Pas plus tôt que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans ces pièces, Merlin posa le sac d'herbes collectées sur la table la plus proche, faisant volte-face et utilisant une course qu'il avait délibérément évitée plus tôt comme excuse pour se faire rare.

"Je vais juste chercher ces chandelles dont vous avez besoin, Gaius. Liam peut vous aider avec la matière première que nous avons collectées."

Il passa la porte avant que Gaius puisse même commenter, le médecin soupirant avant d'indiquer à Liam qu'il devrait apporter le sac.

"Ce garçon, il trouve que mon travail est plutôt ennuyant, même si cela lui a sauvé la peau plus d'une fois."

Liam se pencha pour déposer sa bêche contre le mur près de la porte, et alors attrapa le sac et l'apporta.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. S'il ne trouve pas cela intéressant, alors pourquoi en sait-il autant sur les herbes que nous avons collecté aujourd'hui ?"

Gaius gloussa.

"Parce qu'il a réalisé que s'il ne le faisait pas, je continuerai à à ne pas le prévenir au sujet de certains effets secondaires désagréables de la collecte de certaines d'entre eux… Il y a certainement trouvé une motivation pour apprendre davantage sur la racine de consoude, après sa première rencontre lors d'une récolte."

Liam fixa le médecin pendant quelques secondes, avant de commencer à glousser lorsque Gaius sourit. Il secoua la tête tandis qu'il commençait à dépaqueter les herbes, amusé à la pensée que Merlin ait été taquiné d'une telle manière.

Il tendit le bouquet de menthe qu'ils avaient collecté, faisant face à Gaius en le questionnant.

"Où voulez-vous ça ?"

Le médecin pointa un râtelier chargé d'herbes près du foyer, en lui remettant une petite bobine de ficelle pour les attacher comme il l'avait fait.

"Attaches-les ensemble et accroche-les là-bas avec ces autres. Je les broierai pour les mettre dans une jarre une fois qu'elles seront sèches."

Tandis que Liam faisait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, Gaius alla alors chercher une paire d'assez grande jarre près de la porte de l'appartement.

"J'aurai besoin de toi pour m'aider à préparer le consoude. Nettoie les racines et puis coupe-les en petits morceaux de la taille de la moitié du bout de votre doigt. Lorsque vous aurez fini, nous les mettrons dans l'une de ses jarres d'huile."

Liam retourna à la table de travail du médecin, observant tandis que le vieil homme y déposait deux petit brûleurs et des pots métalliques, remplissant une jarre d'huile épaisse dans chacun des pots et les laissant chauffer. Il lui avait alors tendu une planchette et un petit couteau pointu, un hochement de tête urgent de Gaius lui disant de se mettre à nettoyer et hacher les racines . Liam se dépêcha aussitôt de le faire, créant une pile propre de morceaux de consoude pendant que le médecin travaillait de son coté avec tas de millepertuis dont il enlevait toutes les feuilles décolorées des brins avant de les péter dans le pool d'huile le plus proche de lui.

Tous deux échouèrent à remarquer le retour de Merlin avec les chandelles, le sorcier jeta un regard vers la paire et décida que puisque Gaius était si clairement enjoué d'expliquer à Liam à quoi les deux huiles qu'ils étaient en train de faire allait servir… qu'il pourrait les laisser. Ils y était encore lorsqu'il revint d'avoir apporté son repas de midi à Arthur, le prince acceptant l'excuse selon laquelle 'il' aidait Gaius pour expliquer l'absence de l'autre serviteur.

Merlin attrapa à présent un balai et commença à balayer la pièce, écoutant à moitié tandis que Gaius expliquait comment plus tard il transformerait ces huiles en pommades pour aider à la cicatrisation des plaies, et pour les contusions, tous deux étant monnaies courante dans une ville avec autant de soldats et de chevaliers. Lorsque vous avez des guerriers, vous obtenez des blessures, voilà pourquoi le médecin avait envoyé son protégé chercher de la consoude et du millepertuis si réguliè montra aussi à Liam comment il préparait plusieurs autres de ses remèdes les plus utilisés qu'il avait passé son temps à préparer aujourd'hui pour compléter ses approvisionnements.

Lorsque l'heure du souper d'Arthur s'approcha, ce fut avec un peu de sympathie pour la paire que Merlin les interrompit. Prenant ainsi un ton calme.

"Hum, Gaius, Liam a vraiment besoin de venir avec moi maintenant. Je l'ai excusé ce midi, mais s'il ne vient pas m'aider pour le souper d'Arthur et les corvées du soir, alors son altesse royale voudra savoir pourquoi."

Gaius s'agita, se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre et en réalisant qu'il faisait noir dehors.

"C'est déjà presque le soir?"

Merlin acquiesça.

"Ouais, c'est cela … vous avez tous les deux parler d'herbes et de remèdes depuis ce _matin_."

Liam et Gaius se regardèrent l'un l'autre, le premier clairement déçu de devoir retourner à ses corvées habituelles. Il s'était bien amusé.

"Merci de m'avoir montré comment faire ces huiles et remèdes. C'était intéressant."

Gaius aussi sembla être déçu, s'arrêtant un instant, avant d'aller prendre un petit livre sur un de ses étagères. Il l'offrit à Liam, l'agitant un peu lorsque le serviteur hésita.

"Il contient des inscriptions sur la plupart des plantes que j'utilise beaucoup. J'aurais besoin que tu me le rendes, mais je ne vois pas le mal à ce que tu le lises si tu le veux. "

"Vraiment ? Merci."

Merlin lança un long regard à son mentor tandis que le prêt du livre était accepté avec empressement par Liam, avant qu'il n'emmène le serviteur hors des appartements pour faire face à leurs devoirs.

~(-)~

Le lendemain matin Liam était couché là, face vers son lit et appuyé sur ses bras alors qu'il feuilletait le livre sous la lumière de son étroite fenêtre. Il était totalement absorbé, s'émerveillant sur les illustrations de chacune des herbes du tome, tout en lisant ardemment les informations sur chacune d'entre elles. Il était si absorbé en fait qu'il perdit le fil du temps, ne réalisant pas qu'il était en retard pour le boulot jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment et qu'un Merlin légèrement haletant n'entre dans la pièce.

"Liam, tu es en retard! Arthur va vouloir nos tête si tu ne te bouges pas!"

Liam sauta pratiquement sur ses pieds, se précipitant pour attraper ses bottes avant que Merlin et lui ne courre aux cuisines. Dès que ce fut fait, ils lui apportèrent le petit-déjeuner du prince à l'heure, mais à cause du retard de Liam, ce fut juste. Tous deux revenaient des cuisines après avoir rapporté le plateau du petit-déjeuner, il jeta un coup d'oeil pour s'excuser vers son ami.

"Désolé, pour t'avoir mis si près des problèmes. J'aurai été plus attentif à une autre époque."

Merlin soupira, roulant un peu les yeux avant de répondre.

"C'est bon, il n'y a pas de mal, mais je dois te demander. Pourquoi trouver ce livre si intéressant ? Ce sont justes des plantes, et ce n'est pas comme si lors d'une journée habituelle de serviteur, il fallait en savoir beaucoup à leur sujet."

Liam hésita, avant de répondre avec une expression légèrement triste.

"Eh bien, lorsque je vivait à Ulwin, au manoir de Lord Hargren, il y avait son médecin Forwin, qui m'a proprement appris à lire et à écrire. J'avais l'habitude de l'aider dans ses tournées lors de mon temps libre pour le remercier. "

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

"Alors tu as appris ce que tu sais des herbes de lui ?"

Liam secoua la tête, encore abattu.

"Non, Lors Hargrem me gardait trop occupé avec d'autres corvées. Aussitôt que ma lecture et mon écriture ont été acceptable, il a commencé à m'entraîner pour être son valet et assistant. J'avais à peine du temps après pour le dépenser à des choses comme ça, et Forwin était trop occupé aussi. "

Merlin le regarda pensivement.

"Alors, tu aimes ce genre de choses ? Les plantes et les drogues ?"

Liam acquiesça, avant que Merlin ne le prenne par le bras et ne le remorque dans le couloir.

"Je pense que nous venons de trouver ce que nous allons faire avec vous. "

Liam trébucha un peu au soudain changement de direction, effrayé par la nouvelle.

"Quoi?"

Merlin sourit.

"Gaius est toujours en train de dire qu'il ne fera jamais de moi un vrai médecin et je sais qu'il pourrait le faire avec un assistant qui ne devrait pas continuer à se précipiter pour s'occuper d'autres tâches."

Liam le fixa la bouche ouverte.

Tu n'es pas en train de suggérer?""

Merlin toujours souriant, hocha la tête.

"tu ne sais jamais à moins de demander… alors _demande_ lui."

Il ne donna pas la chance à Liam de protester, à la place, il le traîna tout le couloir jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius, Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il poussa Liam hardiment à travers la porte et sourit à son mentor.

"Je n'aurais pas besoins de l'aide de Liam aujourd'hui aussi, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être capable de vous aider à la place"

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à Liam.

"Amuse-toi."

Merlin flâna en arrière pour rejoindre le couloir, Liam le fixant avant de se tourner nerveusement vers Gaius. Le médecin était clairement un peu amusé par ce qui venait de se passer, mais il donna quelques instructions à Liam de toute manière.

Il pointa une de ses tables pour une jarre qui s'y trouvait.

"Attrape ça et apporte-là ici. Tu peux commencer à m'aider à faire entrer cette huile dans cette pommade. "

~(-)


	61. Pour suivre un vieux rêve Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 61: Pour suivre un vieux rêve ~Partie 2~

Il y avait une vraie atmosphère de camaraderie dans cette pièce, deux paires de mains, l'une vielle et l'autre jeune, chacune travaillant à mélanger les préparations médicales que le premier connaissait si bien et que le dernier apprenait. Liam avait posé un grand nombre de questions pendant qu'ils travaillaient, Gaius lui répondant joyeusement. Le jeune serviteur était quelqu'un qui apprenait avidement et vite, c'était une joie de l'avoir comme aide. Merlin pouvait en savoir plus que Liam sur les plantes, mais il était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste lorsqu'il devait se charger de leur préparation à l'emploi.

Cela faisait environ heure depuis le début de la matinée que la chose qu'il attendait arriva. Une voix calme s'était élevée, si calme en fait que cela prit un moment au médecin pour réaliser que Liam était en train d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose.

Il regarda le jeune homme de manière aimable, inclinant la tête pour le questionner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Liam?"

Le serviteur blond déglutit convulsivement, hésitant pendant plusieurs secondes avant de ramasser le courage pour parler.

"Hum… Con-Considériez-vous possible… de me prendre comme apprenti ?"

Le silence tomba, un silence total, tandis que Gaius le regardait surpris.

"Es-tu en train de me dire que tu souhaites devenir médecin ?"

Liam détourna les yeux, observant ses mains.

"Hé bien, avant que je ne vienne ici, lorsque je suis d'abord entré au service de Lod Hargren, c'est son médecin qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le choix de mon emploi, et Lord Hargren a insisté pour que je sois son valet personnel… mais … mais j'ai _toujours_ voulu étudier la médecine, depuis que j'étais tout jeune et que j,ai vu tant de personne autour de moi souffrir parce qu'ils ne pouvait se permettre de payer les traitement de Forwin. "

Gaius resta silencieux pendant un instant, y réfléchissant avant de répondre avec un soupir.

"Je ne nie pas que j'aurais grand plaisir à avoir mon propre apprenti, contrairement à mon lourdaud paresseux de pupille, Merlin, mais je devrai en parler avec Uther d"abord."

Lorsque Liam le regarda, Gaius expliqua.

"À présent que tu es un serviteur de confiance de sa maison, et c'est à lui de décider si il désire ou pas vous réassigner sous mes ordres comme apprenti médecin, ou vous garder comme ersviteru régulier. Je lui demanderai, mais je ne peux rien te promettre."

Liam regarda à nouveau vers le sol, calme.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé."

Le soupir de Gaius le fit le regarder à nouveau, le médecin se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de t'excuser. J'irai lui parler maintenant, mais j'aurai besoin que tu finisses de préparer ces jarres d'huile avant que je ne revienne."

Il sortit de ses appartements. fermant la porte et s'arrêtant un instant une fois dehors. Il savait parfaitement qui poussait Liam à lui demander ça, et il avait besoin de parler à cet individu avant de prendre n,importe quel décision.

Il trouva Merlin comme il s'y attendait, dans les appartements d'Arthur. Le prince était déjà parti faire une course, le sorcier laissé en arrière pour faire le lit et ranger les affaires du petit déjeuner.

Il regarda vers la porte lorsque Gaius y frappa et entra, son visage s'ouvrant en un sourire lorsqu'il le vit.

"Cela ne lui a pas pris longtemps. J"aurais pensé que ce serait plus proche de midi lavant qu'il n'ait l'audace de vous demander."

Gaius ferma la porte, marchant vers son protégé, et baissant sa voix.

"Merlin, je sais que tu es ami avec Liam, mais à moins que tu ne comptes lui dire pour ta magie, cela va rendre les choses plutôt difficile pour nous deux : toi et moi. Nous devrons doubler de prudence à propos de ce que nous dirons et ferons auprès de lui, ce qui pourrait devenir un réel problème si quelque chose arrive et que nous avons besoin d'agir rapidement."

Lorsque Merlin garda le silence, le médecin sourcilla.

"_Eh bien_, as-tu l'intention de lui dire ?"

Merlin soupira, secouant la tête.

"Non… ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, c'est que je ne veux pas lui mettre sur les épaules ce genre de pression. Le tenir éloigné des appartements lorsque nous aurons besoin de quelque chose ne devrait pas être trop dur, juste l'envoyer faire une course, et il ira dans sa propre chambre la nuit. Nous avons déjà réussi avant, lorsqu'Arthur ne savait pas pour nous, aussi nous pourrons nous arranger cette fois aussi."

Gaius le regarda solennellement, avant de soupirer de résignation.

"Bien si tu es sur… j'irais parler à Uther et requérir le transfert."

La voix de Merlin le suivit à la porte, l'expression du sorcier devenant sérieuse.

"Souvenez-vous, il ne peut pas déménager ici et partager ma chambre. Si nous gardons ma vie privée là-dedans, et qu'il retourna dans sa chambre existante chaque nuit, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes."

Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est à ce moment-là que nous faisons la plupart de nos planning de toute manière, la nuit."

~(-)~

Inconscient de la conspiration sur la façon dont il devrait travailler à présent, Liam poussait fort les herbes des jarres dans les jarres de l'huile de ses mains tremblante. Est-ce que Gaius était en train de parler au roi là maintenant ? Que dirait le roi ? Serait-il d'accord pour le réassigner?

Liam n'avait aucune de ces réponses, et pouvait seulement attendre pour connaître son sort. Lorsque Gaius reviendrait dans ces pièces, seulement alors il saurait s'il arriverait à poursuivre son rêve ou si une fois encore il lui serait arraché des mains. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre, et espérer.

~(-)~

Le médecin traversait les couloirs se dirigeant vers la salle du conseil. il espérait vraiment que Merlin savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il laissait confiance au fait que le sorcier était prêt à faire des efforts supplémentaires pour maintenir ses secrets si cela permettait à son ami de poursuivre son rêve. Merlin était comme ça, prêt à tout pour que les autres puissent être heureux. C'était une partie de lui et de sa nature désintéressée, une part de lui qui semblait immunisée par la corruption de ses propres et extraordinaire pouvoirs. La plupart des sorciers de puissance similaire à la sienne l'atteignait après des décennies d'étude, ceux qui les gagnaient trop jeune, grâce à ces dons innés avaient tendance à tourner mal plutôt rapidement sans un bon encadrement et de la motivation … comme en témoignait à la fois Morgause et Morgane.

Gaius soupira, ressentant un soupçons de culpabilité concernant la pupille du roi. Peut-être s'il n'avait pas été si instant au fait qu'elle ne sache pas la vérité à propos de ses visions, et le lui avait dit à la place et l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ne la rendrait pas automatiquement mauvaise, elle aurait pu avoir la patience et le courage d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur devienne roi et que la magie revienne tel que le disait la prophétie. C'était tout bien considéré "qu'est-ce que… si ?" cependant. Il savait que le passé était le passé et ne pouvait pas être changé. Il atteignit la chambre du conseil, entrant et marchant le long de la table à laquelle le roi était assis. Uther leva le regard à son approche, mettant de coté un rapport avant de parler.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Gaius?"

Gaius s'inclina légèrement en reconnaissance, avant de se raidir et de regarder le roi.

"Je venais pour demander si vous seriez prêt à déplacer Liam, le jeune homme qui servait jusqu'à récemment Sir Fernir, du service des serviteurs normaux et à la place le mettre sous ma juridiction."

Uther fronça un peu les sourcils.

"Et pourquoi souhaiteriez-vous cela ?"

Gaius croisa ses mains devant lui.

"Après le départ de Sir Fernir, afin de donner à Liam un peu de travail pendant qu'il attendait d'être réassigné, il a été assister mon protégé dans le service du prince Arthur et aussi collecter des plantes pour moi. Cela vint à mon attention lorsqu'il m,a aidé à préparer certaines de ces plantes hier, qu'il était exceptionnellement brillant et aussi grandement intéressé dans l'art des plantes… Il y a juste un court moment, ce matin, il m'a demandé si j'accepterais de le former."

Uther se raidit sur son siège, semblant un peu surpris.

"Le garçon souhaite devenir médecin ?"

Gaius hocha la tête.

"En effet, Sire, et je ne nierai que cela me donnerait un grand plaisir, et aussi du réconfort, d'avoir et de former un apprenti. Mon pupille ne dispose que d'un faible talent pour mon type de travail, et je ne serai pas toujours là. Qui de mieux pour servir votre fils en tant que médecin à la cour une fois que je serai parti dans les années à venir, que quelqu'un de son âge et qu'il à la fois connait et fait déjà confiance."

Uther inclina la tête, finissant la fin non formulée de cette déclaration.

"Et qui aura aussi été formé pour son rôle par personne d'autre que le médecin hautement renommé de son propre père… Croyez-vous vraiment que ce garçon a du talent pour ça, Gaius ?"

Gaius le confirma avec un hochement de tête définitif.

"Oui, Sire. Ce serait un terrible gaspillage de son potentiel, pour lui de continuer comme simple serviteur. En tant que serviteur de confiance, il a déjà prouvé à quel point il s'investit, et cela serait un investissement pour le futur de votre fils."

Uther resta silencieux, y réfléchissant un instant, avant de se diriger vers son siège et de parler.

"Je vous donne la permission de lui dire, qu'il est officiellement réassigné chez vous en tant qu'apprenti. Le chef du personnel fera en sorte que ses gages soient redirigé vers vous, moins les déductions standard pour sa chambre et sa pension bien sûr. En ce qui concerne les frais de scolarité auprès de vous, je vous laisser en juger."

Gaius s'inclina.

"Merci, Sire. Je vais voir ça tout de suite."

Gaius quitta la chambre, à la fois impatient d'enseigner à Liam, mais aussi inquiet. Si Merlin voulait garder Liam ignorant du fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux des sorciers, alors ils devraient être à présent être particulièrement prudent. Le point de non-retour de cette question était maintenant dépassé.

~(-)~

Merlin ouvrit la porte le plus étroitement possible, apercevant au travers l'ouverture Liam debout en train de passer l'huile à travers l'étamine. Les mains du blonds mélangeaient avec courage, le sorcier qui l'observait souriant légèrement avant de prendre un message impassible et de pousser plus largement la porte.

Liam sauta presque hors de sa peau lorsque Merlin entra, le sorcier 'devinant' avec précision pourquoi Liam était si nerveux.

"Alors tu lui as demandé ?"

Liam acquiesça en tremblant. finissant rapidement la jarre d'huile sur laquelle il travaillait.

"Il est parti parler au roi, pour lui demander la permission puisque je suis un serviteur de confiance à son service. Je ne saurais pas de manière certaine jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne."

Merlin sourit tandis qu'il marchait se déplaçant en direction du foyer.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je connais Gaius, et il n'aura aucun problème du tout pour en parler à Uther."

Il commença à réchauffer le pot de soupe qui restait de la veille, rangeant et mettant la table pour trois sur une des nombreuses tables de la pièce. Pendant ce temps le Liam encore tremblant continua de finir la dernière des jarres, avant d'aller aider Merlin à préparer le repas de midi pour eux trois. Il était de couper gros morceau de pain en trois lorsque Gaius revint, et une fois encore il sauta sur ses pieds lorsque le porte s'ouvrit.

Le serviteur blond attendait nerveusement que le médecin parle, immédiatement rassuré lorsque Gaius sourit et entra.

"Tu es maintenant officiellement mon apprenti, et cela a été confirmé auprès du chef du personnel. Tu recevra maintenant tes gages auprès de moi, puisque Uther attends de moi que je puisse souhaiter prélever une déduction sur ce que tu reçois habituellement pour couvrir tes frais d'apprentissage."

C'est alors que Liam sembla un peu inquiet à ces paroles.

"Une autre déduction?"

Gaius secoua la tête.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai pas payer. Pas quand je sais combien il te reste peu habituellement une fois que tu as acheté tes nécessités, et payer aussi ta chambre et ta pension. Tu continueras à utiliser ta chambre actuelle dans le château, et tu prendras tes petits déjeuners dans la salle à manger des serviteurs comme d'habitude. Je te fournirai le repas de midi et tu seras envoyé au soir à temps pour aller manger dans la salle à manger des serviteurs pour ton souper. J'attendrai de toi d'être prompt à ton arrivée le matin, et à utiliser tes temps libre en soirée à étudier… bien que je suis d'accord pour que tu utilises occasionnellement une soirée pour te divertir."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin.

"Je suis sûr que mon protégé souhaiterais t'emmener à la taverne maintenant alors."

Liam, presque submergé par la générosité de Gaius, commença par bégayer de gratitude.

"Me… Merci. C'est… c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours rêver de faire, mais je ne m'étais jamais donné une chance."

Gaius lui tapota l'épaule, souriant.

"Eh bien tu en as la chance maintenant."

Liam les regarda tous les deux, Gaius et Merlin, et son visage s'ouvrit en un large sourire. Tous trois s'assirent alors pour manger leur dîner. avant que Merlin ne se dirige à nouveau vers la sortie pour faire ses corvées de l'après-midi et que le médecin et son nouveau apprenti continue leur travail de transformer l'huile en pommade. Maintenant les réelles leçons commençaient.

~(-)~

À suivre

Voilà la fin la semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera sans doute publié vers la même heure. (fini examens, fini écriture mémoire sauf conclusion mais me reste du relevé à faire à l'ordinateur ;) )


	62. Pour suivre un vieux rêve Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Et voilà le chapitre une semaine plus tard, comme je l'avais annoncé. Profitez-en bien et d'ici quelques minutes, le suivant arrive.

Abeille.**  
**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 62: Pour suivre un vieux rêve ~Partie 3~

Se fredonnant légèrement un petit air, le jeune sorcier se promenait à travers le marché de la ville dans sa quête pour une certaine chose.. Merlin souriait joyeusement tandis qu'il marchait, ayant escroquer ses corvées de l'après-midi puisqu'Arthur était à une réunion du conseil, avant de se glisser hors du château pour faire un meilleur usage des une ou deux heures qu'il avait réussi à sauver. Il ne doutait pas que le prince aurait sa tête s'il l'apprenait, et il ne doutait pas non plus qu'Arthur l'apprendrait. Mais il savait aussi que lorsque le prince apprendrait la raison derrière tout ça, il ne lui en voudrait pas très longtemps. Il ne l'admettrait peut-être pas, mais il avait un petit faible pour le timide mais exceptionnellement loyal Liam.

Recherchant la partie du marché qui était généralement couru par les femmes, Merlin s'arrêta à l'une des échoppes de tissus puis une autre, en passant par des tissus couteux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à un stand vendant des tissus de même type de qualité que ce Gwen achetait généralement pour elle-même. Il commença par prendre connaissance des choix disponibles, un peu déçu lorsqu'après quelques questions au marchand, il lui fut révélé que la plupart de ses marchandises n'était pas de longueurs suffisante pour ce dont il avait besoin.

Il continua ses aller et venues, bougeant jusqu'à un autre étal et encore un autre, avant d'en trouver un qui vendait du tissu en vrac. Le sorcier se dépêcha de le rejoindre, espérant qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il recherchait cette fois-ci. et fut immédiatement ravi lorsque non seulement il apprit que le propriétaire de l'étal avait le type de tissu qu'il recherchait, dans la longueur qu'il recherchait et dans la couleur qu'il désirait!

Trois minutes plus tard, un paquet en main, Merlin s'éloignait de l'étal, maintenant propriétaire d'une grande longueur de tissu à la fois mi bleu et mi-vert, d'une grande longueur de tissu brodé de motifs simples pour servir d'ourlet à ce qu'il voulait faire faire… et aussi plusieurs médailles argentées. Il aurait pu grimacer à la pensée d'avoir ponctionné si profondément ses économies, en considérant une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait réussi à épargner à ce qu'il donnait à Gaius pour lui payer les herbes et le matériel pour les sortilèges qu'il gardait sans sa chambre. Pourtant lorsqu'il pensait à la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait, le coût importait peu. Il pourrait toujours épargner à nouveau.

Merlin revint vers le château, passant avec désinvolture par les appartements de Gaius, devant un Liam travaillant et laissant le paquet dans sa chambre. Après une rapide vérification pour s'assurer que Liam était encore occupé, il prit aussi le temps de consulter son plat de vision pour confirmer la localisation de son amie, et d'une certaine sorcière. Cela fait, il sortit à nouveau avec un sourire pour l'apprenti médecin, aucun signe ne montrant qu'il était en train de préparer quelque chose pour le jeune homme.

Merlin descendit en trottinant les escaliers menant aux appartements de Gaius, commençant à siffler avant de prendre le chemin le plu direct possible pour aller aux appartements de Morgane. Il ne frappa même pas à la porte lorsqu'il y parvint, il savait que l'occupante était sortie chevaucher et il effraya une certaine bonne dans le processus.

Gwen le fixa, tenant une main sur son coeur battant.

"Merlin, ne m'effraie pas comme ça !"

Merlin grimaça en guise d'excuse.

"Désolé, je voulais juste de demander une faveur."

Gwen mit de coté la robe qu'elle était sur le point de suspendre, curieuse.

"Qu'as-tu en tête?"

Le sorcier commença à sourire un tant soit peu, il avait un air auquel Gwen était trop familière.

"Eh bien, tu peux ne pas en avoir encore entendu parler… mais Liam a officiellement été réassigné comme apprenti de Gaius il y a quelques heures"

Gwen resta bouche bée un instant, avant de laisser naître un sourire.

"Vraiment ? C'est une _grande nouvelle_, je n'avais jamais su qu'il désirait devenir médecin."

Elle fronça alors les sourcils, tandis que quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, et elle murmura furtivement.

"Mais à propos de ce que … tu sais … vas-tu lui dire?"

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Non, il est trop timide pour que je lui mette sur le dos ce genre de pression. Il passerait la moitié de son temps terrifié par cette découverte, et l'autre moitié à s'inquiéter à l'idée que _je_ sois découvert. Cela le rendrait malheureux."

Il soupira.

"De toute manière je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui pour le féliciter de sa nouvelle position, aussi je suis allé au marché pour obtenir des étoffes."

Gwen inclina la tête, haussa un peu les sourcils d'amusement.

"Et je suppose que tu voudrais me demander en tant que couturière si je serais prête à donner un peu de mon temps à transformer ce tissu en quelque chose de convenable pour le nouvel apprenti du médecin."

Elle sourit.

"J'en serai heureuse. Morgane m'a donné ma soirée de libre, aussi si Arthur te laisse partir plus tôt, je devrais être capable de faire la plupart du travail ce soir… mais…"

À ce dernier mot, Merlin commença à sembler un peu incertain.

"Mais?"

Gwen gloussa.

"Seulement si tu es prêt être mon modèle pour faire ce que tu as à l'esprit. Tu as à peu prêt la même taille et la carrure de Liam, alor sje pense que tu pourrais faire ça parfaitement."

Merlin resta silencieux pendant un moment, se rétractant intérieurement.

"Il n'y a aucune chance de que je puisse avoir mon soir de congé… J'ai promis à Arthur de commenter certaines des phrases qu'il a appris dans l'ancien langage, pour s'assurer qu'il ne prononce rien de travers."

Gwen sourit.

"Eh bien dans ce cas, je viendrai à toi. Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur sera dérangé par mon travail pendant que vous l'écouterez parler."

Elle se tourna et acheva d'accrocher la robe, avant de ramasser un panier de linge et de se diriger vers la porte … Merlin la fixa, avant de se frapper au front. Comment allait-il se sortir d'une situation comme celle-là ? Il chemina hors de la chambre de Morgane, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de retourner aux appartements de Gaius. Liam fronça un peu les sourcils de confusion tandis que le serviteur brun allait dans sa chambre et en ressortait à nouveau avec le paquet qu'il y avait laissé il n'y avait pas 15 minutes. Merlin lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et un sourire, avant de se diriger vers les appartements d'Arthur.

Il déposa le paquet sur une chaise près de la porte avant de ressortir en direction des cuisines. Il revint environ 20 minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé qu'il déposa sur la table. Il s'installa alors là dans l'ennui et la peur, en attendant que le prince revienne de sa réunion. C'était un triste état des choses pour lui lorsque Gwen arriva la première. son panier à coudre qu'elle avait été chercher chez elle, suspendu à son bras.

Elle le regarda en penchant la tête avec un début de sourire.

"Alors où est l'étoffe ?"

Merlin pointa le paquet près de la porte et elle hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

"Va me chercher un petit tabouret et installe-le près de la fenêtre. J'aurai besoin de lumière… et retire ta chemise, je ne veux pas finir par accrocher ta chemise par accident. "

Merlin fit comme elle le lui demandait, espérant par dessus tout qu'elle aurait fini ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire avant qu'Arthur ne revienne. Pas de chance, cependant, car avant même qu'il puisse cligner des yeux, elle déplaça le souper d'Arthur sur la plus petite des deux table de la pièce et étala le premier des deux coupons de tissu. Il devint immédiatement clair qu'elle ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'utiliserait comme mannequin… Elle allait bâtir les morceaux de la tenue ensemble en l'utilisant comme un mannequin de couturière !

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? c'est beaucoup de tissu si tu veux seulement une ou deux chemise."

Se résignant à la situation, Merlin soupira et répondit.

"Je veux que tu me fasse deux sur-robe pour Liam, comme celles que Gaius porte, mais pas aussi long. Il aura à faire pas mal de courses pour Gaius, aussi ce sera mieux si elles sont plus courtes."

Gwen sortit un petit "oh" de compréhension, avant d'hocher la tête et de reprendre son travail. Commençant à fouiller dans son panier, elle reprit.

"Cela ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps. Si nous arrivons à finir la plupart du bâti maintenant, je peux les assembler proprement ce soir et faire les ajustements finaux de l'ourlet dans la matinée."

Elle leva les yeux, approchant avec une longue ficelle nouée.

"Allons-nous lui faire une petite fête ?"

Merlin hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle commençait à utiliser la ficelle pour mesurer ses bras, sa poitrine et sa taille, les seules parties nécessaires pour faire une robe de ce style. Dès qu'elle aurait eu la partie supérieure droite, et qu'elle se serait assurée que le reste pendrait naturellement à partir de ce moment-là, elle n,aurait plus besoin d'autres mesures.

"Ouais, je pensais aller au marché et prendre quelque chose de chouette."

Il grimaça.

"La seule chose c'est que j'ai déjà un peu dépensé sur cette étoffe."

"Alors demande à Arthur de lui faire un don."

Lorsqu'elle sentit Merlin qui s'agitait à cette suggestion, elle secoua la tête et gloussa.

"Bien _je_ lui demanderai … puisque le grand et brave sorcier est trop apeuré pour le faire."

Il se tenait encore debout là sur la chaise, le début d'une robe suspendue sur ses pâles épaules, lorsqu'Arthur entra dans la pièce dix minutes plus tard… et immédiatement explosa de rire à la vue de l'expression sue le visage du sorcier.

~(-)~

L'apprenti aux cheveux blonds suivait le sillage de son maître, portant un panier de remèdes que Gaius avait préparé durant la matinée en lui expliquant comment les faire.

Liam le tourna un peu dans son emprise, sentant à la fois exalté par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais aussi un peu incertain. Il avait reçu un accueil mitigé dans la salle de dîner des serviteurs ce matin, certains membres du personnel étaient heureux pour lui, et les autres semblaient y voir un autre tour de Merlin pour obtenir un job plus facile pour son ami.

Cette pensée le fit renifler légèrement, en fronçant tout aussi légèrement les sourcils. Ceux qui pensaient qu'être un médecin était facile, clairement n'en avaient jamais accompagné un durant leur travail. Préparer des remèdes prenait beaucoup de temps, collecter des plantes encore plus.

Ajouté à cela l'apprentissage de l'énorme quantité de livre qui devait aussi être fait, et il était allé au lit la nuit dernière plus fatigué qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir lorsqu'il était au service de Sir Fernir ou même de Lord Hargren.

La masse qu'il devait étudier ne s'arrêtait pas pendant la journée en plus, pour chaque patient qu'ils étaient allés voir, Gaius lui avait expliqué ce dont ils souffraient, comment diagnostiquer leur condition, et alors ce qu'il fallait leur prescrire pour soigner ou atténuer leur affection. C'était une leçon continue et permanente en médecine, et la concentration qu'il devait y consacrer le laissait avec un désir fort d'aller faire une sieste pour reposer sa tête douloureuse.

Liam soupira, pas moins joyeux de cet état actuel par sa douleur crânienne. Il faisait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, et rien n'affaiblirait son enthousiasme. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander cependant, ce que Merlin faisait en ce moment, puisqu'il n'était plus requis pour aider Gaius dans ses tournées.

~(-)~

Des yeux bleus passaient sur les mots de la page, lisant les mots qui y étaient écrit et les imposant à sa mémoire. Merlin s'assit les jambes croisées sur snob lit. Son livre de sorcellerie était déposé sur ses genoux, et il tourna son attention sur la jarre en verre perchée sur le matelas devant lui. La dernière nuit, Arthur l'avait taquiné sans merci une fois que Gwen était partie, toute pensée de pratiquer son utilisation de l'ancien langage balancée à la vue du sorcier torse nu, utilisé comme un mannequin de couturière. Maintenant il était temps de prendre sa revanche, en utilisant un sort qui serait utile pour un certain autre objet qu'il possédait.

Il pointa une main sur la jarre, murmurant calmement bien qu'avec encore fermeté.

"_Me ordu! Nocht cosuil, go foill drifriuil!_"

La jarre sembla vaciller, avant de noircir et de devenir terne. Merlin l'attrapa, tournant la jarre qui avait maintenant l'apparence d'une poterie dans ses mains avant de le faire tinter d'une pitchinette. Cela sonna légèrement, révélant que c'était toujours une jarre en verre… cela semblait juste ne plus en être.

Merlin sourit, fermant son grimoire et le mettant sous le plancher en dessous de son lit, avant de murmuré un autre sort qui défit l'illusion. Cela marchait seulement sur des objets inanimés, et ne les faisait seulement ressembler à quelque chose de même forme ou taille, mais il serait capable de l'utiliser pour rendre son bâton semblable à un bâton de combat ordinaire s'il avait besoin de le porter à la vue de tous dans le futur.

Il quitta à présent sa chambre et reposa la jarre sur une des tables de la pièce principale. Il se mit alors en route vers les appartements d'Arthur, s'arrêtant par les cuisines pour prendre le repas de midi avant de reprendre sa route habituel vers l'aile des nobles. Il ne fit rien d'autre le long de sa route cependant… il utilisa son nouveau sort sur une paire de couvert sur le plateau. Quelques minutes après que le sorcier soit arrivé dans la pièce, un Arthur plutôt frustré était assis à table en essayant de couper sa viander et n'y arrivant pas. Lorsqu'il entendit Merlin en train d'essayer de ne pas glousser, il l'interrogea alors pour savoir pourquoi ?

"Que diable est-il si drôle, Merlin ? S'il te plaît, éclaire-moi."

Merlin ne put plus se contenir longtemps, redoublant de rire avant de pointer le "couteau" du prince.

"_Breagach iomha, teith._"

L'ustensile sembla onduler tandis que l'illusion disparaissait, révélant qu'Arthur était en train d'essayer de couper sa nourriture avec une _cuillère_.

Il regarda Merlin platement.

"Ha ha Très drôle, alors comment va Liam ?"

Melrin se raidit, essuyant les larmes de rire de son visage.

"Gaius et lui s'amusent tous les deux. Liam adore _chaque _minute d'apprentissage sur la médecine et les plantes, et Gaius se plaît d'avoir un étudiant qui est réellement _intéressé_ dans cette matière."

Arthur renifla et répondit benoîtement.

"Pas comme toi, qui préfère étudier des choses qui permettent de faire croire aux gens qu'une cuillère comme un couteau."

Merlin roula des yeux.

"La médecine n'est pas mon point fort, la médecine _normale_ de toute manière. D'ailleurs c'est pas comme si j'allais être médecin de la cour un jour, nous savons déjà ce que mon job sera. Liam est celui dans lequel Gaius a convaincu votre père qu'il valait la peine d'investir. Il a dit à Uther que Liam a le talent pour devenir peut-être un jour le médecin de la cour… votre médecin de la cour… avec en bonus le fait que vous le connaissez déjà, que vous pouvez lui faire confiance et que vous avez sa loyauté."

Arthur cligna des yeux un peu surpris.

"Il l'a fait ?"

Merlin acquiesça.

"C'est vrai. Il ne sait rien pour ma magie ou autre cependant. Je ne veux pas le stresser alors qu'il a ses études sur lesquelles il doit se concentrer. C'est mieux de le tenir à l'écart jusqu'à ce que vous soyez roi. Aussi soyez sûr que vous ne direz rien de compromettant en sa présence."

Arthur revint vers sa chaise, pas du tout déconcerté au moins.

"Hé bien, cela ne sera pas difficile. Quand allez-vous célébrer son apprentissage ?"

"Dans les appartements de Gaius, ce soir. Viendrez-vous ?"

Arthur secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas, mon père veut que je dîne avec lui ce soir."

Il se leva et alla prendre le coffre sous son lit, prenant quelques pièces d'argent et les lançant à Merlin.

"Voilà mon don pour la petite fête. Utilise ça pour prendre quelque chose de chouette au marché, Tu peux prendre ton après-midi, juste assure-toi que ma chambre est prête pour que j'aille au lit lorsque je reviendrai de ce repas."

Merlin sourit.

"Pas de problème."

D'un flash doré dans les yeux, il sortit une chemise de nuit de la commode et la suspendit sur le paravent, une seconde plus tard, les couvertures du lit se repliant.

Arthur soupira, secouant la tête.

"Montre."

Merlin sourit juste en réponse, rompant l'illusion de la "cuillère" sur le plateau, de manière à ce que le prince puisse finir son repas. Aussitôt qu'Arthur eut fini, il ramena le plateau aux cuisines et se rendit au marché… chantonnant joyeusement comme il le faisait d'habitude.

~(-)~

Les brindilles du balai rayèrent le sol, ramassant les morceaux de plantes, de poudres, et juste de la poussière habituelle et les collectant en un tas à proximité du centre de la pièce.

Liam soupira tandis qu'il utilisait une petite brosse pour amener cette pile dans une ramassette, qu'il avait prit dans un pot près de l'entrée et y jeta la pile de poussière. Gaius était allé chez l'apothicaire en ville, promettant à son nouvel apprenti qu'il pourrait venir avec lui la prochaine fois. En attendant, il avait été laissé en arrière, chargé de balayer et de ranger les appartements. C'était une corvée qu'il fallait faire, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il préfèrerait lire un livre sur les herbes là tout de suite. Mais c'était cela ce que signifiait être un apprenti, vous devez faire ce que votre maître vous demande en retour de la transmission de leur connaissance.

Le sol étant à présent balayé, Liam commença à ranger les tables. Les jarres de plantes retournèrent dans les armoires, les outils dans leur boîtes ou les étagères appropriées, mais même cela ne lui prit pas longtemps. Ce fut alors, que face à la perspective de ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que Gaius ne revienne, qu'il décida de faire quelque chose pour l'ami qui avait tant fait pour lui.

Liam attrapa le balai, la brosse et la ramassette, les prenant jusque la foulée de marches menant à la chambre de Merlin. La vue du capharnaüm lui fit faire une pause, avant de secouer la tête d'amusement. Il savait que Merlin pouvait être paresseux par moment, mais sûrement que garder sa propre chambre rangée lorsque vous nettoyez derrière les gens pour gagner sa vie pouvait être difficile.

Il commença par collecter les vêtements sales dispersés sur le sol, les mettant dans le panier à linge sale de la chambre principale. Lorsqu'il revint dans la petite pièce, il commença alors à ranger la petite table sur un des cotés, surpris de voir tant de jarres de plantes et de liquide en possession d'un jeune homme qui se disait ne pas avoir de réel intérêt dans la médecine.

Liam haussa les épaules. Ils étaient probablement là parce que Gaius avait _essayé_ d'enseigner à son protégé quelques notions de médecines, aussi cela éclairait leur présence n'était pas une surprise. Se souriant encore à lui-même à la pensée d'un Merlin réticent attrapé par l'oreille pour avoir essayé d'éviter ses leçons, il commença à balayer le sol qui étonnement était la seule chose dans la pièce à avoir été faite régulièrement.

La partie principale du sol faite, il commencé à éloigner les meubles des murs pour balayer derrière eux, les remettant à leur place avant de bouger en dernier le lit. À nouveau cette partie était étonnement propre, mais il passa le balai dessus de toute manière pour le plaisir de faire son boulot correctement.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le balai rencontra un obstacle, une sorte de creux où l'une des brindilles s'étaient coincées entre les lames du parquet. Il arracha le haut du balai pour le libérer, une partie entière de petites planches se soulevant légèrement dans le processus avant de redescendre en émettant un cliquetis.

Liam se rapprocha un peu plus, mettant de coté le balai et s'agenouillant sur le plancher. Utilisant un trou pratique du à un noeud, il attrapa le morceau de bois et le souleva, révélant un compartiment légèrement poussiéreux sous le plancher. À l'intérieur se trouvaient deux éléments, un long paquet enveloppé dans un linge et un livre très épais et orné. Il atteignit le bouquin, le sortant du trou avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit déplacé. Il ouvrit alors la couverture et commença à tourner les pages, sa respiration s'arrêtant en un hoquet choqué lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de tenir.

C'était un livre de sort et d'enchantements ! Et il avait été caché sous le lit de Merlin!

Liam le ferma précipitamment, le remettant en place dans le trou avec des mains tremblantes et de replacer la lame de paquet. Il remit alors le lit à sa propre place, collectant ce qu'il avait balayé dans la ramassette, luttant pour ne pas trébucher tandis qu'il retournait dans la pièce principale. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Merlin puisse être un sorcier, aucun moyen du tout. Il était maladroit, paresseux, et juste généralement trop joyeux et décalé avec ses remarques narquoises.

Il était encore en train de se convaincre lui-même de cela lorsque le jeune homme en question entra par la porte, un sac gonflé dans les mains qu'il posa avec désinvolture sur le coté.

Merlin lui sourit, se dirigeant vers sa chambre lorsque Gaius entra derrière lui. Ce fut lorsque le médecin parla, ses paroles envoyant Liam se précipiter.

"J'ai besoin de quelques chandelles supplémentaires, Liam. Si tu allais m'en chercher un petite boîte, cela serait très appréciable."

Liam le slavisa pour suivre les instructions, mais à l'intérieur ses pensées étaient dans la tourmente. Si Merlin n'était pas un sorcier, alors pourquoi il y avait un livre propre et clairement utilisé sur la magie caché sous le sol de son lit ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, bien qu'il y réfléchissait intensivement tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers de la tour. Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, comme il l'était, il ne remarqua pas le moins du monde que Gwen se précipita sur ces escaliers dès qu'il fut passé. Il s'arrêta presque tandis qu'il approchait de la réserve où les chandelles étaient conservées, tandis qu'il notait soigneusement dans le journal de bord juste à coté de la porte qu' "une petite boite de bougies" avait été "réquisitionnée par le médecin de la cour".

Il lui revint alors que Merlin avait été accusé d'être un sorcier un certains nombre de fois, et pourtant à chaque fois il avait été innocenté. Sûrement que s'il _était_ un sorcier, il n'aurait pas permis d'être accusé si souvent. Il serait plus prudent.

Cela semblait régler les choses dans son esprit, tandis qu'il décidait que Merlin ne déplaçait probablement jamais son lit lorsqu'il balayait et aussi pouvait n'avoir jamais accidentellement accroché la lame de paquet. Il ne savait probablement même pas que le livre était là, ou s'il le savait, il avait trop peur pour essayer de s'en débarrasser dans le cas où il serait pris avec.

Liam soupira, commençant à se sourire à lui-même.

Oui, c'était probablement de cette manière que les choses étaient. Merlin était probablement pris dans une certaine situation étrange, dans l'attente d'une chance pour se sortir de là sans se mettre dans les ennuis. Pourtant, Liam sentait encore un peu d'appréhension tandis qu'il s'approchait de la porte de Gaius, mais cette émotion disparut pour le laisser en état de choc lorsqu'il arriva.

Gaius, Merlin et Gwen se tenait là à l'attendre avec un véritable festin déposé sur la table, deux paquet emmailloté de tissu aussi présent sur sa surface.

Merlin lui sourit.

"Félicitation à l'arrivée du nouveau apprenti médecin de Camelot! Arthur a payé pour la nourriture, mais il ne pouvait pas venir, Il dîne avec son père ce soir."

Gwen attrapa le paquet bleu, en lui tendant.

"C'est de la part de Merlin et de la mienne. Il a acheté le matériel et je l'ai fait. Va-y ouvre-le."

Liam déposa prudemment sa boîte par terre près de la porte, allant hésitamment vers Gwen qui démaillotait le paquet pour révéler que c'était un longue sur-robe comme celle que portait Gaius, excepté qu'elle arrivait seulement à mi-mollet. Ce fut avec des sentiment mitigé et confus qu'il l'examina une fois dans ses mains, Gaius prenant son froncement de sourcil perplexe comme une question sur ce raccourcissement.

"Je pense que Merlin a dit à Gwen de les faire toutes les deux de cette longueurs. Tu devras faire beaucoup de courses pour moi et il vaut mieux réduire les chances que tu ne trébuches."

Il remit en place le devant de la robe, de sorte que le motif à frange soit suspendu correctement.

"Voilà, maintenant tu ressembles vraiment à un apprenti-médecin."

Liam laissa une main courir sur le devant de la robe avant de regarder les visages joyeux de Merlin, Gwen et Gaius et de sourire timidement. Un lointain souvenir d'un autre visage joyeux, le décida. Même si le livre _était_ réellement à Merlin, et même s'il _étudiait_ la magie, cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement que c'était une mauvaise personne. Cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il était un traître à Camelot. Il était ici depuis des années, était un ami de confiance d'Arthur, et aussi un serviteur de confiance. Il était presque mort plusieurs fois en protégeant le prince, et l'avait aidé à sortir des ennuis, et plus récemment avait permis à son ami de réaliser ses rêves d'étudier pour devenir médecin.

"Merci, Merci pour tout."

Son sourire devint encore plus confiant, tandis qu'il laissait le trio le mener à la table couverte de nourriture. Il mettrait sa foi dans Merlin et attendrait et verrait comment les choses tournerait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas être certain que Merlin sache que ce livre était sous son plancher, de sorte que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour un tel ami.

~(-)


	63. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 1

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for me to fill the plot-holes my own sub-ep created XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 63: L'Aube d'un Nouveau Monde ~Partie 1~

Le prince entra dans la salle du conseil, l'esprit s'attardant sur les images qui lui avaient été décrites. Dans une main il tenait un fragment de tissu décoré, la preuve que le message était sincère.

Ce fut son père qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, qui accepta le morceau d'un tabard de chevalier qu'on lui offrait. Il regarda sans un mot le dragon doré brodé sur le tissu rouge, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas tout en parlant à son fils.

« Alors c'est Cenred qui a fait cela… Tu en es certain ? »

Arthur acquiesça solennellement.

« Oui Majesté, son messager vient de quitter Camelot à l'instant. Cenred a dit que la patrouille avait pénétré sur ses terres… et qu'il fallait faire un exemple. »

Uther regarda son fils, sombrement et avec une trace de colère.

« Combien de morts ? »

Arthur hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Ils sont tous morts… Jusqu'au dernier. »

Le déni s'inscrivit sur le visage du roi.

« Les chevaliers ?

- Tous morts. Arthur lutta pour garder son sang-froid, conscient que la cour entière le regardait. Edric, Auldof, Osric… Messire Léon. »

Uther s'assit sur son trône, tenant toujours les restes déchirés du tabard.

« Vous pouvez partir… Je dois réfléchir à ceci. »

Arthur s'inclina, avant de se tourner pour partir.

« Comme vous voudrez, Majesté. »

Il sortit de la salle du conseil, Merlin le suivant au passage. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'intimité des appartements du prince qu'il s'autorisa à montrer ses sentiments. Il enleva sa veste de cuir et la jeta à travers la pièce, avant de s'appuyer sur le mur de sa cheminée, le front pressé contre la pierre.

Merlin choisit de ne rien dire, comprenant qu'Arthur était bouleversé et avait besoin de temps pour lui. Ce n'était jamais facile de perdre un chevalier sous son commandement, particulièrement lorsque l'un d'entre eux était un ami proche et fidèle.

Il ramassa le vêtement et le suspendit à sa place. Il aurait pu partir chercher le déjeuner d'Arthur, mais en restant dans la pièce il témoignait de son soutien. Il serait là si son prince avait besoin de lui.

~(-)~

Loin du château et du prince en deuil, en réalité deux jours auparavant, un groupe de silhouettes encapuchonnées se hâtaient à travers les arbres entourant le site du récent massacre. Ils passaient d'un corps à l'autre, cherchant des signes de vie avant de s'éloigner lorsque chacun était confirmé mort.

L'un fut trouvé inconscient, vivant, mais même avec de la magie le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête signifiait que s'il survivait, il ne serait que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été. Ils étaient sur le point de déclarer une patrouille entière de chevaliers et de soldats non-sauvables, jusqu'à ce que l'un des membres du groupe de Druides s'agenouille devant un dernier homme et appelle.

« Ici ! »

Le chef du groupe se hâta vers lui, s'agenouillant et glissant prudemment une main sous la tête de Messire Léon, la remuant afin de la tourner vers lui et s'apercevant que les yeux bleus entr'ouverts le regardaient.

Sa voix était ferme tandis qu'il donnait ses instructions.

« Vite, aidez-moi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous devons le ramener à la cave immédiatement. »

Il se leva, et désigna l'autre homme au bord de la mort.

« Emmenez-le également, je peux faciliter son passage, et permettre à sa mort de sauver celui-là.

- Oui, Jenrad. »

Le chevalier et le soldat inconscient furent prudemment soulevés, Jenrad ramenant son groupe vers leur sanctuaire, dans les profondeurs d'une grotte forestière proche. Ils descendirent dans ses profondeurs jusqu'à une pièce éclairée par la lumière de nombreuses chandelles, et y installèrent Messire Léon sur une pierre plate, tandis que l'autre soldat était allongé respectueusement sur le sol.

Une fois encore le chef du groupe de Druides examina le chevalier, avant de dire solennellement.

« Son esprit est en train de le quitter. Il faut faire vite. »

Jenrad se dirigea vers un autel près du fond de la pièce, soulevant un drap qui couvrait un objet. Il se saisit du gobelet d'argent, y versant un peu d'eau avant de murmurer une incantation.

« _Lig an comradai titim, amhlaidh seo fear mairi._ »

Il l'amena ensuite au chevalier tandis que les autres druides murmuraient des prières dans l'Ancien Langage, pressant le bord de la coupe sur les lèvres de Messire Léon et lui faisant boire l'eau.

Les blessures sur le visage du chevalier laissèrent place à une peau lisse, tout comme ses autres blessures guérissaient comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard à son sauveur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Jenrad sourit, tandis que derrière lui deux de ses hommes couvraient discrètement le corps du soldat désormais mort.

« Bienvenue. Vous, qui auriez dû mourir en ce jour, avez eu une seconde chance. Assurez-vous de bien l'utiliser. »

Léon s'assit lentement, regardant autour de lui les nombreux druides l'entourant dans la caverne.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? »

Le chef des druides sourit.

« Parce qu'il est dans notre nature, d'aider ceux dans le besoin lorsque nous en sommes capables. »

Il passa la coupe d'argent à l'un de ses pairs, qui la replaça sur l'autel et la recouvrit.

« Je suis Jenrad, un Grand Prêtre de mon peuple, et _vous_ être Chevalier de Camelot, un royaume qui voudrait nous voir morts, moi et les miens. Mais cela n'a aucune importance, car nous ne rejetons personne, même ceux qui se disent nos ennemis. »

Il tendit la main et aida Léon à se lever, le chevalier hésitant avant de lui adresser un signe de tête.

« Je vous remercie. Je n'oublierai pas votre clémence. »

Jenrad eut un léger rire.

« Cependant votre gratitude ne vous empêcherait pas de suivre les ordres de votre roi s'il vous envoyait contre moi. »

Il montra la sortie de la caverne.

« Allez maintenant, l'un des nôtres vous conduira aux frontières de Camelot. A partir de là, cependant, vous serez seul. »

Léon adressa un dernier regard au druide, avant de faire ce qu'on lui disait et de sortir de la cave. Il fallut deux jours de randonnée pour atteindre Camelot, et son guide le laissa peu avant la fin du premier jour. La nuit serait tombée bien avant qu'il n'arrive le jour suivant, plusieurs heures après que le messager de Cenred ait informé Camelot que la patrouille entière, lui y compris, était morte.

~(-)~

Les expressions des membres de la cour étaient partagées. Certains montraient de la surprise, d'autres du soulagement, et quelques-uns ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. Le chevalier supposément mort les dépassa dans la salle du conseil, marchant vers son roi et son prince, Arthur s'avançant avec un sourire pour le rejoindre et l'agripper par l'épaule en signe de bienvenue.

"Nous étions sûrs que vous étiez mort."

Messire Léon lui retourna son sourire, mais celui-ci s'effaça tandis qu'il parlait.

"_J'étais _mort, à peu de choses près... et puis les Druides m'ont trouvé."

Uther fronça légèrement les sourcils, son fils faisant un pas de côté pour placer le chevalier dans son champ de vision.

"Les Druides?"

Léon hésita.

"...Oui, Majesté... C'est à eux que je dois la vie."

Le roi s'avança, son léger sourire, devant la survie miraculeuse de l'un de ses meilleurs chevaliers, devint un regard inquisiteur.

"Comment vous ont-ils guéri, vous étiez pratiquement mort ?

- Je… ne sais pas.

- Ils ont utilisé la magie ? »

Léon avait à présent l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise, et légèrement nerveux.

"Eh bien... je...

- Ma question est simple, répondez par oui ou non. »

Arthur jeta un regard à son père, prêt à intervenir si la conversation prenait une tournure indésirable. Tout allait bien pour l'instant, cependant, tandis que Léon répondait à son roi.

"Je sais seulement que... J'ai bu quelque chose dans une sorte de coupe, Sire.

- Une coupe ? »

Léon acquiesça très légèrement.

"Cela a été... extraordinaire, Majesté. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de pareil. Aussitôt qu'elle a touché mes lèvres, j'ai senti que la vie me revenait. »

Uther demeura silencieux, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux devant la description qu'il venait de recevoir. Le silence sembla s'éterniser quelques secondes, puis il recula et fit signe à Gaius et Liam.

"Eh bien... je suis sûr que vos épreuves vont ont grandement fatigué. Il faut le laisser se reposer. »

Uther sortit, la cour congédiée, tandit qu'Arthur reconduisait Messire Léon à ses appartements tandis que deux médecins et un certain magicien suivaient. Peu après leur arrivée le roi réapparut à son tour, interrogeant immédiatement le chevalier sur la position de la caverne jusqu'à que Gaius décide que c'en était assez.

"Sans vous offenser, Sire, vous avez dit vous-même qu'il avait besoin de repos. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas souhaité le questionner devant la cour entière, mais sans doute en avez-vous suffisamment appris maintenant. »

Le roi jeta un regard au Médecin de sa Cour, dont l'apprenti essayait de ne pas grimacer d'inquiétude pour son professeur.

"Vous avez raison."

Il s'éloigna du lit où Léon avait été étendu, mais ne quitta pas la chambre. Il resta là jusqu'à que Gaius ait fini son examen et assuré le chevalier que tout allait bien. Gaius sortit ensuite des appartements du chevalier, suivi par Uther, tandis qu'Arthur restait en arrière.

Liam fit également mine de les suivre, mettant en bandoulière le sac de remèdes de Gaius, mais Merlin l'empêcha de tourner après le premier tournant.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, signifiant à l'apprenti de rester silencieux avant de diriger son attention vers la conversation qui commença lorsqu'Uther rattrapa Gaius.

"Alors ?"

Gaius se tourna pour lui fiare face.

"C'est remarquable, Sire. Il ne porte aucun signe d'une quelconque blessure. Il est en parfaite santé. »

La voix d'Uther révéla son inquiétude devant cette situation.

"Et la coupe dont il a parlé ?"

Gaius jeta un regard vers la manche brune qu'il apercevait tout juste au bout du passage, mais répondit néanmoins.

"D'après sa description je dirais... que c'était la Coupe de la Vie. »

Merlin se raidit, Liam fronçant légèrement les sourcils à sa réaction, mais le magicien ne fut pas le seul à reconnaître le nom.

Uther se rapprocha de Gaius, baissant la voix mais pas assez pour empêcher les serviteurs d'entendre.

"Vous êtes conscient de son pouvoir, Gaius."

Le médecin fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"j'en suis très conscient, Sire, mais les Druides sont des personnes pacifiques. Ils ne peuvent se servir de cette Coupe que pour le bien. Messire Léon en est une preuve évidente.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'on en croit la description de Messire léon… La cave est située dans le royaume de Cenred. Il est impératif que nous trouvions la Coupe avant lui. »

Gaius tenta de raisonner avec lui, intérieurement inquiet de la direction que prenait cette conversation.

"Majesté, les Druides sont des hommes secrets par nature. Cette Coupe, ils l'ont sûrement bien cachée. Ne serait-il pas plus avisé de la laisser où elle est ? »

Les paroles d'Uther n'acceptaient aucune contradiction, tandis qu'il s'éloigna.

"Je ne suis pas disposé à courir ce risque. »

Il fit demi-tour pour retourner aux appartements de Léon afin de parler à son fils, Merlin éloignant Liam du mur afin qu'ils aient l'air de passer normalement dans le couloir. Il inclina la tête devant Uther tandis que le roi passait devant lui, Liam l'imitant avec incertitude, puis tous deux suivirent le médecin dans ses appartements.

Ce fut seulement là que Merlin parla, gardant à l'esprit que Liam l'avait vu réagir au nom de la Coupe.

« Gaius, je croyais que les… histoires racontaient que la Coupe de la Vie ne pouvait être déplacée, sauf par quelqu'un ayant le pouvoir de l'appeler. Qui aurait pu la déplacer ? »

Gaius faillit broncher devant cette affirmation, étant donné qu'un certain apprenti était à portée de voix. Cependant, Merlin s'était couvert, aussi la seule façon de ne pas attirer les soupçons de Liam était de répondre.

« … N'importe quel sorcier ayant le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort aurait pu la déplacer, Merlin. Comme il est impossible de savoir combien ils sont, il est impossible de savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Merlin jeta un regard vers Liam avant de parler, clairement inquiter.

"Mais pourquoi Uther en a-t-il si peur ? la Coupe sert à sauver des vies, même si le prix doit être accepté. »

Gaius s'assit avec un soupir ; résigné à devoir s'expliquer devant les _deux_ jeunes gens dont il était responsable. Ce n'était pas comme si posséder ces connaissances était une infraction. C'était simplement un récit historique.

"Parce qu'elle peut être utilisée pour le mal comme pour le bien. Il y a bien des siècles, elle est tombée en la possession d'un grand seigneur de guerre. Une nuit, il a rassemblé ses soldats devant lui. Il a pris une goutte de sang à chacun des hommes de son armée, et il a versé ce sang dans la coupe. Son pouvoir était tel, que les soldats sont devenus immortels à cet instant. »

Merlin reprit avec une note d'angoisse angoisse que Liam ne put tout à fait comprendre.

"Alors on ne pouvait plus les tuer ? »

Gaius acquiesça.

"Le carnage qu'ils ont causé a dépassé tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer… Le roi n'est pas idiot. Il _sait_ que les forces de l'Ancienne Religion se soulèvent contre lui une fois de plus. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que cette coupe tombe un jour entre les mains de Morgause. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard furtif à Liam.

"...Ou de sa sœur."

Liam sembla perplexe.

« Morgause ? »

Merlin haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je l'ai rencontrée à plusieurs reprises. Elle a un jour essayé de manipuler Arthur pour qu'il tue… quelqu'un… et elle faisait aussi partie du siège qui a eu lieu peu de temps avant que tu viennes travailler ici. Elle et sa sœur sont probablement la plus grande menace pesant sur Camelot en ce moment. Toutes deux _haïssent_ Uther davantage que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Gaius hocha la tête.

"Si elles disposaient d'une telle arme, Camelot serait pratiquement perdue. »

Liam regarda de l'un à l'autre. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment tous deux pouvaient rester si calmes en parlant de quelque chose de si sérieux.

"C'est _si_ grave ?"

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça l'est… C'est pourquoi je sais qu'Uther va envoyer Arthur la récupérer. Je ferais mieux de commencer les bagages. »

Ce fut aussi bien qu'il le fasse, car à ce même instant Uther donnait précisément cet ordre à son fils… Tous deux inconscients que Morgane les espionnait, et le cercle restreint qui s' était formé autour du prince ignorait le rendez-vous qui suivrait bientôt dans les entrailles du château.

Un rendez-vous entre Morgane et Morgause…

~(-)~

**Plusieurs choses à dire. Tout d'abord ce double épisode (3.12 et 3.13) est en 10 parties. J'en traduis les 5 premières, suivie par crystal.**

**Ensuite, je remercie Jindri qui s'est porté(e) volontaire pour faire partie de l'équipe à partir du 25 juillet. Il est donc possible que la publication de Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera, centrée sur Liam je le rappelle, commence plus tôt que prévu !**

**Troisièmement, après une longue période d'inactivité du point de vue des fics, inactivité due au fait que son roman a été acheté par une maison d'édition, Alaia Skyhawk a repris l'écriture. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la saison 5 s'intitule Une Question de Décisions et comporte déjà 5 chapitres, qui forment un sous-épisode.**

**Quatrièmement, on approche des 200 reviews… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on atteindrait ce cap lorsque j'ai publié le premier chapitre, il y a plus d'un an ! Merci à tous ceux qui font monter le compteur des reviews ! Lorsque cette fic sera terminée, j'annoncerai officiellement les noms de ceux ayant déposé les reviews numéros 50, 100, 150, 200, et 250 si ce chiffre est atteint. *va avoir du boulot à compter les reviews* Ces personnes auront gagné le droit de poser une question sur l'ensemble de la saga, et la réponse sera garantie – la seule condition est que les gagnants promettent de garder le secret !**

**Enfin, je rappelle que Une Question de Motifs est presque terminée ! Encore quinze chapitres, celui-ci y compris, avant qu'on passe à la suite – en quelque sorte. Je sais, quinze c'est beaucoup, mais… dites-vous qu'on en est déjà au chapitre 63 !**


	64. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 2

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 64: L'Aube d'Un Nouveau Monde ~Partie 2~

« Arthur, arrêtez de faire le crétin… Je sais _exactement_ où on va, alors ça ne sert à rien de ne pas l'admettre. »

Merlin commença à ranger les derniers objets essentiels dans les sacs de selle du prince, ayant choisi des vêtements sans insigne _sans_ qu'on ait besoin de le lui dire.

Quant à Arthur, il jeta à son serviteur un regard agacé.

« Si tu le sais déjà, alors tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise, dit-il en secouant la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que Gaius a dit à _son_ sujet ? Une idée de pourquoi elle n'est plus sur l'Île Fortunée ? »

Merlin hocha la tête, fermant et verrouillant le dernier sac.

« Quand il est retourné examiner Messire Léon ce matin, il lui a fait décrire le groupe de druides un peu mieux. Votre père n'étant pas là pour lui souffler dans le coup… Apparemment le chef du groupe s'appelle Jenrad, et apparemment cela explique beaucoup de choses."

Arthur fronça les sourcils, attachant son épée à sa taille.

« Comment ça ? »

Le magicien s'approcha de lui, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude et l'anticipation.

« Jenrad est un Grand Prêtre qui maîtrise le Pouvoir de Vie et de Mort, celui des terres du nord dont Gaius a parlé à Greham (_cf sous-épisode 'Une question de vie ou de mort')_. Il a dû venir au sud récupérer la Coupe, et la mettre dans un endroit moins évident que l'Île. Nimueh n'étant plus là pour lagarder, Gaius pense qu'il a dû décider que l'Île n'était plus l'endroit idéal. »

Arthur le fixa.

« Alors il l'a enlevée d'un socle d'où seuls ceux qui ont le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort peuvent la sortir, et l'a emmenée dans une caverne située sur des terres appartenant à un tyran sadique… _Très_ intelligent, je dois dire. Presque aussi intelligent que de faire un bouclier en _papier_. »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« _Je_ pourrais faire un bouclier de papier, et il marcherait aussi bien que votre bouclier de métal, dit-il en esquivant le gant qu'Arthur lui lança, avant d'argumenter : vous devez vous souvenir, que parmi les Druides environ la moitié peuvent utiliser la magie sous une forme ou une autre. Ajoutez à cela que Jenrad est un Grand Prêtre de l'Ancienne Religion, et rien ne fera sortir cette Coupe de cette caverne sans son autorisation. On doit juste espérer qu'il sera raisonnable. C'est ça ou dire à votre père que nous sommes allés à la caverne et que les Druides étaient déjà partis. »

Arthur soupira, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Alors espérons qu'ils l'aient fait, parce que je préfèrerais largement que la Coupe soit en possession d'un Druide qu'ici, à portée de Morgane. »

Ils sortirent en hâte du château, se hissant sur les chevaux qui les attendaient et s'éloignant au trot comme s'ils partaient pour une simple partie de chasse. Mais bien que cela eût pu duper la majorité des habitants du château, il y avait une personne qui les regardait partir avec une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

Morgane s'éloigna de la fenêtre, certaine que sa sœur allait tendre le piège destiné au duo. Dès que la Coupe de la Vie serait dans les mains d'Arthur et de Merlin, elle leur serait prise.

~(-)~

"De quel côté le Prince se dirigeait-il ?

- Vers la forêt d'Ascetir, Ma Dame. »

Le couloir était à peine éclairé, tandis que la sorcière s'exprimait depuis sa position à côté du trône de Cenred. Le roi avait été ravi d'assister Morgause une fois de plus, avec la promesse de capturer Camelot et de gagner une armée immortelle à sa disposition. Il avait immédiatement envoyé ses espions, et celui-ci était le premier à faire un rapport sur la direction prise par le Prince Arthur.

Il regarda son espion avec confiance tandis qu'il donnait ses ordres.

« Faites-le savoir aux guetteurs de ce secteur. Qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes. »

L'espion hocha respectueusement la tête, avant de faire demi-tour.

"Bien, Sire"

Cenred sourit sombrement tandis que l'espion s'en allait, mais Morgause se contenta d'observer l'homme en silence avant de prendre la parole.

"Vos guetteurs sont-ils dignes de confiance ?"

Cenred la rassura avec confiance.

"Evidemment. Je les ai choisis moi-même. »

Elle laissa échapper un léger son d'amusement.

"Pourquoi cela ne me rassure-t-il pas ? »

Il sourit, sans toutefois la regarder.

"N'ayez aucune inquiétude, ma dame. La Coupe de la Vie sera bientôt entre nos mains, et à ce moment-là… Camelot sera à nous. »

Morgause fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux vers lui.

"Vous perdez toute retenue, Cenred. C'est Morgane qui va prendre le trône. Ni vous ni moi. »

Son sourire s'évanouit tandis qu'il répondait.

"Je ne revendique nullement le trône… seulement le butin de la victoire. »

Elle vint se planter devant lui, faisant courir les doigts d'une main sur la ligne de sa joue.

"Vous aurez ce que vous méritez, Cenred. Je peux vous en donner l'assurance. »

Il y avait eu une ombre de sourire accompagnant ses derniers mots, un sourire aussi sinistre que la lueur dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait contrarier, et il le savait.

~(-)~

Ce fut tard dans l'après-midi qu'ils atteignirent la première frontière, l'immense forêt dense s'étendant devant eux comme une vaste couverture verte. Merlin la regarda avec méfiance, possédant un nombre conséquent de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit. La Forêt d'Ascetir était l'endroit où s'était situé le camp druide, celui où il avait envoyé Morgane, et celui où il avait ensuite conduit des chevaliers afin de mettre un terme au massacre de gens innocents à Camelot/

Il soupira, ressentant toujours la même culpabilité. Au lieu de gens de Camelot, un grand nombre de druides dans le camp étaient morts, et il avait fait d'un jeune garçon nommé Mordred son ennemi. Le Destin avait joué ses cartes, et malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions en l'envoyant là-bas, il avait conduit le gamin à le haïr.

Arthur prit la tête, n'ayant pas les réserves de Merlin sur cet endroit ni conscience qu'elles existaient. Il n'y avait aucun signe immédiat de bandits dans la région, aussi bien qu'il demeurât à l'affût il n'était pas particulièrement tendu.

« Tu es terriblement silencieux, Merlin. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu rester silencieux si longtemps. Tu n'as pas peur, j'espère ? »

Merlin renifla.

« Peur ? Jamais de la vie. Je me demande juste comment sera Jenrad. La seule autre personne que j'ai connue avec le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort, c'est Nimueh… et elle était, comment dirais-je… Dérangée, avide de pouvoir et de vengeance. »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Mais Jenrad est un druide, et c'est un peuple pacifique qui préfère fuir et se cacher que combattre et tuer. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura quoi que ce soit à voir avec elle. Arrête d'être pessimiste. Tant que nous restons hors de portée des patrouilles de Cenred, on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes. »

Une fléchette se planta soudain dans sa nuque, les yeux d'Arthur se fermant avant qu'il ne tombe de sa selle, Merlin ne remarquant rien tandis qu'il répondait :

« Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais si je dois me fier à mon expérience passée… »

La fléchette suivante l'atteignit un instant plus tard, le magicien rejoignant son ami dans le sommeil avant qu'ils soient enlevés avec leurs chevaux.

~(-)~

Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent légèrement, leur propriétaire fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait de fixer son regard sur les visages qui l'entouraient. C'était un cercle d'hommes, ils le regardaient tous, et quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, ça _empestait_.

Un soupir irrité atteignit ses oreilles, avant que l'une des silhouettes ne se baisse pour lui donner une légère claque, et Merlin se remit de son vertige avant de regarder le prince.

« Vous disiez quoi tout à l'heure, en me traitant de pessimiste ? »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, avant de tendre le main pour hisser le magicien sur ses pieds.

« Une chose qui m'a échappé. »

Arthur le relâcha, avant de montrer une autre silhouette familière qui se tenait à proximité.

« Regarde qui d'autre est là. »

Merlin se retourna pour faire face à l'autre homme, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant avec surprise avant de s'exclamer :

« _Gauvain_ ? Qu'est-ce _tu_ fais là ? »

Le bretteur sourit, inclinant la tête.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, Merlin. Quant à pourquoi je suis là… Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, mauvaise boisson, dit-il avant de s'incliner et de murmurer, tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici alors ? »

Merlin sembla légèrement perplexe, fronçant les sourcils en répondant :

« Où sommes-nous exactement ? »

Arthur jeta un regard aux autres prisonniers, il avait parlé à quelques-uns d'entre eux en attendant que le magicien se réveille.

« On a été capturés par un marchand d'esclaves, nommé Jarl. Et apparemment il aime le sport. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au-dessus de la fosse, un homme en noir avec un ricanement sur le visage apparaissant.

« Alors, vermines répugnantes. Lequel d'entre vous est prêt à affronter mon champion en combat singulier ? Pas de volontaires ? »

Il les regarda un par un, son regard se posant finalement sur Merlin.

« Alors je vais devoir en choisir un d'entre vous moi-même, bande de vauriens. Voyons voir… _Toi_. »

Il désigna Merlin, le magicien jetant des regards autour de lui pour voir s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre avant de lever les yeux vers le marchand d'esclaves.

« Moi ? »

Jarl lui sourit malicieusement.

« La mort ou la gloire, mon garçon. Tu devrais être honoré. »

Merlin entendit Arthur faire un geste pour intervenir, mais l'arrêta en lui marchant sur le pied et le faisant grimacer. Il parla avant que le prince n'ait récupéré :

« Très bien. Je combattrai votre champion… Qui est-ce ? »

Jarl gloussa.

« Tu as de l'esprit, gamin. Quelle pitié qu'il soit sur le point d'être écrasé… Es-tu prêt, mon champion ?

- Je le suis… »

Merlin se figea, le magicien se tournant vers Gauvain avec une expression de choc. Gauvain eut l'air de s'excuser, sur le point de lui murmurer quelque chose tandis qu'on les conduisait hors de la fosse mais Merlin le prit de vitesse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gauvain, je ne vais pas te blesser… Pas _sérieusement_ en tout cas. »

L'homme d'épée le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils avançaient sous bonne garde, pensant que Merlin plaisantait jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le regard dans les yeux du magicien. Merlin aimait plaisanter, mais cette fois il était sérieux.

Tout d'un coup, Gauvain fut content que Merlin soit son ami et non son ennemi.

~(-)~

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Vous avez laissé Arthur vous glisser entre les doigts. »

Morgause se renfrogna tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas, jetant un regard furieux au roi de temps à autre. Cenred fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

« Il a été enlevé avant que mes hommes ne l'aient rejoint. »

- Enlevé ? Par qui ? »

Morgause était toujours renfrognée tandis que le roi marchait vers son trône.

Morgause was still scowling, as the king walked towards his throne.

« Le marchand d'esclaves, Jarl. Il écume notre frontière occidentale depuis des mois. »

La sorcière le regarda avec incrédulité/

« Et vous le laissez faire ? »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Nous avons un arrangement. Il me fiche la paix, et je lui fiche aussi la paix.

- Et où est donc ce Jarl à présent ? »

Cenred s'assit sur son trône, fronçant toujours les sourcils devant le ton qu'elle employait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Morgause. Je vais le trouver sans tarder. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner.

« Vous avez intérêt.

- Est-ce une menace ? »

Elle s'arrêta, se retournant pour regarder le roi qui venait de lancer cette accusation.

« Croyez-moi, Cenred. Lorsque je vous menacerai, vous vous en apercevrez. »

~(-)~

Les deux jeunes gens furent jetés au centre de la pièce, entourés de tous côtés par des hommes lançant des encouragements. Arthur était resté dans le fosse, faisant certainement les cent pas avec inquiétude, mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Après tout, la magie servait à se sortir de toutes sortes de situations, pas vrai ?

Merlin et Gauvain faisaient face à un Jarl souriant, qui leur jeta deux épées tout en leur disant :

« Messieurs, les règles sont simples. Un combattant survit, un combattant meurt. »

La foule acclama.

"Si vous ne pouvez pas ou si vous ne voulez pas achever votre adversaire... Je vous tue tous les deux. Que le combat commence ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent solennellement, se penchant lentement pour ramasser les épées, avant que Gauvain sursaute lorsque Merlin l'attaqua immédiatement.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'il bloquait l'attaque, mais il aperçut une lueur dorée dans les yeux de Merlin tandis que le magicien retirait son épée et revenait à l'attaque. Merlin attaquait et paraît avec un talent que Gauvain n'aurait jamais cru trouver chez le jeune homme. Est-ce que ce n'était pas la _magie _son plus grand talent ? Un nouvel éclair doré et il eut sa réponse… Merlin _trichait_.

Ils s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois, leurs visages à quelques centimètres tandis que l'homme d'épée marmonnait :

« Et maintenant ?

- Joue le jeu jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. »

Gauvain jeta un regard à la horde assoiffée de sang autour d'eux.

« Je crois que je peux faire ça. »

Il resta proche de Merlin, gardant les mains du magicien occupées tout en s'assurant de ne pas l'attaquer vraiment sérieusement, et pendant ce temps il l'entendait marmonner des mots étranges dans sa barbe.

_« Mall an intinn, mall am, dean iad briongloid. Dean iad sil muid ealu le teann!_ »

Le dernier mot semblait presque triomphant, tandis qu'il résonnait dans le silence soudain.

Gauvain cligna des yeux, se tournant pour regarder la foule entièrement immobile, se penchant vers l'un d'eux pour voir de plus près.

Il tapota l'homme sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? »

Il fut tiré en arrière par Merlin, le magicien le traînant vers la porte en ne s'arrêtant qu'une ou deux fois pour frapper quelques visages avec le pommeau de l'épée.

« J'ai ralenti leur temps jusqu'à l'arrêter.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens d'en frapper quelques-uns ? »

Merlin jeta un regard derrière lui tandis qu'ils couraient chercher Arthur.

« Je les ai placés dans une sorte de rêve, pour dissimuler ma magie. Quand ils seront relâchés ils croiront nous avoir vus nous retourner contre eux et fuir la pièce, alors il fallait des preuves. »

Gauvain s'arrêta tandis qu'ils atteignaient la fosse.

« Et on a combien de temps avant qu'ils soient relâchés ? »

Merlin hésita avant de grimacer.

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai… _aucune _idée. Je n'ai jamais créé de sort si compliqué en si peu de temps avant. »

Gauvain se dirigea vers la fosse avec un signe de tête.

« Alors on ferait mieux de récupérer son altesse et de sortir d'ici avant que ça n'arrive. »

Cinq minutes plus tard tous trois fuyaient le château à toutes jambes, tandis que le chaos suivait la rencontre entre les autres fugitives et la horde d'esclavagistes furieux. On pouvait toujours se fier à la magie pour rendre les choses intéressantes.

~(-)~

**Allez, plus que trois parties !**


	65. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 3

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 65: L'Aube d'Un Nouveau Monde ~Partie 3~

Les trois hommes couraient à travers les arbres, laissant les ruines décrépites du château derrière eux. Des cris lointains les avaient incités à se dépêcher, mais apparemment le reste des prisonners avait donné autre chose à penser à Jarl et ses hommes que la poursuite.

Arthur, Gauvain et Merlin s'arrêtèrent lorsque le château fut loin derrière eux. Essoufflés, ils s'appuyèrent contre des arbres pour reprendre leur souffle.

Dans le silence qui suivit, ce fut Gauvain qui parla en premier.

« Eh bien, voilà un endroit que je ne serai pas pressé de revoir. »

Il regarda Merlin.

« Joli travail avec ce sort, au fait. »

Arthur se redressa légèrement, regardant de l'un à l'autre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait pour s'échapper ? »

Gauvain gloussa, sa respiration commençant à revenir à la normale.

« Il a ralenti leur temps et les a fait rêver qu'on se retournait contre eux et qu'on luttait pour sortir… Ensuite il en a frappé plusieurs au visage avec le pommeau de son épée avant qu'on s'enfuie pour s'assurer qu'ils y croyaient. »

Il se tourna vers Merlin.

« Tout de même, ralentir le temps… Je crois que tu commences à me faire peur. »

Arthur renifla.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde. »

L'homme d'épée se tourna vers le prince ; curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, manifestement sous couverture.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Les terres de Cenred ne sont pas exactement l'endroit idéal pour vous deux.

- On cherche la Coupe de la Vie.

- _Merlin_ ! »

Le magicien grimaça tandis qu'Arthur le frappait derrière la tête.

« Quelle est la partie que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot 'secret' ? »

Merlin se frotta la tête et le regarda en essayant de comprendre où était le problème.

« Quoi ? C'est _Gauvain_. Le type qui a risqué l'exécution pour vous, et qui plus tard m'a suivi dans les terres périlleuses pour vous sauver à nouveau. Je _crois_ qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

L'homme d'épée en question les interrompit.

« Messieurs, messieurs... Il me semble que, quel que soit l'objet de vos recherches, un peu d'aide ne vous serait pas inutile. »

Arthur le fixa un moment, avant de rouler des yeux et de se résigner.

« Très bien, l'aide serait appréciée. Maintenant on avance. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher, suivant les indications de Gauvain sur la position du château pour retrouver la piste qu'ils suivaient. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent atteinte, considérablement plus loin qu'ils n'étaient la veille, ils reprirent le chemin vers l'endroit où Messire Léon avait dit que la caverne se situait.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures quand la curiosité gagna de nouveau Gauvain, et l'homme d'épée tapota le bras de Merlin pour obtenir son attention.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coupe ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial, pour que vous vous donniez tant de mal. »

Arthur répondit, quelques pas devant eux.

« La Coupe de la Vie peut servir à sauver des gens proches de la mort, au prix de prendre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre bien sûr. Des sorciers qui maîtrisent la Vie et la Mort s'en servent dans ce but, car ils peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour choisir quelle vie sera prise. Nous avons appris de Gaius il y a quelques jours, juste avant de partir, qu'elle peut aussi servir à rendre les gens immortels. »

Gauvain les regarda sans cesser de marcher.

« Et pourquoi diable est-ce que les Druides l'auraient ? J'aurais pensé qu'ils l'auraient enterrée.

- Parce qu'il est dans la nature des Druides d'aider ceux dans le besoin. »

Merlin regarda l'homme d'épée, expliquant :

« Ceux qui veulent sauver quelqu'un à qui ils tiennent, qui sont prêts à donner leur vie en échange, cherchent souvent ceux qui ont ce pouvoir. Ces derniers _peuvent _performer le rituel entre celui qui est sauvé et celui qui meurt pour restaurer l'équilibre, mais c'est _bien_ plus facile de le faire en se servant de la Coupe. Le faire sans la coupe peut faire… du désordre… si le sorcier en question n'est pas complètement sûr de ce qu'il fait.

- Hein ? »

Arthur reprit la parole, devant un Gauvain éberlué.

« Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il parle d'expérience... La première fois qu'il s'est servi de ce pouvoir c'est quand il a ramené des morts un Gaius qui venait de se faire tuer. Il a explosé Nimueh, la précédente gardienne de la Coupe de la Vie, avec un éclair parce qu'elle avait joué avec lui et avait aussi tué Gaius. Il l'a refait il y a quelques mois, sauver quelqu'un de la mort, mais il a utilisé la Coupe cette fois. C'était une jeune femme appelée Elize, et elle se mourait d'une terrible maladie. Son grand-père est celui qui a offert sa vie en paiement de la sienne, pour lui donner un futur puisque sa vie à lui approchait déjà de son terme. »

Gauvain s'arrêta un moment, regardant Merlin bouche bée.

« _Tu_ contrôles la Vie et la Mort ? »

Le magicien acquiesça.

« Je corrige ma précédente affirmation… Tu me fais _vraiment_ peur. »

Il secoua la tête et se remit en route.

« Donc, si la Coupe sera utilisée convenablement par les Druides, et gardée contre les abus. _Pourquoi_ voulez-vous la leur prendre et la ramener à Camelot ?

- Il faut demander ça à mon père…

- Ah… »

Tous trois continuèrent de marcher, sans savoir que Jarl avait découvert en fouillant les sacs d'Arthur qui au juste il avait eu dans sa cellule, avant d'aller parler à Cenred dans l'espoir d'une récompense. La 'récompense' avait été délivrée par Morgause, et ce fut en ignorant le récent cadavre que Cenred rassembla ses hommes et sortit à cheval.

Il traînait maintenant dans la forêt, à courte distance d'eux, les suivant patiemment avant de choisir où s'installer en attendant leur retour avec la Coupe.

Toujours inconscients du piège derrière eux, le trio continua de marcher pendant une heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée d'une caverne.

Merlin baissa les yeux vers le creux couvert de mousse et la sombre entrée à sa base, son sarcasme habituel faisant une apparition.

« Ne me dites pas qu'on est vraiment arrivés. »

Gauvain le regarda.

« Doucement, Merlin. Tu ne veux pas énerver le prince. »

Arthur les regarda tous deux.

« Fermez-là, tous les deux. »

Il indiqua ensuite l'entrée de la cave.

« Merlin, si tu voulais bien prendre la tête. Je pense que ça se passera mieux si _tu_ fais les présentations. »

Merlin resta là un moment avant de soupirer exagérément, faisant ce qu'on lui demandait et se dirigeant le premier vers la cave. C'était humide et sombre au début, jusqu'à ce que la terre laisse place à la pierre et qu'ils émergent dans une salle éclairée par des bougies.

Il s'avança avec hésitation, Gauvain et Arthur attendant à l'entrée de la caverne. Il approchait juste d'une sorte d'autel lorsque plus d'une douzaine de silhouettes sortirent de leurs cachettes et entourèrent le trio avec méfiance.

L'un d'eux, un homme d'âge légèrement avancé, se plaça entre l'autel et Merlin.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Merlin avala sa salive nerveusement, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je suis Merlin, également connu sous le nom d'Emrys, et je suis ici avec le Prince Arthur et notre ami Gauvain. On nous a envoyés prendre la Coupe de la Vie. »

Il inclina ensuite la tête, regardant le druide d'un air inquisiteur.

"Seriez-vous Jenrad ? Le Grand Prêtre des terres du nord ? »

L'homme, Jenrad, hocha la tête, clairement surpris d'avoir été identifié comme Grand Prêtre, et également surpris de réaliser que le prince qui se tenait à proximité _savait_ pour le magicien qui l'accompagnait.

Il les regarda tous les deux, s'émerveillant presque pendant un moment, avant de sourire très légèrement.

« Il semble donc que le partenariat dont parlent les prophéties, entre Emrys et le Roi Présent et A Venir, se soit déjà formé. Je suis en effet Jenrad, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici. »

Gauvain et Arthur s'avancèrent, ce dernier venant se placer à côté de Merlin avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous donnerez-vous la Coupe ? Ou devrons-nous partir ? Si vous préférez qu'il en soit ainsi, je dirai à mon père que nous avons trouvé la caverne abandonnée à notre arrivée. »

Jenrad le regarda, son regard presque perçant tant il était intense.

« Et il semble d'après vos paroles que vous préfèreriez la laisser ici. Cependant, le destin a voulu que vous vous teniez devant moi à cet instant. »

Il soupira, et désigna un espace de l'autre côté de la caverne où des couvertures étaient étendues pour s'asseoir.

« Vous et votre ami, allez vous asseoir. Vous pouvez vous reposer pendant que je parle à Emrys. Je vous donnerai ensuite ma réponse. »

Arthur hocha la tête pour accepter, menant Gauvain vers l'endroit indiqué et s'asseyant pour attendre. Un jeune garçon l'approcha quelques minutes plus tard, ouvrant de grands yeux pleins de curiosité tandis qu'il s'avançait.

Le prince lui adressa un léger sourire, et le prenant pour une invitation le gamin s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment le Roi Présent et A Venir ? »

Devant ce visage plein d'espoir, Arthur ne put que céder. Son sourire s'adoucit légèrement, tandis qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux du jeune druide et acquiesçait.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Merlin observait la scène avec un léger sourire. Jenrad remarqua également l'échange, souriant également à cette vision.

« Il est très différent de son père, et je crois que cela vous est dû en grande partie. Il a beaucoup appris de vous, Emrys. »

Merlin acquiesça, gloussant légèrement.

« Bien que tout n'ait pas été appris volontairement. Il y a eu quelques fois où il m'a ignoré et appris à la dure que j'avais eu raison. »

Il se tourna vers le druide, solennel.

« Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Le sourire de Jenrad s'effaça, son visage devenant grave.

« Je souhaite m'assurer que vous comprenez vraiment à quel point la Coupe de la Vue peut être dangereuse. Ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. »

Merlin cligna des yeux, avant de baisser la tête avec un soupir.

« Mon mentor, Gaius, m'a dit qu'il y a longtemps elle a été utilisée pour créer une armée d'immortels. Je sais très bien à quel point elle peut être dangereuse, et que son pouvoir doit être respecté sans en abuser, pas seulement de ses histoires mais aussi d'expérience. »

Le druide fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez déjà eu affaire à elle ? »

Merlin acquiesça, avant de murmurer :

« _Cupan de Saol, tagtha do me._ »

Le drap sur l'autel s'effondra, tandis que l'objet dissimulé dessous disparaissait et réapparaissait dans la main de Merlin. Il tendit la Coupe à Jenrad avant de continuer :

« C'est moi qui ai tué Nimueh, après qu'elle ait commis l'erreur de jouer avec moi et de condamner à mort ma mère, puis mon mentor à sa place, quand c'était _ma _vie que j'avais offerte pour sauver Arthur après qu'il eut été mordu par une Bête Glatissante. Ce jour-là j'ai gangé la maîtrise de la Vie et de la Morte, et vu qu'il pouvait corrompre ceux qui en abusaient. J'ai craint cet aspect de mon pouvoir jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, quand j'ai choisi de l'utiliser ainsi que la Coupe pour sauver la vie d'une jeune femme. Son grand-père a volontairement donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne, afin qu'elle ait un futur. »

Jenrad observa le jeune magicien devant lui avec compassion, mais ne lui prit pas la Coupe.

« Alors vous avez vu le bien et le mal qui peuvent découler d'évènements impliquant la Coupe de la Vie. Posséder le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort si jeune. Ce doit être un grand fardeau pour vous. »

Merlin soupira, posant la Coupe sur ses genoux et la fixant.

« J'ai toujours cru que seuls ceux ayant ce pouvoir pouvaient utiliser la coupe. Mais je suppose que je sais maintenant que j'avais tort. »

Jenrad acquiesça.

« Seuls ceux ayant le pouvoir peuvent décider qui elle tuera en échange d'une vie. Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à s'en servir de cette façon, elle choisirait une victime au hasard. Quand à l'immortalité, ce n'est pas vraiment l'immortalité. Ceux qui poursuivent ce but paieront quand même un prix. »

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quel prix ?

- Si le sort de la Coupe est interrompu ou brisé, ceux ayant obtenu l'immortalité mourront immédiatement… Et leurs âmes seront perdues à jamais. Je sais maintenant que je peux vous confier la Coupe, mais sachez que la sortir d'ici pourrait déclencher une grande tragédie. Voulez-vous la prendre ? »

Merlin respira profondément.

« Non, mais je sais qu'étant donné les circonstances nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Destin m'a mené ici, et j'ai le sentiment que c'est un chemin que je ne peux éviter… Dès qu'Uther croira la coupe en sécurité dans ses voûtes, je l'enlèverai et la placerai quelque part où elle sera en sûreté et hors de portée de ceux qui voudraient l'utiliser pour le mal. »

Jenrad se leva, imité par Merlin.

« Vous parlez avec une sagesse bien au-delà de vos années, Emrys. Je sais que la Coupe sera en de bonnes mains. Gardez-la bien, car le futur de ces terres en dépend. »

Il s'adressa à l'autre bout de la salle, délivrant un certain prince des attentions d'un jeune druide curieux.

« Il est temps pour vous de partir, Arthur Pendragon. J'ai confié la Coupe à Emrys. Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez à présent. »

Arthur et Gauvain s'avancèrent, le premier remarquant que Merlin tenait désormais l'objet en question dans ses mains avant de parler.

« Merci. Nous en prendrons grand soin. »

Sur un dernier signe de tête il se dirigea vers la sortie, Gauvain derrière lui. Merlin hésita avant d'adresser à Jenrad une révérence respectueuse et de les suivre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, Merlin tendant la Coupe à Arthur afin que le prince puisse la ranger dans l'une des larges bourses pendant à sa ceinture. C'était encombrant, mais sans autre sac c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour la cacher. Ils reprirent la route de Camelot, mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus d'une heure avant qu'ils entrent dans le piège qui leur était tendu.

Ce fut Arthur qui réalisa le premier que quelque chose allait de travers, la forêt bien trop tranquille tandis qu'il s'arrêtait avec méfiance. Quelques instants plus tard les soldats émergèrent de sous la mousse et les feuilles, le trio faisant demi-tour et s'enfuyant pour trouver un meilleur terrain.

Le cri d'Arthur, tandis qu'un carreau d'arbalète l'atteignait à l'arrière de la jambe, poussa Merlin à s'arrêter et se retourner. Il se rua vers l'endroit où le prince était tombé au sol, réagissant instinctivement lorsqu'il vit le soldat se dressant au-dessus de lui sortir la coupe de la bourse.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'or, tandis qu'il frappait aussi bien le soldat que tous les autres dans son champ de vision. Les coups étaient écrasants, les envoyant dans les arbres et les laissant tomber inconscients sur le sol, mais cela envoya également la Coupe valser dans les airs. Merlin la poursuivit, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'il vit le fossé devant lui. Il se pencha en avant pour saisir la Coupe dans l'air, ses doigts se refermant dessus avant que son élan ne le fasse passer par-dessus le bord du fossé.

Il tomba tête la première vers le sol, son cri étouffé tandis qu'il essayait d'invoquer un coussin d'air pour arrêter sa chute. Il échoua, réussissant seulement à atténuer l'impact tandis qu'il tombait sur le sol. Etourdi par un coup sur la tête, il resta allongé en silence tandis que plusieurs soldats ayant entendu sa chute le trouvaient. Ils jetèrent un long regard à la hauteur de laquelle il était tombé et le présumèrent mort, ramassant la Coupe et s'éloignant sans lui accorder un regard.

Ce fut là que Gauvain le trouva quelque temps plus tard, l'homme d'épée le tirant sur ses pieds après s'être assuré que le magicien était en vie.

« Allez, réveille-toi, Merlin ! Arthur a besoin de toi ! »

Merlin trébucha, portant la main à sa tête tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son sens de l'équilibre.

« Arthur ? Où ? »

Gauvain passa le bras de Merlin sur ses épaules, l'aidant à retourner au chevet d'Arthur. Ils restèrent là dans la nuit tombante, Merlin tentant de guérir le prince inconscient et clairement empoisonné mais ne réussissant dans son propre état qu'à l'apaiser. Et pendant ce temps une sorcière blonde portait la Coupe qu'il avait juré de protéger… Devant une armée dont elle commença à rassembler le sang goutte par goutte…

~(-)~

Morgause se tenait debout à la fenêtre, observant l'armée désormais immortelle marchant vers Camelot. A ses côtés se tenait Cenred, le roi observant les hommes rassemblés avec un léger sourire.

« Quel spectacle magnifique. Mon armée d'immortels. »

Elle tourna la tête afin de le regarder.

« _Votre_ armée ? »

Il lui rendit son regard.

« Eh bien, ce _sont_ mes hommes. »

Elle le regarda en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Rectification, c'étaient vos hommes. C'est moi qui les ai rendus immortels, ils sont liés à moi désormais.

- N'allez pas croire un seul instant que vous avez le droit de me contrarier, Ma Dame. »

Elle le fixa, une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

« Vous contrarier ?... Jamais. »

Elle regarda le guerrier qui montait la garde près du mur derrière lui.

« _Ic babaiou the thinea na cou ni akwele._ »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclair d'or, le guerrier levant son épée tandis que le roi commençait à se demander ce qui se passait.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Elle se retourna et avança vers le trône tandis que le guerrier marchait vers le roi.

« N'ai-je pas toujours été honnête avec vous, Cenred ? »

Il tira son épée, menaçant le guerrier.

« Arrête. Arrête, c'est à moi que tu obéis, pas à elle. »

Le guerrier le frappa, Cenred commença à combattre à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une ouverture et transperce l'homme… Mais le guerrier ne tomba pas, et fit tomber le roi au sol.

« Morgause ! morgause, dites-lui d'arrêter ! »

Morgause just smirked down at him.

"Ne vous avais-je pas dit que lorsque je vous menacerais, vous vous en apercevriez ? Eh bien… je vous menace. »

Cenred n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer un mot de plus, tandis que le guerrier abaissait sa lame et réduisait le roi au silence pour toujours.

~(-)~

**Allez, petit sondage : à l'époque où vous avez regardé ça pour la première fois, qui d'autre a vu venir la mort du roi ?**


	66. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 4

**AAAAAAAH ! Ma clé USB est passée à la machine ! Obligée de recommencer les parties 4 et 5 du début…**

**Sinon, pas de reviews pour le chapitre 64, une seul pour le 65… Les filles, c'est pas à ce rythme-là qu'on va atteindre les 200 ! Vous n'allez pas renoncer si près du but ?**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 66 : L'Aube d'Un Nouveau Monde ~ partie 4

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose dans cette flèche pour interférer avec une guérison magique. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il vérifiait à nouveau l'état de la jambe d'Arthur, Gauvain observant avec inquiétude. Le prince avait cessé de convulser, mais ne s'était pas encore réveillée, et l'aube commençait à éclaircir l'horizon.

Ils étaient restés là trop longtemps, il fallait qu'ils avancent et retournent à Camelot.

Gauvain observa le magicien pendant un moment, fronçant également les sourcils en réfléchissant aux paroles de Merlin.

« Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu les avertir à ton sujet ? »

Merlin renifla, hochant la tête.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite à deviner, parce que c'est tellement évident. La demi-sœur de Morgane, Morgause, s'est associée avec Cenred depuis longtemps _et_ elle sait que je suis Emrys. Ele veut nous voir morts, Arthur et moi, et une bonne façon de s'en assurer serait de saboter ma capacité à la guérir… Il y a une chose que je peux essayer cependant. »

Gauvain se pencha en avant, l'air inquisiteur.

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Merlin le regarda en coin avec une grimace.

« Promets-moi de l'empêcher d'essayer de me frapper si ça marche. »

Il plaça une main sur la blessure, sans cesser de parler.

« Ma magie m'immunise contre presque tous les poisons ordinaires, et résistant à tous sauf ceux renforcés par magie. Si c'était l'un de ceux-là il serait déjà mort ou mourant, mais son état est stable et il n'est pas en danger immédiat. Donc la solution simple serait de faire sortir le poison.

- Comment ? »

Merlin leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« Je vais essayer d'utiliser mon pouvoir de Vie et de Mort pour transférer sa blessure, et le poison dans son corps, sur moi. Je peux supporter les deux bien mieux que lui, et il faut qu'il soit capable de combattre. »

Avant que l'homme d'épée n'ait pu prononcer un mot pour l'arrêter, Merlin reporta son attention sur le prince inconscient.

« _Le an scathan de beatha agus eag, me glac ar me fein a cnea agus tinneas._ »

Les yeux de Merlin brillèrent d'un or plus intense que Gauvain ne se souvenait avoir vu dans le passé, avant que le magicien ne grimace sous la douleur et ne s'écroule sur le côté.

L'homme d'épée se rue vers lui, le faisant asseoir.

« Tout va bien ? »

Merlin toussa faiblement pendant un moment, avant de lui adresser un sourire.

« Bande ma jambe pour moi, et tiens cette promesse d'empêcher Arthur de me frapper, et ça ira. »

Il toucha l'arrière de sa jambe, sa main revenant tachée de sang, avant qu'il n'enlève le bandage de la jambe d'Arthur, révélant une absence totale de blessure.

Gauvain secoua la tête tandis qu'il prenait ce qui restait de bandage dans le sac à la ceinture de Merlin et l'utilisait sur sa jambe.

"Est-ce qu'Arthur t'a déjà dit que tu es un aimant à problèmes ?

- Plusieurs fois. »

Leur discussion s'arrêta, tandis que le prince en question laissait échapper un grognement et ouvrait les yeux. Il se leva immédiatement, l'air légèrement perplexe tandis qu'il essayait de prendre ses repères. Il se raidit, sa main se portant à sa jambe désormais guérie avant de se retourne vers les deux autres.

« Où est la Coupe ? »

Gauvain, qui terminait de bander la jambe de Merlin, répondit :

« Les hommes de Cenred l'ont prise. »

Arthur les fixa en silence quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Merlin.

« _Comment_ as-tu pu les laisser la prendre ? Je croyais que tu avais juré de la protéger ! »

Un Merlin pâle et légèrement en sueur lui rendit son regard, n'ayant pas besoin du prince pour lui rappeler ce fait.

« J'ai essayé, mais c'est difficile de protéger quelque chose quand on tombe d'une falaise en essayant de l'attraper et qu'on passe à deux doigts de mourir soi-même au passage… Je me suis cogné la tête en atterrissant et je me suis assommé. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas me briser le cou. »

C'est alors qu'Arthur remarqua le bleu en formation sur la tempe gauche du magicien, juste sous la racine de ses cheveux, et il remarqua également que Merlin semblait malade.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Merlin jeta un regard à Gauvain avant de répondre.

« Effet secondaire de vous avoir remis sur pied pour pouvoir rentrer à Camelot. La flèche qui vous a frappé était empoisonnée, et traitée de façon à inhiber l'usage de la magie pour guérir la blessure... Alors j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour transférer blessure et poison sur moi.

- Tu as _quoi _! »

Arthur le fixa avec incrédulité, Gauvain se préparant à s'interposer si besoin était.

« Merlin, tu es un parfait _idiot _! »

Merlin se força à se relever, indifférent à la tirade.

« Je préfère penser que je suis tactiquement _sage_… _Je_ peux combattre sans bouger la jambe, mais _vous _non, et je suis aussi résistant à la plupart des poisons. Je devrais me débarrasser de celui-là en quelques heures, mais il faudra que Gaius me soigne si la blessure s'aggrave. Maintenant avançons. Il nous reste deux jours de marche pour arriver à Camelot. »

Il commença à s'éloigner en boitant, tandis que les deux escrimeurs échangeaient un regard avant de le suivre. Il était rare que Merlin prenne la tête, mais quand il le faisait il valait mieux écouter. Il avait généralement raison.

~(-)~

Quelques heures plus tard, aux portes de la cité en question, un chevalier isolé sur son cheval chevauchait avec hâte, porteur d'un terrible message. Messire Léon força l'animal à avancer, les gens dans les rues s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Alors qu'il était parti avec une patrouille de vingt hommes la veille pour chercher Arthur, il revenait seul survivant du massacre qui avait eu lieu.

Il atteignit le château, sautant presque de la selle en criant :

« Je dois voir le roi ! Signalez que j'apporte de graves nouvelles ! »

L'un des gardes s'éloigna en courant, tandis que Messire Léon entrait dans le château et se dirigeait vers la salle du conseil. Il attendit là, jusqu'à ce que quelques minutes après son arrivée, Uther surgisse dans la chambre.

Il s'approcha de Messire Léon, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Avez-vous trouvé mon fils ? »

Léon secoua la tête.

"Non, Majesté. Ma patrouille et moi avons vu une armée marchant vers Camelot. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun signe du Prince Arthur. »

L'inquiétude d'Uther s'accentua.

« Il faut rassembler un conseil de guerre. »

Léon l'interrompit :

« On ne pourra pas les arrêter… Les soldats, Majesté, ils ne peuvent pas être vaincus. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils.

« Que dites-vous ? »

Le chevalier lui rendit son regard, où on pouvait lire la peur.

« Ils ne peuvent pas mourir… »

Uther se retourna, solennel et grave.

« Rassemblez les chevaliers. Préparez les défenses que vous pourrez.

- Mais, Majesté... Ils ont massacré ma patrouille, et quand j'en ai transpercé un il s'est relevé comme si de rien n'était.

- _Exécution _! »

Le cri du roi le réduisit au silence, le chevalier s'inclinant avant d'aller suivre les ordres. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Uther se tourna vers son plus proche conseiller.

« Cenred. Ce ne peut être que lui. Mais comment ? L'emplacement de la Coupe était un secret. »

L'expression de Gaius était grave tandis qu'il rendait son regard au roi, prenant soin de ne pas regarder le léger sourire sur le visage d'une certaine femme également présente.

« Il n'y a qu'une explication possible, Majesté... Nous avons un traître dans nos rangs. »

Son apprenti se raidit à cette constatation, Liam se mordant la lèvre avec inquiétude tandis que son mentor quittait la pièce et qu'il le suivait. Un traître ? Ici à Camelot ? Qui aurait pu parler au Roi Cenred de la Coupe de la Vie ? Qui était au courant, et aurait pu la lui donner ?... Qui était dans une position parfaite pour ce faire ?

Liam resta silencieux, ne partageant pas ses pensées avec son mentor. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais il ne pouvait nier que la possibilité était là.

Merlin… Merlin, qui avait un livre de magie caché sous son lit et pourrait bien être un sorcier. Un homme qui, s'il l'était, souhaiterait probablement voir la fin de la loi contre la magie. Si c'était vrai, alors se débarrasser d'Uther et peut-être même de Camelot elle-même serait un bon moyen. Seulement… si _c'était_ un sorcier… est-ce que Merlin _ferait_ ça ?

Liam pensa au jeune homme qui en avait fait son ami, qui l'avait invité dans son petit monde d'amitié avec le prince. Bien que lui-même ne puisse se qualifier d'_ami_ du prince, il était au moins une connaissance avec qui Arthur était à l'aise. Merlin avait risqué sa vie à de nombreuses reprises pour Arthur, et était son meilleur ami. Il avait fait l'effort d'aider son nouvel ami, et ancien rival à sens unique, Liam. Est-ce qu'il _pourrait_ mettre tout cela de côté et donner la Coupe de la Vie à Cenred ? Est-ce que tout cela avait été une comédie ?

Liam ne possédait pas les réponses quand Gaius et lui atteignirent les appartements du médecin, et bientôt tous deux furent trop occupés à rassembler le nécessaire pour une infirmerie pour qu'il ait le temps d'y penser davantage. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il se trompait, et que Merlin n'était pas derrière tout ça. S'il l'était, Liam n'était pas sûr de jamais pouvoir faire à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un.

~(-)~

Le chevalier marchait à grands pas dans le château, aboyant des ordres aux soldats et aux chevaliers tandis qu'il souhaitait intérieurement ne pas être celui qui le faisait.

Messire Léon se força à avoir l'air calme, bien qu'il souhaite de tout son cœur que le Prince Arthur soit là et que lui-même n'ait qu'à suivre les ordres. Le prince connaissait cette ville mieux que personne, ses points forts et ses points faibles. Au lieu de cela, c'était à lui de préparer les défenses, des défenses dont il savait qu'elles seraient futiles contre une force qui ne pouvait être vaincue.

Léon grinça des dents tandis qu'il continuait de donner des ordres aux hommes autour de lui, tandis que sur les remparts le roi regardait au loin.

Uther se tenait là, sortant juste du conseil de guerre rassemblé en urgence. La réunion avait été courte et directe, mais il avait eu du mal à se concentrer dessus, inquiet comme il l'était pour son fils.

Arthur aurait déjà dû être de retour, et avec la Coupe de la Vie manifestement dans les mains de Cenred les circonstances ne semblaient pas indiquer que le prince était vivant et en sûreté. L'idée que son fils gisait peut-être mort quelque part sur les terres de l'autre roi était presque écrasante, et il refusait fermement d'y croire. Arthur allait revenir et aider son père à vaincre cette nouvelle menace tout comme il avait aidé à gagner le dernier siège de Camelot.

L'expression d'Uther se durcit, ses yeux déterminés. Il s'assurerait que les murs tenaient, et qu'ils ne faiblissaient pas. Afin que son fils ait encore un royaume vers lequel retourner.

Il se retourna et rentra au château avec cette idée en tête, tandis qu'au loin les premiers signes de l'armée en approche se faisaient voir. Il alla préparer les plans pour que les habitants les plus vulnérables soient évacués vers les niveaux inférieurs du château. C'était ce que son fils, l'éternel défenseur du peuple, aurait fait, et il le ferait pour son fils. Arthur ne se le pardonnerait pas si des civils innocents mouraient parce qu'il avait été incapable d'atteindre la Coupe à temps pour empêcher ce combat.

~(-)~

Le roulement des tambours résonnait depuis l'extérieur, au rythme de l'armée dont les torches illuminaient les terres autour de la ville comme un cercle de flamme dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Gwen se tenait à la fenêtre des appartements de Morgane, regardant au-delà des murs de la ville cette force terrifiante. Gaius était venu la voir quand elle était passée prendre des bandages à l'infirmerie que lui et Liam avaient installée, l'avertissant de garder l'œil sur Morgane quoi qu'il arrive. Etant la plus proche d'elle dans leur cercle, elle était leur meilleure chance d'obtenir des informations si les évènements tournaient aussi mal qu'il le craignait. Merlin et Arthur étant toujours introuvables, ils avaient peu de chances de retenir l'armée massée autour des murs.

Elle était toujours à la même place, saisie d'angoisse, lorsque Morgane entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant légèrement, regardant sa servante sans crainte face à l'invasion imminente.

« Guenièvre ? »

La servante se retourna pour lui faire face, se concentrant sur sa peur afin de cacher la colère qu'elle éprouvait. C'était _tellement_ difficile de lui faire face ainsi, tout en faisant mine de pas savoir qui était réellement Morgane.

« C'est vrai qu'ils vont attaquer à l'aube ? »

Morgane hocha la tête avec une compassion feinte.

« Je le crains. »

Gwen fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

« Et aucune nouvelle d'Arthur ? »

Le sourire de Morgane revint, satisfait et presque sinistre.

« Aucune.

- Alors tout est perdu. Nous allons être massacrés jusqu'au dernier. »

La pupille du roi vint vers elle, son sourire faiblissant légèrement tandis qu'une trace de son ancienne loyauté envers la servante refaisait surface.

« Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de mourir. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Gwen vira à une perplexité feinte, tandis qu'elle jouait le jeu de la conversation pour Arthur et ses amis.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'tout le monde ?' »

Morgane se plaça devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Ceux qui les défient, ceux qui choisissent de combattre vont sûrement mourir… Mais ceux qui ne résistent pas, ceux qui accueillent le changement avec bienveillance, ceux-là auront un avenir. »

Gwen lui rendit son regard, incapable de trouver la volonté de répondre, mais l'ancienne amitié de Morgane conduisit la sorcière à lui en donner l'occasion.

« Tout le monde a le choix, Guenièvre. »

Gwen avala sa salive avant de répondre, voulant refuser mais sachant que c'était là sa meilleure chance d'aider Arthur. Elle se força à sourire, sourit à la femme qui avait causé tant de souffrance pour elle et ses proches.

« Vous savez que je vous ai toujours été fidèle, Dame Morgane… Et toujours je le resterai. »

Morgane lui prit les mains, souriant sincèrement à ces paroles.

« Alors ne crains rien. Il ne t'arrivera aucun mal, je peux te l'assurer. »

Elle attira Gwen dans ses bras, étreinte que la servante lui rendit bien qu'à contrecoeur. Elle se tiendrait aux côtés de Morgane dans les évènements à venir... prête à user de son poste de confiance pour aider à rendre à Camelot ses souverains légitimes.

~(-)~

L'aube arriva bien trop tôt, les forces ennemies placées à l'est de façon à ce que le soleil levant aveugle les défenseurs sur les murs. C'était inutile cependant, car dès que le soleil toucha le ciel l'armée chargea. Les défenseurs regardèrent avec horreur, tandis que la pluie de flèches qu'ils envoyaient était écartée comme autant de moucherons. Repousser les échelles des ennemis fut également inutile, car lorsque les structures de bois tombaient l'ennemi se contentait de former une échelle vivante afin qu'une poignée d'entre eux prenne pied sur les murs autour de la porte. Ces quelques invincibles décimèrent les défenseurs perchés sur cette section du mur, avant de sauter dans les rues pour ouvrir les portes au reste de l'armée.

Dans la ville basse les rues étaient presque vides, à l'exception des quelques groupes de soldats postés stratégiquement et quelques civils qui étaient restés hors de la citadelle pour aider au combat. Parmi eux un forgeron à la peau sombre leva son épée, tandis qu'il entendait le rugissement poussé par l'ennemi franchissant la porte.

« Ça ne sent pas bon. »

Le chevalier le plus proche de lui lui jeta un regard, ricanant presque.

« C'est bien un roturier, ça, aucun courage et aucune volonté dans le sang. »

Elyan renifla.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils se soucient de savoir s'ils combattent des nobles ou des roturiers… Notre sang s'écoulera de la même façon quelle que soit notre statut de naissance. Quant au courage, ne pensez même pas à me traiter de lâche. Si j'étais un lâche je serais caché dans la citadelle avec ma sœur, au lieu de me tenir ici à vos côtés. »

Le chevalier le regarda encore un moment, avant de secouer la tête et de se préparer au combat. Le son des guerriers ennemis s'approchait. Les paroles d'Elyan s'avérèrent presque prophétiques durant les quelques minutes de terreur qui suivirent, tandis que chevalier et roturier était tués sans pitié par des ennemis qu'on ne pouvait tuer. Il combattit de toutes ses forces, découpant des ennemis qui auraient dû mourir dix fois avant de remarquer que son dernier allié était tombé.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il s'enfuit, fuyant les guerriers immortels qui lui couraient après. Seule sa connaissance supérieure de la ville lui permit de s'échapper, tandis qu'il se cachait dans une maison vide et ressortait dans leur dos. Courant à travers les rues, il atteignit la maison de sa sœur et s'y enferma. Il se cacha ensuite au fond du bâtiment, pour attendre la fin du combat. Quand on ne peut pas gagner, on doit faire ce qu'on peut pour survivre. Il ne serait d'aucune utilité à sa sœur s'il était mort.

~(-)~

Léon laissa son regard errer depuis les remparts, vers la ville qui grouillait des soldats de l'armée ennemie. Ils étaient comme une marée noire, avançant dans les rues en anéantissant toute résistance. L'aube était là depuis à peine une heure et déjà ils s'étaient massés autour des portes de la citadelle, les défenseurs tentant vaillamment de leur barrer la route.

Ce fut avec une horreur grandissante qu'il observa, tirant vainement des flèches dans cette masse qui, comme avec les murs de la ville, renonça à utiliser des échelles. Comme avant ils se contentèrent de s'empiler les uns sur les autres, créant une rampe vivante jusqu'en haut des portes afin que leurs camarades puissent passer.

Réalisant que les portes étaient perdues, il cria des ordres à ses hommes et descendit dans la cour. Leur seul espoir serait de maintenir l'ennemi dans le goulot naturel créé par les portes.

« Retraite ! Retraite et formez une ligne défensive derrière la porte ! Retraite ! »

Ses hommes s'empressèrent de suivre les ordres, quelques-uns restant derrière pour continuer à faire tomber les attaquants des murs. Ceux-là moururent rapidement, tandis que la défense allait protéger le mécanisme de la porte elle-même.

Ce fut futile, la défense s'écroula à force d'être attaquée sans fin par des ennemis immortels. Dès que la porte fut ouverte et que le premier groupe de guerriers eut encerclé et désarmé les survivants, ceux encore à l'extérieur devinrent étrangement silencieux avant de se séparer devant une silhouette blonde comme la mer se sépare devant un navire.

Morgause regarda Messire Léon et ses hommes survivants, tandis qu'ailleurs autour des murs ses soldats tuaient ou capturaient le reste des défenseurs. Dans ses mains elle tenait un large gobelet d'argent, un gobelet qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

Elle éclata de rire

« Est-ce ainsi que vous accueillez votre libératrice ? Je viens vous libérer de la tyrannie d'Uther et restaurer l'ordre naturel de ces terres. Vous devriez m'accueillir à bras ouverts. »

Son expression s'assombrit, les yeux pleins d'une légitime colère.

« C'est _vous_ qui êtes un tyran, envahissant des terres sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucun droit. »

Morgause sourit, ses yeux se dirigeant vers une silhouette qui descendait de l'entrée du château.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je ne suis pas venue ici par caprice… J'ai été _invitée_. »

Léon tourna la tête pour regarder, son visage et ceux de ses hommes pâlissant sous le choc de ce qu'ils voyaient.

La Dame Morgane vint se tenir auprès de Morgause, les regardant très brièvement avant de s'adresser à la sorcière.

« Tous les gardes étaient sur les murs, il en reste très peu dans le château lui-même. Uther est dans la salle du conseil à l'heure où nous parlons, pleurant son fils disparu, sans doute. »

Morgause lui sourit, confiante.

« Arthur n'est plus une menace, qu'il ait survécu ou non à l'attaque de Cenred. Avec une armée immortelle entre lui et la ville, même _Emrys_ ne peut pas l'aider à la récupérer. »

Elle se retourna vers Messire Léon et ses hommes, le soleil brillant au-dessus d'elle en dépit de la fumée s'élevant vers le ciel.

« Continuez de combattre et vous mourrez tous. Rendez-vous et je vous laisserai vivre, pour l'instant… Faites votre choix. »

N'ayant aucun espoir de gagner, la plupart des guerriers baissèrent la tête en signe de défaite. Léon, n'ayant plus de combattants, se vit forcé de se rendre également. Quand on ne peut gagner, mieux vaut vivre et attendre une occasion de frapper. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à part prier pour que son prince revienne et mette un terme à cela.

~(-)~

L'infirmerie était vide de patients, chose peu naturelle étant donné ce qu'on entendait à l'extérieur. Gaius faisait les cent pas sous les yeux de son apprenti, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais enduré un siège pareil, sans qu'aucun blessé ne vienne se faire soigner. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, personne ne pouvait lui amener les blessés… ou il n'y avait aucun blessé.

C'est-à-dire, que ceux qui tombaient à cause d'une blessure la voyaient suivie de la mort.

Il s'arrêta un instant, saisissant son menton avec inquiétude, le regard distant tandis qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Merlin… _Où_ es-tu ? »

Liam le regarda depuis sa position au bord de l'un des lits, ne sachant toujours pas s'il voulait voir son 'ami' ou pas.

« Vous pensez qu'il va bien ? »

Gaius ferma les yeux un moment, profondément inquiet.

« Je l'espère… Sans lui… »

Il fut interrompu tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux, apercevant Messire Léon se retirant des murs au-dessus de la porte. A son changement d'expression, Liam se rua à ses côtés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ce qu'il vit le réduisit au silence, tous deux observant tandis que l'ennemi passait les murs et ouvrait la porte de l'intérieur. Quand une femme blonde la passa, une large coupe d'argent à la main, Gaius prit son apprenti par le bras et le traîna hors de la pièce.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se cacher, pour attendre le retour d'Arthur et Merlin ! Ils sont notre dernier espoir maintenant ! »

Liam ne put rien faire d'autre que suivre son professeur, la foi manifeste de Gaius en son protégé apaisant légèrement les doutes de l'apprenti au sujet du serviteur.

Gaius connaissait Merlin mieux que personne, et s'il lui faisait confiance alors les autres feraient bien d'en faire autant.

~(-)~

**YES ! Deux heures et demie environ (presque trois heures même) mais j'ai réussi à traduire ce chapitre en une seule fois. Douze pages quand même !**

**Allez, ça me laisse du temps pour finir le suivant… En attendant, le meilleur moyen de récompenser mes poignets (qui ont mal à force de bouger au-dessus du clavier) c'est de me laisser des REVIEWS !**

**Je vais même vous motiver un peu. Si on atteint les 200 reviews avant la fin de la saison, donc au chapitre 72 au plus tard, je vous poste les trois premiers chapitres de « Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera » en avant-première.**


	67. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 5

**Désolée pour le retard ! C'est ma faute je n'avais pas vu que ma beta m'avait renvoyé le chapitre corrigé... (Oui j'ai de nouveau une beta)**

**Je devrais vous motiver plus souvent j'ai l'impression, de 192 on est passés à 225 ! Merci à tout le monde d'avoir reviewé ! Pripris et Roussette, les nouvelles traductrices sont toujours les bienvenues mais il faudra passer un test avant, je vous enverrai un texte à traduire par MP… *se dit qu'elle va devoir re-faire le planning de traduction des deux fics à venir***

**Quoi qu'il en soit, comme promis vous aurez les chapitre de CHO dès qu'ils seront prêts, en avant-première. **

**En outre voici les noms des personnes ayant gagné une question sur la saga ! (si 25 reviews viennent s'ajouter avant la fin de la fic, il y aura un nom de plus annoncé le moment venu)**

**Pour la 50ème review, Shima-Chan **

**Pour les 100ème et 150ème reviews, Egwene Al'Vere qui gagne donc deux questions au lieu d'une, petite veinarde !**

**Enfin pour la 200ème review, Chipoteuse de petits pois.**

**DAM, je te conseille d'aller relire le premier chapitre de cette fic…**

**Avis, ce chapitre contient de nombreuses scènes bonus...**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 67: L'Aube d'Un Nouveau Monde ~Partie 5

Le vieux médecin ne ralentit pas sa course, n'autorisa pas son vieux corps à l'empêcher de se déplacer aussi vite qu'il l'estimait nécessaire.

Gaius traîna son apprenti dans les couloirs, directement vers les escaliers de la tour qui menaient à ses appartements. Ils devaient faire vite, car il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux forces de Morgause pour commencer à se répandre dans le château et prendre le contrôle de ses habitants. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour faire monter ces escaliers à Liam, et une fois à l'intérieur entreprit de ranger les fournitures médicales les plus importantes dans un petit sac.

« Nous devons nous mettre hors de vue. Je doute que _tu_ sois perçu comme une menace, mais je crains d'être trop lié à Uther pour qu'ils m'ignorent. Nous devons nous cacher jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ensuite je connais quelques façons de sortir de la ville pour partir à la recherche d'Arthur et Merlin. »

Liam, qui emballait le peu de nourriture qu'il y avait dans la pièce et pouvait être rangée dans un sac, le regarda.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment si important de les trouver ? Que peuvent faire deux hommes seuls contre une armée d'immortels ? Vous avez _vu_ ce qui s'est passé aux portes de la ville. »

Gaius s'immobilisa un instant, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre son rangement.

« Je ne sais pas quels moyens il peut y avoir, mais si quelqu'un peut trouver quelque chose, ce sont ces deux-là. »

Liam se tut, son désir d'avoir foi en les paroles de Gaius, en Merlin, luttant contre ses peurs que le serviteur ne soit pas vraiment de leur côté. Il prit sa décision, rejoignant un Gaius stupéfait et le traînant, surpris, vers le placard à balais.

« Si c'est vrai, alors nous ferions mieux de les attendre ici. »

Gaius le fixa, tandis qu'il était poussé sans cérémonie dans le placard.

« Qu'est-ce que _fais_, Liam ? »

Liam lui ferma la porte au nez, tirant une table devant le placard avant que le médecin ne puisse ouvrir. Quand Gaius commença à marteler la porte de l'intérieur, il frappa également un coup pour le réduire au silence.

« S'il nous est possible de _sortir_ de la cité, alors ce sera tout aussi facile pour Arthur et Merlin d'y _entrer_. Il est plus logique de rester ici et de garder un œil sur les évènements, afin de pouvoir leur dire exactement ce qui se passe une fois qu'ils arriveront. »

La voix de Gaius appela de l'intérieur du placard, légèrement étouffée par la porte.

« Liam ! Laisse-moi sortir immédiatement ! »

Liam secoua la tête, bien que son professeur ne puisse le voir.

« Non. Si vous pensez que cette sorcière vous ferait tuer, alors vous êtes plus en sécurité là-dedans. Je vais aller faire un tour dans le château, voir ce que je peux découvrir. Je vous laisserai sortir quand je reviendrai ! »

Il sortit de la chambre, tandis que Gaius recommençait à cogner contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que son apprenti était parti. N'ayant d'autre choix que d'attendre, il s'assit dans le noir pour patienter.

Pendant ce temps Liam courait dans les escaliers, prenant l'une des routes habituelles de Merlin vers une position proche de la Salle du Conseil. Il fut forcé de s'accroupir dans une alcôve avant de les atteindre, car un petit groupe de soldats immortels s'étaient frayés un chemin dans cette direction.

Il entendait les cris des guerriers de Camelot à l'agonie, tandis qu'ils tombaient pour défendre le roi dans la pièce derrière eux. Les cris outragés d'Uther ne tardèrent pas à résonner, tandis que son dernier défenseur tombait et qu'il était moitié porté, moitié traîné le long du couloir.

Liam retint sa respiration depuis sa cachette tandis qu'ils passaient devant lui, avant de la laisser échapper et de les suivre prudemment. Arthur voudrait savoir où son père était retenu lorsqu'il arriverait, aussi allait-il découvrir cela en premier. Il suivit les guerriers jusqu'aux donjons, qui étaient déjà pleins des chevaliers et soldats de Camelot encore en vie. Il faillit se faire prendre quand il essaya de voir plus précisément dans quelle cellule le roi était emmené, devant à la place se retirer dans les niveaux supérieurs du château.

Il avançait discrètement dans les couloirs, peu avant midi, quand une main sortant d'une alcôve faillit lui arracher un cri de terreur avant qu'il ne voie de qui il s'agissait.

Gwen l'attira dans l'alcôve, s'étant accroupie lorsqu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un approcher.

« Lia ! Dieu merci tu n'as rien. Quand je n'ai trouvé aucun signe de toi ou de Gaius à l'infirmerie j'ai eu peur que vous ayez été emmenés aux donjons ou dans les niveaux inférieurs comme les autres. »

Elle frissonna.

« Ils les font remonter maintenant le personnel du château, les serviteurs, les scribes, et les membres de la cour. Les premiers ont refusé d'accepter le nouveau régime et on été tués sur place… Ils ont laissé les corps sur le sol de la salle du conseil en guise d'avertissement pour tous les autres. Personne d'autre n'a dit non. »

Il déglutit, content d'avoir échappé à cette expérience.

« Alors… tu les as vus ? »

Gwen inspira profondément, se mordant la lèvre en acquiesçant.

« Oui, mais du point de vue que tu crois. »

Elle le regarda gravement.

« C'est Morgane, c'est elle qui a trahi Camelot. Quand elle m'a offert sa protection la nuit dernière, je l'ai acceptée pour être capable de la surveiller de près pendant tout ça… Je savais qu'elle était notre ennemie depuis déjà quelques semaines, mais Arthur, Gaius et Merlin le savent depuis des _mois_. Sans moyen de le prouver, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de garder un œil sur elle. C'est Gaius qui m'a demandé de rester auprès d'elle, et de la surveiller, au lieu de m'échapper de la cité pour aller chercher Arthur et Merlin avec lui. »

Liam la fixa avec incrédulité.

« La Dame Morgane est le traître, la personne qui a parlé à Cenred de la Coupe de la Vie ? Tu… Toi, et Gaius, et Merlin et Arthur, vous saviez _tous_ qu'elle était une traîtresse ? »

Alors qu'il haussait le ton, elle posa une main sur son bras afin d'essayer de le calmer.

« Je te l'ai _dit_, nous n'avions aucune _preuve_. Si Arthur était allé voir son père à ce sujet, il n'aurait eu que la parole de Merlin et Gaius comme preuve. Mais Morgane est aimée et chérie profondément par Uther, il ne les aurait _jamais _cru, et pour se venger elle aurait certainement raconté à Uther la fois où Merlin l'a empoisonnée. »

Liam faillit s'étrangler.

« Il… Il l'a _empoisonnée_ ? »

Gwen le fit sortir de l'alcôve, jetant des regards furtifs aux alentours.

« C'est arrivé plus d'un an avant ton arrivée ici, et il l'a fait parce qu'il devait choisir entre sa vie à elle, et les vies d'Uther, d'Arthur, et de tous les gens de Camelot. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, et c'est pourquoi elle le déteste tant. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'a jamais joué cette carte contre lui, c'est parce qu'Arthur l'a piégée en la convainquant qu'Uther était déjà au courant de cet incident alors qu'en réalité il n'en sait rien. Si Arthur n'avait pas fait ça, Merlin aurait bien pu être exécuté pour son geste, ou forcé de s'échapper et de fuir Camelot. Dans les deux cas cela aurait été mauvais pour nous tous. Il est notre seul espoir de reprendre Camelot. »

Liam s'arrêta net, l'obligeant à s'arrêter également. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Gaius ne cessez de parler comme si Merlin était une sorte de sauveur ? C'est juste un serviteur. »

Gwen vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun signe que quelqu'un approchait du couloir, avant de baisser sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Liam… Cela va peut-être être un choc pour toi, et difficile à croire, mais Merlin… Merlin est un sorcier, un sorcier très puissant. Il est si fort que sa présence ici à Camelot a empêché Morgane et Morgause de mener à bien beaucoup de leurs plans, et ceux qu'elles ont tenté ont tous été déjoués par lui et Arthur. »

Elle tenta de sourire un peu, essayant sans succès d'employer un ton léger.

« Arthur dit toujours en plaisantant que Merlin est l'Enchanteur Non-Officiel de la Cour. Ces deux-là ont traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble. »

Liam resta silencieux tandis qu'elle achevait sa révélation, baissant la tête vers le sol tout en ayant l'air de regarder dans le vague.

« Alors c'est vraiment… un sorcier… Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais sorcier ? Arthur connaît la vérité à son sujet ? »

Gwen le regarda avec perplexité pendant un moment, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

« Tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas. Ou du moins tu le soupçonnais. »

Liam leva la tête pour la regarder et hocha la tête.

« J'ai trouvé le compartiment sous son lit quand je balayais dans sa chambre la semaine dernière. J'ai vu son livre de sorts, mais je me suis dit qu'il ne savait peut-être pas que c'était là, ou que s'il le savait il l'avait peut-être simplement trouvé et attendait une occasion de s'en débarrasser. »

Il ferma les yeux, se traitant de tous les noms.

« Et après avoir entendu Gaius dire au roi qu'il devait y avoir un traître, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être _lui_. Qu'_il_ nous avait vendus à nos ennemis… Je suis un parfait _idiot_, je devrais le _connaître_ depuis le temps, c'est mon meilleur ami ! »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, Gwen l'attirant dans ses bras tandis qu'il continuait à se maudire de son manque de confiance.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Liam. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'Arthur, Gaius et moi savions pour Merlin. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies douté. »

Elle le repoussa à bout de bras, sortant un tiroir de sa poche pour essuyer les traces de larmes sur son visage.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Morgane a accepté que les blessés soient soignés, alors on a besoin d'un médecin et il faudra que tu fasses l'affaire. Où est Gaius ? »

Liam prit une inspiration tremblante, se forçant à se ressaisir.

« Il est en sûreté, et caché pour le moment. »

Gwen hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je pense que Morgane pourrait le faire tuer si elle le trouvait, mais les survivants ont quand même besoin de soins. Viens avec moi et ne fais pas un geste en direction des soldats. Ils ne nous feront aucun mal si nous les ignorons. Je dirai à Morgane que tu as juré de ne pas t'opposer à elle, quand je t'ai trouvé et que je t'ai emmené pour commencer à soigner les blessés. »

Il la suivit tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, toujours secoué mais suffisamment remis à présent pour faire son travail.

« Il faudra que j'aille à l'infirmerie que Gaius et moi avons mise en place. La plupart des médicaments et du matériel sont là-bas. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche, son regard se perdant au loin.

« Allez, Merlin, reviens… On a besoin de toi… »

~(-)~

La nuit tombait, le soleil se couchant sur un ciel ensanglanté qui s'assombrissait rapidement. Trois silhouettes se glissèrent à travers les portes sans surveillances, tous les trois s'immobilisant avec horreur devant ce qu'ils trouvèrent au sein des murs de la ville.

Avoir vu brûler certains villages avait été difficile, découvrir groupe après groupe de chevaliers et de soldats massacrés l'avait été encore davantage, mais atteindre Camelot elle-même pour découvrir que la fumée s'élevait encore là où les feux avaient été éteints, et que de nombreux défenseurs du royaume gisaient morts dans ses rues leur déchira le cœur.

Arthur serra les poings de rage Gauvain posant une main sur son épaule pour le faire avancer tandis que Merlin boitait à l'arrière. Le magicien n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bien, en fait il semblait légèrement hagard. Il avait, comme il le leur avait assuré, éliminé le poison assez rapidement, mais quelques heures plus tard son boitement s'était aggravé et il avait recommencé à pâlir. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la blessure adoptée par sa jambe droite commençait à s'infecter. Il allait devoir être soigné, et vite.

Gauvain murmura au prince, tandis qu'il l'attirait hors de vue dans les ténèbres :

« Continuons d'avancer. Il faut qu'on emmène Merlin voir Gaius. »

Arthur se libéra, leur jetant un regard à tous les deux avant de déclarer :

« Il faut qu'on s'arrête quelque part d'abord. Je ne vais pas au château avant d'avoir vérifié. »

Gauvain fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que vous avez oublié que Merlin est malade pour que vous puissiez vous balader sans une égratignure ? Il a besoin d'être soi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Gauvain. Moi aussi je veux prendre des nouvelles de Gwen.

- Merci, Merlin. »

L'escrimeur fut réduit au silence par les paroles de Merlin, tous deux suivant Arthur vers la maison de la servante. Quand ils arrivèrent ils découvrirent la porte verrouillée, un sort murmuré par le magicien permettant de l'ouvrir avec un léger clic et un grincement de gonds.

Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, Arthur avançant vers le fond de la pièce avant de lever son épée pour parer quand une silhouette surgit des ténèbres, une lame à la main. Le cri de reconnaissance de Merlin empêcha le prince de frapper, tandis qu'Elyan baissait son épée, surpris de les voir.

« Désolé. »

Tandis que Merlin fermait la porte de la maison, Arthur s'adressa au magicien.

« Où est tout le monde ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elyan hésita, avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

« Ils sont sortis de nulle part. Une puissante armée, nos armes étaient impuissantes contre eux. C'étaient des hommes, Altesse, mais… pas des hommes. Rien ne pouvait les tuer. »

Arthur se tourna légèrement pour adresser à Merlin un regard entendu, avant de faire à nouveau face à Elyan.

« Où est ta sœur ? Où est Guenièvre ? »

L'expression du forgeron s'assombrit.

« Elle était dans la citadelle quand l'attaque a commencé.

- Et la citadelle ? »

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, mais il posa quand même la question. Il savait déjà ce qui avait dû se produire pour que la ville soit tellement silencieuse.

Elyan répondit, sans le moindre espoir :

« Altesse… Ils ont réussi à prendre la citadelle. »

Artur inspira profondément, se tournant vers la porte avant de sortir.

« Allons-y, nous devons utiliser l'un des tunnels pour entrer dans le château. Gauvain, Elyan, j'ai besoin que vous essayiez de localiser mon père. Je vais conduire Merlin à Gaius, il faut soigner cette jambe. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, rendez-vous aux appartements de Gaius. Nous vous attendrons là-bas. »

~(-)~

Des doigts délicats coiffèrent les longs cheveux noirs de la femme en des tresses luxuriantes et bouclées, Gwen restant la servante polie et loyale qu'elle avait toujours été dans le passé.

Morgane semblait apprécier de l'avoir à ses côtés en ce moment, que ce soit la familiarité ou simplement la pensée que la femme qu'Arthur aimait la préparait maintenant à son couronnement. Quelle que soit la raison, Gwen dissimula ses réflexions derrière la façade de la femme ordinaire et courtoise qui avait servi sa maîtresse depuis qu'elles avaient toutes les deux dix ans. C'était presque triste de penser que cette époque touchait à sa fin, car d'une façon ou d'une autre elle ne s'occuperait pas de Morgane beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ayant terminé avec la chevelure de la sorcière, Gwen commença à saisir les bijoux qu'elle avait préparés, les mettant en place avant que Morgane ne se lève.

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

La sorcière lui sourit.

« Comme toujours, et merci pour tes soins et tes talents. Tu as toujours été une bonne servante pour moi, et tu seras récompensée pour cela. »

Gwen inclinant la tête, faisant une légère révérence.

« Vous m'honorez, Ma Dame. Je souhaite seulement vous servir comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Morgane continua à sourire, radieuse dans la lumière des chandelles.

« Et tu le feras toujours, Gwen. Aussi longtemps que je serai Reine, tu seras ma servante. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, sa robe bruissant tandis qu'elle marchait.

« Viens maintenant, j'ai un couronnement auquel je dois assister. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mon invité d'honneur. »

Gwen la suivit hors de sa chambre, ses yeux se plissant légèrement dans le dos de la sorcière. Pour Arthur, pour Camelot, elle endurerait cela.

~(-)~

Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'introduire dans les entrailles du château, et même si Arthur n'avait pas été là, Merlin aurait pu guider le groupe. Le prince s'était assuré que le magicien connaisse tous les tunnels et passages secrets, afin de pouvoir mieux les surveiller avec sa vision magique. (_NdT : Vous vous souvenez, le truc de les voir sur une surface d'eau)_ Combiné à la connaissance qu'avait Merlin des passages reculés dans les niveaux supérieurs, cela leur avait permis à tous les deux d'atteindre les appartements de Gaius sans risquer une seule fois de rencontrer l'un des soldats de Morgause.

Traînant à moitié un Merlin de plus en plus pâle dans les escaliers menant aux appartements de Gaius, le prince l'y porta presque avant de le déposer sur le premier banc venu. Il regarda ensuite la chambre sombre, qui ne comportait aucun signe de vie, et se demanda ce qu'il était censé utilisé pour soigner la jambe de Merlin. Il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas besoin de deviner, car il remarqua rapidement l'étrange spectacle d'une table bloquant la porte du placard.

Il tira prudemment la table de côté, ouvrant silencieusement le placard pour révéler le médecin endormi au sol à l'intérieur.

« Gaius ! »

Le vieil homme se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui avec surprise jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le prince et réalise de qui il s'agissait.

« _Arthur_ ! »

Il s'interrompit, regardant autour de lui une fois de plus en se levant.

« Où est Merlin ? »

Le prince grimaça, faisant un pas de côté afin que le médecin puisse voir le magicien allongé sur le ventre le long du banc.

« On m'a tiré dans la jambe avec une flèche empoisonnée, et cet idiot a transféré la blessure et le poison sur lui pour que je puisse me lever et marcher. Il s'est débarrassé du poison assez facilement, mais je crois que la blessure s'est infectée. »

Gaius se dépêcha de rejoindre son protégé, retroussant la jambe du pantalon, révélant ainsi la blessure bandée et suintante.

« Elle l'est. Prenez de l'eau dans le tonneau près de la porte. Je vais devoir la nettoyer avant de pouvoir la soigner. »

Merlin émit un faible murmure, tournant la tête pour regarder son mentor.

« La flèche était enduite de quelque chose pour inhiber la magie… Il faudra aussi que vous nettoyez cela. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu as encore la flèche ? »

Merlin tira faiblement sur la bourse à sa ceinture.

« J'ai mis l'extrémité là-dedans. »

Gaius décrocha la bourse de la ceinture du magicien, faisant tomber le carreau d'arbalète qu'elle contenait dans sa main. Il la renifla avant d'acquiescer.

« Tu as de la chance, ce qu'ils ont utilisé peut être facilement neutralisé. Cela risque de faire mal, mais ça te fera du bien. »

Le magicien avait saisi l'une des plus grandes jarres de sa collection, en versant une mesure dans le seau d'eau à moitié plein que le prince lui apporta. Il y trempa ensuite un tissu et commença à nettoyer la blessure, Merlin se raidissant avec un cri tandis que la douleur le sortait de sa stupeur.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce truc ?_ »

Gaius continua à frotter.

« Du sel… Cela purgera toutes traces du composant de ta blessure, pour que je puisse y placer un charme de guérison afin de prévenir les infections jusqu'à ce que ton esprit soit assez clair pour que tu te guérisses toi-même. »

Il tendit la main un instant, écartant les cheveux de Merlin du bleu impressionnant sur son front.

« Et comment as-tu obtenu celui-là ? »

Merlin grimaça légèrement, et ce n'était pas entièrement dû à la douleur causée par le nettoyage de Gaius.

« Eh bien, vous savez… Je suis tombé d'une falaise.

- D'une _falaise _? répéta-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu pourras me raconter tout ça plus tard, mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on te soigne et ensuite qu'on t'emmène en sûreté. Arthur, allez dans la chambre de Merlin et récupérez son livre et son bâton sous son lit. Emballez le livre dans un sac.

- N'oubliez pas la fiole d'eau. On pourrait en avoir besoin. »

Le commentaire de Merlin obtint un hochement de tête du prince, qui fronça ensuite les sourcils un instant avant de se tourner vers Gaius.

« Au fait… Pourquoi étiez-vous enfermé dans ce placard ? »

Le médecin fronça légèrement les sourcils, commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Liam m'a enfermé là-dedans pour me garder caché, en sûreté. Il est parti jeter un œil sur les évènements dans le château pour pouvoir vous raconter ce qui se passait, mais il n'est pas revenu depuis. »

Merlin se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, tandis que Gaius préparait le sort pour purger son corps de l'infection.

« On ne peut pas l'attendre. On va juste devoir espérer que Gwen a pu le prévenir au sujet de Morgane. Si c'est le cas, alors il pourra nous trouver d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Arthur ressortit de la pièce adjacente avec un sac et un bâton dans la main, les tendant tous deux à Merlin dès que Gaius eut fini et qu'il fut capable de s'asseoir. Merlin venait de jeter un sort d'illusion sur le bâton pour lui donner l'apparence d'un simple bâton de combat quand Elyan et Gauvain firent irruption, le premier parlant précipitamment.

« Le roi, Altesse, il est vivant. »

Arthur s'approcha immédiatement, tandis que derrière lui Merlin se levait tant bien que mal.

« Où est-il ? »

Ce fut Gauvain qui répondit.

« Ils l'emmènent dans la salle du trône en ce moment même. »

Arthur prit sa décision.

« C'est peut-être notre chance de le secourir. Vous deux, emmenez Gaius dans la forêt au-delà du château et attendez. Pendant ce temps, je verrai si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour mon père. »

Le trio sortit avec un hochement de tête, le prince se tournant vers son ami.

« Merlin, tu devrais aller avec eux. »

Merlin sourit légèrement, secouant la tête.

« Non, la forêt, je l'ai déjà vue. »

Arthur lui rendit son sourire, tous deux se dépêchant de rejoindre la salle du trône où Merlin conduisit le prince vers le balcon caché destiné aux musiciens. Là, ils s'assirent et observèrent Uther être forcé à s'agenouiller devant le trône, sa couronne lui être prise par Morgause… et son cœur être brisé tandis que Morgane révélait enfin sa véritable allégeance ainsi que le fait qu'elle savait être sa fille.

Merlin dut placer une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur pour l'empêcher de se ruer en bas, l'empêcher de charger vers une mort certaine, tandis que le roi était forcé de regarder sa traîtresse de fille s'asseoir sur son trône et être couronnée reine.

Les choses venaient de beaucoup s'aggraver.

~(-)~

**Et voilà, la partie 5 est faite... C'était ma dernière participation à 'Motifs' avant un certain temps, je vais donc pouvoir me concentrer sur CHO, ainsi que sur les personnes ayant gagné le droit de poser une question sur l'intégralité de la saga.**

**J'ai remarqué que les doutes de Liam concernant Merlin obtenaient des réactions diverses. Pour moi c'est tout à fait normal, si on se place de son point de vue. Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? Que Merlin semble avoir des pouvoirs magiques, dans un château où la magie est punie de mort. Que le roi ennemi est entré en possession de la Coupe de la Vie grâce à un traître, juste quand Merlin sort de Camelot avec Arthur. Que seules 5 personnes, à sa connaissance, étaient au courant pour cette coupe : lui-même, Arthur, Gaius, Uther et Merlin. Comment ne pas douter dans ces conditions ?**

**Pour l'anecdote, ce chapitre fait 7,5 pages Word (notes de traducteur non comprises) sur ces 7,5 pages Word, on a 3,5 pages de scènes qui étaient réellement dans l'épisode et 4 pages de scènes bonus. J'admire l'imagination d'Alaia, mais elle me complique énormément la tâche… car les scènes bonus sont les plus dures à traduire !**


	68. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 6

**Et voilà, c'est au tour de Crystal de vous servir la suite, Bonne lecture ;)  
**

**Abeille.  
**

**~(-)~**

Les jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers les passages souterrains. L'un d'eux hésita, retenant l'autre. Merlin jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'Arthur fixait la Grande salle. Le sorcier résista à l'envie de lui donner une tape sur la tête uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il était difficile à Arthur de partir. Surtout que le prince avait remarqué que Gwen avait pénétré dans la Grande salle en compagnie de Morgane.

_« Arthur. Pour le moment, elle ne court aucun danger avec Morgane ou Morgause. Depuis deux semaines, je n'ai pas eu la moindre trace d'une alerte de mon bracelet. » _

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

_« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici ! »_

_« N'avez-vous pas pensé qu'au lieu de se cacher comme Gaius l'a fait, qu'elle ait délibérément voulu rester auprès de Morgane ? _

Arthur se tut. Merlin continua.

_« Il est évident pour moi, qu'elle a l'intention de l'espionner pour nous. Je peux regarder, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas regarder dans deux endroits à la fois. Gwen peut entendre des choses qui pourraient m'échapper. »_

Arthur continua à marcher, pensif. Il savait que Merlin avait raison.

_« Très bien. Mais au premier signe de danger pour elle, je veux que tu la sortes ici. Est-ce clair ? »_

_« Absolument. »_

Ils atteignirent les tunnels inférieurs, descendirent les escaliers puis disparurent dans l'un des passages du château. Ils émergèrent dans la ville et fermèrent la grille métallique qui donnait accès aux tunnels souterrains.

La nuit était très avancée quand ils traversèrent la ville. La population était à l'intérieur de leur chaumière. Ils se dirigèrent vers le sud où Gaius, Gauvain et Elyan les attendaient dans la forêt la plus dangereuse du royaume : les bois des Ténèbres.

Le serviteur monta péniblement les escaliers de la tour. Emotionnellement vidé, ces derniers jours l'avaient harassé. Liam poursuivit son ascension vers la chambre de Gaius tout en pensant à l'expression horrifiée de l'ancien roi, Uther lorsqu'il avait réalisé que sa fille avait été de connivence avec son ennemi, qu'elle avait été complice de l'attaque envers Camelot, qu'elle lui avait volé son royaume et son trône. Et son sourire satisfait lorsqu'on l'avait consacré Reine de Camelot. Uther avait été anéanti.

Il atteignit le haut des escaliers puis s'arrêta. La porte de la chambre de Gaius était ouverte alors que ce matin, il l'avait fermé derrière lui.

_« Gaius ! »_

Il entra et appela, soucieux.

_« Gaius ! Gaius ! »_

La table avait été déplacée dévoilant à Liam qu'à l'intérieur du placard, Gaius avait disparu. Il allait repartir quand il remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Merlin. Il se précipita vers la pièce et stoppa sur le seuil. Il fouilla du regard pour découvrir que le lit avait lui aussi déplacé, que le compartiment était vide. Aucune trace du livre de magie seul le tissu poussiéreux gisait sur le plancher.

La seule personne pouvant ouvrir et vider la cachette était Merlin. Il était à l'intérieur du château avec Arthur et avaient rassemblé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Gaius était surement avec eux. Liam se sentit soulager. Il supposa que Gaius, Merlin et Arthur étaient tous sains et saufs. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Liam s'assit sur le lit de Gaius puis se coucha tirant la couverture jusqu'au menton. Chaque nuit, il dormait ici attendant leur retour car il restait persuadé qu'ils reviendraient chez Gaius. Liam avait à sa portée tous les matériels médicaux. Les habitants avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux en attendant le retour du médecin. Comme Gwen, il observait et patientait recueillant des informations utiles à la reprise de Camelot.

Les premières lueurs du jour traversèrent les branches des arbres. Le groupe d'homme emmené par Arthur étaient épuisés par la longue marche à travers les bois. Il avait dû choisi un itinéraire facile pour Gaius. Merlin était inquiet pour lui. Il regarda Elyan, le frère de Gwen, soutenir son maître évitant ainsi qu'il ne trébuche dans l'obscurité. Il lui fut reconnaissance car lui-même n'était pas en état d'aider le médecin.

Merlin continua de marcher en essayant de ne pas boiter. Il voulait guérir sa blessure mais il avait besoin de conserver son énergie pour les sorts. Pour l'instant, sa jambe pouvait attendre.

_« Nous sommes encore loin, Arthur ? Gaius a besoin de repos. »_

Le prince se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

_« Nous y serons dans dix minutes. »_

Merlin laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il faillit tomber et s'appuya sur le bâton. C'était une arme dont il n'avait pas besoin d'efforts pour l'utiliser. Il était heureux de l'avoir amené car cela soulageait sa jambe blessée. Quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué le bâton que Merlin avait détourné de son objet initial en un bâton d'apparence normale grâce à la magie. Gauvain le regarda d'un air moqueur en se demandant pourquoi diable le sorcier l'avait apporté.

_« Pourquoi avez-vous cela ? Ce bâton ne sera pas plus efficace contre l'armée de Morgause ou autres choses d'ailleurs. »_

Merlin lui fit un croche-pied et lui le bâton entre les jambes avant de le tapoter sur son dos pour faire bonne mesure.

_« Tu disais ? »_

Gauvain se leva en grimaçant. Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la grotte. Non loin de là, Merlin remarqua une flaque d'eau. Arthur accompagna Gaius à l'intérieur de la grotte puis se tourna vers le sorcier. Ses ordres étaient courts et précis.

_« Mettez en place un dispositif pour dissimuler notre présence. Après cela, je veux un rapport complet sur les agissements à Camelot. »_

Merlin hocha la tête.

_« Je vais aller droit dessus. »_

Il s'éloigna et trouva une place sur une roche. Il sortit son grimoire et le déposa sur lui. Sous le regard Elyan, Merlin utilisa la magie pour l'ouvrir à la page désirée. Arthur imperturbable, parlait à Gauvain.

_« Vérifiez les alentours et apportez du bois. Elyan, vous pouvez l'aider. »_

Troublé, le frère de Gwen regarda Gauvain, Merlin et le prince qui se dirigeait vers la grotte. Il murmura à Gauvain.

_« Attendez une minute ! Enlevez-moi d'un doute. Merlin est un sorcier. Et Arthur et vous, vous le saviez ? »_

Gauvain haussa les épaules tandis que Merlin commença à tracer un cercle sur le sol.

_« Ainsi que Gaius et Gwen. Je suppose que son altesse royale a omis de t'informer. Morgause a peur de Merlin. » _

Merlin trébucha sur une racine d'un arbre alors qu'il venait de tirer une rune. Elyan le regarda avant de se retourner vers Gauvain.

_« Elle a peur de lui ? »_

Gauvain se mit à rire.

_« Ne pas juger un livre par sa couverture…J'ai vu notre sorcier arrêter une vingtaine d'hommes dans leur élan juste en ralentissant le temps. Ils venaient vers nous comme des fous furieux et un instant après, ils étaient immobilisés comme des statues. Nous étions à l'écart lorsqu'il a utilisé le sort. Nous avons dû quitter les lieux rapidement car il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il allait durer_. »

Elyan resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de sortir pour aérer sa tête.

_« Allons vérifier les alentours et ramasser du bois. »_

Gauvain inclina la tête d'un air amusé. Il observa Merlin continuant à gratter les runes dans la poussière en tentant d'oublier la douleur de sa jambe blessée.

Il était étrange de marcher dans Camelot pour apporter des soins aux habitants sans Gaius. Liam se dirigea péniblement vers les portes du château. Ce matin, il était effaré par le nombre de blessé. Partout où il passait, on lui demandait où était Gaius, le médecin. Et à chaque fois, il répondait qu'il ignorait. Il lui était difficile de voir les gens souffrir. Liam les soulageait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les remèdes qu'il avait appris à faire. Pendant toutes ces années où il avait désiré être un médecin, il s'était senti impuissant face à la maladie.

Il atteignit les portes sans montrer la peur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il passa devant les gardes. Aucuns de ces soldats immortels ne semblaient avoir besoin de dormir, de manger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Ils exécutaient tout ce qu'on leur ordonner de faire. Le regard fixe, ils restaient muets. Néanmoins, Liam savait qu'ils observaient chacun de ses mouvements. Liam se hâta de retourner dans la chambre de Gaius. Quand Liam entreprit de ranger et de nettoyer la pièce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la nuit dernière, il découvrit un seau à demi rempli d'eau salée et un chiffon ensanglanté.

Il se soucia de savoir qui avait été blessé. Arthur ou Merlin ? Vu la quantité de sang sur le tissu, il se demanda quel était le type de blessure. Peut-être s'était-elle infectée ? Une fouille minutieuse autour du banc lui fit découvrit une petite fiole. Un remède qui permettait à l'esprit embué de reprendre conscience. Il était évident que l'un était blessé mais que Gaius avait su le soigner avant leur départ. Liam fut rassuré sur leur sort et reprit sa besogne. Une fois terminé, il entama le rangement de l'infirmerie quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un rai de lumière. Liam se redressa nerveusement pour se retourna vers la porte.

_« Entrez. »_

C'était Gwen. Elle lui jeta un sourire.

_« Je suis juste voir comment vous allez, toi et Gaius ? »_

Liam hésita en secouant la tête.

_« Il n'est pas ici »_

Gwen fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. Aucun signe sur la présence de Gaius.

_« Comment cela ? »_

_« Quand je suis revenue la nuit dernière, il n'était plus là. Et la cachette où Merlin dissimulait son livre de magie est vide. »_

Liam fronça les sourcils.

_« Je pense que Arthur et Merlin sont venus ici sans parler à qui que ce soit. Et Gaius est avec eux. »_

Gwen poussa un soupir.

_« Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'ils vont bien. Gaius était au courant que j'espionnerais Morgane. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de rester plus longtemps dans la cité. Ils doivent être quelque part dans la forêt en attendant d'agir au bon moment. »_

Elle sourit.

_« Si cela peut te réconforter, je peux t'affirmer que si Merlin est avec Arthur et Gaius, ils ne courent aucun danger. »_

Elle montra le bracelet à Liam et lui expliqua.

_« Merlin l'a ensorcelé pour moi. Il y en a une paire. J'ai celui-là et Merlin à l'autre. S'il devait nous arriver quoique ce soit en rapport avec de la magie à l'un de nous, le bracelet serait froid mais en cet instant, le mien est chaud. »_

Rassuré, Liam prit une profonde inspiration.

_« Je ferai mieux de me remettre au travail. Sans Gaius, ici, je suis le seul dans la ville qui peut le remplacer. Mes connaissances sont rudimentaires mais c'est mieux que rien pour ceux qui en ont besoin. »_

Gwen hocha la tête.

_« Je vais te faire aider pour démonter l'infirmerie et rapporter tout le matériels ici. C'est difficile de faire tout soi-même. »_

Il lui sourit.

« Merci…Gwen….Soyez prudente. Ne faites rien qui puisse éveiller les soupçons de Morgane. »

_« Je sais »_

Elle quitta la pièce et Liam retourna à son travail en commençant par s'occuper des remèdes qu'il connaissait.

Les yeux bleus fixèrent le cours d'eau, soulagés de voir que ses deux amis étaient vivants. Merlin était à côté de l'eau de source, il avait regardé et écouté la conversation. Quand Gwen avait quitté la chambre de Gaius, son attention se porta sur Morgause et la Coupe de vie qui se trouvait dans la salle du conseil gardés par des soldats immortels. Merlin fronça les sourcils. Quand il l'aperçut, son cœur se serra se reprochant de l'avoir perdu. Mais il se ressaisit. Il changea de nouveau son attention sur les chevaliers de camelot et du roi. Ils étaient tous dans des cachots. Certains manquaient à l'appel toutefois ces chevaliers étaient encore en vie, pour l'instant.

Merlin eut un petit sourire en constatant que Sir Léon était parmi eux. Il regagna la grotte et fit son rapport à Arthur. Il était convaincu que ses amis et la magie sauraient cacher leur présence si des soldats de Morgause venaient à les chercher. Maintenant, il devait préparer un plan afin de libérer la cité.

**~(-)~**

**Et valaaaaaaaaaa : n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est encourageant ;)  
**

**bzzzz bzzz.  
**


	69. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 7

Merlin était assis sur la berge devant un cercle de pierres. Les yeux bleus regardaient l'image qui ondulait sur l'eau : la ville et le château. Ils les avaient vu tant de fois au cours de la semaine dernière. Merlin veillait sur ce qui se passait mais il avait l'impression d'abandonner le peuple à son destin. Arthur lui avait ordonné de lui faire un rapport deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir.

Sir Léon fut trainé du donjon à la salle de conseil pour se retrouver devant Morgane qui était assise sur le trône. Merlin se raidit en reconnaissant cette image. Il l'avait vu quelques mois auparavant dans la grotte de Cristal .Cela signifiait que les événements demeuraient immuables comme les autres. Cela ne changeait rien mais il espérait pouvoir l'empêcher. Ce n'était pas une fatalité même s'il gardait en lui un sentiment d'échec d'avoir perdu la Coupe.

Frustré, Merlin éclaboussa la surface de l'eau effaçant l'image. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la nasse. Il s'était porté volontaire pour la pêche. Arthur et ses hommes avaient fouillé, évidemment, les alentours mais il était le seul qui pouvait s'aventurer sans risque et grâce à la magie de la rivière à la grotte. Il retira le piège hors de l'eau et trouva à l'intérieur deux grands poissons qu'il tua d'un coup magique puis les ajouta aux trois autres qui étaient déjà dans son sac. Merlin replongea la nasse dans la rivière, il reviendrait le lendemain. Avant de rejoindre Arthur et les autres, il avait besoin de quelques champignons et ce qu'Arthur qualifierait « de mauvaises herbes ». Il s'éloigna de la rive, sac à la main, et dans les méandres de la forêt, Merlin chercha des baies ou des légumes sauvages. Soudain, il entendit une brindille se casser mettant tous ses sens en alerte.

Un cri s'éleva. En apercevant le sorcier, un soldat immortel appela son partenaire. Merlin fit la seule chose intelligente contre ces deux guerriers qui se précipitaient vers lui : prendre ses jambes à son cou.

S'élançant à travers la forêt, Merlin courut droit devant lui. Les soldats le poursuivirent jusqu'à la fosse aux parois abruptes. Aucun moyen pour le sorcier d'escalader ces parois, mais à ce moment ils le perdirent de vue. Lorsque leurs pas s'éloignèrent, Merlin, caché par son illusion entre les deux rochers, se leva. Le jeune sorcier avait placé plusieurs de ces petits refuges magiques autour de la grotte afin d'éviter ce genre d'incidents. Aujourd'hui, c'était la quatrième fois que l'on le pourchassait. Merlin ne s'attarda pas dans ces lieux.

De retour à la grotte, Merlin soupira de soulagement. Elyan assit à l'entrée le regarda et prit le sac de nourriture qu'il lui tendait.

_« Comment ça s'est passé ? »_

Merlin assit sur un rocher face à Elyan. Il secoua la tête.

_« Pas bon du tout, ça grouille de soldats .Morgane et Morgause sont toujours à notre recherche. Les soldats ne sont pas prêts d'abandonner. Il serait plus sage de rester encore là aujourd'hui. »_

Le frère de Gwen regarda dans le sac.

_« Eh bien, c'est mieux que rien. Au pire, on pourra manger les rats que Gauvain est en train de cuire. »_

Merlin renifla appréciant la moquerie.

_« Eh bien, j'espère qu'il est plus doué que moi. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, c'était immangeable ! »_

_« Merlin est de retour ? »_

Arthur apparut dans la grotte. Elyan lui montra le sac de nourriture.

_« Il a apporté du poisson frais, les champignons et divers choses. De quoi faire un repas décent ! »_

Le prince hocha la tête.

_« Nous avons fait un feu juste devant l'entrée. Nous ne pouvons le laisser trop longtemps. »_

_« Alors, je vais commencer à cuisiner. »_

Arthur regarda Elyan se dirigeait vers le feu et s'assit à sa place. Il considéra le visage sérieux de Merlin.

_« Quelles sont les nouvelles de Camelot ? »_

Merlin soupira.

_« La situation s'aggrave. Par quatre fois, j'ai été pourchassé. A Camelot, Morgane se montre impitoyable envers quiconque lui résiste. Le peuple est terrifié .Les soldats nous retrouvons tôt ou tard si nous restons, ici. Nous devons agir avant que Morgane ne soit devenue trop puissante. »_

Arthur ferma les yeux inclinant sa tête, frustré.

_« Je sais, Merlin. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles .C'est juste que…Comment sommes-nous censés atteindre la Coupe ? Nous avons trois chevaliers et toi. Morgane possède une armée immortelle. Tout aussi puissant que tu es et face à leur nombre supérieur, il va falloir trouver une solution pour faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. »_

Merlin fronça les sourcils, impuissant.

_« Je.. J'ai une idée. »_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bassin .Silencieusement, il fixa ses yeux sur cette eau calme et l'image de Camelot apparu de nouveau. Arthur se tenait derrière lui plein d'espoir. Merlin se félicita de cette apparition sans ressentir la douleur. Des chevaliers de Camelot alignés contre le mur du château face à une rangée d'hommes tenant une arbalète. Merlin voulait détourner son regard mais il n'y parvenait. Il observait cette scène.

Gwen se tenait sur un balcon surplombé du château et regardait la cour où étaient rassemblés les derniers chevaliers de Camelot. La foule entoura les abords de la place pour assister à l'exécution.

_« Je vais vous donne une chance de me prêter allégeance. »_

La voix de Morgane retentit dans le silence. Ses soldats prêts à tirer. Elle baissa ses yeux sur les chevaliers. Sir Léon jeta un regard derrière lui puis sourit imitaient par ses compagnons. Ensemble, ils crièrent :

_« Longue vie au Roi ! »_

Morgane loin d'être impressionnée, répondit :

_« Cela vous aidera à vous faire changer d'avis. »_

Elle lève le bras ordonnant aux soldats de tirer non pas sur les chevaliers mais sur la foule. Sir Léon et ses compagnons regardèrent, horrifiés, les flèches atteignant sur le peuple . Ils s'éparpillèrent en poussant des hurlements.

La reine croisa le regard plein de rage de Sir Léon. Elle demeura muette. Les chevaliers ne se souciaient guère de leur vie pour avoir refusé de lui obéir mais que des civils soient tués à leur place, Sir Léon envisagea de considérer la chose autrement.

Elle rentra dans le château en passant devant Gwen. Cette dernière avait dissimulé, avec peine, l'horreur dont elle avait été témoin. Morgan avait d'autres choses à l'esprit car elle laissa sa servante dans la chambre. En grandes enjambées, elle traversa la salle d'extérieur où étaient parqués les chevaliers pour leur retour aux cachots.

A l'entrée des cachots, Morgane les regarda passer sans se soucier de leur courroux. Dès qu'ils furent partis, elle se dirigea vers une cellule où un homme n'avait pas pu éviter de voir la scène à travers la grille de la fenêtre de son cachot. Uther s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrit. Son regard était rempli d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Il était enchainé et ses vêtements sales tandis que dans ses plus beaux atours, Morgane se tenait devant lui. Elle lui sourit.

_« Père »_

Il la regarda.

_« Pourquoi avez-vous agi de cette façon? »_

Elle le considéra comme s'il était de la vermine.

_« Oh, vous devriez comprendre. De telles mesures sont parfois nécessaires. »_

_« Ces gens sont innocents ! »_

Il se précipita sur elle mais fut stopper dans son élan par les chaines qui étaient fixées sur le mur. Elle ne bougea pas et répondit tranquillement :

_«Tout comme ceux que vous aviez exécuté »_

Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux et tenta de la raisonner.

_« Si vous devez vous tuer quelqu'un alors tuez-moi ! »_

Elle rit.

_« Oh, votre souhait sera exaucé mais pas maintenant. D'abord, je veux vous voir souffrir comme j'ai souffert. De vous sentir seul et terrifié. Haïr ce que vous êtes et qui vous êtes. »_

Il la regarda ne comprenant pas.

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? J'ai toujours pris soin de vous et je vous ai protégé. »_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Sa voix contenait à peine sa colère et son mépris.

_« Avez-vous une idée de ce que c'est que de vivre sous le règne d'un tuteur qui hésite pas à condamner à mort tous ces innocents accuser à tort ? Puis de découvrir que la magie vous possède sans l'avoir choisi. Vous détenez ce pouvoir et que s'il est découvert, il en résulterait que la personne que vous cherchez à protéger ….va vous exécuter ! »_

Elle se rapprocha, les yeux pleins de colère.

_« Je vous ai regardé tuer tant de mes semblables. Des gens qui voulaient utiliser leur magie pour le bien et ont eu le même sort que ceux qui l'utiliser pour le mal. J'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas continuer de vivre comme çà. Je suis née avec cette magie. J'ai réalisé que si je ne voulais pas laisser vos lois m'effrayer pour m'empêcher de changer les choses et la magie devenir de nouveau légale…..il fallait que je change moi-même. »_

Uther secoua la tête.

_« Ce n'est pas façon d'y arriver ! Si vous m'aviez parlé, si vous m'aviez dit, j'aurais pu vous rassurer que jamais je ne vous aurai tué. »_

Elle grogna.

_« Donc, vous épargnerez moi et non les autres ? Vous prétendez de ne pas comprendre pourquoi j'agis ainsi et pourtant vous en avez fait autant. Éliminer vos adversaires et leurs proches durant des années. J'ai beaucoup appris à vos côtés. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi vous avez tant d'ennemis. »_

Elle secoua la tête.

_« Je me demandais comment, quand Merlin avait une longueur d'avance pour vous protéger. Il vous a même ensorcelé pour éviter vos soupçons afin de continuer de protéger Arthur et vous de moi. …Un sorcier de sa puissance défendant un tyran aveugle et plein de préjugés qui l'aurait tué sans hésitation. »_

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son père.

_« Quel gâchis ! Toutes ces occasions où il aurait pu simplement vous laisser mourir. Il n'aurait plus à se cacher et moi non plus. »_

Sous le choc, il la fixa tandis qu'au loin un sorcier l'observait quand il sentit le sortilège. Il réagit.

« Merlin est un….. »

Elle ricana.

_« Comme je l'ai dit, son sort vous à empêcher de me croire. J'aurais espéré que grâce vous, je me serais débarrassé de lui si j'avais su, je me serais déjà emparé du trône. »_

Elle continua toujours en ricanant.

_« Il était le seul qui contrecarrait mes plans et jamais vous ne vous en êtes rendu compte. Il est un traître à la magie. En fait, je le hais autant que je vous hais. Il a choisi de vous protéger au lieu de protéger les siens. »_

Elle se retourna pour partir quand Uther se ressaisit.

_« Vous me haïssez donc à ce point ? »_

Elle lui jeta un regard sombre.

_« Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous hais. Réjouissez-vous, père, c'est vous qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Vous allez souffrir pour tout ce que vous avait fait. Et cette fois, ni Arthur et son serviteur ne seront là pour vous sauver. »_

Elle quitta la cellule et la porte se referma derrière elle. Uther se sentit seul et désespéré. Comme si tout ce dont il croyait avait été réduit à néant.

Merlin frissonna luttant pour ne pas vomir. Il avait combattu pour maintenir le sortilège mais il avait échoué. Le roi a cru sa fille. Il avait vu sa haine à son égard et savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir puisque Uther était son prisonnier. Morgane possédait une armée invincible. Maintenant qu'Uther connaissait la vérité son avenir demeurait désormais incertain. Merlin toussa et fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Il se concentra et brisa le sortilège. Cette fois, la preuve ne pouvait être ni écartée ni réfutée. Merlin resta silencieux, calme néanmoins une sensation de terreur indicible demeura dans le creux de son estomac.

_« Besoin de réconfort, Merlin….Te voir déprimé me déprime. »_

Merlin tressaillit en regardant le prince s'approcher de lui. Arthur tenait deux gourdes d'eau. Merlin décida qu'il valait mieux de ne rien dire à Arthur et à Gaius de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

_« Je ne déprime pas….je pense. »_

Arthur tira sur ses pieds en haussant les sourcils.

_« Vraiment ! Ton visage est aussi blanc que la neige en hiver. Est –ce une nouvelle façon de m'insulter ?» _

Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

_« Vous êtes aussi mauvais que moi pour les sarcasmes. »_

Ils eurent un petit rire. Arthur tapa sur son épaule.

_« Rentrons ! Et mangeons quelque chose….Les rats rôtis de Gauvain ne sont vraiment pas si mauvais que ça_. »

Merlin sourit en hochant la tête.

_« D'accord. »_

Il se dirigea dans la grotte se sentant un peu mieux. Quoiqu'il arrive, il serait temps de s'inquiéter de ce problème.

Les cloches de camelot sonnaient tandis que dans la chambre, Morgane se leva de table en soupirant. Sa servante était en train de faire son lit.

_« Je commence à voir les défis que je dois faire face…Être Reine n'est pas si simple, Gwen »_

Gwen soutint son regard et fit quelques pas vers elle.

_« Vous vous débrouillez bien, Votre Majesté ! »_

_« Le penses-tu ? Les chevaliers ne partagent pas ton point de vue. »_

_« Parce- qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas. » _

Morgane se tourna vers elle.

_« J'ai besoin de leur allégeance. Sans eux, le peuple ne m'obéira pas. »_

Gwen s'avança encore vers elle et lui répondit.

_« Ma mère était la femme de chambre dans la maison de Sir Léon .Nous avons grandi ensemble. Je pourrais lui parler. Essayer de lui faire entende raison. »_

Surprise, Morgane la regarda, soupçonneuse. Ces derniers jours, Gwen avait accepté le changement à Camelot. Trop vite, au gout de Morgane. Elle n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois le nom du prince.

_« Vous feriez ça pour moi ? »_

_« Uther a tué mon père »_

Un instant, le doute disparu légèrement. Morgane se souvenait que Gwen avait souffert à la disparition de son père et qu'elle avait effectivement une raison d'haïr Uther.

_« Je suis désolée. J'avais oublié que tu avais aussi souffert. »_

Gwen sourit un peu. Son visage redevint sérieux.

_« Permettez-moi de voir Sir Léon. »_

La reine hocha la tête et le doute s'insinua de nouveau en elle.

_« Je vais arranger cela »_

Gwen fit la révérence.

_« Merci, Votre Majesté. »_

Morgana se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et appela un de ses gardes en faction dans le couloir.

_« Garde, escorter ma servante à la cellule de Sir Léon. Elle peut lui apporter de quoi se nourrit. »_

Le garde s'inclina et Morgane indiqua à Gwen qu'elle pouvait le suivre.

_« Ne perdez pas de temps. Allez lui chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines avant de vous y rendre. »_

Morgane attendit que Gwen soit partie pour rejoindre sa sœur. Elle allait bientôt voir si Gwen lui était fidèle.

Le jeune sorcier essaye de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'il gouta le rat rôti. Arthur avait menti. La cuisine de Gauvain était lamentable. Néanmoins, comme pour ses amis, la faim se faisant ressentir, il le mangea tout de même. Son repas n'était pas ce qui lui préoccupait le plus. Il pensa à ce qu'Uther ferait de lui après. A ses côtés, Gaius mangeait son repas sans grimacer. Le médecin réalisa que quelque chose tracassait son assistant. Il avala sa bouchée puis lui murmura.

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Merlin ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Lancelot. »_

Merlin le regarda et vérifia que Gauvain et Elyan ne les écoutaient pas.

_« Oui. J'ai envoyé la lettre depuis quelques jours mais ce n'est pas qui me préoccupe. Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à Arthur. »_

Gaius leva un sourcil mais accepta sa requête.

_« Je te le promets. De quoi s'agit-il ? »_

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

_« Je pense que Morgane a emprisonné Gwen. Elle doit savoir que Gwen fait semblant de lui être fidèle. »_

Gaius fronça également les sourcils.

_« Ton bracelet t'avertit ? »_

Le sorcier grimaça.

_« Oui et non. J'ai eu seulement un léger frisson. Elle pas en danger mais quelque chose va se produire… et j'ai promis à Arthur que si elle était en danger, je la ferais revenir. »_

Le médecin hocha la tête comprenant le dilemme de Merlin.

_« Mais ce sera extrêmement dangereux. D'autant plus que vos quartiers doivent être surveillés tous les jours. Sans les cristaux pour les immobiliser, c'est inévitable. » _

Merlin soupira fixant le reste de son repas.

_« Je vais juste m'en assurer. Si les choses tournent mal, Gwen sortiras de la ville par elle-même. Si elle le peut, j'irai la chercher et _l'emmènerais_ ici. »_

Merlin pesta.

« _Cette maudite armée d'immortelle. ….. Comment a-t-on vaincu la dernière ? »_

Gaius s'adossa sur la paroi de la grotte, pensif.

_« La Coupe de la Vie a été vidé du sang qu'il contenait. Et l'enchantement fut brisé. »_

_« Alors que devrais-je faire ? »_

Inquiet, Gaius regarda Merlin.

_« Ils sont immortels, Merlin. Tes pouvoirs sont inefficaces contre un soldat alors toute une armée. »_

Merlin garda le silence quand il plongea sa main dans le sac et le fouilla.

_« Que fais-tu, Merlin ? » _

Le sorcier sortit la fiole contenant l'eau du lac d'Avalon.

_« Souvenez-vous ce que le Roi pécheur m'a dit…. Quand Camelot connaitra l'heure la plus sombre, quand tout semblera perdu, cette fiole me montrera le chemin. »_

Ils observèrent la fiole suspendue dans son cadre en bois. Gaius regarda Merlin.

_« Oui mais comment ? »_

Merlin jeta un regard derrière lui avant de s'installer près de la roche où il posa sa couverture. Il s'y assit dessus.

_« C'est ce que je vais devoir comprendre »_


	70. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 8

_« Avez-vous parlé à Sir Léon ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Et a-t-il accepté ? »_

_« Laissons-lui le temps d'y réfléchir et il acceptera. »_

Morgane eut un large sourire pour sa servante. Elle dissimula son désir de la tuer sur place. Morgane avait vu juste. Avec sa sœur, Morgane avait écouté la conservation entre Gwen et Sir Léon. Sa servante avait comploté pour faire évader le chevalier. Si elle ne représentait une telle opportunité pour son plan, Morgane l'aurait emprisonné dans le cachot.

_« Gwen….Célébrons cela ! »_

Elle s'avança vers la table, versa une poudre blanchâtre dans l'un des deux verres de vin et tendit le verre de vin avec la substance à Gwen. Cette dernière, surprise, accepta.

_« Votre Majesté »_

Morgane continua de sourire.

_« A l'amitié et à la loyauté ! »_

Elles trinquèrent.

_« A l'amitié et à la loyauté ! »_

Gwen but son verre de vin sans méfiance. Morgane attendit qu'elle finisse son verre pour parler.

_« Gwen, je veux que vous prenez votre journée. »_

Gwen la regarda, surprise une nouvelle fois.

« Mais votre Majesté, n'a-t-elle pas besoin de moi ? »

Morgane leva un sourcil, amusée.

_« Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé cela ? Que je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même pour une nuit. Tu as tellement fais pour moi, c'est normal. Tu n'as pas eu de moment pour toi depuis mon le mérites. »_

Gwen ne sut quoi dire. Elle lui sourit en signe de gratitude et fit la révérence.

_« Merci, Votre Majesté. J'apprécie. Je vous dis à demain. »_

_« Profites-en bien, Gwen. »_

Gwen quitta la chambre sans voir que Morgane souriait, satisfaite de son plan. Il était à peine midi. Elle avait toute la journée pour réaliser son plan. Gwen se précipita dans les appartements de Gaius. Liam devait venir avec elle car après l'évasion, il risquait d'être soupçonné ou puni. Et cela, Gwen ne le permettrait pas. C'était si nouveau pour lui. Elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

L'apprenti médecin était en train de préparer des remèdes lorsqu'il vit Gwen surgir dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris.

_« Qu'est- ce- qu'il y a, Gwen ? »_

Elle se dirigea vers une étagère, prit un ouvrage et le posa sur la table où se tenait Liam. Elle l'ouvrit et lui dit.

_« Je vais aider Sir Léon à s'échapper. Nous quitterons la cité ce soir. Morgane m'a donné ma journée. Si je peux obtenir une empreinte de la clé de sa cellule. Peux-tu aller chez moi quand tu feras tes visites ? Je ne voudrais être prise avec. Personne ne vérifiera ton sac. »_

Sans hésitation, Liam accepta.

_« Bien sûr. Il me reste de l'argile. Tu peux l'utiliser. »_

Il prit un bocal, l'ouvrit et retira un morceau d'argile de couleur ocre. Il en fit une boule puis la donna à Gwen.

_« Je voulais m'en servir pour sceller certains de mes bocaux mais j'irai en chercher quand tout le monde sera de retour à Camelot »_

Elle sourit à ses paroles.

_« Quand tout le monde sera de retour à camelot. »_

Avant de quitter la pièce, Gwen lui dit.

_« Je serai bientôt de retour. Fais tes visites. Plus tôt, je m'occupe de cette clé, plus tôt les choses seront faites. »_

A son clin d'œil, Gwen referma la porte tandis que Liam préparait son petit sac pour sa tournée et un grand pour lui. Car reprendre un royaume nécessite d'avoir du matériel médical sur soi.

Une heure après, Liam, calme en apparence, remit la clé à Gwen qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Gaius tandis que Liam continuait sa tournée. Liam fit de son mieux pour cacher sa nervosité, tout comme les habitants de Camelot. Innocemment, il passa chez Gwen avec un pot de pommade. Faire la clé lui parut prendre une éternité. Il était si nerveux qu'il crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Elle accepta le pot et lui tendit la clé en lui murmurant.

_« Dis-lui de venir ici à minuit. Une fois, hors de Camelot, il pourra nous conduire à l'endroit où Arthur est susceptible de se trouver. »_

Liam hocha la tête et glissa la clé et sa chaine dans son sac.

_« Je lui dirais. Tout est prêt. As-tu un déguisement pour lui ? »_

Elle sourit.

_« J'ai quelque chose mais je doute qu'il va aimer. »_

Liam la dévisagea un instant avant de secouer la tête et s'éloigna en s'imaginant ce qu'une couturière pouvait avoir à l'esprit. Il se précipita vers le château puis ralentit lorsqu'il passa devant les murs où se trouvaient les petites fenêtres des cellules. Il regarda la place puis lorsqu'il atteignit celle de Sir Léon, il fit un faux pas calculé devant la grille de sa cellule.

Quelques objets s'échappèrent au hasard de son sac lui permettant de récupérer la clé. Il ramassa les objets et glissa discrètement la clé relié par une chaine dans la fente de la grille où est emprisonné Sir Léon.

_« Aller chez Gwen après minuit. Nous allons sortir de la cité. Bonne chance. »_

Il se leva et partit.

Uther se détourna de la fenêtre, retombant sur le sol de sa cellule. Une révolte prenait forme probablement futile mais il ne fit rien pour empêcher sa tentative. Ce matin, il avait entendu la voix de la servante de sa fille qui avait projeté de faire évader le chevalier. Elle avait l'aide de l'apprenti de Gaius, Liam. Un jeune homme qui était un ami de Merlin.

Merlin, inspirait-il le courage à tous ceux qui l'approchait ? A maintes occasions, il avait vu le serviteur de son fils faire preuve de détermination dans des situations difficiles. En y repensant, il se demanda si le jeune homme avait toujours utilisé la magie pour les aider. Il en était certain. Durant tout ce temps, le jeune serviteur l'avait utilisé. Merlin, sûr de lui, dont son opinion avait la même valeur qu'un noble était un sorcier…un sorcier qui avait découvert les agissements de Morgane et dont il manquait de preuve pour la dénoncer. Merlin avait mené une guerre silencieuse contre elle sans qu'il le sache, déterminant le sort de Camelot.

Le roi se demanda s'il devait le bénir ou le mépriser. A cette pensée, Uther appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il se souvenait du jour où tout le château avait été sous l'emprise des tours magiques d'un gobelin, comment Merlin avait réussi à déjouer le coupable qui avait possédé le corps de Gaius. Arthur avait été furieux contre lui.

_« Vous vous obstinez dans votre haine pour la magie, père. J'ai vu nos ennemis détourner vos alliés contre vous. Et ce n'était pas la première fois ! »_

Uther ferma les yeux. Il avait raison. Même aujourd'hui, le roi continuait à le faire.

_« Je sais que Gaius est votre conseiller et votre ami. Que vous lui confiez et partagez vos doutes…Tout comme Merlin l'est avec moi ! » _

Le roi baissa les yeux sur ses mains enchainaient. Merlin était le confident d'Arthur. Son fils avait entièrement confiance en lui.

_« C'est vrai. Je l'ai libéré et lui ordonné de trouver une solution pour forcer à ce lutin à quitter le corps de Gaius puis l'exécuter. La plupart du temps, c'est un idiot mais il peut se montrer astucieux. Il n'hésiterait pas à risquer sa vie pour tous ceux qui se trouvent en danger. »_

Le valet ne semblait pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

_« Il est tellement loyal qu'il y a un mois lorsque Morgane l'a accusé de magie, vous l'avez défendu. Elle l'avait trahi et pourtant il ne vous détestait pas et aurait donné sa vie pour vous protéger en dépit de la souffrance que vous lui aviez causée. »_

Merlin était prêt à risquer sa vie pour le prince et Uther avait failli le tuer.

_« Tant que vous persisterez, les ennemis de Camelot continueront à profiter de votre intolérance. Ils se dresseront entre vous et le pouvoir. Allez-vous rester aveugle jusqu'à ce que tous ceux qui tentent de vous protéger soient tués ? Ces démons ont démoli les murs de ce château sans que vous puissiez le défendre parce que tous ceux qui vous protégé sont partis…. Par vos propres mains ! »_

Uther se raidit écarquillant les yeux.

_« En tant que votre fils et prince héritier, il est de mon devoir de vous servir… mais je dois également assurer la sécurité et la survie de ce royaume. » _

Que savait son fils à propos de Merlin ?

_« Si Gaius, Guenièvre ou Merlin sont accusés, arrêter et enfermer dans le cachot…Je les libérerais même si je dois faire sortir les portes de leur gonds….A mes yeux, ils ont prouvé leur loyauté, leur fidélité et leur dévouement pour le royaume. Je ne supporterais plus de les voir traiter comme des criminels. Souvenez-vous en, père ! »_

Uther s'affaissa contre le mur prenant conscience qu'il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Ces derniers mois, son fils s'était montré très courtois envers Morgane. Il avait agi de manière habituelle avec elle. C'était quelque chose que seul un père remarquerait qu'il ait ou non une explication. Mais que faire si son fils savait que son serviteur était un sorcier et Morgane, la traitresse. Arthur lui avait dit :

_«Allez-vous rester aveugle jusqu'à tous ceux qui tentent de vous protéger soient tués ? » « Je dois assurer la sécurité et la survie de ce royaume » _

Le roi demeura assis contre le mur. Ces paroles le hantèrent. La haine, l'avait-il aveuglé ? Mais la magie était néfaste. Il avait perdu son épouse à cause d'elle. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Epuisé, Merlin s'était endormi sur le côté ronflant légèrement. Il avait passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à formuler des sorts pour faire réagir la fiole d'eau. Soudain un bruit fit sursauter le jeune sorcier qui lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était Gauvain qui s'était levé pour aller se soulager. Le bruit de verre cassé parvint à ceux qui étaient assez proche pour l'entendre. Merlin se redressa rapidement et regarda avec horreur le flacon brisé.

_« Oh non ! Non, non, non. »_

Arthur se précipita à ses côtés suivit de Gaius. Tous deux étaient également horrifiés. C'est alors que Merlin remarqua que l'eau ne s'écoulait pas normalement. L'eau, étincelante, s'engouffra dans un creux de la roche. Merlin se pencha, Arthur et Gaius derrière lui. Une image d'une jeune femme apparut et leva les yeux vers le sorcier.

L'émotion l'envahit. Partagé entre le choc et la douleur. Merlin la regarda.

_« …Freya ? »_

Elle sourit puis parla. Seul Merlin pouvait l'entendre.

_« Tu la connais ? Qu'est- ce qu'elle di….. »_

Merlin donna un coup de coude sur l'estomac d'Arthur pour le faire taire puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

_« C'est toi ? »_

Le sourire de Freya s'évanouit. Son visage devint grave.

_« Merlin, le temps nous est compté. »_

_« Est-ce vraiment toi ? »_

Elle hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Je t'ai promis qu'un jour je te payerai. Et c'est le bon moment._ »

Confus, il secoua la tête. Arthur grimaça et Gaius tentait d'entendre la conversation.

_« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« Il n'existe qu'une seule arme capable de tuer tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie. »_

Merlin poussa un soupir sachant de quoi elle parlait.

_« Une lame forgée dans le souffle du dragon »_

Elle hocha la tête.

_« Cette arme se trouve au fond du lac d'Avalon ….où tu l'as caché. »_

Il fronça les sourcils.

_« Mais l'armée de Morgane n'est pas mort, elle est bien vivante. »_

Elle se rembrunit.

_« Quiconque qui joue avec la Coupe de Vie le paye un jour. Le moment où ils ont pactisé avec Morgause, ils sont devenus des morts-vivants. Tu dois te rendre au lac. »_

_« Et tu me donneras l'épée ? »_

Freya hocha la tête.

_« Dans tes mains, elle possède le pouvoir de sauver Ablion. Elle peut être maniée par toi ou par celui qui croit en toi. »_

Elle regarda Arthur puis Merlin. De dernier murmura.

_« Merci »_

Elle sourit.

_« Cela m'a permis de te revoir encore une fois….Je t'attendrais. »_

Le scintillement argenté de l'eau disparut comme l'image de la jeune femme ne laissant qu'une flaque d'eau ordinaire. Merlin bondit sur ses pieds et sortit de la grotte. Gaius cria son nom aussi désoriente qu'Arthur qui avait entendu la conversation.

_« Que vas-tu faire ? »_

_« Chercher une chose que j'ai caché il y a bien longtemps. »_

Merlin s'arrêta et leur fit face.

_« L'armée de Morgane sont des soldats morts-vivants. C'est ce que Jenrad voulait dire par ceux qui grâce à l'utilisation de la Coupe sont devenus immortels perdront leur âme. …Je sais où trouver cette arme. Je serais de retour dès que possible. »_

Le groupe suivit Merlin vers une clairière. Ce dernier cria vers le ciel dans une langue ancienne. Ils restèrent sous les feuillages des arbres. Une heure plus tard, Kilgharrah arriva sous l'œil admiratif et surpris de Gauvain et Elyan. Le dragon regarda vers Merlin. Le jeune dragonnier se retourna.

_« J'ai besoin de traverser 20 lieues en territoire hostile. Il faut que vous m'emmeniez. »_

Kilgharrah fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_« Je ne suis pas un cheval, Merlin »_

Merlin inclina la tête et sa voix se durcit.

_« Si vous refusez alors Morgane aura gagné. Peut-être c'est ce que vous souhaitez ? »_

_« Mon allégeance n'a jamais été envers la sorcière. »_

Merlin se radoucit.

_« Je sais. Elle est envers moi. Et c'est pourquoi je te le demande. »_

Kilgharrah soupira en baissant la tête.

_« Allons dès maintenant car je pressens que les évènements de cette nuit auront un incidence important pour demain. »_

Sans un mot, Merlin se hissa sur les épaules du dragon puis Kilgharrah s'envola dans le ciel noir. Bien qu'ils soient loin, ils entendirent les cloches sonnaient.

Les cloches tintèrent brisant le silence de la nuit. Nerveuse, Gwen attendait dans sa maison. A la tombée de la nuit, Liam l'avait rejoint portant un sac contenant du matériel et des médicaments. Il était sûr qu'Arthur pourrait en avoir besoin. L'attente devenait angoissante surtout que maintenant l'évasion de Léon avait été découverte.

Le chevalier pénétra dans la maison. Liam ferma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Gwen s'activa en lui donnant un rouleau de tissu de couleur violette puis lui dit :

_« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »_

Le chevalier déploya le rouleau et découvrit une robe.

_« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! »_

_« Dépechez-vous….Les gardes sont à votre poursuite. Ils ne chercheront pas deux femmes et un médecin »_

Sir Léon regarda Liam et commença à s'habiller.

_«Et pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas de robe ? »_

Avant que Gwen ne réagisse, Liam lui répondit.

_« Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, ma tenue ne diffère en rien avec la vôtre. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour votre vanité. »_

Sir Léon hésita un instant avant de soupirer puis continua de s'habiller. Liam fourra la cotte de maille du chevalier dans son sac. Un poids supplémentaire mais nécessaire. Car à la première occasion, le chevalier en aura besoin. Gwen souffla sur les bougies. Depuis le château, les deux sœurs guettèrent le petit groupe s'enfuir vers la forêt. Sans se douter que les empreintes de pas de Gwen étaient ensorcelées par la magie de Morgause. Les traces de pas n'étaient visibles que pour les deux sœurs.

Morgause sourit en regardant sa sœur.

_« La potion fait son effet. »_

Morgane sourit puis regarda d'un air sombre sa servante en fuite.

_« Va, Gwen….Dépêche-toi de retrouver ton prince bien-aimé ! »_

L'aube pointait à peine lorsque le dragon et son passager atteignirent le lac. La brume du matin glissa sur la surface du lac. Kilgharrah baissa la tête permettant à Merlin de descendre de ses épaules. Le dragon parla d'un ton grave.

_« Je t'avais dit que si cette épée tombe en de mauvaises mains de grand maux s'en suivront. Tu dois me promettre, Merlin, qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie, tu iras la mettre en un endroit où personne ne pourra s'en emparer. »_

Merlin hocha la tête.

_« Je promets »_

Il s'éloigna du dragon et se dirigea vers le lac. Il pénétra dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il plongea dans les profondeurs mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'aller plus avant. Il se tenait là, anxieux, jusqu'au lever du soleil dont les premiers rayons scintillaient la surface du lac.

Un frisson parcouru dans le corps de Merlin. La puissance de la magie ancienne résonna tout autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'épée perça la surface de l'eau. Merlin recula de quelques pas. Une main gracieuse tenait l'épée d'or et d'argent. Le bras glissa vers lui puis le corps d'une jeune femme apparu devant lui. Freya lui sourit. Merlin luttait pour contenir ses larmes de joie.

_« J'ai tenu ma promesse, Merlin. Toi qui redonné de l'espoir. Tu as sauvé mon âme du désespoir….Tu as conquis mon cœur par ta bonté. » _

Merlin étouffa un sanglot. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur que ce rêve ne disparaisse.

_« Freya. »_

Elle lui tendit l'épée puis prit son visage entre ses mains.

_«Je t'ai vu encore une fois. C'est plus ce que mon âme n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu aider comme tu l'as fait pour moi. »_

Il approcha sa main libre sur son visage. Sa peau était froide.

_« Je voudrais tellement que tu restes. »_

Freya essaya de ne pas pleurer.

_« Tout comme moi, mon chéri mais est impossible. L'ancienne magie m'a permise d'être ici car elle a entendu la promesse que je t'ai faite. Seulement, mon passage est de courte durée. Et, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. »_

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

_« Au revoir, Merlin. Utilise l'épée pour l'amour de Camelot et de ses terres. » _

Elle l'embrassa. Merlin l'entoura de ses bras mais elle commençait à s'éloigner. A contrecœur, il la lâcha la regardant s'enfonçer dans le lac. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_« Au revoir, Freya. »_

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaitre définitivement dans les profondeurs du lac. Un murmure lui parvint à ses oreilles.

« Avant de partir, je te donne un cadeau…..un avertissement…Les agissements de la reine lui ont permis de connaitre le chemin grâce à tes amis qui se sont échapper. Ils la guident vers le prince. Sois prêt. »

Merlin sentit le bracelet devenir froid. Il regarda la surface du lac invoquant une image. Il vit Gwen, Sir Léon et Liam s'échapper de Camelot et aperçut les traces de pas magiques sur le sentier. Il se retourna et se précipita vers Kilgharrah. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le ciel.


	71. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 9

Les battements des ailes annonçaient l'approche du dragon. Le petit groupe qui se cachait dans la grotte se précipita vers la clairière où ils virent Kilgharrah atterrir. Merlin glissa de ses épaules puis il lui signifia qu'il pouvait s'envoler avant de rejoindre à grand pas ses amis. Il tenait quelque chose de long qu'il avait enveloppé dans sa veste. Lorsque le sorcier s'approcha d'eux, Arthur sortit de sous les arbres.

_« As-tu obtenu ce que tu es allé chercher ? »_

Merlin acquiesça.

_« Oui, mais pas de temps pour les célébrations. Quand j'étais au lac d'Avalon, Freya m'a donné un avertissement. Gwen et Liam ont libéré Sir Léon et se dirigent vers nous….mais Gwen ignore que Morgause a ensorcelé ses pas qui les conduit dans notre direction. »_

Arthur se raidit, préoccupé.

_« Alors, nous devons les rejoindre et les prévenir. »_

_« Non »_

Merlin retint Arthur dans son élan et secoua la tête.

_« Pliez nos affaires et dirigez-vous vers le canyon où j'ai tué le griffon. Liam connait l'endroit et guidera Sir Léon et Gwen lorsque j'aurai enlevé l'enchantement. Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper de Morgause pendant que vous prenez de la distance. »_

Merlin s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt quand Arthur lui cria :

_« Merlin ! Elle sera accompagnée de ses soldats ! »_

Merlin lui répondit en criant :

« Pas de problème !»

Il agita sa main et un faisceau apparut au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'il courait. Arthur le regarda s'en aller puis retourna vers Gauvain et les autres.

_« Nous allons suivre les directives de Merlin. Je sais que nous pouvons y aller et que nous allons nous y rencontrer encore. »_

Il se précipita vers la forêt suivit de ses compagnons. Ils pouvaient désormais faire confiance à la magie de Merlin. Ils avaient échappé à Morgause grâce à lui. Il savait qu'il était capable de s'occuper de lui-même et de Morgause.

Il fit une pause près de la source où il avait eu la vision de Gwen et de Sir Léon. A chaque fois que Merlin utilisait sa magie, les yeux du sorcier virèrent en une couleur dorée posant des sorts tout le long du chemin. La plupart d'entre d'eux serait inutile contre ces soldats immortels mais cela les ralentiraient. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Merlin eut un sourire sombre en imaginant la colère de Morgause. Il lui réservait quelque chose de spéciale. Soudain, une main toucha son épaule. Il se retourna, prêt à se servir de sa magie. Il se retint juste à temps sur ce visage souriant.

_« L…Lancelot ! » _

Le chevalier rit .Du menton, il lui montra les tas de bâtons taillés par la magie qui jonchaient la zone.

_« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Car ce n'est surement pas une petite attention. »_

Il montra l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Musclés, il le dominait de plusieurs centimètres.

_« C'est Perceval, un de mes amis. Nous sommes là à ta demande. »_

Merlin tendit sa main au nouveau venu, en souriant.

_« Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Merlin. »_

Perceval lui sourit en retour en lui empoignant la main de Merlin. Ce dernier grimaça.

_« Lancelot ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet. Après avoir reçu ta lettre, il n'a pas hésité à venir.» _

Il regarda les bâtons pointus.

_« Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour vous aider ? »_

Merlin resta un moment silencieux puis il eut une idée.

_« Lancelot, consentiriez-vous à être un appât ? »_

Le chevalier sourit.

_« Un appât .Ce serait intéressant. Bien sûr ! »_

Merlin lui rendit son sourire, se frotta les mains avant de racler sa gorge et pointa son doigt vers lui.

_« Do cosan ta foilsigh do draiocht dol cuig noimead. »_

Ses yeux brillèrent un moment. Perceval fut surpris mais Lancelot ne broncha pas. Une fois le sort prononcé, Merlin lui dit ce qu'il attendait de lui.

_«Gwen est suivie par Morgause. A l'aide du sort que je vous ai jeté, cours vers le Sud d'ici cinq minutes. Ensuite le sort disparaitra et laissera une piste. Après, je veux que vous alliez à l'Est vers la rivière. Vous trouverez Arthur et les autres qui attendent, là-bas. Je guiderai Gwen vers vous dès que je lui aurai enlevé le sortilège. »_

Lancelot hocha la tête avant de partir avec Perceval.

_« Alors nous nous reverrons dans les gorges. Ne tarde pas trop. »_

Merlin les regarda partir puis il murmura :

_« Ce n'est pas mon intention…..Cosan ta foilsigh do draiocht. »_

Il se jeta un sort à lui-même puis prit le chemin piégé. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur un petit ruisseau lui apprenant que le petit groupe s'était arrêté. Merlin sourit en constatant que Gwen avait réussi à convaincre Sir Léon de porter une robe. Le chevalier quitta sans attendre ce déguisement pour enfiler sa cotte de maille tandis que Liam surveillait les alentours et Gwen fourra la robe dans le sac. D'où il était, Merlin jeta le contre sort sur elle et sur lui-même avant de se diriger vers eux tout en flânant.

_« Bonne journée pour une évasion. Avez-vous une destination en tête ? »_

Sir Léon n'eut pas le temps de saisir son épée, Liam fit volte-face si brusquement qu'il tomba et Gwen faillit crier.

_« Merlin ! Toi…Tu arrives au bon moment ! »_

Elle se lança sur lui en souriant et l'étreignit. Merlin rit.

_« Il est bon de vous revoir mais les retrouvailles devront attendre. Morgause vous a suivi. Je l'ai mené sur une fausse piste jusqu'ici puis j'irai vers le Nord-Est pendant un demi- mile avant de vous rejoindre dans les gorges. »_

Il regarda Liam.

_« C'est l'endroit où le griffon vous a attaqué toi et Arthur. Tu connais le chemin. Arthur et les autres vous y attendent. »_

Perplexe, Sir Léon se demanda pourquoi le serviteur était seul que Gwen le saisit par le bras l'obligeant à la suivre.

_« Très bien. On t'y attendra. »_

Gwen et le chevalier s'éloignèrent tandis que Liam hésita. Puis, il parla discrètement à son ami.

_« Gwen m'a dit….pour toi. »_

Merlin soupira et lui fit un sourire.

_« Je voulais te le dire mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. On pourrait en discuter plus tard quand tout sera terminé. Pour l'instant, j'ai une sorcière et des douzaines de soldats immortels à mettre dans une fausse piste. Va, ils ont besoin de toi pour les guider jusqu'aux gorges. »_

L'apprenti médecin hocha la tête puis il prit son sac et partit.

_« Sois prudent, Merlin. »_

Le sorcier le regard s'en aller avant de poursuivre son chemin en sens inverse où il avait plaçait les premiers pièges. Là, il attendit Morgause. Elle arriverait à l'endroit où Gwen s'était arrêtée avec Sir Léon et Liam puis se dirigerait vers lui ignorant totalement que Merlin l'attendrait de pied ferme. Il sourit à cette pensée lorsqu'il aperçut Morgause et ses soldats marchaient devant le premier de ses pièges. Il déclencha le sort au moment où le dernier des soldats pénétra dans le piège. Le sol s'affaissa sous le dernier soldat immortel qui chuta de plusieurs mètres vers le contrebas du terrain. Morgause se retourna, surprise. Son visage se rembrunit mais elle poursuivit son chemin. Le prochain piège de Merlin était d'emmêler plusieurs soldats avec des lianes de vignes et les suspendre du haut des arbres. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était des genres pièges qu'Arthur auraient mettre en place lui-même. Agacée, Morgause laissa les soldats se dépêtrer pour se libérer et continua avec le reste des soldats. Elle avait perdus deux de plus en espace de cinquante mètres. Avant que Merlin atteigne ses bâtons pointus, elle se tenait au milieu du chemin.

_« Salut, ravi de vous voir ici. Fleoge ! »_

La pile des pieux se levèrent du sol pour ensuite s'envoler dans les airs percutant sur les autres soldats. Ils se retrouvèrent épingler aux arbres environnants. Les pieux ne les tuèrent pas mais les immobilisèrent sur les arbres à huit pieds du sol.

Merlin se retourna et courut tournant délibérément en dehors des sentiers faite par Lancelot. Des quatre qu'elle avait laissé, elle envoya l'un deux à sa poursuite tentant de l'attirer loin d'elle. Il la laissa croire. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue puis affronta l'immortel. Un coup d'épée, il fit tomber le soldat au sol avec sa magie. Le soldat explosa sous le coup. Merlin se tourna pour prendre de l'avance sur Morgause .Tout à coup, il s'arrêta prêt à lancer son sort quand elle apparut.

_« Ceangail iad istigh i mo balla…. »_

Il attendit retenant les deniers mots du sort. Sa patience fut de courte durée. Morgause et ses trois derniers soldats firent leur apparition. Morgause stoppa net, perplexe, car la trainée jaune prenait soudainement fin.

_« Ron iad ! »_

La sorcière et ses hommes furent entourés par un mur de lumière éblouissant. Son visage se tordit de rage quand elle aperçut Merlin déambuler devant ses yeux. Il avait caché l'épée derrière les broussailles.

_« Toi ! »_

Il lui sourit béatement puis agita sa main d'un air moqueur puis s'éloigna.

_« Le sort disparaitra d'ici une heure ou plus. Le problème, c'est quand je jette des sortilèges, je ne sais jamais combien de temps cela va durer…..Amusez-vous bien ! »_

Il alla ramasser l'épée et entendit le cri de fureur lorsque Morgause frappa à la barrière. A vrai dire, le sortilège les retiendra au moins une heure. Pas la peine que Morgause sache qu'il avait dû puiser tant d'énergie pour les autres sortilèges. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour s'en remettre. Néanmoins, il ne le regrettait pas car il avait apprécié chaque moment. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il enveloppa de nouveau l'épée dans sa veste et partit en courant à travers la forêt en direction de ses compagnons.

Dès son arrivée, Gwen se précipita vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Merlin retint un soupir et remarqua que Lancelot et Perceval étaient présents. Gwen desserra son étreinte quand Arthur s'approcha de son ami, d'un air sérieux.

_« Morgause ? »_

Merlin sourit.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle n'est pas prête de nous trouver. J'ai fait chuter plusieurs de ses hommes au sol et accroché les autres sur les arbres. Elle est très furieuse. »_

Arthur le regarda un instant avant de secouer sa tête et rit.

_« Quelque chose me dit qu'elle et Morgane vont te haïr un peu plus. »_

_« Hé,je survivrai ! »_

Gwen intervint dans la discussion, préoccupée.

_« Penses-tu qu'il est vraiment sage de les mettre en colère, Merlin ? »_

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle .Son sourire s'effaça.

_« En fait, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Morgane est colérique et Morgause est impulsive. En suscitant sa colère, elle sera susceptible de commettre des erreurs stupides. C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'en profiter. »_

Lancelot vint regardant le sorcier et prince.

_« Eh bien .Il semblerait que les choses ont un peu changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Depuis combien de temps savez-vous pour votre gardien, Votre Altesse ?» _

Arthur le considéra avec affabilité.

_« Je vais répéter ce que j'ai dit à Perceval. Je suis Arthur et pas votre Altesse. Ici, il n'y a pas d'usage de civilités. Pour Merlin, je le sais depuis le siège de Morgause où Morgane l'avait aidé à pénétrer dans Camelot. » _

Il se retourna commençant à s'éloigner.

_« Nous pouvons en parler un peu plus tard. Maintenant que Merlin est de retour, il nous faut nous déplacer. Il y a un vieux château abandonné à quelques heures d'ici où nous pourrons planifier notre assaut. »._

Ils ramassèrent leur sac et le suivirent sans aucune objection. En effet, une fois en sécurité, ils pourraient reprendre leur discussion plus tard et se reposer.

_« Il était là comme s'il avait était averti que je le suivais. »_

Morgause marchait aux cotés de sa sœur dans le couloir du château. Derrière elles, les couleurs vives des vitraux n'apaisèrent pas la fureur de la sorcière. Morgane se tourna vers elle et partagea son sentiment de colère pour Merlin.

_« Avez-vous pu découvrir de quel côté ils sont allés ? »_

Morgause secoua la tête.

_« Il a réussi à neutraliser mon sort et m'a tendu un piège….Et il a tué le guerrier que je lui ai envoyé. J'ignore comment mais ils ont disparu. »_

Morgane continua de marcher fronçant les sourcils.

_« Impossible. Les soldats sont immortels. »_

_« Pourtant c'est le cas. Il semblerait que la magie, en règles général, ne s'appliquent pas à lui. Nous devons être vigilantes. Nous ne pouvons plus assumer que notre armée gardera Arthur et lui à distance. Tant qu'Arthur est en vie, le peuple espéra. »_

Morgane s'appuya contre la rambarde de pierre puis regarda en bas des escaliers.

_« Puis nous les ferons. »_

Inquiète, sa sœur la fixait quand Morgane s'expliqua :

_« Ce soir, nous allons construit une potence et demain, un par un….nous allons éliminer les chevaliers de Camelot ! »_

Le château partiellement en ruine dominait la falaise. Ces vieilles pierres témoignaient de l'adresse de ces constructeurs. Malgré et en dépit des éléments de la nature, les pierres étaient intactes lorsque le groupe pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Arthur ouvrait la marche dans la chambre au plafond vouté, bordaient de colonnes et des meubles drapaient de tissus. La poussière recouvrait l'ensemble de la pièce et un petit nuage se souleva à leur pas. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, Gaius prit la parole.

_« Etes-vous que nous serons en sécurité, ici ? » _

Arthur hocha la tête. Son visage éclaira par la torche.

_« Ce château a appartenu aux anciens rois .Il le sera pour un certain temps. »_

Elyan hocha la tête et il était de son avis.

_« Ce ne sera pas pire que les grottes. » _

Arthur sourit avant de donner ses ordres.

_« Fouiller l'endroit et voyez ce que l'on peut trouver. »_

Merlin ne fut pas le seul à avoir remarqué que le prince ne lui avait rien ordonné de faire, Gaius le prit à part et s'assirent à coté de Liam qui commençait à préparer un feu. Merlin bailla trébuchant légèrement. Il avait utilisé une partie de son énergie contre Morgause .Le prince n'était pas aveugle sur l'état de fatigue de son ami. Il échangea un regard complice avec le médecin. Ce dernier donna quelque chose à manger à Merlin.

_« Allons, Merlin, mange. Nous ne voulons pas te voir t'effondrer devant nous. As-tu donc utilisé une telle puissance ? »_

Merlin accepta le quignon de pain qu'il lui tendait, étouffa un bâillement avant de répondre :

_«Un champs de force retient Morgause et sa magie pour environ une heure. J'aurais pu l'a tué mais Morgane aurait envoyé toute son armée à notre recherche et notre chance de récupérer la Coupe aurait était mince. »_

Il fit la grimace et Gaius continua à sa place.

_« Tu ne voulais pas la tuer pas si tu peux faire autrement. Tu as bon cœur, Merlin. Un jour ta bonté se retournera contre toi. »_

Le sorcier soupira.

_« Je sais mais si je ôte la vie à tous ceux qui sont contre moi, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Morgause. Je refuse de me rabaisser à son niveau. La magie est de protéger et non pas d'ôter la vie. »_

_« Un de mes amis m'a dit la même chose….il y a longtemps…. »_

Ils se tournèrent vers Liam préparant un feu de camp. Il soupira.

«_Il s'appelait Kalem. Il était membre du gang et m'a pris sous son aile lorsque je suis devenu orphelin. Quand le chef de bande a commencé à tuer les innocents dépossédés de leur bien, Kalem a refusé d'utiliser sa magie contre eux. Il n'a jamais nui à qui que ce soit .A la demande de Hargen, Uther a envoyé ses chevaliers afin de traiter avec nous et Kalem à utiliser sa magie pour nous protéger. Il y réussit un certain temps seulement nous avons été arrêtés. Il a été emmené à Camelot où il a fini bruler sur le bucher. »_

Merlin le fixa quelque moment. Il éprouva de la compassion.

« Liam…. »

Le jeune apprenti médecin leva les yeux vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

«_Promets-moi d'être prudent, Merlin .De ne rien faire d'idiot…Je ne veux pas perdre un autre ami. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme lui. »_

Merlin hésita repoussant les pensées qu'il avait pour Uther avant de parler.

_« Je te le promets. Je serai prudent. »_

Il regarda la pile de bois.

«_Forebearne »_

Le bois s'enflamme. Il sourit à Liam puis il se coucha sur le côté. Il avait besoin de dormir.

_« Réveillez-moi quand Arthur commencera à élaborer plan.»_

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir serrant son sac contre lui. Il ne serait pas venu à ses amis l'idée de lui prendre. Il leur expliquerait quand le moment sera propice. Ils le laissèrent dormir. Gaius vérifia le sac de médecine que son apprenti avait apporté félicitant de sa prévoyance. Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers trouvèrent des armes abandonnaient par les bandits. Un peu plus tard, Arthur découvrit une table, une table ronde. Il avait toujours vu des tables carrées ou rectangulaires. Il en tira la couverture. Gaius vint s'assoit suivit de Liam qui avait réveillé Merlin. La voix d'Arthur invita ses amis à prendre place. Merlin ramassa son sac.

_« Viens te joindre à moi. »_

Gwen à sa gauche, Merlin à sa droite et les chevaliers s'installèrent sur les sièges restants et Liam ne se soucia pas de ne pas avoir de siège car il était aux cotés de Gaius. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

_« Cet table appartenait aux anciens rois de Camelot. A cette table ronde, aucun homme n'était plus important qu'un autre. Ils croyaient en l'égalité en toute chose .Aujourd'hui, il semblerait bien de redonner vie à cette tradition. »_

Il les regarda, l'un après l'autre.

« _Sans chacun d'entre vous, nous ne serions pas là. Mon père croupit en prison depuis trop longtemps. Demain, j'essayerai de me soumettre pour le sauver. ….Qui, autour de cette table se joindra à moi ? »_

Lancelot se leva le premier, hochant la tête vers le prince.

_« Vous m'avez enseigné les valeurs de la chevalerie. Le code avec lequel un homme doit mener sa vie. Combattre avec honneur, pour la justice, la liberté et tout ce qui est de bon. »_

Il regarda Gwen puis Arthur.

_« Je crois au monde que vous bâtirez. »_

Elyan se lève à son tour.

_« Alors même que j'étais un roturier, vous étiez disposé à risquer votre vie pour moi. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous rendre la pareille »_

Sir Léon se leva également, fier de sa décision.

_« J'ai combattu à vos côtés plusieurs fois. Il n'y a aucun homme où je serais prêt à sacrifier ma vie que vous. »_

_« Je pense que nous avons aucune chance »_

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Gauvain qui se leva avec un léger sourire.

« _Mais je ne voudrais pas manquer cela pour rien au monde. »_

Perceval se leva lui aussi

« _Vos ennemis sont mes ennemis »_

Gaius se joignit à lui, hochant la tête, Liam à ses côtés.

« _S'il vous faut un vieil homme et de son apprenti. »_

Tous sourirent, Gwen se leva à son tour et regarda Arthur.

« _Vous connaissez ma réponse. »_

Merlin sourit, toujours assis. Arthur fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui dit.

_« Merlin…. »_

_« Non, je ne crois pas, non. »_

_« Tu n'as pas le choix, Merlin »_

_« OK »_

Le sorcier de leva frappant le bout de son bâton sur le sol brisant l'illusion. Il ignora le visage surpris de Sir Léon. Puis il s'adressa au prince.

« _Durant ces quatre passés auprès de vous, j'ai pu voir l'homme que vous êtes devenu aujourd'hui Il n'y a aucun auquel je souhaite servir et ma magie est votre. »_

Il se pencha vers ses amis déballa sa veste et dévoila l'épée puis il l'offrit à Arthur.

« _Cette épée a été forgée dans le souffle de Kilhgarrah et elle possède le pouvoir d'éliminer tous ce qui est immortel…..Elle peut tuer l'armée d'immortelle de Morgane…..L'esprit me l'a prêtée et j'ai promis à Kilhgarrah de la cacher une fois que nous serons de retour à Camelot. »_

Arthur considéra l'épée un moment avant de l'accepter .Il lui fit un clin d'œil quand Merlin s'empara de nouveau de l'épée. Arthur se retourna vers ses hommes. Sa détermination s'était renforcée.

_« Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre loyauté envers moi au moment où Camelot en a besoin. »_

Il s'arrêta jetant un regard à Merlin avant de continuer.

_« Je vais faire quelque chose….d'autres…que mon père me désapprouverait. Lancelot, Gauvain, Elyan, Perceval…. Venez-vous agenouiller devant moi afin que je puisse vous accorder ce que vous méritez. »_

Sir Léon s'approcha de Merlin et lui murmura.

« _Tu es sorcier depuis longtemps ? »_

Merlin hocha la tête ne semblant pas gêner par la conversation avec le chevalier.

« Oui »

Le chevalier resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et lui sourit.

_« Si mon prince te fait confiance alors il sera de même pour moi. »_

Près du feu, les quatre hommes s'agenouillèrent devant le prince. Et chacun leur tour, la lame de l'épée toucha leur épaules.

« _Levez-vous, Sir Lancelot, chevalier de Camelot….Levez-vous, Sir Gauvain, chevalier de camelot…..vous, Sir Perceval, chevalier de Camelot…..vous, Sir Elyan, chevalier de Camelot. »_

Il marchait devant ses hommes maintenant debout, l'image d'un roi qu'il deviendrait un jour.

_« Demain, quand vous combattrez, vous pourrez être fiers en sachant que vous appartenez à la plus noble armée que le monde ait jamais connu. »_

Merlin contempla la scène et sourit. Il était fier d'Arthur et de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Oui, il l'avait épaulé tout le long du chemin mais le prince avait gagné la loyauté et la confiance de ses chevaliers qui les unissaient dans cette entreprise et il le devait à lui-même.

Ils mirent leur couverture sur le sol pour la nuit, Merlin était à côté de l'un d'eux. Il le félicita.

_« Vous êtes un chevalier…enfin. »_

Lancelot tourna la tête et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

_« Pour combien de temps ? »_

Merlin lui rendit son sourire.

_« Qui sait ? »_

Le chevalier roula sur le côté pour faire face à Merlin.

_« Que comptes-tu faire ? Comment allons-nous vaincre une armée d'immortelle ? Même l'épée que tu as donnée à Arthur ne sera pas suffisante. Il ne peut pas tous les combattre. »_

Merlin se rembrunit en soupirant.

« _Morgane possède la Coupe de Vie. Elle est la source de l'enchantement qui permet à ses guerriers de continuer d'exister. Si je peux la vider du sang qu'elle contient, l'armée sera alors détruite et Morgane sera impuissante. »_

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil.

_«Tu a oublié quelque chose. Elle est gardée par une armée de soldats immortels. »_

Merlin grogna.

_« Je doute qu'elle déploie toute son armée dans cette pièce ou le château. C'est pour cela que j'ai donné l'épée à Arthur et que nous deux, nous serons en mesure d'atteindre la Coupe. Ensemble, nous allons devoir collaborer. J'ai confiance de nos atouts. »_

Lancelot soupira en hochant la tête et s'allongea sur le dos.

_« Il te fait confiance…plus à aucun autre. Tu as raison. Vous allez réussir. »_

Il regarda de nouveau Merlin.

_Tu sais, Merlin. C'est toi qu'Arthur aurait dû faire Chevalier. Tu es le plus courageux d'entre nous et j'ignore s'il le sait vraiment. »_

Merlin eut un petit sourire en secouant la tête.

_« Me battre avec une épée n'est pas mon truc. Le temps viendra où Arthur sera roi et ce jour-là, j'obtiendrai le titre qui m'est du. »_

Lancelot leva les yeux vers le plafond, en pensant.

_« Sorcier de la Cour…je ne t'envie pas. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail pour rétablir la confiance du peuple avec la magie. »_

_« Je sais mais le mérite se gagne. Renoué la magie avec le peuple n'est pas différent. »_

Après un dernier sourire, les deux amis fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent. Leur conversation fut écoutée par les deux médecins impuissants souhaitant trouver un moyen pour l'aider.

Le lendemain, le jour s'était levé lumineux et clair comme un bon présage. L'aube d'un espoir qui annonçait le retour au trône du souverain de Camelot.

« _Il y a un tunnel sous les remparts au Nord qui aboutit à quelques pas des cachots….Il sera bien gardé. »_

Les chevaliers étaient autour de la table ronde. Arthur expliquait le plan.

« _Merlin créa un sortilège pour nous permettre de passer inaperçu mais une fois à l'intérieur, nous devons être discrets pour ne pas donner l'alarme. »_

Il se tourna vers Sir Léon.

_« Vous dirigerez l'équipe pour sauver mon père et les chevaliers. Je vous confie sa vie. »_

Sir Léon fronça les sourcils.

« _Mais, Sire, je pensais que vous souhaiterez mener à bien les secours. »_

Arthur secoua la tête.

_« En effet mais je sais que la Coupe de Vie sera très bien gardée et que Morgause et Morgane seront là pour la défendre. Merlin et moi seront capables de leur faire face. Parce- que Merlin est un sorcier et moi parce- qu'il m'a formé pour résister à la magie. Et je lui ai demandé de faire quelques choses pour vous protéger…..Merlin ? »_

Il se tourna vers le sorcier qui soupira et commença à passer d'étranges chaines où étaient suspendues des pièces de métal.

_«Je suis parvenu à faire ce que vous m'avez demandé. Mais sans les cristaux pour stabiliser les effets, pour contrôler le flux d'énergie et les huiles pour amplifier l'enchantement et de réguler les expulsions des forces. Je ne peux pas garantir l'efficacité…. »_

Arthur le poussa du coude pour le faire taire.

_« Si tu répétais avec les mots que l'on puisse comprend, Merlin. »_

Merlin fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux en l'air en soupirant.

_« J'ai dû les faire sortir de Camelot….Ils vont vous protéger. Cela vous donnera peut-être quatre coups d'épée tout au plus. Ce qui vous permettra d'avoir une chance contre ces soldats immortels. Mais ils ne vous protègeront pas longtemps. »_

Sir Léon hocha la tête et prit l'amulette qu'il passa autour de son cou.

_« C'est mieux que rien. Merci, Merlin. »_

Chacun de ses compagnons l'imitèrent. Arthur s'adressa à ses chevaliers.

_« Bien. Alors rassemblez vos affaires et partons ! »_

Il se dirigea vers Gwen.

_« Tu vas rester, ici, avec Gaius et Liam. Il faudra ramasser du bois pour le feu, et faire des pansements. On risque d'en avoir besoin si les choses tournent mal. »_

Elle hocha la tête et passa devant lui.

_« Entendu. »_

Il l'arrêta d'une main.

_« Guenièvre. »_

Elle jeta un regard sur leurs compagnons.

_« Ils vont nous voir. »_

_« Je m'en fiche. »_

Arthur la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« Je veux que tu saches….si je ne devais plus te revoir… »_

Elle s'empara de son bras, ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

_« Vous me reverrez. »_

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et leva les yeux sur lui.

_« Je vous ai regardé, hier soir. Vous nous avez redonné espoir et l'envie de croire en quelque chose. J'ai vu le roi que vous deviendrez. Je suis tellement fier de vous, Arthur. »_

Il se pencha et l'embrassa la serrant dans ses bras. Gauvain souleva un sourcil mais il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Merlin aperçut de la tristesse sur le visage de Lancelot mais que le chevalier respecterais le choix de Gwen. Qu'il ne s'interposerait pas. Le nouveau chevalier rejoignit ses compagnons. Merlin se tourna vers Gaius qui s'approchait de lui avec une expression grave.

_« Je t'en prie, sois prudent. Ce sera dangereux même avec l'aide d'Arthur. Surtout, si on te voit utiliser la magie dans le château. »_

Merlin secoua la tête ne voyant pas l'inquiétude de son maitre.

_« Ca va aller. J'ai connu pire. Et j'ai fait face à des personnes qui auraient pu me causer des ennuis tant de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. »_

Gaius demeura inquiet.

_« Merlin si Morgause t'attrape…Elle te tuera. »_

Merlin soupira.

_« Je n'ai pas le choix. Camelot est mon chez moi et je ferai tout pour la récupérer. »_

Le médecin le considéra un long moment avant de lui sourire légèrement.

_« Je me souviens de l'idiot maladroit qui est venu dans mon appartement, il y a quelques années. Qui aurait pu le croire ? »_

Gaius l'étreignit avant que le sorcier ne rejoigne Arthur et ses chevaliers. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta là avant de ramasser son sac mais Liam le stoppa.

_« Vous allez les suivre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Gaius le regarda un instant avant de lui répondre.

_« Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. Si les choses tournent mal, je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Vas-tu m'en empêcher ? »_

Liam resta silencieux puis lui porta son sac.

« _Bien sûr que non….Je vous accompagne. »_


	72. L'aube d'un nouveau monde Partie 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Abeille : **_voilà, le chapitre qui aurait du être posté dimanche soir, j'ai préféré laisser un jour entre les deux chapitres, pour laisser un peu de mou… _

_Dernier chapitre de cet épisode, le prochain entamera un nouveau. Attention, j'ai laissé l'avertissement de l'auteur en anglais en bas, elle conseille tout de même fortement de lire celui que l'histoire a oublié. Néanmoins, Julie est en train de vous la publier donc vous pourrez les suivre parallèlement ;)._

_Je n'ai que survolé le chapitre 71 traduit par Crystal avant de vous le publier, il semble qu'il reste des passages flous, je l'éditerai dans les jours qui viennent. De même, je n'ai pas fait de relecture attentive pour ce chapitre, il peut rester des fautes grammaticales, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe, je repasserai dedans aussi par la suite. Navrée de ces petits détails, mais je me suis dit que vous attendiez déjà depuis assez longtemps.**  
**_

_**Bonne lecture  
**_

**~(-)~**

**Chapitre 72: L'aube d'un monde nouveau ~Partie 10~**

Ils approchèrent des murs de Camelot avec prudence, restant dans le sous-bois sous la couronne de la forêt aussi près de leur cible qu'ils pouvaient. La fin du tunnel qu'ils devaient prendre était juste là devant eux, mais au-dessus de son entrée sur les remparts se tenaient plusieurs gardes qui surveillaient.

Arthur fit un hochement de tête en direction de Merlin, le sorcier souriant devant le défi avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

"Lig iad feic amhain cad siad feic i seo noimead."

L'air frissonna entre leur cachette et l'entrée du tunnel, Merlin acquiesçant en direction d'Arthur.

"Fait. Ils verront seulement la plaine dégagée durant la prochaine heure. "

Arthur sourit, signalant à tous le monde de traverser rapidement le passage.

"Plus qu'assez de temps pour nous faire ce que devons, ou à défaut faire échapper mon père. Succès ou défaites, nous le saurons d'ici une heure."

Merlin et lui étaient les deux seuls qui n'étaient pas nerveux à l'idée de traverser cette plaine dégagée, les chevaliers les accompagnants yeutant les gardes sur les remparts de manière incertaine. Pourtant l'illusion simple mais efficace de Merlin faisait son travail, et ils atteignirent la porte sans encombre avant que le sorcier ne la débloque distraitement.

Arthur renifla pour lui-même à ce constat. C'était presque risible que Morgause n'ait pas pensé à enchanter toutes les fermetures sur les portes à l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la cité. Sûrement, elle aurait dû réaliser que Merlin saurait comment les ouvrir avec sa magie. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre cependant, pas quand cela leur permettait d'entrer dans la ville aussi facilement.

Ils étaient entré dans le passage depuis à peine quinze minutes lorsqu'un nouveau mouvement se fit sentir à l'orée de la forêt. Gaius et Liam, sortant d'où ils s'étaient cachés du groupe principal en les suivant. S'il y avait eu un instant où les sorts si souvent surpuissants de Merlin devenaient utile, c'était bien maintenant. Sans même le réaliser, il avait permis aux deux médecins de le suivre.

Atteignant le tunnel, ils le pénétrèrent et marchèrent dans le noir. Maintenant, ils devaient juste les rattraper, tout en espérant que Gwen ne serait pas trop inquiète pour eux lorsqu'elle découvrirait leur départ.

~(-)~

"Bonne chance."

Arthur hocha la tête aux cinq chevaliers en qui il faisait confiance pour secourir son père, le groupe ayant atteint l'endroit où le tunnel débouchait dans le château, près de l'entrée des cachots. Cela avait été une marche crispée, une montée d'adrénaline croissant chez tous à l'imminence du danger. Ce ne fut pas le seul à leur parler tandis que chacun suivait son chemin, Merlin leur donnant un dernier avertissement avant de ne suivre le prince dans les escaliers.

"Souvenez-vous, ces amulettes sont efficaces de trois à 4 coups. Une fois qu'ils seront épuisés, essayer de laisser ceux qui sont encore protégés prendre les positions les plus dangereuse si vous devez vous battre. Vous saurez quand ils seront épuisés, parce que la magie en eux surchargera le métal et le fera s'effriter; ce sont les conséquences pour ne pas avoir pu les faire proprement. Soyez juste prudent."

Lancelot déposa une main sur son épaule, hochant la tête.

"Merci, et à toi aussi. Bonne chance."

Ils allèrent chacun de leur coté, Merlin prenant la tête d'Arthur et guidant le prince au travers de certains des passages les moins utilisés.

Maintes et maintes fois ils durent se cacher dans l'obscurité pour éviter une patrouille d'immortelle, se déplaçant prudemment jusqu'à l'autre bout du château où se trouvait le grand Hall.

Ils s'apprêtaient justement à rejoindre le passage joignant à cet endroit l'aile des nobles lorsque Merlin s'arrêta soudainement dans son élan.

Arthur se tourna, lui murmurant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Merlin secoua un peu la tête pour éclaircir ses idée, clignant des yeux pour retrouver ses repères après la perturbation soudaine de ses sens.

"Je peux sentir le pouvoir de la coupe, c'est presque comme si elle m'appelait… Elle pleure l'abus de ses pouvoirs"

Il grimaça, pressant une main sur son visage en réponse à la douleur qui semblait percer entre ses yeux, tandis qu'Arthur fronçait les sourcils d'inquiétude,

"Est-ce que ça ira ?"

Merlin hocha la tête, abaissant sa main et s'assurant une meilleure emprise sur son bâton déguisé.

"Ouais. La coupe sait que j'ai juré de la protéger, et elle vient seulement de me rappeler ce que je dois faire pour cela. C'est par là."

Il recommença à avancer dans le couloir, mais s'arrêta sur son chemin lorsqu'un autre garde tourna au coin. L'immortel le vit, sortant immédiatement sa lame et de le charger… Mais contre un sorcier et un chevalier manipulant une épée enchantée, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance.

Comme il l'avait fait contre les immortels rencontrés dans les bois, Merlin immobilisa le soldat de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse bouger, laissant Arthur plonger son épée au travers de son corps. Lorsque le soldat explosa et s'évanouit en poussière, le prince se décrocha la mâchoire avant de fixer l'épée puis le sorcier.

"Où diable as-tu eu ça encore ?"

Merlin haussa les épaules.

"L'épée originale a été forgée par Tom, le père de Gwen… Mais la magie vient de Kilgharrah, qui la polit de ses flammes. Cette puissance est la raison pour laquelle il m'a fait promettre de la cacher à nouveau une fois que ce serait fini, parce que dans de mauvaises mains, cela pourrait causer de grandes catastrophes."

Arthur fixa à nouveau l'épée en or et en argent.

"Je commence à être d'accord avec lui… Cette chose est trop puissante pour des mains mortelles. Avançons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

Une fois encore, ils reprirent leur marche, Merlin ouvrant la voie tandis que la Coupe l'appelait vers elle. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, s'occupant de deux gardes de plus le long du chemin avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte de la chambre du conseil. La coupe n'avait clairement pas été déplacée depuis que Merlin avait consulté sa coupe de vision pour le localiser, ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

"Les quatre dehors sont seulement une partie des gardes. Il y en a six de plus autour de la coupe elle-même."

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

"Quatre contre deux, et ensuite six contre deux… Cela semble être de bonnes opportunités pour moi."

Ils se lancèrent un regard l'un l'autre, souriant, avant de charger au coin avec le bâton et l'épée à la main. Merlin arracha magiquement un immortel de telle manière qu'il tombe en avant sur le sol, une déflagration de son bâton envoyant un autre voler dans la direction opposée avant de le porter de manière horizontale pour bloquer les coups des deux autres.

Arthur s'occupa du premier soldat tandis que Merlin envoyait les deux qu'ils venait de bloquer dans la direction où il avait envoyer le quatrième, qui, individuellement, avait commencé à se relever pour charger sur eux à nouveau. Ce qui suivit fut presque risible. Merlin usa systématiquement de son bâton pour préserver son énergie, tout en gardant l'un des deux autres à distances, alors qu'il laissait s'approcher celui qu'il avait fait trébucher. Lorsqu'un homme est face contre terre, il n'est généralement pas en position de stopper une épée en train d'être pressée dans son dos, qu'il soit immortel ou non.

Les quatre gardes immortels morts, Merlin et Arthur acquiescèrent l'un l'autre une fois de plus lorsqu'ils furent prêts avant de pousser la porte de la chambre du conseil… Les six immortels disposés autour de la Coupe n'étant pas le moins du monde inquiété.

~(-)~

Les deux gardes passèrent devant le large passage, un certain chevalier, tout souriant sortant derrière eux et sifflant pour attirer leur attention. Gwaine leur sourit lorsqu'ils se tournèrent pour lui faire face avant d'enjamber le large passage, passant une porte et puis une autre.

"Maintenant !"

La seconde porte fut fermée et verrouillée par Perceval, tandis qu'Elyan et Léon fermait la première. Les deux immortels étaient à présent piégés entre elles, Gwaine et Perceval gloussèrent avant de contourner la pièce pour rejoindre le reste des chevaliers.

S'étant occupé de ces deux-là, ils s'approchèrent à présent de la pièce où les cellules communes étaient placées. Selon Gwen et Liam, seul Uther et Léon avait été dans des cellules individuelles, le reste des chevaliers s'entassait dans les cachots les plus larges afin de s'en occuper plus facilement. Cela se révélerait être une erreur, puisque Lancelot leur jeta les clés à travers la cellule, tandis que les autres et lui forçaient les deux gardes vers le mur du fond.

Ils les désarmèrent et les enfermèrent dans la grille qui qui était suspendue dans un coin, donnant leur armes aux guerriers à présent libérés. Tandis que les autres armes étaient hâtivement trouvées et assignées, Elyan murmura à Gwaine.

"Combien de fois as-tu été 'touché'?"

Le chevalier le regarda, avant de redescendre son regard vers son amulette encore intacte.

"Trois... Toi?"

"Trois."

Il gloussa un peu, avant de se déplacer pour garder l'entrée des cachots.

"Je suppose que nous n'avons tous les deux plus qu'une seule chance alors. Ne courrons pas pour voir qui sera le premier."

Une nouvelle vague de gardes entrèrent dans les cachots, tandis que dehors, le tocsin commençait à sonner. Tous le monde se précipita pour endiguer l'avancée de cette masse, tandis que Léon se dépêchait de libérer et d'emmener le roi.

Il arriva à la cellule Uther, les bruits de la bataille réengagée faisant écho dans le passage, déverrouillant rapidement la porte avant d'entrer pour enlever les menottes du roi.

"Nous devons nous dépêcher, Sire."

Le roi sombre et à la volonté brisée leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

"Il n'y a pas d'espoir contre une armée immortelle… vous devriez me laisser."

Sir Léon le remit sur ses pieds, ignorant ses paroles.

"Le prince Arthur ne pense pas ainsi."

l'expression d'Uther vacillèrent, l'inquiétude atteignant ses yeux.

"Mon fils est là ?"

Leon acquiesça.

"Il est parti reprendre la Coupe de la Vie. Si il peut la vider, l'armée immortelle disparaîtra."

"Il est parti seul ?"

Le chevalier secoua la tête.

"Non, Merlin est allé avec lui pour distraire les gardes. Mes ordres sont de vous mettre en sécurité jusqu'à ce que le prince réussisse."

Il sortit le roi de la cellule, jusqu'à la salle des gardes. L'attrapant et le mettant dans le coin où il serait plus facile à défendre, il retourna alors dans la batailler en poussant un cri de détermination.

Uther se blottit contre le mur, observant la bataille. Il vit certains de ses chevaliers libérés tomber, et encore un coup qui aurait dû abattre Sir Léon, sembla dévier à sa droite.

Une voix interpella le chevalier.

"Combien de coup, Léon?"

"Quatre ! Le mien est parti."

"Va derrière Lancelot! Il est seulement à deux !"

Tandis que le chevalier faisait ce qu'on lui avait donné comme instructions, Uther vit la pièce de métal brute suspendue autour d'une corde accrochée à son cou. Il s'effondra sous son regard, s'effritant au sol en petits morceaux, et il remarqua un autre fragment similaire porté par les quatre hommes qu'il savait accompagner son fils dans son entreprise.

De la conversation et du manque de réaction de Léon face à la déviation de la lame, il était clair que les fragments de métal portés étaient une sorte de charme de protection. Pas seulement ça, mais le chevalier savait ce qu'ils faisaient. Uther pouvait seulement rester là et regarder la ligne de bataille tandis qu'il était repoussé lentement dans le coin où il se blottit, son esprit tournant l'information en boucle l'alliant avec une autre information que le chevalier lui avait dit.

'Merlin est allé avec lui...'

Merlin était là, utilisant sa magie pour aider dans la bataille pour Camelot, et Arthur était avec lui pendant qu'ils allaient tous deux récupérer la Coupe. C'était trop de risque à prendre, bien trop pour le faire. Pourquoi un sorcier irait prendre de tels risques pour sauver un royaume qui condamnait sa race ?

~(-)~

le visage d'Arthur portait un sourire guerrier, le genre qu'un homme arbore dans le feu de la bataille. C'était bien trop facile, Merlin contenant les immortels en arrière tandis qu'il en laissait passer un chacun son tour pour qu'ils rencontrent leur destin. Penser que ces guerriers l'avait effrayé à un certain moment… c'était surprenant à quel point une épée magique pouvait faire la différence.

Au dernier des soldats tombés, Merlin se rua jusque la coupe sur son piédestal, mais butta contre la barrière magique qui avait été érigée autour d'elle. Au moment où il le fit, la sorcière blonde qui venait juste d'entrer sur le seuil de l'entrée de la salle l'attrapa avec sa magie et le plaqua contre l'un des piliers voisins.

Merlin tomba sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur, pendant que Morgane venait d'arriver, se tenant derrière sa soeur et se moqua du prince juste à coté.

"Quel dommage, … si proche."

Ses yeux se dorèrent tandis qu'elle jetait un sort magique sur lui, mais le prince se baissa derrière son bras gauche comme s'il tenait un bouclier. Il glissa en arrière de quelques centimètres comme si tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, c'était de le repousser légèrement.

"Était-ce supposé blesser ?"

Morgane le fixa, alors que les yeux de Morgause s'élargissait et qu'elle parla surprise.

"Tu as été entraînée pour résister à la magie ?"

Arthur lui sourit en guise de réponse, la défiant, pendant que derrière lui Merlin se remettait sur pied.

"Cela serait correct… Merlin tu t'occupes de Morgause, je garderai ma soeur occupée."

"Forebearne!"

Merlin jeta une boule de feu sur Morgause, et à la vue d'Arthur ne clignant pas des yeux à la vue de son serviteur en train d'utiliser sa magie, les soeurs réalisèrent qu'il savait pour le sorcier, et qu'il le savait depuis un long moment. Ils avaient été non seulement été en guerre contre Emrys tout ce temps,mais ils avaient aussi combattu le Futur grand Roi.

Cette connaissance sembla les secouer, tandis qu'Arthur tenait Morgane éloignée de Morgause et laissait à Melrin autant d'espace qu'il puisse pour s'occuper d'elle.

Les yeux plissés, tandis qu'il fixait sa soeur, il tint l'épée de Kilgharrah prête pendant qu'elle invoquait dans sa main une des épées de ses gardes détruits.

"Tu sais, pendant un moment après que j'aie appris ta trahison, j'ai encore espéré que tu nous reviendrais. Bien que je ne pouvais jamais te révéler que je savais pour toi, j'ai encore essayé de te faire entendre raison. Je t'ai donné une chance, Morgane, et tu l'as mise de coté avec tous ceux qui tenaient à toi."

Elle grogna, se balançant vers lui sauvagement tout en même temps lui jetant un sort avec sa magie. Il bloqua l'épée avec la sienne, et le sort avec sa magie limitée, sa fureur montant tandis qu'elle échouait à nouveau à traverser sa défense.

"Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de moi! Aucun de vous ne l'a fait! Si vous aviez découvert ma magie, vous m'auriez remis pour que je sois exécutée !"

Arthur frappa par derrière, la faisant trébucher.

"Es-tu stupide, Morgane ? Certainement le fait que je me tienne aux cotés de Merlin est la preuve que je ne t'aurai jamais abandonné. C'est toi qui a permis à la peur de t'aveugler. Tu l'a laissée s'infiltrer dans ton coeur et devenir de la haine, au lieu de faire confiance en ceux qui étaient les plus proches de toi comme Merlin l'a fait… Il sait que je ramènerai la magie à Camelot une fois que je serai roi! Et il est prêt à attendre jusqu'à ce que ce jour destiné arrive! "

"Et pendant que vous attendez, de plus en plus d'innocent de ma famille seront tués par notre meurtrier de père !"

De l'autre coté de la salle, Merlin et Morgause s'encerclait l'un, l'autre, testant prudemment les forces de l'autre dans une danse d'attaque et de blocage de sort. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu dans les bois le jour avant, mais il savait que la sous-estimer maintenant serait une folie. Elle aussi savait qu'elle devait être prudente, car elle avait appris de leur première bataille magique il y a quelques mois qu'il ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

Ils continuèrent de s'encercler l'un l'autre, alors que le son de la cloche se mettait à résonner.

"Et une fois encore nous voici face à face l'un l'autre, mais cette fois, tu ne pourras pas utiliser pe pouvoir du miroir de la vie et de la mort pour détruire le vaisseau de mon sort. La coupe de la vie est la personnification de ce pouvoir, et rien ne peut la détruire. Tu n'as aucune chance de victoire."

Merlin sourit narquoisement, soulevant son bâton.

"Cela pourrait être vrai, sauf que je sais que n'ai pas besoin de la détruire pour vous arrêter… Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de la vider."

Il la bloqua tandis qu'elle lui jetait un autre sort, la force ce celui faisant craquer l'un des piliers de la salle.

"Pas de prouesse facile, étant donné que tu dois d'abord t'occuper de moi."

Ses yeux se plissèrent, lui aussi portant le léger sourire du guerrier en pleine bataille.

"Elle m'appelle, Morgause. La Coupe et l'Ancien Culte demande que je t'arrête… et je ne les laisserai pas tomber eux et Arthur! Astrice!"

Elle évita en se mettant de coté le coup, arrivant pour s'arrêter dos à la porte de la salle, et ce fut alors qu'une voix plus vieille cria une incantation.

"On suigar!"

Morgause fut projetée à travers la pièce s'écrasant contre sa propre barrière, Merlin se tournant surpris pour voir Gaius debout à la porte de la salle. Mais bien qu'il soit heureux de voir son mentor, Morgane fut moins impressionnée. La vue de sa soeur être frappée par le vieil homme était de trop, et dans une explosion de rage, ses yeux brûlèrent de manière incandescente.

Gaius vit l'attaque venir, mais fut incapable de bloquer plus d'une petite partie de celui-ci. Il fut projeté contre le mur à l'extérieur de la salle, passant par la porte, une autre voix plus jeune l'appelant inquiet.

"Gaius!"

Liam courut aux cotés de son professeur, le vieux médecin tressaillant mais autrement peu sérieusement blessé. Rassuré que son mentor allait bien, il reporta son attention vers la battaille faisant rage à l'intérieur et ses yeux s'élargirent à la fois de crainte et de terreur.

Si voir Morgause être blessée avait été de trop pour Morgane… voir Gaius blessé fut de trop pour Merlin. Son comportement tout entier sembla s'assombrir de colère, un seul regard de ses yeux brûlant projeta Morgane contre le mur. Il la laissa chuter sur le sol et puis se tourna vers Morgause, qui de désespoir, avait commencé à utiliser ses affinités élémentaires contre lui.

Des colonnes et des explosion de feux apparurent à sa demande muette, seulement pour partir en fumée alors qu'il soufflait sur chacun d'entre eux un à un. L'air lui-même sembla trembler en sa présence, une fureur comme celle-ci n'avait pas grandi en lui depuis le jour où il avait tué la grande prêtresse Nimueh.

L'essence même de l'ancien Culte résidant dans la salle répondait à son émotion, alors qu'il pointait sa main dans sa direction sans doute ou hésitation.

"Deux personnes peuvent jouer à ce jeu."

Morgause, secouée et bouleversée par la puissance insondable qu'elle pouvait percevoir, gronda dans sa direction.

"Tu te moques, Merlin. Tu as le pouvoir du miroir de la vie et de la mort, j'ai celui d'être à l'écoute d'un élément. Tu ne peux avoir les deux."

Merlin ne bougea pas, la voix calme.

"Alors je suppose que cela ne devrait pas te blesser… "

Ses yeux se dorèrent alors qu'il invoquait la tempête de puissance qui faisait rage en lui, une foudre surgit de sa main tendue qui l'abattit sur le sol. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc avant qu'elle ne soit frappée, la sorcière tomba inconsciente et respirant avec peine sur le sol de pierre froide.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Arthur, cette même main tendue forçant l'épée de Kilgharrah à venir dans son emprise. Il marcha ensuite jusqu'à la coupe, détruisant la barrière avec l'épée avant de l'utiliser pour saisir la coupe d'argent.

Le sang éclaboussa le sol, tandis qu'il la soulevait et la basculait, Merlin se tournant pour faire face vers Morgause tombée alors qu'Arthur venait à ses cotés et ramassait l'épée. Morgane qui venait de se remettre sur ses pieds à cet instant, glappit lorsqu'elle la vit et courut à ses cotés.

"Non! Non!"

Elle berça Morgause dans ses bras, secouant la tête avec des larmes de déni.

"Soeur!"

Merlin pencha son regard vers elle de manière solennelle.

"Ton armée immortelle est finie maintenant. La coupe est retournée à mes soins."

Arthur rangea l'épée de Kilgharrah dans sa gaine, également solennel.

"C'est fini, Morgane."

Elle les regarda tous les deux, les yeux plein de rage.

"Non, vous avez tort. C'est juste le début!"

Elle regarda vers Morgause, ses larmes tombant sur le visage terriblement blessé de la femme.

"Non… Non… "

Ses gémissement de déni augmentèrent, se transformant en cris perçants, alors ses émotions sauvages se laissaient aller et lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Les fenêtres éclatèrent sous ses cris; ses yeux se dorèrent lorsque les pierres craquèrent et que le plafond commença à s'effondrer face à la puissance qu'elle dégageait.

Merlin et Arthur fuirent la pièce, saisissant Gaius avec l'aide de Liam et laissant la salle et les deux soeur à tout ce que la destinée de cette destruction pourrait apporter.

~(-)~

Les chevaliers avait continué à combattre les immortels, le cri de ralliement de Léon avait détourné l'attention de la marée d'immortels alors qu'ils étaient au pied du mur. Beaucoup d'hommes était tombé; ceux des cinq portant des amulettes, étaient à présent réduit à seulement deux dont la protection ne s'était pas encore effritée.

Ils repoussèrent leur ennemis imbattable une fois de plus, Gwaine en avait conduit plusieurs dans un passage large à un moment donné, mais juste alors qu'il semblait que l'épuisement allait les rattraper, tous les guerriers immortels explosèrent en poussière et en cendres, les chevaliers se tournèrent les uns vers les autres en pleine exaltation.

Léon se rua aux cotés d'Uther, s'agenouillant pour le rassurer.

"Vous êtes en sécurité à présent, Sire… Le prince Arthur a réussi, l'armée immortelle est achevée."

Tandis qu'il aidait le roi à se remettre sur ses pieds, près de lui, Elyan fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que quelqu'un était absent.

"Où est Gwaine?"

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au passage où il avait vu l'homme en dernier, l'appelant.

"Gwaine? Tu est toujours vivant?"

Une réponse murmurée émergea du passage, suivi par l'homme en question.

"Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Il tenait les restes poussiéreux à présent de son amulette, souriant.

"Sept... Et c'est 'Sir' Gwaine, pour vous."

Il commença à glousser, tout les combattants survivants se joignant à lui de soulagement tandis qu'ils sortaient des cachots. Il était temps de retrouver les deux jeunes à qui ils devaient leur victoire.

~(-)~

Les quatre homme faisait leur chemin à travers le château prudemment, le boiteux Gaius, qui marchait avec l'aide du bâton de Merlin, étant escortés par ses jeunes camarades. Il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, grâce à sa rapide et surprenante réaction à l'attaque de Morgane. Il s'était même surpris lui-même, mais quoi qu'il en soit cela allait être douloureux pendant quelques jours. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la base de la tour où se trouvait les appartements de médecin, ils avaient laissé Liam l'emmener se reposer pendant que les deux autres allaient à la rencontre de leur alliés. Il n'y aurait pas de célébrations pour cette victoire et tous deux le savait. Avec tous ce qui s'était passé pendant les deux dernières semaines, ils devraient se concentrer sur la stabilisation du royaume dans la foulée.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du hall d'entrée, le lieu qui avait été convenu comme rendez-vous s'ils réussissait, Arthur soupira de soulagement, mais aussi de regret.

"Cela n'aurait pas dû devenir comme ça… Si seulement elle avait juste regardé, écouté et réalisé qu'elle pouvait se tourner vers nous pour la soutenir. Mais elle a refusé de le faire, fait face à cela toute seule, et sa peur a empoisonné son coeur. "

Merlin soupira aussi, tenant encore la coupe de vie serrée entre ses mains.

"Être en colère contre le passé ne change jamais rien. Cela vous empêche seulement de voir les choses clairement, et aveugle la vérité du monde et les gens qui vous entourent… Ce fut une leçon qu'elle n'a jamais semblé apprendre. "

Ils arrivèrent à la salle d'entrée, accueillis par la vue de Sir Léon et des autres qui les attendait avec le roi à coté d'eux. La conversation d'Arthur avec son ami s'acheva à cette vue, alors qu'il courrait vers son père et le prenait dans ses bras.

"Père. Je suis si heureux de vous voir sauf."

Uther dévisagea son fils, lorsqu'Arthur desserrait son étreinte pour mieux le voir.

"Arthur,Je suis désolé..."

Arthur, remarquant son apparence hagarde et épuisée, secoua la tête.

"Si c'est à propos du fait que Morgane est ma soeur, je l'avais deviné depuis un long moment. Je me suis figuré que vous aviez vos raisons pour n'avoir rien dit."

Uther hésita, incertain.

"Tu n'es pas… en colère contre moi ?"

Arthur secoua à nouveau la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil bref en direction de Merlin tandis qu'il s'exprimait.

"J'ai appris d'un de mes bons amis, qu'être en colère contre le passé ne change jamais rien. Cela vous empêche seulement de voir les choses clairement, et aveugle la vérité du monde et les gens qui vous entourent."

Uther l'observa, voulant clairement pleurer mais se forçant lui-même à garder un visage de circonstance autant qu'il pouvait, étant donné ce qu'il venait de traverser.

"Tu me rends fier, Arthur. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un fils tel que toi."

Arthur sourit.

"Vous m'avez tout de même. D'ailleurs, je ne peux en prendre tout le crédit… Merlin ici était un leurre exceptionnel. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas été capable d'atteindre la Coupe et de détruire l'armée de Morgane."

Uther remarqua à présent Merlin, qui tenait protectivement la Coupe susdite, et pendant un bref moment avant que le serviteur ne sourie, le roi aperçut un éclair de sagesse derrière ses yeux. À ce moment, le jeune homme incarnait l'image d'un prêtre de l'ancien culte. Calme et bienveillant, haussant les épaules aux louanges et satisfait de rien de plus que de savoir qu'il avait fait la différence.

L'image disparut derrière le sourire cependant, le jeune homme apparaissant comme le serviteur maladroit il était généralement alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement.

"Je vis pour vous servir, Sire."

Il passa devant, passant la coupe à Arhtur et prenant alors gentiment Uther par le bras.

"Je vais vous ramener à vos appartements, votre Majesté. Vous avez besoin de repos."

Arthur hocha la tête de consentement, inconscient que son ami avait un motif dissimulé pour ceci.

"Fais cela, et assure-toi que de la nourriture lui soit apportée. Gaius sera capable de l'ausculter aussitôt que Liam aura soigné ses blessures."

Uther se raidit à la mention de son vieil ami.

"Gaius est blessé?"

Arthur tapota son épaule pour le rassurer.

"Seulement des bleus. Il sera de retour pour vois dire de ne pas vous surmener d'ici quelques jours."

Arthur se détourna alors, donnant quelques ordres à la fois à ses anciens et nouveaux chevaliers.

"Je veux que la cité soit sécurisée et que la population soit informée que nous avons repris le contrôle. J'ai aussi besoin de volontaires pour récupérer Gwen."

Cinq mains se levèrent au dernier ordre, Arthur souriant. alors qu'il les y envoyait. Le reste des chevaliers présent firent rapidement ce qu'il leur avait demandé, tandis qu'à une courte distance de là, Merlin menait doucement le roi à ses appartements.

Ils les trouvèrent quasiment inchangés, Morgane ayant évidement méprisé l'idée d'utiliser les appartements que son père avait utilisé. Cela rendit les choses plus facile pour Merlin cependant, tandis qu'il menant Uther jusqu'à un fauteuil près du feu et de commencer à empiler le bois dans l'âtre, une fois que le roi fut assis.

Il se leva alors, silencieux, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de pointer sa main vers le feu.

"Forebearne..."

Le bois prit flamme, et derrière lui, il entendit la respiration sifflante d'Uther. Ne se retournant pas face au roi, il prit une autre respiration avant de parler.

"Je sais que Morgane vous a dit pour moi, à propos de la guerre silencieuse que nous avons mené l'un contre l'autre pour déterminer votre destin, celui d'Arthur et de de Camelot."

Il se tourna, fermant les yeux, et inclinant la tête en regret.

"Je suis profondément désolé pour vous, mais sa haine était trop forte. J'ai essayé de la ramener des ténèbres dans lesquelles elle s'enfonçait, mais j'ai échoué … Je suis désolé."

Il resta debout là en silence, Uther le fixant incertain de ce qu'il fallait penser. Ce n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé que les choses serait si jamais il parlait à nouveau au serviteur. Pas une fois il aurait cru que le sorcier s'excuserait pour ne pas avoir été capable d'empêcher sa fille de tomber du coté du mal.

Il le fixa pendant un long moment, avant de parler d'une voix calme.

"Pourquoi m'as-ru défendu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi, alors même que là maintenant je pourrais te faire arrêté et exécuté ?"

Merlin releva la tête, toujours solennel. Il ne pourrait plus le voir comme un valet de chambre maladroit et enjoué… Il était un puissant praticien de la magie, dont les yeux exprimaient une sagesse bien supérieure au années qu'il avait.

"Je ne nie pas qu'il y a bien des fois où j'ai été contrarié de devoir cacher ma magie… Lorsque j'ai regardé en colère comment des innocents étaient tués sous vos ordres… Mais je comprends la source de votre haine contre elle, grâce à ça je ne vous hais pas. J'ai pitié de vous pour l'angoisse à laquelle vous avez dû faire face, et la souffrance que vous continuez à vous imposer jour après jour."

Uther fronça les sourcils, la colère grandissante s'évanouissant.

"Que sais-tu de mes souffrances?"

"Je sais que ce que Morgause a dit à Arthur était vrai… Je sais que vous avez imploré Nimueh d'utiliser le pouvoir du miroir de la vie et de mort de manière à ce qu'ygerne puisse porter votre fils."

L'expression de Merlin était grave tandis qu'il secouait la tête avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

"Vous saviez qu'une vie serait demandée en paiement, mais jusqu'à ce que vous découvriez que la vie serait celle d'Ygerne, vous ne vous en préoccupiez pas. Arthur sait que vous n'avez jamais réalisé que sa vie en serait le prix, aussi il ne vous hait pas pour ce qu'il s'est pas.… Il était en colère au début, mais lorsque je lui ai expliqué que je comprenais aussi la douleur qui pouvait venir du pourvoir de Vie et de Mort, sa colère s'est effacé… Il vous a pardonné, Sire jus comme il vous a pardonné de ne pas lui avoir dit que Morgane est sa soeur… Il sait que haïr le passé, s'accrocher à lui signifie seulement qu'il oublierait de vivre en pensant à l'avenir."

Uther sembla incapable de parler, son désir de haïr Merlin pour sa magie en guerre contre le soulagement et l'espoir qu'il ressentait de savoir que bien que son fils sache la vérité, il ne le haïssait pas. Finalement il parla à nouveau, mais pas avant plusieurs minutes passé dans un silence incertain.

"Il sait pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de choses l'ai-je entendu me dire, des choses qui me rendait fier de lui et me faisait savoir qu'il était prêt à être roi, avait-i; appris près de vous ?"

Merlin soupira se tournant pour regarder en direction de la lumière entrant à travers la fenêtre.

"Il a compris certaines de lui-même, au travers de ses expériences. D'autres parties lui ont été enseignées par Gwen, et Gaius, et d'hommes comme Lancelot et Gauvain. Je ne nie pas cependant que beaucoup d'entre elles viennent de moi, du fait de me connaître plus, et d'être auprès de moi. … ou parce que je lui ai dit après ce jour où il a découvert pour ma magie."

Il sourit, se retournant vers le roi surpris.

"Saviez-vous qu'il a caché qu'il savait pour moi pendant quatre jours ? Qu'il avait prétendu avoir été frappé par Morgause, le rendant inconscient, cette nuit de siège après le retour de Morgane. Il a fait ça parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir à la découverte que j'étais un sorcier, aussi il a décidé de jouer le jeu de il pouvait comment je réagirais avec lui pendant que je pensais qu'il n'était pas au courant."

"Et que t'a-t-il appris ?"

Merlin répondit dans un calme murmure, son sourire devenant plus assuré.

"Selon ses propres mots, il m'a nommé comme étant l'homme le plus incroyablement généreux, loyal et digne de confiance qu'il connaissait… et qu'il était honoré de me considérer comme un ami."

Merlin sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, tandis que ces paroles coulaient, là tout de suite, le roi devant lui pouvait le faire emmener et achever sa vie à Camelot.

"Je reste ici à Camelot, à le protéger, parce que j'ai foi en un brillant futur pour ce royaume, et en Arthur qu'il est destiné à amener. Il sera un grand roi, et même si vous m'exécutiez pour avoir utilisé ma magie pour le garder vivant, je mourrais sans regrets. Je mourrais en sachant que même si ma vie est finir, j'aurais été capable de faire la différence… Que j'aurais été capable de le protéger lui et ce futur."

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du sorcier maintenant, Uther ne faisant toujours pas confiance, mais à présent prêt à écouter.

"La magie est néfaste, elle corrompt ceux qui l'utilise. Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?"

Merlin renifla de mépris, sa façade calme se fracassant pour un instant tandis que les émotions prenaient le relais.

"Et pourquoi devrais-je risquer ma vie encore et encore pour vous ? Je suis née avec la magie, Sire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi J'aurais pu facilement tomber dans les ténèbres comme Morgane l'a fait, mais à la place j,ai décidé d'utiliser ma magie pour le bien, peu importe combien je pourrais en souffrir… et j'ai souffert plus que vous ne pourrez jamais le savoir. Mais j,ai appris tellement en vivant ici. Tellement sur ce que la magie pourrait vraiment être. Gaius m'a guidé pendant que j'apprenais ces leçons, et je tiens beaucoup de lui par la sagesse qu'il m'a montré. Il n'est pas le seul qui m'a montré le chemin de la sagesse; Arthur aussi. Il y a quelque chose qu'il a dit une fois montrant sa compréhension de la vraie nature de la magie… La magie est comme une épée, ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle peut être utilisée pour juste protéger comme elle peut être utilisée pour nuire, mais c'est le possesseur qui décide lequel ce sera. Nous ne condamnons et n'exécutons pas les gens possédant une épée ou qui s'associent avec des gens qui en ont, aussi pourquoi faire une différence pour la magie ?"

Uther le fixa, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire à un tel déchaînement d'honnêteté et d'intégrité. Il ne pouvait pas nier, pas nier que les yeux de Merlin contenait son désespoir de perdre tout ce qu'il avait ici sur son visage.

"Mais... vous..."

Merlin s'agenouilla devant lui, inclinant la tête.

"Ma loyauté va à Arthur et Camelot, ainsi qu'à vous, et ce sera toujours ainsi ma vie est de faire de Camelot ce qu'il lui plaira."

Il se leva, regardant Uther à nouveau tandis qu'il séchait ses larmes.

"Mais je sais que la seule personne dont j'accepterai la sentence de mort est Arthur. S'il décide de ne plus me faire confiance, de ne plus jamais faire appel à ma magie à nouveau, alors je me soumettrai à la hache du bourreau sans résistance… Mais si vous ordonnez ma mort, Sire, je m'échapperais simplement et je continuerais de protéger Camelot du mieux que je pourrais en étant éloigné. C'est ma maison, et je n'abandonnerai jamais de la défendre. Je confie tout à Arthur ma vie et ma raison d'être. Seul lui peut m'ordonner de faire autrement."

Il s'inclina formellement devant Uther.

"Je m'arrangerai pour vous faire envoyer de la nourriture, votre majesté, et je suis sûr que Gaius viendra vous ausculter aussitôt qu'il en sera capable… Je ne raconterai pas à Arthur cette conversation. S'il l'apprend, ce sera de votre bouche. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter à mon propos, pendant que vous prendrez votre décision."

Il fit les trois pas formel en marche arrière, s'inclina à nouveau et alors se tourna pour partir tandis qu'Uther était assis en train de considérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le roi voulait croire que ce que le sorcier avait dit n'était que des mensonges, mais alors il se souvint de la manière dont son fils était depuis qu'il avait près de lui le serviteur. Un profond respect s'était formé entre eux et une confiance plus forte que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Voyant cette image dans son esprit, il interpella Merlin pour le stopper et le faire se tourner.

"Merlin..."

Merlin le regarda, solennel.

"Oui, Sire?"

Uther tourna la tête pour le regarder, son expression formant en un dur froncement de sourcil.

"La loi contre la magie sera encore maintenue… mais à la lumière de la confiance que mon fils place en toi, et des services accomplis pour me restituer mon royaume, je ferai une exception dans ton cas, pour l'instant."

Son froncement devint une grimace menaçante.

"Mais il jamais tu trahis mon fils, ou que tu lui nuit lui ou Camelot de quelque manière… je te tuerai moi-même."

Merlin dût se battre pour ne pas montrer la joie qui explosa à l'intérieur de lui, et à la place hocha la tête solennellement. Il pouvait rester !

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un père protégeant son fils. Vous avez ma parole, j'aimerai mieux mourir que de le trahir."

Merlin partit, son visage se brisant en une immense sourire de soulagement et de joie une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, repensant à quelque chose qu'il avait entendu il y a longtemps… QUe le seul moyen pour Uther de se racheter au moment voulu serait d'écouter les paroles prononcées par son fils… Mais Kilgharrah n'avait jamais dit que seul Arthur serait celui qui les lui dirait.

Toujours souriant, mais décidant aussi qu'il ne parlerait de ceci à personne, il prit une profonde respiration et sécha les dernières traces de larmes de son visage… Il devait encore s'occuper du repas pour le roi.

~(-)~

Le lendemain matin, Merlin était assis sur les marches du château avec Arthur, tous deux attendant le retour de Sir Léon et des autres qui étaient partis chercher Gwen. Il était surprenant de voir à quelle vitesse les choses avait semblé revenir à la normale, le peuple de Camelot profondément soulagé d'avoir Uther et son fils pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais tout n'était pas encore stable; Camelot avait encore perdu beaucoup de son armée et de ses chevaliers. Ils auraient besoin de reconstruire leur forces, et rapidement, de peur que quelque roi voisin ne décide de prendre avantage de leur état de faiblesse.

Tous deux savaient cela, tous deux silencieux à ce propos, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur décide d'alléger l'ambiance en tourmentant Merlin en lançant un débat.

"Dis-moi, tu as vu dans quel état sont mes bottes ?"

"Oui."

"Va chercher de quoi les cirer."

Merlin le regarda obliquement, sachant ce que son ami allait faire.

"Pourquoi ? Elles vous appartiennent, non ?"

Arthur reporta son attention sur lui, effaçant un sourire.

"Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?"

Merlin commença à sourire, inclinant la tête.

"Je croyais que vous étiez pour l'égalité...Autour de la table ronde, vous avez dit..."

"Silence Merlin…"

Tous deux restèrent assis là en silence, ne se regardant ni l'un ni l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur donne une accolade amicale à Merlin et de tous deux commencer à sourire. Ce sourire s'effaça après quelques instants pour Merlin, tandis qu'il regardait ses mains et commençait à jouer avec ses ongles… Il avait vraiment besoin de re-équilibrer leur relation.

"Comment va votre père ?"

Le sourire d'Arthur s'effaça aussi, une trace d'inquiétude apparaissant dans ses yeux.

"Je l'ignore. ... Il n'a pas encore quitté ses appartements." Il soupira. "Ce désastre… Morgane… ça l'a brisé."

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils à cette pensée.

"Peut-être est-ce le début d'une nouvelle ère ? Vous allez peut-être devoir vous résoudre à devenir… à devenir roi."

Arthur hocha la tête, sachant que Merlin avait raison.

"Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?"

Ce fut alors six visagfes familiers qui entrèrent dans la cour d'honneur, cinq chevaliers et Gwen chevauchant. C'était une grande vision, Sires Léon, Gauvain, Lancelot, Perceval, et Elyan, tous resplendissant dans leur armure et leur capes de chevaliers de Camelot. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Arthur et Merlin étaient là pour les accueillir, le prince embrassant ouvertement Gwen, avant de souhaiter la bienvenue à ses camarades de confiance, pendant que Merlin les observait souriant. Ce fut une scène observée de l'une des fenêtres supérieures, un roi fixant en bas vers ce qu'il avait réalisé, qui était une forte fondation telle que n'importe quel dirigeant peut l'espérer en début de règne. Son fils avait formé un noyau de soutien, tout seul, gagnant la confiance et l'indéfectible loyauté de ceux qui se tenait à présent près de lui. Et là, parmi eux, il y avait un sorcier, dont il soupçonnait tous ceux qui était en bas de savoir déjà qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance autant que son fils le faisait.

Uther s'éloigna de la fenêtre, prenant un siège près du feu une fois encore. Pensant aux paroles qu'il avait entendu son fils dire, à cotés de ceux cités par le sorcier.

'J'ai appris d'un de mes bons amis, qu'être en colère contre le passé ne change jamais rien. Cela vous empêche seulement de voir les choses clairement, et aveugle la vérité du monde et les gens qui vous entourent.'

Il avait regardé Merlin avant de les lui dire, de toute évidence citant quelque chose que le sorcier lui avait dit. Avec ces paroles et ce que Merlin disait, il savait que c'était vrai, son fils savait pour lui, mais avait encore choisi de lui faire confiance. Il savait aussi que la coupe de vie, laquelle était en sécurité dans les cryptes, avait seulement trouvé sa place là-bas parce que Merlin l'avait permis. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière que Merlin le lui avait tendue, qui lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait son pouvoir. S'il estimait qu'elle risquait d'être mal utilisée à nouveau, il pourrait probablement la voler et la déplacer vers un endroit plus sûr.

Uther était assis là, toujours comme un homme fortement brisé, mais une petite partie de lui tenait au futur que son fils représentait. Ce fut alors qu'il se rappela de quelque chose d'autre, la manière de se comporter de son fils. Le jeune homme arrogant et vantard avait depuis longtemps disparu, remplacé progressivement par un prince qui était plus que prêt à être roi, et il était vrai que ces changements n'étaient arrivés qu'après l'arrivée de Merlin. Merlin était un sorcier, pourtant il avait prouvé à maintes reprise qu'il était prêt à mourir pour protéger Arthur. Et malgré ses plaintes récurrentes sur l'attitude de Merlin et son manque de déférence, son fils le respectait et l'estimait. Ces pensées, et le scaroles d'Arthur, cimentèrent la décision qu'Uther avait prise le jour précédent.

Que Merlin soit un sorcier ou pas, il laisserait le destin du roturier dans le sains de son fils à présent. Arthur avait choisi de lui faire confiance, Gaius avait choisi de lui faire confiance, et si jamais Merlin devait les trahir, la responsabilité serait sur la tête du prince. Arthur avait donné une chance au garçon de faire ses preuves, et après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour récupérer Camelot, il avait gagné le droit que ses jugements soient respectés.

Ce fut avec tout ça qu'Uther resta assis près du foyer, ses pensées devenant plus sombres… devenant plus sombres à la pensée de la fille qui le haïssait et l'avait trahi, et qui s'il avait été seulement moins aveuglé, il aurait pu sauver.

~(-)~

"Ils n'ont eu de cesse de fouiller les décombres, mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de traces de Morgane."

"Ni de Morgause."

Merlin grimaça, Gaius et lui était assis dans les appartements du médecin, ayant tout juste fini leur souper, le vieil homme fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il poursuivait.

"Elles n'ont pas dû aller bien loin."

Le silence tomba un instant, avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau vers son protégé.

"Merlin, tu n'entendras ça de personne, mais, moi je tiens à te le dire : Bravo Merlin."

Tous deux commencèrent à sourire; celui de Merlin devenant un large sourire.

"Je vous avais dit que Camelot avait besoin de nous deux… Ce sort que vous avait jeté à Morgause! Je n'avais jamais vu ça de votre part !"

Gaius grimaça, encore endolori par cette rencontre.

"Oui, et à mon âge j'aurais du savoir qu'il valait mieux rester à l'écart"

Il regarda autour de lui dans la chambre, laquelle, malgré la présence temporaire de Liam était encore un peu en désordre.

"Et bien, nous allons devoir faire le ménage, il y a du pain sur la planche, bien que je suppose que je pourrais demander à Liam de le faire dans la matinée."

Merlin se leva.

"Eh bien, il devra le faire, parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois aller faire."

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

"Mais où tu vas ?"

Merlin alla dans sa chambre, revenant avec un paquet dont la forme rappelait une épée familière.

"J'ai quelque chose à faire."

Gaius acquiesça, comprenant, Merlin se dirigeant vers la porte et descendant aux écuries. Il chevaucha hors de Camelot, loin dans les bois, cherchant un certain endroit qui tomberait juste bien pour ce qu'il devait faire.

Il trouva peu de temps après le lever du soleil, la lumière dorée filtrant à travers les arbres, éclairant un rocher, tel un présage. Merlin sauta au bas de son cheval et marcha dans sa direction. Il resta là, à déballer l'épée de Kilgharrah, tandis que les paroles du dragon résonnait dans sa mémoire.

'Si cette épée tombe entre de mauvaises mains de grands maux s'en suivront. Tu dois me promettre Merlin, qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie, tu iras la mettre en un lieu où nul ne pourra s'en emparer.'

Merlin la saisit de ces deux mains, l'élevant le plus haut qu'il puisse au-dessus du rocher. Il exerça ensuite sa volonté et sa magie dessus, la poussant profondément dans la pierre.

Là, elle était sise, baignant dans la lumière du soleil, inamovible et en toute sécurité. Merlin sourit très légèrement, sa promesse tenue, avant de retourner vers son cheval et de chevaucher vers Camelot… se demandant ce que les nouvelles routes de son futurs lui apporteraient maintenant…

**~(-)~**

**If you're going to follow this when I start Season 4, READ THIS INFO!**

**ADDED (21st Feb 2011): I SERIOUSLY recommend going and reading "Whom History Won't Remember". That fic, which as of adding this comment is still in progress, contains/will contain a LOAD of the back-info for the sub-eps I've been plotting for Season 4. Key characters from that fic will be making their appearance, as well as some considerable references to Liam's past and a certain conspiracy he has a small, fringe involvement with (No further details here, since it would be spoiler). People who have followed my stuff in the Tales of Symphonia section will know I'm a fan of weaving all my fics in one genre together, and my Merlin fics will be no exception.**

**While I wouldn't say that reading Whom History Won't Rememeber is mandatory, it is a prequel/'behind-the-scenes of seasons 1&2 and start of season 3' fic which will shed a lot of light on the twisted and intermingled plotlines I like to write. So if you're a fan of my sub-episodes, some of Season 4's sub-eps will have a lot more impact for people who recognise the characters in them and know where they come from. Not to mention the lots of little hints to the parrallel plotline of Whom History that will be skattered here and there.**

**So seriously... READ IT! I'm not bothered about getting loads of reviews on that fic, I knew it would get less interest just because it's mostly set around OCs with a few cameo appearances of the main characters from the show. But if you want the most out of A Question of Motives when I resume it with Season 4, really, go read "Whom History Won't Remember".**

**And, on a side note, once it's done I will be writing A Question of Destiny, my 'Season 1+2+ eps 1&2 of season 3' fic. Like I said, Whom History is 'behind the scenes' and shows things that are happening in Ulwin, and a handful of other places, which will play heavily on the events of the main storyline of the show both before it starts and also during it since it will run in parrallel to Destiny and even a little bit of the start of Motives. There are sub-eps within that fic (which I will admit I already have completely plotted out the framework of episodes and sub-eps for), which also contains three parts in the timeline where the stories of "A Question of Destiny" and "Whom History Won't Remember" will MERGE.**

**That's right, same events shown from Liam's perspective, and from Arthur and Merlin's perspective... lol is this going to get interesting when I get that far XD**

**Ok, I'm blabbering a bit now, so I end this here. Whether any of you guys go to read Whom History is now up to you.**


	73. Tromperie implicite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal, The Mark of the Raven (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 73: Tromperie implicite ~Partie 1~

Il était plutôt étrange de se promener autour du château avec les nobles hochant la tête avec un respect réticent et les serviteurs faisant un point d'honneur à être polis. À vrai dire, avant les changements de circonstance, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur du château ici à Camelot, mais il supposait que s'il l'avait fait, alors cela le ferait sentir encore plus étrange.

Elyan fit son chemin de manière insouciante jusqu'à la tour où se trouvaient les appartements de Gaius, portant une petite boîte en bois qui tintait légèrement quand il marchait, habillé de vêtements plus fins que ce qu'il n'avait jamais porté auparavant dans sa vie. Il s'avérait que les chevaliers de Camelot avaient un salaire décent pour les normes des nobles et un très bon salaire pour les normes d'un roturier comme lui.

Arthur avait veillé à ce que lui et les trois autres chevaliers nés roturiers, encore qu'il s'était avéré que techniquement Gauvain était un noble, aient une garde-robe avec les tenues attendues pour un chevalier. Mais il leur avait alors aussi rappelé qu'à l'avenir, ce serait leur propre responsabilité d'utiliser leur paie pour la maintenir en bon état… Cela serait peut-être un peu problématique dans le cas de Gauvain cependant, puisque l'homme semblait vouloir dépenser chaque minute épargnée à dépenser les pièces qu'il avait à la taverne.

Le chevalier à la peau foncée soupira, secouant la tête à cette pensée tandis qu'il montait les escaliers menant aux appartements de Gaius. Il pourrait s'inquiéter des excentricités de son compagnon chevalier à un autre moment. Merlin attendait le contenu de la boîte, et il devait aller à un entraînement d'armes cet après-midi.

Elyan ouvrit la porte des appartements du médecin, notant que Gaius et son apprenti étaient déjà partis faire leur tournée. Le lendemain après que les choses aient commencé à se tasser, Merlin s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, sauf pour aller porter son petit-déjeuner, son dîner et son souper à Arthur. Lorsque le prince avait demandé à savoir pourquoi, le sorcier s'était juste retourné et avait dit : « Vous me remercierez pour cela lorsque vous saurez. » À présent, trois jours et une demande étrange à un certain ancien forgeron plus tard, ils attendaient toujours.

Traversant la salle principale, Elyan commença à froncer légèrement les sourcils aux bruits venant de la chambre au-dessus les escaliers de l'autre coté de la pièce. Quelque chose était tombé, un bruit lourd qui résonnait comme s'il avait été percuté par un coup de tonnerre, et une chaîne de jurons résonnait à la fois en anglais et dans la langue de l'ancien culte… Par quel dieux de… Qu'est-ce que Merlin était en train de faire là ?

Il grimpa la poignée de marches, la boîte en bois coincée sous son bras, et ouvrit la porte en bois pour regarder à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. La chambre était dans un désordre indescriptible, pas que Merlin ait jamais fait d'efforts particuliers pour la garder rangée, et près de la fenêtre se trouvait la source des jurons. Merlin éteignait un petit feu, lequel semblait avoir été provoqué par la goutte de métal tordu et à moitié fondu qui était maintenant sur le sol de pierre où il avait été jeté. Les mèches de flammes étant à présent étouffées, il saisit alors la goutte tordue avec une paire de pince et la jeta dans l'eau près de la porte, repérant le chevalier dans le processus.

Merlin cligna des yeux, jetant un coup d'œil au désordre autour à travers le mince voile de fumée comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, avant de se recomposer pour parler … et cela aurait pu en fait être vraiment convaincant si ce n'était que la moitié de ses cheveux se tenait au garde-à-vous sur sa tête.

"Elyan! As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?"

Le chevalier le regarda, incertain, jetant un coup d'œil dans le seau pour voir environ trois douzaine de morceaux de métal déformé dans le fond de celui-ci… Combien de fois au juste Merlin avait-il failli mettre le feu à sa chambre ?

Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, il tendit la boîte au sorcier.

"J'ai fait ces pendentifs que tu m'avais demandé de faire."

Merlin cligna des yeux à nouveau, avant de courir vers lui et d'accepter la boîte. Il l'ouvrit alors, soulevant l'une des pièces de bronze qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et notant que le chevalier avait aussi bien inclus la mince chaîne en laiton pour tous.

« Ceux-ci sont parfaits, Elyan, même mieux que ce que j'espérais."

Il sortit son regard de la boîte.

"M'avez-vous apporté la facture ?"

Elyan rechercha à l'intérieur de sa chemise et y prit une pièce de papier pliée.

"J'apprécierais d'être remboursé aussi vite que possible. Je suis peut-être mieux payé maintenant que ce que je gagnais en tant que forgeron, mais acheter autant de bronze aussi fin au marchand a fait un gros trou dans mes économies. Les chaînes n'étaient pas bon marché non plus, surtout que je les ai faites en laiton. Le fil de laiton est dur à trouver, la plupart du temps c'est juste vendu en lingot, comme le bronze pour être couler. »

Merlin accepta la facture, sans même s'inquiéter de la lire avant de la cacher à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le donnerai à Arthur plus tard. Vous devriez avoir l'argent dans la matinée."

"Tu va le donner à _Arthur_ _?_"

Elyan fixait à présent le sorcier qui regardait benoîtement en arrière comme s'il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

"Je fais ceci pour lui et le bénéfice de Camelot… bien sûr que je vais lui donner la facture. S'il pense que je vais les payer avec ce que je_ gagne_… Vous gagnez _cinq_ fois ce que moi je gagne, et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de les régler, alors pourquoi pensez-vous que_ je _le pourrais ?"

Ils continuèrent de se fixer l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Elyan fronce les sourcils d'amusement, et ne secoue la tête. Il avait déjà eu l'impression auparavant que Merlin avait tendance à être franc à certains moments et pour certaines choses, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'expérimentait. Cela lui fit se demander comment le prince avait pu le prendre comme serviteur.

"Bien, ce sera juste bien. Maintenant, je pense que je vais descendre au champ d'entraînement… j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose d'un peu moins fou qu'essayer de te comprendre."

Merlin renifla alors qu'Elyan se tournait pour partir, un quolibet de départ le stoppant dans ses pas un instant.

"Vous appelez vous faire casser la figure, par Arthur utilisant une masse moins fou que de me parler ? Je pense que vous devriez reconsidérer cela… Faites-moi confiance, je parle par expérience."

Lorsque le chevalier lança un regard en arrière vers lui, Merlin se mima tendant un bouclier et se couvrant derrière. La manière convaincante dont il faisait la grimace à chaque coup imaginaire fit hausser les sourcils à Elyan, et il déglutit légèrement au sentiment soudain d'effroi qui l'emplissait … Était-il sérieux?

Merlin regarda le chevalier se dépêcher de sortir de la pièce, gloussant légèrement tandis qu'il répondait de lui-même à la question qui s'était écrite sur le visage d'Elyan. Oui, il était sérieux; Arthur plus une masse équivalait à un tas de bleus. Il était toujours en train de glousser lorsqu'il commença à déverser les pendentifs hors de la boîte, les alignant le long de sa table de travail.

Il y en avait dix, chacun étant un cercle rond avec un trou au centre, avec une bande divisant en dix panneaux leur surface, pour ressembler à la table ronde autour de laquelle ils s'étaient assis avant de récupérer Camelot. Chaque panneau contenait une image, chacune étant différente, et chacun d'entre eux serait utilisé pour représenter une des dix personnes du cercle proche d'Arthur. Le groupe qui savait que lui, Merlin, était un sorcier.

Le sommetcentral était, bien sûr, celui d'Arthur, contenant la fière esquisse d'un dragon. À sa gauche, et à sa droite, en miroir des positions qu'ils avaient pris cette nuit-là, se trouvaient un griffon et une licorne, pour lui et Gwen. À partir de ces points, maintenir l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient assis aurait gâté la symétrie, de sorte que les panneaux sous ceux du sien et de celui de Gwen contenaient un trio de feuilles de chêne et de feuilles de houx, pour représenter respectivement Gaius et Liam. Après cela, les cinq panneaux qui formaient la partie inférieure d'un demi cercle portaient chacun l'esquisse d'une arme différente. Une lance pour Lancelot, une hache pour Perceval, une dague pour Elyan, une masse pour Gauvain et une épée pour Léon. Il ne doutait pas que Gauvain se plaindrait d'être associé à une arme plutôt qu'à une créature, mais cela avait du sens de donner aux chevaliers les symboles reflétant leur emploi

Regardant vers cette ligne de pendentifs identiques, Merlin soupira. Il avait passé toute sa matinée à essayer de contourner le problème de fusion avec un quatrième sort créé depuis déjà trois autres, mais il semblait que ce n'allait juste pas être possible. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait essayé sur des pièces de métal qu'il avait travaillées, elles fondaient sous la pression de la magie, causant un excès d'énergie qui contrecarrait le processus. Il ne pouvait plus justifier de gaspiller un tant soit plus de temps ou de matériaux pour essayer de le résoudre, particulièrement lorsque certaines de ces huiles qu'il utilisait étaient aussi dispendieuses, aussi il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant, et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas ? Il avait après tout réussi à combiner entièrement trois enchantements sans relation en un seul sort en seulement deux jours. Le troisième, il l'avait gaspillé à essayer d'intégrer ce quatrième…

Le sort de parole, un sort de symétrie et un troisième sort générique pour activer le second si le porteur était assommé ou rendu inconscient par quelque chose. Ensembles, ils pourraient transformer la rangée de dix pendentifs en un ensemble de dix amulettes liées par la magie, ce qui voudrait dire que les membres de leur cercle serait toujours capable d'appeler à l'aide. Merlin sourit à cette pensée, et à la pensée que très probablement, quelque chose d'aussi ambitieux en terme d'amulette n'avait jamais dû être tenté auparavant. Mais puisqu'il était 'Emrys', celui destiné à être le plus grand sorcier à avoir jamais vécu… Il ne gagnerait pas ce titre, il n'essayait pas de dépasser les frontières magiques qui existaient. Ce que les gens croyaient être possible, les limites qu'ils fixaient à la magie, demandait juste à être remis en cause.

Le sorcier se laissa aller à sourire pendant un plus long instant, avant que le sourire ne s'efface et ne fusse remplacé par une expression de concentration. Les mains rassemblèrent des bouteilles d'huiles et les pots de poudre, les mesurant prudemment en les mettant dans un petit bol. Il frotta avec son pouce le mélange obtenu sur chacune des amulettes, avant de les remettre dans la rangée et de passer au suivant, un à un… Touchant un symbole différent à chaque fois.

"_Bist se draca... Bist se giw... Bist se anhorn..._"

Il poursuivit le long de la rangée, nommant chaque amulette par le symbole qui représenterait leur porteur, jusqu'à ce qu'atteignant le dernier, il ne recule et ne pose sa main au dessus de tous.

"_Labhair guth, teigh. Atille se acoren mircelsas. A beon ylcan, se abbidan beon sendende, aegper be cost, be stille faerdryre._"

Les symboles sur tous les pendentifs se dorèrent extérieurement pendant un moment, Merlin reprenant sa respiration et observant anxieusement tandis que les poudres et les huiles disparaissaient au fur et à mesure de leur absorption par le bronze. Les prochaines secondes lui diraient s'il l'avait fait correctement ou s'il avait foiré la dernière étape. Un par un, cependant, les symboles sur chaque pendentif redevinrent noirs sur la surface du métal, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus qu'un seul symbole sur chaque qui brillait… et c'était un différent sur chacun d'entre eux.

Merlin laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement, approchant de la table tandis que les formes dorées restantes et que toutes les rainures des dessins redevenaient sombres et ternes. Une courte série de tests lui confirma que tout s'était passé comme il le fallait, signifiant que tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était d'ajouter les enchantements aux chaînes de manière à ce que tout le monde ne remarqua pas que leur prince, deux serviteurs, deux médecins du château et cinq des chevaliers se promenaient avec des bijoux semblables. C'était assez tendu comme cela de cacher à tout le monde le fait qu'Uther savait qu'il était un sorcier. Il ne voulait pas rajouter des faits suspicieux et que le peuple, en général, ne s'ajouta à la liste de ses inquiétudes.

Soupirant à nouveau, et passant toujours une main dans ses cheveux raides sur sa tête, il alla vers la boîte qu'Elyan avait apportée et commença à en sortir les chaînes. Autant se donner autre chose à penser qu'au bûcher et aux haches des bourreaux.

~(-)~

Le chevalier derrière le bouclier grimaçait à chaque coup, essayant de repérer une chance de contre-attaquer, échouant face à son opposant beaucoup plus expérimenté.

Elyan esquiva en arrière le prochain mouvement d'Arthur, laissant la masse siffler en traversant l'air au lieu de lui ajouter un autre bleu au bras qui tenait le bouclier. Merlin _n'avait pas_ plaisanté, pas à la légère. S'entraîner avec une arme que vous ne connaissez pas très bien, contre quelqu'un qui en avait la maîtrise, était quelque chose qui ressemblait à _l'enfer._

Arthur abaissa son arme, lisant l'expression sur le visage de son nouveau chevalier. Elyan savait peut-être une chose ou deux quand il s'agissait d'épées et de lames courtes, mais il lui faudrait donner beaucoup de travail pour améliorer son utilisation des armes de poids et de chaînes. Et puis le présent frère de Gwen, la femme qui était l'amour de sa vie, était clairement sur le point de s'écrouler d'épuisement. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait de le voir traîner son frère dans la boue alors que c'était seulement son cinquième jour en tant que chevalier.

"Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez, reposez-vous et nous travaillerons un peu plus sur certaines armesdemain."

Il se tourna, interpellant le reste des hommes sur le champ d'entraînement.

"L'entraînement est fini aujourd'hui ! Assurez-vous que votre équipement soit propre et prêt pour l'inspection de demain matin !"

L'ensemble des chevaliers et des soldats commencèrent à retourner vers le château, tous excepté Elyan et quatre autres qui se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où le prince et lui se tenait. Se demandant pourquoi ils venaient vers lui, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de neuf dont ils pourraient parler depuis la reprise de Camelot, Arthur était sur le point de le leur demander lorsque Gauvain anticipa sa question en pointant la voûte qui conduisait à l'entrée arrière du château.

Là, appuyé contre l'un des cotés de l'arche, les cheveux humides pour pouvoir apprivoiser leur ancien état, se trouvait Merlin. Il avait une boite coincée sous son bras et son sourire taquin habituel sur son visage. Celui qui faisait qu'il semblait penser que tout autour de lui était hilarant. Arthur haussa les sourcils à sa vue, considérant que ses trois derniers jours, son serviteur avait à peine dit un mot à qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas semblé se distraire, mais il semblait à présent qu'il avait fini ce sur quoi il travaillait.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux chevaliers autour de lui, le prince leur **fit signe**__de le suivre et se dirigea jusque la voûte, Merlin venant à ses coté avant de lui murmurer doucement.

"La salle du conseil, eh bien, temporaire … Gaius, Liam et Gwen sont déjà là avec un **livre de silence .**__Je dois donner à chacun quelque chose d'utile."

Arthur le regarda quelque peu surpris, mais aussi amusé.

"Alors, tu as finalement achevé ce que tu étais en train de faire ? À quoi diable as-tu gaspillé ton temps ces trois derniers jours, je ne sais p…"

"Lorsqu'on invente quelque chose qui n'a jamais été fait avant, un certain degré d'essai et d'erreur est requis."

Le murmure acide de Merlin fut léger, trop léger pour être entendu de l'extérieur de leur groupe, mais assez fort pour qu'ils puissent le comprendre.

"Je peux être bon dans ce que je fais, mais même moi j'ai besoin de temps si je veux faire quelque chose proprement… Ces_ excuses _d'amulettes que j'avais fait pour revenir au château étaient pathétiques. Je ne voulais pas que celles-ci tombent en morceaux à cause de la puissance de ma magie, j'ai donc dû travailler avec des herbes et des huiles pour y prévenir."

Gauvain renchérit depuis l'arrière du groupe, amusé tandis qu'il faisait sa remarque.

"Hey, ces 'excuses' ont sauvé nos peaux. Le mien a finalement tenu jusqu'à sept coups."

Merlin roula des yeux.

"Seulement celle qui raconte que si je vous en avais donné un autre, vous seriez mort trois fois de plus."

Gauvain se tut à ce commentaire, Lancelot et Perceval essayant de ne pas sourire à l'expression née sur son visage. Rien d'autre ne fut dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la 'salle du conseil', une pièce qui se trouvait en fait deux passages plus loin que la vraie. Celle-ci était encore en cours de réparation après les dommages que Morgane y avait fait, forçant Arthur à réquisitionner une salle différente et plus petite qu'on pouvait utiliser pour le moment.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Elyan ferma la porte derrière eux, avant de suivre tout le monde pour accueillir leurs trois autres amis les attendant. Aussitôt que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, dans le rayon du livre enchanté, lequel se trouvait grand ouvert sur la longue table, Arthur, qui se tenait à la fin de celle-ci, tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à son serviteur.

"Bien, qu'as-tu pour nous ?"

Merlin gloussa, prenant une pièce de papier à l'intérieur de sa chemise et la tendant au prince.

"En premier, la facture pour les matériaux. Elyan n'a pas tenu compte du temps qu'il a passé pour faire les pendentifs et les chaînes, et je ne vous ferai pas payer pour toutes les herbes et matériels que j'ai utilisés pendant mon travail et puis pour jeter les enchantements que j'ai mis sur eux. Aussi, c'est un marché équitable, tout compte fait."

Arthur le fixa le regard vide, avant d'arracher la facture au sorcier et de l'empocher, dégoûté.

"Viens-en juste au fait, Merlin."

Ceux qui était réunis là, qui avaient l'habitude de cette plaisanterie, se jetèrent l'un à l'autre des coup d'œil amusé. Il y avait seulement quatre chevaliers sur les cinq qui n'étaient pas encore accoutumés à voir un _serviteur_ agir avec tant de liberté avec un_ prince_. Léon en avait déjà été témoin une poignée de fois. En attendant, Merlin déposa la boîte, l'ouvrant et couchant les dix amulettes complètes sur la table. Il tendit alors une main au-dessus d'eux et murmura.

"_Acyoan ure agennama._"

Les contours d'un symbole différent sur chaque pendentif se dorèrent, brillant contre le brun riche du bronze où ils avaient été gravés. Merlin commença alors à les prendre d'une main, les assignant aux propriétaires avant que les contours ne redeviennent noirs à nouveau.

"J'ai combiné un sort de symétrie, avec le sort de parole. Le sort de symétrie fera s'allumer tous les symboles de la même manière sur toutes les amulettes, et cela dans un rayon de près de vingt kilomètres. Si un seul de vous doit appeler à l'aide, il faut juste dire la phrase clé et puis le mot déclencheur, et le symbole qui représente votre amulette s'allumera sur tous les autres."

Lancelot releva les yeux après avoir inspecté son amulette.

"Chouette."

Merlin commença à sourire.

"À présent, normalement, le sort de parole me laisse seulement parler à quelqu'un présent dans la même pièce et à une seule personne à la fois, mais puisque je l'ai combiné avec le sort de symétrie, aussi longtemps que vous garderez ceci sur vous je pourrai parler à chacun, individuellement ou par groupe ou à tous en même temps. Il n'a pas la même capacité d'action, seulement dix kilomètres au plus, mais laissons ça. Si vous étiez plus loin que cela, et que j'avais besoin de crier des ordres pour venir vous aider en vitesse, nous serions probablement condamnés… aussi si Arthur a besoin de passer des ordres rapidement, ou à une distance de moins de dix kilomètres, je pourrais le faire pour lui."

Le froncement de sourcil d'Arthur s'évanouit en une expression de surprise appréciée, le prince secouant la tête pendant un moment, avant de frapper d'une main l'épaule de Merlin.

"Une fois encore, tu nous révèles ne pas être aussi stupide que tu en as l'air. Gaius pourra-t-il déclencher le sort de parole sur celui-ci ?

Le vieux médecin secoua la tête, répondant lui-même à la question.

"Non, Sire, c'est un sort que je n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser. Mais même si seul Merlin est capable de l'utiliser de cette manière, cela reste encore extrêmement utile. Il passe beaucoup de temps auprès de vous. »

Merlin éleva un doigt, ajoutant un autre point, en accord avec son mentor.

"J'ai aussi réussi à travailler un sort pour déclencher un appel d'aide si certains d'entre nous sont battus par un coup ou une attaque. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aller dormir normalement ne compte pas. C'est juste dommage que je ne puisse pas inclure un sort avertissant des dangers magiques, mais il ne semble pas vouloir fusionner avec les trois autres."

Il soupira, fronçant les sourcils, clairement déçu par ce fait, mais cela s'effaça rapidement lorsque Gauvain renchérit, de sa position à coté d'Elyan.

"Pas de sorts pour bloquer des attaques, comme ceux que tu nous avais fait avant ? "

Merlin se contenta de le regarder.

"Non, aucun sort pour détourner les attaques, et si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, je vais vous le dire."

Il commença à marquer les points sur ses doigts.

Un : si vous aviez une amulette comme ça, vous vous jetteriez dans le danger sans réfléchir… Bien que vous ayez déjà tendance à le faire de toute façon… Et avant que vous ne le sachiez, le sort serait à court de puissance et vous auriez probablement perdu votre tête ou autre chose. Deux : le sort est trop évident. Cela ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que les gens ne réalisent que vous utilisez de la magie ou que vous portez quelque chose d'enchanté. Et cela me mène au point trois. Si vous étiez découvert en train d'utiliser quelque chose comme ça, cela signifierait que vous seriez exécuté. Et si quelqu'un comprenait où vous l'avez obtenu, je serai aussi exécuté."

Il inclina la tête.

"D'autres questions stupides ?"

Gauvain, qui avait semblait quelque peu perplexe, secoua la tête pendant que les chevaliers à ses côtés gloussaient. Ce fut alors que Gwen parla, inquiète, brandissant son amulette avant d'indiquer tous les autres.

"Merlin, ils sont magnifiques, mais les gens autour de nous devrons être aveugles pour ne pas remarquer que nous portons les mêmes colliers. Même si nous les cachons sous nos vêtements, il suffirait qu'il soit vu par quelques personnes pour que les gens commencent à poser des questions. Et nous aurons le même problème que tu viens juste de décrire."

Merlin croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attachant la chaîne en laiton autour de son cou d'un air satisfait de lui-même.

"**J'ai jeté un sort de confusion sur les chaînes pour le garder séparé des sorts sur les amulettes, **de cette manièrele gens autour du château les ignoreront juste s'ils les voient. Aussi longtemps qu'aucun d'entre nous ne fera rien pour attirer l'attention sur eux, les gens ne remarqueront pas que nous nous promenons avec les mêmes colliers. Cependant juste au cas où, je le garderai toujours sous mes vêtements si vous le pouvez. Ce sort est l'un de ceux que je devrai renouveler de temps à autre, aussi il est préférable de ne pas prendre de risques."

Tous les chevaliers et Liam étaient à présent en train d'inspecter des rondelles de quelques centimètres avec différents degrés d'admiration. En dehors de ce groupe, ce fut Elyan qui leva les yeux le premier.

« Heureux de voir qu'avoir failli mettre le feu à votre chambre en valait la peine. »

"_En feu?_"

Arthur fixa son serviteur, qui grimaça et posa son regard loin de lui.

"Hé bien, j'ai dit qu'il m'avait fallu faire des essais et des erreurs et j'ai seulement roussi ma table, ici … et là … à environ dix endroits."

En face de lui, Gaius avait posé une main sur son visage tandis qu'il secouait la tête, tandis qu'Arthur faisait de même avant de se mettre à parler.

« Merlin nous avons tous des choses à faire, alors dis-nous juste la phrase clé et le mot déclencheur, de manière à pouvoir y aller."

Merlin sourit, une légère lueur dans les yeux.

"Le déclencheur '_Ic behyhte_', 'j'ai confiance', et la phrase clé est 'Dans la fraternité de la Table ronde'."

Arthur retira sa main de son visage, l'ennui tournant à la surprise puis au respect. Il hocha alors la tête en signe d'approbation, sa voix claire dans le rayon d'action du livre de silence.

"En effet, dans la fraternité de la Table ronde, nous avons confiance. Nous avons confiance les uns dans les autres, pour nous venir en aide lorsque nous en avons le plus besoin."

Il se leva le premier, une expression déterminée tandis que le reste du groupe faisait écho à son appel "Pour Camelot."

"Pour Camelot!"

Les alliés rassemblés commencèrent à sortir de la pièce, chacun se dirigeant vers leur chambres ou leur corvées en attente. Trois d'entre eux marchaient ensemble, se dirigeant vers les appartements appartenant à l'un d'entre eux. Il était presque midi, et s'il y allait maintenant, alors Merlin aurait le temps pour un repas rapide avec les deux hommes avant de débarrasser ceux d'Arthur.

Gaius lança un long coup d'œil à Merlin, Liam observant aussi le sorcier depuis l'endroit où il marchait de l'autre coté de lui, tandis qu'ils entraient dans les appartements du médecin.

"Tu prend ton rôle plutôt au sérieux, Merlin. Je suis fier de toi."

Merlin refit une version plus faible de son sourire qu'à son habitude, son humour transformé à présent en inquiétude.

"Eh bien, je dois le prendre au sérieux pour la suite, et j'en ai pour un long moment. C'est juste que dans un premier temps, il n'y avait seulement que nous deux, puis Arthur, puis Gwen … et maintenant nous sommes dix. J'ai imaginé que les amulettes nous rappelleraient à chacun que tant que nous nous ferons confiance les uns dans les autres, alors Camelot deviendrait vraiment un véritable royaume de justice. Cela deviendra le cœur d'Albion."

Gaius hocha la tête d'acceptation, Liam faisant de même pendant qu'il commençait à mettre la table. Aucun n'avait réalisé que derrière ces paroles, Merlin avait plutôt de solides raisons de le faire… Si Uther changeait d'esprit, et qu'il n'était pas capable de s'échapper, aussi improbable que ce soit, alors il ne serait plus à même de protéger Arthur. Il voulait que le groupe reste fort, reste uni si quelque chose lui arrivait à lui.

Liam déposa le dernier des bols, se dirigeant vers le lieu où se trouvait une marmite de soupe qui mijotait sur le feu depuis le matin.

"Hé bien ils disent que plus il y a de mains, plus le travail s'allège. Plus on sera, plus facile il sera de s'occuper des choses qui viendront à notre rencontre."

"Et plus dur il sera de s'assurer que l'existence de notre groupe reste un secret."

Le ton de Gaius contenait une légère note de prévention, un rappel qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait courir le risque de laisser tomber leur garde.

"Uther n'est pas idiot. Si nous sommes imprudent, cela pourrait tous nous exposer."

Le silence retomba, les trois hommes se regardant les uns les autres avant de s'installer pour prendre leur repas. Ils en étaient à peine à la moitié, lorsqu'une agitation soudaine se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et Merlin courut à son plat de vision pour voir ce que c'était.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à l'image qu'il venait de conjurer, avant de grogner et de s'éloigner de son plat les mains dans les cheveux.

Liam le regarda.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Merlin grimaça, se tournant pour leur faire tous les deux face.

"Le roi Alined… et son bouffon… viennent juste d'entrer dans le château sans être annoncés et attendus. Ça pue les ennuis."

Il sortit son amulette et toucha le dragon gravé avec un doigt.

"_Eist le me..._"

Il s'arrêta, attendant que le dragon se dore.

"Arthur, nous avons de la compagnie; le roi Alined vient juste d'arriver aux portes. _Ne lui dites pas_ la condition réelle de votre père. Je vais l'escorter pour que vous le voyez, si vous vouliez retourner à la salle du conseil pour le recevoir."

Tandis qu'il achevait le sort, Gaius le regarda ébahi.

"Tu réalises que tu viens de lui ordonner d'aller dans la salle du conseil. Tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé le choix."

Merlin se dirigea vers la porte, **urgemment** comme il avait besoin de bouger.

"Je n'ai jamais raconté à Arthur la cause de ses ennuis avec Viviane. Alined a essayé de causer la guerre à l'époque, aussi je doute qu'il soit ici pour une raison agréable."

Liam et Gaius regardèrent la porte se fermer avec un bruit sourd, l'apprenti fonçant les sourcils.

"Ses ennuis avec Viviane ?"

Gaius soupira, s'asseyant lui-même à la table une fois de plus.

"Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer."

~(-)~

Pourquoi diable Alined se montrait-il maintenant ? Son royaume était bien au Nord, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait avoir pris la tête de ceci, il y avait au moins deux semaines, en plein pendant la période de contrôle de Morgane. Il n'y avait pas moyen que cette information sur l'occupation lui soit parvenue, pas dans cet espace de temps, ce qui ne lui laissait pas de se demander … Pourquoi était-il ici ? Merlin escorta le roi Alined et son serviteur dans la salle temporaire du conseil, son expression prenant un froncement de sourcil en signe de prévention, le prince se levant de son siège pour les saluer. Faisant un pas de coté pour laisser Alined s'approcher d'Arthur qui se tenait face à la chaise qu'Uther utilisait généralement, Merlin s'enfonça de lui-même près de la porte, afin de pouvoir utiliser son amulette, si nécessaire, sans attirer l'attention.

Arthur, sagement, ne lança même pas un regard à Merlin, plaçant son attention à la place sur ces invités inattendus. Il sourit pour les accueillir, s'avançant de quelques pas pour rencontrer Alined, à mi-chemin de la pièce, comme l'exigeaient les règles d'usage.

"Roi Alined, Bienvenue, à quoi devons nous cette visite ?"

Alined fronça un peu les sourcils, ses yeux se baladant dans la salle avec perplexité.

"Où est votre père ? J'aurai pensé que ce serait lui qui viendrait m'accueillir. Ne me respecte-t-il pas assez pour me souhaiter la bienvenue personnellement?"

Arthur cacha une grimace au ton offensé du roi, sa réponse composée résonnant.

"Comme cela est trop récent pour que vous en ayez entendu parler, je dois vous informer que Camelot a souffert d'un récent acte de trahison, une sérieuse trahison. Dame Morgane nous a vendu, s'alliant avec une sorcière et saisissant le trône avec l'aide de la magie. Évidemment, puisque je suis ici, vous pouvez voir qu'elle a finalement échoué. Elle a été, cependant, reine pendant deux semaines, et durant ce temps, mon père et le royaume n'ont pas été bien traités. Notre médecin de la Cour lui a ordonné de se reposer au lit pour l'instant. Nous sommes encore en train de nettoyer les dernières traces de ce désastre, mais à toute fin utile, Camelot est telle qu'elle l'était avant cette prise de contrôle. Les Pendragon sont de retour aux commandes, et l'ordre a été restauré."

Le roi Alined vint plus près, se décrochant la mâchoire de surprise, se recomposant hâtivement avant de prendre la parole.

"Je vois que ce sont de graves nouvelles en effet. Mais Uther est une âme forte. Sûrement pourrai-je le voir au moins quelques minutes."

Arthur regarda un des gardes près de la porte, faisant un mouvement de menton pour attirer leur attention.

"Allez dire à Gaius que je requière sa présence."

Le garde partit rapidement, Arthur retournant son attention vers Alined.

"Si vous ne croyez pas en ma parole, alors vous l'entendrez de la bouche de notre médecin. Mon père a implicitement confiance en son jugement au regard de sa santé, comme moi, et à la lumière de l'ordre de prise de repos, j'agis en tant que mandataire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit considéré comme physiquement remis de son calvaire."

Dans son coin, sans y être invité, Merlin utilisait ce moment de distraction pour relayer à Gaius l'histoire qu'Arthur venait de raconter. Penser que son amulette serait utile si tôt … il lui semblait juste avoir une sorte d'étrange chance d'anticipation de ce type d'accident.

L'attente fut tendue, mais ce fut seulement au bout de dix minutes plus tard que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, et que Gaius entra avec un hochement de tête vers le prince.

"Vous avez besoin de me parler, Sire?"

Arthur indiqua leurs visiteurs d'une main.

"Gaius, désolé de vous interrompre, mais le roi Alined souhaite voir le roi. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais il semble que ce serait mieux si cela venait de vous."

Gaius se tourna vers Alined, sa voix s'affermissant tandis qu'il parlait.

"Le roi a vraiment été maltraité pendant le temps de l'occupation, et souffre d'un certains nombre de traumatismes physiques et de blessures, en plus de la malnutrition et de la déshydratation. Je l'ai fait mettre au lit pour qu'il se repose, avec comme instructions strictes de laisser la réorganisation de tout le reste à son fils. Arthur en est plus que capable, et le roi Uther sait qu'il retrouvera plus vite la santé s'il évite tout stress non nécessaire."

Son ton devint presque un ton d'excuse.

"Aussi je suis désolé, mais en tant que médecin, je dois intervenir et déclarer que toute visite à cette heure, par quiconque autre que son fils, ou moi-même et mes assistants est hors de question. Mais je suis sûr que le prince Arthur sera capable de vous assister, peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu ici."

Alined fronça les sourcils, incapable d'argumenter avec ce qui semblait être une explication légitime. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de concocter une histoire, ainsi qu'il le pensait.

"J'espère bien, parce que c'est vraiment sérieux."

Arthur lui fit face.

"Comment ça ? »

Alined lui lança un long regard.

"Il y a des rumeurs circulant dans les royaumes extérieurs, des rumeurs selon lesquelles Camelot nous décevrait. Nous faire respecter l'interdiction contre la magie et prévenir ceux qui ont de la magie à leur service, alors qu'en fait, ce royaume utilise lui-même encore les services d'un sorcier. "

Arthur, malgré le fait que dans un certain sens, savait que c'était vrai, réagit à l'accusation comme s'il était profondément insulté par elle. Son expression changea en un froncement de sourcil hautain, dont **il faisait l'exemplaire imitation de **la manière dont son père aurait réagi à cette déclaration.

"Et quelles preuves avez-vous pour soutenir ces outrageuses allégations ?"

Alined leva une main pour éviter toute autre offense.

"Je parle simplement du fait qu'il a été remarqué, que malgré la multitude d'attaques magiques de ces récentes dernières années, Camelot semble avoir une inhabituelle bonne fortune à repousser même les créatures qui devraient logiquement ne pouvoir être tuées que par la magie."

"C'est d'une absurdité totale !"

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant les cent pas, une petite colère apparente.

"Je vais engager une recherche immédiate dans Camelot et dans tous les villages à deux jours de chevauché de la cité. Mes hommes rechercheront tout signe de magie. Cela suffira-t-il à prouver que ces rumeurs sont infondées ? "

Alined inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'acceptation.

"Certes, en effet. Au nom de mes comparses monarques, je resterai ici à Camelot en tant qu'observateur impartial à cette procédure, afin que je puisse témoigner de la validité des résultats de la recherche."

Arthur lui lança un dernier long regard, acquiesçant durement.

"D'accord."

Il rappela la garde qu'il venait de renvoyer.

"Informez les serviteurs qu'une chambre doit être préparée pour le roi Alined et son serviteur, et que son escorte de chevaliers soit installée comme il le faut. Informez aussi Sir Léon que je requiers sa présence. Le reste d'entre vous peut se retirer."

Merlin attendit qu'Alined et Trickler aient quitté la salle, suivis de Gaius et des gardes, avant de marcher aux cotés d'Arthur une fois que le roi et son bouffon furent partis.

"Bien joué… Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pensé que vous étiez réellement offensé à l'idée que le peuple pense que vous fermez les yeux sur l'utilisation de magie."

Arthur soupira, s'affaissant sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Son expression était grimaçante.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Alined, mais tu as certainement une bonne raison. J'aurais dû être aveugle pour ne pas voir que les intentions de ces deux-là étaient loin d'être honorables."

Merlin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jouant de ses doigts sur un de ses bras.

"Il n'en avait pas plus la dernière fois… Lorsqu'il avait ordonné à son bouffon de vous enchanter pour vous faire tomber amoureux de Lady Viviane, dans l'espoir que le roi Olaf voudrait engager la guerre."

Arthur se raidit d'où il était assis, le fixant.

"Alined était derrière ça ? Et son serviteur est un sorcier ?"

Merlin renifla.

"Oui, et oui… Bien que pas particulièrement bon. Trickler ne m'égale pas."

Le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur revint, tandis qu'il se mettait une fois encore sur les pieds.

"Je veux que tu me les surveilles, Merlin. Surveille-les de près."

Le sorcier hocha la tête, déterminé et concentré.

"Je le ferai, vous pouvez compter là-dessus..."

~(-)~


	74. Tromperie Implicite Partie 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Music: The Machinations of Cedric (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 74: Tromperie implicite ~Partie 2~

Le château était calme, seul les gardes habituels marchaient dans les couloirs. Il aurait pu considérer ceci comme facile de se faufiler dans les alentour, comme il y avait deux ans, mais pour lui certains faits lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Trickler frissonna, tandis qu'il se glissait à travers le château, soudainement nerveux aux sujet de toute cette affaire. Il était sorti, comme on lui avait ordonné, dès que les résidents furent installés pour la nuit, avec l'intention de chercher les meilleurs endroits possibles pour tendre un piège au prince. Mais tout du long il avait eu le sentiment que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, ce sentiment le guidant jusqu'à que ces nerfs ne cèdent et qu'il ne jette un sort pour lui révéler si il n'y avait pas quelques enchantements désagréables traînant depuis le couronnement de la sorcière Dame Morgane. Ce qui lui fut montrés, pendant ce moment de faiblesse grâce à ce sort lancé le fit se sentir encore plus mal une fois qu'il réitéra dans les autres endroits qui l'avait fait se sentir étrange.

Tous les endroits les plus faibles de la défense du château ainsi que dans les principaux couloirs étaient subtilement truffés de sorts… Certains récent, de moins d'une semaine. Il y avait peut-être plus de vérités dans les accusations contre Camelot qu'ils ne l'avaient réalisé.

Trickler retourna hâtivement aux appartements des invités où son maître l'attendait, se glissant à l'intérieur et reculant aux paroles prononcées sévèrement par l'homme assis à la table.

"Eh bien qu'as-tu appris?"

Le serviteur s'inclina anxieusement, serrant les mains tandis qu'il parlait.

"Sire, l'histoire que vous avez raconté au prince Arthur pour le distraire… Il semblerait que vous étiez plus proche de la vérité que vous ne le pensiez. Le château est protégé, il y a des sorts dans tous les couloirs principaux, des sorts puissant. Ils sont tous le fruit d'un seul sorcier, j'en suis sûr, ce que signifie que qui qu'il soit, il est très puissant. Tous ont été jetés il y a quelques jours, car il y a des échos de vieux sorts qui ont récemment été enlevés."

Le roi Alined fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

"Il y a un sorcier ici ? Penses-tu qu'ils sont ici pour tuer Uther ?"

Trickler secoua la tête incofortablement.

"Je ne pense pas, Sire… je ne peux pas dire quel type de sort il y a, mais de la manière dont ils sont placé, à tous les points de défense de Camelot. Uther ne le sait pas, mais il apparaît qu'il a un sorcier sous son nez, qui protège son royaume. C'est comme s'ils avaient joué un rôle dans la reconquête de Camelot."

Alined revint vers son fauteuil, pensif. C'était intriguant en effet.

"Alors tout ce temps, la raison pour laquelle Camelot a survécu à tout ce qu'il a dû faire face, est parce qu'un seul sorcier puissant le défendait secrètement. À présent ceci est intéressant. Si nous pouvons le convaincre d'être de notre côté, il pourrait peut-être nous donner ce royaume sur un plateau."

"Mais, sire, s'il a protégé cette endroit si durement, je ne pense pas qu'il ser…"

"Silence!"

Alined fixait son serviteur à présent tremblant, ennuyé.

"Tous les hommes, tous les sorciers ont un prix. Si nous pouvons apprendre les désir de celui-ci, nous pourrons les convaincre de venir à nos cotés et Camelot serait notre. Ces terres étaient le centre de l'ancienne religion, parsemé de nombreux lieux importants et de puissants artefacts. Si nous pouvons prendre Camelot, toutes ses choses seront à notre portée… Je veux que tu continues à rechercher des lieux adaptés pour traiter avec le prince, et que tu gardes aussi un oeil sur ce sorcier. Je souhaiterai lui dire un mot si tu peux le localiser."

Trickler s'inclina, encore nerveux, mais résigné à la situation. Son roi ne prendrait pas non pour une réponse.

"Oui, Sire."

À leur insu, leur entière conversation avait été écoutée de manière indiscrète par un certain jeune mais très puissant sorcier qui observait leur image d'une pièce distante.

Merlin passa sa main à travers l'eau de son plat de vision, brisant l'image et s'en éloignant pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Son expression était pensive, considérant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce Trickler remarque les sorts jetés aussi faible qu'il l'était. La plupart était des leurres pour rendre les sorciers envahissant nerveux, mais ceux autour de la chambre d'Uther et d'Arthur étaient réels et posés pour détecter si de la magie malveillante était lancée près d'eux.

Merlin soupira, secouant la tête avant de renifler de dérision à l'une des choses qu'Alined avait dit. Comme s'il pouvait se retourner un jour contre Camelot… Son seul 'désir' était de voir le royaume prospérer sous le règne d'Arthur, et de se tenir à ses coté fièrement comme sorcier de la cour. Rien d'autre n'avait de sens.

À présent assuré de la réelle raison de la présence d'Alined et son sorcier de compagnie, et confiant dans le fait qu'il ne tenteraient rien pour le moment, Merlin se coucha dans son lit et ramena sa couverture sous son menton. Il ferait son rapport à Arthur dans la matinée.

~(-)~

Ce fut un sorcier baillant qui entra dans les appartements d'Arthur le lendemain matin, portant l'habituel plateau du petit déjeuner et le déposant sur la table. Arthur était déjà réveillé et assis sur le bord de son lit, semblant fatigué de manière similaire. Il avait probablement eu des problèmes pour dormir dues à ses interrogations sur le pourquoi de la présence d'Alined.

Lorsque Merlin récupéra le livre de Silence sur le bord de l'appui de cheminée, Arthur hâta le pas vers la table et s'assit. Commençant à manger tandis que Merlin lui racontait ce qu'il avait appris.

"Pour dire les choses crûment, Alined et Trickler sont là pour se débarrasser de vous et de votre père. Alined veut Camelot, parce les terres du royaume détiennent certains des lieux centraux de l'ancienne religion. Longue histoire courte : il veut le pouvoir."

Arthur renifla, pas surpris, Entendre que c'était un autre tentative d'assassinat n'était pas une dure surprise pour lui.

"Eh bien cela corresponds parfaitement avec un homme qui voudrait utiliser la magie pour entamer la guerre. Je veux que tu dises à tous ceux qui savent de garder un oeil sur son serviteur. Alined ne peut risquer d'être vu en train de faire quoi que ce soit de suspicieux, aussi son serviteur aura à faire tout le travail."

Merlin gloussa.

"Pourtant il est déjà nerveux à ce propos. Il m'a surpris en détectant les sorts que j'ai placé autour du château après que j"ai retiré ceux placés par Morgause, mais il n'a pas le pouvoir ou les compétences pour déterminer ceux qui sont réels et ceux qui sont des leurres. S'il va où que ce soit près de vos appartements, ou ceux du roi, je le saurai. Ceux-là sont réels."

Le prince haussa les sourcils, avalant sa bouchée.

"Eh bien, c'est agréable de savoir que tu surveilles mes arrières quand je dors. Si tu étais un temporaire alors tu ne verrais clairement pas ces deux-là comme une menace.

"Ils ne le sont pas."

Merlin retourna à son fauteuil, souriant.

"Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de le blesser, mais je pense que je peux l'égarer. J'aurai besoin de certain de ces cheveux, cependant, et ceux du roi Alined aussi si nous voulons réussir."

Arthur commença à sourire. Ce genre de complot faisait de savoir que Merlin avait de la Magie une aubaine.

"Alors c'est une chance pour nous que j'aie déjà assigné Gwen à leur service. Je suis sûre qu'elle fera ce qu'elle peut pour nous aider."

Merlin souriait maintenant tout autant que son maître.

"Elle le fera, et je m'assurerai que tous le monde sache qu'il ne faille pas laisser le roi Alined ou Trickler voir Uther."

Il se leva, atteignant la poche de sa veste et en sortant la bague qu'il avait emprunté après la réunion avec Alined.

"Voici quelque chose qui aidera, une manière de m'appeler sans utiliser les amulettes et faire que tout le monde pense que vous êtes en danger mortel. Je l'ai mis en relation avec ma bague de serviteur de confiance, ainsi ditez juste le sort déclencheur et je saure que vous voulez me parler : 'Ic clipie tu, Merlin"

Arthur accepta la bague, la glissant à sa main droite suivi d'un hochement de tête.

"Merci, j'apprécie. Sans toi, la situation serait un cauchemar au lieu d'être un léger inconvénient amusant"

Merlin ferma le livre de silence et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours souriant lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

"Je vis pour vous servir, Mon Seigneur."

~(-)~

L'apprenti médecin sortit des appartements du roi, troublé par l'air presque hanté dans les yeux d'Uther. Loin d'être au lit pour se reposer, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore quitté sa chambre était de son choix propre. Il ne semblait pas prêt à le faire, semblait être encore en train de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Liam soupira, frissonnant un petit peu. Les deux serviteurs d'Uther avait été victime de la prise de contrôle de Morgane, tous les deux assassinés en essayant de le défendre. Pour cette raison, il jouait le serviteur personnel du roi, le seul à qui il était permis d'avoir un contact avec lui, autre que Gaius ou Arthur. Merlin semblait préférer éviter de venir ici, mais c'était plus comme s'il était juste trop occupé pour être obligé d'accompagner Arthur lorsqu'il visitait son père. Tout le monde avait eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers jours.

Liam fronça les sourcils. En parlant de Merlin, il allait lui falloir un certain temps s'habituer à sa voix venue de nulle part. Il avait presque failli laisser échapper une cruche d'eau juste ici lorsque le sorcier avait relayé les ordres d'Arthur pour s'assurer qu'Alined et son serviteur n'irait nulle part près du roi. Ils l'auraient fait de toute manière, mais que cela vienne du prince le rendait officiel et lui permettait de s'habituer aux ordres désincarnés probablement assez vite.

Il se tourna et fit face aux gardes, tous deux directement placés à l'extérieur des appartements d'Uther et positionné légèrement plus bas dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas fait de chose comme ça depuis la fois où il avait servi Lord Hargren, c'était étrange d'être capable de donner des ordres à certains gardes ici à Camelot.

"Si le roi Alined ou son serviteur viennent essayer de voir le roi, vous ne devez pas les laisser passer peu importe les circonstance. Le prince Arthur l'a ordonné."

Un des gardes hocha la tête, Georg, le commandant en second de la garde du château. Il avait une sorte de sourire dans les yeux.

"Alors ce sera fait. Ils ne passeront sauf que sur les souffles mourants de nos corps… Pour Camelot et son brillant futur."

Liam se crispa, clignant des yeux avant de se dépêcher de crier 'Pour Camelot et son brillant futur'. C'était la phrase code utilisée par les partisans du défunt Lord Hargren et ses alliés. Il aurait du savoir qu'il y en avait au moins l'un d'entre eux ici, et qu'ils le reconnaîtraient et l'approcheraient éventuellement, mais il n'avait pas idée qu'ils seraient si haut placé. Il savait par les rumeurs du château que Georg était ici depuis presque sept ans, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été envoyé ici par Hargren. C'était quelque chose dont il faudrait se souvenir.

Poursuivant son chemin à travers le château jusqu'aux cuisines, Liam se demandait s'il devait parler de ce groupe à Arthur. Il se demandait s'il devait lui dire que la famille régnante d'Ulwin était des partisans de la magie. Il secoua la tête, se décidant contre. Ils s'avanceraient lorsqu'ils penseraient que le temps était venu et que cette décision serait prise par Nellan et Lord Tarven. S'il y avait un espion ici, alors il y avait des chances qu'ils sachent que Merlin était un sorcier.

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Liam passa près de Gwen tandis qu'elle faisait son chemin vers les appartements d'Alined. Elle portait une pole de draps frais, un panier vide accroché à son bras, prête à mettre les affaires sales dedans. Elle aperçut Trickler entrer dans les appartements de son maître tandis qu'elle s'en approchait, le regardant avec circonspection pendant un moment avant de mettre sur son visage un sourire plaisant. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte et entra, faisant la révérence lorsqu'il sursauta et se tourna pour la fixer.

"Je viens changer la literie. Je ne serais pas longue."

Trickler la regarda suspicieusement, se détendant graduellement de sa frayeur. Il venait juste d'essayer d'approcher des appartements d'Uther, et avait plus que fermement renvoyé sur les roses. Apparemment ils venaient juste d'avoir des ordres du Prince Arthur pour ne pas lui permettre à lui ou à son roi de passer.

Il sourcilla, la regardant tandis qu'elle travaillait.

"Pourquoi votre prince est-il si protecteur envers son père ? Je penserai même qu'il est trop protecteur."

Gwen retira les couvertures des oreillers, s'assurant qu'ils se retournaient tandis qu'elle le faisait. Commençant à mettre les nouvelles, elle donna alors un long regard au serviteur.

"Vous n'étiez pa là durant l'occupation, durant le moment où lady Morgane était reine. J'y étais, et je peux vous dire que les horreurs qu'elle a infligés à ces opposant ont été terribles. Qu'elle ait physiquement atteint le roi n'est pas une surprise pour moi, ni que Gaius lui ait prescrit le repos absolu. Notre médecin de la cour ne veut prendre aucun risque avec la santé du roi, et son fils non plus."

La literie changée, elle prit ce qu'elle avait retirée dans le panier, l'attrapant avant de s'adresser à nouveau à lui.

"Y-a-t-il le moindre vêtement à vous ou votre maître qui ont besoin d'être nettoyés ? Je me dirige vers la buanderie de toute manière, aussi je pourrais aussi bien les y déposer pour vous."

Trickler sembla être frappé par surprise, hésitant un instant avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Il alla dans la minuscule pièce adjacente attachée à cette chambre, où les serviteurs personnels des invités dormaient pour être proche en cas de besoin. Il en sortit un sac de vêtement légèrement âcre, le lui passant.

"Assurez-vous que rien ne manque."

Gwen accepta le sac, souriant plaisamment.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le ramènerai aussitôt qu'il aura été nettoyé et séché."

Elle quitta la pièce, reprenant le chemin qu'elle avait pris pour venir, mais prenant un détour par les escaliers favoris de Merlin. Cachée là, elle retourna les taies d'oreillers du bon coté et réussit à y arracher plusieurs cheveux gris qui se trouvaient sur sa surface. Elle les plaça dans un sachet de coton qu'elle avait avec elle, avant de retourner son attention vers les vêtements de voyage de Trickler. Son chapeau, parmi eux, et avec un sourire triomphant, elle en sortit plusieurs de ses cheveux, qu'elle plaça dans un second sachet.

Une fois cette chose faite, elle ramassa le panier et continua son chemin vers la buanderie.

~(-)~

"Passe-moi cette jarre, Non, non, pas celle-là, celle à coté."

Merlin agita la main, pointant à Liam la jarre en question, tous deux se tenaient dans les appartements de gaius faisant quelque chose qui rendait l'apprenti clairement nerveux. Merlin, concoctant un sort en plein jour dans les appartements du médecin.

Il attrapa la jarre, revenant aux cotés du sorcier.

"Es-tu sûr que tu devrais faire ça ici ?"

Le sorcier pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami, acceptant la jarre lorsqu'elle lui fut tendue et en mesurant prudemment une certaine quantité de la poudre qu'elle contenait. Il gloussa alors, pas du tout inquiet.

"J'ai déjà fait ça auparavant. Ce n'est pas bien grave. En se tenant ici au lieu de me cacher dans ma chambre, c'est comme si j'étais en train de t'aider à faire des remèdes pour Gaius. Tout le monde à Camelot, qui ne sait pas pour moi, pense que je suis une sorte d'idiot. S'ils arrivaient là tout de suite, ils ne leur viendraient jamais à l'esprit que cela à avoir avec de la magie. Aussi détend-toi et apporte moi ce brûleur par ici. J'ai besoin de chauffer ce que je viens de mélanger."

Liam fit ce qui lui était demandé, revenant avec l'objet et le tendant. Entre servir Uther et être amené ici pour aider à faire des remèdes et des sorts, cela le rendait un peu nerveux… et puis découvrir que le capitaine de la garde du château était … Il secoua la tête, déterminé à ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Merlin avait besoin d'un coup de main maintenant, et il valait mieux se concentrait sur ça. Le sorcier n'apprécierait probablement pas si son sort ne fonctionnait pas parce que son assistant était distrait.

Tous deux continuèrent de travailler, Liam passant à merlin les choses qu'il demandait et le regardait travailler, intrigué. Il avait vu son ami Kalem jeter beaucoup de sorts magiques les jours précédants sa mort, mais il n'avait jamais vu aucune magie requérant du matériel. Un court moment plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, Liam se dérobant, mais Merlin restant nonchalant. Il s'attendait à ce que Gwen se montre, mais n'avait pas prévenu l'apprenti de Gaius.

Elle traversa la pièce, sortant deux petits sacs en coton d'une poche.

"J'ai les cheveux que tu m'as demandé, et ce fut plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Le serviteur d'Alined ne suspecte rien. "

Merlin les accepta, déplaçant le pot dont la mixture bouillait en faisant de grosse bulles.

Vous pourriez vouloir aller vous balader quelques minutes. Cela m'épargnerait de venir vous trouver pour vous donner votre charme, une fois que ce sera fait.

Il retira le pot du brûleur et y plongea les cheveux courts et noir de Trickler et les longs cheveux gris d'Alined, l'agitant avant de reculer et de le pointer.

"_Faic do feic, faic do cluin. Amhain seachmall dol sibh, do an firinne ta sibh caoch!_"

Le mélange bouillonna follement pendant un moment, scintillant avant de devenir terne et froid instantanément. Merlin le versa dans une jarre et plongea dedans dix petits disques de bois sur des cordons de cuir. Il passa alors un chacun à Gwen et Liam, retirant sa botte et en attachant un autre à sa cheville.

Liam et Gwen le copièrent, l'apprenti arrêtant son regard sur le petit objet anodin avec scepticisme.

"Alors, c'est ça ? Ça empêchera ces deux-là de soupçonner l'un de nous ?"

Merlin arracha sa botte à son tour, se tenant droit et hochant la tête.

"Le sort est une variante de celui que j'ai utilisé sur Uther pour l'empêcher de croire Morgane si elle lui disait que j'avais de la magie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de durable cependant, je n'ai pas envie de le boire comme la dernière fois."

Il frissonna à cette mémoire.

"Ces charmes vont juste vous lier au sort, en lui donnant quelque chose pour se concentrer."

Gwen hocha la tête de compréhension, souriant.

"Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir. Je ferai mieux de revenir à mes corvées avant que quiconque ne remarque que je suis absente."

Merlin ramassa le pot et les charmes restant, en laissant un derrière pour Gaius.

"Et j'ai besoin d'aller porter ceci en sécurité, mais au coeur du château, Donne ce charme à Gaius quand il reviendra, Liam. "

Liam l'empocha, avant de commencer à nettoyer la table des herbes utilisées pour le sort.

"Je le ferai."

Merlin et Gwen quittèrent la pièce, descendant les escaliers et reprenant leur chemin. Il pénétra encore plus dans le château descendant dans les niveaux les plus bas, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il atteint un passage qu'il connaissait qu'il savait être presque au milieu du bâtiment qui le surplombait. Il utilisa alors la magie pour prendre un pierre du mur, creusant un espace derrière et y mettant la jarre. Un rapide sort pour remettre la pierre à sa place et disposer un peu de saleté pour finir le travail, avant qu'il ne reparte les mains dans ses poches, fredonnant innocemment.

Ce château était son territoire, et ici des petits joueurs comme Alined et Trickler n'avaient aucune chance.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Like I said above, if you guys go to the Merlin section, I've now begun posting the prequel to this fic, A Question of Destiny. Six chapters are up, and I'll be aiming to do 1 ep/sub-ep a week, maybe two if I have time. So check it out if you want to see Merlin driving Arthur up the wall right from the very beginning XD**

**Also, the spell put on Trickler and Alined translates as "Nothing to see, nothing to hear. Only illusion for you, to the truth you are blind." It's in Irish-gaelic, since when I tried it in Old English it sounded lame hehehe.**


	75. Tromperie Implicite Partie 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Machinations of Cedric, The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

1/5

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 75: Tromperie implicite ~Partie 3 ~

Les yeux bleus regardaient le petit disque en bois sur sa corde, teinté de manière plus foncée par un certain liquide dans lequel il avait été trempé, avant que leur propriétaire n'autorise que l'élément soit lié autour d'une de ses propres chevilles par le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui.

Arthur observa le processus pensivement, avant de ré-enfiler sa botte.

"Alors cette chose empêchera Alined et son serviteur de suspecter quiconque de notre groupe ?"

Merlin se raidit, hochant la tête pour confirmer.

"Aussi longtemps que chacun d'entre nous portera ces charmes, le roi Alined et son serviteur ne nous suspectera aucunement. J'ai caché le mélange du sort dans les catacombes du château, au centre du château, pour ancrer l'aire que le sort affectera."

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

"Es-tu sûre que c'était une bonne idée ?"

Le sourire narquois qu'il reçut était une réponse suffisante, même alors que Merlin ne s'était pas encore expliqué.

"J'ai sorti une pierre du mur et j'ai fait une cache derrière pour y mettre le pot, avant de la remettre en place. À moins que vous ne sachiez ce que j'ai fait et où, vous ne le trouveriez jamais, et le mélange dans le pot est ce qui maintient le sort de confusion. Il pourrait être en face d'Alined et de Tricker et aucun des deux ne pourrait même pas reconnaître qu'il est là."

Il inclina la tête fronçant un peu les sourcils.

"Le sort ne fonctionne seulement que dans le château, aussi ne faites rien qui pourrait les rendre suspicieux en dehors de la cité. Je préviendrai tous les autres aussi. Nous avons deux semaines avant de venir à bout de sa puissance, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront ici aussi longtemps. Si c'était le cas, je demanderai à Gwen d'essayer de me ramener plus de cheveux et je recommencerai à nouveau. Une fois qu'ils seront partis, j'aurais besoin que les charmes me soient ramené, pour que je puisse les brûler. Je n'aime pas laisser des preuves de magie traîner, si ce n'est plus quelque chose dont j'ai besoin."

Arthur acquiesça, se mettant sur ses pieds.

"Compris… Maintenant tous ce dont nous avons besoin est d'attendre la fin des recherches et de garder un oeil sur Alined et son serviteur jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'ait plus le choix et qu'ils doivent partir. Bien qu'ils ne semblent pas être très pressé."

Merlin commença lentement à sourire.

"Peut-être que _je _pourrais faire quelque chose pour ça…"

Il se tourna et quitta la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il n'y avait pas le temps aujourd'hui, pas avec les corvées qu'il devait faire, mais demain le jeu pourrait commencer.

~(-)~

Les trois hommes suivaient la route depuis les premières heures du matin, les murs de la cité s'éloignant derrière eux et leur chevaux. Pour deux d'entre eux c'était leur première tâche officielle en tant que chevalier, mais pour l'un d'entre eux la tâche ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce qu'il avait en tête. Gauvain avait son amulette sous ses vêtements et son armure, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il l'examinait et passait un doigt sur le symbole qui le représentait. Il continuait à le faire depuis qu'on le lui avait donné, bien que constamment on lui disait de le ranger pour ne pas attirer l'attention dessus.

Il semblait qu'à présent qu'ils étaient loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il allait enfin faire entendre quel était son problème.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Merlin n'aurait-il pas pu te demander de mettre certaines choses plus intéressantes pour nos symboles, Elyan ? Pourquoi pas une créature magique comme le sien ? Une vouivre ou … même un faisan géant tueur. Pourquoi suis-je coincé avec une masse pour symbole ? Ce n'est guère inspirant."

Elyan lui lança un long regard, Léon le regardant aussi peu impressionnés par les pleurnicheries de l'autre chevalier.

"Malgré la façon dont tes cheveux étaient lorsque tu es arrivé aux écuries ce matin, ta tête y ressemble très certainement."

Gauvain le fixa, prenant note de l,amusement dans son expression et celle de Léon, avant de remettre son amulette sous ses vêtements et de secouer la tête.

"Bien, je vais admettre que je l'ai méritée celle-là. Alors combien de temps cette inspection va-t-elle prendre, Léon ? Tu connais cette route mieux que nous, ce qui montre que tu l'as déjà fait avant. "

Léon regardait en avant vers la route, faisant un geste de son menton pour attirer leur attention vers elle.

"Nous atteindrons le premier village dans environ vingt minute, ferons une vérification surprise de toute les maisons, puis nous chevaucherons jusqu'au suivant. Nous en aurons trois de plus après ça, avant d'eventuellement atteindre Willowdale. Si nous effectuons les recherches rapidement, nous pouvons finir tous les six tard dans l'après-midi et être de retour à Camelot avant la sonnerie de la Grande Cloche."

Gauvain grimaça.

"Ce qui veut dire que nous serons chanceux si nous arrivons à temps pour avoir un souper chaud. Nous devrons chiper quelque chose de froid dans les cuisines à moins d'être chanceux."

Léon secoua la tête à l'attitude de son collègue chevalier.

"Cela pourrait être pire. Le prince Arthur aurait pu nous envoyer sur une des plus longues routes qui requièrent d'être hors de la cité pendant cinq ou six jours. Il vous facilite la tâche, étant donné que vous êtes nouveaux."

"Et le fait que tant qu le roi Alined est dans les parages, il veut garder ses chevaliers les plus loyaux à proximité."

Tous deux regardèrent Elyan, qui les regarda de manière très sérieuse en retour.

"Il ne pouvait pas éviter de nous envoyer, parce que cela aurait fait comme s'il pensait que nous n,étions pas à la hauteur, ou qu'il nous gardait délibérément près de lui parce qu'il se méfiait de quelque chose. La première nous aurait rendu faible, alors que maintenant il doit prouver aux peuples et à la cour que les roturiers sont digne de servir en tant que chevaliers. L'autre aurait pu faire qu'Alined réalise qu'Arthur est sur sa piste."

Gauvain leva un pied de ses étriers, le soulevant et le secouant comme pour rappeler ce qui était lié à cette cheville.

"Avez-vous oublié ? Merlin s'en est occupé. C'est probablement la première raison qui explique pourquoi il nous a envoyé, bien que si qui que ce soit avait osé dire de l'un d'entre nous que nous sommes faibles, je l'aurais vite détrompé."

Leon secoua la tête.

"Et toi tu oublies que tu es réellement un noble ? Tu l'as toi-même reconnu, bien que tu n'agis pas vraiment comme l'un d'entre eux."

Gauvain renifla.

"Je me considère plutôt comme un roturier qu'un noble. Trop de nobles parmi ceux que j'ai rencontré ne valent pas le papier sur lequel leur titre sont écrit. Le respect devrait être gagné, et Arthur a gagné le mien, tout comme vous… Mais jusqu'à présent, le reste des chevaliers qui ont survécu à l'occupation ne m'impressionne guère. La plupart d'entre eux ont leur tête un peu trop coincée dans leur cul."

Tous deux, Gauvain et Elyan attendirent de voir si Léon allait mal réagir à cette déclaration, mais à la place il soupira et une fois encore regarda vers l'avant de la route.

"Et malheureusement je devrais être d'accord avec toi pour ça … Ceux qui sont mort étaient ceux qui avaient la plus grande détermination pour défendre ce royaume… ceux qui ont survécu, j'en ai vu au moins la moitié d'entre eux hésiter dans des situations dramatiques la veille que je les aurais presque appelé couards. Ils manquent de solides résolutions pour faire face aux pires menaces magique, et j'en ai dit autant au Prince Arthur. S'il n'avait pas sa forte personnalité de meneur pour les inciter à le suivre, il y en a certain, j'en suis sûr qui aurait fait demi-tour et se serait enfui."

"Ce qui nous ramène au fait qu'il a besoin de nous garder proche de la ville."

Elyan donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de son cheval, le faisant galoper en avant.

"Mettons en un coup, et assurons nous de revenir avant la fin du jour."

"D'accord. Je ne voudrais pas que Merlin nous taquine lorsque nous reviendrons les derniers pour changer."

Gauvain rit de sa blague, lui et Léon envoyant leurs chevaux après Elyan, le trio disparaissant de la vue, parmi les arbres.

~(-)~

La cloche sonna pour marquer le passage de midi, le forçant à donner à sa malheureuse cible une pause pendant laquelle ils apportèrent tous les deux leur repas à leur maître, mais aussitôt qu'il avait déposé le plateau de nourriture sur la table de la chambre d'Arthur, Merlin était parti tout de suite harceler Trickler.

Il regarda l'angle du passage, observant l'autre serviteur sortir de la chambre d'invité du roi Alined. Au moment où il le vit Il semblait nettement crispé, pas surprenant vraiment…S'il avait vécu ce que ce sorcier à la petite semaine avait eu ce matin, il serait devenu un peu paranoïaque aussi.

Merlin surveilla sa arrières tandis que Trickler venait dans sa direction, glissant sans effort dans l'alcôve à proximité. Il avait utilisé la même astuce qu'il usait dans les bois des ténèbres, plaçant une illusion à l'intérieur de l'alcôve de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait entre les rochers à l'époque. S'il faisait un pas à l'intérieur, tout ce qu'il avait à faire s'il voulait littéralement disparaître de toute vue, était de murmurer une simple incantation.

'Ic beo ne gesyne' I am not seen...

Merlin regarda passer Trickler négligemment. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin du sort pour se cacher dans les alcôves, il n'avait aucun problème pour les utiliser avant, mais avec le roi étant imprévisible pour le moment, il n'allait pas prendre de risque au cas où Uther changerait soudainement d'avis. Lorsque le château était fouillé, les alcôves étaient toujours regardées à un moment ou à un autre. Avoir ce sort voulait juste dire qu'il pouvait s'asseoir dans l'une d'entre elles et ne pas en bouger, sans peur qu'un quelconque fouilleur ne le repère s'ils regardaient dedans. L'inconvénient, c'est que cela rendait la filature de Trickler bien _trop_ facile.

Il déménagea dans une autre alcôve ne prenant même pas la peine d'utiliser le sort cette fois, les yeux bleus focalisés sur l'homme avant qu'un scintillement d'or ne précède un Trickler qui tomba face contre terre. Merlin gloussa è la façon dont il s'embrouilla les pieds, en regardant autour de lui pour trouver le couloir vide avant de se dépêcher de s'éloigner à nouveau effrayé. Merlin l,avait fait trébucher et trébucher toute la matinée, parfois juste devant plusieurs membres du personnel du château. Les rumeurs sur à quel point le serviteur d'Alined était maladroit feraient vite le tour du château, et les commérages seraient une chose plus que le roi reprocherait à son serviteur.

Atteignant un couloir principal, Merlin décida qu'il avait joué assez avec les tours, admettons-le, juvéniles, il allait passer à pire. Attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre autour, il sortit de sa cachette actuelle juste assez longtemps pour pointer vers le dos de Trickler.

"_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_."

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit tandis qu'il se baissait de nouveau hors de vue, gardant les yeux sur Trickler et commençant à le traquer … murmurant de manière inintelligible dans les oreilles de l'autre serviteur, augmentant graduellement le volume jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le remarque.

Trickler s'agita, regardant aux alentours en recherchant la source.

"Qui est là?"

Merlin ne lui répondit pas, pas comme cette fois où il avait effrayé Liam. À la place il resta totalement silencieux, attendant jusqu'à ce que Trickler ne se remette en marche. Il essayant de chercher des lieux qui pourraient être exploité, essayant de trouver des lieux où Arthur pourrait être embusqué, mais à cause du sorcier derrière lui, il n'était pas dans un bon état d'esprit pour être bon à ce jeu.

Un petit rire méchant, déposé au bord de l'oreille et envoyé grâce au sort, fut suivi par plus de murmures et charabias au fur et à mesure que le serviteur tournait blanc comme une page. En fait, Merlin était justement en train de considérer que c'en était assez lorsqu'il repéra Gwen arriver dans le couloir.

Il lui fit signe, Gwen y répondant en se glissant à ses cotés dans sa cachette.

"Que fais-tu là ?"

Merlin arrêta le sort et pointa au bout du couloir où Trickler collait sa tête dans une autre alcôve pour voir si quelqu'un y était.

"Je lui donne de quoi cogiter. Il pense qu'il entends des voix … et il en entend."

Gwen haussa les sourcils, avant qu'une expression de compréhension se forme sur son visage.

"Attends une minute, c'était toi qui a parlé à Liam cette fois-là, n'est-ce pas ? Et aux deux hommes dans les écuries."

Merlin gloussa.

"Je plaide coupable… je m'entrainais au sort de parole en utilisant Liam, et après que je l'ai effrayé, je me suis imaginé que je pourrais l'utiliser pour lui en donnant une belle frayeur aux deux brutes qui le harcelaient dans la salle à dîner tous les soirs. Assez étrangement l'expérience les a fait devenir plus proche si pas amis ils ne sont pas ennemis non plus. Ces deux-là ne le dérangeront plus."

"Bon à savoir, que parfois tes bêtises ont réellement un but."

"Hé!"

Merlin la regardait, indigné, mais Gwen sourit juste et quitta l'alcôve. Elle avança dans le couloir et alla droit vers Trickler, plaçant une main sur son épaule, le faisant se tourner et lui faire face effrayé.

"Quevoulezvous?"

Elle souleva la main, son expression inquiète par sa claire nervosité.

"Allez-vous bien ?"

Il déglutit, hésitant avant de commencer à balbutier.

"Bien….Bien sûr que je vais bien."

Gwen fronça un peu les sourcils, clairement pas convaincue.

"C'est juste que je vous ai vu nerveux… Entendez-vous des murmures ? Juste près de votre oreille, comme si il y avait quelqu'un à votre épaule."

La bouche de Trickler s'ouvrit sans faire de bruit pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne commence alors à bafouiller.

"Comment... Comment savez-vous?"

Gwen était l'image de l'innocence. Elle avait juste un de ces visages et manières que l'on a sans efforts.

"Tout le monde les a entendu, tous le personnel du château. Tout le monde pense que le château est hanté. bien que personne ne dise rien au cas où sa majesté ne pense que c'est de la sorcellerie. Rien de mal ne s'est passé, mais les gens qui ont été perdu dans les couloirs ont souvent des cauchemars après avoir retrouvé leur chemin. Ils ont tous été envoyé à Gaius pour recevoir un traitement ou démissionné de leur service à cause du 'stress'."

Elle lui tapota l'épaule, haussant les siennes légèrement,

"Ignorez juste les murmures si vous les entendez, et restez dans les couloirs principaux et vous irez bien."

Elle poursuivit son chemin, Trickler la regardant partir avec de larges yeux, pendant que de son alcôve, Merlin la fixait… et elle _l_'appelait immature ?

Il prit son amulette, l'utilisant pour lui parler.

"Ça, Gwen, c'était méchant."

Se retenant de rire, elle se sourit à elle-même et continua de marcher. Camelot était aussi sa maison maintenant, et s'il faisait cela pour perturber les plans d'Alined, elle pouvait laisser Merlin en prendre_ tout _le plaisir.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I love writing the scenes where Merlin uses doing a job as an excuse to do something immature. I'm sure there's plenty of other ways he could have messed with Trickler's head, but he chooses tripping and pretend ghosts XD**


	76. Tromperie Implicite Partie 4

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, a lot of people liked Merlin and Gwen's prank last chapter. In hindsight, I suppose having fun at Trickler's expense is a way for both to blow off some stress. They've had a tough few weeks.**

**Fortunately for all the gang, having amusement at Alined and Trickler's expense isn't about to stop just yet XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal, The Mark of the Raven (Merlin OST)**

1/6

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 76: Tromperie implicite ~Partie 4~

"Les rapport ont commencé à arriver, Sire. Les parties extérieures de la zone de recherche ont été éclairées. Le prince a l'intention de vérifier la cité en dernier, et la recherche arrivera aux murs de la ville dans deux jours de plus."

"Et qu'est-ce que _cela _vous dit ?"

"S-Sire, le château est trop bien gardé. Après la trahison de Dame Morgane, le prince n'a pris aucun risque. Je n'ai pas été capable de …"

"_Retournes-y et continues de chercher !"_

Gwen se pressa d'elle-même contre le mur à l'extérieur des appartements d'invité du roi Alined, le coeur au bord des lèvres , tandis que Trickler sortaient en fuyant puis courut en passant devant elle comme si elle n'était même pas là. Le sort de Merlin semblait fait un bon travail parce que tout aurait fait réaliser au serviteur qu'elle avait entendu tout ça, mais il semblait que cela ne lui avait même pas traverser l'esprit.

Elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, prenant sa brassée de literie jusque dans la pièce. Le roi était assis à la table avec une expression noire sur le visage, mais il lui donna à peine un second coup d'oeil tandis qu'elle changeait les draps, ce qui était bien pour elle vu combien il avait semblé en colère. Le temps lui était compté quelque soit son projet, et il le savait.

Elle quitta la pièce, à la fois amusée et pourtant inquiète. C'était un attentat contre Camelot, contre Arthur et pour tout ce qu'elle savait, il ne réussirait pas, il ne s'installait toujours pas avec elle pour jouer celle qui était inconsciente de ce qui se passant… Pas après que Trickler ait tenté de mettre une sorte de charme dans le lit d'Arthur ce matin.

Gwen sourcilla, se dirigeant vers la buanderie avec sa charge. Elle marchait avec Arthur et Merlin lorsque que ce dernier l'avait signalé. Le sort était quelque chose pour essayer de le distraire, de laisser Arthur vulnérable. Mais grâce à Merlin, Trickler avait crié comme une petite fille et s'était enfui lorsque certaines protections qui étaient mis dans le lit y avait réagi… Il n'avait pas approché la pièce depuis.

Elle était en train de réaliser ce que c'était , comment Arthur devait se sentir. Tous ces mois en sachant que Merlin était un sorcier, avant que Merlin ne l'entraîne à résister à la magie, et se sentir inutile pour tout excepté fournir des histoires de couverture pour garder ce fait cacher. C'était frustrant.

Soupirant, elle continua son chemin. Elle aiderait par tous les moyens qu'elle pourrait, même s'ils n'étaient pas bien grand. Elle se demandait juste si les autres du groupe se sentait comme elle.

~(-)~

"Pense rapidement, Perceval!"

Le chevalier aux larges épaules esquiva le balancement de la masse, qui malgré sa vitesse et la précision de la cible n'avait pas été utilisée dans l'intention réelle de blesser.

Elyan sourit tandis qu'il l'abaissait, se sentant un peu mieux de ne pas être celui de l'autre coté de l'arme aujourd'hui. Le prince Arthur pouvait être très certainement durement blessé même en entraînement. Perceval lui retourna le sourire, en homme calme dont il avait l'apparence, appréciant la plaisanterie subtile qu'il y avait dans l'expression de son camarade chevalier. Mais chacun d'entre eux avait autre chose en tête.

Perceval jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction où Gauvain et Lancelot se bagarrait aussi, étant eux-même occupé depuis que leur tournée de recherche avait été faite. Aucun d'entre eux ne prendrait part à de plus longues recherches jusqu'à ce que le reste des quelques chevaliers restant en vadrouille, et la recherche intensive dans la cité et le château serait mise en place.

"Alors que penses-tu ce tout ceci ? Être ici, à Camelot, impliqué dans la magie et servir le Prince Arthur dans le cadre de…"

La dernière partie fut laissée sous silence, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il parlait de la fraternité de la table ronde. Ils se lancèrent tous des coups d'oeil les uns les autres, avant que Lancelot ne prenne la parole.

"Sur nous quatre, je savais pour la magie de Merlin depuis le plus longtemps. Cette nuit où il a jeté ce sort sur la lance que je tenais pour tuer le griffon qui attaquait Camelot, une chose qui restera toujours en moi, j'ai vu l'exaltation lorsque je me suis retourné pour le voir ensuite. Il a sauvé nos vies, et Camelot… et puis il est retourné à la cité et m'en a laissé tout le crédit. Il possède un honneur incomparable aux quelques hommes que j'ai jamais connu, pas même Arthur ne peut se comparer. Arthur est un grand homme, et je suis fier d'être un chevalier de Camelot et de le servir… Mais cela ne change pas le fait que je suis venu ici parce que c'est Merlin qui me l'a demandé."

Gauvain hocha la tête à cette réponse, le comprenant tout aussi bien.

"Parel pour moi, lorsqu'Arthur est parti faire sa quête dans les terres des périls, Merlin savait qu'il était en danger et est venu me voir pour l'aider. Si ça avait été un autre homme, je leur aurait dit de m'oublier, mais quand il me l'a demandé, ie ne pouvait pas dire non. J'ai eu aussi un réel choc de cette leçon là-bas. Merlin utilisant la magie pour arracher une herse en fer comme si c'était une plume, ça m'a ouvert les yeux, tout comme le voir commander ces vouivres. Plus grand encore a été le choc en découvrant qu'Arthur savait qu'il était un sorcier, et puis entendre le roi Pêcheur dire à Merlin que le futur d'Albion était sur ses épaules, et que seul lui pourrait le sauver. Merlin se tenait juste là et a accepté, mais je juste que pendant un instant j'ai pensé que je le verrais commencer par secouer la tête. Il était effrayé, mais il l,a fait quand même, et c'est vrai… S'Il ne nous avait pas aisé, nous n'aurions jamais repris Camelot, et nous serions tous mort en essayant. "

Perceval regardait autour d'eux, pensif.

"Il me semble que Merlin est celui qui tient tout ensemble."

Elyan acquiesça.

Il l'est, mais je pense que c'est pourquoi il m'a demandé mon aide pour faire les amulettes. Il voulait nous rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que lui sur lequel nous pouvons compter, il y a aussi les autres. Si quelque chose arrive et qu'il est l'un de ceux qui ont besoin d'aide, alors nous le ferons.

Perceval acquiesça aussi semblant heureux maintenant après avoir entendu tout ce qu'il avait.

"Je suppose que tu as raison, mais ce que je pense est que maintenant est l'une de ces situations. Avez-vous vu à quel point le serviteur d'Alined était nerveux récemment ? Je pense que tout ce que Merlin est doit être vraiment perturbant pour lui."

Lancelot commença à glousser.

"Ils me font pitié… Ils n'ont aucune idée de la personne à qui ils ont affaire."

Gauvain rit aussi, un léger sourire sur son visage.

Hé bien, Merlin s'est perfectionné dans l,art d'avoir l'air idiot. Je doute qu'il y ait un seul sorcier auquel il ait fait face dans une bataille qui ne se soit pas d'abord rit de lui avant qu'il ne les remettes sur leur fesses.

Son sourire était presque infectieux, comme l'était son rire, tous riant avant de recommencer leur bagarre. Les incertitudes avaient été exprimées et contrées, leur détermination était vraie. Melrin était la force qui les maintenait ensemble aux côtés d'Arthur et sa loyauté était entièrement dévouée au prince. Pour cela, et l'homme honorable et le roi qu'Arthur serait, ils resteraient fermes et unis.

~(-)~

Les morceaux de papiers bruissaient, un soupir dérivant à travers la salle temporaire du conseil alors que le prince qui y siégeait soupirait. En tant que régent actif, pendant que son père devait se 'reposer au lit', il ne pouvait pas rester dans ses appartements pour faire tout ceci. Il devait être ici, de sorte que les rapports supplémentaires lui soit facilement apporté dans ce qui était un cadre plus approprié que ces appartements personnels.

Si seulement il faisait un peu plus chaud ici.

Arthur soupira de nouveau, poussant les rapport sur les recherches de magie de coté après leur avoir lancé un regard strict. La recherche était juste pour faire étalage et bien qu'elle confirmait rapidement qu'en effet aucune magie n'avait été trouvée, cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Plus pressant était la réorganisation de l'armée et des chevaliers, lesquels avaient jeté dans un complet désarroi par Morgane. Elle avait renvoyé la plupart de leur service, voyant qu'elle avait sa propre armée d'immortels. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il obtenait des informations sur leur retour, c'est-à-dire que la plus grande majorité de ces hommes s'étaient volontairement remis en service dès qu'il avait appris le retour d'uther et de lui aux commandes. Même ainsi, tout était dans un désordre total, et c'était un peu mieux en ce qui concernait les roturiers.

Yeutant les différents messages venant d'Ulwin, il pouvait au moins être reconnaissant. Lord Tarven, une fois que Morgane eut volé le trône, s'était délibérément rendu sans combattre. Pourtant derrière cette façade, il avait réussi è rassembler un grand nombre d'homme renvoyé et les avait caché prêt pour un effort concerté pour reprendre Camelot. Bon nombres des civils qui avaient fui la ville et les villages sous contrôle avaient été ramené chez lui, et maintenant que les choses étaient à nouveau sous contrôle, il les avait promptement renvoyé.

Voir ce large nombre de soldats et de civils marchant jusque Camelot hier avait été extrêmement encourageant, et voir cette garnison juste dans le bas de la vallée à nouveau en partie logée avait rassuré le peuple. Tous avait commencé à se sentir à nouveau en sécurité, même s'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

il fit pianoter les doigts de sa main sur la table, regardant la bague que Merlin avait enchanté pour les requêtes non urgentes. Ratisser cette paperasse serait beaucoup plus facile avec un peu d'aide de la part de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

"_Ic clipie tu, Merlin._"

Il n'y eut aucune différence sur la bague, mais cinq minutes plus tard, Merlin arrivait dans al pièce. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, il haussa les sourcils pour questionner Arthur.

"Vous avez besoin de moi pour quelque chose en particulier ?"

Le prince indiqua le massif étalage de papier sur la table en face de lui, tandis qu'il pointait en même temps le fauteuil à sa droite commandant clairement aux sorcier de s'y asseoir.

"Je veux tes conseils pour certaines de ces choses."

Merlin cligna des yeux, un peu surpris.

"Mais je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire avec la gestion d'un royaume avant."

Arthur roula des yeux, pointant à nouveau vers le fauteuil.

"Oui mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour me dire si certaines de mes suggestions pour ces affaires sont stupides. Je suis toujours méfiant concernant l'implication du conseil dans certaines d'entre elles. Lorsque Morgane en a pris le contrôle, beaucoup d'entre eux était plus que disposé à se mettre de son côté pour sauver leur propre peau. Donc maintenant, je m'interroge sur leur fiabilité pour leur faire confiance."

"Ah."

L'expression de Merlin avait changé à la compréhension de cette remarque, et il fit comme il lui était ordonné et s,assit sur le fauteuil. le premier message qu'il prit était l'un de ceux d'Ulwin, réagissant surpris après l'avoir lu.

"Bonnes nouvelles d'Ulwin au moins. On peut faire confiance en Lord Tarven. Il a vraiment tout mis en oeuvre pour essayer de la contrer. Amusant, parce que de la manière dont Liam m'a toujours parlé de lui, il me semblait être comme un de ses nobles qui jettent les roturiers dans les égouts sans y réfléchir."

Arthur renvoya un froncement de sourcil réprobateur à Merlin.

"Je connais Tarven depuis qu'il a sept ans, et j'en avais neuf. Il n'est pas particulièrement pour être amical avec les roturiers, mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il ne les respecte pas quand ils le méritent. Les serviteurs, le personnel, et les gardes personnels de sa maison sont resté presque entièrement inchangés depuis plus de quinze ans, tous ayant serci son père Lord Hargren. Tous serait heureux de donner leur vie pour lui et les gens qui vivent sur les terres d'ulwin le savent ferme mais juste dans ses affaires avec eux. Il a le crédit de son père, de l'enseignement de son père, et de sa mère qui lui sert de conseiller."

Melrin grimaça un peu à la réprimande, l'air désolé.

"Désolé, je suppose que j'ai été un peu biaisé considérant qu'il semble être la raison pour laquelle Liam était si crispé et si nerveux."

"Alors peut-être que tu as besoin d'en demander un plus à Liam avant de sauter aux conclusions dans le futur. Je sais par fait que jusqu'à son affectation ici, Liam a servi dans cette maison depuis qu'il a douze ans. Lord Hargren l'a mentionné une fois durant cette visite que j'ai faite pour des chevaux. Il était aussi disposé à donner sa vie comme le reste des serviteurs."

Il poussa un autre rapport vers Merlin, le lui indiquant.

"À présent, je veux ton opinion sur la façon dont je pense que ceci doit être traité."

Ils étaient encore en train d'éplucher et de discuter des rapports variés lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau quelques instants plus tard, tous deux levant les yeux pour voir le roi Alined entrer dans la pièce.

Le roi sembla s'arrêter surpris à la vue des deux hommes, le prince et son serviteur non seulement clairement en train de lire les rapports avec lui, mais assit à la droite du prince. Ce qui était le plus surprenant était qu'après un bref regard vers Merlin en réaction à cette constatation, il lui parla comme s'il était parfaitement normal pour lui d'avoir son serviteur ici en tant que conseiller.

"Roi Alined, pil poil à l'heure. J'ai les rapports des parties les plus éloignées de l'aire de recherche."

Il ramassa le bout de papier.

"Jusqu'à présent, au signe de n'importe quel forme ou trace de sorcellerie. Les régions du centre seront terminées demain et nous compléterons la recherche avec la vérification de la cité et du château le jour suivant."

Le roi en visite sembla se raidir un instant avant de se relâcher et d'hocher la tête avec un sourire.

"C'est bon à entendre. Vous devez avoir quelques bons éléments pour être capable d'effectuer aussi vite une aussi large recherche."

Arthur sourit.

"Il a semblé que Lord Tarven, un des alliés les plus proches de mon père et intendant d'une partie des terres de Camelot n'ait pas été inactif durant l'occupation. Une fois avoir appris que nous avions repris le contrôle, il nous a renvoyé l'armée de Camelot. Morgane les avaient renvoyé puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux, mais Lord Tarven a tout simplement pris comme l'occasion de les rassembler comme force de résistance. Dieu merci, il n'en a pas eu besoin. La garnison dans la vallée est de nouveau occupée par nos forces, donc j'ai pu utiliser ces hommes pour procéder à la recherche des régions centrales sous la supervision de quelques chevaliers. C'est pourquoi cela a été fait si rapidement."

"Je vois….."

Il fallait beaucoup de contrôle sur eux-même à Arthur et Merlin pour garder leur sérieux face à cet homme qui n'était manifestement pas aussi enchanté qu'il le paraissait. Pour faciliter la situation, le prince se tourna vers son serviteur.

"Prends les rapports que nous avons traité pour Sir Léon, et fais qu'il mette en oeuvre les solutions dont nous avons discuté."

Merlin sauta sur ses pieds, attrapant les papiers en question et s'inclinant.

"Oui, Sire."

Alined regarda Merlin partir, avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder Arthur.

Vous usez de votre_ serviteur _comme conseiller ?

Le prince croisa ses mains sur la table, confiant.

"C'est mon serviteur, il est vrai. Mais il est aussi le pupille du médecin de la Cour, élevé à la morale et aux normes du dernier roi Herwen qui dominait jadis les terres conquises par Cenred et il est une homme de confiance de Camelot. Il a été largement instruit par son tuteur, et sa fiabilité n'est plus à mettre en doute. Beaucoup le prennent pour un idiot pour sa maladresse, mais il est bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le montre. Je pense que c'est un grand avantage, puisque cela signifie que les gens disent ou font souvent des choses en face de lui qu'ils ne feraient pas autrement… Choses qu'il me rapporte alors, parmi d'autres choses qu'il remarque."

Il sourit, se penchant en avant.

"y compris une histoire plutôt intéressante au sujet d'un charme d'amour auquel Gaius a été forcé de trouver un antidote… et un certain serviteur aux capacités questionables qui s'est faufilé dans le château ces derniers jours, se croyant _inaperçu_."

Alined blanchit, mais prétendit l'ignorance.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que vous voulez dire."

Le regard d'Arthur se durcit.

"Vous êtes un allié déclaré de Camelot, Alined, aussi je vous suggère d'informer votre serviteur d'être lorsqu'on fait des recherches dans le château… Il ne serait pas très bon pour vous si nous découvrions qu'il utilisait … Hé bien je suis sur que vous savez ce que je veux dire. Et j'ai plus d'yeux que juste ceux de Merlin et Gaius pour me le confirmer."

Il sourit à nouveau, presque doucement.

"J'espère que le reste de votre séjour sera agréable, roi Alined. J'attendrai que lorsque les recherches soient finies, ces 'rumeurs soient confirmées comme n'étant que des rumeurs, bien qu'il serait intéressant de savoir jusqu'à quels royaumes extérieurs on les as entendu."

Alined quitta la pièce en hâte, son esprit en pleine tourmente. Arthur n'était pas juste suspicieux, il savait qu'ils étaient là pour quelque chose et pas seulement qu'il était impliqué en envoyant Trickler espionner.

Il fit irruption dans sa chambre, en colère et déterminé par l'idée que ce prince trop confiant ou ce sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le protégeait empêcherait son plan de réussir. Il aurait Camelot. Et lorsque ils perdraient leur garde, le pensant défait, ils tomberaient.

~(-)~

La grande cloche sonna l'heure du soir, signalant au château et aux citoyens qu'il était temps de finir leur journée et d'aller au lit. Gaius pour sa part était content de le faire. Bien des citoyens de retour avaient des blessures lesquelles pendant le temps qu'ils étaient resté sur les terres d'Ulwin s'étaient étendues et avaient encore besoin d'être surveillées et qu'on leur donne certaines attention complémentaires. Cela avait une longue et fatigante journée.

Grimpant les escaliers vers ses appartements, le médecin laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il passa la porte, s'arrêtant surpris lorsqu'il vit un souper froid déjà déposé sur la table, l'attendant.

Mais ce ne fut pas le repas qui attira le plus son attention, ce fut plutôt le jeune qui était tombé endormi, son plat de vision sur une autre table. Merlin avait froid, un soupçon d'ombre sous les yeux, son état d'épuisement clairement apparent maintenant sans le masque caractéristique de son enjouement. Ces dernières semaines, il avait travaillé jusqu'à l'os et il le faisait encore.

Gaius le réveilla doucement, guidant Merlin encore groggy et à moitié endormi jusqu'à sa chambre et son lit. Il se re-endormit en quelques secondes, inconscient de la couverture dont Gaius l'enveloppait, et le médecin put seulement froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. Une fois qu'Alined et son serviteur seraient partis, il aurait vraiment besoin de parler à Arthur concernant l'allégement des corvées de Merlin pendant quelques jours pour le laisser se reposer. Merlin pouvait cacher sa condition physique avec des sourires et des plaisanteries, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était exténué.

Gaius retourna à la pièce principale, vidant le plat de vision avant d'aller manger la nourriture que son protégé lui avait gentiment préparé. Mais il n,avait aucune idée du nombre de réels soucis qui pesaient sur l'esprit de son pupille.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: As you can see, I decided to delve a bit into the reasons for each of the knights to be there, and when you think about it for the most part all of them are there because of Merlin in some way or other. Even Percival, because he followed Lancelot, and Lancelot came because Merlin asked him to. At the same time though, I felt that Percival should be a tad unsure seeing as he knows so little about him. Hearing about him from the others changed that. As for Arthur's talk with Alined, that just makes Merlin's spell over them even more funny. You'll see why in part 5 :D**

**And you may have noticed a reference to Arthur visiting Ulwin. That's the special sub-ep that will be in A Question of Destiny/Whom History Won't Remember, called A Matter of State. It hasn't been posted yet, nor will be for a while.**


	77. Tromperie Implicite Partie 5

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, writing this make me wish **_**I**_** had magic. I envy Merlin having so much fun XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: (note, this chapter there's a track for every scene lol. I just felt like switching my music around a lot on this one hehe) The Substitute Knight (scenes 1&2), Hunith's Letter To Gaius, The Forged Seal, Myror the Assassin, The Forged Seal, The Call of Destiny (the first bit) (Merlin OST)**

**Abeille :** Voilà voilà la dernière partie de ce chapitre. Étant donné que nous arrivons au terme de cette histoire, et qu'il vous est nécessaire de lire les préquelles et 'Celui que l'histoire a oublié' (en cours de publication), avant de pouvoir clôturer avec le dernier chapitre, il me semble qu'on ne updatera pas d'ici un moment. Mais vous pouvez déjà commencer 'Celui que l'histoire a oublié' et d'ici le début du mois d'octobre vous pourrez entamer la préquelle d'une Question de Motifs parallèle à la saison 1 : Une question de destinée.

J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que nous à la traduire.

**Sinon petite pub :**

Vous aimez les histoires sur Merlin ? Vous rêvez d'en écrire une, mais vous avez peur de vous lancer ? Vous avez des notions d'anglais et aimeriez les améliorer ?

Alors ne cherchez plus : Venez rejoindre notre équipe de traducteur de l'univers de fanfictions  
"Une question de …" de Alaia Skywalker !

À l'heure actuelle  
-Celui que l'histoire a oublié. (Fic explicitant les origines d'un personnage ajouté sur une question de motifs. dont s'occupe Julie et Jindri)  
-Une question de destinée (parallèle saison 1)

Crystal14 et moi nous nous occuperons de cette dernière, alors si vous voulez vous joindre à l'aventure n'hésitez pas.  
Un petit MP à moi ou à Julie pour plus d'information ;) ^^…

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 77: Tromperie implicite ~Partie 5~

Cinq bols différents remplis d'eau s'étalait sur la table devant lui, cinq images différentes et des ensembles de sons différents s'en échappait. Merlin se sourit en anticipation de tout ceci, attendant que Trickler ne sorte des appartements d'invité du roi Arthur et ne commence à fouiner dans le château. Le roi en visite était justement en train de lui donner une réunion d'information, une qui incluait l'information sur ce terne sorcier qu'Arthur avait essayé de convaincre de l'espionner.

À cette remarque, Trickler promis rapidement qu'il ferait de son mieux pour échapper à cet observation, mais s'il avait l'intention d'utiliser les quelques petits sorts de distraction que Merlin l'avait vu utiliser jusque là, alors il n'avait aucune chance… Ces sorts ne fonctionnaient pas à moins que la cible ne soit dans les 5 mètres, et ne vous avait pas déjà remarqué.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper le gloussement sonnant sombrement amusée de sa gorge à cette pensée, une voix s'élevant de l'un des quatre autres bols sur la table en réponse.

À ce que j'entends, Merlin, je pense que je commence à me sentir désolé pour cet homme … Est-il enfin sorti ?

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à l'image de gauvain, répondant à la question, la quatrième arme des symboles sur son amulette se dorant.

"Trickler n'est pas encore sorti, mais il s'y apprête. Alors tenez-vous prêt."

"Aie."

"Compris."

"prêt quand vous voulez"

"J'attends un mot de ta part, Merlin."

Merlin continua de sourire, même s'il n'était pas totalement satisfait de cette mise en place. Il avait contourner le problème du sort de parole de ne parler qu'à une personne à la fois, en visionnant les quatre chevaliers qu'Arthur lui avait assigné pour cette petite 'mission', mais cela n,avait pas changé le fait que bien qu'ils puissent l'entendre et qu'il puisse les attendre, Gauvain, Perceval, Lancelot, Léon ne pouvaient pas s'entendre les uns les autres. Cela voulait dire que lorsqu'il répondait à une question posée par l'un d,entre eux, les autres devaient deviner le contexte de la réponse qui semblait venir de nulle part.

Il grimaça un peu pour lui-même. il y avait aussi l'inconvénient pour lui de ne pas pouvoir prendre activement part à ceci. Il devait rester ici dans les appartements de Gaius avec les bols d'eau.

Trickler émergea finalement de la chambre d'Alined, tournant à droite et se dirigeant vers la première volée d'escaliers, merlin souriant narquoisement pour lui-même tandis qu'il donnait les premières instructions.

"Il est en mouvement, se dirigeant vers le sud de l'aide des nobles et descendant la première volée de marche. Il est tout à toi Léon."

Regardant dans le bol de Léon, Merlin le vit hocher la tête et commencer à bouger.

"Je me dirige pour l'intercepter, Voulez-vous que je le surprenne ?"

Le sorcier secoua la tête, même si le chevalier ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Ne le surprenez pas encore, tenez-vous juste dans le couloir à proximité de l'endroit où les escaliers arrivent, et assurez-vous de ne pas être à plus de cinq mètre de lui."

Merlin l'observa pendant que Léon faisait ce qu'il avait reçu comme instruction, se dirigeant contre le mur près des escaliers susnommés. Trickler avait effectivement gelé sa piste lorsqu'il vit Léon se tenir là, hochant la tête à l,homme de manière courtoise avant de se dépêcher de traverser le couloir pendant que Léon murmurait à Merlin.

"Tu veux que je le suive?"

Merlin gloussa.

"Pas le suivre… , Gauvain il se dirige vers toi. Va au troisième couloir après la salle du conseil et attends mes nouvelles instructions."

"Sur mon chemin."

Merlin haussa les sourcils au ton un peu trop joyeux de l'homme.

"Ne te laisse pas emporter, Gauvain."

"Rabat-joie."

Gauvain eut un froncement de sourcil presque comique sur son visage, pendant qu'ailleurs, trois autres chevaliers secouaient leur tête amusés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir entendu Gauvain pour savoir quelle sorte de chose il avait du dire pour recevoir un tel avertissement de Merlin. En ce qui concernait le sorcier, il attendit que Trickler ait fait quelques virages de plus avant de parler à nouveau.

"Descend un étage, Gauvain. Il se dirige vers l'ouest dans la direction générale de l'armurerie. Si tu t'arrêtes à deux jonctions de là, il devrait passer droit devant toi."

Il vit le sourire de Gauvain s'élargir, tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers les escaliers les plus proches. Ça allait être drôle.

~(-)~

Encore un peu secoué par sa rencontre avec Sir Léon, Trickler dut résister à l'envie de remuer ses doigts prêts à jeter des charmes pour empêcher les gens de le remarquer. Il ne s'embêtait pas avec les serviteurs, ils ne lui rendaient aucun compte et ne pouvait l'accuser de toute manière, mais il en usait sur les gardes lorsqu'il sentait qu'il le devait.

Traversant les couloirs, les gens ne le fixant plus, Trickler commença à de nouveau se relâcher juste au moment où il tournait le couloir qui menait à l'armurerie… seulement pour trouver Sir Gauvain qui se promenait dans le couloir devant lui.

Le chevalier sourit, hochant la tête tandis qu'il passait.

"Bonne journée?"

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire qui envoya un frisson dans le dos de Trickler, et il murmura inconfortablement sa réponse.

"Oui, Sir."

Il se dépêcha, forçant son esprit à revoir à la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Il se dirigea vers plusieurs couloirs, regardant après de possibles lieux d'embuscade, seulement pour avoir encore un autre chevalier sortir d'un passage adjacent au moment où il atteignait la jonction.

Sir Lancelot lui jeta seulement un coup d'oeil en passant, mais cela mit autant le sorcier sur les nerfs. Il poursuivit, commençant juste à se relaxer à nouveau, lorsqu'il émergea dans un couloir pour trouver Sir Léon en train de bavarder avec l'un des gardes posté là.

Tricler fit volte-fce et retourna par le chemin dont il venait, se dépêchant de passer devant Sir Perceval, lorsqu'il le rencontra avant de presque rentrer dans Sir Gauvain quand l'homme sortir d'un autre coin proche.

Il sourit de nouveau à ce sourire.

"Rebonjour. Tu ne croirais pas à quel point il était tracassé, lorsque tu es revenu dans ta chambre pour tes gants."

Il tira ladite paire de gants d'où ils étaient à l'arrière de sa ceinture, Trickler trop distrait et trop nerveux pour se souvenir que le chevalier les portait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré il y a quinze minutes.

Il continua de rôder dans le château, se faisant interrompre chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'arrêter et de regarder dans une pièce. En premier par Sir Lancelot, puis par Sir Perceval. Sir Léon était sortir d'un coin avant même qu'il n'ait posé la main sur le verrou de la porte, et puis pour couronner le tout, ce fut suivi par Sir Gauvain à peine une minute derrière lui en train de siffloter la mélodie d'une chanson de cabaret bien connue.

'Le conte de ce lâche voleur Grimon'

Il passa devant Trickler juste au moment où il commençait le choeur ne faisant pas attention au serviteur le moins du monde, mais cela avait encore fait dresser ses cheveux dans la nuque du serviteur à la fin de la strophe, lorsqu'il chanta la ligne à haute voix.

"Pauvre mort de _Gri_mon…Maintenant il n'a plus sa tête. "

Gauvain continua sa chemin, chantant la chanson apparemment pour lui-meêm, pendant que derrière lui Trickler devenait aussi pâle que le ventre d'un poisson mort. En ce qui concernait Gauvain, il entendait le son du rire de Merlin dans ses oreilles, pendant qu'ailleurs dans les couloirs, les trois autres chevaliers impliqués dans tout ceci se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être aussi drôle.

Lancelot murmura dans l'air mince qu'i lui restait, écoutant toujours les rires étouffés.

"Merlin? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Demande à Gauvain plus tard. Ne me demande pas ou je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'arrêter de rire."

Merlin réussit à se recomposer, bien qu'il continua à glousser par moments qui coïncidaient toujours avec chaque occasion pour Gauvain de retourner croiser Trcikler. Mais la 'mission' en vint à s'arrêter tandis qu''il l'achevait environ une heure plus tard, lorsque 'en croisant' Trickler pour la vingtième fois, Gauvain vint à sortir l'un des plus gros cliché qui soit.

"Nous avons vraiment besoin d'arrêter des réunions comme celle-ci, ou les gens autour d'ici pourraient commencer à se faire des idées."

C'en était fini, les quatre chevaliers entendirent Merlin se perdre dans un rire incohérent, qui se coupa lorsque le srcier arrêta le sort de parole. Tous quatre se retrouvèrent et allèrent aux appartements de Gaius, arrivant à trouver Merlin assis à sa table où reposaient les bols riant toujours … et au moment où ses yeux reposèrent sur un certains des chevaliers, il explosa de rire à nouveau.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la quatrième, trois voix n'en formant qu'une.

"_Gauvain..._"

Il les regarda innocemment.

"Quoi?"

~(-)~

"Alors, prends le temps de me dire pourquoi lorsque je suis revenu dans mes appartements j'y ai trouvé _Gauvain_ être interrogé par ses collègues et toi assis en plein fou rire ?"

Gaius lança un long regard à son protégé, lesdits appartements maintenant libéré des chevaliers qui avaient été renvoyé afin qu'ils puissent profiter avec Liam de leur repas. En effet, l'apprenti du médecin semblait également curieux, et assurément il commença à glousser tandis que Merlin s'expliquait.

"Arthur a laissé entendre à Alined qu'il savait pour l'espionnage de Trickler, et qu'il savait pour sa magie, et aussi qu'il avait fait espionné Trickler. Aussi ce matin, il a assigné léon, Gauvain, Lancelot et Perceval pour m,aider pour une petite 'mission'"

Gaius s'assit, haussant les sourcils.

"Et quelle mission cela pourrait-il être ?"

Merlin fendit son visage d'un sourire.

"Rendre Trickler aussi nerveux qu'il est humainement possible … Il n'a certainement pas pu faire grand chose, pas avec moi qui lui envoyait sur sa route chaque chevalier à tour de rôle pour le croiser, chaque fois qu'il essayait de jeter un oeil quelque part. Gauvain a poussé le bouchon un peu loin cependant."

Liam était aussi en train de commencer à sourire.

"Alors qu'a-t-il fait ?"

Merlin commença à rire.

"Il a juste raconté des choses sans queue ni tête dans le but de le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais le pire fut quand il a commencé à chanter 'Le conte de ce lâche voleur Grimon'. Je vous jure Trickler était trempé quand il l'a entendu. Il était _blanc._"

Gaius acheva de servir la soupe qui composait leur repas, semblant un peu inquiet.

"Était-ce réellement sage ? Dire ça à Alined et ensuite effrayer son serviteur. Que ferez-vous s'ils comprennent que de la magie a été impliquée ?"

Merlin secoua la tête, toujours souriant.

"Ils ne le comprendront pas. Au moment où il est rentré aux appartements de son roi, le sort que j,avais jeté sur lui et Alined a fait oublié à Trickler le nom des chevaliers qui l'avait interrompu. Cela l'a rendu encore plus paranoïaque, parce que maintenant au lieu de juste penser que quatre chevaliers l'espionnaient, il pense que tous était là. Il est complètement au bord de la crise de nerfs."

"Merlin..."

Le sorcier accepta la petite pause que Liam lui céda, soupirant au ton de son mentor.

"Écoutez, je peux refuser de la blesser physiquement, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas lui déranger l'esprit. Le roi Alined en devient presque frustré et tous deux savent que leur temps est compté. Arthur a presque fini de vérifier la présence de signe de sorcellerie à Camelot, et tout sera bientôt éclairci. Donnez leur une autre semaine et ils n'auront absolument plus aucune excuse pour rester, même s'ils essayent d'insister pour qu'une autre recherche soit effectuée… Mais si je peux les faire partir avant d'essayer, ce serait mieux."

Gaius croisa les bras sur la table en face de lui.

"Assure-toi juste de ne pas t'emporter."

Merlin était toujours souriant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferai pas. Arthur a déjà planifié comment nous allions les effrayer. Elyan et lui ont passé une partie de leur matinée à s'en occuper pendant que je gardais Trickler occupé."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être au juste?"

Merlin lança un coup d'oeil à Liam.

"Toi et moi allons faire un petit tour pour faire des courses, alors assure-toi que Trickler nous entende."

~(-)~

"Peux-tu croire qu'il m'a envoyé dans les bois pour ça ? 'Achetez-les au marché', j'ai dit. Non on ne peut pas au cas où quelqu'un poserait des questions."

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir exagéré de frustration, tandis qu'il cheminait dans la direction générale des appartements d'Arthur. À coté de lui, Liam prit une expression de sympathie, avant de s'approcher après un coup d'oeil aux alentours dans le couloir comme si c'était une sorte de secret.

" Arthur a recommencé à mettre des fleurs sur le monument commémoratif ?"

Merlin hocha la tête, baissant la voix, mais pas trop bas.

"Il n' y aura pas beaucoup de temps pour la nettoyer. Morgane l"a laissée dans un réelle désordre après sa prise de contrôle, probablement pour contrarier le roi. Il les voulait pour montrer à sa mère que lui et son père ne l'avaient pas oubliée. Il l'aurait bien fait avant, mais peu de gens savent que ce sanctuaire est là. Si cela venait à se savoir que le roi la pleure encore, même maintenant, ils pourraient le penser faible."

Liam hocha la tête solennellement.

"Ouais, ils pourraient. Mais quel homme qui aimait sa femme, même un roi, ne pourrait-il pas porter son deuil des années après. Je pense que les gens attendent beaucoup trop des roi, ils sont aussi humains."

Merlin renifla.

"Dites ça aux nobles. Pour eux, il faut toujours avoir l'air fort, ainsi les gens n'essayeront pas de vous doubler."

Tous deux soupirèrent, avant que Liam ne remette le sac d'herbe qu'il avait été 'collecté'.

"Eh bien je ferai mieux d'apporter ceci à Gaius. Je lui dirais que vous serez de retour à l'heure habituelle."

"Yeah. Merci Liam."

Tous deux partirent de leur coté, Merlin rattrapant son allure et se dirigeant vers les appartements d'Arthur. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'un certain sorcier sans importance qui le suivait, mais puisque c'était exactement ce qu'Arthur et lui attendait.

Il entra dans les appartements d'Arthur, tous se faisant mutuellement un hochement de tête amusé tandis que Merlin négligeait le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté. Le sorcier commença alors à ranger la chambre pendant qu'Arthur 'se faufilait' le bouquet à la main.

Il passa près de l'endroit où Trickler était caché, apparemment sans en avoir conscience, avant de furtivement faire son son chemin en descendant à travers le château dans les parties les plus obscures des niveaux les plus bas. Là-bas, dans une petite salle désaffectée, Elyan et lui avait placé quelques bancs empruntés à l'armurerie, le long d'une table de bonne qualité qui venait d'une chambre d'invité inutilisée. Ces bancs avaient été délibérément placé de travers et renversé, la table saupoudrée d'un vase de fleurs mortes et un plateau renversé de morceaux de chandelles de hauteur différentes. Une petite peinture d'ygerne avait été 'jetée' sur le sol et une fois arrivé dans la pièce, Arthur poussa de coté les bancs avant de la prendre délicatement.

Il avait été méfiant en l'amenant ici bas, alors que normalement il la gardait enfermée dans son armoire personnelle de rangement, mais ce 'sanctuaire' devait avoir l'air authentique.

Il déposa la peinture sur le petit support qui se trouvait au centre de la table, plaçant de nouvelles bougies qui venaient d'une pochette qu'il avait apportée avant de les allumer et de retourner son attention au vase. Il savait que Trickler était en train de l'observer, savait qu'il furetait près de la porte prêt à s'esquiver hors de sa vue, mais il l'ignorait juste. A la place il mit les fleurs fraîches dans le vase et le remplit avec de l'eau venant d'une outre qu'il avait aussi apporté, avant de placer ses mains sur le bord de la table et de poser son regard sur la peinture de sa mère.

"Désolé d'avoir pris tellement de temps pour te rendre visite, mère. Les quelques dernières semaines ont été… pour le moins trépidante. Mais nous sommes de nouveau là… Gaius dit que ce serait bien pour père de sortir de ses appartements pour un court moment, aussi je vous l'amènerai ce sir. Si Alined savait qu'il est presque assez bien pour retourner à ses devoirs, il ne se reposerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait vu. Père n'a pas besoin de cela maintenant, pas après ce que Morgane a fait. Je me chargerai d'Alined et père pourra revenir à ses devoirs une fois qu'il sera parti. Ce sera mieux ainsi. Je l'amènerai l'heure avant minuit, une fois que tout le monde à l'exception des gardes sera endormi."

Il recula de la table, se déplaçant vers la droite sur les bancs, et s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux. Il resta là en apparente contemplation, tandis qu'un Trickler victorieux se dépêchai d'aller parler à son maître. Il l'avait ! Un lieu et un endroit parfait pour une embuscade!

~(-)~

Les deux hommes courraient à travers les couoirs, le château parti dans les brumes du sommeil et pour quelques gardes, égarés par la magie de Trcikler. Derrière lui, son roi marchait avec une expression sévère, une main calée sur l'épée prête à sortir de son fourreau.

"Tu ferai mieux d,avoir raison pour ceci… cela pourrait être notre seule chance de nous débarrasser des ces deux-là et de pouvoir prétendre à Camelot."

Trickler regarda nerveusement par dessus son épaule vers Alined, agité par la colère de son roi et par les plus horribles des jours qu'il ait eu… Cette chanson chantée par ce chevalier était encore coincée dans sa tête.

"Je l'ai entendu moi-même, Sire. Le prince Arthur amènera son père jusqu'à ce sanctuaire dans une heure. Plus qu'assez pour leur tendre un piège. Une fois mort, cela pourra prendre des jours avant qu'ils ne soient trouvé, par quelques membres parmi le personnel qui sont au courant de ceci."

Alined commença à sourire sombrement à cela, un mouvement de menton indiquant à son sorcier qu'il devait accélérer le rythme. Trickler fit ce qui lui était demandé, menant le roi au sanctuaire qu'Arthur avait visité un peu plus tôt. Les bougies qui y brûlaient encore, jetant une douce lueur sur la peinture au centre de la table à coté du vase de fleurs fraîches. Voyant le lieu préparé si évidemment pour la visite imminente du roi, le roi des contrées du nord commença à rire d'anticipation.

"Ceci est parfait. Préparez vos sorts, je veux qu'ils soient tous deux entravés à partir du moment où ils franchiront cette porte. Ils n'auront pas une chance, mous les tuerons avant qu'ils aient la moindre chance de se défendre."

Derrière eux, du coin derrière le panneau de la porte ouverte, une silhouette vêtue de gris et enveloppée dans les ombres les plus sombres entra dans la lumière. Il y avait une paire d'yeux qui luisait sous la capuche, mais le visage ne pouvait être discerné. Le rire qui sortit de la silhouette les fit se tourner, la voix distordue et faisant écho remplissant chaque centimètre carré de la petite chambre.

"Oh je ne crois pas que vous le ferez…"

Le roi Alined fit un pas en arrière, avant de commencer à frémir de frayeur.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

À nouveau la silhouette rit.

"Je crois que vous avez dit à votre sorcier de tenir un oeil sur moi… vous deux êtes réellement trop naïfs, pour avoir cru que vous seriez capable de tuer deux Pendragons alors que je protège ce royaume. La reine traîtresse et sa soeur ont appris l'erreur de leurs actions de manière assez 'violente'."

Il avança quelque peu dans leur direction, les deux prétendants assassins reculant d'un pas.

"Vous êtes aussi bien naïfs pour croire que je pourrais_ jamais v_ous assister dans cette tâche."

Trickler se cachait derrière son maître tandis que le roi Alined fronçait les sourcils au sorcier à présent déclaré, devant eux.

"Je ne serai pas si confiant si j'étais vous. Si vous pensez que vous pouvez nous arrêter, vous êtes en erreur ! Trickler, _occupe-_toi de lui!"

Trickler sursauta d'horreur lorsqu'Alined l'attrapa et le poussa vers l'avant, ayant l'air terrorisé entre la silhouette enveloppée et son maître. Il avait senti le pouvoir des sortilèges disposés autour du château, de manière proche lorsque ses mains avaient été brûlées par les sorts de protection jeté près du lit du roi Arthur. Il savait déjà qu'il était hors catégorie.

"M-Mais, _Sire_."

"Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Fais quelque chose !"

La silhouette enveloppée avança d'une autre pas, un sourire évident fans la voix.

"Cela... serait idiot... _Stanas arisan to me laoian!_"

Trickler hurla lorsque la grande dalle sous les pieds du roi et les siens se tordit et s'éleva en tendons, pour s'enrouler autour de leur membres et les tenir prisonniers.

Le roi fixait maintenant son ravisseur avec une peur naissante

"_Qui êtes-vous_?"

Autre rire.

"Je suis né de l'ancienne Religion, un haut praticien de l'ancienne magie. Les éléments répondent à mes appel, et même le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort est mien : me laissant ainsi choisir. Vos petits tours dérisoires de sorcier de cour ne sont rien pour moi et vous non plus."

"Pourquoi les protégez-vous ? Ils vous tueraient sans hésitation."

Alined devenait désespéré, luttant contre ses liens.

"Je pourrais vous offrir tellement plus. Pouvoir, influence !"

La silhouette enveloppée inclina la tête.

"Votre offre ne signifie rien pour moi. Je suis ici pour un but et un seul, pour m'assurer que personne n'interfèrera avec l'écoulement du destin prévu pour Camelot. Défiez moi à vos propres périls, car bien d'autres ont déjà essayé de prendre Camelot… Et tous l'ont payé d'une manière ou d'une autre."

D'un geste de la main, il ramena la pierre du sol à son état originel, libérant le couple de leur contraintes. Il marcha droit vers eux, eux qui _tous deux_, à présent se penchèrent en arrière loin de lui, effrayés.

"He vous conseille de ne parler à quiconque de cette conversation … ce serait une telle honte s'il vous arrivait quelques infortunés accidents sur le chemin du retour."

Il s'éloigna d'eux, une rire maléfique faisant écho dans l'air, avant que la silhouette se fonde dans les ombres et s'évanouisse en laissant la pièce vide, à l'exception des deux conspirateurs. Tous deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant de s'enfuir de la chapelle, la porte laissée grande ouverte derrière eux, et une fois qu'ils furent partis, un léger mouvement devint évident entre la table et le mur qui s'éloigna d'un court espace derrière elle.

Merlin se leva, sortant de là où il était resté accroupi pendant l'illusion, libre de contrôler son autre sort comme une marionnette. Il avait voulu faire une belle 'sortie', mais n'avait pas encore appris à se transporter lui-même avec la magie. Créer une image lui avait laissé être aussi intimidant et effrayant qu'il le voulait.

Se souriant, il attrapa délicatement la peinture d'Ygerne et souffla les bougies, quittant et fermant la porte derrière lui.

~(-)~

Des gloussements s'harmonisant venaient des deux hommes dans la chambre, tous deux regardant l'image d'un roi Alined presque paniqué exigeant de son serviteur qu'il commençe à empaqueter leurs affaires. Merlin avait laissé un bol d'eau là. enchanté pour montrer le 'sanctuaire' de manière qu'Arthur puisse voir, et à présent que la corvée était effectuée, le sorcier qui venait d'arriver prcipitammenté venait de balayer d'une main l'eau pour en rompre le charme et se tournait pour faire face au prince.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ma performance ?"

Arthur s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil e la table, son sourire juste aussi large que celui de son serviteur.

"Merlin, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te sous-estimer. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pensé que tu étais sérieux à propos de cette menace 'd'accident'."

Merlin s'assit sur l'autre coté de la table, une geste de la main et un éclat d'or dans les yeux rapprochant la cruche de vin, la faisant servir les deux coupes également présentes.

"Alors, quand pensez-vous qu'ils partiront ?"

Arthur, extrêmement satisfait, attrapa sa tasse et l'éleva pour porter un toast.

"Je pense que ce sera demain, le roi Alined m'informera que la recherche l'a rassuré sur le fait que les rumeurs étaient sans fondement. Il déclarera alors qu'il doit repartir sur ses propres terres, car il y aura beaucoup de travail pour lui après le temps qu'il aura passé ici."

Merlin leva sa propre tasse, frappant celle d'Arthur en accord.

"Alors, espérons qu'il ait un agréable voyage."

~(-)~

"Je dois vous dire adieu, Prince Arthur. Je pense qu'il est temps que je parte."

Ils se tenaient dans la chambre temporaire du conseil, les membres variés de la cour assemblé là, ainsi que tous le dix membres de la fraternité de la table ronde. La fouille du château et de la ville avait été achevée ce matin, et à présent, à peine une heure après midi, le roi Alined avait demandé une audience avec le prince de Camelot.

Arthur se leva du trône au bout de la salle, feignant de regretter ces soudaines nouvelles.

"Mais nous venons juste d'achever la recherche. J'avais espéré tenir un festin en l'honneur de la confiance entre nos royaumes."

Alined inclina la tête légèrement, pendant que derrière lui près des portes, Trickler était en proie à certaines secousses impressionnantes de nervosité.

" Votre enquête vaste et approfondie m'a prouvé que les rumeurs étaient effectivement fausses, et donc je pense que je dois vraiment retourner sur mes terres pour y reprendre mes fonctions. Ce serait irresponsable de ma part en tant que roi de rester plus longtemps."

Arthur soupira, affichant une légère déception, avant d'hôcher la tête à l'acceptation de ces paroles.

"Alors je vous dis au revoir et bon voyage. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous rassurer sur le fait que je suis encore une figure forte contre l'utilisation de la magie.

Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, laissant son regard bouger un instant pour observer le serviteur du roi.

"J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez dans le futur. De fausses accusations sont pour les royaumes, et ne fait pas justice aussi bien aux auteurs qu'aux victimes."

Le roi Alined perçu le soupçon concernant Trickler, les mots sous-entendant 'essayez quelque chose comme ça à nouveau et Je vous accuserai de quelque chose que je peux prouver', se redressant un peu avant de s'incliner formellement.

"Je suis honoré par ton inquiétude, et vous souhaite une bonne santé. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, Prince Arthur."

Il se tourna et quitta la salle, les membres de la fraternité attendant tous jusqu'à ce que le reste des gens présent soit partis, avant que Lancelot et Perceval ne ferment et ne barrent les portes, et tous ensemble se rassemblèrent autour de Merlin qui se tenait à présent souriant aux cotés d'Arthur.

Il décrocha son amulette de bois de sa cheville, Arthur et le reste faisant de même, tous les observant s'envoler dans un nuage de flamme où ils furent consumé dès qu'ils furent à la portée du sorcier… n'étant plus nécessaire.

Observant les quelques traces restantes de cendres tombées sur le sol, ce fut à ce moment que Gauvain haussa les sourcils et demanda ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'esprit.

"Alors … que lui avez-vous dit ?"

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur et gloussa, le prince lui retournant le sourire avec un rire similaire.

"Nous lui dirons plus tard."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: If you want to know the tune Gwaine was whistling, it's the "Traditional Irish Drinking Song" by Denis Leary. I've written a full set of lyrics and may actually record it lol, if I can stop myself laughing my ass off long enough to sing it XD**

**Now, without further ado, I shall bid you farewell and happy reading on this for now... and leave you with the lyrics of "The Tale of Gutless Thief Grimon". You can find the tune on Youtube if you look up the song I mentioned above.**

**~(-)~**

**Grimon was a thief for most of his short life.**

**He'd steal from his mother, he'd steal from his wife.**

**But never from lords, he was never so bold,**

**to risk his neck takin' their silver and gold.**

**Poor Grimon's dead, now he has no head.**

**He'd steal from his friends and he'd steal from his foes.**

**Forever a coward to all whom he knows.**

**His allies grew sick of his doublecrossin'**

**So to the lawman they did hand over him.**

**Poor Grimon's dead, now he has no head.**

**He begged and pleaded all way to the door**

**But none would help him, a man with no honour**

**He cried and he cried as they took him away**

**Oh hey diddle diddle, hey diddle diddle, hey diddle diddle, hey.**

**Poor Grimon's dead, now he has no head.**

**He'd lie and he cheat and he'd sneak just to win.**

**He'd take from his friends and even next of kin.**

**His friends had the last laugh as so it is said.**

**They waved him goodbye and hey now he is dead.**


	78. Pèlerinage des Souvenirs Partie 1

**/!\ ATTENTION**

**Si vous n'avez pas lu **_**Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera**_**, je vous conseille fortement d'aller le faire avant de continuer cette histoire. Sinon vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certains éléments.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs qui ont eu la patience d'attendre pendant presque 14 mois que cette fic soit mise à jour. Il était nécessaire que CHO soit entièrement publiée avant de mettre en ligne ce dernier sous-épisode.**

**Titesouris : L'équipe de traduction, tu en fais maintenant partie^^ Et je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit.**

**Audelie : L'histoire est loin d'être finie ! Je te recommande la lecture de **_**Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera**_**, ainsi que celle d'**_**Une Question de Destinée**_**, qui reprend la saison 1 avec un format identique à celui de **_**Motifs**_**. Toutes les saisons seront traitées, et plus encore.**

**Zaz0uille3 : Les trois derniers chapitres de la fic vont maintenant être publiés.**

**Sabrinella : La suite est là, mais je te conseille de lire CHO d'abord !**

**Mistyeyes : Qui n'aime pas Gauvain ? Lol**

**saroura92 : Merlin devrait pouvoir s'amuser plus souvent^^**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 78: Pèlerinage des Souvenirs ~Partie 1~

Leur respiration se condensait dans l'air froid, tandis qu'ils progressaient à travers les bois autour de Camelot, la lumière d'avant l'aube suffisant juste à l'illuminer, comme un halo autour de leurs têtes, tandis que sous leurs pieds, leurs bottes marchaient sur des feuilles qui crissaient du premier gel de l'année.

Merlin jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction du blond qui le suivait, gloussant devant le fait qu'il avait l'air d'être encore à moitié endormi ou au moins en train de souhaiter être dans son lit et pas dehors dans le froid.

« Allez, Liam, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as pas l'habitude de te lever tôt. Tu travailles comme serviteur depuis _beaucoup _plus longtemps que moi. »

Liam s'interrompit dans sa marche, réprimant une réponse moins polie que celle qu'il forma en réalité.

« Si tu crois que se lever aux premières lueurs de l'aube, chaque jour pendant dix ans, rend ça plus facile... alors tu es cinglé. »

Il reprit sa marche, rattrapant le magicien.

« Où est-ce qu'on va de toute façon ?

- Tu as demandé à venir, dit Merlin en riant et tu n'as jamais pensé à demander où j'allais ?

- C'est Gaius qui l'a suggéré. Il a dit que donner l'impression qu'il t'avait envoyé chercher des herbes à la dernière minute, avant que les gels ne tuent ce qui reste de récoltable, dans les vallées protégées à proximité de la ville. Où est-ce qu'on est censés pouvoir aller en seulement deux jours, cela dit ? C'est le temps qu'il faut pour marcher jusqu'à Ulwin et seulement si tu ne t'arrêtes quasiment pas du tout. »

Merlin commença à prendre un ton suffisant.

« Oh, on ne va pas marcher... »

Ils atteignirent le bord d'une large clairière, Liam n'obtenant pas l'occasion de demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, avant que le magicien ne lève la tête vers le ciel et ne laisse échapper un rugissement frissonnant.

_« Dracan eom ala, sece findan metan!_ »

Les paroles s'éloignèrent dans le vent, Merlin hochant la tête pour lui-même.

« Il ne devrait pas être long. Il reste dans une caverne pas trop loin d'ici en ce moment.

- _Qui ?_

- Tu vas voir. »

Tous deux attendirent, Merlin souriant tout seul. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Liam qu'il était un Seigneur des Dragons, le sujet n'avait pas vraiment été abordé et la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé Kilgharrah était, avant que Gwen et Liam ne les aient rejoints avant la reprise Camelot.

Il serait amusant de voir sa tête.

Ils l'entendirent bien avant de le voir, Liam levant anxieusement les yeux vers le ciel, en se demandant ce qui arrivait, puis le dragon surgit en vue et dans une rafale d'ailes atterrit au milieu de la clairière.

Il les considéra tous deux en penchant la tête, s'adressant au magicien.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois, Merlin ? D'après les sacs que ton ami et toi portez, il semblerait que vous alliez quelque part. Dois-je à nouveau te rappeler que je ne suis _pas _un cheval ? »

Merlin sourit tout en haussant les épaules à cette constatation, tandis que derrière lui Liam béait de choc et d'admiration. L'apprenti médecin fit un pas hésitant en avant, plus qu'un peu confus.

« Un dragon ? Mais... Mais je croyais que le Prince Arthur avait tué le dernier dragon, il y a deux ans. »

Kilgharrah gloussa, baissant la tête au niveau des yeux de Liam.

« Les histoires de ma disparition sont largement exagérées. Mon attaque a été arrêtée et j'ai été libéré de ma rage, par _Merlin. _»

Tous deux regardèrent le magicien.

« Il est le dernier Seigneur des Dragons et ces pouvoirs étaient nouveaux pour lui à l'époque. Mais bien que j'aie causé beaucoup de mal, il m'a autorisé à trouver la paix. Nous sommes les derniers de notre espèce et aussi longtemps qu'il y aura au moins un Dragon et un Seigneur des Dragons, aucun de nous ne sera véritablement seul. »

Liam regarda fixement Merlin.

« Tu es un Seigneur des Dragons ? »

Le magicien lui sourit à son tour.

« Oui, c'est en quelque sorte pour ça qu'on est là, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Kilgharrah. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'éloigner d'Arthur et de Camelot pour plus d'un jour ou deux, mais je veux me rendre sur la tombe de mon père pour lui rendre visite. J'ai besoin que vous m'emmeniez, parce que c'est trop loin pour que j'y aille autrement. J'aimerais aussi passer à Ealdor, pour voir ma mère et peut-être l'emmener le voir également. »

Un regard de tristesse emplit les yeux du dragon et il soupira.

« Alors ce serait un honneur de t'emmener jusqu'au lieu de repos de Balinor, car je sais que cela fait trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois que tu as pu lui rendre hommage. »

Merlin commença à avancer vers le dragon, s'arrêtant pour regarder Liam, quand le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

« Viens, je veillerai à ce que tu ne tombes pas. »

Liam se désigna puis montra Kilgharrah.

« _Moi_, je vais monter sur _lui_ _?_ »

Le dragon était maintenant accroupi, la tête et le cou sur le sol gelé.

« C'est en quelque sorte l'idée. Tu trouves ça déconcertant ? »

Liam hésita, avant de secouer la tête et d'avaler sa salive inconfortablement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il essuya rapidement les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux, qu'il réalisa qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Merlin reposa son sac, fronçant les sourcils.

« Liam, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le blond essuya une autre traînée de larmes, secouant à nouveau la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste, commença-t-il avant de laisser échapper une respiration tremblante. C'est juste que j'ai ce rêve depuis que j'ai sept ans. Mon... mon frère, Alan, a commencé à me raconter cette histoire en me mettant au lit, au sujet du premier Seigneur des Dragons et de la naissance de la magie. Depuis lors, j'ai le rêve de chevaucher un dragon à l'arrière de ma tête, mais avec le dernier dragon emprisonné sous Camelot et qu'ensuite j'ai cru qu'il était mort, j'ai pensé que c'était un souhait vain... Mais maintenant. »

Merlin fit demi-tour pour le rejoindre, avant de le prendre par l'épaule et de le conduire à côté de Kilgharrah.

« Alors réalisons ce rêve. »

Le magicien monta en premier, tendit la main et haussa Liam derrière lui. Il enroula ensuite les bras de Liam autour de sa taille.

« Accroche-toi bien et penche-toi au même moment et dans le même sens que moi. Je sais quand Kilgharrah va s'incliner ou tourner. »

Il tapota le dragon sur le côté de la nuque pour lui signaler d'y aller, Liam essayant de ne pas crier tandis qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait partir en arrière sous la force montante. En quelques secondes ils étaient hauts dans le ciel, un vent glacial soufflant autour d'eux tandis que Kilgharrah tournait vers l'est.

Voyant la terre disparaître, glissant haut au-dessus d'un tapis de champs et d'arbres qui scintillaient, sous le gel dans la lueur pâle du matin, Liam laissa échapper un soupir d'admiration.

« Wow... »

Merlin gloussa, baissant un peu la tête et se penchant à gauche pour la dernière partie du virage de Kilgharrah.

« Alors, c'est aussi bien que tu l'imaginais ?

- Mieux. »

Ils volèrent en silence un moment, atteignant la Forêt d'Ascétir et commençant à voyager au-dessus d'elle, avant que Merlin ne soupire et ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors c'était quoi cette histoire que t'a racontée ton frère ? Au sujet du premier Seigneur des Dragons. »

Il sentit Liam tiquer à cette question, au rappel de quelque chose qu'il avait peut-être perdu, mais son ami répondit à la question.

« Alan m'a seulement raconté le début avant que Maman ne le gronde et ne l'arrête, au cas où raconter des histoires sur la magie ne lui attirent des ennuis. Mon père m'a raconté toute l'histoire après que Maman, ma sœur Helen et mon frère Elias se soient fait tuer par des pillards. Il me l'a racontée tandis qu'il me mettait au lit pour la nuit... Juste avant de se pendre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être sans elle. »

Merlin sursauta.

« Q-quoi ? Je-je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander. Je ne demanderai plus. »

Liam s'inclina un peu sur le côté, pour que Merlin puisse le voir s'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. Le jeune médecin était clairement attristé par le souvenir, mais il y avait quand même un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps. Et si tu es le dernier Seigneur des Dragons, alors j'aimerais être capable de te raconter cette histoire au sujet du premier. Je suis sûr que mon père et mon frère voudraient que je le fasse. »

Après un long moment, Merlin hocha la tête, lui rendant son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Il n'était pas le seul à écouter, car il sentait que Kilgharrah aussi, souhaitait se remémorer le passé.

« Alors quelle était l'histoire ? »

Liam raffermit sa poigne, saisissant la ceinture de Merlin avant de commencer.

_« Il y a très, très longtemps, quand il n'y avait encore ni royaumes ni rois, le premier d'entre eux est né. Le peuple racontait qu'ils étaient bénis des dieux, et de la terre elle-même et que même les cieux répondaient à leurs appels. Mais ce n'étaient pas les cieux qui leur répondaient c'étaient les Dragons qui y régnaient qui répondaient à leur voix... »_

Merlin ferma les yeux tandis qu'il écoutait, sentant Kilgharrah soupirer sous eux tandis que Liam continuait.

_« Ils étaient les premiers Seigneurs des Dragons et il est dit que les voir assis majestueusement sur le dos des dragons fut ce qui inspira les gens qui fonderaient ensuite tous les grands royaumes de notre pays. Le premier Seigneur des Dragons s'appelait Albrin et le dragon qu'il chevauchait s'appelait Denar. Leur rencontre remonte à des millénaires, à un endroit que peu ont vu depuis. La fameuse Caverne aux Cristaux, la caverne où Albrin entendit l'appel de l'Ancienne Magie où quelque chose en lui y répondit. »_

Merlin gloussa à cette partie.

« Je suis allé là-bas. Pas mon meilleur souvenir, mais j'admets que l'endroit était plutôt impressionnant. »

Liam gloussa également.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien peut-être que tu pourras me raconter une fois que j'aurai terminé, dit-il avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre l'histoire. _Il appela vers les cieux et Denar descendit à son cri, au moment précis où un éclat de l'un des cristaux de la caverne se libérait de là où il reposait.__Ils l'emmenèrent ensemble dans le monde extérieur, semant la magie sur leur passage, le pouvoir du cristal éveillant davantage de Seigneurs des Dragons tandis qu'il passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils prirent vol à leur tour sur le dos de puissants dragons, répandant l'étincelle de magie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait nul endroit où elle ne soit pas présente. Ainsi commença l'ère de la magie_... »

Il y eut un grondement en-dessous d'eux, les garçons baissant la tête avec surprise avant que la voix de Kilgharrah ne résonne devant eux.

« C'est une version que je n'ai jamais entendue auparavant. »

Il inclina la tête, afin de pouvoir les regarder.

« Bien qu'elle ne soit pas entièrement exacte, elle capture _l'esprit _de cette ère. C'était réellement une époque de merveilles.

- Dans ce cas, sourit Merlin, que s'est-il réellement passé ?

- Albrin était en effet le premier Seigneur des Dragons et Denar était le dragon qu'il chevauchait et ils ont en effet emmené le Cristal de Neahtid hors de la cave. Mais ce n'est pas le cristal qui a semé la magie à travers le pays, mais plutôt les hommes. Des créatures comme moi existaient déjà, mais c'est dans la cave que la magie des incantations comme _vous _la maniez a été découverte par l'homme. Ceux qui l'ont apprise là-bas, qui ont entendu les murmures de l'Ancienne Langue sortir des cristaux, ont transmis cette connaissance à d'autres et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est répandue dans toutes les terres où voyageaient les hommes. »

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent, Merlin songeur.

« Je me demande si Albion sera de nouveau comme ça, après qu'Arthur et moi l'ayons bâtie et ayons ramené la magie dans ces terres. »

Le sourire de Kilgharrah était contenu dans sa voix.

« Ce sera ce que vous en ferez et si c'est votre vœu que la magie soit vue de cette façon à nouveau, alors je suis sûr qu'elle le sera. »

La discussion cessa, le soleil se levant à l'horizon tandis qu'une heure puis deux passaient. Quelque chose dans ce que Merlin avait dit laissa Liam silencieux, comme si cela lui rappelait quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se souvenir. Ce fut juste après la fin de cette deuxième heure qu'ils descendirent du ciel, l'aperçu d'un village brièvement visible avant que tout ce qu'il pût voir au-dessus des cimes ne soit la fumée des foyers de ces maisons.

Kilgharrah descendit en battant des ailes vers l'endroit où un cours d'eau créait une clairière dans un léger creux du terrain. Les vents qui en résultèrent firent décoller les feuilles mortes gelées, un petit cercle de pierres couvertes de mousse révélant que quelque temps auparavant, quelqu'un avait dû camper là.

Glissant des épaules de Kilgharrah avec un coup de main de Merlin, Liam vit ce cercle et reconnut immédiatement l'endroit.

« Hé, c'est là qu'on a campé une fois. »

Il se retourna pour regarder Merlin qui glissait aussi au sol.

« Tu te souviens que j'ai dit que j'avais fait partie d'un gang de voleurs autrefois ? On a campé ici un printemps, quand on s'était éloignés du vieux château pour faire un voyage juste pour s'amuser. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Eh bien c'est assez ironique, mais en même temps, c'est la seule clairière de taille décente que je connaisse qui soit assez proche d'Ealdor mais assez loin pour que personne ne voie Kigharrah. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici pour attraper des truites avec mon ami Will. »

Il s'interrompit à ces mots, une lueur d'un chagrin passé assombrissant ses yeux et devant le froncement de sourcils inquiet de Liam, le dragon qui les observait expliqua :

« L'ami de Merlin, William, est mort dans une attaque de pillards sur Ealdor. Il a utilisé une partie de ses derniers mots pour prendre la responsabilité de la magie qui les a fait fuir et dont le Prince Arthur avait été témoin, mais que Merlin lui-même avait utilisé pour les sauver. C'était à une époque où le prince n'était pas encore conscient des dons de Merlin et pas encore prêt à savoir. »

Il s'interrompit comme s'il considérait quelque chose.

« Tu sais, Merlin, tu as plus en commun avec ce jeune homme que juste des occupations passées et des personnes chères perdues aux pillards. »

Merlin se retourna, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Le dragon l'observa.

« Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Il était assis juste _derrière_ toi quand je l'ai senti. »

Liam le fixait désormais.

« Senti quoi ? »

Le dragon se retourna, Liam reculant d'un pas quand il découvrit la tête gigantesque de Kilgharrah à quelques mètres de la sienne.

« Il semblerait que tu aies prêté un Serment à l'Ancienne Magie autrefois, probablement il y a longtemps quand tu étais encore très jeune. Pas homme ne fait, pour cette raison les pouvoirs de la terre t'ont libéré du choix de l'enfant inexpérimenté que tu étais, mais l'écho de ce serment demeure car tu en forces encore les tenants sur _toi-même_. »

Merlin regardait de l'un à l'autre, un peu perplexe, tandis que Liam semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Un œil doré fixa son regard sur lui, l'observant attentivement.

« Le potentiel pour la magie est bien plus commun qu'Uther ne voudrait jamais le croire, il y en a _beaucoup _qui le possèdent, bien que ceux qui l'entretiennent demeurent rares et encore plus parmi ceux qui possèdent un véritable pouvoir. Il semblerait que tu sois l'un de ces individus, pas tellement hors du commun et quelqu'un t'a demandé de l'utiliser pour prêter serment à l'Ancienne Magie quelque part dans ton passé. Est-ce que tu peux réfléchir à quand cela a pu se produire ? »

Merlin semblait maintenant un peu incrédule.

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que _Liam _a des pouvoirs magiques ? »

Kilgharrah hocha la tête, l'air amusé avant d'adresser ses remarques suivantes au jeune homme en question.

« Mais ne va pas te faire des illusions de grandeur, jeune Liam, car ton potentiel est de l'espèce la plus faible et la plus commune. Comment expliquer ? »

Il regarda vers le ciel, réfléchissant, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête.

« Si la capacité de Merlin à faire de la magie est un immense feu de joie, et celle de Gaius est le feu dans le foyer d'une maison, toi... »

Liam attendit la réponse, curieux.

« Oui ? »

Le dragon renifla avec amusement.

« Tu es la petite chandelle qui _vacille_ dans le coin de ladite maison. Ton serment rend erratique ce que je ressens chez toi, mais j'en ressens assez pour être sûr de cela. »

Liam sembla aplati par cette remarque, car il est vrai que pendant un moment, il s'était vu debout aux côtés de Merlin à combattre des créatures magiques. Mais cette image venait d'être soufflée aussi rapidement et définitivement que la chandelle susmentionnée.

Il soupira.

« Alors concrètement, je serai si faible que je ferais aussi bien de ne pas prendre la peine d'essayer d'apprendre. C'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? »

Merlin vint se tenir à ses côtés, plaçant une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Ce qu'il _a _dit, de sa façon maladroite habituelle, c'est que pour l'instant le petit talent que tu as maintient en place l'effet de ce serment. Une fois qu'il arrêtera de faire ça, tu pourrais probablement apprendre à devenir un shaman. Tu sais, utiliser de petits sorts pour que les médicaments et les objets marchent mieux. Les trucs que Gaius fait tout le temps maintenant. Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait de te les enseigner, mais je ne vais pas nier que ça sera beaucoup de travail difficile. Je donne l'impression que faire de la magie est facile, mais en vérité pour la plupart des gens c'est beaucoup de travail à apprendre, soupira-t-il. Enfin bref, est-ce que tu _peux _te rappeler quand tu aurais pu faire ce serment ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelqu'un qui t'aurait fait faire une promesse quelconque ? La faire dans des mots étranges, pas la Langue Commune. »

Liam fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

« Une promesse ?

- Ouais, acquiesça Merlin, une promesse spéciale, un serment. »

Quelque chose dans cette formulation éveilla quelque chose en Liam, le jeune médecin murmurant doucement ce qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Ic ofergitolian hine... »

Merlin comme Kilgharrah clignèrent des yeux, le premier traduisant.

« 'Je l'oublie' ? Oublie qui ? Est-ce que tu peux te souvenir de tout ? »

Liam grimaça, ressentant ce qui était une migraine que trop familière lui monter entre les yeux. Tandis que cela se produisait, Merlin put sentir la faible lueur de pouvoir qui la provoquait. Kilgharrah avait eu raison, elle était là mais très petite.

Liam secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. Ça fait mal quand j'essaie. »

A ses côtés le magicien soupira en signe de défaite, résigné.

« Alors on ferait mieux de laisser tomber. Maintenant que tu sais que tu le fais, peut-être que tu entendras quelque chose qui t'aidera à te souvenir. »

Il alla dans la direction du village, faisant signe à Liam de le suivre.

« Viens, on n'a qu'aujourd'hui à passer ici. Demain matin on vole vers la tombe de mon père, et après ça, on devra rentrer à la maison. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps à perdre... A demain matin, Kilgharrah. Encore merci pour nous avoir ramenés. »

Il jeta un regard au dragon sur ces derniers mots, la grande créature souriant et s'enroulant sur lui-même pour attendre.

« Profite de ton temps avec ta mère, jeune magicien. Après tout ce que tu as enduré dernièrement, tu l'as mérité. »

Deux amis disparurent parmi les arbres, leurs bruits de pas sur le sol glacés toujours audibles à une certaine distance, dans le silence de l'hiver qui commençait juste.

~(-)~

**Alors, à quel point est-ce que vous êtes frustré(e)s, là tout de suite ? Levez la main si vous avez cru que le secret allait enfin être dévoilé.  
**


	79. Pèlerinage des Souvenirs Partie 2

**DAM : La Conspiration n'a pas été créée uniquement pour CHO, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre en parle. Quant à ce que Liam va retrouver ici... Tu verras !**

**Titesouris : C'est l'avantage d'être la beta de l'équipe !**

**Colinou : Oui l'épisode est très bien nommé^^ C'est quoi la suite ? Eh bien, tu vas voir... Kilgharrah ne connaît pas le sens du mot 'tact' XD**

**Abeille : Félicitations pour avoir entrepris la relecture complète de Motifs. Je doute que tu aies fini d'ici mercredi, donc je ne peux pas te faire de réponse détaillée lol**

**Chapitre 79: Pèlerinage des Souvenirs ~Partie 2~**

Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de gens bougeant près du village quand il entra dans leur champ de vision. Certains s'occupaient du bétail, dans un autre cas un homme soulevait une hache pour diviser du bois de chauffe en morceaux de taille plus pratique. Quelques-uns levèrent les yeux quand le mouvement sur la route attira leur regard, affichant des sourires et poussant des cris de bienvenue lorsqu'ils reconnurent qui était l'un des deux visiteurs en approche.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher Hunith ! Merlin est là ! »

Sur la route, le jeune homme en question jeta un regard à l'ami à côté de lui et sourit.

« Bienvenue à Ealdor. »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire beaucoup plus, pas quand une femme d'âge moyen enveloppée dans un châle se rua sur la piste dans leur direction. Merlin accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre, l'attirant dans une étreinte quand ils se rejoignirent.

Hunith le serra fort contre elle, le fils qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois presque deux ans auparavant.

« Oh mon garçon. »

Elle le tint à bout de bras, prenant un ton légèrement grondeur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à voyager si près de l'hiver ? Tu devrais être à Camelot. »

Il gloussa, murmurant discrètement afin que seuls Liam et elle puissent l'entendre :

« Un ami à moi nous a emmenés. Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on a quitté la ville. On sera de retour là-bas demain. »

À la mention du jeune homme avec lui, Hunith regarda Liam un moment avant de parler de nouveau d'un ton réprobateur à son fils.

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas me présenter à ton ami ? Dépêche-toi, qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison et se mettre au chaud. »

Merlin sourit, faisant signe à Liam de s'avancer.

« Voici mon ami, Liam. C'est l'apprenti de Gaius, dit-il avant de s'éclaircir nerveusement la gorge. Et euh, il est au courant pour moi... Comme un certain nombre de gens à présent, en fait. »

Il grimaça légèrement à ces mots, conscient de la façon dont le sourire de sa mère devint une expression d'inquiétude. Elle s'empressa de les conduire à son cottage, les faisant entrer tandis que quelques-uns des autres villageois la regardaient, avec amusement materner son fils. C'était bon de revoir Merlin, mais il était clairement là pour la voir elle plutôt, que n'importe qui d'autre. Ils avaient d'autres choses à s'occuper, comme les dernières préparations pour l'hiver, qui arrivait vite et cessèrent de s'y intéresser.

L'intérieur de la maison était moins paisible, tandis que Hunith faisait asseoir son fils sur le premier tabouret disponible et le fixa avec une expression sévère et inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de garder tes dons secrets ? Je peux comprendre que tu en aies parlé à Liam ici présent, si c'est l'apprenti de Gaius, mais tu dis qu'il y en a _plus _? »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, avant que le magicien ne s'éclaircisse à nouveau la gorge. Merlin fit venir un autre tabouret d'un claquement de doigts, la poussant à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne commence à expliquer.

« Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais tout va bien. Les personnes qui savent... c'est _bien_, dit-il en commençant à sourire. Arthur est le plus important il sait depuis presque un an maintenant et ça lui va complètement. Gwen est au courant aussi. Tu te souviens d'elle ? »

Hunith acquiesça, un peu surprise, rassurée mais toujours inquiète.

« Qui d'autre ? »

Merlin se prépara à l'explosion potentielle.

« Les quatre derniers Chevaliers de Camelot et Messire Léon. Deux des nouveaux chevaliers, Gauvain et Lancelot, étaient déjà au courant pour moi, depuis un certain temps et Elyan est le frère de Gwen. Perceval est un ami de Lancelot et Messire Léon se fie complètement au jugement d'Arthur. Tous les dix, c'est-à-dire ces cinq-là, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Liam et moi, nous nous appelons la 'Fraternité de la Table Ronde' à présent. Ensemble nous avons repris Camelot après que Morgane ait trahi tout le monde et usurpé le trône.

- Morgane ? »

Merlin hocha tristement la tête, sachant que sa mère se souvenait d'elle comme une jeune femme noble et intelligente, avec un cœur bon.

« Ouais, c'est une longue histoire et une dont je préférerais ne pas parler. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

Elle regarda de l'un à l'autre.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous _êtes_ là ? »

Liam toussota pour attirer son attention, prenant la parole avec hésitation.

« Eh bien, je suis en quelque sorte sa couverture, pour sortir deux jours de la cité. Kilgharrah l'a amené ici pour vous voir, pour que vous puissiez allez voir... »

Ses paroles s'interrompirent lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas à lui de le dire et Merlin soupira avant de les terminer.

« Je vais aller rendre visite à la tombe de Père et je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir aussi. Ça fait deux ans et je n'y suis jamais retourné depuis que ça a eu lieu.

- Oh, Merlin. »

Hunith se leva de son siège et alla s'agenouiller à côté de son fils, avant de placer les bras autour de ses épaules, là où il était assis.

« Oui, je veux venir. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de lui dire au revoir quand il est parti d'ici, c'est arrivé si vite. Maintenant, grâce à toi, je vais le faire. »

Elle se releva en lui souriant.

« Maintenant installez-vous tous les deux et je vous ferai quelque chose à manger. Est-ce que vous restez pour la nuit ?

- Ouais, acquiesça Merlin. Kilgharrah nous emmènera voir Père en volant demain. Tu ne seras partie du village que pour quelques heures, alors tu pourras juste dire à tout le monde qu'on est partis tous les trois en promenade. »

Hunith se détourna et se dirigea vers le foyer, tous deux l'observant jusqu'à ce que Liam murmure :

« Ta mère a l'air vraiment gentille.

- Oui, elle l'est, sourit Merlin avant de reporter son attention sur Liam. Alors, pendant qu'on attend le repas, est-ce que tu veux voir si on arrive à te faire rappeler quoi que ce soit de plus ? Au sujet de ce serment que Kilgharrah a mentionné. »

L'apprenti médecin était loin d'être enthousiaste.

« Est-ce qu'on n'a pas établi là-bas que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de plus que ce petit bout ? Ça fait _mal _quand j'essaye de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce sujet. »

Merlin commença à avoir l'air sûr de lui.

« Et c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire d'abord. J'ai lu quelque chose sur les 'Serments à l'Ancienne Magie' il y a longtemps il y a toute une section là-dessus dans mon grimoire. Seuls les gens avec le potentiel d'utiliser la magie peuvent le faire, parce qu'ils travaillent en utilisant ce potentiel pour renforcer la chose qui a été jetée. Dans ton cas on sait que ton serment était d'oublier quelque chose, donc... »

Liam l'observa avec méfiance.

« 'Donc' quoi ? Ça ne va pas impliquer que tu me jettes un sort de cinglé, si ? Parce que si c'est le cas alors tu peux l'oublier. »

Le magicien roula des yeux devant la paranoïa de Liam. Ce n'était pas comme si les choses qu'il faisait lui attiraient _tout_ le temps des problèmes. Il rit.

« Détends-toi, ça n'implique pas de te jeter quoi que ce soit, même si j'admets que je vais essayer quelque chose qu'à mon avis, personne n'a jamais essayé avant. Tu n'arrives à te souvenir de rien, même si Kilgharrah dit que le serment en lui-même a disparu, parce qu'inconsciemment, tu réprimes manifestement toujours ce souvenir de toi-même. Mais tu ne peux continuer à faire ça que s'il y a une énergie disponible assez proche sur la petite distance que tu peux atteindrepour la tirer. Alors je vais juste faire un nœud avec _tout _le pouvoir de la toile de l'Ancienne Magie sur... disons cinquante pieds dans chaque direction autour de là où nous nous trouvons, ça devrait largement suffire. Si tu es aussi faible que le dit Kilgharrah, tu ne pourras pas tirer de plus loin que ça.

- Hé ! »

Liam eut l'air un peu offensé par la remarque qu'il était 'faible', croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils d'irritation.

« Très bien, essaye alors. Mais je ne retiendrai pas mon souffle dans l'espoir que ça marche. »

Merlin gloussa, roulant des yeux une fois de plus avant de les fermer. Sa respiration ralentit alors, devenant profonde et régulière, tandis que ses sourcils se rapprochaient légèrement en se fronçant sous la concentration. Ce dont Liam n'était pas conscient, c'était la façon dont Merlin faisait ce qu'il avait suggéré. Il ne créait pas une barrière ou quoi que ce soit pour bloquer le pouvoir de la terre, il ne saurait pas par où commencer pour même essayer. Il utilisait la deuxième meilleure option, envoyer un nombre incalculable des invisibles fils de soie, qui étaient la façon dont il se connectait à cette toile, pour en tirer du pouvoir pour ses sorts.

Il put sentir ceux de Liam en faisant cela, dix petites boucles ridicules d'à peine trente pieds de long et ils pendaient autour de lui comme des bouts de ficelle, n'ayant visiblement jamais été délibérément utilisés. Les ignorant, Merlin se concentra pour attacher ses propres milliers de fils à l'énergie tout autour d'eux et quand il eut fini il n'y en avait pas un millimètre à cinquante pieds à la ronde qu'il n'ait pas 'empoigné'.

Il ouvrit les yeux, essayant de ne pas grimacer sous la concentration que cela requérait.

« Ça y est. Essaie maintenant. Si tu essaies inconsciemment de bloquer à nouveau ta mémoire, ça devrait être un échec complet tant que je fais cela. »

Liam hésita et le magicien soupira.

« Allons, dépêche-toi avant que je me donne une migraine. Ce n'est _pas_ confortable de faire ça. Est-ce que tu peux te souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'autre à part 'Ic ofergitolian hine' ? »

Liam eut un mouvement de recul à ces mots, donnant un instant l'impression que la migraine associée allait frapper à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il frissonne et qu'une expression étrange ne lui traverse le visage. Elle coïncida avec le moment où Merlin ressentit un faible tâtonnement de quelque chose essayant de puiser dans le pouvoir qu'il avait attaché.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Merlin arborait un sourire triomphant.

« Eh bien, ça marche. Tu as essayé, mais sans réussir, de prendre du pouvoir. Il faudra que je me souvienne de ce truc, mais je ne peux pas faire d'autre magie en même temps, alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas pratique. »

Il commença à avoir l'air penaud.

« Ça demande trop de concentration, même si je _suis _le magicien le plus puissant qui existera jamais. »

Liam cligna des yeux à ces paroles.

« Le magicien le plus puissant qui existera jamais ? »

Il frissonna à nouveau et Merlin sentit une agitation plus concertée du faible talent de son ami, avant qu'il ne cligne à nouveau des yeux et ne laisse échapper ce qui ressemblait à un croisement entre s'étouffer et être étranglé. Au même moment, Merlin ressentit la lutte pour la magie qui s'arrêtait.

« Le magicien le plus puissant... Tu es _Emrys !_ »

Il donna l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir et devint blanc comme un linge.

« 'Ic asweree be Fyrnweorc Drylac, ic nae Emrys. He aswindeep fram ingemynd. Ic ofergitolian hine.' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Merlin le fixa, distinctement surpris et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre.

« Ça veut dire 'Je le jure à l'Ancienne Magie, je vais ignorer Emrys. Il va s'estomper dans mon souvenir. Je l'oublie.' »

Il fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité.

« Tu _savais_ pour moi ? Et quelqu'un t'a forcé à l'oublier ? »

Liam le regardait également fixement et déglutissait convulsivement tandis que dans sa tête, il essayait de donner un sens aux choses.

« Eh bien, pas _toi_, pas spécifiquement. Tu es vraiment Emrys ? Mais je ne t'avais jamais rencontré avant d'être réassigné à Camelot. Je ne suis jamais entré dans ce village avant, la seule fois où j'ai été proche d'ici, c'était... »

Il écarquilla les yeux, le brouillard dans son esprit commençant à se dissiper.

« C'est _toi_ que Kalem a rencontré à l'époque. Il... Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré un gamin dont il était sûr que c'était Emrys, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire le vrai nom du gamin parce qu'il valait mieux le garder secret. C'était quand le gang a campé près d'ici quand j'avais neuf ans. »

Merlin broncha, réalisant quelque chose.

« On a à peu près le même âge et j'avais neuf ans quand j'ai rencontré un sorcier près d'ici, quand j'ai projeté un de ses amis dans les airs quand j'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à Will. J'ai oublié de lui demander son nom, mais il avait l'air d'avoir quatorze ou quinze ans. Il avait une affinité avec le vent. »

Liam sursauta, se dressant sur ses pieds, le mouvement attirant l'attention de Hunith quand jusqu'à présent leurs voix avaient été trop basses pour qu'elle y fasse très attention.

« C'est lui ! Uren est revenu au camp en boitant après ça et Kalem le taquinait pour s'être fait botter les fesses par un gamin qui avait moins de la moitié de son âge, dit-il en commençant à rire. C'est juste... tellement.

- Difficile à croire ? »

Merlin relâcha la magie autour d'eux. Si Liam était si loin dans ses souvenirs, alors il n'allait pas revenir en arrière maintenant.

« Crois-moi, avec tout ce que j'ai vu et traversé, les coïncidences comme ça ne m'étonnent plus tellement. Si elles se produisent, je hausse les épaules et je passe à autre chose. Je deviendrais probablement fou si j'essayais de trouver un sens à certaines.

- De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ? »

Hunith s'approcha, l'expression interrogatrice et Merlin rit.

« Kilgharrah a dit qu'il sentait que Liam avait fait un serment à l'Ancienne Magie autrefois et Liam a réussi à se souvenir que c'était pour oublier quelque chose. J'ai juste utilisé ma magie et j'ai réussi à l'aider à se souvenir de ce que c'était. Il était ami avec le sorcier que j'ai rencontré, le jour où Will a découvert mes pouvoirs. »

Le sourire de Hunith disparut.

« Tu as rencontré un _sorcier_ à l'époque ? Il a vu ta magie ? Combien de fois est-ce que je dois te dire de faire attention ? »

Liam alla la calmer, levant les mains pour défendre son vieil ami.

« Tout va bien, Kalem n'en a jamais parlé à personne à part moi. Le reste de nos amis savait qu'il avait rencontré un gamin avec des pouvoirs magiques, mais il s'est assuré qu'ils ne réalisent jamais qu'il était spécial. Ils avaient oublié au bout d'un mois. »

Hunith sembla se détendre un peu, rassurée.

« Eh bien je suppose que si ça remonte à si loin et qu'il n'en est rien sorti. »

Hochant la tête pour signifier son accord, Merlin jeta un regard spéculateur à Liam.

« Alors c'était Kalem qui t'a fait faire ce serment ? Le serment d'oublier tout ce que tu savais et avais entendu sur 'Emrys'. »

Liam secoua lentement la tête, faisant remonter le souvenir de ce jour.

« Non, ça c'était quand j'avais douze ans. C'était après qu'il se soit fait arrêter par les Chevaliers de Camelot et emmené pour être exécuté, après qu'il soit mort, quand j'étais à Ulwin. »

Il hésita, écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

« Je l'ai fait après avoir dit au Seigneur Hargren et aux autres où on pouvait te trouver... »

Merlin devint complètement rigide sur son siège, la couleur disparaissant de son visage tandis qu'un sentiment irrationnel de peur et colère montait en lui. Plusieurs meubles commencèrent à trembler et il se leva brusquement dans une fureur terrifiée, hurlant. Tout d'un coup le lien ironique de Liam avec son passé n'était plus si amusant.

« _Tu as dit au Seigneur d'Ulwin où j'étais ? Et à d'autres ? À qui d'autre tu l'as dit ? _»

Il agrippa quasiment Liam par l'avant de sa veste, ignorant les mains de sa mère cherchant les siennes pour le faire lâcher. Il était clairement terrifié sous sa colère, Liam reculant en tremblant tandis que Hunith essayait de calmer le jeu.

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul, pendant un instant, réellement effrayé que son ami puisse le frapper avec ses pouvoirs.

« Seulement Forwin, Fyren, et Nellan ! »

Merlin s'immobilisa à nouveau, permettant enfin à Hunith d'enlever ses mains de Liam tandis qu'il reconnaissait les trois noms. Forwin, le Médecin d'Ulwin. Fyren, l'homme pas-si-idiot-que-ça qui avait été l'un des serviteurs d'Hargren. Et Nellan... Le druide qui lui avait appris à sentir la toile de l'Ancienne Magie recouvrant la terre.

Il retomba sur son siège, apathique.

« Je... Je les connais tous. Ils sont au courant pour moi ? »

Il semblait presque perplexe tandis qu'un Liam toujours tendu lui répondait.

« Je ne sais pas, probablement. Je me souviens de quoi on a parlé ce jour-là, maintenant. La conversation a fini par porter sur la prophétie du Roi Présent et A Venir, et le fait que la plupart des gens qui la connaissaient ne s'intéressaient pas à qui c'était. Toute la concentration était sur Emrys, son protecteur et ils étaient inquiets, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui savaient ce qui était prédit... et se fichaient qu'Albion n'ait pas lieu du moment que la magie revenait. Des gens qui voudraient trouver Emrys et l'utiliser. »

Il faillit avoir un mouvement de recul quand Merlin commença à le fixer, désirant clairement plus de réponses. Il les lui donna.

« Nellan leur a dit que son clan avait entendu dire que Cenred cherchait Emrys, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre à tester les gens, pour voir s'ils avaient des pouvoirs magiques pour le trouver, parce que l'interférence risquait de le faire dévier de sa destinée. Quand j'ai réalisé à quel point il était important qu'ils sachent qui il était, pour qu'ils puissent le protéger de Cenred et de ceux dans son genre, je leur ai dit ce que Kalem m'avait dit. Nellan m'a piégé pour me faire prêter le serment juste après ça, probablement pour me protéger. Il me connaît depuis que j'ai sept ans et c'est le genre de choses qu'il ferait. »

Merlin était toujours silencieux, déchiré entre être en colère après Liam et se sentir totalement perdu. Le _Seigneur d'Ulwin_ avait su où le trouver et avait probablement découvert son vrai nom. Et Fyren ? Pas étonnant que l'homme ait eu un air rusé quand il l'avait emmené voir Forwin, la fois où il avait suivi Arthur en secret jusqu'à Ulwin malgré les ordres. Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous su à qui ils parlaient ?

Il demeura immobile, jusqu'à ce que Hunith lui pose la main sur l'épaule et prenne la parole.

« Merlin, tu te souviens de cette fois où Will et toi avez suivi l'oiseau avec une aile brisée ? »

Il sursauta, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça ? »

Elle s'agenouilla, afin que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

« Vous avez disparu dans les bois pendant presque trois heures et pendant ce temps un groupe d'homme de Cenred est entré dans le village à cheval, a regardé partout, puis est parti. Vous êtes revenus après avoir perdu cet oiseau de vue _après_ qu'ils soient déjà repartis. »

Merlin la regarda.

« Tu es en train de suggérer ?

- Ce n'est pas la seule fois que ça s'est produit, Merlin, acquiesça-t-elle. Depuis que tu as douze ans, chaque fois que des hommes de Cenred passaient à Ealdor, Will et toi disparaissiez dans les bois avant qu'ils arrivent et ne reveniez pas avant leur départ. Chaque fois que ça s'est produit, tu as dit que tu étais en retard parce que tu croyais avoir vu ou entendu quelque chose et tu l'avais suivi. Pendant longtemps j'ai toujours cru que c'était juste de la chance, une coïncidence. »

Les paroles discrètes de Liam l'interrompirent.

« Ça correspond. Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais douze ans quand je leur ai dit où on pouvait trouver 'Emrys'. Le clan de Nellan t'a probablement caché de lui, sans vraiment te cacher. »

Merlin laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains, souhaitant à présent qu'il ait _vraiment_ une migraine. Ce serait tellement plus facile à gérer que toute cette pagaille qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Et en plus de tout ça, ça ne lui était tombé dessus que parce qu'_il_ avait insisté auprès de Liam pour l'aider à se souvenir de ce stupide serment.

« Je penserais que tout ça est de la folie si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Je ne lui ai parlé que pendant quelques heures, il y a longtemps, mais c'était assez long pour que je puisse dire que ça sonne exactement comme quelque chose qu'il ferait. »

Il renifla.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il avait l'air plutôt ravi quand j'ai refusé son offre de me former parce que je pensais qu'Arthur avait davantage besoin de moi. Qu'il fallait que je reste à proximité et que je le protège. S'il savait déjà qui j'étais, alors je suppose que ça tombe sous le sens. Il me testait, soupira-t-il en se redressant sur son siège. Ça veut aussi dire qu'on m'a probablement _espionné _pendant la moitié de ma vie. »

Liam grimaça.

« Probablement... Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, parce que je n'ai jamais été plus qu'un membre à la frange de la Conspiration. Je n'ai jamais été impliqué dans toutes les préparations et les trucs de ce genre comme le Seigneur Hargren et les autres. J'étais trop jeune au début et si mon serment provoquait toutes mes migraines quand j'entendais parler de toi, d'Emrys, alors je suppose qu'ils m'ont aussi caché des choses à cause de ça. »

Cela éveilla l'intérêt de Merlin, le magicien brusquement curieux.

« Conspiration ? »

Liam sursauta de surprise, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, avant de prendre l'air gêné et de se mordre anxieusement la lèvre.

« Euh... Je suppose que je peux te parler d'eux, mais tu dois promettre de ne le dire à personne d'autre, pas même Arthur. Ils ont en quelque sorte des règles strictes sur le secret et en y repensant je viens d'en briser une en mentionnant tous ces noms. »

Merlin inclina la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas le dire à Arthur ? »

Liam le regarda comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

« Parce que je suis sûr qu'ils s'avanceront quand ils estimeront que le moment est juste. C'est comme quand tu lui cachais tes pouvoirs magiques, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à savoir. Ils ne veulent rien faire ouvertement, pas encore. Ils aident juste des gens avec des pouvoirs magiques et des sympathisants de la magie, à sortir de Camelot quand ils sont découverts par Uther et doivent s'enfuir. Il y a une ville cachée juste derrière la frontière avec Mercia, Frithstow, où vivent une bonne partie de ceux qu'ils ont aidés. »

Merlin, se pénétrant de ses paroles, renifla d'amusement.

« Alors _voilà_ pourquoi l'armée de Camelot est si mauvaise à attraper les gens que j'aide à s'échapper des donjons, ou qui échappent aux recherches. Ça irrite Uther depuis des années, la façon dont ils semblent disparaître dès qu'ils arrivent au-delà d'une certaine distance de la cité, dit-il avant de cligner des yeux. Attends, ces chevaliers bizarres que j'ai vus cette fois-là. Leurs capes étaient toutes de brun et de vert et ils avaient un soleil levant cousu sur l'avant près du col. »

Liam hocha la tête, reconnaissant la description.

« Les Chevaliers d'Aering, la force spéciale de la Conspiration. Fyren est leur commandant maintenant et ce depuis juste après que l'accord de trêve avec le Roi Cenred soit signé. C'était environ au même moment qu'Hargren a vraiment commencé à tout concentrer sur aider les gens avec des pouvoirs magiques à rester cachés ou à se mettre en sûreté. »

Merlin, qui commençait à regagner son humour au sujet de tout ça, commença à glousser.

« Arthur va sérieusement être agacé quand il va découvrir tout ça. Qui les dirige maintenant ? Puisque Hargren est mort. »

Liam grimaça.

« Son fils, le Seigneur Chevalier Tarven. »

Un bruit de crachotement emplit l'intérieur du cottage, tandis que Merlin se mettait à s'étrangler devant cette réponse.

« _Lui ?_ Mais tu as toujours eu l'air de sous-entendre que c'était un _connard _fini. »

Liam haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'entendait bien, on n'était pas amis ni rien, mais c'est quand même le fils de son père. Il est d'accord avec tout ce que son père et sa mère ont construit, y compris la Conspiration, même s'il n'aime pas beaucoup être _amis _avec des roturiers. Je sais qu'il garde toujours un œil sur moi, pour sa mère. Catherine, à la lessive, continue de me faire passer des pièces de temps en temps. De l'argent en plus de la part de Dame Jancine, même s'il n'y a jamais eu de messages pour aller avec. Georg me demande parfois aussi comment je vais, mais là encore aucune nouvelle d'Ulwin. La Conspiration m'a coupé d'elle une fois que j'étais à Camelot, probablement parce que j'étais juste sous le nez du Roi. »

Merlin était une fois de plus choqué.

« Catherine et Georg ? Ce sont des membres aussi ?

- Ouais, mais je doute qu'on leur ait dit quoi que ce soit sur qui tu es. Ils sont trop proches d'Uther eux aussi, pour que le Seigneur Hargren ait pris ce risque. Si je devais faire des suppositions, je dirais que seules les personnes à qui j'en ai parlé ce jour-là, Dame Jancine et le clan de Nellan sont au courant à ton sujet. Ils ne l'auraient pas dit à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le silence retomba, Hunith les regardant tous les deux avant de le briser. Elle souriait gentiment.

« Alors, est-ce que vous vous êtes calmés maintenant tous les deux ? Parce que pour moi il est clair que tout ça était destiné à se produire, sinon pourquoi le découvrir maintenant ? »

Elle posa à nouveau une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Je sais que tu t'es battu avec le fardeau de qui tu es, et que tu le fais encore, mais pendant tout ce temps des gens t'ont aidé même si tu ne le savais pas. Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance qu'ils se soient dissimulés à tes yeux ? »

Merlin, après un long moment, secoua la tête et soupira.

« Non, parce que ce qu'ils ont fait est exactement ce que j'ai fait avec Arthur avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité sur moi. Se cacher en pleine vue, l'aider et le défendre, sans qu'il sache jamais que c'était moi ou que _quelqu'un_ le protégeait. Je serais un hypocrite si je me fâchais contre eux maintenant. »

Il adressa un froncement de sourcils sévère à Liam.

« Mais si _jamais_ ils te recontactent, je veux le savoir. En tant que 'Sorcier de la Cour' d'Arthur, c'est un _ordre_ de ma part. Compris ? »

Liam acquiesça vigoureusement et un peu nerveusement... Il savait de quoi Merlin était capable quand il était en colère.

« Compris. »

Merlin commença à froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« Donc tu étais un membre de cette Conspiration pendant tout ce temps et tu n'as jamais pensé à me le dire après avoir découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques ? Ça fait presque un _mois_, Liam. Si quelqu'un aurait pu être un allié important pour eux, quelqu'un de très proche du Prince Arthur et du cœur de Camelot, c'est moi. Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose.

- Je suppose que ça ne m'est juste pas venu à l'esprit, grimaça Liam d'un air penaud. Désolé. »

Merlin se leva tandis que sa mère retournait au foyer pour finir de cuisiner le repas pour tous les trois. Il avait beaucoup de choses à penser maintenant. Beaucoup de choses à considérer.

« Eh bien je le sais à présent et si je ne peux parler d'eux à Arthur, alors _toi _tu ne vas pas leur dire que je sais qu'ils existent. »

Il adressa un regard sévère à Liam.

« Si je décide de les approcher, alors je veux que ce soit selon _mes _termes. »

Il se dirigea vers sa mère, Liam saisissant l'allusion et restant hors de son chemin. Merlin voulait du temps pour réfléchir et il allait le lui donner. Il savait qu'_il_ avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir également, le retour de ces souvenirs cachés ayant rouvert la vieille blessure qu'était la mort de Kalem.

~(-)~

**Voilà, cette fois vous devriez être moins fâchées : Liam se souvient et Merlin est au courant...**


	80. Pèlerinage des Souvenirs Partie 3

**Colinou : Hunith est une mère. En tant que mère, elle s'inquiète à fond pour son fils^^**

**titesouris : Oui l'armée de Camelot c'est des gros boulets lol**

**Chapitre 80: Pèlerinage des Souvenirs ~Partie 3~**

Le cottage était sombre, le feu dans le foyer maintenant réduit à des braises, le vent froid de l'hiver sifflant près des petites fenêtres bien fermées de la maison. Le cottage n'était pas exactement chaud et il n'était pas exactement froid non plus, mais plutôt il était aussi chaud qu'il devait l'être pour les trois personnes à l'intérieur.

Hunith était fermement endormie dans son lit mais son fils et son ami étaient encore bien réveillés. Ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux depuis les révélations après que Liam ait réussi à se souvenir, de ce qu'il avait 'oublié'. Liam réfléchissait aux implications du fait que Merlin soit Emrys et Merlin réfléchissait aux implications de la conspiration dont Liam lui avait parlé.

Le silence était toujours là entre eux, deux jeunes hommes gisant éveillés, dans leur matériel de camping sur le sol et fixant les poutres au-dessus d'eux. Chacun d'eux voulaient dire quelque chose, chacun d'eux redoutaient de le faire mais finalement ce fut Merlin qui brisa le silence.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder, au-delà de ses pieds, là où se trouvait la tête de Liam, l'instant lui rappelant une époque lointaine où c'était Arthur qui lui avait parlé ainsi dans cette même maison.

« Comment sont-ils ? »

Liam broncha.

« Qui ? »

Merlin soupira de son côté.

« Les gens dans ce groupe, la Conspiration. Comment sont-ils ? »

Liam soupira également, comprenant pourquoi Merlin voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir afin de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter.

« Eh bien le Seigneur Hargren avait toujours été un homme bon et Dame Jancine est bonne pour tout le monde, à moins que les personnes impliquées n'essayent de s'en prendre au peuple. Quand ça arrivait, elle était ferme mais juste. Tarven... Eh bien, il n'est pas exactement amical. Il donne l'impression que si tu le contraries il te fera fouetter mais quand j'y pense il n'a en faîtes jamais fait ça à personne. Il croit intensément à ce pour quoi la Conspiration se bat et il n'hésitera pas à faire ce qu'il doit faire pour la protéger ainsi que toutes les personnes qui en font partie. »

Merlin sourit avec ironie.

« On dirait que je vais devoir concéder qu'Arthur avait raison à son sujet. Qui d'autre y a-t-il ? »

Liam y réfléchit, énumérant les noms.

« Il y a Clara et Tabar ceux sont les serviteurs personnels de Jancine et Tarven. Il y a Timothée, le commandant de la garde personnelle de Tarven tous les hommes de cette garde sont aussi des sympathisants. Ils arrêtent les gens qui ne doivent pas savoir pour le groupe, d'entrer dans la partie centrale du manoir, à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà attendus et que rien de suspect ne puisse attirer leur regard. Après il y a Forwin, c'est un ancien druide. Son clan a été éradiqué pendant la Purge et Hargren lui a fourni un sanctuaire et un logement en tant que médecin. Ensuite il y a Fyren...

- Je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux, gloussa Merlin. Pendant mes premiers mois à Camelot. La première fois, il faisait semblant d'être un idiot et la seconde il m'a donné un choc en me révélant que c'était juste une comédie. Il a l'air d'un type marrant.

- Il est comme ça, rit doucement Liam. Toujours ce à quoi on s'attend le moins. Il est le dernier Chevalier d'Escetia survivant, de l'époque du Roi Herwen. Le Seigneur Hargren et maintenant Tarven le cache de Cenred. Maintenant que Cenred est mort, Fyren sait qu'il a un droit légitime au trône d'Escetia. Il va probablement quitter Ulwin et commencer à travailler pour prendre le contrôle de ce pays quand le printemps viendra.

- Bien. Ealdor et le reste d'Escetia n'ont pas besoin d'un autre imbécile comme Cenred. »

Ils étaient tous deux d'accord là-dessus et Liam sentit l'air tendu entre eux se dissiper.

« Eh bien, après Fyren, le dernier membre central de la Conspiration est Nellan. Puisque tu l'as rencontré aussi, tu sais comment il est. La seule chose réelle que je peux ajouter à ça c'est qu'il vient du Clan Oristalla. Ils observent et archivent les événements des prophéties majeures au fur et à mesure qu'ils se produisent, et veillent à ce que personne n'interfère avec eux. »

Merlin s'appuya sur un coude, son ton devenant légèrement sarcastique.

« Ahh … M'espionner semble _tellement_ plus logique maintenant. »

Liam se redressa également, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Ils veulent bien faire. C'est Nellan qui entraînait Kalem à devenir un Grand Prêtre. C'était ce que Kalem rêvait de devenir, ça et... aider Emrys à ramener la magie sur le pays. »

Merlin redevint silencieux un moment. Il avait un minuscule sourire.

« Il n'a peut-être pas eu l'occasion de faire ça, mais toi oui... Même si ce n'est que dans de petites mesures, tu as aidé. Même si tu es juste là en tant qu'ami, tu as aidé. Avoir des amis me fait savoir que je ne suis pas seul pour tout affronter. »

Il se rallongea et roula sur le côté, pour signifier la fin de la discussion, ses paroles montrant également qu'il était rassuré au sujet de la Conspiration. Tous avaient l'air d'être des gens bien, des gens à qui on pouvait faire confiance et Liam aussi était rassuré de savoir que Merlin n'était plus si incertain à leur sujet.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, cessant enfin d'observer les poutres. Sombrant enfin dans le sommeil pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin Liam observa tandis que Merlin s'inquiétait pour sa mère, s'assurant qu'elle était assez couverte pour l'air qui était bien plus froid dans le ciel. Hunith insistait qu'elle était bien et en voyant la scène l'apprenti médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Merlin continua d'insister qu'elle devait porter plus qu'un seul châle.

Il souriait toujours tout seul quand ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt pour une 'promenade' et Merlin les conduisit vers l'endroit où Kilgharrah attendait.

Le dragon leva la tête quand ils arrivèrent, secouant de ses écailles et de ses ailes la fine couche de neige qu'il avait accumulée dans la nuit. Il inclina ensuite profondément la tête devant la femme avec eux.

« C'est un grand honneur et un plaisir de rencontrer la mère d'un si bon jeune magicien. Merlin vous fait honneur. »

Hunith s'immobilisa de surprise, tandis qu'à ses côtés Merlin observait le dragon avec insolence.

« Est-ce que c'était _vraiment_ un compliment ? C'était quand la dernière fois que vous m'avez complimenté, hmm ? Je n'arrive _vraiment_ pas à m'en souvenir.

- _Merlin_. »

Sa remarque sortit Hunith de sa surprise et elle le gronda.

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de parler au dernier des dragons ? »

De l'autre côté de la clairière, ledit dragon eut un rire.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je dois dire que c'est la façon de parler avec laquelle je suis devenu très familier dans son cas. Au moins, les conversations avec lui sont rarement ennuyeuses. »

Cela lui valut un regard indigné de Merlin, tandis que Hunith souriait devant leur amitié manifeste. Il la conduisit vers Kilgharrah, sautant le premier quand le dragon se baissa pour les recevoir. Il tendit ensuite la main vers elle.

« Attrape et je te hisserai. Liam peut monter derrière toi. Il a déjà volé une fois et sait à quoi s'attendre, alors tu seras en sécurité entre nous deux. »

Hunith prit une inspiration nerveuse avant de saisir la main de son fils, Merlin la hissant pour l'asseoir derrière lui, avant de tendre à nouveau la main pour aider Liam. Dès que tous trois furent installés, Kilgharrah étendit les ailes et s'envola avec un peu plus de soin que lors de son décollage précédent. Merlin ne serait pas des plus ravis si sa mère et Liam lâchaient durant les mouvements turbulents nécessaires à s'élever dans les airs.

Bientôt ils étaient hauts dans le ciel, serrés près des écailles de Kilgharrah afin d'échapper autant que possible au vent glacial. Merlin en bloqua une partie avec sa magie, mais pas trop. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de perturber suffisamment les courants aériens pour faire perdre son équilibre au dragon. C'est alors qu'il renvoya son esprit vers le souvenir du jour où son père était mort, dépeignant pour Kilgharrah où ils s'étaient trouvés et quelle direction ils avaient prise après le dernier large repère qu'ils avaient passé. De là, trouver la tombe serait simple : il suffirait que le dragon vole dans la direction générale de cette zone et qu'il cherche une faible trace de la magie du jeune Seigneur des Dragons.

Une heure après avoir quitté Ealdor, ils planaient en cercle au-dessus d'une partie reculée des forêts d'Escetia, Kilgharrah s'adressant au magicien parmi ses passagers.

« Tu as utilisé une magie puissante dans ce voisinage, Merlin. C'est aussi proche que je peux t'amener. Tu vas devoir trouver le reste du chemin toi-même. »

Il cessa de faire des cercles, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où une rivière formait un espace assez grand entre les arbres pour lui permettre d'atterrir. De l'eau éclaboussa tandis qu'il se posait dans le ruisseau, avant de replier les ailes et de se diriger vers la berge pour leur permettre de descendre.

Après avoir aidé sa mère et Liam à descendre, Merlin hocha la tête pour le remercier.

« On ne sera pas trop longs. J'aimerais juste que vous ayez pu faire tout le chemin avec nous. »

Kilgharrah soupira également, désolé pour cela lui aussi.

« J'aimerais être un peu plus petit, mais malheureusement je ne le suis pas. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour que je vous suive là-dedans, aussi me contenterai-je de savoir qu'au moins je suis venu aussi près du lieu de repos de Balinor. Maintenant va ou tu vas gâcher le peu de temps que tu as pour cela. »

Merlin hocha la tête, se retournant et faisant signe aux autres de le suivre à travers la neige qui leur montait jusqu'aux genoux sur la berge. Elle devint moins profonde lorsqu'ils furent sous les arbres, mais il fallut quand même des efforts pour choisir une route où des racines d'arbres cachées ne les feraient pas glisser. Il marquait une pause de temps en temps, cherchant avec sa magie, tâtonnant à la recherche de la faible trace du sort qu'il avait jeté ici avant de partir deux ans auparavant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la tombe, ils trouvèrent un cairn en pierre couvert de neige, le monticule s'élevant à hauteur de poitrine. En voyant cela, Liam fronça les sourcils.

« Arthur t'a laissé construire ça ? Mais vous n'étiez pas en train de rentrer le plus vite possible à Camelot ? »

Merlin s'agenouilla à côté du cairn, touchant les pierres.

« Il n'est pas au courant. Il a seulement pris le temps de faire une tombe superficielle, alors quand on est repartis, j'ai lancé un sort ici. Pour finir ce que les circonstances ne me permettraient pas de faire moi-même. J'ai dit à ma magie de construire cela, le sort qui m'a reconduit ici. »

Il baissa la tête au-dessus de la tombe, silencieux et sa mère le rejoignit dans sa veille. Liam, ayant le sentiment d'être un intrus, dans ce moment solennel pour eux deux, s'éloigna à une distance discrète. Son esprit s'attardant sur toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues dans sa vie et il y en avait eu beaucoup.

Au bout d'un moment Merlin leva la tête et remarqua l'expression sombre de Liam, ainsi que la distance qu'il avait prise et une idée lui vint. Il se leva, faisant signe à son ami de s'approcher.

« Liam... Tout comme ma mère n'a jamais pu dire au revoir à mon père quand il est parti, tu n'as jamais pu dire au revoir à Kalem non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi faire en sorte que tu le puisses. »

Il sourit gentiment, balayant l'air de la main et marmonnant les paroles d'un sort.

« _Tha stanas forethraesest, afaestness aet foldraest_. »

La neige couvrant le sol frissonna, des pierres émergeant tout autour d'eux pour rouler dans la direction que désignait Merlin. Puis elles s'assemblèrent en un plus petit cairn, juste à côté de celui où son père était enterré.

En voyant ça, Liam le regarda fixement.

« Est-ce que c'est ? »

Merlin alla jusqu'à lui, le prenant par le bras.

« Il n'y a peut-être pas de corps, mais il peut quand même avoir une tombe... Ici où mon père pourra veiller sur lui pour toi. »

Liam continua de le fixer, déglutissant afin d'essayer de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient soudainement de lui monter aux yeux. Mais il ne put les retenir et ne résista pas quand Merlin l'emmena se tenir à côté du plus petit cairn. Lorsqu'ils furent là, il tomba à genoux, la voix pleine d'émotion.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça veut dire pour moi... Merci. »

Merlin posa la main sur son épaule, sachant qu'il _comprenait_ ce que ça voulait dire. Lui aussi avait perdu un ami cher dans le passé et en se tenant là il murmura une prière au sorcier qu'il avait rencontré un jour il y a si longtemps.

_« Alaeteest ar forben oth astillath hine. Alaeteest hine oth afindest frithgeard. _»

Hunith les rejoignit à côté du petit cairn, offrant également sa compassion à Liam, mais Merlin se trouva distrait par quelque chose d'anormal dans ses sens. C'était presque comme un frisson lointain dans l'Ancienne Magie, comme un murmure de quelque chose loin d'ici et pendant un moment, il sentit une étincelle de vie quelque part, très, très loin... Une étincelle que lui montrait son pouvoir de Vie et de Mort.

L'impression disparut et après qu'elle soit partie la seule vie qu'il ressentait à présent était l'aura générale dans la forêt autour de lui. Il regarda à nouveau le cairn, extérieurement calme mais fronçant intérieurement les sourcils sous la spéculation. Pourquoi l'Ancienne Magie lui montrerait-elle cela après avoir dit cette prière. Pourquoi ? À moins...

Il mit la pensée de côté, s'agenouillant devant la 'tombe' de Kalem également. Il pourrait toujours s'interroger à ce sujet une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à Camelot.

Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps avant de revenir vers Kilgharrah, entreprenant ensuite de ramener Hunith à Ealdor avant de retourner eux-mêmes à Camelot. Ce fut alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir qu'ils revinrent aux portes de la cité, deux jeunes hommes n'attirant en rien l'attention de ceux qui les voyaient. Le voyage s'était avéré être bien plus que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, il avait changé tant de choses et pourtant ici ils voyaient également à quel point ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Ils étaient toujours qui ils étaient, un serviteur et un apprenti médecin revenant au château qui était leur foyer.

Merlin attrapa Liam à mi-chemin dans les escaliers montant aux appartements de Gaius, gardant la voix basse pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait.

« Ne dis rien à Gaius, pas encore et ne dis pas que tu as le potentiel pour utiliser la magie... Enfin, si tu veux apprendre, je veux dire. »

Liam sourit légèrement, haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas nier que l'idée de l'apprendre pour la médecine est attirante. Tout ne peut pas être guéri par des herbes et des potions. Je garderai le silence. »

Il s'interrompit, son sourire devenant distant et un peu triste.

« Kalem disait toujours en plaisantant que quand je garde un secret, je me referme mieux que les voûtes les plus sécurisées de Camelot. »

Cela fit sourire Merlin.

« Non que ça veuille dire grand-chose, je peux y entrer par effraction en trois mots, dit-il en tapant Liam sur l'épaule. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux apprendre, je ne te ferai pas attendre trop longtemps. Je veux juste clarifier certaines choses avant d'ajouter quelque chose dont je dois m'inquiéter. Gaius ne sera pas le seul à te donner des leçons, sourit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu te souviens de celles que je t'ai données sur l'espionnage, quand on a exposé le Seigneur Jadren pour avoir siphonné de l'or des taxes vers ses propres poches ? »

Liam s'immobilisa, balbutiant tandis que Merlin s'enfuyait rapidement dans les escaliers.

« Hé là, attends une minute ! Merlin ! »

Il poursuivit le magicien, tandis que devant lui Merlin souriait toujours pour lui-même. Oui, il avait un lourd destin et une route à suivre pour accomplir son rêve de voir Arthur devenir roi et la magie revenir. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu en chemin.

~(-)~

**Et croyez-moi, pour s'amuser, il va s'amuser... Mais pour voir cela, vous allez devoir attendre ! (Et là je balance la nouvelle qui va tous vous énerver)**

**La suite, dans la saison 4. Or, avant de voir la saison 4, vous allez devoir finir la saison 1. Pour laquelle il reste 22 chapitres, soit 22 semaines. Puis toute la saison 2, qui elle sera publiée au rythme de CHO et du dernier épisode de Motif, soit deux chapitres par semaine. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la saison 2 n'a été écrite que jusqu'à la fin de Beauty and the Beast (2x06). Ce qui fait 31 chapitres, soit 15 semaines et demi.**

**Bref, vous allez devoir attendre 38 semaines pour la saison 4. Et maintenant je m'en vais avant que vous ne me jetiez des tomates.**


End file.
